Swords
by THEClubAtlantis
Summary: After a meteor shower mutates Earth's population of living beings. Four university students are forced to battle destiny. - The Four of Swords indicates foundations, earth, solidity and discipline. Primarily a wrestling story but mixed with Pokemon and reality. OCs, WWE, Pokemon and Global Politics.
1. Season 1 Chapter 1 Fated

"Fuck," he cursed, spitting the stale beer onto the cold moonlit dirt.

There they were twerking, vibing, wearing masks of society. Falsely portraying themselves to gain approval. And here he was, standing outside in the cold autumn Carolina air.

"Larrell was Carolina bred，Central University student with aspirations to become more than a statistic for FOX News to wave around.

Smooth dark-skin, cropped black hair, half-moon spectacles to amplify the vision of his brown eyes, wearing jeans and a polo shirt he sat outside.

Larrell sighed, slumping onto the dying grass and cradled his knees, his thumb and middle finger gripping the stale beer can in a vice-like grip.

It had been another party. There he was with them, having a good time. It almost felt like the fences and racial feuding would rest for one night.

He stood beside Becky, a freshman student from Florida.

Kryptonite, Larrell and other brothers would joke. She was beautiful, petite, dark hair with a quasi-punk look to her.

Future's ATL sound blared, the black women seemed dejected to watch one of their own standing beside and flirting with an outsider but Larrell had long grown used to it. The snide remarks and silent bullets that would cut any man seeking an interracial  
experience down.

"He can't handle a sista, go ahead then, sell-out" amongst the many insults the music had drowned it. And then Larrell had gotten used to the silent smirk behind his own mask when a Superman or male kryptonite greeted the same sista and they would smile and applaud their new interracial odyssey.  
-

Hypocrites.

Everything had been progressing smoothly. The Florida girls name, "fuck", Larrell hissed, taking another sip of beer. The alcohol had clouded his memory. What was her name? He meditated for  
a moment hoping her name would surface from beneath the oasis of memories like an apple that dropped into a lake.

"Fuck," Larrell repeated, giving up. But Larrell's memory remembered one thing clearly, the turning point of his night.

-

"Hey, watch me twerk?" The Florida girl called, offering Larrell a glimpse of her rear.

Larrell glanced at it. "Erm, yeah," he shrugged, as the girl began to gyrate.

The music, dim lights and atmosphere elated Larrell. It had been months since Dylan Roof had crucified elders inside a church mass. Now, Larrell nodded, as a people Carolina was beginning to heal. Well, as much as it possibly could.

They were the future leaders. The torch carriers that could be the turning point. He watched her. Her ass gently flexing from side-to-side. It was cute. It was nice to see her try.

Suddenly, Larrell was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. He stared into a pair of cold blue eyes. A muscular young man with cropped blond hair stood, pale white skin, wearing a sweater, a paper cup of beer in his hand stood before Larrell. "You talking to my girl, boy?"

(Boy?) Larrell shrugged, his eyes measuring him.

The party froze, racial turbulence shaking the souls of the partying students. The music lowered, a crowd began to encircle the scene.

Larrell glanced at the Florida girl. She said nothing. Larrell's eyes returned to the young man. "She your girl?"

"She's not yours," The young man slurred, clearly full of liquid courage.

"If she your girl than check her. Don't speak to me about it because she wants to talk to me." Larrell coached to an overwhelming OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH by the surrounding students.

The young white man shook his head, "Know your place," Grabbing the arm of the Florida girl and yanking him by his side. "Fucking nigger!"

Larrell was stunned. He didn't see who threw the first punch.

Chairs flew in the air. Tables were flipped, liquor spilt as a racial melee sparked. Larrell ducked, his arms up to protect himself. He folded his glasses, stuffing them in his pockets. Heart pounding with adrenaline, Larrell's eyes searched for the drunkard. Nothing.

"Nothing.

"Get him the fuck out of here!" One man shouted as a group of men of all races (black, white, asian and latin) dragged the drunkard to the front door, shoving him out the door to the cheers of everyone.

The DJ began to speak, narrating and offering his two cents on the recent event and racism and the drunkard before playing a new song to soothe the tension.

Some filed out the party. Their night ruined. Some stayed. determined to end the evening on a high note.

"Hey," The Florida girl smiled, tapping Larrell's wrist.

Larrell turned to her, "Hey...," trying to let the anger within him subside. Her beauty didn't help at the moment. Larrell sighed, "Was that your man?"

"She shook her head, "I don't know him."

Then why didn't you say something. Larrell wondered, shaking his head and turning to her. His thoughts retraced the melee, the punches were thrown and the chaos.

Where were Corin? Tre? Or Prince? He wondered.

Larrell hadn't come to the party alone.

Corin? He thought.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Florida sighed.

"I just..." "I need some air," Larrell sighed, pulling a beer from the cooler and heading out the backdoor. A shooting star. Larrell thought staring at the heavens. And another. And another.

A meteor shower. It was a bewildering moment. Worldwide, random meteor showers had been taking place for nearly a week. 

(Corin?) Larrell thought, whipping out his phone and staring at the screen. He couldn't find Larrell, Prince or Corin at the party? Had they left without him? Been thrown out? Or worse, had they chased the drunkard for retribution?

Larrell shook his head. Prince would. Tre and Corin would try to mediate the situation. Maybe they went home, preparing to dial Corin.

THEN, he saw it. 

Its reflection on the screen of the phone, it was behind him, standing beside a tree behind him, watching him.

The alarm goes off on my phone…

"Fuck, I got to get up" I said to myself and honestly I didn't want to after the night I had last night. I pulled myself out of bed and went straight to take a shower.  
"I still can't believe the night I had last night", I thought to myself. "I got twerked on by some kryptonite, got in a bar fight with some white dudes and I saw some strange creature last night. I wonder what that thing was…"  
Right now, I couldn't focus on that because I have a class in a few minutes. I got dressed after my shower, got my books and everything else I needed for class then I left out my dorm.  
"Got to seem normal to everyone around me" I thought to myself as I walked into my political science class. I hoped that a little discussion of world governments would take my mind off last night but that would soon go for not as Ms. Kryptonite from the party would walk in.  
"Great, this is just what I needed right now" I thought to myself as she sat right beside me. She looked at me and said, "Hey, aren't you that guy from the party last night?"  
"Yes, I am what's up?  
"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for those guys who started a fight with you"  
"It's OK you should expect that here, you should've seen all the black girls giving me dirty looks for dancing with you"  
"Why were they anyway?"  
"Because they have this mindset that black men are sellouts if they even look at white women when many of them like white boys themselves"  
"Oh, that's fucked up"  
"Yep"  
The professor walked in and we stopped talking. I was half-focused on the lecture because I couldn't stop thinking about her. She seemed pretty cool, nice and from what I remember from last night, could twerk pretty good for a white girl. After class was over we talked some more.  
"So, you're a political science major, too Becky?"  
"Yeah, Larrell I am, I want to be a lobbyist"  
"Cool, I want to become a political analyst with my own news show one day"  
"That's awesome, I hope you accomplish that goal"  
"Likewise"

"Well, I got to go meet my friends at lunch, I'll talk to you later"  
"OK, bye"  
Well that was an interesting conversation. I wonder what Corin, Prince, and Trey will have to say about this.

I walked from the political science building over to the cafeteria. Central's campus is really beautiful especially on sunny days like today was. I arrived at the cafeteria got a plate of French Fries, a cheeseburger and some broccoli and met up with the guys sitting at our usual spot in the cafe.  
"Hey, boys what's up?" I said.  
"Hey, Larrell" they all said.  
"Man, I still can't believe what happened last night" Prince said. "Motherfuckers were getting buck wild last night"  
"It must've been the liquor, that is all I can say" Corin suggested.  
"I didn't go" Trey said, "but I heard it was nuts plus you had the meteor shower going on at the same time".  
"Yeah, speaking of last night. Larrell, how did it go with Ms. Kryptonite?"  
I looked up from eating some fries. "What you talking about, Prince?"  
"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. I saw you getting twerked on and flirting with the kryptonite at the party. I also saw all the salty looks the sistas were giving you, maybe it's the conspiracy theorist in mine but I think one of them told them white boys to go and fuck with you" Prince said.  
"I don't know man but anything is possible. Speaking of possible, what do you guys possibly think landed on Earth?" I asked.  
"I don't know, could've been anything. I heard rumors that people saw strange creatures last night after the meteor shower" Corin said.  
"You know what Corin, when I called you after the fight I saw something strange in the reflection of my phone. Do you think it could've been one of those creatures?" I asked.  
"I don't know about you guys but this seems like something we should check out" Trey said.  
"Oh, hell no. I'm not walking off this campus and risk getting hurt or worse. Who knows, those white dudes we had to fight at the party could've been in the Ku Klux Klan. I'm not taking any chances, why do we do what we usually do on Mondays and watch RAW" I said.

"Probably nothing of interest will happen on RAW anyway besides Sasha Banks for me" Prince said. "Larrell, I say we check it out and besides I drive so if we see anything crazy we can quickly get out of there"  
I sigh. "Fine, where we should we look?"  
"I suggest by the woods around where the party took place" Corin said.  
"OK. As soon as the sun sets tonight, we will leave campus and go back to the area around the party" I tell the guys.  
I can't believe I agreed to this shit but who knows what we will find, like I said earlier "anything is possible".

"Aye! You hear bout dem creatures dat popped up last night man"  
''Nah but my nigga was there and he say he saw some crazy ass looking shit man. Jus crazy shit!"  
"For real tho man there was some CRAZY. ASS. CREATURES. Out there in da wood. Like some scary movie shit."  
I didn't care. Or at least I didn't care at first.  
I'm always over hearing gossip, rumors and other bullshit from my classmates; even more so when there's a party. It's usually about getting "turnt up" or "that hoe I smashed" so I've never taken any of it seriously. But this time was different. This time they were all talking about the same thing. They were all talking about the _creatures._ That's a word that I almost never hear any of them use but my classmates almost always made it a point to say _creatures._  
b A

What made it really annoying is that no one would go into further detail about them. The _creatures_ weren't described by appearance or compared to any animal. Everyone knew what it was but no one knows what it looked like. I should've just asked what it looked like but like I said earlier I didn't care.  
I went on with my usual business, today was Monday and I had to finish reading chapters for a class I had tomorrow so I went ahead to lunch so I could eat first. The usual spot in the café with my usual friends Prince and Trey and my usual meal of a cheeseburger and fries since there's never anything else worth eating. But then Larrell came to the table and started talking about the party. He got twerked on by Kryptonite and a few black girls gave him grief about it. I didn't care. Or at least I didn't care at first.

I don't know man but anything is possible. Speaking of possible, what do you guys possibly think landed on Earth?" Larrell asked. Landed on earth? What is he talking about? "I don't know, could've been anything. I heard rumors that people saw strange _creatures_ last night after the meteor shower" I said.  
"You know what Corin, when I called you after the fight I saw something strange in the reflection of my phone. Do you think it could've been one of those _creatures_?" I asked. He said it! He said it the exact same way everyone else did and I could tell he wasn't just repeating me.  
"I don't know about you guys but this seems like something we should check out" Trey said. Larrell didn't want to go because it might've been too risky and suggested we just watch RAW, but Prince didn't really care for anything WWE related unless Sasha Banks was involved. As for me I had a bad feeling that if I don't check this thing I don't care about now I'm gonna HAVE to care about it later. I suggested that we go to the woods where the party was and we agreed to meet up at sun down. P| _I

We got to the woods at 7:30. The moon was bright, the sky was clear. After wandering around for a few minutes I realized we didn't even know what we were looking for. The _creatures_ were only seen and described as creatures. We had nothing to go on. We were wasting our time. I got fed and told the guys that we should just go back to campus. That's when I heard it.  
"EEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEEE!"  
It was a piercing scream. A scream of agony. The kind of scream that makes you feel sympathy for whatever was being hurt. But that's the thing: what was it? Because it didn't sound human.  
I didn't care, no. What I felt was concern.


	2. Chapter II Evolution

Fox 46 Charlotte

Suits, ties, hair grease, lies, race baiting and cameras.

Robin, an early 40s light-skinned black women, with short curly sandy brown hair, gold earrings and a peach top ornamented with a black beaded necklace sat behind her desk stoic and reporting the latest news on the worldwide meteor shower.

The first meteors impacted in Japan. The smartphone blared.

We spoke to Dr. Hiroshi Saito. "I would like to call it evolution," Professor Saito nodded with a smile, cradling a creature blurred by the camera. "He was an elderly man. His face eroded and creased by time, the top of his head vacant due to cancer and his brown eyes amplified by round spectacles. Wearing a white lab coat and slacks he sat behind a lap top facing the international media."For decades, no, centuries, we as humans have flipped the paradigm. We were the hunted once upon the time," the subtitles translated, "we reversed that and became the hunters. Now, evolution is returning everything to the original status quo. The creatures do not wish to conquer us but to live in harmony among us," his forefinger tickling the jaw a small round sugar pink creature that the camera intentionally blurred.

"The West is calling this a virus, it is no such thing. This is evolution." Dr. Saito continued."How do you explain the meteors?" One reporter asked."Since the dawn of time meteors have fallen. The Ice Age that wiped out the dinosaurs. Pangea's separation, among other things. I like to think of the particles that are causing 87% of the animals on our planet to mutate and evolve into more powerful and amazing beings." Saito smiled.

"Clefai-" the creature squeaked before being censored.

"Some breeds of dogs have been affected. The Doberman notably. Cats. as well. Rather than look at this in an aggressive stance, I believe we as humans have destroyed the world we live in enough due to our lust for power. We should just sit back. enjoy watching these creatures evolve before our eyes. We are apart of history."

"Cle-" BEEP

"We'll bring you more updates as this story develops." Robin stated with a pokerface before the camera was switched off.

Corin rolled is eyes and switched on his phone to check RAWs results as the midnight black SS cruised down the road.

He was average height, brown toned skin, his hair slightly grown into a mini-fro reminiscent to the legendary comedian Bernie Mac. Dressed in a hoodie and jeans.

"Cena won," Corin announced to a resounding FUCK that resonated through the automobile.

Larrell sighed leaning against the shotgun passenger seat glass. He knew he had saw something, he just couldn't distinctly remember or comprehend what he had saw that night.

(Blame it on the alcohol?) He thought as the Linkin Park song Forgotten began to play and the others began to recite the lyrics.

Corin continued to flip through his oblivious to the empty oddysey.

Trey sat in the back. eyes shut, exhausted from their trek.

Trey was from New York, a gallant, almost arrogant look confounded and rubbed most strangers the wrong way. Brown-skinned, like Corin he sported a mini-fro. Growing his hair out to enjoy the youthful freedom. Wearing jeans and hoodie as well.

Prince sat in the drivers seat. alcohol fueled. guiding the vehicle back to campus with a six pack of beer in his stomach.

Corin and Trey had both insisted on driving but Prince shot the down.

Arguing with Prince was only easy if you had ovaries.

Prince was over six feet tall with cropped black hair that he constantly considered growing out and twisting into dreadlocks, honey brown eyes and light coconut skin, Chicago-born and militarily trained man riding his GI bill and just an overall fun guy to be around but too serious at times. Wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Nostalgia was tricky. How did we get here? Larrell pondered, his mind tracing his memory to the origin of his friendships.

(Light, tomorrow...it never comes) A dark stoic stoic filled Larrell's mind as the Chevy turned onto Highway 30.

WHURRRR!

The police sirens blared.

"Shit," Prince hissed. A resounded wave of dread drowned their hearts. Prince had just downed a six pack. They were fucked and as Prince slowed the car to a stop everyone knew it.

Corin cursed, elbowing and waking Trey, PO-Lice, Corin mouthed to the groggy Trey.

Sweat and tears began to fall as Prince rolled down his window.

(Please, God. Please...) Praying was all Larrell could think to do right now. Alcohol, four young black men and one loaded gun taped to the bottom of the drivers seat.

(Fuckin Chicago people) Larrell rolled his eyes before a knock on his own window brought back to reality. With his hands raised, Larrell lowered the window and stared into the brown eyes of a plump dark-skinned black officer with a toothbrush thick mustache.

"License and registration," the white officer grunted at Prince who slowly relinquished the requested items.

After a moment, Prince looked up, "What did I do?"

"You missed that left turn back there." The white officer claimed.

Larrell, Corin and Trey all cocked their heads trying remember if there'd been a sign for a left turn.

Corin had been on his phone.

Larrell zoned out.

Trey knocked out.

"HEY！" The black officer shouted into the car, "we ask the questions, not you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Prince nodded calmly.

"Everyone out of the car, now！" The black officer shouted.

"Fuck," Corin grunted, anger flowing through him. His mind visualized stomping Prince's skull in for drinking. Wanting to stomp his own brain's out for agreeing to come to this bullshit.

Immediately, the black cop backed away upon hearing Corin cursing, " Stop resisting," the cop shouted, drawing his Baretta.

"Wha-I'm not r-"

BANG!

When Corin opened his eyes it was blurry. A dark blurry dot of lead inches from his forehead.

Frozen in time. the bullet floated. uncontested and unchanged. The flowing river of time had been frozen.

Prince and Larrell were both already standing outside the car. Trey door was halfway open but already the white officer had drawn his weapon and fired, the bullet and smoke frozen in the chamber.

Prince, Larrell, Trey and Corin glanced around.

"The hell-" Prince grunted, "Fuck it, get back in, lets roll！

Everyone quickly snapped to their senses, hopping back into car as Prince started the Chevy and gunned it down the highway.

"I am NOT this fucked up, are y'all seeing this shit?" Prince asked as he steered past the frozen traffic.

"Hey Prince, just so you know," Corin reaching beneath the seat and tearing the Desert Eagle from beneath it, wiping it down with his shirt and throwing it out the window, "I'm gonna kill you when we get back."

BANG!

"Suddenly, the Chevy shook and swerved.

"Everyone glared at Corin.

"You can't be serious." Tre sighed as the Chevy screeched to a stop on three tires.

"Fuck my life," Prince sighed, his face slumping into the steering wheel softly.

Suddenly, a violet glow radiated the windshield, commanding their attention.

They all looked up and stared into its eyes.

(Our meeting was inevitable...) the cold stoic voice filled their minds, nightshade jasmine eyes with grey skin. (Oh shit！) Tre gawked.

(What the fuck?！) Prince stared breathlessly at it.

(I fuckin knew it.) Corin shook his head with a wry smile.

"Mewtwo！" Larrell said.


	3. Chapter III Inception

Chapter III Inception

Blocking the Chevy's path, Mewtwo intrepidly stood, arms crossed. Its eyes digesting the four men before

(Do you remember me?) It asked

The four men exchanged dumbfounded glances

"I've gotta stop drinking," Prince admitted, shaking his head.

Larrell stepped forward. Despite already knowing the power of the creature he, strangely, did not feel intimidated by its presence. "There are games, tv shows and movies of you but that's all I think we all know."

The others nodded in agreement.

(I see) the creatures voice entered their minds as it downcast its eyes .

"Was it you in the woods last night?" Larrell

(Yes.)

"And you're the one that did...," Prince motioned to the frozen world around them, "this?

(Yes.) It still faced the ground seeming almost ashamed of what it had done. Like a child facing its parents after a school suspension

"Not that we don't appreciate you saving us but...why us," Corin continued the "Neither of you. North, South, East, West...none of you remember?" It

"Remember what?" Tre asked.

(ENOUGH!)

It felt like Larrell had been baptized in the Artic. His entire body felt cold as ice, and then,

The world around them was swallowed in darkness.

The world around them opened. Showing a row of golden

"Pharoah of the North," Mewtwo hissed, "you built statues of me. You united the four kingdoms with diplomacy and made the entire continent a paradise.."

Behind the pyramids, a dark statue of Anubis wafted into

"Pharaoh of the East," pointing to Prince, "you nearly conquered the known world but your own ego was your downfall."

Armies, legions of men marching alongside creatures flanked with thousands of fire-breathing dragons tore into their

"Pharaoh of the South," pointing to Corin, "You economically empowered us all."

The war torn horizon was replaced with caverns of gold and rows and columns of beautiful women of every shape and

"Pharoah of the West," Mewtwo pointed to Tre, "Poseidon, the Greeks called you. You were a God amongst the sea. Yet your selfish greed destroyed you."

The world faded to black once more. "No one remembers?"

If each man could have shaken his head, he would've. Their bodies had benn trapped in Mewtwo's psychic embrace.

/

(This is no coincidence. You are the four Pharoahs reincarnated. But why? Why like this?) It grunted crossing its arms once more.

(Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You were Gods！ And now,) Mewtwo sighed, staring at its hands, it turned its back to the four men.

Suddenly, a familiar warmth shot through Larrell's body. He could move again. "You... Larrell coughed, regaining control of his body. "You're sure we're the Pharoahs you're talking about. How?

Mewtwo shook its head. (I've watched each of you for many years. Teaced your bloodlines and followed the ancient rituals. I am certain that you are the Pharoahs.)

Prince stepped forward. "So what do we do now? Knowing all this."

Metwo glided before Prince. (I shall continue to keep my promises to each of you.) Mewtwo opened its paws, gathering a ball of red energy ehich formulated into an oval shaped egg the size of a backpack. (This will prove that you are the East,) dropping the egg into Prince's arms. (The last egg of Melbu, the Eastern Pharoah's Charizard. If it hatches in less than a day than you are Giza, the Eastern Pharoah reincarnated. If it takes more than a week than you are a common man.)

Prince stared at the egg, already he could feel the egg beginning to shake. "This can't be real."

(In your current state I cannot serve either of you.) Mewtwo shook its head. (This is also for each of you.)

In a wave of energy for CHASE bank cards appeared, three long sheets of paper covered in designs and blueprints and four red, black and white round .

(Patent that technology you originally created before someone else does, the funds should be just enough to build a company for your families to each control.)

Mewtwo then turned its attention to the other three.


	4. EX Chapter 0 The 4 Kingdoms

Sub Chapter I The Four Kingdoms

(NOTE:We had to have a little fun here)

Jealousy poisoned her soul as strangled the silk sheets. Here within a royal guest room, guarded by ten men sge had to wait like a stone while her man enjoyed the company of three males and hundreds of females.

She cursed the Gods, cursed her body and cursed her pale skin. Staring at it in the mirror.

Kryptonite was nothing more than a code tongue for her skin but it also signified weakness or a vile omen in the eyes of Amenenhat of the North's allues, especially Giza of the East whom had commandeered invasions and the near genocide of "kryptonite". A seething hatred brewed within Giza. The other three Phs however shared their beds with kryptonite regularly but could never wed them. Doing so would risk civil war.

Brains, power, muscle, money and luck. Amenenhat (Larrell) constantly advised the other two to keep their affairs behind closed doors. Giza was a hot-hrad. impulsive and too proud but ib the end neither region could flourish wirhout the other. As powerful as Gizas armies were they wouldn't move lest the South poured gold into the purses of the troops. The Ouths gold would be nothing without the Western ships carrying it to distant lands and trading it. The Northern strategy and diplomacy would mean nothing without the mighty hammer of God the eastern generals commands.

Neither could thrive without the other.

Nicki stared at the three diamonds that loned her fingers each a gift from Amenenhat when suddenly a soft knock interrupted her.

"Leave," she hissed immediately.

The royal guard strode forward oblivious to her request. He was tall with broad shoukders also of pale skin, the kind Giza had sarcsstically nicknamed Superman. His chestnut brown hair cropped and ocean blue eyes on Nicki.

"John," Nicki sighed turning away from him, "you have leave before-"

John wrapped his arms aroubd her, the orange glow of the candles casting two shadows becoming one on the satin sheets.

"Oh, don't stop on my accord," Amenenhat (Larrell) scoffed leaning against the corner of the canopy bed with a glass of wine in one hand, his arm wrapped around a woman identical to Nucki her twin sister Brie.

John backed away his face looked as if his intestines had been instantly frozen.

"Go on then," Larrell motioned, "finish," with a smile on his face Larrell held out his empty cup which Brie filled.

A sharp grunt echoed through the guestroom as John entered Nicki and continued his false conquest.

At the end of the day, Larrell had long accepted Nicki for what she truly was.

He ain't say she was a golddigger...

John thrusted again-and-again praying he could please the lord he'd betrayed.

Nicki glared at her Brie, who stood gleefully beside the Pharaoh with a Cheshire grin. How could the Pharaoh had knowbn of her and John's tryst unless Brie had told him. "I wish you died in the womb！" Nicki cried.

Suddenly, John pulled out backing away.

Larrell turned to Brie, "leave us."

Without a word of protest. Brie turned on heel and slipped out flashing a triumphant smile at Nicki.

"Don't leave！" Nicki shouted. "I'm in charge！"

Larrell gently sat his cold bottle of liquor on Nicki's exposed shoulder, "Do you feel in charge?"

Nicki glanced up, looking to John for help but all John did was give a terrible salute to the Pharaoh.

"I gave you head." Nicki softly reminded Larrell.

"And this gives you power over me?" Larrell spun around handing off his bottle to John. "Cena," Larrell glared at John, "cancel that bitch," as John poured the remaining wine on Nicki's hair and face, "I'l buy another one."

John gave another salute, retrieving Nicki and carrying her to the royal guards quarters.

The East Kingdom was an example of power and royalty. It was completely set up by the servants and lower members of the society. Armies were all around the palace ordered to kill anyone who even tried to take on the king. There were many statues built in the Pharaoh's honor. This pharaoh loved himself and truly prided himself on having the best of everything. The best war men, the best weaponry and his most prized possession, the best women of the society. Here sat Prince Muhammed (Prince) and by his side sat his favorite "queen" of the kingdom.  
"Isis (Sasha) how are the other mistresses in my kingdom doing" Muhammed asked.  
"As fine as ever and ready to please you sir" Isis said. Isis was nicknamed "The Boss" because not only because she was the Princes' favorite mistress but she also knew how to keep the others in line when they tried to challenge her.  
"Hey do you ever think you're going to marry me your highness?" Isis asked.  
Muhammed looked at Isis and said, "I would but why only have one when you can have as many as you want."  
Isis sighed. She knew the Princes' ego would eventually be his downfall but nobody in the other three kingdoms tried to challenge him besides they were friends anyway. Others have said they are closer than brothers.  
"Sire, you have a message from one of the other three kingdoms." The highest guard Hunter Hearst Helmsley said.  
"Thank you, Hunter."  
"It's from Amenenhat (Larrell), Isis"  
"What does it say?"  
"Had to put that commoner Nikki in her place. She has be going on about how she loves me and wants to marry me but she was sleeping with one of my soldiers. You were right buddy, I ain't she a gold digger but she don't mess with no commoners"

Muhammed shook in his head in laughter and said, "Well you can't make a hoe into a housewife"

Soon enough Muhammed was interrupted by two more of his favorite mistresses, a pale skin beauty he nicknamed "Baking Soda" who came from the Far East part of the Kingdom and a blonde simply known as Trish.

"Hey, your highness me and Trish made up this new dance, we call it "twerking". Tell us what you think.  
"OK, sure"  
The girls started dancing and showing off their new moves for the Prince. They did an OK job.  
"Let me show you girls how to do this thing" Isis said.  
Soon Baking Soda (Paige), Trish and Isis (Sasha) were engaged in a twerk off for the Prince and all he could do was smile and go, "Well damn".  
This was a normal day in the life of the Prince of the East.

Elijah (Tre) raised his arms. Inhaling a deep breath as Charlotte and Alicia slipped his robe on.  
Slipping a freshly joint between his lips and lighting it for him. Charlotte's heart sank as Tre pushed open the doors and exited with Alicia by his side.

As much fun as it always was to come to the Congo and watch the drama unfold, this wasn't a vacation this was business.

The Western Royal Guard, tall and muscular men dressed in all black dress uniforms, saluted the Pharaoh as he marched into the War Room.

The War Room was a vast room. It's four walls hung portraits of former Pharaohs. A long mahogany tabl bisected the room. Goblets filled with cold wine, maps and bowls of pretzels were on the table as well as seventeen pokeballs.

The Pharaoh's always laid their weapons on the table for these talks. Muhammad (Prince) however refused to relinquish the ball that housed Melbu, his Charizard.

(I feel naked without Melbu.) He had said.

The other three Pharaohs were already seated. Larrell sat, palms flat on the table. His eyes on the maps, his mind measuring and weighing risks.

Prince held a goblet of wine. His 'Queen' Sasha by his side trying to soothe the Pharaoahs volcanic temper. Prince's eyes were locked onto (Corin)'s companion.

(Here we go again.) Tre sighed, awaiting a rerun of Prince's tantrum.

Sitting beside Corin was a young woman with long blond gair, sky blue eyes and a square jaw. She wore an all black dress over her honey tsnned skin.

(He really brought her here. To the table Fuck.) Tre thought facepalming.

"She's not going anywhere," Corin shook his head in protest. "To hell with that old overrated superstition. You have Isis by your side but share a bed with kryptonite everyday. What's her name again...Trish.""

Muhammad Giza glared at Corin, stood, "Until the west can fight its own battles on the ground and until that jryptonite leaves this room, consider that pygmy klux a dead man," pointing at Corin and Brooke, "you have your ships. I have my dragons which sink ships and empires." Turning on heel and exiting the war room.

Tre and Larrell both stared at Corin.

Corin shook his head, wrapping his arms around Brookewho sheepishly leaned closer to her man.

"Corin," Larrell drawled.

"To hell with this," Corin snarled, "He acts like he doesn't have Trish or that other one."

"Yeah," Tre agreed, "but...with what we came here to discuss...she can't be here."

Corin sighed. Weighing the pros and cons of compromising.

"We'll send all the ladies away from this meeting." Larrell suggeted, "no need to flex on eachother."

"Thats him," Corin shrugged pointing to the door Prince had exited.

Tre yawned. Already bored by the childish squabbling.

Sasha smiled, uncrossing her legs and stood. Her cranberry rviolet hair cascading down her shoulders onto her black and gold dress.

It was cute to her, watching men behave like tipsy housewives. Sasha scooped up her goblet of wine and strutted out of the room.

Brooke turned Corin, awaiting his answer.

"Fuck it," Corin relinquished.

Planting a kiss on his cheek, Brooke exied the room.

Moments later, Prince returned to the his left cheek red and throbbing.

Tre thought his lungs had cracked from holding back his laughter. Sasha had slapped Prince. She was indeed the Boss and the backbone of the Eastern Empire.

"Hogan must die," Prince immediately grunted slumping into his chair. No man disagreed with Prince's proclamation. "We should cut out his tongue for what he said."

As the men leaned over maps displaying the european and arabian lands in the war room, the four sat together on the persian blanket that decorated the Eastern pharaohs Congo bed.

The skulls of the fallen adorned the walls of this chamber.

Upon the bed eight sat, four women and four creatures. Sitting in the laps of each woman was a cat-like creature with a peach colored coat and long tail. Each Pharaoh was the owner of one of these special creatures.

"Mew," the creatures squeaked back-and-forth as the women stared eachother down.

"It's unfolding as we knew it would." Sasha smiled, stroking the Mew in her arms.

Charlotte sighed, staring at cute creature in her lap for support.

Paige gently placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, "You okay, love?"

Charlotte inhaled, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just, they know we're better. Better than Nicki, Naomi, Layla, Alicia, but," Charlotte shook her head and submitted to her emotion and burst into tears and Paige's arms.

Sasha held her tongue. Her darker skin shielded her from the politics and scrutiny that the other girls were raiated with everyday.

"I love him," Charlotte wiped her eyes, "I'm just," she gasped, "the way Prince looks at us-"

Sasha nodded. "That very reason is why Hogan's entire family are deadmen-"

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber burst open and Brooke walked in awkwardly glancing at each woman. "What did you say?"

The uncrowned queens were frozen.

"Your father and entire kingdom," Sasha intrepidly spoke, "will be dead by sunrise."

"No," Brooke shook her head, "there must be another way. Let me talk to him or apologize to the Pharaohs."

"Talk?" Sasha scoffed, "talking is what started this." Sasha rolled her eyes and gazed at the Mew in her lap, "Show them, please."

"Mew," the porcelain colored cat squeaked floating and wafting into air.

The annointed queens pulled their long hair into ponytails.

It felt as if a giant vacuum had been trned on. Mew shut its eyes and concentrated. In a wave of violet energy, two ethereal ghastly figures emerged before their eyes.

Wearing a bandana with a toothbrush mustache and swollen arms sat in bed while a woman with chopped hair lay beneath the sheets listening intently.

Hogan said, "I don't know if Brooke was fucking the Black guy's son. I mean, I don't have double standards. I mean, I am a racist to a point, fucking niggers."

Sasha crossed her arms and cocked her head, her eyes studying Brooke as the ethereal memory continued.

"I mean, I'd rather if she was going to fuck some niggerr, I'd rather have her marry an 8-foot-tall nigger worth a hundred million dollars. Like a basketball player. I guess we're all a little racist. Fucking nigger."

Brooke shook her, "Stop," she cried.

"That's enough." Sasha nodded.

"Mew," the vacuum-like suction ceased and the room fell into darkness.

"That," Sasha sighed, "is the first domino that will fall. And then, the four kingdoms will fall. The prophecy is unfolding before us."

(NOTE: It's called Sub Chapter II because SC1 was scrapped on the cutting floor)


	5. Chapter IV The Come Up

(That, is all I can show you...for now.) Mewtwo's voice filled their minds

"Why are we here now if all that is true?" Trey asked

(Reincarnation. Why here? I cannot be certain. My siblings refused their orders to sleep and guard the Yonaguni pyramid until the time was right. At that time their was only one legitimate queen. I followed her. My body deteriorated over time but with human technology a new body was created. I can continue the queens 'last order')

The four turned to eachother doing the math in their heads.

"Does that mean you are one of our pokemon?" Prince asked, one of his arms wrapped around the charmander egg.

(As of now, it means nothing.) Mewtwo then turned to others.

In a wave of energy three eggs appeared before Larrell, Tre and Corin.

(If the eggs do not hatch it means I shall return and take your memories.)

In a flash of blinding violet light, Larrell awoke. It was dark, he was in an unknown but familiar place.

It was definitely a dormitory room but it was definitely not his.

His throat burned and he felt groggy and queasy like he'd swallowed a full bottle of tequila hours ago.

Hours? What time was it? Larrell glanced around the room in search of a clock, his eyes immediately found the

(My damn head.) Larrell grunted.

xxxxxxxx

The sound of droplets of water lovetapping skin and porcelain echoed through the room. Someone was showering.

A buzz shook Larrell, he quickly dug beneath the sheets and retrieved his cell. (Prince.) Larrell yawned answering the phone, "Hello," finding his glasses on the nightstand and pulling them on.

Where are you?

"To be honest," Larrell looked around for his shirt and trousers, "I don't know.

"The hell," Prince grunted, "What's goin on with you? You been wierd since that one night a few days ago."

Larrell nearly choked on his own oxygen, "A few days ago?"

You haven't been to school or really said a word, Corin was in the yellow pages lookin for an exorcist for yo ass.

Larrell was speechless. He hadn't been to school in days. "You missed the last meeting too, man. Bruh, we rich bitch！！！" Prince shouted.

Larrell leaned away from the speaker to salvage his ears. "What are you talking about?"

"The pokeball technology. Our patent got approved. Nintendo tried to contest it but since they only had a video game and we had real technology and blueprints, we won." Prince announced, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Charmander," a gentle croak echoed in the background.

"Hold on, let me feed Melbu." Prince sighed.

"Yeah," Larrell concurred, his eyes locked onto his egg. Unhatched.

So Mewtwo had been correct that Price was the reincarnated king but was it wrong about Larrell? It had been days and Larrell's egg hadn't even cracked

"Rell-"

"Yeah, I'm here." Larrell grunted spotting his jeans and an open condom wrapper on the floor.

"Turn on the news. Check your bank account. Watch the news. I'ma holla at ya."

"Okay." Larrell nodded, hanging up. He browsed his memories. (What the fuck did I do last night?)

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

xxxxxxxx

Wearing jeans, sandals, and a T shirt, neck-length brown hair with blond highligts and brown eyes a young man stepped into

Larrell's heart stopped for a moment. "What the fuck?

Wrapped in a cotton white bath towel a sugar pink oval-shaped creatures with round black eyes stepped into the room and smiled at Larrell. "Chansey."

"What the fuck?" Larrell gawked.

The young man turned to the bathroom, "Girl," he called, "I'll see you later." He then turned to the pokemon, "you too, Chansey," waving goodbye and exiting the

(Girl? Thank God) Larrell breathed, also taking note that he wasn't feeling sore in any wierd places.

xxxxxxxx

Larrell felt elated when a young woman entered the room.

Petite, her hair and body wrapped in a towel. "Finally," she smiled, her lime green eyes shining under the artificial ligting, "you're awake."

"Who was that dude?" Larrell asked

"Just Adam," she dismissed, "he's gay though, don't worry."

Larrell nodded, "Oh. I know he's gay."

She shook her head. "So, what do I feed it?" Pointing to the Chansey.

"Huh?" Larrell shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well," placing her hand on her hips, "ask it."

Larrell rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, ask it?"

"Or whatever you were doing last night. You were talking to it for hours and hours."

Larrell inhaled for a moment. Trying to process what he had just heard. "Ok." Larrell leaned down staring into the creatures eyes, "Chansey," he said awkwardly .

The Chansey stared at him and giggled, (What is it?)

Larrell almost jumped back, his mind had automatically decoded the creatures tongue

Are you hungry? Larrell intended to ask, what escaped his lips to an outsider were soft nasally

(Yes, I am.) The Chansey

(What do you eat and what's her name and where am I?)

Chansey paused for a moment. (I eat fruit. Apples, berries, any type of fruit. I am hungry. You're in...Columbia, i think I heard Gamecock or Cocky or something...)

(USC? Oh shit. Damn, what's her name?)

(Joy.) Chansey answered as the young girl unwrapped her hair and a plume of pink tresses cadcaded past her

(Did we-) Larrell began to ask before thinking better of it. (Nevermind.)

"Are you going to shower?" Joy asked, "I have to go to class soon. School of Nursing is real strict."

"Yeah, sure." Larrell yawned.

(Don't forget your egg.) Chansey insisted. (It needs water. Your pokemon can't hatch in a dry place.)

Larrell's eyes lit up with excitement. (Thanks Chansey.)

xxxxxxxx

Egg at his feet, Larrell yawned and turned on the

The leathery, worn, dirty one night stand feeling seemed evanesce as the water cleansed his pores.

Just as Chansey predicted the egg cracked.

Of all the awkward moments and places

The egg shattered and a tiny aqua blue turtle clawed it way out of the shell.

"Squirtle." The creature quibbed, looking up at Larrell

(A Squirtle.) Larrell smiled ecstatically over the thought of a full grown Blastoise. A walking, swimming battle tank that would be unstoppable with the right

Larrell picked up the turtle, studying it. (You hungry.) Larrell's voice becoming a series of overlapping pops at different

The Squirtle nodded. (Fish.)

After finishing his shower, Larrell swept up the egg shells and dressed himself. "Look what I found," Larrell smirked introducing his new pokemon.

"So cute," Joy smiled scooping up and examining the turtle. She now wore a skirt and jacket, dressed and ready for her day.

"What time do you have to leave?" Larrell asked, accepting and eating the bowl of cereal she'd made for him. "Can you turn on the TV?"

"Sure," Joy smiled, picking up the remote and flipping on the television.

With over a dozen microphones beneath his chin, face eroded by stress and time, President Obama leaned forward continuing his statement to the entire UN and America.

"...America agrees with UN Law 150X. Obviously, over time this law will be revised as we learn more about these creatures that we now share our planet with. To reiterate this law in laymans terms for the American people," Obama paused, grinning at the camera. "Let me break it down for everybody on the American side."

"We understand the influence of gaming and animation but this is reality and the reality is we can't allow 10 year olds to wander the world capturing and training these creatures. Any legal adult may register for a pokemon license. Families without a license can cohabitatie with a maximum of two pokemon. Congress will invest 22 billion dollars to pokemon research. The hunting and killing of any pokemon is illegal. For college and university students that wish to begin a journey as pokemon trainers or breeders special exceptions will be made. Please check with your school board for details-"

Larrell had seen enough. His mind was still struggling to digest what he had just heard.

xxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the screen darkened. A beautiful woman in tight shorts strutted across an open field. Long brown hair and doe eyes, scarlet lipstick. "You're mine," Nicki Bella smile pulling a pokeball from her belt taking aim at Butterfree sampling pollen from a nearby flower. With the accurancy of a Yankee she launched the ball. With a soft clunk it ricocheted off the Butterfree opened and in a raspberry glow the Butterfree was sucked

"Pokeballs," Nicki smiled, "by HLG - Hemhill, Lewis, Givens, Gilmore - Technologies. Gotta catch em all," Nicki smiled seductively with a Butterfree and the butterfly divas title on her (Oh my God.) Larrell gawked. Prince's words echoed in Larrell's mind.

Lost in that echo Larrell shouted, "We're rich bitch"！！！

xxxxxxxx

$8,577,000,000.13

Corin stared at the screen of his laptop. Eye as wide as a valley, heart thundering in his chest.

"Treecko," Corin shouted at his window.

The green gecko had evolved into the pokemon Treecko after inhaling the ancient particles of the Yonaguni meteor.

It had been days since the egg had hatched. At first, Corin was at a loss for words. He'd brainwashed himself into believing Mewtwo had been a daydream. Then, Prince's egg hatched. Alot of buzz, gossip, scientists and racists flooded the campus. Then, Treecko hatched, climbing the walls in search of

A positive thing about Treecko was its diet of insects. 40% of the world's insect population had mutated but most remained, making them easy prey for

Treecko leapt out of its nearby tree, through the window and into Corin's room

(Do you know what that means?) Corin asked, his voice becoming sharp hisses.

(Human things that my kind cannot understand.)

(You'll never be hungry.) Corin explained. "WOOOO!" Charging out of his dorm room.


	6. Chapter V Killing In The Name Of

Chapter 5 "Killing In The Name Of"

Cloud Nine, thats where the four were. There they sat, days later. Saturday afternoon in Hooters. Plates full of wings, busty waittresses, six balls on each belt.

"I say," Prince began, sipping his cranberry vodka. You never would have known he was billionaire. Jeans, Jordans, a collared button up and gold watch. Still dressed the same as always.  
Some things never change. "We fucking do it."

Tre shrugged. "Yeah, but what about school," his eyes pursuing the blond waitress delivering Prince's third cocktail.

"Tre, with the money we got we could build ten schools." Prince defended, "besides, we could always go back later. We got our licenses. We're only getting older." Prince shrugged.

"I understand what you're saying," Tre nodded, "but-" turning to Larrell and Corin, "what do you guys think?"

I didn't know what to say. My heart was saying going for it, you only have one life to live and right now God has blessed you with a successful business and money that you can use to support your grandma and yourself. At the same time, I have been enjoying my time in college and wasn't going to give it up because I still wanted to be in school and eventually earn my degree in political science and mass communications and go on to host my own show. But I also know, a journey with my home boys would be fun…..  
"Hey, Larrell what do you think?" Prince asked me knocking me out of my thoughts  
"I don't know honestly. It could be fun but I know what I want to do in life" I said.  
"Larrell, I know you have your heart set on becoming a political analyst and eventually hosting your own show but this is another opportunity we have been giving. Our idea went through and we have plenty of money so that we could go to any school of our choice. Hell, we could we buy these schools" Prince said. "I say we go for it and go on a journey and see what we can do"  
"If we do go on a journey, where are we going to go? Corin asked.  
"Oh, leave that part up to me" Prince said.  
"You know the last time you said that I found myself waking up from a massive hangover with a couple of bitches around me" I joked. The hooters girls looked at me with a hard-side eye after the word "bitch" was said. "Sorry, ladies if I offended any of you"  
They carried on serving the customers. "Anyway, after thinking about it, I say let's go for it" I said.  
"I'm down, I want to go see the world anyway" Corin said.  
"Trey, what about you?" He didn't answer. "Trey, what the hell man?" We looked over and we say Trey flirting with some of the blonde kryptonite trying to get their numbers.  
I sigh. "Trey, you are addicted to that white"  
"I'm sorry boys. Anyway about the journey, I'm down too. So Prince, where are we going to go?"

"Let's just say, we are going to put someone of their misery" Prince said. I then said, "Is this who I think it is?"

"Just wait and see my friend" Prince said to me.  
Looks like this journey is going to a very interesting experience and I feel sorry, actually I don't feel sorry for that son of a bitch we are going to encounter first.

So after, we left the restaurant we decided to head back to our business headquarters and check on some stocks and bonds.  
"How are stocks looking Corin?"  
"Sells, are up 20% in all categories boys" Corin said to the rest of us.  
"Boys, we are going to have so much money soon we ain't going to know what to do with it." Prince said.  
My phone rings. "Hello, who is this?"  
"Hey, Larrell this is Becky."  
"Becky, Becky who?"  
"Becky Lynch and no not the professional wrestler Becky Lynch"

"Oh, hey Becky what's up" I said  
"I thought you had forgotten about me since your business had become a success" she said. "No, that isn't true, how has life been for you"  
"It's been good. I got my first Pokemon today, it's a Torchic" she said.  
"Cool, I'm sure you'll raise it well"  
"Thanks, and I hope to see you again. I miss seeing you around campus" she said. "You have a good day and bye"  
She hung up the phone. "Was that Ms. Becky calling you Larrell" Prince asked  
"Yeah it was" I said. "She says she miss seeing me"  
"Dude, you should invite her to come on the journey with us?" Trey said sounding like a high white boy.  
"Have you been smoking that weed again" I said.  
"Nope" Trey said. "Then, why are your eyes red nigga?" I replied bluntly.  
"Sorry, bro" he said.  
"If you want to smoke my shit, just ask please" I looked at him before laughing.  
"Hey, Prince seriously do you think I should invite her on the journey with us" I asked him.  
"I wanted this to be kind of a guy's thing but if she wants to come, I don't give a damn but if that's the case eventually all of us need to get a chick to accompany us" he told me.  
"I wasn't planning on doing anything with her" I said.  
"Sure, you are" Prince said with a smug look on his life.  
"Go on and invite her, I don't give a damn but just let me know when you plan on giving her the D so me and the boys can go and do some other shit that day"  
Then he left out.  
I sighed before calling Becky back. "Hey, Becky"  
"Yeah, Larrell"  
"Can I ask you a question?"

Larrell paused for a moment. How should he word it. He knew what he wanted to say. He just didn't know how to say it to her.

"Larrell, are you still there?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You have a Pokemon license, right?"

"Yeah, I just got mine yesterday. I can't believe they're really paying us to do this. Two thousand bucks a month."

"Yeah, me too," cutting her off. He had to do it...fast before he lost his nerve. "Me and the guys are leaving school. Going on a Pokemon journey. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

"I was thinking about it butonly me and one of my girls have licenses. Everyone else is too busy with school so," she sighed, "You and how many guys?"

"Three." Larrell answered.

"Anyone I know?"

"I think you met Corin and Tre already," scratching his head.

Becky thought for a moment, "i think i remember them."

"And Prince."

Becky shook her head. "I don't think I've met him."

"He's cool. Crazy but cool."

Becky thought for a moment. If Christina and her traveled alone it could be troublesome. Two women were moving targets but with four men with them they would be protected. Plus, all four men were wealthy meaning they would never have to worry about food or shelter.

"Let me talk to my girl okay. I'll call you back." Becky said before hanging up.

Feeling more insecure than he did before, Larrell stepped into the elevator and rode it to the top floor.

The guys seemed ok to have Becky but who was this extra wheel she might bring. A fat chick?

(It begins...) a dark voice filled Larrell's mind.

The elevator door slipped open. Larrell stood transfixed.

(So I was correct. The Four Swords have returned.)

Larrell sighed, stepping out of the elevator. (Anubis.)

(Once upon a time, I was called that name.)

Larrell glanced around the long carpeted hallways, scanning the white walls, the plastic plants and cheap paintings. (Where are you?)

(Not far.)

(What do you want from me?)

(To keep my promise and to guide you.) Mewtwo mused. (Don't drink it.)

(Don't drink what?)

(You will know.) Mewtwo's voice echoed in Larrell's mind. (And you must be clear for what will happen soon. You need to see it.)

(See what?)

(You will know.) Mewtwo's voice faded into the air.

Larrell marched down the corridor, politely nodding at the janitors on his way to the War Room.

The automatic doors rolled open, revealing a massive carpeted room with a long mahogany table. Seated at the table were several men of various ages dressed in business suits.

Tre, Prince and Corin were seated at the helm of the table. Corin with his arms crossed. Prince and Tre were smoking a bong. The businessmen masked their disgust behind wry smiles.

"Ey. Rell," Prince smiled raising to white cups filled with purple liquid, "you want a drink?"

Mewtwo's words echoed in Larrell's mind. "No, I'm good. What's going on?"

"Mr. Lewis, sir." An average height man with black hair flaked with gray stood and offered his hand, "I'm Furio Pagnotti."

"Nice to meet you." Larrell greeyed accepting the man's hand and having a seat.

"You can rest assured that we will take care of your company. It will be ready for ypu when you return from your journeys." Pagnotti smiled, shaking all four men's hands as they left the War Room.

Larrell and Corin both sighed as they left the room.

(Niggas.) He sighed glaring at Prince and Tre.

Larrell understood how they felt but getting high and drinking syrup during a meeting of that magnitude. (Niggas.) Shaking his head as they stepped into the elevator.

Prince and Trey played their part in organizing things. Buying the buildings and production plants from a bankrupt company and completely having everything refurbished in less than a week.

Could Larrell and Corin really be mad at them.

Yeah, they could.

"Stupid ass niggas." Larrell groaned.

"Chill, Rell," Prince shrugged, sippin his syrup, "we got a Bruce Wayne deal. We get rich by doing nothing and we've got billions on lockstash. We're golden so if I want to take a shit on the table, hell, I'ma shit on a table."

Larrell and Corin sighed. "Niggas."

"Niggers," a fifth voice shouted.

All four men glanced up and glared at the speaker.

Chubby, beady brown eyes, a goatee and tan skin wearing a white and black jogging suit. "So the rumors are true, four niggers are the owners of this company." George Zimmerman nodded, smacking his lips.

"Dafuq?" Tre, Prince and Corin snapped. Larrell held out his arm trying to calm the situation. They were four wealthy black men. Attacking a random jackass was the wrong move.

"Security!" Larrell shouted.

"There isn't any security. Not til Monday." Tre said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck security." Prince marching past Larrell. Prince towered over the man. "Say that again?!"

Zimmerman smirked. "Do you know who I am?"

Tre stepped forward, holding his arms out, "...Another one," imitating DJ Khaled.

Prince chuckled.

"Do you know what happened to the last guy that fucked with me? What are you going to do?" Zimmerman taunted turning on heel and walking to the exit. "I'm teflon, you can't touch me. Punk asses ghetto fabulous pieces of shit!"  
Larrell held his arms. Trying to restrain the three.

Zimmerman pointed at them, acid in his voice, "Go back to where spear chucking monkeys belong."

At that moment, Larrell and the other three charged. Enough is enough. You can't sue someone if you're in a morgue.

The four darted out of the door and into the dark street.

For a chubby out of shape man, Zimmerman could run.

Front of the pack was Prince charging in a drunken rage. He dove, tackling Zimmerman to the ground. Without a word, Prince raised his fist and slammed it into the bridge of Zimmerman's nose, shattering it.

Larrell ran, trying to catch up.

Suddenly, a bullet of fire shot across the ground crashing into Prince shoulders and setting his shirt ablaze.

(Oh shit!) Larrell gasped sliding to a stop as a Houndour and Growlithe leapt out of the nearby alley flanked by Pidgey, Ekans and Flaafy. An honorguard for a dozen men dressed in white robes carrying a fiery cross.

Instantly, fear seized the four. They stumbled backwards.

A crimson smirk and eyes of decadent delight filled Zimmerman's face.

"Growlithe!" One of the Klan members shouted, "burn those niggers!"

Corin, Tre and Larrell dove for cover. Prince, however, was not so lucky. Caught directly in the line of fire. The flames consumed him, chewing and gnawing at his flesh.

Larrell watched as the flames faded. Prince stood in their wake, his clothes burned to ashes but his skin and body unscathed.

Prince himself gawked staring at and studying his arms, hands and legs. His six pokeballs lay in the dirt beneath him.

"Growlithe, Houndoor, cook those monkeys!" The Klansmen snarled.

The two Pokemon spat a sea of fire at rhe four but Prince strode forward, his body shielding them from the flames.

(It's time.) Larrell nodded grabbing his pokeball. (Lets hope you're ready.) "Squirtle, go!"

In rush of silver light, the aqua blue turtle stepped in front o Prince to spearhead the counterattack.

Corin nodded, snapping to his senses. This was no longer a grudge, this was survival. "Treecko GO!"

The green Gecko quickly scaled a tree, relying on its natural defense.

Prince scooped one Pokeball out of the dirt. "Melbu, go."

Prince's Charmander intrepidly strode forward standing beside Squirtle. The three turned to Tre.

"Nigga, hurry up!" Larrell shouted

Tre grabbed his pokeball and tossed it.

In a flash of light, a yellow electric mouse appeared on the battlefield. "Son of a bitch" I said. "Pikachu" Prince said. How did Trey get a fucking Pikachu already? Don't they supposed to start as a Pichu first. Anyway we will have to address that later because we are fighting for our lives. Kinda funny that Mewtwo said we are the kings of the swords and each of our first Pokemon represents a certain element...Water, Fire, Grass and Electricity. Well time to teach some racists a lesson...

Their first battle would be a five on four. Larrell and his Squirtle's eyes were locked onto the Houndour and Growlithe. Strategic positioning was key.

A mirror images of their trainer, the Pokemon stood upon the field hissing and growling at the other side, awaiting orders.

The Klansmen Pokemon made no effort to hide their target. All five of the Pokemon's turned to Squirtle.

"Get em!" The Klansmen shouted.

A shower of fire and poison stingers followed by a trailing line of thunder shot for the five.

"Squirtle, withdrawal!" Larrell shouted immediately.

Squirtle pulled its body into its shell. The poison stingers harmlessly bounced off the shell, the flames joined slowly boiling the turtle hiding safely inside.

"Treecko, be a lightning rod." Wrapping its tail around the tree branch, Treecko swung into the lightning's path. Absorbing the attack with a grunt. "Shake it off, Treecko," pointing at the Flaafy, "don't jump, run down that tree, quick attack."

A wise decision Larrell nodded. Electricity was mismatched but only if the grass type stayed attached to the earth or tree.

With blinding speed Treecko stormed the other side of the field, dodging blast of thunder before thrown backwards a powerful gust of wind. The Pidgey hovered above the field, its wings creating gusts that repelled opponents from invading their side of the field.

"Fuck," Tre cursed, "this is gonna be tougher than I thought."

"They've probably battled together before," Larrell deduced.

"Guys," Prince said in a low voice, "that Pidgey can only affect on side of the field at the time." His attention returned to Squirtle and Melbu.

"Melbu, pick up Squirtle, use its shell as a shield and charge."

Larrell nodded. Ingenious. So they would have play off and react to the movements and play calls of eachother.

"Ekans, fall back, protect Pidgey."

"Pikachu, get behind Charmander."

"Treecko, you too."

The three lined up behind Squirtle's shell, peppered and blasted with fire, gusts of wind, stingers slowly advancing, pushing through.

"Squirtle can only take so much." Larrell thought as the Flaafy fired a thunderbolt at the advancing troops. "Prince, get my Squirtle in the air."

Prince nodded. "Melbu get Squirtle in the air."

Using its tail, Charmander punted the shell into air against the mighty gusts the Pidgey was creating.

(Now!) Tre and Corin thought.

"Pikachu, agility, left side."

"Treecko, agility, right side."

The Pidgey redirected its gusts, attempting to slow the pincer attack but the weakened gusts did not hinder the four.

In the air, directly above the frontline. "Squirtle, watergun."

Squirtle burst from its shell and unleashed a malicious stream of water. The waterfall pounded on the Houndour and Growlithe, who immediately collapsed.

Squirtle landed on the field alongside the charging Melbu.

As Treecko advanced the Ekans slithered in its path, a second layer of defense.

Prince smirked, "Melbu," Prince shook his head. A fire attack from Melbu would take out the Ekans but it would also hit Treecko.

Treecko, groaned as the Ekans ensnared it.

Tre nodded. "Thunderbolt!" Running at max speed the Pidgey was unable to follow Pikachu's movements. The bird never saw the attack coming and was blasted out of the sky.

Four on two. Larrell thought. Surveying the battlefield.

"Melbu, protect Squirtle." Prince ordered. Squirtle was clearly exhausted. The fire attacks weren't effective but they had still taken their toll and with Flaafy waiting for a chance Squirtle needed a vanguard.

"You too, Pikachu."

The Flaafy had been rendered useless. Pikachu would absorb every incoming electric attack. Flaafy was also too slow to manuever.

Ekans could not move so long as it held onto Treecko.

Checkmate.

"Squirtle." Pointing at the Ekans, "Bubblebeam."

The ekans grunted as the concentrated bubbles peppered its scales. The only opening Treecko needed, squirming free and knocking the Ekans out with a hard Quick Attack.

Melbu and Treecko turned to the lone Flaafy. Executioners.

"Melbu flamethrower."

The battle ended in a sea of fire.

"Not yet." Zimmerman strode onto the field. "Garbite, go."

Violet scales and a scarlet underbelly, razor shap teeth, claws and sallow eyes, gargoyle wings folds and a short tail. Gabite's roar sent sockwaves across the battlefield.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Pointing at the Squirtle.

The dragon rocketed across the field aiming for Squirtle.

With a cry of agony, Pikachu, Treecko and Charmander were thrown aside and knocked unconscious.

Prince, Corin and Tre looked astounded. With one attack it had compleely knocked out three pokemon.

"What the hell is that?!" Prince gasped, he was only familiar with first and second generation pokemon.

"Gabite, its a ground dragon mix."

"Squirtle," Larrell called.

The turtle squirmed falling to one knee. Exhausted from the previous battle.

"DragonClaw."

"Withdrawal."

Squirtle quickly retreated into its shell. With a mighty roar the Gabite slashed at the shell, sending it across the field and to Larrell's feet.

The dragon triumphantly stood over the landfill of fallen opposition

"That's right, Garbite." Zimmerman shouted with excitement.

"Don't kill em." The Klansmen reminded him. "We want those coons alive," holding out a readied noose. We're sending them to nigger heaven the old fashioned way."

Run. That was Larrell's first instinct at that moment but a bone chilling roar froze his blood.

Gabite roared.

Prince strode forward, eyes in an eerie daze, his voice twisting into a titanic ethereal roar.

The Gabite stared at Prince. Slowly the dragon strode forward, galvanized by the strange roars Prince emitted.

The creature dropped to its knee, bowing in submission.

"Gabite!" Zimmerman snapped, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Prince glared at Zimmerman and the Klansman. "En Hiub Nu Zect Da!" Prince roared in a dark voice.

Gabite strode forward its claws readied.

"Gabite RETURN!" Zimmerman ordred firing a beam of red energy but Gabite took to the sky charging at the Klansmen.

"Dragon Rage!" Prince commanded.

It felt like a vacuum had sucked the gravity out of the entire aea for a moment. A wave of red energy suffocated the Klansmen and Zimmerman.

Prince scowled, his roared galvanizing the Gabite as it strengthened the power of its attack.

Larrell watched with the heart of an Aryan as the Gabite's Dragon Rage clawed and tore their attackers to pieces. They deserved it, this is how it had to be and how it should be.

"No," Larrell shook his head. They weren't murderers. Why lower themselves to the Klans level? "Prince, stop!"

Prince turned to Larrell. Prince's eyes glowing as red as the devil. Why not just lower ourselves, why not go to the root of it all?

"En Hiub Nu Zect Da!" Prince roared in a dark voice.

The attack intensified and small boom a cloud of dust forced Larrell to shield his eyes.

Cross broken, robes torn and stained with blood, the Klansmen and Zimmerman lay in heap. Some lifeless. others barely moving.

"That's enough." Trey called, grabbing Prince's arm. Prince jerked away striding forward and staring into the spellbound Garbite's eyes.

The King of Dragons nodded, patting the cheek of the creature. "Antawa jiyu dayo, iku (You are free, go)."

The Garbite purred bowing before taking to the sky and gliding away. The red glow faded from Prince's eyes. He turned to Melbu, who was beginning to stand alongside Squirtle and the others.

"Melbu," Prince called,

"Prince STOP!" Larrell snapped leaping in his path.

"What?!" Prince snapped.

"We're all in this together." Larrell reminded him. "We do this," turning to Squirtle who nodded in support, "together."

"Right." Prince sighed beginning to calm himself.

Suddenly, police sirens filled the area.

"Are you fucking serious?" Corin groaned.

Tre quickly ripped a pokeball from his belt. "Let's go, Abra!"

"Come on, hands on Abra, he'll teleport us out of here." Tre instructed.

"Not yet," Prince shook his head.

"Nigga, let's go!" Larrell shouted, recalling his Squirtle and putting a hand on Abra.

Prince shook his head, anger, vengeance poisoning him. "Melbu," Prince called, "burn them," Prince ordered in voice so low it was almost a whisper.

Larrell's eyes were wide open as Melbu stepped forward and inhaled.

Nobody said anything but as the screams of agony filled the air Larrell could only turn away. Slowly the screams faded but putrid stench of burning flesh and bone haunted the three.

"Are you done?!" Larrell shouted over the incoming sirens. "Let's go!"

It seemed like Prince had snapped back to reality. He plucked a Pokeball from the ashes and darted to the quicly clapping a hand on its shoulder.

"Abra, teleport!" Tre ordered.

It felt like a ghost had jammed a fishhook in Larrells navel. The entireworld around him beganto whirl and spin into a kaleidoscope of colors.

The rainbow melted into honey yellow lights, white walls, a bed with two women in it, painting their nails.

"Becky," Larrell gawked.

"Oh shit." Prince gasped using the two Pokeballs to shield his privates from view.

Corin's eyes went from Becky to the girl sitting on the bed beside her.

The girl two women looked shocked ut at the same time astounded by the scene before them.

"The hell," Corin gasped, they all stood but surrounding them were five exhausted and battered Pokemon.  
A Growlithe barely standing, supported by a Houndour, a Pidgey with broken wings, an Ekans barely able to move and a Flaafy.

"They want to be with us." Larrell translated.

Everyone stared at Larrell dumbfounded.

"After they just tried to kill us?" Prince shook his head. "I'ma head to my room. See yall later." Pulling the door open.

"Hey, Prince," Larrell called, "that ball you took, what Pokemon is it?"

Prince shook his head. "I dunno but it responded and spoke to me when I shouted at Garbite."

(A dragon, maybe?!) Larrell thought as Prince scurried down the hallway. Suddenly, one of the balls fell and a flash of light a crimson fish with a golden mustache appeared and began flopping in the center of the hallway.

"Magikarp, Karp, Karp, Karp."

The two girls were glued to Prince, trying get a glimpse of the package.

The Magikarp was sucked back into the Pokeball and Prince hurried to his room past the laughter and giggles of other students.

Becky and her friend pulled Larrell back into the room.

"That's Prince?" The friend asked.

Corin chuckled, "that's probably the perect way to meet him. Cool dude but insane." Corin looked at the selection of Pokemon. There was potential in each one but at the same time Prince's words were warranted. Ten minuts they had tried to kill them. a fire Pokemon would be neat addition. Decisions?

"What are you guys doing here?" Becky asked the ink black polish on her nails still wet.

Before Larrell could formulate an answer, Tre reached out embracing the other girl.

Y'all know eachother?"

Tre nodded, "smoked a couple times. Christina, this is Larrell."

Larrell had to size her up and digest her appearance.

"You guys catch up. I'm going to my room for a bit." Corin said. He had already picked up his treecko and bag and darted out the door.  
"Alright Corin, text me later dude" said Larrell.  
This past month has been ridiculous to say the least. In an already twisted world where Pokémon exist, the boys had become millionaires and fought both George Zimmerman and the KKK. This was a lot to handle for an unmotivated college student. Someone who just went with the flow of his career path and did what was easiest form him has been thrust into life changing and life threatening circumstances. He wasn't the type to complain either, so bottling up his frustrations and trying to shrug them off with his "I don't care" attitude didn't help.  
When he got to his room Corin slumped on to his bed and released Treecko out of his ball.  
"Hey Treecko, do you enjoy fighting? How are you feeling after all that?" Corin asked.  
"Tree-treecko." Treecko responded.  
"Oh yeah, you can't talk" the boy said. "Or at least, not in a way that I can understand. There's a Pidgey with broken wings that might not ever fully heal. I don't want you to get seriously injured like that. "  
"Treecko".  
"I have no idea what that means. But I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're ready for anything."  
"Treecko! Trecko Treecko!" Treecko stands up enthusiastically.  
"Alright, alright. But let's just relax for now. You're pretty but you're also very quick. I think we should focus on mobility, that you won't be vulnerable when you use your pound attack.  
"Treecko!"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Treecko."  
"…ok." Corin shakes his head.

Corin and Treecko go to the park to train.  
"Like I said, I want you to focus on mobility so the exercise for you today is to see how fast you can bounce from tree to tree."  
"Treecko!" Treecko leaps into the woods without any hesitation. The woods were his natural habitat, his home. Treecko knew how to swing and climb every branch without and wasted motion. It was like he was a leaf blowing in the wind, so swift.

With each spring it gains momentum. 60…65…75…80 mph. The green Pokémon kept building peed it was getting faster and stronger with each turn. Corin couldn't help but stare in amazement. He completely stunned by his Pokémon's performance.  
"Ok, that's enough! You can stop now Treecko it's been half an hour." Treecko caught it's leg in a branch when it heard it's. He was going too fast and wasn't able to slow down properly. Treecko fell down from the tree and tumbled down the hill towards Corin.  
"Shit! Are you ok?" Corin shouted.  
He picked up his Pokémon and checked for any bruises. Nothing serious but treecko was clearly tired.  
"Take a good rest. You did great today and I'm very proud of you. Get some sleep buddy."  
Corin asked himself if he had pushed Treecko too far. There were going to be more Pokémon battles in the future and it'd be terrible if Treecko got hurt training or at all really. Treecko had become very important to Corin and he took responsibility for anything that what happen to Treecko under his watch.  
"I have to take better care of Treecko" Corin thought. Both guilt and determination welled up inside him. He started thinking of other options, other ways to fight other ways to protect the people around him. Ways that didn't put Treecko at risk.  
"Treecko is still a living, breathing creature. He has feelings. I can't just take advantage of him like he's a weapon. No, instead I need a weapon; something that isn't human or Pokémon." Corin thought.  
"Hey!"  
Corin turned around. It was definitely a girl from his school but he just couldn't remember her name. "Oh, hi" he responded.  
"What are you doing out here in the woods?" the girl asked.  
"Oh nothing. Just training my Treecko to fight the Ku Klux Klan like I usually do." He knew he could get away with saying that because it's so unbelievable.  
"*giggles* Yeah! I read about you and your friends discovering Pokémon on the news. I think it's really cool how you guys managed to pull that off!"

"Wait. We're in the news? People know about us?!" Corin asked.  
"Of course you are. You basically discovered a new species and made millions off of it. That's not really something you can keep secret." the girl responded.  
"I thought we had confidentiality from the government. Someone must have blabbed."

Christina was a beautiful African-American chick with mocha skin. She had long hair that would make most girls jealous. I could tell she was an athletic because she had trophies she had from her high school days. "So anyway yeah Me and Trey pretty much grew up in the same neighborhood and before you guys graduated I moved to a different neighborhood before coming to college" she said. "When I saw Trey here I was elated to see someone who I had known before. We used to get high together and watch Mean Girls all the time" Trey looked down at the mention of Mean Girls. "So for a while I was alone on the campus here then Becky moved into my room when my old roommate moved out and we've been homegirls since then". "Yeah because what is kryptonite with coco" Becky said jokingly. I looked shocked at that statement. What do they know about kryptonite and coco? Becky then asked me the most obvious question: "What were you guys doing popping up in our room like this?" "It's a long story but to summarize it we were fighting a racist and the Ku Klux Klan and we beat they ass" I said. Becky and Christina looked at me with an sad but understanding look because they knew we were four rich powerful young black males and the white supremacists of Amerikkka hate that. "Hey, Larrell are you taking me up on your offer? "Sure do you want to come on the journey with us?" "Of course Christina wants to come too" "Sweet" I said, the more the merrier. "Where are we going first?" Christina asked. "Florida, probably Miami" I replied. "Hey if we are going to my home state...then you guys don't mind if we make a stop in my hometown so I can see my dad" Becky said. "Cool, where is your hometown?" I asked. "It's a little small town outside of Miami called Pallet Town" Hmmm...Pallet Town that name sounds familiar I thought and also I still haven't addressed how Trey got that Pikachu. I'll ask him later but for now I'm focused on starting a journey with my homeboys and a couple of cool girls I've met. Next stop..Pallet Town(why does that sound so familiar?)

I was inspired to write that by Kanye Wests Graduation

Larrell Lewis • Oct 4, 4:11 PM

Becky called her dad and told him that we were on our way to Pallet Town and she was starting a Pokemon journey with a few of her friends from North Carolina Central University. "That's great look forward to seeing you again Becks" he said. "You know I hate that nickname dad" she said bluntly. "That's why I call you it to piss you off" he replied. "Asshole" she said. "Yeah but you love me anyway" he said. She said her goodbye to her father and me and Trey helped the girls pack up their stuff. We were supposed to leave on Friday night and today was Wednesday. After the girls packed up everything they needed, Trey released his Abra and he used teleport and we made it back to business headquarters. "What took you so long?" Prince said with clothes on this time. "Nothing just chatting about stuff and chilling" I said. "Where's Corin?" "He'll be back later on today he told me and apparently he's going to have company with him" Prince said. "Female" I said. "Most likely but I don't know" he replied. "Speaking of which, ladies welcome to H.L.G.G headquarters. It's after business hours so that's why things are quiet. Larrell aren't we going to our bachelor pade on the beach before we head out on Friday?" he asked me. "That was the plan but I don't know if Becky and Christina wanna see that because of...reasons" I said. "Sure we do" Becky replied. "I know you guys are single brothers who are probably getting all the pussy most guys could think of right now." "Yeah besides I wanna see what girls you brothers party with" Christina said. I shrugged. "Well they down Larrell I must warn you two things can get pretty crazy" Prince said. "Bring it on" Christina said. "OK cool" I text Corin and told him to meet us at the bachelor pad with whatever company he had. He said cool...this is going to be a roller-coaster ride but at least we don't have to worry about any trouble...right?


	7. Chapter VI Some Nigga Shit

Chapter VI Remix "New God Flow REMASTERED Straight N**** Shit"

In a sharp blur, Treecko vanished and reappeared on the opposite side of the room, clinging to the wall again.

"Time," Corin nodded, as Treecko leapt off the wall and landed in front of him.

(We'll be the strongest. We have to be.) Corin thought as the last battle replayed in his head. Larrell's Squirtle had been the MVP of that battle. The others had been role players. That would change. Corin thought.

Grass pokemon were rarely given the respect they deserved despite their power. While electric, fire, water, psychic and dragon types were popular for their offensive arsenals, grass, poison, bug, dark and many others were afterthoughts. Corin was determined to change that.

Suddenly, the door opened. Inside stepped a petite woman with long brown and eyes, tan skin and ruby-red lipstick wearing a thigh-length red skirt.

Corin's heart stopped for a moment as Nikki Bella entered the room flanked by Furio Pagnotti. "Mr. Hemphill," Pagnotti smiled, "this is Nikki Bella, the endorser and model for a inaugural campaign."

Caught off guard but confident enough, Corin took her hand and softly shook it.

"I was just in the area and thought I'd say hello. Sorry to interrupt your workout." She smiled as a Butterfree glided onto her shoulder.

"You're a pokemon trainer?"

"Of course," Nikki said proudly, "I started this trend among the divas."

Treecko leapt onto Corin's shoulder, eyes and tongue aimed at the Butterfree.

"So cute," Nikki giggled, petting Treecko, "Well, I'm wrestling a house show tomorrow . I heard you guys were WWE fans so," retrieving tickets from her purse.

"Yes," regaining his voice and accepting the tickets, "I'm sure the guys and I will see you there," his phone chirped to life. Staring at the message it read, PARTY TONIGHT.

"Nikki," Corin already expected a no because of her hectic schedule. "My partners and I are throwing a party tonight. Would you like to join us?" Hoping he sounded as professional as he thought he did.

"No, I can't. At least," She hesitated, gnawing on her fingernail, "not by myself."

"Its fine," Corin nodded, "Tell your friends. The more the merrier."

Nikki pondered for a moment before answering, "Okay," taking the map coordinates from Corin, "See you there," she smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek and strutting out of the room with the Butterfree behind her.

xoxoxo

Swimming pool.

Motorcycles.

Crates of booze and drugs.

A DJ.

Playstation.

"Halloween Havoc Going-Away Costume Party"

The money they'd spent to rent out a foreclosed home was already worth it.

The mere rumor of WWE Divas showing up brought the best in all four men.

"You know what this is guys," Larrell shook his head, overlooking the sixty plus people that had already arrived and taken over the house. Part of Larrell felt ashamed, the other pieces of him felt ecstatic. He wore black jeans and a navy-blue polo shirt

"What?" Prince yawned. He wore long and baggy dark-blue jeans, a black silk dress shirt.

"This," Larrell scoffed, watching as the party escalated. People were dancing in the backyard, alcohol splashed as a group began a game of beer pong, some were either making out on the couches or off on their way to a more secluded location to incite a deeper connection, the few lone wolfs were in the corner scrolling and chatting away on their smartphones, "is some straight-up nigga shit."

Trey chuckled, exiting the room behind them while he fastened the belt of his pants. "What are you talking about?" Corin asked.

"What's the first thing a group of black people do when they get money? Spent thousands of dollars throwing a house party, renting expensive motorcycles, conning their friends into buying and bringing drugs, an underage girl or two are probably down there…," Larrell sighed, "This is some nigga shit, for real. If the cops show up we're screwed. We did every possible thing we could do end up back in the trap. This isn't even a low-key party since Trey posted it all over craigslist and facebook and even wrote unlimited alcohol. I swear-" He sighed.

The four all nodded in agreement. The average stereotypical black man was perceived to do all the things they were currently doing.

"The first thing we did." Prince spoke, sipping a bottle of water, "was build a company that gave thousands of people jobs. Now we're celebrating our success. What's wrong with that?"

The group all thought for a moment.

"I guess," Larrell sighed, watching as a small group of young black men attempted to chug a bottle of Hennessey. Shaking his head, Larrell muttered, "…some nigga shit…"

xoxoxo

The party sounded like it was already heating up, yet, Tre, Prince and Corin had all retreated to the attic.

Prince was surprisingly sipping water.

Tre exhausted after physical courtship with a random lady.

Corin was preserving himself. When would Nikki finally show up? Would she show up at all? He wondered.

Then, the attic door opened. Inside a tall and large man wearing a green ranger costume, "All them fine women out there and you guys are still in here," removing the helmet. A familiar face to the group stood before them. He was elderly, likely in his early forties with fading gray black hair and a thin neatly trimmed goatee. He withdrew a pair of half-moon spectacles from his pocket and placed them over his eyes. "This right here is truly some…buuuuuuuuuulllllllllshiiiiit!"

"Hey, Unc," Prince smiled, his maple-brown eyes glowing with delight at the sight of his old friend and mentor, Mr. Griffin.

Corin asked, "Are you a trainer now, too?"

"Nah," Mr. Griffin shook his head, "I'm not as young as you guys. Just here showing support and," his eyes lighting up, "trying to wet my beak a little."

"With who?" Trey asked.

"Well, since Krystal Marshall left my eyes have always been on Naomi." Mr. Griffin admitted. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Opening up options for guys like you," Prince smirked.

"I guess so," Mr. Griffin nodded, "Larrell's the only one I've seen down there and well, I'm not saying she's a gold-digger but Nikki Bella is all over that man."

Corin's neck almost snapped, "She's here?"

Mr. Griffin nodded, "She's been here almost twenty minutes or so. Her costume didn't really help. She can't hide dem thangs."

Trey and Prince chuckled as Corin bolted out of the door.

Mr. Griffin turned to the remaining two, "What about you two? What kind of girl sparks your interest?"

"Nattie!" Trey drooled, salivating and foaming at the mouth just thinking about her.

Mr. Griffin flinched, staring at Trey before turning to Prince, "Is he okay?" Mr. Griffin whispered.

"I think so," Prince responded, "He sometimes does that."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," Mr. Griffin replied Dr. Evil-esque. He then turned to Prince, "How about you?"

Prince shrugged, clutching the empty bottle of bottle and staring at it. "I honestly don't know, to be honest. I try not to think about it."

"Well," Mr. Griffin relaxed in a nearby chair, "I understand you're young but what's wrong with finding love."

Prince shook his head, "…Nah…love's a bitch. I'd much rather just have a good time."

"One day," Mr. Griffin smiled, "And I know you're gonna ignore this but I hope at some point you actually listen to it, you're gonna wake up alone…and you're going to understand that the only thing important in this world are the people in it. You're successful now…but what's the point of having it all with nobody to share that with."

Prince shrugged, sitting the bottle of water down. He needed a glass or two, maybe even a bottle.

"Have you talked to your brother?" Mr. Griffin asked.

"Yeah, he's trying to get his license now." Prince explained, "Wants to eventually become a trainer."

Mr. Griffin nodded, "Tonight feels special. You never know…you just might meet that special lady tonight."

Prince smiled, "Maybe…but what are the odds of that happening. I've got a better chance at hitting the lottery."

"Look at your life, Prince," Mr. Griffin gestured to the rented out home, the music, the women, the party, "You've already hit the lottery. Isn't this a costume party, where's your costume? Who are you?"

Prince glanced around the attic, in the far corner he found something. Something that was probably left behind by the previous owner. (Perfect.) After brushing the dust off it, Prince pulled on the dark mask.

Prince nodded, "I'm Batman. See ya round, Unc," heading out of the attic for a drink.

xoxoxo

Mr. Griffin had been right. Costume or not, Nikki could not hide her surgically-enhanced breasts. She was dressed as Deadpool sitting on Larrell's lap. Larrell donned a Spiderman mask. Jealousy and spite boiled inside Corin. Perhaps she didn't realize it was Larrell and not him.

Sitting beside the two other people one dressed in a Wolverine costume with blond highlights in their dark dreadlocks peaking from beneath the mask. The other wore was petite with mocha-brown skin, shoulder-length raven black hair with highlights and almond-brown eyes dressed as Princess Jasmine, golden manacles and bangles and teal garments.

xoxoxo

Through the filtered cloth, Nikki admired the atmosphere of the party. It felt great to finally have a haven to let her hair down and relax. The mask and costume made it certain that she wouldn't be a social media story the next morning. A few other divas had joined her for the night's festivities but unlike her some didn't mind hiding their faces from view.

Dressed as Felicia from Darkstalkers, Becky Lynch downed a shot of pure tequila before stomping onto the backyards makeshift dancefloor.

As a lone-man wearing a skeleton mask approached 'Corin', Nikki turned to the stranger, her arm still around 'Corin'

"Hey, dude," the man extended his hand.

'Corin' nodded, politely shaking his hand.

"Good party, bruh, I'ma rap right quick for yall."

Nikki turned to 'Corin', both shrugged, "Cool."

"Okay, okay," nodding and gathering rhythm as In Da Club began to play, "Go, go, go, go, go, Happy birthday, happy birthday, you can suck my dick if you thirsty-"

"What the fuck?" The man sitting beside 'Corin' gawked from behind his Wolverine mask, "Man, you better get out of here with that shit."

The skeleton shrugged, "What, you guys don't like it?!" He shouted over the music before walking away.

Nikki examined the situation. The guy was a lone-wolf, likely alone and not having as great a time as planned so he was in sabotage mode.

The nearby girl dressed as Princess Jasmine placed a hand on 'Corin', "He's just hating, let it go."

'Corin' turned to the nearby woman. An internal battle raging.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, just let it go," she suggested, "That good advice from you…err,"

"Liz," The girl smiled a sting of spite and envy in her eyes as Nikki comfortably sat in Larrell's lap.

'Corin' turned to Nikki, "You want something to drink?"

Nikki thought for a moment. "A can of beer."

'Corin' nodded slid from under Nikki and headed to the kitchen.

Nikki gripped the throat of her mask and lifted it, revealing her lips, ready for a drink.

"So you really like him, don't you?" Nikki asked Liz, admiring the warm beauty of the spiteful young woman.

"It's not really like that, at all," Liz replied, "We go way back and I don't want him to just fall for the first thing that comes to him and end up losing all of his money."

Nikki giggled, "Well, you can relax. You don't have to worry about me. I have a boyfriend."

"Where is he?" Liz asked, glancing around the party.

"Working."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted some fresh air. Traveling, working out, dieting, fans, all those things. I, well, we," gesturing to the other divas at the party, "all sometimes need a break."

"I guess," Liz crossed her arms.

"There's dozens of guys here," Nikki smiled at a nearby man with dreadlocks partially hidden beneath the Wolverine mask, "lots of potential."

"Well," Liz sheepishly glanced at the ground, "I didn't come here for all that."

Nikki shrugged, "You're gonna learn quick, Liz, she who hesitates is forever lost. If you want Corin, then take what you want."

"Corin?!" Liz gawked, "WHOA! Good God no! Not, ya know, just no!"

Nikki scoffed, "I thought the fact that I was sitting on his lap is why you were feeling so…," Nikki gestured to Liz.

"Oh my God," Liz giggled, "That's not Corin you're sitting with."

Nikki blinked, wondering who the man behind the mask could be. They'd been having a great time together. Drinking, talking and dancing. He seemed like a great guy. If she wasn't already dating John she'd even consider him.

"Here ya go," 'Corin' returned, handing her an unopened cold beer.

"Thanks," Nikki smiled at the mystery man, wondering who he could be.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The archaic relationship between her and the Bellas Twins was often misunderstood. Sasha had been a teenager with dreams when first met them. They had been an inspiration and mentors to her. The chance to party with them felt larger than life to her.

Clad behind the leather mask of Catwoman, Sasha stirred the orange juice slowly. After three rotations, she reversed, stirring counter clockwise before dropping half of a sliced lemon into her cocktail and sipping.

"Damn, look at them titties!" One guy drunkenly cooed to his friends, watching as Nikki Bella climbed into the lap of a man wearing a Spider-Man mask. According to what Nikki had told Sasha, the man in the mask was one of the co-owners of HLG Technologies. An upstart company predicted to be worth gazillions of dollars in less than a decade.

Then, someone gently tapped her on the shoulder, "'Scuse me," his voice was powerful and deep, "are you done with that?" Pointing to the half-lemon in her gloved hand.

The man standing over her was tyrannically tall, wearing a nice dark silk shirt, jeans wearing and a Batman mask.

"I don't know," Sasha smiled, behind the dark Catwoman mask, "Am I?" Seductively prancing away with the lemon.

Prince stared at his cocktail, still unfinished.

"Trying to celebrate, Batman?" Sasha smiled, taking on the iconic character. "I know a few poor defenseless museums," spinning around and slinking closer to him and praying he didn't take her too seriously as her voice became softer and more seductive, "then again…I know a couple of hotels…," placing a hand over his heart.

"There's more work to be done," Prince growled in a deeper darker voice, taking on the Dark Knight's character.

"You really do know how to kill a mood, Batman." Leaning against him and staring into his honey-brown eyes, "Do you ever take a night off…do you ever take the suit off?"

"Play nice." Prince, in character, grunted, gently gripping her shoulders and pushing her away.

"You're not playing at all." She pouted.

"No, I'm not," he grunted louder over the music that had just sequenced to a new song, "Not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha asked.

"It means…this is the end, Selina." Prince exhaled, "It means we can't…I can't…"He began to walk away.

Sasha reached out, gripped his golden Seiko watch, "I will see you again, right?

"No one will." He darkly growled, "America, ahem, Gotham needs something more. Something WORSE to defend her. She needs a new myth. A legend more powerful than I can be right now."

"Some things you can't do alone…Bruce," She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, her lips searched the air for his.

He gently pushed her away, "And some things you HAVE TO…" snatching the lemon with a smile and marching away with his drink.

"Call, if you need to." She called behind him.

"I won't," he responded, still in character.

"I know," Sasha whispered darkly with a smile on her face, "I just wanted you to know you could always call…if you needed me," she brooded as the party continued.

xxxxxxxx

Corin pulled on his V for Vendetta mask, he slipped and squeezed past the guests and headed for the bar

Music, drugs, a fresh cock anything to make her forget how disposable she was to him. Becky downed another shot and turned to Christina, "Let's do another," she smiled as Mercy by Kanye West played.

The house darkened but was illuminated by a single flame.

The flame danced in the darkness until it stepped outside where everyone followed

When the lights sparked back to life. Prince, dressed as Batman, stood in the courtyard beside his Charmander, After recalling his Charmander, Prince held out a plastic jar. After announcing thank yous he placed the jar on the ground, removed his golden Seiko watch and dropped it into the jar.

Another guest, dressed as Dracula dropped his watch in the bowl followed by several others.

"What the hell is going on?" Corin wondered as Mr. Griffin did the same. Tre and Larrell stood beside Corin equally confused

"Go on, put your watches in the jar." Mr. Griffin encouraged. ""First-timers, this is how swingers choose their mate for the night. Whatever girl pulls your watch out, you get to spend a little Marvin Gaye, Luther Vandross time with," he chuckled.

xxxxxxxx

Corin, eyes on Deadpool dropped his new Gold watch into the jar. Followed by Tre and Larrell

"I keep telling yall," Mr. Griffin chuckled sipping his whiskey as the women lined up at the diving board, "wrestlers are into that swinger lifestyle."

The jar was placed inside a black bag to conceal the watches from sight as Catwoman dove into the water and swam.

10 meters later, she climbed out and removed her mask, cranberry violet hair fell to her shoulder, cocoa skin, rubbing her doe eyes, she dug into jar and retrieved a Golden Seiko. Before Prince could say a word she took charge grabbing his cape and dragging him into the house and

(Lucky bastard.) Corin thought shaking his head.

xxxxxxxx

The next woman, wearing a jasmine violet dress, walked around the water and reached into the jar. She had long blonde hair ad square jaw. Natalya pulled not one. not two but three watches.

"Tyson Kidd loses SO many manpoints," Mr. Griffinshook his head laughing as Natalya walked out with three husky men behind her.

xxxxxxxx

The next chick to walk up was Deadpool aka Nikki Bella. "I hope I pull yours Black Spider-Man". As much as I would love and I mean love to fuck Nikki Bella I didn't need Corin on my ass or whoever Nikki Bella is banging not that he cares anyway. When she pulled out a watch lucky enough for me she didn't pull mine, but Corins. "Yes" I thought to myself and Corin came up and sat off with Nikki. Then behind me a random girl who was drunk and pulled out my watch. "Come with me" she said. Well I avoiding drama and I'm still going to get some pussy out the deal so all in all a good night. Me and the random girl walked into one of the bedrooms. "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight" she said. "I know I will." During the party everyone was still in costumes but obviously I wanted to see who I was going to fuck tonight. "No leave it on just relax and let me do all the work" OK whoever this female was she didn't want see my face but damn she knew how to suck dick. I was laid back and enjoying it like a motherfucker. I know she told me to not take the mask off but I needed to know what this female looked like. The second I did..."OMG, its you"

xxxxxxxx

"Larrell..!"

"Christina..?"

"Wow, this is surprising" I said.

"Yeah" she said. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong" I asked. "This is wrong , I know it's a swingers party but I shouldn't do this with you after what Becky told me earlier" "What did she say" I asked. "She told me she likes you. She was drunk when she told me this but I don't think she was lying. When she saw you dancing and flirting with that girl dressed as Deadpool, she got jealous and starting drinking" she told me. I was in shock I had no idea. "OK cool I understand you can leave Christina" I said. "She isn't the only one with feelings for you" she told me and then she grabbed me and kissed me and before I knew it we were naked and fucking. The sex was a blur to me because it came outta nowhere plus I still a little intoxicated but it was good too.

xxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning with the Sun beaming through the window. I had a slight hangover but I was still in a good mood. I looked over and saw that Christina had left out but left on a note on the bed dresser. It read: Larrell last night was fun and I enjoyed every second of it but for the sake of our friendship with Becky only me and you must know of what we did. Don't tell anyone especially Becky. Love Christina. So after reading that I got dressed but I felt a familiar presence calling out to me..."Mewtwo is that you"

xxxxxxxx

(Yes it is me) he replied back to me. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked. (I wanted to tell you that Christina wasn't lying about her friendship with Becky. The true reason of why they are friends will be revealed soon. The fate of every spieces on this planet and the world as a whole revolves around it.) "Can you tell me why" I asked. (No, all I can say is keep your friends close and your enemies closer) He left my presence. "Hey, Larrell are you ready we were going to go with the WWE divas that were here at the party and work out with them" Corin said after finding me in the bedroom. "Sure, lets go" Man what a life. I got to deal with girl problems, an introvert who doesn't give a fuck 90% of the time, a sex addict, and a guy with rage issues this before our journey has even started yet...to quote my good old Unc Ervin: "Ain't this some bullshit!"

xxxxxxxx

Corin stared at the nameless number in his phone, walking out the door and to the driveway

Sitting on a motorcycle, wearing a leather biker jacket and loose jeans was Prince. Cradling his helmet and staring starstruck into Sasha's eyes as her taxi pulled up

They seemed to be harmonous with one another. Effortlessly reacting to eachothers movements and gestures

Sasha kissed her fingertips, touched his lips and climbed into thecab

Prince watched nodding stoicly as the cab rolled out of the gates, looking lke a lost puppy

Corin crept up behind Prince, "BOOM!"

Prince nearly fell off his bike, "what the fuck bruh?"

"Someone's in looooove," Corin teased, climbing on his bike

"Fuck you nigga," Prince sighed, pulling on his helmet as Larrell and Tre walked out and climbed on their bikes

"Good time, eh?" Prince called to the group

Tre dropped his joint, stamping it out and climbed onto his Harley, he preferred the old school frame

"She said TRE can we get married AT the MAAAAAALL," Tre

"I said," Prince continued, "you taking off them dra's and yo BRAAA!"

"Hop on this dick," Larrell resumed, "and bitch and don't fall in loooooooove!

"And watch Prince cry like a bitch when Sasha raaalls" Corin finished.

Larrell, Tre and Corin rolled with laughter. Prince sat on his bike, sour-faced.

At that moment, Becky and Christina sheepishly walked out

"Morning," Christina casually greeted

"Hey," the four nodded as the climbed into the SUV.

"Let's go," Corin shrugged, starting his engine.

xxxxxxxx

"WAIT!" Someone shouted running up the driveway. Wearing Timberland boots, skinny jeans and a polo shirt an average sized white man with neck-length brown hair blocked their path, "Take me with you."

xxxxxxxx

Prince lowered his Suzuki's kickstand and raised the visor of his helmet. "Who are you?"

"Ima trainer, like you guys. I'm your biggest fan." The man said excitedly

"What's your name?" Larrell asked

"Sam," he nodded.

Prince shook his head, "nice to meet you. Now, get the fuck out of the way before I run you over."

"Hold up," Corin asked climbing off his Dacatti Monster and removing his helmet. The wind combing his curly hiair as he strode to the young man.

"Sam, why us?"

"I just...I know," Sam awkwardly admitted, "I'm supposed to...I have to be with you guys."

Corin counted the men, "The Four..."

"Horsemen," Larrell joked.

The others shook their heads.

"Prince's bullet wound tattoo." Sam quibbed. "Four swords, a lions head, a dragon, falcon and a shark."

"What the fuck, man?" Prince stared at Sam slack-jawwed. "How do you know about that shit?"

"I'm your biggest fan."

Prince looked at the others. "This white boy creepy."

"I'm your biggest fan." Sam repeated

"Are you straight?" Prince asked

"i love the pussy, will marry the pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy." Sam preached his eyes hovered before spotting Christina and Becky. "Hello, the woman of my dreams, my Aphrodite," leaning against the glass and staring at Christina.

xxxxxxxx

"He done popped a molly or some shit." Prince

"Nah, he's cool." Corin nodded, "where you from?"

Sam turned to the man.

"Tennessee. Moved out here to take care of my grandma. Since she passed I've been lost. Then I got Taurus and seen yall. Please take me with you."

"You can ride with us," Corin decided, "but not that way. Four swords, you said," putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Prove you're with us. Ten thousand sold T-shirts, you'll keep the profit."

Sam nodded sheepishly, "Ok." Corin pulled a business card from his wallet, "Call me when you sell ten thousand."

xxxxxxxx

Suddenly, all four of their cell phones rang

"Hello," They all answered.

"You guys need to get over here ASAP" Pagnotti said in a low voice

"Why? What's wrong?" Larrell asked

"Everything." Pagnotti replied.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

The new gates to the production plant were shut. Blocking all outside view. The four stopped their bikes at the entrance, each pondering what could possibly have gone wrong

Becky and Christina were the first to climb out and approach Pagnotti who was waiting at the entrance, looking very pale

"Furio," Tre called, pulling off his helmet. "What's wrong?"

"Huuaaa," Furio gagged, puking on the concrete

"You good?" Princeasked

"Just," Furio coughed, "go inside, i can't describe it. You have to see it."

xxxxxxxx

Corin shrugged as Prince recklessly threw open the door and charged in.

Corin held his breath and walked in. One security guard lay before them.

Tore from his body and his throat cut. Eyes wide and dry as glass.

5 had been painted on the concrete beside the body.

(They have returned.) Mewtwo's voice narrated

In front of the headquarters building were five businessmen frozen in ice

5 had been drawn on the fogged glass window

"Everyone," Furio stammered, his body trembling

"But not you," Corin questioned

"I just got here!" Furio snapped. "These were my friends!" Poiting to the frozen five

"He didn't mean it llike that," Larrell eased

"How did he mean it, then?" Furio asked, turning away and walking out.

Larrell stared at it.

5

5

5

5

5

(You still don't remember, do you?) Mewtwo asked.

xxxxxxxx

"No, who did this" I asked.

(They call themselves the Frozen Five. They were the mortal enemies of the Ford Swords, that's you guys. In the old world despite the differences between the four kings, you would always come together for the sake of humanity and Pokemon and defeat them in a great battle. They were thought to be dead and were never come back. But I guess they have returned) Mewtwo tells us.

The girls are crying for the loss of life and the destruction of our headquarters has pissed off the guys. Whoever this group is they will pay for their sins just like Zimmerman did...


	8. Chapter VII Uncrowned

Chapter 7

Greenville, South Carolina

She stared in the mirror. Her cheeks glowing as Sandra, the stylist, worked her magic.

"Someone got some GOODIE GOOD last night," Naomi giggled sitting in the chair beside Sasha.

Sasha blushed harder.

"She ain't the only one, I see." Naomi smiled as Paige, Charlotte, Rosa and Natalya walked in and gathered.

"Something's different about...you two," Natalya smiled pointing at Sasha and Paige who both facepalmed shyly, "what's gotten into you?"

"More like who's gotten into them?" Brie sniped, rolling her eyes .

Sasha shrugged. She wished she could describe that night to them but there were no words.

Everything. Every word spoken, every note of music, every piece of last night felt right.

At the same time, Sasha wasn't stupid. The room was full of vulture. She had to choose her words carefully.

"I can't wait to see him, tonight." Sasha smiled as Sandra continued.

Suddenly, Sasha's phone beeped. A tweethad been sent to her private account.

She opeed her phone and stared at one character.

5

xxxxxxxx

"Huh," Sasha shook her head, ignoring the tweet. Probably just another crazed fan that found her private twitter in the dirtsheets.

"Paige," Natalya pressed.

"Come on girls," Paige shrugged shyly, "It was my first time."

"Really?" Rosa smiled. "So before last night you'd ever had any-

"Black cock," Paige nodded.

Summer Rae and Eva Marie crossed their arms. "How was it?"

"Fuck," Corin groaned, signing what felt like the 100000000th document and passing it down the line for the others

More money, more problems. Apology letters, severance pay, hospital autopsies, police statements, pr statements and insurance claims. They had been at headquarters hiring and sihgning for the last nine hours with no break

"I got 99 problems," Tre began

"I wish a bitch was one." Corin shook his head signing the next

"Fuck me," Prince groaned signing the next letter.

"Ain't this some bullshit" I said. I wanted to say fuck it and throw these papers away while Limp Bizkit played in the background but I ain't trying to get sued...

"Furio," Tre called as newly hired custodian bleached the blood on the wall. "Heading out." Putting his pen down

"Yeah," Prince agreed, signing the paper, "carpal tunnel like a motherfucker.

"Anything else?" Larrell asked.

"You guys are clean," Pagnotti nodded. shuffling the papers, "These will be mailed out tomorrow by our new secretary."

"Thanks," Corin groaned, stretching his arms

"Tell the Queens I said, hello," Furio waved.

"Queens?" Prince froze spun around and glared at Furio, "what do you mean by that?

Pagnotti shrugged "You're leaving to enjoy the company of ladies, I'd assume."

Prince nodded, "Right," relaxing. After losing at least five million dollars they needed to unwind a little

"Treeko," Corin sighed, letting the gecko out, "a little fresh hair," he smiled as the pokemon climbed on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxx

The struggles of being rich I thought to myself. Trey tried to make us laugh by quoting Mean Girls: "Whatever I'm eating cheese fries" and yes he was eating them.

xxxxxxxx

It was crystal clear that the strength and the bond it held with its master had grown and amplified

In silence past the 5 symbols they walked to their vehicles

Becky and Christina had already made their way to Greenville

Were they okay? Larrell wondered pulling out his phone and checking for messages

(Maybe, I should call Becky.) Larrell thought, his finger inches from the dialbutton

(They're among you now.) Three of the four men stopped. Mewtwo was speaking to everyone except one of them

(Who?)

(The five.)

Suddenly, time stood still again. The world went black. The jasmine-eyed Anubi cat stood before them.

(They're coming for you tonight. Protect the Queen. You must protect her.) Metwo emphasized. (Protect Isis.)

xxxxxxxx

(How will we know when have seen her) I asked. (Because she will be fighting against the other queens) Fighting against the other queens? That is kind of strange sounding unless...HOLY CRAP! Then I realized who we have to protect and Corin and Trey knew it too...The WWE divas. Isis is one of them...

xxxxxxxx

(Yeah, the "WWE divas" as you called them were only known to me as the "queens" of the ancient world.) So which of them is Isis? I asked Mewtwo. (The one known as Isis will have a five sent to them on their phone plus one of them has personally got to know one of the four of you and he isn't involved in the conversation because of how he would react) "Prince" we all said. "So putting two and two together, Isis must be"...I thought then I looked at Corin who looked at Trey and we all said..."Sasha Banks". (Yep, and you must protect Isis or as you call her Sasha) Then he left our presence and we slapped back into reality. "Hey guys what's up" Prince asked. "All we can tell you is that be on your guard at this WWE show" I said. To quote Martin Lawrence in Bad Boys 2: "Shit just got real"

xxxxxxxx

Prince, oblivious to the ultimatum, climbed on his bike. A cocky smile on his face. Finally, he was on his way to see her. "On guard, I wish a motherfucker would." Clutching the pokeball that housed Melbu

(Why us?) Corin asked

(That's Prince's girl. Clearly. Also, Mewtwo's one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world, why doesn't it just zap whoever 5 is?)

Mewtwo's voice filled their minds oncemore, (Even I am not powerful enough to defeat them.)

"Them." Larrell gawked

(The decisions you all make within the next hour key." Mewtwo instructed, "Choose carefully. Destiny is playing it's hand.)

xxxxxxxx

Suddenly, five black Ford Focus cars swerved to a stop barring their exit

"The fuck," Tre gawked, clutching the ball containing Abra

"HANDS UP!"

They yelled taking aim at the four swords with Barrettas.

"Prince Gilmore!"

One of the men stepped forward wearing a Navy blue jacket with the letters FBI in gold stamped on the heart and shoulder. "I'm Agent Allen Pierce," showing his badge, "you're under arrest for multiple homicides, anything you say can-"

(Fuck.) Larrell thought staring at the guns pointed at him. (Zimmerman. We told that idiot. Are they taking us too?)

Somberly, the three remaining kings watched as one of their wn was handcuffed and taken away.

xxxxxxxx

"What do we do now?" Tre hissed.

"They've got nothing. Lets be cool. We gotta get to Sasha." Larrell reminded, suddenly his phone rang. "It's...grandma..." Larrell stared at the phone confused

"Hello," Larrell answered

"Larrell."

"Is everything okay?" Larrell asked

"Someone's here to see you. They're very nice." She held the phone away, "Excuse me, what's your name again?"

"Five," she shrugged, "they really wanna see you."

(They?) Larrell thought his mind, heart, soul going into overdrive. "Grandma, let me talk them."

"Alright," she agreed

Suddenly, a loud thud echoed through the speaker and the line went dead

"Grandma!" Larrell shouted. He redialed. Dead. Redialed. Dead. "Grandma!" he shouted, squeezing and choking the smartphone.

Who did?" Trey asked. Obviously this Five group whoever the fuck they are...they think that if by sacrificing my grandmother I wouldn't go save Sasha but in honor of my family I'm going to save her and get revenge

I know I love my grandmother and the family would be pissed at me if I didn't go to the funeral but I'm not going to let an innocent soul die..."Let's keep going boys" I silently cried to myself

The three climbed onto their bikes, staring at the vacant Suzuki before peeling off and headed for Greenville

Tre sighed. Abra's slept almost twenty hours a day, asking it to teleport them to a location it had never been to was dangerous

So they rode together. Was Prince okay? Becky and Christina? Pagnotti? Sasha? The 5?

Dread and paranoia clouded their minds from the moment they entered the arena.

Looking over their shoulder at every turn.

Overpriced concession stands serving hot dogs, beer, popcorn and other snacks. Thousands of fans cheering and shouting

"Where's Sasha?" Corin yawned, fhalf asleep as the Big Show screamed over Please Retirechants

"Here we go," Tre announced as Naomi's theme music hit

Sasha strutted onto the apron. Behind the studded glasses she shut her eyes, trying to make the crowd disappear for a moment as she swerved and continued her march to the ring with Tamina and Naomi by her side

The three kings eyes scanned the arena. Who were the 5? What were they? How could they protect Sasha if they had no idea what the enemy looked like?

Corin stood and without saying a word, turned away marched up the stairs

"Corin?" Larrell called, chasing him. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Corin answered as Paige's music incited cheers from the crowd

"We have to save Sasha."

"Why?" Corin questioned. "Why be a slave to destiny?" Shaking his head. "Sasha's Prince's queen, let him save her. Whatever the 5 are doing has shit to do with me."

Larrell gritted his teeth, his hands curled into fists. "Those fucks murdered my grandmother and made her call me so I could hear it."

Corin turned away.

Larrell swung.

Corin stumbled backwards tripping over the steps and falling.

Larrell dove on Corin. The wrestled ov the concrete, rolling fown stairs, crashing into seats and fans on the way down

"Cool out," Tre shouted separating the two and holding them apart

"Gentlemen," Security said grabbing Corin's shoulder, "we're going to have to ask you to leave."

(Fuck.) Larrell thought, immediately regretting losing his temper

Suddenly, the security guard ran leaping over the barricade and charging into the ring

The audience gasped in horror and confusion

The three kings spun around, Paige lied in the center of ring clutching her stomach, blood seeping from her lips an a stab wound

The three kings immediately hopped the guardrail, standing beside them were Becky and Christina who had been seated on the opposite side of the arena

Three figures wearing black hoodies and masks stood in the ring

A Jeff Hardy mask.

A Rey Mysterio mask.

A Sting mask.

As security and medics rushed the ring the masked assailants summoned pokemon

With a swipe of its tail, the Onix threw the staff aside, glaring at Sasha and advancing on her.

A Butterfree, Hitmonlee and Machoke charged out of the locker room for the ring

The Sneasel took aim and fired an Ice Beam effortlessly freezing the three

(Paige?) Corin thought. Watching her bleed, life eaving her body with every heartbeat. "Treecko." Corin turned Larrell, saying no words

Larrell nodded. An unspoken apology amongst friends. "Squirtle."

"Pikachu!"

"Torchic, go!"

Christina tossed her pokeball into the ring, "Clefairy, go."

Five vs three

Pointing at the Onix, "Water Gun," Larrell ordered. Squirtle charged the Onix, spraying the rock serpent

The Onix stared at the Squirtle, unharmed by its attack. Onix raised its tail, winding up and swinging

"Jump!" Everyone shouted

Squirtle weighed down by its shell was knocked into the audience

(One attack. No way!) Larrell shook his head. "Squirtle, stand up."

Squirtle lay in the stands, the wind knocked out of it, unable to move

"Return." Larrell sighed, cursing himself for making a rookie mistake

"Clefairy," Christina called, realizing an audible needed to be called, "Metronome."

The plump fairy raised its fingers, swinging them back-and-forth

Clefairy suddenly charged, an ethereal pink horn shining and twisting until it slammed pushing through the jaws of Onix

Horn Drill

The Onix roared before toppling over and snapping te elastic ring ropes

The Mysterio masked member traced the five red lines on its hoody and called its next pokemon

A Steelix

(How did they level them so high, so fast?) Larrell wondered.  
The fans cheered on the battle believing it to be a 'work'.

"Paige," Corin called holding her in his arms.

Sasha looked terrified, confused, devastated but unable to move. Paige had jumped in the path and protected her. Collateral damage

Slowly, Paige gasped. She felt cold. Her skin like ice, eyes clear as glass

"Treecko," Corin gaped. It was at a major disadvantage battling three high level ice, steel and bug Pokemon. They couldn't win battle. How?

Suddenly, Paige blinked, staring at Corin. He stared at Paige, the gash in her belly had healed

(The hell?) Corin thought. "Get out of here." He snapped at Paige and Sasha who immediately rolled out of the ring

"Pikachu," Tre pointed to the Scyther that took off after the divas, "Thundershock."

The Steelix raised it's tail to shield the Scyther, reflecting the lightning and sending into the

The steel snake swung its tail, knocking Pikachu and Clefairy across the arena

The Sneasel vanished

Suddenly, Treecko vanished. Clinging to the titantron it had avoided a faint attack, Torchic, however, did not

Alone. Treecko stood as the last line of defense against the high level Pokemon.  
The Scyther was knocked an inch backwards, its sharp forearm inches from Sasha

A second, third, fourth, the blow were coming faster than the eye could see. So quick Scyther couldn't read the movements

Treecko vanished landing another attack

The Sneasel glided up the ramp slamming its blade into the stage and freezing it with an Ice Punch.

Treecko slipped, losing traction. Scythers wings buzzed as it hovered over the ice .

Before Treecko could regain its footing the Scyther charged, violent Fury Cutter knocked Treecko unconscious.

The Scyther and Sneasel turned their attention to the unguarded Paige and Sasha

(No.)

The Scyther was thrown backwards and against the ring apron.

Slowly, Mewtwo descended onto the entrance ramp

Sasha and Paige ducked into the Gorilla position.

Two more figures wearing black hoodies and masks leapt the barricade

Then three more, all calling pokemon

Steelixbr

Sneasel

Scyther

Magmar

Umbreon

Sandslash

Raticate

Fearow

The eight Pokemon surrounded Mewtwo. Mewtwo raised his arm to fire

The eight pounced, attacking, pummeling MewTwo.

"Mewtwo?" Becky gasped, tears blooming in her eyes as she watched an eight on one beating of Mewtwo, now down on one knee.

Stars from a Swift attack firing in every direction. Steelix swung knocking Mewtwo backwards

A massive purple barrier surrounded Mewtwo, shielding it as it Recovered from their swarm tactics.

Mewtwo extended both arms. Its psychic power holding the Steelix and Scyther.

The Fearow charged and it too was caught in Mewtwo's telekinetic vicegrip.

Sneasel sliced through the barrier slicing Mewtwo's chest with a Faint Attack

Violet blood poured out of the wound. Before Mewtwo could use Recover the eight pounced

Eight firing different attacks, tearing Mewtwo to

"Mewtwo," Becky ran tripping on the padding and scurrying up the ramp

(Dumb bitch!) Larrell thought, running after her.

Larrell only saw it when it was too late

Two, fully charged from the jaws of two SlowBro's hyper beams rocketed from the balcony at the weakened MewTwo

Becky pushed through her arms body shielding Mewtwo, Larrell dove over Becky trying to shield it

The blast hit their targets blowing oxygen out of the arena

"Holy Shit!""Holy Shit!""Holy Shit!""Holy Shit!""Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted.

Suddenly, the masked group recalled their Pokemon. They turned to one in the standing in the audience, wearing a golden Ultimo Dragon mask

The 5 leader turned and calmly exited the arena. The other masked men leapt the barricades running out of separate exits

(Larrell?) Corin thought running up the ramp. The foundation of the stage had been destroyed the solid steel had been torn apart by the concussive blasts of the dual hyper beams. Beneath stage, unconscious on the concrete, Larrell, Becky and Mewtwo lied.

(Sasha?) Corin thought. No, he had to make sure Larrell and Becky were okay first, right? Or was locating Sasha a bigger priority?

Great. Here I lay unconscious, dead to the world around me. This day has truly been hell on Earth. I don't know where Corin and Trey are and worse of all Becky and Mewtwo are lying unconscious with me. Why did she have to say Mewtwo and why did I try to be Captain Save A Ho of all sudden? That's weird I feel like the world is floating around me like I'm swimming. "Wake up, Larrell!" "Huh, what the hell happened?" "Don't play dumb you know what happened" Trey said. "Wait how am I not hurt worse than just being unconscious, Becky and Mewtwo too?" "Corin healed you guys, I guess that is his hidden power". "Where is Becky?" "She's right behind you" "Larrell your alive" she hugged me. Then after we embraced I looked into her eyes. I don't know why but we had this connection as almost we knew when the other was danger. (They are stronger than I thought) Mewtwo said to us. (Did you save Isis) "Yeah she and the other divas are backstage in their room" (Go and get them all the queens must remain in the four swords presence) Understanding that we made a run for the backstage area...

"What the hell was that?" Paige said in the divas locker room. "I don't know but they tried to kill us and they were especially after you Sasha" Naomi said. "Yeah but why were they were referring to you as Isis" Natayla asked. Sasha was too in shock to say anything she thought she was going to be kidnapped or worse. Me and the crew ran into their locker room.."Are you guys alright"

"Yeah, we are just peachy keen" Paige said. "No need for the sarcasm right now" I said. "Listen you guys are in grave danger unless you come with us..."I said. "Why should we listen to you?" Nikki Bella interjected. "Because of you don't you will...I don't know how to call it...die" "I believe you guys but why do we need to leave the WWE, they can just hire better security" Natayla asked. "Look this is more than a random fan jumping the barricade." "This is life and death for you all especially Sasha" I turned to her. "This Five group is after you the most because they see you as the leader of the group.." "Why is Sasha the leader" Brie Bella asked feeling slightly jealous. "Because...because it's a long story that I don't have time to explain." I said. "So will you come with us?" The divas looked at each other and said, "WWE is our lives. What will do without it?" "Look frankly if you don't come with us..there will be no WWE." They realized the high stakes at that moment. Sasha finally spoke, "Girls let's go..I know how much each of us loves working here but if we don't leave, these attacks will continue to happen. I'm in..." I smiled at her. "Well we have no choice so I'm in" Naomi said. "That's goes double for us" The Bellas said. The rest agreed to and soon we were in the process of leaving the arena.

"Who has Vince McMahons number?" "We all do" they replied. "Dumb question,Larrell" Corin said. Natayla gave me his number and I called him. "Mr. Mcmahon, who is this?" "This is Larrell sir" "What do you want?" "Look this may sound crazy but I need you to release all of the WWE divas on the main roster" "What the hell?What for?" he asked. "Their lives are in jeopardy to put in in plain English" "Why, crazy wrestling fans?" "No, again I'm going to sound crazy but" But before I spoke again...he said, "a group called five has returned right?" How in the hell did Vince McMahon know this? (I told him, Mewtwo said) (Why, I asked Mewtwo) (You can trust me, you will find out later) "You have my blessing, they will be safe right" Vince said. "Trust me, they will" I assured him. He told me to tell the girls that their release was temporary and they would be rehired once this situation is over. The divas texted all the girls that weren't at the house show about the situation and to meet us at our headquarters. Corin then asked me what about Prince...Oh I have a plan for that. I made another phone call, "White House" "Yes can I speak with Barack Obama, he will know who I am"Washington DC...Federal Prison. Where some of the worst criminals are held. People that have committed treason murder and many high crimes against the government. Prince Gilmore sat in his cell alone wondering how long he was going to be in this hellhole. "I'm locked up they won't let me out, they won't let me out" he sung hoping someone would here his cry. "I need to get out of this jail, I ain't trying to get mandingoed by no Ganstalicious" he said. The security guard approached his cell, "Prince Gilmore" "Yes" he replied. "You've been served, your free to go". (What did he mean by that most motherfuckers don't get out the federal jail) Prince thought to himself but once he looked at the letter he was in shock..."I've been pardoned by the President of the United States?! WTF?"Becky and Christina were in shock. Corin was in shock. The divas mouths dropped wide open. Trey shook his head in disbelief...I smiled like a Cheshire cat. They all had the question: "How in the hell did Larrell just blackmail the President of the United States?" I told them and reminded them about the day we went to the White House to meet with the President and Congress about how to deal with the new Pokemon in the United States. After the meeting was over, we were all given private tours of the White House and on mine that's when I discovered a secret about Barack Obama. I told them I had walked into one of the bedrooms in the White House and saw the President giving his seal of approval to the former governor of Alaska Sarah Palin. Apparently they have been having an affair since 2010...nobody in the White House knows about it. So to avoid a Monica Lewinsky scandal, Barack told me anything I needed just call. So just like Edge in 2006 this was the perfect opportunity. I chuckled then said, "Luscious Lyon from Empire would be proud". They still couldn't believe I kept this secret from them (Corin, Trey and eventually Prince). "So let's go meet Prince in D.C guys", I said. Treys Abra used teleport and we made it to the nation's capital. Prince was waiting for in front of the U.S Capital building and I told him the whole story too..."Blackmailed the President, Ain't that some bullshit" "So now that everyone is back together do you want to start this journey finally" I said. "Well it has kinda started already" Corin said. "Smartass", I said. "Whatever guys, can we just go to Florida already"(Alive? Mewtwo's alive?) Becky gasped, staring down three

xxxxxxxx

Tall, muscular, dressed in black and carrying assault rifles. Wrapped around their biceps were black armbands. Four swords crossed swords pointing in the cardinal directions

"State your business," One with a Rusian accent said sharply

"She's fine." A voice cried running out the headquarters

A face Becky recognised

Sam. The kings groupie was panting. Out of breath like he'd just ran a marathon

"What are you doing here?" Becky asked

"Ten thousand sold. Plus, Tre...called and...needed me to order some...refurnishing stuff...for guests. Pagnotti is on vacation...psychological reasons..."

"Oh," Becky nodded, "so you hired the...," looking at the husky guards, "metal gear solid squad to protect us?"

"Former Spetsnaz and a few ex Marines that the VA was giving a hard time. The best I could find."

Standing behind Becky, the Divas looked astounded

"I like what you've done with the place." Nicki nodded with approval. She, so far, had been the only diva to have visited theheadquarters

"They're with me." Sam assured the soldiers. Their eyes following the throng of women following Sam through gate. Their tongues cracking jokes in their mother language

"Ewww," Nicki shook her head in disgust as she strutted onto the hq grounds.

xxxxxxxx

"So what happens now?" Eva Marie asked , rolling her eyes as she sat down in th War Room.

"It'll take a few hours for your rooms to be ready. Just sit tight." Sam responded. Closing the door and leaving the women alone.

Paige was trembling. She had barely said a word

"Brie Mode," the Bella's suggested helping themselves to the fresh fruit and wine on the table. Filling the golden goblets with Chardonnay

The other divas nodded in agreement, "good idea," taking goblets and filling them

"This is bullocks!" Paige snapped.

Everyone turned to her.

"They bring us here for our protection," Paige soliloquized, "Bloody protection. How in the bloody hell are you ging to protect us when you can't fucking protct your bloody selves. Did you see what happened or are you more focused on their wallets? Summer Rae, bloody fucking nympho toerag, why did we even bring yu, we should let them stab you," Paige turned her head, grabbing the door handles. They were locked. "Open this bloody door! I wanna go home!"

(You are safe, here.) Mewtwo appeared standing inside the War Room. Becky's green eyes stared into Mewtwo's. Reality?

She couldn't control herself. Hugging the creature and sobbing. "You're alive."

(Yes.)

"Happy reunion." Paige sarcastically clapped. "What do you mean, we are safe?"br

(This complex is well defended. They're aware of the presence of an Abra. The Fifth won't waste its time attacking knowing you could easily teleport to a completely different location. Its to their benefit to keep you here.)

Paige nodded. "They're after Sasha, right? So why take all of us?"

(Some of you will stay. Others can return to your normal lives if they wish.)

"What are they?" Becky asked

(They-)

"Serve the fifth," Summer Rae said, sipping her wine and striding across the room. "The uncrowned fifth Pharoah. Carved into the palm of their hands is the symbol of the Congolese pharaoh, the fifth. Central Ethiopia, what you now call Central Africa. Greedily raped and tortured bt the four...," dropping her goblet and revealing the palm of her hand. Two scars bisected the usual three lines in her hand

The five lines together resembled a crown.

(You?) Mewtwo gawked.

"Oh, shit duck and cover" The Bellas said.

Becky tried to call me.

xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

"Larrell we got a situation in the War Room" "What's up" I said. One of the girls Summer Rae is one of the Fifth members.  
"Trey, Corin we got trouble in the war room" I said. "Bring the service guards and your Pokemon, we going to have to fight again" We ran to the War Room as quickly as we could. " I am not letting anyone kill my Princess Natayla" Trey said. "Oh, boy" I said. We arrived at The War Room and Corin used the access code to let us in. "Where are you Summer Rae" I said.

xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

Summer Rae stood on the far side of the room.

Staring at the four pokemon that had just defeated her

A Torchic, Clefairy and Dratini with a Mewtwo behind them.

She had failed. Summer Rae knew it. Glaring at her unconscious Arbok

There was only one option left for her

"I am just one of many..." Summer Rae said, she raised the pistol to her head, eyes staring into the distance, "Hail Sithis! "

With a wave of its arm, Mewtwo sent the pistol across the room and captured Summer in its telekinetic grip

Summer kicked, struggling but she was powerless

Corin glanced around the room. "Everyone ok?"

"Paige, Rosa and Nattie got hit." Sasha relayed recalling her Dratini.

Corin nodded, hurrying to the wounded Divas.

Faces wrapped in fear the women were all squatted against the wall. Some muffling their screams, others had tears in their eyes

Corin slid his hand over the wounds. He felt a sharp burn in his throat, like he'd swallowed a shot of tequila. As the burn faded from his throat the bullet rolled out of the wound and onto the floor

Then, Summer Rae's pupils became dilated her eyes glazed. In a dark voice,

*The Whore Kings*

(Sithis.)

Prince, Corin, Larrell and Trey stared into Summer Rae's empty eyes

*This disposable puppet was merely a gift to you.*

Larrell nodded, understanding. "You never intended for Summer Rae to actually kill any of us, did you?"

*Of course not*  
It still made no sense to Corin. Why would the fifth reveal it's spy to them and allow the spy to be execute

Larrell glared at the possessed Summer Rae, "Quit hiding! Be a man and show yourself!"

*We're in Viridian City now. Professor Lynch is keeping us company.*

Larrell turned, heading for the elevator. This was personal to him.

"Rell," Corin called, grabbing Larrell's

"Let me go." Pulling away. "You don't understand. Sithis didn't kill your family."

*She held your graduation picture when she died. You should've been there*

Larrell downcast his eyes, shaking with anger. (I should've been there.)

*See you in Viridian City*

xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

Dark, cold, the flame of Charmander's tail illuminated the dark

Shackled to the concrete with chains, Summer Rae stirred awake. Eyes locked with Sasha'

"We've got some questions for you."


	9. Chapter VIII House Of Hearts

Chapter VIII

Anna Kasparian shook her head, "I think it's safe to say President Obama has lost his mind."

Her face red with exasperation. Pearl earrings, a platinum heart neclace, wearing an aqua blue dress.

Her mahogany brown falling to her sternum, "during a recent interview President Obama was asked about pardoning Prince Gilmore, co-owner of HLG Tech, for the murder of George Zimmerman. Many Americans look to HLG Tech as heroes, here's a picture of them."

"Guys," Sam shouted, "we're on the news."

Corin, Tre, Larrell and Prince ran into the room. Staring at the screen.

"Very handsome men," Cenk chuckled.

"I agree," Anna nodded her cheeks going red, "Everything was fine until President Obama said this.

"You pardoned a serial murderer and some Americans may see this as you supporting a hate crime against White Americans. Do you understand that?" Marc Maron asked.

"I am fully aware of that." President Obama, ,nodded. "Most are not aware or privy to the surveillance footage we've found that proved the innocence of Mr. Gilmore. However, our legal system would have left that young man to rot in federal incarceration for possibly six more months before attending a trial while our country allowed a man that murdered a teenage boy and boasted about it on social media to walk freely for years.

The surveillance footage has been leaked and anyone can see Mr. Gilmore was defending himself from a hate crime being committed against him."What about the phone records that show HLG called you minutes before you issued the pardon?"

"Who called me?" Obama shrugged.

"HLG."

"HLG, we speak all the time." Obama smiled casually, "Those are my niggas."Anna Kasparian shook her head.

"Hey, guys we don't mean to cut you off with your President Obama segment but we just got word that Vince McMahon is at the podium right now to address the situation that happened at that live WWE house show" one of the producers said to Cenk and Ana. "OK, let's roll over to the live feed from Stamford, CT" Ana said. "Hey girls we want you to see this" I said to all the now former WWE divas. Everyone gathered around the TV. Vince McMahon sat at the podium, he had a dejected look on his face. He almost look defeated. At his side was of course his daughter Stephanie McMahon and her husband Paul Levesque(Triple H). Vince started to speak:At this time, I would like to address the incident that happened at one of our WWE live events. Apparently some strange group decided it would be a smart idea to interrupt one of our shows and cause chaos. I have heard some people think this was an elaborate plan that WWE pulled off to being interest to our product. This is a fabrication. This was not a work, a shoot, or any type of WWE storyline. This was 100% real. We don't where the assailants came from but one can only assume they paid for a ticket and got in the show. In the process, they attacked our female talent. They put them in grave jeopardy and some could have died. I want to thank the people who helped save our divas and get rid of this threat. But at the same time, we are not going to let anyone jeopardize WWE talent, production and our fans. So with a big feeling of regret, here is our decision..."

"Until this matter is resolved, there will be no divas matches going forward. The WWE divas title and the NXT Womens Championship have been temporary retired. WWE would also like to announce the following releases of these WWE talent: Alicia Fox, Cameron, Rachel Quinn (Becky Lynch), Charlotte, The Bella Twins, Eva Marie, Eden Stiles, Emma, Lillian Garcia, Naomi, Lana, Natayla...Each girl grimaced with their name being called. They felt a big part of their soul was being ripped fron them and some even started to cry.

Rosa Mendes, Paige, Sasha Banks, Renee Young, Summer Rae, Tamina, Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Carmella, Dana Brooke, Dasha Fuentes, Devin Taylor and Jojo Offerman. Plus all independent divas who had duels contracts with WWE have been released. So besides Stephanie McMahon and WWE headquarter employees, WWE will no female talent on any WWE programming until further notice. To all the girls, I wish you the best in your future endeavors and I hope that once this mess is resolved, you all decide to come back to WWE. So that is all". Vince finally finished talking. "We will take questions from the press for 15 minutes then we will leave" Triple H said.

"This," Nicki stepped in the center of the divas, "is temporary. We'll get through this, girls."Nicki sure will," Eva Marie hissed rolling her eyes, "both her boyfriends still have jobs."The energy quickly erupted, finger pointing, bad blood and everything negative seemed to come out.

Sasha sighed, standing beside Nicki. "None of us asked for this...but...we're BEYOND blessed right now because Paige, no, not only her but four of us, hell, maybe all of could be dead."Lilian nodded, her hands wrapped around the cross on her neck. "Whatever this is, God will get us through it." A few of the divas rolled their eyes at that sentence.

Sasha smiled. "You don't have to be religous to believe everything happens for a reason."

Still crushed, the divas nodded in agreement. "All we have to do is either find out who the other queens are. Or who Sithis is..." Brie mused.

"Yeah," Nicki nodded snobbishly.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey," Corin nodded, "Hunter, we've got a problem. Summer Rae is-"

"Yeah, I've heard."

Corin furrowed his brow, "How do you already know?"

"How do we do that tho?" Bailey asked.

"The girls technically don't work for us but we still communicate."

"Right." Corin nodded. "Prince wants to-"

HEY!" Hunter shouted. "From what I've heard about him, I can guess what Prince wants to do. Don't talk about that over the phone."

"Right," Corin cursed, happy he'd been coached out of making a rookie mistake. Prince had a Presidential Pardon. Corin and Triple H did not. "So what happens now."

Ask Paige. See you later." Before hanging up.

Xoxoxoxoxo

She pulled a comb through her raven black hair, topping it with a quick jet of hairspray.

(What am I doing?) Becky thought, turning to the Torchic standing in front of the mirror in the womens bathroom.

Since the arrival of the Divas, Becky could only watch as she drifted further-and-further away from Larrell.

She knew Larrell cared for her. He'd nearly died for her but standing next to Sasha, Paige or any of the other divas, Becky could only feel unpretty.

"You okay, girl?" A voice called.

In the mirror, Becky stared at the reflection of Natalya.

Wearing a pink dress over her toned muscles. Natalya placed a hand on Becky's shoulder.

Becky stared at the wedding ring on Natalya's finger. "Being in love, what does it feel like?"

Natalya stared at ceiling. "I thought I knew. Now," thinking of how miserable she felt with Tyson, "I'm not so sure.I used to know what it felt like to be hapy. Maybe, I'm not the best person to talk to about romance." Natalya admitted chuckling.

How do you not go insane being so many...perfect girls everyday?"

"No one's perfect." Natalya explained, "My advice, talk to the girls. They're cool. And the boy you're in love with...have you even kissed him yet?"

Becky sheepishly shook her head. Natalya smiled at how cute Becky's puppy love was. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, Christina. She's uhhhh-" Becky suddenly remembered the message she had to deliver. The housing area was finished.

"Well," Natalya sighed. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others. C'mon."

xoxoxoxoxo

The housing unit was small but comfortable.

Carpeted floors, plush armchairs, suede couches, canopy beds with silk sheets, HD TVs, a gym, tennis court, swimming pool and refrigerators loaded with food and desserts.

Desserts that were being devoured now.

"Two mice fell in a bucket of cream..." Leonardo DiCaprio quoted.

Paige scooped a spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream into her mouth, wearing a tanktop and pink panties she sat on the carpet legs crossed, a carton of ice cream in her hands, watching Catch Me If You Can.

Sitting beside her spooning Moose Track ice cream, Sasha. Lana, her hair down wearing a long T shirt was eating cheescake in the armchair.

The front door opened and Becky and Christina walked into the oversized dormitory room.

"You girls have a cult trying to kill you and you leave the door unlocked?" Becky scoffed.

"They'd be doing us a favor." Lana yawned.

Becky awkwardly sat on the couch. Her voice had been trapped in the madness of the secret.

xoxoxoxoxo

(Now, is not the time to tell them.) Mewtwo advised, crossing its arms.

Becky downcast her eyes. "It's killing me to not tell them. Sithis is-"

Mewtwo coldly turned away.

xoxoxoxoxo

How much longer could she hide it? When was the right time? Would there ever be a right time?

uddenly, the doorbell rang and Corin stepped into the room wearing a pinstripe suit. Treecko sat on his shoulder. "Ladies," he latinately greeted.

The women's attention remained on Leo DiCaprio.

"Hey Paige," Corin called as she scooped another sample of ice cream, "do you have a minute?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "I have the rest of my bloody life to sit on my arse., eat ice cream and balloon into a gothic Precious."

She looked so sexy as she pouted.

"Hunter wanted me to ask you something."

All attention immediately went to Corin.

"Ok," Paige shrugged sitting the ice cream down and getting to her feet and following Corin outside.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sasha turned to Becky, "Where's Prince?"

"Probably passed out drunk somewhere," Becky shrugged, "Corin might know."

Sasha nodded, heading out the door.

The setting sun painted the sky a dry indigo.

There he was. Sitting in the courtyard one hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey, the other stroking the cherry red scales of his Magikarp swimming in the large pond with a school of others.

Melbu, the Charmander, was the first to notice Sasha.

Sasha stood atop the stairs, leaning against the concrete angel statue, watching.

"Charmander," Melbu greeted, excitedly running up the stairs to her.

"It's getting late," Sasha kneeled down rubbing the lizards sunrise-orange scales. Suddenly, a word Sasha had never heard escaped her lips, "Melbu."

This Charmander's name was Melbu. Somehow, she knew. It felt...familiar and odd like hugging a long lost brother.

Sasha smiled, dropping the single pokeball she owned and summoning her Dratini.

Melbu stared at it studying it for a moment, tagging it and running away with the Dratini chasing behind it.

"Frahma," Prince said as the two jovial pokemon hurried past him.

The Dratini stopped. Staring at Prince.

"You automatically knew my Dratini's name. Just like I already knew your Charmander's," Sitting beside him.

Prince sipped his glass.

"Why do you drink all the time?"

Prince leaned back, staring at the falling sun. "Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

Sasha smiled, reaching down petting the Magikarp. "Do you call it Magikarp?"

"I call it...mini me." Prince irritably turned away.

"Faust." Sasha said.

The Magikarp stared at Sasha.

"It's getting late..." Sasha repeated, looking at the darkening sky.

"..."Prince said nothing, watching the sun slowly fall beneath the horizon.

Sasha sighed, "Oh well..."

Silence hung over the air. Melbu, Frahma, Faust and the pond of Magikarp silently watched the reincarnated eastern royal deities.

"I, Sasha Banks, am no longer a professional wrestler." Tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm a pokemon trainer now, just like you. With same enemy hunting me. We'll end up working and fighting together."

Prince turned to Sasha.

The pedestrian street lights burst to life.

Sasha's coconut brown skin seemed to glow gold like a jar of honey under them.

Prince turned back to the sky, staring at the blooming stars. "..." Prince silently sipped his whiskey.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"This is what life has decided," Prince shrugged, "it is what it is."

They sat in silence. Droplets of the cold windswept water splashing on their hands.

"I just...I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I don't know how lead the other girls through this." Sasha admitted, wiping the tears from her face.

"..." Prince sipped his whiskey, staring at the crescent moon.

"I made up my mind to be a wrestler when I was 15, i had my first match when i was 17..." Sasha smiled proudly, "...how did the years go by?"

Prince sighed, gritting his teeth and tirned away staring at the concrete angel.

Sasha, staring at the stars continued, "How did all this happen to me? I did my best..."

Turning to him and only seeing his back to her.

"Are you listening?" Sasha hissed.

Prince sighed heavily and stood. "Are you done yet...?" Shaking his head. "What the hell am I supposed to say about other people's problems?"

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I jst want you to listen." Sasha pleaded.

"Then go talk to a wall." Prince said coldly.

"Don't you ever wanna share your feelings with someone? Talk to someone...be sober?" Sasha lashed.

"Whatever," Prince snarled, dropping the glass and striding up the stairs past the concrete angel.

Sasha watched him disappear into house. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She had...no one. She was...alone.

Eastern Queen? How? She couldn't even hold a conversation with a drunk?

"Charmander," Melbu nodded comforting the melancholic Queen.

Sasha turned to Faust, staring at her empty pokeball. "Faust, i can't just leave you here. Come with me." In a flash of red light, Sasha held Prince's Magikarp in the palm of her hand.

"Melbu," Sasha sighed, "are you hungry?"

The Charmander shook its head and headed for the stairs, following Prince.

"Melbu," Sasha called, "Tell Prince...he's an asshole," exiting the courtyard.

xoxoxoxoxo

Tre sighed, stepping into the chilly night air. Solid black suit and tie. Smoke from the chronic between his fingers wafting into the air.

Meetings, paperwork, no weed, meetings, more paperwork, zero weed. Finally, he could light up.

"Pika-"

Tre turned to his Pikachu. Also, donning a suit. "Bruh, they killing me softly."

"Pika, Pi," slipping a burning dandelion between its lips.

Suddenly, Sasha tears falling from her eyes stomped past.

"The fuck wrong with her," Tre cocked his head.

"Pika," Pikachu shrugged.

Tre nodded, his thoughts traced over Sasha's anguistic beauty. It followed the dots and lines to kryptonite. Tre smiled, taking the final hit of sativa and stomping out the joint, "Alotta fresh fish on the line, Pikachu. Let's go ho hunting."

"Chu," Pikachu agreed, popping its collar and following its trainer.

xoxoxoxoxo

Wearing red shorts, black tanktop, and baseball cap, Paige stood under the golden glow of the streetlights. "What's up?" Her British accent teasing Corin's hormones.

Corin stared into her dark eyes, his mind all business now. "Hunter said to talk to you. Well, here I am."

"Yes," Paige nodded, "We have alot to talk about."

Paige crossed her arms, trying to warm her body in the night air.

Corin cursed. He didn't consider the weather when he asked her to come outside. Not saying a word, Corin pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Paige inhaled, his cologne seducing her nostrils. "Thanks," she smiled for a moment. "If we could go shopping I wouldn't need it tho."

"Talk to Sithis about that." Corin shrugged.

"Right," she nodded, staring at grass beneath her dark toenails. "Vince wants to meet the four of you to talk important business. Miami, Hilton Hotel. Eight O'Clock tomorrow. That's all I know."

Corin thought for a moment. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"After the Summer Rae thing last night, moving in, we still don't know who's Sithis and who isn't. I wanted to talk to one of ypu guys away from everything."

"Right." Corin agreed. His business mind shutting down for the day. "Do you need anything?"

"Sushi," she smiled, "I've been eating pop tarts, ice cream and hot pockets all day."

"Okay," Corin nodded, whipping out his cell phone.

"Not like that." Paige shook her head, gently grabbing his wrist. "Take me out."

Corin nodded, overdosed on confidence. "Okay." Sithis was still a threat but to Corin the Sithis were cowards. Hiding and sending puppets. He turned to Treecko, "You up for this?"

"I'm gonna be dressed like an orphan so...are you going to take me out wearing that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Corin shrugged, in no mood to change his clothes.

Paige glared at him. He would walk into the restaurant looking like a senator, she would walk in looking like a crack whore he'd just picked up on a corner.

Corin conceded, "We'll go shopping before we eat."

Paige thought for a moment.

Suddenly, Sasha strode past them and into house, crying her eyes out.

(No.) Corin thought as Paige turned her head, examining and trying to understand what had caused Sasha's distress.

"Thanks but," Paige sighed, "We'll talk later," clutching his hand softly, smiling gingerly before heading back inside.

"Prince," Corin sighed, already knowing what most likely had happened. "Fuck!" Realizing Paige still had his jacket, Prince had indirectly cockblocked him.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Sup, nigga," Tre sighed, watching Natalya hurry into the apartment too.

"Prince being a dick again probably." Corin shook his head as Pikachu and Treecko greeted eachother.

"Well," Tre groaned, "I'ma post up. I ain't beating my meat tonight."

Corin grimaced after hearing that.

Suddenly, a large hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Sup niggas."

Both men turned around.

Tamina Snuka towered over them, wearing boots, jeans and a leather jacket.

"Sup," Tre nodded.

They awkwardly stood in silence for a moment.

"Introduce me to your friend, Tre" Tamina suggested.

"Corin...you know Tamina," Tre gestured "She live next door."

"Yeah," Tre nodded, offering his hand.

Tamina took his hand, suddenly Corin felt like he'd been sucked into a vacuun.

"Well damn," Corin gasped, backing out of Tamina's embrace, "estrogen problems," massaging his shoulder.

They awkwardly stood on the grass.

"Yo homie," Tamina tapped Corin's arm, "You know if Paige ever been in the pen?"

Corin shook his head, "Hell nah, I've never asked her."

The awkward silence resumed.

Through the glass windows, the threaded curtains, Paige sat on the couch, wrapping her arms around Sasha to comfort her.

"Yeah, yeah, touch her right there" Tamina whispered, staring intensely at the scene, "yeah."

Corin and Tre stared at Tamina, uncomfortably confused.

"OG-Triple OG, you alright, you got that look in your eye?" Tre asked.

"Fresh fish on the line, nigga," licking her lips. "Ain't nothing like that." Shoving Tre aside. Tamina powerwalked to her apartment next door.

"Dafuq," Corin groaned, "Did you see that shit?"

"Treecko," the lizard shook its head.

"She gon jag off now," Tre nodded.

Corin shook his head and sighed, staring through curtains at Paige.

xoxoxoxoxo

I was sitting in the house watching TV and trying to get some peace. I was in the den trying to watch the new episode of South Park and that is where it started. First, Sasha Banks ran by me cursing Prince's name to high heaven, then Trey came behind her obviously looking for some kryptonite to screw with most likely Natayla, Corin came in pissed off because Prince cockblocked him from going out with Paige and finally The Bellas came out of their room drunk and starting getting on my nerves. "Fuck it, I said the next person I see I'm going to give them a piece of my mind" I said. Then as if on cue, I got a tap on the shoulder. "What do you want?" I said harshly. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll come back later" she said. I looked at her and said "my apologies Lana, just that people getting on my nerves right now". "It's OK, do you want to get some peace and quiet, I know a spot outside of the headquarters" Lana said. "Cool, let's get outta here" I said and we headed outside.

"How did you know about my favorite spot outside of headquarters" I said. "Knew about it", she chuckled, "I discovered it this morning". "Oh, cool". It was a nice calm place with some trees and since our headquarters was built near a river, you have a nice tree and grass right by the water. Me and Lana talking about all kinds of things from our life growing up to how she got into WWE and she told me this funny story about a modeling gig she had early in her life..."Wow you have come a long way Lana" I said. "You can call me CJ, I'm not a WWE employee right now" she said. "Cool, so CJ are you a Pokemon trainer like the rest of the girls" I asked. "Yes I am" "Can I see your Pokemon" "Sure, Pokeball go!" In a flash of light, a Staryu was revealed. "Hiya", it said. "I call him Polaris after the North Star" she said. I released my Squirtle and let them meet. Immediately after my Squirtle challenged her Staryu to a race in the water. We watched them go up and down the river and becoming fast friends. We soon recalled our Pokemon and went back to headquarters. The night sky made CJ look even more beautiful. (Man, Lana/CJ is pretty cool. Maybe she is my Queen of the North, I thought to myself. But at the same time my heart is wanting someone else) (I'm going to talk to Becky)...

xoxoxoxoxo

Mewtwo, curled into a ball surrounded by violet energy, floated above the carpet of the war room. Resting beside the mammoth bulletproof glass windows that overlooked the HLG Headquarters.

In the distance, streams of fired kissed the dark sky.

Minutes to midnight, the King Of Dragons was still training. An ambition and lust for power that would only lead to his downfall.

(History repeats itself.) A voice entered Mewtwo's mind.

The doors to the War Room sprang open.

Charlotte strode into the room. Her golden blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore jeans, knee-length black boots and a leather jacket.

Charlotte nodded. (I have one question. How do we know who the other three queens are? You gave Sasha that egg in Brooklyn. Why haven't you given us any eggs?)

Mewtwo crossed it's arms. (All of us did not survive. Only six eggs of the royal fours Pokemon remained when I was awoken.)

(Am I...could I be one of the queens? One of the four?) Charlotte asked.

(You are-)

Suddenly, the doors popped open. Nicki Bella wearing a red and white jogging suit walked in. She immediately rolled her eyes at the sight of Charlotte and turned to Mewtwo.

(Am I the queen or not?) She snapped, glaring at Mewtwo.(I can not be...certain.) Mewtwo admitted, crossing it's arms.

Nikki hissed, (How? How are we supposed to know?)

Nicki glared at Charlotte. While they didn't learn anything groundbreaking it was a burden to have potential competition learning the same tricks andsecrets as her.

Charlotte ignored Nicki, her gaze returned to Mewtwo. Nicki could never compete with Charlotte in or out of the ring. (If I were a Queen...would you know?)

(No. I can sense some things, feel certain energies within bloodlines, soul and other abilities but I can never be certain if someone is 'negus' or a peasant.)

(Niggas, oh my God, Mewtwo, you said-)

"N -e -g- u- s is ancient Ethiopian language meaning royalty and or exalted one." Nicki defined, smugly crossing her arms. "You should listen to Kendrick."

Charlotte strutted up to Nicki, face-to-face with her. "I prefer J Cole. At least I don't have to twerk, darken my skin but claim to be Italian, wear snapbacks, Nikes and date a fake Eminem to build my credibility."

Nicki shook her head, "Honey, I was bettr than you at wrestling. Longest reigning-"

Charlotte coughed loudly, backing away. "On a roster with no talent. Quite an accoplishment. You won a basketball game against kids in wheelchairs. Good for you," clapping slowly, "Kendrick, wigger rappers and cock sucking can't make you a good pokemon trainer."

The two stared eachother down.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sasha wanted to order Frahma to paralyze him with a Thunder Wave.

Obviously, Prince had to be tense. Possibly considering what had happened during Summer Rae's interrogation.

20 hours ago...

The dark interrogation room dimly lit barely illuminating Summer's face. Her wrist and ankles were shackled to the concrete.

Bags under her eyes depicted her exhaustion. Her rumbling stomach cried for food. Her dry throat craved water.

"Sithis," Staring into the maple brown eyes of the King of Dragons.

Sasha stood behind him. Magnetically drawn to remain in his presence.

"You can die now," Prince pulled a pistol from his jacket and soved it between Summer Rae's teeth.

As she drooled on the gun Price said, "You screw with me...this is what you get." He withdrew the gun and sat his smartphone down, starting the clock, "You have two minutes to tell me what I wanna hear, " backing away and into the shadows.

"My mission" Summer coughed, "was not to reveal myself. My mission was to be a liason for Sithis to the most powerful Pharaoh. This," vomiting on the concrete and coughing, "is the only way you would speak to us."

Prince shook his head. "I'm not the strongest now. We all know Larrell is."

"Now, you are correct, but with an army of dragons...you are destined to conquer...Sithis wants you."

Prince flicked the safety off.

"We can give you the world. You...and your queen," motioning to Sasha.

"History is repeating itself." Summer Rae chuckled. "Melbu, Faust, Zieg, Lenus, Savan, Guaraha, do those names sound familiar?"

Prince pointed the pistol at Summer Rae as the clock counted down.

"Frahma, Charle, Rose, Belzac, Lloyd, Meru?" Staring at Sasha. All of the names danced around Sasha's memories.

"Sithis wants you. This is your chance. Prove your loyalty to us. Let me go." Summer Rae proposed. "The others don't have to know. Let me go and Sithis and you will easily conquer the new world."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sasha too, had alot on her mind. A million things in her soul that she would carry to her grave.

"His mind is closed even to me but even now I feel the flames of darkness burning in his heart.

"He is using everyone...and everything for his own twisted ambition.

"And it is all my fault. He suffered because I was not strong enough, because of me he has become twisted.

The war, our life and it's cruelty has shattered and destroyed him. I couldn't protect him.

"Queen Isis, I beg you...to stop Prince. Stop my brother."

The phoneline went dead.

xoxoxoxoxo

Crying and training were the only two things Sasha could do.

Why did he, out of all the four ,have to be her king? A power hungry unpredictabe drunkard. Why?

Sasha kneeled, stroking the bue scales of Frahma.

She couldn't tell anyone. Was it really Prince's sister or was it another Sithis trick?

"Frahma, lets call it a night." Sasha decided, returning to the apartment.

Paige, arms crossed, stood by the backdoor. Beside her a Houndour sat. "You're thinking about him again...aren't you?"

Sasha shook her head. "I don't want to think about him. I don't want to feel this way. I want to die. I want to stop breathing right now." Sasha admitted tears blooming in her eyes. "Why can't I stop caring about him because he obviously doesn't care about me?"

Paige stepped forward, wiping Sasha's eyes. "What did you want from him?"

"I just...wished he would've said something...anything." Sasha shrugged.

"What do you expect?" Paige scoffed. "He comes from a place where they have knife fights, drag races and sex on the hoods of cars."

Sasha almost laughed, "That's from the Fast and the Furious."

"Well, that movie was based on a true story."

"No, it wasn't." Sasha giggled, her stress melting away.

"Whatever," Paige shrugged, "you can't expect any man to lead you. You're supposed to be the Boss."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Virage is rising. You are no match for Sithis and the Virage." Summer Rae giggled.

BOOM

The desert eagle roared. In a flash of gunfire, Summer Rae's cosmopolitan face was transformed into shatterd bone, blood and ground beef.

"Fuck you, bitch," Prince hissed sipping his whiskey and exiting the interrogation room. The barrel of the gun still hissing smoke.


	10. Chapter IX 5

IX

"I came back in the headquarters, said peace to Lana and went to find Becky. "Hey, Brie have you seen Becky?" I asked. "She is talking to the other Becky, Charlotte and Bailey in their room" she replied. "OK, thank you". I went to Charlotte's room. I knocked on the door. "If your a Bella Twin please don't come in" she replied. "It's Larrell, Charlotte" She let me in.  
"Hey what's up Larrell" the girls said. I looked over the room and I saw Becky sitting next to ironically "Becky". "Hey, Becky can we talk" I asked. "What's up Larrell" she asked. " I wanted to see how you were doing and I was just thinking about you" She blushed at that statement. (He does care about me) she thought to herself. "Larrell, I would love to talk right now but I'm having a girl talk with the girls here" she said. "Meet me in my room in about 25 minutes OK" she said. "OK, cool". I said and I went to have a drink. "See, he does like you" Bayley said. " I know he does but this ancient prophecy about queens has me thinking he may not choose me because of all the essentially perfect girls he is around now". Becky replied. "You don't know what is in his heart, just talk to him and be honest" Charlotte said encouragely. "I believe you my doppelganger lass" Becky Lynch said. Becky smiled at her new found girlfriends. Christina was great but she appreciated the fact that some of the divas saw her as a friend. (Man, how I would like to tell them my secret, Larrell too.) she thought to herself but it's too much of a risk right now.  
Meanwhile while I was walking to get a drink, I walked past Christina. "Where have you been" I asked. "Oh, nowhere just walked around the area around headquarters" she said. "What you up to Larrell" "Just getting a drink and about to talk to Becky" I said. "Oh, cool Larrell can I ask you a question real quick" "Sure, shoot" "What if I was the queen of the North? How would you react?" " I don't know how to answer that right now honestly I'm more concerned about Sithis and avenging my grandma's death, I'll figure out how to cross that bridge when I get to it" "Hmm, I understand have a good evening Larrell" then she kissed me on the cheek. Man, girls are mysterious creatures I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a scream filled the building.(What now?) Larrell groaned as Tamina ran up the stairs. "Come quick."

xoxoxoxoxo

Larrell shook his head, pacing in the room. Tre and Corin by his side. A united front was the best way to do this. "Have you lost your mind? We needed whatever information Summer Rae knew...and you kill her."

Prince cracked open a bottle of tequila and poured it into a glass. "She was only a pawn. She couldn't tell us anything."

"Prince, WWE wanted her back alive." Corin scoffed, shaking his head, "You gotta think about PR and how its gonna look on their part and we've got a meeting with them tonight."

Tre finally finished rolling his joint. "Man, we got a dead body in our basement, witnesses, Sithis trying to kill us, Vince-"

"FUCK VINCE MCMAHON, FUCK SUMMER RAE AND FUCK THE FUCKING SITHIS, FUCK EM ALL!" Prince's voice booming through halls of the building. "We'll bury those bitches!"

Tre, Corin and Larrell ludicrously stared at Prince sighed, taking a swig of his tequila, trying to calm his volcanic temper, "What are they doing for us? Helping us, protecting us?" Prince shook his head. "We all we got."

The other three understood him but one more thing had to be made clear.

"We. Don't ever forget that. Every decision one makes effects all. Am I my brothers keeper?"

"Yes, I am!" The four answered in unison.

"Am I my brothers keeper?"

"Yes, I am." Fists together forming a black compass.

"Now," sighing and turning to Prince, "Now you've gotta dig the hole. I've got no-"

"Like I give a fuck," Prince snarled, "Like it's the first fuckin whole I ever dug. In Chitown we stay-" walking out of the room.

"Fuck it," Corin shruged "I got him." Following Prince to the basement.

Tre clapped Larrell on the shoulder, "We gotta let this one go, Rell. Yall both right on this. Vince ain't sent no money, security, he just gave us divas and a spy."

Rell ran his fingers through his hair. "We can't be crazy like this. We have to chill and know what we're up against." Larrell checked his watch. "Becky," nodding to Tre, "ima holla at yall." Heading off to see Becky

xoxoxoxoxo

I arrived at Becky's room. "Well, here goes nothing" I said. I knocked on the door. "Come in" she said. "Hey, Becky" "Hey, Larrell" "So, what's up?" "I have a couple of things to tell you. I don't know if you will hate me after this or never want to speak to me again but in order for me to be truly honest with myself and how I feel for you, I must tell you this. I have a secret…""What's your secret, Becky?" I asked curiously. She looked at me eye to eye and held my hands. "I know who Sithis is"

"What?" I said."Shhh", she said. "I need to explain my story to you before you ask any questions. You see my dad was one of the researchers who discovered the Mews' DNA and helped clone Mewtwo. My dad and the other fellow scientists discovered that in the ancient times, all the Mews had died out except for one. That one, they took its DNA and wanted to recreate Mew but instead they wanted this Mew to be far stronger than the original Mews so it could have a better chance of survival, hence Mewtwo. It has all the powers of Mew plus super human intelligence and far more superior to any Pokémon including the legends."

"So, where does Sithis come into play?"

"I was getting to that part. For you see, the researchers wanted to create two Mewtwos. The first one was successful, the second was not….It took too much of the human intelligence and instead of wanting to live in harmony with the world, it only wanted to take the souls of every creature, human and Pokemon. You see, Sithis is a humanoid. It is far too human enough to be a Pokémon but has the many special abilities of a Pokemon that regular humans don't have. Sithis seeks to rule this planet but in order to do, it must take the souls of the Four Swords who protected the world during the ancient world and have been reincarnated in you and your friends.""Wait, how did it know about us?" "Sithis is very intelligent. You see when Summer Rae told you that there were 5 kings but the other four killed the fifth one..."  
"Well, Sithis was that fifth king. After it escaped from the researchers' lab, it went to the ancient pyramids in Africa and learned about the ancient kings and how it was destined to be the fifth king. It decided that in order to truly have the world domination, it wanted it must kill the four kings.

"That still doesn't answer my question" I said. "How did it find out we were the four kings of the ancient world reincarnated?"

"This is the part that hurts me the most to tell you. You see, my dad was forced against his will by Sithis to track down the four kings and then once he found out that they were located at North Carolina Central University, he sent me to come up here as a college student so that I could eventually lead you guys to come to Florida with me and then eventually Sithis would kill you and take control of your souls. That is why I danced with you that night at the meteor shower party, Larrell. That is all I have to say…"  
"I just have one question, why are you telling me this if it is risking the death of your father?"

"Because…because…" "

Because what Becky?"

"Because I love you…I love you Larrell Antwan Lewis"

I sat in shock. I couldn't believe everything I just heard. She was risking to put her life, my life, the guys and the girls lives not to mention the fate of humanity and Pokémon alike out of love…(Ain't this some bullshit and not in the joking way either)

"So, do you hate me after I told you this Larrell" she

"No, I don't. In fact, I appreciate your bravery because you could've done what Sithis wanted but instead you are willing to sacrifice yourself and save humanity like the rest of us. Plus having you on our side, will play to an advantage down the line" I /She smiled at me. "Oh, Larrell just one more thing"

"What" I said. Then she kissed me. I don't know why but it felt right kissing her. Like if we were meant to be but who knows… We stopped after two minutes and I looked into her eyes and she stared at mine. Where did this connection we had come from? I don't know but it sure is powerful. But anyways I'm sure glad Becky is one my side and is going to help us defeat. Little did I or Becky know that a certain "best friend" of hers was listening to the whole conversation…cursing our names to herself. center;"

xoxoxoxoxo

Three piece suits, linen fabrics, reptile skin, gold watches. Sharper than a thumbtack. A blazing sun, palm, bikini-clad women, cocaine and fast cars. The playboys paradise Miami was very enticing to the eyes of the four billionaire boys.

"Here I am in the place where I come let go /Miami the base and the sunset glow /Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day /No work all play, okay /So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spill," The four rapped cruising down South Beach, "Me an Charlie at the bar runnin up a high bill /Nothing less than ill, when we dress to kill /Everytime the ladies pass, they be like (Hi Will) /Can y'all feel me, all ages and races /Real sweet faces /Every different nation, Spanish, Hatian, Indian, Jamaican/Black, White, Cuban, and Asian"

Sitting in the drivers seat beaming with bliss was Sam. Finally, he was riding with the big dogs.

This was merely a pit stop before Viridian City,

Abra had teleported them to Miami International Airport. From there, they'd rented three SUVS. One for the four, The 2nd for the girls, and the 3rd for the security. A trio Black Range Rovers cruised to a stop at the entrance of the Hilton. Prince was the first to climb out. A pink collar shirt and pearl white suit and tie.

He spun around. Sasha was the first lady to step out of the womens SUV.

A tight raspberry red dress clung to her skin. Gold bangles rings and a neckless adorned her. How beautiful was she?

At the sight of Prince, Sasha rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Fresh fish on the line nigga," Corin joked, imitating Tamina.

Prince unscrewed his vodka and took a swig.

Larrell hopped out and strode into the hotel. Standing in the lobby, wearing a short sleeve shirt, khaki shorts and flip flops was

/br /A quick handshake later, Hunter smiled, trying not to laugh at the nervous caucasian reaction that flooded the hotel as four black men in suits walked into the hotel, "A bit overdressed."

br /br /"We learned watching you, Evolution and...had to take the ladies shopping," Corin motioned to the trailing divas, who quickly greeted Hunter with

/br /"Where we doing this?" Prince

/br /"Follow me," Hunter grunted walking to the nearby elevator. "Vince took a page out of you guys book," summoning an Abra.

A gut punch feeling later, the group was standing in the sand.

It made sense to Larrell. With the ridiculous amount of scrutiny WWE was always under obviously the Hilton Hotel wasn't where he would actually stay.

A private beach house overlooking the Atlantic.

Wearing a black bikini that her breasts were ready to burst from, Stephanie raised her sunglasses. "American Gangster," raising her eyebrows.

"I guess we're all a little racist," Tre groaned mocking Hulk Hogan.

"I didn't mean it that way," Stephanie shook her head.

"He knows," Larrell nodded, his eyes glued to Stephanie's chest, "he's just messing with you."

"Milf status eh?" Hunter sighed. He'd grown beyond used to other men staring at his wife over the years.

"Lucky man," Corin nodded as Stephanie turned to the six girls, "I love your dresses."

Triple H stretched his arms, "Come on, Vince is waiting."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Yeah!" Vince growled. Soaking in a Jacuzzi surrounded by a dozen bikini clad blonde beach bunnies Vince seemed ageless.

Biceps and muscular physique, freshly tanned skin, sitting with him were two men everyone recognized, John Cena and Roman Reigns, the company golden boy.

"Look who it is," Vince smiled, "YEAH! Miami Vice, YEAH!" As the four walked up. The eyes of the women on the billionaire boys.

Vince had clearly turnt up early today.

"Good to see you." John smiled.

"Happy to see us?" Larrell sucked his teeth, examining the scene, "weren't yall talking before we got here? Finish."

"No," Cena shook his head, "that can wait. What's important is-"

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Larrell stared at Cena.

"Ain't you gonna get that?"Cena nodded.

Answering the phone, "Yeah...I miss you too...I love you too." Hanging up.

"Who was that John?" Larrell "Oh," John shrugged,"Just Nicki, she always calls me."

Larrell nodded, turning to Hunter who sighed and crossed his arms.

Hunter sighed staring at Summer Rae's cell phone and crumbling the note Paige had passed as she hugged Hunter.

xoxoxoxoxo

Call John, say, Sithis needs us.

xoxoxoxoxo

You're a lying piece of-"Larrell reached into his jacket.

"Guys!" John pleaded. "Please don't kill me!" The ladies quickly backed away from the jacuzzi. "It was Ziggler's idea. Please don't bury me. I'm just a wrestler."

Larrell withdrew a chopped Cuban cigar and lit it. "I'm not gonna kill you. Even though you are an as kissing company man."

"Thank you," Cena bowed sounding

Larrell smiled, "Don't thank me." Larrell turned the other three. "Shoot that piece of shit."

Prince was the first, before Cena could raise his hands, the whistle of a silenced pistol glided over the waves as the bullet pierced John's face. Corin fired, the bullet shattering Cena's windpipe.

Tre's round was in the skull. Finishing WWEs toy soldier once and for Reigns immediately leapt out of the jacuuzi, unsure of what to do Vince nodded, climbing out of the pool. "Lets talk business," obliviously leaving Cena in the jazucci. Last night, Larrell had thought long and hard about this meeting. Viridian City was merely 5 miles away from South Beach 5 Knuckle Shuffle 5 Moves of Doom. He had to be sure. Paige had done well to slip the note and phone to Hunter.

""Step by step, heart to heart, left right left we all fall down...like toy soldiers" Trey sang as we walked.

Vince led them into the kitchen. "Before you say anything, we" motioning to Hunter, Stephanie and surprisingly Shane, "We know about an unfortunate princess that couldn't make it. You did what you had to do.""What about Ziggler?" Corin "We'll check him. If you survive this I will personally send you his head." Vince promised.

Larrell nodded. "You're working with Sithis." Exhaling. "A trap.""I fucking knew it," Prince his pistol pointing it at Vince and fired.

Blood trailed from Vince's ear, the bullet had grazed him. Tre had grabbed Prince's arm, altering the bullets path, "Hold on, be cool."

Why are you working with Sithis?" Hunter sighed, "We don't have a choice."My granddaughter and wife are in their custody. The Four Kings was Sithis terms...but we have two queens here as well." McMahon said. "Who are they?" Tre asked. Sasha, Becky, Paige, Christina, Eva Marie and Naomi were the only six with them.

"Paige and Sasha." Stephanie said.

"How do you know?" Larrell asked.

"Suddenly, Shane's phone beeped. "They're here." Staring at the text message. "We've got our map."

Vince nodded, "Let's go," to his family. "Survive this...and you'll have me as your ally. Survive." McMahon pleaded before exiting the house.

"Well boys and girls, looks like it's time we come face to face with our enemies" I said. "Prince, are you ready" "You damn right, I'm ready" "Trey, are you ready?" "Like everytime I masturbate, hell yeah I'm ready" "OK...Corin are you"... "You don't even need to finish that statement, of course I'm ready" "Ladies, are you ready" I asked. "Hell, yeah this is going to be a war and we are ready to win it" Sasha said. All of a sudden we got a banging on the door, "Everyone, have your Pokemon locked and loaded", I said. Everyone stood side by side, it was finally time to meet Sithis. I just hope that we come out of this fight alive. Suddenly, the doors bust open. "

So, the Four Swords finally we meet"

"Yeah, it's about damn time" I said.  
"Tall, wearing a dark hood, its face hidden behind a hockey mask, a pair of bloodshot yellow eyes stared at them.

(So this is Sithis? Alone? No backup? Somethings not right.)

Its body began to glow, pulsating with energy, it dropped to one knee momentarily. "...need...more...souls..."

Immediately, Prince pointed his gun firing. The tweets of silnced gunfire were followed by sharp scratches resembling nails being dragged over a blackboard as the bullets slammed into a barrier of blue

"Squirtle, Go," Larrell summoned.

Sithis strode across the room, ignoring the trainers and summoned pokemon. Without a word, Sithis stepped outside and onto the beach

"Let's go," Larrell shouted charging onto the sand with Squirtle. The others followed behind. A platoon of Pokemon and their trainers stared at the masked Sithis, ready to battle.

Sithis reached beneath its robe and withdrew a single pokeball, "Your souls...are mine," tossing the pokeball onto the sand.

In a glow of energy a creatured appeared before them."What is that?" Corin gawked pulling a phone and opening the pokedex app.

No data located. Pokemon unknown.

Its head was enormous, shaped like an inerted pentagon and resembled an alien skull with two empty giant eye sockets and eight tiny jade green eyes in the center of its head. Two long skeletal Its torso a round emerald green Two long skeletal legs raised the creature to a height of over twenty feet tall. Six gargoyle like wings folded into the back of its head.

"What the hell is that?" Larrell gawked, a strange feeling coming over him.

"So this is a Virage." Sasha said.


	11. Chapter X-1 Virage

Gggg

Flick.

A tiny flame glowed to life. Carried a candle, lighting it and creating another fire and another.

Larrell opened his eyes. His vision was blurry without his glasses. The muscles of his arms and legs aching.

He sat inside a dark cell, dimly lit by two candles. His wrists handcuffed behind his back. His shirt torn.

The taste of defeat still lingered on his tongue.

His mind swam up the river of memories. The Virage.

The waves slid back-and-forth, brushing the sand.

The sunlit sky was as clear as the water beneath it.

Sasha stared at the gigantic Pokemon before her. A wonder the world had yet to behold. The Virage.

Unconscious the small army of pokemon lied in the sand, no match for the abomination.

Sasha cradled her unconscious Dratini, Frahma. Clutching the pokeball that contained Faust, the last defense.

A foul stench polluted Larrell's nostrils. A putrid stench that could gag a maggot.

Sithis kneeled, its face still hidden behind a tribal mask. bloodshot yellow eyes staring into Larrell's.

By Larrell's side the other three kings sat, their wooden chairs arranged so that each faced a different diection

Larrell north.

Prince east.

Corin south.

Tre west.

All knocked out. Their arms and legs handcuffed and linked to a four way knot, connecting them. If one struggled against his bonds it would harm the others.

How did one man carry them all there?

"Faust, go."

In a wake of awe, thick sky blue and yellow scales, four massive fangs with the power to crush steel and sharp red eyes.

Everyone gawked at the sight of a Gyrados in Atlantic Ocean.

How in the world had Prince's Magikarp evolved so quickly?

Then, Larrell didn't see it. He felt it. Radiating from Sasha. Shockwaves of power, the energy accelerated Larrell's heart, awakening a fire within him.

"The hell-" Corin turned to Larrell, feeling it as well.

Larrell took a step forward. He had to do something to catch her eye. Something to impress her.

"No," Prince snarled, rage and jealousy in his heart. How had Sasha surpassed him...again?

Catching an actual dragon pokemon before he, the king of dragons did?

Now, taking Prince's own Pokemon and raising it to its evolution.

A Magikarp, the most difficult pokemon to evolve had become a Gyrados.

How?

Larrell watched as his Squirtle began to glow. Corin's Treecko pulsated with energy beganing to glow. Prince's Charmander Melbu shined. Tre's Abra as well.

The Abra stood, its arms, legs, body and ears stretching as a mustache grew. It had evolved into a Kadabra.

Melbu had become a Charmeleon.

Corin smiled at his new Grovyle.

Sithis crossed its arms, watching the scene unfold as a plume of smoke escaped its hockey mask. "The Queen's powers are growing."

"What power?" Tre groaned.

"Sasha's presence triples the amount of experience of any pokemon in her presence," Becky explained, staring at her Combusken. "Among other things. Its one of the reasons the Eastern Kingdom was so powerful. Their armies strength grew at three times the rate of any other. It also looks like it boosts the strength of those around her."

Sasha smirked, finally beginning to understand her power.

"Faust, Dragon Rage," Prince quickly ordered.

Sasha turned to him, glaring as the sea dragon obeyed the dragon king, throwing a cyclone of water at the Virage.

The Virage's bulky size made itunable to a avoid the attack. The cyclone overpowered the monster throwing its body into the sky.

(That's automatically 40 damage.) Larrell thought, hoping reality imitated an old childrens game.

Larrell quickly strategized. (There's no way it can have over 200 points of life. I don't know what level it is though but there's no way it can be past 40. We have to distract it.)

"Prince," Larrell called, interrupting the staring contest between Sasha and Prince, "give it another one. We'll hold it."

Sasha sighed, relinquishing control. SHE had evolved that Magikarp after HE had abandoned it in the pond. However, in the end it still belonged to him.

Before Prince could give the a second order.

The Virage, following Sithis' unspoken command, opened its enormous wingspan, trying to tame its body.

"Pikachu Thunder!" Tre ordered.

From above, a massive bolt of lightning rained into the cyclone, conducted by the water.

Behind the mask, Sithis smirked.

Dark grunts of agony, the Virage flapped its wings against the cyclone, slowly distorting the wind and reversing the path.

(Oh shit!) Tre thought, cursing himself. Sithis was steering the electric cyclone back to the water and using Pikachu's attack to take out the Gyrados. "We gotta slow that thing down."

"Gyrados Dragon Rage!" Sending a second twister of dragonic power and reversing the electric tornado again.

Larrell watched. The Virage was fighting harder than ever. Almost.

The Virage vanished in a stream of red light. Recalled by Sithis.

Larrell smiled. The newly evolved pokemon, when fighting as a team could take down anything.

Sithis withdrew a second ball. Summoning a 2nd Virage, this one not only twice the size of the first but cared into its skull, over its eight eyes the 5th Crown insignia.

(Grievus.) Larrell thought, staring into the dark golden eyes of this Virage. The vertigo of deja vu played with his mind for a moment.

He remembered. No, he knew this Virage. It stared into Larrell's eyes.

(...I'm sorry...master..truly, I am..) It said, the creatures eyes glowed red swayed by Sithis power it turned to the battlefield.

Grievus. Larrell thought, sinking to his knees as Charmeleon's flamethrower hit it but did not scratch the ancient pokemon.

A third dragon rage pushed the Virage a few steps backwards.

A thunder attack stopped it for merely a moment.

Grievus ignored a Flame Charge from Kombusken.

It easily deflected Wartortle's Ice Beam, freezing Grovyle.

It shook its head at Staryu's water gun.

Two simultaneous dragon rages from Dratini and Gyrados dropped it to one knee but Grievus gallantly marched towards the water.

Exactly, where it needed to be.

(No.) Larrell thought. Knowing what was coming. Atlas Bomb.

"...you will all hail Sithis."

The Virage opened its wings gliding over the sea and sand gracefully awaiting the order Sithis would surely give.

The pokemon below fired on it but were unable to land an attack on the spiraling Virage.

"...Atlas Bomb."

Larrell felt the oxygen sucke out of his lungs, a wave of blinding golden light filled his eyes, then...pain overloaded his body.

Larrell. the pokemon, the kings and queens collapsed onto the sands of Anna Maria Island.

Sithis and Grievus triumphantly stood over them all.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Nearly blind without his glasses, Larrell's eyes scanned the dimly lit chamber.

It was enormous. A subterranean bomb shelter.


	12. Chapter X-2 Sithis

A shelter designed specifically for a nuclear war, with thick walls made from materials intended to block the radiation from fallout resulting from a nuclear explosion.

How the hell could they get out of here? Larrell wondered, testing the chains.

"Shit, man" Corin groaned in discomfort.

As Sithis circled the chamber, lighting candles surrounding the four, Larrell's mind raced. Searching for a way out.

Larrell's eyes could only make out a single door as it opened. Another hooded figure, face covered by a mask entered.

Chalk white, charcoal black eyes with red swirls on its cheeks. Jigsaw.

The two masked figures met eachother in the northern area, "...Hail Sithis," they greeted, bowing to eachother.

Two. Larrell examined. Which one is Sithis?

"Bitch ass cowards," Prince hissed, spitting at them. His saliva hitting only the ground and Larrell's trousers, "Gotta hide behind masks. Pussies."

The two turned to the eastern king and shared a cold dark laugh.

Jigsaw stepped in front Prince. "So...you don't understand why we hide our faces?"

It removed its mask.

Despite having a humanoid body. Its face was far from human.

The second cackled behind its Predator mask, raising a gloved hand from beneath, on the glove a diamond that had been carved into an eye was attached.

"...I shall enjoy watching you die...Elijah," Its fingers curling into a fist, "...your soul...is mine."

Suddenly, Larrell's body felt warm. His chest began to burn. Larrell clenched his teeth, trying to stifle a scream.

It felt like a chainsaw was tearing his torso apart from within.

Larrell screamed as he watched black mist emanated from his heart, drifting towards the ring.

"Mesno," the Jigsaw-masked figure shoved the other, "your treachery knows no bounds."

Larrell panted in pain, body burning like a fired bullet as his soul returned.

"The soul of north belongs to me. I, command Elijah's Virage!" Mesno vehemently shouted.

"It belongs to Sithis." Jigsaw crossed its arms.

"I am the strongest! I should be the leader of Sithis! Not you, Serfius," Mesno snarled, "Kadessa, Giannis or most of all Sithis!"

Serfius, crossed its arms, "our orders were to prepare the ritual and await Lord Sithis' arrival."

"Who was left in command? Me, not you." Raising the diamond glove. "I will take the souls of the pharaohs and lead Sithis, now."

Suddenly, in a flash of white light the room trembled as Grievus, the Virage, appeared.

Mesno turned to the Virage. Pointing a pokeball at it. "Return"

The creature's golden eyes flashed red momentarily but remained gold.

A voice filled Larrell's mind. (...Run...master...)

A beam of light fired from Grievus' center eye, destroying the core link.

"What are you doing?!" Magnius snapped. "Return."

Grievus swung, swatting Mesno to the entrance door.

"Shit," Corin hissed, "our pokeballs," running and grabbing his belt in the western corner of the room and tossing the others their belts.

The room quaked as three more Virage were summoned into the chamber by Serfius.

Larrell gripped one of his pokeballs, ready to summon Wartortle.

(...This is...goodbye...master...survive...) Grievus began to glow, pulsating with energy.

Explosion. Larrell quickly realized. Nearly blind, chest still aching Larrell, "Run." The four took off, making a bee-line for the door.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The four stood in a narrow stone corridor. A long staircase, likely leading to the exit to their left. Another door in front of them.

Before anyone could think, Prince kicked the door in and charged inside.

Inside the room, two men wearing black hoods, human faces exposed turned to them in shock.

Corin sprinting behind Prince tackled one to the ground.

Prince swung, knocking the second one to the floor with a haymaker.

"Larrell!" Becky screamed across the room, tears in her eyes. "Help us."

While the other three stomped the two guards unconscious, Larrell hurried to the women. Like the men, all six were chained together. Unlike the men, blod there was a puddle of blood beneath each chair. Pools of blood streaming down each woman's left foot.

Their Achilles tendons had been sliced open recently.

"Prince, Corin!" Larrell shouted, "That Virage is gonna blow any time now!"

Prince summoned Melbu, using the Charmeleon's fire to melt the core lock. Freeing the women.

"Kadabra can't use teleport OUT of here." Tre called.

Prince scooped up Sasha, carrying her in his arms and hurried out.

Larrell, Corin and Tre stared at the five women remaining.

Paige.

Becky.

Lana.

Natalya.

Charlotte.

Each man could likely only carry one.

None of the women could walk or run.

Corin had no time to heal any of them now. Corin picked up Paige, hurrying out.

Tre held his breath. Picking up Charlotte, who weighed less. "Kadabra, carry Natalya and the girls pokeballs. The telepathic Pokemon levitated Natalya and the six purses, teleporting in spurts across the room and up the staircase.

Larrell stared at the remaining two.

Becky

and

Lana

Wartortle had no way of physically carrying either of them. Its arms were too short. He had to choose who to save quickly or find a way to save both of them in time.

Xoxoxoxoxo

(What should I do? Who should I save? Becky or Lana? Or can I save both) I thought to myself.

"Hey, Larrell you need to make a choice in the next 10 seconds or else we are all going to die here" Becky said.

"I can't choose between both of you. I'm going to carry you both out of here. Lana, I'm going to carry you on my back and Becky I'm going to carry you out" I said. I lifted Lana and she put her hands around her neck and I picked up Becky and carried her in my arms. I recalled Wartotle to its picked and I ran as fast as I could with two women on top of me (take that statement as you will).

The Virage by the time I reached the exit just started to explode. I saw the sunlight and ran like the dickens. The explosion behind me made it seem like a scene in some action movie but this wasn't a movie, it was real. I was lucky that I had seriously hit the gym because a few months ago I don't think I could do this.

"Thank you, Larrell for saving us" Becky and CJ said. "No problem, I wasn't going to let you die in there"

"Hey, glad to see you guys made it out" Prince said holding Sasha Banks. "We need to get these girls so medical attention because I'm getting tired of holding Sasha."

"Sure you are, Prince" Paige said still in Corins' arms. Trey as he was holding Charlotte said, "Kadabra teleport us to the nearest hospital"

Becky and Lana each gave me a kiss on the cheek for saving their lives. Man, it is going to suck breaking some of these females' hearts because I eventually have to choose one. Becky? Christina? Lana? And God knows who else….damn.

Xoxoxoxoxo

All white everything. Walls, floors and uniforms and a chorus beeping machines.

Corin and the men, drained from the battle and Sithis' torture, rested in a separate room.

Larrell was surprised when the door opened and a familiar face entered te room.

"Chansey," The round pink pokemon was dressed in a nurse's uniform carrying a tray.

By the side of the pokemon, a woman long slender legs and sky blue eyes, white heels, pink hair pulled into a bun under a nurses cap smiled at Larrell. ""How are you feeling?"

"Joy?" Larrell gawked as she leaned over to check his vitals.

Prince, Corin and Tre slowly sat up, reminiscent to the Undertaker, their eyes glued to the nurses rear.

"My forehead hurts..." Larrell admitted, massaging his temples. "So you graduated, that's awesome."

Joy cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Larrell sheepishly downcast his eyes. "Oh, nevermind its okay."

The other three men exchanged confused glances.

Hands on her hips, Joy nodded. "Where did we meet?"

"Carolina, on campus."

"I went MU." She responded. "You probably met my sister. Joy-Carol or Joy-Salem. I'm Joy-Mia."

"Oh," Larrell nodded. "You look just like your sister."

After checking the vitals of the other three men, who suddenly were asleep again, Joy turned to Larrell. "Your pokemon have been healed too. I'll be back with your discharge papers."

Chansey sat the tray down before following Joy out the room.

Tre quickly sat up and turned to Larrell, "You hit that?"

Larrell sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

""You did, didn't you?" Tre smirked.

"Bruh," Prince groaned, "We got our asses kicked, tortured, nearly killed man. Shouldn't nobody be thinking about pussy or no bitch." Turning over and staring at the wall.

Larrell batted a tear from his cheek.

The final words of Greivus replayed in his mind. The Virage's? What were they? Grievus belonged to him, how? Why couldn't anyone answer these questions?

He'd heard five names: Mesno, Serfius, Giannis, Kadessa and Sithis.

Prince was right. The four were no match for Mesno, who appeared to be the weakest of the five.

Were they only living on borrowed time? Paige was right. How could they protect anything when they couldn't protect themselves?

Xoxoxoxoxo

It made sense to them.

When the SUV pulled up to the entrance of South Miami Hospital, Paige, Lana and Sasha didn't hesitate to climb in.

Shane McMahon didn't hesitate to step out. Wearing a dark blue dress shirt and slacks, the McMahon prince strode through the automatic doors and to the elevators.

In the driver's seat, Roman Reigns leaned back. His dark pulled into a ponytail, eyes on the road as he guided the car onto the road.

Sasha wearing thigh-length shorts, a black tank top and Adidas. "Damn," she cursed. Slipping the sneakers off and struggling to not chuck them out the window.

Prince had gotten her addicted to Adidas quickly.

Her memory swam through her river of memories of Prince.

There weren't many, she could crawl through them hastily.

Then, she slowly backstroked through the negative memories. He was a such a dick at times.

"How about we go for milkshakes?" Roman suggested, taking Sasha's hand and cradling it.

"Yeah," Rusev nodded as Lana slipped her shoes off and sat them in his lap. She needed a foot massage.

"I could use one," Paige agreed, snuggling with Seth Rollins.

Natalya sat beside Heath Slater.

The darkness brings us all back to being children. To run to the sandbox, our safe haven.

The four divas didn't feel safer from Sithis in the company of their "road boos" but they definitely felt more comfortable.

Destiny would haunt the Queens but this is the life they would choose. Comfort vs confusion. Predictability vs unpredictability.

Simultaneously, the three women sighed.

(Prince.)

(Larrell)

(Corin)

(Tre)

If they were really meant to be together...

"...find me." the four women whispered as the SUV rolled into the sunset.

End of Part 1


	13. EX Chapter 1 XOXO 1-800-311-1412 XOXO

EX Chapter: Adaptation XOXO 1-800-311-1412

(Author's note: This is an EX Chapter. It doesn't actually affect the overall story but its moreso for the entertainment and amusement of the writers and readers.)

(Sasha/Roman/Prince fan's enjoy.)

xoxoxoxoxox

Pain surged through her followed by a flood of pleasure.

Another sharp thrust sent a boiling warmth from the pit of her stomach throughout her entire body before the sensation sharply returned to her outer heart and lungs, her nipples.

Sasha grimaced, wrapping her legs around his torso. Sweat made him as slippery as a freshly caught fish. Her thighs cradled the dents in his as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the satin sheets and ramming her against the wall with the force of an ox.

Sasha giggled, the rush intoxicating her mind and body.

When he slipped out of her, Sasha breathed again. Life filling her body. She stared into his eyes. Jaded by blue contacts, his long black hair sopping wet with sweat.

She'd been making love to Roman for nearly a half an hour. It'd been weeks since the last time she'd shared a bed with her lover.

A man making love to a woman for such a long time only meant one thing.

The man felt like he had something to prove. He had to prove he was better than the rest. He had to show her and he had to show himself. He had to be the measuring stick for her eternity.

As Roman planted a deep kiss on her lips to navigate her mind away from the brief intermission. Sasha closed her eyes and mind drifted again. Back to 'him'.

Titanically tall, maple brown eyes, coconut skin, cropped black hair. Many words described him. An asshole.

Sasha gripped Roman's arm, guiding it away from her anus. (Not today.) a silent and polite refusal for anal. Her anus was exit-only.

When Roman thrusted himself within her again, Sasha gasped, losing her breath as agony and pleasure dueled within her oncemore. She closed her eyes. Trying to imagine the roar of a majestic lion. A roar that would travel hills and acres, announcing the kings dominance. 'This is my house'

Then a second roar filled her mind. An ear-splitting unrivaled roar that reminded the lion of its place. The dragon, ruler of the skies and tyrant of all living things circled above pride rock reminding the lion of its place.

The lion was merely a figurehead. 'Keep my throne' warm.

Xoxoxoxox

Sasha sighed, watching the hotel room door shut. She lay beneath the sheets, staring at the TV screen.

Why couldn't she get Prince out of her mind. What did he ever do to her? For her?

Sasha shook her head. Not wanting to answer the question. She turned to TV.

A commercial caught her eyes.

An answer. Sasha bit her lip, staring at her cell phone.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The phone ringed. Ringed.

Call waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Elevator music.

Elevator music.

More elevator music.

Call waiting.

...

"Hi."

"Hello," Sasha sheepishly greeted, "Miss Cleo, how are you doing?"

"I'm doin fine. Baby, how are you," the tarot psychic nodded. Relaxing in her plush armchair, eyes closed.

Wild curly black hair wrapped in a golden shawl, a single golden pyramid earring dangled from her right earlobe. Dressed in a gold and black dress, golden rings on her fingers, pyramid necklaces, a wide grin shackled her Jamaican accent.

"I'm fine," The caller responded.

"Give me..." she paused as the energies played with soul momentarilly, "give me ur birthday, baby."

"Umm, January twenty-sixth, nineteen ninety two."

"Ohhh," Miss Cleo nodded, "ohhh," it was all pouring into her mind. "Isis."

"Yes."

"You're torn, darlin."

Sasha was speechless. Her ears open.

"Torn between a reigning lion and ze prince of ze dragon."

"Oh my god," Sasha gasped, immediately understanding the reference.

"Zese two are ready ta tear eachother apart just ta be wit ya. Sooner or later, you already know, ur gonna have ter make a decision on what ya want, baby."

Sasha sighed. The whole reason behind her calling Miss Cleo was information on what decision to make.

"What you have now is merely an illusion, baby girl. You see the lion as a canopy of protection but the lion is chained. The lion is shackled. It can only move on land. Ze dragon rules the skies, lives under ze water in some cases and scorches ze land Ze dragon lives on. Security and protection can be found with both but ze dragon is too hard for most to tame."

Cleo continued, "You thought you were on the Titanic and decided to swim to shore. Ze land is comfortable for now. Neither is more safer than the other. Your heart knows where it belongs. Destiny has shown you where you belong but your future is in your hands."

"Sooooo...," Sasha shrugged, "Do I stay with Roman...or should I be with Prince?"

"Ze stars and your future ur brighter when you follow destinies path, darlin...but you will have to fight for every vessel of blood in the dragon's body. Once you tame that dragon, it will never forsake you."

"Yeah, but Roman is already that way with me." Sasha counted.

Cleo sighed. "Easy come, easy go, baby girl. Most relationships run zeir course like a pill of tylenol in your blood. Some are meant to be temporary. Few are meant to be permanent."

Sasha stared at her reflection in their mirror across the room. Her hair frizzed, displaying the jungle that Roman's bedroom became during their recent "workout session".

Sasha pulled the satin sheets to her sternum and layed down on the plush pillow.

"I just...don't know."

"Ur man now...he's at work, now."

Sasha nodded.

"Ur man's stressed because he see's you closin your eyes when you're in ze lovenest, child. He see's that far off look in your eyes everyday when you're daydreaming about the dragon. When you're wonderin if ya made ze righ decision ur nah, baby. Ee know's ur zinkin abou someone else, darlin. Ur makin love the dragon zrough ze lion, girl."

Sasha sighed. Trying to erase Prince from her heart was mission impossible. It wasn't about sex.

She remembered when she reached into that jar by the pool. Her fingers digging and twining around silver, gold, platinum but when touched one watch her entire body felt like it had been lit on fire. She withdrew her hand, letting that fire subside. Then she dug again, touching the touching, her fingers wrapping around it. It felt like fate had guided her to that party.

Sasha shook her head. "Miss Cleo, what do I do?"

"Zu dumb bitch did zu nah hear me ze first zousand times, I told ya!"

Sasha sat up. Shocked, "What?"

"Em done wit ya. Destiny dun shown u what ta do! Miss Cleo zun told yer wat ta do! Hotline, CUT ZAT BITCH OFF!"

The line went dead.

Sasha stared at the phone. Shocking momentarily. She shook her head, laughing hysterically. "Oh my god"

Sasha layed back in the mind staring at the black ceiling. Imagining the rising dragon and roaring lion in the Savannah. Between them, standing atop the water of a pond the goddess Isis stood, tempting the two.

THE END

(Inspired by "Adaptation" and "The Zone" by The Weeknd)


	14. Season II Chapter XI Glass House

Part II

(Scotland Neck, NC)

I was surrounded by family and friends. Ironically, it was raining today. Probably God showing me show empathy for what had been going on in my life. In the church, I saw my aunts and uncles all crying solemn tears. They couldn't believe that their mother had left them. We all knew this day would eventually come but it is still sad when you lose a loved one. Still most of the family didn't know that was murdered, Sithis had made it look like she had had a heart attack and died of natural causes. But the guys and I knew the real reason why she was dead. I had to give the family words of encouragement and hope that we all could move on. I know I couldn't not until Sithis payed for his sins. I swear on my late grandma and mother Sithis will pay.

I left out Williams Chapel Baptist Church after the service and went to the grave site. Grandma said she always wanted to be buried beside my mother and we were able to arrange that as one of her last wishes. Becky stayed by side the whole time and I knew she felt my pain. Prince, Corin, and Trey eventually left Scotland Neck and headed back to headquarters. I stayed a little bit longer and after all the family had left, I had a talk with Becky.

"Becky, I just wanted to say thank you for staying by my side this whole time even though you could've left the guys" I said.

"No problem Larrell, I know you are going through a lot right now so you need someone to lean on" she said.

We were sitting on my bed in my old bedroom back home. It was quiet and very solemn.

"Larrell, can I ask you something"

"Sure Becks, what's up"

"First of all, don't call me that and second I know with the whole ancient prophecy you are supposed to marry the Queen of the North and all that but I can imagine seeing another girl with you. I love you too much" she said.

"Aww, I'm glad you care for me and Becky I was waiting for the right time to ask you but would you consider making me your boyfriend?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up when I said that. She looked up at me and without hesitation said "Yes, I would love to have you as my boyfriend"

I smiled at her. She turned face to face with me. I slowly picked up her chin and kissed her. It was a very soft and sweet kiss. Her lips almost went perfectly with mine. We ended up laying back on my bed and kissing for about five minutes. I separated from her and said, "Becky, obviously I want to have sex with you but I want to wait for the right time plus I don't get any rubbers on me right now"

"OK Larrell" she said. I held her in my arms and we laid on my bed and talked for a few minutes before we decided to head back to headquarters.

Man, I have a new girlfriend in Becky this is great but at the same time I do wonder about Lana, Christiana, hell I wonder how Nikki Bella is handling life without her boy toys. Too many women, not enough time.

Anyways, me and Becky left out of my house and I looked up at the sky and then I saw it…(Is that the legendary Articuno?)

Why is Articuno is Scotland Neck and why do I have this familiar sense of familiarity after it flew over?

"Hey, Becky did you just see Articuno?" I say to her.

"No, I didn't see any Pokémon overhead. Must've just been your mind playing tricks on you" Becky says.

She's probably right. I am dealing with a lot right now. Me and Becky got on my bike and rode back to headquarters but for some strange reason I felt I was being followed.

Overhead…

"I am closer than you think, my grandson" my grandma said as she secretly followed us in her new permanent form.

xoxoxo

A shrill gust of wind screeched through the metropolis whistling the sorrows of dying brothers, weeping mothers, infuriated fathers and wayward gangsters.

Gangland, USA.

Chicago.

Sasha's heart dropped into her stomach and remained there after she stepped out of O'Haire International Airport. Even with Roman by her side, there was a mysterious aura that poisoned the air of Chicago.

Every step felt like walkng through a minefield.

Sasha didn't exhale until the door of room 217* shut.

xoxoxoxo

"You sure you're ok." Roman asked, turning to her.

They stood in the lobby of the hotel, jolding hands.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded. Lying.

Roman raised his hand. Signaling to his cousins, the Usos, thst he was on his way to the car.

Roman shook his head. Something was off about Sasha. He could just feel it.

No time. "Kay," he nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek. "See you later.*

"I love you." Sasha called to him as he walked out of the door. Lying again.

xoxoxoxo

Sasha caught her breath. It felt lie she'd been hit in the chest with a baseball bat. She dropped to her knees, waiting for the pain to subside.

Kneeling on Madison Ave. wearing jeans, Timberland boots and a Patriots jacket, she was nobody.

Passersby could care less. The fierce artic Chicago wind symboized its people.

Except one.

"Hey," a hand tapping Sasha on the shoulder.

The pain surged in Sasha's chest like a moth being scorched by fire.

Sasha felt her breath leave her.

Then nothing.

xoxoxoxo

"That's three." The women counted, closing the vacant pizza box. "Still hungry"

Sasha sat at a round wooden table, amber lights iluminated the room and gave the cherry red carpet appearance of a dry apple.

A chorus of murmuring customers surrounded them. Everyone sitting at tables chewing pizza and chatting about the beginning of the Chicago Bulls season.

A pizza restaurant.

The woman turned to the front door of the restaurant, watching it. "Still hungry?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

The woman seemed nervous. Her head turned each time a door opened or closed. "Are you waiting for someone?"

The woman nearly leapt out of her seat like a child that had been caught with its hand in the cookie jar. "No," shaking her head, "just paranoid. I haven't seen my brother in years. He can be really sensitive about these kinda things."

"Whose your brother?"

The woman scoffed. Staring at Sasha. Astounded by the asinine question.

xoxoxoxo

Then, it hit Sasha like a bolt of lightning. "Prince."

The woman sighed, "I swear I was gonna slap you if got it wrong," laughing turning to the door again before returning her gaze to Sasha.

"We spoke on the phone...didn't we?"

The woman surveyed the restaurant. ""Ricky..." speaking in a whisper, "if only you could see 'him' now."

Sasha nervously glanced around the restaurant. "You said your name was Shaina, right?"

"Hmm, oh yeah." The woman nodded. "LB's twin sister.

""LB?" Sasha massaged her sternum. Her chest was still burning.

"Its his nickname. He hates his first name. Is your chest burning too?" Shaina asked.

Sasha nodded. "It only burned like this the first time I met Prince."

Shaina turned to the door again. "Eastrn blood. Probably because LB and I are twins, almost everything except one chronosome is the same.

Sasha inhaled trying to catch her breath.

xoxoxoxo

It made sense to Sasha. "You said some things over the phone but...how did you get my number?"

Before Shania could open her mouth to answer the question

the door to the resturant swung open.

There he is. Shaina said getting up

Sasha face twisted into a frown at the sight of Prince dressed casually in a Button up and Blue jeans

Hey LB! Shaina said pulling her brother into a hug.

"You look good."Prince said embracing his sister.

So you meet Sasha? Prince said nodding to Sasha

Yep. We were just having pizza chatting. Shaina said sitting back down

Screw the Patriots. Prince said noticing his sister's and Sasha's New England Patriots gear

"Whatever you mad Redskins and winning." Shaina said

"All they got is Brady." Prince said

"So?"Sasha said

"You have no team without Brady." Prince said looking Sasha in the eye

"That's no reason for to be an inconsiderate drunk jackass all the time either!" Sasha shot back

"Fuck you." Prince said leaving out.

What was that about? Shaina asked

"Nothing he's just a dick." Sasha said

"He's cool when get to know him." Shaina said in between bites of pizza

I hope so. Sasha said

By the way did you notice that meteor in the downtown area? Shaina said

Meteor? Sasha quirked an eyebrow.

The one the saying is connected to the pokemon. Shaina said

Prince phone rang while he was heading out the restaurant

"Wassup man."

"How you doing big brother?

"Im good."

You know I know you better than that what's wrong?

"Just a broad."

"You wanna talk about it?"

(Broad?) Sasha rolled her eyes. "Asshole," she hissed as he stepped outside.

Shaina shook her head, "LB really likes you girl."

"Too bad." Sasha crossed her arms, "I got a man. One that doesn't play these high-school bullshit games."

"Where'd you find him? Because I need one like that."

Sasha smiled as burning sensation began to subside. Talking to Shaina felt so natural and easy. As if they were lifelong friends.

Shaina glanced at the front door oncemore.

"Ten years ago a 'important man to us' passed away." Shaina sighed collecting herself then continued. "He, uhh," breathing heavily, "left each of his successors a letter."

"LB went to bootcamp and never read his letter." Shaina retrieved an envelope from her purse.

"I was curious and...I read it." Sliding the envelope to Sasha.

The once-white envelope had erodrd to a sallow brown, like stale beer.

(10 years.) Sasha thought, licking her fingertip and opening the envelope.

The message was simple yet vague.

Esoteric yet simultaneously exoteric.

xoxoxoxo

Save Isis

xoxoxoxo

Below that 10 numbers had been written. The first three Sasha immediately recognized.

321

The area code for Orlando, Florida.

The last seven digits made Sasha want to run out of the restaurant even with a belly full of pizza weighing her down.

5458430

"No way." Sasha shook her head, standing. How would someone have her phone number? Ten years ago?

"Sit down," Shaina whispered, checking the front door again. "You, right now, don't need to draw attention."

Sasha shook her head. Breathed. Run? Where? It'd be better to get some answers. Sasha sighed, carefully sitting down.

The other customers turned their heads. Disappointed they didn't get the Worldstar fight that the media stereotypically depicted between two black women.

"Look at it real close." Shaina advised. Pointing to the number 5 and drawing an S over it. The 4 and tracing an A.

Sasha followed. Tracing the numbers:

5458430

SASHAB?

"This is really ten years old?" Sasha almost shouted.

Shaina nodded.

"This can't be real." Sasha leaned back, trying to digest and make sense of it all.

"It confused the hell out of me," Shaina admitted. "At first I thought itwas about that terrorist cell. Then, I called it and heard your voicemail. Then my son was practicing his letters for school and kept asking me why are 5 and S different they look the same. Then started comparing other letters to numbers. I wa like, oh my god. I cross-checked it bam, SashaB, i don't know what the zero could be though."

Sasha shook her head. "Its still trippy."

"When we were young, " Shaina smiled, "the great man that died' he would always tell my brother about a castle in the east that no army could touch. The supreme king that ruled the skies."

"I always thouht it was a fairy tail." Shaina admitted. "Then, after HLG was built the first thing LB sent me was this." Retrieving another item from her purse.

A thin golden bracelet.

""Guess where the bracelet was made and where it was found?" Shaina crossed her arms.

"Africa obviously." Sasha shrugged.

"Not quite." Shaina shook her head. "The minerals are from Africa, no doubt, but I asked a tarot pysychic and all she could me were...guess what...more numbers."

Pulling a second envelope. This one had been better preserved.

10

37

Four numbers had been written on the flap of the envelope.

"The latitude and longitude for Ethiopia's highlands." Shaina explained. "The tarot reader just said those numbers and pointed to the sky and said kingdom."

Sasha sighed, this was becoming too weird for her.

"So what do we do now?" Sasha asked as the front door swung open.

Suddnly, howls filled the restaurant.

A petite woman with long black hair, wearing jeans and a winter coat stepped in.

Behind her a slim grisly tattooed man walked.

"Oh my god," Shaina sighed as CM Punk chants filled restaurant.

Cheers and whistles filled the restaurant as Punk was swarmed with fans asking for autographs.

Punk signed a few and moved his way to the counter to order some food.

While Punk ordered food Aj made her way over to where Sasha and Shania sat.

Hey Sasha. AJ said.

Hey how are you? Sasha said

"I'm fine." AJ said

How's retirement? Sasha asked

Not as cracked up as it seemed so started a pokemon journey. AJ said as a Volprix snuged out of AJ's sleeve.

Aww its soo cute. Shaina said

Thank you say are you realated to the one of the heads of HLG? AJ asked Shaina

Yeah why? Shaina said petting Volpix.

You favor him and I would like to meet him.

Punk walked to where the girls sat and wrapped his arm around AJ.

"Well I'm gotta go I'm heading out on the road to start my pokemon journey." AJ said cuddling her Volpix.

"Are you goin too?" Sasha asked Punk

Nah its not really my thing I off to compte in UFC we just grabbing something before She's off.

Alright it was nice seeing you Sasha AJ said as Punk grabbed the food

So what's he like Sasha asked getting back to her and Shania's conversation.

Well...

xoxoxo

He stood in the downtown area closely examining the meteor

Cropped Curly Coal Hair wearing Black Cargo pants with a chain hanging from it and a white hoodie.

So this is what the fuss is about. Carlito said.

Prince walked to where his brother stood in front of the meteor

"This better be good." Prince said

Believe me I wouldn't be if I didn't have to." Carlito said

"Im gonna cut bull and tell you exactly why I called u here to Chicago...There here for Sasha Banks.

Prince sighed, unscrewing a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig. "Fucking dumb bitch." He mumbled.

"You should call Roman Reigns next time. Let his soft ass protect her."

"We'll never understand them, they're fucking crazy. Maybe he'll superman punch them to death." Carlito chuckled.

Poetic justice. Prince thought. If Sasha wanted to be with Roman fine by him but don't crawl to Prince when things go bad.

"How close are they? Any idea?"

Carlito pulled a flask from his jacket and held it out.

Prince looked at his brother he was not known for ever touching liquor.

"I only drink with you brother," Carlito smirke, responding to his brother's bewildered glance.

"Amen," Prince nodded, toasting his brother.

"I got a letter from Uncle Ricky too it wasn't as clear as yours might have been."

Carlito retrieved a letter from his pocket and handed it to Prince.

Prince wrinkled his face, "letter...from Uncle Ricky? What are you talking?"

"That's right i forgot you were off for bootcamp, he spoke of Kingdoms and Dragons and some evil king Sithis and cursed generals. If I'm correct Shaina has you letter," Carlito said taking a sip. "It sounded like horseshit but I know Unc, he wouldn't tell nothing that wasn't true but thats beside the point they are here and Sasha's life is in danger, no one can save her not Roman, not God, only you."

Prince shook his head, "Always me. Why is it always me?"

Carlito smiled, sipping his beer. It was difficult for the younger brother to fathom the pressure Prince had been born into as the eldest son, been molded into as a Strike Team Captain in the military. The same merits and accolades that garnered respect also attracted stress and depression.

All the same, people always looked to Prince for both positive and negative energy for one reason because they could.

Beyond the three point arc on a basketball anyone can get lucky and make one unguarded. Very few could shoot off the dribble, stepback, fade, double-team, triple-team with less than three seconds on the clock and bury the orange through heart of the opponent. Prince could and he had countless times. Rather than say all this Carlito could only say one thing. "Life's a bitch, bro."

"So is destiny." Prince sighed.

It's good to see you again. Carlito smiled.

I'd to throw all this on you but there's a reason she can't have reigns protect her and it has nothing to do with destiny.

What you mean? Prince quirked his eyebrow already thinking of a reason

They track her using him the WWE post their schedule online and thus points them right to her it was no mere coincidence what happened at that live event. And besides Reigns wouldn't be able to get the job done his hard is not hardened like ours.

Of course I wasn't gonna let you go alone. Carlito said showing a pokeball the hung on the chain on his pants.

"What you get?" Prince said proud to see his younger brother so grown up

"Don't worry, its a strong one. It's weird how things come full circle huh, Family reunion only to pass bad news." Carlito said

"Its how it always is isn't it. Can never just be barbecue, beer anda srip club." Prince nodding, sipping his whiskey.

"Nah not without ending in a brawl. I was wondering if I can come with you on your journey. Be like old times like a big video game."

Prince shrugged, silently sipping his whiskey.

"Come on we've been here long enough my legs are starting to hurt perhaps we can catch a strip club. I'm as excited as prostitute bout to have a train run on her," Carlito smiled already knowing his brother's answer. "no Im as excited as a college girl at a mandigo party."

Prince smiled. (Let Roman babysit that bitch.) Prince thought, putting his brother in a headlock.

Just like old times.

xoxoxo

The icy Chicago wind hit Sasha like a linebacker. Sasha embraced herself, trying to shield herself from the wind.

Being from the Eastern coasts bordering the Atlantic, Sasha had grown up in chilly weather but nothing like this. Without its swift winds Chicago was the same as any other cold state. The winds however amplified and multiplied the effect.

Sasha had declined Shaina's offer to walk her to her hotel. Loneliness was what Sasha needed right now. Space and time to think. Sasha exhaled, breathing a tiny cloud of air into existence as she strode down the dark and cold streets towards her hotel.

Roman. Sasha sighed, wishing the imposing Samoan could be next to her.

It was late. Streetlamps poured amber light onto the sidewalk casting luminous shadows across the asphalt.

The faint clap of distant gunfire had filled the air twice while Sasha and Shaina dined. The customers ignored it. Knowing from experience that the gunfire was likely either east, west or south.

The downtown loop was trapped by the four cardinal points and a safe haven for Chicagoans as well as the northern side where the rich and wealthy lived.

The Chicago road had the sallow glow of egg yolk. Many shops remained dark. Closing hours had long passed.

Red. Two traffic lights above the street before her glowed. Conducting merely the restless ghosts as traffic had slowed and there were no cars to halt at the moment.

Sasha sighed, crossing the street and enduring another chilling gale of wind as a single SUV raced her to other side of the road. The powerful wind tossed her strawberry hair in her eyes.

When Sasha had cleared her eyes, she turned to her right. A small pawn shop had been decorated early. Christmas lights lined the windows and glowed various hues or red, green and gold.

What sat in the window gripped Sasha's eye like a rat caught in a boa constrictors grasp.

Its face white as chalk. Beetle black eyes surrounded and coated with dark eye liner and cherry red lipstick over its mouth that was held together by a row of five black stitches through its lips. Long stringy blond hair falling past its shoulders over a jet-black wedding dress. Strings attached to the dolls joints.

A marionette of a bride without a voice. A woman that was merely a puppet. A beautiful doll to seduce the eyes of woman. Strings representing how controlled she was. Existing only to serve a master. Her lips forced together, never to be opened in protest.

That was how Sasha interpreted the art. A representation of how she felt standing next to Prince. A Queen with no power. No means of choosing or dictating her life. Everything would revolve around his desires. What about what she wanted?

Wink.

Did the doll just blink. No. A trick of the light Sasha thought.

A tragically beautiful piece of art. Sasha thought. Paige would love it. Sasha pulled out her phone, ready to snap a picture when the price tag caught her eyes.

Xoxoxoxox

$555.99

Xoxoxoxox

Sasha shook her head. Snapping a picture.

Blink.

Sasha froze. Staring at the doll. It stared back.

Sasha took a step backward. Regaining herself. She sighed, turning and crossing the street.

Sasha sighed, turning back to the pawn shop.

The doll was gone.

Sasha shook her head. What was wrong with her? She know she'd seen it. Sasha sighed, hurrying down the road towards the hotel.

"Daddy!" a little girl screamed as her father marched out of the a nearby apartment building. Drunkenly leaning as he climbed into the car.

The little girl stood in the doorway. Tears streaming down her face. Cradling her doll.

Sasha stared at the doll in the girl's arms. The same doll she'd just seen in the pawn shop.

Blink.

Sasha turned away. Hurrying down the road.

Where was she going? Sasha didn't know. She had to get away from it. Whatever it was. She turned the corner, waving her arms to signal a passing taxi.

The car shot past her. Ignoring her.

Sasha sighed, turning back to the road and making her forward. Sasha froze.

The tragic bride sat underneath a navy blue mailbox on the corner before her eyes.

Blink.

Blink.

Dread boiled in Sasha's soul as she counted the stitches.

5.

Sasha reached beneath her jacket. Clutching the pokeball that housed Frahma. Shaina's advice filled Sasha's mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm not saying you have to be with my brother or telling you what to do but traveling with Roman isn't a good look. Anyone that wants to know where you are or what city you're going to be in just has to check the website. They are hunting you girl. You are the hunted. By something invisible. A ghost. And instead of disappearing and being unpredictable you're following something that's easy to find."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The tragic brides lips begin to quiver. Was it trying to smile or frown?

Red.

Crimson regret began to pour from its lower lip.

(Blood!) Sasha's eyes widened.

Green..

The traffic lights around Sasha flashed. Signaling green.

The marionnette slowly stood.

(Fuck this) Sasha thought spinning around and running in the opposite direction and deeper haunted streets of Chicago.


	15. EX Chapter 2 Artist Unknown

AJ walked downtown with her husband enjoying each other and the breeze of the windy city's cold kiss.

"I'm really gonna miss you when you leave." Punk said cradling his wife's head

"I know." Aj said kissing Punk's lips.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Punk asked willing to spend as much time with his wife as he could before she was off for her journey.

"That looks like somewhere cool." Aj said pointing to a building that looked like the size of a museum but creatively shaped and on the sign that sat in front of the building that read Carlito's art studio.

"Let's check it out." Punk shrugged

When they it was not just paintings and drawings, there was books, comics, trading cards, wrestling figures and other things.

"Wow!" Aj and Punk said astounded that this was not your average art studio.

They walked around surveying the various artworks.

"Hey look"Aj said showing Punk a particular piece of art it was a seris books in a glass class and engraved for the title was "Lost Heaven" and next to the books where serval medals and awards.

"He sure is creative ." Punk said

"Thank you." Carlito said

"Whoa you scared me." Punk said almost jumping out his skin.

"Sorry bout that, I see you are interested in my books."

"You did are this art?" Aj asked

"Yes but not all of it is art, its memories that i wanted to preserve and tell my story." Carlito said

"That's cool well stay with it nice meeting you." Punk said shaking hands with Carlito

"You too." Carlito said

As they were heading out the door Aj turned back around, she had just got an idea.

"Excuse me I wanted to ask you something?" Aj said

"Shoot" Carlito said

"Do you do portraits?" Aj asked

"Yes I do." Carlito said showing Aj a portrait that was on display that he had done.

"Your good." Aj complemented

"I do what i do for me and if someone happens to like than good." Carlito said

Aj nodded, he wasn't the typical artist who did their craft for money or fame he did because he enjoyed it kinda how she felt about wrestling.

"I have a favor to ask?" Aj said

"I'm going away for some time and I want something to give my husband to remember me."

"Ok I can do that." Carlito said smiling.

"Ok so do you want your money up fron..."

"No charge I don't need the money." Carlito said

"Really?!" Aj said excited

"Yeah its not a problem, here's my card i will call u and give you my address." Carlito said handing Aj a business card.

"Thank you." Aj said leaving.

xoxoxo

Candles lit a single chair, Nobuo Uematsu's Balamb Garden on repeat Carlito sat on the deck of his studio hands folded across his mouth

eyes closed,lost in his thoughts.

His body killing him when a knock sounded through his ears like a flashbang. "Come in." Carlito said not breaking his mediation.

"Hey I got your call." Aj said walking onto the patio.

Carlito didn't respond to her. "Are you ok?" Aj asked placing a hand on his shoulder as tears rolled down his face

Apparently something was bothering him, the silence the soft music.

"Maybe I came at a bad time." Aj said ready to leave

"Stay." Carlito said opening his eyes.

"Are you sure you ok to do it we can wait." AJ said

"No Im fine I'm a man of my word Im gonna sketch you. " Carlito said

"Ok where you want me?" Aj said taking off her jacket

"Right in that chair." Carlito said pointing to a chair that was a few feet in front of him.

Aj sat in the chair

Carlito picked up his pen and let his eyes guide his hands in capturing the beauty of the petite woman sitting in front of him.

"So what were you thinking about?" AJ asked

"My mother, she died a few years ago right in front of me." Carlito said not taken his eyes off Aj

"How'd she die?" Aj asked.

Carlito looked at her coldly.

"I'm sorry" Aj said

Carlito smiled "no its ok, it was march 20 2011 she had been sleeping alot that day, I thought nothing of it, Dinner was finished and Me n my siblings woke her so she can eat, she said ok let go to the bathroom and bam she was gone." Carlito explained

His story wrecked Aj's heart

"Oh my god." Aj said tearing up at the thought of losing one's mother so young and in such a deviating manner.

"Don't move." Carlito said halting his stroke to give Aj time to wipe her eyes.

"On top of dealing with cerebral palsy's physical and mental pain 24/7 its alot but I'm use to it and my mom lives in me." Carlito said

Aj noticed the entire time he was sketching her his body was trembling and he constantly switched from his left to right hand

"That's why i write, sketch, etc to ease the pain.

I love creating. "Carlito said finishing up.

"What ya think?" Carlito said holding up picture for Aj to see

"I love it it looks just like me." Aj smiled at the likeness.

"What's with the sparkles in my eyes?" Aj pointed out.

"Artistic touch." Carlito said standing up.

"Thank you." Aj said

"Your husband should like that." Carlito said

"Thank you and im sorry about your mom and keep doing what's in you." AJ said hugging Carlito.


	16. Chapter XII 3 AM in Charleston

I would like to play a game the marionette chuckled swiftly tailing Sasha

Sasha looked behide her to see the marionette was picking up speed fast like a jet taking off front the runway.

Ahh Sasha yelped in fear as the Puppet grabbed her by her crimson hair.

Hello Isis. The puppet whispered in Sasha's ear

Sasha cringed at the haunting voice the puppet.

I'm gonna enjoy batheing in your blood. The puppet said sticking its tongue out and licking Sasha's face.

Tears fell from Sasha's face, she had never been so afraid in her life.

Sasha jerked awake. Even now, she couldn't get that marionette out of her mind.

She stared out of the rain stained window and into the clouds and sighed. Was she making the right decision she wondered as turbulence

I was living one of my biggest sexual fantasies right now. Having kryptonite (Becky) and coco (Christina) at the same time. I also noticed that it seemed like they were trying to impress me in terms of what they could do sexually. When Christina would suck my dick, Becky would lick my balls. When I was fucking Christina doggy style, Becky would sit on my face and I would eat her sweet pussy. Becky would moan "Oh shit", Christina would go "Oh fuck me daddy. Were they competing trying to show me who is better in bed? I didn't give a damn honestly because they were giving me one of the best times of my life. "

Oh shit, I'm about to bust girls" I said.

"Come inside me daddy, give this sista that sweet black juice" Christina said.

"No, let me have your cum I'm your little white big black cock slut" Becky said.

"Damn girls, I don't know who to choose. Why do I just bust on both your beautiful faces" I said.

I jerked my dick off as fast as I could. Becky and Christina were drenched in a large cum load all over their faces.

"Damn girls, I'm worn out. That is definitely going down as one of the best sexual experiences in my life" I said.

Both girls smiled at me. Becky and Christina laid themselves on top of me while I recovered. "Who was better, me or Becky" Christina asked.

"Come on Christina, you know I was better" Becky jokingly said.

"No, I was better" Christina replied.

"Honestly ladies, I don't give a damn because in my opinion what is kryptonite (white girls) without coco (black girls)" I said.

Both shook their heads before we all drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxo

Blood.

Knives.

Blood.

Guns.

Torture.

Drugs.

Money.

Nan-dayo/What the fuck?! Was all Asuka could think through it all.

Scared, frustrated, confused, overwhelmed, homesick and lonely. Six words couldn't sum up how she felt.

The other divas were sweet to her through it all, especially Becky Lynch.

Though her Japanese ability had eroded over time Becky Lynch had been more helpful than most.

Up, Down, Left, Right? Asuka had no idea where to go. What was going on? Why did Summer Rae snap so suddenly? Mewtwo and Pokemon were suddenly real?

Those were all things she'd discussed over skype with her family. Trying to call at appropriate times was a difficult thing for her to get used to.

2:17 in Charleston

The door to the apartment opened. Tamina marched in. An intense look in her eyes.

Asuka lay on the carpet. Feet in the air, eyes on her laptop. Wearing yoga pants and a retro Chicago Bulls jersey.

Becky Lynch, or Ginger Spice as the others had began calling her for short, had fallen asleep hours ago.

"Asuka," Tamina growled, "Where's Ginger?"

Asuka's mind was overthrown by the speed of the question. She'd heard 'Ginger' so it had to be something Becky Lynch related, right?

Asuka pointed to the dark bedroom beside her, "sleep." A noun/verb she'd learned in junior high, simple but effective in a situation like this.

Tamina nodded, sliding onto the couch and turning on the Network.

Asuka's heart sank. This was the hollow America life for her. Feeling like the village idiot 24/7.

Rosetta Stone helped but she wasn't learning fast enough.

"PCB," Tamina suddenly breathed, watching an old video of Charlotte, Becky and Paige dancing together. "Paige, goddam you fine!"

Asuka nearly leapt out of her skin. What was Tamina doing?

Tamina stared at the screen with the intensity of a tiger. "Why yall tryna be so gangster?!" Stroking the air and grinding on the couch.

Without a word, Asuka slowly stood, slipped on her shoes and walked out into the night air.

(Nandayo) Asuka thought again.

xoxoxoxo

Asuka shivered as the Atlantic wind nipped at her exposed arms.

Sake/Saki, she thought crossing the streetlamp road and hurrying the headquarters building.

The alcohol stock was nearly unlimited. Asuka usually would take shots of foreign alcohol with Ginger but every once in awhile she craved a taste of her own land.

As soon as she stepped into the building a familiar face stared at her. A face Asuka had known for a lifetime.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse nodded at her, holding something in its hand.

Nandayo. Asuka gawked. Passed out on a nearby couch, Natalya lay alongside Tre.

A smile on Natalya's face. Tre seemed exhausted.

A strange smell clouded the air. Not sex, this was something Asuka had never smelled before.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, holding the burning tobacco up and a lighter, motioning for Asuka to take it.

Asuka shook her head.

The Pikachu glared at her, electricity bursting from its cheeks

Asuka took the joint and nodded, "Okay," smiling wryly and accepting it.

She inhaled, putting a little fire on it. "Okay?"

Pikachu's cheeks jolted threateningly.

Asuka sighed taking another hit, then another and another.

A strange haze suddenly washed over her.

Am I high? Is this what being high feels like? Asuka wondered.

"I didn't know you like to get wet?"

Nandayo. Asuka nearly leapt out of her skin when something touched her.

Pikachu.

"Hehehe," the Pikachu giggled, "that's pcp, angeldust-" a sudden warmth washed over her.

"-fat girls like Nikki Bella because she makes Naomi look like...

-I'm Forest, Forest Gump, life is like a box of chocolates," Pikachu smiled, "HAHAHA! The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!"

The room spiraled. Asuka's eyes felt heavy.

xoxoxo

3 AM

When Asuka opened her eyes. A strange glow surrounded the four people standing across the room she was in.

A fireplace warmed the giant bedroom.

A canopy bed the size of an elephant with satin silk sheets bisected the center of the room.

Clown and angelfish swam intrepidly though a couch-sized fishtank that had been mounted within the wall beside Asuka.

Above the fishtank, guns were mounted. Magazines and ammunition removed. Beside the guns flags were stamped.

M4 Carbine. Japan, South Korea, Singapore, Afghanistan, Chile.

AK-74. Thailand, Brazil, Morocco.

and a single.

Desert Eagle. Guam, Chile, Brazil.

Tre, now awake, stood with Natalya at his side.

Corin and Prince were talking to them.

"What the hell did you guys give her, she's high as a motherfucker?" Corin asked, looking pissed.

Tre shrugged. "We, right," turning to Natalya, who continued, "were smoking weed, a few new flavors we got from Cali," Tre continued, "that was some gooood shit," chuckling with Natalya.

"Oh shit," Corin sighed, "she's awake."

Still in a miracle mile, Asuka trembled as Prince crossed the room.

"Dai-jo-bu (Are you okay?)" Prince asked.

Asuka blinked, covering her mouth. "Nihongo dekiru (You can speak Japanese?)"

"Seven years in Tokyo. I speak enough." Prince responded in Japanese.

Was it the drugs? Asuka's heart soared like a rocket.

Tre, Corin and Natalya stared at eachother confused.

Corin had also studied Japanese for many years but at that speed it still sounded foreign to his ears. "She okay?"

"I'll take care of her." Prince nodded turning back to her. Switching from English mode to Japanese seamlessly like a machine, "What happened?"

"Pikachu made me smoke a cigarette."

Prince shook his head, a smile on his face, trying not to laugh. He turned to Tre, "Pikachu made her smoke."

Natalya chuckled, "Sorry girl, see you in the morning," leaving the room with Tre chuckling.

Corin shook his head. "Rell still at that funeral , right?"

"Yup," Prince nodded.

Corin sighed helplessly. It would be up to him, Sam and maybe Carlito to get everything ready for their journey in the morning. "Okay, night," waving and heading out.

When the door closed, Asuka noticed she was wearing a plush black robe, very comfortable but a bit too big for her.

Prince sighed, unscrewing a bottle ofSHO-CHU and opening a can of SAPPORO GOLD BEER

Asuka's heart shot through the stratosphere.

Prince poured the two liquids in a glass, mixing them into a golden liquid that glowed in the light of the fire. "You hngry?" He asked, opening a nearby microwave a pulling out a small box of TAKOYAKI.

Asuka nodded, elated to see remnants of her native land.

xoxoxo

It all made sense to her now. Kings, Queens, Sithis, WWE temporarily suspening the divas division but more than anything it felt good to have someone to talk with and not feel like an idiot.

Prince had explained so much to her.

xoxoxo

Xerxes. Shochu and golden Sapporo beer. Prince called it.

It tickled her throat on its way down, the beer erased the toxic taste of the shochu while tripling the potency, a trick the Japanese had developed.

"I just," Asuka smiled, the laced-chronic had removed all the barriers and shields she carried, "i miss home but I can't fail. If I fail I'm not just letting myself down, I'm letting my country down. Americans will think Japanese women aren't good enough to compete on an American stage."

"YESSS!" Natalya's moans echoed through the ceiling.

"Call me Big Papa!"

Debris tumbled from the ceiling and onto the carpeted floor.

Asuka and Prince chuckled together.

"This is nice," Asuka smiled as Price turned up the volume of Abel Tesfaye's voice to drown out Natalya and Tre's sexscapade.

Xerxes. Takoyaki. Chatting in her native tongue with someone who really understood was amazing.

Of all people. A black man was the first fluent Japanese speaker she'd met. Asuka inhaled passing the joint to Prnce.

Whatever Pikachu had forced her to smoke wasn't this. This just relaxed her. A smooth high, it felt like surfing on a wave. This was right.

"Who are they?" Asuka asked pointing to the three portraits on the wall. All evenly lined up on the wall.

"My grandmother. My mother and my wife." Prince said.

Asuka's eyes lingered on the third. A Japanese woman. Beautiful. Long dark hair, piercing brown eyes, golden earings and a necklace. "You're married but have me in your room at this time?"

"Sithis took my wife from me." Taking a long swig of Xerxes.

"I'm sorry," Asuka lamented.

"No worries," Prince shook his head, passing the joint.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey bro," Carlito greeted, a mirror image of his elder brother. "Oh, my bad-" preparing to leave,

"Nah, you're good." Prince shook his head, "Sup?"

"Shaina called and," Carlito sighed. Sasha never made it back to her hotel. Carlito wanted to say but now wasn't the time. "wanted to say good luck on our journey. I'll see you at breakfast." Closing the door behind him.

That was odd. It was only 5 AM. The sun would be rising soon.

Asuka inhaled, sucking the last of indica before pinching it out and droppingit in the ashtray.

She was ten feet high but didn't feel out of control like before. A strange haze but besides that she just felt relaxed. The alcohol only enhanced it all.

"I'm tired." Asuka yawned, glancing at the massive bed.

Was this right?

Prince silently swallowed the last of the Xerxes cocktail and without saying a word took her hand.

It felt right.

Asuka smiled.

Kobe Bryant jersey and polyester sweat pants over his athletic physique. The glow of the fire painted his chairo skin a golden hue.

Asuka stood, removing the robe, Jordan jersey and yoga pants, she crossed the room with him and gently laid in the silk sheets.

No. Asuka thought. Would he think she was easy or a loose girl if she crossed that line with him? But what would happen if she rejected the only person she could communicate with?

He didn't seem like that though. He had a dick, so obviously, he was sexually interested in her. He was so tall, handsome, confident, sexy, his American accent when he spoke burned her up. Asuka crossed her legs to hide it as he asked her, "you wanna sleep here tonight?"

Asuka smiled sinisterly as he leaned forward kissing her.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sasha glared at the bed, heart twisting into a knot in her chest at the scene before her. She'd flown from Chicago. She didn't want Prince. She needed him.

"I'm sorry, I-" Sasha began.

But he clearly didn't need her. Tears blooming in her eyes. Sasha shut the door.

xoxoxo

Carlito sighed pacing in the lobby. He couldn't sleep. The journey was beginning soon. He cradled his pokeball. (We got this.) He thought. It'd be just like old times again.

Suddenly, tears, crying and the click of boots filled his ears.

Sasha.

She was running down the stairway, away from the western wing (the living quarters).

What did he do this time? Carlito sighed as Sasha ran into.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Carlito asked.

Sasha grabbed his neck pulling him into a kiss.

Carlito gently pushed her away. Staring at her.

Sasha shook her head. Unsure of how to explain it.

Glass shattered. Christina, Becky and Larrell stood at the entrance door. Larrell sighed, "Oh shit." His broken coffee mug on the floor.


	17. Chapter XIII Fork In The Road

The LHG Briefing Room had been decorated and designed.

Military style.

Three rows of folding chairs on a ceramic floor. A projector hooked to a laptop, an old school pull down mat.

Not as fancy as the public thought. Cheap and effective.

The divas sat in the chairs, yawning, dozing off, six men sat in the front row: Corin, Larrell, Tre wearing sunglasses, Carlito, Furio Pagnotti and Sam.

"Pewter City. Alabama," Prince motioned to the map. Tracing the miles the group would travel and outlinng the reorted pokemon sightings and hotels.

Wearing loose jeans, a leather jacket and Timberland boots with Asuka tenderly smiling at him and Sasha glaring at him.

"In the event, that we encounter Sithis, DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE. I repeat, DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE." Prince paused, taking a sip from his nearby flask.

Sasha glared at Asuka. Despite the language barrier, she was all eas and one of the few awake.

Then Sasha glanced at the presentation. (That fucking asshole!) she thought. Prince had translated EVERYTHING into Japanese and added Hello Kitty emojis into the brief.

Sasha nearly crushed the cup of coffee in the palm of her hands. (Do my nails you db bitch.) Sasha sighed, rolling her eyes.

Tre, behind his sunglasses, sipped his tea. (...but that's none of my business.)

The slide switched, breaking down the most likely wild pokemon they would encounter during their trip.

Ratatta

Pidgey

Weedle

Spearow

Geodude

HootHoot

Totodile, on the border near Florida

Snubull

Machop

and Mankey

"Charlotte." Prince pointed to the Carolina native who enthusiastically smiled.

Sasha and Nikki both rolled their eyes.

"Please read the bottom of the slide. And, don't worry, its cool." Prince assured her.

Charlotte nervously glanced around, cleared her throat and read, "Discaimer: You bitch ass"

"Niggas" Tre coughed.

" N words," Charlotte cleared her throat, "and lazy,"

"Bitches," Corin coughed.

"Bitches," Charlotte said unapologetically, "can kiss my,"

"Ass." Carlito sneezed.

Charlotte turned around pointing to her rear. "Ass."

(I plan to.) Carlito smirked, watching the sleeping Divas stir awake.

"Niggas." Tre coughed, sparking only suppressed laughter from Larrell and the rest of the room. "Better recgnize, I'm that"

"Oh my fucking God," Sasha snapped. furiously glaring at Charlotte and Prince, "When do we fucking leave?"

Prince took a step forward, "When you can guarantee me you and everyone understand what the EP is?"

Sasha shook her. "Not everyone was in the military. Stop being such a knowitall."

"Not everyone had Roman in them, stop being a ratchet." Prince countered. Larrell leapt aside, narrowly missing a shower of bpiling coffee that landed on Prince's neck and leather jacket.

"You fuckin-" Prince cursed , taking a step forward. Tre and Corin leapt out of their chairs, restraining Prince.

"C'mon bruh." Tre cautioned, holding the steaming Dragon back with Corin.

"Cool out," Corin cautioned as Sasha turned on heel and walked.

"Bitch." Prince hissed.

"Bum ass nigga." Sasha groaned.

"I got her," Carlito sighed, standing up.

"No!" Larrell and every woman in the room shouted. Did all the divas know?

"We've got her," Charlotte, Bayley and Ginger stood following Sasha.

Tre and Corin turned to Prince. "You good?"

"I'm cool."

Asuka sheepishly turned away, downcasting her eyes.

Larrell sighed. (Chill time.) "Zoe," calling the computers name, "play Bizzy Bone Give Up The Ghost."

xoxoxo

(This is going to be a flashback)

(Why the hell did Sasha just kiss Carlito?) I thought to myself. (Princes' brother of all people, is she just trying to piss him off because that is a bad decision. I know Prince can be an asshole but I think he cares about her and he and his brother are close so why would you kiss him? I got to find out what is going on with her)

"Sasha, what the hell man?" I said.

"Oh shit, Larrell. I didn't see you. I'm just tired of dealing with Princes' bullshit. I'm trying to be open and honest with him but all he cares about is himself and drinking. So I thought if I can get his attention, the only way to do that would be getting the closest thing to him"

"That isn't smart." I said. "There is enough relationship drama going on in this place, we don't need anymore"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let me talk to you for a few minutes and I will explain everything" I said. I looked at Carlito who was still standing in shock for what happened and then I told him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Prince until the right time. Go on about your business, I'm going to talk to Sasha for a few minutes."

"OK, thanks Larrell." Carlito left the other way while I went back to chatting with Sasha.

Since, it was still early in the morning and the girls were still asleep in my room I went into the living room of our headquarters. I could tell Sasha needed someone to vent to and likewise for me.

She told me everything about how she has been dealing with her relationship with Prince and that even though she thought going to Roman was going to help her get away from Prince but her thoughts always went back to him. "I just can't shake him" she told me. "I hate him, but I love him at the same time"

"Kind of reminds me of that Kanye West song "Bittersweet Poetry", you hate that person but yet you need them as much as they need you. That is you and Prince, Sasha. I know you see it and he probably deep inside knows it too but he's blinded by his own ego. The main thing you got to worry about is making sure that no other girl is catching feelings for him"

"Too late for that one, Asuka is growing feelings for Prince" she told me. "That is part of the reason why I kissed his brother because I saw him kissing that Japanese girl"

"Damn, well don't give up, I believe in you and I think he is going to realize that soon enough that you matter to him" I assured her.

"Thanks, Larrell. You have a good heart." She said.

"It is no problem. I needed to talk to someone because like you I'm dealing with my own relationship drama. I don't know who to choose between Becky and Christina. I can tell that both girls love me but I just can't choose right now. Plus I know the girls want to be around me all the time but I need my free time so that I can clear my head and think."

"I have an idea that may help you eventually choose which one you end up with" Sasha said. "Girls will say stuff in private to other girls' especially concerning relationships so why don't I have my girls Ginger Spice, Charlotte, and Bayley talk to Becky and Christina and see how they feel about you and it can help you make a good decision. Obviously you have to interact with yourself but this can help you out"

"Thanks Sasha"

"Your welcome….and BTW our relationship is strictly platonic. I don't need Prince thinking anything" she told me.

"Trust me, I know that"

She left out and I went back to bed.

xoxoxo

Shock and silence strangled the briefing room when the door opened.

Sam, floppy brown hair and a nervoussmile on his face, wearing a gray suit with a Four Swords pin on his collar, entered with a beautiful woman on his arm.

"Hope I'm not too late." AJ Lee smiled, "Got mobbed at the airport."

Prince's face twisted, "Who invited you?"

"Bro," Carlito sighed. Prince was obviously in a foul mood. Scalding coffee on his throat and jacket. "She's cool."

Prince sucked his teeth as Sasha, Charlotte, Becky and Bayley strode back into the room.

Sasha waved her manicured fingers in front of her lips yawning loudly as Prince continued on.

The others suppressed their laughter as the emotional chess game resumed bewtween the Destined Eastern Royalty.

"We got two choices on how we do this," Prince switched the lights on and the projector off. "Game Boy Pokemon style, bikes and on-foot."

"Konichiwa," Sasha chirped, garnering a nasty glance from Asuka.

Prince rolled his eyes and continued, "or we drive c-"

"Hello Kitty." Sasha interrupted.

Asuka stood, turned and marched out of the briefing room.

"Escape. /tweet/ Got away safely." Sasha joked as Prince sighed heading out the briefing room after Asuka.

Tre sipped his tea.

Corin shrugged. That was Prince's drama not his.

(This is going to be a loooooooooongday.) Larrell thought miserably.

Carlito sighed. (Women.)

Carlito got up from his chair and resumed the meeting. Before beginning whistled to get everyone's attention. I say we gameboy style it be less of a journey if we just throw our money into it. Carlito said It'll give us more time to actually train and get to know one another. (That sounded really corny) Carlito said running his fingers in his hair. Anyone disagree Carlito said holding out his arms

The room remaind silent. Carlito had laid it allout there and it made perfect sense.

"Nikki might." Charlotte injected, "walking would mean she would actually have to do some work."

Nikki Bella rolled her eyes. "Haters gonna hate."

The briefing room doors opened again. This time it was Furio Pagnotti thst entered. Armani suit, Rolex watch, pomaded fading to gray hair.

(What now?) Larrell wondered, seeing Pagnotti only meant one thing, business.

"Boss," Pagnotti slightly bowed to the three alumni, "new boss," shaking hands with Carlito, "my ace boons, i hate the bearer of good news but we're going to New York tonight."

Tre's eyes widened.

"Forbes, baby, Forbes," Pagnotti smiled, "there's a special party. All the Illuminati wannabe big wigs are gonna be there. Made people, connected people."

Corin shook his head.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I just wanna start this journey already. The cars, high-end parties with a bunch of stuck-up mummies being greedy, its just not my scene."

Pagnotti nodded. "The five you comboned aren't just apart of that scene Combined with how mass produced the pokeball is, the money and power you have, you guys ARE the party. You're gonna meet ALOT of people that want to be friends."

"I understand," Corin nodded, "but you're still not giving us a reason to go to this thing."

"As much money as you have, you're still vulnerable and easy targets. IRS, lawsuits, crooked cops, car jackings gone wrong. But with the right connections you'll be untouchable."

"Give us a minute, Furio." Larrell nodded. "We gotta talk to Prince about it too."

"By the way," Pagnotti added, "Vince called. He said he'll see you there."

At the sound of Vince's name, chatter and curiousity hummed through the chamber.

"What's it gonna be?" Natalya asked. "Forbes party or start the journey?"

Corin shrugged, "I don't care either way."

Larrell, Tre, Corin and Carlito glanced at eachother. They had to decide.

"Well," Sasha shrugged, gallantly standing next to the men as a peer. "Lets vote. Forbes or start the journey now."

What do you say Carlito asked eyeing each of the divas not answering the question but also wanting to hear their thoughts Carlito felt like Dora the explorer when she ask a question and ends up with having to answer it herself. Fuck it do what you want. Carlito said leaving out the briefing room

What do you say Carlito asked eyeing each of the divas not answering the question but also wanting to hear their thoughts.

"I am The Eastern Queen and until Sithis is destroyed I can never wrestle again. The rest of you, well, we don't know except me and probably Natalya are the queens so the rest of you might be getting recalled back to WWE. I say we get started ." Sasha shrugged, looking at Larrell and Tre.

Natalya stepped forward. "The question is would Sithis attack a roomful of Forbes millionaires? The live show attack was different. Nobody expected it and security was weak. Forbes there will be alot of muscle there and didn't Vince set us up last time?" Natalya sighed. "I vote we start." Looking at Tre and Larrell.

"Well," Sasha shrugged, picking up her Gucci handbag, "let us know when you figure it out."

Snap.

A long plastic memory stick tumbled to the ground.

"What's that?" Natalya asked as Sasha quickly scooped it up and shoved it in her purse.

"Nothing." Sasha innocently shook her head.

Larrell glanced across the room. Sam was signalling him. OK, he smiled. "We're all still a bit jumpy about Sithis ut we're in this together. We'll let you know."

Sasha nervously hurried out of the room. AJ, Charlotte, Ginger and Bayley behind her.

"If Sithis-" Natalya began.

"It's okay." Sam smiled. "Its just a copy of the brief, Sasha asked for a copy aftr she heard Prince made it and besides that's not the actual route you'll be taking. Prince is keeping that between the kings only."

Natalya smiled. Thankful and a bit nostalgic. Sasha was probably going to study Prince's brief. She barely knew Prnce but could already see he was just as stubborn as Sasha.

(No point in me being here right now.) Natalya thought turning to Tre. "I'm gonna get breakfast with the ladies."

"Okay," Tre nodded, kissing her.

A few of the divas rolled their eyes. Natalya clearly had forgotten about her husband Tyson.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Natalya asked. "We can't think straight if we're hungry."

Majority of the women stood, heading out of the room and towards the dining hall.

xoxoxo

The LGH dining hall was on the main level of the headquarters.

Furio Pagnotti had hired a staff of ten chefs just for today. Today had originally been planned to be a send off meal.

A single giant oak table sliced through the room, the four swords insignia had been carved into te center.

Flanked by Bayley and Charlotte, Sasha sat at the table staring at a tiny laptop screen. At the moment, they were alone.

Plates filled with omelets, pancakes, sausages, croissants, fruits, hash browns, bacon and boxes of cereal sat on the table.

A pulsating buzz in her purse, pulled Sasha's eyes from the portable computer.

Sasha retrieved her cell phone and opened a fresh text.

xoxoxo

Call me. I miss you.

xoxoxo

"Roman again?" Charlotte asked as Sasha switched her phone off.

Sasha shook her head, eyes back on the computer screen.

For a drunkard, Prince had detailed almost every possible thing.

"Bayley," Sasha hissed, handing the laptop to the hugger, "you forgot another one."

Bayley had volunteered to comb through the brief and delete all of the Japanese and anything related to Asuka to it. Bayley looked at the screen and stared at the Hello Kitty emoji. "Nope, I left the one on purpose."

Sasha rolled her eyes, deleting the emoji herself.

"Why are you mad at Asuka or even Prince?" Charlotte asked. "Didn't you leave him to be with Roman?"

Sasha sighed, shaking her head. "...It's complicated."

""All I'm saying is you can't be mad at him or her. She's a sweet girl."

Charlotte could see the steam coming out of her ears as Asuka approached the table.

(Here we go.) Bayley shrugged.

"Ex cuse me," Asuka spoke slowly with a heavy accent. No words were needed. Anyone in the room could feel the anger radiating from Asuka. "Sasha, we need talk?"

xoxoxo

Breakfast = aka social hour for divas and sportscenter chat for men.

Fuck that. Corin thought,walking up the stairs.

He pulled his phone from his pocket staring at the screen. A few unread messages, none of them from Paige.

(Fuck that bitch.) Corin thought bitterly knocking on Prince's door.

Within a split second, Prince pulled the door open. At first his eyes were filled with excitement. That excitement shrank to a laid-back shrug, ushering Corin into the room.

"Well," Corin sighed, "Sorry I don't have boobs and red hair."

"I wonder who does?" Prince shrugged obliviously closing door as Corin walked into the carpeted room and sat down in an armchair.

A large tray of food sat on Prince's nightstand. He'd chosen to dine in his quarters rather than a crowded dining hall. That was Prince. Prince hated crowded places.

"What's wrong?" Prince asked, mixing 2 glasses of Electric Lemonade.

"I'm alright." Corin lied, turning to the nearby TV screen where episodes of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air were playing. "You hear what's going on?"

"Yeah," Prince nodded, sampling his glass and stirring the two a bit more. "Nattie swung by and let me know on her way down. You already know my answer."

Corin shrugged, "No, I don't. But you know mine."

"You and me are alike on this." Prince nodded, "If Sithis wants us, bring his air here now. One of his flunkies whipped all our asses. So why not attack us now. Sithis obviously doesn't want or need us for whatever its doing now."

Corin nodded, slowly. He hadn't thought of that. Things had been so hectic since after their escape.

"Get it off your chest man." Prince hissed, after tasting the strong glass and handing Corin his own glass.

Corin sipped the electric lemonade. Corin coughed, gagging on the potion, the cocktail was so Corin felt like he was dying. "What did you mix in this, gasoline?"

Prince shrugged into his soft armchair, "You need that right now. You've been more, well, Corin-ny lately."

Corin stared at the ceiling. He preferred handling most of his issues alone. Who better right? No one understood the needs of Corin more than Corin. But this was a whole new monster. A hydra. Unkillable. Cut one head off and two would replace it.

"Everything's out of control." Corin admitted, trying to sip the Electric lemonade again. "You got anything to sweeten this?"

"Fuck it," Prince shrugged, retrieving a chocolate milk and dropping it in Corin's hand. "More for me." Prince shrugged, taking the second glass of kerosine. "So what'sup?"

"We're sellouts, bitch niggas, coons," Corin shrugged, showing Prince internet posts. "At least to-"

"A bunch of people that aren't doing shit but sitting behind a keyboard." Prince concluded.

"I honestly don't care. Its just annoying. We haven't even been in business a year. The pokeball patent and demand for it made us rich and well, they claim we're Illuminati. We sold our souls." Corin laughed. "We've done nothing to help the black community, they say."

Prince smirked, taking a swig. "And what do you say?"

Corin's answer had been brewing within him for awhile. "Honestly, I say..."

I get its not just the communities fault its so fuckd up but does every nigga with money have to give back to the same people that used to bully, torture and nearly kill us everyday just for walking different, acting different, talking different. They're not chasing the Nino Brown, Big Meech, Hoover niggas down. Hey, you all should give back. Give back to what?" Corin sighed, shaking his head. "Its always the nice guys that made good money that are coons andsellouts not the ones making crack money. Give me that drank."

"My man," Prince nodded, trading the chocolate milk with the second glass pf Electric Lemonade.

Corin sighed. "I honestly wish money was the answer but we both know there's more than that. Just wish they'd get get off our dicks, ya know."

"Let it out, man." Prince nodded. Listening to Corin. A few more things were boiling in him.

"Women," Corin admitted. "I could give any woman the world if I wanted to."

"Don't pull a James Harden." Prince chuckled. "Besides, I'm probably the worst guy to talk to about romance these days."

Corin nodded, "That is true but you have to choose one."

"Or neither." Prince sighed, finishing the glass.

(Bullshit.) Corin thought when he spotted a glimmer in Prince's eye.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Prince smiled.

xoxoxo

Sasha sighed and with a swift wave of her hand she returned to the table.

Where was he? she wondered. She'd just finished touching up her makeup.

Charlotte, AJ and Bayley waited at the table.

Ginger by her side for translating purposes, everything had gone well.

xoxoxo

"She's trying to say, she didn't know you and Prince were together." Ginger relayed.

"Well, its complicated." Sasha crossed her arms turning to Ginger, "Translate."

Becky Lynch scratched her head, searching for the lost vocabulary. "Mu zu kashii dayo."

Asuka nodded. "Wakatta," before giving a long soliloquy.

Ginger seemed slack-jawed as her mind tried to digest and decipher it. "She says, uhh, she understands but don't be angry with her because you were with Roman. She uhh, doesn't want any problems. She also says if Prince is your boyfriend. You need to check him. Not her. She says if you can prove Prince is your man she will no longer talk to him. Otherwise, he's fair game, err, to any woman. What woman wouldn't chase a man this rich."

"Preach on," Nikki Bella shouted from across the room..

"Prove he's yours, otherwise he'll either be mine or another womans man."

Sasha smirked. This was going to be easy.

Suddenly, Sasha's phone buzz to life.

Another message from Roman.

"Okay." Sasha smiled.

xoxoxo

So this guy called Sithis attacked the WWE and thats what you all are doing here? AJ asked Sasha

Mmhmm Sasha nodded

And your some type of queen from an ancient kingdom and Prince is your king? Aj said

"Yep." Sasha clarified

That is soo cool you guys seem like your made for each other Aj folded her hands

"No we don't." Sasha denied

I know men after being with several men throughout my wwe career and being married,

Oh yeah. Sasha chuckled

"You say you don't want him but you don't want anyone else to have him." Aj said

"But he's such a jackass." Sasha said

Your in lovvve. Aj sung teasing Sasha

Stop it. Sasha nodged Aj

"So what about Carlito?" Sasha asked

"He's kind, Sweet, Fun, and we have alot in common and he's real down to earth." Aj said eyeing Carlito

"Ohh ok." Sasha said quirking an eyebrow

"He's really nice when you get to know him." Aj said

So you got to know him? Sasha asked

"Not that way...I wanted him to do a portrait of me to give to Punk to keep while I went on the journey, we talked and stuff."

Well a few years ago their mother died right in front of Carlito, Prince was in the whispered

("That could be why he drinks and is the way he is." Sasha thought)

Then, the booming sound of boots on wood filled the dining hall.

Corin and Prince stepped in. To everyone's surprise.

Prince wore Timberland boots, jeans, leather jacket, a rucksack on his back, sunglasses in his pocket, pokeballs and a steel hip flask filled with whiskey.

Corin also wore jeans but had chosen black combat boots and a hoodie of his favorite football team.

Prince checked his watch. Sat his rucksack down and took a seat at the isolated side of the table where no one sat.

"Anyone whose coming. We leave in one hour." Corin said, picking up a plate of breakfast and randomly sitting.

Three seats down a blond sat. Long beach blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical Kryptonite. Prince had gven this girl the nickname Frosted Mini Wheat. Alexa Bliss.

(We're losing time. We gotta move. They either roll with us or they roll under us. Many others will back us. Let's meet outside the dining hall ready to roll.) Corin mentally repeated he and Prince's last conversation.

xoxoxo

(Mind over muscle.) She thought turning to Tamina who stood to leave. "Tamina, can you bring my stuff too?"

"Your legs don't look broke." Tamina replied.

Sasha pulled a key from her pocket. "Some of Paige's stuff 'might be there."

Tamina took the key. "Anything special you need?"

Sasha smiled and turned to another smiling face. Asuka sipped a glass of tea, watching Sasha.

"Confident, isn't she? Bitch, you're going down." Sasha thought, it was time to prove Prince belonged to her.

Sasha stood, eyes on target ond made her way to him.

Passing the chain of whispering divas. As she passed Asuka's chair, Sasha linked her foot with chairs leg, twisting her own body and falling to the floor. "Oww," she squealed, grabbing her ankle. "Owwww!"

Then by her side, Corin kneeled. "Where does it hurt?" Ready to heal any injury.

Prince stood emotionlessly leaving the room.

"Corin," Sasha snapped, shoving the Southern King away, "Get away from me. Dammit, you idiot." Getting to her feet and marching out of the dining room, perfectly fine, to the backdrop of Asuka's triumphant laughter.

xoxoxo

Outside the vending machine, Prince stood, creasing and trying to get it to accept the dollar bill.

Sasha marched up to his side, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Choose wisely, Ding dongs or cheesesticks?" Prince asked.

"I hurt my ankle. You didn't even care. Corin had to help me."

"Yup," Prince nodded as the machine spit his money out again. "He's got healing powers, I don't."

Why didn't he care about her at all? Sasha wondered. Why did he hate her?

Prince sighed, "You could've called...or knocked." Pushing the dollar back in.

"Do you think I care?" Sasha asked.

"I don't care what you think." Prince admitted staring at the machine. "Besides, the only reason I was with her is because you were clearly back with Roman."

"Communication works both ways. Why didn't you call me?" Sasha reflected. "If you cared so much about us, you would've talked to me that night. Made me feel like I mattered."

"Well, all that matters now is our snacks for the road. Ding Dongs or cheesesticks?"

"I don't care about Ding Dongs. I don't care about cheesesticks and I don't care that you were with Asuka and maybe ten more women."

Prince took a sip from his flask. "Whatever. We'll start this journey. Finish off Sithis and never see eachother again."

"Fine." Sasha grunted, crossing her arms.

"Cheesesticks," Asuka decided. "I hate ding dongs." Walking alongside Prince.

Sasha glared at Asuka as the machine finally accepted the dollar.

xoxoxo

Hey brother can I talk...in private Carlito said smiling at Asuka

Asuka nodded

"What's up?" Prince said taking a swig of whiskey

"Just a little nervous bout the journey and all." Carlito said grasping his pokeball

"You'll do fine." Prince assured

Also I needed some girl advice.

I don't know if I should be giving you girl advice. Prince said

Their fucking crazy bro. Carlito said leaning on the vending machine

"So what the situation"? Prince said offering his brother a drink

"Cheers"

Well she's a friend...Carlito began

"Hey."Aj said skipping smiling by

"Ok so she's a friend are we talking in terms of kyrtonite or long term.

Don't know yet but I'm feeling something

"Is she single?" Prince asked.

She's married. Carlito said taking a big swig.

Prince shook, "I'd find another girl. You don't wanna get involved in that."

Any suggestions? Carlito shrugged

"Find a new girl. Otherwise, ask someone with homewrecking experience. Jeff Jarrett. I can't advice you to do it but. You're a grown man. Gotta make your decisions. Me, I wouldn't do it. Anything else?"

You know I'm thats not my style Carlito said saluting Prince.

"See you out there can't wait to show you what I'm made of."

xoxoxo

Rucksacks already packed. Larrell, Becky and Christina stood in the war room with Mewtwo.

Larrell needed time to digest it all. Prince, Corin and Tre had made the right choice.

Corin had texted Larrell letting him know the plans.

(Are you ready?) Mewtwo asked.

(Yeah.) Larrell nodded. (Tell me what I need to know about the two lost kingdoms.)

Mewtwo nodded.


	18. Chapter XIV Viridian

Larell nodded. "Interesting."

xoxoxo

"Finally the journey begins. It feels good to see my brother after so many years and now to be headed off with him on a journey is nostalgic. Like old times me and him as a team. I'm a bit nervous but there's no such thing as perfection." Carlito said hanging back

as the others passed him.

As Carlito locked eyes with the Nubian Queen Sasha his heart accelerated. He had to talk to her about what happened and she was very attractive.

"Hey Sasha." Carlito called

"Yeah?" Sasha spun around

"We need to talk." Carlito said pulling Sasha aside

"About the kiss..." Sasha said

"I'm just as confused as you are" Carlito said

"I know and I'm sorry" Sasha said

"Why?" Carlito asked looking into her eyes

"Can I be honest with you?" Sasha said sitting on a nearby rock.

"I was so upset with him kissing hello kitty that I wanted him to feel the pain i felt and the only way to do that was with the closest person to him." Sasha explained

Carlito fingers curled into a fist, (This bitch was playing with me) he was trying to tame his anger.

"Although you were a great kisser."Sasha joked

Carlito exhaled deeply "You weren't bad either i think you might nipped me abit with your tongue" Carlito chuckled.

The two shared a laugh.

Ok but seriously I can't keep this from my brother, if you really care for him trust me it'll be better if we tell him now." Carlito said sternly.

Sasha nodded.

I'll go with you if you want. Carlito clapped Sasha on the shoulder.

"Ok."Sasha said

The two got up.

As they went on a Gogoat ran in their path and stopped blocking their path.

A gogoat? Prince said.

"The gogoat eyes were locked on Brie.

The gogoat prepped to charge and ran full speed at Brie.

Instead of ramming Brie, it snuggled her leg.

"There you are little guy." Daniel Bryan said emerging from the grassy brush and scooping up Gogoat.

"Hey baby."Brie said throwing her arms around her husband and kissing his lips.

"What you doing here?" Brie asked

"I decided to give up wrestling and go on a pokemon journey and settle down with my wife. "

"Guys?" Brie said looking at everyone

"You cool D Bryan" Prince said, nodding.

Wearing a plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, jeans and boots, Daniel Bryan smiled, his fingers interlacing with his wifes.

"I think," Brie sighed, squeezing her husbands hand, "I'm done with wrestling too."

Nikki sternly stared at her sister. The Bella Twins were a brand. The decision of one affected the other.

"I wanna be with you." Brie declared to Daniel. "Start a family."

Daniel smiled, hugging his wife.

"One question," Prince asked, staring Bryan down, "How did you find us?"

"Nattie." Tre smiled staring drearily at the clouds.

The group turned to Tre. Tre said nothing.

"Natalya texted me last night. Told me to come here. At your last rest stop she let me know where you guys were at." Daniel Bryan explained.

Prince nodded awkwardly.

"The more the merrier right." Natalya smiled, "besides, Brie needs her husband."

"Ok," Larrell nodded, "lets push on."

xoxoxo

Sasha slowed to a stop. Digging in her rucksack and fishing for her canteen.

Her knees, calves, back and feet were on fire with pain.

The group had ventured deep inside the Viridian Forest.

They were surrounded by bushes, trees and swarms of bug pokemon under the blazing Alabama sun.

Sasha froze. The energy emanating from Nikki was toxic.

The entire group was exhausted. A 10 plus mile trek. Sasha could read the energy was low.

Prince, however, seemed unphased. He'd stripped off his leather jacket. Now he only wore a red and black Chicago Bulls T shirt and jeans.

"Break time!" Sasha declared loudly.

The entire group let out a collective sigh of relief. Their ankles and calves burning with exhaustion.

Prince sighed. Glaring at a nearby tree. (So weak.) He thought in disgust. Dropping his rucksack and taking a sip from his flask.

Sasha smiled, he was hers and she knew it. Prince didn't open his mouth to debate the rest stop. Sasha turned to Asuka, smiling innocently and waving.

Asuka stuck her tongue out. Opening a rice ball and snacking.

Sasha stood beside Prince, gently speaking. "Its getting late."

Prince nodded, "Yeah."

"Lets set up camp." AJ suggested, turning to Tamina, who carried the female tent.

Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella set up the male and female tents with ease. Having been experienced in outdoor adventures.

"Aaaaaaaah!" A scream shook the groups eardrums.

Nikki Bella lay in the grass, tears in her eyes. A Pokemon was slowly crawling up her leg.

Sallow yellow, cone shaped stingers on its head and tail. A Weedle.

xoxoxo

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Suddenly, the sky was filled with hues a yellow and black. A swarm of BeeDrills encroached on the group.

"Run!" Nikki shouted, taking off.

"No way." Prince snarled, gripping the pokeball that housed Melbu (Charmeleon).

"We are not leaving this camp." Sasha growled angrier than Prince. Gripping her pokeball.

In a flash, a Charmeleon and Dragonair stood in the forest, glaring at the incoming BeeDrill.

The swarm froze, eyes locked on the flaming tail of Charmeleon. One blast and the entire forest could be consumed in a ball of hellfire.

"They're retreating," Sasha smiled, recalling her Dragonair.

"Fuck that." Prince shook his head. "Melbu, fry em!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Flamethrower!" Prince ordered.

A concentrated cyclone of fire tore through the sky.

The group watched in horror as dozens of BeeDrill tumbled into the grass.

"Destroy them!" Prince shouted, another flamethrower fired, toppling more of the swarm.

"STOP!" Sasha shouted grabbing Prince's arm. "Enough!"

Prince snorted before recalling Charmeleon.

Asuka crossed her arms. Biting her lip. The way she controlled Prince with ease.

"That was uncalled for!" Sasha snapped, "you could've burned the entire forest down."

"Melbu and I train all the time, unlike you." Prince countered. "We needed to show force. I guarantee you that not another rogue pokemon or swarm screws with us in this forest." Prince spit on the grass. "If they poison us in our sleep its on you." Striding into the darkness of the forest.

Sasha shook her head (Asshole), striding to the fallen BeeDrill swarm. Sasha withdrew potions from her rucksack, spraying the BeeDrill in small doses. "Larrell, can you chat with them?"

Larrell stared at the revitalized swarm, sharp buzzes rolled off his tongue as he communicated with the leader of the swarm.

The defeated swarm took to the sky.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled.

The balance was clear to Larrell. Sasha, whether Prince loved or hated her, could easily control the pride and temper of dragons.

"Bandits have been comng through here and cutting down their trees at night." Larrell explained. "They thought it was us."

(Nikki?) Sasha thought. "Did anybody see where Nikki went?"

Corin pointed.

"It'll be dark soon. We gotta find her." Sasha advised.

"I'll go," Brie nodded at Daniel Bryan.

Bryan nodded in approval.

"I'll find her. I won't get lost and I've got eyes everywhere." Reminding them of his ability. "I'll find her."

xoxoxo

/I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.

Oh lord, please don't let me be misunderstood/

How did she get here?

Nikki sat on a wooden bench beside a small pond with tears in her eyes.

The sun was setting and the forest growind dark. Nocturnal insects and pokemon were awakening.

So were Nikki's emotions.

(Why?) Nikki thought, letting the tears bleed out of her eyes.

(John, why?!) Sobbing in solitude.

it had been impossible for Nikki to find solace. Everything had been a whirlwind since the commercial shoot.

All of the years she'd wasted. The opportunities she'd sacrificed. All for nothing. John was dead. Murdered by the same men she'd been forced to be around.

How could she cry about it?

How could she talk about it?

How could she think about it?

What was she now?

A Queen?

A hostage?

A diva?

A golddigging whore like everyone assumed her to be?

What did she wanna be?

What could she be?

Who could she talk to?

No one. Brie would live happily ever after with the things Nikki could never seem to obtain.

Real love.

Children.

Family.

Forever.

All Nikki could do was submit to the madness, clawing and tearing her soul and mind apart.

Under the moonlight that slipped through the dying trees, Nikki wept.

(John? Why did you have to go? How did we get here?)

xoxoxo

"Hey, what's going with you" I asked.

Nikki turned away, "Leave me alone." Hiding her tear stained face from view.

How could he understand? John had been his enemy. How? Nikki wept. How could anyone understand what she was going through?

"Oh, nothing much besides thinking how I've lost it all" Nikki said.

"What do you mean, "lost it all" I asked. Nikki replied, "I mean John is dead. I don't know where Dolph is and everyone thinks I'm some golddigging whore who only cares about using people to get myself to where I am. I guarantee you even Brie Bella hates me now"

"Don't say that she is your sister I'm sure she will always love you, Nikki" I tried to comfort her.

"What does it matter to you anyway you killed Cena remember?" she replied harshly…

"That is because he was a Sithis agent. How did you not notice that the whole time or were just that blinded by love?" I told her…

Nikki couldn't say anything after that.

Larrell looked over the situation. It needed to be said. They'd left Nikki alone for A LONG TIME now. Her energy was toxic and infecting the entire group. It was Larrell's responsibility to fix it.

Corin, no fucks given.

Tre's mind forever in Nattie land.

Prince would be TOO BRUTAL.

Carlito was still a wildcard.

It had to be Larrell.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Nikki sighed. "And had to watch them die. Then live with the murderer everyday with a smile on your face?"

"Nikki, look at me" I said. She turned to me. "What, Larrell"

"Prince, Corin, Carlito and Trey may not see this but I do. I see how important you can to be, and to answer your question…yes I know what it is like to have someone snatched away from you at the most unexpected moment. I do that pain and I miss her everyday."

"Who is it if I may ask?"

"It was my grandma. That bastard Sithis killed her and I swear I'm going to have my revenge on him if it is the last thing I do"

Nikki nodded her head in understanding my rage.

Nikki inhaled. "I don't know if I can do this...I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to feel. Nobody cares about that. Nobody cares about me."

I know I'm going to get the side eye from a lot of people from this but...I said, "I know your sister cares. Daniel does, a lot of the divas like you and...(here I go) I do."

"Your just fucking with me aren't you" Nikki said. "Kick a girl while she is down, well I'm not falling for it this time." She turned away from me.

Nikki shook herhead in disbelief, "nobody likes me. I'm just a golddigger, sucking cock for a push and title reigns with no talent, right? I was supposed to get married, have a family, and you," Nikki spun around.

It happened faster than Larrell could react.

His cheek stung with pain. Nikki had slapped him, "you," tears exploding her eyes, "you cheated me out of it."

"What the hell was that for?" "You did it to yourself by associating yourself with Cena. A lot of your problems are your own. I'm trying to help you out because I know no one else will or they just won't care"

Nikki shook her head turning away and staring at the moonlit pond. "You dont get it. This can't be. This can't be my life. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to me. I was FEARLESS Nikki."

"Did anyone say you weren't still FEARLESS. FEARLESS isn't just something you put on a t-shirt for people to buy. Fearless is about taking risks that no one else will. I think you can do that...you just need to see that for yourself"

Nikki turned to him, collapsing in his arms. Weeping. Her tears falling on hs heart.

I sigh. "Just let it out. I'm here for you. You may not see it yet, but trust me it is the truth. I lifted Nikki's face up and I looked into eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds...I suddenly felt like I was in that scene from American Beauty because I slowly smiled at her.

"Thank you," Nikki inhaled. "I just, even if John is, was the enemy. I can't let him go. I can't see that way. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Then I flashed back to reality. "Becky, Christina I can't do this either Nikki. I got those two to think about, I'm sorry if I led you on...Damn I'm dumb.

Nikki sighed. "I uhh, thanks. It uhh, thanks. I need time to think. Good luck with those two," sounding more like she was cursing them rather than enhancing them.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm going to need it" I rubbed the back of my head. "Well just let me know what you decide and I hope you make the right decision" I left. (Damn, what happened to me there? Did I almost get sucked into the golddiggers' trap or do I actually like Nikki Bella? I didn't need this on top of the Becky/Christina thing)

xoxoxo

Prince sat on a wooden bench. Staring at the sky. Scanning it for beedrills.

In the distance, he could hear several Pokemon.

Venomnat, Pincers, Heracrosses, Spinnaraks, Caterpie, Galvantulas, Yanmegas and Butterfrees hummed.

When Prince raised his eyes, a single Pokemon stood in the grass before him.

Sleek, emerald green, blades for its arms and sharp teeth.

A Scyther.

Prince quickly summoned Melbu.

The Charmeleon glared at the Scyther, ready to burn its soul from its body if it made any false moves.

The Scyther didn't back down.

Prince sipped tequila from his flask and stared into the Scyther's blood red eyes. "You've got til the count of five."

xoxoxo

The Scyther. The Wanderer. The Lone Ninja. An outcast from its clan. Viewed as weak. Strength was what it sought. Power.

A tornado of flames moments ago shook the entire forest.

Power.

Perhaps this Scyther's lust for power would be satisified with this trainer and not in the wild. Constantly bullied by others.

xoxoxo

"Three!" Prince counted, slashing his throat to order the Scyther's execution.

"Melbu!" Sasha shouted, running to the scene. "Stop."

Prince clenched his teeth, bottling his anger as Sasha approached.

"It wants to be with you." Sasha explsained, reading its body language.

"A weakling." Prince snorted.

"Then make it strong...or I will, just like I did Faust."

Prince reached for the pokeball on his belt.

Sasha smiled, triumphantly holding Faust's (Gyrados) pokeball up.

Prince looked at the bowing Scyther.

It bowed.

Bowing. Begging and praying for strength.

(Damnit, Sasha.) Prince thought, drawing a pokeball. "Lloyd," Prince nodded, "I promise, you shall be strong." Throwing his pokeball.

In a flash of crimson light the Scyther vanished. As the red glow held, signalling the pokemon had accepted its fate, Prince suppressed a smile. He would make this Scyther, Lloyd, as powerful as any dragon.

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

Everyone lay asleep in their tents body's thrashed from the long march.

Wide awake and hoisting his pokeball in hand Carlito watched the campfire like a hawk.

"Hey you still up?" Aj yawned

"Can't sleep." Carlito said

"Something wrong?" Aj said sitting next to him

"No just never could not even when I was a kid."Carlito said

"You not tired after that military like march we just did today."

"No I'm can go another 40 right now." Carlito tossed another piece of firewood in the flames

"Why don't you rest." Aj said taking his hand

I didn't come on this journey to babied I been tested since day one and I've survived, Carlito said sternly

"I was just..." Aj began

Carlito got up tossing the rest of the firewood into the fire.

"Where are you going?" Aj asked

"I'm gonna train." Carlito said before leaving.

Xoxoxo

Carlito took a deep breath and summoned his pokemon. "A cyndaquill emerged.

"Alright you ready to train?" Carlito said

"Quill." Cyndaquill responded nodding.

Xoxoxo

Hours later Carlito wiped the sweat from his forehead

Carlito returned to the camp to see someone sneaky around the camp. A bandit

Carlito tackled the bandit carry them to a nearby tree.

The bandit reached for a knife and swung cutting Carlito slightly in the arm. "Ahh." Carlito let out releasing the bandit.

"Mewoth go." The bandit said

The others heard the commotion and emerged from the tents.

Prince pulled the pokeball ready to release Melbu but Carlito threw his hand up signaling he had it

Carlito threw the pokeball he had been seen carrying since everyone seen him.

"Cyndaquill." Carlito said summoning Cyndaquill

Meowth went for a claw attack

"Evade" Cyndaquill lowered its head and time the meowth and poped it in the air. "Barbeque the pussy." Carlito shouted

Cyndaquill shoot a huge flame from its back up incinerating Meowth.

The Meowth flew dropped to the ground coal black.

Carlito made a slizzing sound mocking the bandit.

The bandit frightened but refusing to be defeated charged Carlito with another knife

Carlito hooked the bandit knocking him unconscious.

"What should we do with him?"Nikki asked

"Hmm." Carlito said placing smirking.

They had stripped the bandit and took his weapons and left him surrounded by a swarm of pincers.

Carlito sat dressing the small wound on his arm.

"You alright man?" Larell asked

"Yeah" Carlito said wrapping the wound.

"Just checking on you" Larell said turning on heel

"Hey man how you holding up?" Carlito said getting up

"I'm hanging in there, just buried my grandmother, and dealing with issues with Becky and Christina." Larell sighed

"Like what?" Carlito asked

Well I got feelings for both but...

"Don't want to break the other one's heart." Carlito finished

Yeah. Larell nodded

"It'll be alot easier if you can do a threesome." Carlito joked

Larell laughed.

No, but on some serious shit just meditate on it, just look at Trey. Carlito said pointing to the forest where Natayla's moans and Trey's constant crys of "Nattie".

"That's unhealthy." Larell shook his head

"Nothing wrong with it to a degree." Carlito shrugged.

Thanks I needed that. Larell said feeling better

"Hang in there man and if you need someone to vent to or something I'm here." Carlito said

"Thanks man." Larell said shaking hands with Carlito.


	19. Chapter XV Bedtime Story

A soft trickle enticed Corin's ears.

It was dark.

The trickle continued.

Behind the tree.

Corin circled the tree. Shock gripped him.

"Man, whatchu lookin at?!" Tamina snapped. "Haven't you ever seen a woman piss standing up before."

Tamina stood behind the tree. The zipper of her pants unzipped. Urinating on the tree.

"OG, Triple OG," Corin shook his head. "My bad." Walking away. (Dafuq.)

xoxoxo

To the naked eye, the male and female tents were identical. Beneath the surface, the male tent was a different world.

Rows of cots and air mattresses were lined up.

At the back of the tent, a battery powered adapter gave life to a flatscreen tv and a fatal four way of Call of Duty.

"Hell yeah!" Prince shouted as he racked up another killstreak.

"Fuck you bro and your damn chopper." Carlito growled.

"You a bitch," Tre growled, "screen watching ass."

The screen flashed, displaying the dominating result. "Don't hate the players," Daniel Bran smiled, popping his collar and shaking hands with Prince, "hate the Game."

Top 3 scorers. Tre sat at the bottom at 4th.

"You suck Trey." Carlito laughed.

"Man, fuck yall." Tre sighed, "screen watching asses."

Corin walked into the the tent. "You guys are not gonna believe what I just saw."

"Nattie." Tre dreamily smiled.

"No. I saw-"

"Pass the sticks, nigga." Tamina grunted, snatching the control from Tre.

"A butterfree," Corin nodded awkwardly. "Maybe I should've caught it."

"What the fuck Tamina why you following me around the map i ain't even on your team." Carlito said as Tamina's soldier was tailing his.

"What did I miss" Larrell said coming into the tent.

"I'm schooling these bum ass nggas." Tamina smiled as the tent opened and a 'guest' entered. Sasha intrepidly crossed the tent and folded her arms, "Why do you camp so much, Prince?"

Prince gave her a look of disgust. "I'm not camping. I move, manuever and use strategically."

"You were standing in the corner for awhile." DBryan admitted.

"I'm healing." Prince defended, "and I'm winning."

Gotcha Carlito said as a predator missile blew up Bryan and Prince.

How you know where we was"Prince asked "The little camera on the ground" Carlito admitted.

Sasha turned to Larrell. "AJ said she wants to you about something."

"Right now?"

"She didn't say a time. Just things..."

"What things?"

"Girl...things." Sasha smiled innocently.

"OK," Larrell nodded.

Who got next?"

"Yeuk!" Prince smirked cockily staring at his high score. "Mayweather status."

"You mean undertaker status" Carlito said sniping Prince and was a few points from tieing for first

"You do." DBryan shrugged, handing Sasha the controller. "I'ma go talk to Brie," heading out the tent.

Sasha turned to Prince. "Ready to lose?"

Ready to die."Prince said

"Well while you two play, I'm going to go chill with Becky and Christina in the girls' tent" Larrell said.

"Nattie" Tre zombily smiled, following Larrell out of the tent.

Sasha you've played before?

Interesting. Carlito thought watching Sasha customize her class in less than 30 seconds. Many odd combinations he'd never seen used.

Did she really know what she was doing?

The clock ticked down, starting the round.

"Oh shit," Prince cringed as Sasha launched a throwing knife into the air. The knife sailed through air, miraculously hitting Prince.

"Hehe i find it funny she only going after you." Carlito eyed Prince.

Shit!" Prince said as Sasha sailed a grenade across the map blowing him up.

Tamina shook her head, watching as Sasha slid underneath machine gun fireand knifed Prince

"This some bullshit." Prince growled he'd gone 5 for 28.

"You can't win if you don't camp." Sasha arrogantly smiled.

"I don't camp. I play with skill." Prince countered.

"Because it takes SO MUCH skill to hide in a corner." Sasha rolled her eyes.

Tamina laughed.

Carlito shrugged in agreement. "You are boss Sasha I'm impressed " Carlito said

"Man, fuck yall." Prince sat his controller down. Retreating to his air mattress.

Sasha seductively stared into Prince's eyes. Speaking Pupilese, the language of the eyes, 'OK, IF YOU WANT. Take me. I just wanna be the girl you like.'

Prince stubbornly sat on his mattress.

Sulking.

"Well, see you in the morning." Sasha smiled, sitting her controller down. "Bum," she taunted at Prince who responded with a middle finger before closing his eyes.

Pupilese her last glance said something much different. Hold me tonight.

She left the tent and stepped into the night air.

xoxoxo

"Nattie" Trey said in a trance behind me. "See, this is why I banned you from talking to me for six months on the cell phone" I said.

In the ladies tent Beds lay in a circle and the girls were painting nails, doing hair and playing 21 questions.

Nattie! Trey said running to Natalya diving on her. Larell shook his head (That dude got problems)

"Becks, Christy where you at" I asked

"Don't call us that, Specs" they said.

Larell smiled and sat on the airbed next to Christina and Becky

"So how is my chocolate and vanilla swirl doing?" I put my arms around them. "Good" they said.

Across the tent, AJ looked on.

xoxoxo

Wearing boxers, socks and a tanktop, layig on her air mattress in the male tent. Tamina turned over, laying on her stomach and staring at one of the only other remaining people in the tent besides her.

Prince lay on his air mattress. Laker jersey, shorts and socks.

"Yo Prince," Tamina grunted, "you gotta beer?"

"Yeah," Prince sat up, digging throughhis coolerand tossing Tamina a European Tiger Beer.

Tamina popped open the can. "This some good shit. What country is it from?"

"I don't remember." Prince admitted, cracking open a can too.

"You good, nigga?" Tamina asked.

"Always good."

"You know what I mean. Why you always like that with Sasha?"

"That's Roman Reigns girl. She proved that. So whatever."

"You still trippin bout that? Man, fuck that nigga."

Prince gave Tamina a confused glance.

"Yeah, we cousins and all, but when it comes to this love triangle shit. As a man, if you wanna be with Sasha then fuck that nigga."

Prince chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Fuck all this destiny stuff. I make my own decisions. I don't want Sasha to be my Queen."

"Shut yo lying ass up." Tamina chuckled. "I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you, I wanna be with YOUUUUUU," she sang, copying Future.

"Whatever."

"Nigga you know I'm just playin. Niggas like Roman, you gotta challenge him. You gotta let that nigga know you got a set of balls. Then, you'll get his respect."

Prince yawned. "I don't need, want or care about the respect of a guy who wears tights and fake fights other men in underwear for a living while I dug trenches, almost got blown up by IEDs, got stalked by submarines and nearly drowned in shark-filled water. He can eat a dick."

"Why you frontin nigga? Answer one question, do you like Sasha?"

Prince said nothing.

"Question two. Do you wanna be with Sasha?"

"No."

"Would you smash?"

"Hell yeah."

"Eat her out?"

"Dafuq."

"Take it up the ass with a strap on?"

"Hell no. I ain't Tre."

Tamina chuckled. "You really like her. You just want her to make up her mind."

"I'm not bout to fight another man over a female. I'm not getting into a dick-swinging contest with Roman."

Tamina shrugged.

"What about you?" Prince asked, changing the subject.

"I got a few projects."

Prince sipped his beer. His thoughts on the girl next door.

xoxoxo

(Why not just have a co-ed tent?) AJ thought after counting the amount of men in the women's tent.

Sasha sat on her air mattress, scrubbing the old polish from her nails and prepping them for a fresh coat.

"What color do you think I should go with?" She asked, surveying the tiny jars.

AJ smiled, "A little birdie named Tamina told me," in a sing-song voice, "Prince goes crazy for red on girls or pink."

"He also sucks at Call of Duty." Sasha included, smiling proudly. "I kicked his ass."

"What did he do?"

Sasha giggled, "He cried like a bitch in the corner." Sasha plucked up the red jar, "BECAUSE it matches my hair. Not

to make him daydream and masturbate to my sexy ass."

On the other side of the tent, Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're gonna try to believe that one." AJ giggled, picking up the pink polish. "So," AJ perked up, "Ready for Pewter City tomorrow?"

Sasha shrugged, "I don't know, girl. My feet are killing me," massaging her caloused foot. Her body would have to get customed to long hikes carrying a thirty plus pound rucksack.

A soft tremble shook the air mattress.

Alexa Bliss carefully sat on the mattress. "Hey, can I borrow blue?"

"Go ahead," AJ nodded, gesturing to the unused jar. Becky had wanted to use it but her and Christina had left the tent with Larrell awhile ago.

"You've been awfully quiet lately." Sasha noted.

"It's just," Alexa sighed, "Everything being so new. Sithis, Pokemon, not wrestling, moving all the time."

xoxoxoxo

From the corner of the tent, Tre shook his head. The guys didn't stand a chance. Tre loved observing things.

Weed and vanilla Canadian vagina.

Prince would be fine. It was obvious Prince really only had eyes for one woman.

Carlito was still a wildcard.

Larrell and Corin however would be at the mercy of pure unadulterated kryptonite.

Alexa Bliss was diamond-level kryptonite.

Long blond hair with aqua blue highlights and sapphire blue eyes. Beach bunny tan skin but moreso than anything

her voice. Alexa sounded EXACTLY LIKE dream kryptonite.

Tre turned to Natalya.

She lay in his lap. Asleep. Wearing a sugar pink sweater and tight black kapri pants.

Could Alexa possibly be hotter and sexier than Natalya? Tre wondered.

Tre thought for a moment. "Naaaah," he answered aloud.

xoxoxo

Alexa nervously stroked swirls of aquamarine polish over her fingernails.

Despite having met Sasha in nxt and a few run-ins with AJ before her retirement, Alexa never had the chance to really know either of them. Especially outside the ring.

"Sooooo," AJ curiously smiled, looking at Alexa.

"Soooo," Sasha turned to Alexa too, "You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Well," Alexa sighed, trying to find the words, "There's just been so mch going on. Sithis, gunshots, knife fights. Pokemon, constantly moving."

"I knew about most of that but you guys had a knife fight?" AJ gawked. "Oh shit."

"Paige got stabbed."

"Oh yeah," AJ nodded. "Soooo, how are you guys taking care of your 'girly' needs?"

"Yall know I'm already taken care of." Sasha bragged.

"Yeah," Alexa nodded. "You've got Roman, lucky girl."

AJ blinked, staring at Alexa, dumbfounded, "Really?"

"Erm, yeah." Alexa nervously shrugged. "Lucky her."

AJ shook her head. Alexa must have been living under a rock for the last three months.

"Me, I wallow in my self-pity." AJ exhaled. "I miss raping my man after his workouts."

"Well," Alexa focused on her toenails, carefully painting, "I've got my eyes on someone."

"Who?" AJ asked.

Alexa's face glowed red, "I'm just curious. I've never dated or been with a black guy before."

Alexa may as well have said she was carrying a bomb under her shirt and Allahu Akbar! Everyone in the tent stared at her, cautiously listening. Eyes zeroing in on Alexa.

A voice called from across the tent, "You're not the only one." Eva Marie sat on her air mattress putting the finishing touches on her toenails.

Red polish.

"I plan on changing that tomorrow. With guys this successful you've gotta be more aggressive. They don't have to chase pussy anymore. Pussy chases them, sooooo," pointing out her pre-selected outfit for tomorrow. A red tanktop, thigh-length shorts and red adidas. "All red everything."

Tre quirked his eyebrows. His glance shifting back-and-forth between the glowing Eva Marie and the smoulderingSasha.

A glance of death was in Sasha's eyes. (Bitch, you're going down.) "Well, good luck with that." Sasha smiled, returning her eyes to her nails.

"Aaaaand," Eva Marie showed off her night gown. A silk red dress. "He'll probably fap to me tonight."

Sasha snorted, suppressing a laugh.

"Stop hating." Eva Marie triumphantly smiled.

"On what?" Sasha shrugged. "You've been here three months and you're as relevant here as you were in a wrestlin ring."

Tre sipped his tea. Turning away.

"Just another hater." Eva Marie retorted, laying down on her air mattress.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Weeeeeeeeell, anyone else wanna confess to a secret crush, big black dick curiosity or sexscapades? AJ asked.

"MEEEEEEE!" Tamina stomped into the tent. "I was in the shower one time handling my business with my main bitch...when Hunter walked in. He was standing there watching me pipe my girl down, then he started getting closer, closer, CLOSER..."

"Aaaaaand?" AJ shrugged.

"I took my strap on out of Beth and gave it to him." Tamina nodded proudly.

The tent went silent.

"OOOOOOOKKKKKKKAAAYYY," Daniel Bryan yawned loudly, "I don't wanna know. I'm going to bed." Kissing Brie goodnight and heading out.

"Me too." Tre nodded. This story was getting too weird even for him.

I was sitting in between Becky and Christina as we sat in hammock chairs. We were outside and I was staring up at the night sky. It is funny how the night sky is black and the stars are white. Black and white. Two colors who are always associated together but treated very differently. Black is seen as evil, dark, ominous and the color of death. White is seen as the color of purity, peace, and hope; what is funny about that is black and white can't survive without each other, white needs to feel empowered while black needs white to feel oppressed. For colors that seem so opposite, it feels they were meant to be together. What does this have to do with my situation? I'm stuck between the two colors that define much of the society that I have grown in and who is seen as the oppressor versus the oppressed. Becky and Christina…Vanilla and chocolate, kryptonite and coco, black and white. I was cut out of my thoughts by a question by Becky.

"So, have you" Becky asked.

"Have I what?" I replied to her. "Have you….you know slept with any of the divas" she asked.

"I already told you, no I haven't. I've thought about it but haven't done it yet".

Christina looked at me then said, "Which one do you want to sleep with the most? C'mon we won't get jealous if you tell us" she said.

"I really don't feel like it…" I said.

"Is it Sasha, no maybe Alexa or maybe it is that red head Eva Marie"

"Personally Christina, I think that he has slept with…"

Suddenly, a voice came up from behind. "Larrell"

"Oh, hey AJ what's up" I said to her.

"Sasha told me about your problem and I'm here to help" she told me.

"What problem?" I asked?

"The "problem" that you and Sasha talked about remember…" AJ said winking at me.

"Oh yeah that problem, I remember now. Becky, Christina do you mind spending some girl time with AJ and the other divas don't you" I said to them.

"No, we don't" they said.

"That is cool and I think AJ and the girls want to learn more about the two of you" I told them.

Becky and Christina weren't sure what to make of all this but they trusted me and went along with it. They left with AJ but once they were out of sight I shot AJ a text with the words, "Find out all you can about them. I want to make the best possible decision about who should be my girlfriend"

"Will do" she sent in response.

Finally, I get a break from them for a little while. I like being around the girls but I hadn't any Larrell time in a while. I decided that I was going to tell the guys that tomorrow I was going to spend the day alone and just focus and training and catching Pokémon.

xoxoxo


	20. Chapter XVI Follow the Buzzards I

A piercing scream shook the camp the next morning, drawing the entire group outside their tents.

Eva Marie stood in the dawn sunlight, hair dishelmed from a night of sleeping, wearing a cherry red robe.

Laying in the grass were a pair of red shorts and a red tanktop. Mud brown streaks smeared across the clothes.

Eva Marie furiously scanned the crowd, searching for one person.

"You bitch!" Eva snapped as soon as Sasha jogged onto the scene.

Sasha was wearing shorts and an oversized leather jacket.

Slowly, approaching behind her wearing jeans and a Decepticon T Shirt was Prince.

Eva Marie darted for Sasha.

It felt like she'd slammed into a wall. "Hold on, little lady, take it easy." Tamina grunted, restraining Eva Marie.

"That jealous, conniving bitch wiped her ass with my clothes!" Eva snapped.

Sasha gasped innocently, "I did no such thing."

"I know you did it! You left the tent last night when you thought everyone was sleeping. I saw you."

"I didn't touch your dusty clothes. But damn, whoever did this...damn." Sasha laughed.

"It's seven in the morning." Corin drowsily yawned, heading back in thetent for an extra wink of sleep.

"I'm right behind you." Prince yawned, making his way to the tent. Sasha chased after him, "you forgot-"

But Prince disappeared into the tent before she could return his jacket.

Tamina proudly nodded. (Mack move!)

"Why you have Prince jacketto?"" Asuka asked with a thick accent.

"A little late night training session." Sasha pompously gloated. "And as always...I came out on top."

"Nattie," Tre fawned, wrapping his arms around his lady.

"Training?" Eva crossed her arms. Not believing Sasha.

Tamina nodded. It was ingenious for Prince with Sasha. 'Queen's Presence' Sasha's special ability as the Eastern Queen tripled the EXP.

"If you don't believe me ask Prince. He was suuuch a gentleman," twisting the knife of envy into Asuka, "it was a bit cold and he let me wear his jacket." Sasha inhaled, "It smells like candy apple cologne and whiskey," smiling at the brewing jealousy. "Well, i'd love to talk about the muscles we 'worked' but that training session was so exhausting and I'm very weary." Bowing gently but arrogantly before disapearing into the female tent.

Eva Marie shook her head in disgust. She knew Sasha did it. "What about my stuff?"

"I," Nikki stepped up, "vote to not care. All in favor please say I."

A resounding "I"shook the eardrums better than Kendrick Lamar ever did.

Eva crossed her arms, frustrated as the others returned to their tents. Where was Larrell? He'd have heard her out and diplomatically handled it.

Corin stared at his newsfeed. It was days old. He'd stared at it a dozen times before but he still couldn't believe it.

WPL. WorldwidePokemonLeague. An multinational league that had been started with Shane McMahon at the helm and the partners of HLG Technologies. At the top of list of trainers were quite a few familiar names and photos. The four swords were all listed with clean records. 0-0-0. Two blank rows showed nobody had a gym badge.

(That'll change tomorrow.) Corin nodded. The group had decided to spend another day in the forest. Camping experience, battle experience and piece of mind in the wilderness before venturing into a city.

"You guys see the news?" Corin asked.

"Nattie," Tre drooled.

"Tell me when I wake up," Prince yawned, rolling over to sleep.

"Sup?" Carlito asked crossing the tent.

"Pokemon League, take a look." Handing Carlito his smartphone.

Carlito shrugged. "Typical WWE. They would rank Reigns the number one trainer in america even when he hasn't had a battle yet."

"Power rankings are bullshit anyway. What's the agenda for today?" DBryan asked surveying the screen and shaking his head.

"Get a last bit of training in, see if I can catch something new." Carlito said, pulling on his jacket.

"Find my Treecko. He's having too much fun in these woods."

"Me adBrie are gonna plant some trees."

Corin and Carlito exchanged confused glances. "Cool," both awkwardly shrugged.

"Hey, lil homie," Tamina approached the scene.

"Morning OG, double OG, triple OG," DBryan nervously greeted.

"I'm out." Carlito nervously slithered out of the tent.

xoxoxo

Yesterday, after midnight..

"Lalalalalalalala" he sang gently walking through the viridian forest.

Wearing a dingy beige T Shirt. Dirty baseball clap, torn cargo pants and Pro Wing sneakers covered in dog shit, Ezel kept the power of positivity.

It was Friday, afer all.

"Lalalalalalalala," he swang pushing through the foliage and his eyes set on a camp.

This was his chance. There were a few pawn shops in Pewter City.

Then, a familiar face emerged from the tent.

Sasha smiled. Prince was always secretive and quiet about things, especially relationships with women. Carlito had told her. So a late night text asking for a training session.

(What type of 'training' did the eastern pharaoh have in mind?) Sasha naughtily thought with a smile on her feet.

"Sasha!" a hoarse voice shouted from the bushes.

Sasha shook, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, SASHA!" Ezel smiled, reaching for Sasha pulled away.

"Keep your voice down," Sasha hissed, "people sleeping."

"But you not!" Ezel shouted. "Lying, lyin, why you always lying?!"

Sasha grabbed in by his collar, throwing him in the bushes.

"TRE, SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT NATTIE OR IMA FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!" Tamina shouted from inside the male tent.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha demanded.

"There's money to be made in this forest. Beedrill honey. Then some fool sicked a Cyndaquil on me and through me with Pinsers but i'm cool, can't stop Ezel. Since I'm here, let me shine your shoes for two dollars."

"Hell no," Sasha shook her head, "All you gonna do is smoke it up."

"Come on Sasha," grabbing her shoulders, "I don't smoke no more, Sasha!"

"Get the hell off me." Sasha snapped, swatting his hands of her. Ezel smelled like spoiled milk and deer piss.

Suddenly, footsteps silenced the two. Prince emerged from the tent, glancing around before making his way to the creek nearby.

Sasha couldn't be late. She shivered as an icy breeze blew. Then an idea hit her. "Ezel, I got a job for you." Staring at the female tent.

xoxoxo

The strongest of the group were either out training or asleep. If done quitely this wouldn't be a problem.

Ezel had proven invaluable to Sithis.

"Sister Abigail and Lord Sithis thanks you." He smiled handing a large brown paper bag to Ezel.

The crackhead greedily accepted his reward and scurried out of the woods.

The black and white sheep, the lieutenant and the frontman lantern raised to the heavens as a flock of ravens glided over the camp.

"Follow the buzzards."

xoxoxo

(A flock of ravens where could they be going?) Carlito glanced up noticing the direction the crows was flying from was the camp site. "Trecko" echoed throughout the woods. "Corin's Trecko Carlito said running in the direction of the distress. As Carlito got closer and closer to the sound the crows grew larger in number till they completely covered the sky. "Trecko" Carlito said spotting Corin's Trecko wounded and beating. "Carlito examined the pokemon and the wounds strangely formed a 5. (Ambush.) Carlito said reaching in his jacket and throwing the pokeball summoning Cyndaquill. Come out to play boy. The crows said dropping from the sky forming a figure

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

Swiftly and silently the three Wyatt btrothers invaded the camp.

Taking what they had come for.

It had been all too easy. So easy that with a flick of his lantern from the hills overlooking the camp, the leader Bray signalled to take more.

As Rowan and Strowman vanished into the woods with the spoils, Luke Harper remained.

Lukestill had one final order from his leader.

The sound of trampled leaves filled his ears. Somebody was coming.

Luke gripped his pokeball, a warrior frSister Abigail.

Luke stared at his opposition.

xoxoxo

Carlito stepped out of the woods, the wounded Treecko in his arms, and onto the camp grounds.

The flock of ravens eclipsed the sunlight, darkening the area. Their caw's annoying yet menacing.

Carlito stared at the trespasser. He didn't appear to be in the camp to make friends.

Larrell was out training. Prince and Sasha were asleep.

Should Carlito wake his brother, call for help or battle Luke Harper alone?

(No.) Carlito shook his head. He turned to his trailing Cyndaquil. Ready for battle. (This is our chance. I'll show them I belong.I'm just as good as anyone.)

Luke Harper swayed back-and-forth. His tongue stuck out, taunting the brash trainer.

"Cyndaquil," Carlito nervously commanded.

The blazing porcupine ran onto the field staring into the glazed manic eyes of Luke Harper.

"Pignite, go." Harper growled, summoning the fire pig.

xoxoxo

Conducting the chorus of blackbirds, Bray Wyatt stod on a nearby cliff. His two sheep beside him.

Amongst the trees and grass, Pokemon anxiously gathered.

Two fire Pokemon battling in their habitat was disastrous. Would their trainers control the battle or would it become an inferno?

xoxoxo

Carlito stared at the Pigite.

(Should I make the first move or is he luring me in?) Carlito wondered.

Harper didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

(I've gotta show everyone I can do this.) Carlito thought, gathering his courage.

"In and out he can't hit what he can't catch." Carlito instructed

Cyndaquill nodded springing into action

"Body slam" Harper growled

Pignite jumped

"Now dig." Carlito instructed

Cyndaquill quickly dug beneath the ground

Pignite hit the surface with all of its weight. Harper licked his lips he was sure Cyndaquill was done for. "Over" Harper said

"You sure?" Carlito smirked

"Cyndaquill now give this pig heartburn." Carlito instructed

Below Pignite the ground glowed beneath it and flame shot upward shooting Pignite in the torso.

Pignite jumped in pain and returned to its feet.

Harper curled his fingers into a gun and pointed at Carlito.

Pignite nodded and instead of going after Cyndaquill Pignite charge Carlito attack him. Cyndaquill instinctively returned to the surface to aid its master.

The flame on Cyndaquill's back even larger out of rage it charged Pignite.

Pignite grabbed hold of Cyndaquill and began pummeling the small creature.

(Shit). Carlito knew this wasn't good in any fight if someone with a weight advantage grabs hold of a smaller opponent its over.

Cyndaquill was badly injured

Pignite threw Cyndaquill by Carlito's feet.

"Defeated." Harper growled

"Think again!" Carlito shouted

Cyndaquill barely able to stand

Flamethrower! they yelled at same time.

Both pokemon fired the flames colliding becoming a battle over which can best the other a giant flame.

The onwatching Pokemon began flee due to the increasing size of the flames.

Trees and the forest started burning as the flames grew in size.

Carlito glanced behind him the camp and everyone will be engulfed in flames if he couldn't stop the attack.

(Everyone my friends, my brother, Aj the p'

"Take it further!" Carlito as the flames was inches from him and Cyndaquill

Cyndaquill screamed glowing shooting a another bigger flame shotgunning it toward Harper and Pignite.

Harper's eyes got wide and he avoided the blast.

The pignite was defeated.

"Now to finish it" Carlito said ready to deliver the deathblow.

"He's got the whole world..in his hands. He's got the whole wide world in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands. He got the world...in...his hands.." Wyatt sang conducting the ravens.

(The fuck?) Carlito said eyeing Wyatt

Before Carlito could return hit attention back to Harper the ravens flew at Carlito and Cyndaquill pecking at them

"Until we meet again your majesty hahahaha." Wyatt said as him and his followers disappeared

The crows vanished into ash.

"What the hell?" Carlito said as Cyndaquill stopped glowing it was bigger in size. Cyndaquill had evolved into a Quillava in order to stopped the blast and after fighting a intense battle and constant training. Quillava fell to the ground in exhaustion. "You did good" Carlito said scooping up Quillava and Corin's wounded Trecko.

Carlito dropped to his knees, his emotions flowing into his Quilava.

His first true battle. Not a sparring session or a friendly battle. A meaningful battle. Life or death.

Carlito sighed. Cradling hisQuilava in his arms, "I'm proud of you." Sounding like father that had watched his sons first baseball game.

"Get some rest," recalling the fiery porcupine.

Carlito nodded. He'd protected thr camp. By himself. Defeatedanother trainer. By himself. Raised and his Cyndaquil into a Quilava. By himself.

Then, the tents opened. Men and divas poured out. Awakened by the battle.

Tamina and Corin walked out.

Corin kneeled down. Examining the injuries, his healing powers had no limits on humans but pokemon...Corin ran his hand over Treecko's scales, he had to try.

In a blur, the wounds vanished. Still, Treecko seemed odd. "We have to get Treecko to a Pokemon Center." His voice shaking.

Carlito nodded in agreement. "As soon as Larrell gets back we can go. The cities not that far."

"The hell with Larrell and his spirit walk," Corin hissed. "Treecko needs help ASAP."

"The Wyatts are still out there. More than one of them." Carlito surmised.

Corin shook his head. "If it was your pokemon whatwould do?" Corin shook his head. "The hell with this." Heading into the tent andretrieving his rucksack. "See you all in Pewter City." Stomping down the trail.

Carlito sighed. What could he say. He areed with Corin.

"I'll follow him." A familiar voice said.

Prince strode into the forest, after Corin.

This eased the onlookers tension. Corin and Prince together. They'd be safe from almost any attack.

Sasha took a step forward. Stopped, downcasting her eyes before returning to the female tent.

Carlito shrugged. Quilava needed rest but Carlito also needed more pokemon.

Only one wouldn't be enough.

xoxoxo

Tre, beads of sweat rolling down his face and eyes wide with fear, ran out of the female tent. "Where's Nattie?!"

Carlito shook his head. "I didn't see her."

"Nattie!" Tre shouted, pausing to hear her voice. "Nattie!" He tried again before pulling out his phone and calling her.

Rings emanated from the tent. The fully charged cell phone lay on the bed.

Natalya was nowhere to be found.

(So that's what they wanted.) Carlito calculated. The Wyatts had kidnapped the Western Queen. The battle was merely an ancient trick all magicians used, misdirection.

(Did they take anyone or anything else?) Carlito wondered. Thinking in his mind. What should he do? Prince, Corin and Larrell were gone and Tre was a basket-case right now.

"Carlito," someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

AJ stood beside him. "Maybe call a muster. Get a headcount. Are any more people or pokemon mssing?" AJ suggested.

Alright everyone form up we're doing a headcount." Carlito instructed Everyone lined up. Carlito scanned the group and more were missing, Eva, and Brie and Alexa.

Murmurs of panic echoed through the group. Four of their people had been abducted.

At the helm, Carlito stood with Tre, Sasha and AJ.

"We've got two choices." Staring at her cell phone. "Go after the wyatts now or head to pewter city and come back later."

"The longer we wait the harder it'll be to actually find the wyatts." AJ pointed out. "And its daylight now. Navigating this place at night will be a nightmare. Prince and maybe Bryan know how to. Corin's Treecko, Larrell can communicate with the bug pokemon. Its your call."


	21. Chapter XVI Follow The Buzzards II

Trey paced back and forth tears streaming down his face.

Hold on. Carlito said walking over to Trey.

"Trey?" Carlito said his hands in his pocket

Trey continued pacing

"Trey!" Carlito said

Trey turned around and grabbed Carlito by the collar

All eyes were on Trey and Carlito

"This is your damn fault, if you would have been off training they would have never taken her!" Trey shouted

I did everything I could but I promise you we'll get her back. Carlito said calmly.

"They took her man." Trey said burying his face in Carlito's shoulder and letting it all out.

"You're alright." Carlito said patting Trey on the back

Nattie! my nattie! Trey sobbed falling to the floor.

"Oh god take me now." Trey said rolling in the dirt.

"Is he high of the shits?" Tamina asked

"Nah but he'll be alright." Carlito said running his hands through

"You sure lil homey?" Tamina said as Trey beat the ground with his fists.

"Watch him" Carlito said returning to Aj and Sasha.

"We go." Carlito said

Aj and Sasha nodded.

"Let's tell the others." Carlito said

Alright everyone we've decided we are going to rescue our missing.

"Let em keep Eva" Sasha said

Carlito put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing

Carlito cleared his throat. "Everyone." Carlito said

"Let's go." Trey said scooping up his knapsack

"There's only one problem we don't know exactly how to find the wyatts." Carlito said

Murmurs spread across the camp

Shouldn't you had that planned before we say we're going after them. Nikki said

"Yeah." Everyone else said in aggreement

"Hey." Carlito called trying to get everyone's attention

"Everyone shut the fuckup!." Carlito shouted

Everyone silenced

"Does anyone know how to track the Wyatts?" Carlito asked

"I do." Daniel Bryan said joining their side.

"I used to be a wyatt the have this saying follow the buzzards." Bryan explained

"Buzzards?" Everyone asked confused

"The birds, the ravens." Bryan said.

Carlito nodded

"Alright Bryan lead the way."

"Tamina get Trey's ass up." Carlito instructed

Tamina reached and picked up Trey. "Stop that bitch ass crying and grow a set." Tamina said.

xoxoxo

The veridan forest didnt seem that big until you've roamed around it for hours with not a clue of where you are going.

"My feet are killing me." Nikki sighed

"This a wild goose chase." Tamina crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry everyone." Daniel Bryan said sitting in the grass.

"Let's take a break." Carlito instructed

Everyone st down to take a breather

Carlito sat next to Bryan

"I'm alright." Bryan said already knowing what Carlito was thinking

"She's my wife I'll do anything to get her back." Bryan said

"And we will" Carlito said clapping Bryan on the shoulder

"So what about you anyone special in your life?" Daniel said

"Yeah." Carlito said eyeing Aj who was eating cheese sticks

"You know I dated Aj once upon a time." Daniel said

"'I didn't mean like that she's married ." Carlito said chuckling

"So what you tryna be stuck in the friendzone?" Daniel asked

"Nah but what do I say how do i do it?" Carlito asked

You already doing it from what I've seen just go over there and talk to her." Bryan said

"But..." Carlito said

Goooo man. Bryan said nodging Carlito

(Some advice) Carlito thought as he made his way to Aj.

"Hey." Carlito greeted Aj

"Hey Carlito." Aj said

"How are you?" Carlito asked sitting next to Aj

"Tired, feet hurt." Aj said

Carlito ran his hands through his hair. He was nervous and had no idea what he had let Daniel Bryan talk him into.

"Ok cool." Carlito said getting up

"Ok." Aj said

Carlito sat back with Bryan.

"So?" Bryan asked

"I blew it." Carlito ashamed

Bryan chuckled

Look its simple think of warm apple pie. Tamina said

"The fuck?" Carlito said

"We trying to talk a girl not bust a nut." Bryan said

"That's what worked for me." Tamina said

"Okayyyy" Bryan and Carlito rolled their eyes

Carlito got back up and sat by Aj

"Hey." Carlito said

"Hey."Aj said

"I like you." Carlito said

(That was dumb)

"Umm I..." Aj began

"Hey there's one .Daniel said pointing at a raven in the sky and running after it.

Everyone followed

The raven cawed beckoning them deeper into the forest.

As they carrted on the air became harder to breath, visibility became lower, and less and pokemon were seen.

"Whoa" Nikki said stopping in her tracks at the sight of a swamp. "We should go another way." Nikki said

We have to cross this swamp. Bryan said as the raven flew over the murky waters.

"What!?" Nikki said looking at the sickly colored water with fish bones, dirt and algae floating in it.

"We have to hurry before we lose it." Bryan said stepping into the foul water

Everyone followed.

"Eww." Nikki squealed as the sound of skwishing bodys beneath her feet.

"Stop being a baby" Trey said

A snarl filled Aj's ears.

Aj froze "Guys did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sasha asked

"Never mind its probably just my imagination" Aj said

Sasha shrugged and continued on

"Maybe this swamp is getting to me." Aj said looking into the water.

A large reptilian sillihoutte swam beneath the waters.

"Oh shit!" Aj said hyperventilating

Everyone halted

"Aj what's wrong?" Carlito said waddling his way to Aj

"We need to get out the water!" Aj emphasized

"What's the matter?" Carlito asked putting his hands on Aj neck trying to calm her

"There's a big..." Aj began

A crocodile snapped at Aj.

Luckily Carlito instinctly pulled Aj at the sight of the large amphibian or Aj would been eaten.

"Run!" Carlito said picking up Aj.

The crocodile furiously pursued them it was gonna have a fresh meal not dead bodies and fish.

xoxoxo

Tombstones, flowers trinkets and cold chill of death in the winds

"A graveyard?" Carlito said eyeing hundreds of graves. "This place gives me the creeps" Sasha said as a raccoon ran across her path.

Their close. Bryan said pointing to a flock of ravens circling the area.

"Hey check this out." Aj said pointing to a large headstone.

Everyone examined the large headstone that was well kept with and decorated with fresh flowers.

"Abigail Wyatt." Carlito read.

"Must have been someone important?" Sasha said

"I thought she was one of Bray's imaginary friends or something. Sister Abigail." Bryan said

"Maybe his dead sister." Carlito shrugged

"The bitch dead ain't we here to save our people." Tamina said walking off.

Everyone nodded Tamina did have a point

"This is it thats where they are." Sasha called to the group

Everyone ran to her position.

"What makes you think that's where they are?" Bryan asked

"Its a gate that says no trespassing without a lock on it and house." Sasha explained "Good point."Bryan nodded

The group pushed open the gate and noticed scarecrows lined up in the field surrounding the house with dozens of ravens on them.

A ghostly figure appeared in front of them in a flash. "RUN!"

Everyone jumped in freight Aj fell to the ground this whole scene just creeped her out.

The scarecrows came to life as the gate was slammed shut.

"Oh shit." Sasha said as everyone circled each other back to back

The heads and bodies began to move and slither like the living dead.

"What do we do?" Nikki asked about to piss herself

"To the house!" Sasha instructed everyone as she spotted a little white house.

The sound of sheep bleating filled the air along with twisted laughs.

"Come on!" Trey shouted as everyone ran in the house and barred the door.

The scarecrow began breaking their way into the house.

Basement. Sasha instructed.

"We can't hold them." Daniel said as wooden scarecrow hand grabbed from the window.

"Then we fight." Trey said.

"Come with us Bray's waiting." Harper said with Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman by his side

"Fuck you!" Trey spat.

"Then stay here and die your choice."Harper said

Trey turned and eyed Carlito waiting for a decision he just as easily wanted to tell to go fuck themselves but they could lead him to Natayla.

Carlito nodded

"Lead the way." Trey said

Try not to stray Harper said.

He lead everyone to the dining room where a painting of Bo pep and lambs.

Harper took Bo pep's stick she held in the painting a rubbed the lambs with it. ("The fuck kinda shit is this?") Sasha thought

The lambs belated and one of the sheep turned black and a staircase emerged from its feet.

"That's some exiorsim shit." Tamina said creeped out

"Obey Obey Obey" Harper, Rowan and Strowman chanted walking down the black staircase."

"Where's this lead?" Bryan asked

"Basement." Strowman said pulling a string bringing light to the room.

The basement was rather huge it was like a bomb shelter used for torture, knives, hooks with dry blood, severed sheep heads. "Run!" "Run little children run" Bray wyatts voice could be heard.

"The fuck was they doing down here?" Tamina asked

"I don't think we wanna know." Sasha said shivering at the thought of it.

"I said dont stray." Harper said leading the group.

The group went deeper to find a hidden staircase that went deeper underground but no light.

"No fucking way." Trey protested

"I agree what if they leading us into a trap?" Carlito said

"We came to get everyone back now yall wanna play chicken." Bryan said

"Why you always got to be the hero?" Nikki asked

"They got your sister." Bryan said

Carlito stepped down cautiously into the darkness and a small light flicked

"Hey guys a lantern." Carlito said picking up the lantern.

"Ok let's go." Sasha said as everyone closely followed.

xoxoxo

Small little lights shined as they stepped into the next room.

The lights burst to life revealing rows of bleachers and a large open space and in the center of the bleachers sat Bray Wyatt in a rocking chair and next to him in chains were Brie, Alexa, Bailey, Asuka and Eva.

Trey downcast his eyes no Natalya. "Did they kill her?"

"Guys help us!" The captured divas screamed struggling against the chains.

"Shh." Bray silenced soothingly

"Ezekiel 25:17 The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee." Bray Wyatt recited.

"Hahaha have you come to lay your vengeance upon me?" Bray said rising from his seat.

"You damn right!" Trey said

"Then do it." Bray said walking up to Trey and dropping to his knees arms out welcoming it.

"Where's Natayla? " Trey asked slamming his fists across Wyatts face

"More hurt me more!" Wyatt laughed

"Trey backed away in horror" this guy was crazy.

"Hahaha revenge is a dish best served cold huh man." Bray said returning to his feet.

Trey grabbed hold of a pokeball and threw it "Pickachu go!"

"So you wish to battle." "Do you want see a battle." Wyatt shouted

"Everyone looked around there was no one around."

Then erries howls echoed throughout the room.

"Ghost" Sasha said not noticed the small lights they had seen when they first entered the room were coincidently in the seats.

"The people have spoken!" Bray said pulling a pokeball from his pocket and summoning a wobbuffutee.

"A wobbuffutee?" Everyone said confused.

"That thing is history pikachu thunder." Trey commanded

Pickachu fired a lighting bolt at wobbuffutee. Wobbuffutee glowed and sent the lightning bolt back at pickachu with double voltage and power knocking Pickachu out.

"What the...?" Trey said eyeing recalling Pickachu.

"Anymore challengers?" Bray said

"Your gonna pay for kidnapping my wife." Daniel Bryan said summoning

Dugtrio.

Dugtrio went for a dig attack , but got sent flying back to Bryan.

"Everyone tried but failed everytime they attacked their attack got redirected at them with twice the devestation.

Sasha was the only one left everyone else's pokemon was knocked out.

"Isis." Wyatt said a twisted smile on his face.

"Gyrados go!" Sasha summoned

Gyrados swung and bit at wobbuffutee but failed to land an attack.

Gyrados wouldn't quit tho i continued to fight.

"Gyrados hyper beam!" Sasha instructed

Gyrados fired the beam, Sasha was hoping the hyper beam would tear through whatever defense wobbuffutee had.

"Wobbuffutee inflated enduring the beam.

"What?"Sasha said wide eyed

"Catch." Bray said as Wobbuffutee fired the super hyperbeam at Gyrados knocking out Gyrados and putting a huge hole through the ground and isn't a such thing as hero, Weither you want to accept it this isn't the end, Its the beginning. You have been chasing the sheep led by the wolfs instead of the Wolves led by the sheep, I am We live in this cold dark lonely world waiting for that hero we've been taught as little children will defeat the bad guys, pat you on the back ,kiss you on the cheek,tuck you in bed and tell you everything is going to be alright. But how do we tell who's the bad guys from the hero's? Hahaha we can't because neither one exist. Just like it was said about the lost kingdom of Madagascar.

Everyone eyes widened how did Bray know of the lost kingdom. Stop lying to them! Stop lying to them about who they are because you can't lie to them anymore because the answers are slapping them in their faces, like a eclipse the darkness will cover the light. Hahaha

Now you wondering why I didn't kill you? Its because bodies are temporary, shells!" I want the soul because the soul is forever!.

Bray approached Carlito "I have waited a long time for the day i can utter this words "Long live the king...of Madagascar."

Why is it that the simplest things in life the hardest to face. "Take this wobbuffutee for instance, a simple looking non threatening handsome devil is actually a eater of worlds!" Wyatt said embracing the Wobbuffutee

"Now that being said i know what your thinking. What do i do next?" "I give him back." I return him to womb from which he crawled from hahahaha. Bray said recalling Wobbuffutee and placing the pokeball in Carlito's hands.

"Let em go." Bray instructed Harper and Rowan.

They took the chains off the divas.

Brie ran into Daniels arms. Daniel embraced her and kissed her.

"Thanks." Eva said to Sasha.

"Yep." Sasha nodded

"You alright?" Tamina asked Alexa

"Yeah." Alexa replied

"Walk away with your lives!" "Walk away with your women for the one needed to purify those who are damned is already gone."

"What did you do with Natalya?!" Trey said blood boiling

"Brother scratched my back I scratched his but I'm no fool i traded for power he traded for flesh, I will peel those sew eyes open and put the blinded in purgatory until this world is set for the rebirth hahahaha."

"Everyone shook the head and left."

"Follow the buzzards." Wyatt remarked.

xoxoxo

Back at camp everyone sat trying to decode Bray Wyatts words.

"What do you suppose he meant by the rebirth of the world?"Tamina asked.

"Beats me, the man is clearly a nut case." Brie said.

"Maybe the apocalypse. He did quote the bible." Alexa said.

"So, Carlito, the king of Madagascar, is he good or bad, Bray said he was returning it to who it belonged to and it did mop the floor with all our pokemon." Trey said

"Wait this isn't the time to be turning on each other we're trying to make sense of this." AJ said

"Whatever Natalya's missing and all you can think about is what the fucked up cult leader said."

"It can help us figure out what is goin on and possibly where Natayla is."

"All he said he traded flesh for power with someone." Trey said placing his hands on his head.

"Oh shit." Eva said

"What" everyone eyed Eva.

"I heard Bray talking with someone talking to someone when we were captured that the queens needed to be sacrificed to lift the curse from the generals that betrayed the kings." Eva said

"Translation?" Sasha asked

"He gave Natalya to someone, possibly Sithis." Eva said

"NO!" Trey screamed.

Carlito sat silent holding the pokeball containing Wobbuffett.

(King of Madagascar?) Carlito thought twisting and turning the pokeball.

A warm feeling came over Carlito as he held the ball.

It felt as if he was a father who had just found his child after years of it missing. He felt like he knew this pokemon, as if always known it. But a feel of fear crawled up his spine. It had taken out everyone's pokemon single handedly and was unphased."

"Standing here isn't gonna bring Natalya back!" Trey said kicking over a cooking pot.

"What chance do we stand all our pokemon are injured, we're defenseless!" Sasha shot back

"We should pack up camp and head to pewter city, there's a pokemon center there." Carlito said breaking his silence.

Trey shook his head in denial.

"I promised we would get her back and that's what i mean and with this I'm sure we will." Carlito said facing Trey down

Trey nodded in agreement packing his stuff

"You ok you've been silent since we left the forest?" Aj asked

"I just...its just alot to digest me being the king of one of the lost kingdoms, this wobbuffutee even tho I've never seen it a day in my life i feel like i know it." Carlito sighed

"I think everyone is shocked and confused." Aj said as everyone packed up camp.

"'We can't fall apart we should tell the others in pewter." Carlito said

"Ok" Aj said hugging Carlito

Carlito returned the gesture holding her for a few extra seconds.

...

All packed and ready to go, the group journeyed to meet their friends in pewter city.


	22. Chapter XVII Pewter City

He ran his fingers through his long jet black hair and breathed.

The bitter taste of defeat fresh in his mouth. The Pewter City gym leader had mopped the floor with Roman Reigns.

Frustration boiled through the roof of the Pokemon Center. Ambrose and Rollins had both shared a similar fate.

All three men had been given arguably the greatest starter a pokemon trainer could get. Eevee.

Roman watched as Nurse Joy carried the three unconscious Eevee to the ER.

"Fuck," Ambrose cursed, a boom echoed through the room as Ambrose kicked the nearby wall in frustration.

Wrestling was all they knew. Being forced out of WWE and into the WPL was a frustrating transition for the trio.

Suddenly, the front doors opened. Two men walked in.

One was tall, muscular and very smug. The other average sized and nonchalant.

Prince smugly approached the counter and proudly filled the tray with his pokeballs. A thick gray boulder badge pinned to the inside of his jacket.

Corin carried his badge in his wallet. Defeating Brock had been all too easy. Treecko's Speed plus being a grass type made it an easy battle.

Prince's battle felt long and Corin thought it'd be a drastic mismatch.

Prince had learned the key to victory through Corin's battle. Speed.

Lloyd's (Scyther) Fury Cutter ability and extreme speed had won the battle and conserved Melbu's energy but as a result Lloyd was exhausted, especially after its battle with Onix.

As Chansey carried their Pokeballs away, Prince's spider senses began to tingle.

Roman Reigns was staring a hole through him.

"You got a problem?" Prince asked.

Reigns nodded, "You."

A loud smack filled the air as the first punch was thrown.

xoxoxo

The fight had happened so fast.

Militarily-trained, basic martial arts and a hot temper. After stunning Reigns with the initial punch, Corin, Ambrose and Rollins looked on as Prince's well-timed haymakers kept Roman off balance.

Reigns grabbed Prince, attempting to slam him. A hard knee to the face sent Reigns backwards and nearly through the windows of the front door.

"Oh shit," Daniel Bryan cringed, watching the video

Reigns charged, spearing Prince through a nearby wall.

WORLDSTAR! the recording bystander screamed as the wall imploded as the combined 500 pounds slammed against it.

Now on top and in control Reigns hammered away before being restrained by Rollins and Ambrose.

Reigns outweighed Prince by at least forty pounds. Once Roman tackled Prince and got on top of him, the fight was basically over.

"Damn!" Tamina cringed, "At least he went down swinging."

"What are you guys watching?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Nothing." Carlito innocently replied. Pocketing his cell phone.

"Look." Daniel Bryan smiled pointing at a sign on the road.

PEWTER CITY 5 Miles

xoxoxo

The next morning

After bailing Prince out of a holding cell and agreeing to pay half of the damages, Corin was mentally exhausted.

The staff at the pokemon center were shocked to see Prince, one of the men that had done so much damage to their workplace, sitting on a a couch the next day.

Corin couldn't blame them. The front window had been shattered, two walls had been destroyed, some furniture had been broken.

Prince grunted uncomfortably. An icy feeling invaded his body as Corin healed him.

Corin healed Prince's broken nose and swollen eye.

Reigns had left the brawl with only a busted lip and several cuts on his face and body due to the shattered glass.

The doors opened. Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose walked in.

Tension poisoned the air as Reigns and Prince stared eachother down.

The doors opened again.

Sasha, Carlito, AJ, Tre and the group walked in examing the aftermath.

"Damn," Carlito shook his head, examining the carnage. "You alright bro?"

"Yeah," Prince nodded, "I'm good."

Reigns nodded in agreement, "You look good for a guy that got his ass kicked."

"OOOOOH!" Tamina instigated.

"You're just big, you fight me in a boxing ring or a martial arts gym, I'd destroy yo bitch ass. You've got no hands, bruh."

"OOOOH!" Nikki Bella joined in on the instigating.

"I've got no hands." Reigns scoffed, "but you caught these hands last time."

"OOOOH!" Carlito joined in.

Prince turned to Carlito a look of death in his eyes.

"What?" Carlito shrugged innocently. "We saw it on Worldstar this morning."

"Fuck yall." Prince groaned getting to his feet and collecting his pokemon from Chansey. "Thanks Chansey."

Reigns accepted his two pokeballs as well, "Thanks."

Nurse Joy gave both men a look of disapproval. "Roman Reigns, Prince Gilmore, next time you both wanna beat your chests do it outside and away from wounded and sick pokemon.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Both men said simultaneously.

"Whatever happened to BE A STAR?" Corin joked.

Prince turned to Reigns, "You won. Falling on a guy and pounding him isn't-"

Reigns shook his head. "Doesn't matter. A wins a win."

"Guess a guy like you will take any victory he can."

"Believe that."

Prince shook his head. Opening his jacket and clipping Melbu's pokeball and clearly showing off his gym badge. "Don't choke next time golden boy. Champions win when it matters." Prince coached.

Reigns snorted. "A fluke. You probably have a water type. Can't win without mismatches."

"Chico, on my worst day," Prince arrogantly laughed, "you can't beat me," laughing, "you got your ass kicked by the lowest level gym leader. Mismatches don't automatically dictate a win or loss."

"Fuck you, let's battle." Reigns challenged.

Prince shook his head, "your pokemon just got out the hospital. What are you trying to do, put them in morgue? You're not in my league."

The group paused. Hand-to-hand, Reigns had beaten Prince but a Pokemon battle it wouldn't even be close.

"Roman." Rollins advised, "Calm down, another day."

Samoan pride boiling in him. "Walk away then, we already know you were my bitch last time and you'd be my bitch anyday."

"ooooh!" Tre attempted to instigate, before being slapped by Tamina

Prince shook his head. "Come get your ass handed to you." Leading Reigns outside.

xoxoxo

Reigns sat in the pokemon center. His Eevee and Rhyhorn in ICU.

This defeat hurt more than the last one. The battle hadn't even been close. Prince's Scyther had easilly destroyed and nearly killed both Reign's Eevee and Rhyhorn.

The battle replayed in his mind. The panic and confusion in his Rhyhorn's eyes when Prince's Scyther executed a Double Team and Agility.

Rhyhorn was too slow to touch a Scyther.

Fury Cutter had been Roman's downfall. A move that doubled in power each time it was used.

One slash disposed of Eevee.

Roman crossed his arms, cursing Vince for making him do this. Maybe he just wasn't cut out to train Pokemon.

"Everyone loses," a bottle of gatorade landed in Reigns lap, "can't let it get you down." Carlito stood beside Reigns.

"Shouldn't you be on his side?" Reigns asked. Opening and sipping the Gatorade.

"I am." Carlito admitted. "Just know one thing, he hasn't made a move on Sasha, at all."

Reigns stared at Carlito.

"If anything he's been doing the opposite."

"Does he love her?"

"I don't fucking know." Carlito shrugged. "But he obviously cares about her. He's waiting for her to make up her mind."

Reigns nodded. So Prince wasn't the homewrecking playboy Roman thought he was.

xoxoxo

"Why do they keep fighting eachother?!" Sasha snapped in frustration.

Everyone in the hotel restaurant stared at her.

"There's your answer." AJ shrugged, chewing on her steak.

xoxoxo

Fire scarred the winds. It'd been 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50.

"Take five." Prince nodded, smiling at Melbu and sipping tequilla.

The Charmeleon panted. The training sessions were always intense but today Prince seemed to turn it up a notch today.

"It makes alot of sense now," Ambrose applauded stepping onto the field.

Prince glared at The Lunatic. Fists ready. Ambrose was no small man but he didn't outweigh Prince. They were both nearly the same size. "You bust your ass to have all that power you have."

"Yall tryna jump me?" Prince suspiciously glanced around searching for Reigns and Rollins.

"Jump you?" Ambrose laughed. "No, not this time. I come in peace...brotha." Spinning around the field as ashes rained from te sky. "Target practice?"

"What do you want?" Prince snarled.

"Hahaha," Ambrose chuckled snatching Prince's tequila, "the same things you want," taking a hard swig of the tequila, "MORE POWER aaaaaaaaaand Cody Rhodes black lady."

Prince shook his head. (This white boy is crazy.) Watching him take another swig of tequila. (I like him tho.)

"Its funny you and Roman fighting like this over a female. There are alot of similarities but alot of differences."

"You gonna pay for that?" Prince asked.

"Oh," Ambrose gawked, suddenly remembering he had Prince's bottle, "Here you go."

"Just givin you shit." Prince chuckled, pulling a second bottle out. "I've got plenty."

"My kinda guy." Ambrose smiled.

"So why are you out here with me?" Prince asked, eyeing a nearby boulder.

"To spy on you. Get some information for Roman."

"Is he too scared to ask me like a grown man?"

"He didn't send me. I just wanna know what are your intentions with Sasha?"

Prince rolled his eyes. "Bruh, I'm single. I honestly don't care what she does or your bff does." Prince raised his pokeball, recalling Melbu.

"Touche." Ambrose chuckled, chugging the tequila. "...I like that guy." He nodded. "Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks," he sang, making his way back to the hotel.

xoxoxo

Larrell yawned, answering his hotel room door to smiling faces.

Furio Pagnotti smiled brightly with a petite blond at his side, an aveage heighted white man wearing jeans and a cowboy hat and an ancient white man wearing a charcoal black suit.

"Boss, my ace boon," shaking hands with the drowsy co-owner of HLG.

Tre rolled his eyes at the sight of Pagnotti. He had to roll one up. More numbers and boring business talk. Then the Kryptonite caught his eye.

Shoulder-length blond hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing a cream colored dress, Taylor Swift crossed the room with a smile on her face. "Let me hit that."

Tre coughed, nearly choking. This country white girl speaking to him like that.

"By the way," Taylor slid a chair over, standing on it and prying the smoke detector from the cieling, "always make sure these don't ruin the party." Removing the batteries.

"Nattie," Tre sighed inhaling.

Larrell shook his head as the cowboy extended his hand.

"Toby Keith, Big Machine Records, nice to meet ya."

(You've gotta be kidding me.) Larrell thought. "Nice to meet you." Larrell nodded.

"Earl Sheffield , missed you in New York." The ancient man smiled. His red hair was fading gray and slicked back, faced creased with wrinkles. "Alot of people wanna get their hands on you four, i mean, five right?"

"Five now, and yeah," Larrell nodded, "The wrong people."

Sparking a lighthearted chuckle from the men.

"Can we chat?" Furio asked.

"Sure." Larrell stepped aside. Letting the men in.

Kush had the room smelling like teen spirit.

"I'm cool," Larrell declined as Taylor passed him the joint.

Larrell, Furio and Toby sat at the table. "We're not doing any songs, dances or rap songs, just to get that out of the way first. Now what can I do for you guys?"

"You five are the faces of this new Pokemon craze." Toby Keith surmised. "What we have here is an opportunity..."

Taylor turned to Tre. "So where are you from?"

"New York." Tre answered.

"Really," She smiled, scooting closer to him. "A little country like me loves NY."

"Vultures to my culture," Tre sang, standing up.

"Its cool," Furio smiled attempting to calm Tre. "We're gonna make lots if money."

Tre shook his head. Nobody understod. Nobody.

The door opened. Standing in its frame was a petite young white woman with short blond hair and caked on makeup. Miley Cyrus.

"Next time you wanna tempt us with pussy, get some girls that actually have an ass or even a pair of tits." Tre lectured before leaving the room.

Larrell shrugged.

Tre was right. They could've brought Coco, Trish Stratus or a woman with body not this bird chested selection.

"Let's continue our business." Larrell suggested, cracking a window.

There was ALOT more than money at stake right now.

xoxoxo

The Architect stepped out of the elevator.

Seth Rollins grunted in pain as he limped to his room.

Unlike Roman and Dean, Pokemon training was a task he gratefully accepted. Sitting at home rehabbing would be boring. Out in the wild, training and learning about these new creatures would occupy him and make rehab easier.

Rollins slipped his room key into the lock and entered his hotel room.

"You used to call me on my cell phone," Paige, Charlotte and Ginger sang together. Awkwardly dancing, "late night when you neeeeeeeeed my love."

Beyond off beat, the divas drunkenly danced and sang.

"Hey, babe," Paige slurred, stumbling and throwing her arms around Seth.

"When d'you get in?" Rollins asked.

"About an hour ago. How's the leg?"

"It's getting there," he grimaced, sliding past Charlotte and collapsing onto the bed.

"You could just ask Corin to heal it." Alexa suggested.

"Corin?" Seth mentally retraced the name. "HLG Tech Corin? He can do that?"

Paige nodded. "Lemme talk to him. I'll see what I can do."

Seth quirked his eyebrow. Still, it was a chance to have a fresh leg. "Okay."

Beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, Paige turned to leave. It felt like she'd ran into a brick wall.

"Easy white chocolate," Tamina towered over her, "I wouldn't want you to melt."

"Erm, okay," Paige sheepishly spun past Tamina and hurried out.

"Why is everybody in room?" Rollins crankily asked.

"Because," Tamina grunted before beginning to dance, "you used to call me on my cell phone."

Rollins sighed, falling backwards and submitting to agony of another overplayed Drake song.

"Karaoke is my game." Tamina smiled.

xoxoxo

(I'm alright. I'm alright.) Paige mentally told herself. Knocking on the door to the suite.

The door opened. Wearing a tanktop, shorts, hair pulled into a ponytail was Roman Reigns with a plastic red cup in his hand. "Hey."

Sitting in the suite were alot more people.

Surprisingly, Prince, tanktop and jeans throwing a peace sign at Paige who waved back in his hand a strange object.

"Yo," Paige jokingly greeted, "Is Corin here?"

Reigns nodded. Letting her in.

Corin sat on the couch. Comfortably and as regal as a king would.

Diamond studded pimp cup on yhe glass table. A golden phoenix decorated the cup.

"Hey bruh, show her your pimp cup. Hugh Hefner stopped by. Gifts for the kings." Prince gloated raising his golden cup.

"What?" Paige asked confused, staring at the diamond dragon on Prince's cup.

"Well, I'm cool with this." Roman shrugged, raising his red cup.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Paige asked looking from Reigns to Prince. "I thought you two hated eachother."

"We do." Prince nodded.

"But this guy," Roman drunkenly chuckled.

"Man." Prince corrected. "I won that last game of madden you gotta honor what you said."

"Man," Reigns nodded, "He's alright. I don't know what to say about him."

"Say you love him." Paige suggested.

"I love this guy and if he were a broad I'd marry him." Roman and Prince chuckled.

"I love you too, Rome." Hugging.

"Pause." Corin shook his head. The two men had cleare the air over a beer. Deciding

to not fight over a woman like children.

"We love you too, Corin." Prince declared.

"Its too much male bonding in here." Corin awkwardly dodged, stepping to Paige, "Welcome back."

"Soooo, how do you welcome me?" Paige asked.

"With a simple greeting." Corin responded, "Or did Seth welcome you back better?"

"Oooohh, come on, Corin," Paige drawled, "LET IT GO, LET IT GO, LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOOOO!"

"Whatever." Corin shook his head.

"You're starting to sound like him." Pointing to Prince.

"It rubs off." Corin admitted.

"I see." Paige timidly shrugged.

"What the hell are we now?" Corin asked, "Friends with benefits, cuckolds, fuckbuddies, bitter exes? Please tell me because I'm confused."

"You and me," Paige mused, "We're...complicated."

Corin shook his head. "No, I'm simple. Pizza, anime, boobs and my guys. You are complicated."

"Yeah," Paige snorted, leaning closer to Corin, "but I bet you'd still like to snog me. Put it deep in me, MAKE me feel it. Wouldn't you?"

Suddenly, standing over Paige's shoulder. Farooq paused, glancing around the suite. Absorbing and digesting what he had just heard. "...DAMN!" Before shaking hands with Roman and Prince.

"What do you want?" Corin asked. "You can ride this anytime, anyday."

Paige blushed. "Someones turning their swag on."

Corin repressed his emotion. Paige's accent was just too sexy and cute.

"I have a favor to ask. Its about Seth. Can you heal his knee? Please"

"The hell?" Corin scoffed. "Him? No way."

"I know you're just upset but...think about it., okay." Paige said before leaving the room

Paige opened the door. Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie stood in the doorway.

Without a word the ladies passed eacother.

(Skanks.) Paige thought on her way to the elevator.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

All the weed, alcohol, celebrity white women couldn't replace Natalya. While Larrell talked business, Tre sat in a steakhouse. Almost a mile away.

Sitting across from him was a man with slicked back blond hair, tan skin and a confident swagger.

Wearing a T-shirt and jacket. Dolph Ziggler smiled. "Lord Sithis thanks you for being reasonable Western Pharaoh. If you decide to give us what we want Natalya wil be returned to you. No harm done. So, what's it gonna be?"

Tre thought, he had to choose.

xoxoxo

Corin yawned, entering the lobby with alot on his mind.

Last night had been an up close experience with operation whitewash.

xoxoxo

"All myself and my partners are asking is that you and your, err, partners, share this newfound glory," Earl Sheffield explained, "with us."

Larrell was silent throughout majority of the conversation. His eyes and ears open.

They sat at a round table overed in red silk, a vase of flowers at it center.

Larrell with only Furio Pagnotti at his side. Across the table Earl Sheffield, Toby Keith, Cyrus and Swift sat.

Earl Sheffield was one of the key partners and operators of the mainstream media. From Hollywood, news, HBO, Cable TV, the man had his hand in almost everything.

"What do want us to do?" Larrell asked.

"Publicly date one of ours." Sheffield smiled. "We've heard you and your friends can't resist our women."

('Our' women?) Larrell thought.

"Prince, won't agreed to this AT ALL." Furio countered.

"We have ways of persuading him." Sheffield assured. "Isn't that right Taylor? Miley?"

Miley slowly licked her lips.

xoxoxo

"I'll think about it. I need to talk to the guys first." Larrell had said to stall time.

Larrell entered the lobby to the strangest sight. Roman Reigns, barely able to stand, carrying Prince.

"Who are yoooooooooouuuu to judge, who are yoooooooooouuuu to trust," The two drunkenly sing together.

It was awkward, beautiful and retarded at the same time.

The elevator door opened. Dean flanked by Carlito and Sasha emerged from the elevator.

Sasha crossed her arms glaring at the drunken duo.

"Someone give me a hand with Roman," Ambrose grunted.

Carlito shook his head. He expected this to happen at some point. All the same, it was embarassing.

"I'm good," Prince nodded, balancing himself and against the wall.

It made sense to Larrell now. Both men were plastered. Prince had a high tolerance, nuclear level. Roman was a social-drinker.

"Hide your lies," Roman sang as Carlito and Dean carried him into the elevator, "Hide your lies."

Sasha stared at Prince.

Prince stared back.

"I'll make sure he gets to his room." Larrell nodded as the 2nd elevator arrived. Prince's suite was down the hall from Larrell's.

Sasha nodded. Still not saying a word.

Prince stared at her as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Ewedishalehu," The King drunkenly sang, staring into the Queen's eyes. "Yene konjo, ewedishalehu

Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir

Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir" His voice lowering to a whisper.

Sasha stared at Prince dumfounded, shaking her head. Dismissing his crooning as merely drunken rambling.

Larrell smiled, patting the king on the back and ignoring the tear tracing down the drunkard's cheek.

Only three people understood what Prince had just said to Sasha.

Prince, Larrell and God.

xoxoxo

Larrell watched Prince enter his room. The King of Dragons had been silent the entire elevator ride. "Night." Larrell awkwardly nodded.

"...Rell," Prince sighed, opening the door. He paused, as if to say something, "nothin..." Prince shook his head, "goodnight, man." Stumbling into his room.

Larrell turned the Amharic words over in his mind.

(If only she knew.) Larrell thought, walking to his suite.

xoxoxo

Larrell opened his hotel suite.

It was clear as day what the media wanted to do.

The room was bathed in satin red light.

"Larrell," a voice called.

"Larrell," a second voice called.

"We're waiting," a third voice called.

Laying on his bed, dressed in lingerie were three familiar faces.

Kaitlyn

Stacey Keibler and surprisingly, Stephanie McMahon.

"What is this?" Larrell asked.

Sitting at the table, an apple in his hand, staring into Larrell's eyes was Earl

The next day...

AJ smiled, watching Carlito tenderly sit a full plate of food at the edge of the table.

"It's easy to forget today's Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Carlito nodded. "With this journey and all its been easy to forget alot of things." Glancing at AJs hand. Her wedding ring was absent.

"How's Punk?"

AJ shrugged. "Good."

Silence gripped the air.

AJ sighed, "Ya know the holidays, always make the simplest things seem hard."

"Yeah," Carlito nodded.

"Later," she smiled weakly. Getting to her feet and leaving the room.

xoxoxo

After a series of soft knocks Sasha stepped out of the suite. Wearing a candy-apple red dress, gold necklace and a stunning gold bracelet.

Outside her suite, he waited.

Carlito, wearing a royal blue and white striped shirt and jeans, waited. A gold watch on his wrist and a golden necklace of a golden angel emphasized his majesty. "Hey." He greeted, leaning off the wall and headed to te elevator.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Sasha pointed out, "What's goin on with you?" Checking her sunglasses were in her purse.

"...I met this girl." Calling the elevator.

Sasha shrugged, "And?"

"...And she's older than me and...attached."

Sasha turned to Carlito. "Attached?" Sasha smiled. "As in...what?"

Carlito said nothing.

"You like her?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I like her but I don't know how people are gonna accept this."

Suddenly, a strong hand clapped Carlito on the shoulder.

Tamina towered over him. "If you like her, that's all that matters. Because at the end of the day nobody cares. Nobody."

"You got that from Irv Gotti." Sasha crossed her arms.

"Its true though." Tamina iinnocently nodded.

"I wonder who the girl is?" Sasha smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" AJ smiled, hugging Sasha. "It's a celebration, bitch."

"Bitch, what is that? It's beautiful." Eyeing Sasha's bracelet.

"Christmas came early. It was on my bed." Sasha explained. "I don't know who sent it. Checked it already, no tracking devices. Its a legit bracelet."

Carlito smiled awkwardly as the doors closed.


	23. Chapter XVII-2 Pewter City RELOADED

xoxoxo

Sunglasses and Advil. Last night was mad real.

When Roman left the hotel at 5AM for a morning cardio session his blood ran cold with fear.

Iron gates and police officers blocked hundreds of women, teenagers and men. All screaming, aiming cameras at the front door.

(What the fuck is going on?) Roman wondered. Pulling his headphones on. In the crowd, he spotted a sign that read, "Corin, I'm pregnant."

(This is some N Sync boy band shit.) Reigns thought, starting his jog.

What was going on?

As Roman jogged that morning under the rising Alabama sun he passed a familiar face. Prince, running as if last night had never happened at all.(I heard that motherfucker drinks alot but damn) Roman thought, knocking elbows with Prince and continuing his two mile jog.

xoxoxo

"Honestly, bruh," Prince smiled under the burgundy lights of the strip club, "I can't stand talking to brand new girls." Prince admitted. "Only bitches down to fuck when you shower them with ones."

Reigns nodded. Toasting him. "Believe dat."

xoxoxo

Roman's head throbbed with pain. Slightly hungover. He pushed on. Continuing his run as a few cars passed by.

Pewter City carried the warmth and simplicity of the Dirty South.

A small blue-collar city surrounded by prairies and mountains.

When Roman's phone beeped, alerting him he'd reached the one mile mark he continued a bit further and began to spiral into a turn.

As Roman spiraled, a set of familiar face crossed his path.

Sasha, burgundy hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a pink tank top and Harley Quinn themed sweat pants.

Charlotte, blond ponytail flowing in the wind, wearing a black Adidas track suit.

Bayley, maple brown hair binded into a ponytail. Wearing an aqua blue tanktop and sweatpants.

Ginger, sweet potato orange hair,sweatpants and a tanktop.

Sasha slowed her run, waving the other girls off. She'd meet them back at the hotel.

Roman watched the other three disappear in the distance. He turned to Sasha who was jogging by his side.

Roman stopped, panting to catch his breath.

"We need to talk." Sasha panted.

"Now?" Roman coughed. "We needed to talk a week ago but you ignored my calls."

"I'm-" Sasha caught herself. "You didn't speak to me at all yesterday."

Roman shook his head. He didn't have time for this bullshit.

"You left in Chicago. Didn't say a word. No phonecall, no text, nothing. How would you feel if I disappeared in the murder capital of the country?"

Sasha shook her head. "I had to leave. You couldn't protect me."

"But he could?"

Sasha sighed, stepping off the road as a truck passed. "You don't know what going on. You don't know about Sithis."

"You didn't answer your phone. You aren't even sorry."

"Why should I be sorry?!" Sasha demanded. "My life was in danger! Sithis followed me and nearly killed me in Chicago while you were cutting another goofy promo."

Roman glared at her. "We're done."

"Fine." Sasha snapped, turning on her music and dashing off. Back towards the hotel.

Roman turned his music on. A little bit of Sail by AWOLNATION was what he needed. Reigns turned around. He'd run another mile and put some distance between himself and his ex-girlfriend.

xoxoxo

Shoulders, calves, oblique and abdominal muscles burning, Roman pushed on, carrying his body down the manicured grass, running on the side of the road.

Letting go of Sasha was easy. He'd let go of her after the fifth call she'd ignored. Besides, the business had groomed him emotionally. Life on the road, city after city, town after town, face after face, he'd grown accustomed to moving on and forgetting people.

In the distance, he could make out two figures. He slowed, ready to weave past the traveling couple stood in place. Were they waiting for someone or something? Roman wondered.

They within eyesight, Roman could dissect each one's appearance.

A tall young man of Asian descent with neck-length hair dyed aqua blue and piercing green eyes. He wore long combat boots, a gray shirt and pants with forearm-length gloves.

The woman at his side was also Asian. She was taller than the average woman and had crystal blue eyes. Her long violet hair was pulled into a ponytail that trailed to her waist. She wore scarlet red lipstick and jade green earrings, thigh-length gray skirt, a gray blouse and black shirt underneath had been trimmed, exposing her flat stomach to the sun. Long black boots ran above her knees and forearm-length gloves.

Alongside side them a large cat walked.

[She's hot.] Reigns thought, slowing shifting his path to avoid crashing into the two.

The young man sidestepped, blocking Roman's path.

[The hell.] Reigns thought, shifting right. The young man sidestepped blocking his path.

Reigns ripped his headphones out, "Excuse me," trying to contain his frustration. Reigns turned to left.

The young man sidestepped, cutting Roman off again.

"What's your problem?" Roman growled. The young man either had a weapon on him or he was crazy. Reigns' was five times the size of the young man; he'd break the boy in half.

"Prepare for trouble," The woman spoke.

"And make it double," The young man smiled.

Xoxoxoxo

It was a circus outside of the hotel. Each second that ticked by another person seemed to join the growing crowd of people.

Hair wrapped in a plush white towel, Nikki Bella sighed, closing her blinds and collapsing onto her bed.

It was WWE all over again. Nikki thought. Part of her welcomed the attention. She was sexy and she knew it.

Laying on the sheets, body and hair wrapped in towels after a morning in the gym. Nikki was lucky to have her own room. Brie and Daniel Bryan shared a room to 'make up for lost time'.

[John?] Nikki thought as she closed her eyes. Her soul entering a dark atmosphere as memories of her deceased boyfriend returned.

[Why?] Nikki wondered, remembering the first pair of weights they'd lifted together.

[How did I not know? I never even noticed.] Nikki thought, eyes beginning to water.

[Why?]

[Sithis.] A voice entered Nikki's mind. [Has thousands of ways to persuade people into joining it.]

Nikki opened her eyes.

Mewtwo stood in the center of hotel room, its arms crossed, and eyes on Nikki.

Nikki sheepishly backed away, pulling the blanket over her body to shield it from view.

[Please.] Mewtwo scoffed. [The body of a human does not entice me; I'm not even a male.]

Nikki smiled. "You're a girl?!"

Mewtwo said nothing.

"Girl Power!" Nikki smiled, raising her hand to high five the creature.

An awkward thump slapped Nikki's hand, a telekinetic high-five.

[I am here to impart great knowledge upon you. I think…you are ready now. Ready to hear the truth.]

Nikki's eyes widened. Was Mewtwo going to say what she thought it was going to say?

[Have you felt anything…strange lately? Pain…in your body?]

Nikki nodded. "I thought it was only heartburn."

[That pain is triggered by the distance between you and your Pharaoh.]

"Are you saying that I am one of the queens?"

[Yes.] Mewtwo nodded.

"Yes!" Nikki cheered, her heart soaring. A new series of truths invaded her soul. The single truth that no matter what happened she was destined to never be lonely. And now, because of the success of HLG Tech. she would be wealthy once her king officially married her. Never again would she be lonely. Motherhood. Family. It no longer felt impossible to her.

[You are possibly the Northern Queen.]

"I'm definitely not the Eastern Queen, we both know who that is." Nikki shrugged with a smile.

[Now, Im not saying you are a golddigger but…]

"What?!" Nikki snapped.

[Just a song I heard.]

"Okay," Nikki smiled. "How do I know which one of them is my king? And when does this burning stop?"

[You have to be close to them, position your hearts against eachother. If the burning subsides then he is your king. The burning will stop once he has accepted you in his heart.]

Nikki nodded, accepting the gospel. All she had to do is be chest-to-chest with the right one to know. She smiled, mentally ranking which one she preferred opposed to the others. "So that's…three guys I might have to snuggle with in order to know who my king is, right?"

[Six.] Mewtwo corrected.

"Six? I thought there were only four."

[Madagascar, Atlantis, Sithis' kingdom in the Congo are also possibilities.]

"Atlantis? Like Little Mermaid Atlantis?"

[Yes. It was a true city apart of our empire long ago. Before…'it' happened.]

"What happened?"

[You will know when the time is right. Find and aid your king.] Mewtwo said.

In a flash of violet light, the pokemon vanished before her eyes.

Nikki sat on the bed. Frozen. It was all still sinking in. She was a queen. She had a purpose again. Her life mattered. Everything mattered. Everything.

"Yes! I'm a queen, bitches! I'm a queen and that bitch Charlotte ain't." She declared triumphantly. "Calling me a golddigger," she snorted, "I own all of them bitches." Nikki opened her wardrobe. All she had to do was learn who her king was.

Chest-to-chest. Nikki looked over her dresses. Thanksgiving was going to be a good day.

Xoxoxoxo

Xoxoxoxo

Showered and dressed, Sasha sat in the lobby of the Sandrock Hotel, wearing a tanktop and shorts, sipping iced tea.

The lounging area was a few yards away from the reception desk. Wooden tables and leather couches stood atop the clear tile floors. Peach colored walls and an entrance staircase that descended to two automatic doors.

Sasha had borrowed AJ's laptop and was browsing through new cosmetics and shoes when a familiar and unwelcome face appeared.

Long flaming red hair falling over her left shoulder, she wore a rose red dress and red heels. Eva Marie. Eva threw a look of disgust, rolling her eyes as she eloquently sat on the opposing sofa.

Were they both waiting for the same thing?

Sasha shook her head. She had nothing to say to that bitch.

"Well," Eva smirked, "You gonna escort us?"

"Escort?" Sasha scoffed. "I already know what your job is; you don't have to remind me."

"You're not gonna be joking in a minute." Eva shrugged. "Prince is taking me out."

Sasha shook her head, "Like I care."

Eva Marie smiled.

Suddenly, the pound of footsteps echoed through the hotel. Prince, wearing a black tanktop and basketball shorts walked in, his warm coconut skin drenched in sweat and the faint boom of drums and scream of guitars blaring from his headphones.

[Jimi Hendrix.] Sasha thought as the Band of Gypsies outro began to hum from his headphones.

Gassed and out of breath, Prince limped up the miniature staircase, pouring Gatorade down his throat.

As the Dragon King ascended the stairs, the burning aura that emanated from anyone after a workout overthrew Sasha. He was exhausted but just the sight of him was exhausting her hormones. Drenched in sweat, muscles bulging, the triumphant horns of 'Touch the Sky' announcing the arrival of a king.

Sasha crossed her legs. She was burning up. Just the sight of him was making her hot.

Eva Marie stood, back arched, fingers tangling in her fiery locks, taking long strides and sensually walking towards him. Eva turned back, smirking at Sasha as she intentionally crashed into Prince.

The Dragon King was unmoved. Eva however tumbled, losing her balance.

Prince reached out, catching her. "I'm sorry," Prince sighed, holding onto her arm and steadying her.

Sasha's eyes exploded with anger, watching as Eva excused 'his' reckless walking. Watching Eva smile and touch him. How dare you? You nasty bitch!

"I don't normally ever do this but I like you," Eva Marie admitted, "I think you're cute and I want you to take me out to lunch."

Prince gawked. He was shocked. This was the first time a woman this beautiful had asked him out.

"You know my room number, right?" Eva asked innocently. "Just drop by and pick me up when you finish showering." Eva smiled.

"Okay," Prince nodded, heading to the elevator.

[Thot.] Sasha thought enviously as Eva Marie crossed the room and sat back down on the couch.

"Who's laughing now?" Eva smiled triumphantly.

Sasha shut the laptop, glaring at Eva before marching to the elevator.

Xoxoxoxo

Under the blood red lights, I panted, out of breath. All around me the women were dressing.

Stacey Keibler pulled her on her skirt and top. Kaitlyn shrugged into her jeans and shirt. Stephanie slipped on her dress.

Kaitlyn and Stacey bowed to Earl Sheffield. Their heads craned and their eyes on the carpet.

The ancient man stood, placing his hands on their backs. "…I release you."

The red lighting in the room glowed intensely for a moment. Seconds later, the two girls stood and hurried out of the room.

"A wise decision," Sheffield smiled at me. "This is your first step to becoming a legend and a king of kings. However, your pledge continues with the first step, a sacrifice. I have searched your soul and there are few people that are connected to it. As a king, an ancient pharaoh…two sacrifices will be made. I know in your heart who those sacrifices will be. Nod if you understand."

I nodded.

"The world will be yours, my son." Sheffield smiled. "Stephanie…spend the night. Enlighten our new brother of the world he has joined."

In a flash of red light, Sheffield was gone. The room was now lit by the golden fluorescent lights of the room.

I sat in the bed, eyes on Stephanie in her nightgown. She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"You're in too?"

"Yes." Stephanie nodded. "My entire family is, how do you think we defeated WCW and colonized and conquered the entire sports entertainment business? Sacrifices had to be made, a lot of them." Stephanie sighed.

I was silent. The mysterious Benoit case, the death of the Ultimate Warrior and countless other mysterious things made a lot more sense now to me.

Stephanie sighed, laying down on the sheets. "You wanna go again?" Biting her lip and staring into my eyes.

I was just chilling in my hotel room. I can't believe I gave into Satan and sold my soul to the devil. All for a chance to have Kaitlyn for one night, did I just do the right thing. I was supposed to be the moral one of the group but I just did the most immoral thing..but at the same time I'm glad I did it and all Satan wanted in return was the souls of Becky and Christina.

Xoxoxoxox

The Sandrock hotel lounge was bustling with energy this morning.

Feet rested on the table, Dean Ambrose wearing a t shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots relaxed on the couch. By his side, Carlito and Seth Rollins sat.

"We want Swords! We Want Swords!" the chant shook the hotel.

"What the hell is going on?" Ambrose thought aloud.

Carlito shrugged, "I dunno."

"How's it feel to be an overnight celebrity?" Ambrose asked with a smile. "Plenty of willing," licking his lips, "and able groupies out there for you to choose from."

"Yeah," Carlito nodded blushing a little bit. The thought of women clawing and tearing eachother apart was foreign to him but at the same time it felt good to be so coveted and desired by scores of females. What man wouldn't want that?

"You can take em to your room, take off their clothes," Ambrose slowly slipped his jacket off, mimicking a schoolgirl, "Ya know Carlito, I don't ever do anything like this-"

Carlito chuckled, trying to contain his laughter.

"You throw her on the bed…take out the camera…and then….you piss on her like R. Kelly."

"What the fuck man," Carlito and Seth laughed. "Pissing on her?"

"Drip, drip, drip," Ambrose danced. "You'll never feel…quite the same…til you get a whiff"

"Of my Hershey stains," They laughed together.

Then, Carlito's spider senses began to tingle. Luckily, he saw it before it saw him.

Slowly walking down the staircase, Tamina.

"Oh shit!" Carlito hissed, "Here come Tamina give me yall stuff."

"Shit," Dean ripped off his watch and necklace. "That's all she does, damn."

"I'ma tuck my in," Rollins whispered, slipping his gold necklace under his shirt.

In moments, Tamina stood over the group. "Wassup yall?"

"Nothin," Carlito shrugged.

"What yall got on my drink?" Tamina demanded.

"Nothing." Carlito shrugged again.

Tamina reached, grabbing Carlito's jeans and searching them. "Don't lie."

"I ain't got nothing, OG, Triple OG." Carlito shrugged innocently.

"What you got Dean?" Tamina snarled turning to Ambrose.

"I'm broke as a joke." Ambrose shrugged.

"Yall some billionaires…but yall broke." Tamina then turned to Seth. "What you got on my forty homie?"

"I thought you had two billion dollars." Carlito pointed out.

"I do…" Tamina nodded. "But I wanna spend Seth," pointing at Rollins who flinched in fear, "money."

"I don't have nothing." Rollins sheepishly whimpered.

"Yeah, you got something." Tamina nodded, grabbing his neck, pulling his hair back, digging under his shirt and snatching his chain.

"Why you trippin, Tamina?!"

"Shut up before I knock your ass out!" Tamina snapped.

"Come on, OG, that's messed up why don't you give him back his chain?" Ambrose asked.

Tamina took a step forward, looking into Dean's eyes, "What chain?"

"Yeah" Ambrose agreed, sitting down, "What chain?"

Suddenly, footsteps filled the lobby. Cough and grunts of pain. Crawling up the stairs, dirt and cuts on his arms was Roman Reigns.

"What happened to you?" Tamina asked.

"I got jumped." Roman coughed.

"By who?" Tamina asked.

"Two guys, wearing R's, they took my Pokemon." Reigns admitted.

"Team Rocket," Dean nodded, "They were talking about them on the news last night. A gang that attacks trainers and steals their pokemon." Dean whipped out his phone. "I'ma call the cops."

"Or," Carlito advised, "We can talk to one of the tons of police that are already outside."

"Good idea." Dean nodded."

xoxoxoxo

Fresh out of the mall, a new pair of handbags under her arm. Kristina and Becky giggled walking through the hotel on their way to their room.

A door opened. The two froze.

Dolph Ziggler, bleach blond hair stepped into the hallway smiling. He spun around, staring into the eyes of his companion, "Have a nice day," shaking hands with Tre.

Tre nodded, closing the door and heading back into his room.

Dolph turned, looking at the two girls. "Hey, good lookin," he smirked, walking past the two on his way to the elevator.

xoxoxoxo

Tre sighed, lying down on his bed. His mind wandering, drifting and fading:

It's a sunny day in LA Cali at a WWE Event While Natayla was wrestling other divas.

Later on that night after the show Nattie invited Trey to her house.

Nattie took Trey up to her bedroom, threw Trey on the bed and started to make out with Trey. They ripped each other clothes off, started touching each other and then Trey started to Finger Nattie. "Yes Trey,

Yes! Faster, faster!" Trey continues to finger Nattie faster. Then Nattie tells Trey "Put that fing

er in my mouth and let me taste my pussy". Nattie starts sucking Trey's finger. Then Trey bends Nattie over her bed and starts fucking Nattie. Nattie is moaning and groaning, screaming "Oh my god Yes, yes, give it to me, give it to meeeee!" Mins later Nattie tells Trey "it's my turn! ?". Nattie handcuffs Trey to the headboard and starts to ride him, leans towards Trey and kissing him. "

Nattie sits on Trey's face suffocating him then he breathe through his nose and starts to eat Nattie ass. Nattie is screaming "Eat my ass, please! Oh oh oh oh Gawd yessss! Nattie gets off Trey, squats over him, "Finger me, please" says Nattie , Trey fingers Nattie. "Faster, faster, oh my god. I'm gonna cum. That's the spot! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" screams out Nattie.

Cum starts to explode from Nattie pussy all over Trey face. Trey swallows Nattie cum out her pussy then titty fucks her while Nattie makes him cum, exploding all over Nattie face. Nattie looks at Trey and smiled saying "Thank you honey ?".

xoxoxo

Tre sighed, rolling over in his bed and staring at the heavens outside his window. Trying to drown out the Swords chants.

"Nattie..." he sighed.


	24. Chapter XVII-3 Pewter City TRINITY

They stood in the aftermath of the battle.

xoxoxo

Outside of Sandrock Hotel they'd met Officer Jenny.

A member if the SPTF (Special Pokemon Task Force.)

A female officer of Asian descent, average-height with olive skin, brown eyes, teal-green hair pulled into a bun wearing a navy blue uniform with red trimmings

Before Carlito, Dean or Roman could say anything she'd recieved a call.

A group of roadside bandits had attacked and stolen another trainers Pokemon.

They'd ridden to the scene to witness an Onix effortlessly defeat the group.

Team Rocket had fled the and standing on the grassy roadside a young man recalled the Onix and turned to the approaching group.

xoxoxo

Roman breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, he held his Eevee and Rhyhorn thanks to the young man before him.

Tall, wiry muscled with tanned brown skin, spiky brown hair, eyes. wearing cargo pants, a green shirt and orange vest.

"Thanks," Roman nodded.

Brock frowned. A look of disdain on his face. "Do you really want to be a Pokemon Trainer?"

Roman thought, trying to find the words.

Brock shook his head. Roman hadn't grown as a trainer at all since their battle. "The fact that you didn't answer yes or even no right away means that you're still unsure. Your Pokemon deserve a better trainer."

Roman remained silent.

"Until you accept it in your heart, you or your Pokemon can't grow stronger."

Roman nodded, "I'll remember that."

Officer Jenny stepped forward, "Thanks so much for dealing with Team Rocket. Its a shame we didn't catch them but at least we recovered the Pokemon they stole. Gathering the pokeballs and putting them in the trunk.

"You up for a rematch?" Ambrose asked Brock.

He shook his head. "Tomorrow. Today's Thanksgiving."

"What are you doing out here?" Officer Jenny questioned.

"Team Rocket attacked one of my disciples an hour ago. I came to get these two back." Holding two pokeballs and clipping them onto his belt.

Officer Jenny nodded, climbing inside her car andradioing for a patrol tovpursue Team Rocket

"How does Pewter City do Thanksgiving?" Carlito asked.

"Boring," Brock shrugged. "My families Mobile to celebrate. Being the Gym Leader I had to stay here."

"You should roll with us tonight." Carlito suggested. "Least we can do."

Brock examined Carlito. "I thought I recognized you. You're one of The Swords. I saw you on TV last night."

"Really?" Carlito scoffed.

"Yeah, you're Carlito. HLG Tech. You were wild on TV last night." Brock smiled.

"Doing what?"

"The time you were in Spain and rubbing lotion on Penelope Cruz or when you were dancing in the shower with those Spanish chicks. Invisible Juice, eh?"

(The hell?) Carlito wondered.

"Or when you guys went to Germany and sang to those girls and thry tried to marry you all. Or the Buffallo Bob situation."

Carlito shook his head, "You've got the wrong guys. Buffall Bob? Nothing happened, nothing wierd."

"That's not what I heard." Officer Jenny said.

"Anyway, you're invited, good food, dinks, girls, weed-"

Officer Jenny cleared her throat.

"Weedles that evolve into Beedrills." Ambrose corrected.

"Well, I'll give you guys a ride back. For your protection." Officer Jenny smiled.

"Thanks."

xoxoxo

Room 538

Emma, wearing only shorts and a bra sat on her bed flipping through the latest issue of Cosmogirl that Alexa had picked up for her.

Printed on the cover was America's favorite new topic,The Swords in business suits.

Emma bit her lip staring the centerfold poster.

All five men were shirtless, chiseled abs and muscles. A chocolate 300 that the Australian definitely had a sweet tooth for.

More than anything what gripped her were the interviews. They'd really delved into the souls of each man. She like many of the other girs had been kept at bay.

Everyday was a competition of every girl for herself for a bloodline king of destiny. Every word they spoke to any of The Swords, every layer of makeup, every gesture was pawn in the seductive chess game each diva played.

The door opened, Sasha marched into the room, dropping a laptop on her bed, throwing open the curtains and staring at her reflection.

"Girl," Emma called, laying the magazine down and gently placing a hand on her roommates shoulder.

"Am I ugly?" Sasha asked turning around and facing Emma.

"No but you're crazy if you have to ask that. You're gorgeous."

Tears began to flow from ger eyes."FUCK HIM!" She shouted. "FUCK THAT RETARD HE CAN HAVE THAT PLASTIC BARBIE!"

"What happened?" Emma calmly took her hand, guiding Sasha to the bed to sit down and collect her thoughts.

Before Sasha could speak, her eyes spotted the magazine, "What's that?"

"Special Edition of Cosmo." Emma smiled.

Sasha wiped her eyes. "I wish my boobs were bigger." She admitted. "Maybe he'd notice me more."

Emma shook her head. "According to this interview, boob size doesn't matter to him AT ALL. Real or fake. Just no A cups."

"THEN WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE THAT FUNKY BITCH OVER ME?!" Sasha snapped.

"That's the cycle," Emma laughed, "And when he get on he leave your ass for a white girl."

Sasha shook her head. "Coming from another white girl." Anger fuming from her.

"Consider me...white chocolate or team light skinned." Emma smiled.

Sasha shook her head trying not to laugh. The magic of Emma, could make anyone laugh effortlessly.

"I mean, look at them abs." Showing off the centerfold.

The Swords were all wearing jeans and Timberland. Shirtless.

The poster enticed and infuriated Sasha.

"Personally," Emma smiled, "I prefer dark chocolate but...that's some good Kryptonite there. Chiseled milk chocolate. Good lord, look at thst booty."

Sasha crossed her arms.

"I just wanna lick the sweat off it."

Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin hearing that.

"Not your man." Emma added. "This one." Pointing to one of the other Swords.

Sasha relaxed.

"Buuuuuut you gotta admit, your man, who's not and technically never has been your man, is some strong Kryptonite."

"Why do you call them Kryptonite?"

"Black men with money are white girls Kryptonite. But don't tell nobody. I'm team light-skin, Rachel Dolezal reincarnated. So I'm not the most reliablesource." Emma whispered.

Sasha wanted to laugh but honestly didn't know how to feel. Rachel Dolezal was a touchy subject.

"Do you love him?" Emma asked.

Sasha breathed, "Everyday. I just...I wish didn't...I want to hate him. I want to erase him but," the emotion boiing inside her began bleed from her eyes as tears fell, "I can't." She sobbed. "I can't," she sobbed, "Why can't just hate him? I want to but I can't."

Emma hugged Sasha. vomforting her in her embrace.

"Why can't just once look at me the helooked at her? Why won't he make mefee beautiful?" Sasha snarled, "That ugly plastic bitch...it's not fair." Sasha sobbed.

"It'll be okay, girl." Emma inhaled, comforting her roommates as the tears fell.

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

I knew I was risking a chance at having true love but with all the things I had been through I felt like this was the best way to handle it. I had lost my grandma to Sithis, so why not sell my soul my soul to Satan. I may have taken a huge bite out of all the morals I has but at the same time, I can make this work to my advantage in the end. I can do things now I normally wouldn't. I'm no longer a hero, I'm not a true villain either. I've finally become what I always wanted to be, just Larrell Lewis. I can and will going forward make decisions that make me happy and yes while I'll still be loyal to the swords, I'm also going to be more self-driven. I will do things that bring me pleasure and happiness. Like Kane in 2012, Larrell is embracing the hate and going to the dark side.

"Hey, Larrell"

"Yes, Stephanie"

"Do you want to go at it some more?"

"Yes but first answer me this question?"

"Sure, shoot"

"So besides the fame, fortune and the girls…what is the benefits of being Illuminated?"

"Larrell….she started to rub my shoulders, "along with all that, you get power over those around you. You already have influence on our government since you bribed the President but take that and multiply it by 100. You can get anyone to do what you ask and hell you can kill anyone you hate. You think these celebrity deaths are just coincidence? No, most of them were either sacrifices or they just wanted to retire and make money in "death". Tupac, Michael Jackson, Aaliyah, Kurt Cobain etc…all were members and some enjoyed the power while others couldn't handle it and thought themselves only as puppets and tried to rebel. Once you're in, you're in for life Larrell" Stephanie finished.

"Thanks for the information Steph and I'll make sure this new power I have makes you guys proud" I said.

"So, now do you finally want some of this kryptonite, Superman" she said as she moved into my lap.

"Yes, because as you know I'm addicted to that white" I said while looking into her lust filled eyes.

"And I'm in love with the coco" she replied as we kissed slowly.

Goodbye old Larrell, hello new and improved Larrell. May the old me rest in peace

xoxoxo

She sighed.

Staring at Room 420.

Charlotte raised her hand to knock, she hesitated. Perhaps she shouldn't. Should she?

Knock, knock

"Go away," He groaned from within.

The door glided, cracking.

He'd forgotten to lock it.

Charlotte followed her intuition and entered suite 420.

The room was dark. The curtains drawn, not an ounce of electicity flowed. A perfect fit for a vampire.

Charlotte passed the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom.

Tre lied facedown on the tear-stained sheet.

"Tre," Charlotte called.

"I told you to go away," Tre groaned through the pillow.

"It's almost time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Tre drawled.

Charlotte smiled, "It's Thanksgiving. The other Swords asked me to come and get you."

Tre crooned his head, looking at her.

Strapless lavender-purple dress with rhinestones, gold bangles, earings and her lond blond hair flowing down her shoulder. She was beautiful.

Standing at her feet, wearing a fresh tuxedo was Pikachu. In its hand, a pre-rolled joint.

Tre shook his head, "Nah, Pikachu, I don't need that right now."

Charlotte crossed her arms. She'd been one job to do since the start of the journey. Just one. And she was failing at it. No. She couldn't, wouldn't fail.

Charlotte strode forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tre froze. Her hand warm upon his shoulder.

Someone who cared?

The opposite of the other Swords:

"We'll get her back"

"Get over her"

"One day at a time"

"Suck it up. Keep moving".

This felt different. Tre sat up, "I should've-"

"Don't think like that. We've both lost someone," Charlotte assured him. Remembering the pain of her brother's unfortunate demise. "You just...breathe."

Tre inhaled.

Charlotte inhaled.

Suddenly, her chest began to warm. Hotter, hotter.

Charlotte leaned forward her lips locking with his.

A moment later, she backed away. Both eyes wide with shock. "I'm sorry, I," She breathed, beads of sweat rolling down her neck. Why did she feel so hot suddenly? She caressed her heart, it was scorching. Charlotte breathed, slowly the burn was cooling.

Tre sat in bed, stunned. She'd kissed him. "See you at dinner." Tre inhaled.

"Pika, pika," Handing Tre a lighter.

"See you at dinner." Charlotte awkwardly smiled leaving the room.

"Charlotte," Tre thought, his mind tracing the curves of her body as he lit the joint.

xoxoxo

Room 777

A room with one purpose for the swords. Supplies.

"23 rolls of toilet paper," Alexa breathed, writing the number down in the notepad.

Long aqua highlit blond hair freefalling past her shoulders, wearing a black tanktop and gray yoga pants.

Always Ready was philosophy The Swords had embedded into the group.

"50 potions," Corin relayed for her to write down.

The two had just returned from their shopping trip.

The men and women drew straws and two shortest would be sent on a supply run.

In the event of an attack from Sithis or any enemy, The Swords had to be ready swiftly escape.

xoxoxo

"Done." Corin sighed, closing up the final rucksack.

"You want me to text the others?" Alexa asked with a sigh.

"I'll take care of it." Corin assured her.

"Ok," she nodded, crossing the room and picking up her purse from the bed.

Corin froze, eyes glued on her ass as she retrieved her purse. Kryptonite was definitely evolving.

"Damn," Corin cursed, "My batteries low. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Alexa smiled, withdrawing her phone and handing it to Corin.

As their fingers grazed both shuddered, the phone tumbled onto the carpet.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's my fa-"

The two kneeled, reaching for the phone.

Their wrists and eyes crossed.

The brown earth, Riku, staring into the blue sky, Sora.

Alexa blushed, gently removing her hand and smiling. "It's all yours," quickly raising to her feet and holding her breath.

"Thanks," Corin nodded, trying to ignore the tension in the air.

After a pair of knocks, Nikki Bella opened. the door. "Hey, Corin." Standing in the doorway wearing a devil red dress.

"Hey." Corin nodded, pressing send and returning Alexa's phone, "Did one of the guys send you?"

"No," Nikki smiled stepping into the room. She turned to Alexa, "some privacy please," clapping her hands as if Alexa were a maid.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "See you at dinner." Smiling at Corin before leaving.

xoxoxo

"Do you need something?" Corin asked confused.

Nikki studied was still trying to control his heartrate. "She's just a girl."

"What?"

"Alexa," Nikki clarified stepping within arms reach of Corin.

"I know that."

"Then, why are you hiding from her?" Nikki asked.

Corin shook his head, "I'm not."

"I don't believe you." Poking him in the sternum.

Corin stared at her.

"Are you gay?"

"Hell no." Corin responded.

Nikki stood nose-to-nose with him, "Prove it." She dared.

Corin lunged forward, his body pinning her to the mattress as he kissed her.

Nikki, with ease, rolled ontop of him, legs wrapped around his waist, she leaned close, staring his eyes as thrir hearts were. The burn only intensified.

He wasn't the one.

Without warning, the door opened. "You bloody whore!"

Paige stood in the doorway, gawking at the two.

"Don't call me a whore, bitch."

"You're a golddigging bitch. That's all you are."

Corin sighed, crawling from under Nikki and walking out of the room.

Whatever happened next was between those two.

(No fucks given.) Corin preached to himself as he stepped into the elevator

xoxoxo

Aj flipped open her laptop.

Her screen began chiming with a notification.

"Hey babe." Punk said through the computer screen

"Hi babe happy thanksgiving." Aj smiled

"Same to you" Punk responded

"How's the journey?" Punk asked

"Good." Aj replied

"I miss you," Punk said running his over his cheek

"I miss you too" Aj said

"Where you at now?" Cm punk asked drinking some water

"Pewter city, Alabama" Aj said looking at the door where someone came in

"Hey Aj." Carlito called

"Who's that?" Punk wondered not seeing who his wife was talking to

"Hey ohh come sit" Aj said pulling Carlito on the bed beside her

Punk's face twisted from a smile to a frown

"What you doing here?" Aj asked Carlito hugging him

"Just reminded you that we're all having dinner." Carlito said

"This is Carlito remember the guy who did the picture for me." Aj said pointed out.

"Wassup man happy thanksgiving." Carlito nodded

"Same to you." Punk nodded back

"I'm gonna go leave you to be husband and wife." Carlito said leaving "Ok" Aj waved

"What the hell was that?" Punk asked

"Punk we're just friends" Aj rolled her eyes

"Really you seem awfully friendly" Punk said making quotation marks with his hands

"Your acting like a little kid" Aj said

Oh I'm the one acting like a little kid you're the one who's hooking up with guys who draw pictures for you like a preschooler.

"Bye punk." Aj said slamming the laptop closed ended the call.


	25. Chapter XVII-4 Dinner

Hey bro wanna shoot some hoops?

Carlito said wearing black basketball shorts gym shoes and a white tanktop with basketball in hand.

"I've got a date." Prince shrugged, trying to choose between two shirts.

That one. Carlito said helping his brother decide between the shirts

"Yeah," Prince nodded, pulling a black silk dress shirt off its hanger.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Carlito said sitting on the bed

"Eva," Prince slipped the shirt on, "She asked me out."

"She asked you out?" Carlito asked tossing the ball in the air

"I know right," Prince shrugged, adding his cuff-links.

"Well we are rich now" Carlito shrugged

"A girl like that...what am I gonna say? No."

Eva's not bad looking" Carlito said tossing Prince his cologne

"We'll see where her head is. Should be a good time," Prince nodded.

"Speaking of that..." Carlito began doing pushups, "I need some man to man advice"

"Shoot." Pulling on his gold watch.

"I like this girl who I'm digging now but I'm not experienced in this department if you get me."

"Right so you need to know how to..."

Put myself out there,cross the friend zone without being too bold or wierd

"Have you talked to her yet at all?"

No its kinda hard to approach the subject with her, She sees me as friend , like when I'm around her I choke.

"All I can say is," Prince sighed, "You can't walk up to girl and expect yourself to be the ultimate Mack. Developing your style for talking to women takes time. Guys will advise you to say this or do that but its their style. Besides, women can see through when a man isn't being himself. You have to develop your way of doing it through trial and error. Just be yourself and ask her out."

That's it exactly like that? Carlito said looking through Prince's closet.

"For me anyway. I just introduce myself and go from there but that's my style. You've gotta find your style. Even I still feel nervous approaching girls but it doesn't feel impossible. Nah it doesn't feel impossible. You win some, you lose some."

"But you live you live to fight another day " Carlito joked

So where you and Eva going?

"Just out for sushi." Prince said, "Don't wanna eat too much with dinner being tonight."

"Right gotta make room." Carlito nodded

Hey bro you mind if i borrow one of your shirts?

"It's cool." Prince slipped on his adidas. "Just be you, practice. I'm out." Prince called exiting the suite.

...

Carlito knocked on Room 516

"Who is it?"Aj asked

"Carlito." Carlito said

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I walked into the dining room area and joined the guys.

"Larrell, what's up?" they all said.

"Nothing just chilling. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone"

"Larrell, do you want to say grace" Sasha asked me.

"Sure"

I said a quick prayer feeling like I was flipping God the bird because now I essentially a puppet for the enemy.

"Let's eat" I said. "By the way, has anyone seen Becks and Christina" I asked.

"No, honestly I haven't" Trey said.

"Maybe they went on ahead on a solo journey" Prince suggested. In reality, I knew what happened to them…they are gone, most likely never to be seen again. Victims of my change of direction, potential love gone for eternity. I probably won't experience love again and may not want to. However, there is one that gives me a sense of passion….now that Becky and Christina are gone, I have a strong pulse for someone else. I don't know where or who is bringing this on to me but I got to get rid of this burning sensation like Jerimiah in the Bible.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

At the Thangksgiving table, he was so sublime to her.

Wearing a pinstriped navy blue suit and black shirt, Prince looked handsome. Coconut skin glowing gold under the lights.

Lunch had been a splendid experience. Prince had been a gentleman to her and alot more intriguing than Eva'd originally thought.

xoxoxo

Mahogany tables, chopsticks, wasabi, soy sauce, tmz, cameraphone lightshows, pallets of statched rice and freshly cut tuna.

"Prince, is Tre still mad at you?" A reporter asked.

"What?" Prince cocked his head.

"Stephen A Smith said you and Tre were having problems in the forest."

"Why is he even talking about me?" Prince scoffed, "I'm not an athlete. That fool don't know what he's talking about." Prince shook his head. "Now, can I live? Eat some food?" Gesturing for privacy.

"Are you two dating?" The reporter asked.

Eva turned to Prince, looking into his eyes and answering for him, "Yes."

"What the fuck does it look like?!" Prince irritably groaned.

Suddenly, a waiter stepped between the reporter and their table, "Please don't disturb our customers." Shooing the reporter away.

Prince shook his head, breaking his chopsticks and effortlessly using them with his left hand.

"You're a southpaw?" Eva asked.

Prince shook his head, "Right-handed," he smiled, "playing basketball, you have to be comfortable with your left," as he swabbed the sliced maguro (tuna) in the soy sauce, gently laid it back onto the block of rice, dabbed wasabi atop the morsel and placed on Eva's glass plate.

He felt alot more relaxed now that cameras and reporters were gone.

Eva felt amazed. Prince ambidextrous, she watched as he eloquently took apart and rebuilt six more blocks for her. "Thank you," she smiled, her heart beginning to beat.

He was so hot. the amber light pouring onto his coconut skin gave his melanic armor a golden hue. He was dressed in all black, like a vampire.

Eva closed her eyes, imagining his fangs in her throat, his arm wrapped around her back as he drained her heart.

"You look beautiful," Prince complimented, admiring the red dress she wore.

Eva shyly blushed, "Thanks. You look nice too."

Prince sipped his nihonshu sake then turned to Eva "I always thought you..." he paused for a moment, probing his mind for the right words, "have a nice face and a pretty smile."

Eva could feel the butterflies gathering. "I, thanks." Was all she could say, trying to grip her chopsticks. "I'll never get used to these."

"Let me show you," Prince gently reached across the table, his fingers tangling with hers, gently guiding her fingertips into an odd stance, "Try it now."

Eva blushed as she lowered the sticks with a soft stroke of his finger she knew, a second later, the rush of success filled her as she raised the sushi to her lips.

Prince released, watching her eat a second portion with a smile on his face.

Eva swallowed a pint of water and gasped, she'd broken the stance. "Could you..." blushing, "show me again?"

Prince smiled, "Sure," leaning over the small table. His fingers repositioning hers. "Like this."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Eva stared into his eyes. Chocolate brown.

(Do it.) She pleaded, her heart beated.

When he leaned forward, Eva met him halfway. A quick awkward first kiss. A test kiss.

A reward kiss.

Both smiled, returning to their meal and ignoring a hiss of disgust from a nearby table.

"So," Eva smiled, her face cherry red, her mind searching for a good question to ask him.

"I heard you like soccer." Prince filled in the void.

"Yeah, I played in highschool." Eva smiled.

"What position?"

He was calm now. Bold. After that kiss, he KNEW he had her in the palm of his hand. This wasn't going to be an awkward cat-and-mouse high school date like most but a mature adult one as long as he guided it.

xoxoxo

"Kill Bill, definitely." Eva smiled, completely as ease now. Both loved Quentin Tarrantino movies and were sporty but interested in art.

xoxoxo

"I just never wanted to be seen as the dumb jock," Prince admitted.

"Yeah," Eva nodded.

"And this was before anime and gaming became a cool thing to do so it was tough being between the geeky-artsy crowd and the jock crowd at times because I never fit any of those steretypical modes."

"I kinda felt the same way." Eva admitted.

Talking so...openly was so easy for him. He didn't mind being judged He was so bold to her. So mature.

An anomaly amongst the common man.

xoxoxo

"Can you dunk?"

Prince chuckled at that question. It was a dumb question. "Tomahawks, Windmills and Reverses, basic stuff not the crazy eastbay ones."

Eva smiled, imagining.

xoxoxo

Sasha glared at the sight of the two sitting together across from her at the Thanksgiving table.

"Shitake mushrooms," Asuka smiled, offering Larrell.

"Kimi no bunka kyouyuu suru tame ni arigato (Thank you for sharing your culture with us.)" It just rolled out of Larrell's mouth.

Asuka froze, nearly dropping the plate. "(You can speak Japanese too?)"

"(That's what I was about to say.)" Prince gawked.

"(Wow, brotha's speaking Japanese. That's something you don't see everyday. No offense.)" Brock mused.

"(Agreed.)" Larrell shrugged.

"(Never in my life have I been around so many foreigners that I can speak Japanese with. What the hell?)" Asuka smiled.

"(It must be apart of my Pharaoh ability.)" Larrell deduced.

"(Yeah.)" Prince nodded.

"There you go with that again bro," Carlito smiled, spooning some dressing onto his plate and passing it.

"All I hear is blah blah blah blah," Alexa admitted.

"You speak Japanese?" Eva smiled in shock at Prince.

"Yeah, a bit of Spanish, Arabic and Romanian too." Carlito answered for his brother.

"That's so fetch." Alexa smiled. "Ooooow," She hissed as Sasha popped her.

"Stop trying to make fetch happen, Alexa, it's just not gonna happen."

"Looks like Rells got me beat tho." Prince smiled, scraping greens onto his plate..

"Larrell, how do you say Thieving Skank in Italian?" Sasha asked, glaring Eva.

Larrell shook his head. "My ability doesn't work that way. I gotta hear or feel the language...I think."

"All skank everything" Sasha mocked, helping herself to the shitake mushrooms.

"Hater." Eva hissed.

"Peace." Tre said, "It's Thanksgiving yall."

The two stared at eachother down. A silent truce.

"Ladro puttanna," Nikki said slowly.

Sasha smiled. "Thanks Nikki."

Eva glared at Nikki.

Brie cleared her throat, refusing to translate for her confused husband.

Brock sat at the table, "We're all just getting along, aren't we?"

xoxoxo

"I like your dress." Paige said, turning to Alexa who was wearing a sapphire blue dress.

"Thanks." Alexa smiled genuinely.

Nikki rolled her eyes, looking at the quietest man at the table. "How do you like her dress, Corin?"

"...It's nice." Corin agreed, dousing his greens with vinegar.

"Yeah." Brock concurred, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Paige rolled her eyes. Nobody even noticed or glanced at her dress.

Roman turned to Corin. His head leaning in Paige's direction.

Corin ignored the hint. "Seth, how do you feel about Paige's dress?" Corin asked eating a forkful of collards.

"I think she looks beautiful." Rollins smiled.

"Yeah, she does." Brock concurred, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Rollins answered.

(Hopeless.) Corin thought as his elbow grazed Alexa's.

She smiled, awkwardly, repositioning her body.

Corin sat, classic black suit and tie for the event, shaped-up hair. Alexa looked so beautiful. A life-like Elsa in that dress.

Corin glanced across the table. Paige sat, rolling her eyes at him.

"These taste amazing. What are they?" Alexa asked.

"Chitlins." Corin answered, "Wait until you put this on it," handing her a bottle of tabasco.

"She's about to go from snorting cocaine to food meth right now." Ambrose laughed chewing his pork.

"Oh my god!" Alexa gawked. "These are so fetch!"

Sasha facepalmed.

Alexa was hooked.

xoxoxo

"There's a concert tomorrow. Linkin Park." Brock reported.

"I know. I'm going." Corin nodded.

"Nah, there old stuff was good. The new music, it just isn't clicking for me." Sasha shrugged, sipping her wine.

Most of the table nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but you can't expect them to be angry teenagers forever." Alexa defended, "I like their new sound. Its not as good as Hybrid Theory but is them growing. I loved minutes to midnight."

"You gotta admit A thousand suns was garbage though." Prince added.

"It was okay." Alexa shrugged. ""I wouldn't call it garbage."

"Nothing beats Meteora." Eva said.

"Hybrid theory." Sasha countered.

"Overplayed." Eva shrugged, "it was their first album too."

"What do you think Prince?" AJ asked.

Prince shrugged, "Corin what do you think?" Dodging the question.

"I like both. No point comparing them."

Alexa smiled, "I'm going to the concert too. If I can get a ticket. Maybe we can go together."

"oooooooooooohhhh." Ambrose instigated.

"Sure." Corin answered.

"oooooooooohhhh."

"So are you seeing anyone?" Alexa asked.

"Not at the moment." Corin answered.

The table shook. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Just getting alone fine, aren't we?" Brock asked.

xoxoxo

Everyone sat at the table

Nikki had the pefect plan

"Boy this food looks good" Nikki said taking a bite of a turkey leg.

3.2.1 Nikki started pretending like she was choking

"Nikki?" Carlito eyed

Nikki began dramatically falling out her chair and rolling on the floor.

Oh shit Carlito said getting up from his seat and running to aid Nikki

Carlito lifted Nikki from the ground and began performing the hymlic

Nikki positioned the piece of meat on her tongue and shot it across the room.

"You alright?" Carlito asked arms still wrapped around Nikki's sexy body

Nikki spun around her chest touching his as she looked into his eyes

"You saved me." Nikki said crying on cue

"Your welcome." Carlito said

"Umm you alright now try to chew you food good." Carlito said getting ready to leave

"No hold me for a minute." Nikki said tightly embracing Carlito

"Ok...ay" Carlito said

Nikki waited to see if the heartburn would stop

(Nothing) Nikki thought disappointed

Nikki released the embrace and slapped Carlito across the face

"What the hell are you doing feeling me up like that" Nikki said storming off

"What?" Carlito said confusedxoxoxo

"Nikki, what the hell you doing" I looked at her.

"What you mean" she said.

"Why have you been feeling on Trey, Carlito and Corin like that? You know they have girls to do that for them? I said.

"I'm sorry, Carlito was an accident, Trey felt on me first in defense and Corin didn't give a fuck really but Paige and Alexa did" she told me.

"I'm glad you didn't do any stuff with Prince because Sasha would've killed you"

"Yeah, I know….I could just to fuck with her but-"

"Quit, Nikki while you're ahead"

"Why do you care so much anyway? Don't you have Becky and Christina to worry about?"

"No, they are gone and God only knows if they will return" I told Nikki. The burning sensation I was feeling came back but even stronger.

"I need to sit down. I also need a glass of water as well, could you bring me one?" I asked.

"Sure" she said. Nikki returned with a glass of water and I drank it all. It still didn't help.

"What is wrong, Larrell"

"Damn it, Nikki. I still have this burning sensation in my stomach and around my heart, I don't know what to do about it."

Nikki as soon as she heard that phrase she said, "Larrell, I have an idea"

"What" I asked.

"Hug me"

"What will a hug do right now" I asked.

"Just trust me right now" she said.

"OK" I said. I hugged her. Then all of a sudden, I felt this aura come around the both of us. I looked into her eyes and then it hit me, "Nikki, you must be…the ancient queen of the North"

"Yes, I am Amenenhat"

"Now, I know why I had that burning sensation….my queen was near. That is why Becky and Christina had to be taken out of the picture because they were blinding me from my real queen…my Nikki, my Golddigger, my Picses."

We came back to reality after we broke apart.

"Wow" we both said.

"I see why Cena needed to be gone as well…I was blinded by a false sense of love, security and…

"Money, most importantly" I joked. She gave me a hard stare after that statement.

"Hey, I ain't saying you a golddigger…."

"Well, this "golddigger" is going to be your queen so you're going to learn to love it…"

"Welp, at least my bank account is set up well" I laughed. She shook her head.

"Let's join the others already, your highness"

"After you, Golddigger"

"Don't make me kick you in the royal jewels" she said.

"You'll learn to love that nickname" I said as we walked back inside to join the others at dinner

xoxoxo

"The concert you wanna go?" Carlito asked Aj

All eyes shot to Aj

"Sure its a date" Aj said perky

"Its a date" Carlito nodded

"Ohhhhh" Ambrose said instigated

That's so romantic, Hey you wanna go to with me? Brock said grabbing Nikki hands

"Well...um...with all the money you get from being gym leader you can get us VIP passes." Nikki smiled

"I don't do my job for any money i do for the good of the community." Brock said

"Boy bye" Nikki said snatching her hands away

"Oh man." Brock sighed in shame

"She takes my money when I'm in need." Carlito began

"Yeah she's trifling friend indeed" Ambrose continued

"Oh she's a golddigger way over town that digs on me" Larrell joined in

"Now I ain't saying she a golddigger but she ain't messing with no broke nigga." Everyone said joining in

"I am not a golddigger!" Nikki screamed as everyone continued on

Everyone laughed at Nikki's expense

"Where the turkey at?" Roman asked

The door and a creepy man with a mutated looking hand came in pushing a small table with the turkey on top.

"Who are the fuck are you?" Prince said

"I'm Hanson I'm the caretaker."

He said introducing himself

"Now alot of people are intimidated about making a turkey but really its quite simple you just got to know the anatomy like right over you got the tiniest stink hole. " Hanson said rubbing his hands by the turkey butt like he was fingering it.

"Eww." AJ scrotching her face in digust

Its big enough to get you hand right inside it. Hanson said jamming his hand into the turkey

"Uhh ughh I stuffed the shit out of it." Hanson said

Everyone groaned in disgust

"I cook it with all the gibblets, the penises and ginas" Hanson explained

"The fuck?" Sasha said sick to her stomach

"Now alot of people like to based their turkeys but I use this." Hanson said licking the turkey

Ambrose looked in disgust

(I thought i was crazy) Ambrose thought to himself

"I get to the hinny hinne hole mmhmm" Hanson said digging in his nose and putting his boggers on the turkey

"That's nice and good" Hanson said

Paige retched trying to keep down her food

"I don't what the hell that is but I'll lick it anyway" Hanson said licking the crack of the turkey's ass

Tamina coughed in disgust at Hanson eating out the turkey

"And then get it right on there" Hanson said placing the turkey between his legs and humping the turkey

Eva put her head down

Prince grabbed the bottle of wine and took a big swig.

"Pull that off and bam that gives a kick." Hanson said pulling off the mole on his nose and putting it on the turkey.

"And now lets bring it to the table." Hanson said sitting the turkey on table

"Alright who's ready for a wing?" Hanson asked

"Yours or the turkey's?" Rollins said

"Hahaha Treated!" Ambrose instigated

"Well I what you'd like how about a leg." Hanson fired back

"Ohhhhhhhh" everyone instigated knowing Rollins had a injured knee

"How bout two?" Hanson chuckled

"I going take this leg and shove it all the way up your ass all the way to knee." Rollins said

"Seth relax." Roman asked

"Is their something you haven't made?" Carlito asked

"I did order apple pie." Hanson said

"Alright now." Everyone cheered to have a fresh untainted meal.

Hanson sat a pan of apple pie on table.

"Who wants the first piece?" Hanson asked

Sasha raised her hand

"There you go" Hanson said passing a plate to Sasha

"My germs." Rollins said sticking his finger in Sasha's pie.

"My germs." Tamina said doing the same.

"Hahaha my germs" Hanson said sticking his mutated looking hand in the pie.

Everyone eyes wide mouth open could not believe he had just fucked up the pie too.

Hanson began sneezing and coughing in the pie.

Everyone got up and left they had lost their appetites.

.


	26. Chapter XVII-5 Chamber of the Moon

"Tackle," Roman ordered.

The Eevee darted across the grass, slamming into the body of Prince's Scyther.

"No way." Prince shook his head. "Why did you order a head on tackle attack against something that can easily overpower your Eevee? This isn't the old video game where you just shout out attacks. Read the battlefield and your opponent."

Roman sighed, nodding.

The two stood in a meadow, practicing. Roman was still fairly new to battling but he was learning ALOT from Prince.

xoxoxo

"Agility." Roman called.

Prince nodded, "There you go." As the tiny brown creature became a blur on the battlefield.

"Lloyd, double team." Prince ordered. The lone Scyther morphed into three separate entities.

Roman froze.

"Your Pokemon is counting on you. Trust your instincts." Prince advised, "and be quick."

Roman glanced at the three Scythers. Which one was the real one?

"Lloyd, Fury Cutter."

The three ninja-mantis surrounded the brown blur and slashed.

With a shriek the Eevee froze awaiting its fate but it never came. The three Scythers froze, their blades inches from the creatures body.

"Good job Lloyd, return." Prince ordered, recalling the Scyther. "Using Eevee's speed is good but you've gotta get used to adapting on the fly. You can't just have five moves of doom. Use that speed when you can though."

"Thanks for helping me out, man." Roman nodded. He'd learned alot today. The way Prince's Charmeleon easily defeated his Rhyhorn was unnerving until Prince explained it to him. Types weren't the deciding factor of every match.

"Hey, guys." AJ smiled, walking onto the meadow.

"Hey," Roman nodded, "See you back at the hotel," heading off.

"Eva said you'd be here training." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I have to be strong. There's always someone out there getting better. I have to be the strongest." Prince explained.

AJ smiled. "Tyrant," she accused.

Prince shook his head. "Nah, protection. I wouldn't know what to do controlling others. I just wanna protect my family and myself."

"Speaking of family..."

"If this is about Carlito," Prince sighed. "All I'm gonna say is that's between you two."

"It is about Carlito and," AJ paused as Prince took a sip from his flask, rum, perhaps.

"AJ, I'm glad you're going out with him but you're a married woman." Prince sighed.

"So is Eva." AJ pointed out.

"Eva's in the middle of a divorce." Prince explained. "That's different."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Are you?"

"Nope."

"Ok, then."

"How do you know me and Punk don't have an open relationship?"

"I really don't care to be honest." Prince admitted. "Just don't my brother into any bullshit with Punk. He really likes you ya know. And marriages are always messy business."

"You're asking him to chase what he wants but he wants me. I wish, well, everyone wishes you'd take your own advice sometimes."

Prince cocked his head, glancing at AJ.

"You know what you really want. It's not to be the strongest. It's not playing house with silicone showgirls it's-"

"What?" Prince asked.

"Fill in the blank." AJ smiled.

Prince shook his head. "What do you wanna know about Carlito?"

"Everything."

"Well," Prince sighed, "It's not for me to tell you everything. But-all I can say is this. He wears his heart on his sleeve, he'll break his neck for you if he had love for you so...don't hurt him. He's been through alot already. Have fun on this date but if you're just not into him then just break it off clean in an adult way. No joking and goofing around. Of course have fun but take things a bit serious in the beginning. As that affection grows then you'll see him relax. I think"

AJ bit her lower lip, "He sounds like almost any other guy."

"He doesn't think he is though so...keep that in mind. He's just young, still growing and still learning."

"Right," AJ nodded. "I won't let you down."

Prince shook his head. "I say again. That's between you guys. Have fun but don't play emotional games with him."

"Will do." AJ smiled, heading back as Prince summoned his Charmeleon Melbu for another round of training.

xoxoxo

Carlito stared at his reflection as the drips of water created a beat his mind danced to.

AJ sat on her bed doing her hair

Carlito eyes closed as he head bobbed to the imaginary beat

AJ hummed brushing her hair

He jumped up and down rehearsing his lines, what he would say to her trying to feel it.

Aj opened her closet looking at several dresses

"You got this." Carlito said smacking his cheeks.

Aj held a dress to her figure looking in the mirror.

"Carlito began exercising trying to calm his nerves.

Aj dressed in jeans and a very casual top stood in the mirror looking at herself

Carlito took off sweatpants and hoodie and changed into a nice button up and well ironed jeans with a suit jacket with a pair of with tennis shoes.

Aj smiled at her reflection she liked what she was seeing.

Carlito washed his face with water and looked at his reflection his breathing slowing as the imaginary beat faded from his mind.

"Showtime" They both said as they left their room.

...

Carlito stood in the lobby pacing back n forth waiting for his date.

"Hey" Aj said as she desended the stairs.

"Hi" Carlito said

"You okay?" Aj said as Carlito's body trembled

"Just nervous." Carlito admitted

"You look handsome" Aj said taken Carlito's hand

"I don't know about that". Carlito said

"Confidence." Aj coached

"Thank you" Carlito smirked

"Im so excited" Aj squealed

"Ready?" Carlito said

"Yep" Aj said as they walked out the hotel.

xoxoxo

Carlito and Aj stood in front of the ticket booth

"2 for the Linkin Park concert." Carlito said

"Sorry buddy we're sold out" The clerk said

"Shit." Carlito sighed walking over to AJ

"There's sold out." Carlito sighed

"Where you wanna go now?" AJ asked

"We can go out to eat." Carlito shrugged

"Ok." AJ said

Carlito and AJ sat at their table decorated with a table cloth and candles.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked

"Yeah a bowl of raisin brain" Carlito said

Aj smiled

"And for the lady?"

"A cup of orange juice." Aj said

"Right away." The waiter said leaving

"You look beautiful." Carlito complemented Aj

"Thank you" Aj replied

"'Here's you raisin brain and your orange juice." The waiter said sitting down their order.

Carlito eyed the waiter who was still standing there

"Yes?" Carlito asked

"Can i get your autograph sir"

"Im not here for that im just here to have a nice date with my friend here." Carlito said

"Please sir" The waiter pleaded Carlito took a napkin and signed his john hancock and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you" He said leaving.

"You're ambidextrous? AJ asked

"Huh?" Carlito said pouring his milk into his bowl of cereal

"When you were signing that you switched between hands for every few letters" Aj said

"Yeah I can use both equally." Carlito explained

"So which hand would you use to "meditate" Aj asked

"Which would you?" Carlito asked avoiding the question

"Left" AJ joked

Carlito chuckled

"Why are you avoiding the question its perfectly natural?" Aj giggled

"I don't know" Carlito shrugged

"Ok how bout this which hand would use on me? AJ asked

"Both" Carlito said

"Wanna share this?" Carlito said

"Sure" Aj said taken a spoon that sat on table and put into Carlito's bowl

"Why'd you order raisin brain?" AJ asked

"Because i didn't want to order something that would indicate this was a date." Carlito said taken a bite

"Why'd you order orange juice?" Carlito asked

"Because you ordered raisin brain." Aj said taken a bite

"You know why i said yes to this date?" AJ said

"Why?" Carlito asked

Because you wasn't trying to be mack daddy or impress me, you were you and besides i knew what you meant when you asked me." Aj explained

"Alright i meant more than a friend." Carlito confessed

xoxoxo

Last night...

Her eyelids shut and instantly she was asleep.

As her dream unfolded, Sasha was instantly aware that it was a only a dream.

Becoming a queen seemed to have heightened that ability. She was more lilely to dream and distinguish it from reality.

She also seemed to have more control over her dream-self, depending on her emotions. In some instances she could modify, control and completely change her dreams to suit her interests.

She had to be careful though. The Pharaoh and Queen bond seemed stronger in an astral state. If she were reckless her dreams could bleed over into Prince's. That would be awkward. They had enough embarassing and awkward moments when they were awake.

xoxoxo

Sasha opened her eyes.

A man was on his knees, kneeling before her.

"I beg you," He gasped.

(Memories...) Sasha quickly understood.

Her body suddenly felt heavy. Around her neck dozens of diamonds had been tied into a magnificent necklace shaped like a dragon spreading its wings.

A gold beret decorated her long flowing burgundy hair. She wore a soft silk red dress and golden anklets.

Two bulky men carrying sharp spears stood over both her shoulders, ready to impale the pleading emissary if he made one false move.

In her lap, Frahma, the most powerful weapon of all rested within its pokeball.

The Almighty Queen Isis sat on her golden throne, a plush satin cushion under her.

The throne beside her was empty.

"Who are you?" Sasha asked.

The man raised his eyes.

The Royal Guard readied their spears.

"I am merely a messenger of the Persian Empire." Lowering his head. "...your highness, forgive me." he carefully added. "We wish to negotiate peace."

"You only want peace because our dragons are destroying your cities. I spoke to your king." Placing her hand over her heart, "The Northern Pharaoh also attempted to stop this...slaughter," choosing the perfect word, "from happening...why should we stop when all of your land and resources will be ours in a matter of days?"

xoxoxo

In the blink of an eye, everything changed.

Dar Es Salaam, Tanzania

The howl of trumpets announced the arrival of royalty.

Slowly, it came into view.

A blue, sea lion-like Pokémon with a snout, white whiskers, a red nose and eyes. On the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a jagged spear protruded from its rown.

A dull bluish gray coat sliced through the water and towards the docks.

Sitting on the back of Samurott was the King of Madagascar, King Imhotep(Carlito), Pharaoh Mohammed's (Prince's) brother and by his side the Queen. An exotic beauty.

"It's been to long sice you've been to the mainland," Prince strode forward, pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"Just enjoying peace," Carlito shrugged. "Sand, water, nature and other 'gifts' from the Gods." Gesturing to his queen.

Carlito and his brother broke away. "Still surviving?" Carlito asked, planting a kiss on Sasha's hand.

"Ask your brother," Sasha giggled.

Carlito cringed, turning to his waiting Samurott that was devouring a fish it had been caught during its journey.

"Thank you, Samurott, return." recalling the sea-lion.

Carlito turned to Sasha. "Is this about what I think it is?"

Sasha nodded, "Persian surrender. Their Queen is on her way here now."

"Queen Kardashian?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Both...of them. We killed the son not the king like we thought we did. Turns out the king is sexualy challenged."

"What?" Carlito coughed. "Well are they bringing their daughters?"

"That's what Corin requested."Sasha shook her head with a smile.

Carlito sighed. "What an interesting night this is gonna be."

"Come, brother," Prince smiled, "The other Pharaoh's are waiting."

xoxoxo

I was lying in bed and was awoken by a violent shaking of the room. I looked over to find Tamen but my love was gone. I knew it had to be Prince for he never liked me or my husband. I set out to Princes kingdom with my mew. After hours of traveling I had finally reached the castle grounds. As I entered the castle it seemed quiet and i knew something was. As i walked into the throne room there he was sitting there his gaze pierced through me but I knew I had a mission. I walked up to him and gave him a glare that made a chill go down your spine. He looked at me and said why in the are you here. My rage took over and I said to him WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND YOU SON OF A BITCH.

He stood and walked towards me and grabbed my arm. Don't fucking yell at me and i don't know what the fuck you're talking about. What about that damned man, he's of no significance to me.

xoxoxo

I walked into the room only to see Ezra and Mohammed in a brutal stare off. "What the hell is going on here? We are supposed to be meeting with a kingdom later and you guys are acting like savages." "Blame this guy, he killed my husband" Ezra said. "Really, Muhammad is this true?" I asked. "Hell no, she is just being delusional right now. I didn't like Tamen but I wouldn't want to kill the guy. I kill in war, not for sport" Muhammad (Prince) said. "Well in order to prevent any drama, you two better stay separated until we meet the other kingdoms for the Peace Treaty" I said. Muhammad left out with a cup filled with liquor as usual and said under his breath as he left "Crazy mulatto bitch". I was still in the throne room because I needed to calm Ezra down. "What happened to Tamen?" I asked.

I was asleep and the ground was shaking so violently I awoke and he was gone. Muhammad was the only person I can see that would actually be behind this for i have searched my whole kingdom. Ezra begins to cry as she takes in the full account. I cannot bear the thought of my losing him especially to someone as arrogant as Muhammad. MUHAMMAD WHY DON'T YOU BRING YOUR DRUNK ASS BACK HERE AND FACE UP TO YOUR SHIT.

"Calm down, Ezra" I said. "HOW can I remain calm when I don't know what in the world happened to the love of my life. He's most likely dead because the East Kingdom is so power hungry" she replied back to me. "Look me and you have been friends since we were just small kids and I don't want to see you upset. I will find out what happened to Luis and his death will be avenged. You can trust me right?" Yes I trust you but i have no trust for Muhammad.

"Trust me, I know Muhammad is a self-centered asshole but I don't think he would kill for giggles besides Isis wouldn't like that. Aren't you two girlfriends anyway talk to her and I'm sure she'll give you a straight answer" I said trying to reassure Ezra. Isis walks in WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE. DAMN can't A PERSON SLEEP AROUND HERE. Isis looks and sees Ezra with tears in her eyes clinging to Amenhenant. Isis asks her, "Erza whats wrong?" Isis my husband is missing.

Erza I am so sorry are you ok? Isis I knoe that we are girls and all but I believe that your husband had something to do with this. Dont worry Ezra I will take care of this and if he did have anything to do with this I will personally handle this. I promise. As Isis exits the room Amenhenant begins to speak.

"Look I'll work with Isis and figure out what happened to Tamen for you now in the meanwhile the Atlantis Kingdom needs a leader and I think you should step in" I tell Ezra. "Thanks Amenhenant you always know how to keep me from snapping on motherfuckers" she replied back to me. Now we have to go attend this meeting and hopefully peace will come from it. Me and Erza walked out of Princes throne room and joined the other kingdoms in the center meeting room waiting for the arrival of the Persian king.

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

Salaam's Chamber of the Moon had been designed by Almighty Queen Isis herself.

A transcript of her imagination, power and her elegance.

The double doored entrance was made of carved white gold with statues of two dragons posted outside as concrete sentinels.

Inside the Chamber of the Moon, the floor was carpeted with a plush pearl white fabric topped with fresh rose petals. Love, Aphrodite herself, was dancing over white tropical sand.

Thirteen thrones encircled a golden pillar of energy in the center of the room.

On the silver walls of the room artistic interpretations of celestial bodies were displayed.

Mercury

Venus

Earth

Mars

Jupiter

Saturn

Uranus

Neptune

Pluto

Three distinct lights were also shown as well as a painting of swirling red with title Galaxia carved into the gold.

At the edge of the chamber hollow windows filtered light onto a stage.

"Bring meeeeeee tooooooo liiiiiiiiiiiiife," A young woman with ghostly pale skin, sapphire blue eyes and midnight black hair sang to a fading piano.

Pharaoh Corin stood from his throne applauding the woman's talent. He turned to a nearby throne. "Who was that?"

"Amy," Tre answered, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air, "One of Atlantis' best. Erza's supplying the entertainment tonight."

Corin chuckled, "Sasha won't let Prince choose the entertainment again after last time." He then swung an imaginary whip in the air.

"You're damn right, he won't." Sasha smiled, taking her seat and hoping the memory would evanescence.

Prince's idea for entertainment had been inviting eight women into the chamber and watching what he called HLA take place.

The Pharaohs, obviously, enjoyed it. The Queens, however, detested it. Especially Sasha. After canceling the performance, she had a few choice words for her king. Later that night, behind closed doors, she reminded him why she was The Boss.

Already seated in their thrones, (Zulu)Corin of the South, Eljiah (Tre) of the West, Amenenhat (Larrell) of the North, Imhotep (Carlito) of Madagascar, Mohammad Giza (Prince) of the East glaring at the visibly upset Ezra of Atlantis

The other kings eyes were on thesingle absent throne.

"Is he coming?" Carlito yawned, turning to Larrell.

"A peace treaty with a neighboring nation, he'll be here. All Pharaohs must agree to this."

Prince crossed his arms, "Even though it was my troops and dragons that won the war-"

"And the souths resources built the armor we wear, the wests gold pays our troops, the norths diplomacy unites us." Sasha snapped silencing the King of Dragons.

"She's right, ya know." Carlito added. Technically, both brothers held the title of Pharaoh however only one was fit to fight wars and conquer the lands after the coup d'etat that gave the a throne stained in blood.

Sasha had chosen to a long white dress ornamented with gold plates on her shoulders and enveloping her bust. Long burgundy hair roosting on her warm shoulders.

A spitting-image of an ancent goddess.

Prince, however, never wore the color white any where except fr the bottom of his foot. Dressed in black robes and wearing gold he funneled another serving of Moonshade wine down his throat as he patiently waited.

Larrell noticed Prince's eyes were locked onto the paintings, refusing to look at oreven acknwledge the Kryptonite in the room.

"I like your hair," Nefertiti (Nikki) smiled at Ezra.

"Thanks," Ezra sighed, not in the mood.

Prince snorted.

"What's your problem?" Nikki demanded.

Prince ignored her.

"Why are you always such a dick?"

Prince turned to Sasha, "Will you please tell that piece of bread to direct her bullshit elsewhere?"

"Tell the Northern Queen yourself." Sasha shrugged.

"Queen?" Prince chuckled. "A cracker without a drop a melanin is a queen?"

"Don't start this shit again." Larrell yawed bored with Prince's soliloquy and racist ideology.

"It's okay," Nikki smiled. "How long are you going to livein denial that I'm your Queen or do you wanna marginalize me?!"

The other Queens glared at Prince. Silently, supporting Nikki.

"Until you're black-" Prince began.

"How Prince?!" Nikki snapped.

"Why is this cracker bitch still-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANSWERS!" Nicki angrily screamed. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANSWERS, YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANSWERS, YOU AIN'T GOT THE ANSWERS, PRINCE!"

The entire room was stunned.

Prince began to rise from his throne when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Sasha stared into her Kings eyes, shaking her head.

Prince gritted his teeth. Stood, marched out of the chamber throwing the dors open with a hard boom as he stepped outside for some fresh air to soothe his bruised ego.

Suddenly, the white gold doors closed.

The entire room went silent.

"Took you long enough." Carlito smiled.

Ezra inhaled as the Mew danced in the air beside her, "Long time no see."

"We've waiting for you." Larrell smiled, gesturing politely at the empty throne.

Sasha stared at the dream, intrigue and shock filled her.

Eyes on the figure that just entered the room.

"Sithis," Sasha nodded. "It's been awhile."


	27. Chapter XVII-6 Pewter City Ezra

He was tyranically tall, thick nose and lips, chalk-white skin, scarlet pupils, dirty blond hair twisted into long dreadlocks that had been braided down to his back. He wore black-and-silver robes. In one hand, he carried a black mask. In the other, a long golden staff.

A menacing aura filled the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He smiled, shaking hands with the rising Pharaohs.

"It's alright, Sithis." Carlito shrugged. "The Kardashian Clan hasn't arrived yet."

xoxoxo

Sasha cocked her head. Perplexed by what she saw.

xoxoxo

The Supreme Pharaoh sat, a wide smile on his face at the sight of Prince's empty throne.

"Who has angered Prince?" Sithis spoke in a slow, cold and drawling voice.

Amenenhat gestured at his queen.

"All the same," Sithis voice slow, "To ensure we recognize the conquest of Persia. We will build a pyramid that shall eclipse all. The Great Pyramid of Giza."

Imhotep Giza smiled at the idea.

Sithis' head turned, red eyes focused on the grieving Ezra. "We will avenge the death of Tamen."

Erza wiped her eyes. "It was Prince."

Time stood still.

Sithis' gaze shot to Sasha. She could only sigh and shake her head.

"Let us find out." Sithis suggested, slipping the black mask on his face.

Sithis raised the golden staff.

Sithis' eyes began to glow scarlet.

Moments later, the double doors opened. Inside Prince stepped, eyes glowing red like a pit of fire in Hell.

"'Prince," Sithis called.

"Master." Prince dropped to his knees bowing.

The other Pharaohs surveyed eachother, reading the awkward reaction of everyone.

Ezra inhaled, stone-faced as she watched the trial commence.

"Search your memories and answer me."

"Yes, master."

Sithis pointed the golden staff at Prince. "Did you murder or order the murder of King Tamen of Atlantis?"

"No, master."

Ezra exhaled sharply.

"Are you in anyway connected to the disappearance of the Atlantis King?"

"No, master."

"LIAR!" Ezra shouted.

"He cannot lie," Sithis' voice boomed through the Chamber of the Moon, "My Illumination ability allows me complete control over the mind."

"Enough of this." Carlito objected. jumping to his feet.

"One last question," One of the silent queens spoke. "Why do you hate us?"

"Stop this." Carlito demanded.

Suddenly, Prince blinked his eyes. The red glow was gone. "The hell?! How did I-"

The entire room went silent.

Sasha and Carlito stared a hole through Ezra.

Ezra's pain was understandable but she'd just unknowingly planted a dark seed.

Prince's eyes settled onto the masked Pharaoh, "You!" Gripping Melbu's pokeball.

"No," Sasha shouted.

"It was not Prince who killed Tamen it was me." Carlito confessed.

"That's right it was you who delivered the death blow that dethroned the king of the east. How does it feel to know you were always second best, that even though you have that mean streak in you, you refuse to gain power." Sithis said

"Stand down Sithis i didn't get Madagascar handed to me on a silver platter i had to fight an entire war myself, no army, just me against them."

"You really are Mohammed's brother."

"And with all due respect to Isis and My brother im also technically pharaoh of these lands which you stand upon."

"And?" Sithis mocked

"I am also the master of the Divine Dragon, the only dragon Prince does not have full control over." Carlito smirked

"The dragon that split the lands with a single blast!?"

xoxoxo

(So that's how Madagascar and Atlantis split from Africa.) Sasha nodded. It was a blast from that dragon that caused that earthquake.

xoxoxo

"The same." Carlito nodded.

Sithis shot a glare at Larrell. Clearly, the revelation of the Divine Dragons survival was only shocking to Sithis. Everyone else already knew.

"What a beautiful wife you have?" Sithis said eyeing the Madagascar queen, Persephone.

"You touch or fuck with her mind and i will bathe the sky's in your blood." Carlito said drawing his smirked. amused by the young Pharaohs 'threat'. "There is the slow tension building drawn out way of doing things." Sithis explained slowly. "There's also the quick easy way of handling matters. In just three minutes we've resolved Ezra and Prince's issue. I do apologize, however, your name was cleared." Nodding to Prince.

Sasha gripped Prince's hand.

The Eastern Pharaoh said nothing.

"Sythis please explain how did you know of my husbands death when you arrived."

Sythis stands and moves closer to Erza as she gives him a hard stare. "Erza my dear why would you be here if something had not not happened. And my seeing your distraught deminor it seemed a logical conclusion. Erza my dear why would I lie to you? If i had killed him then the peace treaty would be futile don't you agree?"

"Very well. Your highnesses I believe that I have come to a decision reguarding my kingdom. Under the circumstances I will be taking over as ruler of the kingdom."

"A woman cant rule a kingdom especially not a mulatto woman" says prince.

"Well Prince I would not trust my Kingdom in any other hands over my own now shall we finish this meeting. And any matters with the death of my husband will be handled by me personally."

Suddenly, the door opened.

Four people, dressed in armor walked inside.

Mesno, the western admiral was tall and slim with long jet-black hair and blue eyes. He wore blue armor with black trimmings.

Serfius, the southern intelligence commander was of average height with flaming red hair ad brown eyes abd a thick red beard. He wore jade green and gold armor.

Kadessa, the eastern sky commander was petite with topaz-brown skin, neck-length sandy brown hair an eyepatch covered one of her damaged hazel eyes. She wore the crimson and gold armor of the East.

Giannis, the northern general, was extremely tall with curly black hair, coconut brown skin. Gold and white armor.

xoxoxo

XSasha turned the names over in her mind. Where had she heard the names before?

Wherever she'd heard it. Before her eyes she could see that those four were top ranked military officers for each kingdom.

Kadessa felt like a childhood friend in Sasha's heart.

Xoxoxo

"Presenting," Kadessa announced, "The Royal Family of Persia."

Prince shot a vengeful glare at Sithis, relinquished his grip on Melbu and turned to the guests. His body shaking with fury.

Sasha sighed, cradling his hand. Praying she could silently tame the raging dragon.

xoxoxo

(Is there a limit to how long Sithis can mind control other Pharaohs?) Sasha wondered.

xoxoxo

The Supreme Pharaoh watched as the Kardashian Clan entered the chamber.

"Be nice." Sasha hissed as Prince rolled his eyes.

The sight of so many inferior beings poisoning and invading his kingdom was sickening to him.

Sasha sat poker-faced as the large family, all dressed in black, entered the chamber escorted by the royal guard.

Eyebrow length dark hair, tan-skinned, her face unnaturally young for her age, the Queen bowed to the other Pharaohs before approaching the Eastern thrones.

"Halt," Prince barked.

The Persian Queen stopped.

Prince's glance was on the king, who either cowardly or out of pride sent his wife to negotiate.

"You're a bigger bitch than I thought. Sending your wife to do a kings job." Prince snarled.

The Persian King downcast his eyes. Neck-length brown hair, horse faced and slim.

Sasha tightly gripped his hand signalling for him to calm down.

"Please." A voice called.

Slowly, she stepped forward. Her beauty overthrowing the room.

Long flowing dark brown hair cascaded past her shoulders. Sleek tan skin, dark hypnotic eyes.

Carlito instantly sat up, "state your name."

"Princess Kim til Xerxes XVII. Giza, Pharaohs of the East and Rulers of the Skies, there's no need for our kingdoms to fight. No more pokemon, children or anyone doesn't have to hurt anymore."

Larrell nodded, "That's what we're all here to make happen. Peace. Right?"

The Pharaohs and Kardashians all agreed, except Prince who was staring a hole through the Persian King.

xoxoxo

Erza stared at the remaining family members. Despite the Dragon Kings warmongering the other Pharaohs understood peace was a necessity.

Wars were expensive.

It was still a bitter pill to swallow. Why did the Madagascarian King murder her husband? Why?

Something she would learn once this peace treaty was signed.

Erza's eyes shot past Kim to the others.

xoxoxo

Sasha rubbed her eyes. She could make out the shape and figure of Ezra but the face was blurry.

A fractured memory, perhaps. Staring at her face felt like opening her eyes underwater, blurry, tingly, she could only keep them open for a second.

xoxoxo

In the blink of an eye, everything changed. The memory began to alter.

xoxoxo

The Chamber of the Sun was guarded by two stone dragons and six soldiers.

A chamber for the relaxation of the Pharaoh. A man-cave.

A tatami mat imported by a Far East Shogun carpeted the floor. A small shelf for shoes stood beside the entryway.

Inside the chamber, statues retold the story of dragons conquering distant and foreign lands.

"Oh my God!" Nikki gawked, admiring it.

Towering over all of the artwork was one.

A massive statue of Sasha stood alone under glowing candlelight. Carved from pure gold.

A goddess gazing at the heavens. Twin baby dragons stood on her shoulders. At her feet a small bundle.

A child?

"He must really love you." Charlotte was in awe at the size, scale and detail of the statue and a thick book. A story of an ancient goddess that Prince conveniently had chosen to name Isis.

"When did he-I didn't know he did this" Sasha admitted, staring at the title of the artwork.

Ewedishalehu, yene fikir

(Where have I heard that before?) Sasha wondered.

"What does it mean?" Ezra asked.

xoxoxo

Sasha's eyes began to burn.

Memories began to splinter.

The hotel elevator.

xoxoxo

"In our native tongue it means," Queen Isis translated. "I love you very much, my love.

xoxoxo

A cold wet trail sliced down her cheek. How could she have not known?

xoxoxo

"Gotta love Pharaohs," Nikki smiled, pulling out a corked bottle of ancient wine, "Yours may be a racist piece of shit but at least he has good taste." Pouring glasses for all the girls.

Ezra clutched her glass, kneeling on the warm tatami and staring into the eyes of her longtime friend, Isis.

"So," Ezra sighed, "this is what Pharaohs do?"

Sasha shook her head. Insecure and frustrated. "Ancient tradition, Prince better not touch one of those desert skanks."

xoxoxo

The memory shifted.

xoxoxo

The Pharaohs sat in the Chamber of the Moon.

"The East conquered. First choice is to the East." Larrell suggested.

The other Pharaohs nodded.

Prince glared at Sithis his eyes then locked on the one he wanted. Temptation beginning to seduce him. "Brother, you take the first pick for once." Nodding to Carlito.

Carlito smiled, "Kim."

xoxoxo

Sasha shook her head. Focusing. Prince's memories were beginning to bleed over.

The memory shifted.

xoxoxo

"Boys." Sasha shook her head

"Why does every peace treaty involve dicking down some skank?" Persephone (AJ) said folding her arms

"Im better looking than all those bitchs" Nikki said

"Rigggghhht." Paige said

"We all know why you married Larell king of the North Nikki" Charlotte said

"And why is that?"

"His wealth" Charlotte said

"No you did not just call me a..."

"Silence!" Isis shouted solidifying why the called her the boss

"Now instead of being mad at each other why not entertain ourselves in our own way." Sasha said snapping her finger

"We have to cheer you up Ezra." Sasha said as the Three jester of Alantis entered the room wearing unicorn heads.

The big muscular one in the middle was known as Hoho

The one to left with dreadlocks was known as Twix

The one with the rather straight hair was known as Reese

"Dont you dare be upset." They began

"We know yall hate that the men of your lifes is getting the knitte gritte on with the Persians but we have one thing to say that."

"SHAMMMME!" We are shamed to call them our kings but we know in the game of chess the mightest piece is the queen ain that right?

"Yes!" The queens shouted

"Alright we gonna give you some live entertainment. Prepare to Feel the power!"

The said ripping off the clothes revealing on a lion clothe.

Resse began playing a trombone as the others began stripping for the queens.

xoxoxo

It's a celebration.

As the king's certified their will and power by "marking their territory". There was one lost soul that was definitely having a good time by doing what it did best.

Everything went black for a moment. A second later, it poked its head through the wall, staring at its master.

Cherry red eyes locked onto its master, Almighty Queen Isis.

"Heat!" Isis smiled, welcoming her Gengar with a hug.

The violet ghost had a mischievous Cheshire-grin on its face.

"He's cute," Ezra smiled, hugging the violet creature as it pranced around the room. Chuckling.

"Be careful." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Heat was the greatest court jester we ever had. When he passed with heart failure…Prince asked Sithis to place its spirit inside a ghastly."

Xoxoxox

Sasha froze. (Sithis can control the souls of the dead?)

Xoxoxoxo

"Why do you call it heat?" Ezra asked.

"Because the jesters nickname was Latino Heat. He came to us from Atlantis. A hybrid. Prince hated him at first but after seeing him perform even Prince came to love him."

"Hmmm," Nikki sighed, sipping her wine and rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors to the Sun Chamber burst open, Sithis with four soldiers dressed in black armor marched in making a bee-line for the Gengar.

"Hold on," Sasha sighed, holding out her arms. "It's my pokemon and I'll sort this out." She then spun around looking at the `innocent` ghost. "Give it to me." Sasha snapped, opening her hand.

The Gengar shrugged.

"Look, I know you've got Sithis' staff. Now give it up." Sasha held out her hand.

The Gengar shook it head, digging inside its stomach and handing Sasha a cigar.

Sithis bit his lower lip, glaring at the ghost.

"Heat," Sasha groaned, staring at the thieving ghost.

Gengar shrugged, turning and about to disappear through a wall.

"Heat," She repeated, grabbing its arm and stretching her hand out, "Give it up. Come on."

The Gengar spun around, shaking her hand and planting a kiss on it.

"What did I say?! Give it up!" Sasha snapped.

The Gengar sighed, digging in its stomach and withdrawing a long golden staff and putting it into Sasha's hands.

"Train your pet," Sithis snarled, "Next time, I'll ensure his soul remains in the underworld."

Xoxoxoxo

Sasha dug in her pocket, withdrawing a pokeball. (That means.) Examining it and remembering the puppet that chased her through the streets of Chicago.

("When I told you I was with Sithis." The Ghastly smiled. "I LIED!" It chuckled.)

Sasha smiled. Happy to know `his` spirit would always be with her.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxo

"For our true queen," The three jesters united, placing their hands on their foreheads and extending their fingertips, "unicorn power!"

Was Ezra smiling? Sasha wondered, trying to glance at the Atlantic Queens face.

The power Ezra now wielded! The largest Naval Fleet in the world! The west always ruled the water. The East the skies. The South the jungle.

With great power there must also come great responsibility.

Sasha nearly snapped her neck at the sight of Ezra's dress. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever laid eyes on. "OH MY GOD!" Sasha gawked. "I love your dress."

The torso of the dress was burgundy and styled like a violet tulip and covered in diamonds that had woven together to resemble constellations and stars, the bottom of the dress ploomed past her ankles and was a deep burgundy color with gold trimming at the bottom.

xoxoxo

(That would look perfect on the modern me.) Sasha thought. It was time for her to remix this memory.

Sasha focused and in the blink of an eye she stod within the body of Isis.

xoxoxo

"Where did you get that dress?" Sasha asked, admiring it.

"Kanye designed it," Nikki answered with a smile as Ezra nodded to confirm it. "I'm a genius! An Architect! And when it all falls down my art is the voice of this generation! How dare Mohammed ban albinos from wearing Yeezy sandals! Wait til I get my money right then he can't tell me nothin! I brought these diamonds from Siera Leone! I showed the Caucus in the north Giza Walks with me and he still won't acknowledge me! One day the Pharaohs will see the Flashing Lights and stop playing the blame game!" Nikki imitated drawing laughter from the chamber.

"That was awesome." Persephone of Madagascar smiled.

"Almighty Queen Isis," a soft voice called.

Standing at the doors of the chamber was a young woman with long wavy red hair wearing a red dress.

(Oh hell no!) Sasha thought.

"Cousin," Nefertiti smiled hugging the ancient Eva Marie.

It made sense to Sasha. Present day Eva and the Bellas were both Italian mixed with Mexican.

"All red everything," Athena (Eva) smiled at Nefertiti.

(Screw this dream.) Sasha thought ready to cancel the dream. (That bitch better not touch me!)

xoxoxo

Again, the memories shifted back to the Chamber of the Moon.

xoxoxo

"Carito, Prince can we speak" asked Erza.

The three exit the throne room and leave the others in awe.

Amendheart starts to follow but Sasha pulls him back stopping him.

xoxoxo

Prince's memories were bleeding over again.

xoxoxo

Outside the throne room a tearful Erza is struggling to speak. "I... Im sorry Prince. I should not have jumped to conclusions the way that I did."

Carlito pulled Ezra into a hug "I'm sorry I know you loved your husband but I had to protect you"

Erza looks down her teeth clenched and her fist balled, "how could i have been so blind?"

"He was using me from the start. Since i was the rightfull heir to the throne but had to marry before i could reign"

"Prince can you forgive me?"

"You really should get your facts straight before you pass judgment." Prince said

"But...yes i forgive you."

"Carlito why must this happen?" Ezra asked

Tears stain Erzas cheeks

Carlito wiped her tears with his finger

"Power." Carlito said raising Ezra's eyes to his

"I knew he couldn't be trusted" Prince said

A flush of heat hit her face as she looked into Carlitos eyes . A wave of regret entered her soul. "Carli... "She began

"It's alright." Carlito kissing her forehead. "I forgive you"

Erza hugs Carlito falling into his embrace. Then she looks towards Prince unsure of what to say. "

"Prince can i ask you a question?"Ezra asked

Prince nodded

"Why do you hate me so?"

"Don't take it personally but me and my brother had to fight for our kingdoms while you and the rest were handed them on a silver platter, every other race thinks their superior to mine and you are mix of them all but hate you, i can't because Isis approves of you," Prince explained.

"Yes you may have had to fight and i commend you for that. And while I may be a mixture of the races I in no way commit to following in their footsteps for they have only brought corruption and destruction to these lands. I want to make this place better for my people" Ezra shot back

"Fuck this petty ass sandbox shit we need to deal with Sithis" Carlito said

"Sithis is not fit to rule , but as you wish" Ezra concluded

"Its clear as day use Alantis as a base of operations, he was gonna use Tamen to do his work for him and no one would suspect the kingdom isolated. He trying to take us out we need to strike first." Carlito said

"I will help in anyway possible" Ezra said vengeance stinging her heart.

Carlito kissed Ezra's lips. "You already have."

Erza begins to blush and Prince mutters under his breath, "I think im going to be sick."

Prince returns to the throne room leaving Carlito and Erza

Erza looks at Carlito with a softer deminor and the words "thank you" escape her lips

Carlito returned back to the throne and sat back in his throne. "Was that really necessary brother? Prince asked "It'll keep her calm until we make our next move." Carlito said

Erza takes a seat back in the throne room. Thinking about the psychotic day. (I must make admends for the actions of my people) she thought. Just then snapping Erza out of her thoughts Sasha and the other queen with an attemp to cheer her up.

xoxoxo

Did Carlito have an affair? Sasha wondered.


	28. Chapter XVII-7 Pewter City The New Girl

It was surreal. Charlotte had experienced global fame as a WWE Diva but she'd never seen anything quite like this. A little over a week ago the Swords were rich billionaire boys but this was eerie. This meteoric rise to stardom.

Last night she'd seen a dateline special on the lives of the Swords and how their technology was shaping and revolutionizing not only the Pokemon and entertainment industry but also shipping and transport.

The ability to take something that weighed nearly a ton and reduce its size and weight so that it can be transported was becoming a hot commodity worldwide and as a result making the Swords extremely wealthy and sought after.

A true Mid-Atlantic girl with southern roots, Charlotte wore shorts and a tanktop.

Tre, sat across from her wearing only a T-Shirt and jeans, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. He was nervous about something.

They were on a balcony, enjoying the calm Appalachian breeze and warm sun. The balcony was at the rear of the hotel which obscured them the view of most 'fans' but in the distance Charlotte could make out the flashes of cameras and the reflecting sun on the lenses of binoculars and scopes. Hopefully not a rifle.

"Tre," Charlotte smiled carefully, "are you okay?"

Tre inhaled. It had been butchering his soul since it had happened. But who could he tell?

"I'm fine." Tre lied.

Charlotte pipped up her cup, sipping her tea. "The other swords already know about your meeting with Sithis."

Tre froze.

"Before they left on their 'journey' Becky and Christina told us." Charlotte revealed.

"And," Tre gulped, "What did the others say?"

"Larrell didn't say anything. Corin said, quote 'What the fuck' unquote. Carlito just shrugged and said 'Really', Prince had a drink and started singing."

"Singing?"

"Quote," Charlotte leaned back, lounging in her chair, "I ain't worried bout nothin, n-word I ain't worried bout nothin, haaaaa," Charlotte then sat up, "unquote. Probably drunk."

"Wow, so even if I did take the deal they wouldn't care." Tre sighed, feeling less appreciated.

"If you did...I think they would one hundred percent understand why which I think is why nobody blew up and got angry."

Tre sighed. "I always wanted Nattie to bite my nipples til I started bleeding."

Charlotte cocked her head, "ooooooooooookay, ummm."

"I'm sorry." Tre shook his head. "I'm just...Bieber voice, sorry."

Charlotte glanced at him. "Okay." Finishing her tea. "I'm gonna go see the others. Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff, eh?"

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded, kissing him on the cheek before hurring out.

Tre could only stare at the sky and sigh, "Nattie"

xoxoxo

Aj skipped into the hotel and smile on her face and her eyes closed.

She collided with the torso of Daniel Bryan

"Sorry"Aj apologized

"No its ok I wasn't watching where i was going?" Daniel said

"You look awfully happy today?" Daniel said

"I am i just won my gym badge" Aj said showing off the gym badge

"Oh my god thats awesome" Daniel said hugging Aj

They both cleared their throats akwardly, their was history between them but that was long gone Daniel was married to Brie and Aj was married to Cm Punk.

"Look Daniel I just wanted to apologize for anything wrong i might have done to you back then." Aj said

"Me too." Daniel said

"Well i got to go let Sasha know see ya." Aj said skipping away

"Yeah and hey congratulations again." Daniel said as Brie came from the cafe with two coffees handing Daniel one.

Sasha's eyes burst open awakening her from her dream

(That felt so real as if I were there)

"Coming" Sasha yawned getting out of her bed and pulling on a robe

"Morning." Aj said

"Hi." Sasha said stepping to side letting Aj inside

"Guess what?" Aj said

"I won my pewter city gym badge!" Aj squealed

"That's great." Sasha said high fiving Aj

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Aj said sitting on the bed

"Yeah but its fine." Sasha said putting a dvd into the player.

The sailor moon theme song played

"Ohh I love this show" Aj said sining along to the song

"Me too." Sasha said showing off her sailor moon t-shirt.

Aj I got to tell you about this crazy I had dream last night.

xoxoxo

Carlito and Roman sat in his room playing Samurai Warriors

"So how'd the date go?" Roman asked mashing buttons

"It was alright" Carlito said

"That's good man its not as hard when you just put yourself out there." Roman said

"Yeah we didn't make the concert but we went out to eat at a diner and went bowling and then we just walked around talking." Carlito said as Mitshihide Aketchi slaughtered scores of foot soldiers

"Hey i never noticed my samurai is bigger than yours" Roman said as Sakon Shima killed a reserve captain.

"You want a cookie, this aint a dick swinging competition." Carlito chuckled

"I'm just saying." Roman shrugged

"Damn ambushes." Carlito sighed as defeated appeared on the flat screen

"Wanna go another round?" Carlito said sitting the controller down

"Nah I got do my morning jog." Roman said stretching

"You mind if I join?" Carlito asked

"Sure hope you can keep up." Roman said clapping Carlito on the shoulder

"We'll see we can probably catch some pokemon along the way." Carlito said

xoxoxo

I was walking back from the Pewter City Gym. Me and my team of Wartortle, Sting (Beedrill) and a Bulbasaur I caught while I was on my solo journey were able to defeat Brock in battle. I was happy to get my first badge as a new Pokémon trainer but there were plenty more to earn on the way to the Indigo League. I was walking back to camp to join the others when I saw a Pokémon hiding in the grass.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is?" I said to myself.

I checked the Pokedex App on my phone and it said it was a Chikorita. (I already have Bulbasaur but having Chikorita wouldn't hurt either) I thought.

I whistled to catch its attention. (Who is that, Chikorita said to me)

(It is me, Larrell little Pokemon. I want you to be a part of my team) I was obviously communicating with it because I can talk to Pokémon and understand their natural language which comes with my ability as King of the North.

(I already have a master, sorry) Chikorita said to me.

(Where is your master then?) I asked the Pokémon.

(I don't know, we got separate when some Beedrill attacked us in the Viridian forest and I've been looking for her ever since, she started to cry)

I picked her up. (Don't worry, I'll help you find your master) I assured Chikorita.

(Thank you, Larrell) it replied back to me. I released Sting (Beedrill) and told him to search for a female looking for a lost Chikorita.

(Got it, boss) Sting replied to me. I carried the Chikorita and we walked along the path to find her trainer.

"Chikorita! Where are you, Chikorita!" a female was yelling. This caught the attention of Sting. He swooped down out of nowhere to the surprise of the young female. "What are you doing, Mr. Beedrill"

"Beedrill, Bee" he used his stinger a sign to let the girl know to follow him. She did likewise.

(What does your master look like, Chikorita?) I asked.

(She is a pretty beautiful girl. She is dark skinned like you and has medium to long black hair and she was wearing an Evanescence t-shirt and blue jeans.)

(Hmm, a black girl that likes Evanescene. That reminds me of an old friend from high school.) I said to myself.

(Master, I have found the Chikoritas' trainer) Sting said to me. (Cool, where is she?)

(She is right behind me) Sting said.

The girl came running up the path and once I saw her face, I instantly knew who it was.

"OMG, I can't believe it is you, I haven't seen you in forever" I said to the girl. "Larrell It's been forever" she said dropping her back and instantly hugging the King of the North. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Pokemon trainer now Elizabeth, what about you?" I asked my old friend.

elizabeth burnham

I am as well I was headed to get my first badge but me and my Chikorita got seperated

"Thanks for finding him"

"Don't you mean she?" "Your Chikorita is a female"

"My bad. Thanks for finding her"

"Yeah, and no problem. Well I have some down time, I just got my badge from Brock. I can join you on the way to get yours and then afterwards I have some friends I want you to meet"

"It will be like old times again, Liz"

That would be great Larrell. Liz thought of her youth with Larrell and all the trouble they used to get into. Just like old times she said. Ready Larrell she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along

"Well..that came outta nowhere didn't it? You were always a flirt Liz" I told her. "Yeah, but you enjoy it don't you" she told me. "Yep, ain't going to deny it" I replied.

She gives him a quick peck then pulls back. You're going to pay for that one Liz. No I won't you enjoyed it too much she said sticking her tongue out at him. Catch me if you can. She winks and begins to run.

(Just like old times) I said to myself. I chased her all the way to the gym. Brock was standing outside when we came running to the gym. "I won, Larrell" "Yeah, because you had a head start" "That is no excuse, Rell"

"Where is the fire, you two?" Brock said looking surprised. "Sorry, just catching up with a old friend" I told him.

"Ah so you must be Brock."

"Yes, I'm the Pewter City Gym leader. Obviously you must be here for a badge because Larrell here challenged me earlier and won" he said while looking at us...

"You know Brock you're really sexy" Liz said flirtatiously.

"Well...um...thanks by chance are you available later we could go on a date" he said. "Oh boy" I said rolling my eyes

"I don't know how to feel about that" Brock said looking at me.

"Liz. aren't we supposed to be chilling after your gym battle? I want you to meet my friends" I said sounding a little jealous

"Ok relly. I didn't say today" Elizabeth jokingly says

"Brock, she'll get back to you on that date. You have a badge to earn Liz" I said going into the gym

"Ready Brock"

"Ready, Liz"

They enter the arena.

"Chikorita go"

"Go Geodude"

"Chikorita use razor leaf"

"Dodge it, Geodude". Geodude moves out the way.

"Chikorita use body slam" she tells her Pokemon.

Chikorita goes for a body slam and Geodude counters it and throws Chikorita into the air but while midair she uses her vines to throw down Geodude down to the ground

"Chikorita use body slam again and dont let go" Liz commands. Chikorita keeps using her vines on Geodude and eventually Geodude is knocked out...

Liz jumps in the air "Yae!" she says

"Geodude is unable to battle. Victory goes to Liz and her Chikorita" I say.

"Congrats, Liz here is your badge" Brock says.

Thanks brock now about dinner larrell draga liz out of the gym see ya brock

"OK then..." Brock says. Liz and Larrell head back to join the others.

"Liz can you tone down the flirting some" he said quite perturbed. "Larrell I'm just having fun" she said with a smile. "So where we going?"

"Sure you are" I said. "We are just going back to the hotel. I'm going to introduce you to my friends then we can go out somewhere if you want and continue to catch up"

Ohh a hotel loveeee it. She winks and they make their way to the hotel.

Everyone was sitting chilling in the hotel either chit chatting, listening to music or watching TV. "HEY GUYS" I screamed catching everyone's attention. "What the hell, Larrell" Corin said. "Sorry, I just want to introduce everyone to an old friend of mine...everyone this is Elizabeth"

"Hey. What's up people?"

Prince was the first person to introduce himself followed by Corin, Carlito, Trey and then all the divas.

"Welcome to the crew" Sasha said.

"Thanks girl" Liz said. "So what you want to do"

"Me, Paige, and Charlotte were about to go the mall do you want to come Liz" Sasha asked.

"Of course I love shopping" Liz said happily.

"Cool" Sasha said. Nikki Bella approached them wearing some sunglasses and a sun dress. "Mind if I tag along?" she asked. "Sure, but don't you need your boyfriends' money first?" Sasha said bringing laughter to Paige and Charlotte. Liz looked confused. "Why you guys say that, is she broke"

"No, quite the opposite but"

"I ain't saying she a goldigger..." Paige said. "but she ain't messing with no broke..."


	29. Chapter XVII-8 Pewter City Diva Shopping

Sasha sat her cup down.

The tea went down with a smooth herbal taste. By her side, Frahma, waited. Passersby gawked in awe at the sight of the rare creature. Its sapphire blue and pearl white scales sleek ad shiny as it continued its lunch.

AJ sat across from her, Vulpix in her lap and a half-eaten taco in front of her. "I don't know what to do sometimes." AJ admitted.

"Well you can't expect Carlito to shotgun himself at you. Any guy with a brain is gonna take it slow with you." Charlotte explained, taking a bite of her quesadilla.

"Yeah, I mean, we had fun and all we just...ya know."

"Whose fault is that?" Sasha asked.

"His." AJ answered.

Both women stared at her.

"Kidding," AJ smiled innocently, digging through Sasha's bag, "Well, I'm not alone." Eyeballing a new set of lingerie.

Sasha smiled. "Just something for those long nights-"

"You gotta let it go, girl." Charlotte advised, "He's with Eva now."

Sasha turned to Frahma, the Dragonair shook its head disagreeing.

The final days of Pewter only meant one thing to her and majority of the divas: shopping.

It astounded Sasha to see just how much pokemon were affecting a small town in Alabama.

Everywhere pokemon were freely roaming the plaza of Dan Taylor Mall.

It was lunch time. The ladies had decided on taco bell.

AJ was busy clipping a ribbon onto her Vulpix's head.

Charlotte's pokemon cheerfully enjoyed a taste of fresh air. Probably its first in awhile since Sasha had never seen it before. A Nidorina.

Sasha was wise to not release her Ghastly. In the middle of the mall, that pokemon wouldn't be able to resist stealing things.

"Speak of the devil," Charlotte smiled as Eva Marie entered te foodcourt carrying bags fresh from an hour of shopping.

(That bitch better not try to sit wit us.) Sasha thought darkly as Eva strode to the table.

"Whats up," Eva greeted with a smile.

Sasha turned her head.

"Hi," AJ smiled genuinely.

Sasha rolled her eyes, kicking AJ under the table.

Eva slinked into the only open chair. Ignoring Sasha's disdain. "How's Tre?"

"Tre's being Tre. Drooling over She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Charlotte yawned.

"You can probably relate." Sasha jabbed with an innocent smile, "Being with a man even though you know he doesn't belong to you or even think about you."

"No, I can't." Eva replied curtly.

Sasha shook her head. Eva was becoming a nightmare. Seeing Eva in her dreams and in everyday life but now news stories.

Stacey Dash and Raven Symone discussing The Swords jungle fever and blaming it on 'self-hatred' within the black community was a bunch of bologna. Whoopie herself shared Sasha's opinion, dating outside their race didn't automatically mean they hated themselves it didn't really mean anything at all.

Why did Eva have to ruin and spoil everything?

"A Butterfinger." Sasha quipped. "Botches everything in and even outside the ring."

Eva rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the incoherent insults of The Boss.

"Ain't nobody worried about you, Eva. You're just a snack. You'll never satisfy him."

Charlotte and AJ held their tongues. Shocked and surprised by what they'd just heard.

Eva sighed, "I didn't come here to argue with you, Sasha."

"Then why did you come here?" Sasha crossed her arms. Frahma craned it head, leaning on it's masters shoulder. Silently supporting her.

"Why can't we just respect eachother like adults? Why does everything about us have to be about him?" Eva hopelessly sighed.

"Because he belongs to me."

"No he doesn't Sasha." Eva ludicrously shook her head. "He can date who he wants. He's not your property."

An awkward pause settled over the table.

"Why are you sitting here no body likea you" Sasha said rolling her eyes

"Why do you have to act like a child, why can't we just two adults and be civil i haven't done anything to you?"

"You're stinking up my air with the smell of burning plastic." Sasha contorted

"You know what face facts you acting like a bitch who pet goldfish died because you are to stubborn to walk up to Prince and tell him how you feel." Eva spat

"You cant talk tough even your insults are fabricated." Sasha said crossing her arms.

"Whatever" Eva said

"Go crawl into a hole and die, Eva!" Sasha snapped, leaping to her feet and marching off to the ladies room. Her Dragonair slinking across the floor, following her.

Every breath Eva took was an insult to her. Why couldn't Eva just disappear? From her dreams? TV? Her life?

AJ inhaled. Glancing at Charlotte who awkwardly sighed as Nikki entered the plaza with a dozen bags.

Daniel Bryan grunted sitting the load of bags down as Nikki and Brie migrated to the table adding two more seats to the pow wow.

"Thanks," DBry coughed, pulling up his own chair.

"Yeezys?" Charlotte gawked noticing the shoeboxes.

"With all the walking we're gonna be doing we decided to go with comfortable shoes and boost technology. Sasha recommended them and they feel great." Brie explained.

"By the way, where is my fellow Queen Bee?" Nikki smiled proudly.

"I'm gonna get a few tacos for Tre," Charlotte excused herself, slipping away from the table.

"Eva pissed her off." AJ shrugged.

Eva crossed her arms, "I don't understand how. All I did was say hi to her."

"You're with her man." Nikki hissed.

""Her man? How? Have they even been on a date yet?" Eva grimaced. "Prince can date whoever he wants."

"Well," Nikki sighed, snobbishly rolling her eyes, "I can't expect a peasant to understand a queen or a homeless hobo to understand a businesswoman. Can I?"

"But everyone understands shameless golddigging." Eva retaliated.

The two glared at eachother.

"You're on borrowed time, Eva. Sasha's all-natural and you're 90% plastic." Nikki said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You of all people," Eva gawked, "calling someone else plastic?!" Eva shook her head. "See you back at the hotel, AJ. This childish bickering is embarassing." Gathering her bags.

"But entertaining," AJ smiled, sipping her sprite. "Bye, Eva."

"Bye," Nikki waved, "homewrecker."

Eva shook her head walking towards the exit.

"I can't stand that whore." Nikki growled as Sasha returned to the table, Frahma behind her.

"Well damn," Bryan inhaled, taking out a hand towel and wiping his forehead.

(Good idea.) Nikki thought, retrieving a pokeball from her purse and summoning her starter pokemon.

A Meowth appeared in a flash of light.

The feline quicked walked, standing between Frahma and the Vulpix, conversing.

"There's an idea," Bryan nodded, summoning his Sudowudo and hanging The Bellas bags on it branches. "Are they heavy, at all?"

The pokemon shook its head.

"Thank God." Bryan sighed.

"Ingenius," Sasha praised, eyeing Nikki's bag. "That's alot of Louis Vutton. Must've cost a fortune."

"Well, we're Queens," Nikki triumphantly smiled, "and Larrell doesn't intervene with my shopping. That man knows better."

"So, he paid for all that?" AJ guessed.

"Black power." Nikki smiled, holding up a black card with Larrell's name on it.

"I ain't saying she a golddigger," Bryan began.

"But I am a Queen. I run this town andevery town I walk in." Nikki proclaimed.

Sasha leaned back, trying to absorb Nikki's ego. Since learning she was a Queen, Nikki's ego had gone beyond out of control.

"I shouldn't have to pay anything at all," Nikki continued, "I'm the embodiment of modern civilization and life itself. This mall is the antichrist. The nerve to charge a living breathing walking goddess money. They don't believe in God? Do they believe in God like something that they just wipe they asses with?" Waving a napkin in the air. " They don't know anything about God?"

Frahma, Meowth, Vulpix and Sudowudo looked at Sasha. "Tell them how you really feel." Sasha smiled with a shrug.

"See what I've been listening to." Bryan smiled.

"You think if Christ came back that he would have a right to sue churches for breach of contract and get out of his daddy's business? No, he'd have to get a job or something, right?" Nikki continued on as Charlotte returned to table.

"Thanks. I'm famished." Nikki plucked one of the to-go tacos up and unwrapped.

"Are you gonna pay for that?" Charlotte asked.

"You're gonna charge me money?! The one that brought the plan and truth with her blood?! Your ass belongs to me!" Nikki snapped, panting to catch her breath. "I hate to come at you like you owe me! But damnit you know you do!" Nikki continued on.

AJ sighed, "Sooo, Cerulean City briefing tonight," changing the subject.

Sasha ran her fingers through her hair, trying to not think about Prince.

"Who's giving the brief? Prince again?" Bryan asked.

"Dunno," AJ shrugged as two more chairs were pulled up to the table.

Long black hair, ebony skin, wearing jeans, timberland boots and a black hoodie to shield her body from the chilly breeze, Liz approached the table while Paige headed to order pizza.

"Hey new girl," Sasha smiled as Liz sat down, "Last minute shopping?"

"Well, I found some really cute stuff," Liz smiled, noticing the bags hanging from the Sudowudo, "Do you mind if I-"

"If its cool with Sudowudo have at it." Bryan nodded.

The walking tree smiling accepting her bags. As Sasha looked at Liz her mind began to retrace last nights dream.

xoxoxo

Sasha thanks alot and how about this if I do return then you can keep my jestures her for the night and as long as you need. Carlito walks in and grabs Erza by the arm. Can we speak for a moment.

Sure if you want

Erza stands and follows Carlito

Sithis turned to the rest of the queens and told them they had to go back to meet up with their kings while Carlito talked to Ezra.

Sithis glares at Erza who in turn sends a cold hard glare toward Carlito. Well what do you want as if killing my husband wasnt enough.

Carlito grabs Erzas arm and pull her into a room built for a queen with a giant bed in the Middle. What the hell Erza after all the shit we have been through sithis listens in. The past is the past carlito She slaps him in the face ecoeing to sithisis pleasure.

"Listen to me you would not be here if it weren't for me" Carlito said his cheek stinging

Likely story you Bastard Erza said with a hint of eny in her voice

"You think he's buying it?" Carlito whispered in Ezra's ear

Yes i do she wispered back planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Keep going sell it more" Carlito whispered back whipping the lipstick from his cheek

Your turn she wispers

Carlito picked up a vase and tossed it against the wall shattering it

Carlito slaps Erza making her fall to the bed. How dare you slap me she screams. Burn in Hell Carlito. She said holding her face . Sythis looks trough a peep whole seeing Erza holding her face as tears run down her face.

Carlito pulled out his sword wrapped his hands around her throat "You will join your husband soon enough"

"Well the bitch surely won't be missed" Sithis said under his breath watching the scene take place.

She pushes him back grabbing his hands. Prince begins to walk down the hallway and sees sithis in the hallway. Sithis what is going on.

Carlito tosses Ezra his sword "cut me" he mouths

Screams and the shattering of glass can be heard

"Just a bit more." Carlito said licking the blood from his lip

Prince opens the door seeing Carlitos hands around Erzas neck and Erza holding a sword to his brother. What the hell is going on he screamed

"If you two are going to kill each other not in my palace."

"Kill me!" Carlito shouted squeezing

Prince pulls Carlito away from Erza. What the hell Carlito Erza why the fuck would you try to kill each other?

Erza walks to Carlito with another slap to the face I will not kill you here for tis this be your brothers land. If i am to obtain my victory it will be on the land of my own.

Carlito stormed out the throne room for some fresh air, as he walked out the throne a smirk stretched across his face. They had sold it well

Prince she stated what happened to thy brother. Or is he corrupt with evil the same that bewitched him to kill my beloved a Tamen.

I do not know but these are my lands and i will tolerate this . Prince said

Erza clung to Prince as tear rolled down her face.

Prince looked in shock as Sasha and the other queens came after hearing of the commotion

I...I really should leave Ezra said

Prince will you prepare a coach please?

Prince eyed Sasha coldly "Now!" Sasha commanded. Prince sighed signaling for a to be prepared for Ezra's departure

A guard walks back into the room and escorts Erza to a coach. Are you ready your highness with a nod of the head she follows the guard to the coach and climbs in. another guard is in the coach.

The guard removes his helmet and steps into the back with Ezra "Are you hurt?" Carlito says

Im fine she says as she stops crying.

"Things are going just as planned Sithis doesn't suspect a thing" Carlito said

Exactly she says with a smile.

Did we pull it off?

"I think so but this gives us enough time to inform the other kings of Sithis's plans." Carlito said

Erza starts to rub her neck.

Danm that actually hurt

" Sorry i had to make it convincing" Carlito said

Its fine dont worry about it. Erza looks out the window.(Why do I feel like this) Staring as they rode.

"Well i have to get back before Sithis suspects anything or worse Persephone Carlito said about to leave

Carlito wait She grabbed his arm

We should already be moving

Carlito Erzas eyes went down suddenly drawing a blank.

"We are there's another guard driving. "You'll be home soon." Carlito said

Is he on our side? "Yeah he's cool." Carlito said giving the other guard a thumbs up

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Carlito ensured Ezra

Erza leans against Carlito. I dont want you in this. Who knows how Sithis will abuse his power. (Yet I want to keep you close)

Erza wraps her arms around Carlito and places her head on his chest with a sigh. "Its for the good of all the kingdoms."

Carlito said peeling her arms off him

I guess you're right but this shouldn't be your battle

"It has to be this way" Carlito said

Why its not right

"It just is and if we dont do something all the kingdoms will fall!" Carlito said fed up with the questions.

You and your brother are so different

No we are not. We're the same my brother and i took the east together , the same blood runs through my veins, the blood of a warrior." Carlito said

"You know what I mean" Ezra said

"I choose a different path, i was done fighting, i left these lands to live in peace but i felt empty, i lived and breathed combat, it was only when i was cheating death that felt alive" Carlito explained

Oh Erza's eyes saddened so what do you want to do before our time is cut

"I don't know I really could care less Carlito said looking out the window (Persephone. )

" I just want to spend some time with you." Said Erza. This is honestly the most relaxed Ive been all day

Carlito ran his hand through his hair he could see what was happening Ezra was falling for him and is very emotional after finding out the truth and mourning her late husband. "Ezra my heart already belongs to another and im sorry if I confused you by kissing you but it meant nothing." Carlito said

Carlito I understand that your heart belongs to another and i will in no way try to ruin that for you.

"You will find another" Carlito ensured

I honestly believe it is in my best intreast to run my nation solo for now

I agree and my kingdom will be there to aid you

Go home fix things and let me handle this

As you wish and Thank you my people will be eternally grateful

Be strong now i have to go my wife/queen is probably wondering where i am. Carlito said jumping out the coach.

xoxoxo

"Daydreaming about Prince?" Paige asked taking her seat and sitting a tray of pizza onto the table. "Why don't you just knock on his door, punch him in face, pull his pants down and ride that pony?"

Bryan's eyes widened, "Ok," planting a kiss on Brie's cheek, "I'm gonna pick up some more stuff for the road." Heading off.

"You could also roofie him." Paige suggested.

"Yeah," Liz nodded, "Bill Cosby style. I'm sure Tre has plenty of roofies."

Charlotte shook her head.

"My god," Brie gawked, "You and Tre still haven't-"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Of course not. All he wants to do is smoke weed and talk about," Charlotte paused, fear in her eyes, "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The other girls shuddered, except Liz.

""Why are you calling Natalya "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

The divas shrieked, "We do not speak her name."

"Ok, sorry." Liz waved.

"Seen any 'horses' you wanna ride?" Paige asked, glancing at Liz.

"Can we get off the topic of "horses" Charlotte said "

"It's alright love he'll forget about Voldemort after you lay it down on him."

"Paige you a mess" Liz giggled

" It's true, its like a drug one time and they are hooked." Paige said

"It's alot of them i couldn't just pick one" Liz said

"Name one" Paige

"Can't decide but they're all sexy as fuck." Liz said shyly

All the divas nodded in agreement

"Right on" Paige said high fiving Liz

"Listen new girl Larell is mine and you better back off if you know what's good for you" Nikki said

"She just saying he looks good." Paige said

Yeah Nikki I think Ive known him too long to be in a relationship anyway, Liz laughed

"So anyone notice we haven't seen a mob of groupies." AJ said

"Groupies for what?" Liz asked

"The swords are world wide famous for they're pokemon technology specifically the fact that that made it where you can something so heavy as a pokemon in a one pound ball." Aj shrugged sipping her sprite.

"Wow" Liz said

Sasha shut her eyes. Her mind on Prince. What was doing now? Probably getting the Cerulean City breifing ready. Was he thinking about her? She wondered.

"I just," Sasha sighed. "I don't care anymore. If Prince wants to live his Roger Rabbit fantasy or have yellow fever then fine." Crossing her arms, "I'll find better."

"The Swords have mobs of groupies ready to suck their toes if they ask them to." AJ explained. "I think the girls in the group are the least of our worries."

"Which one do you think is the most sexual?" Paige asked.

"How do you define sexual?" Charlotte asked.

"Flecibility to try new things."

"Tre." Everyone unanimously declared.

"Who do you think is the best in bed, Top 3?" Paige asked.

"Bryan's number one two and three." Brie loyally smiled.

"Married people." Paige yawned.

The answer was easy for Charlotte. However it was an answer she wouldn't say out loud. Nikki and Sasha's eyes on her. "Tre." She answered.

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

Carlito and Roman jogged side by side, sweat painting their foreheads.

Carlito stopped trying to catch his breath

"You good?" Roman asked clapping him on the shoulder

"Yeah just trying to catch my breath" Carlito said

"Want me to wait for you?" Roman said

"Nah go ahead I'll meet you back at the hotel." Carlito said

"Alright man." Roman said jogging on ahead

Carlito sighed finally getting his wind back.

Carlito took two pokeballs from his pocket and summoned Quillava and Wobbuffutee.

"Alright guys its time you guys got some exercise." Carlito said

Both pokemon responded happily.

The three walked through the forest.

"So how's is inside a pokeball?" Carlito asked the two

"Wob" Wobbuffutee responded

Really its like a house in there?" Carlito quirked an eyebrow

"Quill" Quillava said

"You got a television in yours?" Carlito asked

"Quill!" Quillava smiled

"I figured you had porn which would you are content with staying in there soo long." Carlito patted Quillava and Wobbuffutee

"Wob" Wobbuffutee said angrily

Why are you grouchy for?" Carlito crossed his arms

Quillava snarled

"Why haven't I gave you names?" Carlito said

"Wob"

"Alright then Quillava you will be...

"I'm drawing blanks maybe another time" Carlito said

A lone weedle slithered on the bark of a tree.

"A weedle I'm gonna try to get one." Carlito said

"Quillava scratch it." Carlito instructed

Quillava nodded and scratched the weedle down from the tree leaving it helpless.

Carlito tossed a pokeball at it and beam of red light engulfed the weedle capturing it.

"Yes" Carlito said scooping his pokeball out the grass.

The buzz of wings filled Carlito's ears.

(Beedrill) Carlito thought as he turned to see a swarm of beedrill.

"Run!" Carlito said as the beedrill were in pursuit.

As Carlito was running he tripped over a tree root pertruding from the ground.

Ahh. Carlito said holding ankle in which he twisted.

The beedrill moved in.

Something came over Carlito as if someone's had taken control of his mouth

"Wobbuffutee counter!"

Wobbuffutee outstretched its arms absorbing all the attacks and sending the beedrill flying back.

The beedrill all lay in the grass carpeting the ground.

"What the f..." Carlito said standing

Carlito groaned as pain filled his body one of the beedrill had got through and stung him.

"Quillava." Carlito said his vision getting weaker.

"Quillava picked Carlito up and placed him on its back and carried him back to the hotel.

xoxoxo

"Im just saying it'll be like old times" Ambrose said

"Yeah it would." Rollins said rubbing his chin thinking about

"How many of us have them Friends" Ambrose sang

"Dean stop I get it." Rollins chuckled

"Its just...I don't want to be a sidekick." Rollins said

Quillava and Wobbuffutee entered the lobby with Carlito on the back of Quillava unconscious.

"Lito" Ambrose said running up to the Quillava and Wobbuffutee

"Hey What happened?" Dean said smacking Carlito trying to wake him up

"Look." Rollins said limping over and pointing to a stinger that stuck out of Carlito's arm

"A beedrill sting" Ambrose said

"I'll stay here go get Corin!" Rollins said

Ambrose nodded racing to the Corin's room.

Ambrose rapidly banged on the door. No answer

"Fuck." Ambrose said running t

The ladies all held several shopping bags in their hands

" Hey Dean" Charlotte said

"Where's Corin or Prince?!" Ambrose said frantic

"Why what's the matter?" Eva asked said searching her bags for her room key

"Carlito's been stung by a beedrill and been poisoned" Ambrose said

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed dropping their bags

Sasha was coming up the stairs as everyone was running right back down

"What's going on, Where's everyone off to in a hurry" Sasha asked

Charlotte

Carlito's been poisoned by a beedrill do you know where Corin is? Ambrose said

"Yeah he's with Prince playing basketball in the gym." Sasha said

Sasha hurried to the gym

Prince and Corin were shooting free throws.

"Prince! Corin! Come with me!"

Sasha said

"What's the matter?" Corin asked hearing the distress in her voice

"I'll explain on the way" Sasha said leading the way.

Everyone circled in the lobby

Prince's eyes widened at the sight of his brother unconscious and a beedrill stinger in his arm.

'Move!" Prince said pushing his way past everyone

"Corin opened Carlito's eyes to see if the were responsive.

They were but very little

Ok Prince i need you to get that stinger out his arm while i heal him. Corin said outstreching his hand

"Prince tears in his grabbed the stinger in Carlito's arm and began pulling it out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Carlito screamed and jerked as the stinger

"Hold him." Prince instructed

Roman and Daniel held Carlito's thrashing body.

Aj hugged Sasha sobbing she couldn't stand to see this, the blood, Carlito close to death.

"Almost done" Corin said

"Come on damnit his hearts faint!" Prince said putting his ear to Carlito heart

"Just a minute." Corin said

Carlito's body shook he was going into shock

"Carlito damnit don't you fucking die come on fight it." Prince said holding his brother.

"Done." Corin said as Carlito's body stopped moving

"Did it work?" Sasha asked holding a very upset Aj

"Yeah he's just resting" Corin said

"Thank god" Roman said


	30. Chapter XVII-9 Finale

Roman sighed as the automatic doors to the Pewter City Gym opened. The entrance to the gym was a gray tile floor with lime green walls. At the center of the wall a giant image of a pokeball was displayed.

Standing in the center of the room, arms crossed waiting for him was Brock.

Brock wore an orange shirt, green vest and khakis. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Roman paused for a moment. Hesitant. The wounds of their last battle were still raw. Roman had been a puppet with no strings during their last battle. Eevee and Rhyhorn had been no match for Brocks rock pokemon and overwhelming experience.

Roman had been training. He'd learned alot of tactics and strategies. But was he ready?

Roman sighed. He had to lay his fears aside. "I'm ready." Roman nodded.

Brock nodded. "Follow me." Turning around and advancing through the door.

Stadium lights burst to life, illuminating the battlefield. The field had been tailored to suit rock pokemon. Boulders, rocks and dirt covered the ground.

(Let's hope all that training paid off.) Roman inhaled as Brock summoned an Onix.

The massive rock snake roared, staring into Roman's eyes, searching for fear or trying to read its opposition.

Roman clutched his pokeball. His heart had to be all-in. His most trusted companion.

Xoxoxo

"Here you go." Brock smiled, laying down a bowl of sliced Salmon covered with jalapeno peppers.

With glee, Melbu, the Charmeleon gobbled up the dish.

"He really loves that." Prince observed.

Brock nodded, laying a bowl filled with freshly sliced tomatoes and fresh leaves and foliage. With heavy thuds, Roman's Rhyhorn casually devoured the bowl.

"What you feed your pokemon is just as important as any battle." Brock instructed. "Peppers mixed with fresh fish will strengthen your Charmeleon's range and the stopping power of its flame attacks."

Prince crossed his arms, "interesting. Does it work for all fire types?"

"No." Brock shook his head. "There are books and apps that explain the recommended diets for pokemon but personally I think you have to bond with your pokemon and learn what it is they like."

Roman looked into the eyes of his Rhyhorn. For so long he looked up at pokemon training as chore. He'd never thought of diet, training and bonding with them.

"Why don't you give your pokemon names?" Prince asked.

Roman shrugged. "I never really thought about it. Why do you name all of yours?"

"They're unique to any other of its kind." Prince explained. "Its confusing and annoying to just call someone by their race or species. 'Hey, Asian man. Hey Samoan guy. Hey black dude.'"

Roman and Brock both nodded.

Brock himself had never thought of it.

"To each his own though." Prince shrugged.

Xoxoxo

"Malietoa!" Roman shouted, summoning his Rhyhorn.

With a hard boom that shook the entire gym. Malietoa marched onto the battlefield.

"It seems everyone's challenging me today." Brock surmised crossing his arms. "I'll only use this pokemon for this battle."

"One on one, gotcha." Roman nodded.

Xoxoxo

"What are you doing?" Corin scoffed, watching as Grovyle easily dodged another takedown attack by Rhyhorn.

Roman bit lip in frustration. He'd thrown the entire kitchen sink at the creature but Rhyhorn couldn't land a single hit.

"Speed isn't Rhyhorn's specialty. So why do you have it chasing a Pokemon that moves ten times faster than it?"

Roman paused and thought.

"Its too late." Corin sighed, recalling the Grovyle. "All you've done is leave your Pokemon wide open. He missed and its an easy counter attack from us. Especially with its back exposed like that."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Roman shouted in frustration.

Xoxoxo

"Onix, tackle!" Brock ordered.

The snake lunged forward diving headfirst at the Rhyhorn.

"Malietoa, scary face!" Roman shouted.

The Onix's tackle slowed. With a hard boom, chucks of rock were thrown into the air like shrapnel.

Malietoa slid backwards, skidding to the edge of the battlefield. Onix's tackle had been a direct hit. However, it had little to no effort due to Rhyhorn's powerful coat of armor.

Xoxoxox

"Play to the strengths of your pokemon." Prince advised. "You're trying to turn a duck into a squirrel. Put the duck in the water. Leave the squirrel in the tree. Stop trying to make your Rhyhorn run so much. Its not fast and never will be. It's got the armor, use it."

Xoxoxox

Malietoa had absorbed the blow with little consequence. The Onix however was still recovering and the scary face had slowed its movements.

"Aim for the base, Malietoa, take down."

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The Rhyhorn charged its thundering march echoing through the gym.

"Onix, roll away." Despite its decreased mobility the snake rolled on its back, narrowly dodging Rhyhorn's trademark attack that had been compared to being hit by a tank.

Xoxoxo

"Read the battle, let your heart guide you." Carlito spoke.

Xoxoxo

The Onix had just rolled over. It was off balance. Roman had to keep attacking. "Malietao, Horn Attack."

"Onix BIDE!" Rock shouted.

The Onix began to glow as the Rhyhorn charged, slamming against the stone snake and knocking its tail skyward. With a heavy thud the Onix fell.

"Fury attack" Roman ordered as the Onix continued to glow. Boom, hit, boom, hit, boom, hit. It was reminiscent to being in the ring and counting a 10 corner punch. Hit, hit, hit.

Malietao backed away, panting with exhaustion.

The Onix opened its eyes, focusing. Something big was coming.

"Malietao Sandstorm." Quickly the Rhyhorn stomped, crushing the boulders and creating clouds of dust. A fog of dirt and crushed stone masked the battlefield momentarily as the Onix unleashed the energy.

With a swing of its tail into the fog, it shook the entire gym sending a tremor through Pewter City. A miss.

Roman smiled. "Malietao, take down now!" Its approached masked by the sandstorm. The Rhyhorn charged through cloud of dust and with a massive boom knocked down the Onix.

"Return." Brock smiled, recalling his Onix. "Wow, too many battles in one day but...I've seen enough." Nodding and crossing the battlefield. "You've grown alot this past week as a trainer. I can confidently give you a Boulder Badge."

Roman nodded, "Thanks Brock, just a second," turning away from Brock and stepping onto the dust covered battlefield. "Malietao, placing a hand on the jagged spine of the creature, "you kicked ass out there. Believe that."

Brock furrowed his brow. "Believe what?"

"Believe dat." Reigns said again.

"What are we supposed to believe?"

"It's a catchphrase. Believe dat."

Brock shook his head. "Anyway, here's your badge. You and your pokemon have grown alot together."

Roman smiled, accepting gray octagon-shaped medal.

"One last thing," Brock withdrew a business card, "If Larrell ever screws up give this Nikki."

Roman stared at the business card. Brocks address, email and phone number were displayed. "Brock..." Roman sighed, "Look...I'm not saying she a golddigger...but she ain't-"

Malietao roared, completing Roman's sentence for him.

"I understand." Brock hopelessly nodded. "I'll walk you out. My pokemon are exhausted that's our eighth battle today. Seems almost everyone in your group decided to battle me today."

"Who was the best you battled?" Roman questioned.

"Without a doubt there was one trainer today that was at a much higher level than the rest." Brock smiled, remembering the wrath of a Dragonair named Frahma. "But it shouldn't matter to you, just focus on developing the relationship you have with your own pokemon."

"Right." Roman nodded, walking through the double doors and under the cloudy sky of Pewter City and the Appalachian Mountains.

xoxoxoxo

"You okay?" Aj asked Sasha pulling her aside before entering the briefing. "Yeah I just wonder if he feels the same way about me." Sasha said "I'm sure he does" Aj said peeking inside looking at Prince who waited for everyone. "How's Carlito?" Sasha asked "Ohhh he umm he's healing." Aj said running her hands through her hair. "You ok." Sasha asked "Yeah Its just...we're friends and I'm married its just complicated." Aj said "Come on let's go dont want to keep everyone waiting." Sasha said

xoxoxo

The Cerulean City breifing had been very detailed and well done.

Seth Rollins felt very impressed with what he had seen.

The Sandrock Hotel penthouse had been the setting.

The Architect Seth had to be the one to propose an alliance between The Shield and The Swords.

For The Shield, being rookie trainers and Seth, essentially on one leg it made sense.

For The Swords it meant extra muscle and numbers.

With a smile, Seth confidently shook hands with The Boss.

xoxoxo

Everyone slowly filed out of the penthouse.

Due to Carlito's recovery they would leave Pewter City late in the afternoon and set-up camp.

Now was their last chance for a little R&R.

xoxoxo

"So that's the plan." Prince concluded, folding up the map and slipping it into his pocket. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." Carlito lay in bed. He'd spent the rest of day resting in bed as a precaution.

An episode of Sailor Moon playing on the TV screen.

"How'd the briefing go?" Carlito asked laying in bed.

"No one fell asleep. The Shield guys are rolling with us now."

"You know Sasha likes Sailor moon too"

Prince glanced at the episode over his shoulder. "Really? How do you know that?"

"Which scout does she remind you of?" Carlito asked pointing at the television

"Rei, definitely." Prince nodded.

"And i talked to her and the main topic was you."

"What did she say?" Prince wondered.

"How she was pissed that you were dating Eva and how she got love for you but doesn't know if you feel the same, even tho i do"

Prince sighed, shaking his head hopelessly, "Women."

"Its none of our business in the first place. Even though we don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck gives off a negative energy while It's not my business means really means you dont care because its not your business"

Prince crossed his arms watching the Sailor Senshi/Scouts transform. His eyes on Mars, red pumps, skirt and the volcanic dominating energy she held. "What about the other girls? Who does AJ remind you of?"

"Sereena/Usagi"

"Why Serena?"

Bit of a free spirit i guess, who would say

Prince thought for a moment. "Lita. Sporty with a soft side. Maybe."

"Maybe."

Aj knocked on the door entering the room

"Hey guys Aj said sitting on the bed.

"Get some rest bro." Prince playfully jabbed his brother. "See ya AJ." He waved leaving the room as Sailor Venus cast her Venus Love Chain Attack.

"How you feeling?" Aj said hugging Carlito

"I'll live."

"Admirers?" Aj said looking at the dresser lined with cards and flowers, and bears.

"Groupies" Carlito sighed.

"You ever thought of...basking in it?" AJ curiously asked, laying down next to Carlito. "Inviting them to your room? That kind of thing."

"I've thought about it but after awhile it gets annoying." Carlito said cradling Aj's head on his chest. "You watch Sailor moon?"

"A little bit." AJ nodded. "Oooooooohhhh, so that's what Sasha bought at the mall today."

"You're chest feels awfully warm you not sick are you" Carlito asked pausing the show.

"Nope, healthy as a horse." AJ smiled.

"Maybe its just me"

"You heard from punk"?

Carlito said brushing Aj's hair with his hand.

AJ sighed. Falling silent. Phil Brooks was becoming a touchier subject day-by-day.

"No, its okay." AJ smiled getting to her feet."I should go call him now. He's probably worried." Heading out the room."

"Wob" Wobbuffutee said

"Yeah I know" Carlito shrugged

Aj bumped into Prince who was standing outside

"Sorry"

"Its cool," Prince sighed, entering the room shaking his head. But the Wobbuffet was already speaking Prince's mind.

"WOOOOOObufet (You know you fucked up, right)?"

Carlito shook his head.

"Woobufffet (You know you fucked up.)"

Prince and Carlito both nodded.

xoxoxo


	31. Chapter XVIII The Calm

It smiled with glee. Giddilly running laps around the ankles of it's trainer.

Seth Rollins Eevee couldn't be happier having just devoured an apple and winning its owner a gym badge that morning.

Of the three Shield members, Rollins was the strongest trainer. Having been forced to dedicate his time and energy to training due to his knee injury. He sat in the lobby wearing a gray polo shirt, a baseball cap and black pants.

"Brooding?"

Rollins spun around.

The Boss Sasha Banks stood behind his chair, in her arms Seth's Eevee. Her Dragonair behind her.

"Kinda." Rollins admitted. "Trying to rest my knee for tomorrow. I don't wanna slow the group down."

Sasha's face suddenly twisted into an angry leer. Corin still hadn't healed Rollins knee. (Oh hell no.) Sasha thought. "I really want one of these," Cuddling with the plush creature, "they're too cute. Have you thought about what evolution you want for it?"

"Nah." Seth shook his head. "I don't really wanna make that decision. I'm leaving it up to Eevee."

The Eevee squeaked cheerfully as Sasha sat it down.

"Seth, wait here." Sasha said before marching to the elevator.

xoxoxo

After ten minutes, the elevator doors opened. Corin stepped out. Behind him two women proudly walked, giggling and gossipping.

(Groupie love.) Rollins defined as Corin approached him.

Corin wore snake-skin pants and black tanktop and leather jacket.

"Stylin and profilin," Seth complimented.

"Look," Corin sighed. "I'm only doing beause you're with us now. Can't have you slowing down the group."

Sasha stood by the elevator doors, arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

Corin kneeled down placing his hand on Seth's knercap.

Suddenly, it felt like Seth's body had been dropped into the Artic Ocean. He felt cold. Almost frozen. Slowly, the icy feeling began to fade.

"You can walk now." Corin said, stnding snd returning to his fan club.

With a smile of approval Sasha stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

Rollins stood. The pain was gone. "Hey, Corin."

Corin stopped.

"Thanks."

Corin nodded. Disappearing in the second elevator.

xoxoxo

Corin had given Seth a new lease on life. Once again, Seth could run, jump and walk without a cane to support him.

"You're not gimpy anymore?!" Paige gawked.

"Corin healed me." Seth revealed.

"Really? He did?" Paige couldn't believe it.

Seth nodded, crossing their hotel room without an ounce of agony written in his face.

Comfortably relaxing on their bed was a canine Pokémon with black fur and a red muzzle. Its ears and tail were both short and pointed. A simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. "Hey Ozzy," Seth greeted, petting Paige's Houndour as Eevee leapt onto the bed laying beside the two.

(Corin's just full of surprises, isn't he?) Paige thought when her phone began to hum.

"Yes," Paige answered excitedly, "new girl has to see the legend of Brie Mode, I'm definitely down."

Hanging up and turning to Seth. "Girls night out." She reported, searching her wardrobe.

xoxoxo

When Paige finally left, Seth stared at his phone. Old pictures. Him in his ring. In the back flexing with the boys.

Man, how time flies.

Pictures of him and Paige just being cute and silly together.

Paige.

Vampiric succubic goddess. There was alot more to Paige than the eye could see.

Seth lowered his phone.

!

Seth sat, frozen with shock and fear.

It stood over him.

It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing and covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. A red spiky growth around its neck. It had skinny arms, long black tatters hanging from its shoulders and black, claw-like hands.

It looked like a dark hourglass wearing an old, ripped cloak.

("Tie to the darkness") It glided closer

Seth tumbled, falling out of the bed and onto the floor.

("Tie to the darkness") It reached for him.

xoxoxo

When Seth opened his eyes he was in an entirely different world. Everything around him was a kaleidoscope of colors meshing and mixing every millisecond.

"What the hell is going on?" The gruff voice of Roman Reigns asked from beside him.

"Well, this is interesting." Dean Ambrose mused, walking through the alternate universe carrying a bucket of popcorn. "And here I was just about to watch Mean Girls."

("Tie yourself to the darkness") The voice echoed throughout the kaleidoscopic void. ("...Tie yourself and remember.")

In a flash, everything became dark.

xoxoxoxoxo

The Pharaoh stood before him. Staring into his eyes. "You are...THE ARCHITECT!" Returning the blueprints for the Pyramid of Gize to him.

With a quick bow a respect he said, "Yes, your highness."

The young man was tall with mocha skin, long neck-length hair highlighted blond, a goatee and dressed in golden silk cloth that hid his privates from view with manacles on his wrist and shoulders and a quil in his hand.

Amenenhat (Larrell) smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

xoxoxoxox

Seth paused. "That means I was...I was black...in my past life..."

The sheer thought of it was too eerie for his mind to process right away. "I was the architect for the pharoahs. I built the pyramids?"

xoxoxoxo

The scene shifted. Melted into a bedroom. Seth dragged his quil across the parchment. Dots and lines. Sacred geometry.

A woman strode up behind him, twining her arms around his neck, "I need you..." She whispered in his ear, planting a kiss on his jaw.

Seth nodded, "I just need to finish this last part."

The woman was impatient, her embraced tightening. "Take me."

Rollins shook his head clearly annoyed. "Give me a minute."

"I need you now."

Rollins shot to his feet, a look a death in his eyes as he glared at the woman. This project was larger than life itself much more important than the frivolous needs of his wife who only craved five minutes of satisfaction. The Great Pyramid of Giza would humble history and the rest of world for eons and when it was all said in done at the bottom of the pyramid beside the hidden tomb of the pharoah he would carve his name to forever last in the history of the world near the heart of Earth itself. His name and the chosen name he'd decided for his future self. Reincarnation took aproximately 3000 years per soul and his would be no different.

"To make gold grom garbage is not the alchemical point of this math

But truth be told its the pursiut of gold that turns the goal men into trash

The sould's gold and they were turning gold into cash

And your reflection is your connection to more collections of more directions and path

If your reflection is a mask

Then you're only reflective of the mass

To see yourself just look at me then split your reflection in half"

Perhaps he would carve something like that into the bottom of the tomb.

Something for his descendants to meditate upon.

He stood, striding away from his annoying wife.

xoxoxo

SHe kissed her fingertips, gesturing her love for him as she exited.

Seth sat on the bed, beads of sweat on his mocha skin as Ezra departed from their forbidden love. How badly he craved her hand over his heart. His lips on her breast and his manhood inside her portal.

Her long flaming red hair styled to suit Atlantis' latest fashion, her bipolar pupils, her maturity and openness.

Sadly, he would never hold a crown so long as he continued his tryst. Ezra had been forced to sign a law that the only man she could ever marry was the Supreme Pharaoh of all of the Ethiopic lands that would later be known as Africa.

xoxoxoxo

"So, this is just how it is, eh?" Dean smirked staring at his companion as a fleet of enemy ships sailed over the horizon.

By his side a man with a thick beard stood dressed in the crimson and gold of the conquering east stood. Behind the bearded man five more people stood.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiime iiiiiiiiis oooooooon myyyyyyyy side," Bray Wyatt sang standing on the beaches of Madagascar.

xoxoxoxo

"I just...I can never fall in love with you." Ezra admitted.

Dean shook his head. "Then why would you bring me here. Waste my time and my life?!" Shoving her onto the ground of the royal bedroom. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?!" He snapped, throwing a nearby vase against the wall and watching it shatter into a dozen glass splinters. "TELL ME! HOW DO I FEEL?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL AFTER WASTING MY LIFE AND HEART ON YOU?!"

xoxoxoxo

Gold, silk from the far east. Long black hair draped over his coconut skin. He stared into the eyes of Ezra. Her beauty and hypnotic eyes that could only be inherited from the Far East were amplified by her mocha skin and the melanic energy within the core of her body.

She had traveled from Atlantis in secret. Tamen, her king was too busy to bother with the distant colonies of the empire.

A simple green plant had created and brought into existence the peace pipe for two lands that would later be known as Hawaii and Samoa.

King Kamehameha kissed the Atlantic goddess. In his embrace she melted like a hot candle. He had to be careful. Holding her to strongly would only force her to evanescence from his life. Just being in her presence felt like a blessing.

"Kame," She whispered breathlessly as she tumbled into his silk sheets, coconut oil on her skin and the sweet richness making her body ripe enough to eat.

"Do you love me?" Ezra asked.

"Is it possible to say no?" Kamehameha (Roman) asked, throwing her left leg over his shoulder and planting a kiss on her thighs. The sweet juices of the coconut tickling his tastebuds as he gradually worked his way to the core.

xoxoxoxo

("Tie yourself to the darkness.") It repeated levitating before them.

"I was...a king?" Roman gawked.

Dean shrugged, "Yup."

"I was...an architect. I built the pyramids? I was black?" Rollins yelped.

Dean nodded, "Yup," yawning as if bored by the apparition. As if he had seen it a dozen times before.

Darkrai moved closer. ("Sithis is coming for you. Sithis will never eat. Sithis will never sleep and Sithis will never stop. You three were seeking supreme power, well, Ezra gave it you. Now, I have given you the eyes so that you can the truth. Your lives will be a nightmare because now you will see the horror of your ends. Just like I've had to.)

The three shrugged. Confused.

xoxoxoxo

"Only you can love me." Ezra wept, falling into his arms.

The golden rod plummeted onto the carpet. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Over her shoulders the Mew hovered, looking over the entire scene.

Sithis cradled the head of his forbidden lover realizing what must be done. "Mohammad will never stop his warpath. His pride is a dangerous thing. I should never have done it."

Ezra shook her head. "I'm just confused. I don't know who to love I don't know who to trust."

Sithis' eyes glowed a demonic red.

Ezra's eyes began to glow. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sithis sighed, holding her tightly. "Prince will not stop with only myself. After my fall he will want power over all the kingdoms."

The glow faded from Ezra's eyes.

"Listen to me." Sithis pleaded. "You must protect Isis. Only Isis can control him. The blood of Dialga flows through his viens. Rayquaza is above Madagascar. There's no possible way to physically defeat the east so we control the mind. If you control Isis you control the two brothers."

Ezra shook her head.


	32. Chapter VXIII-2 Moonlight Goddess

Erza was sitting in her room long red hair raining below her shoulders. The room which was red and black felt large and empty as she sat there thinking about the days past events. Erza begins to think of the past and what she regrets. An image of Sithis and Imhotep enter her thoughts. Erza is lost in her thoughts not noticing the knocks at thd door.

After a few soft knocks, the golden crested door opened. Wearing red velvet night gown, the Eastern Empress Isis entered her burgundy hair freely falling past her shoulders.

With no invitation she entered the room and sat on the bed, placing her hand on Ezra's shoulder, "You okay, girl."

The moonlight seeping through the curtains onto her royal cocpnut skin.

Yes I am fine Erza responds hugging Sasha. Today has just been a long day. She looks past Sasha seeing Prince but not wanting to cause tensions keeps her mouth shut about his presence. Sasha what brings you hear today? Erza ask her friend.

Sasha sees past the front Erza is trying to put on and realizes the tension in the air between Erza and Muhammad. Sasha spun around eyeing her husband. Erza seeing Sasha intervenes. Sasha hes fine I dont mind if he is here, he is your husband after all.

Muhammad gallantly stood in the doorway as silent as Death. Cradlng an uncorked bottle of wine. His caramel eyes and skin swallowed by the darkness. "Just here to make sure the whoring ways of Atlantis don't rub off on you." He spat sipping his wine.

Erza who took offense glared at Muhammad what exactly is that supposed to mean? Muhammad look if you have something to say to me go ahead and say it.

"Oh Erza, you know damn well what Im talking about. Seducing the architect, general, samoan empire and Sithis, I honestly couldn't care less but I do not condone you manipulating my brother and trying to have a seat in my empire. Trying to overthrow that bottom feder Persephone, well, actually, as a halfling you'd be an improvement compared to that filthy beast my brothers shares his bed with. A halfling? A mutt?" Prince shook his head taking a swig of wine.

Oh so is that really what you feel towards me. Well what do you really want Muhammad. I know you did not come here to antagonize me and mock the people who share this land

Sasha exhaled, shaking her head. "Mohammad-" in a warning voice.

"Mutt." He hissed. "I'll have every garment, rug stripped from these rooms and burned after these inferior creatures leave." Prince snarled. "Poisoning my land. Breathing the same air as me." He muttered.

Oh so is that really what you feel towards me. Well what do you really want Muhammad. I know you did not come here to antagonize me and mock the people who share this land.

"Share my land?" Prince shook his head. "You're being a bit too uppity. Saying such things. If you weren't FAKE royalty I'd have you dragged out into the street and whipped for your insolent statement."

Sasha shook her head. She'd had enough. "Melbu!" The pokeball around the pharaohs neck opened. "Frahma!" A pokeball beneath Sasha's gown a flash of silver light a Dragonite and Charizard stood in the room blocking the drunken pharaohs path .Sasha began. No Erza she said cutting her off hes gone to far.

"The weak deserve to be conquered. Being weak is an insult to life!" Staring into the eyes of the two most powerful dragons in the world. "Melbu will not obey you, Isis! He is mine!" said a highly enraged Muhammad.

"Someones in their feelings." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Go take your anger out on Sithis and not Ezra."

That the best thing you could do for all the nation's Muhammad. Sithis is an unfit ruler who does not derserve any morsel that he has taken or Been given.I am not the Enemy here. Erza says staring at Muhammad.

Muhammad shot back "I can take Atlantis at anytime!" Prince threatened. "My dragons would crush your fleet in days."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "blah, blah, blah, shut up, Prince!" She snapped. "Nobodies taking anything from anybody."

Prince shook his head, "I WILL have that rats head for what he did."

Please Take his head. Sithis is the very scum that has corrupted all of our Kingdoms. He uses fear to rule with an iorn fist. Erza says she looks at Muhammad and looks down instantly regretting that her and Sithis had ever crossed paths.A chill runs down her spine at the thought of him touching her.

Prince shook his head. "Its your fault," he said pointing at Ezra, "Accusing me with your whore-tongue. Does it turn you on to be called a whore? I should take your head along with his."

Then Sasha sighed, "Melbu, Frahma. See that the king finds his drunk ass to bed." The two dragons snorted obediently. "Melbu, give him some lotion too. He'll be using it for awhile if he insults my friend again." The dragons advanced easily forcing the king through the doorway and shoving him out of the room. Erza stayed mute.

"He's a bit more of a retard today."S asha stated.

Erza cut her off "Its fine i am going to have to learn to deal with him since I am the new ruler of this Kingdom"

"No, its not okay." Sasha disagreed. "Best believe, I'm gonna check him on that and I wish he would insult you in front of me again."

She hugs Sasha. Thank you she says in a low voice. Still thinking about Sithis and Imhotep.

"Is what my husband said true?" . "You and Imhotep (Carlito)?"Sasha asked cutting Erza from her thoughts.

Yes and I honestly do love him but we cannot be together. Two branches of Royalty from different Nations. Her face saddens at the thought.

"Girl, no." Sasha sighed, clutching Ezra's hand. "What were you thinking?"

"I was young and in love but that is the curse of being born into Royalty. You cannot choose who you love everything is chosen fot you by your parents that is where Muhammad doesnt realize how lucky he was. Erza said sadly.

"I wouldn't say he was lucky. They nearly died trying to take over the throne. Dialga however.."Sasha paused. "Mohammad is only the way he is becaus he slaved all his life and now he's the master."

Yes that is true. However both him and his brother Imhotep survived. Some things in life are worth fighting for. While others must not rebel to protect what is presious to them. In my case that was Imhotep and my Kingdom. I could not bear to see Imhoped get hurt on my behalf. So i broke it off.

"So what happens now?" Sasha asked. "Are you going to be with Kamehameha? General Ambrosia? The Architect or someone else?"

I am going to do what is best for my kingdom and protect it untill I have no breath left in my body. I know i must do what is right. As Erza walks to the balcony Sasha tells her "Nobody should be like that forever. Its meaningless to be alone." crossing her arms. Sasha follows Erza to the balcony.

Ezra was navigating herself into uncharted destination. Where was she going? How far would Atlantis go under her leadership with no one beside to aid her?

Sasha tell me do you see those 6 stars in a row she says as she points to them?

Sasha stared at the heavens. Spotting the half dozen glowing spheres of light beside the moon. In the form of a half circle. "What about them?" She asked as Mew glided onto its Ezra's shoulder.

Well it is said in my Kingdom that those six stars represent the six kingdom's. And the four brightest ones represent the four main kingdoms and the 2 smaller ones represent the lost kingdoms. If one of our Kingdoms fall it will result in catastrophe and the order of the world will be destroyed. I cannot allow that to happen I must keep my Kingdom safe.

Sasha smiled, "I learn something new everyday. Prince would know that type of thing. He just trusts the Oracle's prophecy too much, white faces will destroy the kingdoms and enslave the king of kings. Hence, him being how he is."

Erza smiles he also listens to you I think youre the only person he listens too."

"That man ain't that crazy. He already know how it is and who runs this." Sasha confidentally said.

Erza laughs youre the one that runs the kingdom not him.

"He is...mine. Without him...I was nothing." Remembering the past. "With him I am everything." Sasha smiled, her beginning to focus on high points of Prince. "I'm gonna check him on speaking to you like that." Hugging Ezra. "Goodnight."

Goodnight Sasha I hope to see you soon she said as she closed the door behind the Queen. Erza falls back into thought about all the mistakes she made in the past.


	33. Chapter XVIII-3 Ebony & Ivory

Appalachian night. The dark sky was dotted by silver stars.

"Faust (Gyrados), Frahma(Dragonair), Ghastly, return," Sasha ordered watching her pokemon and 'his' vanish in a flash of cherry red light.

Eva Marie sat on a nearby bench, watching the late training session of Sasha and Prince. Prince's leather jacket on her shoulders.

"It's freezing," Sasha moaned massaging her arms as a shrill gust blew.

"Here," Prince sighed, handing her a red hoodie.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled, the wind fanning her burgundy hair and perfume.

Prince's nostrils tasted her lovespell. His body unmoved by the wind. The brutal Chicago winters had groomed him for this.

Eva suddenly clutched her boyfriend's hand, "Maybe I'll stay in tonight. Give us a bit more time together."

"You sure?" Prince asked. "We've got a ways to Cerulean City."

Eva reached up, wrapping her hand around his neck and guiding his lips to hers.

Sasha gripped the sleeves of the sweatshirt, strangling and murdering the fabric and looking away as Eva and Prince shared a kiss.

"I'll see what AJs up to." Eva exhaled between the kiss.

"I'll see what Carlito's doing." Understanding the concept. "We can all have some fun this evening."

Eva smiled, "You should come too Sasha."

Prince and Eva turned to the third wheel.

Sasha was gone.

xoxoxo

Sasha stomped across the emerald green grass. Frustration and agony radiating from her pores.

(Stupid bitch!) Sasha thought darkly as the image of Eva coyly watching her during the kiss seared her memory.

The entrance of the Sandrock Hotel sported a single tree at the center of its lawn. A giant magnolia tree, its dying leaves covering the grass and dirt around it.

Sasha shut her eyes, trying to breathe and collect herself for a moment. When she opened her eyes, a small girl stood beside the magnolia tree.

She had to be no older than seven. Licorice dark skin, brown eyes, her hair covered by a gray scarf. She wore a beige dress and stood barefoot in the night.

Sasha blinked. A second girl stood beside the tree. Olive skin, wearing a sky blue dress and shoes, black hair tied into a ponytail.

Sasha blinked.

Holding hands, smiles of delight upon their faces the girls spun in a circle sining ring around the rosie.

"Ashes," The girls spun, "Ashes," Losing their balance, "Ashes, we all fall-"

"Down," a tall figure dressed in white robes declared waving his arm. A twised sharp gray cross planted in the ground.

On command a sharp snap echoed across the plain.

Sasha glanced at the magnolia tree.

Arms bound behind their backs, the two girls hung from nooses.

The Negro girl had been lucky, her neck had broken, killing her instantly.

The olive skinned white girl kicked, struggling for air as the tall robed figur dropped to his knees, arms raised a glorious V. "Honor your father and mother!" The figure shouted as the girl drew her last breath.

Glass eyed, lifeless the two girls hung. Still together. Even in death.

The tall figure raised, retrieved its twisted cross and turned to Sasha.

Long slick golden-blond hair, thick eyebrows and a goattee. Mordecai spoke to her, "And the LORD said unto Moses, Come up to me into the mount, and be there: and I will give thee tablets of stone, and a law, and commandments which I have written; that thou mayest teach them. 13 And Moses rose up, and his minister Joshua: and Moses went up into the mount of God," Mordecai strode forward making his towards Sasha, "Exodus 24:12–13."

Sasha took a step backwards.

"You shall not covet your neighbor's house. You shall not covet your neighbor's wife, or his manservant or maidservant, his ox or donkey, or anything that belongs to your neighbor. You," Mordecai pointed to Sasha, "must be punished."

In the blink of an eye, Mordecai and the bodies of the ebony and ivory girls vanished.

!

Sasha screamed in panic, jumping out of her skin as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Aah!" Paige shrieked.

"Don't come up on me like that!" Sasha breathed.

"Sneaky, sneaky, Sasha." Paige smiled after catching her breath. "You looked out of it. Just checkin on you."

The two breathed.

"Did you see anything just now?By that tree?" Sasha asked, pointing at the magnolia tree.

Paige shook her head. "Nope, nothing. Why? You thinkin about having a bit of naughty time under the tree a little later?" Elbowing Sasha.

After what Sasha had just seen sex was the last thing on her mind. "Nah. What are you doing out here?"

"I was out training and ran into a pokemon," Paige slipped her hands in her hoodie, "I caught a Hoot Hoot."

The two began walking to the hotel.

"Prince is gonna be so jealous," Sasha giggled, "Noctowl's one of his favorite flyers." Images of Prince and Eva in bed together inverted Sasha's smile.

"You going clubbing with us tonight?" Paige asked as they passed the magnolia tree.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded, "I need a girls night," as they entered the hotel together.

Slowly, two empty nooses fell. Dangling from the high branches of the magnolia.

xoxoxo


	34. Chapter XVIII-4 Ties That Bind

I was chilling back in the hotel. I was ready to get going to the next city tomorrow and continue our journey but at the same time I had this feeling something bad was going to happen to me and the crew. I don't know why but I did but besides that I was alone with my thoughts when all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice call my name….

(Larrell) the voice said.

(Larrell, can you hear me?)

"Who is this?" I replied back to the mysterious voice.

(It is me, the person who raised you for eighteen years and has been your heart and soul since your mother died)

"Grandma?"

(Yes, it is me my grandson)

"Where are you? Sithis killed you and I'm sorry I let that happen I will get revenge for you I promise" I told her voice.

(I'm sure you will, I know you have been going through a lot because I have seen it all) she told me.

"How? Aren't you dead"

(Yes, my human body is dead but as you should know the spirit of a person never dies, it just transforms into new forms)

"Your right, so where are you now?" I asked

(Let's just say, I'm closer than you think my child and when the time is right I will reveal myself to you)

"OK grandma, I miss you and I love you"

(I love you too my grandson but you will soon see me again) then the voice went away from my thoughts.

I don't know why but something pushed me to go outside and like back home in the night sky I saw that same Articuno flying over the hotel. I don't know what this means right now but I'm sure in time I will figure it out.


	35. Chapter XIX Flashing Lights

Lights buttered the hallway red carpet and peach walls.

Corin, wearing black boots, snake-skin pants, a black shirt and peacoat sighed. It'd been a wild afternoon session for him.

Buffy and, errr, ummmmm, Corin scratched his head, trying to remember the name of the waterproof blond as he called the elevator.

Alexa wearing skin-tight jeans, a long-sleeved turtleneck pink shirt approached the billionaire playboy. "You look tired?"

"I just woke up." Corin as the elevator doors shrugged open.

Alexa followed him inside. Dressed in all black he had a Draculic-aura to him. A silent charm, charismatic aura punctuated by his wealth. "Do you wanna go out with us tonight? I had a really good time at the concert. Why didn't you call me?"

Pressing the ground floor button and watching the doors close, Corin answered, "I had alot going on. Alot of things needed to be set up for our journey tomorrow. Besides, communication works both ways. You could've called me."

Alexa went silent. Her mind and tongue trying to conjure a way out of Corin's logic of truth as the level indicator blinked eightt, indicating they were dropping past the eighth floor.

There was no way out except the truth laced with bullshit, "Were you worried I'd reject you?" Deflecting her fears onto him.

Corin shook his head, "I don't worry about any girls rejecting me." Corin truthfully sighed, "Especially now that I'm worth billions of dollars."

Alexa scoffed, "Do you really think that's all I want from you?"

Corin rolled his eyes, "What, you think we get girls now because of our looks?" Quoting Nas' Ether.

"Well," Alexa crossed her arms, "Not all women are like that Corin."

"Why so serious?" Corin yawned.

"Because I had fun and," Alexa paused, wondering whether she'd admit it or not, "I really like you."

"If I was just an average-joe working nine-to-five would you be the same way...or even date me? Especially as a black man." Corin added.

Alexa sighed, "It's not as shallow or simple as you make it seem for a girl."

"Why not?" Corin asked as the level indicator blinked five

"Because-"

Suddenly, everything went dark with a dying electric gasp. The elevator was pitch-black.

Racked with panic, Corin dug into his pocket, retrieving his phone and using its light to navigate the darkened vehicle.

Corin pressed the emergency call button and waite, "C'mon, c'mon," he prayed as Alexa huddled beside him.

Static followed by a voice clearing its throat answered on the other end.

Alexa leapt forward, "Please help us! We're trapped on the 5th floor in the elevator. Please."

Corin nodded. Alexa explained the situation perfectly not to mention her voice reaked of white woman in trouble. They'd be out the elevator in less than an hour.

"...We know." A intercom responded in a dark gravelly voice.

"It's the Sandrock Hotel on," Alexa frantically searched her purse for the address.

"...We know where you are." The intercom said.

"Thanks." Alexa smiled gratefully. "Please hurry."

"...We shall..." The intercom speaker paused, "...you fell right into our trap and now...we shall come for you..."

The intercom died.

"What?" Alexa snapped, her heart pounding in her chest. "What did he mean?"

With a small ping a single light glowed to life.

Corin stared at the light.

The number 5 glowed on the level indicator.

xoxoxo


	36. Chapter XX Deadly Beauty

Do I..." she breathed am I..."?

Paige backed away, eyebrow pencil in hand taking in her work. "You look beautiful, you are beautiful, Liz". Paige says smiling at Liz.

Sasha sighed, sitting on the violet sheets of Liz bed. Sasha surveyed the Atlantic Pharaoh. Dark hair with dark red highlights. Her dark brown eyes which seemed to have a mind of their own not sure whether or not the wanted to be dark brown a soft hazel Brown. Mocha skin accented with think layers of eyeliner and other cosmetic. Liz wore tight black jeans, knee high boots and a Carolina Panthers hoodie to shield her from the cold winter season. Sasha smiled wryly, "You look beautiful."

Liz returned them both with a smile saying thanks but secretly wondering who's words would mean more to her. What if Larrell, Carlito, Seth or even Trey had praised her beauty would it make her happiness blossom even more? Who's coming with us Liz asked as page continued her eyeliner.

"I think AJ, Brie and whoever else shows" Sasha answered. Her mind swimming trough an ocean of memories. Crawling away from the thought of the night Prince and Eva could share.

Liz massaged her temples. Glancing at Sasha.

"Hold still" Paige hissed at her. "Do you want your makeup ruined?"

"Sorry," Liz smiled innocently as she closed her eyes relaxing in the chair allowing Paige to finish.

"Let me help you feel beautiful" a voice said.

The eyes of liz fluttered open no longer feeling the eyeliner pen of Paige. Her eyes wondered around the room Paige and Sasha seemed to be frozen in time and a light tv blue aura filled the room. A young man stood over the footboard of the bed. He was tall with snow white skinny, eyebrow length brow hair, he was dressed in a pinstriped suit. "Danm you're beautiful" he said with a seductive smile starring down at the bed that a frozen Sasha sat on. He undid his necktie and crawled under the sheets to the overheated inviting giggles a woman. Envy erupted in Liz's heart. When would she be that girl. When would a man make her feel beautiful like that? She thought. "Do you like that"? The young man said planting a kiss. Do you feel beautiful now? He asked in a low raspy voice. Kissing the woman again. The woman was silent. With a deep breath, the young man rose from the bed. Throwing the sheets off his shoulders and onto the floor. A young woman with disheveled black hair lay in bed with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

(Damn he must be good) Liz thought. Then she saw it gleaming in the moonlight from the window. The young woman wasn't blinking or moving. Blood pooled from her rib cage chest and stomach. She noticed five five deep stab wounds in the woman's body. The man turned looking in Liz's direction. "Hello beautiful." He said innocently hiding the knife behind his back as he inched towards Liz, "let me make you feel beautiful." His hands reached towards Liz as he held the knife towards her. Liz frozen in fear could only manage to blink and when her eyes opened Paige was finishing her makeup and Sasha was on her bed. The woman man and blood had all vanished.

"All done," said Paige recapping the eyeliner.

Liz had as sickening feel over what she had just scene.

Are you ok? Sasha asked studying Liz's face.

Liz was unsure of what to say . Would they even believe her? Would they think she was crazy? Liz keeping her mouth shut about what she saw decided to avoid the topic saying "Lets just go." With a sighed, "the others are probably waiting."

Sasha nodded, "I'll meet you downstairs, there's something I need to do." Heading to the door.

"That's right," Paige cheered, "Go get your man."

Liz nodded in agreement as Sasha turned the doorknob.

Click

"What the-"

Click

The door didn't move.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Without hesitation, Paige answered the phone, switching on the speaker. "We're on our way down don't be so impatient or just call our cells."

"...

...

...

...Some dance to remember, some dance to forget. Take your time...we will be up to collect you soon." A dark gravelly voice responded. Then the line went dead. A single number pulsed on the reciever: 5


	37. Chapter XXI Blood On The Leaves

I was just chilling in my hotel room. I decided that I was going to out tonight and have some fun. I changed into a nice button-down polo shirt, a pair of jeans and my brown loafers. I got everything I needed and was about to leave out the room when I heard a voice…this time though the voice wasn't pleasurable, it sounded upset. "Never betray the ones you love, never betray the ones you love" it kept repeating. I don't know what to make out of this but for right now going to chalk it up to "mind playing tricks on me". I left out the room and walked into the hallway. I walked a few doors down and just as I was turning a corner, this girl ran into me "What the hell man, watch where you're goin-"I was in shock, right in front of my eyes was Becky.

"OMG, I thought you were dead" I said to her. She didn't reply, all she did was signal me to follow her. I followed her to this dark area in this hotel. I didn't know where this would lead but I hoped me and her could talk. "Becky, where are you? I can't see" All I heard was laughter. "C'mon Becky this isn't funny, where are you" I said. Then all of a sudden, the area around me changed. I found myself in a crowd of people looking at a tree. In front of the tree was two girls, one was black and the other was white. As I observed the scene more I saw that the girls were being stoned by the members of the crowd. I also heard them being called "Nigger and Nigger Lover". It pained me to witness the scene going on in front of me so I ran through the crowd in order to save them but by the time I reached the girls, they were already dead.

I turned to the crowd, "You sons of bitches. How can you be so cruel and kill two girls just because of who they choose to date? What gives you the right?" I said to the crowd. I turned my focus back to the girls and then when I looked at their faces I recognized them…Becky and Christina. "What the hell?" I said.

"Did someone say "hell"? a voice said behind me. I turned around to see that the crowd was gone and I was face to face with Satan himself.

"Karma is a bitch isn't it?" he said to me.

"They don't deserve this, this is my fault bring them back" I said.

"No, I think Becky and Christina are just fine" he said to me.

"What the hell you are you talking about?" I said. I turned back around to find Becky and Christina alive and looking at me.

I ran to give them a hug but instead I saw their eyes roll in the back of their heads and they started laughed manically and ran to attack me. "Oh, shit!" I said.

"What the hell?!" I said as I woke up in a cold sweat on my bed in the hotel. "Man, that was a crazy nightmare" I said putting my hands to my head but once I put my hands down I saw they were covered in blood.

"What the hell does this all mean?"


	38. Chapter XXII Revelation

The security of an executive hotel suite and of being in the arms of a powerful man were a feeling few women simultaneously experienced in life.

Right now, Eva NEEDED that. The divorce had been finalized that morning and so had half of everything she'd earned modeling and working under the WWE banner.

Now, free from the pressures of marital guilt, Eva could make her move. Her power play and she had one person to thank for that. The dead.

Eva watched Prince. He was lounging on his couch, finishing a potion, wearing a jet-black plush robe.

Eva, wore a satin red dress, a benefit to staying indoors tonight. She crossed the room and sat beside Prince. A glass of apple juice in hand.

Prince turned to her, intrepidly wrapping his arm around her and without a word the two kissed.

A warmth invaded her body as he held her tightly, a strange magic within his lips and tongue hynotizing her.

It was time.

With a deep smooch Eva backed, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Prince asked, loosening his embrace and staring into her eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad, please." Eva pleaded innocently.

Prince sighed, "If it's something I should be angry about then let me decide how to feel about it. Unless you're on some Bruce Jenner shit." His hand trailinf from her knee to under her dress.

A moment later, "Convinced yet?" Her face tightening.

"For now," Prince nodded, withdrawing his hand and wet finger and picking up his signature 'Lestat' cocktail (Tomato Juice mixed with sho-chu). "Go ahead, what do you wanna tell me?"

"Before they left, Becky and Christina told me. It's about your brother." Eva inhaled.

Prince sat his glass down. Suddenly serious.

"and Sasha." Eva added.

(Checkmate) Eva thought. From now on The Boss would no longer be a threat to her.

xoxoxo


	39. Chapter XXIII Cabin Fever

"Think, Damnit think!" Corin could feel the veins about to pop on his forehead as he stared at the still elevator number.

This is just a prank right? Or is it sithis? Why can't I deal with this kinda crap after I've had my morning coffee? Alright, just calm down. You got this broham. Just use one of your Pokemon to blast a hole out the elevator! Genius!

No! That's stupid! You might yourself and Alexa. And then you'll pay medical bills, and then you'll have to pay to fix the elevator, and then Alexa or the Hotel still might sue you!"

"Are you okay?" Alexa asked as she touched Corin's shoulder expressing concern.

"Me? I'm fine, I'm good, I'm blessed!" Corin answered.

"It's just that..,.you've been grinding your teeth and looking left and right like a crazy person."

"Nonsense Alexa, I am perfectly sane. Sound of mind."

"Sound of wierd is more like it." She muttered. "Anyway, what was that intercom talking about? Are you up to something?"

"Don't worry, it's all gonna be daijobu."

"Die what now?" Alexa asked.

"Daijobu?" Corin asked himself. This isn't the time to be a weeaboo. Strategize! Get yourself out of here. Think. Think. THINK. Why aren't ideas flowing in my brain?! I got it. I'll just stop thinking and go by instinct. Yeah, that'll work.


	40. Chapter XXIV Dethroned

Suddenly, Sasha collapsed. A defeaning invisble pain had knocked her to ground.

It felt like she'd been hit in the chest with a frozen sledgehammer. Her chest, heart and lungs felt sub-zero cold.

In the concerned arms of Paige and Liz, she couldn't breath, like a vacuum had been shoved down her throat.

A moment later, Sasha gasped like a drowning man tasting air. Panting, inhaling as much as she could into her body, clutching her chest. It was burning once again.

She'd felt this pain in the past before. She'd caused the first. What had just caused this one?

The Powers of Eastern Queen were gone. Prince had fallen out of love with her again. But why?

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, pushing Sasha's hair behind her ears.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

The heartburn intensified, tears bloomed in the ducts of Sasha's eyes. Defeat and heartbreak. "He don't leave me no more," clutching her chest as the tears fell.

Eva had won.

Paige inhaled, remembering the painful exile of the Southern Queen from body and burn her heart still felt for Corin, putting arms of comfort around Sasha.

"He don't love me no more," Sasha sobbed, her heart and mind drowning in the turbulent sea of her memories with him.


	41. Chapter XXV Shield and Sword

Seth opened his eyes. By his side, Roman and Dean, finishing his bucket of popcorn, stood.

Darkrai levitated above the carpet.

A dozen questions bloomed into Seth's mind.

Seth quickly asked, "What do you want from me?"

"From us?" Roman corrected, glancing at Seth.

Darkrai said nothing.

"Well," Dean sighed, sitting the empty bucket down and stepping between the Pokemon and his shield brethren, "I'm not saying it was trying to show us our destiny or our past lives," he shrugged, "but, it was trying to show us our destiny or our past lives."

Seth crossed his arms, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Dean crossed his arms, mimicking Seth, "The only way we get answers is by, the only way we heal, the only way we feel, is by going back to somewhere we belong."

"In English." Roman groaned irritably.

("Kamehameha, West. Tesaiga,The North's Architect. General Ambrosia, Madagascar.") Darkrai explained.

Seth nodded. Finally understanding.

"Do I go to Liz," Roman questioned, "Or Tre?"

"Me," Dean pounded his chest, "I'm gonna go see Carlito."

Suddenly, in flashes of dark energy, a single pokeball appeared in each Shield members hand.

("These belong to The Brothers of the Swords. The Shield.") Darkrai then melted into the shadows and was gone.

The gray triggers of the balls were glowing red.

"Locked." Seth snorted, "Shield and Sword, eh?"

Dean nodded, "Yup."

"So the only way to unlock these is find our Sword counterpart." Roman predicted.

Dean nodded, "Yup."

The three Shield brothers marched out of the vacant hotel restaurant and on their way to discover their destined sibling and pokemon companion.

xoxoxo


	42. Chapter XXVI Regret?

xoxoxo

Eva smiled softly when Prince slammed the door.

It was a low-blow. What she'd done but all is fair in love and war.

Prince had already called and spoken to Carlito and Larrell. As far as Eva could tell, Prince harbored no animosity towards the two. Sasha on the other hand was about to endure the wrath of the dragon.

Why did Eva feel guilty? It wasn't her fault that Sasha had kissed Prince's brother out of spite.

Eva took a sip of her apple juice. Her body warming at the sight of his passion. Fear and an erotic syringe was pumping through her bloodstream.

Eva combed her fingers through her hair. Her eyes on the new addition to her familia. Floating in the suite fishtank was a Horsea. A gift from Prince that had been captured in the lakes of the Viridian Forest.

With 'her'. With Sasha.

Eva stared at scaly future dragon, wondering just what the future had in store for her.

xoxoxo


	43. Chapter XXVII Hotline

After a series of knocks, Tamina and Naomi entered the hotel room.

"Sup," Tamina greeted, dressed in her signature all-black outfit.

Naomi, long hair coiled into french braids, turned to the resting Carlito, "Did AJ stop by?"

"Nah," Carlito shook his head. Carlito was lying in bed and looking alot healthier than he did a couple hours ago. "I thought she was with you guys."

Suddenly, Carlito's phone beeped. "Hold on, she just texted me," staring at the glowing selfie of AJ on the screen.

Tamina and Naomi leaned in. Three read the message.

A picture of AJ smiling, wearing a Resident Evil STARS hoodie holding a glass of liquid appeared.

"One last hurrah, margaritas for the journey for the sick and wounded."

Naomi quickly took the phone.

"Hey," Carlito snapped, rolling out of bed and chasing her across the room, "Give me my stuff back."

"Too late." Naomi smiled. "Here," relinquishing the phone.

Carlito stared at the recently sent message.

"You look so damn sexy. Wish I could celebrate with you too...I want you too."

Carlito's blood began to boil, "Why did you- who even talks like this?!"

Tamina stepped forward, "Niggas like me."

Carlito shook his head hopelessly and collapsed in the bed. (Fuuuuuuuuuck my life)

Naomi patted Tamina on the back, "See you downstairs," before exiting the room and leaving Tamina and Carlito alone.

Tamina gently sat on the bed, "you know what's wrong, lil homie."

"Everything." Carlito groaned.

"Yall little niggas need to learn, if you ain't confident you can show a girl a good time she gonna friendzone yo ass QUICK."

He turned over, "Why are yall ruining me and AJs relationship?" Carlito snapped.

Tamina shook her head, "We're not ruining it. We're actually saving you from the friendzone. Little homie, If you're comfortable just playing Resident Evil 5 with her, watching anime and listening her talk about her problems with Punk, then just be awkward, apologize and cry about the text message and clueless as usual then welcome yourself to the friendzone." Tamina shrugged, "If you actually like her, you be confident in yourself and then you make a move...because she's a woman, you've gotta lead her not the otherway around." Tamina stood as her phone buzzed. Naomi couldn't stall AJ any longer. "Make a choice!" Tamina growled before leaving the room.

Carlito sighed, trying to collect himself. He had to make the right decision and he had to do it-

knock, knock

-now.

The door opened. AJ carrying margaritas entered the room with a smile, "You don't have to drink it," she smiled sitting the glasses down. "Do you ever lock this door?" Plopping onto the bed.

"How should we celebrate?" AJ asked with a smile.

Aj I need you to listen, Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life.

"You don't want to cele..." Aj began

I just have to say once, you just need to hear it. Carlito interruptted

Aj braced herself unsure of what he was about to say

"I love you." Carlito

"And its because I love you I'm selfish, And I don't say I love you because I want you or I can't have you because I can, but it has nothing to do with me I love what you are, what you do, how you try."

Tears began to roll down Aj face

"I've seen your kindness and your strength."

I've seen the best and worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are." "You're a hell of a women, you're the one."

Aj jumped into Carlito's arms and kisses him.

His words hit like a knife to the chest, he had truely hit the gentle cords of her heart

Carlito struggling to stand Aj catching him off guard, he grabbed her thighs holding her.

Aj did not fight against him, she let herself be swallowed in his embrace and kissed him back with just as much passion.

Her raven black lashes brushed against his face, tickling his skin. He let himself fall into her, deeper-and-deeper, ready to drown. Their kiss only intensified with the longer it continued like a wildfire.

Then fell onto the bed

He went harder. Climbing ontop of her and laying her down on the bed. His lips trailing off hers and planting kisses on her throat.

Aj moaned as he hit her spot. His lips and tongue rolling across it and tempting her. She felt like a rose being cast into a campfire. She was burning, melting beneath him, suffocating.

Suddenly, she came to life like a moth in the summer. Aj wrapped her arms around him, spinning ontop of him. Both shrieked as they tumbled off the bed and onto the plush carpet.

The two could only laugh and giggle. The fall barely hurt Carlito at all, Aj was more than happy to be ontop and have his body be her mattress.

Aj stared into her chocolate eyes as she hovered over him, his fingers stroking her hair.

"Hey Handsome." A voice interrupted

Aj quickly climbed off Carlito and backed away embarrassed and scared

"Told you should lock the door." Aj whispered

Standing at the door a petite hooded woman arms crossed as if she had watched the entire love scene play out.

"Aww it tuggs at my heartstrings seeing that reminds me of how it happened along time ago, wonderful performance." The women clapping her hands

"Who are the hell are you?" Carlito said hand on his pokeballs.

"A ghost from the past my pharaoh" She said curtseying and looking up showing her mask

"Bedrill go." Carlito throw the pokeball summoning Bedrill.

Aj readied her pokeball.

"No. I got this." Carlito said putting his hand in front of Aj halting her summon.

"Let's dance Imhotep." The women said pulling a pokeball from her cloak.


	44. Chapter XXVIII Before The Dawn

Before The Dawn

Prince slammed the staircase door. The damn elevators were broken for some reason. The girls were meeting in the lobby for girls-night. He would wait and confront Sasha there.

As Prince marched into the lobby, five people wearing boots, black pants and hoodies entered the hotel.

Prince stared at the five already knowing what was coming next.

"Eastern Pharaoh," one of the five stepped forward, "Lord Sithis has already taken vengeance on you. Gather your belongings and leave."

Prince clutched his pokeball. His eyes on the tyrant. Sithis stood behind four people, carrying a golden staff.

Prince hadn't forgotten that night. The accident that had taken the lives of his wife and child. Sithis watcing him scream the paint off the walls and return to America for a new start.

It was payback time.

"Melbu, go!" Prince tossed a pokeball, summoning his Charmeleon.

The leader of the five shrugged, bored and unentertained. Sithis spoke, "...Dolph."

With an arrogant smirk, Dolph Ziggler stepped forward, tossing and catching a pokeball. Unlike the five he wasn't wearing a mask, just jeans and a black hoodie. "Eastern Pharaoh, Mohammad," catching his pokeball, tossing it over his own shoulder and catching it, "I never thought it'd be you I'd battle."

Prince glared at the showoff, "Then battle or stand aside."

Dolph smirked, "do you really think you can beat all of us alone?"

The restaurant door opened. The three Shield members walked to the Pharaoh's side.

Dolph shook his head, "DUEL!" he quickly snapped.

That single word changed everything.

Prince, Roman and Rollins shook their heads. Confused yet entranced by the single word.

"Ancient laws of our land," Ambrose explained. "Duels were foughtone on one. The dueling parties named their terms. They were usually to the death."

Dolph tossed his pokeball in the air, "Bravo, traitor." Catching the ball.

"Saluting the true kings ain't considered treason," Dean defended, "Sithis gambled and he lost. Ihmotep froze you with an ice beam and you were sent to the Caucas Moutains with the other albinos." Ambrose shrugged.

Dolph curtly turned away, "So, John and I weren't the only guys that retained her memories. All the same, I have my orders," pushing the trigger. The pokeball swelled to full size. "I will take my vengeance by defeating the Eastern Pharaoh. My terms are unquestioned servitude to Lord Sithis for eternity of the Pharaohs and his queen."

Dolph leaned closer, muttering in Prince's ear. "State your terms, big guy."

Prince stared at the mask of Sithis. A snowy white owl. He turned back to Dolph, "Your life."

"That's sooooo you." Dolph nodded. "I accept." Throwing his pokeball and summoning his first combatant.

An Azumarill.

"Shield," Prince hissed, "None of the others are here yet. Something's not right. Check their rooms. I'll hold them as best as I can."

Roman and Ambrose nodded, hurrying to the staircase.

"I've got your back." Seth nodded.

Dolph smiled, arrogant of his obvious advantage in this duel.

"Azumarill, bubble!"

xoxoxo

Dolph gasped, watching as the Azumarill's water gun attack evaporated on contact with the Charmeleon's flames. "What in the-"

One of the masked figures stepped forward; speaking in a feminine voice the figure wore a hockey mask reminiscent to Friday the 13th, "Melbu is the sole survivor of the first generation of Charmanders."

Seth Rollins listened carefully to the words of the Jason-masked assailant.

'Jason' continued speaking, "The first generation of the Charizard family was so powerful that Lord Sithis ordered the execution and extinction of them. The Charmanders that most have come to know don't possess the power of the original generations. The Red Project or Red Version Charmander is what they were called, Dolph. Much of the dragonic power was removed from it through gene therepy. That Charmeleon," pointing at Melbu, "however, is first generation. It also looks like the Pharaoh has found a way to make its fire abilities stronger."

The other masked figures nodded in agreement.

"Excellent analysis, Kadessa." Sithis, wearing his signature white 'V for Vendetta' mask, nodded. His voice low, dark and cold as a glacier.

Prince confidently stepped forward. He knew he had this battle as soon as he stepped onto the field. (Time to finish this.) He thought, wondering if Melbu would be able to properly aim an attack it had barely practiced.

"Melbu, Thunderpunch!"

Everyone gawked, turning to Prince in awe.

With aggressive speed, its claws bursting with bolts of lightning, the Charmeleon darted forward.

"Azumarill, dodge—"

The aqua rabbit grunted, trying its best to leap aside. Its damaged body could only move a few steps aside, not far enough to avoid the flurry of left hooks from the Charmeleon.

The Charmeleon growled, drawing out its dragonic power and landing a final haymaker.

"How?!" Dolph snapped in frustration, watching as the Azumarill shook from the ancient power of a first generation pokemon.

Seth cocked his head. He also remembered the original Pokemon Red and Blue on his Game Boy and the anger and frustration of Blastiose players when a Charizard hit them with electric attacks out of nowhere; a gripe that had been quickly corrected less than a month later by Nintendo and never spoken of again.

The fifth generation even allowed to be taught Thunderpunch. That was also changed due to people complaining the creature was too powerful.

(The irony…) Rollins thought. That true history had crossed over to an actual video game. Art imitating life?

The Azumarill slumped forward, collapsing onto the field.

"Return." Dolph ordered. He now only had one more pokemon to use. Since this was a two-on-two battle. How would he attack the Charmeleon? Water types would have little to no effect unless they were at an extremely high level. Dolph wasn't powerful enough yet though. Water types were out of the question.

Dolph gripped his remaining five pokeballs. Kadabra would probably defeat the Charmeleon but against Prince's Scyther it wouldn't be able to contend against the power and speed of a bug pokemon.

The Arcanine he'd recently evolved was also a fire-type but boasted a lot more speed than Prince's Charmeleon. But according to what they'd observed, Prince had trained with Tre to teach his Charmeleon on how to battle against opponents that were quicker than it. So how big of a difference would Arcanine's speed make? The only advantage it would have is against Prince's upcoming Scyther.

The Feebas he'd recently received had yet to even spend a second in battle. No way would he use it.

Fearow. No. The Chameleon also had experience battling aerial opponents. Enough experience? No. But most of Fearow's attacks such as Peck and its signature Drill Peck would be done in close proximity. Prince wasn't stupid. He would pick it off with Charmeleon's fire techniques or just wait for it to get close and use a thunderpunch on it.

There was one more. The strongest pokemon he'd been given by Sithis. The WWE's hectic schedule had hindered his ability to train his pokemon to the same level of the four generals but he had to win this battle.

How had Prince gotten his pokemon to be at such a level of power? Dolph wondered. The Dragon King had to be training everyday. But how? They had scouted the hotel for days and seen nothing. Unless, Prince trained at night there was no way his pokemon could be so powerful.

Trying to decide. Dolph's life was on the line. Arcanine would be a good choice but a gamble. All he could do now was go for the strongest he had.

Dolph pushed the trigger, enlarging the ball. "You're all I've got, go!" He shouted, tossing the ball onto the field.

In a glow of energy a pokemon with sharp golden brown quills with two large claws and beetle black eyes appeared. A Sandslash.

Dolph smirked, he had this match now. "Sandslash, dive underground!" He ordered.

The pokemon nodded, burrowing through the floor and into the construction.

Melbu's eyes widened, glancing around nervously.

Prince gritted his teeth. Melbu had never practiced battling against underground opponents. It hadn't evolved into a Charizard yet either. This would be a slaughter.

"Melbu," Prince conceded, "return." In a red glow the Charmeleon vanished.

"One-to-one," Kadessa nodded.

"How?" Rollins scoffed, "The Charmeleon wasn't beaten. He just recalled it."

Prince also nodded, slightly confused.

"In Ancient Duels," A male spoke stepping forward, wearing a Scream Ghoul mask, "recalling a Pokemon is the same as retreating. The ancient pharaohs made it this way to discourage…cowardice and to encourage bravery and force their generals to use tactics and train their pokemon to battle against other types as well. Otherwise, it would just be constant switching for type match-ups."

Rollins exhaled. Based on what he'd seen through history he could believe Mohammad and Imhotep would create a rule like that.

"Lloyd…The Reaper, Go!" Prince summoned his Scyther, using its rapidly buzzing wings it hovered above the floorboards.

Prince sighed heavily. The Reaper hadn't received as much training as Melbu had but was still a capable fighter. "Lloyd, fly high."

The Scyther nodded, increasing the height of its flight.

(This is bad.) Rollins thought looking on.

He could see the strain in the face of the warrior-mantis. It wasn't used to using its wings at this level or at this speed for long periods of time. It was only a matter of time before it had to come down whilst the Sandslash could stay beneath the floor and not waste any energy at all.

(I have to act quickly.) Prince thought, realizing what needed to be done.

"Lloyd, Double Team!"

The Scyther glowed white splitting into multiple copies of itself.

Four Scyther's hovered over the battlefield.

Dolph patiently waited, his eyes scanning the Scyther's for some sort of sign. Which one was the correct one？

"Lloyd, agility!"

Kadessa shook her head. Dolph wasn't reacting. His inexperience as a trainer was showing while Prince was easily powering up the stats of his Scyther.

"Lloyd, Swords Dance!" The four Scyther's glowed red, dropping onto the ground.

Prince smirked, now he would only have to wait. His Scyther was faster, stronger and better than the Sandslash now. Defense was the only Achilles heel of Lloyd and Dolph had a 25% chance of landing a hit.

"Dolph, do something!" The general wearing the Michael Myers mask snapped.

Dolph shook his head. What could he do? His life was on the line. He had to do something. "Sandslash now! Sand attack!"

Everyone turned to Dolph

Rollins chuckled, "There's almost no dirt or sand in this place, idiot. There may some dust under the carpet but not enough to attack with it."

Dolph gritted his teeth.

Prince yawned. Still waiting. "Lloyd, double team again." The four Scyther's became eight.

Dolph shook his head. This was not what he wanted. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to battle the Dragon King. He was supposed to battle someone less experienced. Someone weaker. How did the Charmeleon get so strong?

"Lord Sithis!" Dolph spun around, on his knees, "Please!"

The four generals shook their heads. "These are ancient rules, Dolph. They cannot be broken, the ぺpenalty for violating them is eternity in the underworld. Lord Sithis will not sacrifice his crown because you were too cocky and wanted to showoff."

Dolph shook his head. He didn't want to die. He didn't deserve to die.

He had one final chance.

"Sandslash, use Fissure!" The Sandslash burst from beneath the ground opening its body up in full form before diving back to the ground, spinning, ready to deliver a powerful drill.

Xoxoxoxo

"Fuck," Corin snapped as the battery to his phone died. Alexa's had died a few minutes ago as she was trying to find a signal in the elevator

Alexa leaned close to him, holding eachother, "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Corin shook his head, frustrated. All they could do was wait. Neither had a pokemon that could melt the steel of the elevator. They could only hope the others would find them soon.

BOOM!

With a massive boom, the entire world around them began to shake violently. It felt like a bomb had just leveled everything and they happened to be inside a bomb shelter. Then a rush of gravity followed by a hard thud that launched them both skyward.

Their hearts racing.

"What happened?" Alexa groaned, ready to push herself to her feet. She gripped something. Broken steel and something else. A whole different type of material. The elevator had fallen. How were they still alive? They were on the fifth floor? Right? Or had the elevator stopped somewhere a bit lower and Sithis somehow manipulated the dial.

"HELP!" Alexa and Corin cried.

Xoxoxoxo

Rollins turned his head. His eyes on the closed elevator doors.

"You idiot!" Kadessa hissed. "Fissure is a ground move, Scyther is a flying type. And now they know that we trapped the healer!"

Sithis reached forward, placing his gloved hand on the shoulder of Kadessa, "It's alright." He said calmly, eyes back to the battle.

The eight Scyther's hovered above the battlefield. A giant crater had split the ground in half, like the incision made to a frog in biology class.

Prince shook his head. Dolph's pokemon were all powerful. However, he was too inexperienced to properly use them. Powerful pokemon, weak trainer. "Lloyd," Prince sighed, almost bored to end yet another Lloyd battle with the Reaper's signature move, "Fury Cutter!"

The eight Scyther's cut the wind, sending sharp waves of jade green that hit the Sandslash again-and-again-and-again until it collapsed.

"Get up!" Dolph pleaded. "Get up!"

The four generals and Sithis said nothing as Dolph pleaded. His arrogance had cost him.

"It's over," Rollins inhaled, excited yet frightened of what would happen next.

"Please, SANDLASH, GET UP!" Dolph shouted. The armadillo lay unconscious.

Suddenly, Dolph's body began to glow red.

Dolph paused, clutching his chest. "Aaaah," He grunted, hands over his heart. He coughed, tumbling forward, his body falling into the chasm.

(A heart attack?) Rollins observed. So that's how one's life is taken after an Ancient Duel. Interesting.

Slowly, Dolph's six pokeballs hovered above the shattered ground.

"What is this?" Prince groaned as the remaining five pokeballs opened. An unconscious Azumarill. A healthy Kadabra, Arcanine, Feebas and Fearow were beside the unconscious Sandslash.

"Bro," Carlito panted, throwing open the staircase door with Dean Ambrose and AJ behind him, "You okay?"

"HELP!" Alexa and Corin's cries for help quickly caught the Madagascarian king's attention.

"I'm okay, bro." Prince groaned.

Carlito turned to his brother, "It sounds like Corin, we gotta get him out."

Prince sighed. "Melbu!" Summoning the Charmeleon, "Use flamethrower, melt the steel…carefully!" He added, "Some of our friends might be in there."

The Charmeleon nodded, spraying the steel doors of the elevator with fire for a moment.

"Wow," Rollins nodded. Prince's Charmeleon had grown extremely powerful. To be able to melt steel that quickly. The diet plan Brock had given Prince definitely was playing a factor as well.

"Thank God!" Alexa shrieked, climbing out of the wreckage and into the light. "Aaaah," she screamed at the sight of the five masked figures before her.

"Damn," Corin groaned, at the sight of Sithis. He, Carlito, AJ, Dean and Alexa crossed the room, standing beside Rollins.

"Hurry!" Kadessa hissed, "So we can move onto the next battle."

"Hurry and do what?" Prince asked, looking at the pokemon left behind by the defeated Dolph Ziggler.

"Choose," Dean explained, "You can just take them all if you want. Ancient Rules of a Duel. Take em all or release em. It's up to you. Basically, these are all yours now."

Prince gawked in surprise. A Sandslash, Arcanine, Kadabra, Fearow and Feebas now belonged to him.

"Are you keeping any of them or releasing them?" Rollins asked.

"I'd be a fool to release that Arcanine," Prince smiled. The Arcanine's body glowed silver, and in its wake a single egg hovered. "Huh?"

Dean awkwardly scratched his head, "Oh yeah, forget to tell you, you don't just take the pokemon as you get it. You have to hatch it and raise it all over again."

"A rule the Eastern Crown created." The feminine voice behind the hockey mask explained. "Dragon pokemon are the most difficult to raise and train so anyone that defeated you in a duel would never be able to control your precious Melbu which is why you created that rule, Pharaoh."

"Who are you?" Prince shook his head. The voice was very familiar. He'd heard it before at some point of his life.

"Sky Commander of the Eastern Pharaoh, Kadessa, do you remember me?"

Prince was silent. No was the easy answer. The name Kadessa sounded familiar to him. So she was a commander during the ancient times. "If you are under the Eastern Crown than come and join us."

"I cannot," Kadessa shook her head, "I serve the Supreme Pharaoh whose power overrules all of the kingdoms of the empire. Now, make your decision with the other five and let us continue."

Prince turned to the remaining Pokemon. There was no need for a Kadabra seeing as Tre already had one. "I release the Kadabra." The psychic pokemon was converted to its egg form and vanished in a flash of silver light.

"The Fearow," Prince thought deeply, (once Melbu evolved he would already have a Pokemon that could fly. He would have no need for a Fearow.)

"My advice is to keep that Fearow." Rollins said, "Maybe you won't need it but one of us might in the future," Rollins winked.

Prince nodded. (Good advice.) He studied the group. Who would need a flying pokemon but wasn't an active enough trainer. Prince turned to Alexa, "Want a Spearow?"

"Sure," Alexa shrugged, not one to turn down an offer of this kind.

The Fearow morphed into an egg and floated to Prince who handed it to Alexa.

Prince stared at the odd man out.

It was perhaps the ugliest thing Prince had ever seen. It lay on the ground, gasping for air as a water pokemon with a body of light-brown scales, deep eyes and thick pink lips and gray fins. A Feebas.

"What is that thing?" Prince asked.

"Take it," a voice called. From the staircase, Liz, Sasha, Paige, Eva Marie and Roman jogged across, "Don't let it die. Can't you see it can't breathe?" Sasha snapped.

Prince sighed, she was right. "I'll take it, whatever that is." In a glow of silver light the Feebas' egg appeared at Prince's feet. From the egg, a strange warmth radiated onto Prince.

After Prince stored it in his pokeball, Ambrose nodded, "Feebas, a gift from us in Madagascar to the Eastern Pharaoh. You once raised one as a challenge to yourself. Your brother challenged you to do it and well, you fell in love with the fish and it turned into one of your favorite Pokemon."

Prince stared at the ball. Slowly a name entered his mind. (Meru.)

Two left, a Sandslash and Azumarill.

"The Northern Pharaoh was known to use Sandslash, especially in the Sahara." Rollins smiled. "I'll gladly hold onto it. Possibly see if Larrell wants it, if not, I'll keep it."

Prince nodded, accepting the Sandshrew egg and giving it to Rollins. All that was left was the Azumarill.

Prince had no desire to keep it. He turned to the others. "Anyone want it?"

Eva already had a water type in Horsea.

Sasha already had a Gyrados.

Alexa already had a Staryu.

Rollins shook his head. Larrell already had a Wartortle and Rollins didn't find the Azumarill appealing at all.

Roman and Ambrose both thought it was too cutesy. Not their style at all.

"Can I have it?" Charlotte stood in the stairwell, Tre behind her. Tre's eyes were downcast. He looked as if he'd just lost his best friend.

"Sure," Prince shrugged, handing the new egg to her.

Xoxoxoxo

Kadessa stepped forward, her hockey-mask hiding her face.

Prince sighed, ready to battle. Neither of his pokemon had taken damage at all and Lloyd The Reaper was already powered up for a fight.

"I do not wish to challenge you, Pharaoh." Kadessa said quickly. "I wish only to challenge the Eastern Queen," turning to Sasha.

Sasha shook her head, "…I'm not," she sighed, "The Eastern Queen anymore."

Everyone gawked in shock.

"Liar!" Kadessa hissed. "Only you can lift the eternal on my soul. Eastern Queen Duel!"

Nothing happened.

Kadessa shook her head. "No, it can't be. How can she not be the Eastern Queen?!"

Prince and Sasha both were silent.

Suddenly, the hotel shook once more. A soft vibration and a loud boom. An explosion.

The Michael Myers masked henchmen stepped forward, its body glowing, "Yes," he sighed, his body glowing silver, "I've been released," hovering above the crater, "…finally my soul can rest and enter the next phase." In a flash of golden light, he vanished.

Serfius', wearing a Freddy Krueger mask, eyes scanned the area. "I cannot feel the energy of the queens of the east or south, the north is still here."

One general stepped forward, wearing the Scream mask, "Giannis," Seth said, stepping onto the battlefield.

Prince awkwardly turned to Seth.

"Prince," Seth curtly said, using his arm to gently cast the Pharaoh aside, "He's mine."

Giannis spoke, "Well, I guess this is how it's fated to be. Architect, I see you've finally gotten your memories back," A deep powerful voice emanating from his throat.

"Better late than never," Rollins replied, selecting his pokemon.

"Enough," Sithis hissed.

"Lord Sithis!" Giannis shook, "Let me dispose of this-"

"Enough," Sithis hissed with a final tone in his dark voice. Sithis raised his gloved hand. Shrieks and cries of the dead filled the hotel, "I've gift-wrapped the Pharaohs and you couldn't even dispose of one of them," Sithis snarled. "This story ends…before the dawn…I will have all of your souls," The golden rod beginning to glow, "And I will have the supreme crown of the world and the key to the Granilith."

Sithis raised his staff.

The ground began to shake, pulling together and sealing the wound that the fissure attack had inflicted upon the earth.

"You," Sithis pointed to Rollins, "will be the first to fall."

Rollins tossed his pokeball, summoning a Shinx.

"Go, Sora!" Sithis called, unleashing a Skarmory.

The tiny Shinx backed away with fear at the sight of the giant silver bird

"Shinx, Thunder Wave!" Seth ordered.

"Fly, Skarmory!" Sithis ordered.

Sasha crossed her arms. The ability to fly wasn't an advantage indoors.

The Skarmory charged, tackling and crashing through the windows, creating avenues for it to fly outside in the air and attack from unknown directions.

(Smart.) Sasha thought.

"Shinx, Rain Dance!"

The black-and-blue electric lion cub let out a deep howl that shook the heavens. Suddenly, a downpour of rain started.

The Skarmory howled, crying out as water poured over its steel body.

"Good thinking," Carlito nodded, impressed. "The rain will force the Skarmory inside because Steel types are weakened by water. And its wet so that will make any electric attacks more accurate and stronger."

Sithis seemed unmoved by Carlito's analysis.

"Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

From its body a massive burst of yellow energy fired at the Skarmory in the rafters. The creature froze, absorbing the attack and crying out in agony.

"Return." Sithis ordered, his voice a bored drawl. He drew another pokeball. "Go, Nidoking."

The giant violet reptile stomped through the lobby.

"Quick Attack!" Rollins ordered, choosing to rely on speed. The Shinx vanished, its head slamming into the hard scales of the Nidoking.

The Shinx bounced backwards, shaking its head, nearly concussed from headbutting the armor of the Nidoking.

"Nidoking," Sithis pointed at the groggy Shinx, "Horn Attack!"

With a single stab, the Shinx was down.

"Damn," Rollins hissed, recalling the Pokemon. Eevee would be just as easily defeated as Shinx. Its speed would do it good but it would be unable to penetrate the Nidoking's hard shield.

All Rollins had left was the pokemon that he'd just received from Darkrai. The ball was still sealed.

Tre had only two choices. His Pikachu and Kadabra. Kadabra would make a decent choice against a Nidoking.

"Nigga, let's go!" Tamina snapped.

"Nattie," Tre sobbed, dropping to his knees.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Prince shook his head.

(Where are Larrell and Nikki? Still trapped?) Sasha wondered.

Xoxoxo

I left out my room and started to walk down the hallway. The ride would be coming from the backside of the hotel Sheffield told me. Then Nikki Bella came out of nowhere and surprised me. "Where were you going, Nikki" I said to her.

"I was trying to find you Larrell" she said with urgency in her voice

"Well I know what is going on Sithis is coming and he is looking for blood"

"Yes our blood he wants to control our minds and eat our souls at least that's what Sasha and Paige said"

"Yeah I know and unfortunately Nikki I have to leave"

"What do you mean you have to leave Larrell? What about everyone else? What about me?"

"The guys can handle it themselves if they survive I'll meet them in Cerulean" I tell her. He walks past her and towards the stairs. "Larrell don't play me like I'm dumb I know you are in the Illuminati, I overheard the whole conversation you and Sheffield had" she told me walking behind me

Nikki reaches out grabbing Larrell's arm and in a low voice says "are you really that arrogant that you would turn your back on the people who have been behind you since before you became rich. Larrell you've changed and do you honestly expect me to sit back and let you do this."

"Nikki I haven't changed I'm still the same guy I was who talked to you after that night in the forest"

"The Larrell I know isn't a coward that runs and leaves his friends when shot gets bad"

Larrell thinks about it... "Nikki I'm supposed to recruit the Swords and have them join the Illuminati. I took the deal because I was stressed and wanted happiness. I shouldn't leave you guys behind to die"

"That isn't how I was raised"

"We have to go help them Larrell. Now! And they deserve to know" A seriousness filled the atmosphere.

"OK I will" I followed Nikki into the main lobby of the hotel where everyone was face to face with Sithis.

Xoxoxox

Ambrose stared at his pokeballs. An Eevee, Mankey and the mysterious Pokemon Carlito had unlocked for him.

Eva and the other girls would be of little or no use. They had no experience battling and based on what he'd heard this was nowhere near Sithis' strongest.

The Supreme Pharaoh was only warming up.

A Mankey would be overmatched against a Nidoking without question.

"Fuck it," Dean shrugged, stepping up, "Go," summoning the pokemon.

Kadessa shook her head, hissing.

"Mankey, thrash!" The furry fighter swung its arms wildly attacking the Nidoking with an unconventional flurry of strikes and kicks.

"Nidoking," Sithis spoke calmly, "Horn Attack!"

A single hit toppled the lunatic.

"Fuck," Ambrose hissed, recalling his Mankey. "Eevee," He nearly summoned before Seth grabbed his arm stopping him.

"An Eevee can't penetrate a Nidoking's shell." Seth coached. "Anybody got anything."

"Yeah," Brie Bella cheered as Daniel Bryan stepped up.

"Screw this," D Bryan groaned, stepping up and summoning his Diglett, "Dig." He ordered.

The Nidoking was also a ground type but also poison.

Kadessa shook her head. "Inexperienced idiot."

"Nidoking," Sithis exhaled, "Earthquake."

With a mighty stomp, the entire hotel shook.

"Diglett," D Bryan called. Nothing. No response. "Diglett, come up!"

"Check the basement! It's probably unconscious," Giannis suggested. "An earthquake does twice as much damage if a pokemon is using dig or underground."

DBryan and Brie hurried to the emergency stairs.

(How would they slay the Nidoking?)

Corin had only a Grovyle. It's speed would be useful but could its attacks penetrate the hard shell of the Nidoking.

"Guess it's on me." Sasha stepped up.

Sithis gripped his staff. He'd waited for far too long to devour the souls of the Pharaoh's but the soul of Isis, queen or not, would be a worthy morsel that would greatly increase his power.

"Faust, go!" Sasha stepped backwards as the massive body of Gyrados filled the room. The dragonic snake, stretched throughout the entire lobby lobby, glaring at the Nidoking. "Faust, Crunch!" The Gyrados shot forward, its massive jaws quickly capturing the Nidoking and driving it through the floor and into the basement.

The Nidoking gripped the sea serpents fangs, holding on and preventing its bite.

"Nidoking, Seismic Toss!"

Then it clicked in Sasha's head. The Nidoking was pinned to the ground, she had to hit it before it moved. "Faust, bubblebeam!"

The growls of the Nidoking echoed through the hotel as its body was peppered with water, its weakness.

Slowly, the Gyrados raised its head, returning its gaze to the battlefield.

"Check the basement," Sasha taunted.

Sithis handed the vacant pokeball to Giannis, who hurried to the emergency staircase.

"Enough," Sithis shook his head. "I shall end this battle." Opening a pokeball.

In a flash of silver-light a creature they had never laid eyes on stood before them.

It was massive with two thick legs were covered with a hard bronze colored shell that supported its massive body and half-moon shaped head with two sharp horns protruding from it and deep huge deep black eyes . Large colossal arms with jagged claws.

"The hell?" Rollins gawked, opening his Pokedex app.

"Super Virage, the ancient pokemon, Super Virage was recently discovered as the evolved form of Virage and the fully evolved form of Kabuto. In its final stage, Super Virage has become too heavy to fly but employs psychic moves; beware of its ability to self destruct which has a blast radius of five square miles."

Fear gripped the entire team. They had already experienced the terror of battling one Virage. True, they were stronger now but this creature was much more powerful than anything they'd ever faced before.

"What type is that thing?" Dean asked.

"A Super Virage is a Rock and Psychic type!" The Pokedex answered.

"You may attack…all at once…if you wish," Sithis calmly said.

"Gryados, Twister!"

From the throat of its mouth, the pokemon fired a tornado which barely lifted the Super Virage but tore the face off the hotel.

Carlito opened his eyes, the shrill December wind chilled his body. The Gyrados' attack had destroyed the front half of the hotel launching to the four corners of the globe. From the heavens, a lamp landed onto the ground with a crash, shattering into a dozen pieces of glass.

The Super Virage was unphased.

"Super Virage, Psychic!"

The evolved Kabuto's eyes began to glow an angry red.

"NO!" Sasha gawked as Faust's body began to glow. The massive snake was lifted into the air with ease. It's body thrown through the ceiling. Debris and furniture rained onto the battlefield.

"Melbu, flamethrower!"

A stream of fire slammed into the shell of the Super Virage. The psychic vice appeared to be released; the creature's concentration had been broken. The pokemon however seemed unharmed by the Charmeleon's flamethrower, only annoyed.

Melbu and Faust stood side-by-side on the field.

Sasha turned her head. Prince stood beside her on the battlefield.

Eva grimaced, glaring at the scene unfolding.

"Not now," Carlito elbowed Eva, shaking his head. "Right now, they're all we've got." Carlito could only sigh. His Quilava had survived the battle against Kadessa but was still poisoned and in no shape to battle a Super Virage. (I wish there was something I could do.)

Sithis seemed still relaxed. "Psywave!"

A wave of violet energy swept across the battlefield. Gyrados' size impeded it from avoiding it. The Charmeleon's inability to fly made it incapable of dodging it.

The two creature's bodies were caught and throw backwards, through the walls and into the backyard.

"Shit!" Prince hissed, chasing after his unconscious companion.

Sasha turned to Prince's remaining pokemon, the one he'd never recalled. Lloyd, the Reaper. (Will it? Will you still fight for me? I need you.) She wondered.

Without a word, the Scyther's wings buzzed, it fluttered onto the field.

"Frahma, go!" She summoned the Dragonnair, arguably the strongest creature in the entire groups arsenal.

The eight Scythers hovered above the ground, encircling the Super Virage. It was all on Sasha. "Reaper, Fury Cutter!" The eight Scyther's shot forward, slashing the wind and sending crescents of green energy at the virage.

"Aim, don't hit the Reaper." The Dragonair nodded, taking aim at its less than mobile target. "Frahma, Thunder Wave!" The Dragonair glowed, focusing its energy into its tail. Its tail hit the ground, sending a shockwave of electric energy that ensnared and paralyzed the Super Virage.

Sithis stood poised. "Psychic!" He ordered.

The Super Virage's eyes glowed red. Suddenly, bolts of electricity seized its body, ensnaring it. A deep rippling growl voiced the agony of the monster. Paralysis, the effect of Frahma's Thunder Wave.

The group looked on it awe. Fury Cutter, Scyther's signature move. Its attack power doubled with each hit that connected. Regardless of the strength of an enemy, it would be toppled sooner or later if Scyther continued to land Fury Cutter.

Kadessa shuttered simultaneously with the Super Virage.

Corin watched in amazement, "its working…the Super Virage is taking damage. Its two bulky to dodge the moves plus the paralysis. Effective or not, Fury Cutter is taking its toll."

(I can help too.) Corin tossed his ball forward, "Grovyle, go! Use Leaf Storm!"

The lightning-quick Grovyle shot in the air, pummeling the Super Virage.

(She's no longer a Queen either.) Rollins nodded. (So neither of the Pokemon are benefiting from Queen's presence at all. Unless…) glancing around the room, his eyes on Liz, then AJ, the only Queens in the room. (Is her presence affecting the battle in any way? They rule Lost Kingdoms but…do they also possess special powers and abilities?) Seth wondered.

Eva bit her lip, trying to contain her frustration. Carlito was right. Now wasn't the time for her to be proud. It was disheartening to witness this. Prince's warriors obeyed Sasha as if no matter what she was and always would be their queen.

Sithis spoke, "Super Virage, Rock Throw."

The creature raised its massive foot, stomping on the ground and shaking the hotel. Debris tumbled onto the battlefield.

Sasha had to think quickly. "Frahma, confusion!"

Dragonair turned its attention to the falling debris and furniture, its eyes glowing violet. Suddenly, the falling couches and debris were frozen. Using telekenisis, the Dragonair launched the objects into the Super Virage.

Stunned, the creature was knocked a step backwards.

"Keep going, Reaper! Fury Cutter!"

Sithis looked upon the battlefield. The Super Virage was far more powerful than both the creatures but its lack of speed against two powered up Pokemon that it could barely track were making this battle tougher than anyone could have predicted. The only negative to evolving a Virage was its lack of speed. Isis had shown her ingenius on the battlefield yet again. Using Twister had opened the battlefield, allowing Prince's Scyther and Corin's Grovyle space and creating room for them to outflank the Super Virage. The overpowering strength of the Super Virage didn't matter if it couldn't land a hit. The Floyd Mayweather tactic.

Suddenly, Kadessa stepped forward. "Lord Sithis," clutching a second pokeball, "allow me to assist you." She tossed the ball, summoning a Blissey.

Carlito gawked, he hadn't seen her use the creature in their battle at all.

(Damnit!) Sasha thought. Commanding two pokemon at once would be easy against a slow Super Virage but Chansey's and Blissey's were the ultimate wildcard. A creature not built to overpower others via force but meant to support and strengthen the frontline of the attack.

"Blissey, Heal Bell!"

"NO!" Dean snapped, leaping onto field. This was their only option left. Whatever it was.

Reigns stepped forward. Clutching his ball. Liz had recently removed the seal. Whatever it was.

"Go!"

With a mighty roar, Entei stood on the battlefield beside Raikou as Blisseys Heal Bell removed the paralysis from the Super Virage.

Giannis, Serfius and Kadessa shuddered at the sight of two of the legendary beasts.

(So that means.) Seth stared at his locked pokeball. (…Suicune…is mine.)

Everyone turned to Seth, waiting for him to release Suicune. Rollins shook his head, showing the seal. He hadn't found Larrell yet to have it released.

Where was Larrell? He wondered.

Xoxoxox

Xoxoxoxo

Serfius, Freddy Krueger mask, stepped forward. "Time to reclaim the crown, go Sableeye."

A violet gremlin-like ghost with blue gemstone eyes cackled onto the floor.

"Shield our Pharoah, Bastiodon!" Giannis, Scream mask, summoned.

A dinosaur-like creature with a face resembling a castle's wall, stomped onto the battlefield, raising its face and absorbing the incoming Fury Cutter's and Leaf Storm's that had been hammering the Super Virage.

"Blissy, soft-boiled." Kadessa commanded.

"Shit!" Rollins hissed as the Blissey's body glowed and it transferred its energy to the Super Virage. "That thing just completely healed all the damage you guys had done."

Xoxoxoxo

Xoxoxoxo

Suddenly Prince panted, returning to the battlefield, two pokeballs in his hand.

"Thanks," Sasha nodded, taking the ball that contained Frahma before returning her gaze to the battlefield.

"I hope you guys didn't miss me too much." Larrell inhaled, stepping into the lobby with Nikki beside him.

"Now…you're all here." Sithis spoke, slamming the base of his staff into the ground. "Now…let me…," gripping his mask and sliding it off and revealing his true face, "….look at you all with my own eyes."

The Swords gawked, eyes wide at what stood before them.

The body was human. The face was a twisted perversion an abomination of anything they had ever seen. A rotting corpse that had been frozen in time, patches of flesh were still being devoured by maggots, decayed blood rested in the cavern of his eye, an eye that hadn't been completely devoured yet. A single brown eye was locked onto the group. Tufts of tattered gray hair poked from his rotting skull and jagged rows of neglected yellow and brown teeth were in his mouth. "I apologize…it has been days I last feasted…traitorous Pharaohs."

"You, Amenehat," pointing at Larrell, "you will be the first whose soul I will devour," clutching the staff, "for betraying me. Eastern Pharaoh's you and my wife…," glancing at Liz, "Ezra, I'll save you three," his single eye on Carlito, "for last."

"I'm cool tho, right?" Tre asked, glancing around.

Tamina jabbed Tre in the chest, "Shut up, fool!"

"Go, Wartortle!" Larrell summoned.

Nikki already knew which Pokemon of the two she would use. "Fearless, go!" In a glow of silver her Butterfree appeared.

"Fearless?" Brie sighed.

Nikki shrugged. Prince's words on labeling someone or something based on its race truly had stuck in her conscious. She'd decided her signature pokemon had to have a name unique to its own.

Suddenly, a strange golden aura emanated from Nikki.

(The Queen's special ability.) Kadessa sighed. (Triple's reward of the battle…nothing to worry about.)

"Rell," Rollins called, "Can you open this for me?" Tossing the sealed ball to the Northern Pharaoh.

"What do I have to-" Larrell began to ask then, almost immediately as if possessed, the words entered his mind. In the Northern tongue he spoke, "Zai sealera thou!" The glow faded. "Okay," tossing it back to Rollins.

"Suicune, go!" Rollins ordered, summoning the final member of the trio of legendary beasts.

Prince read Sithis' face. Nothing. The Supreme Pharaoh was still pokerfaced. Not worried at all by the overwhelming numbers before him.

"Virage, go!" The three remaining generals called.

"Shit!" Ambrose groaned, as three evolved Kabutops appeared in the sky, flying circles around the hotel.

(We're screwed.) Tre thought. "Pikachu, knock them out of the sky with Thunder!"

In a guttural cry, bolts of lightning rained down, swatting the Virages.

(They've grown more powerful than we predicted they would.) Kadessa admitted.

The group then turned to Liz, wondering what she would summon to aid them.

Xoxoxo

Xoxoxo

"To hell with this," Reigns snorted. "Take cover, everyone. Entei, clear this building!"

The lion-like beast roared, sending a dome of fire that exploded, engulfing the hotel with flames so hot that everything burned to ashes.

"What power?!" AJ gawked as ashes rained onto her shoulders.

A chilly breeze swept over everyone. They stood in the ruins of the burning hotel.

Sithis was stone-faced. Unflinching. "I'm ending this battle...Super Virage…Virages," commanding all four creatures at once Sithis ordered, "Pyscho Boost!"

The field was engulfed with violet energy, raining on them from the heavens and Earth.

Shrieks of protest erupted from the Swords, in a flash, scores of pokemon were launched into the sky and slammed onto the ground. A tsunami of psychic energy washed-back onto the Virages.

Recoil.

Red lights. Recalled Pokemon.

Only three remained on the field. The legendary beasts were still standing. Entei, Suicune and Raikou.

Giannis stared into Seth's eyes. "Still here?"

"Believe in the Shield." Seth shrugged confidently. "Suicune, Hyrdo Pump!" A wave of intense water built and rocketed, firing and overpowering the Bastiodon.

"Entei, Sacred Fire!"

Entei shot forward, tackling and burning the Blissey.

"Raikou, Discharge!"

A bolt of electric energy erupted from its body, zapping and shooting down the Virages.

Only the Super Virage remained.

"Pysbeam," Sithis ordered. From it's mouth a beam of violet energy rocketed after the three, chasing them and ripping through the area.

Without being ordered, the three easily dodged, running at blazing speeds, impossible for the Super Virage to track.

"Suicune, Double Edge!"

The aqua leopard slammed into the Super Virage, knocking it backwards.

Sithis shuddered, for the first-time since the battle began; concern began to show on his face.

"Raikou, Thunder Fang!"

Bolts of electricity shot through the Super Virage. The Raikou hung on, mercilessly sinking its fangs deep into the shell of the Super Virage again-and-again.

"Entei, Fire Blast!"

The flaming 'ten (heaven)' sign fired slamming into the Super Virage's shell, burning into it and toppling the creature.

"Well damn," Prince sighed, impressed by the overwhelming power of the three legendary beast combined power.

Sithis bit down, crushing a maggot between his teeth. It was time to finish this battle before it got too out of hand.

"Super Virage…EXPLOSION!"

Sithis raised his staff, casting a barrier to shield himself and the three generals.

Panic filled the Swords. If the pokedex was correct they were about to be ashes, a five square mile blast radius.

"I SURRENDER!" Larrell shouted.

Everyone froze, staring at Larrell. The three legendary beasts froze, staring at their masters.

The Super Virage continued to glow.

"Halt," Sithis hissed, raising its hand. The Super Virage froze, watching on.

Larrell sighed, striding forward. "If anyone deserves to die here…it's me." He admitted.

"What are you talking about, man?" Prince hissed.

"You guys, get out of here. I will pay for all that I've done and…all that I would've…" Larrell turned to Sithis, "You have to vow to let everyone else go."

Giannis laughed, "No problem. We'll just hunt them down and find them all over again."

Larrell nodded, "You will…and they'll be a lot stronger next time. Before you stepped in Sithis would have lost this battle."

Giannis shook his head, "If you honestly believe that Super Virage is the strongest that Lord Sithis' has then you are sadly mistaken."

Larrell turned to Sithis…, "Promise me that you'll let the others go."

"You can't trust him!" Nikki shouted. "Stop it!"

"Calm you tongue, you treacherous…witch," Sithis croaked, his hunger getting the better of him. Lowering the barrier he said, "…On your knees…traitor."

Larrell sighed, dropping to one knee.

"Let's go," Daniel Bryan nodded to the others. "We don't know what Sithis will do once this is all said and done."

"There's no point." Prince shook his head. "We're not going to get five square miles in less than five minutes."

"Larrell, why?" Sasha groaned.

Xoxoxo

Xoxoxo

Larrell closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Sithis smiled, raising his staff. A golden aura of energy encompassed Larrell's body.

Larrell grunted, his body felt hot, he couldn't breathe. It felt like a vacuum had been shoved down his throat and was devouring his heart and soul.

The others looked on watching as an aura of energy erupted from Larrell's body, a wispy trail of golden smoke. The Pharaoh's soul slowly wafted towards the golden staff.

Suddenly, a beam of blue energy shot across the sky, crashing into Sithis.

"What the-" Giannis snapped staring into the sky.

Larrell inhaled, his body felt normal again, his soul had returned to his body.

A piercing shriek shook the heavens, flying through the bullets of rain. Its celestial blue feathers dazzling in the night and its red eyes on the battlefield.

Articuno swooped over the battlefield.

Giannis, Kadessa and Serfius looked at their master. Frozen solid by the legendary birds ice beam.

A wave of energy boiled within the ice, then in an explosion, Sithis was free, glaring at the bird.

The Articuno shrieked gliding over them and circling for a second pass.

Sithis scowled raising his foot and kicking Larrell in the face before turning to the "Explosion!" Sithis ordered.

The Super Virage began to glow once more.

A stream of intense wind washed over them all as the Articuno flew low to the ground the thunder of its wings beating the ground.

Then Larrell felt something, like a hook had been shoved into his navel. He felt like a bass that had been pulled out of the water, barely able to breathe, in a new world. Larrell opened his eyes, his glasses were tumbling to the ground below. He was in the sky; slowly Sithis and the glowing image of the Super Virage were shrinking into sprites and then dots.

"Oh my GOD!" Sasha shouted with a look of glee in her eyes, glancing at the group around her.

Carlito had his eyes shut, trying to ignore the fact that they were being carried by an invisible force beneath the Articuno.

Prince had a smile on his face. Possibly having flashbacks of his time in the military.

Tre was holding his chest, trying to catch his breathe.

Corin's eyes were wide with fear and excitement.

Beneath the throat of the legendary bird, Larrell was. He looked up into the creature's red eyes. A matriarchal energy flowing to him. A familiar feeling of warmth washing over him despite the cold that emanated from the Articuno.

The Pharaoh's were in the sky, riding beneath the glacial wings of the Articuno into the heavens.


	45. Season III Chapter XXIX The Way Forward

Articuno decended onto the sandy shores laying everyone in a safety net of sand

Groans and moans of the sleep and nauscious orchestrad the night like a wolfs howl to a full moon.

Larell got to his feet and couldn't help but embrace the celestial bird, it had save them.

Articuno brushed the its beak against Larell's check

"Thank you." Larell said

He couldn't help but feel safe and a sense of long lost love that had been rekindled.

(Whenever you are, I be there) The Articuno outstreched it sparkling wings and with a cry to heaven's soared off into the Sunrise.

Carlito rolled to his stomach the shape of his body emprinted in the sand. "Damn that birds loud.

"Tell me about it, at least I managed to catch a nap on the way to wherever we are." Ambrose said shaking the sand out his hair.

"Yeah now that you mention it where are we? Larell asked looking around for a sign, a familiar landmark, some kind of indication of where they were.

"I don't know its kinda hard to see." Ambrose shrugged with no lights except one beamong from a lighthouse in the distance.

"Hmm" They two said analysis the area

Eva Marie yawned, awakening from the strange spell of sleep. Arms stretched and eyes on the dark sky.

The sun was beginning to rise where they were in Alabama. So that could only mean one thing.

They had gone west. The mysterious Articuno had carried them west.

(Where are we?) She wondered, pushing her apple-red hair out of her eyes.

Eva spun around. The first face before her eyes was Corin.

Corin inhaled, still trying to catch his breath. Was he afraid of heights? She wondered.

"Can you check your GPS?" Eva asked.

Corin shook his head. "My phone's…dead," He breathed.

(Where's Prince?) Eva wondered glancing around.

The sight before her only boiled her frustration. Was the Articuno mocking her? Eva wondered.

Both were asleep in the sand, arms twined with one another. Prince laid on his back, eyes closed, sleeping like a Snorlax. Laying on his chest, arms wrapped around her was Sasha was a exhausted smile on her face.

(Why her?) Eva sighed, walking through the sand and observing the scene closely.

Eva dropped to her knees, trying to not focus on Sasha, her eyes lingered on Prince's emotionless face. He still wore his signature jeans and leather jacket, a classy look that he had explained to her was adopted from his late Uncle, bipolar father and the OG's he'd grown up around.

(I'm too white sometimes.) Eva admitted, trying to remember exactly what an O.G. was in black terms.

"Baby," Eva called, trying to shake him awake softly. She didn't want to wake Sasha. "Baby."

Prince's eyes fluttered open. "Am I dead?"

"No." Eva shook her head.

"Fuck," Prince disappointedly groaned, trying to sit up and noticing that Sasha was cradled in his arms. With a loud snort from his nostrils, Prince shook his head, carelessly letting Sasha roll into the sand before standing up.

"Where are we?" Prince asked as Sasha began to stir awake.

"Baby, you should check your phone." Eva suggested.

Prince whipped out his smartphone, staring at the screen for a moment.

"Baby?" Sasha yawned in a mocking way. "Where are we?"

"He's checking now." Eva crossed her arms.

"Why can't you check?" Sasha asked.

"Because I left my phone in our room. Crisis. Ghosts. Electricity going in and out. My phone was the last thing on my mind." Eva defended.

Sasha shook her head. "I will never understand why the crazy white girl always lives at the end of every horror movie. How do you forget your cell phone when if you call the police they'll be there in less than thirty seconds?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "I was a bit occupied."

"With what?" Sasha asked.

Eva glanced at Prince.

Sasha bit her lip, trying to ignore what Eva had hinted at.

"Route 25," Prince reported, "We're in California guys." Surveying the area. Some people in the group were still sleeping, few wide-awake, others were already out of the sand and scanning the area. ]

Eva smiled. (My home.) She thought remembering the early days of her childhood.

Sasha crossed her arms thinking of one place. (Long Beach. Cousin. Are you here?

In the distance, Eva could see a lighthouse. It's beacon shining out to sea to guide stray ships to land.

"We need to head for that whitehouse." Eva suggested as everyone began to stirr.

"I agree Nikki said"

"No we find the nearest town, all our pokemon are weakened and we need to bring them back up to full strength before go exploring." Carlito suggested

Everyone nodded the battle with Sithis had badly weakened their pokemon and the would be at better odds if they were at full strength, who knows the wild pokemon the would run into.

"Prince you still got that map?" Aj asked

"Yeah" Prince said pulling the map from the briefings out his jacket.

"Okay we head east and we should be on Route 25 " Prince said pointing in the direction of the lighthouse.

Everyone scooped up their gear and began their march into the unknown.

Xoxoxoxo


	46. Chapter XXX The Pokemaniac

A small group of creatures stood in the sand, red-shelled crustaceans that looked like overgrown lobsters with tiny eyes, three spikes crowning their head and two giant pincers.

"Corphish," Prince's Pokedex App lectured, "the ruffian pokemon. Corphish is exceptional in its ability to survive. It adapts to any environment, will drive out its inhabitants, and claim the territory for its own."

Prince stared at the group of lobster-like creatures. (I've gotta have one of those.) Prince then sighed helplessly. His Pokemon were still wounded. He had no means of battling it and capturing it.

"Why the sour face?" A hand tapped Prince on the shoulder.

Prince turned around. Bayley smiled, observing the Corphish. Prince had to digest her appearance for once. Since the beginning of the journey he hadn't batted an eye at her.

She was petite with Spanish descent tanned skin, straight shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown doe-eyes She wore an "Over 9000" Dragonball Z T-Shirt underneath a mesh aquamarine hoodie, tight blue jeans and boots. "What's eating ya?"

"My pokemon need treatment after that battle." Prince grunted.

Bayley smiled, lightly tapping Prince's nose, "boop," she shook her head, "a king takes full advantage of his resources," she glanced over her shoulder, "Corin!"

Corin massaged his sternum, trying not to hurl after being in the air that long. As he walked the click of sets of pincers on the other side of the beach caught his ears. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting a small crustacean different from the Corphish. "What is that?" Corin suddenly pointed.

Bayley smiled, raising the camera of her smart phone and focusing it on the creature. It was still dark. She had to zoom in first before the Pokedex app said, "Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. Living on sandy beaches in burrows it digs. Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle."

Bayley smiled, "I want one of those." She turned to Corin, "Prince, and probably a lot of the others need your help. Okay?" Before marching up the dunes towards the pokemon.

"Do I like the Kunta Kinte in this motherfucker?" Corin mumbled under his breath, slumping his shoulders and sighing as he approached Prince, ready to heal.

Bayley stared down the group of Krabby. She would capture one now. "It's our time…to shine," drawing her pokeball. "Piplup, GO!"

A baby blue penguin appeared on the sane. Bayley pointed to the trio of Krabby. (Was Piplup powerful enough to take down this Krabby?

The Krabby clicked its pincers, already understanding the situation.

Piplup awaited its marching orders.

"Use Bubble!" Bayley ordered.

The penguin leapt into the air, opening its beak and firing a flurry that flew as if they'd been shot from a paintball gun.

The Krabby stood, rooted in its position firing its own Bubble attack.

The attacks met halfway, canceling one-another out.

"They're evenly matched." Bayley nodded.

"Out maneuver it," Sasha suggested, crossing her arms and observing the battle, "Crabs have difficulty moving forward. Its body is built to move sideways."

"Piplup, get in the water." Bayley smiled.

"NO!" Prince shouted.

The Corphish turned to the Piplup, a hostile energy clouded the beach.

"Doh," Bayley grunted, slapping her forehead. She'd forgotten what the Pokedex had said. 'Corphish will drive out its inhabitants, and claim the territory for its own.' Corphish were extremely territorial with their waters. The half dozen Corphish quickly made their way to the water.

"Guess I'm Captain Save-A-Hoe today," Sasha shrugged, summoning her Gyrados. The sea dragon lay unconscious, its tail in the water and its body in the sand. "Heal him!" She snapped at Corin.

Corin shook his head, trying to ignore Sasha's dictatorial tone. With a wave of his hand over the creature's face, the colossal sea dragon rose, letting out a mighty roar that shook the sands and injected fear into the every pokemon within an earshot.

"Faust," Sasha pointed to the Corphish, "Flail."

The dragon spun, clearing the sand with a swing of its tail.

The group ducked as the Corphish and the single Krabby were knocked across the dunes.

"Well damn," Prince gawked, looking up in admiration at 'his' Gyrados.

Sasha shook her head. She already knew what Prince was thinking. (Whatever.) Shaking her head. Faust was her pokemon regardless of what Prince thought.

"Thanks a bunch, Sash," Bayley giddily cheered as her Piplup emerged from the water. It had been smart enough to dive to avoid the giant tail of the Gyrados.

"No problem." Sasha winked.

Corin cleared his throat, "Your welcome."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Corin," snapping her fingers, the Gyrados automatically understood, returning to its pokeball.

Prince shrugged. "Fuck it," searching the sand for an unconscious Corphish.

"You're not getting away from me," Bayley declared, spotting the unconscious Krabby. It lay in the wet sand; its body had just been washed over and was being carried out to sea. "Pokeball, go!"

The Krabby didn't even struggle, the seal instantly locked. The pokeball rolled into the sand, inches from the tide. With a smile of satisfaction, Bayley collected the pokeball, "Thanks so much, Sasha. I've caught my first pokemon," Bayley smiled.

Prince stared at the unconscious Corphish. They lied in a heap in front of his brother, Carlito. "Oh, might as well," Carlito shrugged. Tossing a Pokeball and easily capturing one.

Prince did the same. The two brothers collected their new Corphish.

"We're even." Sasha called to Prince.

Prince ignored her.

"You gave me Faust. I gave you a Corphish."

Prince turned away.

"Thanks Sasha," Carlito nodded.

Prince froze. Carlito was only paying respect and showing manners. Still, it was awkward for Prince considering Sasha had kissed her younger brother.

"You're welcome," Sasha smiled.

xoxoxo

Reigns stared at his pokeball, the gift from Darkrai, Entei's ball. It was empty. The legendary beasts had been left behind.

Rollins and Dean were doing the same thing, each of them wondering the whereabouts of their destined companion. Had they fallen into the wrong hands? What if Sithis had captured and taken control of them?

A soft blow to the arm snapped Roman back to reality. Bayley stood by his side, she'd just jabbed him playfully. "No point in worrying, right guys?"

Roman watched her. She walked from Shield brother-to-brother, jabbing them. Her words were like ice cream to a child, an instant rush of positivity and a medicine for depression.

"Fuck it," Dean shrugged, "She's right. Gotta keep moving."

Seth shook his head. "But what if they-"

Tamina rose, "You say another word and I'ma knock yo ass out."

Seth downcast his eyes, remaining silent.

Tamina then threateningly turned to Roman. "You got something to say?"

Roman sheepishly shook his head.

xoxoxo

The Swords made their way through the blue and green grass of the trail headed west.

"That's some cool looking grass." Ambrose said as the sapphire grass brushed his face.

"Ooh man I'm starving." Rollins said holding his stomach that was cursing him in hunger.

"Me too.""Ambrose said

Rollins eyes lit up at the sight of a bush with beautiful colored berries hanging from the vines.

Rollins dropped his rucksack and began picking berries from the vines shoving them in his mouth

"Umm I dont think we should..." Aj began

"Bleh!" Rollins spat tasting the vulgar flavor of the berries.

Those are pechaberries they cure poison from pokemon but I'm sure they do the same for humans. A man with cropped brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a and a whitish blue collar shirh wearing lime slacks

Carlito quirked an eyebrow and plucked a few pechaberries from the bush he could cleanse his Quillava of the poison it had sustained in the battle with Kadessa and never know when they would come in handy.

"Who are you?" AJ asked

I'm Bill i am a pokemon, no i am a pokemon nerd and researcher, I study out here in the field.

"I'm a nerd too." Aj admitted.

"Wait you guys are the Swords! "HLCG Inc!" Bill said dropping to his knees and bowing

"The fuck" Prince growled

"I'm not complaining." Nikki said enjoying the man gravelling at her presence

"You guys are gods the Pokemon technology you've guys invented and I've had this idea that I've been working on that I want to show you." Bill said

"I don't know." Larell shrugged

"Please , you guys are tired right, hungry please let me show you to my house?" Bill insisted

"Everyone looked at each other, they were tired, hungry and Bill could possibly heal theor pokemon if he was the researcher he say he was.

"Lead the way." Prince said following Bill as the other's followed

xoxoxo

Incredible! A Gyrados. Bill said astounded by Sasha's Gyrados.

"I've always wanted to study one of these but was to afraid of being eaten." Bill said

Sasha smirked

And this charmeleon I have never seen any like this one, a first generation said to be extinct from the days of the great kingdoms and ahhh... Bill said rummaging through through his draws for something.

I found this years ago when i took a trip to the pyramid of giza. Bill said a flat stone in his hands

Everyone examined the rock. "What is it?

"I believe the fossil of an Virage the ancient unknown evolution of Kabutops that was used as weapons thatcould combat any pokemon with ease.

"see its body structure is similar to that of a Kabutops, but it has wings on its head and its I think pieces of its shell right here" Bill pointed out

I've been interested that in this stuff like while I was traveling to Australia i could have sworn i seen something hovering the skys above Madagascar. Bill said.

Anyway what i really wanted to show you was this. Bill said pointing to a machine with two circular ends and a computer.

"Looks like a computer with cup holders." Ambrose said

Its not! This what i would call a transporter and storage system or "Bill's Poketechnologies" Bill said doing a goofy pose.

"How does it work?" Dbryan asked

"It revolutionizes the world, pokemon equipment all can be transfered from this machine to anywhere on the planet with another linking machine. And it also creates where a trainer can only hold 6 pokemon at a time where in which you store them to your account, And switch, trade and swap as well as care for them I'm trying to work on a training program inside the machine." Bill explained

"Sounds great."

All I ask is you help me get it off the ground and I promise you will reap the rewards"

Bill said extending his hand

"Everyone looked at each other

Larell shook his hand

"We'll call our people and make it happen."

xoxoxo

"I got it man." Carlito said pulling his smartphone from his pocket.

The reciever rang several times

Bill twidled his fingers in anticipation what if no one answered

The reciever picked up.

"Hey boss." Furio said

"Hey Furio."

"Is everything ok?" Furio asked

Yeah Furio I'm calling to talk business Carlito said

"Ok." I got a guy named Bill he's a pokemon enthusiast and researcher who's got an invention that can contribute to the Pokemon technology we're talking major a innovation, instant transportation of pokemon and storage of them and goods. Carlito said looking at Bill letting him know he's got it

Bill who stays on Route 25?

"Yeah" Carlito said

"Sounds good I know him he's got a garden of pokemon and other things, but what's the catch?" Furio asked

No catch he just need us to get off the ground for him with a small cut for further work." Carlito said

Bill put both of his together in prayer, if this deal was cut, his inventions will take off and with the money and fame of the Swords it won't take long.

"Alright Boss tell him he's got a deal."

"Alright." Carlito said hanging up

"It's done." Carlito said

"Yes!" Bill said jumping for joy.

Xoxoxo

"Ambrose?" Yeah Carlito said looking out the glass windows at Aj.

"Sup?" Ambrose said standing next to his king eating a sandwich.

"I need your opinion about somethings." Carlito looking Ambrose in the eye

"Shoot" Ambrose shrugged

The battle with Sithis did you notice how well we faired against the super virage when we worked together?

"Yeah we were able to damage it and damn near defeated until the generals jumped in and healed it." Ambrose pointed out

"Exactly my point, not all of us were involved in the battle either because we couldn't or because dont have the battle experience, I think we should take more time training those who are not experienced, get to know each others pokemon as well as our strengths and weakness."

Ambrose nodded understanding, it was a good idea train hard and train the unexprienced and know each other's strengths and weaknesses.

I get it. Ambrose said looking at Aj.

"Damn." Ambrose said

I think you made the right call." Ambrose clapped Carlito on the shoulder before going to get more to eat.

Aj smiled as she caught Carlito gaze.

Carlito smirked before sliding open the glass door.

Xoxoxo

Aj panted recalling her pokemon

"You did good" Carlito said recalling Wobbuffutee

"I'm no good" Aj sighed dissapointed as Carlito approached her

"Don't beat yourself up it comes from pratice." Carlito said

"You remember when we played Super Smash bros?" Carlito asked

"Yes." Aj replied

"Okay in smash bros everyone has a style ,a rhythm they battle to. You have to find yours." Carlito explained

"Okay" Aj nodded still abit dissapointed

"Hey." Carlito said said pecking her lips.

Aj giggled

Bill knocked on the glass getting the attention of the two.

"I got something to show you Bill said pointing to Carlito

"Keep working at it." Carlito said leaving Aj to train more

Xoxoxo

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, and so I give you this." Bill said handing Carlito a ticket.

"What's this?" Carlito asked examining the ticket

Its a ticket to my garden its full of rare pokemon and berries and stones, take whatever you like. Bill said

"So why do I need the ticket?" Carlito asked

You need that to get in.

Bill said showing Carlito to a door with a ticket slot.

"Carlito slid the ticket in to the slot.

The door beeped and opened.

"Come. Bill said leading the way.

"Whoa" Carlito exclaimed at the sight of Bill's garden, flowers, berries, and plenty of pokemon roam the garden.

Bill took a basket that sat by the door

"Here take this for collecting berries." Bill said handing Carlito the basket.

"This way." Bill said leading Carlito to a aisle of berry bushes.

He and Carlito began filling the basket of a variety of berries and stones.

As they were picking Carlito caught sight of a blue sea otter eating some berries from bushes

"What's that? " Carlito asked tapping Bill

"You want him?" Bill said walking over to the sea ottter and picking him up.

"Dewott" Bill said handing the pokemon to Carlito

As Carlito held it a sense of familarity washed over him like tidal wave

The Dewott smiled and gave salute.

"I'll take him." Carlito said

"Well you welcome to have whatever you like." Bill said

Carlito looked over his shoulder (There are rare pokemon , berries and stones here I'll spend alittle longer here.)

Xoxoxo

"Where are you headed?" Bill asked as the group departed his house.

The sun was beginning to rise. A new dawn.

"Cerulean City is that way." Bill pointed south. "Over there," pointed towards the East, "Mount Moon. A few trainers claim to have made from Alabama to California by using Mount Moon."

"Must've been a long walk." Seth shrugged.

"That's the strange thing." Bill shook his head. "It only took them a couple of hours and they were here."

"Probably has something to do with the Clefairy that live in Mount Moon," Dean surmised.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Sasha asked curiously.

Dean only smiled. "Nah, maybe I'm just being crazy."


	47. Chapter 31 Hell Hath No Fury

Larrell you know I've always loved California. Said Liz enthusiastically.

"Yeah I know you have" I said. "It is a great place to be"

Think we'll see anyone we know here? Liz asked.

"Who knows? I know we will run into some celebrities but as for people we know personally...I can't tell you"

Liz walks to the water. It's so pretty here she says touching it. (I wonder what I can catch here)

In the crystal blue water Liz sees an Eevee. I have to have it. The Eevee disappears out of view. She looks for the pokemon that evaded her and sees it run behind a tree.

Liz finally found the Eevee that had been so good at evading her.

Shinx go she said as Shinx emerged from the pokeball.

Shinx use shockwave on Weber.

Eevee was able to avoid her attack.

Eevee where are you a voice calls. A voice Liz knew to well.

Not this Bitch again.

xoxoxo

"Liz where did you go" "Liz?" I say calling out to her. "Ain't this great Liz has disappeared"

"Guys let's search for Liz" Prince says.

I wonder where she is Paige says walking through the trees.

All of a sudden Paige hears Liz yelling at someone else. She runs towards the scene.

Liz is squared off with a girl wearing. blue jeans and a black Opps coat the girl has her back to Paige.

"What is going on Liz? Who is this girl" she asks.

Liz continues to argue, not noticing Paige. Paige realizing what happened goes to find the rest of the group.

Guys I think I found her Paige says leading them to Liz.

xoxoxo

You know what BITCH we can settle this shit right here and now. Liz says anger filling her eyes.

Liz lunges for the girl knocking her to the ground. So she says innocently are you ready for the ass beating of your life she says with a smirk.

"What the hell Liz?" Prince says he and Trey try to break the two girls up.

Prince this honestly has nothing to do with you know let me kill her if she wants a fight I'll give her one.

"No Liz, why do you want to kill her" he says trying to pull Liz off her. Corin comes in to help Prince.

Liz looks at the Eevee you know what Prince you're right. (I'll take her pokemon instead.) Liz suddenly calm and smirking at the girl.

"What is going on guys" Larrell says arriving behind with Nikki. Larrell walks to the front seeing the two and a smirk on Liz's face.

"Oh boy not here and not now" I say. Well bitch shall we handle this the unknown girl says.

Anytime anywhere Liz replies.

"Larrell do you know who that girl is?" Sasha asks me.

"Unfortunately I do, hopefully Liz doesn't kill her."

so how shall we do this Liz ask you decide I'll kick your ass anyway you please.

Liz would you calm the fuck down Prince says.

Prince why do you

seeing that Liz was occupied she could use this as her chance. She turned to the man who was holding her (Trey). Hey you're kinda cute she says to Trey maybe we could chill sometime?

"Umm I have a girlfriend" Trey says looking at Charlotte.

She won't mind I'm sure the girl says.

Liz hears this back of BITCH he's taken. Can't you not be a slut for one Danm day of your life.

"So is a Pokemon battle or not?" Larrell asks.

hmmm I'll teach you. a pokemon battle. winner takes all one on one. Liz says. Larrell will you Judge?

Sure Liz.

Winner takes all what? the girl ask.

all the other persons pokemon of course Liz says. "

The rest of the crew find places in to stand and watch the battle. This will be a one on one battle between Liz and Tiffany this is a winner take all match"

"So her name is Tiffany" Charlotte says.

Hippoptas go Tiffany called. Ground good choice but not good enough Shinx go! "This should be a fun matchup" Paige says. "Trainers, begin" Larrell says. Shinx use Tackle. Hippopotas dodge it and then use hyper beam.. shinx dodge then use charge now use swift. Dig Hippopotas. shinx looks around for its opponent. Trying to pinpoint its position. Now come up with a tackle attack. shinx dodge and jump on its back. shinx iron tail now! Shake it off Hippopotas. It tries to move but gets hit with the iron tail. Yes Liz says. Blind Shinx with your Sand Attack. shinx is blinded, shinx use charge. Now Take Down Tiffany commands. shinx is hit by takedown shinx use thunder fang now. thunder fang hits and was increased by charge. Hippopotas takes a direct hit. shinx poison now.

Liz smiles got you now bitch Hippopotas dodges hyper beam quickly Hippopotas. shinx dodge and use poison. Poison hits Hippopotas and finishes it off... "Hippopotas is unable to battle, Shinx is the winner." I'll take those pokemon now Liz says smilling. "Damn it what do you want Liz." I said winner takes all. Liz replies with a huge smile. Tiffany falls to her knees danm how could you beat me. "Shit she got to give up the whole squad" Prince says. yeah no mercy right prince? "True"

Liz takes the Finneon and Eevee from the girl on her knees. Anybody else want any pokemon she offers?

If you decide to hand any out do it if not just have me take the one remaining pokeballs and then I give it to you and say hold on to that for me I'll take it when the time is right. Liz looks down at the girl on her knees "If you fuck with anybody here I'll kill you myself okay" she says putting her foot to the girls chest knocking her to the ground. Ready guys? Liz says smilling and pulling Larrell away. Liz should we really just leave her here? She'll be fine Larrell Liz says heading back towards the trail Larrell close behind.


	48. Chapter 32 The Wall of Fire

The sun peaked behind an honorguard of tissue-white clouds.

Roman sighed, screwing the cap back on his water-bottle. His mind was already weary. It'd been a long night. The nap the group had taken at Bill's place had helped a little but he couldn't wait until the group finally arrived in Cerulean City and he could surrender himself to a mattress.

Route 25 was a long road surrounded by a sea of feral grass.

Together, the group marched down the trail.

"Are we there yet?" Tre asked.

"No," Tamina groaned.

"Are we there yet? Tre repeated.

"NO!" Tamina growled.

Xoxoxo

"Are you serious?" Alexa giggled, covering her mouth to try to suppress it.

"What?" Corin innocently shrugged. "Britney Spears was hot when her In The Zone album came out, especially that Toxic video."

Roman stopped. Frozen and shocked for a moment. He turned around a look of confusion on his face as he approached Corin.

The two men stared eachother down momentarily.

"Believe that." The two dapped eachother respectfully.

"Oh my god," Bayley giggled, "Roman Reigns…dancing to Britney Spears?"

"What?" Roman shrugged, "Corin's right. Britney was the hot thing back then."

Prince nodded. "If your boyfriend doesn't get a boner watching the Toxic vid then he might be gay."

"Why do you guys always talk about gay stuff?" Corin rolled his eyes.

Carlito shook his head smiling, "If a guy in a chat room won't stop talking about being dominated and fucked up the ass with a strap on-"

The group glanced at Tre.

"He might be gay." They all said together.

"Bieber voice, sorry," Tre winced.

"Shut up, fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping him in the back of the head. "You like strap-ons, eh? I got something for you when we get to Cerulean City."

"Eep," Tre squeaked, looking to Charlotte for support.

"Hey, I'll hold him down for you," Charlotte whispered to Tamina.

"Fuck you guys," Tre groaned, retreating to the other side of the road. "This is why all you guys are Recovery fans and I'm a Relapse fan."

"Here we go again," Carlito yawned.

Eva Marie chimed in, "Relapse sucked. Eminem himself admitted it at the beginning of Recovery."

"He took shots at Recovery too." Tre countered. "Besides, Recovery was way more mainstream."

"No, no, no." Eva shook her head.

"That's my line," Daniel Bryan pouted.

"Sorry," Eva innocently smiled, she turned back to Tre, "and we all remember the 'We Made You' video. It doesn't get any more mainstream than that. Besides he had songs like 'Love the Way You Lie' on Recovery. Making a song about beating down your wife isn't exactly meant to be played on the mainstream channels."

"It did though, it got BEYOND OVERPLAYED!" Dean pointed out.

"Because its an awesome song." Eva shrugged, "I mean isn't that what makes Eminem, well, Eminem. He makes songs that no other rapper has the balls to make."

"Whoop Dat Trick is a song about beating a girl down." Tre triumphantly countered.

"It's different," Eva shook her head, "Whoop Dat Trick is from the perspective of a pimp trying to get his money."

"You would know about that wouldn't you?" Sasha jabbed.

Eva ignored her, continuing, "'Love the Way You Lie' is about the cycle of domestic violence. Em wasn't bragging about it he was more sad and remorseful about the fact that he keeps beating his wife and he knows the cycle just won't end as long as they're together."

"Well damn," Prince nodded, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Eva smiled.

"Whatever," Tre shook his head, "Relapse is better."

"I guess we're gonna agree to disagree," Bayley summarized with a smile.

"Lonely," Tre sang, "I am so lonely, I have nobody…to call my own…" striding ahead of the pack.

Xoxoxo

Their fingers danced in the wind, interlacing. Eva's face glowed red, pushing her hair behind her ear and turning to her boyfriend.

Prince smiled at her. He didn't seem as tired and exhausted as the others were.

As she stared into his chocolate brown eyes, she saw something in the grass behind him.

Camouflaged, its beady cherry red eyes stared at Eva.

She stared back at it.

Its blue oval-shaped body was usually masked by the shadows and its head of thick green leaves made it easy for the pokemon to hide amongst foliage. It was slowly using its legs to burrow into the ground.

An Oddish.

"CLAIM!" Eva announced, opening her Pokedex app and aiming her camera at the creature.

"Oddish. This pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around."

"Damnit," Nikki hissed, biting her lip. She wanted the creature. It looked very cute.

"Better hurry," Prince nodded, "Oddish are nocturnal. Looks like you got lucky. This one's a bit late getting back to its home."

Eva smiled, clutching her pokeball. (No.) Shaking her head and realizing all she had was a Horsea. There wasn't a lake in sight. Plus Oddish would have an advantage as a Grass type. "Baby," turning to Prince, "can you weaken it for me?"

Sasha proudly crossed her arms, smirking at Eva's predicament.

"Let me," Carlito volunteered. "Your pokemon are already pretty strong, bro. Mine could use the experience."

"Go for it," Prince shrugged, stepping back.

Eva readied her pokeball as Carlito stepped forward. "Quilava, go!"

The flaming porcupine appeared on the road. A lot healthier than it had been after its battle with Kadessa thanks to Bill's medicine.

Sasha looked on. A wise decision by Carlito, Beedrill also had a type advantage but was at risk to being hit by Oddish's pollen. Quilava could attack from a distance and easily defeat the pokemon.

(Don't wanna overkill it. Hurt it just enough.) Carlito thought. "Quilava, ember!" pointing at the walking indica plant.

Flames burst onto the head and back of the Quilava. It took aim and carefully fired a splash of flames on the Oddish.

The plant shrieked in pain as the fire began to consume it.

"Pokeball, go!" Eva tossed the ball, watching as the Oddish was devoured. The ball rolled, its seal blinking for a moment before the Oddish finally submitted.

"Thanks, Carlito," Eva smiled, picking up her new pokemon.

Carlito nodded, turning to his Quilava, "Good job, return," recalling the creature.

"Well, let's push on." Carlito suggested, striding up the path.

Xoxoxo

The grass west of them was soon replaced with blue. A small lake cut through the earth.

Prince smiled. This was his chance to see what the newest addition of his team made of. (Feel the powaaaaaa!) Prince thought. "Meru, get some exercise.) Summoning the Feebas.

Meru, the Feebas, comfortably treaded across the waves. Its eyes on its new master.

Seth quirked his eyebrow, that pokemon was hideous. It had to be the ugliest thing he'd seen in awhile.

"Good idea." Eva nodded, summoning her Horsea.

The other trainers in the group summoned their water pokemon, allowing them a chance to comfortably swim in the water.

"Let's take a break," Seth suggested, "The pokemon can get some exercise and as nice as Bill was he didn't cook us any breakfast," massaging his aching belly.

"Yeah," Bayley agreed, shrugging her rucksack off and searching through it.

Prince and Carlito sat together, both eating Pop Tarts they'd warmed on the back of Carlito's Quilava and also discussing strategy with Fire-Pokemon. Melbu sat loyally beside its owner, its eyes on Sasha.

Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte and Becky Lynch all sat together. Unlike the two brothers The Four Horsewomen were eating something a bit healthier to start their day. Salad topped with peppers.

Suddenly, Sasha felt a piercing gaze on her. She glanced up. Melbu, the Charmeleon stood over her, staring at her peppers.

"Go ahead," Sasha smiled, petting the lizard, her hands running across its smooth beet-red scales.

The Charmeleon nodded respectfully, swallowing two of the peppers in a single gulp before lying down and resting beside its Queen Isis.

(Traitor.) Prince thought bitterly, chewing his Pop Tart. His eyes trailed up beside the river. AJ stood, dropping small pieces of bread in the water which Meru, the Feebas, quickly gobbled up. She was dressed for the warm California weather. Wearing thigh-length shorts, boots and a T-shirt. "Well damn," Prince gawked.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Rollins asked, sitting beside the two brothers.

Prince shrugged, "What else do you want me to say? Someone's looking-"

"Hot." Carlito finished for his brother.

"So," Seth slowly sat, also eating a salad, turning to Carlito, "You and AJ?"

Prince's eyes widened with shock, he turned to his little brother.

"C'mon bro," Carlito sighed, "Don't look like at me like that?"

Prince shook his head, "It's a disaster waiting to happen. I'm just saying."

"Maybe it's a disaster that needs to happen." Carlito said. "I mean, I'm getting older, bro. You always said that the perfect is not out there. That its Walt Disney nonsense and I should take chances and find someone that's fun to be miserable with. So that's what I'm doing," Carlito nodded, "I care about her. I-"

"Don't say it," Prince advised, sighing helplessly. "How long have you two been together?"

"Not even a day," Carlito admitted, scratching his head. "Everything went crazy at the hotel right after we decided to so not even twelve hours."

Prince returned this gaze back to Melbu. The Charmeleon was a bit too friendly with Sasha and the Four Horsewomen.

"CLAIM!" AJ shouted, pointing at a small fish with white scales with orange markings and horn on its forehead that was swimming up the lake. She raised her smartphone and listened to the Pokedex app, "Goldeen, its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen. It can swim at a steady speed of 5 knots. If it senses danger, it will strike back with its sharp horn."

AJ smiled, drawing her pokeball. The Water Queen. She had to catch this one.

Xoxoxo

/Insert AJ's scene that Carlito wrote/

Xoxoxo

Slowly, the team's strength was growing, watching AJ capture that Goldeen was proof enough for Seth. It was also nice to see the different tactics and battle styles of each trainer.

"So," Carlito shrugged, shifting the attention to his brother, "You and Eva."

"Yup," Prince nodded, glancing at Eva who was treating the burns on her newly acquired Oddish.

Carlito rolled his eyes.

"She's mature enough to not kiss you." Prince pointed out.

Carlito shrugged. It was great that his brother harbored no ill-will towards him about the situation. It wasn't Carlito's fault in the first place. He just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time but it felt like torture to Carlito to not see Prince with the one he was destined to be with, Sasha.

Seth

"Hey," a stranger greeted the group. He was of average-height with eyebrow length black hair and blue eyes. He wore a San Diego Padres baseball capped that he'd pulled backwards, a T-Shirt, Shorts and VANS sneakers. Dressed like a skater. "Anyone here good?"

Prince smirked. "What do you define as good?" He called back.

The skater stepped forward, "Good enough to beat. I'm looking to battle."

"Claim!" Prince shouted before anyone else could. Prince leapt to his feet, finishing his wild berry pop tart. "Let's do this." He'd been itching for a battle since the group had left Bill's house.

"Name's Kevin, be the way." The skater said.

"Prince," the Dragon King introduced, stretching his arms and waiting.

Xoxoxo

"Geodude, go!"

"Meru, go!" Prince decided. (Let's see what this thing can do.)

Rollins scratched his head as the other water pokemon cleared the lake, leaving Meru, the Feebas, room to battle. Prince must have lost his mind, using a Feebas.

Kevin paused for a moment, trying to absorb Prince's decision to use a Feebas.

(This is going to be one boring battle.) Sasha thought. The Geodude would be unable to touch the Feebas. The Feebas however would be primarily confined to the water. What was Prince thinking?

"Meru, Splash!"

The creature leapt in the air, sending a column of water into the sky. The water rained onto the road, having no effect on the Geodude.

Kevin shook his head, "Geodude, rock throw!" The pokemon seized a nearby rock the size of a medicine ball and launched it at the Feebas.

"Meru, dive underwater!" Prince barked.

The rock landed with a huge splash into the lake and quickly emerged to the top before being carried downstream.

The Feebas splashed again. The Geodude tossed another rock.

(This is hopeless.) Carlito thought, watching as the two trainers repeated the moves one after another. (What the hell is bro doing?)

The Feebas splashed again. The Geodude tossed another rock.

Even the other pokemon watching the battle seemed bored.

The Feebas splashed again. The Geodude tossed another rock.

xoxoxo

Nearly fifteen minutes later…

The Feebas splashed again. The Geodude tossed another rock.

(That's what he's doing.) Carlito realized, noticing the Geodude panting with exhaustion from hurling rock-after-rock into the lake while the Feebas seemed full of vigor in its natural environment. (So that's what he's doing. Feebas is a weakling regardless but he still has to level it up somehow. This is how Ali beat Foreman. Tire him out then move in and land the final blow.) Carlito watched as another column of water sprayed the Geodude. The mobile rock gritted its teeth. Exhaustion plus the amount of water it had been sprayed was beginning to add up. Carlito's mind also reminisced on the episode of The Simpson's when Homer became a boxer and would win his matches just by exhausting his opponents and then gently pushing them over.

"Magnitude," Kevin ordered out of frustration, searching for someway to win. Tremors shook the ground.

Meru, the Feebas, comfortably floated in the water, unphased by the attack.

"Damnit," Kevin cursed.

"Meru, tackle!" Prince ordered. The fish leapt out of the lake, flying at the rock and slamming headfirst into it before landing in the grass and beginning to flail, gasping for air.

Kevin smiled, "Geodude, Rock Throw!"

The mobile rock lifted another rock and then…collapsed.

"What the-" Kevin coughed. "Get up, Geodude! No way are we losing to a Feebas!"

The mobile rock lay in the dirt, exhausted.

(That tackle attack did all that it needed to.) Sasha smiled. It had been a long battle but an ingenious one, a perfect way to level up a Feebas.

"That was bullshit!" Kevin protested.

"Winning's winning," Prince declared. "Good job, Meru."

Kevin shook his head, choosing his second pokemon. "That bullshit won't work this time. Tentacool, go!"

A bulbous creature with blue scaled and gray tentacles appeared in the water, staring down the flailing Feebas.

"Meru, return." Prince called, before selecting his second choice. "Lloyd, The Reaper, go!"

Prince's Scyther buzzed over the field.

(This should be interesting.) Eva Marie thought. Scyther's had a natural weakness to poison and Tentacool's were notorious for their poisonous attacks. How would Prince battle against a water type in its natural element that could use poison type moves?

(Mayweather time.) Carlito thought as soon as Prince ordered a Double Team attack.

Sasha shook her head. It was the same set-up over-and-over again. Was Lloyd as bored as she was? Sasha wondered as The Reaper split into four separate forms.

"Tentacool, Poison Sting!"

The Tentacool took aim, firing an array of poisonous stingers at the four but the Scyther's easily dodged them, using its blinding speed and souring across the road and grass.

"Lloyd, Slash!"

The Reapers glided over the water, raising their blades and swiping for the toxic squid.

"Go underwater!" Kevin ordered. The Tentacool submerged, protecting itself and avoiding the blades.

"Lloyd, take aim, Fury Cutter!"

"Tentacool, dive deeper and then use Wrap!"

As The Reapers charged, the Tentacool submerged again, but this time its tentacles shot out of the water, coiling around the ankles of the ninja mantis. The three copies vanished, leaving only the original.

The Reaper struggling, trying to free itself but was quickly dragged underwater.

(Damnit.) Prince thought watching the bubbles burst as the reached the surface. Moments later, Lloyd the Reaper emerged, face-down and unconscious. "Return," Prince ordered the Scyther vanished.

Prince then turned to his final pokemon. "Melbu, let's do this!"

The Charmeleon intrepidly charged onto the battlefield.

Kevin confidently smiled. "That's all you have. Well, Tentacool, let's finish this."

"Its over." Sasha thought immediately, having witnessed and experienced the power of Melbu just as the rest of the group had.

"Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" The creature surfaced aiming and firing.

Carlito shook his head. (Why do they always fall for it?)

"Melbu, push through with Flamethrower, max power!" Prince shouted.

For a moment, the Charmeleon glowed, a demonic crimson aura surrounding its body before it unleashed a blazing stream of fire.

(He learned that from me.) Sasha thought, watching as the Charmeleon's flames overpowered the Bubblebeam.

Spewing fire the Charmeleon charged through, using flames as a shield and closing the distance.

"Tentacool, submerge!" Kevin quickly ordered.

The Tentacool vanished beneath the surface.

"Fall back," Prince ordered. The Chameleon took a few leaps backwards, increasing the distance and putting out of range for the Tentacool to grab it.

Kevin looked upon the battlefield nervous, quickly learning that water attacks wouldn't be able to pass this Charmeleon's flames. The only possible way would be to outmaneuver or flank it but the water was a straight stream, there was no possible way unless he forced the Charmeleon to lean at a different angle.

"Poison Sting!"

The squid fired a row of stingers.

"Dodge it!"

The Charmeleon easily leapt aside.

"Spray it, Tentacool, another poison sting!"

More stingers sprayed, this time erratically. Spraying like a shotgun shell.

"Flamethrower!"

The Charmeleon fired, melting the stingers to ashes.

As Melbu sprayed, shooting down and melting each stinger it was vulnerable.

"Gotcha, Tentacool, constrict!" Kevin ordered.

The creature's tentacles stretched across the battlefield, ensnaring the ankle of the Charmeleon.

Prince could only shake his head. The Tentacool had just completely surrendered its only advantage. "Charmeleon, Thunderpunch!"

The Charmeleon's claws burst with lightning it gripped the tentacle, zapping and electrocuting the creature.

"How did you-how did your Charmeleon learn that?" Kevin gawked, staring at his unconscious Tentacool

The other water pokemon winced, feeling merely a quick jolt and shockwave from the attack as it had traveled through the water towards them as well.

"Sorry," Prince shrugged to them.

"Tentacool, return." Kevin ordered, grabbing his final pokeball. "Ponyta, go!"

"So cute," Eva Marine smiled at the sight of the flaming horse. She couldn't help but want one. It's creamy-white fur, fiery mane and button black eyes.

The Ponyta snorted, staring down its competition.

Kevin stared at Melbu. Wondering just how much energy did it have left? Would Ponyta's fire attacks even be able to match the Charmeleon's? Probably not, but Ponyta's speed would definitely give it an advantage.

Corin and Tre proudly looked on. Prince had trained his Charmeleon on how to counter speed but he had never come up against a fire pokemon. Would the tactic still work? They wondered.

The Ponyta shot forward, diving head-first at the Charmeleon. The Charmeleon quickly sidestepped, slashing the legs of the horse.

The horse stumbled but was still able to stand upright.

"Ponyta, Agility!"

The horse went into overdrive running at a blinding speed in a circle around the battlefield.

"Here it comes," Corin shook his head foreseeing it.

"Charmeleon, flamethrower, burn the road into a straight path. Box in!"

The Charmeleon inhaled, quickly setting the blades of grass on fire creating a single bridge of dirt. The Ponyta slowed with each pass through the unnaturally powerful flames that rose high.

"Woo," Carlito hissed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "He's using fire to force the Ponyta to either slow down or it will only be able to attack at full speed in a straight line.

"Box in, Melbu!" Prince ordered.

The Charmeleon fired two more streams of flames creating a small box no larger than a bedroom for it to stand in.

From the sky, it looked like a grid of Tic-Tac-Toe.

(In close quarters a Charmeleon will obviously have the advantage. He hasn't taken away the speed advantage completely.) Rollins studied, noticing the Ponyta could still run through the flames. (If Ponyta were another type than it would be screwed but running through the flames definitely slows it down enough.)

"Ponyta, stomp!" Kevin ordered.

The horse leapt in the air, hooves aimed at the Charmeleon.

Like a ghost, Charmeleon disappeared in the wall of flames it had created, a well-rehearsed and practiced move countless time.

The Ponyta landed in the center shaking the earth with its mighty stomp and sending a geyser of dirt into air.

"Melbu, Slash!"

"Ponyta, run!"

The Ponyta squeezed through the flames, nervously climbing out of the column. From the side, Melbu burst through, slashing it with its claws.

The Ponyta stumbled; Melbu's claws had connected with its legs, slowing it further.

"Ponyta, Flame Wheel!" Kevin shouted to his now immobile horse.

The horse's mane exploded, weaving a barrier of fire. It charged for the Charmeleon.

"Melbu, Dragon Rage!"

Sasha smiled watching as Melbu quickly roared, building an orb of dragonic energy in its claws before firing it in a style reminiscent to a Hadouken from the game Street Fighter.

The Ponyta charged colliding with the attack. The blast of Dragon Rage washed over it.

The Ponyta soared through the air, its fiery mane extinguished. It fainted on the burning road.

"Ponyta, return." Kevin sighed. "You win, Prince, my God that Charmeleon is powerful."

"Thanks," Prince nodded.

"First," Bayley wiped her forehead, "we should put this fire out."

"Good idea," Prince agreed as Melbu returned to the side of Sasha, lying down at her feet like a newborn crawling to its mother.

After the water pokemon put out the flames, Kevin sat amongst them all. Each discussing various things.

"So Ponyta was your first pokemon?" Eva Marie asked.

"Yup," Kevin nodded. "After I got my license, well, I'm from Bakersfield we don't exactly have a pokemon professor out in the country but one of my uncle's horses were affected by the meteor and turned into a Ponyta so he gave it to me."

"So," Eva continued her interrogation, "If I visit a farm I might be able to get one?"

"Probably." Kevin nodded, "You really like Ponyta, huh?"

"It suits her don't you think?" AJ asked, gesturing to Eva's fiery red hair.

"A heffa training a heffa, yup." Sasha quibbled.

Eva shook her head, ignoring her.

xoxoxo

"So you're coming from Cerulean City?" Rollins asked.

"Yup," Kevin nodded, "I need more training. That gym leader specializes in water types. As powerful as that Charmeleon is we battled in a small pond. It won't do you no good against the gym leader here. You'll be battling in an Olympic sized swimming pool against some really powerful water pokemon."

Prince nodded, "Good to know."

"No problem," Kevin said, "I wasn't ready, having only these three. A Ponyta, Tentacool and Geodude. Tentacool was all I could really use so…I'm hunting for a decent grass type or anything that might be able to actually battle around in pool of that size and with water that deep."

"Couldn't Melbu just electrocute the entire pool?" Bayley asked. "It'd completely take away that advantage."

"It could," Kevin nodded, "But this is a gym leader you're talking about. I'm sure she's comfortable battling against people that try that by now."

"True," Prince nodded. "A grass pokemon will be perfect for this."

Eva Marie smiled, happy to have caught an Oddish.

"They say that Oddish appear around here at night." Kevin continued. "If not, I might be able to find a Bellsprout." He waved, "Take care guys, thanks Corin."

Corin waved quickly. Never one to turn down a chance to use his healing ability to aid others. It'd been an amazing match and Kevin seemed like a cool enough guy.

"Good way to start the day, eh?" Seth asked after the group packed up. "So off to Cerulean we go."

Bayley smiled, "Let's keep our eyes out for more grass types. They could be really helpful especially in the Cerulean City gym battle."

The group marched on.

xoxoxo


	49. Chapter 33 The Hills

"Cheer up," Bayley smiled, playfully jabbing Prince in the arm, "you'll find yourself a grass-type soon."

"Yeah," Prince sighed as they passed a square green billboard that read, 'Welcome to Cerulean City.'

"Here we are," Bayley giddily outstretched her arms turning to the group.

"You're awfully cheerful," Seth pointed out, crossing his arms.

"I'm cheerful about most things," Bayley nodded.

"True," Seth agreed, surveying the city.

A seaside town hidden in the Valley by the shadows of the towering mountains, the open water of the Pacific Ocean could be seen in the distance. In the summer the town would likely be full of bikini-clad girls.

"See," Prince shook his head, pointing at the dozens of surfboards in the water. Men and women in wetsuits, "That's that shit only white-people do."

"What do you mean?" Eva Marie asked curiously.

"Who the hell gets in the water in this weather?" Prince asked, "Its fifty degrees out here so you know that waters cold."

Eva cocked her head, "Its only water. Haven't you ever surfed?"

"Nope," Prince admitted, "I've always wanted but in warm weather not fifty-degree weather."

"Brotha's don't swim well, right?" Seth asked curiously.

"That's a myth," Prince shook his head, "I swim like a fish."

"Not exactly a myth," Carlito admitted, "I'm not much of a swimmer."

"I can't swim at all." Tre added.

"See," Eva shrugged, "that's that shit only black-people do."

Prince smiled, nodding.

"Besides, you're from Chicago. Whatever happened to," Eva asked, "Chi-town, Chi-Town, I'm not cold."

"I'm not cold." Prince admitted, "this weather sucks for anything water related. You know how cold that water must be."

Eva turned to the divas. "What's cooler than being cool?"

"Ice cold!" Bayley answered.

"I can't hear you, what's cooler than being cool?" Eva asked again.

"Ice cold!" Charlotte joined in.

Sasha shook her head to the rendition of Outkast's Hey Ya, continuing walking towards the city, "shit white people do."

Tamina chuckled, following along as they entered the city.

Xoxoxo

Brandy had lived in Cerulean City her entire life. She was of average-height an angelic heart-shaped face, neck-length golden blond hair and blue doe eyes. The sandy beaches, pendulum waves and small-town atmosphere would be paradise for an elderly retired couple. Maybe that's why Cerulean City had been nicknamed Silver Town.

Brandy had just finished high-school and as of yesterday she had officially become a trainer, receiving her license in the mail. The meteor had changed her life as well as the entire city. Living so close to the coast the beach had suddenly become a natural habitat for water pokemon and a tourist pokemon for anyone wanting to sea the creatures of the Pacific.

"Oh my god," Brandy shrieked, running forward and throwing her arms around Corin's neck. "I love you."

"He," Alexa untangled the girl's arms and stepped between her and Corin, "loves you too, just not as much as me. He's taken"

"You two are dating?" The teenage girl cautiously asked.

"…Yeah," Corin nodded.

The teenage girl turned to Carlito, "I love you," throwing her arms around Carlito.

"Taken," AJ intruded, pulling the two apart.

The teen turned to Larrell.

"Taken," Nikki said quickly.

The girl turned to Prince.

"Taken!" Two voices snapped.

"By who?" The girl asked looking at Eva and Sasha.

Sasha sheepishly turned away.

"Me," Eva said proudly.

"Bieber voice, I'm available," Tre smirked.

"Shut up fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping Tre upside the head.

"Sorry, Bieber voice," Tre quipped.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"So you're with him now?" A gruff voice called.

Eva froze. She knew that voice.

Walking towards them, wearing a turtleneck and jeans, shaved head, a stubble-beard, brown eyes, muscular with tan skin, Jonathan, her ex-husband walked.

Prince exhaled, fists coiled, ready for whatever happened.

"Yeah," Eva nodded nervously, "I am."

Carlito gripped his brother's shoulder. Regardless of what the situation was the last thing Carlito wanted to see was his brother fighting over a woman ESPECIALLY Eva Marie, "Be cool," he muttered.

Prince nodded.

"So you guys are The Swords." Jonathan nodded. "And you're the guy that stole my girl." Looking at Prince.

"No hard feelings," Prince shrugged.

"Nah," Jonathan admitted. He then turned to Eva, "Can we…talk?"

AJ shook her head, silently pleading with Eva.

Eva sighed. There were still a lot of things that needed to be resolved. The legal business side of things had been handled by court but the emotions, the years and time they'd spent together. A lot of things still needed to be said and evoked. Eva grabbed Prince's hand, squeezing it, "Yeah," Eva nodded, "You can say whatever it is you need to say to all of us."

Jonathan shook his head, "No…I can't. I know you two are together now. You're moving on, I respect that." He nodded, "But I didn't agree to spend my life with Prince. I agreed to spend my life with you Eva. We shared a lot of our life together. Can we just have lunch and talk about things?"

Prince dug in his pocket, retrieving his flask and taking a sip. "Do what you want."

AJ shook her head, again silently encouraging Eva to say no.

"You have," Eva sighed, "Thirty minutes."

"That's all I need." Jonathan nodded.

AJ sighed, exasperated.

Eva turned to Prince, "I'll call you when -"

Prince walked away, hurrying off towards the hotel.

Eva sighed. She knew he wouldn't take it well what she didn't know was how angry or jealous he could be.

"Looking good," Sasha smiled, patting Eva on the back, "Keep up the good work." Heading towards the hotel along with the rest of the group.

"Call us if you need anything." AJ reminded Eva before hurrying off.

"Thanks," Jonathan sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Eva admitted.

"Brandy!" A voice called out of nowhere. A young man with a sandy brown mullet and mustache wearing a long shirt and stained overalls marched up, "You said The Swords were here, righ'?"

Brandy shook her head, "They were here. But once again, you're late…Joe Dirt."

The young man named Joe shook his head, "Dang." His eyes then trailed up to Eva. "Hey, all-red everything right?!" Outstretching his hand, "I saw your picture. You're dating that one guy right?"

Jonathan shook his head, "She's also busy now."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I mean get outta here, queer!" Jonathan grunted.

"Jon!" Eva hissed.

Joe suddenly rolled up his sleeves, "Queer?!" Slapping his forearms, "Are these queer?! This queer?!" Rolling his fists, "They're little chickies, largin' and chargin'!"

"You wanna back that up?" Jonathan asked.

"I would love to," Joe growled, "Beat your ass and take your girl but fortunately for you I've gotta fix my bike."

"Hey," Brandy shouted, "that big girl is stealing your bike."

Eva shook her head as Tamina rode off on Joe's Beach Cruiser.

Jonathan smiled, triumphantly.

Joe downcast his eyes, "Dang."

Eva shook her head, "Let's go Jonathan." Dragging her ex-husband away.

xoxoxo

"Man let me ride." Trey said as Tamina climbed on the last bike

"Shut up punk you walking." Tamina said  
"But im tired." Trey moaned

Aj giggled as she jumped on Carlito's handlebars.

The group rolled down the sandy trail on the way to nearest town.  
Xoxoxo  
"This a good spot, the Hilton." Sasha said as everyone parked their bikes


	50. Chapter 34 Paid Da Cost To Be Da Boss

"Paid Da Cost to Be Da Boss"

The Swords had decided to be a bit more high-profile this time around. Rather than staying in a no-name hotel that nobody had ever heard they would be rolling in style this time.

This decision however wasn't made by Larrell or Prince or Corin or Carlito or Tre. It was a choice made by The Boss.

Sasha took one last look at herself in a mirror. (I'm sexy and I know it.) She silently sang to herself. For the occasion Sasha had decided to wear tight jeans, boots and a Justice League hoodie. (I make this look good.) She thought stepping into the elevator.

The Hilton was the perfect choice she'd explained to The Swords. Sithis attacked a powerful wealthy families business wouldn't go unnoticed. The Hilton sisters were retarded enough so kidnapping them wouldn't hush that family or the network of friends and allies they had. Was Sithis bold enough to attack a Hilton Hotel? Sasha would gamble the answer is no. It'd been a few days since The Swords had checked in and so far nothing. No sign of Sithis.

The lobby of the Hilton was fitted with a fresh silver cream-colored carpet. A large reception desk where a full staff tended to guests and crystal chandeliers illuminated the bright room. In the eastern corner of the lobby a special addition to the lobby had been added. A giant fountain that had was at least fifteen feet deep. Sasha smiled at the sight of the array of Pokemon that patrolled the water under the watchful eyes of their trainers. It was good to see the world was adapting and accepting pokemon in a positive way.

With the amount of fame The Swords had garnered, attempting to stay low-profile was now mission impossible. Embrace the Suck. Sasha had decided. Their fame would no longer be a liability but an advantage that they would use against Sithis.

The Swords embraced the idea renting out the top four floors of the hotel, ensuring that they were untouchable.

Waiting in the lobby, dressed casually for once was her cousin, tall, slim, mocha skin with wiry muscles, the renowned Snoop Dogg waited. His wild black hair was twisted into braids that cascaded onto his shoulders, a neatly trimmed goatee; his caramel brown eyes were hidden behind thick black sunglasses. He wore jeans and a sports jacket of his favorite football team, the Pittsburgh Steelers.

"Hey," Sasha greeted pulling her cousin into a hug.

"Damn, it's good to see ya, baby girl." Snoop chuckled, embracing his cousin. "You gotta call a nigga more. I'm watching the news, readin' shit, hotels getting burned down, white girls gettin' shanked in the middle of the ring, these creatures floatin' all over the place and shit, baby girl, I swear to God I thought about quittin' smokin'. I was like this shit is too damn trippy! I need to give this shit up fo' real if this the shit I'ma be seein'."

Sasha could only giggle at her cousin's constant unintentionally funny humor. "It's good to see you too."

Xoxoxo

"So you rollin' wit' The Swords, now?" Snoop asked as a plate was sat down on the table, a fresh omelet, bacon and fruit.

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day. The two sat in the hotel restaurant grabbing a quick bite before they hit the road to catch up with one another.

"So I've been readin' and hearin' some thangs." Snoop said, dabbing a bit of ketchup onto his omelet.

"Like what?" Sasha waved innocently.

"You know what," Snoop shrugged, already knowing the direct route would never get him the answer he desired, "I wanna meet 'em."

"No problem." Sasha smiled, pointing behind Snoop. "There they are right there."

The Swords all sat at a large table, grabbing breakfast as well. Carlito sat beside AJ. Liz sat alone. Nikki with Larrell. Alexa sat across from Corin. Tre sat beside Charlotte. Prince was noticeably alone. Was Eva still gone?

"Hey guys," Sasha waved. "Let's put two tables together." She suggested.

Xoxoxo

Tre looked as if he'd just been force-fed a plate of collard greens. His eyes were wide in awe of the Dogfather sitting across the table from him. "It would be…," struggling to speak, "…an honor to smoke with you."

Snoop politely nodded, "We'll most definitely light one up after breakfast, nephew."

Tre smiled, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"You ever thought about becoming a trainer?" Carlito asked, handling the star struck emotions a lot better than most were.

"I've got a license," Snoop revealed, "but not all about all that battlin' and fightin' and all that. I'm too old for that so I'm focusin' on breedin'."

"Breeding?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a nice way to try to affect the world in a positive way. There's alotta benefits to breedin' not jus for us but for the pokemon too." Snoop explained.

"What pokemon do you have?" Sasha asked curiously.

Snoop reached for his belt, taking out a pokeball, "Kush, come out."

In a flash of silver light an Oddish appeared.

"I should've guessed," Nikki smiled jealously, "seems like everyone's got one except me now."

Prince bit his lip, remembering Eva Marie, the only member in the group that had captured an Oddish. Eva had returned from her talk with Jonathan less than hour after he had left her. She was still bubbly and meek however, as long as Jonathan was around Prince wanted nothing to do with her. The two had decided to take a break until Eva was comfortable enough to emotionally leave the past behind her.

Snoop reached down, lightly plucking one of the leaves from the Oddish. The creature squeaked then carefully jumped, sitting in it's owners lap, "Peep this, nephew," handing it to Tre.

"Oh my god," AJ shook her head, already smelling the aroma wafting from the leaves. "Oddish's can grow weed?"

Snoop nodded.

Tre inhaled, smelling the strong powerful plant. "I've gotta catch me one of those."

"I'll send you one." Snoop politely offered, "I'm breeding them I've got damn near a whole farm of em."

"Cool," Tre smiled.

Carlito elbowed his brother. "Don't you want a grass pokemon?"

"Yeah," Prince nodded, "Oddish just isn't really my type."

"What's your type?" Sasha asked.

Prince glared at her. The audacity for her to even be speaking to him after what she'd done, "I'm not talking to you."

"But you'll talk to a confused white girl that doesn't know whether she's divorced or not?" Sasha shrugged.

Prince sighed, helplessly staring at the heavens in defeat. He didn't wanna argue, speak to or even look at Sasha after what she'd done.

"You can't ignore me forever," Sasha sighed, "I'm sorry. Let's move on."

"Damn," Snoop snorted, "What did you to the man? Kiss his brother or somethin'?"

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!" AJ chimed.

"That's fucked up fo' real, cuz," Looking surprised at Sasha, "That's some Jerry Springer shit. You didn't sleep with him too did you?"

"NO!" Carlito and Sasha both quickly shouted.

"Well," Snoop shrugged, "No harm done then, I guess."

"Fuck that," Prince shook his head, "I'm supposed to look her in the eye after that."

"Not necessarily about what you're supposed to do," Snoop said, "It's about what you wanna do. At the end of the day, y'all are travelin' together for an unknown amount of time in the future. You can't let anger destroy you. Especially when you got these Charles Manson psycho motherfuckers burnin' hotels down, settin' statues on fire and stabbing white girls, tryna kill you. All your anger is gonna do is weaken the overall group."

Prince rolled his eyes.

Snoop smiled. The young man was just as stubborn as his cousin. "The Buddhist say that being angry is like holding a burning rock in your hand and not throwing it. It only hurts you and not the person you angry at. The longer you hold onto it the more you're burning your hand an' restrictin' yaself from usin' that hand to make positive things happen, young blood."

Larrell outstretched his arms, smiling proudly. Snoop had merely summarized everything Larrell and the others had told Prince since they landed in the sands of Route 25.

Prince shook his head. Everything Snoop said made perfect sense. Still, Prince wasn't ready to let go. Not just yet.

Suddenly, Snoop's phone rang. "'Scuse me," He said, raising from the table and hurrying to the hallway.

"Well," Liz smiled, turning to Prince. "Are you ready to finally forgive and forget?"

Prince shook his head.

"I'm never going baaaaaaack," Tre began to sing, "The past is in the paaaaast!"

Alexa smiled, "Let it go, let it goooooooo"

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn," AJ sang.

"Let it go," Larrell and Nikki joined.

"That perfect girl is gone!" Tre serenaded.

Prince gritted his teeth.

"Here I stand!" They continued.

Carlito chuckled, trying to contain his laughter at the sight of his brother's awkward expression.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" Tre smiled.

"SHUT UP FOOL!" Tamina snapped, slapping Tre upside the head.

"Sorry, Bieber voice." Tre squeaked.

"Where've you been?" Sasha asked.

"Had to go borrow my bike back," Tamina sat in a nearby chair. "Some fool keep coming back claiming it's his."

Snoop returned, "Hey, cuz," shaking his head and turning to Sasha, "I gotta go."

"So soon?" Sasha asked. "You just got here."

"Yeah, some shit goin' down at my farm." Snoop explained. "Some fools want some ransom money."

"They're holding your pokemon for ransom?" Carlito asked. "Do you know who it is?"

"Some clowns sayin' some bullshit over the phone, talking some, prepare for trouble or some shit."

Larrell shook his head, "Sounds like Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Snoop had a puzzled look on his face.

"A bunch of losers that roll around stealing peoples pokemon." Sasha clarified.

"Okay, I thought it was the cops at first but then they started saying this long line of bullshit and I'm wonderin' what the fuck." Snoop shook his head, "So y'all know 'em?"

"Yup," Tamina grunted, "We know 'em."

"I'll handle them," Sasha smiled, "I need a bit of battle of practice."

"It's two of them though," Liz pointed out, "You might need some help."

The entire table slowly turned to Prince, staring at him.

Prince shook his head, "I'm not going." Already seeing the intention of the group.

"LET IT GOOOOOOOO! Let it gooooooooO!" Tre began to sing again.

"Fuck it," Prince exhaled standing and following Sasha and Snoop.

"Well," Larrell smiled, "That went well."

"Yup," Carlito nodded, "I guess Tre's good for something."

"Let it go!" Tre continued.

"Shut yo ass up!" Tamina snapped, slapping Tre upside the head.

"Sorry, Bieber voice," Tre sobbed.

xoxoxo

The Farm was a massive greenhouse a couple of miles east.

Sasha glanced at Prince throughout the care ride. He was silent. Not saying a word, eyes out the window.

Sasha stepped out of the car, dressing down the Dragon King. He was wearing navy blue sweatpants and a red hoodie. Contrasting colors, he drew his flask, sipping rum.

"Y'all ready?" Snoop asked, grabbing the door.

Both nodded.

Xoxoxo

Sasha coughed, masking her nostrils with the sleeve of her hoodie. A strange aroma filled the greenhouse. An aroma so thick it was difficult to even breathe.

"Oddish," one of the small blue plants stepped forward, smiling at its owner.

"Y'all okay?" Snoop asked, squatting down to the level of the creature.

"Oddish." The pokemon nodded.

"Where dem motherfuckers that called me at?" Snoop interrogated.

"Oddish," The plant spun around leading the three deeper into the greenhouse.

As the walked, hundreds of Oddish, Glooms, Vileplumes and grass pokemon turned to them. All of them smiling and nodding at their owner.

There didn't seem to be any danger or any sign of Team Rocket at all.

xoxoxo

"I'm telling you, Meowth." James smiled, inhaling the aroma, "We don't need this shit."

James, Meowth and Jesse lay on the ground, barely able to move. Sky-high on the aroma that the grass pokemon had produced, Jesse had passed out awhile ago.

"James," The talking Meowth smiled drunkenly turning to its comrade, "What do you mean?"

"We should just…move here," James suggested inhaling more of the therapeutic aroma of Khalifa Kush that the grass pokemon had created. "Get a cheap condo…surf everyday, catch fish and grill em-"

"Yeah," Meowth smiled, staring at the clouds, "fish."

"Jesse can work in the hair salon." James suggested. "I'll take you everywhere I go, Meowth. I love you, man."

"I love you too," Meowth chuckled.

"NOW WAIT ONE MINIZZLE!" Snoop snapped, approaching the two.

James shook his head, attempting to collect himself.

"Y'all the motherfuckers that called me?!" Snoop snapped.

"Jesse," James hissed, softly kicking and trying to wake the sleeping Alpha Dog of the Team.

Jesse flinched, snoring softly.

"Y'all motherfuckers think y'all gon rob me?!" Snoop snarled.

"Honestly," James yawned, sitting up, "Yeah, we did," before bursting into laughter with his Meowth.

"Wow," Meowth gawked, in awe, "James," tapping the blue-haired member, "Snoop Doggy Dogg?!"

"Yeah, motherfucker!" Snoop confirmed.

"Snoop!" James was slack-jawed.

"Wha-," Jesse yawned, opening her eyes to the sight of the Dogfather.

"Mr. Doggy Dogg," Jesse carefully began, "We didn't know this was your house?"

"Then how did y'all get my phone number?" Holding up his smartphone.

"The pokemon," Jesse began to narrate.

According to Jesse's story, Team Rocket had broken in expecting to steal only a few grass pokemon. After ordering the pokemon to get in the bag, a pokemon had leapt into its dirt and written the phone number and told them to call that number first. Meowth had translated. After the phone call, the grass pokemon started emanated a type of 'pollen' that had gotten them high as kite. Jesse had passed out; James and Meowth were basking in the marijuana induced trip.

Sasha turned to Prince, "How do you wanna handle this one?"

"They're stoned, no point in battling." Prince smiled.

Were Sasha's eyes deceiving her or was Prince smiling? It'd been the first time she'd seen him smile since that night they'd spent together. Was he…happy to be around her?

Prince coughed, inhaling more of the pollen. "Sasha," his voice beginning to trail.

(He's high.) Sasha smiled. Sasha had spent a lot of time around her cousin so her tolerance was bit higher to a hot-boxed greenhouse

"What's that thing?" Prince pointed to a pokemon sitting in the soil smiling at Prince.

It was mustard yellow with lime green spots on its face and beady black eyes.

Sasha pointed her Pokedex app at the creature:

"Shroomish, a mushroom pokemon, if it senses danger it scatters spores from the top of its head to protect itself. The pokemon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves."

Slowly the mushroom leapt onto the floor, slinking towards its owner.

"Shroomish says it has a solution to our problem." Meowth translated. "It says that if we can outsmoke the three of you then the other pokemon will gladly go."

"No way," James declined, "Snoop is a first-team All Cannabis. There's no way we're going to be able to outsmoke him."

"Well, let's make it one-on-one then." Jesse suggested, eyes scanning the three. Snoop and Sasha seemed to not be affected at all by the aroma, Prince on the other looked as high as Team Rocket did.

"Him!" James pointed, "If I can outsmoke him. We get to keep all your pokemon."

Snoop turned to Sasha.

"We could just whoop em," Sasha yawned, drawing her pokeball.

"Nah," Snoop shook his head, "I wanna handle this peacefully."

"That Snoop Lion stuff will be the death of you one day, cuz," Sasha sighed, returning the pokeball to her belt.

"You're on." Snoop accepted. "And if y'all lose you'll leave."

"Deal." Jesse nodded.

xoxoxo

After grinding the Oddish leaves and having them rolled by the face of Mt. Kushmore, James and Prince blazed up, sitting Indian-style on the floor.

Indian-style forced one to maintain balance. The first to fall would be the loser.

Sasha watched as James and Prince finished their third joint. Both men looked equally stoned.

Jesse, for someone that wasn't a renowned stoner seemed very skilled at rolling.

"I'm a fast-learner," Jesse smirked, handing James his fourth.

"You're also cute," Prince complimented.

Jesse blushed unsure of how to reply.

Sasha shook her head. Prince had suddenly become very flirty. It was annoying to watch.

"Yeah, she is." James agreed.

"So why do you two, dye your hair?" Prince asked curiously. "The red I can kinda understand there's nothing really unusual about that but blue-"

"Yeah," James nodded, "Over here in the states it does seem a bit odd but over in the Asian region it's a bit more common. One of my idols growing up was a rockstar in this band, you've probably never heard of it. L'arc En Ciel."

"Yeah," Prince nodded, "Forbidden Lover,"

"Ready, Steady, Go!"

"Seventh Heaven."

The two went back and forth naming songs and chuckling.

"Stay Away is my second favorite behind Forbidden Lover and maybe Dive to Blue." Prince admitted.

"Stay Away," Sasha scoffed a bit shocked by this revelation. "Nah, you've gotta put Stay Away as number one."

Prince turned to Sasha. Not saying a word.

"You two look really cute together." James noted.

"Yeah," Snoop agreed, lighting up, "Y'all do."

Prince shook his head.

"What's wrong with that?" James asked chuckling.

"She kissed his little brother." Snoop blurted.

Prince rolled his eyes. They were killing his high.

"That's messed up." Meowth gawked.

"Yeah it is." James admitted.

"I was just…" Sasha sighed, "Angry. I come back to Chicago and find you in bed with a Japanese girl."

Jesse cocked her head.

"No offense," Sasha added.

"You left me to be with Roman, though. How in the hell was I supposed to know you were coming back?" Prince asked.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"And leave me with Roman's sloppy seconds."

"Well," James smiled, "That escalated quickly. I'm not the biggest romantic in the world-"

"Well," Jesse interjected, "I am. So let me get the story straight," taking a hit, "you two were together, you left him, you came back to him being with another girl, freaked out, and kissed his brother, right?"

"Pretty much." Prince nodded.

"You need to make up your mind of what you want, girl." Jesse admitted, "You can't be mad at him when you left him."

"We weren't even actually we just…hung out." Prince added.

Sasha shook her head, "Is that all you thought that was."

Prince sighed, taking a hit to try to regain his high. "…When did you ever ask me about actually being together? Anyway, it doesn't matter now does it?"

"No," Sasha shook her head, "You're right. It doesn't matter."

Snoop smiled, "It's a beautiful thang watching you two."

"Why?" Sasha snapped, crossing her arms.

"It reminds of how me and my wife were in the early years of our marriage."

"Oooooooooooooooo," James cooed. "You two are perfect for eachother."

"Shut up," Prince shook his head.

"It's up to you whether you forgive her or not. Being angry isn't exactly helping you. At least I don't think it is. Does your brother have feelings for her?" James asked.

"Nah," Prince replied, "He has his own girlfriend."

"Sooooo," James shrugged, "If there's nothing there-"

"It meant nothing. I was just angry and trying to get back at him." Sasha underlined. "I'm sorry," Turning to Prince, "Can we just…start over."

"Do it, do it, do it, do it," Team Rocket cheered clapping their hands.

Prince sighed helplessly.

"Come on," James smiled, "Forgive her."

"…I forgive you." Prince finally said.

Sasha smiled, "Thank you. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

"It's so sweet," Jesse smiled, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

Meowth could only laugh.

Suddenly, the Shroomish leapt into Prince's lap staring into his eyes.

"Shroom, shroom," it said.

"It says, it wants to see the world. It wants to go with you." Meowth smiled.

Snoop looked proudly at the Shroomish. "Is that what you want?"

"Shroom, shroom," it nodded.

"It said that it agrees with you wanting peace but it wants to fight and grow stronger and Prince has the aura of a strong trainer." Meowth relayed.

Snoop smiled, "You want a Shroomish, nephew?"

"Sure," Prince shrugged.

The Shroomish smiled followed by a hard thud.

"Oh no," Meowth gawked. James lay on the ground, passed out.

"Looks like we win," Sasha triumphantly smiled, gripping her pokeball, "Are you gonna keep your word or do you wanna battle?" Confidently staring down Jesse.

"No," Jesse pushed against the air, finishing her joint, "Today I just want to…relax."

"The good weed." Snoop smiled.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "Do you mind if I keep some of this?" Pointing to the crushed up Oddish leaves.

"My gift to you," Snoop said politely.

"Thanks," Jesse got to her feet, "Meowth, you can drag James behind you."

"Where y'all staying?" Snoop asked curiously.

"Just living off the land," Jesse admitted, "Trying to capture Pikachu, it's a living."

"You know what," Snoop nodded, "Since y'all are cool and doing a good gesture towards us," turning to Sasha who immediately shook her head in protest, "Why don't we do a friendly gesture for you?"

"Like what?" Meowth asked.

Sasha shook her head.

Prince smiled, "Y'all need a place to stay?"

"…Sure," Jesse nodded, in no position to refuse.

"If y'all agree to not jack them or try to steal anything the whole time in Cerulean maybe y'all can stay at the hotel with them."

"A hotel with food, cable and weed or…," Jesse ran her fingers through her hair, "stealing pokemon and catching a Pikachu?"

"We agree," Meowth answered.

"Get his ass up," Snoop pointed at James, "I'll call the car."

Xoxoxoxo


	51. EX Chapter 3 Good Enough

EX Chapter "Good Enough"

A chamber built to accommodate royalty. At least that's what it felt like. Nikki smiled, lounging in the bubbling Jacuzzi. Across from her, Brie, her twin sister sat beside Larrell's Wartortle.

"It is sooooo nice to finally be able to soak in one of these again," Nikki exhaled.

"Yeah," Brie agreed, sipping wine from her glass.

The two sat in a Jacuzzi on a private balcony, obscured from the view of the public with tinted windows.

"This really kills the view." Brie pointed out.

"Better than some perv taking pictures of us." Nikki countered.

"Yeah," Brie nodded.

The click of heels drew their attention as the door opened.

"Where's Larrell?"

Nikki glanced up at the source of the question. She was shocked. An outsider had managed to get into their suite.

A group of girls stood over the Jacuzzi. Far from groupies but Hollywood royalty, the Kardashian sisters, masters of getting wealthy for doing practically nothing.

Long dark-brown hair, thick eyelashes, bronze skin, full-lips, and doe eyes. Each resembled and complemented the other.

Kim was noticeably absent. Khloe stood on the frontline wearing V-Cut shirt and pants. By her side, Kylie stood as well as her other sisters, Kourtney and Kendall.

"Where's Larrell?" Khloe asked again.

"Excuse you," Nikki scoffed, "What do you want with my man?"

"Your man?" Khloe crossed her arms, looking amused by that statement.

"Yes, my man." Nikki repeated.

"We'll after tonight whose man he is." Khloe challenged.

"Okay," Larrell nervously gawked, stepping onto the balcony and examining the scene before him, "Not good." He admitted aloud.

"Larrell," Nikki shook her head, "What is going on?"

"Mr. Sheffield," Kourtney spoke, "sent us. He thought you might need a bit of help with the others."

"I'll be right back," He nodded to Nikki before he softly grabbed Khloe's arm pulling inside and away from The Bellas, "My room? What are you doing in my room?"

"You're apart of the family now." Kendall smiled, "And family shares everything."

Larrell sighed, "You girls could've at least called first."

"All apologies," Khloe smiled; "Now…can you introduce us to some Swords?"

The front door opened again. Seth Rollins, wearing sweat pants, a T-shirt and baseball cap stepped into the suite, "Hey, Rell," he greeted, "Ladies," nodding at the smiling Kardashians. "I was just stopping by to give you this," handing Larrell a pokeball.

"What's this?" Larrell asked, accepting it.

"Something you loved a long time ago. A Sandshrew."

"A Sandshrew?" Larrell skeptically stared at the pokeball for a moment. "Thanks. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Seth shrugged.

"By the way," Khloe dug into her purse, retrieving and handing Larrell two more pokeballs, "Mr. Sheffield said to give these to you."

Larrell already knew what Khloe was giving her. The pokemon that were formerly owned by Becky and Christina.

"What do you need, man?" Rollins asked, hands on his hips, waiting.

Larrell turned to the Kardashians. He had his duties to the society to uphold. "Who do you wanna see?"

The Kardashian clan smiled, already knowing which member of The Swords they would have the best chance of seducing.

"Can you see if the guys are here?" Larrell asked, "And anyone who is can you call em up?"

Rollins cocked his head, unsure of why Larrell couldn't do it himself. By the looks of things he was pretty busy. "Sure," Seth nodded, pulling out is smart phone and texting the guys on his way out the door.

"Now," Khloe smiled, "Which one of us do you think Carlito would like the most? Or Corin? Or Prince? Or Tre? 'One of us' are already on their way to meet Liz. We already know she won't be able to resist him."

(Wildcard.) Larrell immediately thought of the idea of Liz being visited by a rich and famous handsome celebrity. (I wonder who it is.) Larrell thought.

"Tre's easy," Larrell assured them, "You can send your mom, Kris Jenner and she'd have no problem seducing him."

"What about the others?" Kylie asked. "Who should I seduce?"

"Well ladies…knowing the personalities of the other Swords and which of you they would prefer here is what I say…"

"Khloe, you take Trey because he can't resist thick white girls" she nodded her hand and went looking for Trey.

"Kylie you take Prince because knowing Prince besides Kim I think he would want to give you the D the most out of the Kardashian clan" Kylie smiled at me and went off looking for Prince. That left Carlito and Corin.

"Kendall, I would say you try and seduce Corin and obviously that leaves Kourtney to Carlito" I say. "Hopefully, they enjoy each and every one of you and that will lead to them joining the dark side like yours truly" I said to them. The Kardashian sisters all left out and went to seduce their selective Sword member and as for Liz, I was informed by the sisters that Taylor Lautner aka Jacob from Twilight would be coming to convert her as well. Hopefully by the end of this night, all the Swords and Liz will have crossed over to the dark side and as for me, I decided to make a phone call to the one who converted me because she is my ultimate kryptonite.

xoxoxo

She was ready. Kylie inhaled deeply and stepped into the Hilton Pokemon Training Center.

Across the globe hotel's were modifying and constructing Training Centers to accommodate pokemon trainers and to adapt to the evolving demand for pokemon. The gyms were usually adjacent to the hotel's fitness center.

Stamped onto the walls of the X-Men Danger Room inspired simulation room were The Swords a symbol synonymous with HLG Tech.

As she laid eyes on him, Kyle hoped she looked good enough. Her long mahogany brown hair freely fell to her collar-bone; her face had been enhanced to perfection with eyeliner, blush and lipstick. She wore black polyester pants and chestnut brown Yeezy １boots, compliments of her brother-in-law and a brown cardigan.

As her eyes began to digest the Dragon King, the first thing that stood out to her was his height. He was so tall to her, towering over the average man. He had to be at least six foot five. His coconut brown skin and neatly cropped curly black hair, round caramel brown eyes, clean-shaven babyface, he donned his signature zebra-striped dress shirt, loose jeans and adidas sneakers. He was irresistibly handsome, wealthy, intelligent, artistic and powerful. Enticing, yet intimidating. To make the situation even scarier, he wasn't alone.

Across from him a petite young woman with tanned-skin, dark hair pulled into a casual ponytail and a Cheshire-grin stood.

The room had been morphed to resemble the stern of a cruise ship surrounded by an endless blue ocean, a battlefield advantageous to water-pokemon.

Perhaps Prince was having flashbacks on the simulated sea. Were his memories of sailing across the Pacific returning to him? Was that why he was smiling and seemed calm as a surfer?

Prince sighed, calmly kneeling down beside his fallen pokemon. He had been defeated once again by Bayley.

"Well," Bayley shrugged, "You're getting better," with a smile on her face as her Corphish exploded from the water and stood on the wooden stern. She then turned to the lobster, "You were amazing Big Red," smiling at the pokemon before recalling it.

Prince sprayed his unconscious Shroomish with a potion, energizing it. "I'm sorry, Mario," Prince sighed to the mustard-yellow mushroom.

"Shroomish," The pokemon nodded.

"You're just not used to battling with it yet," Bayley said, petting the mushroom, "It also isn't used to battling at all. Snoop's a pacifist now."

"Yeah," Prince agreed.

"That hard-hitting, dominant style works with other pokemon you use like Melbu, Lloyd and all but Shroomish aren't built for power and speed. You've gotta be a bit more methodical." Bayley coached.

"Yeah, you're right," Prince agreed, "You're getting better, though."

"Thanks," Bayley cheerfully smiled, "You want another rematch?"

Prince glanced down at his Shroomish, "Mario," he'd decided to call it based from his memories of the classic Nintendo plumber that grew after consuming a mushroom, "you look exhausted, we'll train a bit more tomorrow," recalling the pokemon.

"Well, that's what four to zip," Bayley bragged.

"Every dog has his day," Prince smiled, extending his pokeball and recalling his Feebas which was freely swimming in the water.

"End simulation," Bayley called.

The water and cruise ship faded, returning the room to its sky-blue tiled default setting.

Now was her chance. Kylie couldn't help but feel nervous as she crossed the floor.

"We've got company," Bayley smiled.

Prince spun around, his eyes on Kylie. Was he a basilisk? Just his gaze froze her like a statue. "You wanna use the room? We were just finishing." He politely said.

"No," Kylie immediately said, "I was just-"

"Where have I seen you before?" Prince cocked his head.

"Everywhere, probably," Kylie admitted. "I'm Kylie," extending her hand.

"Prince," He introduced, shaking her hand.

"So, HLG Tech guys are actually trainers?" She shyly spoke, "I would've expected you guys to be traveling and partying-"

Prince shook his head, "Why would you expect that?"

"That's how the TV portrays you guys. Skirt-chasing, rich, powerful guys."

"Yeah," Bayley giggled, "I saw the documentary too. It was hilarious how they show you guys and the whole Buffalo Bob thing with Tre."

"Who?" Prince asked, not understanding.

"Yeah," Kylie smiled excitedly, "is Tre still alive after that?"

"After what?" Prince asked as the two girls chatted excitedly.

"That time when he shoves that signal flare up Tre's-"

"What the fuck?" Prince shook his head, "Look, we keep hearing about this guy. Nothing happened. Nothing weird. Don't believe everything you see on TV."

The girls continued to laugh.

Prince shook his head. "Well, its almost time for dinner," checking his watch, "you wanna eat some sushi?"

"Again?" Bayley sighed, "Something different."

"If you're hungry, feel free to join us." Turning to Kylie.

"Sure," Kylie smiled. He was making her mission easier-and-easier.

"Fat Burger?" Prince suggested.

"I'm game." Kylie nodded.

"Now that I think about it," Bayley raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I can't. I already made plans with the other girls."

"Oh," Prince groaned. "Well, I'll see you after."

"Yeah," Bayley smiled, heading off and exiting the room. As the door shut, Bayley quickly caught it, cracking it and listening in. She felt the vibes off of Kylie, this wasn't just a friendly exchange but she had to verify.

"So just the two of us?" Kylie pointed out.

"Yup," Prince shrugged, "I've gotta head to the Pokemon Center first. Should only take a minute and we can head out."

"Okay," Kylie agreed, "But I've got one question first."

Prince nodded, waiting for it.

Bayley closed her eyes, sharpening her ears for it.

"Are you still seeing Eva?"

"We're," Prince inhaled, unsure of how to answer. Jonathan's emergence had truly clouded up their relationship and made everything murkier, "…taking a break."

Kylie stepped forward, carefully placing a hand on Prince's sternum, "Are you okay?"

(Knew it.) Bayley thought, hurrying away.

Xoxoxoxox

Becky Lynch, the lasskicker, lounged in the steamroom. Cerulean City was gradually becoming her favorite place in the world, the variety of food, laid-back atmosphere, its close proximity to Los Angeles whenever she felt the itch to raise hell and being able to swim freely, spa treatment and now warm her skin with her girls.

"It's good to finally see you again." She said, glancing at Charlotte.

"Well, Tre's passed out now so it's the perfect time to just relax." Charlotte agreed.

"How many times a day do you guys have sex?" Sasha asked curiously.

"I've lost count but usually four or five," Charlotte sighed.

The three sat in the steamroom of the Hilton, fluffy white toils wrapped around their bodies as their pores were purged through thermal therapy.

"You sound so happy." Becky said sarcastically.

"I don't mind it," Charlotte admitted, "but…I wanna do more with him than just be a fuckdoll for him. Maybe go out, see a movie, anything, ya know."

"Not really," Becky admitted, "single for life," she nodded.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I might be joining that club. I'm getting tired of boys, to be honest."

"Sure," Becky sarcastically agreed, "Because you really hate that one boy, tall, handsome and he's also kinda single since Eva is well, what is she again?"

"I don't care," Sasha drawled, "I'm done chasing him. I'm done caring. Maybe I'm better off alone."

"Hey, hey," Bayley greeted, opening the door, "Sorry I'm late, long training session," sitting down beside Becky.

"How was school?" Charlotte asked with a motherly tone.

"Well," Bayley smiled, "I met this boy and we became good friends. He still has a bit of math homework to do,"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "You guys can say his name. I really don't care anymore. I know who you're talking about."

"I kicked Prince's butt," Bayley said proudly. "Four times."

"Good for you," Becky complimented。

"How?" Sasha asked in disbelief. "I've beaten him before but…how did you beat him four times. You beat Melbu?"

"Nah ah," Shaking her head, "Prince wanted to train that Shroomish your cousin gave him. They were one-on-one battles. He'd probably have destroyed me with Melbu. He only used Shroomish and well, that Feebas he has,"

"Meru," Sasha added, "That the name of it."

Becky leaned back, "Someone's very well informed."

"Of course I am, we train together all the time." Sasha injected, "At least…we used to."

"He's too offense based with his style. With fire pokemon its perfect but with grass types…especially a Shroomish that doesn't have speed or a lot of offense moves he needs to be defensive and set up his moves a bit more."

Sasha nodded, agreeing, "Knowing him, he's probably on YouTube trying to study ｇgrass battles by now."

"Nope," Bayley shook his head, "He's out on a date."

"So he and Eva are back together?" Charlotte asked.

"Nope," Bayley shook her head, deviously smiling.

"Then who?" Becky curiously asked.

"I'll see you guys later," Sasha sighed, getting to her feet and not wanting to hear another word.

"Kylie Jenner."

Sasha froze, "WHAT?"

"Kylie Jenner," Bayley smiled, "You know, the Kardashian girl. They're going to Fat Burger."

Sasha shook her head, "Isn't she still in kindergarten? What the hell is he trying to do? Make an R. Kelly tape?"

"No," Bayley shook her head, "She's of age and she's quite a fan of his."

"That heffa probably has AIDs," Sasha snarled.

Charlotte shook her head, trying not to laugh, "Someone's jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Sasha shrugged, "I don't care. I really don't."

"Sure. We believe you," Becky sarcastically nodded, "You don't care about Prince possibly dating an A-List celebrity and choosing another girl over you. We believe you."

"Stop it," Sasha sighed, sitting back down and crossing her arms, "Change the subject."

Xoxoxo

"Lalalalalalalalalala," He sang as he walked through the women's locker rooms, "Sasha!" Ezel called, "Sasha!" Pulling open the door.

The divas shrieked, glaring at him.

"Sasha what the hell you doin' in here?" Ezel asked.

"Get out of here!" Sasha snapped, "This is the women's locker room."

"Yeah, I know," Ezel nodded casually, not bothered in the least, "Tryin' to find me some Louie V. I was walking through, I saw the door was open so I just said, fuck it."

"Get the hell out of there!" Sasha snapped, slamming the door.

"Oh well," Ezel shrugged, turning on heel and heading to the lockers, "Lalalalalalalalala," opening one of the lockers, "oooh yeah," he smiled, finding a Victoria's Secret bra. (I wonder how much I can get for this.) He wondered.

"Ezel," Sasha snapped. She stood in beside one of the benches, her body still wrapped in a towel, "Get over here!" She snapped, ordering the crackhead to her. "How did you find me?"

"I heard The Swords was in town. It's all that people are chatting about. If I can get them to sign this," digging in his pocket and taking a crumbled up poster out, "I can flip it, maybe get a couple hundreds bucks for it."

"Where did you get this?" Sasha asked, staring at The Swords. The poster featured the five males as well as Liz. All six of them standing on the sides of a pentagon and The Swords insignia at the center, the six were all dressed in black business suits.

"I saw a little girl walking down the street with it." Ezel innocently nodded.

"And?" Sasha shrugged.

"I said fuck it, slapped her and took it." Ezel smiled proudly.

Sasha shook her head. The guy was hopeless…but useful.

"I've got a job for you," Sasha smiled.

"Let ol' girl Liz know, skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet, 'I got da hook up, holla if ya hear me' and if she wanna get down with Ezel we goin' back to 99, I'ma make her say uhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhh!"

Sasha nearly laughed at Ezel's Master P references, "Ezel!" Snapping her fingers, "Focus!"

The crackhead nodded. "Yeah, Boss."

xoxoxo

The cameraphone lightshow, something that Kylie had been born into, molded by. Prince on the other hand was visibly uncomfortable and pissed.

Fat Burger, a famous West Coast restaurant that sounded almost alien to an outsider but Prince having spent nearly a year in San Diego and Las Vegas was very familiar and preferred to the place to In-N-Out.

Prince sighed heavily, slouching in defeat as a tabloid journalist pressed against the glass window, trying to take a picture of the two together. "Well, damn," Prince shook his head.

"You'll get used to it," Kylie smiled, leaning against him. Her hand carefully slipping into his.

He didn't pull away or protest at all.

xoxoxo

After getting their dinner to-go. The two climbed into her limousine. Dark, private, everything that Prince loved.

It was time for her sales-pitch. "There's a lot of things my family can do for you. We can make everything you've ever desired a reality."

"Tell me," Prince cocked his head, staring at her brown eyes and full lips, "What do you think I want out of life?" Digging in the cooler and retrieving the champagne bottle.

Kylie innocently looked at the ceiling of the car, "Can you put some music on and give us some privacy please," she called to the driver who obliged by rolling up his window.

She then placed her eyes on Prince; "I think you're too complex for me to be able to confidently answer what you want in the future but I know what you want right now…" her hand was on his knee and slowly riding up his thigh to his belt.

She had to please him, soften him up for the rest of the sales pitch.

Prince didn't protest. Prince didn't say a word as she undid his belt, unzipped his pants and reached inside, her warm hand carefully wrapped around his shaft.

The ardor of her hand, slowly and carefully stroking, back-and-forth, the warmth beginning to flood his bloodstream.

Kylie smiled naïve and innocent. Her eyes looking into his, silently asking how badly did he want her? She could feel his stem swelling and growing in the palm of her hand. She felt like a Goddess giving life to him. Powerful, with her hands she could control his every movement, every emotion right now.

Suddenly, the radio hummed to life. *Stop trying to make so fetch happen*

Prince shook his head, "Motherfucker," He muttered to himself, pouring a glass of champagne and calmly sipping while Kylie continued 'working' on him.

*That was So Fetch by Tre Givens! New album out tomorrow! So Fetch has just hit number one on the billboard charts in a single day!*

Prince had been with dozens of women before. A beautiful girl having her hands in his drawers wasn't anything new to him. His experience also bred borderline arrogance when it came towards anything sexual.

Kylie smiled. Was he challenging her? Was she not good enough? Was she too inexperienced? Too young for him? He was twenty-seven, after all. Was Kylie good enough for him? She'd show him.

Kylie casually pulled his boxers down, her hand wrapped around his shaft.

Prince sipped his champagne and could only inhale as she wrapped her lips around his shaft. All he could feel was a sudden wet warmth and her tongue.

Kylie rotated, no longer sitting in her seat but on her knees on the black carpet, one hand on his thigh to balance herself the other in full control as she nervously continued.

Prince sat his glass down, leaning back and yearning to feel every lash of her tongue on him. Every change of direction, every swirl, every punch. Her tongue lashed at the helmet, slow and deep.

She treasured it like juice from a peach.

As the warmth began to swallow him, his sense so high it felt like an electric current was flowing through his entire body with every movement she made.

Her head slipped back and forth like waves on a sandy beach, a constant rhythm, her tongue the helmeted soldier. She was good to be so young.

"Do you like that?" Kylie asked, looking into his caramel eyes.

"Hell yeah," Prince replied, softly taking her angelic face in his hands and guiding her mouth back on to his shaft.

Prince leaned back, the thought of waves. The water, back-and-forth, the warmth, a crescendo of pleasure and a descent into madness. Her head slid back-and-forth like the flow of time, never-ending. Hopefully the pleasure would never end. His fingers in hair, caressing her tresses.

Then, Kylie looked up at him, an intense look in her eyes, "I'm not a little girl. I don't need you holding my hand."

(Well damn.) Prince thought, leaning back and allowing her to continue. "You got it," Not arguing at all as she slipped his stem deep into her throat.

(A warm-up.) Prince thought. He always treated oral sex as a warm-up for the real thing. (She ain't ready.) He arrogantly thought looking down in her innocent brown eyes. (She can't handle this.) All too ready to prove it to her and to establish a resume with the entire Hollywood A-List. Penelope Cruz would be hunting for him once she knew how good he was. Kylie would be his building block. A calling card.

The more she gave, the more he wanted her. He couldn't resist. She could feel it within him, boiling like water in a kettle. He needed to sample her. She'd earned it. She'd earned the temptation and ultimate pleasure. He casually raised her to her feet

Planting a kiss on her flat stomach, his hands tenderly gripping and sliding down her pants and undressing her.

Kylie blushed, her hands on his head, now guiding him to where she wanted his next kiss, beneath her cardigan and on her breasts.

Kylie hissed, gasping and breathless as he carefully and expertly began to play with her nipples with his teeth, his teeth shallow on them, not biting them while his tongue lashed at them like a windshield wiper. Already burning from anticipation, Kylie was now soaked wet and prime for the headliner of this show. The opening acts were finished.

Was she good enough? She wondered as his powerful arms guided her to the seat. She laid on her back not daring to take him doggy-style initially. She needed to feel him first. See just how good he'd be in the classic missionary position first.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop, nearly throwing Prince into the driver's window.

Xoxoxo

The door opened, Kylie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the young man before her. He was slim, short, his body carpeted in tattoos; he wore a Lakers cap, jeans, shirt and array of gold necklaces.

Tyga climbed into the limousine, a look of frustration on his face. He looked at Prince who didn't seem bothered by his presence at all. Prince nearly welcomed it. Tyga was half his size, Prince would break him in half in a fight. "Big homie," Tyga sighed, "I ain't got no beef with you."

"You good." Prince nodded, backing away.

"How could you do this?" Tyga hysterically asked. "All that we've been through and you're gonna throw it away for a fling with him?"

Kylie sighed, pulling on her pants, "You know why I have to do this.""I do," Tyga nodded, "And that's why I left Young Money because I didn't want that for me."

"Yeah," Kylie corrected him, "you did, that's the only reason you're with me. You wanna reap the benefits that my family has sacrificed so much for but don't want the responsibilities that come with being in this family."

"It's not like that," Tyga argued.

Suddenly, the window rolled down. "Hey," The driver nodded, "You wanna sit up here while they work it out?"

"Yeah," Prince shrugged, pulling up his pants, stealing the champagne bottle, his dinner and climbing out of the car.

When the passenger seat opened Prince was surprised at who was sitting in it.

"Lalalalalala," the crackhead sang.

"The fuck?" Prince quirked as the crackhead climbed out of the limousine.

"Hey," The crackhead said, tapping Prince on the shoulder, "If you skeet in her, lemme know and I'll clean it up for you for two dollars."

"What the fuck?" Prince gawked, shaking his head and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Where to?" The driver asked, closing the window and giving Tyga and Kylie privacy.

"The Hilton," Prince sighed, a bit pissed he didn't get to go all the way but at the same time perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that he hadn't.

The Lord works in mysterious ways, they say.

"Between you and me?" The driver asked, "How was it?"

Prince had nearly choked on the champagne.

The driver was plump, white, with a thick gray mustache and glasses. He looked an overweight version of the monopoly guy. Why would an old man his age wonder what sex with a ripe and fresh woman felt like? Had Kylie been the age of her sisters then it would be acceptable but she was eighteen.

(Who am I to judge?) Prince sighed. "Good…awkward…but good. She's been trained well." Prince answered as the limousine rolled down the road.

xoxoxo


	52. Chapter 35 GGN

Today on my show I've got a special guest one of my boys one of the Swords, all the way from Chi-town ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,players and pimps its the one and only Carlito Gilmore. Snoop said introducting Carlito extending his hand who sat next to him dressed in a motorhead t-shirt, dogtag hanging from his neck, black cargo pants with a rollex on his wrist.

"Wassup man." Carlito said shaking hands with Snoop

"Man I'm good brother. How you been?"

Chillin, you know I had to come on set. Carlito chuckled

"Most definitely" Snoop chuckled

"Man what everyone what want to know is why did yoour homegirl Liz beat some random bitch on the side of the road."

Man I don't know maybe she put on some some Hustle n Flow "Whoop that trick and got to going to work." Carlito laughed

"Hell yeah whoop that trick, get em" Snoop sang as Carlito and the crowd joined in.

"But seriously what you think" Snoop said

"I think it's probably something like an old rival or something i don't know." Carlito shrugged

"I don't know man like yall billionaires, yall can have motherfuckers stomped out and put in the back of a trunk you hear me." Snoop said

"But that was me years ago you know." Snoop said his oddish hopping on the table as Snoop smoked a joint

"I already know man the era of rap and music grew up on guys like you, Pac, Biggie, Eminem, Wu-Tang- and Nwa was around." Carlito said

"Yeah those the days when in order to be a rapper you had to be a goon or a gangster, nowadays its more open to where anyone can be a rapper, you aint got to be tooting guns to be know rapper."

"Exactly, like I grew up on the southside of Chicago and you didn't rap if you wasn't about what that.

"For real?" Snoop asked

"Yeah they would call you every lyric you said and hold you to it." Carlito explained

"Now I hear Chicago is ficked up like a warzone." Snoop said

"Yeah the devil working overtime with no pay." Carlito laughed

"Hahaha that nigga volunteering." Snopp laughed

"You hear about Trump promisingthat if he elected he woukd order the execution of all pokemon?

"Nah I didn't." Carlito said drinking some water

"Yeah he waz talking about that they not from this world and are threaten national security and shit." Snoop explained

"Well he likely won't be elected." Carlito concluded

"That's right my man. People love this little guys and honestly that make life easier like my dude Kush here grow weed for me and im working on breeding them." Snoop said

We gon have a bit of fun we gonna play a game called Fuck, Marry, Kill, They gonna give us three pictures and you can fuck one, marry one, and kill one." Snoop said pointing to a flatscreen on the wall that displayed the three pictures of Ronda Rousey, Taraji P Henson, and Trish Stratus.

A girl in a bikini with curves and angelic face and nice legs.

"Damn hey is she available for this game." Carlito said eyez on the girl

"Haha he said he already picked who he gonna smash."

For real you got it like that i need to come on more often." Carlito joked.

"Anytime man be glad to have you." Snoop said

Carlito cleared his throat ok well "I would kill Rounda because lets be honest no body would think Ronda Rousey was hot if she wasn't a millionaire. Gina Carano way finer." Carlito said

"Ok you offed her." Snoop said taking a hit of his joint

"I would fuck Taraji, She got that body and she look like she know what she doing." Carlito said

"Well you know I hit that a few times, yiu know we did baby boy together." Snoop said

"Yeah you i remember I liked yourcharacter." Carlito said

Thanks and you know people always bring up that we they talk about my career and the wash that I did with Dre,and Tinnie, and Em." Snoop said

"Gotta pay the cost to be the boss." Carlito and Snoop said at the same time.

"Ok so you'd marry Trish Stratus?" Snoop asked

"Yeah and you know Prince big fan of Trish." Carlito said

"So he like that kryptonite?" Snoop said

"He don't descriminate but if you mean in love with the Kyrptonite that Trey." Carlito shrugged

"Yeah that's the one thst did that "So fetch" song that just hit the number spot on billboards and is song of the year already." Snoop said

"Yup" Carlito said confused he only heard the song once and its was already platinum.

"I wanted to talk to him about it and congratulate him." Snoop said

(Probably passed out somewhere)

"But oh well now back to you, I hear you and Chicago's Cm Punk wife is dating is that right?"

"Yeah we are." Carlito nodded

"You just Russell Crowed her man." Snoop said fistbumping Carlito

Matter of fact let's bring her said introducting Aj

Aj walked and waved abd pulled a chair next to Carlito

"How you doing baby?" Snoop asked Aj

"I'm fine thank you for having me." Aj nodded

"Good to have you, now I was just asking Carlito here are you guys dating?" Snoop said

"Yes." Aj said

"But you married?" Snoop said

"I don't really know how to say it but it just feels right and we'll figure it out." Aj said running her hands through her hair a sense of guilt feeling her heart.

"Hey y'all good, you look happy that's all that matters right?" Snoop taking a hit of the joint.

"Right." Carlito and Aj said

Carlito's arm finding its way around Aj shoulders

Hey but I'mma tell straight up man, alot of brothers wouldn't even put themselves in that situation so I commend you and just be smart. Snoop advised

"Yeah man sometimes you got just go out on a limb." Carlito said looking at Aj

"I heard that." Snoop said

"Well man it was nice having yall on the show , yall stay up." Snoop said standing as Carlito shook hands and hugged Snoop

"Alright man" Carlito responded

"Alright now." Snoop said hugging Aj.

Xoxoxoxo


	53. Chapter 36 Phone Sex

DIE YOUNG intro

EX Scene Phone Sex

Liz yawned, laying her bags down on the table and collapsed onto the plush mattress. Exhausted.

"A good start." Paige stretched her arms out before laying down beside Liz.

"Yup," AJ agreed, "We didn't just replace everything we left in Pewter City we upgraded."

Liz stared at the peach-shaded cieling. Pulling a stray strand of her dark highlit hair behind her ear.

"Cam Newton?" AJ gawked, pulling the jersey from Paige's bag.

"I got it for Charlotte," Paige yawned, turning over onto her stomach. "She couldn't come today."

Liz laughed. "She's too busy taking dictation from Tre."

The three girls giggled.

Paige was the first to catch it. "Taking 'dick'-tation," repeating it slowly. "Its sounds so much naughtier when you say it Liz."

"Stop it," Liz playfully smiled.

"Oh my god," AJ nodded in disbelief. How did she not notice it yet? "You do."

Liz shyly turned over hiding her face. "You really think so?"

"Yes," both AJ and Paige simultaneously agreed.

"You probably have the sexiest phone voice." Paige nodded. "Heeeeeeeeey," smiling deviously, "I've got an idea."

xoxoxo

Suddenly, his phone hummed to life.

"Unknown number," Ambrose groaned. (Fuck it.) He shrugged, answering the phone, "Salutations!"

"What you doin'?" A sultry feminine voice asked.

"Who is this?" Dean asked curiously.

"What you doin'?" The stranger asked again.

"Come on, who's this?" Ambrose yawned.

"What you got on?" The stranger asked.

"Ha, ha," Dean chuckled. The voice sounded soft like the girl next door, innocent with a glow of lust behind it.

"I'm naked.." She said.

Dean's eyes widened. "I have on a G-string. I gotta get back to work, man. If you ain't gonna tell me your name."

"I can't tell you my name. That's not important." The stranger whispered. "You know what?"

"What?" Dean asked intrigued and captivated by the voice.

"I want you to stop workin.'" It said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What you want me to do?" Ambrose shrugged, suddenly entertained by this anonymous call.

"Guess what baby?"

"What?"

"I can make you moan on the phone, baby." The stranger boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Dean smiled.

xoxoxo

AJ and Paige restrained eachother struggling not to laugh. It felt like their lungs would explode from holding it in as Liz seduced Dean over speakerphone.

"I can make you moan on the phone." Liz repeated, trying not to laugh.

"I'm ready." Dean challenged.

"How's about a little phone sex? I'm gonna make it good for you tonight.

I wanna make you moan just like you do when I'm with you."

Dean quirked his eyebrow, "Is this Renee?"

"I can't be there with you," Liz continue, ignoring the question, "but I got an idea. So follow directions."

Dean smirked, it was time for him to have some fun, "Just imagine that it's me inside, thrusting until you-"

Paige tumbled out of the bed covering her mouth as Dean continued, "Scream as loud as you want. I'm chasing you. Let me make love to your mind. C'mon, it's AT&T and you and me. Baby, I'm gonna get so nasty. Girl all ya gotta do is lose those pants."

AJ charged into the bathroom, laughing, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"When you play with it, use the phone so I can hear it." Liz instructed.

"Hell yeah, you naughty little bunny bend over and let me spank you." Dean commanded.

Paige stood, reaching back and giving her rear a hard smack.

"Like that?" Liz asked containing her laugter and trying to stay in character. "I want you to help me." Liz pleaded.

"Alright, what you want me to do?" Dean shrugged.

"I said, Dean, can you do me one big favor?"

"I said," Dean mocked, "what's that?"

"Can you stick yo finger in yo booty?" The divas nearly erupted with laugter.

Ambrose blinked, "Can i do what?"

"I said can you stick your big finger in yo booty?" She asked again.

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "You cant be serious."

"Don't get me wrong, just listen. There's a reason I'm sayin this is because I think you might like it."

"You think so?" Dean scratched his head considering the posibilities.

"Yeah. You ever stuck your finger in yo booty for anyone before?"

AJ was in tears, holding her stomach.

"I've never stuck my finger in my booty, at all." Dean admitted.

"You oughtta get that feeling. You'd like that."

"You think so?" Dean smiled.

"Yea. look, I'ma call you back here a little later." Liz hung up to an explosion of laughter.

"HE WAS ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT IT!" AJ giggled as the three exploded into laughter.

xoxoxo


	54. Chapter 37 Dance With The Devil

Scene: Dance With The Devil

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

xoxoxo

She'd restricted him to less than an hour. Two hours later, it didn't matter.

Jonathan yawned loudly, watching the heartwrenching scene of Titanic beside his ex-wife Eva.

"This was always your favorite, right?" Jonathan shrugged, trying to ignore the chick-fick tears.

"Still is." Eva admitted, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," Jonathan sighed. His mind began to reflect on their shattered dream, what could have been of their failed marriage. So many what-if's.

As Celine Dion's voice illuminated the darkness of the tragic tale, nostalgia began to twist Jonathan's soul, "Dance with me," taking her hand, "one last time."

xoxoxo

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

xoxoxo

Memories.

Fragments, lessons. pleasures and sins of or life that haunt, torture and remind us.

"One last time," Eva agreed with tears blooming in her eyes.

So this was how this chapter of her life would end. No empty words or broken promises. No regrets. With this final dance she could move on past her memories of Jonathan.

Jonathan cradled her hips with his muscular arms. Eva wrapped her arms around his neck. Together, they swayed to the somber song, dancinng with the devil.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jonathan whispered in her ear.

Eva closed her eyes, trying to erase her memories of him. "I'll miss you too."

As the final notes of the song faded, Eva backed out of his embrace.

"I," Jonathan sighed, "I don't wanna let you go."

"...You have to."

Boom, with a sudden smack the flatscreen television tumbled over. Its various wires in the air. Jonathan had punched the television, shattering the screen a turning it over.

Eva backed away her arms timidly raised, her body frozen with fear.

"I won't let go of you." Jonathan vowed, advancing on her.

xoxoxo

Jonathan reached forward seizing her arms, softly gripping them, "I sacrificed so much for us. Don't forget everything I gave up to make us work. Don't forget."

Eva was helplessly pinned against the wall of the hotel room, trembling with fear.

"I love you, Eva." Jonathan said.

Eva shuddered, too scared to speak.

Leaning forward,"I love you, Eva." Jonathan repeated, planting a kiss on her frozen lips, "Goddamnit, I fucking love you, Eva," kissing her again. Jonathan inhaled, "I'll never stop loving you," leaning in to kiss her lips oncemore.

Eva sharply turned her head.

"What the fuck?" Jonathan hissed, backing away. "What the fuck's wrong you?" Jonathan shook his head.

Eva's heart sank. She knew she shouldn't have done that.

"Say something!" Jonathan snapped towering over her.

Eva cautiously raised her hand, "...Jonathan...please"

"Please, what?" Jonathan snorted. "Please fucking what?!" Swinging and punching the wall above her head.

Eva shrieked with fear, as clumps of shattered debris rained on her hair and shoulders.

She had to get away from him. She had to.

Jonathan looked down on her. Armms feebly raised. So weak. Why? "What's wrong with you? Don't you care about us? About everything we went through?"

Eva's eyes zoomed past her bed to the door on the othr end of the room. She had to get there.

"We belong together, Eva," Jonathan gasped. "Look at me," he ordered, clutching her chin and leading her gaze to him, "look at me!"

Eva inhaled, firmly staring into his eyes. He was no longer the man he'd been an hour ago.

Jonathan looked down on Eva with pity. Why was she so weak? Why wouldn't she speak? Why couldn't she be the woman he'd always known she had to the potential to be? Why?

"Eva," Jonathan slowly dropped to his knees, "We belong together and," inhaling deeply, "I just can't let go of what we had. we can make this work," diggining in his pocket and retrieving Eva's old diamond engagement ring.

She'd mailed it to him with her divorce papers. Staring at the rock brought back so many memories, the good times.

Jonathan had signed the divorce papers. Hoping that it'd just been a phase. The constant travel of the WWE schedule effecting her. Believing the old saying that if something's yours and you let it go if it vomes back to you, it was yours all along.

"Come back, Eva." Taking her hand and slding the ring onto her naked finger. Gently kissing her hand. "Bring us back, babe."

He was on his knees.

Now. Eva tore away from him, jumping onto the bed and hurrying across the mattress, she landed onto the carpet, reaching for the doorknob.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her. She'd been tackled and pinned against the wall.

"You fucking bitch," Jonathan snapped, cupping his hand over her mouth as she began to gather air in her lungs to scream.

(Please...stop...) Eva thought as he slammed her against the wall again. This time harder.

"How dare you walk out on us." Jonathan whispered, his voice a low growl. He grunted, arm wrapped around in a bearhug, other hand covering her mouth, silencing her.

"I'm not going to let you kill us," Jonathan whispered.

Eva could barely breathe or move as he effortlessly squeezed the oxygen out of her.

"I won't let you destroy us," Marching to the bed and slamming her onto the mattress.

xoxoxo

Eva inhaled, trying to catch her breath. A sharp pain stunned her as he slammed his hand over her mouth, covering it again.

Pushing her lips against her teeth, suffocating her nostrils. His massive frame lay ontop of her petite body. She couldn't move. Barely could breathe.

"You belong to me," Jonathan vowed, kissing her forehead, "and I belong to you."

(He's too big. He's crazy) Tears blooming in her eyes.

As she lay beneath him, his eyes traced the delicate line of her chin, her wavy sunfire hair, the valley between her round breasts, her hourglass body and hips. She was his.

She'd stood before God promising to only be his.

"I'm gonna make you remember," Jonathan kissed her neck, "remember, Eva." He pleaded, gently biting her neck and straddling her body.

(...Can't breathe...) Eva thought as the pressure on her mouth and chest increed.

Suddenly, Eva's phone began to ring.

Jonathan froze. Was it 'him'?

He stared at the screen. The pale European lass Paige appeared.

Would they worry if she didn't answer?

"Answer," Jonathan carefully removed his hand from her mouth, climbing off her and backing away. "Speaker."

Eva sat up, her body throbbing with pain as she picked up her phone, "...Hello," she coughed.

"Sleepyhead," Paige greeted, "where have you been the last few days. We thought I.s.i.s. kidnapped you or something."

"No, I've been," cautiously glancing at Jonathan who said nothing, "around."

"Ok, well Liz is bringing your stuff to you."

Eva nodded, trying not to smile as shesaid, "Okay, thanks."

Liz would be knocking on her door at any moment.

"Hope we got your size right. You're gonna show Prince a good time with those." Paige laughed.

Jonathan froze, glaring at Eva.

Eva winced, too frightened to say or do anything.

Paige continued laughing, "When you first answered I honestly knew you were coughing from 'something' else."

The phone flew across the room, slamming against the wall and shattering.

Before Eva could react, she'd been knocked down onto the bed, her cheek searing with pain, he'd slapped her.

"So that's why you left me," Jonathan seethed, grabbing her hair and covering her mouth, "You leave because you wanna be some nigger's whore. Is that what you wanted to be?"

Eva could only cry and pray. She was powerless.

Jonathan turned Eva over, "Lets make a good whore out of you," his arm pinning her body to the mattress, he shoved his knee through her closed legs, forcing them open and laying between, "You're going to give me what's mine."

Eva stared at the cieling, trying not to look at his face. Praying.

(Help me...God...somebody...anybody...help.)

xoxoxo

(...What have I done?) Jonathan sighed, standing. How could he face her? What could he say to her?

His eyes surveyed and digested the wreckage of the hotel suit. The shattered cell phone, cracked glass window, the hole in the wall, destroyed television. And the broken goddess between the sheets.

There was no turning back.

Without a word, Jonathan opened the door, walking down the hallway. (...I'm sorry...Eva.)


	55. Chapter 38 MT Moon

Bayley sat at the lunch table in awe, staring at it. "Already?!"

Corin and Alexa held blue teardrop-shaped Cascade Badges.

"I told you guys to tell me when you were going," Bayley pouted.

"We tried," Corin shrugged, "Heard you were out training."

"Sorry," Alexa awkwardly said.

Bayley's heart sank. "How tough is the gym leader?"

Corin thought for a moment, opening his small burgundy case and storing the badge in it. "They're pretty good actually."

"They?" Bayley cocked her head. What kind of battle would she be having?

"Take some of the group with you if you go." Alexa advised.

Bayley nodded, her mind focused on that one word 'they.'

After leaving the blooming couple alone, Bayley set off to recruit others to go to the gym with her.

xoxoxo

The group stopped at the sight of piece of paper that read"Be back later emergency"

"She's not here?" Bailey asked reading the sign on the gym door.

"Well lets go back to the hotel." Ambrose shrugged

"Yeah." Larell said

A light burst from hus bag, one of his pokemon had broke out its ball.

"Clefairy how'd you..." Larell began

The clefairy ran in an strange fashion

"After it.!" Everyone said following the fleeing pokemon.

The clefairy had lead them to a mountain/cave and by the entrance read Mt. Moon.

They advanced further into the dark chasm of the mountain.

"I can't see a thing" Nikki said

Carlito and Prince throw pokeballs summoning Charmeleon and Quillava.

The two pokemon blew a small flame creating a light for them to see.

"Excuse me" A girl with jean short shorts and a yellow top and Orange hair said

"Who are you?" Prince asked

I'm Misty the Cerulian City gym leader, I'm looking for my Togapei that ran in here." Misty said

We're looking for one of our clefairy that ran through here it was acting strange." Larell said

"Maybe we can look togetheer. Misty suggested

"Alright." Bayley said

The group and Misty navigated their way through the cave following their lost pokemon, capturing wild pokemon along the way until finally...

"There you are. Misty said scooping up her Togapei

"Thanks guys for helping me." Misty said

Larell's clefairy jumped around strangely at the sight of the other clefairiers

Larell clefairy hugged the other clefairy happily

"Must be its home." Larell concluded

"Hey look its look like some kind of ritual or ceremony. " Carlito pointed out as the clefairy danced in a circle holding hands.

What's that little rock formation they got going there? Misty said noticing the moonstones in a circle and a empty spot.

"Maybe they need one more?" Aj suggested

Carlito reached in his bag and sat a moonstone in the pile the other clefairy had gathered

The clouds moved revealing a celestial body that appeared to look like a red moon.

The clefairy began rocking their fingers from side to side performing metronome.

The great moonstone shined with the intensity of the sun.

Everyone shielded their eyes the light blinding and engulfing them

Everyone stirred awake standing in the hotel lobby.

"How'd we get here?" Aj asked

"Ahh so that's what it does." Ambrose said amazed.

"Thanks guy for helping me find togapei." Misty said cradling her Togapei

"No problem." Roman said

"Hey when can we battle for our badges?" Bailey asked

"Whenever you're ready?" Misty said leaving the hotel

xoxoxo


	56. EX Chapter 4 Father Figure

The Malibu luxury beach house was designed by Waldo Fernandez, this home had breathtaking whitewater and coastline views from nearly every room. Six bedrooms and seven baths complete with a large chef's kitchen, opening to a massive outdoor entertaining deck with a fireplace that overlooked the ocean. Expansive master suite with dual baths and dual closets, private deck and a separate sitting room or office. The family room opened to an impressive infinity pool and spa that seemingly cascaded into the ocean, located one level above the sand. There was elevator service for each level, as well as a professional training gym, and theater room with movie seating.

"Fit for a king," Olivia Wilde smiled, turning to Prince.

"Hell yeah," Prince nodded in agreement. For the occasion, he'd dressed for success, wearing a tailor-made black pinstripe suit and black alligator-skinned boots.

Olivia Wilde exhaled. Her sleek face, piercing ocean blue eyes on the property. She wore jeans, boots and a designer jacket. "You see anything you don't like?"

Prince glanced at the sun, mightily hovering above the eternal ocean and a plume of clouds, "It's perfect."

"Thanks so much, baby girl," Snoop said,"I knew you'd hook my nephew up."

"No problem," Olivia blushed, "I mean, when Snoop called and said you were a fan of The OC it was a no-brainer to pick this place." The actress formerly known as Alex at the Bait Shop smiled.

"Sooooo," Sasha smirked, crossing her arms, "What makes you wanna live in Cali?" Turning to Prince.

"I think I can get into less trouble where I'm from," Prince quoted.

"You have no idea," Sasha smiled.

Olivia turned the scene over in her mind. Replaying the original at the sight of the two rebooting those lines.

Prince had decided to make California his home once this journey was finished. Warm weather, palm trees, bikini-clad women and the finest oriental cuisine in the country.

Snoop had been a gateway to finding this place with his Hollywood connection. Even with the amount of money Prince had, he wouldn't take any chnces at being swindled. Olivia's camp would be a liason, ensuring he'd find the best place for the same price that Tom Brady would.

Sasha was enjoying time with her cousin. The last few days before The Swords departed to Vermillion City. To Prince's disdain, she'd decided to tag-along. She too had dressed for the occasion. Her long burgundy hair pulled into a bun and a black suit. Crimson Viper. Prince had joked constantly on the ride to the meeting.

"So," Olivia sighed, smiling at Prince, "I'll have my people call your people."

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Prince nodded, "One more thing," Prince summoned Melbu.

The Charmeleon glanced around, a puzzled look on its face.

"Wow!" Olivia gushed, "I've never seen a Charmeleon before." Instantly feeling warmed by the flame on its tail.

"Meet my husband," Prince introduced, "Melbu."

Sasha chuckled as the Charmeleon hissed at Prince.

"What?" Prince shrugged innocently.

"You mean, you really don't know." Sasha asked, hands on her hips.

"Know what?"

"Duh," Sasha rolled her eyes, "That Melbu is a girl."

"Get the fuck out of here," Prince laughed.

The Charmeleon hissed.

"Hold on," Prince thought for a moment, "Really?"

"You really didn't know, nephew?" Snoop asked.

"I mean-how would I?" Prince asked, a bit embarassed by Sasha's laughter and Melbu's look of disappointment.

"Word," Snoop nodded, "Well, me being a breeder, with the Charmander family the key is to check the scales. As a trainer. yoy don't be checking for feminine parts and all."

"Some people do." Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah. dem freakbody motherfuckers do," Snoop nodded, "touchin an feelin on people pokemon and all that bullshit. That's why we got all these new STDs now."

Sasha began to feel queasy at the thought of a person mollesting a pokemon.

"Fucked up world we live in." Prince scoffed. "Sorry, Melbu."

The Charmeleon turned away.

"Like a woman," Snoop smiled, "C'mon, lets look at the rest of the place."

Sasha took a step forward, but the Charmeleon, leaned against her. A look of happiness in its eyes, "I'll stay here with Melbu."

Prince, Snoop and Olivia ventured deeper into the architecture.

Sasha plopped down on the suede couch, breathing a sigh of relief as she slipped off her shoes, allowing her feeet to breathe freely. She summoned Frahma, her Dragonnair. It definitely was the perfect home, she thought as Melbu and Frahma laid down in the glass-amplified sunlight.

xoxoxo

Melbu and Frahma both stood before it happened, their eyes on the front door.

*Ding Dong*

Sasha awoke from her nap. Snoop, Prince and Olivia weren't back yet.

(Lazy bums.) Sasha yawned. (Probably smoking.) Stretching her arms.

*Ding Dong*

"I'm coming." Sasha called, slipping her shoes on and answering the door.

xoxoxo

Sasha's heart dropped her into her stomach at the sight of him.

Average height, pecan brown skin and eyes, face eroded by time, a thin gray mustache and shaved head. "Hi, Mercedez."

"Dad." Sasha sighed, downcasting her eyes. "I mean-Paul."

"Hey," he smiled, "Can I come in?"

"No." Sasha immediately answered, closing the door.

He reached out, catching it and opening it even further. By his side, a teenage boy and girl stood.

Sasha's stepbrother Austin and stepsister Candace.

Sasha sighed, standing aside.

"Thank you, munchkin," Paul smiled. reaching to hug her.

Sasha turned her head. Her eyes widened as behind her estranged father and siblings over a ozen faces she'd never seen marched into the house.

(Oh, hell no.) Sasha thought.

xoxoxo

"Hey!" A tall woman with hershey skin smiled. "Do you remember me?"

Sasha shook her head, "Umm, no." She admitted bluntly.

xoxoxo

"We saw you on TV, cuz, did that Buffallo Bob stuff really happen to that Tre dude?" One guy who was slim with curly dyed-blond hair asked.

Sasha nervously glanced around the room.

"Yeah," a second young man with light-skin chuckled, "when he brings out tht donkey and makes Tre-"

"Look," Sasha interupted, "We keep hearing about this guy. Nothing happened, nothing weird."

xoxoxo

Lounging on the couches, wrestling on the carpet, eating everything they could find and giving themselves a tour of the house.

"I'ma be on MTV Cribs like this nigga!" One person shouted.

Sasha rolled her eyes, unfolding a chair and sitting beside Melbu and Frahma near the glass window. Mentally and emotionally exhausted.

xoxoxo

"Bruh, guess how many white bitches we gon pull living in this motherfuckers?"

"Why they gotta be white bitches?"

"If porn has taught me one thing its that when you go hunting for bitches get a white bitch."

Sasha facepalmed, leaning on the neck of Frahma.

xoxoxo

"Nice place you got here," Paul warmly smiled crossing the room.

Sasha massaged her temples, shaking her head. "How did you find me?"

Paul's face sank, "You're not happy to see me?"

"I would've been happier eight years ago, Paul." Sasha sighed, "You went to the store and never came back. You abandoned us."

Paul nodded, "I've done alot of things I'm not proud of but-"

"There is no BUT YOU LEFT US!" Sasha snapped.

"You," Paul peacefully raised his hands, stepping "have every right go hate me but-"

In a flash, Melbu and Frahma fired streams of fire at him. Warning shots, telling him one thing, back up.

"I've got a few strokes now. I don't have much time left and I wanna know my baby girl.

Sasha crossed her arms, "You had your chance to get to me and you ran away from it, Paul. It's too late. You can't be a good man all of a sudden, it doesn't work that way with me."

"I was young and stupid," Paul admitted, "I've changed."

Sasha shook her head, staring at the beautiful coastline, "That's what I hate about you the most." Sasha explained. "All I want from people in my life is consistency. If you're going to be a deadbeat dad, always be that way. If you're going to be a churchgoing choir boy then always be that way. I know who you are and I can handle it accordingly but changing every five minutes, I won't deal with people like that."

"All I'm asking you for is another chance." Paul reiterated.

"Did you ever ask mom?" Sasha replied.

Paul sighed, "Your mom...she's...moved on."

"So have I." Sasha snarled.

xoxoxo

"What the fuck?" Snoop gawked, stepping downstairs and observing the scene.

Random people were in the house. Two young men were slap-boxing in the kitchen.

A small group of adults were checking out the swimming pool.

Sasha sat in the family room, guarded by a Charmeleon and Dragonnair. An elderly man standing over her.

"What's goin' on, cuz?" Snoop asked.

"Hey," Paul greeted shaking hands with Snoop, "Its been a long time since-"

"Since you left my auntie and little cousins to be with ol' ." Snoop agreed.

Paul nervously cocked his head, "So, this is a nice house you're buying, Mercedez. Good thing, Snoop is your cousin."

"You trippin'," Snoop shook his head, "Someone feedin' y'all some bullshit. Dis ain't her house."

The news spread like wildfire. All of the 'guests' froze.

"Who told y'all dat and how did y'all find us?" Snoop asked.

The entire family looked at eachother for a moment before saying, "Ezel."

Sasha shook her head. (I'm gonna kill that fool.)

xoxoxo

"So," Olivia smiled, kissing Prince on the cheek, "See you on the cruise," smiling before departing.

"Nice to meet you," Prince waved.

Sasha's face twisted with envy. Olivia kissing him on the cheek in front of her.

(The fuckery.) Sasha rolled her eyes as Prince stepped into the family room.

"Oooooooooh!" The cousins screamed. "Swords!"

Sasha shook her head, watching her extended family flock to one of the modern day icons. Starstruck.

xoxoxo

Sasha watched as Paul approached Prince hand outstretched, "this is a nice house you got here," he said, "I'm Paul, Mercedez father."

"Shut up!" Sasha snapped, jumping to her feet

"What? He's a nice young man." Paul smiled innocently clutching Prince's hand. "I hope my daughter can find a man like you one day. Hell, marry you maybe, you might be the perfect man for her stubborn ass."

"I hate!" Sasha shouted. She pointed at Paul, "I hate you and I don't even know any of you but I hate you all too!" Pointing at her extended family.

"Mercedez," Paul gawked, "We're your family. Your blood."

Guided by her anger, Sasha turned to Frahma and Melbu. "You can burn in hell, Paul. Frahma, Melbu, flamethrower."

xoxoxo

The wail of sirens echoed through the hills.

Snoop shook his head. Watching as the fire department, aided by a small squad of Golduck, Quagsire and Carracosta aided the humans in extinquishing searching the remains of the destroyed beach house.

Their extended family long gone, probably back to the east coast, Snoop held his cousin as Prince filled out paperwork with a scowl on his face.

Obama's presidential pardon prevented the authorities from jailing him but now he had to pay for a $25,000,000 house he'd never slept in and possibly more after a lawsuit.

"You must have a crazy life," The firefighter smiled eyeing Sasha, "She on some Left-Eye from TLC type of thing."

"Yeah," Prince shrugged.

"Have a nice day," The firefighter waved as TMZ cameramen arrived on the scene.

xoxoxo

"I'll pay you back," Sasha vowed during the car ride back to the hotel.

Prince said nothing. He turned, pilling a flask from his pocket and pouring tequila down his throat and staring out the window of the taxi.

Sasha downcast her eyes. Her temper had cost Prince a fortune. Now, he would probably never speak to her again.

"...You'll never see him again, now." Prince spoke. "Is that what you wanted?"

Sasha nodded immediately.

"What if you have kids later and they ask about him?"Prince wondered.

"...I'll explain they're better off not knowing some people." Sasha sighed, "He just...he never came back for me and my brother and now that my name's in the lights with you guys he wants to show up."

"...I can relate," Prince admitted, sipping his tequila sunrise, "Carlito and I went through something similar with our pops too."

Sasha turned to him. Wanting to say something but thinking better of it, she silently stared out of her window of the taxi.

"So," Prince sighed, "if you ever-"

"I know," She smiled, her heart feeling warmer.

"How do you already know my acount number?" Prince quirked his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I was gonna say," Prince continued, "If you ever wanna get around to paying me back the twenty five mil you owe me," handing a slip of paper with his account and routing number on it, "send it here."

Sasha lunged across the taxi, punching Prince in the arm, "Stupid!" She spat, returning to her corner of the taxi and glaring at the passengr seat in front of her.

As the car rolled towards the Hilton, Snoop smiled in the passenger seat. "You'll always have eachother to talk about it too when you're experiencin' dem emotions, you'll always be there for eachother." Snoop translated. "And I wouldn't punch a nigga I owe 25 mil, cuz."

Sasha crossed her arms defiantly.

Snoop smiled. Well, Paul had been right about one thing.


	57. Chapter 39 Touched By An Angel

Liz walk past Jonthan to Eva's room. Knock, knock

Eva stared in the bathroom mirror.

Her cheeks were still red. Blood oozing from the corner of her busted lips. Her eye swollen and blackened.

Jonathan loved her. Eva knew.

Perhaps he was the only man that truly loved her so deeply. She thought.

"Eva," Liz's sultry voice called, "It's me."

Eva glanced around the bathroom, wiping the blood from her mouth. "Just a minute." She coughed.

xoxoxo

When the door opened, Liz wasn't surprised by what she saw. Eva's hair was contained in a towel. Her face covered in a turquoise facial mask.

"Hi," Eva awkwardly greeted, sucking the bleeding corner of her lip.

"Hey," Liz smiled, "You're doing your own facial. There's a spa in the hotel. You don't have to do by yourself."

"Oh no," Eva waved, "...I'm fine."

"These are the things we got at the mall." Liz shrugged handing Eva the bag.

"Thanks," Eva smiled, accepting the bag, "uggh," Eva groaned, dropping the bag and clutching her shoulder.

Brassieres, lingerie, shampoo and perfume spilled over the ground.

"Let me grab that for you." Liz kneeled down o help.

"No, please," Eva pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes.

Her eyes.

Liz spotted it. Her eyes. Eva's eyes was red, swollen and fading to black.

Something was wrong. Liz had a choice to make. Acknowledge Eva's request for privacy or to investigate in some way. No it's fine Eva she said as she continued to pick up the item's that spilled onto the floor. Hey are you ok Liz ask looking at the condition of the room. (What the hell did he do.) Yes I'm fine Eva lied trying to take the stuff from Liz but Liz refused. Eva sit down to join Eva on the bed as Liz stits next to Eva. Eva winches from the pain Liz notices Eva sits on the bed as Liz puts stuff away. Liz sits next to her.

Eva tell me Liz says looking at Eva. What happened? It's nothing Liz I'm fine Eva says unconvincingly. Eva your room is a mess and the TV is shattered. You dropped everything the minute I gave it to you and flinched pain when I Sat down so what happened. Don't even try to hide it Liz says touching under her eye softly. Eva draws back from the pain. Liz looks at the makeup on her hand. Liz it's fine will you please just go. Ok Liz says reluctantly reaching for her pokeballs. Chickorita go. Chickorita appears Chick. Liz what are you doing stop Eva says. Chickorita use sleep powered on Eva Liz says exiting the room not to get sprayed. Liz I... Eva falls into a slumber. Liz reenters the room trying to call Prince. Liz bit her lip as Prince, dressed in all-black marched down the red carpeted hallway. Jeans, leather jacket and Timberland boots. A fallen dark angel.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at Liz.

"Promise," Liz sighed, "to not freak out."

Prince wthdrew his flask, the faint odor of rum filled Liz's nostrils as he took a swig, eyes studying the room number. "Is he in there fucking her?"

"No," Liz said immediately. Liz nervously clutched her shoulder, trying to decide how to tell him.

"Prince you have to promise me not to freak out. She's asleep right now ok." Liz looks nervous.

"Well go on" he said.

Liz places her hand on the door "Prince please".

"Ok damn" he replied "I won't go off." Liz creeks the door open slowly in fear of his reaction.

"Liz what the hell are you so afraid of" he asked. Prince pushes the door open and moves Liz out of the way. He is shocked as to what he sees. Prince stands frozen in the doorway as he takes in the scene of the room. Then he looks to Eva. "That bastard is going to pay for this" Prince spat.

Liz seeing the rage in Prince's eyes quickly pulls him from the room. "Prince please" she pleads.

"Where is he" Prince says to her.

"Look Prince I have no fucking idea and honestly scum like him is irrelevant right now we need to help Eva. Prince we need someone that can heal her any ideas?"

"Corin's a healer."

Liz looks skeptical (I'm not so sure this is the best idea but other than a doctor it's the most logical.) "Fine" Liz reluctantly agrees.

xoxoxo

Corin walks down the hallway towards them. Liz walks up to Corin. "Corin I kinda need your help please."

"Let me guess one of your pokemon got hurt training and you want me to heal it. Fine" he's says rather nonchalantly.

"Actually Eva's hurt and needs a healer. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh and Corin one more thing she can't know you're healing her." Liz takes Corin into the room.

"Prince stay here please and don't kill anyone."

"Fine but you better help her."

Liz hands Corin a scarf to tie around his face as she does the same. "Chickorita be on standby" Liz says calling out her pokemon. "If she starts to wake up use sleep powder." "Chik" the Chickorita replies.

Corin in ready. Corin begins to use his power and Eva begins to stir. Chickorita uses sleep powder and Eva falls back asleep.

After about ten minutes Corin announces that he is done and she should be better when she wakes and Corin leave the room only to find Prince face to face with Jonathan.

"What the hell you bsstard" Prince yelled taking a swing at Jonathan barely hitting thing.

"She needs a real man in her life" Jonathan spat "you you're nothing compared to me. Probably just using her to get back at Sasha. Lets take this to the ring shall we" Jonathan asked.

XOXOXOXOX

Eva stirred in her bed the Chickorita! No longer there to keep her asleep. Eva began to walk to the door "how dare Liz use sleep powder on me. "

Eva opens the door and is mortified at what she sees. Prince and Jonathan squared off and Liz and Corin trying to end the whole scuffle.

Prince looks over at Eva "are you ok?" he asked.

Eva looks from Prince to Jonathan to Corin "I...I um" she said.

"Prince we'll see you later" Liz says walking towards Eva. "Come on Eva lets go to someplace else my room perhaps." The two walk down the hallway.

Prince stares at Jonathan "if you ever hurt her again I'll make damn sure it's the last thing you ever do" Prince said.


	58. Chapter 40 The Sensational Sisters

xoxoxo

Wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and knee-length boots, her dark hair loosely falling on her shoulders, Liz inhaled, trying to control her heartrate. What a day it had been but now she was focused on one thing, the Cascade Badge.

She walked to the Cerulean Gym with Nikki, AJ and Bayley at her side.

As they approached the gym the first thing Liz noticed was its size compared to the Pewter City Gym. The Pewter Gym was the size of house. This gym was larger than a football field.

Liz blood boiled when the door opened and Tiffany stepped out of the gym, smiling smugly and staring at her new Cascade Badge.

Hey Lizzy guess what! Tiffany says smugly. Look didn't I tell you to never call me that. Liz says annoyance in her voice. Aww but I just got my third gym badge. Who cares Tiffany you'll loose to me any day. Oh yeah Lizzy we can find out right here and know. Uh Liz we have a battle to fight AJ says reminding Liz. Yeah you're right AJ I don't have time for second rate trash. What the hell is that supposed to mean Tiffany says as Liz walks away. I'll kill you BITCH she continues. (Stay calm you can't lash out on her. She's not worth your time.) Liz thought trying to keep herself calm.

"Ooooooookay," AJ backed away, "Are you ever gonna tell us what that's about?"

Liz snapped out of her thoughts. Ok here's what happened Me and her used to be friends but one day I got the opportunity to go to a school in another state and she completly sabotaged it.

"Hi, again," Misty smiled, standing in the doorway. She wore an aquamarine swimsuit.

"It is too cold to be wearing that." Bayley gasped.

"If you're gonna train a water pokemon you've got to get in the water too." Misty smiled, "Come on in," inviting the four.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was just as they'd been told, the Cerulean City gym was a colossal Olympic sized swimming pool. 100 meters. A football field of water with various jade green tiles floating on the surface to serve as lily-pads to non water-types.

The walls of the gym were painted navy blue and pearl white, with adjacent waterfalls flowing from the cieling and into the pool.

(No water type is going to lose in an arena like this.) Liz thought, looking at the waterfalls.

"Sasha's Gyrados probably dominated in this arena." Bayley putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Daisy nodded, running her hair throuh her golden blonde hair, "that Gyrados was one of the strongest Pokemon we've battled in this gym. It's rare to see a trainer that has only one badge with a Gyrados. Most aren't strong enough as trainers to tame it."

"And that's why they call her The Boss." Bayley smiled, remembering their wars inside a wrestling ring.

"Okay," Violet, the aqua blue-haired sister announced, "four-on-four."

"Fine by us." Liz nodded, reading the other girls faces.

The pink-haired sister, Lily, spoke, "One pokemon per person, agreed."

"Agreed." Each girl nodded.

"Starmie, go!" Misty shouted.

The purple Starfish appeared, triumphantly standing on a green tile, its ruby shining under the lights.

The other three sisters summoned a Dewgong, Seaking and Cloyster.

The four sensational sisters stared at the four Empresses of the throne, awaiting their selections.

Bayley gripped her pokeball, "Khalifa, Go!" In a flash a Bellsprout appeared on the floating tiles.

"My turn" Nikki said holding a Pokeball. "A kiss for good luck, Fearless go" Nikki said releasing her Butterfree.

"Goldeen, go!" AJ summoned.

"I choose Fippeon!" Liz called.

(Half of their team is using water types.) Misty stared down the competition, computing and analyzing the biggest threats on the battlefield. (That Bellsprout could be the biggest problem. Butterfree's spores and powders are useless because we can just wash them off with the water but its aerial so we'll have to slow it down. Dewgong or Cloyster's ice will get rid of it easily and the Bellsprout. Butterfree's psychic abilities are gonna be annoying. The Bellsprout...depending on how she uses it will be the biggest threat.)

Misty turned to her sisters who were likely dissecting their opponents as well. (The Goldeen and Finneon will be too easy.) Misty smiled, "Starmie, dive in the water!"

The violet starfish took its place beneath the surface alongside the already submerged Seaking.

"Dewgong, dive underwater!" Daisy the golden-blond ordered.

Lily, the pink-haired sister, smiled at her Cloyster, "Cloyster, withdraw!" The creature closed its impenetrable shell, entering a defensive stance.

Bayley guaged the battlefield. (I've gotta get them out of the water or limit them, while at the same time making sure Bellsprout can dodge the Cloyster's ice attacks. It's shell is closed now so nows my chance to take away the water.) "Bellsprout, use growth then Cut the pool in half with vine whip!"

The sapling's two root legs stretched, extending into the water. Waves swept over the water, slamming against the sides of the pool as the Bellsprout danced, its legs acting as submerged windshield wipers. Limiting and making an invasion into friendly water a gamble for the Cerulean opposition.

Lily smirked. They'd already fallen for it. As long as the Bellsprout's legs were moving as a windshield it would barely be able to move and avoid this attack. "Cloyster, aim for that Bellsprout, ICE BEAM!"

Bayley's eyes widened. Bellsprout was small but its growth had increased its size, making it an easier target and using its legs as windshield was limiting its movement.

The Cloyster's shell opened, gradually a wave of silver energy began to charge at the core of armor.

AJ stepped forward, "Goldeen, water gun, create a wall and protect Bellsprout!"

The goldeen emerged, behind the sweeping vines of the Bellsprout, guarded and protected from its evolved SeaKing that was patrolling below. The Goldeen gargled, spraying a column into the air as the silver beam of energy rocketed towards the Bellsprout.

Stalactites of ice rained from the sky, plummeting into the water. Daggers of frost stabbing the pool.

"Darn it," Lily hissed, "Cloyster, withdraw!"

The creatures shell closed, protecting the armored shellfish.

AJ watched the water, protecting Bellsprout was a priority. The gym's water pokemon as far as power, speed and skill easily outclassed theirs but Bellsprout took away the speed advantage by limiting the field.

"Starmie!" Misty ordered, "Hit that Bellsprout with Psychic!"

The starfish burst from the water, its body beginning to glow.

"Bellsprout, razor leaf!" Bayley mandated.

With a twist of its body the Bellsprouted fired its leaves. The leaves slammed into the Starmie, slicing its pores before rebounding like a boomerang and returning to the stem of its owner.

The Starmie continued to glow, stalled but not damaged enough to stop its attack.

"Goldeen, Horn Attack!" AJ ordered.

The Goldeen splashed out of the water, making a beeline for the Starmie.

"Dewgong," Daisy fiated, "Headbutt!" The seel exploded from the water, cutting off the Goldeen and knocking into enemy waters.

"Oh no," AJ gawked, her Goldeen was now in hostile territory. Damaged and now extremely vulnerable as the Dewgong reentered the water. Her eyes turned to the big screen behind the sensational sisters that displayed the battle beneath the waves.

The Starmie aimed, ready to fire its Psychic energy.

"Our turn, Butterfree," Nicki sighed, ready to do what she felt the team needed, "Get in front of Bellsprout and go Supersonic!" With a nod the butterfree fluttered in the path of the attack, absorbing the blow as its body was seized in a telekinetic snare and thrown backwards, slamming against the wall.

Dizzy from the powerful attack the Butterfree, struggling regaining its wings before letting out an earsplitting screech.

The Starmie shook turning to the Cloyster.

"Starmie! NO!" Misty shouted as the starfish fired a powerful psychic blast, throwing the cloyster into the water.

The Starmie was now a wildcard. Confused and a threat to both sides. Butterfree however had been badly damaged. The Cloyster had been thrown into its element, however, the Butterfree was now safe in the sky. Goldeen however was still trapped on the other side of the field.

Bayley gritted, her teeth, watching as Goldeen struggled to dodge a Horn Drill by the Seaking, trapped and surrounded by the Dewgong, Seaking and now the Cloyster which had casually opened its shell. (If I drop the Vine whip, their speed will kill us but I can't let Goldeen get cornered.) Bayley thought.

"Finneon," Liz shouted, "Whirlpool!"

Without fear, the kaleidoscopic fish swam across the floor of the pool, its tiny size allowing it to avoid the sweeping motion of the Bellsprouts vines before swimming in a sharp circle and creating a vortex which pulled the Dewgong, Seaking and Goldeen in, throwing them in various directions.

"Bellsprout, let Goldeen through."

The Goldeen hurried over the allied side as the maelstrom, strangled the two. The Cloyster, due its bulky weight shuddered, sitting in the corner of the water and unphased by the whirlpool as the Finneon wriggled back to the side of its comrades.

The two sides stared at eachother. Both teams had taken damage. The Sensational Sisters smiled, impressed by the teamwork. The Bellsprout cutting off the pool had been an ingeniious move and the whirlpool now made their side of the field a liablity to both the Seaking and Dewgong. They only had a confused Starmie and a submerged Cloyster ready to battle.

In less than two minutes, the whirlpool would fade but the Bellsprout had to be taken out. The only way they would win that battle was to stop the Bellsprout.

(Oh no!) Bayley thought, looking at the exhaustion of her Bellsprout. Its roots were soaking up too much water. Its vine windshield would only be effective for a little time if she kept it up.

(I have to protect the others.) Bayley thought. (But Bellsprout...the Cloyster can't use an Ice Beam underwater or it'll freeze itself, so Bellsprouts protected for now. How much water can it take though?) Bayley wondered, watching the vines begin to slow.

xoxoxo

(Confuse it and it can potentially take out the others, dividecand conquer) Aj examined as the Starmie began attacking its allies Use your surroundings Aj said examining the battle field and then it came to her "That's it!" Aj said looking at Bellsprout. "Hey guys I got a plan. Aj said looking to her side at the others

xoxoxo

"Fearless, Stun Spore on Starmie" Nikki said.

The Sensational Sisters smiled, watching as the Butterfree bombarded the confused Starmie with an orange paralyzing powder.

The starfishes muscles seized up and it collapsed, plunging into the pool.

"Thanks," Misty smiled, giving Nikki a thumbs up.

AJ turned to Nikki as the Starmie tore itself from the whirlpool and hovered in the air. Still confused but clearly not paralyzed anymore.

"Stun Spore and Sleeping Powder are useless," Bayley explained, "they'll wash it off with water."

"Sorry girls" Nikki said. "Bad move"

xoxoxo

Liz looks at Finneon and sees Tiffanys face in the water. Rage pulses through her "Finneon use water gun on cloyster"

"Liz what are you doing. Finneon can't. The Cloysters underwater," Aj said looking at Liz who appeared to be off her game.

Suddenly, the whirpool began to slow. (Damn, the Seaking and Dewgong will be free any minute now.) Liz thought.

"Nikki can butterfree pull them out the water?" AJ asked

Nikki nodded.

Finneon use dive. Now come up with ice beam under cloyster

"Liz, what are you doing? You can't use ice beam underwater. You'll freeze yourself."

Liz shakes her head, both Cloyster and Finneon were frozen. Damn, escapes her lips as she looks at the wrecklecess of her battling

Lily, the pink-haired sister, smiled. Their inexperience battling in water was showing.

"Cloyster, Clamp!" The group watched in awe as the ice cracked and its shards exploded and rose to the surface.

Misty shook her head. As long as its shell was shut Cloyster was easily a top five defensive pokemon. An aqua Fort Knox.

The Cloyster slammed its shell shut, free from a glacial prison.

"And then there were three," Lily smiled, watching as the frozen Finneon floated to the surface of the water.

Without the threat of a whirlpool, the Dewgong and Seaking freely swam in the wster. The Starmie began shake, appearing focused and no longer confused.

xoxoxo

"Does anybody got a plan?"

I got a plan

Damnit Nikki I need you to get butterfree over to the far left corner. Aj instructed

"OK, move Fearless to the far left of the battlefield"

Her Butterfree moves as quick as it can

"OK AJ, what is your plan? I don't think Liz will be able to help so it may be to up to me, you and Bayley" Nikki said with concern

"Goldeen agility over to BellSprout!" Seaking was blur through the waters appearing and dissapering and appearing by bellsprout.

"Whoa." Misty gawked

"Ok lets go slingshot!" Aj instructed

Everyone looked at Aj "Thats not an attack" Bailey asked

"You'll see" Aj said Goldeen threw it body onto the vines of bellsprout and pulled back aiming at Butterfree. Goldeen launched into the air flying fast at Butterfree "Nikki tell butterfree to catch Goldeen NOW!"

"Fearless, Catch Goldeen," Nikki commands

"Fearless, Catch Seaking" Nikki commands.

Misty zeroed in on the sister's primary target. Already exhausted and water-logged, it wouldn't be able to dodge. "Starmie, take out that Bellsprout with Psybeam."

The sober starfished jeweled center began to glow as it readied its attack.

"Fearless get in front of Bellsprout and use Whirlwind"

Bayley shut her eyes as the gym was illuminated with a violet glow.

The Butterfree, carrying the flailing Seaking had lost alot of its speed.

Bellsprout lay on the waters surface. Knocked unconscious by a direct hit that exploited its poison weakness.

Bayley shook her head, "Return." She sighed, recalling her pokemon

"Goldeen, Horn Drill !" AJ SCREAMED The fish dropped from Butterfree's grasp as the horn on its head inadvertently spiraled, hitting the Butterfree.

Fearless took a direct hit and was knocked out..."damn it"

"I'm sorry girls" Nikki said returning Butterfree back to its Pokeball.

Goldeen flailed its way back into the waters.

"Damn its just me." Aj bit her bottom lip things didn't look good four against one.

AJ took a deep breath this gym battle was now up to her.

The Dewgong and Seaking freely roamed the water, circling the lone Goldeen. At the bottom, the Cloyster waited, opening its shell arrogantly. Now in attack mode. A Goldeen was no match for it. The Starmie ruled the sky. There was no direction for Goldeen to move.

"Surrender?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"We, like, don't wanna slaughter your Goldeen." Lily yawned.

"Well," Misty asked, awaiting AJs decision as the four sisters pokemon took aim, ready to extinquish the tiny Goldeen.

Goldeen dive! Aj called The sisters shook there head.

"Cloyster, Clamp." Lily yawned, as the Cloysters massive shell seized and crushed the Goldeen. The sisters shook their heads as the unconscious Goldeen floated to the surface.

"So, no gym badges." Bayley sighed.

"Yeah, no badges" Misty said. "You will have to come back later."

Nikki said nothing and walked out of the gym.

Misty turned away in disgust.

"Hey," violet called, "we, like, have to coach them on why they lost, ya know. It's, like, our job as gym leaders."

Misty shook her head, "They know why they lost." Walking out of the gym, her Starmie following behind her.

Bayley sighed, staring at the pokeball that contained her Bellsprout as the other girls left.

"That was a good strategy you used," Lily complimented.

"Thanks," Bayley smiled weakly.

"Word of advice," Daisy called, "Have a new one. It won't work next time." She smiled as she recalled her Dewgong.

"Well be back" Liz says "that's a promise."

"We will," Bayley smiled following the others out of the gym and to te pokemon center.

xoxoxo

"That was a really dumb move you made in there Liz." Aj said as they walked back to the hotel

I know Liz sighed. My fighting style was reckless and cost us the match. Liz walks into the hotel.

"Liz wasn't the only one making dumb mistakes. I did too" Nikki said. "Ladies we need to work on our teamwork."

"Agreed, how about now" Aj nodded.

"Ok are we using the same pokemon next time?" Aj asks


	59. Chapter 41 Romeo & Juliet

Ambrose leaned on the wall of the lobby searching his phone scratching his head. He was still thinking about the sexy voiced seductress who he spoke to on the phone and what she had asked him. Liz and AJ walk into the lobby AJ notices Dean hey Liz lets go see how Dean is she whispers to Liz. "He probably still thinking about it." Liz whispered "Aj giggled "Let's find out" Aj said as her and Liz strode over to Dean "Hey Dean" Liz said "Sup" Dean responded. So what you been up to Dean?Liz asked. Nothing just had the weirdest thing happen last night. "What?" Aj asked Some chick with a sexy voice called my phone last night and wanted to have phone sex. Ambrose said. Hmm phone sex kinky Liz said I bet you enjoyed well if it was any good. I actually did i was trying to see if she was up for another round but it keeps saying there is no such number Ambrose said. Ambrose Liz said walking close to him wrapping her arms around his neck and saying in a semi seductive voice Phone sex is ok but wouldn't you rather go all the way. AJ put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing "Of course you wanna go at the Lunatic fringe?" Ambrose said grabbing Liz's hips. We really should get to know each other. I mean we will be together for a while Liz said staring into Ambrose's eyes as he pulled her closer to him. "Should I leave you two alone?" Aj said "You know I'm not one who likes to talk about what I'm gonna do." Ambrose said seductive. Ohh you what know what Liz I'm gonna go play this game I brought. Aj said skipping away. Liz looks at AJ mouthing to her seriously? Over dean's Shoulder. "No Aj mouthed" Thank you she mouths back. Aj skipped behind a column in the lobby out of sight and giving Liz a wave to keep going. "You know you have sexy voice." Ambrose said looking into Liz's eyes. His hands gliding to Liz's ass. Thanks Ambrose how sexy is it?She asked even more seductive. "Very sexy." You make me wanna just pounch on ya" Ambrose said. In the lobby? I don't think that's the best idea. We need someplace more "Private." Ok my room? Ambrose said holding up the keys to his room. Liz takes his keys and drops them in her shirt so you want them back she says licking her lips. Paige hits the Elevator button come on come on she says. Ambrose licked his lips and reached for Liz to fish for the keys. Aj's widened Liz was selling it well alittle to well. Liz stops Ambrose I don't think so. She looks back to see the Elevator open and dives for it. So wanna go to his room I have his keys Liz says taking them out. The doors close as Ambrose gets to them and Liz and Paige head up to his room. You little hoochie. Paige joked as they walked down the hall to Dean's room. "Where's Aj?" Paige asked. Probably with Carlito Liz says unlocking the door letting themselves in. Locking the door behind them so movie popcorn raid his food supply she joked. Paige opened the fridge and grabbed whatever they could carry. Paige spotted a box on the floor "Hey hon i think we hit the jackpot" Paige said as she opened the closed box. "Ok looks like he was still thinking about it, probably put on a little show." Paige bursting into laughter "Oh my god" Liz said closing the box crying in laughter. Xoxoxoxo

"Ohh he was interested in putting on a show" Paige said holding up a whip and softly tapping Liz ass with it. A knock is at the door. Should we answer it Paige Liz ask laughing. Sure Paige agrees Liz walks to the door who is it she calls. Come on Liz you can't lock me out of my own room. Liz opens the door and Ambrose steps in as Liz steps back. "What were you guys doing?" Ambrose said looking at the box by the bed open and a whip on the bed. We weren't doing anything Ambrose Paige said. Liz cut in so what's the whip for she said with a devious smile. "Umm I don't know what you're talking about" Ambrose shrugged. Paige tosses Liz the whip. This whip Ambrose. "You know I told Trey to stop leaving his stuff in my room." Ambrose said closing the box and picking it up. You know after the lobby I'm not so sure I believe that Liz said with a smirk. "What's wrong with being prepared." Ambrose smirked at Liz "Hah so it is yours?" Paige said pointing at Ambrose. He admitted it Paige Liz says turning towards Paige. Ambrose looks at Liz and wraps his arms around Liz pulling her into him. "Still wanna get to know each other?" Ambrose said his hands massaging her waist. Sure we can Liz says. "Wanna join?" Ambrose asked Paige "Oh no I'll leave you to it. Paige said high fiving Liz before leaving out closing the door behind her. Liz lays down on the bed staring at the excelling. (How far can I take this) she thought. Closing her eyes she began "so what do you wanna..." Ambrose climbs on top of her kissing her lips the soft delicate touch of her hands running through his back like a bolt of lighting. Liz's eyes fluttered open as he kissed her a shock went trough her body. She wrapped her arms around him feeling the warmth of his body. Ambrose leans in kissing Liz's lips softly as his hands wonder her body. Liz pushes his body back a little (I'm not so sure about this.) She thought. His hands stopped as he looked into Liz's eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked. Liz begins to blush the hotness of her cheeks taking over. I... um... It doesn't feel right. She says looking to the side away from Ambrose as her face gets hotter and hotter. "Then why are you blushing?" Ambrose said turning Liz's to face him his hand on her chin. "Were you the one called me last night?" Ambrose asked. No I'm not Liz says trying to stop blushing. Ambrose runs his hand down her side caressing her outer thigh."I know who you are Ezra" Ambrose said looking into her eyes. Liz freezes wh...what are you talking about Ambrose I'm... He pins Liz to the bed (Please don't take this wrong but she can't leave at least not yet he thought) Why did you lie? He said in a much more serious tone. Queen of Alantis Ambrose said getting off top of her "I have memories from then just like you but that does not mean we have to be the way we were in the past" Ambrose said sitting on the side of the bed. Liz wrapped her arms around him putting her head on shoulder and whispering in his ear I'm sorry Ambrose pa single tear rolls down her cheek. I know Ambrose chuckled. Liz begins to cry still hold in onto Ambrose her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to get rough with you its just I've missed you." Ambrose said. It's fine Liz says tears in her eyes (do I tell him that I know what happened because of me) "all because of me" she says tears staining her face. Liz shakes her head. What do you mean? Is this whole thing because of me she says moving back to the head of the bed tears choking her words. She sees a flash of Ambrosia and Sithis.

XOXOXOXOX

"You defiled my mistress!" Sithis said as the sound of Sword piercing flesh as Liz watched the scene as if she were there Ambrose was shackled looking Liz in her eyes. Sithis had stabbed Ambrose through the heart in front to punish her as well him

XOXOXOXOX

The flash back ends and Liz holds her head Ambrosia escapes her lips Sithis no please. This is all my fault. "What did you see?" Ambrose asked. The only thing she can say is no. No no just no she sobs. Ambrose embraced her not aware of what she had seen but all he can do is comfort her


	60. Chapter 42 Rematch

After a few days of training together, hours of discussing strategies, Liz, Bayley, AJ and Nikki made their return to the Cerulean Gym.

It was a warm California day.

Bayley had decided to return to her roots as a Cali girl. The perfect sunny winter weather commanded her to wear white jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt.

xoxoxo

When they entered the gym, the four sensational sisters were leaned over a pond of Feebas and Magikarp, feeding them.

"Hi," Bayley politely greeted.

"Be with you in a minute," Lily, the pink-haired sister waved.

"Feebas," Nikki snarled, "I don't understand what people honestly see in that weak and hideous thing. Magikarp, I get but Feebas..."

The sisters glared at Nikki.

"You still haven't, like, seen the power of Feebas?" Daisy, the blond, asked.

"Yeah, these three big black guys came in here the other day, like, out of nowhere and kept screaming, feel the powaaaaaaa," Violet explained.

"Then they left these Magikarp and Feebas in our pool. Started clapping and ran away." Misty continued.

"Sounds familiar," Liz mused.

"We were going to, like, call the cops then we saw you yesterday," pointing to Bayley.

"Me?" Bayley gawked.

"Yeah," Daisy nodded. "You were canoeing and had your Piplup and a Feebas next to you."

"We've, like, never seen a Piplup or Feebas swim at those speeds." Lily said.

(That training with Sasha really paid off.) Bayley thought remembering the bay journey with Prince, Roman and Sasha yesterday.

"Seeing that won us over." Lily admitted. "There's more than meets the eye with that pokemon."

"So people underestimate Feebas eh? That's interesting" Nikki said

"If only that worked in terms of relationships."

"Ugly but fucking powerful look aren't everything" Aj concluded. "Can we do this?" AJ impatiently asked.

Misty nodded. "Lets go."

xoxoxo

When the lights hummed to life, Bayley's palms began to sweat. The memory of the last battle still haunted her.

"Same rules as last time." Misty announced summoning her signature Starmie.

Bayley nodded, "It's our time, go, Bellsprout." The Bellsprout appeared standing on a square-shaped floating tile as Lily summoned her Cloyster.

Aj took a deep breath as the agony of defeat washed over her like the waters of the gym they stood in. "Go Spinarak!

Nikki gave another good luck kiss to its Pokeball. "Let's win this time, Go Fearless" she said sending Butterfree on to the field

Liz pulled out her pokeball let's go Shinx

Shinx landed on a Lilly pad. Shinx it said furiously

Daisy summoned her signature Dewgong

Violet gripped her pokeball, "Quagsire, go!

"Crap, Quagsire is a Water/ Ground type so your electric attacks won't be effective on it Liz" Nikki says

"Cloyster, submerge then withdrew!" Lily ordered. The oyster rolled into the water slamming its shell shut as it rolled to the bottom.

"Damn" Aj stamp in frustration seeing now there was no way to attack Cloyster with its shell shut

"Dewgong, Aurora Beam, give us a few layers of ice." The seal dove into the wter, firing a laser from its horn that created a thick sheet of ice on the surface of the pool.

"Oh no," Bayley gawked. They'd frozen the surface of the water. Making Bellsprouts Vines unable to stop them from moving underwater and creating a barrier for Shinxs electricity.

"Should I attack now or wait?" Nikki ask

"Focus on the others Cloyster doesn't want to play then we'll take out his friends" Aj advised

Now Liz says we have to play it smart. He'll have to come up sometimes.

xoxoxo

The Quagsore smiled at the team, dimwittingly wondering to center ice.

(They're baiting Bellprout.) Bailey thought.

The Starmie hovered behind the Quagsire, using it as a shield against Shinx

"OK then, AJ lets put our plan into action" Nikki says. "Stun Spore, Fearless"

xoxoxo

Misty nodded. They had improved quite a bit. The buterfree casting stun spore and taking advantage of the ice had been ingenious.

(That's right.) Daisy smiled as the Spinarak moved closer.

xoxoxo

Bailey shook her head, "They're baiting us."

"Yeah they want us to be on attack mode". "Stick to the plan guys"

Aj nodded Spinarak retreat. Spinarak moved away from Bellsprout and clung to the wall

"Dewgong! Headbutt, free Starmie and Quagsire!" The Dewgong dove beneath the using its horn to break a crater open which dropped the Quagsire and Starmie into the pool.

"Safeguard Fearless"

"Quagsire, bubblebeam." Immobile the Quagsire spat a streamline of bubbles at the Butterfree

"Safeguard is keeping Butterfree from getting a direct hit but how for how long"

Daisy smiled. Damaging Buterfree wasn't their priority. Getting it wet was

Shinx light screen now a flash of light hits the stadium lowering the damage to all allies of Shinx

"Great move Liz"

"Dewgong! Headbutt, free Starmie and Quagsire!" The Dewgong dove beneath the using its horn to break a crater open which dropped the Quagsire and Starmie into the pool.

Shinx use thunderbolt in the water

The Cloyster floated to the surface, firing an ice beam and sealing off the surface. Before dissappearing beneath the ice.

"No!" Bailey snapped

Why not Bailey? Liz asked

The electricity fired in the air, slamming against the barrier of ice. A groan of pain echoed through the field. Fearless the Butterfree flew erratically, its body still wet it had absorbed a bit of the attack but was lucky to be protected by light screen.

"You have gotten a bit better." Misty nodded. "But we've dealt with electric types too much."

xoxoxo

Dammit Liz says. "They're all under the ice."

"Wooper, rain dance." Violet smiled.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room shifted s droplets of rain poured onto the battlefield. Making every pokemon on the wet, a conduit to electricity.

Bayley sighed. Looking at Butterfree, Bellsprout and Spinarak. They had to find a way to win. Shinx needed their supportjust as much as they needed it. The battlefield being a glacier of ice with sticky webs and ice made it nearly impossible for them to move except Buttefree and Spinarak

"They're taking it under water where we don't hold the advantage"

"Can't use electric attacks now"

"The ice is wet now." Bayley pointed out. "Slippery. And our pokemon are wet, theyll stick to the ice."

"Butterfree, Sunny Day"

"The ice is starting to melt"

xoxoxo

Bayley observed the battlefield. Everything had returned to normal it seemed. The Spinarak's sound wave rippled the water, having no effect on the denizens of the deep.

(That Sunny Day attack dried Butterfree and Spinarak enough.)

xoxoxo

As battle wore on, Bellsprouts sacrifice had allowed Spinarak to cloae in and poison thecQuagsire. Butterfrees power and the combined teamwork of the group had raken down Starmie.

All that remained were Cloyster, Dewgong against Shinx, Fearless and Spinarak.

xoxoxo

"Dewgong," Daisy smiled as the creature freely swam through the water easily dodging the energy thrown at it. (Rest keeps that Dewgong at 100%.) Bayley mused. (That Cloyster is untouchable in its shell.)

"Cloyster," Lily smiled. Unable to survive underwater or hide they would crush the bugs. "BLIZZARD!"

The Dewgong surfaced, its eyes glowing sky blue. The temperature in the arena nosedived to sub-zero temperaturs as an icy breeze accompanied by cutting winds of ice tore through the gym.

"This is my chance, Shinx, Thunderbolt." As the Butterfree and Spinarak were frozen Shinx fired. Taking advantage of the distraction. The surfaced Dewgong was quickly knocked out.

The Cloyster remained in its shell. The Shinx continuing to pepper it with lightning.

"That's enough," Lily called. "You've beaten us."

"What?! We"re not done. What's the matter why surrender." AJ pouted.

"You guys have really improved." The sisters agreed. "Besides, your Spinarak is frozen."

"Butterfree is too" Nikki pointed out.

"There's no point. Cloyster just sitting in its shell getting electrocuted, you checkmated us." Daisy shrugged

The sisters recalled their final two. "Besides," Lily giggled, "we broke the rules."

"You mean, you cheated?" Bayley asked, "How?"

"We're kinda banned from using the Double Blizzard move in this gym. Its unguardableand we're a lower tiered gym. The Vermillion gym is a higher tier so there are less restrictions." Violet explained.

Misty gave her sisters a look of disapproval.

"Like chill," Daisy sighed, "It was the heat of battle."

"Hmph so we would've won if you didn't cheat?" Aj said folding her ams across her chest.

"Anyway," Misty sighed, passing the hole in the wall and walking to the Feebas pond. She dug into the retrieving four teardrop-shaped Cascade Badges.

"Ain't that some bullshit" Nikki said as she got her Cascade badge

"You earned these." The sisters agreed.


	61. Chapter 43 Lobby Chat

Larrell was sitting in the hotel lobby just chilling looking checking out the news on his phone through the USA Today app and listening to music. He was also thinking about the battle and how he felt like he had let the team down and could've been more valuable in the battle against Sithis but he was proud of himself for taking a risk by being willing to put his life on the line just so the others wouldn't die. As he was chilling out while Kanye played in his ears, he got a tap on the shoulder that surprised him.

"Larrell, we need to talk" she said to him. He looked up and he saw Nikki and her sister Brie standing over him.

"Nikki, what's up" Larrell said to them.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you did in the last battle against Sithis but at the same time-"then suddenly she slaps him….

"Ow, what the hell Nikki" Larrell replied.

"That decision was dumb as hell and you could've died. I've already lost one man I thought I loved, I don't need to lose another" she told me.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I just thought that that would make up for my transgressions of earlier" Larrell replied to her.

"Well there is better ways to do it than risk killing yourself" she told me. "Thanks Nikki, I appreciate that you care. I'll use better judgement next time"

"So, Nikki have you went and got your Cascade badge yet" I ask her. "No, not yet. Me, Paige, Charlotte and Liz were going to go together and get our badge"

"Well" Larrell says pulling out his badge case and showing off his Cascade badge. "I got mine, it wasn't easy though Misty is a pretty good trainer"

"Thanks, I'll remember that" she tells me.

"By the way, Nikki here" I toss her a Pokeball. "This is Beckys' Torchic. I don't know how effective it will be against water types but consider it a gift from a fallen friend"

"Thanks. I'll take care of it" she tells me. I look at Brie. "So Brie, what is your story?"

"Me, I went with my husband and we got our Cascade badges in the afternoon yesterday and Daniel Bryan wants to kill Trey because he has been trying to flirt with me" she tells me.

I shake my hand. "Is Daniel Bryan going to have to choke a bitch"? The Bellas and I started laughing and I assure Brie that Charlotte will keep Trey hooked but just have Daniel Bryan on standby. The Bellas and I talked more about other random stuff in the lobby for about 20 minutes until out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a familiar face walk in with her partner. She looked over at me and we locked eyes. (She is back and she brought him too) I think to myself.


	62. Chapter 44 Temptation

(I can't believe she is here) I thought to myself. (I thought she had left never to be seen again but she has returned). We locked eyes and she immediately walked over to where the Bellas and I were sitting.

"Hey Lana, it is good to see you again" I said to her. "It is good to see you guys again, Rusev is tagging along with me"

"Hey man, what's up" I said to him. "Nothing much, Lana was talking about how she missed being in the copy of the other divas so we decided to find where you guys were. Thank God for TMZ who said you guys were in California" Rusev said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to catch up with you guys and all the girls as well" Lana said to me. "Well it is good to have you back CJ" I say to her.

"CJ? So is that what he calls her? Just what I need another girl coming in trying to take away my man. Lana, CJ better watch her back because I'm not letting another girl take away what belongs to me besides Mewtwo told me that I'm the Queen of the North so that gives me more of a reason to be protective." she says to herself.

"Nikki, Nikki!" Brie says to her sister.

"What sis?"

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Can we go away for a quick second and talk in private"

"Sure, sis"

Nikki and Brie leave Larrell, Rusev and Lana to chat. "So, what is up Nikki"

"I don't like the fact that Lana is back and look at how chummy she is with Larrell"

"Don't you think your overreacting sis besides Lana is engaged to Rusev. She is just back because she wants to have fun with all of us again including you sis" Brie assures her.

"I want to believe that sis but-"

"You don't want to lose Larrell, don't you?" Brie asked.

"Yeah you see how the media portrays the Swords as major players who get all the pussy only most guys can dream about. How does that make me feel?"

"You're not the only one like that. Sasha, Alexa, Charlotte..eh not so much Charlotte and AJ probably feel the same way you do" Brie tells her sister. "Just continue to show that you care about Larrell and I'm sure he won't look at other chicks".

"Thanks Brie, I can always count on my sister to calm me down when I'm nervous" Nikki says more assured in herself.

Nikki and Brie return to the group where Lana, Larrell and Rusev were talking. "Hey, Bellas we missed you what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just battle strategies" Nikki made up. "If you want to talk about anything Nikki just tell me, I wouldn't say anything to hurt you" Larrell says to Nikki.

Nikki smiles at that statement, maybe she was just overreacting besides like Brie said Lana is married. The group kept talking for a few minutes until they saw AJ come down the hotel elevator.

"Hey, AJ" everyone said.

"Hey AJ what's up" Nikki said to her. "Nothing much, guess what?"

"What?"

"An old friend of mine said she has got her Pokémon license and she wants to join us on our journey" she tells her.

"Who is this?" Larrell asks.

"My old friend Celeste Bonin or better known as Kaitlyn" AJ said.

"Kaitlyn is coming?" Larrell says. "Yeah she is is that a problem Larrell?"

"Uh…no it is just that that…." Nikki gives Larrell a hard stare. "Nothing, I'm glad she wants to hang out with the Swords" Larrell says.

"Cool, well she is flying in from Houston and she told me that she should be here after Liz and the crew battles Misty" AJ says.

"OK cool guys I'm going up to my room" Larrell says. Larrell suddenly leaves.

"What the hell was that?" Nikki says out loud.

"What do you mean Nikki?" Lana asks.

"As soon as AJ mentioned Kaitlyn his whole personality flipped. Is he hiding something from me?" Nikki said sounding upset and worried.

"Sis, calm down why don't you go talk to him and figure out what's up" Brie said. "Remember what he told you, I'm sure he will be honest with you"

Nikki wasn't sure. She knew Larrell cared about her but maybe he wouldn't open up to her about why he suddenly freaked out. "Lana could you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you go up and talk to Larrell? As much as I want too, I don't want to hear something that may risk hurting me"

"OK Nikki, I got you. I'll get to the bottom of this" Lana assures her. Nikki smiles at Lana. "Thank you, CJ"

"No problem, what are friends for? We are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah we are as Roman Reigns would say…believe that"


	63. Chapter 45 Temptation 2

Lana left out the hotel lobby in search of Larrell. He said he was going up to his room which she learned through Nikki was on the fifth floor in one of the Presidential suites. She knew she had a mission to complete and she was going to do it. She knocked on the door of the suite and after a couple of knocks Larrell answered.

"Hey Lana"

"Hey Rell, why did you run off like that? You have Nikki worried"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…it is just never mind"

"Don't do that Rell, why did you run off? Are you hiding something from Nikki?"

"No, I've been completely honest with her" Larrell said turning away from Lana.

"Larrell, if you are hiding something please tell me I'm only here to help"

He turned around. "Lana if I tell you this you will understand why I ran off"

"OK Rell shoot"

Larrell sat down. Lana sat beside him. "You see Lana, part of the reason why the Swords have become so famous is because…I sold my soul"

"So you are…"

"Yep, I'm Illuminati so is Trey that is the reason that "So Fetch" blew up so quickly. All of the Swords are supposed to be now but I don't know about Prince, Carlito, Liz or Corin."

"Wow…are you even allowed to tell me this?"

"We can tell certain people but you can't blab it to just anyone"

"OK, so what does this have to do with why you ran off?"

"I was getting to that. In order to become a part of the society, you must sleep with a member of the society…"

"So who did you sleep with?"

"I slept with Kaitlyn aka Celeste Bonin"

"Oh so that is why you ran off when AJ said Kaitlyn was flying out here to join us on the journey" Lana said.

"Yep, I don't want to hurt Nikki because she knows I'm Illuminati but not how I become a member"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I want to tell her but I'm not sure how she will react"

"Rell, if you want I can be in the room with you when you tell her" Lana says.

"Thanks Lana I'm glad you're back with the crew"

"I'm glad to be back, now come on let's go back downstairs and we can deal with that problem later" Lana says.

Larrell follows her back down to the lobby where the whole crew was chilling in the lobby.

Lana and Larrell get off the elevator to see the whole crew sitting together.

"What's up, everyone" Larrell says.

"Nothing much we all just chilling" Sasha says.

"Where you ass was at when we chillin' in the lobby?" Trey says trying to be funny.

"I was talking to Lana and we came to an understanding about a couple of things" Larrell says.

"Is everything cool now Lana?" Nikki asks.

"Yeah it is but I'll tell you more about it later Nikki but for now let's just relax and chill out" she says. She went and got beside Rusev while Larrell went beside Nikki.

The Swords, The Shield, the divas and our travel companions were all just chilling and chatting in the hotel lobby. It was a good time and laughs were being shared by all. Then we noticed someone walk in.

"Hey guys isn't that Adele?" Sasha said.

"Yeah it is, I didn't know we were sharing the same hotel as Adele" Nikki said.

"Don't get star struck guys" Prince said "besides I think Adele is kind of overhyped"

"Really?" Alexa said. "Besides maybe Drake and The Weeknd who has better vocal abilities currently than Adele?"

"Look all I'm saying if that Adele was black would she be as hyped as she is…I ain't saying Adele ain't talented but girls like Jennifer Hudson don't get enough attention as Adele and that goes to certain benefits white artists get" Prince said.

"I'm not going to dispute you on that, remember how they were hyping up Iggy Azalea in 2014 and just seemed to forget about Nicki Minaj" Alexa said.

"Yep" Prince agreed.

"Speaking of Nicki Minaj, there she is coming in to the hotel right now" Sasha said.

"Hmm, I wonder how many other celebrities are here." Larrell said. Soon enough he got his answer as they saw Justin Timberlake, Drake, Britney Spears, Kim Kardashian and Kanye West, Eminem, Christina Aguilera and Katy Perry all walk in a period of 2 hours.

"Where are all these celebrities going" Trey asked.

"We are all getting ready to get on the St. Anne" I turned around to see the power couple of Jay-Z and Beyoncé looking at me.

"What's the St. Anne?" Paige asked.

"Only one of the best luxury cruise liners in the world. Only the rich and famous can afford it" Beyoncé said to Paige.

"Where is it going" Prince asked.

"It is going to Vermillion City, just outside of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada." Jay says. "We are having our annual gala party on the ship, a lot of big names in music, movies, television even politics will be there. I'm sure the Swords and your crew will fit right in" Beyoncé says.

I look at everyone. "Well, Vermillion is our next stop" Prince says "plus this will beat walking for damn sure".

"Yeah Rell could be fun" Paige said.

"OMG, can you imagine if we agree all the possible sex partners, I could have a threesome with Britney and Christina" Trey said. Tamina slapped him on the back of his head for saying that.

"Ignoring that…The Swords would be happy to join you guys" I say.

"Cool, the ship is leaving Thursday night" Jay says. I take his number and he tells us on Thursday night to follow him and Beyoncé to the port where the ship will be leaving from, after that the Carters leave.

(This is going to be a fun experience) I thought to myself. (The only thing that is going to be interesting for me is how I'm going to deal with Kaitlyn who is arriving on Thursday morning.)


	64. Chapter 46 Right?

"Where's my stuff?!" Sasha snapped, marching up to the front desk of the Hilton.

The desk clerk was a petite young woman with neck-length blond hair, blue eyes and tanned freckled skin. "The St. Anne crew has already transported your luggage."

Sasha gave the clerk a puzzled look. "How? How could they get in my room and take my stuff without me knowing?"

Slowly, behind the clerk's head something floated by. A plume of violet smoke trailed behind it as it smiled at Sasha, a white Dixie-Cup cap worn by sailors on its head. Gastly.

"Heat?" Sasha rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "What are you doing out of your pokeball again?"

The Gastly chuckled floating in a circle as a second Gastly zoomed by. Behind it a trail of glowing suitcases followed it through the walls.

"Heat said," Larrell arrived, "It was bored so its helping the other Gastly carry the luggage."

Sasha crossed her arms, "Thank you,Larrell," she smiled politely before turning to Gastly. "As for you," the Gastly winced, "You don't leave your pokeball unless I say so," pointing at the saddened ghost, "now get back in."

Heat downcast its eyes, defeated before returning to its ball.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled at the clerk before turning to Larrell, "So," advancing on the Northern Pharaoh, "What brings you here?"

"Probably the same reason we're here," AJ smiled, stepping out of the elevator with Carlito.

"Her 'girlfriend'," Carlito made quotations with his fingers, "will be arriving anytime soon."

"Those two," pointing to AJ and Carlito, "But you, why are you rolling out the red carpet for a girl you've never met?"

Larrell nervously glanced around.

"Northern bloodline," Seth Rollins stepped into the lobby wearing a Pantera T-Shirt and baseball cap, "She'll be with us. Only fitting we make her comfortable. Right?" Turning to Larrell.

"Well-"

"She IS NOT the Queen," Nikki emphasized standing by Larrell's side, "but we can't have her feeling like the black sheep of the group. Right?" Turning to Larrell.

"Well-" Larrell began.

"Fresh meat coming in, nigga," Tamina growled, "Right?" Turning to Larrell.

"Well-" Larrell began.

"Well, she was always a secret crush of yours," Liz mischievously smiled entering the lobby, Dean Ambrose behind her sipping coffee, "Maybe you're going to have a secret affair, Right?"

"Wrong." Nikki snapped immediately, "Right?" Turning to Larrell.

"Well-" Larrell began.

"Someone's jealous." Sasha smiled at Nikki.

Nikki sucked her teeth, "Oh, I handle my man alot better than you do by the looks of it." Pointing to Prince, who was entering the hotel restaurant with Eva Marie. "Right?" Turning to Larrell.

"Well-" Larrell began..

"Well what? Are you hiding something from me Larrell?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

"No I'm not what makes you think that" Larrell replies.

"Because ever since Kaitlyn informed AJ that she was joining us on our journey, you have been nervous and jittery" Nikki says. "Did something happen between you and her?"

"No, of course not" Larrell says but in reality he knows a lot happened between him and Kaitlyn. "Nikki, girlfriend let's go chill out, I'm sure the reason Larrell is nervous is because Kaitlyn is new and he is wondering if she will fit in with the rest of us" Lana says pulling Nikki away before turning around and winking at me.

(I owe you one) I mouthed to Lana. For now, Nikki couldn't know what happened between me and Kaitlyn. I have to keep this hidden until I can get alone with Nikki and Lana but it is going to be hard.

"Hey girl, what's up?" AJ said.

"Hey AJ, long time no see huh"

"Yep, hey guys there is someone I want you to meet"

I turned around to see AJ, Liz and Paige talking to her…Her with her long brown hair, beautiful hazel hair, nicely tanned skin, and don't even get me started on her outfit. She had on a red and black plaid shirt that had the first buttons undone to show off enough of her cleavage. She had on some nice blue jeans that I'm sure complemented her ass very well with some high risk Nike sneakers. I was in awe, I see why I chose to sleep with her and took the deal. She was the ultimate kryptonite in my opinion.

"Larrell, Larrell!" AJ said.

"What? What did I miss?"

Liz laughed at how foolish I was acting. "Someone has a crush" she said teasingly.

"No, I don't she is just a beautiful woman" I said.

"Well come over and say "HI" Liz tells me.

Kaitlyn was already introducing herself to the rest of the group, including the Swords. I walked over and looked her in the eyes. "Well, AJ told us you are joining us on our journey."

"Yeah, my girls are managing my business for me please I have nothing but free time so I thought what the hell this gives me a chance to reconnect with some of my old friends from the WWE days" Kaitlyn said.

"Well do you want us to refer to you as Celeste or Kaitlyn?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter call me whatever you want to call me" Kaitlyn says.

"Cool, well welcome to the squad" I say

"Hey Kaitlyn I'm going to tell you now watch out for Nikki Bella she is going to be very protective over Larrell" Sasha says.

"Oh AJ told me and I already know "I ain't saying she a golddigger"…."

Everyone started laughing. "Yeah, you are going to fit in just fine and oh Larrell"

"Yes Paige"

"Good luck" she said winking at me.


	65. Chapter 47 All Aboard

"Where did that thing come from?" Liz gawked at the sight of the St. Anne in the distance.

The ship was like a floating steel mountain on water. Her hull painted navy blue with white trimmings. Clouds of gray smog being pushed out her exhaust near mast. Even in the distance, the ship looked massive.

"Anybody got any last minute stuff to take care of?" Larrell asked the group.

Nobody said anything.

"Vamanos." Nikki shouted.

After checking out the hotel, the group whispering and murmuring about Eva Marie's bill. Over 10,000 dollars in damages needed to be paid.

Suddenly, another guest sang as she stepped out of the elevator. "I'm so fancy," She sang.

Petite, blonde hair twisted into long french braids, blue eyes, Iggy Azalea walked to the counter to check out. Beside her, a tall young man with twisties and a goatee walked, her boyfriend,Swaggy P.

Sasha crossed her arms, giving an odd look to Liz as the Australian wannabe artist walked out of the Hilton.

xoxoxo

The group walked down the sidewalk, on their way to the Cerulean Harbor to board.

A glow of jealousy was in Sasha's eyes as Prince and Eva walked together, affectionately holding hands.

Eva sighed, "Iggy's still a thing?"

"A white woman," Tamina hissed, "with a black woman's ass."

"Black woman's hair," Sasha held up one finger, "voice, slang, twerking, its just Elvis all over again," looking somewhat annoyed.

"Bieber voice," Trey spoke, "What do you mean?"

"White girls are celebrated for the things we're demonized for." Sasha articulated.

Prince cocked his head. "She's right, ya know."

Eva sighed, already knowing her opinion would spark more than what she intended, "There are plenty of black women who have less of a natural tan than I do. Hell, I've met dark-skinned girls that walk around with blue contacts and act more European than Princess Diana."

The group was frozen into a stalemate by that truth.

Eva continued on, "Mary J. Blige, Lil Kim, Beyonce, Nicki Minaj, Jada Pinket, have been dying their hair platinum, red, pink and all."

Prince turned to her., "I always wondered how white women felt about that."

"Its whatever," Eva admitted, "I'm more Mexican than anything but because I'm not speaking Spanish every five minutes I get labeled as a white girl."

"We can relate." Nikki nodded.

"You get labeled alot more than that, Nikki," Prince jabbed.

Nikki stopped. Glaring at Prince.

"He's not saying you a golddigger," Eva cautiously spoke.

Nikki scoffed, powerwalking forward.

Larrell shook his head, following her.

"Its not the same thing for sistas though." Sasha countered, "We're not allowed to rock our natural hair and get a decent job. We're forced to wear the European straightened hair. White guys or women wearing braids now get called trendy while we get labeled thugs or ratchet."

Prince nodded, "She's right, ya a messed up world we live in, eh?"

Both women nodded as the group continued down the road towards the St. Anne.

xoxoxo

Xoxoxo

The ship felt larger-than-life before they even stepped on it.

Various ropes were wrapped around chocks on the pier, mooring it to the earth.

"This brings back memories," Prince inhaled staring at the steel mobile bastion.

"Yup, you were a sailor, bro." Carlito nodded.

The brow, a long bridge that stretched from land to the sovereign steel fortress. The group watched as Waka Flocka, with his wild dreads and two young sistas on his arm, stumbled across the brow.

"You were in the Navy?" Eva smiled.

"Yup." Prince nodded, "a long time ago."

"That's great," Eva smiled, a bit more impressed to learn something amazing, "well, I wanna hear all about it," snuggling with his arm.

"Well, I wanna hear all about it." Sasha mimicked, looking frustrated before stomping up the brow.

Eva shook her head, ignoring the tantrum.

"You're having too much fun torturing her." Liz awkwardly smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Prince innocently raised his hands.

"ALL ABOARD?!" A sailor called.

"Lets go." Larrell suggested, following the fuming Sasha across the brow.

xoxoxo

I dragged Sasha onto the ship. I didn't have time to hear her and Eva arguing and Prince probably wasn't going to do a damn thing about it.

xoxoxo

The sailor before them was a tall slim, chocolate dark-skinned sailor.

Nikki smiled, admiring his navy-blue uniform and polished dress shoes. He reminded her of Omar Epps but in a uniform.

"Welcome aboard the St. Anne, ma'am," he greeted with a powerful confident voice.

Sasha, Nikki, Liz and all the women were instantly swooned.

He held out his arm, gesturing them towards the metal detector. "Please step through."

Paige winked at the sailor, "You wanna hold my hand."

The sailor struggled to contain his smile, "After hours, ma'am."

Seth shook his head, "way to go, Paige." He breathed sarcastically as she stuck in tongue out at him before walking through the metal detector. Sure, they had an open-relationship but it didn't make watching Paige flirt with other men.

Larrell calmly asked the sailor, "What's the salary like for this kinda job?"

"Shitty but the free travel makes up for it." The sailor honestly replied.

Nikki hurried off.

Larrell smiled, walking through the metal detector.

"Nobody ever said she was a gold digger," Prince chuckled walking through, suddenly, the machine blared. "Shit," Prince hissed, raising his hand as the sailor quickly reached underneath Prince's shirt, pulling out a loaded pistols. The sailor expertly ejected the magazine, checked the barrel, labeled the weapon and placed it in a nearby plastic basket.

Carlito sighed, withdrawing a pistol and handing it to the sailor.

Larrell shoo his head. "Chicago niggas," He sighed, hurrying after his girlfriend as Dean Ambrose pulled knife-after-knife-after-knife from his pocket.

(We're gonna be awhile.) Larrell yawned.

xoxoxo

I helped Sasha to her room on the ship, then I went to find my own room. I was located on the Third Floor, I had a room between Kanye West and Nicki Minaj. I got my things settled in and I walked back on to the deck of the ship to catch up with how the rest of the guys were getting along. I walked to the edge of the ship and looked over, it gave a beautiful view of Cerulean City and I enjoyed breathing in the warm California air. I took out the Pokeball that held Wartotle in it and looked at it "Buddy, we have come so far but we still have a long way to go on our journey". I released Wartotle and let him climb onto my shoulder. Then I turned around to see Kaitlyn walking towards me.

"Hey, Larrell" she said to me.

"Hey, Kaitlyn"

"I was looking for you. I was hoping we could talk"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't want things to be awkward between us understanding that you are going out with Nikki right now"

"Yeah I know, Nikki is very protective over me and I don't want to break her heart"

"I understand and I don't want to risk you two breaking up but…"

Kaitlyn moved closer to me. "If she starts to become a pain for you, just know me and you already have history and I know what type of lover you are. This is part of the reason I wanted to join you guys on your journey"

I chuckled. "Was the D that good?"

"To quote Drake, "You were the best I've ever had"

"Well damn" I said smiling at Kaitlyn flattering my ego.

"So Kaitlyn, just asking do you have a Pokémon?"

"I just got my first one recently" She released it from its Pokeball. "Skitty" it said.

"Cool, a Skitty".

"Well do you want to go catch up with the others Kaitlyn?"

"Sure, I don't want anyone to get suspicious" I said.

Larrell and Kaitlyn walked back to the main area of the ship to catch up with the rest of the group.

xoxoxo


	66. Chapter 48 For Your Eyes Only 1

Scene: For Your Eyes Only

Stability, balance, peace. It'd felt like forever since Sasha had felt either of the three. The scenery surrounding the cruise ship changed that. The encroaching seagulls, Pellippers, the crystal-blue open water that seemed to be endless and eternal in every direction, the unblemished blue sky that was a reflection of the water below it.

The St. Anne was a luxury cruise-liner. To Sasha it looked like the second coming of the Titanic. Hopefully, the captain remained sober.

A labyrinth of steel, wood, exotic cuisine, ancient wine, crisp cocktails and crowded by only those within the lane and budget of the rich and famous.

After getting settled in, Sasha had decided to dress for the occasion. She wore a black silk dress ornamented with gold on her waist and bust, the bottom billowing past her ankles. Her long wavy burgundy hair was elegantly perched on her shoulders like the talons of a phoenix and her piercing caramel eyes were amplified by a shade of eyeliner. She turned heads with every step she took but she was for his eyes only tonight.

As she crossed the circular crystal passage of the upper-deck she spotted him, sitting at the bar wearing his signature dark pinstriped suit and a golden collar device that depicted a golden sword plunged into the heart of a roaring dragon. Prince, the dragon king sat, sipping a rum-based cocktail. By his side, dousing his glass with herbal spores, Mario, Prince's Shroomish happily sat.

Sasha smiled at Mario, raising a finger to her lips, indicating for it to be quiet.

Mario nodded.

Sasha tip-toed closer to Prince. Closer, closer.

"Hey, man," a voice called behind her.

Prince spun around, glancing at Sasha and Corin.

Corin stood, wearing a rare smile on his face and a navy blue suit and tie.

Because of his boldness, enthusiasm, and defiance, the Southern Pharaoh was commonly referred to affection ately as "The Brat Pharaoh", a title of which he was very fond. The Southern Throne had been inherited via bloodline.

The East and South couldn't be more different.

"Sup," Prince nodded.

"Hi," Sasha smiled at Prince. She then turned to Corin, glaring at him.

"I know that look," Prince chuckled getting to his feet. "Mario, I'm going to the ladies room," Prince smiled at his Shroomish before strolling towards the lavatory.

"Idiot!" Sasha hissed, punching Corin in the shoulder.

"What'd I do?" Corin shrugged sitting down and turning to the bartender. "Cold sake," he ordered.

"Two," Sasha signalled, "Cold sakes." Before having a seat. "Where's your Barbie?"

"Getting dressed," Corin checked his watch, "she started about twenty minutes ago. Give her about thirty-five, forty-five minutes."

xoxoxo

"It's just how we're wired," Sasha smiled, "Boys compete by headbutting, arm wrestling, playing spoonpop, physically dominating eachother. Us women, we're more," running her fingers trough her hair, "artistic and sophisticated and-"

"Crazy." Corin sighed, sipping his sake.

Sasha smiled, "Misunderstood," she corrected. "You've gotta walk in these first before you can judge."

"Too many men are actually doing that now." Corin winced as Caitlyn Jenner walked past the bar.

"The amount of energy, time we put into ourselves..." Sasha soliloquyed, "just to be everything in your eyes for a minute. To be desired and simply be loved. Sure, most do it for attention but some of us, we do it for your eyes only."

"You wake up and doll yourself up everyday for Prince?" Corin smiled, sipping his drink.

Suddenly, a sting of spice invaded his tastebuds. Not an overpowering taste but a smooth herbal one that flooded his body with warmth.

"Thanks, Mario," Corin smiled at Shrromish as a relaxing high came over him.

"I don't do it for him." Sasha rolled her eyes. "I do it for-"

"The Rock," Corin mimicked, "I do it for...the people."

Sasha nearly choked on her sake trying not to laugh. Corin's Rikishi impersonation was spot-on.

"Well, you call it what you want." Corin sighed, "Where the hell is he?"

"He's been in there a long time." Sasha nodded. "You should check on him. Maybe he's passed out or Tamina got him."

"He's a big boy," Corin nodded as his glass was refilled, "He can take care of himself."

"Maybe, he got roofied." Sasha pondered. "Visined. You know if you take a few drops of Visine and put it in someones drink it knocks them out right?"

"I wouldn't know." Corin shook his head.

"Watch out for them big girls," Sasha smiled as the Shroomish lovespell kicked in, "them BBWs love skinny guys."

"I know right." Corin agreed.

"Hi," Alexa greeted, hugging Sasha. Wearing a sky blue dress, her hair loosely falling on her shoulders. Resembling an ice princess. She sat beside Corin after greeting him with a kiss, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Big girls need love too. And their desire for skinny guys."

Alexa laughed, looking at Corin. "That one that was chasing you as soon as we walked on the boat."

"Adele." Corin smiled, "Say what you want about her weight. The woman can sing."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Just another Teena Marie or Amy Winehouse. Ehite woman singing a black style of music."

Alexa awkwardly glanced around the bar, unsure of how to respond. "She's obviously influenced. It's impossible to not have black influences as an artist. Not debating, I'm just saying what is she supposed to sound like as a white woman?"

Sasha shrugged. "You tell us. What does a white woman making music sound like?"

"I'm curious, too." Larrell smiled, entering the bar. He wore a gray suit and violet shirt.

Everyone in the bar looked to Alexa.

"Come on, guys," Corin sighed, taking his girlfriends hand.

Suddenly, the speakers twinkled to life.

"Oh my god," Sasha giggled as the song began.

"I love this song," Larrell cheered.

Corin and Larrell drinks raised sang,

"Making my way downtown,

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound,"

Sasha could only facepalm and watch as the two continued.

Alexa smiling joined the two, expertly hiting every note, "Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder..."

Sasha sighed crosding her arms and staring at the bathroom door.

"If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight"

Sasha snatched up her purse marching to the bathroom. A gender-neutral estroom, she softly knocked before opening the door.

xoxoxo

Sasha's heart sank at the sight before her.

Prince comfortably sat on the toilet, pants still up. A blond woman raised her head from his lap, staring at the intruder.

Even after all she'd done. Rven being in the same room as him, sitting next to hom, Prince chose this bitch instead.

Sasha shook her head.

xoxoxo

"Wow," Corin dunkenly clapped leaning over to Larrell, "Gwen Stefani, man."

Larrell nodded, "extreme kryptonite."

xoxoxo

Before anyone could move, Dasha launcched her glass at the two before swnging and punching the blond, knocking her into the sink.

Fuming with anger, she could only glare and shake ger head at the sight of Prince before stomping out of the bar.

xoxoxo


	67. Chapter 49 For Your Eyes Only 2

Sasha clutched the handrail. Balancing herself as she stomped down the stairs. Fury burning in her eyes as she shoved her way past a group of guests.

Sasha leaned on the railing of the main deck, staring at the waves with tears in her eyes.

The orange glow of the falling sun on the horizon, the stars and moon blossoming in the sky. They gray windswept water rolling endlessly.

"Bossy!" A voice called, leaning on the rail beside her. "Why so blue?"

Sasha quickly wiped her eyes and turned to Trey. Waffle-brown skin, a sleekly trimmed goatee, half-moon spectactles, wearing a sharp cream suit.

"Am I tipsy or are you wearing a suit?" Sasha smirked.

"Sorry, Bieber voice," Trey said.

"No," Sasha shook her head. Brushing his collar with her hand, "You look handsome in it."

"Thanks," Trey smiled, "Why were you crying?"

"Crying?" Sasha hissed. "I wasn't crying. Something blew in my eye."

"Sasha."

"What?" She asked, leaning against the handrail.

"Sasha."

"What?"

"Sasha."

"What?" She irritably sighed.

"Did Prince tell you?" Trey asked.

Sasha shook her head, "No he told his white girl fanclub."

"Did Prince tell you?" Trey repeated.

"Tell me what?"

"Did Prince tell you?" Trey asked again.

Sasha spun, cocking back her fist to punch him.

Suddenly, the gravity seemed to flip. An internal turbulence unbalanced the passengers.

Trey gripped the handrail, balancing himself as the ship finished its sharp turn.

When he glanced up he was alone. Sasha was gone.

xoxoxo

Flaring nostrils, wet, bone-chilling cold, arms and legs thrashing in panic as waves swelled over her head, burying her in the Pacific. The cold hands of Death were pulling her under. Sasha had fallen over 65 feet. Her shoulder, hip and ribs throbbed with pain from the impact of the fall. She gasped, drawing another breath of air. She coughed, gagging and choking on a mouthful of feral seawater.

Cold.

She felt so cold.

Her muscles were seizing up as the amber lights of the St. Anne faded. The pain was fading.

xoxoxo

Prince squeezed past a guest, approaching, "Hey, Tre." Prince greeted. "You seen Sasha!"

"HELP!" A faint scream called from the dark water below.

Prince glared at Tre. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I can't swim. Sorry, Bieber voice." Tre moaned.

"Call Man Overboard." Prince snapped, discarding his jacket, crossing his arms and jumping foot-first into the sea.

xoxoxo

The ship awed as the sight of a Gyrados, the sea dragon effortlessly treading the waves and towering over the hull of the ship.

Faust, lowered its head.

Prince, clothes and face sopping wet, carried Sasha over his shoulder. He quickly climbed off the head of the Gyrados, quicky but carefully laying Sasha on the deck.

"Oh shit," Carlito cursed, hurrying to his brother's side.

"Find Corin," Prince coughed as crowds of guests began to gather around.

Carlito nodded, shoving his way through the people and taking out his smartphone.

Prince kneeled, listening for Sasha's heartbeat.

xoxoxo

Sasha coughed, her lungs and throat were on fire, her head pounding.

When she opened her eyes, there he was, beads of water dripping off him and onto her skin.

Sasha blinked. Her eyes were still burning.

Prince inhaled, "Everythings okay. You're gonna be okay." As medics and cameramen gathered around the scene.

"GET BACK!" Tamina snapped, snatching one of the cameras and throwing it overboard.

(Damn. A girl can't nerly die without people shoving a camera in her face.) Carlito groaned as the Swords and divas created a barrier, blocking the cameras s Prince lifted Sasha, carrying her up the stairs to Corin's room.

The colossal Gyrados' eyes followed its owner as they disappeared behind the door to Corin's room.

"She'll be fine, Faust." Bayley, who on this rare occasion had let her down and was wearing a champagne green dress. She picked up the pokeball Prince had dropped. "I'll take you to her. Return." Recalling the Gyrados.

The Gyrados roared defiantly, swimming out of range of the pokeball. It swam in the distance, eyes locked onto the door of it's mother.

"What the-" Bayley gawked.

As a second Gyrados burst from the water, swimming beside Faust. Then, a third. Then, a fourth.

Fear and panic filled the ship at the sight of seven mighty Gyrados glaring at the ships.

"We'll be fine." Larrell called over a microphone. "This is a rare sighting. Seven Gyrados together in the water."

Unease still flooded the hearts of the ship's passengers. However, a Sword had spoken. They should be fine.

Larrell lowered the microphone.

"What do we do?" Nikki asked.

"We wait." Carlito coughed. "That's all we can do. We're not gonna stop seven Gyrados."

"It's mad at you, Trey." Larrell translated the roars.

"Sorry, Bieber voice." Trey said, downcasting his eyes.

"It won't attack the ship. Not while Sasha's here." Carlito sighed, readying his pokeball, praying he wouldn't have to use it.

"We should still be ready." Roman exhaled, holding his pokeball.

AJ sighed, staring up Corin's door. Tamina was shoving and shooing cameramen away.

(Only two people can calm those Gyrados down, their mother and the Dragon King.) Eva Marie thought nervously glancing at Corin's door.

xoxoxo


	68. Chapter 50 Make America Great Again

As the party continued, the chimes of glasses, wine spilling, music serenading the masses. Golden light rained on them.

Golden hoop earrings, bangles, her wavy bronze hair sloped onto her shoulders, peach pink lipstick, wearing a magenta dress that split at her thigh and golden shoes, Nikki stood beside her Pharaoh on a balcony overlooking the event. Beside them, the Architect stood, sipping a glass of wine.

The panic of the Gyrados fleet had evanesced now.

"Alot of money down there," Nikki smiled at Larrell, pointing out Donald Trump who was smiling proudly and chuckling with a glass in his hand.

"You would notice the money," Seth chuckled.

Nikki scowled, glaring at him.

"Hey," Rollins defensively raised his hands, "I'm not saying you're a golddigger."

"But she ain't messing with no broke nigga," Prince finished, stepping onto the balcony. A brown mink draped over he shoulders of a fresh suit.

"How's Sasha?" Larrell asked, immediately changing the subject.

Prince shrugged, taking a glass from a passing waiter, "You tell me." Prince shrugged, pointing to the reddening swelling beneath his eye.

"Damn!" Larrell winced, "She did that!"

"Yup," Prince nodded, swallowing the wine in a gulp before grabbing a fresh glass. "Punched me in the face right after Corin healed her. Then kicked both of us out of Corin's room."

"How did she kick him out of his own room?" Seth chuckled.

Prince shrugged, turning to the party and observing the scene watching Hilary Clinton attempt to do the 'Whip and Nae Nae' beside Beyonce, "My auntie used to always say white people will steal everything down to your last breath."

Seth and Nikki exchanged uncomfortable glances.

Nikki strode forward, "She's just having fun. It's a fun dance. That's all." Pointing out the awkward smile on Hilary's face.

"She's trying to look hip," Prince yawned, "Rock the vote. Get black people to like her more. She's being a poser. She's not fooling anyone."

Nikki sighed, "What's wrong with that?" Turning to Larrell for support. Larrell like the others had nothing to say. Alot of what Prince said he did agree with.

"Everything." Prince admitted. "She probably used to burn Tupac and Snoop albums in the nineties. Now all of sudden she 'loves' the culture, 'loves' the music," Prince shook his head, "Fuck out of here."

"Hip hop is apart of American though." Seth added.

"White people are guests in the house of hip hop." Prince stated.

"What do you mean, Bieber voice?" Trey quipped, stepping onto the balcony.

"I mean exactly what I said. White people are guests in hip hop."

"Its a house white people helped build too though so why are we guests?" Rollins asked.

"Eminem. The Beasties. Rick Rubin..." Nikki began to list.

"Vanilla Ice, Iggy Azalea, Slim Jesus," Prince countered. "There are decent white MCs out there. I support white artists. But you've already taken over every other brand of music black people have created. We can't keep one genre. Nope, yall gotta have that too. The repo men of all music. Tupac and Biggie will be white in the year 3000 history books, probably." Prince laughed.

"You can debate," Liz stepped onto the balcony, wearing a dress for the evening, "That white people, while they did 'takeover' the music they're also the only reason alot of black music is still in existence. Alot of young black people don't know who Chuck Berry is or can only name a handful of jazz musicians."

"It is sad but true" Larrell added

Prince sighed, "Because the black jazz and rock bands are barely signed and promoted."

"We've got YOUTUBE and the internet now." Nikki countered.

"Its not the same as having a billion dollar budget and being shoved down the throats of the masses on a daily basis. Would Iggy Azalea even be known without the money behind her?" Prince debated.

"Iggy's garbage though." Rollins laughed, "Everyone knows that."

"That's the point I'm making." Prince said with a final tone. "Like Paul Mooney said, no black people, don't have too much fun. You start having too much fun they gonna take yo shit. They took Michael, took Whitney, took James Brown, they tried to take Dave Chappelle but he ran away to Africa and went crazy. So we as The Swords can't have too much fun. Guaranteed they gonna try to take us too."

Larrell cleared his throat. Feeling a bit awkward. He had already been taken by 'The Man'.

"What do you mean?" Trey asked.

Prince glared at Trey. Clearly still frustrated about Trey letting Sasha fall overboard and not helping and nearly sinking the entire ship by angering a fleet of Gyrados. "Man, I'm not talking to you right now, straight up, man," Prince sighed, striding away.

"Sorry, Beiber voice." Trey said as Prince stepped onto the stairs of the balcony.

"Well, its nice to finally meet you." A voice called. Larrell glanced on the staircase. Prince stood face-to-face with the wealthy and powerful Donald Trump.

Trump was plump, his face beet-red from the nights festivities, wearing his signature navy blue suit and red tie, his brown tupee nested atop his head. "Donald Trump," extending his hand.

Prince stared at the hand of the open racist.

Before Prince could say or do anything, Larrell strode forward, "What do you want?" Larrell asks, "You probably don't even like black people anyway"

Liz blood began to boil (not this narcissistic bastard) she thought. Chickorita ran up to Liz. Chick Chick it said to Liz.

"Well, I guess I'm hear to clear up that narrative that I hate this and I hate that. I love black people," Trump smiled.

"FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Carlito coughed, walking onto the balcony wearing a red and black suit.

"Sure you do when they are cooning for you" Larrell says

"Whatever," Trey shrugged, turning to Trump and shaking his hand.

Liz looked at Trey hate in her eyes

"Trey why are you shaking hands with this narcissistic, racist" Nikki says. "I know how you feel about Mexicans and me and Brie can't stand you"

"So Fetch," Trump smiled, "I've heard that tune from time to time. Is it okay to use the term jiggy or am I just old?"

"Definitely old." Trey laughed.

"Shut up FOOL!" Tamina snapped, appearing out of nowhere and slapping Trey.

"Sorry, Bieber voice." Trey said, backing away and cowering in the corner.

Trump smiled, glancing around until his eyes rested on the Chikorita. "Well, that's a cute creature."

Trey stop quoting Bieber it's very annoying Liz chimed

Liz grabbed Trey kicking him out of the room.

That's better she said returning to the group.

Trump smiled, glancing around until his eyes rested on the Chikorita. "Well, that's a cute creature.""Bullshit!" Rollins coughed.

Liz picked up the Chickorita is there a problem Trump? She asked venom in her voice.

"Bullshit!" Rollins coughed.

Prince yawned, "Take a hint, Trump. Nobody in this room is for sale."

Trump's eyes were still on locked on the Chikorita. Staring at it. It defiantly stared back.

Trump smiled, "Those creatures need to be controlled. You're letting yours roam freely around this ship."

"Those creatures are menaces to society. Dangerous." Trump said with no remorse. "They can electrocute, burn and destroy everything we as Americans have built."

"Watch what you say Trump or you won't make it to Iowa" Larrell says growing slowly angry

Prince is this really the time to drink Liz asked him.

"Oh hell yeah," Prince smiled at Trump, "Yes it is." Sipping more

Liz shakes her head feeling danger for her Chickorita. Chickorita return she said pulling out a pokeball

The Chickorita refused as a dark aura filled the space. "Chickorita please I know you want to be out but not now ok." The Chickorita returns.

Trump pulled a small towel from pocket, mopping up beads of sweat on his forehead. "I'm only here to talk. Chat. Discuss a few issues with you - guys."

"He wanna say it so bad." Prince smiled.

"I hope he does" Larrell says

"Please have a seat" Liz smiled As they all took a seat. (What is she planning) Larrell thought knowing that look all to well.

Trump smiled, "Yes, we're all reasonable people." Trump nodded. "You all own the pokemon world. The technology, the audience, damn near everything...have you ever given any consideration to taking HLG, Tech, public. Become a public trading company. You can make lots of money. You'll be so rich you-"

Please come at us with something else besides a paycheck, Carlito said

"Don't trust the stock market" Larrell says

"We're already rich," Prince yawned. "We take our company public, all the rich racist white people are going to buy stocks and legally take over our company and push us out of power. Nope, we'll be fine. This is just the same old story." Prince shook his head, already bored and annoyed. "The more and more white men become insecure the more yall feel the need to exert your 'superiority'.

So Trump just what are your plans if you become president? Liz asked him."This should be good" Nikki said looking at Rollins

I say we end this piece of shit right here right now. Carlito said his hand on his pokeballs

"No stay calm" AJ says to Carlito

Now Carlito why not take this opportunity? Liz says stopping him

"Seriously Trump, what do you want with us?" Larrell asks.

"Now, now," Trump smiled peacefully, "There's no need for that type of language."

"I have many plans for when i reach office. Plans to make America great again." Donald said proudly.

"Great for who? All people or one race of people. AGAIN?" Prince snorted, shaking his head.

Such as I need specifics Liz said rather annoyed.

All your gonna do is run your little white buddies into office exterminate the pokemon and calm what is our that you fuckers stole from us!

"Carlito please calm down" Liz says calmly crossing her legs"I need a beer, bartender" Larrell says looking for a bartender

"First, we need to build that wall!" Trump entire group collectively yawned.

"Yay!" Nikki sarcastically cheered. "The great wall! Yay!Trump nodded. "Then after the wall, we're going to build a big...DOME!"

Prince facepalmed, laughing as he sipped his tequila sunrise. Liz stared Trump in the face "stop evading my questions.""Dome? FOR WHAT? And what good will a wall do? Construction won't even be complete till after your term ends."

"It was the meteor shower that created these creatures. We have to ensure that never happens again." Trump nodded.

"We are already in debt as a country, how you going to pay for it" Larrell says turning on his political talk

"You slimy little shit!" Carlito said standing punching Trump across the face knocking him out his chair.

"Carlito, I love you like a brother but...I was trying to be reasonable" Larrell sighed helplessly as the presidential candidate massaged his jaw.

Liz walks around the table placing her hands on Trumps shoulders making his body tense up.

"Sorry about that Mr. Trump" Larrell helped him up. "Go on my friends are just passionate""We're gonna turn a blind eye as he sits there and says he's gonna kill off the pokemon, these creatures ain't did nothing to no one they benefit society, they're our friends, our family" Carlito hissed, shaking with anger as Prince restrained his brother.

"Look I don't agree with this fool at all but we are surrounded by all these celebrities and I ain't trying to have Fox News on my ass" Larrell says

xoxoxo

Trump smiled, massaging his jaw and smiling at a camera outside of the glass that had definitely filmed the confrontation.

Larrell shook his head, noticing it too. It was only a matter of time before TMZ. Fox News or some network got ahold of that footage and used it. All the same, they had to appear diplomatic.

Liz nodded, turning back to Trump. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Trump chuckled. "Of course, we're all men. Sometimes these things happen."

"Soooooo, details on your plan." Liz asked, gesturing with her hand.

"Well," Trump paused.

"How do you honestly expect to be president if you can't answer the questions of a few business owners you don't even believe to be power full enough to take you down" Liz says to him as his body continues to stiffen."Bartender drink now." Carlito called for a bartender, relaxing as the bartender turned away to depart.

"Give me a pinacolada!" Liz called the evilness in her voice gone.

Trump begins to sweat (who are these people)

"I'll take a Jack Daniels and Coke" Larrell says to the bartender

Xoxoxoxo

Nikki turned to Prince who had become strangely silent. Wondering was going through the mind of the proud Negro-Nazi.

Prince slowly sipped his tequila and turned to Trump, "What are your plans for the Justice System and how it targets blacks?"

Well Mr. Trump Liz said in a low voice please enlighten us. She said returning to her seat.

Trump shrugged, "The officers are merely doing their duties. I'll admit that some of the cases have been sketchy but white people are being shot and killed by police officers as well."

Prince shook his head, trying not to laugh. "And what about you having your supporters attack Black Lives Matter peaceful protesters and cheering them for doing it?"

Larrell smiled at Prince.

Liz sat quietly awaiting his response. Her arms crossed. "Well, Mr. Trump"

"Why must we say black lives matter?" Trump shrugged. "All lives matter?!" He smiled.

"You know only white people say that and usually they tend to be racist" Larrell says

"They don't like black people talking pride in their own lives"

"America is corrupt" Liz said.

"Well Liz, you can't spell AMERICA without RACE" Larrell says smiling smuggly.

"Agreed," Trump nodded. "With your saying Mr. Lewis."

"That's what this country is built on the barriers of race and the thought of bullying. Why do you think almost every other country calls us the Big Bully." Liz sighed exasperated.

"People like you make me laugh do you even know when you say the word nigga you are complementing blacks. Look it up Niga means King, Emperor, Pharaoh, but I guess even with all that education you got you didn't know that." Carlito smirked

"I've never said no such thing." Trump replied innocently

"Sure you haven't" Larrell says sarcastically

"So Mr. Trump you never answered my earlier question: Just what do you want from me and my companions"

"He can't answer because has nothing to offer." Carlito said chugging his drink.

"Truth" Nikki says.

"Get the fuck out here you're dismissed." Carlito said crossing his arms

"Carlito, stay calm I want to hear what he has to say," Larrell urged.

Carlito spit across the table, hitting Trump in the retrieved a napkin from his pocket, calmly wiping away the alcoholic saliva. Everything was going perfectly.

"Man, Trump supporters are going to want us dead" Larrell says shaking his head.

"Sorry about that Mr. Trump." Prince sighed, sipping his tequila.

Trump shook his head, "It's alright, just liquid courage getting the better of us." He nodded

"So anyways like I said what do you want from us" Larrell asks again

"He's not gonna answer why keep asking over and over going in a circle." Carlito said

Liz spoke, "I have one more thing to say to you Mr. Trump," his name poison in her mouth. "Tell me This how can you stand to call yourself A man yet one worthy of Presidency if you can sit idly by and allow this country to live in a rotten past that some would call hell? How can you allow this country to be ran buy racist people who only give a shit about themselves? The rich and powerful yet the rest of the nation in poverty and barley can make a living."Liz stood pushing in her chair. "Well, I'm waiting," she said to him. "Say something your adoring public is waiting Trump." Liz said

Trump nodded, first turning to Carlito, "I will answer. If giving an opportunity to." He then turned to Larrell, "I shall answer your question after I answer this one." He then turned to Liz, "America's philosophy is that if you work hard anything is possible. We will reinforce that idea amongst all cultures and races the way it should and then America will be GREAT AGAIN!" He said proudly.

"Mr. Trump," Prince looked the candidate in the eye, "Do you think that America owes the black community reparations for slavery. If not, explain why. If so, how much per family?"

Larrell looks at Prince. "Really nigga?"

Prince smiles, "I just wanna hear him say it."

Nikki grips Larrell hand trying to keep him calm

"This sound be good. Carlito smiles

Trump shook his head, "Blacks owned slaves too. The Irish were slaves as well. Should we give everyone a handout over something that doesn't exist anymore? I think we should create more jobs and opportunities for minority communities to succeed so they aren't forced to turn to crime."

Prince shook his head, attempting to not laugh.

Larrell laughs to himself

"I ask these questions because I saw your speech at a rally about The Swords after Mr. Obama, our nigga," Prince smiled proudly, "Gave me a presidential pardon. You referred to me as a...a...," Prince scratched his head, "What was the word again?"

"Thug." Trump answered with no remorse. "And judging by the way I've been treated by your brother all your doing is proving everything I said in that speech correctly."

"

Come on then hit me go on the cameras already got it come you pasty white fuck."

Suddenly, after a series of soft knocks a young white man with cropped blond hair and blue eyes poked his head through the door. "Mr. Trump, you have some business to attend."

"Thank you." Trump smiled, raising from his chair, "Well, I will bid you adieu until we meet again."

"Hopefully," Nikki giggled sarcastically.

"We're all very influential people," Trump smiled casually, "I guarantee, staring into Larrell's eyes. We'll meet again and you will hear my message and agree with it."

"Come on then hit me go on the cameras already got it come you pasty white fuck" Carlito smiled at Carlito. "I don't have to hit you. You're doing it to yourself right now." Before departing.

Liz walked out the door slammed behind her.

Larrell looks at Trump with a confused look. (What is he talking about?) Larrell thinks to himself.

Larrell looks at Trump with a confused look. (What is he talking about?) Larrell thinks to himself

"Hopefully guys I'll get my answer later" Larrell says to Nikki. "Doubt it" she says

"Well, bro," Prince sighed, "Ready for a lawsuit?" Shaking his head. "That wasn't the brightest thing to do man."

"If it wasn't me would've been you. "

"Trump gets me heated too." Prince admitted, "But at this party in front of witnesses and cameras. You already know he's on the phone with a lawyer." Prince sighed, "I'm gonna call Furio. We gotta be ready for this. You already know Trump is gonna try to get some sort of stock in HLG Tech." Pulling out his smartphone and walking out the room. "That's probably why he came in here in the first place. It was the first thing he mentioned."


	69. Chapter 51 Empress of Time

Chapter 46 "Dragonborn"

The supply locker of the St. Anne was huge. Stocked with canned food for emergencies and ancient bottles of wine. It was also the only reasonable place The Swords could secretly meet.

Liz sighed, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes and behind her ear as she hung up the phone. It'd been on speaker. The entire group had heard everything.

Carlito's reckless violence had caused quite a legal stir but also with the fractured state America was still in racially it had caused danger.

"Congratulations," Liz sarcastically smiled at Carlito.

Carlito sighed, coming down from the alcohol influenced haze. (Attempted murder? Battery? Public Drunkeness? Assault and battery? Assault with a deadly weapon? RICO?) Carlito was still trying to digest a quarter of the charges he was being threatened with.

"Next time you're gonna beat up and spit on someone," Nikki lectured, "make sure he's not a presidential candidate that bankrolls every politician and judge in the country."

"We can't go to court." Corin automatically said, "They've got the footage. Even if they didn't, Trump owns the judge, jury and cops. We're screwed. We have to take one of the deals."

Prince unscrewed his flask, sipping his tequila silently.

Sasha rolled her eyes trying to ignore him. She'd just heard the news of what had happened. She'd also heard the various options Trump had given TheSwords.

1\. Carlito goes to court. Gets sued for his portion of HLG Tech and does jail time.

2\. The Swords endorse Trumps campaign and Trump drops the case.

3\. The Swords make Trump a co-owner of HLG Tech.

4\. Trump gives the tape to Fox News and The Swords and their families are hunted down by every conservative white person and Uncle Ruckus in the country.

Sasha sighed, "The fuckery."

"Four is not an option," Roman stated immediately. "I'm not putting my daughters life on the for his bullshit. Believe dat."

Ambrose nonchalantly opened a Snapple.

"Yeah," Trey nodded, "Believe dat!"

Liz glared at Trey.

"Sorry, Bieber voice," Trey squeaked.

"Shut up fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping Trey upside the head.

What do you want me to do? Carlito said "I got us in this and whatever's decided I'll do but you guys shouldn't be drug in this."

"Welcome to how politicians work," Rollins shrugged, "He played you."

"That son of a bitch," Liz hissed.

AJ sighed shaking her head.

"Well we don't have much of choice were gonna have to promote his campaign." Liz said.

Prince nodded, "Controlling Pokemon is his main goal. Can't let him have any control over HLG Tech."

"He has us backed into a corner and I'll be scammed if we give him half the company and especially if my family is brought into this."

"And even if Carlito was sued for his portion he could just buy it up." Aj assessed.

"Doesn't seem like we got a choice." AJ shrugged

"But maybe people in this damn country will have enough sense to go against us. His win won't be granted."

"Not after that footage airs." Rollins said

"That's why we have to stop it from airing. Seth." Liz said

"He's turning us into house niggas," Sasha scoffed in disgust, "We endorse him me as well let Slavin Symone, Stacey Dash and Ben Carson into The Swords. Our people that supported us will hate us. He's destroying us from the inside. No," shaking our head, "We're killing ourselves from the inside." Turning to Carlito.

Prince stared at Sasha, "We endorse him. HLG tech stays out of his hands. Carlito stays out of jail."

Sasha shook her head, "Maybe he should go to jail. Any black man with money that doesn't understand you are a target and they want you to be a loose-cannon should," Sasha sighed, already exhaused, "Do what y'all want." Walking out of the storeroom.

"What's it gonna be Carlito?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Carlito sighed he had them back into a corner all because he couldn't control his temper.

xoxoxo

Suddenly, Liz slumped forward, gripping her forehead. It felt like someone had hit her in the head with a baseball bat. Her vision was blurry, forehead throbbing. Liz blinked, everything around her was now seen a crimson haze.

What was happening to her?

Liz dropped to one knee as the pain came again. A second bat swing. The entire room was spinning in a red haze.

"Liz!" Dean snapped, catching Liz and holding her. "Liz!"

xoxoxo

Liz opened her eyes.

...

...

...

(Where am I?) Liz wondered.

Overhead the blazing sun was the sky's pendant.

A mile of sand encircled her. A marble stage was erected beneath a colossal statue of Horus.

On the stage three young men sat surrounded by high priests.

(An election.) Liz thought.

(Yup.) A familiar voice concured. By her side, Ambrose stood. (Northern throne.)

(Ambrose what happened) Liz thought looking at him.

"Makaveli," the high priest called.

The first young man stood.

"Amenenhat." the second young man spoke.

"Slyfer," the final young man stood.

"The people have spoken," the high priest, unrolled a scroll.

Ambrose's eyes were on Slyfer, the young Architect.

"The son that will take your late fathers place as Pharaoh is..."

Liz turned to Ambrose. (Larrell and Rollins were brothers?!)

(Yup.) Ambrose nodded.

(Ambrose why are we here?)

(Something's or something triggered you power over time and space)

xoxoxo

The desert and sand faded, morphing into a translucent fortress made of crystal.

(Atlantis.) Ambrose nodded. (The Crystal Palace.)

Watching as a bride and groom exchanged golden goblets.

(The ancient tradition. The bride and groom share their blood.)

As the bride finished swallowing the cupful of the groom's blood, the knights dropped to their knees. Behind the ceremony, the ancient pharaoh of Atlantis sat beside the Supreme Pharaoh, Sithis.

The ancient man's face twisted into a smile as his daughter inherited her crown.

Sithis glared at the young new pharaoh of Atlantis, Ezra.

(Is that Sithis Ambrose? Why's he glaring at her. )

(Jealousy.) Ambrose nodded. (The old man is dying. Had Ezra not gotten married Atlantis would be the Supreme Pharaohs land.)

(Sithis survives but why)

(I can't remember ) Dean thought

xoxoxo

The crystal palace shifted to a golden throne surrounded by cinders of fire. Cloudsof smoking rising into the sky as the rebellion raged on.

Spearheading the remaining troops against the Imperials was a young man blinded with rage.

In the corner of the room, blood pouring from slit throat Mohammad lay, dead.

Imhotep charged forward, Melbu, the inheritance of their mother beside him.

The Ethiopian royal guard towered over them. An army of dragons.

(The eastern coup.) Ambrose smiled, watching Ambrosia rush to the side of Imhotep.

The Dragonites charged Hyper Beams, aiming to annihilate the final members of the resistance.

Suddenly, everything froze.

An invisible sword sliced though the dimension. Through a rippling dark-blue vortex beside Liz, it came.

Glowing inferno red eyes, cobalt blue scales and silver armor over its body.

Dialga galloped past the throne leering over the fallen brother.

(Now it makes sense.) Ambrose nodded as the creature circled the bleeding body of Mohammad.

Dialga stared at cieling of the castle. A mighty roar of time, erupted from its throat.

In the blink of an eye, Prince stood, Dialga had vanished, the roar of time echoing from his lungs.

The Dragons froze. Bowing away and clearing a path for Imhotep and Melbu.

(Ambrose are we just spectators of if we interfere will everything be changed and destroy the fabric of time.)

It was a good question. They turned back to the scene.

(Prince is The Dragonborn, the King of Dragons..) Ambrose nodded, watching Imhotep and Ambrosia advance on the pleading Pharaoh.

(Dragonborn?) Liz groaned, struggling to understand.

(Legend tells of a king known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to rule dragons..

A Dovahkiin, which means both "dragon-born" and "dragonkind-hunter-born", is a single individual who has the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body and frailties of a mortal. They can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the dragon called the Thu'um.

The dragon blood is a gift bestowed to a single mortal favored by Dialga. People have always known he was Dragonborn but didn't know exactly how and why it happened.) Ambrose explained. (Now I know. Dialga chose him.) Ambrose shrugged.

Liz turned to Dean. (THE ANCIENT MARRIAGE RITUAL! That explains why Sasha can control some dragons too. ) The Eastern troops glanced around, confused. Their dragons weren't obeying them and the dead was walking before them.

Imhotep stood over the panic-stricken Pharaoh and raised his scabbard.

xoxoxo

The stood in a forest where a little girl ran and standing watching her was Bray Wyatt. "Abi be careful there's swamps down that way. Bray said rocking in his rocking chair.

(Abigail Turner) Liz thought. (The one that spoke to me before)

(The princess) Ambrose nodded as the little girl stopped and appeared to be looking directly at them. "Where's daddy?" She asked

(Can she see us Ambrose )

Abi began crying "Where's daddy?

Liz started to walk towards the girl. I'll help you find your daddy she said but her voice failed her. (You can't speak here Dean said at least not in this state anyway.

(So they can only see us)

(I'm not sure) Ambrose thought

You remember what we sang to them? Bray asked "Abi nodded "Yeah." "Go ahead." Bray instructed Time is on our side. She sung.

(Time is on our side) (Time) Liz thought. (So time is on my side?)

Abi let me tell you a story. Bray said picking up the girl and sitting in the rocking chair " What's it called?" Abi asked Its called Abigail." Bray said "Like me." Abigail pointed "Its about you." You taught me from a young age. You said you got to get them before they get you. Rattlesnake skin is the same color as the leaves you said and we understood you. You lead us with love but you told us that fires well were our friends tooThe world is an evil place you we agreed I was there when you took your last breath You pulled me in close and said your the one, you said they choose you long before you came into existence and I understood what you meant your touch can save the world but your kiss can burn it to the ground "I love you. Sister Abigail. " Bray said smiling at the girl dropping to his knees arms outstretched. "I love you too Bray

Abigail said hugging Bray

The little girl looked at Liz and Ambrose a final time waving and Ambrose gawked. The little girls face resembled a mix of Carlito's and AJ's

"Bye Ambrosia and Ezra." Abigail said

xoxoxo

"What is this?" Liz gawked, shaking her head.

In a dark void, she stared at a giant slowly spinning diamond. Within it, memories, timelines throughout the world history replayed before her eyes. Shining at the center of the diamond was the present. The group flying into a panicover the unconscious bodies of Liz and Dean.

"So this room gives us access to every moment in time. The past and the present."

"Yes" Dean answered. "Where do you wanna go?" Dean asked.

Dean nodded. "Should be interesting."

Liz touched the Diamond only thinking of that Day. They were almost instantly transported. What secrets would this day unlocked.

xoxoxo


	70. Chapter 52 God Eat God

Liz opened her eyes.

Staring at a young man with neck-length brown hair, porcelain skin, hazel eyes and a square jaw stared back at them. On his head, a silver dome shaped crown sat.

Behind the young man hundreds of people all dressed in black business suits stood, each also wearing the silver crowns on their heads

"Where are we?" Turning to Dean.

Ambrose studied the world around them.

A metropolis of skyscrapers that stretched into the clouds. The stone concrete platform they stood on was illuminated by neon lights. Fireflies fluttered through the air, their tails flashing and mating with the starry sky.

"You're in Atlantis." The young man answered stiffly. "Praise be to Lord Sithis."

A loud ping filled their ears.

The traffic lights had changed. The crowd robotically moved forward, pushing past Ambrose and Liz.

Liz watched in shock as the people moved forward.

Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder. A tall light-skinned man with a thick beard, shaved head and brown eyes.

By his side, a woman with eyebrow length red hair stood.

"The prophecy was true. Its odd seeing you Liz, Dean." The man said.

Dean could feel the familiar energy radiating from the man. He didn't have to ask who it was. "Where are the others."

The redhead flinched.

"You're not wearing a slave crown. We've gotta get you out of sight before The Regulators show up. Follow me. Hurry."

xoxoxo

"This is the future?" Ambrose gawked, watching the cockroaches scatter as the lightbulbs of the abandoned crackhouse.

"It is for us." The man nodded. Sitting on the cold floor and removing the silver crown from his head.

"You said that's called a slave crown?" Liz asked examining it.

"Ours are fakes," The redhead explained. "To fool the regulators. Sithis uses them to control the minds of everyone."

The man dug beneath the floorboards, pulling out two pokeballs and cradling them.

Liz turned, staring at a collage of wanted posters on the wall.

The first poster showed a familiar face. Eva Marie, long wavy red hair.

The second showed a picture of a

present day Carlito.

The first thing noticed were the names.

Carlito Gilmore

Eva Gilmore

The other wante posters had large red X's drawn over them.

Every other member of The Swords.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

Future Carlito turned to her. "Everything that shouldn't have happened."

"Did you two get married?" Dean asked curiously.

"No," Future Eva shook her head, "Prince is my husband."

"So what happened? Where's everyone else?"

"They're dead." Carlito exhaled. Shaking his head. "We're all that's left. We're doing the best we can but you're all gone."

Liz sighed, wishing there was something she could do. She placed a hand of comfort on Carlito's shoulder.

"Tell us what-" Suddenly, Liz gasped. The world around her shifted again.

xoxoxo

"I gotta take a piss" Carlito said getting up throwing the glass of water across the room and urinating in the corner at the other side of the room. "Whats wrong with you?" Aj asked as shards of glass sprinkled the floor like snowflakes

"Quiet trying to concentrate!" Carlito said still urinating

"Can you not be soo loud?" Aj said as his voice echoed in the small room

"Oh thats right its my turn we,re still playing...never have I eaten frozen yogurt, i never had a pet pony, i never needed anyone for protection, hell i never need anyone at all, i never pretended like life was joke, like its a fucking game, i sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention." Carlito snapped

Aj had no words, she had no idea why Carlito was acting this way.

Shuffles sounded at the door

"Looks like our wild friends come to party Carlito said looking out the window at the several wild pokemon.

You know what let's go training Carlito said scooping up his pokeballs and grabbing Aj's hand and heading out the door.

"Wait!" Aj called

Carlito summoned beedrill

The wild pokemon charged

"Beedrill sting." Carlito shouted Bedrill began furiously stinging and killing each pokemon that came forward.

"Carlito stop!" Aj said watching in horror the slaughter of the wild pokemon.

"Why its fun?" Carlito said

Aj snatched the pokeball from Carlito "Beedrill return." Returning the beedrill

"The hell you do that for we was having fun?" Carlito said

"No you were being a jackass!" Aj said

"Killing isn't supposed to be fun?" Aj said

"What do you want from me huh?" Carlito asked

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a damn about anything like nothing we been through matters , like the people we know means anything to you and that's bullshit!" Aj said

"Is that what you think?" Carlito asked

"That's what I know." Aj responded

"You don't know nothing." Carlito said

"I know when you look at me, you smile and you see me for but for me, yeah I'm not like you and the others but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap because you're afraid." Aj said

"'I ain't afraid of nothing." Carlito said coldly

I remember how close you and Quillava were, he was your friend, your son, you loved him...and god forbid you let anyone get too close

"To close, you know all about that huh.

"We've lost a companion and family member and you can't even shed a tear., we,re seperated from the group and all you can think about is yourself like some dumb college bitch"

"Screw you,you don't get it." Aj said

"No you don't get it, everyone we know is probably dead!" Carlito said

"You don't know that!" Aj retorted

"Might as well because we ain't never gonna see them again!" Carlito said

Aj sobbed softly ar the thought

"My brother, you ain't never gonna see Sasha again!" Carlito said

"Carlito just stop." Aj said trying to take his hand

"No!" Carlito said pulling his arm away and turning his back

"Sithis rolled right up to us...maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking, maybe because I gave up thats on me!" Carlito said his voice breaking at the memory of his dead Quillava

"Carlito?" Aj said trying to embrace Carlito but he pulled away again, Aj could see he was hurting more than anyone right now

"Quillava...maybe...maybe I could've done something."

Carlito tears streaming out his eyes

Aj wrapped her arms around Carlito's torso and rested her head on his spine embracing him

Carlito hung his head low, eyes closed crying for his fallen compainion no longer able to hold back the tears.

Xoxoxoxo

Liz blinked. Staring at Dean. Future Eva and Carlito

"I can see people's past." Liz realized, "Their memories."

Eva nodded. "You're on the St. Anne now." She reminisced. "Dean buys you gloves after this because you nearly go insane from touching people and seeing their memories."

Liz gawked.

"Don't worry, you learn how to control it later." Eva assured her, opening a loose floorboard and retrieving a ring. It was white gold and shaped like a dragons head with a giant diamond in its mouth.

"We have to change the future." Eva nodded, tears in her eyes. Looking at Dean and Liz. "Prince can't fall in love with me."

Dean shrugged, "Why?"

"Without Sasha's ability, Sithis destroyed us. My brother was the first to die. Protecting her." Carlito sighed. "Larrell was next. We were the only survivors of the Insurrection along with Nikki. They finally got her one week ago though."

Eva downcast her eyes. "He falls in love with me after Vermillion. Sasha got alienated and left the group. As soon as she left, they attacked her. I went to hep but it as five on two there wasn't anything we could do except run. Even now on the St. Anne they're with you. Closer than you think."

"Sithis."

Suddenly, sirens wailed outside the building.

"Regulators," Eva groaned as footsteps thundered outside the door

Carlito clutched his brothers old flask. "No more running." Getting to his feet.

Eva nodded, tears in her eyes. "Change the future." As the front door was ripped down.

xoxoxo

In a flash, Liz opened her eyes. She lay in bed, Eva Marie sitting at her feet, watching over her. "Hey, you're awake." Pulling out her phone. "I'll call the others."

Liz stared at the cieling trying to digest what she'd just seen.

(Change the future.)


	71. Chapter 53 Matchmaker

/evaprincehatersscene/

She exhaled, slowly and carefully applying her eyeliner.

Liz and AJ sat on Eva Marie's bed.

The tiny room was a temporary home she shared with Liz.

A twin-bed, dresser, flat-screen tv and carpeted floor was all the walk-in closet sized room had. Encouraging passengers to spend their time outside their rooms.

Liz sat on the bed, wearing a carolina navy blue sweatsuit, her dark hair pulled into a ponytail, massaging her shoulder. A look of concern in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it." AJ announced, reaching over to the arms-length doorknob and pulling the door open.

Nikki Bella stood in the doorway. "Hey," giving a friendly smile.

Eva gave the Northern Queen a perplexed stare, "Why are you here?" Throughout their history, Nikki and Eva had rarely seen eye-to-eye.

"Operation Jungle Fever." Eva shrugged, holding up a black bag filled with something.

"Is OJ gonna come out of that?" Eva asked.

"I called her." Liz admitted, patting Eva on the shoulder.

Eva rolled her eyes, returning to her makeup.

"If you're going to keep his eyes on you," Nikki squeezed into the room, "and off your competition," she pulled pairs of gorgeous designer shoes from the bag, "you're gonna need the best."

AJ nodded, "Say what you want about Nikki but her shoe-game is always on point."

Nikki nodded proudly.

"Why are you of all people helping me?" Eva asked.

Nikki sighed, "We've all had a psychotic stalker before but with what Jonathan did,"

Eva flinched, dropping the eyebrow pencil at the sound of his name.

Nikki carefully rerouted her reasoning, "You and Prince are like Naomi's wrestling career. You never got a fair shot because the crowd keeps chanting 'we want Sasha.'"

Eva picked up her eyebrow pencil, continuing shakily.

"Let me," Nikki politely gripped the pencil.

"Just relax, girl," Liz sighed.

"Just focus on your date." AJ smiled.

Eva chuckled, "We're like the dollhouse now. Minus, the random fat chick."

"TNA is on crack, as usual," AJ rolled her eyes, "Who replaces Taryn Tarrell with Awesome Kong?"

The girls shook thir heads.

"Does everyone know about my date?" Eva asked.

"I don't think so." AJ shook her head, browsing the shoes.

"Do you think Sasha knows?" Eva cautiously asked.

"Probably," Eva nodded, "She is rooming with Prince."

Eva froze. "What?!"

xoxoxo

Yesterday...

"Hey," Corin called, holding a sheet of paper, "I've got our room assignments. Two people to a room."

Liz's eyes widened. She made a bee-line to Corin, "Hold on, let me see."

It was just as she'd feared. Eva Marie and Prince were rooming together.

Prince was a good guy but afternoon what Jonathan had done maybe it would be better if Eva roomed with a female.

Liz whipped out a sharpie, sacrificing her room assignment and swapping to room with Eva.

xoxoxo

Liz facepalmed. She didn't want Eva to find out this way. "Anywho," Liz attempted to change the subject as Eva Marie slouched. Defeated.

"They're not sleeping together," Nikki smiled, "Don't worry."

"Of course they are." Eva sighed.

"Prince slept on our floor last night." Nikki revealed.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"They got into a fight. Sasha locked him out of the room. Rell caved in."

"No dick for you last night." AJ moaned.

"Oh, I got mine." Nikki nodded matter of factly.

"With Prince in the room?!" Eva gawked.

"As much porn as men watch, I didn't care. I turned those lights off and-"

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!" AJ joked imitating Pops from Friday, "that's my pleasure."

The girls shared a laugh.

Liz sighed in relief thank God for fights she thought. Looking at Eva she wondered was that the best idea?

"I just," Eva sighed, trying to collect the proper words, "I know...ya know. We've spent some time together and, I'm not saying he's the one but...he's special. You just feel it when you're around him. When he talks to me. Looks at me but I don't wanna waste my time if he only wants her."

"Well" Liz says "I think he loves you and Sasha had her chance but screwed up big time."

Liz laughs slightly "Eva come on it looks like you have already won."

"She might have a point. Sasha and Prince," AJ shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. They hate eachother more than they like eachother." AJ smiled at Liz, "So Dean's been crushing on you a bit lately, eh?"

"Didn't Roman try to 'holla' at you?" Eva asked, sounding cute but awkward.

"Yes" Liz admitted "they both happened. I'm not sure who I like better though" Liz says pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Well," Nikki smiled, "you know what Prince and Larrell call Roman, right?"

Liz hands them a glass "want some" she offered.

"The Weapon of Ass Destruction!" Nikki and Eva both announced.

"PAUSE!" AJ coughed, taking a glass.

"How would they know that?" AJ asked inciting more laughter as they collectively sipped merlot.

So what was the deal with Carlito earlier ? Nikki asked

"Spill it" AJ. Liz said

"To tell you the truth I never seen him act like that, but I think he spoke from the heart and really feels that way but him doing what he did was not very smart"

"I wasn't there." Eva said. "Should I talk to Prince about it?"

"No." Nikki shook her head. "Do not stress your man."

"Hey wanna find out if what Rell and Prince say about Roman is true?"

"How?" Nikki asked curiously.

"We could always see how much he can take" Liz says deviously.

"Anal?" Nikki shook her head. "Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Why do guys always want us to take it up the butt but cry a river when they have to meet Bubba in prison?"

"Double standard" AJ sipped

"Not that Nikki I was gonna tease the fuck out of him" Liz laughed. "See how long he would last."

"Oh you mean like we did Dean?" AJ asked

"Yeah AJ." Liz replied smiling

Eva smiled, unsure of what to expect. Maybe this would cheer her up.

"Eva do you want the honor" Liz asked her.

"What do I have to do?" Eva asked.

"All you do is call Roman and try your best at seducing him." AJ said

Eva smiled, "I don't know what to say. Besides, I need to focus on one man. I don't have a voice like you, Liz."

"Thats why you call private he'll never know." Liz said

"Think of what you'll say to Prince." AJ coached

xoxoxo

The phone rang. Roman stared at it. Anonymous.

"Fuck it," Roman groaned answering the phone, "Who this?"

Hey sexy Eva said.

"Who is this?" Roman asked again.

"Me and my friends have always been fans of yours" Eva said. Everyone giggled "Hi Roman" they all said in Unison.

"You are soo sexy." Aj said into the phone

"Roman we want to have some fun. Don't you want some fun" Liz said.

Roman awkwardly stared at the phone, "Dean, Im gonna beat yo ass. Stop playin."

Dean knocks on Romans door.

Roman opened the door, shocked and awkwardly motioning for Ambrose to enter. "Who is this?"

"Who's that?" Ambrose whispered

Roman shrugged, a confused but annoyed look in his eye.

"Roman are you there" Eva asked.

"Will you meet us tonight" AJ chimed.

"Put it on speakerphone." Ambrose mouthed to Roman

Roman puts the phone on speaker.

"What you say I didn't hear you?" Roman lied

"Will you meet us tonight" AJ repeated

"Please" Liz said

"It will be so much fun" Eva said

"Where?" Roman asked

"In the lobby Liz says at 10ish"

"Who is this?" Roman asked again

The girls giggled "so 10" Eva asked.

"Sure,I ain't got shit to do but this better not be a joke" Roman says

"You mind if I bring a friend along?" Roman asked

"Of course not" Liz said in the voice she used with Dean.

Ambrose jumped in on the conversation. "I'll be there with my brother"

(Shit) Liz thought

"What do we do?" Aj whispered

"Hmm, we got ourselves a problem ladies" Nikki said

"Maybe lets not show up." Aj suggested. (Not that we were anyway.) Aj thought.

"Anyone got any ideas" Eva said

"Disguises" Liz suggests. Pulling out a makeup kit

"Remember we said meet us that means someone else has to go with Liz." Nikki said, "I got it, let's get Becky Lynch on this" Eva said.

"That's a good idea Eva." Liz said.

"Becky is rooming with Bayley" Nikki says.

"Call her" Liz said. "Unless anyone has someone They don't know." Liz opens the makeup kit and starts to apply it.

"See you there. Believe Dat." Roman said before hanging up.

Who's the best at make up Liz asked.

"We also should give her a wig, let's go dark hair" Nikki suggests

Ok Liz agreed

Little Black dress Liz asked searching through her clothes. Or something more on the glitz side?

"Don't go too dark." Eva explained. "Glitzy maybe."

Eva's right they ain't go approach a doom and gloom looking chick who looks like she about to cut her wrist. Aj said

I was thinking sexy black not depressing black Liz said.

"It could work. Besides, I hear Dean can be pretty crazy." Eva smiled, "Go for it." Eva smiled, looking over her dresses. Eva pulled out a short red dress with a slit on the side. I love that dress Liz said.

As the anxiety subsided, "What about my Architect? Seth, has he made any moves on you?" Nikki asked as Eva examined the final product, her makeup was done.

Liz put on a short red V-neck dess with a black belt around the waist and a pair of black heels. Her nails painted red and hair in a dark wig.

Do I look like me she asked.

"No, more like a powerpuff girls villian or a Charlies Angel." Eva smiled. "No way they'll think its you."

"I'm not bad I'm just drawn that way" Liz said quoting Jessica Rabbit.

"Rollins may tag along, you know how dogs like to run in packs" Nikki said smiling

"Too bad I don't have a collar" Liz said.

"You'll need it to control these hounds" AJ said winking

"Wanna test this out" Liz said. "Who should we test this on?" Liz asked. "Treys too easy" Liz chuckled.

"How about Carlito or your man Nikki" Eva suggests.

Only if they agree Liz says. If I can trick Larrell then I can trick anyone Liz says.

"How are you and Larrell doing? Kaitlyn and Lana show up and he's been a bit odd." Eva asked.

"Yeah he has been weird lately but he fucked the shit outta me last night" Nikki says.

And you loved every second didn't you? Liz asked

"Yes, yes I did" Nikki said smiling

Right on. AJ said high fiving Nikki

So can I test this out on him. Liz asked

"Sure just don't let him put his dick in you" Nikki said

I'm just seeing if I can fool him into thinking I'm someone else.

Are you sure Larell don't you two know each other well that he won't notice you? AJ thought. You think he'll buy it?

That's why I want to test it on him if I can trick him considering how well he knows me Dean and Roman should be easy. Liz smiled

xoxoxo

"What time is it?" Eva asked, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Nine."

Eva jumped to her feet. "Oh no, I'm late." Squeezing past the other girls.

"Have fun." AJ called, hoping Prince could be the man would hear Eva's invisible scars.

When Eva opened the door, a chubby young man of Asian descent wearing jeans a black sweater, arms and body decorated with tattoos stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Eva asked.

"I'm Gudda Gudda." He introduced with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Gudda Gudda." He replied.

"I don't have time for this," Eva sighed, hurrying past him.

"Gudda Gudda." He replied. He then turned his attention to the three remaining women. "Gudda Gudda."

No no. AJ said running past him

"Gudda Gudda." He smiled at Nikki.

Nikkei come on liz yelled.

He nervously glanced around the room. Alone. "Gudda Gudda." He groaned sadly.


	72. Chapter 54 Open Secrets

She never felt like a helpless little girl, a victim, whenever she was in his presence.

He seemed elated. High off life. Was it the whiskey? Memories of the sea? Unlimited bank account or the beautiful woman on his arm?

Eva inhaled the divine air of the sea and cradled his left arm like a diamond, never wanting to relinquish the limb.

They stood at the bow of the St. Anne, watching the sunrise. Prince had vowed to make up for lost time by spending the entire day with her and transforming her from a landlover to a sailor.

"It's beautiful," Eva awed as a golden bridge of light from the east stretchced towards the ship.

"It is," Prince agreed with a nod before turning to Eva. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

Eva smiled, nervously stroking her red hair. Her face beginning to blush.

His words were chisels and hammers, sculpting, carving, breaking and building her.

As he leaned on the wooden guardrail, dressed in jeans and a sapphire-blue. Honey brown eyes on her, smooth babyface painted a hue of old by the rising sun. He was divine to look at.

Prince placed his hand on her hip, gently coiling his arm around her face and pulling her like gravity.

Staring into her eyes, he leaned forward.

xoxoxo

The weight was suffocating. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"I love you, Eva." Jonathan grunted, grabbing and pulling her hair, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I fucking love you." He declared as he plunged deeper inside her before slamming his lips into hers.

xoxoxo

Eva flnched, stumbled and shoved Prince away.

Prince stared at the deck, puzzled and confused, "You don't wanna-"

"I do," Eva said immediately, she advanced forward, kissing his lips, her hands perched on his shoulders.

As the couple shared their kiss, two young girls approached the ships bow.

One was tall, wiry thin and butter pecan light-skinned with freshly twisted french braids wearing a pink sweasuit.

The second girl was thick, dark-skinned with golden blond hair wearing a bred sweatsuit.

Rolling their eyes at the couple's public display of affection.

The couple pulled away out of their kiss. Prince looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?" Carefully asking. "If you need more time-"

"No," Eva guided his hands to her waist and held his angelic face in her hands. "I'm okay." She assurd him with quick soft kiss, "I'm just happy to be here with you."

The mulatto young woman shook her head, made a funky sound and turned her head.

The darker sista moved away.

Eva didn't see anything as the girls were behind her. Oblivious to the glares and jeers.

Every scoff or giggle that emanated from the two made Prince's stomach twist into a knot.

Eva headed off, insisting on having a glass of water and to get Prince a glass of rum.

As Prince leaned on the banister, the two sistas drifted into Prince's comfort zone. The mulatto snapped in Prince's direction, "Rich niggas can never handle sistas. He needs to check his self. All on that white girl. Tryna be a wigger so bad."l

Unphased, refusing to lower his head in shame, Prince stared at the two.

They grimaced, sucking their teeth and rolling their eyes. Then the mulatto laughed and shook her head as if the sight before he was pathetic or beneath her. Before they returned to their side of the bow.

The disrespect grabbed at Prince's throat tighter than a lycher's noose. Uncle Tom, sellout, house-nigger. Her look of disgust silently echoed all those and more.

The emotion was written in his face when Eva returned carrying two glasses. She swayed back to his side offering him the glass, "Baby, I got you Bacardi. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Prince lied, "Thanks," sampling the spicy cocktail.

"Wanna," Eva uneasily continued, "Go back to my room?"

Prince awkwardly glanced at er directness.

"We can order room service or...just hang out if you just wanna stay in." Trying to soothe the unreadable emotion on his face.

"Nah, I'm cool."

Eva smiled at the stoic angel as he confidently took her hand and held it. The warmth of his hand made her soul glow.

The dark sista strutted over into their space, smiling at Eva she said, "Hi."

Eva returned a friendly smile, "Hi."

Prince was frozen by his anger.

The dark sista turned to Prince, "I just wanted to apologize for my friend."

Before Prince or Eva could respond, the two hurried off.

Eva turned to Prince, "What was that about? Do you know them?"

"No." Prince shook his head.

"What did her friend do?" Eva asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Prince waved off.

Eva flatly glared in the direction the two women had headed in, turned back to Prince, shook her head. Eva sighed. Swallowing her glass of water and staring at the golden sun.

xoxoxo

The remainder of the morning had been awkward as Prince harbored the open secret.

When Prince dropped Eva off at her room an hour later. she quickly changed clothes and tied her hair back.

"Where are you going?" Prince asked.

Eva was silent until he'd asked her a second time.

"The gym. I'll see you later. As she gripped the doorknob, she froze. "Prince," she sighed, "please don't shut me out like that," Eva shook her, "don't fight every battle alone. Don't ignore me like that," she tenderly gazed at him, "okay?"

Prince nodded, "Okay."

"That's what," Eva struggled, trying to silently bury the memory of Jonathan, "he used to do. It hurts me."

"I'm sorry." Prince sighed, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed.

They sat together, Prince revealed to her what happened. Translating his emotions and reasoning to Eva. Prince sharing cultural secrets with her. The way she scowled, Eva clearly felt angrier than Prince did about the incident.

"Have you ever dated..." Her eyes were on their hands, their skin, the parts of their body that were nearly the same hue, their palms, "a girl like me. A white girl."

"Not like this." Prince admitted. "Not in a serious way."

Eva sulked, "If being with me makes you uncomfortable-"

"No," Prince immediately shook his head, his fingers gently massaging her knuckles, "It doesn't. Everything you've done for me as a girlfriend has been perfect."

Eva felt her heart began to float. His words were sculpting her sou again.

"Thanks," She smiled. She inhaled, rezisting her desire to pounce on him and make him feel her love. Chess not checkers. This was an issue they needed to address now.

"You're the first brotha I've ever dated. This is all-new to me too." Eva admitted with a serious tone. Prince," she was getting upset, "whites a color. I'm a person. We're just two adults having fun."

When she spoke confidently like that it unintentionally seduced him

"What descent are you by the way?" Prince asked.

"Mexican and Italian." Eva toyed with her hair, "Is that a problem."

"We're both black when the lights go out." Prince smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

After a moment, Eva grinned, "Most of society's rules are racist."

"I noticed. That's because we live in a racist world."

"Its more racist for some than others. Try being a woman for fifteen minutes."

Prince nodded, agreeing with her.

"If we're going to be together, as lovers or even as friends, we can't be so...fragile." Eva chose the word carefully. "Any adversity or dumb bitch says something we can't shell up and run away."

Prince smiled, impressed by Eva's maturity and resolve. He gently held the back of her neck, "I really like you, Eva."

"And I'm very attracted to you." Eva admitted. "Lets make us work."

Prince smiled, kissing her and guiding her ontop of him. They lay in bed together, lips and tongue conducting a courtship dance.

Eva smiled as Prince's hand slipped up her waist, past her rib cage and onto her breast. She was breathless as he gently rolled ontop her. Like a mighty lion standing over a rabbit. He gently kissed her neck, enticing and tikling her.

xoxoxo

Eva coughed, "No." As Jonathan pinned her body to the mattress.

xoxoxo

"Stop," Eva suddenly hissed, pushing Prince away.

Prince looked down at her. Puzzled, "Ticklish?"

Eva rolled from under him, trying to catch her breath as tears stung her eyes.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Prince asked.

"Nothing," Eva shook her head, wiping her eyes, "I'll see you later." Throwing the door open and hurrying out.

Prince stared at the door. Confused. (Did I do something wrong?) He wondered, trying to follow Eva catching a final glimpse of her hair as she turned the corner.


	73. Chapter 55 Hell In An Elevator

Hell in an Elevator

I opened my eyes the last thing I remembered was sitting with the guys discussing the Trump situation. That son of a bitch Iiz thought. But what did I just see? Was that really Carlito and Eva. I opened my eyes the last thing I remembered was sitting with the guys discussing the Trump situation. That son of a bitch I thought. But what did I just see? Was that really Carlito and Eva. The light hurts my eyes as I opened them. Blinking a few times I realized I was in mine and Eva's room. How did I get her. What what happened I mumbled. Eva came rushing to my side. Liz are you ok she asked a look of pure concern on her face. What happened I asked again regaining my voice. You and Dean fainted she said. How did I get back in the room I asked. She grabbed my hand me and Carlito brought you Eva said. XOXOXOXOXXOXOXO Boom, with a sudden smack the flatscreen television tumbled over. Its various wires in the air. Jonathan had punched the television, shattering the screen a turning it over ..."I won't let go of you." Jonathan vowed, advancing on her.

Eva was helplessly pinned against the wall of the hotel room, trembling with fear.

"I love you, Eva." Jonathan repeated, planting a kiss on her frozen lips, "Goddamnit, I fucking love you, Eva,"... "I'll never stop loving you," leaning in to kiss her lips oncemore.

Eva sharply turned her head.

"What the fuck?" Jonathan hissed, backing away. "What the fuck's wrong you?" Jonathan shook his head.

Eva's heart sank. She knew she shouldn't have done that...

"We belong together, Eva,"..

Eva tore away from him, jumping on the bed landing on the floor... Jonathan slammed Eva into the bed. Tears blooming in her eyes.

As she lay beneath him...

XOXOXOXOXO

That's what happened I.. I can't ruin her happiness. Especially after that I thought ,but I can't let everyone die. Ain't that some Bull shit I said not realising the words escaped my lips. What was that Eva asked me. Nothing I said it was nothing. Liz sat up in the bed. Eva I have to tell you some... A knock at the door cut me off. Hold on liz Eva said opening the door. Who was there other than Sasha. Eva let her in to my surprise. What we're you saying Liz Eva asked turning back to me. Nothing I said I'll be back. Are you sure you're ok they both asked me. Yes I lied getting up and walking to the door. (Now's my chance to talk to Prince) I thought. I closed the door and set off to find Prince. light hurts my eyes as I Qopened them. Blinking a few times I realized I was in mine and Eva's room. How did I get her. What what happened I mumbled. Eva came rushing to my side. Liz are you ok she asked a look of pure concern on her face. What happened I asked again regaining my voice. You and Dean fainted she said. How did I get back in the room I asked. She grabbed my hand me and Carlito brought you Eva said. XOXOXOXOXXOXOXO Boom, with a sudden smack the flatscreen television tumbled over. Its various wires in the air. Jonathan had punched the television, shattering the screen a turning it over ..."I won't let go of you." Jonathan vowed, advancing on her.

Eva was helplessly pinned against the wall of the hotel room, trembling with fear.

"I love you, Eva." Jonathan repeated, planting a kiss on her frozen lips, "Goddamnit, I fucking love you, Eva,"... "I'll never stop loving you," leaning in to kiss her lips oncemore.

Eva sharply turned her head.

"What the fuck?" Jonathan hissed, backing away. "What the fuck's wrong you?" Jonathan shook his head.

Eva's heart sank. She knew she shouldn't have done that...

"We belong together, Eva,"..

Eva tore away from him, jumping on the bed landing on the floor... Jonathan slammed Eva into the bed. Tears blooming in her eyes.

As she lay beneath him...

XOXOXOXOXO

That's what happened I.. I can't ruin her happiness. Especially after that I thought ,but I can't let everyone die. Ain't that some Bull shit I said not realising the words escaped my lips. What was that Eva asked me. Nothing I said it was nothing. Liz sat up in the bed. Eva I have to tell you some... A knock at the door cut me off. Hold on liz Eva said opening the door. Who was there other than Sasha. Eva let her in to my surprise. What we're you saying Liz Eva asked turning back to me. Nothing I said I'll be back. Are you sure you're ok they both asked me. Yes I lied getting up and walking to the door. (Now's my chance to talk to Prince) I thought. I closed the door and set off to find Prince. I walked up to Prince's room and knocked on his door. No answer dammit where is he I thought. I guess I have to look now. Liz headed for the lobby of the St. Anne. Walking to the elevator looking at the number that read five. Suddenly Liz got a tap on the shoulder... I turned around hey I... (it wasn't Prince) disappointed at who it actually was hi I said casually. "Well good evening Ms. Whitaker, Donald J. Trump pleasure to meet you" he said with a grin. We met earlier but Hi. Trying not to show my aggravation at his presence. Sorry about my friend earlier him and his brother can have bad tempers. "Yeah it is the heat of the moment, trust me I've had some heated meetings in the past" The elevator dinged and the doors opened I stepped in trump behind me. "So where are you off too" he asked me. I'm actually looking for Prince I admitted. "Oh speaking of Prince I have a HUGE proposal for the Swords, I'd think they love to hear it" A proposal what do you mean I asked. "Well since I'm running for President I need someone in charge of my company and I feel like the Swords and Donald Trump would be great partners so I'm proposing a merger of Trump industries and HLGG Tech" The elevator stopped prepare for trouble ecoed through the speaker. I shake my head sittings on the elevator floor. This is going to be a long wait I said (trapped in a elevator with Donald Trump what a great way to spend my day.) I looked for my phone realizing I left it in my room. "So do you think they will be down for my offer" Trump asks. Well I don't think they are looking for any business partner I replied. "That's too bad but anyway how are you doing this fine evening" I'm fine I lied and yourself is asked desperate to get the topic off of me. After what I just saw I didn't want to discuss it with anyone. "Are you sure the Swords don't want to do business with Trump" It's not you per say it's just they want to keep there buiness as there own I says trying to be polite. "Well if the Swords don't want to do business with the Trump, how about you" he says winking at Liz. What are you talking about I asked a wave of repulsion going through my body. "You know exactly what I mean you piece of black ass" Trump says knealing down and whispering in her ear. I lookup at him I'm not interested I say politely (are these danm door ever going to open damn you Team Rocket.) "C'mon no woman can resist the Trump" Well I'm sorry but I just did I says slightly pushing him back and standing up. The elevator door opens. "Prepare for Trouble..." I hug Jessie and James thank you she says running away and straight into Prince. "What the hell was that for?" Jessie says to James. James and Jessie look in the Elevator seeing trump. That poor girl James said closing the elevator and breaking it again.


	74. Chapter 56 Secretkeeper

I walked up to Prince not even realizing he was there. "That racist bastard" I muttered my arms crossed over my chest.

"What was that" Prince asked me breaking my train of thought.

"Ummm Trump wanted to buy part of your company as a partnership well I guess you already knew that" I sighed. He wanted me to help persuade you but I turned it down" I said taking a seat across from Prince.

Looking at him I had no idea how to bring up the topic. "Can we talk I asked still trying to figure out how to tell him what the future would hold."

Prince stretched his arms, eyes clothed, silk sapphire blue shirt shimmering in the sunlight. "Sure." "Well," I looked to the side trying to avoid looking into his eyes it would only make it harder to tell him if I do. "I.. I."

Prince closed his eyes, "you're rooming with Eva right?" He opened his honey brown eyes, looking at Liz, "Has she been off to you a bit? I know that asshole beat her up but...do you think she's ready to be around me or, well, any man? Based off what you've seen."

I sighed "yes I'm rooming with Eva" (should I tell him) my eyes looked into his that honey brown eyes. "Yes she has been a little off lately. Honestly she's not ready to be around any guy even you." I walked closer to him. "Prince can we go somewhere more private?" I asked him praying for him to say yes.

Prince studied the urgent look in her eyes. "Sure."

xoxoxo

As we reached Prince's room I waited as he unlocked the door. Following him into the room I closed the door standing behind it. Sinking to the floor looking up at Prince. "Prince" I began but lost the words to explain.

"Don't tell me you're flirting with me." He smugly smiled. "Did Sasha put you up to this?"

I looked up at Prince with a sense of seriousness on my face. "I really don't know how to tell you this" I said. A wave of nausea hit me as I thought of what Jonathan had done to Eva.

"Just tell me," Prince smiled, pouring two glasses of rum and searching the room for a hidden camera. He wouldn't put it past Sasha to create a situation to attempt to tear him from Eva.

(Maybe I should go ahead and flirt with him it will get me out of this situation.) It's about Eva I said unable to flirt with him the words flew out of my mouth before I realized what I had said. I covered my mouth trying not to say anymore. How would he react I had no idea how he would react.

"Eva? What could it be? Is Jonathan still stalking her?" Sipping his rum. Prince and Eva weren't great but their relationship was in bloom. Sasha wasn't making her frustration and jealousy a secret at all. Prince sipped his glass, heartlessly sitting on the bed and staring at the fallen queen. "Any issue Eva's having, she can be an adult and tell me. Why would she send you?"

I sighed getting up off the floor that's the thing my voice began to shake she dosen't know that I know this but if I tell you you can't tell her. You have to promise me this please I pleaded with him.

"What is she a post-op tranny?" Prince joked, swallowing more rum. "If its anything serious I'm sure she would've told me."

No she wouldn't have Prince I said taking his drink and putting it on the table beside him. Please don't go off I said in a low voice still unsure of how to tell him. (Why do I have to be the one to do shit like this I though.)

Prince groaned, staring at his glass. "What do you want?"

Jonthan he he my voice shaking I whispered the rest in my ear. He raped her I whispered. After I said this I sat back onto the bed beside him. There I said it looking down at the floor. Leaning on the wall behind the bed I looked at Prince trying to read his expression.

Prince shook his head, "What?" Trying to digest what he'd just heard.

It's true I said looking up at him. Prince sighed. His mind piecing the facts together. How should he feel? Angry. Sad. What should he do? He had no idea. This was emotionally uncharted territory for him. "What do we do?" He asked, glad Jonathan wasn't on the ship. She needs time Prince a sigh escaped my lips and I hate that I had to be the one to tell you this. Prince I'm sorry I said. Prince stared at the ceiling. What did he do now? He wondered. "Who else knows?" Nobody knows except Eva and Jonathan. I just thought you should know Liz sighed. Prince sighed, "...I won't say anything." Don't tell her I know either ok I said. The door grunted as pressure was taken off it.

Prince and Liz turned to eachother. Puzzled looks on their faces.

xoxoxo

"Lalalalalalalalalalala," Ezel sang, "HEY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "EVA GOT RAPED BY JONNY!"

Liz facepalmed.

"Well," Ezel glanced around. "I ain't gonna tell anybody else." Straightening his sailor disguise ad walking to the gally, "Lalalalalalalalalalala." He hummed.. Dammit I cursed under my breath. Prince shook his head. "I'm gonna kill Sasha." Prince groaned, getting to his feet and marching to the door. I grabbed Prince's arm no she protested pulling him back. I'll take care of Ezel Liz said just let me see your phone. Prince sighed, fuming, he relinquished his phone picking up his glass and taking a hard swig. "FUCK," he cursed imagining the jabs and looks the other guest would give Eva the rest of the voyage. I text Paige asking her to keep Ezel busy until I could talk to him. She replied in seconds agreeing. Here I said giving Prince his phone back. "Liz," Prince called to her, "Thanks for telling me." Taking another hard swig. "I've gotta find Eva." My face went serious she dosen't know that I know Prince honestly I sighed. Prince shook his head. Wondering how Eva must be feeling. What could he do to make her more comfortable? He turned to Liz, "How did you find out then?" I looked away from him do you really want to know? My voice low and shy. "How can you know she got raped without her knowing that you know?" Prince asked. I saw it Liz said still looking away from him. "You were in the room watching and didn't do nothing?" Prince's face twisted into a scowl. No Prince I sighed it was through her memories. I sighed not able to look Prince in the face. Prince shook his head. Not understanding. I can see people's memories Liz said. At least I think that's what it is I sighed. Prince shook his head. "How?" I don't know how I said at first I just thought it was de ja by or something because stuff just involved me but after today I don't know any more. Prince inhaled. "Stranger things have happened." He admitted, "What do you want me to do? Because I won't walk away from her. Not after learning this. Not unless she asks me to." Do you believe me I asked him looking into his eyes. "Like I said," he crooned his head, "Stranger shit has happened. You have no reason to lie to me. So yeah I do but I'm happy with Eva and she's happy with me." "I refuse to pay for Jonathan's mistakes." Yeah a wave of regret takes over my body. (I can't tell him the other part. The future was to tragic.) Regret showing on my face. "I'ma need me another drink." Price snarled, weighing his empty bottle of rum. I hand him mine still untouched. "Thanks," Prince nodded, accepting the glass. Sure I said propping my head. Still thinking about the future a sharp pain echoed through my body. Suddenly, a series of soft knocks shook them from their conversation.

When the door opened Eva Marie and Sasha stood in the doorway together. Both of them eerily weren't glaring at eachother but awkwardly smiling.

"Hey," both waved at the two. "Hey," Prince awkwardly waved, trying to comprehend the situation. Hi I said looking at the two as more pain erupted through my body me trying my best to hide it. "You okay, girl?" Eva smiled, removing her earbuds. Never better I lied. Prince could feel both womens eyes on him. Both were in sweats. Had likely ran into eachother at the gym below deck. What had happened in the gym? Three girls and one guy. "You okay?" He asked Eva, oblivious to Liz's migraines. "Yeah," I replied Eva nodded. "We were just about to hit the shower." Prince's eyes widened, "Like, you mean, together?" "Don't be such a perv." Sasha sassed punching Prince in the arm. Prince turned to Sasha, "What about that crackhead Ezel?" Sasha shrugged, "What about him? He's useful. Did he steal something?" Liz shook her head only causing more pain. "You need to lie down," Sasha suggested, shoving Prince aside and trying to guide Liz to bed. "I can call Corin." Eva suggesed, holding out her cell phone. I'm fine I replied looking at Prince. It's nothing I said. It was obvious that Sasha or Eva hadn't heard Ezel's announcement. But who did hear it?

"Baby," Eva smiled, politely nodding and pulling Prince outside.

xoxoxo

Sasha turned to Liz. "What do you need now that alky is gone?" It has nothing to do with Prince Sasha we were just having a conversation.

Sasha turned to Liz. "I know what happened." What are you talking about Sasha I asked.

Sasha downcast her eyes. "I don't listen to that loud psycho music when I workout like Eva does. I heard Ezel. I did ask him to follow Prince. I didn't wanna lose him but," looking at the door before returning her gaze to Liz, "after learning that," Sasha sighed, "if Prince is what she needs to help her get through this," Sasha bit her lip, "I have to let him be there for her. I can't wait until we're back on land Jonathan is a dead man." I looked away ok damn I admitted it happened but please don't mention it to her ok. Sasha shook her head, "I won't." Gathering a towel, soap and shower shoes. "This is just what Dean talked to me about earlier." How How does he know I asked. "Not about 'that'." Sasha shook her head. "He suggested, as crazy as he is, that the best thing I could was to try and be a good friend to Prince rather than be seen as an enemy. It was so crazy it made sense so." Sasha sighed a sting of regret in her voice, "Eva's with him. I have to be a friend and not hurt the group." Well I saw a part of the future earlier Liz said looking at door. "Really?" Sasha shook her head. "All of a sudden you're a psychic?" No I don't think so it was something that Dammit I can't explain. If it wasn't the future it damn well felt like it. I I need to talk to talk to Dean I said holding my head. Sasha examined Liz, "Pharaoh powers?" What I said. "You are a pharaoh?" Sasha grunted, massaging her burning her chest. "Aren't you?" What makes you think that I asked. "Mewtwo." Sasha nodded. "The way it speaks to me about you. It's only speaks 'that way' about certain people." I shook my head me a pharaoh wouldn't I be one of the queens then. "Well, there a few female pharaohs in history." Sasha shrugged. "I'll ask Mewtwo next time I see it. Forget I said anything." No tell me I said grabbing her hand. Stopping her from leaving. A young Sasha stood standing in the door watching as her father drove off. I pulled my hand back. Sasha massaged her chest, "This isn't easy Liz. Knowing in my heart I should be with but feeling like I don't deserve to be with after the things I've said. The royal stuff, I just," Sasha shook her head, "I don't wanna think about it anymore." Sasha stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should just leave. Go back to wrestling. I'm not a Queen anymore. Sithis won't come after me. Maybe leaving is what I'm supposed to do." No Sasha you really should stay Liz said. It wouldn't be the same without you. Please I said (I can't let you leave.) Sasha sighed, massaging her chest. Everyday it burned. Forcing her to seek his presence. The door opened, Eva walked inside. Prince was visibly absent. "We're both sweaty." Eva smiled, "You ready?" She asked Sasha. Sasha nodded, "Yeah, just a sec." Sasha turned to Liz, "We'll see what happens." (I know what happens and it damn well ain't pretty) Liz thought. Sasha stood. "Female bonding time. Gotta embrace the friend." Heading for the door. See ya I said feeling defeated.


	75. Chapter 57 Shuck N Jive

Wearing a charcoal black suit and tie Carlito stared into the lens of the camera.

The other Swords stoically stood behind them, all wearing smiles as Donald Trump stepped onto his podium.

Guests had gathered on the stern of the ship. Various cables stretched across the deck, connecting microphones and news cameras.

Trump glanced over the crowd, pink tie, black suit, face red with excitement as he began to speak

xoxoxo

That morning...

All of the Swords stood in the supply locker dressed in charcoal black suits and dresses.

"Dressed for our funeral?" Seth asked.

Larrell turned to him. "Have faith." He nodded assuringly turning the group. "Good news is...we signed the paper. Nobody has to say or do anything except smile...except Carlito."

Carlito downcast his eyes. He was ready to do his duty for the good of the team.

"Do the best you can, bro," Prince nodded, placing a hand of support on the shoulder of his melancholic brother.

Carlito was silent the entire meeting.

xoxoxo

"These young men and women are making positive impacts and are exceptional role-models for todays youth." Trump gallantly spoke.

As Prince reached for his flask, Liz elbowed him, reminding him to smile.

Larrell smiled at a familiar face in the audience. Earl Sheffield, wearing a cherry red suit. Sitting by his side were Jay-Z and Beyonce. Everything was going according to plan.

"Allow me to introduce one of these upstanding young men who will help to make America great again and kick all the Jews, Mexicans, Muslims and homosexuals out of our mighty country, Carlito Gilmore," Trump introduced to the faint applause of the audience.

With a heavy sigh, Carlito stepped forward and took the stage.

The flashes of the cameras blinding him, the smug smile of Trump pissing him off, the fate of HLG Tech torturing his soul, Carlito spoke, "...Everybody I...I..." his voice echoing from the speakers brought to life the butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly, a second voice blared through the speakers, "Give it up for my man, Donald Trump."

The Swords forced their smiles as Prince took to the microphone, standing beside his brother.

Liz sighed, realizing what was going on. Carlito was too proud. Prince would have to step in and do the dirty work or watch HLG Tech fold.

Prince marched up to a nearby reporter, "What does Donald Trump look like?"

The scrawny straw-haired reporter glanced around, confused.

"Are you high? Drunk?" Prince asked.

"No sir," the reporter responder.

"I know you're not because I'm usually one or both."Prince admitted, pulling the young man on stage. "Describe what Donald Trump looks like."

The reporter nervously glanced at the candidate, "He's chubby."

Trump shrugged, patting his potbelly with a smile.

"Go on," Prince gestured.

"He's old."

"Does he look like a bitch?" Prince asked.

The young man shook his head, "No."

Prince then turned to his brother asking the same question, "Does he look like a bitch?"

Carlito hesitated for a moment but answered, "...no."

"Does he sound like a bitch?" Prince asked.

Both Carlito and the young reporter answered, "No."

"Do we want America to get bent over and fucked like a bitch?"

"No."

"Then Make America great again," Carlito awkwardly smiled and raised his fist, "vote Trump."

Faint applause sounded from the audience.

Wearing false smiles they shook the hand of Trump before returning to their fellow Swords.

xoxoxo

"Once upon a time, The Swords and myself didn't see eye-to-eye...but listening to their ideologies have inspired me," Trump smiled, "A new chapter is about to be written in our great countries history." Trump dug into his jacket.

Carlito flinched, ready for a pistol to be drawn by Trump.

All of the Swords gawked when Trump pulled out a discolored pokeball. Instead of being the standard red-and-white this pokeball was gray and orange ontop with a white bottom.

"Terrakion, come out."

In a flash of light an en enormous bull-like creature with thick dark brown horns and spikes on its head, gray fur, orange eyes, jet-black hooves.

Instantly, Liz used her pokedex app.

*Terrakion, the cavern pokemon, This Pokémon came to the defense of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans. Its charge is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. This Pokémon is spoken of in legends.*

"How in the hell does this asshole have a legendary?" Brie whispered.

Daniel Bryan rubbed his fingers together, "money, money, money, money," he sang.

The others nodded and returned to smiling. Except, Liz and Ambrose.

Both were staring at the silver dome shaped helmet-like crown on the creatures head.

"Thanks to the Swords, I am now a certified pokemon trainer and I shall find only the strongest. I shall control the strongest. We will crush all Muslims and mexican druglords and wannabe Nino Brown thugs and make America great again."

As the soft applause came Larrell turne to Carlito, "Gotta smile more," he coached.

"I wanna kill that bastard," He whispere between his teeth.

"We all do." Nikki nodded. "Not now." As the cameras shut off and the speech came to a close.

xoxoxo


	76. Chapter 58 Shook Ones

As soon as the cameras shutdown, Larrell stepped forward.

"Hey," Nikki hissed, catching his arm, "What are you doing?"

Over Nikki's shoulder Larrell watched Kaitlyn sheepishly leave the area.

"Saying hello to an important business partner." Larrell smiled.

"Who?" Liz asked curiously, her shoulder-length black hair dancing in breeze.

Larrell smiled. Liz had never met Sheffield. None of the Swords had as far as Larrell knew. "You're apart of the company now, you should meet him too." Larrell smiled. The two crossed the deck, passing the equipment and quickly greeting Earl Sheffield with a handshake.

The ancient man smiled at Larrell. "It's been awhile, my child. Now I understand why you called me."

Larrell nodded. "This is Liz." He introduced. "Liz, this is Earl Sheffield."

"Nice to meet you," Liz smiled, shaking his hand. The ancient man's hand was cold as death.

Sheffield smiled, "I will speak to you both later but we have a more pressing matter to attend to. Sean," Sheffield turned to Jay-Z.

"Yes." Jay-Z stood.

Sheffield smiled, "Go with your brother. Discretely remind Mr. Trump who he is dealing with."

Jay-Z nodded, he and Beyonce stood turning to Larrell and Liz. "You ready?"

Larrell watched as Trump shook hands and spoke to various reporters and news executives. "Yeah."

Liz awkwardly viewed the scene and nodded.

The four approached the billionaire.

xoxoxo

Smoothing the toupee on his head, Trump turned to the approaching four. "Hey," he greeted with a smile, "my homies. What can I do for you?"

Beyonce gestured towards Sheffield, "our father, Lucy, wanted us to say hello."

The smile quickly faded as Earl smiled a toothy grin at Trump.

Jay-Z nodded to Larrell and Liz. "Do what you gotta do, say what you gotta say. He knows who we are now."

Liz glanced around confused but turned her attention to Trump.

"What can I do for you?" He nervously asked as Earl began to check his smartphone.

"We have some important business to discuss with you, Mr. Trump" Larrell says.

"I can see that," Trump nervously nodded as Sheffield cut a cigar and lit up, observing the scene.

"You see we here to discuss that little business plan you had" Larrell says.

"Sure," Trump nodded, "The guys gave a fine speech. That's more than what I deserve. Thank you."

Liz rolled her eyes quickly replacing it with a smile hiding her discomfort and annoyance.

Jay stepped forward, "Lucy doesn't take too kindly to those that exploit or bully his children. If you or any of your affiliates release that tape and if you attempt to sue The Swords you won't make it to court you'll be taking a business trip, there will be consequences. Likely, an eye-for-an-eye. Do you understand?"

Trump gulped nodding, "I'll personally hand all the copies to you tonight."

"I'll let Lucy know that you're on good terms with him," Jay Z smiled, taking his wife's hand and leading her back to Earl's side, leaving Liz and Larrell alone with Trump.

Liz looked up at Larrell waiting for him to say something. She could feel the tension in the room. Trump probably has something up his sleeve but she doubted it. The illuminati was power "feel the powaaa" as the guys always said and Trump was going to do just that.

"Let this be a warning to you Trump don't mess with the Swords" Larrell adds.

Trump smiled, "I thought Lucy stopped accepting your kind into his fold after Kanye lost his mind. You people can't become anything without someone like me behind you." Trump nodded, "It all makes sense. The out of nowhere fame and fortune handed to a bunch of-you people."

Larrell smiled smugly.

"Thugs are easily swooned to sell thir souls so they can rape and impregnathe white women or in the case of you and those Chicago thugs, gsrdeners, cleaning ladies and Taco Bell custodians." His face red with embarassment and fury.

Liz's blood began to boil his arrogance was annoying as hell and she hated it. The only thing she could think about was earlier and her greatfulness to Team Rocket. She grabbed Larrell's hand trying to calm down the sight of Trump only enraged her.

"Keep your white supremacist mindset but we aren't phased."

"That's not what you were saying earlier" Liz cut in.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Trump said obviously lying.

"You're not the best liar" Liz said annoyed "first you want part of the company then when you don't get it you gun for the very people you try to buy out." Liz said leaving what he tried out on purpose.

"When you're as rich as we are you don't have to lie." Trump smiled waving at the frowning Brie Bella. "I'll be seeing you around," he said to Larrell and Liz, "just remembered I have to hire a new cleaning lady."

"Asshole" Brie said doing her trademark "L" sign on her forehead to Trump.

xoxoxo

Team Rocket sitting in the back of the press room. Meowth looks up at Liz in her black dress the red highlights in her black hair making it stand out from the dress. "hey is that the girl from earlier" he asked Jessie and James.

xoxoxo

Liz sighed looking at Larrell. The anger reducing each step Trump took away from them. "I can't stand him Larrell" She admitted.

"I can't either, trust me."

"I need a drink" Liz said looking at Larrell. "Wanna come Larrell?"

"Sure"


	77. Chapter 59 Control

A calm warm breeze massaged the deck of St. Anne. Starlight, astral pyreflies cascaded a dark blue glow on the jazz musicians that guided the energy of the guests.

Everyone had just finished dinner. Plates covered with shattered lobster shells, steaks and leftover droplets of butter had been carted away.

As the melodies serenaded and perfumed their minds, The Swords sat at a wide roundtable. A deck of cards at the center.

When Eva approached the table, everyone greeted her and Prince with a polite, "Hi/Hey/Sup."

Sasha took in the view of him. His coconut skin had been painted a hue of violet under the starlight. He wore a sik black dress shirt over his broad shoulders, blue jeans. Heartbreakingly handsome. "Hey," Prince awkwardly nodded in response as he sat in an empty chair.

Eva wore a black wool sweater, tight jeans and brown sheepskin Ugg boots, her wavy red hair pulled into a ponytail. She sat beside Prince.

"Bust some Spades?" Carlito asked, AJ comfortably sitting on his lap, picking up the deck of cards.

"Cool," Larrell shrugged as Carlito began to deal.

"You know how to play?" Prince asked, giving Eva the hand.

"No," Eva shook her head.

"Well you've gotta-" Prince began.

Suddenly, Eva's chair was yanked away, "Nope," AJ said, "We'll going to teach her."

Prince cocked his head.

"No offense bro," Carlito shook his head, checking AJs hand, "but you suck at Spades."

Prince's face went flat.

"What?" Carlito shrugged. "You're good at almost everything else."

"I have to be. Always competing with me." Prince groaned, clearly frustrated that his brother had exposed his Achilles heel. "I cook better than all you dudes." Prince declared.

"Bullshit." Carlito shook his head.

"I hoop better than you."

Carlito shook his head, "Big bro, its col, you're starting to sound like Rome."

"Huh?" Reigns grunted. "Well, my dick is bigger than yours," he sang.

Ambrose anxiously glanced around, "Hey, it was cold that time in the shower." Ambrose clarified.

Daniel Bryan rolled his eyes, "Why does any of this matter, especially dick size?"

The entire table turned to Daniel Bryan staring at him and Brie.

"What?" Daniel Bryan shrugged.

"Spoken like a married guy." Larrell smiled.

"Well, lets ask the girls," DBryan suggested, turning to his wife. "Does sizematter to you?"

Brie began to blush, "Well, yeah, I mean its not the end all be all datig a guy but...no woman wants to ride a Vienna Sausage."

The Swords looked to the rest of the ladies for responss.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded, "It does. And any girl that tells you it doesn't is lying."

Paige didn't hesitate to offer her insight. "Of course, I want the bloody Titanic but if a guy knows how to operate with the equipment he has then-"

"No cop outs," Carlito shook his head, "Yes or no answer. Does size matter?"

"Yeah." Paige agreed.

Liz skips the question and looks at the guys saying weapon of Ass destruction looking directly at Prince Larrell and Roman.

A smile crossing her lips as she holds her chin in her hands her long black hair falling in front of her shoulders.

"I ain't gay but Roman is packin," Prince admitted, "...he ain't on my level but-"

"Well," Roman smiled cooly, "Only one person at this table knows the truth." Looking at Sasha.

Sasha sat her cards down and raised her hands, blocking their views to her face, dismissing both men.

"Well damn," Larrell laughed.

"I'm curious to know too." Paige admitted.

"No comment." Sasha immediately said crossing her arms.

Come on Sasha tell Liz said teasing taking a book and playing a queen of hearts.

Sasha remained silent. Liz smiled, watching the man who Sasha's eyes secretly lingered on. (Knew it.) Liz thought.

Eva sighed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What's the perfect size for all you laddies...personally speaking?" Ambrose asked, examining Liz's hand while Paige kept score.

Well you know what they say black pack white and spanish is ok Asians lack but it's also how good you are Liz says smiling at Dean pulling her hand back.

"That's all I've been saying." Paige smiled in agreement.

Brie nodded.

Eva glanced at Prince, suddenly, feeling left out. She still had yet to cross that line with him. Was she ready? All of the women quckly picked up on that tension.

Liz looked at Eva. Eva why are you so silent Liz asked.

Eva sighed, tossing a card into the fray and watching Liz take another book.

She glanced at AJ, sitting proudly in the lap of her impromptu man. Eva couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Sasha glanced at Prince, silently reminding him at how intoxicating herY felt compared to any other woman's.

Eva rose from her chair. Lying her cards down in front of Prince, Eva sat on his lap.

Sasha turned away, cursing under her breath as Eva planted soft kisses on his lips.

In Liz's eyes, Prince looked stunned.

Eveyone looked from Prince and Eva to the extremely jealous Sasha. The jealousy so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Why did he half to choose her Sasha though as her chest began to burn more and more as the sight unfolded. The thought of leaving once again crossed Sasha's mind. They don't need me any way and it's just to painful to stay here. She thought to herself. Her eyes began to burn her body felt as though being engulfed by flames. The jealousy was to much she couldn't stand it anymore. Sasha stood walking towards the door. I guess this is it she thought.

Prince glanced at the departing Sasha. (Typical Sasha.) He thought, returning his attention to Eva and moving in to kiss her again.

As Sasha wandered away, Eva felt guilty. Maturity erased her guilt. Sasha would either have to accept that she'd screwed up and move on or be bitterly jealous. The choice was Sasha's. Not Eva's or Prince's.

Eva layed her guards down kissing him deeply this time. She could taste the sugary rum on his lips. She swiftly slipped her tongue between his lips, sampling his tongue before whispering into his ear, "...I want you. Lets go."

Prince shook his head. How could he say no?

"AY!" Ambrose suddenly shouted, jumping out of his chair. "C'mon guys, stay a little longer."

Prince stared into Eva's luscious eyes They had 'that' need. That fire. "We'll see y'all tomorrow." Prince said, guiding Eva to the stairs.

Dean turned to Liz, eyes pleading for help.

Liz breathed, what could she say? She had to change the future but the more she tried the more it felt like she scewed it up.

She watched as Prince lifted even in his muscular arms and carried her upstairs.

"I wonder where they're going." Carlito smiled. "And he always thought I was the one addicted to redheads. Sasha, nearly Asuka and now Eva."

Larrell chuckled at that comment. "Sad but true."

Liz shook her head, wondering how she could possibly stop Prince from falling for Eva or Sasha from leaving. Should she just give up and allow nature to take it's course even if it meant the destruction of humanity? Or should she fight fate?

xoxoxo

Weak. Fumbing. Barely able to walk, think, stand, breathe, Sasha dropped to her knees. (He don't love me.) Shaking her head as the tears flowed. (He hates me...but I deserve it.)

As her tears fell onto the deck she prayed the world would go dark. Wished she could be God for a second and repaint the world black.

Void of any emotion. Null of every weakness. Full of only strength and darkness.

"'Scuse me," A voice called to her, "Ahhh you-a okay?"

Sasha shook her head until the voice asked again. "Do I look okay?!" She snapped. Then she froze.

The young man before her was of Asian descent, average height. He had eyebrow-length brown hair, sharp brown eyes and wore a blue suit.

"I'm sorry." He nervously said turning away from her.

"No," Sasha gawked, "I'm sorry." Catching his arm and wiping her eyes.

"I-I'm very sorry." He nervously said again.

Sasha urgently took his arm again, reading his accent she said, "al-ass-eo jusyeoseo gamsahabnida ( thanks for noticing.)

He blinked, stunned and transfixed by her. ("You can speak Korean?")

Sasha batted away the blooming tears. ("Just enough.")

He smiled. Intrigued by this chokollis yeosin.

(Chocolate Goddess.)

xoxoxo

Eva breathed as he effortlessly kicked the room door behind them close.

He sat on the satin sheets of the bed, still holding her in his chiseled arms.

Eva was breathless just staring into his honey-brown eyes. His cropped wavy black hair. His coconut skin that held a royal glow under the fluorescent lights. As Eva stared at Prince she couldn't help but reminisce on his words yesterday

xoxoxo

"I'm just so..." Prince kissed her throat sending waves of decadent pleasure to her mind and breasts, "into you. I know went through alot with fuckboy you were with."

Before Eva could say a word to defend her relationship with Jonathan, Prince tenderly cupped her chin. "I promise you," softly kissing her until her knees went weak, "when we make love...," he kissed her again, setting her soul on fire, ""...I will put you in a position of power. You will never feel like a little girl again."

Eva nearly fainted hearing that. Her soul felt like a candle inside a stove after a Sunday church mass. She clutched her heart, trying to breathe. Eyes wide and and lips parted. (...Take me now...) She silently pleaded to him with her awestruck eyes.

xoxoxo

He didn't take her that day.

He headed off for guy stuff. Eva lost her breath for a moment. Her heart felt like it was skydiving. After returning to reality, she opened the door asking the suddenly nice Sasha if she were ready to shower.

Sometimes she couldn't help but feel like a puppet on strings or a wandering mouse trapped in a maze in search of cheese.

Regardless of how much she asserted herself he knew he was in control, she knew with his confidence and aggressiveness he would always be in control and always lead her to either prosperity or towards the Lord himself.

A dark angel.

xoxoxo

Perfected by nature and a product of his own self-indulgences, his angelic face, warrior body and philosophical mind that stayed intriguing despite being consistently being plagued by the toxins of alcohol.

Eva roosted ontop of him. As he lay beneath her, an ounce of fear zapped her. His srength and size. His laid-back nature and confident nature soothed her anxiety. As he stretched his arms, Eva stretched hers. Theirs hands and fingers meeting in a makeshift heaven.

Eva glanced down into his patient eyes, "...I'm ready." She assured him.

Prince looked into her eyes, verifying er sincerity. "Are you sure?"

Without a second thought, Eva nodded. If any man in the world was going to get her past Jonathan it would be him. At that moment, she couldn't imagine making love to any other man.

Prince lay beneath her his hands still on her waist, careful. He was giving her total control.

(No.) Eva thought as he lay beneath her, awaiting her love. (...Not like this.)

Prince was catering to her.

(So sweet.) Eva thought as she straddled him and he gently clutched her fingertips, balancing her.

Eva leaned forward, kissing his lips, guiding his hands beneath her sweater.

The warmth of his hands on her waist spread throughout her body sending ripples of felicity to her lilac and breasts that tickled her into a frenzy.

A faint moan escaped her lips as his fingertips grazed her nipples, sensitive cores of bliss.

(Take me.) Eva tilted her head back. She slipped her top over her head. Letting her sweater and shirt fall to the floor. She studied his eyes. How did he feel as he looked at her body? Her lush tanned skin.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, sucking and gently gnawing on his earlobe. "...it's okay. I want you. I'm ready." She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him up.

Eva understood. He was treading on broken glass. Treating her like a wounded doe. That stirred her heart but itsalso not what she wanted. She didn't want the watered-down version of him while the Megatron version had been sampled and had Sasha homicidally hooked and addicted.

"'You okay?" He studied her eyes as she twined her arms around the mocha angelus.

Eva smiled with bliss in her eyes, nodding. His embrace felt like heaven. Nervousness played with her soul. She'd never been with a brotha before.

He kissed her. Eva had to catch her breath, he was suddenly more confident, more aggressive, more powerful.

Eva blinked. Her bra was gone. Just like that.

An intimidation tactic. Prince had effortlessly undid her bra. Most men would fidget for a moment. He was skillful. Experienced.

(Playboy?) Eva questioned his history for a moment as his kisses trailed down her throat and onto her breasts.

Her nipples had become tiny pebbles as he held her in his arms.

(Oh...my God.) Eva moaned softly as she felt the warmth of his tongue stroking her nipples like a Rembrandt, painting her body hues of lust and fifty shades of aphrodisa red. (...Sooooo good.) Praying he never stopped. He had set her body on fire, already lost and trapped in her own inferno. "Ooooh," it had accidentally escaped her lips and now he was punishing her for it. His tongue, lips and stray fingertips expertly traded nipples.

(...Don't stop...) she thought, tilting her head back and exhaling.

When he finally looked into her eyes again, all inhibitions and restrictions had been shed.

Did he know? Did he have any idea what he'd just done to her? Burned her heart to crimson cinders.

(...I want it. I want it...give it to me...) She mutely begged with her eyes before kissing his lips with an unparalleled intensity.

He matched her intensity, his powerful arms and body lifted her onto carefully laid her on the mattress.

(...Can't this man see what he's ding to me?) Eva asked herself as her sheepskin boots tumbled onto the carpet.

(...Now that you've seen me...) Eva thought as his kisses melted her insides.

She began unbuttoning her shirt, exposing his melanic frame to her. She wrapped her legs around his waists, ensnaring him like a Venus-Flytrap, chaining his hips to her.

Anxiety invaded Eva. Through both their jeans, she could already feel his manhood pressing against her ovule. A trojan horse waiting to slip through the gates of her kingdom and conquer. He was hard as a rock and judging from what she could feel a bit wider than she'd expected.

(...) Eva's mind suddenly went black as he unfastened her jeans and his hands gripped her ass. His fingers probed beneath teasing the bottom of her portal.

Eva breathed, another wave of anxiety hit her as she realized her garments were saturated with desire.

Eva studied his face. Prince stoic, confident, silent as an assassin, swift as a surgeon.

(...Does he want me?) Eva wondered as she nervously slipped her bottoms off.

He was so quiet.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself. "You want me?" Eva lustfully whispered, guiding his fingertip inside to sample her nectar. The awkward sensation of invasion rippled through her hips like a stone cast into a pond.

Prince exhaled heavily, "...Yeah," his fingertip began agressively stirring her stigma.

Eva moaned slightly as the ripples intensified transforming into a maelstrom. She tilted her head back, beginning to lose herself in the eye of the storm.

(...Keep it together, Eva...) She breathed, coaching herself. Her eyes devoured and digested the broad shoulders, sculpted chest and beautiful face over her. She wanted more. He continued teasing her. Eva couldn't take it anymore. It was time. She needed it.

Eva unfastened his belt. Her heart went into overdrive, clouded with anticipation, anxiety and desire as she used her toes to slide his bottoms down to his ankles.

(...Oh God.) Eva thought, her eyes on his manhood. She blinked, eyes still on it. (Don't look nervous.) She coached, inhaling and biting her lip.

Prince calmly kissed her.

(Playboy?) She thought bitterly. He was so smug, even when naked.

Who was she kidding? As handsome as he was not eing a playboy had to be mission impossible.

Was he just playing with her? Did he feel she was special? Better than all the girls he'd made love to?

(Stop thinking, Eva. He's different. Show him why you're special.) She coached as he unrolled and slipped on a condom.

Eva twitched, cursing herself for momentarily behaving like a fish on land. He passionately kissed her. Then she could feel his weight on her, not overpowering but gentle.

He combed her loose crimson hair with his stray hand, pushing it behind her ear.

Eva inhaled, staring at the ceiling, mentally readying her body and mind as she felt the soldier gently probing, ready to enter her valley.

She felt it, an awkward jab of discomfort, followed by the eerie flood of excitement and pleasure. It swarmed over the nerves of her hips and pulsated to her chest, resonating in her nipples, permeated her mind and becoming a breathless gasp entombed in her throat as he slowly went deeper. Eva could only grunt as the discomfort increased and the spasms of pleasure amplified the deeper he pushed. He was going slow, allowing her body to adapt to him.

(...Different.) Eva thought as it took over body, spreading like a cancer. So intense she could barely think. (...different...soooooo goood.) He was deep, she could feel him pushing against the wall, sliding toward her ovaries.

Eva gasped, her eyes wide.

Prince looked down at her, "...won't me to stop?"

Eva drearily shook her head. Cursing herself as Prince began to withdraw. Eva wrapped her legs arund his hips, inviting him back in. Though anxiety bubbled her heart. She wanted more. She had to redeem herself. She had to be better than the rest.

Eva surrendered herself to him as the pace increased. With each thrust he confidently plesured her body. The discomfort had faded away like smoke in the wind. Only intense waves of pleasure washed over her body. Eva gasped again as a twinge of pain shot through her, he was even deeper now, the pain was soon replaced with electric intensity, she wanted more.

The pressure of his weight hit her and then gravity of the room smoothly shifted as he masterfully traded places.

Eva's eyes were wide as she gallantly towered over him. She was...in control. She moaned sliding him out of her for a moment so she could breathe.

(...Holy shit...) she thought. She'd already crumbled from his lovemaking. A Tyson first round knockout. He lay, caught in her Venus flytrap, his face still emotionles. (...Am I good?) Eva began to wonder. (...is he bored with me?) placing his hands on her hips. (Was 'she' better?) Competing with the ghosts of his past. Eva struggled to speak as she pushed him deeper into the core of her nest. "...y-you...love this-oh God," she gasped as he sharply thrusted, knocking the wind out of her.

Eva breathed trying to catch her breath as body began to go nuclear.

Eva was unsure of what happened next. She felt possessed. Her soul quaked through her body, she gripped his hands slamming them against the pillows as he plowed her into madness. With a feral intensity, she strangled his wrist, biting her lips, her knees shaking as her mind felt like a spacebound rocket, a bomb detonating, an injection of nitrous into an engine. Eva lay ontop of him in submission, her body still shaking as the explosive fireworks rained sparks of pleasure from her heart to every pore of her body. She was breathless as he continued to thrust exploring her body. Moments later, Eva felt the intense rush again. She could barely control herself as she stared into his eyes. Suddenly, she felt his embrace tighten. Eva planted kisses on his face. Relief erased the anxiety. She had satisfied him. As he panted to gather himself, she knew he had finally come. She didn't want to separate their bodies but she carefully climbed off him as he slipped himself out of her.

Eva lay in the sheets beside him, breathless, wordless, thoughtless for a moment.

"You okay?" Prince asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Y-yeah," she stammered suddenly noticing her wet tear ducts and wiping them. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling him like a Teddy Bear as the booming sensation faded away and was replaced with a more intense emotion. A newfound love in her heart.

She sighed, in control but powerless.

xoxoxo


	78. Chapter 60 Once You Go

The next morning, segregation immediately resurfaced.

The sun rose in a cloudy sky. On the main deck, the were gathered at an enormous roundtable. Browsing magazines, comparing future hairstyles.

Liz sighed, while she enjoyed talking about girlie things from time-to-time she wished she could be at the guys table where Tamina was the only exception. They talked about anime, music and gaming mixed with girls. There was so much more to say and learn when conversing with one trackminded men versus gossiping women.

The gossip flared as Eva, wearing a red Chicago Bulls sweatshirt and jeans approached the table, an obvious limp in her step.

The other women gawked, smiling and cheering her valiant effort.

Paige wasted no time, "You are officially initiated."

"Now spill." Nikki demanded, wanting to compare experiences.

"Please," Sasha sneered, "Don't nobody wanna hear that."

"I do! I do!" Bayley cheered.

Sasha glared at her.

"What?" Bayley shrugged. "All my boufriends have been either white or spanish. I'm curious."

Sasha rolled her eyes. Visibly pissed, "It's just a dick. Same as every other."

"Maybe," a deep voice flooded the table. Tamina had made her way to the girls' table. "I can learn something. Step my dick game up."

The divas awkwardly stared at Tamina until she turned to Eva, "How was it?"

xoxoxo

Larrell walked over to the girls table. He felt a WCW guy invaded WWE in 2001 minus the crappy booking but that is neither here or there. Just from leaving the safety of talking music, television, girls and playing cards with his fellas and Liz to going over to the female with God knows on their minds but he was going to play it cool.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Rell"

"Mind if I join you or is this a "no dicks allowed" club" Larrell said jokingly.

"No, Rell we glad you came over it is always good to have a male viewpoint" Paige says.

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"Well, if you didn't notice Eva here has been walking with a limp this morning and me and the girls figure Prince and her got to know each other a little better" Paige says looking at Eva. Sasha turned away obviously jealous.

"Well like they say, once you go black…"

"You're going to need a wheelchair" Nikki said mocking Eva's state. Eva could only blush and slouch down in her chair.

"Well, do you have the right to talk Nikki" AJ said. "You also have had black dick too and the guy who did it is sitting here at the table" referring to Larrell.

"Yeah, I know" she said chuckling "Rell had your girl screaming that night after the party. I know we woke Prince up" Nikki says looking at Larrell.

"He probably didn't give a damn knowing him" Larrell says. "So Eva, was Prince to quote Drake "the best you've ever had"?"

The girls all turned to Eva with great anticipation for her answer. "Honestly, I've been with a good amount of men in the past not up to the level of being considered a T.H.O,T but I have experience that is all I will say and I can honestly say that Prince was the best lover I've ever had" Eva said smiling.

"Well, just brag about it don't you" Sasha says getting up from the table and leaving.

"Someone is jealous" Bayley says.

"I think I'm going to have to tell Liz to talk to her later" Larrell says.

"Moving on from the Prince/Sasha drama, so Alexa" Paige says turning to her. "How about Corin, how good is he in bed"

"Why are you asking me? Didn't you have sex with him at that party a while ago" Alexa says.

"No…." Paige says.

"But if you must know, Corin is a good lover better than them white boys I was messing with" Alexa says.

"Hey don't diss white boys, some of them got good dick game" Bayley says.

"That is because you haven't been with a black guy yet" Alexa responds. "Ask your girl pal Charlotte about the black dick"

Charlotte picked up her coffee and said, "I'm not kissing and telling besides Trey be on some freak body shit"

"Well that is Trey for you" Larrell says.

"So just asking" Alexa says. "Besides Sasha, AJ, Nikki, Charlotte, Paige, Eva and Alexa has anyone else been with any of the Swords?"

Then to my surprise, Kaitlyn raised her hand. "Really, Kaitlyn?" Nikki said.

"Yeah, I have been with one of the Swords. Like the girls mentioned I can truly say this member of the Swords was the best lover I've ever had" Kaitlyn said.

"Hmmm…interesting who was it?" Paige asked.

"I'm taking the Charlotte route, I don't kiss and tell."

"C'mon Celeste, me and you are best friends and you didn't tell me this" AJ says. "Tell us who is it?"

"Are you sure you guys want to know?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah, bloody tell us" Paige says.

(I hoped to God she didn't) Larrell says to himself. (That would cause a lot of drama I don't need right now)

"Well if you guys must know I slept with…"

"Kaitlyn, I'm sure it is not a big deal anyway besides all they need to know was that he was a good lover" Larrell says.

"Yes he was gentle but firm at the same time" Kaitlyn said.

"C'mon Kaitlyn just tell us who it is" Paige said.

"Leave it alone Paige, let's talk about something else" Larrell says.

Nikki started to look at me. "Why are you getting defensive Larrell? Are you hiding something?"

"No Nikki" Larrell quickly says.

"Then why should it matter to you who she slept with"

Larrell sighs. Kaitlyn looks at him seeing the worried look on his face but she smiles at winks at Larrell.

"So Kaitlyn, who did you sleep with" Alexa asks.

"We are all waiting" AJ says.

"With anticipation" Paige adds

"And curiosity" Nikki says looking at Larrell hard.

"Well if you must know, I slept with…Carlito" she said lying.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" AJ said asking.

"I didn't want to hurt you and ruin our friendship but since everyone was begging for an answer…I let it out" Kaitlyn said.

"OK it is cool" AJ said.

Larrell sighed a sigh of relief. Nikki looked at him with a hard stare,

(Is Larrell hiding something from me and what is it?) Nikki says. (Something is telling me that it has something to do with Kaitlyn. I need to keep my eye on her going forward because she must have something on Larrell that he doesn't want to tell me)

"Nikki, I'm going to go back talking to the guys. I'll talk to you later"

"OK, Rell"

"Peace for now ladies" Larrell says

"Peace out" they all say.

(Thank God she didn't say the truth but I got a strong feeling that Nikki is going to be very suspicious going forward. I gotta hope that Kaitlyn doesn't blow this until I can get Nikki alone with Lana and explain what happened. I really hope so) Larrell said thinking to himself as he returned to rejoin the game with Liz and the guys.

xoxoxo

(Fuck!) Prince cursed, throwing the last of his rum into the ocean out of frustration. Why the hell did Liz want to room with him so badly? Did Eva have a few nasty habits he had yet to learn about? Was Liz trying to break up their relationship? What was going on?

"You have the look and energy of a man lost in deep thought," A gruff pompous voice chuckled standing beside Prince.

Prince glanced over his shoulder at Donald Trump. Prince shook his head, wishing he'd saved the alcohol. "You're becoming quite a nuisance."

"No such thing," Trump chuckled, "Life is full of obstacles. You're a successful man. Part of keeping that is seeing people you don't want to see. Talking to people you don't want to talk to. Doing things you usually would not do or don't want to do."

"You held my company at ransom." Prince seethed.

"I watched who would act." Trump smiled smugly. "I wanted to know, who is the leader of HLG Tech. Who will put their neck on the line? Who will kill to feed those beneath him? Who is the true king?" Trump smiled, "And I found only two."

Prince shook his head. Staring at the sun.

Trump smiled. "You have the spirit of a young king, the fire of a soldier, the wealth of a banker and yet you still aren't satisfied."

Prince smirked, shaking his head. "You're the rich white man of course you'll never understand. I can get Trayvon'ed, Garner'ed at any moment and it'll all be for nothing but...you know that. You know it but you don't understand it. And you don't, with all the money and power you have, argue or battle against it."

"There's more at stake in this world than just the shades of skin we have." Trump whispered, "One day you'll be enlightened as to why things are the way they are. To stop the 4. The Four Horses. Sithis is only number 5 on the countdown. 4 is merely a prelude to 6. We add. One, Two, Three etc. We stop at five, subtract one, then we check the next multiple. Everything comes in threes. Six is the last number anyone wants to see."

Prince cocked his head.

"I don't expect you to understand why I was trained to feel the way I do. However, do I hate blacks, latins or any other culture, no."

"I believe you," Prince nodded, "And I think is probably bookmarked on every computer you or any of the people that follow you sit behind."

"Mohammad," He smiled, "Your soul has traveled a long road." Trump smiled, "you however, due to the drugs given to kings of the past generations, you're slow to recover your memories. Myself and a few others knew from birth what we were. You're a bit shorter than you used to be. How tall are you?"

"Six foot six, and I don't take no shit. Especially from a racist old white guy."

"I'm not a racist." Trump innocently shrugged.

Prince rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Trump smiled, "Mark my words. If history is doomed to repeat itself. You and I...we'll be friends very soon." Trump smiled. "Very, very soon." Walking away.

"The only way," Prince said, stopping Trump in his tracks, "we'd ever be friends...is after I'm dead and buried with your balls in a jar beside me."

Trump smiled. "We always repeat ourselves. Every incarnation. Every era." Shaking his head and wandering off.

Prince stared at the ocean. Pondering how exactly he would convince Sasha to trade rooms with Liz...AGAIN.

(I'm screwed.) Prince thought.

xoxoxo

In the wake of Trump a second person approached Prince. "Hey," Eva greeted.

"Hey," Prince replied as the breeze brushed Eva's wavy crimson hair.

Eva bit her lip, unsure of what to say to him. His lovemaking had been mesmerizing. Eva still couldn't shake how emotionless he'd been. He'd climaxed but did she truly satisfy him or was she just another girl to him.

"You okay?" Prince asked noticing Eva's crip-walk that morning.

"I'm okay," Eva assured, searching his honey brown irises for answers as she asked, "did you...enjoy yourself last night?"

"Oh yeah," Prince nodded.

Eva smiled, her ego boosting into the stratosphere as she poked his hand, a soft scratch, baiting him to hold hers. She blushed as he took her hand.

"You're not drinking?" Eva gawked.

"...Its kinda early." Prince shrugged. "So, what were they talking about?" Motioning to the large roundtable.

"Oohh, nothing," Eva giggled, "girl stuff."

"Right." Prince sarcastically nodded as the sunlight reflected off his gold watch and necklace. The jewelry shining like prisms. "Crazy how we've all grown as a group, huh," Prince asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the beginning of th journey, right?" Prince smiled, "Everyone was quiet and kinda staying to themselves. Now, everyones having discusions about their sex lives so...openly."

"We've lived-and-died together for a long time. We've all been so much." Eva said, watching Tamina stranfle Tre to the awkward laughter of the group, "near-death experiences, ghosts in haunted hotel, crooked politicians, cult leaders, kidnappings, the klan, lawsuits, prison, drugs, I mean, all that stuff is bound to bond us all."

"Yeah," Prince nodded as the ships culinary specialists pushed carts containing the mornings breakfast, "you're right." Kissing her.

His lips took her breath away. Eva faltered, softly squeezing his hand and trying to resist the urge to skip breakfast and drag him to her bedroom right now.

"You hungry?"

"Umm, yeah." Eva suddenly remembered. Holding hands the two returned to the table.


	79. Chapter 61 The History

Sasha stood alone on the the deck of the ship looking out onto the waters. The only thing she could think about was Liz and Prince. Her chest burned at just the thought of his name and a lone tear fell down her cheek.

He dosen't love me she thought. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked into the crystal clear water her reddish violet hair glimmering in the moonlight.

A hand came up behind her touching her shoulder.

Sasha turned around. Oh its you Sasha said looking at Liz annoyance on her face.

Sasha please talk to me Liz said placing her hand on her shoulder.

You want me to talk to you why when it's obvious you want Prince and Eva together.

Sasha it's not like that please Liz hesitated just let me explain.

Sasha looked at her still pissed what could she say to make me feel better.

Liz opened her mouth (ego boost time she thought.)

"Sasha we need you. Sasha cut her off Liz why are you so determined to keep me here?

Liz sighed. Are you honestly that miserable here? Liz looks at Sasha we need you Sasha more than you know. Liz said

why trying keep me here or is it for your own personal gain.

Sasha stop me and Prince rooming has nothing to do with him and Eva. Sasha I did this for you I know you and Prince are ment to be.

Liz you don't believe that so stop.

Sasha what can I do to prove it to you.

Nothing Sasha said coldly.

Liz sighed can we at least go to your room.

No whatever you want to say you can say it right here Sasha protested. Liz grabbed her hand trying to get her to walk with her. Moreso not wanting a lurking Trey to hear her every word.

Liz choked on the vibe from Sasha. A teenage Sasha stood standing at the door as her father left in the truck. Liz's hands began to burn letting go of Sasha's hand. The air was still and the two silent.

Your father Liz began ok lets go to my room Sasha said cutting Liz off. The two entered the room. When did he tell you Sasha asked.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Prince when did he tell you" Sasha said.

He didn't tell me anything.

Liz stop lying Sasha said that's the only way you could know that.

Liz put her hands on Sasha's shoulders stop doubting me please she said.

Another image entered Liz's thought a picture being taken Sasha Snoop Prince and a lot of other people. Sasha and Prince stood him in a military uniform Sasha shaking his hand. Thank you for... it was a blur Liz couldn't hear what she said. Liz fell back into the chair behind her.

You met Prince before this Liz said turning around seeing the picture on the dresser. That's Prince isn't it she asked picking up the picture pointing to him.

Yes what of it Sasha said.

Liz sighed this is the day you met and you shook his hand and thanked him for something.

Sasha looked at Liz ok but that's the past not the future you're still going to have to prove that one to me she said walking out.


	80. Chapter 62 So Cold

Sasha stormed out and I had fucked up once again. Way to go Liz I said standing in the empty room. (Well at least I have the room to myself for a while before I have to deal with Prince.) A knock on the door, I opened it.

Thanks Dean I said retrieving my things from him.

You're welcome he said leaving me with my thoughts. (Maybe a shower would clear my mind) I picked up my stuff and took my shower. Walking out in a red pajama shirt covered in black butterflies and some matching booty shorts with a butterfly on each side. Hmm he's still not here yet I said with a sigh as I walked into the room. I looked around the room eyeing his stash. Walking over to his stash of liquior I was sure he wouldn't mine. Pouring my self a glass I returned to the bed taking a seat. Just then the door opened and in came Prince.

Prince wore jeans and a tuscan leather jacket. He sighed at the sight of Liz with his rum, "Help yourself," he sarcastically shrugged, sitting on the bed.

Sliding over to give him some room I looked up from my drink asking him do you mind? I looked him in his honeydew brown eyes seeing a swarm of emotion behind them. The type he would never admit to. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at him taking another swig of my drink.

"So what was wrong with your old room?" Prince grumpily asked. Abandoning his rum and pulling out a bottle of japanese sho-chu.

Nothing's wrong with my room. I just wanted a change of pace there dosen't have to be something wrong. Maybe I didn't want to hear sex tales golor I joked.

"Isn't that what girls do?" Prince asked as he mixed his drink. "Lowkey talk about boys. 'Oh my god.'" Imitating a schoolgirl, "he really said that. No Way. YEAH," continuing his imitation. He's cute, I wanna ride that horse. GIIIIIRRRRLLL, stop being so nasty. EEEEEWWW!"

A laugh escaped my lips not all the time and that's not me I admitted unintentionally. Why always talk about it if you're not getting it or its some you can't have? I cocked my brow at him.

"Whatevs, I guess," Prince sighed, laying down on the bed, "We'll be on land again tomorrow."

Yeah too bad Sasha's planning on leaving I said quickly covering her mouth. (And the seed is planted) I thought to myself.

Prince shrugged, "...more power to her."

So you don't care at all. I mean, I know you two aren't together but don't you think that's a bit much. I said looking at him.

"Sasha's a grown woman. It's up to her what she does with her life." Prince yawned.

I threw my pillow at him hitting him in the face. You really are cold hearted I said to him.

Prince glared at Liz, shaking his head and lying down. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

You could try stopping her I said the annoyance showing in my voice. Is it so hard for you to hear the truth Prince is it really. My eyes shook and I looked away from him hoping he hadn't notice. The future that I had saw brimming in the back of my mind. I couldn't tell him there had to be another way.

"Why stop her?" Prince scoffed, "She's a grown woman." He reiterated. "If she wants to leave it has nothing to do with me."

Dammit Prince you're acting like I asked you to get back together with her. Or is your ego just to damn big to admit when you're wrong I said.

"Wrong about what? What did I do?"

I opened my mouth to speak but my voice failed me. I knew I had said to much. Looking at Prince who was now looking me in my eyes I knew I had to say something but what could I say. (I saw the future and we were all dead) no not him he'd never believe me. Well what did I do he said. His eyes taunting me as I was unable to answer his question. Sasha I finally said it was the only word that could escape my lips.

"I'm happy with Eva now." Prince declared. His gaze pierced through me as

I tried to look away from his honey dew eyes. Don't you think I know that I said challenging him. I wouldn't ask you to break up with her what ever happens there is on your own terms. I finally broke eye contact with him my gaze shifting to the floor. It's just that ... my sentance trailing as the words got caught in my throat.

Prince sipped his drink. Waiting.

Finally regaining my words it's just how can you not care when it's so obvious you're the reason she wants to leave. I was still avoiding his eyes I couldn't look at him not now. The sight of him only made this harder.

"It's not my problem how she feels." Prince yawned.

So you really don't give a damn or are you just pissed she kissed Carlito?

I'm with Eva now and the past is the past Prince responded.

Stop lying to yourself I say anger in my voice as I fail to control my temper.

"Why do you care so much? It has nothing to do with you."

Don't avoid my questions Prince I say to him letting out a long sigh as I try to calm down. Closing my eyes reopening them with a new found determination to get him on my side.

"Just leave it alone, Liz." Prince advised, searching through his luggage for pajamas.

Why so evasive I countered him placing my hand over his luggage closing it. I placed the bag behind me on the bed. I'll give it to you when you answer my question.

"Because I don't care what Sasha does but you're asking me to. She's a grown woman." He repeated.

Fuck it then I sighed giving him his bag. My face saddened (the world is doomed I thought) I turned away from him laying down in the bed. You're so damn stubborn I mumbled.

Prince shrugged, slipping on his sweatpants and lying down.


	81. Chapter 63 Sweet Serenade

The strongest heartburn she'd ever felt awoke The Boss. Sitting up in bed, Sasha sighed, glancing at the sleeping Eva on the other side of the bed.

Envy clogged Sasha's veins. The burn intensified. Her soul longed for 'him'.

xoxoxo

In the cold night air, long burgundy hair pulled back, wearing gray sweatpants and a red hoodie, Sasha stood waiting.

knock knock

When the door opened, Prince drowsily stood in the doorway wearing a tanktop and black sweatpants, rubbing his eyes, "...It's mignight. What's up? He yawned.

"We'll be in Vermillion tomorrow." Sasha began.

"So?" Prince yawned.

"So...we need to talk."

Prince shook his head, "No, you need to talk. I need to sleep."

Sasha seized his arm. "I'm not playing with you." A look of frustration on her face.

Staring into his honey brown eyes. Finally, she could say it. "Ewedihalehu (I Love You)."

Prince stared back at her as she echoed his emotion long forgotten since the elevator in Pewter City continued, "I've loved you since I first met you. All thse years ago. And it," Sasha exhaled,"Shit won't go away."

Prince sighed. "And?"

Anger erupted in Sasha as she closed the distance between them, "I'll battle you." Sasha challenged.

Prince scoffed in disbelief, "For what?"...Your heart." Sasha declared.

Prince shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I win," pointing to herself, "you breakup with Eva."

Prince shook his head, "This is bullshit. You can't beat me."

"You always lie and say I only beat you those few times is because you let me," Sasha snarled.

Prince shook his head, "I'm not gonna battle you. What'll it prove? Like it or not. I AM WITH EVA. Move on." He said coldly.

"Why are you so emotional then?" Sasha taunted.

"Because you wait until I'm happy with someone else to pull this." Prince placed his hands on his hips, staring in the sky. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Sasha."

Sasha bit her lip. (Don't you understand? You ARE my world.) She thought.

He spun around grabbing the door.

Sasha grabbed his arm. "You know I can beat you." She snapped. "But, according to your logic, you let me win. So, if you let me win this time it means deep-down you wanna be with me. Not Eva. Not any of these...whores chasing you for your money. When I beat you you'll know what I've always knwon I first met you."

Prince scoffed, "Which is?"

"That this is destiny."

Prince sighed helplessly, "...and when you lose?"

Sasha froze. She hadn't thought of that. "IF...I lose...I'll never talk to you again. I'll leave The Swords and you and Eva can live happily ever after."

Prince nodded, "Deal."

xoxoxo

Under the stars, she glared at him. A sharp intensity in her brown eyes.

Prince calmly stood, hands in the pocket of his red Bulls hoodie emotionlessly gazing at her underneath the crescent moonlight.

Liz, awoken by the arguing stood, on a staircase overlooking the vacant main deck to watch the battle.

"Three pokemon." Sasha called.

"Sure." Prince nodded as the S. Anne toar through a rising wave, spraying both their faces with droplets of sea water.

(I'll beat you.) Sasha inhaled, throwing her pokeball and summoning her first.

xoxoxo

In two flashes of blinding silver light, Melbu, the Charmeleon appeared across the field from Frahma the Dragonair.

Childhood friends pitted against one another.

Sasha inhaled. She would have a clean sweep by using a dragon. It was resistant to every attack or tactic Prince could possibly fathom with the roster he had.

Melbu was every trainer's worst nightmare on a battlefield. She'd sparred with a countless times. There was only one way to slow it down.

"Melbu, Leer." Prince ordered.

Sasha flinched. She hadn't expected that. Prince had never used that on her before.

Melbu turned to Prince, shaking her head and walking off the battlefield.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Prince snapped, "Attack!"

Melbu gazed at Sasha. Her mother and shook her head, tenderly bowing to the dragon king for walking off the battlefield.

"Melbu," Sasha called, "Dragonfruit later, promise."

Melbu smiled, nodding.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Prince sighed.

Suddenly, Frahma turned away, slithering away from the battlefield and layng down beside Melbu.

"Really, Frahma," Sasha groaned, "Really?"

Frahma nodded at Prince who nodded fraternally.

Both trainers were now without their aces. Battling with shock troops.

(So now they both only have two pokemon left they can use.) Liz thought, watching as Melbu and Frahma lounged on the sidelines.

(Two left.) Sasha thought. Summoning her next combatant, "Heat, Go!"

The ghost appeared. Its ethereal violet body had changed since the last time Liz had laid eyes on it. It now had sharp eyes, its face was no longer round but sharp and jagged like a Halloween pumpkin. It also now had two fliating astral hands.

(A Haunter?) Liz thought opening her pokedex app.

*Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away*

"Wow, her Gastly evolved?" A voice called from behind Liz.

Liz spun around, AJ and Nikki, both dressed in pajamas and nightgowns strode behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Liz asked.

"The same thing you're doing." AJ replied, watching the battle.

"I choose-" Prince suddenly.

A loud splash sounded across the deck.

Meru, Prince's Feebas, had flopped onto the deck of St. Anne, a soaked nylon roped tied around it.

Sasha confidentally smiled while Prince facepalmed.

(This is going to be a slaughter.) Liz thought as the Feebas gasped for air.

"Two down-one to go," Sasha taunted, "Heat, Shadow Ball."

In a stance reminiscent of dragonball, the Haunter cupped its hand at its side, creating and a charging energy before throwing its arm out and firing it at the helples Feebas.

The energy crashed into the fish, blasting into the steel bulkhead of the boat.

"Damnit," Prince hissed as the Haunter vanished, rapidly teleporting across the deck while aiming another shadow ball to finish off Meru.

"Bad luck." Nikki thought as the attack blasted Feebas overboard and into the water. The nylon rope dragging the battered fish across the surface.

"What's wrong?" Sasha smiled as Heat aimed a 3rd blast, narrowly missing the fish. "You tired? Need some coffee?" Taunting Prince.

"Meru, Tackle." Prince ordered. The fish splashed out of the and shot through the Haunter before crashing into the bulkhead again.

(He's doing all he can do.) Liz sighed. feeling sorry for Prince. The asinine fish had wasted Prince's second choice. (But physical attacks don't affect ghosts, at all. Poor Prince.)

"Finish it off with Lick," Sasha triumphantly ordered.

The Haunter vanished. Zeroing in to hit it's signature move. It's tongue rolle out of its mouth, dragging across the floor and leaving a trail of drool.

Suddenly, the gasping Feebas glowed.

(It's evolving!) Liz thought, watching the arrowhead-shaped fishes body stretch across the entire ship. It had to be over twenty feet long.

(So that's why he tied it to the ship the entire cruise.) Liz thought, in awe of the training strategy Prince had used.

"What are you thinking?" AJ curiously asked.

"Making a Feebas stronger by battling it would take forever. Prince tied it to the ship and forgot about it for a few days." Nikki narrated. "It definitely is comfortable in these waters and a stronger swimmer now...but an evolution. It's beautiful." She gawked at the sight of it.

*Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to restless spirits. It is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon and is quite skilled in battle.* Liz's app reported.

Liz stared at it. Sublime, beautiful and majestic were the first three words that entered her mind looking at it.

It's sleek serpentine body was cream-colored with two pale red antennas protruding from its head, cherry red eyes, its mermaid tail was a kaleidoscope of colors.

"It's about damn time, Meru." Prince confidentally smiled.

The majestic sea serpent nodded in agreement, it's beauty radiating over the battlefield.

Sasha gritted her teeth. Cursing herself for not foreseeing this. The berries Prince had gotten from Carlito, the constant swimming workouts acale polish had finally paid off.

"Sasha doesn't know what to do." Nikki analzed.

"Of course not. Milotic's are rare. She's never battled one." Liz added.

(Still the damage may already be done. It was swimming for days. Plus, the hits the Haunter has already landed.)

"Meru, dive underwater and use Recover."

The air around it seemed the glow as the Milotic lunged forward and dove off the aide of the ship. Disappearing beneath the waves.

(Forget that plan.) Liz thought watching a silver glow of energy fill the water. (It's at full health again.)

Anticipation brewed on the overlook. Finally, the battle was truly beginning.

(He's using the water as a shield.) Sasha deduced. (This ship will be Heat's shield.) "It's up to something. Heat, hide in the ship."

The Haunter slipped beneath the floor, traversing the steel titan.

"They're both playing defensive." Nikki nodded as Prince's lips pulled into a grin.

"Meru," he called, "use Disarming Voice."

(What is that?) the group collectively wondered as beneath the waves a faint violet glow could be seen. Then, a soft sweet melody echoed in the night.

Prince repeated the same attack and the creature's sweet croon echoed again.

Prince smiled.

Sasha gritted her teeth. The evolution had completely thrown her off her game.

"Sasha's never battled a Milotic so she has no idea the effect that attack is having on her Haunter. Plus, if it hides in the ship, it can't attack the Miltotic." Nikki examined.

"Would ghost moves work on a pokemon that's underwater though?" AJ added.

As a swift gust of wind combed the sea, Prince confidentally smiled, "Meru, Disarming Voice." Unleashing a submerged serenade onto the night.

"What is he doing?" AJ asked opening her pokedex app.

*Disarming Voice is an attack typically used by fairy type pokemon. Disarming Voice does emotional damage to opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses.*

(Genius!) Liz thought.

"Heat, come up." Sasha ordered.

Prince crossed his arms.

Moments later, thr Haunter slowly appeared before their eyes, grimacing in pain.

"We can't hide from it." Sasha announced. "Heat, use Night Shade."

The Haunter floated above the ship's stern, its body was surrounded by a black aura. A laser of energy shot into the water.

"Meru, dive deeper and use Disarming Voice." Prince confidentally ordered.

The sweet melody perfumed the night again.

Heat twitched as its body was crushed by a faint glow of violet energy.

"Heat's moves don't have enough range." Liz calculated. "That Milotic could be anywhere in the water."

"Disarming Voice." Prince repeated.

"Heat, return," Sasha ordered. She glared at Prince, anger flaring out of her brown eyes. "Coward," she hissed spitefully.

xoxoxo

Sasha gripped the pokeball of her final warrior, "How?!" She snapped, "How did you get that 'thing' to evolve?!"

"Brock taught me how." Prince explained. "We still text and keep in touch. The only way to make a Feebas evolve is to make it feel beautiful and boost its self esteem. Pamtre Berries and swimming."

"Make a Feebas feel beautiful? How?" Nikki snorted.

"Inner beauty." Liz nodded.

"Right," AJ smiled, "because, beauties only skin-deep..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tre sang walking onto the balcony.

"Shut up, fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping Tre upside the head.

"Sorry, Bieber voice." Trey apologizing, rubbing his throbbing head.

"You guys awake too?" Nikki asked.

"Something kept singing and woke me up." Tamina grunted.

"I never sleep." Trey whispered.

(Creepy.) Liz thought, returning her attention to the battle.

"You're all I've got," Sasha launched her pokeball into the sea, "Faust, Go!"

The aquamarine sea serpent burst from the waters, towering over the starboard side of the boat, it's mighty roar chilling the night.

"Gyrados," AJ mused as the monstrous serpent voiced it's dominance over the sea.

Suddenly, Meru burst from the water, its long serpentine body towering over the port side of the ship.

The two serpents stared eachother down.

xoxoxo

Sasha was confident now. The aqua Juggernaut had neutralized Meru's advantage. No creature could combat a Gyrados in water. "Faust, Bite," Sasha ordered without hesitating.

The demonic serpent darted over the ship, its body grazing the hull and splashing droplets of sea water onto the deck, it's fangs ready.

"Meru, quick, use Wrap!"

The Milotic leapt out of the water, twisting its slender body and coiling itself around the throat and body of Faust.

A booming splash coughed a mountain of water onto the ship.

In the water, the Gyrados thrashed as the Milotic squeezed it like boa constrictor.

"Faust, get that thing off you!" Sasha ordered.

With a gutural roar, the Gyrados dove undrwater carrying the Milotic with it. The serpents wrestling for dominance. Faust trapped in a sleeper hold swam for the corner, charging the St. Anne, using it as a turnbuckle and ramming the exposed body of the Milotic into the ships hull.

Boom!

It sounded like a gunshot had erupted into the night. The floor beneath them shook, throwing everyone standing off balance and onto the deck.

The ship tilted, thrown off keel. Teetering on its side from the force of te blow.

(What power?!) Liz thought, pushing herself to her feet as the ship's Pit Sword began to balance it on keel again.

A second boom rocked the ship before the two pokemon surfaced.

Faust roaring mightly having powered its way out of the submission.

Meru crooned, not backing down.

"What is going on out here?!" Larrell snapped, climbing onto the overlook wearing sweats and a T-shirt. "Whoa!" He gawked as Faust and Meru both fired Twister attacks.

Hurricane like gusts shook the ship and the water below as the two battled for supremacy.

"NO!" Donald Trump cried as his toupee was blown off his head and over the horizon.

It seemed the battle had awoken the entire ship.

In a whirlwind of gusts, the twisters combusted fading into whispers.

"Meru, Recover." Prince ordered. The angelic serpents body glowed for a moment, erasing any damage it had sustained.

"How do you beat that thing?" AJ wondered.

"Faust, Dragon Dance!" Sasha ordered. As it's body was surrounded with crimson energy, the Gyrados dove to the bottom before resubmerging and launching itself over the ship, showering it with water when splashed back into the ocean.

(It's tripled its attack power. What are you up to, Sasha?) Liz wondered.

"Meru, Dragon Tail!" Prince ordered. The Milotic burst from the water, its mermaid tail bursting with draconic energy as it twisted its body for a dominant blow.

"Faust, Crunch!" The Gyrados clamped onto the Milotic's tail with hard bite.

"Damn," Prince hissed as Faust slammed Meru into the before swing it into the ship.

The St. Anne groaned as it was knocked off balance again.

"Faust, dragon rage!" Sasha ordered.

"Meru, dive to the starboard side and use Aqua Pulse."

As Gyrados fired a crimson tornado of energy at it the Milotic submerged, firing a torpedo-like attack that shifted the keel of the ship.

"Aaah!"

The Swords glanced up in the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket sang as the Dragon Rage tossed them into air.

Sasha gripped the handrail, pulling herself to her feet. "Faust, use Dragon Dance again!" The Gyrados exploded from the water, magnifying its power.

"Meru, wrap." Prince shouted, getting to his feet.

The Milotic ensnared the Gyrados.

"No." Sasha hissed as the Milotic body wrapped around the fins of Faust, ths time taking away its movement.

"Hydro Pump."

The group winced, Prince had ordered a killing blow. Faust had no control over its fins. No way of dodging.

"Faust, Hyper Beam!"

The Gyrados glowed for a moment before firing a golden beam of energy.

xoxoxo

"Fuck," Prince hissed.

(The wrap attack didn't just limit the Gyrados' movement. It limited the Milotic's movement too because it was wrapped around the Gyrados Sasha didn't even have aim that Hyper Beam. Plus the Dragon Dances gave it at least six times its normal power. A direct hit.) Liz examined.

"Return," Prince sighed, "you did good, Meru." He spoke to the defeated creature.

xoxoxo

Slowly and carefully, wearing a peach nightgown and black robe, Eva Marie stepped onto the balcony, examining the scene.

She'd witnessed a training session between Prince and Sasha before. This clearly wasn't one of them.

"Why are they fighting?" Eva asked the group.

"Why in the hell do you think they're fighting?!" Nikki rhetorically asked.

The Swords eyes returned to the battle.

As far as they knew there were only three possible candidates for his final choice: Corphish, Scyther and Shroomish. What would he choose?

"Lloyd, go!" Prince summoned the jade green reaper mantis.

Sasha held her breath, studying Faust. The Gyrados was banged up and exhausted from it's battle with Milotic. Did it have enough left in it's tank to defeat The Reaper?

"Faust, Dragon Rage." Sasha beckoned.

"Lloyd, extremespeed."

In a flash, the Scyther vanished, then reappeared in it's original place.

Faust tumbled backwards, knocked into the water by force of supersonic move.

"Use the water," Sasha nodded, "dive."

(That's the best move.) Liz thought as the Gyrados disappeared beneath the water.

Prince nodded confidentally as if he had forecasted this strategy. "Lloyd,Swords Dance."

The Scyther's body pulsated with red energy as its attack power increased.

"Here we go," Carlito sighed, already predicting the next set of moves. "Gyrados have range moves but its primarily a physical attacker, a Scyther has the speed to dodge almost anything and the ability to fly. Its gonna be a tough battle for Sasha."

"She's gotta find a way to take away the Scyther's speed." Larrell nodded. "This is one situation where the water might be a disadvantage."

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"The only way Gyrados could take Scyther's footspeed away would be to sink the ship and risk hurting Sasha...and us." Larrell explained. "What's she going to do?"

"The only way she has a chance at attacking is to expose herself but Faust doesn't have enough energy to battle The Reaper head-on." Liz summarized.

Bayley thought for a moment. Was there any move Gyrados could use while submerged that would damage a Scyther on a large ship. Nothing came to mind. All attacks would expose the Gyrados. (Checkmate?) She thought as the Scyther performed agility maximizing its lightning-quick speed.

Sasha stared at Prince. Tall, gallant, dessed in the crimson of their old kingdom, doused with the naval water under the moonlight.

"Lloyd," Prince walked to the rear of the ship, the bow at a rows of long cylinders, "use Slash, cut through that steel and destroy the CHT tanks."

"CHT?" Liz asked, glancing around and hoping someone could explain.

"All the ship's waste gets stored in them. Shit, piss, toxic sludge, everything. Bro's gonna poison the water and force that Gyrados out."

Clunk.

Prince rubbed his jaw as a pokeball bounced off his face and rolled across the deck.

Another flew past his shoulder and into the water. Sasha pushed her way past the stunned Scyther advancing on Prince. Everything boiling inside her, "Stupid," she hissed, slapping him in the face with tears in her eyes.

Prince raised his hands as she swung again, punching him in the chest, "you stupid asshole," she cried, swinging. How many punches, slaps, scratches did she throw at him? Everything.

"...I hate you!" She sobbed, shaking with emotion.

Prince backed away from her, staring at her. "Have a nice trip." He said coldly.

Sasha shook her head.

Melbu and Frahma both flinched when the blow landed. Prince leaned against the guardrail.

Sasha had just punched him in the mouth.

She stared at him, mascara bleeding down her face, at a loss for words. She said nothing as she turned away.

xoxoxo

"Don't go!" Ambrose pleaded as Sasha picked up her suitcase.

"No, Sasha!" Liz sighed helplessly.

Sasha didn't say a word to anyone as she pulled on her sunglasses. Care? For what? Sasha squeezed past theSwords. She wouldn't spend another second on the ship breathing the same air that asshole breathed. As Sasha neared the top of the staircase leading to the main deck. One person stood in her path.

Eva Marie stared at Sasha, unsure of what to say. Eva glumly nodded, backing away. Tears in her eyes as she allowed Sasha to pass.

Faust lowered its head onto the main deck, allowing Sasha to climb on.

The Swords on the main deck, sadly waving goodbye to The Boss.

Under the moonlight, atop her Gyrados, Sasha waved to Carlito, Larrell, Liz, even Trey as Faust turned around, ready to carry it's master off to new adventures.

As she turned, she stared into a pair of giant red eyes. Meru, the Milotic, stared at her.

Sasha raised her sunglasses looking into the beautiful creatures eyes.

"Hey," Prince called from atop the head of the Milotic, "you forgot something."

A pokeball flew at Sasha, who caught it.. A familiar warmth filled as she clutched it. (Frahma.) Sasha said nothing, heading for the horizon.

A moment later, "Hey," Prince called.

Sasha cocked her head. Was he following her? Twisting the knife? Gloating?

Prince stared at her, his brown eyes had been pearls in the silver lunar glow.

. "...I forfeit." A sudden warmth in his voice as tossed a white towel into the water.

Tears fell from Sasha's eyes as she took his hand.

A rare smile crossed Prince's face as the two, riding their mythical serpents rode into the moonlight...finally, at long last together.

xoxoxo

The roar of the Gyrados, followed by the angelic lullaby of the Milotic pierced and soothed the heavens.

"Hey Rell," Bayley asked, "What are the pokemon saying?"

The entire group turned to Larrell.

"Uhh," Larrell sighed, trying to paraphrase what he'd just heard. "I think we already know."

Liz sighed, placing a hand on the shoulder of Eva, who was silently weeping unable to watch the eastern departure. Dean also placed a hand of support on Eva. "You did the right thing." Liz said trying to comfort her.

Eva wiped her eyes. Nodding as the Gyrados roar was a gunshot in the dark heralding a sweet serenade.


	82. Season 4 Chapter 64 Shipwreck

The ship rocks back and forth unsteady. The aftermath of the battle had wrecked the ship tearing apart and busting holes in it, causing complications.

"What's that?" AJ said steading herself and looking out to see that was barely visible.

"Shit an Iceberg." Carlito said spotting it. Carlito ran to the control room. "Captain turn this thing around, go around that iceberg.

The captain nodded and began turning at the wheel but nothing. "Those two cretures must have damaged the controls.

"Fuck" Carlito spat running back to the deck.

"Everyone hold on the controls are busted." Carlito said grabbing hold of AJ.

Everyone grabbed hold of whatever they could.

Crash! The ship had smacked full speed into the iceberg tearing up the entire ship and tipping the ship in the air.

Xoxoxoxo

Everyone climbed onto shore, their bodies felt like pop sickles from the icy waters of the "Long Island sound"

Everyone gathered soak n wet around the ship in disbelief, some made it some did not.

Xoxoxoxo

"Where are we?" Bayley asked, as the group climbed out of the sub-zero water, chunks of snow and ice layered the ground. She hopped off her Corphish, thanking it before recalling it.

Larrell nodded, recalling his Wartortle then checking his phone which thankfully had remained dry. "…Churchhill, Manitoba." Larrell sighed.

"Nattie," Trey sobbed.

Tamina shook her head, not even thinking about slapping Trey. The man had the right to shed tears for the fiancé he had lost to Sithis.

"Shit," Carlito hissed, "It's cold," looking at the landscape around them. Flatland, covered in snow and slush. In the distance Carlito could make out powerlines and buildings. A small town.

"Wow," Bayley smiled, pointing at a group of creatures a football field's distance from them.

Larrell opened his pokedex app,

*Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves. Their snot is a barometer of health. When healthy, their snot is sticky and the power of their ice moves increases. *

The tiny polar-bear like cub with pearl white fur and a blue face, black nose with a giant drop of snot dangling from its nostrils.

* Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas. They love the cold seas of the north. They create pathways across the ocean waters by freezing their own breath.

The giant polar bears stood on their hind legs, walking alongside their cubs protectively.

"So cute," Bayley smiled, "I want one."

"Hey," Roman grunted, "We need to get out of the cold first. You can always come back later and catch one. We just lost a lot of luggage."

"Supplies too," Carlito noted.

Larrell nodded.

"Sorry," Bayley smiled as a cold breeze chilled her body.

"We should head into that town," Rollins suggested.

The Swords hurried through the snow towards the rows of buildings.

xoxoxo

The town was desolate. Not a soul lingered outside.

The group collectively moaned with relief as the warmth washed over them when they stepped into the local bar.

A dozen men, skin white as the snow outside, wearing wool sweaters sat at the bar, mugs filled to the brim with beer turned to the group.

"Tourists?" One of the men surprisingly grunted as a young woman with coffee-brown skin, long black hair with highlights hurried past him, making a bee-line for the blazing fireplace where astonishingly a pokemon lay beside it.

Instantly, Liz could feel the intense heat radiated from the slimy creature. It was tomato-red, witha coiled gray shell on its back. A crawling, scorching mucus.

After warming herself with its presence, Liz opened her pokedex app.

*Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarily in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its back that circles its body.*

"You strangers lost?" A voice called as The Swords gathered around the Magcargo for warmth.

"I'm Zoe," she introduced.

Zoe was a young girl with short carrot-orange hair with sunglasses pulled back and matching eyes. She wore a violet shirt, orange vest, brown calf-length boots and blue cargo pants.

"Hey," Carlito nodded, his socks soaked from the molten snow.

xoxoxo

After explaining the situation of the St. Anne, The Swords were welcomed with open arms by Snowpoint City.

"So there's a gym being built here?" Nikki asked.

"Yup," Zoe nodded.

"What's a girl your age doing running a place like this?" Daniel Bryan asked curiously.

"I'm just looking after it until my godfather comes back." Zoe smiled. "He's off...well err," she hesitated, wondering if she could entrust this group with the town's secret.

Suddenly, a song began to play through the bar's speakers.

Carlito closed his eyes as the guitar grunted and snarled before relaxing and allowing the drums and bass to flow as the singer's voices surfed calmly over the instruments,

*There's no holding me back

I'm not driven by fear

I'm just driven by anger

And you're under attack

I'm just climbing up slowly

I'm the one and only*

Liz smiled, "Sounds familiar."

Zoe shook her head, shyly turning away.

Suddenly, the tavern door opened. No on was there. The door slowly closed.

Was it the wind or something else?

The natives sheepishly gathered their belongings, quickly leaving the bar without saying a word.

"What the-" Bayley gawked, "Where'd everyone go?"

Zoe quietly sat in the corner, shaking with fear

Bayley's eyes studied Zoe. So quiet, timid and vulnerable. Moments ago, Zoe was social, intrepid and fearless. What had changed?

"Are you okay?" Bayley asked.

Zoe nodded, "I'm fine."

Liz moved closer, "tell us what's wrong?"

Zoe stared at the vacant bar for a moment. "Magcargo, return," she sighed, extinguishing the heat source of the tavern. "Not here."

xoxoxo


	83. Chapter 65 Ice Cavern

This is it. Zoe said pointing to a cabin hidden by trees and snow. On the porch sat an elderly man and next to him was a metal can with a firs burning inside it. You know its not safe to be wondering these parts in this blizzard. Zoe's gramps said picking up pieces of wood and tossing it into the fire. "Gramps I found some travelers who are also going to Vermilion you said I couldn't go by myself." Zoe said My answer is still no you wouldn't survive out there... "But gramps" "Zoe said No!" He said sickly coughing. "Are you alright?" Aj said walking onto the porch Gramps hacked and spit out a glob of mucus. "Thank you dear but I'm alright just this damn cold." He said "Can we get you anything?" Larell asked "Just help me inside. Gramps said grabbing his cane. Easy. AJ said helping him "Thank you all." Gramps said sitting in his recliner So you going to Vermilion? Gramps asked sipping his hot chocolate. Yes. Carlito said sitting on the back of Quillava. Well fire types will do handy in that Ice cavern but its things deadlier than pokemon in those caverns. "The spirit." Zoe said Gramps shook his head "No...the conditions, survival. " Gramps said What do you mean bierber voice Trey said "Young people." Gramps said " You take my grandson to Vermilion safely there's something I need from a old friend there but the only way past is through those godforsaken caverns. Gramps said handing Zoe a paper that was addressed to "Vermilion City Gym Leader . " ?" Zoe said confused Me and him served in the marines together. He still uses his rank of Lieutenant out of pride. Gramps said smiling. "Thanks Gramps." Zoe said hugging his grandpa. "Be safe all of you." Gramps said Everyone nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Zoe said "Hooyah." Gramps said embracing his grandson. Well we best to get going. Carlito instructed. "Goodbye everyone safe travels." Gramps said waving to the swords and his grandson as they departed.

Xoxoxoxo

Nikki shivered as cold water invaded the pores of her sneakers. Hardened snow crunched under their footsteps.

The Swords wore the warmest clothes they had brought with them from the St. Anne.

"Here we are!" Zoe declared.

After marching through the blizzard for what felt like an hour they stood in front of a massive moutain, its snow-white crown bleeding into the winter sky. At the base of the moutain a cavity was the entrance to the Ice Cavern.

Zoe comfortably lowered her scarf. Comfortably warm in her winter gear.

"L-Lets hurry," Nikki stammered, slinking towards the entrance.

"Hold on." Carlito called.

"I'M FUCKING FREEZING!" Nikki snapped, a trail of snot and frozen tears covering her beautiful face

"We all are, hold on." Carlito growled rolling his eyes and turning to Zoe.

"It's getting late...," Zoe checked her watch, "Once we go in there we can't come back...are you guys sure you're ready?"

The Swords all glanced at eachother.

Zoe smiled, awaiting their answers.

Carlito massaged his arms, attempting to bring them to life, "Didn't your grandpa say something about survival?"

Zoe nodded.

"We lost most of our supplies on the ship." Corin reported, wiping his nose.

"Nothing?" Liz asked.

"A few bottles of water and a little food. Nowhere near enough for everyone." Corin admitted.

Roman shook his head. "Wish I had a water pokemon."

"What do you mean, Beiber voice?"

"I woulda said fuck it and rode off with Prince and Sasha. They're probably in a jacuzzi. Somewhere alot warmer."

Eva sighed heavily, wiping her eyesand, walking into the cavern's entrance to block the bone-chilling gusts.

"Well, we're here now." Larrell turned to the group. "Go forward and hurry to Vermillion."

Suddenly, a roar shook the inside of the cavern.

Bayley shrieked, turning to Zoe.

"Sounded like a Beartic." Zoe nodded. "They're usually calm and easygoing...unless, maybe that spirit. It's disturbing the cavern. So if we go back we'll have more obstacles than we do now. Its your call though," turning to the group.

"Lets vote." Carlito shrugged.

"CAVE!" Eva and Nikki both shouted.

Their voices echoing.

Zoe shook her head, "Careful. You don't wanna cause an avalanche."

Neither woman apologized.

"I'm good with either," Bayley muttered.

"Stock up first." Rollins voted.

"Cave." Daniel Bryan and Brie both smiled. "It'll be a good experience for us."

Everyone waited for the rest of the group to answer.

"Cave...what else do we have to lose" Larrell says.

Cave Liz said grabbing Dean's arm

"Whatever," Carlito shuddered, "Lets push on."

Rollins shrugged as the group advanced into the Ice Cavern.

xoxoxo

"It's beautiful!" Brie ecstatically gawked.

The group nodded in agreement. The Ice Cavern was a spitting-image of a fairy tale. A fragment of a dream world.

Carlito had expected a cramped space filled with stalagmites and stalactites but the tunnel was well groomed. Far better than humanly possible. But how?

Manicured slopes of snow and flat sheets of ice that led in various directions.

The walls and ceiling were layers of ice that were decorated with crystals of ice that been sculpted to resemble plants and flowers.

The thick walls of the cavern shielded their bodies from the ruthless wind of the blizzard outside. Still cold but tolerable.

"Quilava, go." Carlito summoned, stroking the skin of his fiery porcupine.

AJ smiled leaning against the creature and warming her body with its automatic heat.

A narrow staircase made of ice was before them, guiding them higher and farther into the beautiful cave.

"Lets hurry." Daniel smiled.

Daniel seemed like a child trapped in a candy store. Ecstatic about the thrill of adventure. He dashed up the steps with Brie behind him.

"Kids." Trey sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up, fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping Trey upside the head. "They both older than you."

"Sorry, Beiber voice." Trey groaned, massaging his skull.

Liz rolled her eyes as the group, ascended the stairs and entered the Ice Cavern.

xoxoxo

"The hell?" Carlito gawked, spotting the light source.

A magenta refrigerator surrounded by a violet plasma aura stood in the center of the caverns.

"Lets see what it is..." Liz suggested.

*Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices.* The pokedex explained.

"Wow," Bayley smiled, gripping a pokeball, "I'm gonna catch that."

Suddenly, a trio of strange creatures entered the chamber.

They were short with long blond hair, coal black skin, thick peach lips and wore scarlet and gold ballroom dresses.

Ambrose's eyes lit up at the sight of them.

Liz squeezed his hand. "What is it?" She asked as the Pokedex app reported:

*Jynx, the human shape pokemon. Jynx is known for expressing its many and varied feelings by dancing aroundin graceful and rhythmic motions. This pokemon has very unusual powers and uses powerful psychic and ice attacks.*

Liz turned to Dean.

"Red and gold were the colors of the Eastern armies." Dean massaged his temples. "Styled to resemble the Charizard family."

Liz nodded staring at the trio of Jynx that stood in the path of the group. "They don't look too thrilled to see us."

"Jyn," One of them twirled, pointing to the Frost Rotom and speaking.

Larrell blinked.

Then, Larrell swiftly moonwalked, "Jyn, jyn," spinning, sliding across the ice, "Jynx."

The trio of Jynx nodded, smiled, then turned away, floaing deeper into the cavern.

"What was that?" Nikki asked, looking impressed.

Larrell blinked, turning back to the group. "The pokemon depend on the Frost Rotoms for light. If anyone attacks a Rotom every pokemon in the cave is going to fight to protect it. I told them we wouldn't disturb the Rotoms."

Bayley groaned helpleslly, "I never get to catch anything."

"The Jynx said every other pokemon is fair game though."

"Yippee." Bayley smiled.

"Like that one?" Daniel pointed as something covered with brown fur slinked over the ice, a wide pink snout inhaling the crisp air.

*Swinub, the pig pokemon,it rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs.*

xoxoxo

"Claim." Bryan smiled, grabbing his pokeball. "Diglett, go!"

The brown, red-nosed mole appeared in a flash. It nervously observed the new environment it would be forced to battle in.

"You're gonna have to dig a little bit harder to get through this ice. Give it your best shot." Daniel coached. "Use Magnitude."

"No," Zoe gawked but it was too late. The ground shook, sending a wave of powerful energy through the ice and toward the Swinub.

The Swinub was thrown backwards by the attack and into the snowy wall.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder echoed through the cavern.

"What was that?" Daniel asked quickly.

Ambrose stared down the staircase at the entrance, "You don't wanna know."

Nikki shook her head. "Thanks alot, Bryan. You started an avalanche. Now we're trapped in here."

"Sorry." Daniel shrugged.

When Daniel returned his attention to the battle, the Swinub was on its feet again. Its body glowed a royal blue.

Suddenly, a sharp gust of wind shot through the cave.

Larrell dropped to his knees as the frigid breezes aftershocks rippled to the Swords.

"Darn," Bryan hissed as his Diglett collasped.

"An Icy Wind attack." Bayley nodded as Bryan sighed, recalled his Diglett and stepped away.

xoxoxo

Liz looked up shaking her head and looking towards Carlito. Can we get some heat in here? Carlito looked at Quilava and Quilava increased the power of its flame. Daniel turned his gaze to Zoe any idea on how to get out of here he asked. I'm not completely sure but we have to keep moving forward Zoe replied.

xoxoxo

As the group journeyed deeper into the cavern, they encountered more FrostRotoms generating light.

"Hey, look at this." Brie called.

One wall of the cavern was different than the others. This wall was jagged, uneven and unkempt. The pokemon ignored it but tended to the other walls.

"Why don't they take care of this one?" Brie wondered, placing a hand on it and wiping the snow away.

!

"Is that-" Eva gawked.

Through the ice the outline of a person could be made out.

"A human?" Rollins nodded, noticing a trickle of water sliding down the ice's surface. The flames from Carlito's Quilava were slowly melting the ice.

"What should we do? Leave it as it is or thaw it out?" Rollins asked.

"Lets get it out of there." Carlito suggested. "Quilava, flamethrower."

AJ summoned her Vulpix, "you too."

"Torchic, help out." Larrell summoned.

The three fire pokemon carefully peppered the ice with flames.

xoxoxo

The group trembled as it stepped forward, freed from its glacial prison.

Long blond hair with pink highlights, toned muscles, wearing wet boots that splashed the molten water onto the snow, jeans and a leather jacket.

Trey dropped to his knees, unable to move, "Nattie..."

xoxoxo

"Get off me!" Trey struggled, underneath the weight of Carlito and Larrell.

"Thirty minutes later," Liz sighed, shaking her head, "get it together, Trey."

The being Trey had called Nattie had departed running deeper into the cavern before the group could process what they'd witnessed.

"It was Nattie!" Trey declared. "You saw! You all saw her! Nattie's alive!"

In the distance, Charlotte rolled her eyes, leering at Trey.

Trey exhaled, "I'm ok, I'm ok, I promise."

Carlito and Larrell exchanged nods before untangling themselves from Trey.

"Dude, Nattie is...dead." Carlito wanted to kick himself for saying it so bluntly but someone had to, especially to Trey.

"Then who was that?" Trey pointed to the puddle of warm water.

"It wasn't Natalya. It couldn't have been." Liz shook her head.

"We never saw what happened to her." Trey theorized. "Yeah, we heard the explosion but in the hotel's wreckage they never found a body."

Charlotte hissed, rolling her eyes and marching deeper into the cavern.

"Maybe Sithis brought her here." Trey continued.

"That wasn't Natalya, Trey." Larrell sighed.

Trey glared at Larrell. "Would you be happy if it wasn't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Larrell asked.

"You left us. Off in your own world, as usual. Then Prince and Sasha left us to go play house and Carlito," Trey shook his head, "Carlito-"

"What do you mean, bitch voice?" Carlito replied flatly.

"You weren't strong enough to beat Wyatt. I lost Nattie because of you guys and-"

"Shut up, fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping Trey in the head.

Rubbing hs throbbing head. "...It doesn't matter-"

Liz glanced around the chamber. "Umm, where's Charlotte?"

"It doesn't matter," Trey repeated. "Nattie!" He cried, charging deeper into the cave.

Larrell sighed hopelessly.

"Lets go figure out what's going on. Love it or hate it." Rollins suggested.

"Everywun," a voice spoke.

The group turned to Asuka. Deciphering her broken English, "Mebi, Sithis...tureppo..."

"Umm," Bayley awkwardly held up one finger, "One more time."

Behind Bayley, Becky Lynch smiled at Asuka, giving her confidence to try again.

"Caarefuulll," Asuka spoke slowly, "Meeeaybe, it is Sithis...turraaaap."

Larrell nodded, understanding. "Yoi, Asuka."

The Osaka native smiled, politely bowing as Larrell explained. "She's right. Be on guard. Sithis could be close if...setting a trap IF that really was Nattie."

Carlito exhaled, "Lets go and save Trey from himself...AGAIN." Carlito drawled before being elbowed by AJ, "What?"

"Don't be like that." AJ sighed, shaking her head and walking deeper into the cave.

"What did I say?" Carlito wondered as Daniel patted him on the back, "Ask her later, focus on now."

Carlito nodded. "Yeah."

"Women always gotta do confusing bullshit." Dean shook his head.

"Shut up, fool." Tamina snapped, slapping Dean.

Liz rolled her eyes as she and the other "women" wondered deeper into the cave, abandoning the "men".

"Now you've done it." Roman chuckled.

"Whatever." Ambrose shrugged.

"Did you see that?" Tamina groaned, leaning on Carlito, "a white woman...with a black girls ass. I'm TAKING THAT HOME TO MOMMY! GIMME YO ASS PAIGEYPOO!" Hurrying after the women.

Roman suppressed a chuckle turning to Seth.

"I ain't mad at her," Rollins smiled.

"Lets go," Carlito yawned. The males trekked into the Ice Caverm, pursuing the opposite sex.

xoxoxo


	84. Chapter 66 Matriarch

"Wait." Carlito said extending his hand "That's not Natalya" Carlito pointed out.

"What do you mean that is her!?" Trey snapped

"Open your eyes look beneath us."

The group glanced down and underneath the sheet of ice was several skeletons and pokemon frozen in place.

xoxoxo

Suddenly, an intense heat warmed Liz, who instinctively dove on the ice.

A flaming 天 shot past her head, flying through Natalya and crashing into the frozen waterfall. The ice hissed as steam rose to the heavens. Stalactites plunged, dropping onto the ice and shattering, revealing a hidden grotto behind the waterfall.

Two large silver eyes glowed in thedarkness as a guttural roar shook the caverns.

The ice cracked with every powerful step it took. It burst from cavern and stood on the frozen pond, its grey body and massive silver wings casting a dark shadow over Liz as its yolk-yellow eyes stared at her and the aquamarine horns on its head darkened in the shadows.

Trey shook his head, boiling with anger. "Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

Before the Pikachu could charge its attack the creatures mouth opened, firing silver energy. The energy slammed the Pikachu, which gasped its body was frozen solid.

"An Ice Beam!" Brie gawked at the creature flapped its wings and ascended into the sky, circling the sky of the ice cavern.

"We've gotta fight our way past that thing." Roman concluded.

Bayley aimed her app at the spiraling creature.

* Kyurem, the Boundary pokemon,It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals.*

Liz looked at Carlito do something she ordered. How he asked I'm not ruler over the dragons that's Prince. Liz shook her head you're his brother you should have some power now do something fast. Kyurem looked at the group and back to Liz letting out an ear piercing scream. Everyone holding there ears Kyurem charged another ice beam firing it at the group but it missed.

"Everybody call out a Pokemon and let's see what we can do with this thing" Larrell says

"Bulbasaur, Go" Larrell says

"Nikki have Torchic use Ember and unfreeze Pikachu, we all may have our issues with Trey but we are going to need to his help".

"In the mean time Trey use your Kadabra."

"OK, Rell, go Kadabra"

Liz pulls out her pokeballs releasing her shinx and Chickorita.

Chickorita use your vinewhip to get you and Shinx to the others ok Chickorita looks at Liz as if not wanting to leave her.

I'll be fine Liz said and Chickorita had a determination using vinewhip as a sling she got Shinx first then herself.

Nikki runs over to the frozen Pikachu. "Quickly Torchic use ember on the ice"

"Bulbasaur try a razor leaf attack" Larrell says.

Chickorita help out Bulbasaur Liz calls

The two grass pokemon fired spinning sharp leaves in the sky. Then, the spinning leaves began to slow until they became frozen chunks of ice and tumbled onto the frozen pond.

The Kyurem roared firing another ice beam.

The beam soared past the Chikorita and Bulbasaur. They weren't the target since their attacks were useless against.

"Torchic!" Nikki screamed as the petite chicken was frozen solid beside the pikach it was attempting to help.

Carlito turned to his Quilava. They had to find a way to force te Kyurem out of te sky. As long as it could fly it'd use the cliffs for cover and spray ice beams at them.

"Goddamn now both Torchic and Pikachu are frozen" Larrell says. "Plus no one else has a fire type besides Carlito. Beedrill, go"

Seth Rollins stepped forward. "Its up to us, Zubat, use Supersonic."

"A Zubat?" Larrell gawked.

"I caught it back in Mt. Moon."

The teal bat emerged from its pokeball, rapidly flapping its wings to ascend higher. A searing screech echoed, pinging off the walls and evoking a roar of pain from the Kyurem, which landed atop the waterfall, attempting to gather itself.

The confused Kyrum, headbutted the frozen wall.

"My turn," Eva stepped up, "Oddish, use Stun Spore!"

The violet plant aimed it leaves, a golden spray of pollen shot to the top of the waterfall.

The Kyurem's eyes glowed and with a roar a strong wind shot towards thegroup.

"Icy Wind," Daniel Btyan grunted.

"Shit!" Rollins grunted, recalling his Zubat which had been knocked unconscious.

"It was worth a try," Eva admitted, "Return." Recalling her frozen Oddish.

"No," Trey hissed. The icy wind had blown the Oddish's Stun Spore backwards, paralzing Trey's Kadabra.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting & Bulbasaur Leech Seed"

"Butterfree come out and use Supersonic" Nikki says releasing Butterfree.

Chickorita use vinewhip Liz said once again climbing the rocks and this time making it to the top.

"Everyone we need more fire power, everyone release every Pokemon you got" Larrell says to the group.

As the Beedrill climbed in the sky, readying its stinger, the Kyurem's eyes followed it. Locking onto it.

The Bulbasaur's leech seed fired, its vines beginning to wrap around the dragons body. The seed slowed, wuickly dying from the sub zero temperature of the Kyurem and the environment around them.

"Grass and Bug pokemon aren't fit in this environment." Daniel Bryan pointed out, noticing the slowed movements of the Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Butterfree and Beedrill. They were still capable of battling but their movements were slowed as the frigid weathers natural effect on grass took over.

As the remaining pokemon were called onto the field, the Beedrill zeroed in, darting at the Kyurem with its Poison Sting.

"C'mon Sting give him your best shot" Larrell says to his Beedrill.

The Beedrill stung the Kyurem.

The Kyurem stared at the Beedrill. The insects movements beginning to slow from the icy presence.

Its mouth charged ready to fire anothr Ice Beam.

"Its distracted," Carlito nodded, "Quilava, Flame Wheel."

Fire burst from the creatures coat spinning and surrounding it as it tackled the Kyurem.

The creature roared in pain, ignoring the Beedrill and turning its attention to the Quilava that had landed a cheap shot on it.

The Kyurem's full attention was now on the Quilava, its biggest threat.

"Carlito I have an idea, you battle Kyurem with Qualiva and the rest will strike when you have it weakened"

"Keep in mind," Daniel added, "Its an ice dragon. So while fire moves do have an effect...Kyurem's dragon blood prevents them being super effective."

Larrell thinking to himself (maybe I can catch this Pokemon too)

xoxoxo

"Chikorita," Liz shouted, seizing the moment. "Use Stun Spore."

From atop the cliffs, the planted rained its powder onto the ice dragon that was busy freezing the Rhyhorn and Vulpix with an Ice Beam. The creature cringed, its wings stiffening.

"Vulpix," AJ gaped, placing her hands on the block of ice, "hang in there. We'll get you help."

Larrell stared at the battlefield. A garden of ice statues and scupltures now.

Suddenly, "Arcanine, Fire Blast!" A drawling voice shouted from behind them.

Again, the flaming 天 fired across the field. This time landing a direct hit on the stunned Kyurem.

"Ultra Ball, GO!"

"No," Larrell hissed as the Kyurem was sucked into the ball.

(Break out, Kyurem. Please, break out.) Larrell pleaded.

A fading glow and ping confirmed that the Kyurem had been captured. From the cliffs an Arcanine leapt onto the frozen waterfall, staring down the swords as its owner leapt dwn and claimed its new pokemon.

"...Kyurem...belongs to me, now." He gallantly said as he picked up the ultra ball.

He was tall with broad shoulders, neatly cropped black hair, piercing blue eyes, a handsome face. He wore jeans, boots and a leather coat.

"Orton?" Bryan gawked. "What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my destiny." Orton held out the pokeball. Relinquishing it to an invisible force?

"Good job, Randy." Soft applause heralded the entrance of Donald Trump. He smiled, wearing a long brown mink fur coat over his shoulders.

"You!" Nikki hissed.

"Yes," Trump smiled, "me." Carelessly walking past the group and up the slop the slopes. He reached out, taking the Ultra Ball that contained Kyurem, "Thank you, legend killer. You truly are the Apex Predator."

Orton smirked, petting his Arcanine.

Suddenly, Natalya strode down the slope, standing beside Trump.

"Nattie, no!" Trey pleaded.

Natalya smiled. Suddenly, the Canadian grapplers face faded, becoming dark.

In Nattie's place a furry creature with red and black fur stood.

The Pokedex recited:

*Zoroark, the Illusion Pokemon, each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.*

Trey shook his head in disbelief, "An illusion? NO."

Orton smiled. Staring down at the grotto that had entombed the Kyurem.

Suddenly, plumes of red smoke began to rise from.

"Your battle has awakened him." Orton smiled, staring a hole through Liz.

It crawled from the pit of darkness, long dark dreadlocks draped to its back, skin painted carnage crimson.

A stramge energy shot through Liz at the sight of it. An ancient warrior.

The Demon.

The Zoroark leapt down, standing in front of the demon.

"Finishing the swords will be all too easy now." Orton smiled arrogantly.

Trump nodded, surveying the frozen blocks of pokemon. The Swords pokemon definitely wouldn't have enough power to stop the three of them.

"Jynx," Suddenly a dozen Jynx hurried onto the ice, forming a wall and proeting the swords.

"What's going on?" AJ asked, turning to Larrell for a translation as Beartic, Glalie, Vanillite, Swinub-It looked likeevery ice pokemon in the cavern had shown up.

"Trump," Larrell shook his head in frustration, "he attacked and destroyed the Rotom's."

"How could you?" Nikki snarled.

"Easy," Trump smiled, "They were in our way. And those that stand in our way of making America great again will perish."

"They were fucking refrigerators! How were they in your way?" Carlito hissed.

"The same way these," pointing to the row of Jynxs, "deformed monkeys are."

Liz's blood began to boil at the sight of Trump.

"No matter," Trump smiled, "Kyurem, go."

The Ice Dragon was resummoned, standing in front of the grottos entrance.

Orton opened a Full Restore. Pouring it onto the scales of the Kyurem and fully revitalizing it.

"Look," Ambrose pointed to the top of the Kyurem's head.

(A slave crown.) Liz recognized.

Trump pointed to the pokemon in the cavern thst gathered to protect The Swords that had respected their home and vengeance against Trump who had defiled their habitat. "Kyurem," Trump triumphantly smiled, "Dragon Pulse...obliterate them."

The Slave Crown hummed, glowing gray. Draconic Enetgy began to charge in the Kyurem's jaws.

"Dragon Pulse?" Brie gawked, turning to Bryan who dove ontop of his wife, "Get down!"

xoxoxo

When the searing screech of the attack finally faded, Liz opened her eyes.

(Oh no.) She gawked. The Jynx, Beartik, Glalie were all down.

The Kyurem had cleared an entire field of pokemon using its legendary draconic power.

The Demon stepped forward, staring at Liz. "KEY!" It demanded.

Liz stared at the fallen residents of the cavern.

"Give us the key." Trump shouted, "Or I'll destroy you just like I did those deformed monkeys." Pointing to the Jynx.

(Key?) Liz wondered.

Suddenly, a cry filled the sky. A flurry of snowflakes rained onto the ice.

"It comes." Orton smiled excitedly.

"No, not yet." Placing a hand on Orton's shoulder. "Balor just awakened. He needs rest and we still have to find your 3rd brother before they do."

Orton nodded.

"Lets go." The three turned, heading up the slope.

The Zoroark spun itself into a mirage of Natalya, blowing Trey a kiss goodbye before the three disappeared into the hills.

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

"Can't you heal them?" Alexa asked as Corin stroked his hands over a fallen Beartik.

Corin shook his head in frustration. His powers were having no effect which could only mean one thing.

"Are they-" Alexa hesitated to ask.

"Because of us," Brie exhaled cradling a Jynx in her arms, "Protecting us," as Bryan held her in his arms, "They died...protecting their home...and us."

Larrell turns away from the gang and says "Guys I failed you as a leader, I thought we had a plan but I was wrong"

Slowly, its eyes absorbed the grey light of the environment. Tasting the brisk air as it walked outside on it legs.

Tiny, with round blue eyes, neck-length golden-blond hair, thick lips, indigo and canary yellow skin. A Smoochum skipped onto the field.

It stood beside, Brie Bella, kissing the face of the Jynx in Brie's arms.

"Smoochum," It smiled, kissing the Jynx again, "Smooch," it raised its tiny arms, shaking its mother. "Smoochum." It kissed the Jynx again.

It raised its arm, pounding the chest of the chest of the Jynx. It kissed its mother again, "smooch, sMOOCH," the Smoochum glanced around, panic, confusion as it stared at the sky, "Smooch!" It turned to Larrell, "smooch," turning to Brie then the to the ice it stood on, "smoo," It wept, faling to it eyes and crying. Like a newborn, the smoochum crawled across the ice, into arms of its deceased mother, praying the world would stop turning.

xoxoxo

"Now I'm feeling worse, this little Pokemon just lost its mother because of this" Larrell says.

"What should we do?" Brie asked as Cubchoo began to gather. "Their parents died because of us. We can't just leave them here alone."

"I guess we will have to raise them ourselves" Larrell says.

The hard thunder of beating wings sounded over the cavern. Articuno, the glacial guardian landed atop the waterfall overlooking the scene.

"It's you" Larrell says to the legendary bird of ice.

The Articuno closed its eyes. Its body glowed, pulsating with silver blue energy.

"What power?" Carlito awed.

"A legendary pokemons power is probably alot deeper than what any video game could ever teach us." Daniel analyzed as the baby pokemon rejoiced, hugging their parents.

"Still," Nikki sighed, "We were lucky...this time. Articuno can't babysit us everytime things go wrong."

"You're right, we all have to train harder and grow closer with our Pokemon plus I feel like I must become a better leader for the group going forward" Larrell says.

Articuno comes down face to face with Larrell. (Thanks again my friend)

"Thank goodness." Brie backed away.

The Jynx smiled, holding its child and speaking to it.

"It's saying its child will only grow stronger if it leaves this cavern. It wants to know if you'll take care of it, Brie." Larrell translated.

Brie smiled, accepting the Smoochum, which climbed unto her shoulder lplanting a kiss on her cheek.

*Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. Smoochum's lips are quite sensitive, so it uses them first to investigate objects.

Zoey recalled her frozen Glameow. "According to the map, Vermillion is right down the mountain as soon as we et out of here. Which is good. We need to get to a pokemon center asap."

"Yeah." Larrell nodded.

The Articuno stared down at Larrell before taking to the sky again, creating a flurry of snowflakes.

As the group ascended to the top of the mountain, they were greeted by two familiar faces.

"Slowpokes," Sasha teased, silver snowflakes in her bungundy hair. She wore a thick dark blue eskimo coat and earmuffs.

"That's because we don't have the powerful Pokemon you guys have..yet"

"We were like, what the fuck," Sasha shrugged, "when we heard about the ship hitting an iceberg. Lt. Surge said the best route for you guys would be the this cavern."

"So you guys battled Surge already?" Roman asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course," Sasha smiled, showing off her Thunder Badge, "All TOO easy. Frahma ran through that entire gym like Flowjo."

"Next to the two of you...the rest of us seem like jobbers. I'm going to start calling you Austin and Rock" Larrell says jokingly.

By her side, Prince stood. Wearing jeans, boots and a black eskimo coat. "We train," Prince spoke, "Alot." He glanced down into the cavern. "What ice types did you guys see down there? You just missed your boy Trump and his cartoon crew."

"Yeah we saw Trump. Glalie, Jynx, Beartic, Smoochum and Articuno again"

Nikki shook her head. "That bastard."

After filling Prince and Sasha in on what had happened.

Prince shook his head. "We're not going to Vermillion. We're going to train."

"Yeah," Sasha nodded, "Its not everyday you can train against ice or in cold environments. We'll meet you guys there."

"All right Austin don't let Rocky over there steal all your thunder"

The two nodded, heading into the cave.

"Lets press on," Eva awkwardly suggested.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Prince and Sasha and treaded on to Vermillion. "Hey Eva, don't worry about them like I said they are like Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock can't separate..one can't be without the other metaphorically speaking" Larrell says to Eva.

Eva cocked her head. Wishing she could erase the memories of Prince. "Thanks, I think." As the descended the slope, the pokemon center was the first thing that came into view.

"Let's heal our Pokemon and take a rest before we go on to the gym."


	85. Chapter 67 Vermillion

When The Swords descended the last stone covered step the Toronto skyline greeted them with its neon beauty and violet night sky infected with the glow of the CN Tower and ocean of monolithic buildings.

Liz ran her fingers through her dark hair as a swift breeze glided by the group, the yolk-yellow shine of the lights giving her skin a cappuccino-like glow. She had been molded by the Carolina weather, the bipolar shifts in temperature the Mid-Atlantic force-ed its inhabitants. The Vermillion City, Toronto weather felt uncomfortable but at the same time it wasn't anything new to her.

She wore a black zip up hoody underneath her coat, jeans, knee-length boots and a scarf.

An inch of molten snow still covered the ground. Remnants of the ruthless Canadian winter.

"Damn," Carlito shook his head as AJ stepped into Vermilion City, rubbing her shoulders. She only wore a slim jacket. "Didn't expect it be so cold here, too."

"No," AJ shivered, shaking her head as her speech turned to a frosty cloud.

Carlito sighed, taking off his coat and draping it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," She smiled tenderly as Carlito nodded, gritting his teeth when a sharp wind sucker-punched the group.

Larrell wore a peacoat, scarf, jeans and boots, he was staring at a screen on his smartphone. "Sasha and Prince are at the Ritz-Carlton," Larrell reported, staring at the dying battery of his phone.

"Yeah," Nikki smiled, stepping into the atmosphere, wearing a knee-length red coat, "Good, they close someplace classy and with style," glancing at the screen.

The picture that was attached showed Sasha, lounging in a suede massage chair, her feet rested on the back of one of the cutest things she ever laid eyes. A plush, sheep-like creature with blue skin, its ears and tail black and gold striped. The picture had been titled, "Look what I got!"

"What is that thing?" Nikki asked, "It is so cute."

"A Mareep," Larrell nodded. (Good choice.) He thought, turning to the group, "Sasha caught a Mareep." As they entered the massive dome-shaped pokemon center.

xoxoxo

After leaving their injured and frozen okemon at the pokemon center the group checked into the Ritz for some well-deserved R&R.

The warmth of the hotel was an instantly welcome change for the group.

Prince and Sasha returned during the night.

When morning came it was a welcome sight to see all The Swords at the breakfast table together.

xoxoxo

"Excuse me," a voice called over the table.

The group glanced over their stacks of freshly buttered warm pancakes at a doe-eyed petite brunette with a heart shaped face, "I'm looking for the guy with the Breloom," Trish Stratus smiled, "the Breloom that defeated Lieutenant Surge."

Prince was frozen. He looked like he might jump out of his skin.

"Easy bro," Carlito cautioned over the breakfast table as Trish approached the table.

"Hi," Trish greeted with a smile.

"Hey," the guys waved slack-jawed.

"You're Prince, right?" Trish asked.

Prince was speechless.

"Do you have your Breloom with you?"

Prince couldn't speak.

"I'd like to trade you for it. Of course, after you're done eating." Trish laid a business card on the table. "Stop by my studio and we'll talk."

Prince nodded.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Vermillion is a huge city filled with traders. Ask around and you might find a sweet deal." Trish advised before walking away.

"Gimme that card, punk." Tamina snapped, snatching the business card. "Yeah, yeah, I got somethin for that little ass."

The group awkwardly leaned away from Tamina.

"Whatever," Sasha snorted, "she's just a typical barbie. You guys act like you've never seen boobs before."

"Not on you, AJ or Brie," Dean quipped drawing laughter from the table.

Sasha shot Dean a glare of death that quickly silenced the lunatic.

"So," Nikki awkwardly smiled, patting her surgically-endowed breasts, "what's the agenda for today?" Changing the subject and turning to the group.

xoxoxo

After breakfast, The Swords went their separate ways.

Corin had decided to take Alexa out for a long overdue date.

Prince, on the other hand had returned to his suite with a fuming Sasha behind him.

"You ARE not really going, are you?" Sasha asked. She sat on the bed, arms crossed defiantlly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Prince shrugged, squeezing a dark blue collared shirt over his long-johns. "You heard her, Vermillion is a hub for trading. Who knows what pokemon she has."

"More like who knows what STDs she has," Sasha venomously added.

Prince shook his head, trying to ignore Sasha's possessive jealousy.

"Why does she want YOUR Breloom?" Sasha wondered, scratching her chin.

"How in the hell should I know?" Prince sighed, shaking his head, opening the nearby cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Belvedere.

"Does she even know we're together?" Sasha asked.

"Probably, I don't know what she knows." Prince sighed, mixing cranberry juice and sipping one of his personal favorite drinks.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Sasha interrogated.

"What did I do wrong?" Prince hissed, irritated now. "Am I in court? Am I on trial?" Surveying the hotel room, "Because a woman had a conversation with me. And it was pokemon related."

"So." Sasha stood, "if Trish Stratus walked up to you only wearing a fur coat ad high heels and said, 'you want some Stratusfaction?' What would you say?"

Prince sipped his drink, smiling at the thought.

"Stupid!" Sasha hissed, punching Prince in the arm.

"What?" He innocently shrugged.

"You can't say no to your boyhood dream. An overrated, ninety percent plastic Barbie." Sasha storming to the other side of the room.

Prince stared at Sasha for a moment. Shaking his head. She was being childish...again.

"Why are you dressing so nice just to go trade pokemon?" Sasha pointed out.

"Trust me." Prince sighed.

"How? A few weeks ago, you were in the limo having sex with a jail-bait ho."

"We didn't have sex," Prince sighed. "And even if we did, why does that matter? We weren't together."

"You know what," Sasha smiled, "I'll go with you." She suggested.

Prince groaned, finishing his drink. "I'm gone." He announced. Prince didn't have the energy to argue about nothing anymore. Sasha's insecurities and anxieties were just that, Sasha's.

Sasha glared at him. "So you're just gonna-"

The lock clicked as the door drifted shut. Sasha exhaled laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

She hated him. How could he be so stupid? Were all men so fickle and stupid? Her mind traced Dean's comment at the breakfast table that morning. Sasha softly massaged her breast, mentally comparing them to Trish's. then Eva's, Naomi's, Liz's, Nikki's, every woman Prince was in contact with regularly.

How did he see her? Sasha wondered darkly. She stared at the screen of her phone. The 13th. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and yet her boyfriend had left her to be with another woman.

(Oh, hell no.) Sasha thought. googling Trish. She stared at the address to Trish's yoga studio.

Sasha sat up. (I'm gonna need backup.)

xoxoxo


	86. Chapter 68 Devils Tango

It was midnight and Liz lay asleep in her room. A wave of dark energy fell over her awakening her from her slumber. She tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep finding her efforts pointless. She looked out her window seeing nothing but pitch blackness. A midnight stroll would be nice she grabbed a jacket, quickly changing, drawn to the outdoors.

The chill of the air cut through her jacket sending chills down her spine. The further she walked the more she felt drawn to stay. Looking over she saw a small forest it felt as though it were calling to her. She walked closer and closer to the forest as it grew and grew.

As Liz drew closer an ominous aura filled her body beckoning her to the forest.

Finally she entered the forest the forest made her soul feel cold. Liz wanted to turn back but something stopped her from turing back, she went deeper and deeper untill she reached the center of the forest.

A voice surrounded her "hello" it said from the darkness.

Liz recognized the voice (Sithis) she thought. She walked backwards only to be stopped by a barrier. A red triangle formed around her only to disappear. "Let me go" Liz screamed.

"Why so anxious?" Sithis said still not showing his face.

"Show yourself Sithis" Liz said trying to stay calm.

Sithis appears outside of the barrier "Well Elizabeth here I am." Sithis said.

Liz reached for her pokeballs but her belt flew from her hand and into Sithis. Liz looks at Sithis who is standing outside of the barrier. "Well I'm defenseless now" Liz said "so what are you going to do just going to kill me?"

Sithis smiled "so naive you are" he said.

"Why else would you trap me in this barrier?" Liz asked.

Sithis walked inside the barrier tossing the belt to the side and holding up his hands "maybe because I want to talk to you" he said.

Liz not trusting a word uttered from his lips stayed on guard. "Why exactly should I trust you?" Liz said.

"Simple" Sithis smirked "because If I wanted you dead you would already be."

Liz still not trusting the situation "well then what do you want from me?" she asked.

Liz looked up at the sky, seeing the stars and the moon suddenly felling a little more relaxed.

Sithis looks into Liz's eyes "do you remember?" he said.

"Remember what?" Liz asked him.

Sithis felt disappointed at her answer. "Lets take a little trip" Sithis smiled at her.

"To where?" Liz asked puzzlement on her face.

"The past" he said "our past" his voice made Liz's body feel icy cold.

"No" Liz said objecting his request.

Sithis became more annoyed "we are going to the past but I'd much prefer you to comply I wouldn't want to have to control you know would I?"

Liz not wanting her mind controlled looked at him. "Why do you want to go anywhere with me anyway?" she asked.

"Simple" he replied "your powers are better than that halfwit 's heart" stung with the memory of Sithis killing Dean. Liz wanted to ask him why but the seething hatred in Sithis eyes told Liz she was in no position to argue.

"Where do you want to go Sithis?"

"You'll see" Sithis said grabbing Liz's hand and unlocking her power.

Liz's breath was taken away as the use of her power was forced by Sithis.

XOXOXOXOX

The scene quickly changed to a room draped in red a man with red dreadlocks entered the room with the red headed Erza. Erza standing off to the side as Sithis sat on the beautiful black bed. Sithis smiled at Erza as Liz looked in "well Erza how did you like that little show" he asked.

Liz turned to her Sithis "why am I here?" she asked him.

The current form of Sithis smiled at Liz "I want to have a little fun" he said entering his old body leaving Liz to watch the entered the body of his former self and approached Liz "Alot easier on the eyes huh?" Sithis said.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Erza" Liz shot back ready to get this whole thing over with.

"But I am." Sithis smirked placing a hand on Liz's forehead. Somehow Liz was unable to move and an volcanic pain shot through her body as if it was being ripped apart from the inside. Liz screamed as the pain hit her now in the body of Erza she hit the floor holding her body. "Why would you do that?" she asked him.

"Had to be sure you played along." Sithis smirked. Liz looked up -what do you want from me sithis?"

"Not what but whom." Sithis clarified as Dean walked into the room holding a child.

"No!" Liz screamed please not again tears brimming her eyes as she thought of what she already knew.

"Yes! If you thought the memory of your lover was cruel just keep watching my dear." Sithis said as Dean handed Sithis the child. "Thank you Ambrosia return to your kingdom." Sithis said cradling the child.

Liz looked at Sithis "I surrender" she said "just please don't hurt anyone else because of me." A tear dropped from her eyes as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry my dear but its as you once said Time is on our side." Sithis said drawing a blade from his cloak and looking down at the child.

Liz grabbed the blade cutting herself in the process "Sithis I will do whatever you want just please."

"Give me your power over time , give me your life" Sithis said his hand forcing its way down bringing the blade closer to the infants heart.

Liz gritted her teeth "so I have to die to save what is right" she asked him.

"I'll put it this way , you see I am the supreme pharaoh of these lands and everything is my property and I can choose to do WITH MY Property whatever I so desire and what i desire to do is..."Sithis said kissing the child forehead and gripping it tight. "Take this goddamn blade and stab her ass to death with right in front of you! Then we can examine if time is really on your side now...what's it gonna be huh! What's it gonna be!" Sithis said hoisting the blade in the air as the baby cried.

Liz walked closer to him stopping the blade and picking up the child placing it on the bed. Liz leaned in kissing Sithis on the lips "I am forever yours" she said.

Sithis tossed the blade aside and wrapped his arms around her kissing back.

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sithis" Liz began only to be cut off "don't speak" he said as the door cracked open.

"Let her go Sithis." Bray said.

Sithis smiled "she is mine now so why should I?"

"Because like you I have been to hell and back and you seek purity from the puriest source time but...better the devil you know than the devil you don't" Bray said.

Liz looked towards the small infant on the bed and to Bray and Sithis.

"Yes this woman is pure and she has no corruptness in her" Sithis said kissing Liz again.

"You fear what She'll become. You should be because she is the messiah. She is the missing piece of the puzzle. Hahaha she is already here even you're actions here wont change a thing. You're like a child wishing upon a star but wishes are an illusion hahaha."

"I fear no one!" Sithis said his anger taking over "leave my quarters now" he ordered. "Or I really will give you hell for your actions."

Bray got on his knees and outstretched his arms welcoming it. "Come on then. Hahahaha."

Sithis picked up a sword at his feet walking towards Bray. He raised the sword ready to cut off his head.

Liz jumped in between the blow taking the cut for Bray as the two wounds bleed more and more the room became fuzzy as Liz fell in front of Bray.

"No!" Sithis screamed dropping the sword

"Hahahahahahaha" Bray laughed "it had gone exactly how I thought it would You lose. Boy." Bray taunted seeing Sithis's played blowing up in his lay there unconscious.

"You knew she would do that?" Sithis hissed.

"The purity of the heart is predictable my friend."

Liz woke up laying on the forest floor. (That wasn't a dream she thought)

A flash of bright light surrounded her and Sithis stood over her. Sithis in his former glory.

(Liz mumbled something inaudible.)

Sithis clenched his fist looking at his body. (I'm back he thought) he looked down at Liz who was clutching her side from the cut. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at her. Sithis came closer to Liz placing hand on her cheek. I cut her he thought.

Liz opened her eyes staring up at him. "Sithis" she said "why does it always have to be this way?"


	87. Chapter 69 Eeveelution

They strutted down the red carpet, finally turning to the door and after a few soft knocks, they turned the knob. He'd been expecting them.

"Yo," Carlito called from the balcony of the suite. He stepped into the room, wearing jeans and a navy blue hoodie. "Finally you're here."

"Yeah," Roman nodded. Sitting on his shoulder with a smile on its face was his Eevee, "So…you got the stuff?"

Carlito glanced around, "Sure, I have the stuff but I don't have it with me here right now…I have it close by." He smiled.

Ambrose chuckled, "Well, I don't have the money either, man," twisting his voice into a Cuban accent. "I have it close by too."

"Where?" Carlito smiled, "In the car?"

"No, not the car," Ambrose shook his head. "…Not far."

"Oh come on," Rollins yawned, "Enough Scarface references."

"What?" Roman shrugged, "It was just getting good."

"Eee," Roman's Eevee squeaked.

"We're here because its time we made a decision with our Eevees." Rollins sighed, sitting down on the couch. He pulled the Luxury Ball from his belt and summoned his Eevee, which leaned on his leg, snuggling with him.

"Why evolve them?" AJ called as she stepped off the balcony and into the suite. "They're so cute. Why not leave them as they are?"

"We're not breeding or coordinating." Rollins answered, "We're warriors. Fighters. Sure, an Eevee can fight and do some damage if trained properly but it really isn't my style."

"None of ours to be honest," Ambrose admitted.

Carlito opened his backpack. One of the few things he'd managed to bring with him before the St. Anne sank. He dug inside, pulling out of it everything he'd received from Bill.

"So," AJ smiled, looking at the trio of Eevees, "What have you guys decided to evolve your Eevees into?"

Reigns said, "I'm going with a Vaporeon. It's my daughter's favorite. It was either that or a Sylveon. So I'm going with a Vaporeon"

"You have a daughter?" Carlito gawked.

"Yup," Reigns nodded.

"You didn't know?" AJ asked.

Carlito shrugged, "I just didn't care enough to know. Its his business but its good to know."

Rollins crossed his arms staring into his Eevee's eyes. "I'm gonna let my Eevee decide." Opening up a screen on his phone and holding it in front of his Eevee.

The Eevee raised its paw, enhancing an image of a large purple cat with a third eye.

"Looks like an Espeon." Rollins smiled.

Ambrose dug a complimentary beer out of the fridge and cracked it open, taking a sip.

"You know they're gonna charge us five bucks for that." AJ said flatly.

"It ain't like he can't afford it," pointing to Carlito.

Carlito shrugged, "Touché. So what about you, Dean, what do you wanna evolve yours into?"

Dean shrugged. "I need something that can burn. I want a Flareon."

Carlito retrieved two jagged stones from his backpack. "I can help you two out." Handing Reigns and Ambrose Fire and Water Stones.

"The Espeon evolution isn't stone induced but based off what I've heard you have to be real close to your Eevee and evolve it in the daylight." AJ smiled, "Some of Carlito's berries might help."

"Yeah," Carlito pulled a small bag of berries out and gave them to Rollins.

"Thanks." Rollins nodded.

"Okay," Ambrose smiled, taking a hard swig of beer and glancing down at his tiny Eevee, "You ready?"

"Ee," The creature smiled.

Reigns stared at his Eevee. The brown creature nodded.

Simultaneously, the two Shield brothers lowered their stones, touching the crown of their Eevee's heads with them.

In a flash of silver light, the Eevee's bodies stretched, growing.

The brown fur shed away, falling onto the carpet and was replaced with sleek aqua blue scales, fins exploded from the body of the Vaporeon and a thick mermaid-like tail waved in the air.

Reigns smiled at his new Vaporeon. A chance for him to balance his team, he now had a Rhyhorn, a destined union with Entei and now a Vaporeon.

The Eevee's fur shed from its legs and face, revealing tomato-red skin, its mane swirled and become light-brown like a peeled potato.

"Hell yeah," Dean smiled, massaging the fur of his new Flareon.

"Didn't you say you wanted an Umbreon yesterday?" Rollins quizzed.

"Changed my mind," Ambrose shrugged, "This one suits me a lot more. Umbreon's built for defense…not really my style."

"Why not a Jolteon then?" AJ asked, "Oh, that's right you've got Raikou." She suddenly remembered.

"Right," Ambrose nodded. "The other forms take too long to achieve. I kinda just want my Eeveelution now so I can train and learn how to use it."

"Flare," The Eevee barked in agreement.

Rollins picked up his Eevee, "Well, thanks, Lito." He nodded, "So when are you heading to the Vermillion Gym?"

"Don't know yet." Carlito yawned. "Maybe now, maybe later. Whenever I'm in the mood, ya know."

"Gotcha," Reigns nodded. "Let us know if you need any extra training."

"If one of you guys chose Jolteon it'd be perfect but…I'll be cool." Carlito nodded.

"Thanks again," Rollins nodded, heading out the room.

"Yeah," Reigns agreed. The three shield members left the room


	88. Chapter 70 The 6 God

The golden elevator doors opened.

"Hi," Sasha smiled, standing in the lobby. Dozens of guests making their way past her and to the front desk.

"Hi," Charlotte glumly nodded. Charlotte looked as cold as the weather outside.

Sasha sighed, reading her expression. "Did you-"

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed, staring at the lights.

"I'm sorry, girl." Sasha pulled her into a soft hug of comfort.

"Its okay," Charlotte nodded, "I guess, I kinda saw it coming." Charlotte sighed, "Trey will only ever love one woman. Until Jesus comes back and resurrects her he's just trying to stay entertained…keep from being bored. I guess I was just a Christmas toy to him."

Sasha shook her head, "If he couldn't see how good you were for him then he's an idiot."

Charlotte sighed, "Well, I'm here to help you from becoming like me…where we going?"

"You make it sound so tragic." Sasha pouted.

"It is…your man is off chasing his boyhood dream kinda like how Trey was."

"Please believe," Sasha said as a matter of factly, "Prince ain't crazy. I will chop his dick off if he even thinks about putting it in that ho."

Charlotte giggled, "I needed that laugh."

"Let's go." Sasha suggested, leading Charlotte down the hall and to the entrance.

"Hey," A soft voice called to her, "you too beautiful to be looking so angry."

"Excuse you," Sasha snapped, spinning around.

A young man with Cherokee-brown skin, a neatly-trimmed beard that lined his jaw and soft brown eyes crowned with thick crescent-shaped eyebrows, he wore a long-sleeved black sweater, gold watch and thick golden necklace, jeans and boots. "Well," his voice still soft and coy, "Excuse me for asking, why you look so angry?"

Before Sasha could respond.

"Nah," He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Forget it. Let me change your day. I'm Aubrey," He introduced.

Charlotte was frozen, starstruck by the man before her. Barely able to speak.

His hand slipped past Charlotte and to Sasha, who swatted it away. "And I'm taken," Sasha announced.

"I'm not." Charlotte reported.

Drake continued on as if he didn't hear a word Charlotte said, "By who? Is he treating or is that why you're frowning, Miss Taken."

"Please," Sasha hissed, turning on heel and ready to leave.

"Miss Taken, join me for dinner…you and your friend." Drake invited.

"OKAY! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Charlotte answered quickly. "AND I MEAN ANYTHING!"

Sasha facepalmed. (Stop being so thirsty Charlotte.) Sasha shook her head. Her mind playing a rendition of Fatale Attraction, She could see Prince, carrying that Barbie around her house, laying her down, squeezing her breasts, tasting her lips.

"Join us," Drake called, gesturing for them to follow him to the restaurant.

Charlotte took off running.

Sasha shook her head, broken from her decadent thoughts. (Damn you, Charlotte.) Sasha thought. Wishing she could leave Charlotte but she had just broken up with Trey. A friend abandoning her was the last thing she needed.

Sasha sighed, following Charlotte into the restaurant.

Xoxoxoxo

A plate of fresh sashimi that had been sliced and readied with a saucer of soy sauce and wasabi. Caesar Salads, well-done steaks and cold bottles of wine.

Sasha had to admit, she was impressed.

"Thank you," Charlotte said smiling broadly at Drake.

"It's good to see you both smiling again," He said, his eerily charming voice enticing them.

Sasha smiled a grateful thank you, refusing to actually say the words. "You've got thousands of women chasing you ready to suck your toes, why us?"

"Well," Drake sipped his wine, "You two have a special energy. A type of aura of to you that just…almost subconsciously told me to…buy you dinner and yes, you look very sexy."

"Thank you," Charlotte smiled, her face glowing red.

"Valentines Day being tomorrow I thought you two were either lovers," motioning to the both of them.

"OH NO," Sasha shook her head, "No offense," she added glancing at Charlotte.

"None taken," Charlotte nodded, "We don't swing that way."

"Or," Drake added with a confident chuckle, "Maybe some asshole had broken your heart the day before Valentine's Day."

"So you just thought you'd rescue our hearts and then we'd just let you play bunk-bunk with us?" Sasha coyly asked.

"No," Drake shook his head, "It's not like that at all. I also spotted you and, well, you're Sasha Banks. One of the top 25 trainers in the world according to the Pokemon League."

Sasha shook her head, "How do they rank us? Most of our battles are done away from cameras."

"I wonder that myself." Drake nodded.

"So you're a trainer?" Sasha asked.

"Not a trainer. I'm a collector slash breeder. I have a license to be a trainer but battling just isn't my thing and I wanna trade you something."

"Question," Charlotte quipped after chewing her steak, "What is it with this city and trading? We heard it was a hub for trading."

"Who told you that?" Drake asked.

"Trish Stratus." Charlotte blurted, drawing a glare from Sasha.

"Well," Drake smiled, "Trish is right. Probably it's because of the explosion of the 6's popularity. We get a lot more tourists than we used to. A lot of relationships are formed and well, people trade to leave a memento with a friend. Some do it to better balance their team but I wanna trade with you because you have something that I want."

Sasha shook her head. "You probably have nothing that I actually want."

"Try me?" Drake smiled, "Tell me what you want."

Sasha replayed her battles. All the training she'd been through. "What's the most resistant type of them all?"

"Easy," Charlotte shrugged. "Dragons."

"Well, I'm covered in that department. Second most."

"Steel." Charlotte answered again, "I think," she added.

"It's settled then, if you can show me a steel pokemon that arouses my curiosity. Then, we'll talk but since we're just…parlaying," Sasha chose the word carefully, "what of mine do you want?"

"A pokemon you recently caught." Drake nodded.

Sasha shook her head. "My Mareep is untradable. I don't care what you offer."

"Not that," Drake shook his head, "Something you found in the Ice Cavern. Yeah, I'm from here but my pokemon aren't powerful enough to go in there and…I have no desire to go there…especially if there's a chance I can trade for it."

Sasha nodded, already knowing what he wanted.

"Which is?" Charlotte asked the only one still in the dark about the conversation.

"The Lapras." Drake answered.

Sasha stared at him flatly.

Charlotte nearly choked on her steak. "A Lapras?! Where? How?" Charlotte racked her brain, wondering where it could have been. How had the group passed by a Lapras without noticing it.

"That's what I wish I knew." Drake admitted. "A lot of trainers have searched that cavern for it but never found it. But, apparently you did. All they say is that you melted the pond and probably used a water pokemon that was comfortable swimming really deep."

Sasha nodded. It wasn't rocket science.

"Why do you want a Lapras?"

"Why do you need one if you have a Gyrados and one of the Lapras' eggs?"

Sasha shook her head. (How does he know?) She wondered.

"Tell me why you want it so badly or else kick rocks." Sasha demanded.

Drake sighed, "Have you ever heard a Lapras' song? It has the most beautiful voice. Unlike a Jigglypuff its voice soothes but it doesn't put you to sleep. Its one of the most melodic sweet voices there is. I wanna study it…possibly use it on my next album and maybe even future products."

Sasha shook her head, wondering if she was hearing it correctly, "Are you telling me…let me get this straight, you wanna use a pokemon to record an album?"

"Yes," Drake nodded, "In return…I can offer you a Beldum."

"A what?" Sasha snorted. She'd never heard of the creature before. "What the hell is that?"

"Let's check," Charlotte laid her fork down, opening her Pokedex app and searching for the pokemon.

The creature that appeared on the screen, looked like a floating steel gauntlet with a single sinister red eye in place of a hand.

*Beldum, The Iron Ball Pokemon, Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep.*

Sasha shook her head. "For that thing," she scoffed, "No deal! A Lapras is worth a WHOLE LOT more."

"You're right, but league rules only allow a one for one pokemon trade. I don't exactly have a Dragonite to trade, not that you'd need it."

"Screw the rules, you're trading me at least pokemon for this thing."

Charlotte turned to Sasha, wondering if this was a wise decision.

"Give me a list of what else it is you want." Drake nodded, "I'll make some calls and I'm sure we can work something out."

As they ate, Sasha named pokemon-after-pokemon, Drake nodded, taking note of each one. After a while he was on his phone, talking to connects.

"Okay," he nodded, "So for the Lapras, I can offer you these three…the Beldum, a Larvitar and a XXXXXX."

"Deal," Sasha smiled, extending her hand.

Drake tenderly shook her hand, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Well, looks like you're on track to be the most powerful trainer in the world. If I remember your lineup, based off what I've seen. In the future you'll be unbeatable. You'll have:

Dragonite, Gyrados, Gengar, Metagross, Ampharos and a Tyranitar," Drake shook his head, "I dunno know who's going to beat a team that stacked but what did you choose that XXXXXX for?"

Sasha stared at the seventh pokeball. She'd either have to send it to Bill or give it up. "…Something special for someone." She stood, "Thanks."

"If you're ever back in the 6, holla at me, Miss Taken. We can have some fun."

Charlotte leaned against Drake, "The night's still young."

Drake nodded, "That it is."

"Have fun girl," Sasha nodded hurrying out of the restaurant.

xoxoxo


	89. Chapter 71 Stratusfaction

Stratusfaction

The yoga studio was a square room with the size of the average living room. Long flat dark mats had been stretched across the wooden floor to soak up the sweat from the unorthodox therapeutic exercise.

"Bye," Trish waved as a few of her clients exited the studio. It'd been another good day. A good turnout and a good amount of cash had been made today.

She picked up the towel from her chair, drying her face.

Would he come? She wondered as the camera crew shut down and began to depart.

"Hey," a deep voice called after softly knocking on the front door. He entered the studio, looking as gallant as ever. His caramel brown eyes glowing under the lights, his tall frame towering over her. Trish couldn't help but feel intimidated, yet, turned on at the sight of him, his royal-bronze skin shining with a hue of gold under the fluorescent lights. He'd matured since she'd last seen him on television. A thin goatee was surfacing on his chin and a thin mustache graced his upper lip.

Wearing a thick black Eskimo coat lined with fur, jeans and boots, he entered the studio an awkward smile on his face. He didn't seem as starstruck as he did initially. He seemed and even felt confident. Bold and powerful, just like she'd imagined he'd be, the presence of a king. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No," Trish said quickly, "I, umm, was just finishing up."

"Damn," Prince hissed.

"What?" Trish awkwardly panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I forgot how good you look. Especially, after a workout." Prince admitted, "I was only a teenager watching you wrestle. You were my first real ring wife."

"Ring wife?" Trish chuckled, already figuring out what it meant. "Well, did you divorce me before you moved on?"

"No," Prince shook his head, "You ran away and left me with the kids and the dog and some bucket-head dude named Cena."

Trish giggled, "He's not a bucket-head. He's a, well; he was a great worker for the company."

"I'll bet," Prince agreed, "So…," getting down to business, "You said you had a pokemon you wanted to trade my Breloom for. Said it'd be something special and worth my while."

"It will be," Trish smiled, "I guarantee you'll be one hundred percent stratusfied."

"I hope so," Prince smiled back.

"Well," Trish shrugged, pulling on her jacket, "I left my pokemon at home."

(Conveniently enough.) Prince thought.

"And you're a busy man. Mogul, wealthy, one of the top twenty five pokemon trainers in the world so I know you probably wanna close this deal ASAP soooo," Batting away sweat with her towel, "How about you come over to my place? I'll take a shower, we'll eat some dinner and then you can…" lowering her voice seductively, "have a look at my…merchandise."

Prince smiled, "Cool."

"I'll drive," Trish smiled, pulling out her car keys and leading him to the parking lot.

xoxoxoxo

Trish's home wasn't as large Prince had always imagined it to be but it was beyond accommodating. The first thing that Prince noticed was the scent wafting in the air., the intoxicating scent of incenses pollinating the air.

"Purple," She called as soon as she turned on the lights. The golden light transformed to violet, showering every room in the home in a jasmine glow.

"I'll be right with you." Trish assured him, "Make yourself at home."

So he did.

xoxoxoxo

When Trish finally emerged from shower, wearing a thick, pink robe made of wool and slippers, Prince had already helped himself to her wine. He snapped his fingers, excited as Derrick Rose drained a second three pointer.

"Figures you're a Bulls fan." Trish called, sitting down beside him on the suede couch and watching as the game of 2K continued.

"Born and bred," Prince smiled proudly, "What about you? You grew up during the Jordan era or are you on the Raptors bandwagon."

"We the North," Trish smiled.

Prince shook his head, "You guys have something…just need playoff experience and you'll be conference finals bound."

"Sorry about your Bulls," Trish smiled, not looking sorry at all.

Prince shrugged, "At least they broke my heart early instead of losing to LeBron again."

"I guess," She nodded, "How did you do that?" She asked, watching the screen.

"Do what?" Prince asked, trying to keep his eyes on the screen as the game continued.

"That move just now," Trish pointed. "The stepback. I use Harden and Curry all the time and can never do it."

Prince checked the scoreboard. Five minutes left in the 4th and he had a twenty point lead. The game was basically over. He smiled, pausing the game and handing the controller to Trish, "You gotta use the sticks."

"I try it but it always either stops and shoots a regular shot or he'll throw a stupid floater up." Trish hissed in frustration as Tony Snell, tossed up a floater that was swatted away by Tristan Thompson. "Teach me," she smiled, innocently sitting in his lap and placing his hands over hers.

Prince held his breath, trying to prevent his blood from rushing to his thighs. "Like…this," he instructed, pulling the right stick.

"Damn," Trish shook her head, "It missed," looking at Prince.

"Let's try again," He suggested, "You gotta hold the stick."

Trish nodded. (Hold the stick.)

"Yes!" She cheered as Jimmy Butler finally sank a stepback over JR Smith. The control tumbled, rolling onto the carpet.

"I got it," The both reached down.

Trish spun, dropping to her knees to grab it. As both their fingertips grazed the controller, Prince noticed how close Trish's face was to his lap. They stared at eachother for a moment, the possibilities throwing a whirlwind through the hormones, a tornado tearing and throwing their hormones in every direction.

"Trish!" A gruff voice called from the entrance. "You home?"

"Mama-mada-dadada," the innocent chatter of an adolescent filled the house.

Trish shook her head, returning to reality. She rose to her feet, "Yeah, baby," She called, "I'm home and we've got company," hurrying out of the living room and to her bedroom.

"I can see that," The gruff voice called entering the living room.

He was a short man barely taller than his wife, possibly historically well-built but fatherhood and life had swollen him a bit, he had cropped dark hair, beady eyes and a round face, in his arm he carried a baby that looked no older than a year, "Hey, I'm Ron," he introduced, extending his hand and smiling awkwardly.

"Prince," The eastern pharaoh awkwardly replied, shaking his hand.

"And this is," Ron smiled, holding his son closer, "Maximus, say hello," he smiled at the child.

"Dada," The baby crooned.

"Wow," Prince nodded as the buzzer sounded and the Bulls were announced the winners.

"Bulls fan?" Ron nodded, politely sitting his son on the carpet, "God I miss watching Jordan, Pippen, Rodman,"

"Kukoc, Harper, Longley-"

"Yeah," Ron smiled, "You guys had a helluva team. It's a shame what happened to Rose."

"Yeah, it is." Prince nodded. "Y'all got Lowry, Valunciunas and DeRozan though. All you guys need is a sixth man and playoff experience."

"Well, hopefully it's us and the Cavs this season."

"That's how it's looking," Prince admitted.

"So," Ron nodded, picking up his son who had begun chewing on the controller, "Trish invited you here?"

"Yeah," Trish smiled, entering the room, now fully-dressed, "I just got back from studio. He has a Breloom."

Ron's eyes lit up, "The same one that beat Surge."

Trish nodded.

Xoxoxo

"So that's why you need it." Prince sighed, feeling a bit sad after hearing the tale of woe.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, looking at their son, "Canada is very conservative and because of it, still not accepting towards growing and using marijuana, not like the states."

"I'm not wrestling anymore so…cash is okay but its tight," Trish admitted.

"You want my Breloom so you can use it to help fight your son's illness." Prince understood.

"Yes," They both nodded.

Prince felt awkward; a moment ago it felt like Trish was seducing him. Was she doing it to sweeten the deal? Was she hurt, confused and desperate? Or was part of her possibly smitten with him?

Prince shook his head as the baby's gurgles filled his ears. None of that was important now.

"We understand you can't just give away something that powerful for nothing." Trish admitted.

Prince nodded. Giving away Mario? As powerful as it was, even if it was for a good cause, Prince turned to Trish, "You don't have anyone else you can call?"

"Everyone I know is still in the business." Trish admitted, "They don't have time to raise a Shroomish that can produce THC potent enough to really treat Maximus."

(It's on me.) Prince understood, summoning his Breloom.

The walking boxing mushroom, glanced around the home. "You understand what's going on?" Prince asked.

The Breloom nodded with a sense of dread, anger but understanding in it.

"If you need time to consider," Ron began.

"No," Prince shook his head, staring at the baby and remembering his own, The child that was taken on that fateful night.

(Sithis.) Prince thought darkly, remembering the screeching tires, the impact of the crash. He shook his head. "What do you have? You said it'd be something worth my while."

"We just got our license." Ron admitted. "Well, I did. I don't have much."

Prince shook his head. Feeling a bit pissed off. No fun-time with Trish, a baby dying with cancer and no powerful pokemon worth his time at all probably.

"What can we give you?" Ron asked desperately.

"What do you have?" Prince crossed his arms, trying to hide his frustration.

"Well," Trish sighed, "We noticed that outside of Breloom and once your Charmeleon evolves half of your lineup will all have the same weakness, electrics. Milotic being water and Scyther being a flying type."

(True.) Prince nodded, he hadn't thought of it before. Sasha acquiring that Mareep from that farm wasn't just about it being cute but also possibly Sasha had analyzed that as well. "So what do you have for me?"

"Well," Ron smiled, lying three pokeballs on the table, "In the Professor Oak'ish way, I have three for you to choose from."

(If I just keep my Breloom I'll blitz through any electric type but let's see what they have.) Prince thought

"This one is a Cubone," Ron tapped the ball on the left. Ron then held his hand over the second ball, "This one, a Sneasel, and the last one," his hand hovering above the ball on the far right, "a Pancham. Do you wanna make a trade?"

Prince thought for a moment.

Xoxoxo

"Stay strong, little man," Prince sighed, handing the child back to its mother.

"Thank you," Trish smiled gratefully. She stared into the far corner where the Breloom stood, silently sulking. Its days of combat and battling were likely over, though it was going to develop a new lifestyle and also help extend the life of a newborn, it hurt to wave goodbye to its trainer. Then the Breloom inhaled its spores, its fumes, letting its own essence relax it. It would find a way. Spring was right around the corner.

Prince gripped the newest addition to his team. It would no doubt make his already powerful lineup stronger but definitely increase his chances of becoming a champion in the future.

"Hey, Prince," Ron called as the taxi pulled up outside, "Got a minute."

"Shoot," Prince pulling on his coat.

"I heard you're dating Sasha now."

Prince shook his head, "How does everyone know my business?"

"You're on TV almost everyday. The life and times of the swords, ya know?"

"No," Prince shook his head, "I didn't."

"Well," Ron sighed, "If there's anything I can tell you about girls that were top divas, had to readjust their lives, are bossy and a bit well, arrogant, all I can say is…be patient. Choose which hill you need to die and just ignore the rest. Give her a lot of hugs and a lot love and just accept that she needs to speak and needs the stage a lot."

"The stage?"

"The attention," Ron clarified.

"Thanks," Prince nodded, heading out.

"Prince," Ron called before Prince climbed into the cab, "Thanks."

Prince nodded, "Take care of that boy."

Ron nodded, waving as the taxi rolled off into the darkness of the night.


	90. Chapter 72 Chocolate Milk

Chocolate Milk

Alexa exhaled as the credits rolled. Sallow lights bloomed, gradually illuminating the theater.

"That was awesome," Corin nodded as the spectators filed out of the theater.

"Yeah," She smiled, a kernel of popcorn snapping under the heel of her shoes.

Corin slipped the straw between his lips, sucking down the remnants of his watered-down soda.

Soon, they were only two left in the theater as the staff began to drift in. Sweeping and readying it for the next showing.

Alexa curiously waved at the staff, signaling they'd be leaving in a moment. Corin shied away from the cameras whilst Trey embraced them.

Alexa had been taken aback at first by the reason; Corin had decided to take her to watch Deadpool. Sure, Alexa knew comics but she wasn't a huge fan of them. It had turned out to be the best film she'd seen so far the year.

Corin was dressed in jeans, a peacoat and steel-toed boots, a veteran to cold weather. Alexa stubbornly wore sneakers. Jordans, oddly enough, Jeans and long teal coat.

"And here we," Corin pulled a pair of black sunglasses on, "Go." Clutching her hand, he pushed the door open, exiting the theater.

Corin blinked as they entered the theaters lobby, staring at a poster for Wrestlemania. "Wow, they show pay-per-views in the theaters here?"

Alexa nodded, "I heard about that. Wow, can't believe it's true."

"It's genius to be honest." Corin nodded, taking his sunglasses off. He'd expected TMZ to shove a camera in his face as soon as he stepped into the concourse.

Corin smiled to himself. Prince was the erratic alcoholic, Carlito committing adultery, Larrell was, well, Larrell, Trey was a sex-crazed maniac, Liz was a female so unless she was doing something ratchet they wouldn't bother to record it. Corin was happy to not be stalked on the same level the others were. He pocketed his shades, "What in the-" He hesitated as the sight of three young white men entered the theater.

Alexa turned, her eyes digesting the trio that had taken Corin so aback.

They were all wore Timberland boots, jeans that sagged below their waists, fitted baseball caps cocked to the side and wore Eskimo coats.

They looked more like they belonged in Brooklyn or Harlem than in Vermillion, Toronto.

Alexa's eyes brushed over the theater, spotting a small group of young black men. They looked as if they had just left the deadpool film since they were carrying their coats in their arms. Polo shirts, khakis and the shoes they wore were either Vans, Crocs or Puma.

Xoxoxo

They left the theater and headed to the mall's food court. Sitting down to enjoy a slice of pizza and discuss cliff notes of the movie.

Alexa was happily to finally have someplace warm where she could summon her Staryu for some fresh air.

Corin did the same, allowing his Sceptile to scale the trees that decorated the square.

"Hey," a voice greeted the two.

Corin glanced up. Daniel Bryan, beard trimmed and chestnut-brown hair cut eyebrow-length stood with his wife Brie by his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Corin asked curiously, scratching his neck which was beginning to itch because of the sweater he was wearing.

"We were just about to catch the deadpool movie but the next showing is sold out," Brie explained, "so we thought we'd grab something to eat, window-shop a little while we waited."

"Oh, we just saw it." Alexa smiled.

"How was it?" Daniel Bryan asked curiously. "Is it as good as everyone is hyping it to be?"

"It was awesome." Corin nodded.

"We also saw something else that we were talking about." Alexa smiled awkwardly.

"Like what?" Brie asked as her Smoochum climbed on her shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Alexa explained the awkward sight that they'd seen after the film. Young white were guys dressing more urban and young black guys dressing more preppy.

"I dunno," Daniel Bryan shrugged, "I mean…I'm old."

Brie elbowed him, "Thirty-four is still young."

Alexa resisted the teasing Brie about her age. "I mean, it didn't seem too odd to me."

Corin shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it."

"It just feels a bit strange to me." Bryan admitted.

"Why?" Alexa asked curiously.

"Typical racial prejudices of society." Bryan nodded. "I'm not griping. I'm just stating facts. Nobody said a word or gave the three white guys or gave them a sideways-glance for sagging, right?"

"No." Alexa shook her head. "They just ordered their popcorn and nobody said a word. Barely looked at them. Well, except the black guys that were there."

"Security or the ushers didn't ask them to pull their pants up at all?" Bryan asked.

"No." Alexa shook her head. "Why?"

"Take a look." Brie motioned behind them.

A beefy mall cop had pulled a young black kid aside. He looked no older than fifteen. His girlfriend leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Although Alexa couldn't hear a word, she watched as the young man lifted his shirt, showing the mall cop that his pants weren't sagging they were just long.

The mall cop nodded allowing the young couple to continue their stroll through the mall.

"How about that?" Bryan smiled.

"Laws of the jungle." Corin nodded. "Is it fair? No, of course it's not but it's the world we live in."

Corin banked the rest of his thoughts, keeping them inside as he thought. (I'm not saying its right but as a black man you can only complain for so long. If you're not going to change anything then evolve, adapt, stop being a statistic. There's a time and place for everything. If you're going to wear long pants or sag them, why do it and give them a reason to bother you to begin with? Dress and carry yourself in a way so that you don't attract that attention and keep moving. Is it fair? Hell no its not but it's the way it is.)

"You okay?" Alexa asked, eying Corin.

"I'm fine." He nodded, chewing on his pizza as he noticed something under Bryan's arm, a book. "What's that?"

"Check it out." Bryan slid the book over to Corin.

Survival Recipes for Pokemon Trainers.

"A book on how to cook natural herbs and food for us," Corin nodded.

"I hope you guys like vegan." Brie smiled.

Alexa turned to Corin.

"What?" Corin shrugged.

"Do you like vegan?"

"I'll try anything once." He admitted as the snowflakes spiraled onto the dome of the square.

"See you," Bryan and Brie waved, moments later, walking deeper into the mall and leaving the couple alone.

After tossing their trays and recalling their pokemon, Corin took Alexa's hand, smiling and walking deeper into the mall.

"Excuse me," A hand tapped Corin on the shoulder.

Corin spun around. It was the same beefy mall cop from earlier. "Is there a problem, sir?"

The mall cops eyes wandered from Corin-to Alexa-back to Corin-back to Alexa. "Pick up your trash," pointing back to the concourse.

Corin shook his head, "Sir, we already tossed her trays."

"I didn't see you toss them."

Alexa spoke up, "What did we do?" she asked. "We threw our trash away."

The mall cop pointed to a table where the wrapper for a Big Mac lay.

Corin groaned, marching to the table.

"No," Alexa hissed, grabbing Corin's arm, "We're not picking up anyone else's trash. We threw our stuff away."

Corin shook his head and sighed, "It'll only take a second."

"Corin," Alexa sighed, "He's just a mall cop. What's he gonna do? Arrest us for loitering. There are security cameras everywhere."

The mall cop glared at Alexa.

Alexa shook her head, "We're leaving. If you so much as look at us you'll be working in Alaska." She grabbed Corin dragging him away.

Xoxoxo

Once they stepped outside and into the elements Corin turned to Alexa, "I hope he doesn't call the cops."

"Let him." Alexa snarled.

Corin peered through the glass door, checking to see if the mall cop was still following them.

"Why?" Alexa sighed, taking his hand and attempting to lead Corin to the nearby taxi stand. Corin stood rooted to the spot. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm a Sword." Corin explained, "Running away from the law- They'll find me and-"

"We didn't do anything." Alexa hissed, "The guy was just being a douche."

"Alexa," Corin inhaled, "Look, I don't wanna cause problems."

"You didn't do anything." Alexa said, "Let's go, and finish our valentines day together while he masturbates in the bathroom."

Corin shook his head, his mind trying to shake off the invisible shackles.

"Corin," she called, trying to get through to him as the doors opened a mixed couple passed by.

"Tch," Corin shook his head, live to fight another day, he released her hand, hurrying over to the taxis.

Alexa shook her hand as the cold wind nipped at her fingertips. What was going on with him? She wondered.

The rode back to the hotel in silence, Alexa trying to process what she had said or done wrong. Should she have let Corin submit himself to the authority of man that truly had no authority in that situation?

"Tch," Corin hissed, wondering why Alexa didn't understand. The danger she could've potentially put him in. Why couldn't she see the world or just take a moment to imagine the level of things sometimes?

The snowflakes drifted onto the cold asphalt, matting the dirt. Their frost giving death and later life to the fresh seeds of spring.


	91. Chapter 73 Golddigger

Angel of Mine

Why is even called a holiday when it doesn't bring true joy or happiness to anyone? If you're single it's supposed to depress you. If you have a significant other it's supposed to stress you.

Valentines Day.

It was a perfectly designed shopping trip for them. To comfort the single ladies, Nikki had decided to play mother hen and take them shoe shopping – on Larrell. She'd be their Valentine today since so many men lacked the testicular fortitude to ask a lady out and show her a good time.

Nikki had been in that lonely spot before.

Nikki flipped her hair, studying her reflection in the mirror. The gold bracelet, Rolex watch, Louis Vuitton, Prada. She looked fresher than everyone like a million bucks.

(Just like always…) She confidently smiled.

After visiting designer stores, Nikki's evil twin, Brie, decided to drag the girls to foot locker to find 'comfortable shoes for walking and running'.

Nikki vision washed over her Virgin Island tan, long hair that had been perfumed by the richest minerals that money could buy.

"Excuse me," A voice impatiently groaned, "You mind if I use the mirror?"

Nikki stared into the polished glass, spotting the speaker. He'd been standing behind her for awhile but she'd chosen to ignore his presence until now. "It's all yours, Prince."

Nikki allowed him space to examine himself wearing a new pair of sneakers. Reebok classics? Nikki rolled her eyes. Why in the hell would a man with the money Prince has want to wear a pair of outdated Reeboks?

"Yeah," Prince smiled to himself, twisting his ankle to get a side view of the shoes on his foot, "Gotta get these," he nodded.

"Why?" Nikki asked curiously.

Prince turned to her, "Because they look nice and I've always wanted the Classic Iverson's," showing off the I3 logo, "The Answer."

Nikki shook her head, "Even as one of the richest men in the world you're wearing old Reeboks?"

"Yup," Prince shrugged. "Who knows," he jokingly chuckled, "Maybe I'll get an endorsement deal. Make a song about putting Molly's in chick's drinks and lose for refusing to apologize like a certain someone."

Nikki smiled, remembering Rick Ross' blown multi-million dollar deal with Reebok because of the song. U.E.N.O.

"It's Valentine's Day," Nikki snarled, "Why aren't you with Sasha?"

"It's still early," Prince nodded, "Sasha is best when taken in small doses."

"You don't wanna listen to her?"

"Bingo." Prince nodded with a smile. "I haven't had my coffee yet, I can't deal with that this early."

The both shared a soft laugh.

"I never thought I'd see you in foot locker." Prince said, "Shouldn't you be with you man?"

"I guess," Nikki awkwardly rubbed her elbow, "Like you, he needs a break from me every now-and-then."

"More like his wallet needs a break." Prince slipped the shoes off placing them back in their box, "I'm not saying you're a-"

"Stop it," Nikki narrowed her eyes.

Prince slipped on his Jordan's, "Why?"

"Why what?" Nikki groaned.

"Why are you so…what's the word—"

"Stylish," Nikki volunteered.

"Materialistic." Prince corrected.

Nikki shook her head, "You, of all people, should understand. Growing up with nothing, I may as die with money because I wasn't born with it. All this can be taken away at any time, I wanna enjoy every moment of this wealth that I can. Every fiber of this lifestyle I've always wanted."

Prince smiled, Nikki had a way with words. She'd garnered a newfound understanding and respect from him. "Yeah, but, why all the time? Money to you is like white women to Trey."

"We're two different genders." Nikki said, "As a man you can always rely on being strong and tough. Women, we have to rely on our beauty, our minds in order to be respected. The older we get the more-and-more we lose our beauty. Just like a man loses his athleticism. At the end of the day people will always bow down and respect one thing. Money. So I value money and I work hard for my money."

"You don't work for all of it you just find a rich guy to pay for everything."

"Laws of the game." Nikki shamelessly shrugged. "Two different genders. Two different roles."

"Well, this is a rare sight, you two having an actual conversation." Alicia Fox smiled, holding up two pairs of shoes, "Which do you think?"

"Black," Prince pointed.

"Blue," Nikki decided.

"Hmmm," Alicia Fox smiled, "I dunno," heading off to get another opinion.

"How can I understand your mind?" Prince picked up the box and stood in line..

"We both come from humble beginnings." Nikki explained following him.

"You?" Prince gawked.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded, "Brie and I weren't born with silver spoons in our mouths."

"Sometimes you act like you were though." Advancing in line.

"No, I don't," Nikki shook her head. "How?""You're Hollywood as hell about everything." Prince sat on the nearby bench. "You're a walking Jay-Z album minus the drug references."

"Which Jay-Z?"

"Definitely not Reasonable Doubt Jay or Black Album Jay." Prince tucked the shoebox under his arm. "Which Jay album do you think you are?"

Nikki thought for a moment. It was a difficult choice. "I don't know to be honest. I've heard songs. May have heard an album once or twice during a plane ride but-"

"You've never actually sat down and listened to it." Prince added.

"I've heard songs."

"Yeah," Prince nodded, "You've heard Jay. You didn't listen to him."

"What?" Nikki shook her head, trying to decipher what he was saying as the music in the store shifted. The humming bass of Jay-Z's Public Service Announcement began. The atmosphere of the instantly became elated as Sean Carter spoke, "Allow me to reintroduce myself…"

"I'm like…Che Gueverra with bling on, I'm complex," Nikki mumbled trying to follow the rhythm while Prince expertly recited.

"You're not listening to the music," Prince lifted the shoebox onto the counter, "You're just hearing it."

Nikki shook her head as Panic at the Disco played, "I love this song," Nikki smiled.

Prince contorted his face like an accordion, "What is this?"

"Panic at the Disco."

"Not my style." Prince shook his head.

"What?" Nikki gawked, "You listen to Green Day, 30 Seconds and some My Chemical, AFI, how can Panic not be your style."

"They're wimpy." Prince dug in his wallet, counting the cash.

"And My Chem isn't?"

"I listen to one or two songs by My Chem," placing the money on the counter and waiting for his change, "I fuck with em, I'm not a hardcore screaming fan of their music. The Ghost of You and Helena."

"You're not feeling the song. You're not hearing it you're just listening to it. You gotta sit down and feel it."

Prince shook his head, "not my style, Nikki."

Nikki pulled out her cell phone a moment later Prince phone chirped. Nikki had shared a video with him. A song called Death of a Bachelor. "Give it a listen. Feel it."

Prince sighed, collecting his change, "When I have time."

"Cool." Nikki nodded.

"See," Prince shrugged, "You grew up listening to Barbie Girl, N Sync and, that kinda stuff. We're a bit different."

"TLC, Aaliyah, R Kelly before he started peeing on people," Nikki added, "I grew up hearing a lot of stuff just like you."

"Similar beginning but different endings," Prince gathered his new shoes.

"Maybe, different chromosomes, I was modeling while you were crawling in mud with a rifle or carrying machineguns across warships."

Prince shook his head, "Military people don't just sharpen knives all day Nikki. We live normal lives too."

"No way," Nikki shook her head.

"Too many movies," Prince smiled.

"Oh those are nice," Nikki smiled, spotting a pair of shoes. The logo then leapt out to her. Reeboks. "Nevermind," rolling her eyes, "Just give it a listen."

"Will do," Prince called, "See ya," heading for the exit.


	92. Chapter 74 A King's Conscious

Larrell was sitting at the bar. A lot of things were running through his mind, the battle with Kyruem, his relationship with Nikki and the effects of Kaitlyn joining the group and he wondered if the group could trust him as a leader. All of this consumed his mind when suddenly he got a tap on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey, what's up D-Bry?"

"Nothing much Rell, just coming to the bar to have a drink"

"Got you"

"So what you thinking about Rell?"

"A lot of shit to be honest...I'm thinking about the battle with Kyruem. I had a good plan but Orton and Trumo ruined it."

"You can't help that, they just capitalized on an opportunity. I'm sure you will have another" Daniel says.

"It isn't just that, I had us go into the Cavern unprepared with no supplies"

"That isn't just your mistake, we were unprepared but at least we made it out of there"

"Bartender, another round for me and Daniel" Larrell says.

"No problem" the bartender said.

"I'm just trying to show the guys that I can be a good leader"

"I think you did a good job for your first time, don't beat yourself up about it, not everything is going to go how you plan"

"Like you and your wrestling career"

"Yeah" Daniel said. "I was sad that I had to leave so early from doing something I loved but that is how life works it will throw curveballs at you but what matters is how you hit back"

"That's true, thanks for the advice D-Bry"

"No problem Rell"

Larrell and Daniel drunk their beer and continued to chat.

"So how are things going with you and Nikki?"

"They going good, she is happy and I got her a diamond necklace for Valentine's Day"

"Cool, gotta keep her happy"

"Yes, yes, yes" Larrell says.

"That is what Brie says all the time" Larrell and Daniel started laughing until they heard someone come in the bar saying:

"Where the white women at?!"

"Trey" me and Bryan agreed.

"Shut up fool" another voice said that was followed by a slap.

"Tamina" Larrell and D-Bry said.

Trey came over by us...

"Hey guys, seen any kryptonite down to fuck?"

"No, Trey" Larrell says annoyed.

"Well, let me know"

"Whatever, fool" Daniel says.

The bartender turned around and of course she was a blue-eyed, blonde haired white woman with 32 CC breasts and a hourglass figure.

"Damn girl, have you ever had BBC before?" Trey asked.

"If I had that's personal pervert" the blonde said.

"C'mon you know you want some BBC"

"What the hell man?" Larrell says.

"I got him" Tamina says. She pulled Trey aside and said, "Nigga I'll give you some BBC if you don't leave that woman alone"

"Oh God No, I'm sorry Tamina" Trey says.

"What is his problem?" the bartender asked.

"A lot of things" Larrell and Daniel Bryan say at the same time


	93. Chapter 75 CM Punk

It had been awhile since he'd been here.

The brisk cool breeze reminded him of the Lake Michigan enhanced Chicago wind of his hometown.

Dressed in jeans, a gray hoodie and leather jacket, he thrusted his hands in the pockets of the jacket for warmth.

Hot and angry?

Cold and emotionless?

How should he feel about the infidelity and adultry of the one he'd given his heart to?

What should he do? Fight tooth-and-nail to get her back or accept that time and life goes on? Let her get away scot-free without any penalty for dropping his heart in a puddle of acid?

Throwing his love and commitment aside like an old pair of shoes.

"Oh my God!" A passerby gawked at the sight of him. A stocky man with pale skin, cropped black hair and horn-rimmed glasses gawked, "CM Punk!"

Downcasting his eyes to hide his face, "Where's the Ritz Hotel?" According to TMZ, the Ritz-Carlton Hotel was where The Swords were staying.

"Two blocks that way," the fan pointed north. "Can I get a picture with you?" Digging in his pocket and pulling out a smartphone.

"Fuck off." Punk hissed, turning and making his way north.

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

The warm and calm energy was quickly flooded and drowned out by an erratic, unstable bolt of lightning when Punk marched into the Ritz.

He pulled his hood off. His face sgould raise a few eyebrows. AJ would soon know he was there and he was looking for her.

Punk surveveyed the lobby, the clerk stoically behind the desk. A young black man with eyebrow-length dreads, his hands folded on the table.

Punk strode to the counter, "Excuse me," He coughed, "Could you tell me which room my wife is staying in?"

"No, I can't, sir." The clerk shook his head. "We have to respect te privacy of our guests."

"Gimme a fuckin' break," Punk groaned, putting his hands on his hips, "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." The clerked nodded. "I was a huge fan of yours."

"So you know who I'm married to?"

"Yes, sir, and I was big fan of hers too but I'm a bigger fan of having a job and being able to pay my bills." The clerk said flatly.

Punk shook his head. (She's gotta leave at some point.) Punk thought, figuring he'd find a place to sit and wait for er but when he turned around two familiar faces walked into the lobby.

"Oh my God," Brie gasped.

"Hey," Bryan smiled, "What are yo doing here, buddy?" Shaking hands.

"Its no mystery why I'm here." Punk nodded, "I'm here for AJ. Where is she?"

Brie instantly threw her hands in he air, "Not getting involved." She gathered her bags from their shopping trip and headed to the elevator.

Bryan sighed, "Look," carefully choosing his next words, "I don't wanna get mixed into this stuff with you, AJ or Carlito-"

"Carlito?" Punk shook his head. "Fuck that guy. I don't give a damn about him, I'm here to have a conversation with MY WIFE," showing off his wedding band, "now where is she?"

Bryan shrugged, "I honestly don't know, we just got back."

Punk exhaled, trying to contain his frustration.

"I can tell you how to find her." A voice called.

Punk stared at the source of the voice.

Nikki stood beside Larrell. It looked as if they'd just finished dinner.

"I'm not in this," Larrell shook his head, walking away.

"Whatever," Nikki rolled her eyes. "This has gone on long enough. Its time they settled this."

Bryan raised his arms backing out of the situation.

"You're not going to like this," Nikki began, "but the only person that knows where she is, well, is Carlito. He's in the training center."

Punk nodded, "Thanks," glancig at a map on the wall that laid out the anatomy of the hotel. With a maelstrom of emotions cycloning in his soul, Punk headed for the training center.

xoxoxo

Training sequence complete. The ai computer said

Two days, two long days of intense training which according to Bill is two years in here. Carlito said his voice echoing due to the achustics and massive size of the training room his squad of pokemon gathered around.

The pokemon looked on healthier, stronger, wiser, quicker.

So was Carlito. In the time in the machine he had bulked up, his mustache had become a scuffy beard,

Bill's training program was something else, designed to train under any conditions, the body, the mind, any way the heart desired, battles, weight and cardio, weather, diet, situational, book you name it.

Carlito had done everything to make sure no area was missed.

It was brutal and tiresome but it'll pay off, the pokemon had learned increased resistance to theor weaknesses, Experience battle each other as well other pokemon types. Learned moves and techniques that usually take forever for them to learn.

Return you all did good. Carlito said recalling his pokemon.

"Hey Dumbass you seen my wife?!" Punk said stepping into training room his voice echoing

"Punk?" Carlito said as Punk marched up to him

"I said where's my wife? Punk said sternly his blood boiling

"You got something to say?" Carlito said his eyes locked on Punk

"Yeah I do have a problem I have a problem with you fucking my wife." Punk said getting in Carlito's face.

That's sounds like a personal said staring Punk down

"Careful junior before I beat your ass." Cm punk said cockily

Careful Punk before to your mouth kisses the ground.

Guys stop it. AJ said running in between two.

Punk no longer could contain his emotions.

AJ what the fuck is this huh you leave to go play house when you have a husband at home?

Punk I

Why do I hear about this shit on Tmz that some guy's hugged up and fucking my wife what you get with him cuz he's a rich?.

No I...AJ began

Golddigger! Cm Punk shouted

Move AJ. Carlito said sick of hearing Punk talk shit.

Come tough guy its all this space come on! Punk taunted

The two began arguing over each other

Stop it! AJ screamed

Oh am I acting crazy Aj huh? Punk screamed

AJ crossed her arms this was bound to happen.

Tell me what changed?! Punk said getting in AJ's face

Carlito stepped in front of AJ his hand balled ready to knock Punk of his feet.

Baby I got this. AJ stepping in front of Carlito easing him back.

"What?!" Punk asked again

"You changed, You become a crazy asshole. You walked on something you loved, fans loved you, the supported you, I supported and you pushed them away, you pushed me away. AJ said taking of her ring and throwing it at Punk.

Punk face went flat as he looked at the ring he held in his palm

"Fuck you bitch!" Punk said smacking AJ.

Carlito pushed AJ out the way and took Punk off his feet raining fists into his face.

Punk

Punk put his arms up trying to cover but they were coming from everywhere.

Carlito fist slammed into Punk head on several times, Punks face and mouth no bleeding and Carlito went no intent to stop.

"Carlito stop!" AJ said

Carlito continued punching Punk

Stop it! AJ screamed her voice echoed loudly.

Carlito stopped turning to AJ.

Carlito looked at Punk who lay on the ground a bloody mess. Carlito climbed off Punk.

"Punk?" AJ said trying to assist Punk to his feet.

Punk snatched away coughing and getting to his feet.

"You've made your choice." Punk said

"When you return get your stuff and get out of my life. Punk said walking away.

xoxoxoxo


	94. Chapter 76 St Valentine

Saint Valentine

Kick-drums, claps, then a petite woman with long ebony hair, cinnamon-brown skin, wearing a striped tank-top and black skirt appeared on the screen, "From Complex News, I'm Tamara Dhia," she introduced, "With All Star Weekend being all the rage in the six, it seems The Swords," an image of Larrell holding Nikki's hand, Carlito with AJ, Prince with Sasha, Liz with Dean, Trey with Charlotte, Corin with Alexa and the rest of the group appeared, "have made their way to T-Dot. It also seems the Six God," a photo of Drake crossed over, "also has his eyes on Sasha, Prince's main squeeze it seems."

Grainy footage of Drake planting a kiss on Sasha's hand played, then replayed.

"If Drake and Sasha are dating does this mean that her and Prince are over?" Tamara cocked her head. "Is he back with Eva? Or has Sasha finally had enough of Prince's drinking and partying? For more updates on Prince's daily alcohol indulges, keep it locked." She smiled as the video ended.

Xoxoxo

(What the?) Prince thought staring at the screen of his phone. (Again?) He thought darkly as the taxi passed a shopping mall.

It was Roman all over again, Sasha choosing to spend time with another man to draw jealousy and attention from Prince.

(I should've stayed with Eva.) Prince reconsidered his decision on the St. Anne. (I should've finished that battle.)

"Excuse me," Prince called to the driver, "Can you stop by a liquor store?"

"Sure," The driver nodded, slowing the car into a left turn at the next light.

xoxoxo

Ron's words of wisdom didn't console Prince or even soften the blow. The media would eat this, puke out, suck the puke back up through a straw, chew on it, digest it then finally shit that news out for the next three weeks.

"Well, my friends," Prince muttered to himself, dropping two bottles of Belvedere and a gallon of cranberry juice in the basket. His taste―buds began to water as his memories and belly craved his favorite snack, Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

The 7-11 was nearly deserted except the Arab clerk manning the counter and three young ladies that were shopping, carrying Sprite and Doritos.

"Oh my god!" One of the ladies gawked, staring at Prince her eyes glowing like a firefly.

The other two turned and were frozen transfixed by the man before them.

"EEEEE!" Theｙ all shrieked, charging and throwing the arms around his neck.

Prince nearly tumbled over, the lightweight of each girl pulling and grabbing him, throwing him off-balance.

"I love you!"

"You're so cute!"

The flurry of compliments ping-ponged off him. Bouncing off him like bullets aimed at Superman. The jealousy, envy and frustration boiling inside him due to Sasha's infidelity outranked the praise of a few groupies.

The clerk shook his head, narrowing his eyes. (What's he got that I don't?) Look in his eyes as the girls serenaded the tall black man with invitations to pleasure, praise and empty promises.

"So…," the doe-eyed blond with pink highlights wearing the black cardigan smiled, "Are you single? Or are you and Sasha still a thing? Or is it Eva?"

"I'm-" Prince began to answer.

"It doesn't matter," the girl with jeans and a Raptor's jacket smiled, "Both of those girls are no good for you. What you need is a regular girl? Someone that just wants the simple things and loves you for you. Why chase those celebrity girls? It's just a circle where everybody fucks and sleeps around with everybody."

"Yeah," the sexy dark-skinned girl spoke with a thick Jamaican accent, she wore a black Mickey Mouse beanie over her long curly black hair, "Wha man wan's ta w ark inta a room an haveta guess who has dun da boom-boom wit his lady?"

"Yeah," The blond nodded, "Imagine being Kanye and you're stuck married to a Kardashian."

The ladies chuckled.

Prince's mind quickly swallowed and defined the ladies words. Groupies or nah, everything they were saying was at least half right. Maybe dating a regular girl not connected to Pokemon or having nothing to do with Sithis, Trump or Hollywood was the answer. Not just for him but a lot of other men affiliated with The Swords as well.

"So," The girl in the Raptor's hat smiled, "There's this party we're going to and-"

"How much again?" A familiar voice faintly asked in the distance.

The Arab clerked pointed to the display of the register.

As she dug in her purse, Prince stared at her long wavy scarlet locks, those tight jeans that outlined every curve and enhanced her sexy ass. The sleek black jacket she'd worn, too-thin for the Canadian weather and the golden earrings in her ears.

The awkward emotion of butterflies trapped in the stomach took over Prince as he watched Eva pay for a few snacks.

As she gathered her purchase, the corner of her eye caught Prince. They stared at eachother deadlocked. What could she say to him? Or to anybody? She'd asked him to go to Sasha. She'd broken up with him. She'd forced him to choose Sasha.

Prince stared back at her, his mind chasing an endless odyssey still wondering What Could Have Been?

Without a word, Eva pushed open the doors and hurried out of the convenience store.

Prince exhaled as the groupies breathed a sigh of relief. The competition had left the premises.

Xoxoxo

After escaping the groupies, Prince finished his ride to the hotel. Getting out of the taxi a few blocks down the road, a little fresh air and the scenery of Vermillion would do him good to take his mind off Eva and Sasha.

As he sipped from his flask, Prince clutched the pokeballs on his belt. (I'm not alone.) He thought as his soul craved company. It was too cold for Melbu to casually walk by his side. Meru would be fine but maybe now wasn't the time for her. Lloyd would freeze in this weather. Prince nodded, it was perfect time for him to bond with the newest addition to his team.

"Come on out." In an explosion of silver energy a tiny creature emerged. It had puffy black-and-white fur, round eyes and a blade of grass in its mouth. Prince smiled at the Pancham, squatting down and staring into its eyes for the first time. It was a bear, an ode to his true first name Bernard, and it would give his team a different way of battling, a new style with endless possibilities.

Prince thought for a moment, wondering what Liz or Bayley would say. They'd probably say that of the bear-like species of Pokemon a Teddiursa resembled his personality the most. They were probably right. However, Pancham's abilities as a dark type as well as a fighting type would combat a lot of different enemies.

The Cubone that was offered would have been a great choice but all it would have done was lure him back into the same issue he already had, teammates with the same weaknesses.

Sneasel was a guilty pleasure of Prince's he'd always loved the look and speed and hidden power within a Sneasel but again, he was there to address the weaknesses of his team not have half a team with the same weakness. Lloyd The Reaper and a Sneasel would both be weak against fire types.

At that moment, the Pancham was the perfect choice for Prince, despite how tempting it was to have a Marowak in the future.

Prince's mind then drifted into his final memory of his Breloom.

Xoxoxo

Under the bright lights of the Vermillion Gym, Lieutenant Surge shook his head with modesty. "Here you go, squid," He teased, "A thunder badge. That Breloom is something."

Prince stared at the former soldier. "Thanks, bullet sponge," he teased.

The uninitiated traded awkward glances, not fully comprehending the military jargon amongst the two veterans.

Surge ran his fingers through his spiky dirty blond hair, "…You ever thought about becoming a Gym Leader?"

Prince raised his eyebrows, "…Nah, haven't really given it any thought."

"You and that one girl, the one with the Dragonair would be great gym leaders if you ever get tired of journeying."

Prince tacked the badge into his wallet, "What made you wanna be a gym leader and not journey?"

"I'm sure you'd understand," Surge nodded, "All that traveling I did in the ranks took me away from my family…I never want to leave them ever again."

Prince nodded, "Yeah, I definitely get that."

"You ever thought about just settling down?"

Prince smiled, "Everyday."

Surge softly jabbed Prince in the chest, "At least you're honest."

"Yeah," Prince nodded, "Mario, you did good, return," recalling his Breloom.

"I really didn't expect to evolve in the middle of the battle like that," Surge chuckled. "But having that mobility, power plus the ability to poison, stun and use sleep powders makes that pokemon tough to beat. That and how you used its grass resistance to absorb the shocks and direct the energy to the ground was very smart."

"Thanks," Prince smiled, gripping his pokeball with pride.

Xoxoxo

Then a soft impact punched Prince in the neck followed by icy feeling on his cheek and throat.

"Gotcha!" Bayley cheered, running away and gathering more snow in her mittens and rolling another snow ball.

"I surrender," Prince said immediately, raising his arms in defeat.

"You're no fun," Bayley pouted, readying the snow, "Maybe, I'll give you a mercy killing," she teased.

Suddenly, Bayley was tackled into a hill of the snow.

"Well, damn," Prince gawked as Roman rolled in the snow, laying down beside Bayley. "You okay?"

"Yup," Bayley smiled, "you tackle like a girl, Roman." She teased, "Even Charlotte's spear is harder."

"Stop lying," Reigns groaned, rolling to his feet. "Sup man," He nodded, dapping Prince.

"Sup," Prince nodded.

"Wow," Bayley smiled, "And look at this little guy," kneeling down and hugging the Pancham, "Its so cute, wow," Bayley smiled, "when'd you get it?"

"About an hour ago," Prince reported, "traded Trish for it."

"Wow," Bayley smiled, "Let me know if it ever has an egg, I'd love one of these. What's its name?"

"Haven't decided yet." Prince shrugged.

"Well, I'm Bayley," she introduced.

"Pancham," The panda nodded.

"Okay," Bayley smiled, "Let's play." Running to the nearby frosty fort to reinforce it and build her arsenal.

"Got a sec?" Prince asked turning to Roman.

xoxoxoxo

Roman shook his head, a wry smile on his face, "Sasha being Sasha," he deduced flatly. "That's kinda how it is on the road."

Prince shook his head, sipping the vodka-cranberry potion in his flask.

"Look," Rome yawned as Bayley peppered him with another snowball, "Damn," rolling up his next arsenal, "All I can say is…what you see is what you get."

"That's what everyone's been saying, basically." Prince snorted, fighting back a sneeze.

"Its something you gotta get used to besides, he kissed her on the hand. That doesn't mean he fucked her or it was even anything like that, bro."

"Yup!" Bayley called from afar, "Whatever it is you're feeling you need to talk about it with her, not Roman's hairy booty."

"I am not hairy!" Roman protested.

"Austin Powers level hairy," Bayley teased, launching a snowball and running for cover as Roman gave chase.

(Maybe they're right.) Prince thought. He never thought he'd go to anyone for advice on women, not after what happened last time. His memories traced back to 'the talk' he'd had with his father during his teen years.

Xoxoxo

"So," His father gruffly sat down beside him, "You got something you wanna tell me?"

Prince awkwardly turned his eyes away from the game of Madden, "Like what?"

"You slay any honeys yet?"

Prince awkwardly shook his head. His dignity and any level of life had been drained out of him after hearing that. (Why doesn't he just ask am I having sex yet?) Prince wondered. "No," Prince said, wanting to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

"Carlito told me some Spanish girls was calling the house looking for you and well, word on the street is-"

Prince immediately pushed the Square button, Asking Madden for next play just wanting to continue the game.

"I'm serious," His father nodded, "Ain't nothing wrong with sampling any of the honeys, just remember," his father dug in his wallet pulling out a lifestyle condom.

(Oh God, no!) Prince thought.

"No glove, no love, no glove, no love," He repeated, "No glove―――"

"Okay," Prince sighed helplessly, launching a Hail Mary and watching in agony as Reavis picked off the pass. Not wanting to have sex, watch porn or even see a woman another day of his life.

Xoxoxoxo

"Ooooh," Bayley squealed, "I'm freezing now." She shivered, "See," Taking her mitten off and trying to touch Prince who quickly dodged away.

Roman smiled; Bayley's high-energy and innocent soul just brightened his day. Regardless of the frigid weather, being next to her made him feel like it was July in Miami. Her smile was like a sun tearing through the cloudy sky right now.

"Well, me and Pancham huddled and well, we narrowed it down to two names," Bayley reported.

"How?" Prince asked, "You're not Larrell, you can't talk to Pokemon. Or can you?"

"No, of course not but I have something more powerful than any of you guys, 'uber-freaky-deaky' powers." Bayley beamed.

"Like what?" Roman asked, rubbing his hands to reduce the numbness.

"Women's intuition." Bayley winked.

"Well, my balls," Roman groaned, "aka, male intu-whatever is telling me its freezing out here. Let's get inside."

"You and dicks, bruh," Prince shook his head following the two of them into the hotel.

Xoxoxo

After putting on dry clothes, Prince, Bayley and Roman took a taxi into the downtown metropolis of Toronto.

The cold had a mystical talent of making anyone trapped in its grasp numb and hungry. Now was the time to satisfy their appetites.

"Chicagoans and pizza," Roman said as they entered a pizza restaurant that also served pokemon so long as they weren't too large.

"Of course, we got the best pizza in the world." Prince smiled as two pepperoni calzone's were laid out in front of him with fresh sauce.

"Those look good," Bayley licked her lips as her Piplup shared its dinner with Roman's Vaporeon.

"Pancham," The panda nodded as it munched on its bamboo stuffed pizza.

"They are," Prince nodded, cutting a quarter off and sliding pieces to Bayley and Roman.

"Thanks, man," Roman nodded, sampling it as his Vaporeon dined on sliced and grilled fish and anchovies. "It is good."

"Y'all gotta step y'all pizza game up," Prince smiled. "This is cool but Chi-Town, well, you'll see once we get there."

"Yeah," Bayley sighed, "I can't wait."

Prince glanced down as he felt a tug on his pants-leg. The Pancham was looking up at him, waiting for something.

"It wants you to choose a name." Bayley smiled.

"How do you know?" Prince asked.

"Intuition." Roman filled in the blank.

"Well, you got two names to choose from," Bayley smiled, "Eazy P or Heavy P."

"The hell?" Roman scoffed.

"Eazy E and Heavy D." Bayley smiled, "Prince is a fan of their music, right?"

Prince nodded. He didn't need to give it any thought. He already knew which name was perfect for the Pancham, "Heavy P."

"Cham," The panda cheered, hugging Prince's leg.

"Good," Prince nodded, "looks like that's the right name."

Roman shook his head. "You couldn't name it something fierce like Asskicker, Furious Styles, Bloodbath?"

"Why name something so cutesy something like that?" Prince asked.

"Anyways awesome," Bayley smiled, "I think you'll see. Eazy E was insane. Heavy D was smooth. It probably suits Pancham. They have a laid-back personality but if push comes to shove-"

"They'll rip someone's tater-tots off," Roman smiled.

Prince shook his head, "That's suspect, for real. Why are you always talking about-"

Suddenly, a fourth tray was sat down beside Prince.

Prince glanced up, Sasha, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and half-moon spectacles stared at Prince, "Hey, baby-"

Prince awkwardly glanced at her.

"WELL," Roman yawned, "We're gonna get our dinner to go." He announced, standing.

"Yeah," Bayley smiled at Sasha, who smiled back.

"How did you know we were here?" Prince asked.

Sasha held up her cell phone, "Girl power," gesturing to Bayley.

(Traitor.) Prince thought as Roman and Bayley strode out of the restaurant.

"We need to talk." Sasha said.

Prince shook his head, "I'd rather be drunk," not wanting to talk at all.

Sasha opened her pokeball, "Come on out, Serenity." In a flash, a small creature with hunter-green scales and sharp eyes appeared at her feet, a Larvitar.

Prince blinked, staring at the creature, "Where did you get that?"

"Toronto's a big city." Sasha smiled, "A hub for trading."

Prince stared at the creature, already wary of the power it would have as it grew. "From Drake?"

Sasha nodded, "Yup. Is that a problem?"

"Why would it be a problem?" Sasha asked, "We just chilled, ate dinner, Charlotte drooled over him, I left and-"

"And did what?" Prince asked quickly.

Sasha glanced down, her eyes taking in the Pancham, "Heavy P," she smiled.

"How do you know its name?" Prince asked.

"Girl power," Sasha smiled, "Bayley sent me the two names and I already knew what you'd pick."

"You think you know me?"

"Yeah," Sasha said flatly, "I know you enough to know that if Trish got naked for you that you'd just forget about me."

Prince snorted, "That's what you think, huh?"

"Why am I sitting next to you?" Sasha hissed, "You probably got AIDs or something from her?"

Prince shook his head, "Turns out Trish's son has cancer and she wanted the Breloom so she could low-key get THC to treat him since Canada is so retarded about weed."

"Oh," Sasha exhaled. What else could she say? "Well, that doesn't excuse you for leaving me the night before Valentines Day to be with her. You weren't being a good Samaritan when you walked out on me."

"I was preserving my sanity," Prince admitted.

"From what?" Sasha snapped, "Say it."

"From you," Prince honestly answered.

Xoxoxo

"I HATE YOU!" Sasha snapped, shoving him as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I hate you too," Prince snarled, climbing into the taxi.

The Pancham and Larvitar exchanged confused glances, shrugged then hopped in the taxi. The Pancham sat in Sasha's lap, the Larvitar leaned against Prince, snoozing as the engine powered the vehicle.

"Don't talk to me," Sasha hissed.

Prince shook his head. (Like I want to.) He thought, pulling out his phone and reading a text.

"Messages from your side ho?" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"A thank you, from a caring mother and her husband." Prince calmly replied, holding up the screen for Sasha to see. She turned her head, ignoring the evidence.

xoxoxo

"Magic Johnson," Sasha snarled as she entered the hotel's lobby.

Prince pressed the elevator call button.

"Charlie Sheen," She jabbed at him.

"Woman will you please stop," Prince yawned as the elevator doors opened.

"Eazy E."

Prince softly grabbed, Sasha's shoulder pulling her close to him.

"You trying to infect me too?" Sasha growled.

"Yeah," Prince nodded, leaning down and kissing her.

Sasha didn't fight, didn't protest, didn't embrace, didn't accept it.

xoxoxo

As the door to their suite opened, Prince carrying the Larvitar strode in first.

"Excuse you," Sasha shook her head, entering with the Pancham beside her, "Pamela Anderson."

"Pam Anderson doesn't have AIDs," Prince drawled, "She has Hepatitis."

"Whatever." Sasha groaned as Prince unrolled his earbuds and turned on his music. He lay on the bed, the 808s drowning out whatever childish insults that escaped Sasha's lips

After awhile as the irrational fury evanesced, Prince sat up. Sasha sat at the nearby table, she'd unscrewed the top of nail polish and was painted her nails strokes of red. "It's so coot." Becky Lynch smiled over Skype as the Pancham waved at the camera, her accent thick.

Prince shook his head, checking his watch. He must have dozed off.

After a quick bathroom break, Prince stepped out of the bathroom. Sasha stood before him. Did she have to use the bathroom too?

Sasha through her arms around him, holding him tightly.

With a heavy sigh, Prince calmly draped an arm over her shoulder, hugging her softly. "I'm sorry…," Prince nodded. "I'm sorry if you felt like you were…not my number one girl. It wasn't like that."

"Yeah," Sasha nodded flatly, "It was."

Prince shook his head. Maybe she was right but he wasn't about to admit it and dig his own grave. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You tell me." Sasha said quickly.

"I've got it." Prince instantly smiled.

"What?"

Prince crossed the room and opened the closet. It rolled out of the closet, too large for the small space to contain.

A Snoopy Doll that had to be at least five feet tall, the black-and-white beagle carried a heart in front of its chest that read, 'Be My Valentine."

"Really?" Sasha gawked; a smile crept onto her face as Prince carried the giant stuffed animal to her. She clutched the heart, it was plastic. Upon opening it she found that it was filled with chocolates. "I thought you'd forgotten about me. That you didn't care."

Prince shook his head. "You're my girl."

Sasha smiled, that single gesture had changed everything. Prince was officially baptized, all past transgressions and sins were forgiven.

"And one more thing," Prince smiled, flicking on the television. The BluRay player hummed to life.

Sasha giggled as a faded version of Deadpool began to play, "A bootleg? Really?"

"Ezel gotta eat too." Prince smiled, picking up the hotel menu. "Ice cream?"

Sasha smiled. "It's good but-"

"But what?" Prince groaned, "If you don't like the gifts-"

"No, they're great but," Sasha took his hand, guiding him to the bed. The two sat together.

"Panch-"

"Larrr-"

The two pokemon eavesdropped, listening in.

Prince and Sasha nodded, recalling the two nosy pokemon before continuing.

"You didn't trust me." Sasha sighed.

"You didn't trust me either." Prince added.

"It's just,"

"I get it," Prince nodded.

"I don't," Sasha shook her head. "You were always faithful to me. I was the one who screwed us up the first time and the second time. You have every reason to not trust me."

Prince's eyes widened. Sasha was different. She was being something he'd never seen from her. Mature. Prince stared at her, his blood beginning to flow. Sasha being mature felt so much sexier than the childish brat she could usually be.

"How do we move on?" Prince asked. "Because there's no guarantee we're not going to go through this again. We are who we are. You're Sasha Banks and I'm me. The world wants and well, if we're gonna be together we gotta get better at this. Trusting eachother ya know."

"Yup," Sasha agreed, "Besides we don't wanna have Solange in the elevator fights."

Prince smiled, "Right."

"I didn't do anything with Drake, I promise," Sasha smiled, "Charlotte on the other hand, I don't know."

"I thought she was with Trey," Prince quizzically stated.

"Trey is and will forever be with only one woman." Sasha stated frankly.

"Nattie," Prince mimicked, drawing laughter from Sasha.

"Do it again," Sasha pleaded.

"No," Prince shook his head, "If you keep doing the same joke again-and-again its not funny anymore."

"Please," Sasha asked, "do it again."

"Nah," Prince objected as the movie began to start. "So,"

"So," Sasha smiled.

"We'll both try to trust eachother more, right," taking her hand and cradling it.

Sasha nodded, "Stay away from thots and I'll try."

"You stay away from thots and I'll try too."

"Drake is not a," Sasha began to say, and then she thought about Drake's body-count, "Nevermind, deal?" Extending her pinky.

Prince stared at her pinky. He shook his head, pinky swearing, nah. He leaned in kissing her as the film began.

xoxoxo

"That movie was good," Sasha smiled as Marvel vs. Capcom 3 fired up.

"I never actually read the comics but yeah, Deadpool's a good character." Prince nodded, selecting his team.

Sasha stared at Prince's selection. The choices were a reflection of his team in reality.

Iron Man

Dante

Wesker

Speed, close-combat ability but highly reliant and keeping distance.

"Random!" Sasha declared, initiating a rule that few knew.

"Really?" Prince groaned, "I already got my team. We can do it next round."

"You can fight the computer then."

Prince rolled his eyes, rebooting and hitting random.

"You always want the strong ones, huh?" Sasha asked as Prince cursed.

The game had selected Viewtiful Joe, She Hulk and Spider-Man for him.

Sasha smiled at the team the game had built for her, Dark Phoenix, The Nemesis and Ryu.

xoxoxo

"I'll get this next round," Prince smiled. The Hulk, Iron Man and Arthur.

Xoxoxo

Sasha smiled - another victory.

"I'm done," Prince smiled, sitting the controller down.

"Don't pull a Cam Newton," Sasha pleaded, "Play some more."

"Nah," Prince shook his head, heading to the kitchen for a beer.

"Michael Jordan," Sasha spoke, "Magic, Tim Duncan, Bird, Isaiah, LeBron, Kobe, Gasol, Wade, Payton, do you know what those guys all have in common?"

"Champs," Prince smiled, cracking the beer open and picking up the controller.

"They made the team around them better."

Prince sat his beer down, turning to Sasha. "Yeah, they did."

Sasha sighed, "I know that we train together almost everyday but…what about the others."

"It's on them," Prince nodded, "They're adults, Sasha. If they wanna be strong, it's up to them to train."

Sasha bit her lip. He was right. "What about motivating them?"

"How?" Prince shrugged. "The world we live in is enough to make anyone wanna be stronger."

"True." Sasha nodded, "But right now you're Tracy McGrady. Vince Carter. James Harden."

"Harden makes his team better though, he just doesn't play defense."

Sasha searched her brain for a moment. "Dwight Coward."

Prince chuckled.

"What?" Sasha smiled, "He acts like a bitch since he left Orlando."

"Who else you got?" Prince smiled, "Who am I?"

"If I had to choose one player to symbolize you as a trainer," Sasha thought, "Forget it, who am I?"

"Candace Parker," Prince answered immediately, "If we're going current era, maybe Delle Donne."

Sasha smiled, "Good answer、why not Shoni Schimmel though?"

"Schimmel good but beyond overrated," Prince nodded, "She's a one trick pony."

"Wet jumper though." Sasha countered.

"Catch-and-shoot only, she's not doing Stephen Curry, Kyle Korver or Ray Allen level stuff."

"Still young and she's made a few off the dribble."

"Her and any other person that's played basketball, her playing with a team that deep helps her get open shots."

"Well, we agree to disagree," Sasha said flatly, having no further defense. "As for you," Sasha thought for a moment, trying to choose the perfect player to mirror Prince. "Maybe…Kevin Durant."

Prince grunted as Iron Man fell to Felicia and his next character was subbed in. "Most would say Kobe or maybe even Jabari."

"Jabari Parker is too young to tell and no…and I mean, HELL NO, I am not giving you the title of Kobe." Sasha shook her head. "Kevin Durant. Good close range battler, good in the paint but prefers to fire from a distance. Homicidally competitive and always training."

Prince thought for a moment. "KD, huh? I liked T-Mac better or Iverson."

"The Slim Reaper is basically a taller T-Mac and AI was flashier than you are. You're low-key but confident…a bit like KD." Sasha smiled.

"What about the others?" Sasha asked.

"Like who? I haven't seen enough battles."

"Based off what you've seen so far from," Sasha thought for a moment, "let start with Larrell."

"Rell?" Prince meditated, "Probably, Stockton so far. He's still developing though. He's moreso about controlling and directing others. It's hard to call though because I haven't seen a one-on-one battle just yet with him."

Sasha thought about it. "Definitely a point guard in a way." She nodded, "I wanna say…she thought for a moment…Sue Bird or maybe even Steve Nash in his heyday."

"That might be a bit more accurate." Prince admitted. "Who would you say is a modern day Nash since he's retired?"

"Hard to say since everyone uses the penetration vacuum move now then cuts out to the perimeter." Sasha added.

"Kyle Lowrey?" Prince suggested, "Damian Lillard, Goran Dragic or maybe even…"

"Nope," Sasha shook her head, "I'm choosing D'angelo Russell."

"Settled." Prince agreed.

"Carlito?" Sasha asked.

"Carlito's still developing. I haven't seen him battle one on one yet so its not fair to really grade him against anybody."

"Based off what I've seen and the pokemon he actually has which are a Quilava and," Sasha scratched her head trying to remember the others, "He has a water type right?"

"A Goldeen, I think. Maybe I'm wrong." Prince admitted.

"Possibly Blake Griffin."

"Nah," Prince shook his head. "With a Quilava, nah."

"Or K. Love?"

Prince shook his head. "I don't know; have to see a few more battles before I make a call. It's honestly the same for majority of the group."

"But you judged Larrell."

"Well, yeah," Prince nodded, "We did kinda take on the Klan together."

"But no one-on-one?"

Prince shook his head, "Forget it then."

Sasha smiled, proud of her uncanny ability to piss Prince off at a moment's notice. (Hahahahaha, I love it.) She thought demonically as his eyes locked onto screen, mashing buttons and attempting to string together a combo.

"I win again," Sasha gloated as Chun-Li apologized for winning a landslide victory.

"Happy Valentines Day." Prince groaned sarcastically.

"Let's see twenty-two wins in a row." Sasha bragged, "If I win this one, you'll have to call me Jordan all day tomorrow."

"You're not winning this next one. Let me pick my squad and its over." Prince declared

Sasha yawned. "Go ahead, I'm tired of winning." Eating one of the chocolate truffles he'd given her. Did love always taste so sweet? Was this love? Or was this courtship?

So this is what courtship tasted like? Not the spicy taste known as love. Too much spice would burn you, too little spice and it wouldn't taste right, but just enough spice a balance of both and it'd be perfect.

As Prince scrolled to his big three, "Just…think about it though, okay. Trying to motivate the guys to train and be stronger." Sasha added.

Prince remained silent, focused on getting a victory as Iron Man, Dante and Wesker prepared to face Sasha's big 3 of Jill, Wolverine and Psylocke.

xoxoxo


	95. Chapter 77 The Devils Tango Part 2

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza walked into the gallant room the golden drapes and crimson bed of her room sparkled in the beautiful moon light.

I really do hate Sithis she thought as she lay down. Her eyes feeling heavy as she instantly fell asleep. A silver gate in the clouds opened and Erza walked up her legs having a mind of their own.

Suddenly she saw it a beautiful silver palace floating on a cloud. As she walked further a voice boomed around her.

Who goes there the voice asked.

Erza replied to it as if compelled I am Erza queen of Alantis.

Enter my child the voice for you were able to find me.

Erza walked into the palace and in the center a throne where the God of Time sat.

Erza instantly dropped to her knees bowing seeing a God was a great honor. His golden hair and a long white toga that reached his feet with the Tau symbol as a pin at the waist.

I have been watching you my child he said and I sense the purity in your heart. Now lift your head for we must speak my child.

Erza raised her head looking into the eyes of the all powerful god Cronus. Cronus the God of time she said beside him stood two of the greatest physic types there ever were, Erza queen of Atlantis he said to her as he rose from his throne the two mew each hovered at his side. Erza's eyes transfixed on the two pokemon by his side and a smile crossed his lips.

Cronus looked at her I have a proposition for you he said.

Erza looked at him I will do anything you ask nothing in return just to help one of the mightiest gods in the land.

The Mew species is dying he said to her and only those pure of heart can be of service. I would like for you to take this Mew and help revive its species to its former glory. I will also give you the power of time to help you on your endeavors.

Erza looked puzzled for I am only mortal is it right for you to give me such a glorious gift she asked.

Yes Cronus said for I have seen your life and how utterly pure you are but alas if your motives and soul change I will be forced to take your soul.

Erza pondered but her good heart won I will take this Mew and do all I can to restore the species.

Cronus placed his hand on Erza's heart and transformed some of his power into her. Now be warned he said to her do not over use this power or great harm will come unto you and with his final words a flash of light shone trough the God's palace and Erza awoke in her room with the physical pokemon hovering over her.

Erza looked at the Pokemon saying do not fret I will help you anyway I know how.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Liz looked up at the sky as Sithis looked at her with a crooked smile. Thank you for my body he said before disappearing into the night as the barrier dropped.

Liz alone in the darkness sighed and her pokemon were released from their balls and stood around her. I'm weak she thought I couldn't even stop him from regaining his body. A star wrinkled in the night sky as if telling Liz she was stronger than she knew. Liz stood up looking at the Pokemon that stood around her. I think it's time for some training Liz said to her pokemon Shinx Chickorita take your positions. As positions were took the sky pstarted to darken.

Liz looked at the two Chickorita razor leaf shinx use thunderbolt Liz said. As the moves fired Liz ordered a Dodge. The thunderbolt hit a tree behind the Chickorita and the razor leaf hit the side of the Shinx just barley. Liz looked at the two deciphering their next moves. Strenght is what we need. Liz looked at her other two pokemon and asked them to join the moves were called out back to back for all pokemon. "Waterpluse Shockwave Darkfang Tailwhip. Bite Solarbeam Swift Pound" Liz called. The pokemon following her commands and dodging each other as much as possible. Water hit the side of Liz face as an onslaught of rain began to pour down on the group. Liz smiled what if Finneon rain dance she called the rain increased and increased Finneon power. Sinx use thunderbolt Liz commanded just then a huge bolt of lighting shot from the sky colliding with the shinx's thunderbolt. Liz ran to the Shinx as she saw the lighting but she was to late Shinx had already been hit. Liz took the Shinx in her arms as the scar from the strike started to glow. No Liz thought clenching her eyes shut with the unconscious Shinx in her arms. The whole Shinx began to glow as tears stung Liz's eyes as the other three pokemon stood in a triangle around her. Lux a voice said Liz opened her eyes and a Luxio was in place of the Shinx. Liz hugged the Pokemon tight I thought I lost you she said. Liz looked up as the rain feel around her.

XOXOXOXOX

Erza looking at the Mew and Liz holding her Shinx I will not let Sithis win they vowed each on opposite sides of their time line.

XOXOXOXOX

Corin walked up to Liz who was still sitting on the ground in the middle of the forest. "We've been looking for you every where he said Why are you in the middle of the forest his brow quirked. Liz looked at him and smiled we cannot let Sithis win Liz said recalling her other pokemon. Liz stepped under the umbrella Corin was holding. My Shinx evolved she said looking down at Luxio. Corin smiled congratulations he said. The two walked back to the hotel in silence upon their return Liz dropped her pokemon off at the Pokemon Center and returned to the group now more determined than ever. I cannot let that bastard Sithis win this battle this is the last time. Liz was now more determined than ever.


	96. Chapter 78 Lt Surge

The lights of the Vermilion City Gym burst to life

The pokemon battle will now begin, only one pokemon will be used. The Gym Leaderships Lt. Surge has choosen his Raichu and the challenger has choosen Wobbuffet.

(Wobbuffet?) Everyone exclaimed confused.

Heh you must be eager to lose if you choosen a winpy pokemon to go against my Raichu. Surge said

"Whats that?" Bailey said pulling out her phone to the pokedex Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tail concealed, Is unable to initiate attacks.

Wobbuffett

(Is Carlito joking, how does think to win with a pokemon that doesn't attack?)

Let the match begin. The guy over the loudspeaker said.

"Let's end this quick"

Raichu thundershock. Surge commanded

"Chu!" Raichu charged emitting a bolt of lightning from its body and firing at Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffett stood there enduring the attack not flinching.

"What?!" Surge wide eyed couldn't believe that Raichu's attack didnt even budge the Wobbuffet.

"Raichu that blue punching bag a mega punch!" Surge said

Raichu got on all fours and leapted in the air and gave Wobbuffet and right hook

"Now mega kick."

Raichu followed the punch with a left kick.

Wobbuffett still solitary, unmoved and unphased by Raichu.

"What is he doing?" Zoey asked thought, He hasn't called out a single attack..

"Let's wait and see." Prince said

Fight back! Surge shouted frustration beginning to build.

The pitch black tail of Wobbuffett looked Carlito

Carlito shook his head and mouthed the words "not yet."

"Wait a sec is that what he's doing?" AJ said catching on

"Time to put these babies to sleep, Raichu give it everything you got full charged" Surge instructed

Bolts of lightning surrounding Raichu as it landed every attack it had on Wobbuffet and finishing with a super charged thunderbolt that wrecked havoc on the gym destroying the windows and nearly electricuting everyone.

Haha its over. Surge smiled smugly looking at the destruction, there was no way it could have withstood that.

As the dust cleared Raichu stood fatigued and Wobbuffett still unphased.

"Impossible!" Surge spat

Wob. Wobbuffet said

This thing is history Raichu put this baby down! Surge screamed

Raichu charged for another thunderbolt but the lightning went out. Raichu was gassed.

"Huh?" Surge looked in confusion

Carlito closed his eyes a smirk on his face. "Your finshed Wobbuffett mirror coat."

Wobbuffett fired a giant lightning bolt several volts omitting from it the color yellow blue and purple the intensity and power over it double.

"So thats what he was doing, Wobbuffet absorbing all those attacks and firing all the attacks back at once and mirror coat being a move thats high accuracy and Raichu gassed there's no way it can be dodged.

The blast hit Raichu sending Raichu slamming into the wall knocking it out.

Surge gritted his teeth returning Raichu.

Xoxoxo

"I've got to say I'm impressed never battled a Wobbuffet before."

"So what was your strategy, how'd you beat me without calling out an attack?" Surge asked

Wobbuffett is kinda like a punching bag if you're not hitting it right its beating you. I just let you beat yourself up. Carlito said

"You let your arrogance and anger cloud your thinking." Carlito smirked

"'That's a sniper technique wait for the perfect shot and fire." Surge smiled handing Carlito his badge.

Thanks. Carlito said turning away

Hey. Surge called

"Good battle soldier." Surge said extending his hand

Carlito put his feet together and saluting Surge.

Wob. Wobbuffet said doing the same.

Surge returned the gesture "You be a force to be reckoned with" Surge said.

"Yessir." Carlito said turning on heel and leaving

xoxoxo


	97. Chapter 79 Polar Opposites

Polar Opposites

Zoey massaged the scalp of her auburn hair as the flakes of snow melted in the warmth of the Route 10 pokemon center. Her back, knees and ankles quaked with pain after the long hike she'd just made with The Swords.

The waiting area was a rectangular-shaped room furnished with plush armchairs and couches. Mahogany bookshelves lined the teal walls. A rose-red rug stretched across majority of the tile floor. A plasma television stood atop its podium, dictating the imagery and entertainment to the guests.

They had put Vermillion City behind them hours ago and marched towards Lavender Town, the next destination in their journey.

The brutal snowfall of Canada mixed with the ruthless winds of the mid-west had combined to create a destructive blizzard. A blizzard so cold it had chilled their bodies to numbness.

To collect themselves, the group had decided to rest at the pokemon center outside of the dark Rock Tunnel.

The lobby was nearly deserted except the Chansey that served as its receptionist. The waiting room, however, was packed with dozens of trainers, all trying to wait out the storm before continuing their journey.

xoxoxo

"I can't stand you! I hate you!" Sasha hissed, her fury shaking the entire waiting room as Prince made his way toward the lobby before turning around and staring back at Sasha, "I hate you too! So?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I told you I wanted sour cream and onion not salt and vinegar!"

"Deal with it." Prince groaned heading for the lobby

"Stubborn asshole!" Sasha snarled following him.

The other trainers in the room watched intently, entertained and anxious. The Swords sat, casually staring at eachother as if Sasha and Prince were merely discussing the weather.

"Are they always like that?" Zoey asked, turning to the nearest Sword. She was petite with volcanic red hair and brown eyes.

Eva crossed her arms and exhaled, "Don't ask me." Getting to her feet and heading for the bathroom.

Zoey nervously glanced around, wondering if she'd said something wrong.

"Every now-and-then they can get a little catty with eachother." Alexa smiled, "We usually give them about ten minutes or so-"

"Maybe fifteen for this one," Daniel suggested, "You know how Sasha can be about her food."

"You guys eat?" Zoey asked, looking astounded.

"Of course," Brie smiled as the nearby microwave pinged, alerting the waiter that its food had been warmed.

"It's just," Zoey's eyes wandered from each female member of the Swords. Their bodies were well sculpted, model-esque. Zoey always maintained a strict diet but dieting was quickly becoming mission impossible while traveling on the road. She couldn't help but feel envious as she watched Paige collect her warmed strawberry pop-tarts, "Nothing."

"Any idea when this storm is supposed to let up?" Ambrose asked, glancing at the wet towels gathering the molten snow and water that fell from their warming coats and boots.

"Nope," Rollins interlaced his fingers and leaned back, sacrificing his body to the warm embrace of the armchair, "They say the actual weather isn't what's causing this blizzard."

Larrell cocked his head, glancing at the television and wondering. (Is 'she' with me?) round scarlet eyes and sapphire-blue feathers orbited his mind.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing," Larrell shook his head, pointing to TV, "Nothing ceases to surprise me with this asshole."

Donald Trump gallantly stood at a convention, assuring the world that he was well-endowed.

Nikki pursed her lips. Just the sight of Trump boiled her blood.

"Rubio started it." Corin defended. "Had Rubio not mentioned it, Trump would not have talked about the size of his dick."

Larrell peered into Corin's eyes, "I expect a man trying to be the leader of my country to be a lot more mature than this. Trump should have ignored it and talked about more important things."

"Well," Corin stretched his arms, "Its Trump."

Daniel Bryan shook his head, staring at the screen as a middle-aged man with neck-length bleached-blond hair, wearing a black bandana, a handle bar mustache and sunglasses stood beside Trump.

*Let me tell you something, dude,* Hulk Hogan's charismatic growl filled the conference, *All my life I told all the boys and girls to eat their vitamins and to say their prayers. I told them how to be great. I honestly believe in my heart of hearts that this man has what it takes to make this country great again.*

"Right," Liz sarcastically nodded, sipping a glass of lemonade, "Hogan clearly isn't a racist at all. This is really helping his case."

"Why should Hogan care?" Corin massaged his jaw.

Alexa quirked her eyebrows, "What do you mean why should he care? He said really bad things, Corin."

"I know." Corin sighed, "But its okay to crap on black people. It's the way the world is."

"It's okay?" Alexa shook her head. "What are you even saying?"

"In a year or two people will forgive Hogan just like they forgave Dr. Laura, just like they forgave Beiber. People will just blame rap music and black people for white people saying it and all will be forgiven." Corin explained.

"He's right." Carlito agreed, "It's just the way it is."

Alexa stared at the screen. Trump and Hogan stood side-by-side, smiling and flexing for the cameras. "Black people do say it all the time and sometimes…I guess it can rub off," Alexa added.

"I guess." Corin was fence-riding the topic. "At the end of the day, it is what it is. Some people have home-training. Some people never will have home-training. Black people should not have to be vocabulary police because a lot of other people are not properly educated on a single word."

Alexa's eyes narrowed. She couldn't help but feel a sting of discomfort and offended by what he had just said, "What do you mean 'not properly educated'? If anything more black people aren't properly educated on the word."

A shockwave of tension rippled through the room.

"Ahem," Larrell cleared his throat, entering the conversation. "I don't think Corin meant what he said as a, umm, blanket statement. I don't think Alexa meant what she said as a blanket-statement. Nobody is saying all black people or all white people. Right?"

Corin nodded.

"Right." Alexa agreed.

"Okay," Larrell smiled weakly. Relieved that he had possibly just prevented a Helter Skelter, "I just wanted to clear that up for everyone."

Every eye and ear in the waiting area was stitched to Alexa and Corin's conversation.

"It's impossible to go anywhere without hearing the word." Alexa defended. "Plus, majority of black people call eachother that all the time."

"It's different coming from black person to black person."

"What about Hispanics? They say it too." Alexa outlined.

Corin shrugged, "For a lot of black people, hearing that word from other minorities creates a different energy than hearing it from the people that still oppress black people and enslaved them."

Alexa shook her head. "Well, nobody should say it then."

"I honestly agree with you." Corin admitted, "But the world is too far gone for that. Hip hop's influence. Trump promoting racism. At the end of the day I choose not to care about it. People are going to say whatever they want to."

"That doesn't protect them from the consequences of what they say." The raspy voice of Roman spoke. "There's a lot of blood and heritage in my family," glancing at Naomi, "You guys can think how you wanna think about it, feel however you wanna feel about it but who the hell is anybody to tell another culture of people how to feel about their history?"

The room was silent.

Roman continued, "Can any person show up in Germany, do Nazi-salutes and then tell everyone it's just the past? Get over it. Well, so-and-so did it so why can't I? It ain't about nothing but bullshit. Respect eachothers cultures and there won't be no shit. If black people as a whole wanna beat down every white person using that the word, have at it. It's their culture. If white people as a whole wanna sing DMX songs, have at it; just understand the consequence of the situation."

"Agreed." The group unanimously concluded.

The Swords sat in silence, eyes glued to the television as Trump smugly smiled at them through the power of technology.

A strange motion bubbled in her soul as she sat. (Did I…say too much?) Alexa wondered, glancing at Corin. Though their conversation was over, the remnants of the discussion still fumed within her. How was she supposed to address topics like these with him? Was she supposed to just cower and be ashamed of a history she had nothing to do with? Apologize for atrocities she never committed? She wouldn't do that. Despite the conflicting emotions in her heart she was proud of her heritage. Perhaps this was why interracial dating and relationships could be difficult at times. What type of couple would they be? She wondered. The last thing she wanted to be was like Sasha and Prince. Arguing and cursing eachother one minute then loving eachother the next.

The door opened and on-cue Sasha and Prince reentered the waiting room. With a surreal smile on her face, eyes closed in bliss, she leaned on Prince's shoulder, they held hands, both their fingers locked. Prince still seemed stoic as the two took a seat beside Carlito and AJ.

"…Did you find the chips?" AJ asked curiously.

"No," Sasha smiled blissfully."

The entire group looked astounded. Sasha was…accepting that she couldn't get her way?! Sasha was being diplomatic.

"And you're…" Liz shot Sasha a puzzled look, "okay with that?"

"Of course not," Sasha declared, "Its cold outside…so I sent Ezel back to Vermillion to get them."

Carlito shook his head, "Fuckin' Ezel," trying not to laugh.

"Do you think he'll make it back in time?" AJ asked, "That blizzard…and all."

"Never," Carlito shook his head, "Never underestimate the power of a motivated crackhead."

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala," he sang, strutting into the pokemon center a moment later.

"Really?!" AJ gawked.

"See." Carlito smiled.

xoxoxo

The rock tunnel was huge. Large enough for a herd of elephants to march through. Its half-moon shape reminded Zoey of a giant long viaduct that cars would pass through.

The roaring gales softened to whispers and the light faded to darkness the deeper the Swords went into the cavern. With every step, pessimistic thoughts crept into her mind. What if the tunnel collapsed and they were trapped? How long would they have to wait before they were found and saved?

The rock tunnel

"I can't see a thing." Carlito groaned, "Quilava, give us some light." Carlito beckoned. The creature's blazing coat provided a beacon of guidance, scattering the slumbering Zubat with every step.

"Good idea." Prince nodded.

The two brothers summoned their fire types, letting the fur of Quilava and tail of Melbu guide the Swords through the tunnel. A personal lamp and candle to light their way.

The rock tunnel was a long half-moon shaped subterranean cavern large enough for a herd of elephants to walk through. A natural viaduct carved beneath The Great Lakes by possibly Steelix and Onix. A gateway between the Mid-west and the great white north.

"It pays to have a fire type." Rollins noted as the group carefully advanced.

"Yeah," Bayley smiled, "I kinda want one too but I don't know which one I'd want. There are so many to choose from and…"

"I think," Roman studied Bayley's perky face, "A Pyroar or a Ninetales would suit you."

"Don't rip me off!" AJ snapped, glaring at Reigns.

"What?" Roman innocently continued, "You're both cute like Vulpix's but maybe a Pyroar would suit you more Bayley."

"Really?" Bayley bit her lip, trying not to blush, "…so, you, umm, think I'm cute."

Roman awkwardly glanced at the group.

"Do you think I'm cute too, Roman?" Ambrose asked curiously.

"Man, shut the fuck up!" Tamina snapped.

"Okay," Dean innocently raised his hands backing away.

"Let's press on." Carlito suggested, "I don't wanna sleep in a tunnel tonight."

"Me either," Sasha agreed, "Let's pick it up."

The Charmeleon and Quilava increased their foot speed, shining the glow of their natural lighting over the cavern. Zubat scattered like roaches as they passed through the cavern. The trail bent slightly. Never a sharp turn. Doubt and anxiety filled Zoey's stomach. What if the trail was only leading them in a twisting circle? It felt like they'd been walking for hours now.

"Hold up!" Roman grunted, slowing the group to an abrupt stop.

"They say you're the best trainer in North America," A voice called. The speaker crossed his arms as he stepped into the light.

He was tall with long spiky brown hair, sharp caramel eyes that displayed his Asian heritage, suntanned skin. He wore a blue sweater, Yeezy boots and navy-blue jogging pants.

"They ain't lyin'." Sasha replied cooly as she stared down the young boy.

"Prove it," Gary smirked, drawing a pokeball from his belt, "I, Gary Oak of Pallet Town, challenge you."

(Pallet Town.) Larrell gulped as guilt flooded his heart.

Sasha giggled, "I don't wanna hurt your feelings."

"You don't wanna hurt your pokemon." Gary retorted.

"Boy, bye," Sasha dismissed, "I've never even heard of you. You're not in the top 100."

"After the tournament next week, I will be." Gary confidently vowed. "There are alot of research labs but little competition where I'm from. That's why my ranking's not top 100, yet. Try me." He dared.

"Not interested in small fry." Sasha snorted.

"Scared," Gary accused, "I guess you Swords really are just hype."

The young boy's words stirred the pride of the group into a maelstrom.

Bayley stepped forward before anyone else. "I'll battle you."

There was no way this was even remotely safe. However, there was no way Bayley could pass up a chance to test her abilities and hone her instincts. Especially against a stranger. She'd trained but had only experienced a limited number of lineups.

"Come on," Nikki groaned impatiently. Claustrophobia was teasing her and stabbimg her anxiety as each moment passed.

"Since you're in a hurry, how about we make this one on one?" Gary suggested.

"Fine by me." Bayley agreed, grabbing her ball and preparing to summon.

Gary squeezed the ball to its prime-size and tossed it, "Nidoking, I choose you."

The violet-scaled lizard growled triumphantly, awaiting its opponent.

(One on one. Nidoking's a ground ype. Who should I pick?) Bayley's fingers dabbled and stroked over each choice. (Who's it gonna be?) Bayley weighed each choice. (I've got it.) Unclipping a ball from her belt and tossing it. "Go, Bellsprout."

The miniature Venus fly-trap stoicly stared at the giant Nidoking before. Nervous but not afraid. It had never faced a Nidoking before but like its trainer it craved new challenges.

(Here we go.) Liz thought, watching as the two sized-up their competition.

"Nidoking," Gary pointed to the pint-sized plant, "Horn Attack."

The lizard pounced forward, darting across the dirt.

"Bellsprout, dodge it." Bayley confidently ordered.

The flexible orchid leaned back, laying in the dirt with ease as the Nidoking soared over it.

(Smart move.) Liz nodded. (Bellsprout's size alone makes it difficult to hit plus its freaky flexibility. As powerful as that Nidoking might be, its useless if Gary's Nidoking isn't used to battling Pokemon that size.)

"Use Stun Spore."

The Bellsprout rose back to it's natural stance, aiming at the Nidoking and coughing a giant cloud of sallow pollen into recovering lizard king.

Gary watched helplessly. Mind and heart racing as his fighter groaned in agony as it's muscles seized up by paralysis.

"Nidoking," Gary lamented, wondering which attacks he could possibly use. "Bellsprout, lay into it. Vine Whip."

The plants stem stretched like rubber, coiling back before snapping forward and lashing Nidoking like a thief in Singapore.

(Damn.) Liz thought as the paralyzed Nidoking's cries of pain echoed through the tunnel. (Bellsprout is whipping Nidoking like Kunta.) Liz stifled a grin, trying not to laugh at her silent humor.

"Nidoking, return." Gary finally conceded.

"Told you." Sasha smugly grinned, "You're not in my league."

"I miscalculated." Gary admitted. He turned to Bayley, "your Bellsprout is comfortable battling large opponents."

"Yup," She meekly nodded, winking at Melbu, the Charmeleon.

"No fear at all." Gary nodded. "Thanks for the warm up."

(If you could call it that. Bayley whipped him quick.) Liz thought. She almost pitied the young man.

"See you at the tournament." Gary waved, clicking on his flashlight.

"Or not," Sasha taunted, "You won't even pass the preliminaries as terrible as you are."

Gary waved at her. "You only saw one of team battle a complete type mismatch. I'll be looking just for you at the tournament."

Once his footsteps faded the group turned to Bayley.

"You're getting good." Roman complimented.

"I've had alot of practice. I know how to take down anything now with Bellsprout." Bayley smiled.

"Can we go?" Nikki groaned irritably.

"She's right." Bayley nodded, "Bellsprout, re-"

The plant pleadingly stared at Bayley, "Bell, bell, Bellsprout."

Bayley cocked her head before turning to Larrell.

"The soil in this tunnel is ripe with minerals and nutrients. It wants a chance to taste the dirt here It hasn't been around decent soil since you caught it." Larrell translated.

Bayley nodded, "Okay Bellsprout."

"Claustrophobia!" Nikki growled.

"C'mon," Roman smiled, "Before Nikki has a stroke."

The group pushed deeper into the tunnel. They walked for what felt like an eternity before the faint violet glow of a starlit sky alerted them they were at the end.

"Fresh oxygen!" Nikki broke into a run for te exit.

"Nice new addition to your team." Prince complimented.

Corin stared at the ball that contained the Machop he had caught. They had found it during their long trek through the tunnel. It had been lifting boulders in a faintly lit passage. That passage had been a ray of hope. The cracked ceiling and unfiltered moonlight that shined through and painted the hidden chamber chalk white. A sign that they were near the end of the long tunnel.

"Thanks," Corin nodded as they stepped through the exit.

xoxoxo

A dark sky dotted with glowing constellations greeted The Swords when they finally stepped out of the rock tunnel. To their left, a few tents had been erected. Trainers resting either before or after their trot through the tunnel.

"What time is it?" Paige blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Eight." Carlito reported, glancing at his dying phone. They'd entered the tuunnel around four. They'd been walking for over four hours.

"Wanna set up camp?" Paige motioned to the bivouac.

"Hold on," Larrell called, staring at the screen of his phone. "Three more miles and we'll be in the city."

The women collectively moaned.

My feet hurt. My back.

The complaints orbited the group.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Larrell asked diplomatically.

"Fuck that." Prince irritably snarled. Ten minutes. Get some water. You're pro wrestlers and we're grown men. Three miles ain't shit. You do that on a treadmill, Nikki. We head for beds and Jacuzzis tonight."

Sasha nodded, her Cheshire grin silently approving the Dragon King's order.

No one spoke a word of protest.

Later, as they marched up the steep hill of Route X. Larrell walked alongside Prince and Sasha.

A narrow path had been paved by the constant flow of trainers transitioning between the two cities. The vanilla moon smeared the world around them,spreading the silver luminosity over the towering mountain and high-arcing slope.

"They follow you." Larrell finally admitted as a tranquil breeze glided by.

"No." Prince chewed a chunk of beef jerky. "They follow the best option."

"They don't question you." Larrell underscored.

"What exactly are you saying?" Sasha asked, the snow beneath squealing as they marched higher.

"I'm saying," Larrell sighed, "They see you as a leader."

Prince shook his head. "Who cares who leads? Nobody can lead in every single situation."

"True." Larrell agreed.

"I'm not leading." Prince stated. "It just makes no sense to sleep out here when we're fully capable of getting to where we wanna be."

"I just wanted to see what everyone collectively wanted." Larrell clarified.

Sasha sashayed between the two, softly shoving them aside, "Its not always about what they wanna do. Its about what they need to do in order to make themselves and the group successful. You can't always be a politician. Nobody needs a leader until shit hits the fan."

Prince smiled warmly at Sasha. Watching her slender legs push against the snow, the shape of her body, her violet hair swaying in the wind and the mind of a natural leader. She looked even sexier to him. (Wait til I get you in the hotel.) His blood beginning to rise.

"Right, bro?" Carlito elbowed Prince, shaking him back to reality.

"Huh?" Prince asked.

"Rell and Nikki are like Kanye and Kim. You and Sasha, Jay Z and Beyonce."

"No way." Liz rejected. "We've never seen Beyonce and Jay fight like these two."

"What about the elevator?" Carlito reminded.

"That was Solange." Liz corrected.

"Ohh, yeah." Carlito nodded. "Who are we?" Turning to AJ.

AJ stared at the sky, "I dunno. What do you guys think?"

"Beiber and Selena." Trey suggested.

"Whatever." Carlito irritably groaned.

"Sorry, Beiber voice."

Carlito shook his head, striding to the top of the summit.

Dark skyscrapers blinked and twinkled, a reflection of the night sky. The endless traffic swerved and circled the metropolis that was gradually transforming into a necropolis under the influence of youthful gang and syndicate leaders.

"Home sweet home," Carlito shrugged as a sense of warmth accompanied with dread filled his soul. The city's embrace. Cold, dangerous, yet beautiful. Like a dark monolithic glacier ready to sink the Titanic.

"Its been a long time." Prince inhaled the chilled air, staring at the Sears Tower.

"Good." Bayley smiled. "We have two strapping young men to show us around, right?"

"Its beautiful," Zoey panted. She had always dreamed of seeing this magnificent city. Thanks to pokemon that dream was now a reality.

"They just finished building that. It was under construction last time I was here." Sasha pointed to a gray alpine structure that towered over the city. Second only to the Sears.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"I heard about it. Its supposed to be a memorial for every pokemon that dies." Zoey explained. "For whatever unknown reason, alot of ghost pokemon choose to stay in Lavender Town."

"Makes sense." Carlito shrugged. "All the death in the air."

"Can you be anymore grim?" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Lets go. My feet hurt." Nikki complained.

The continued on, entering Lavender Town, Chicago.


	98. Chapter 80 Harem

Sasha opened her eyes. Her blurry eyes focused on the digital clock beside her.

Eleven. Almost noon.

Sasha lie in a canopy bed with gold frames covered in crimson silk.

Sasha sat up, stretching her arms and yawning.

Upon entering Lavender Town, Prince, Sasha and a few others rode taxis to a quiet suburban neighborhood half an hour outside of the city.

Sunlight filtered through the bedroom's glass windows and poured onto the gray carpet. Prince had opened the curtains on his way out.

(Where did he go?) Sasha wondered, examining the empty bed.

Last night felt good, comfortable andsafe. In his arms, Sasha felt a mile above the stratosphere. The warmth, power and peace she felt when he held her in the night. No drug was a substitute for it. Prince had molded her into a junkie. She was addicted to him and she loved it.

"Knook, knook," Becky Lynch's heavy accent penetrated the door, heralding the rap of her knuckles on the wood.

"I'm awake." Sasha called.

Becky pulled the door open. Her ginger tresses fell loosely over her shoulders. Clad in plaid pants and a Disturbed T-shirt, "Rise and shine, lovebird." Finding a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Uugh," Sasha surrendered herself to the mattress, wishing she could imprison herself in her dreams of Prince, bubble baths and cheesecake.

"C'mon," Becky pouted, clubbing Sasha with a pillow, "you said you were gonna help me choose my starter."

Sasha sighed, "...Surprised you ain't been had one."

"Ya know, I was just wuntin' to choose the perfect starter for me."

Becky was a perfectionist for all pivotal moments in life. First kiss, first love, first time, first final fantasy and now she was about to choose potentially her first life companion.

"There's no guarantee the perfect one will be there." Sasha groaned.

"I woke up at seven eleven today. Luck of the Irish, maybe. With any luck, this starter will be my first step towards kicking more lass than you and Prince."

"If it ain't there?"

"I'll live to choose another day." Becky resolved. "C'mon, it opens at noon. I wanna get there early."

xoxoxo

Wet grapes in a funnel shaped glass. Apples, mangoes and ripening bananas awaited the opportunity to nourish gods and kings in the bowl of fruit on the round glass dining table.

Sasha, still wearing her pajamas sat at the table. A mug of sweetened coffee, stiff bacon, pancakes topped with butter, syrup and beside them a plate of hash-browns.

Becky sat across the table, her brown eyes narrowed, glaring at the sassy Goddess. "I'm going ter be late because of oo," She pouted.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Sasha said between a mouthful of blueberry pancakes, "Besides, you can't start your day without breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. You can go by yourself if you wanna be an impatient child."

"I'm nah bein' childish, I jus' wanna make sure I get a fair chance to get the best the professor hasta offer." Becky sighed, examining the dining room. The entire room was gold and white. The chair at the helm of the table that Sasha sat in was gold rimmed with plush gray cushioning.

The residence itself wasn't very large. It was the size of the average middle-class family's home but on the inside it was built to be the safehouse for royalty. An underachievement for a man as wealthy as Prince.

"That was good." Sasha exhaled a few minutes later after she'd cleared her plates and finished wiping her mouth and dropping a napkin on the table. Sasha nodded, clapping her hands, "Ahem, waiter, chef, whatever you are, come get this."

The soft clap of footsteps drew Becky's attention and intuition, (Well, well, well...) Becky thought as four women strutted into the dining room. All wearing black bikinis and heels.

Sasha cocked her head, taken aback by the hired help. A Hollywood blond, a brunette, a petite Asian with black and blue hair and a sistah with mocha skin and a curly feral afro.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA," Sasha hissed, raising her hand and getting to her feet. She clutched, the table, balancing herself from the natural itis tickling her. She glared at the four ladies, "Who the hell are you?"

The four women smiled at her but it was the Hollywood blond that spoke. "We...only answer to Prince."

Sasha sucked her teeth, sizing up each women. "Prince?! My man?!"

"Our king." The dual-haired Asian smiled proudly, sampling the lollipop in the hands of the sista.

Becky shook her head, standing beside Sasha. "So," hoping her presence could ease Sasha's renowned temper, "you're here because of Prince?"

"We go wherever our pharaoh desires." The brunette smiled, "Our destiny is to ensure that he is always happy and satisfied."

Xoxoxoxo

It had taken a moment for Becky to calm Sasha down but after listening to the four Becky and Sasha had learned who the four were.

Prince's personal 'Dollhouse'.

The Hollywood blond was Taryn. The dual-haired asian was Jade. The brunette was simply known as Rebel. The sista was Marti.

Apparently, during Sasha's tryst with Roman Prince sought a bit of 'healing' and had met the Dollhouse and they had been by his side since that moment.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sasha declared.

"Oh no, you're not!" Taryn shook her head. "That's what Kong said after the pharaoh hooked up with Eva and you don't wanna know what happened to her."

"Y'all don't wanna know where I'm going to bury that cheating assholes dick once I cut it off!" Sasha snapped.

The four gasped.

"Be warned," Jade cautioned, drawing a pokeball from her belt, "If you are threatening our Pharoah, our love, our king, then we will have to use lethal force against you."

"Wait a minoot," Becky interjected, "Prince has been on the journey with us all this time. There's no way he's been with them."

Sasha thought for a moment. It made perfect sense to her.

The dollhouse turning away, rubbing their eyes to hinder the tears. "Ever since the journey he's abandoned us. Forgotten us." Taryn lamented, "We have to look only to ourselves for pleasure."

(Oh my god.) Sasha thought, trying not to vomit. The fact that her boyfriend had a harem of women working , pleasuring or whatever they were doing for him made her sick. Moreso, the fact that the women would practice on eachother. Then, Sasha had an idea. "You serve the Eastern pharaoh right?"

"Yes," Rebel nodded, her dark hair shining under the light, "our destiny is to fulfill every desire and fantasy of the eastern pharaoh."

"What about Carlito? Do you serve him as well?" Sasha crossed her arms.

The four awkwardly glanced at eachother but it was Taryn that answered the question. "We will...if Prince wants us too. We will serve and pleasure anyone he asks, so long as it makes him happy." The other three smiled and nodded.

(Whores!) Sasha thought glaring at the four. Fury began to drive her carpeted with competition. Four women of different flavors willing to do anything just to make him happy while she nagged and bickered with him constantly. How could she compete with that?

"Okay," Becky awkwardly nodded, tapping her watch. "Sasha, let's go. I wanna get there early."

Sasha stared down The Dollhouse. "This isn't over whores."

The four tenderly smiled at her. "Do you know it turns him on to say that to me in bed?" Taryn taunted.

"LET'S GO SASHA!" Becky coughed, quickly grabbing and dragging Sasha out of the room. Sasha thrashed, kicked, screamed, spat on the floor, furious on her way to the car.

xoxoxo


	99. Chapter 81 Anything You Can Do

xoxoxo

Dimitri Invido was born and raised in Springfield, Illinois. After the peak of pokemon's popularity as a media giant for nintendo, Invido continued to follow the product. He often leaned on the excuse of wanting stay in tune with whatever his children and grandchildren were into even though be had no children.

The government, in an act of panic funded and created four research teams per state in America. He had been assigned to North Illinois.

Tall, lanky, wiry round glasses, balding with a horseshoe of gray hair, watery blue eyes and paper-thin lips. Invido had more of an awkward apearance than an intimidating one.

Perhaps that's why Becky crossed the tiled-floor and tapped him on shoulder, "'scuse me," breaking him out of a deep train of the thought.

He flinched, surprised and jumpy, "Oh, sorry, girls," he coughed into his hands and cleared his throat, "How can I help you?" Looking at the two young ladies in his lab.

Sasha's face was twisted into an angry scowl, her arms crossed.

Becky had a giddy irremovable smile on her face. It had to be destiny. The man before her reminded her of Giles from the old show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. With whatever pokemon she recieved she was destined to become powerful and slay the competition. "I'm Becky Lynch. I 'ave an appointment to choose me first."

"About that," Invido nervously scratched his head, "you're late. The three starters have already been chosen by new trainers."

Becky's heart sank, "But...how? I made an appointment."

Invido massaged his neck, "the early bird gets the worm...or in this case the pokemon. Hundreds of young trainers are registered and waiting so we operate on a first come-first served basis."

Becky turned Sasha, shaking her heaad in frustration.

"Don't look at me like that," Sasha rolled her eyes, turning away. "You could've left whenever you wanted."

"So we came as this way fer nottin'," Becky exhaled.

Invido pulled of his glasses, cleaning them, placing them back on and studying the two women. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. "The Swords?" Staring at the pissed-off Sasha. "It really is you. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"How?" Sasha sassed, "You've never seen me before."

"Sure, I have. I saw your battles in Cerulean and Vermillion on the Pokemon Network for only-"

"I'll take a wild guest. 9.99."

"Well," Invido glanced over his shoulder at a pokeball, "because you're a member of The Swords...there is one pokemon left."

"Professor, I want it." Becky said quickly.

"I have to warn you," Invido cautioned, "There are a few issues with this one. Because of its nature its almost never given to rookie trainers."

"Just lemme see it." Becky pleaded.

"Okay," Invido scooped up and opened the ball.

Becky blinked. Staring at it. It was a squat reptile with tiny arms, thick blue scales, sharp fangs and gray helmet-like ridges on its head that slicked bak to its neck.

Sasha didn't hesitate to use the pokedex app.

*Bagon, the rock head pokemon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air and regularly practices by leaping from cliffs. When frustrated, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder until eventually grows hard as steel*

Sasha looked at Becky. "Maybe you should wait."

"Why?" Becky snapped. "This wun suits me perfectly. Ambitious, cute and-"

The Bagon growled, leaping off the table and wandering around the laboratory.

"Dragons are really difficult to train Becky." Sasha warned.

"I love a challenge." Becky smiled proudly. "I'll take it."

Sasha shrugged. "I won't say I told you so."

"What do you mean?" Becky asked, following the Bagon. "If you and Prince can train dhaagons then so can I."

"Melbu isn't a full-blooded dragon and you didn't see how hard it was to train Frahma."

"Well if you guys can do it, then I can too." Becky smiled as the Bagon spat embers at her. "Thanks professor."


	100. Chapter 82 The Boss' Stallions

The sun was cloaked behind scores of gray clouds today. No sunshine. Luckily, most of Prince's business was done for today.

It had been difficult to leave Sasha that morning. He kissed her soft lips, opened the curtains, put on a suit and departed. Her angellic touch lingering as he toured the factories of his bottle cap, toilet paper and yogurt companies. He and future generations of his family were set-up financially and would not have to endure the hardships he had to growing up.

Sasha? Children? A little house on the prairie? A field of dandelions? Sasha? Trophies? His name carved in history as the Michael Jackson, Mike Tyson, Michael Jordan, Barry Bonds, Tupac, Muhammad Ali of the sport of pokemon battling? Peace? Sasha? Was it possible or just a cocaine daydream?

Prince stepped out of the black-on-black Honda Sedan. Waving away the driver, Prince pulled open the gate and marched up the concrete road leading to his house in Joliet, Illinois.

Lunch? A simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Possibly sushi and a rematch in marvel vs Capcom. Prince needed to get his manhood back after losing 23 matches in a row.

He opened the door.

"Good afternoon, sir," a man greeted, standing shirtless at the entrance.

(What the fuck?) Prince stared at the large man. Mocha skin, thick chiseled muscles, a neat goatee and cropped caesar. (Michael Jai White?) "What are you doing in my house?"

"We," he spoke loud and proud, "will go anywhere so long as it pleases our Goddess, Sasha."

(We?) Prince questioned but a second man approached the entrance, also shirtless. Cropped dark hair, porcelain skin, flawless face and brown eyes.

(Channing Tatum? You can't be serious.)

A 3rd man apprached, shirtless as well. He had long flowing brown hair, a six-pack of steel and a very handsome face. (John Morrisson?)

Then a 4th man appeared. Wiry muscled, sharp brown eyes, chiseled and ahirtless. (Tony Jaa? Why is Ong Bak in my house?)

The four glared at Prince. "Its not Godsha." The four groaned disappointed.

(The hell?) Prince thought as Taryn and the Dollhouse hurried to the front door with tears in their eyes, "We tried to stop her but she overpowered us. We're sorry, Daddy."

"Who overpowered you?" Prince asked.

"I did." Sasha called from behind him. She stood, staring down at a puddle of melted snow.

"Godsha," Tatum squealed running and laying down over the puddle.

"Thank you, Channing." Sasha smiled. stepping on his back and crossing tee first puddle. Channing rolled, quickly dropping his body into the slush to spare his Goddess' shoes from being soaked.

(You've gotta be kidding me.) Prince thought ad Michael Jai White shoved Prince aside and dropped to one knee. "Welcome home, Godsha, is there anything we can do to assist you?"

Sasha yawned. "Aid my friend Becky and...," yawning again, "I am weary." Sasha shut her eyes, falling backwards and into the arms of Morrisson who carried her upstairs.

(The fuck.) Prince thought, watching Tony Jaa and Becky dodge bites and ember attacks from a baby dragon.

"What the fuck is going on?" Prince snapped furiously. Jealousy and anger fuming from him.

"Well," Taryn made a face of anguish as she leaned on Prince's shoulder, "Sasha paid Hustleman and he used his Hypno and she's ripped you off. Sasha has her own Ken Dollhouse." Taryna pouted.

Memories of the movies Blood and Bone reaffirmed Prince's decision to not resort to violence. He should've figured Sasha would do something petty like this. Recruiting a group of oiled up, handsome men and paying Hustleman to hypnotize them to worship her as a living Goddess.

Hustleman. A name Prince hadn't heard in awhile. "Hustleman!" Prince called.

Suddenly, the door of the nearby closet popped open. A few coats and boots tumbled on the floor as a man with a mouthful of gold teeth, a black trench coat, clean-shaven with oil-black hair and syrup-brown skin climbed out. A pair of gold-rimmed dark sunglasses covered his eyes. "What you need man?"

"Is everything Taryn just told me true?"

Hustleman lightly kicked a pair of Timberland boots back into the closet before slamming the door. "You know me, man."

"How much to unhypnotize these fools?" Prince asked.

"Can't do that, man." Hustleman thrust his hands into the pocket of his coat. "She figured you'd try something like that so she paid for the warranty. The only person that can void the warranty is her."

"You're a businessman. Name a price." Prince countered.

"My price always is...one dollar. It's impossible for you to pay me more than her."

Prince gritted his teeth in frustation as Jaa carried the growling Bagon into the house. Behind him, Becky followed with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Really, Becky?" Prince sighed. "You're choosing that as a starter."

"Yup," she beamed happily as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the house.

"Well," Prince shook his head, "it breaks it. You buy it."

"No problem." Becky nodded followed by a loud boom followed by more shattered glass. Becky turned to Hustleman, "how much to replace everything Bagon breaks?"

"One dollar." Hustleman smiled as if he was on the brink of hitting the lottery.

After the quick exchange, he leapt out of his skin with excitement, "haha, sucka," he whispered.

(Whatever.) Prince thought, grabbing the handrail and heading up the spiral staircase and crashing into what felt like a brick wall, "Excuse me," Prince grunted trying to slip past Morrison.

Morrison sidestepped, blocking his path. "Godsha says she is very disappointed in your greed and also upset and doesn't want to see you today. She is too exhausted to argue with you."

"The hell," Prince ludicrously gawked. "This is my house!"

Jai White, Morrison and Tatum all stared down the forgotten king. "Godsha's orders, sorry."

Fury bubbled within Prince. The nerve of that woman. He spun around, loosening his necktie and stomping down the staircase and out the door.


	101. Chapter 83 No Place Like Home

The taxi stopped in front of a medium biege house. The grass well kept and the house looked rather normal for a billionaire but seemed comfortable. As everyone stepped onto the stairs tge sprinklers activated, watering the grass created a rainbow mist.  
"Wow." Bailey said  
"Do they always do that?" D Bryan asked  
"Nah just forgot to reset it." Carlito said reaching in his pocket and retrieving the key and opening the door.  
Xoxoxo  
After everyone had laid down their luggage and got settled Carlito cooked a meal for the group, something different from travel food, ribs, greens, salad, mashed potatoes, pie, steak, and lasengna, cornbread  
Chatter, laughs and good conversation went on at the dinner table.  
"Food looks good, Carlito." Larrell said in between bites.  
"I try." Carlito nodded not wanting to be modest  
AJ gracefully smiled at Carlito, it was definitely a rarity to come across a man that could cook.  
"So how is Chicago really?" Paige asked  
Carlito looked up  
"Yeah I wanna know too, being from Carolina I've always been curious." Liz said  
Everyone looked across the table at Carlito, its always been a thought of someone who's never been Chicago and for those who've been in as said the water down part of Chicago.  
Well as I said before its death in the air, everywhere, its like being a war. Its home tho. Carlito said quickly summing it up.  
Bailey downcast her eyes abit dissapointed.  
Bailey sat down her fork and gently pushed her plate forward and got up from her chair. "I'll see you guys in the morning."  
Xoxoxo  
Bailey sat on the pourch on the swing, looking at the stars being bathed in the moonlight.  
"Hey you alright?" Carlito said stepping onto the pourch in sweatpants and a muscle shirt.  
"Yeah it just Chicago sounds like hell on earth." Bailey said  
I wasn't saying that, just not somewhere I recommend for someone to visit, violence everywhere, babies getting killed, its just not a good place. Me and Prince grew up seeing guys, get their heads blown off right, bullets flying over our head, no one living name of the game is survival." Carlito said  
I just...I wanted a tour but Prince is MIA so...  
"So I'll take you tommorow?" Carlito said  
"You would?" Bailey said sitting next to Carlito  
"Yeah not all of Chicago is bad, I'll show you around." Carlito shrugged  
"Thank you." Bailey said hugging Carlito  
"You're welcome now come inside, never know people here." Carlito said placing a hand on Bailey's shoulder  
"Ok." Bailey said holding Carlito's hand for a ssec before going inside.  
Xoxoxo


	102. Chapter 84 A Friendly Stroll

"Wow!" Bailey said as her Carlito passed several skyscrapers and how lively downtown Lavender was compared where Carlito lived which was pretty quiet most of the time. "Big difference huh?" Carlito asked  
"Yea." Bailey said her eyes wondering like a kid at a candy store, everywhere she looked she was fascinated.  
"So this is you and Prince's home." Bailey said trying to strike up conversation, they had been out for hours and Carlito only really spoke when he was telling her about the sights and scenery.  
"Yep." Carlito nodded  
A group of guys wolf whistled as Bailey strode past, one beginning to very obviously follow her.  
Bailey speed up her walking an uneasy feeling coming over her.  
"What's wrong?" Carlito asked as Bailey strode closer to him.  
"Nothing." Bailey replied  
Carlito looked behind them noticing the thuggish looking guy walking behind them.  
"Walk in front of me." Carlito said slowing his step allowing Bailey to walk in front of him so he can keep an eye on her.  
"Thanks." Bailey sighed  
"Forgot to mention that guys here are on thirst mode when they see an attractive female." Carlito chuckled  
"So you think I'm attractive." Bailey asked beginning to blush  
"No comment." Carlito said avoiding the question  
"Oh come on." Bailey giggled  
Xoxoxo  
"Go go throw it Dean!" AJ screamed as the small box gave her and Dean a blue shell. After breakfast the group decided to partake in the competitive game of Mario Kart Double Dash. " "Oh my god," "who picked this retarded stage?" Liz sighed as her and Larrell sailed off rainbow road.  
"It ain't the stage you just can't drive." Dean joked  
"Whatever." Liz elbow Dean causing him to drive off the road.  
"Cheater!" Ambrose said  
"Nana." Liz taunted  
"Blue shell go!" Dean said switching positions with AJ and firing the blue shell of death. The blue shell shot like a bullet hit Liz and Larrell.  
"We win." AJ confidently said as they passed the finish line.  
"Dean called that blue shell like he was summoning a pokemon." Daniel Bryan laughed.  
"Wanna go again? " Larrell asked  
"You guys go ahead I'm gonna go hopping." AJ said sitting down her controller and headed out the door.  
AJ began walking to her destination, in the distance he watched and followed silently.  
Xoxoxoxo


	103. Chapter 85 Pokemon In Distress

Did you hear that? Bailey asked hearing a loud cry loud to give her a headache.  
"Yeah it came from the alley." Carlito said covering his ears trying to muffle the sound.  
"Let's go it could be a pokemon in trouble." Bailey said as the two advanced in the direction of the cry.  
As the grew closer to the alley the sound grew louder deafing their hearing causing an uncomftoble tingling of the ears like chalk being scrapped across the blackboard when suddenly...  
"It stopped?" Carlito said standing in an alley lined with trash cans, fire escapes and broken pieces of glass.  
"Look" Bailey pointed to a bug like frame that lay in the alley atop the broken glass.  
Easing in cautiously to get a closer they kneel over the buggy frame.  
A small, cicada-like with two pairs of wings with accents of black and gray. There is a solid band of black between its gleaming red eyes that resembles a ninja mask  
"Its a pokemon, Carlito says pulling out his smartphone and going to the pokedex app.  
Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon. Ninjask is said to be so fast it's able to evade any attack. Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible.  
"Its in pretty bad shape Carlito said noticing a wound on its wing.  
Bailey very careful try to touch pick up the creature, but before her gently finger touched it, the ninjask let out a quick cry its body twitching.  
"Easy we're not gonna hurt you." Bailey soothingly said.  
The Ninjask body calmed at the tune of Bailey voice, it sounded genuine.  
"What's this?" Carlito careful said removing a flash drive attached to a string from around the Ninjask's wing.  
Carlito looked up from where the wounded pokemon lie  
There it was the gray alpine structure that they had seen before entering Lavender.  
Carlito's eyes remained on the building as if something the gears in his head was turning rapidly.  
The building was under construction since the last time he was here and was said to be a memorial for died pokemon.  
Carlito looked back at the flash drive trying to make sense of it.  
"Carlito we need to get it to the. pokemon center" Bailey said picking up the poor creature.  
"Right." Carlito nodded pocketing the flash drive.  
A Braivary descended blocking their path and on the fire escape  
Black bandana around his head, black shades, and black jeans stood Hogan.  
"Welcome to the new world order that Mr. President has ushered in." Hogan said


	104. Chapter 86 Hogan Vs Carlito

"Out of the way, we got to get this pokemon to a pokemon center." Bailey shot  
"No your not unfortunately I can't let you or that pokemon leave here with that flash drive." Hogan said  
"Then we fight." Carlito said summoning Dewott.  
"Braivary fly." Hogan instructed  
The massive bird flapped its wings taking to the skys.  
Carlito groaned Hogan knew he'd have an advantage in the sky, he'd have to bring him down somehow.  
"Dewott water gun shoot it out the sky." Carlito commanded  
Dewott fired bullets of water in to sky trying to hit Braivary but it was to fast and high.  
(Carlito will never hit him from here, he needs to get Dewott closer.) Bailey though the Ninjask in her arms overlooking the battle.  
Dewott continued to fire water afrer water trying to hit its target.  
"Dewott stop." Carlito said not wanting to tire his pokemon out by failed attempts he had to emprovise a new method of attack.  
There were in a alley, fire escapes, buildings, and Braivary was in the sky hovering.  
"Use whirlwind." Hogan said as the massive bird furiouslu flapped its wings causing a harsh wind.  
Carlito and Dewott shielded the eyes from the flyinh debre of dirt, trash, and glass.  
Dewott use razor shell followed by aqua jet.  
Dewott grabbed both of its shells as the turned into swords and jumped into the skys like bullet surrounded by water.  
(The wind is too strong) Hogan smirked  
Dewott fought the wind tearing through and zeroing in on Braivary.  
"Protect now!" Hogan called  
"No!" Carlito shouted  
Braivary threw up a barrier knocking Dewott back to the roof of one of the buildings.  
Carlito raced up the fire escapes to his pokemon.  
Come on, get up. Carlito encouraged Dewott.  
Dewott shook the cobwebs loose and stood on its feet.  
"I'd give your pokemon points for guts but its time to put it out its misery." "Braivary bulk up." Hogan instructed.  
Braivary grew in size its body twice the size it was. "Now aerial ace!"  
Braivary nosed dived headed right for Dewott.  
"No!" Bailey shut her eyes fearing the end for Dewott  
"Dewott surf!" Carlito reacted  
as Braivary beak was inches from Dewott closing in.  
Dewott shouted a large tidal wave rising from beneath its feet crashing on Braivary trapping it in its waters.  
Braivary thrashed wildly trying to catch its breath as the pressure begin to crush its body.  
"Now end this with ice beam, aim at the water."  
Dewott fired an ice beam from its whiskers freezing the wave and encasing the massive bird.  
"Yah he did it!" Bailey applauded  
"Damn you." Hogan sneered  
"Next time you won't be as lucky." Hogan said as helecopter with the huge white letters of NWO let down a ladder as Hogan grabbed on the helecopter carrying him away.  
"Coward." Carlito said watching the helecopter disappear into the distance.  
"Carlito we need to go." Bailey said reminding Carlito they still needed to get the Ninjask to a pokemon center.  
Carlito turned on heel then turned the frozen bird. Carlito pulled a pokeball from his belt and captued the bird, he'd take it to pokemon center as well, sparring its life.  
Xoxoxo


	105. Chapter 87 Bullet With A Name

Xoxoxo  
AJ walked downtown unaware the man was still following her, shopping bags in hand when show caught sight of familiar faces.  
"Hey guys!" AJ smiled  
The man ducked into an alley avoiding being spotted.  
"Hey AJ." Carlito and Bailey greeted in synch  
Carlito and Bailey looked at each other, weirded out that they had said they exact same thing at the same time.  
"Okay...So what ya up to?" AJ asked  
"I was just showing Bailey around town." Carlito said  
"Alone?" AJ quirked an eyebrow  
"It's not like that." Carlito rolled his eyes, why is it women always jump to conclusions without knowing the facts.  
"Oh my god what happened to this little guy?" AJ said spotting the Ninjask in Bailey's arms  
"Look AJ we like to chat but we got to get to the pokemon center." Bailey said  
The man jumped from out the alley drawing a pistol  
"Remember me!" He shouted  
AJ spun around knowing the owner of that voice. Punk!  
Punk aimed and fired the exho of the bullet ringing.  
Carlito's eyes widened a sharp pain in his arm.  
AJ dropped to ground hyperventilating holding her sternum that was covered in blood.  
Punk scurried away as people screamed and ran in panic.  
Carlito darted to AJ's side cradling her head.  
"Come on stay with me!" Carlito said his body shaking from adrenaline.  
"Wh...what...did...I...do...  
wrong?" AJ asked  
"Oh my god!" Bailey said covering her mouth.  
Carlito picked up AJ and rushing to the nearest hospital, he couldn't wait on Corin.  
Xoxoxo


	106. Chapter 88 Jumpman

Violet and pink lights patrolled the architecture, occasionally dousing the midnight-ocean-blue audience.

Champagne splashed, drunkards whistled and howled at the moon.

Evergreen bills wafted in the warm air, raining on the stage as she expertly descended from the iron pole. The mere click of her high heels sending the audience into a fever pitch.

Then, a sharp twirl, a hard grind into the unforgiving rod. Unforgiving. The perfect definition of Chicago and life itself. As her dark locks sliced through the atmosphere, her eyes remained locked-on the elephant in the room. Prince Gilmore of The Swords sat by the stage, sipping his third glass of vodka-cranberry. Every now-and-then, a girl or two would take a seat beside him. Offering him company, a lapdance, possibly more. She watched as he declined another invitation. Politely and respectfully smiling as he did. He was different then the customers she'd grown accustomed to. Politeness was anomalous in the city but respect was the status-quo.

As her final song ended, she sucked her teeth, scooping up the lawn of green her dance for the midnight ocean had created. He was the moon to her. the lower he sank the more turbulent and unpredictable the ocean would become. The higher the calmer and more tranquil the night would be.

As she departed stage, striding backwards and keeping her eyes on him, she yearned for another song, another chance to carve her face into his memories to entice him to rescue her from the abyss she'd fallen into.

xoxoxo

Spotting Prince under the dark lighting was as easy as stepping on an ant.

After the usher took his jacket, Seth shook his head and stepped across the room passing a dozen tables before softly clapping Prince on the table. "We're here," he announcing, sitting on th stool beside Prince.

"Where Rell at?" Prince asked, visually measuring the amount of alcohol left in his glass.

"Checking his coat." Rollins motioned. "Naomi and Lana too. They wanted to come."

"Whatever." Prince shrugged.

A silence hung in the air for a moment. Though neither said it both understood the unwritten rule of strip joints and how the modern constantly sought to bend or break every rule.

Straight women in a gentlemen's club as customers always created an eerie atmosphere. Most men came to strip clubs as an escape from ordinary straight women. A straight woman in a strip club was like a scab on your body. You felt a constant need to pick and pull at it even if there was a chance you would draw blood.

"Hey-" "Hi"

The two divas greeted. Perfectly timed with his thoughts.

"Hey," Prince politely nodded, gently trading soft hugs witth each girl.

Naomi looked sublime under tidal flow of the orchid lights. Tight jeans, designer boots and a long-sleeved white shirt. Her long black hair frefalled past her shoulders.

The neo lady of the group was still a mystery to Seth. Lana masterfully hid any insecurities and doubta behind a kind smile. Her silver-blond locks twisted into a bun. A light layer of makeup enhanced her natural glow and carlet lipstick. She wore a black business suit and looked like she'd arrived for a russian/black mafia sitdown.

"How about we get a table?" Naomi suggested.

xoxoxo

Moments later, the four sat on a long suede L-shaped couch. Their cocktails resting in ice on the dark-brown precast concrete coffee table.

Larrell seemed his usual even-keeled elf. He'd dressed casually for the tonight festivites. A sky-blue dress shirt, designer vest, black pants and boots. He was relaxed, sipping Merlot and enjoying the visuals.

Lana enjoyed chardonnay. Sipping her chilled white wine as the music shifted and two dancers took the stage simultaneously.

"So...I'm curious," Prince began, "and I've always wondered this. Why do straight women go to male strip clubs?"

Naomi smiled, "Oh, don't mind us. We're just enjoying the art of it."

"More like spying." Rollins playfully smirked, sampling his rum and coke. Seth himself had noticed the reduced energy of the male patrons. They still clapped, whistled and cheered but not like they had moments ago. The mere presence of straight woman couldsometimes be an invisible leash on a pack of pitbulls.

"You don't see straight men at girls strip clubs, I'm just saying." Prince politely added.

"Most men aren't comfortable enough with their sexuality." Lana smiled as Larrell refilled her glass. "Women, well, we don't have that issue as much. We ask you to watch Magic Mike with us or Brokeback Mountain and you freak out. You go crazy."

"I agree to an extent but..." Prince acoffed, "Why would I wanna watch anoter grown man get oiled up and shake his ass on stage?"

"Maybe you're studying how to entertain your lady." Naomi injected.

"Or perhaps you should consider it. Maybe then Sasha wouldn't have gotten a stable of men to kick you out of your own house." Lana emotionlessly added.

Rollins and Larrell exhaled, trying to suppress their laughter. Lana had aimed below the belt and swung for the fences and based on the flat look on Prince's face, he didn't fully appreciate her brutal honesty.

(Damage control.) Rollins and Larrell thought immediately.

"Shit," Seth cursed as he 'accidentally' spilled his drink on the table. The group scurried, suffocating the small puddle of rum with napkins.

"I apologize." Lana quibbed after Naomi elbowed her.

"She don't mean no harm," Naomi smiled with the aura of a big sister as the two slithered out of their seats and headed to the ladies room together.

Larrell and Seth let out a combined,"Ooooooooooh," releasing their laughter of the situation.

"Man, shut up y'all." Prince irritably groaned. "Why'd yall bring them anyway?"

"We didn't know the place was a tittie-bar." Rollins admitted. "I mean...The Pink Monkey...I wasn't sure what the place was."

"You gotta admit." Larrell chuckled. "It is funny. She kicked you out of your crib."

"It does sound like something she'd do though." Rollins smiled.

"Yall and Lana can laugh at my pain." Prince moped swallowing his vodka. "What is she anyway? First I thought she was Bulgarian, then she's Russian, then she's American, then she's Bulgarian again."

"Lana's Lana." Larrell shook his head. "And Naomi's right, she didn't mean no harm she's just a brutally honest person."

"Whatever you say." Prince grunted as Lana and Naomi sashayed back to the table.

Seth quickly took note of Lana's seating. It was quite odd. Naomi was seated on the edge. Lana sat beside Larrell. One person between herself and Prince. Aggressive, not backing down.

"You're too fine to go bed alone tonight." Lana said flatly.

All three men glanced around, wondering who she was referring to. Then it clicked. The only person among tem who would be sleeping by themselves tonight.

"Prince?" Lana spoke with a softer smile.

"Yeah?" He nodded, trying to remain polite.

"Why do you think Sasha did that?" Lana asked as a fresh glass was sat down in front of Prince by the waiter and a bowl of pretzels.

Prince glanced at the waiter. "I didn't order this."

"I did." Lana smiled. "I thought you might be interested in the finest vodka. Most Americans have heard of or tasted it. Vodka and cranberry?" She smiled.

After a sip, Prince exhaled. A look of astonishment in his eyes.

"How you like it?"

Prince nodded, exhaling and massaging his chest. "Oh, that's good."

Prince's facial expression alone sent the table into a wave of laughter.

"Lemme have some." Seth asked, waterfalling the cocktail. His throat and lungs tensed as he swallowed the liquid. The rich cranberry tapdanced over his tongue but the vodka was so strong it felt like a bullet had hit him. So strong it felt like he was dying. A moment later, his body tingled as the table shook with laughter once more.

"So," Lana asked, "do you know why she did what she did?"

"Because she's crazy." Prince answered quickly.

"Sasha ran into your whorehouse." Lana explained, "she wanted revenge."

Prince stared at Lana. Finally, he began to appreciate her unfiltered honesty. Most people wouldn't have just told him. She'd saved him alot of time and energy.

"That's a misunderstanding." Prince said.

xoxoxo

Prince explained to everyone how Impact Wrestling had fallen on hard times and the four women were truggling to make ends meet. They'd helped himd during a rough time so he had temporarily give them a place to stay. His smallest house with practically nothing in it. They had transformed the house into a beautiful residence and never left. Prince had no issues with them living there so long as they paid their rent and bills.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lana asked.

"You know how Sasha is," Naomi smied.

The entire table nodded.

"Yall are a cute couple though. This is a bit extreme though." Naomi smiled.

*Yeah

Halloween

Taliban, taliban*

Larrell nodded, ecstatic as the drawl of Future Jumpman began to play. "Come on, I know how to solve all your problems."

xoxoxo

Seth looked on, confused but intrigued by it all. Naomi had been pulled onstage and was twerking with the strippers. Lana stood beside Prince and doing something Rollins was aware of but wasn't sure how to do. The Dab.

It took a moment for Seth to catch the rhythm but after a moment of studying he gave it a try.

"Nah, nah," Larrell quickly coached, "you're just moving. You gotta feel the dab."

(Feel the dab?) Rollins thought as the music began to overtake him.

*Head they came through Magic City on a Monday

Heard they had the had the club wild, it was star studded

A bunch of girls going wild when your chain flooded*

And then, he could do it. The amazement of the everyone as finally Seth had performed and mastered the dab.

xoxoxo

When the group returned their seats an unfamiliar faces were waiting for them. In truth, she'd been the entire night for the opportunity since she'd walked off the stage.

Three women stood beside the table, eyes on the three men.

Seth's eyes wondered from girl to girl. All lovely. Two were brunettes. One was a redhead. "Hey," Seth smiled at doe-eyed scarlet haired vixen, "what's your name?"

"Maria," She smiled, sitting beside him.

One of the brunettes stepped forward, trying to hide her shyness. She smiled tenderly at Prince, "Hi, I'm Victoria." She smiled, sitting beside him.

Lana rolled her eyes at the strippers as Larrell leaned close to her, silently showing that he was taken.

xoxoxo

Seth quickly noticed the air of matutiry that Victoria had. The instant comfort he gave to any man in her presence. Confident but not arrogant. Sexy but classy. The way she talked was smooth yet toughened by her experience. The aura of a bonafide MILF.

"Just communicate more." Victoria suggested, sipping a glass of wine. "She obviously loves you."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"If she didn't care she wouldn't fight for your attention so much. Give that girl a medal." Victoria smiled. "I wish I was tough enough to pull that off."

"Or maybe I'm not tough enough with her." Prince pathetically gestured with his free hand.

"That's your lady. You don't have to be tough with her."

"Sometimes you gotta be tough in every kind of relationship."

Victoria smiled at the young man's maturity. To be so knowledgeable at such a young age was sexy, intriguing and intimidating.

"Well," Seth smiled, staring into Maria's green eyes, "I'm glad I'm not tied down."

"Aren't you with Paige?" Lana asked.

"We have an...open relationship." Seth smiled.

"How does that work exactly?"

"Simple. We can have fun with whoever we wanna have fun with as long as the other approves. We usually meet the other friend in-person but sometimes we send a pic and wait for the thumbs up."

"And you're comfortable with the idea of your girl being with other guys?" Maria curiously asked.

"It's not an idea," Rollins shrugged. "It's the reality of today's world. All that old school monogamy shit is dead and outdated. Women will always need more attention than a single man can give in between work and just being human so to circumvent arguments about trust, being faithful and all we decided to have an open relationship."

"How do you even have that conversation?" Prince smirked in disbelief.

"Over a beer." Rollins shrugged.

"Don't even think about asking Sasha." Lana quickly said.

"Or Nikki." Naomi added. "Those two definitely aren't as open-minded as Paige."

"Your girlfriend definitely doesn't sound like the sharing type." Victoria smiled, "but you should do what you want. Be with who you want." Staring into his warm caramel eyes.

Lana rolled her eyes as Seth and Maria stood.

"We're gonna head out."

The group looked shocked. Would Paige really approve of Seth sleeping with a stripper?

No one said a word as the two exited.

xoxoxo

After a few more glasses, Larrell wayched as Prince slumped, his head craned onto the sternum of Victoria. He looked exhausted but couldn't go home. Tired without a bed to sleep in. Horny but barred from his woman.

"You guys should head out." Victoria smiled, planting a kiss on Prince's cheek and beginning to walk away.

"Wait." Prince said, catching her arm.

Victoria turned to him. She could in his eyes what he desired. What he yearned for. Victoria pulled him to his feet, pulling him into a tight hug and whispering in his ear, "5000 for the night."

xoxoxo

Five thousand dollars was the equivalent of nickel to a guy with over forty billion dollars.

As Victoria walked to the dressing room, a smile crossed Prince's face as he sat back down.

"Really?" Lana gawked, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Mind your own business." Prince muttered coldly.

Naomi said nothing as the waiter returned with Larrell's credit card.

"Sorry, sir but your credit card has been declined."

Larrell glanced around in shock, wondering just what was going on.

"Did you let Nikki go shopping again?" Naomi asked.

Larrell nodded. "Yeah, she must have maxed it out."

Suddenly a man wearing a tangerine-orange top hat, black tank-top, lime green vest and alligator skin shoes. Gold medallions decorated his neck, his wood brown skin was covered in tattoos. He gripped Victoria's arm, towinng her as he approached the table, "Gentlemen," lowering his sunglasses, "we got a problem."

As Prince began to stand, the Godfather raised his free hand, "Now, hold up,big man, hold up. I wanna talk you all for a moment." He turned to Larrell, "Mr. Maxed Out Credit, let me ask you something, have you ever been with a ho?"

"What?" Larrell scoffed.

"You do know what a ho is don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, since you all can't pay me. I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse." Godfather glanced at Naomi, "I'm a businessman and I watched your girl work the pole so...you let me take her under my wing."

Naomi glared at The Godfather. A glare of death. "We have money."

"I can't trust you now that yall already tried to play me. I want her or we can both go outside and get down to it. All of us knowing I'm gonna kick your asses."

Larrell stared into The Godfather's eyes, "We can't give you what doesn't belong to us."

The Godfather sighed. "Well, there you have it, pimpin ain't easy." Leading The Swords to the back alley.

xoxoxo

The dark alleyway behind the Pink Monkey was the same as any other. Reeking of urine, a nest for cockroaches and vermin, charcoal black trash cans leaned against the brick walls.

As soon as the Swords stepped outside two men wearing leather jackets drew pistols, casually lowering them in case anyone tried anything. A show of force.

Larrell gulped, hoping neither man became trigger-happy and that the situation could be easily resolved without violence or handing Naomi over.

The Godfather stepped outside, slamming the door behind him. He'd slipped on a golden-brown mink coat. "I don't plan on killing you."

(But?) Larrell thought, wondering what the Harlem pimp's motive could possibly be.

"You're the Swords." The Godfather smiled. "Beating one of you is all I need to get ranked high enough to enter that tournament."

"Why do you care about a pokemon tournament?"

"I'm a businessman but I'm also a trainer and a hundred grand is more than enough to make me care."

"Gotcha." Larrell nodded.

"I win," The Godfather gestured to Naomi and Lana, "I get them."

"I thought you only wanted Naomi. Well, what happens when you lose?" Larrell asked.

"We're not losing," A tiny man with syrup brown skin, long shoulder-length black hair, a thin goattee, a purple suit and hat. "Godfather," Money Mike whispered, "I can handle this here, pimpin."

"You sure?" The Godfather asked.

Money Mike nodded and strutted forward.

"Not you." Money Mike shook his head at Larrell. "I want him," pointing at Prince.

"Why me?" Prince asked innocently.

"You're ranked higher," Money Mike nodded, "my stock goes higher when i beat you."

"When?" Prince scoffed, "You should've just accepted the check." Prince shook his head stepping forward.

Money Mike squeezed the cherry-red and grey ball to it's full size and tossed it onto the concrete.

A giant rodent with cinnamon-brown fur, buck-teeth, long whiskers, bloodshot red eyes appeared.

(A Raticate.) Larrell knew as the creature hissed.

*Raticate, the mouse pokemon, the webs on its hind legs enable it to cross rivers. It searches wide areas for food. Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.*

Prince unclipped a ball from his belt. "Kirby, go."

A tiny magenta elastic creature appeared in the alley.

"A ditto?" Larrell gawked, scouring his memories, "how long have you had that?"

"Since Valentines Day." Prince answered. It had been a gift from Sasha. Acquired from Drake in return for the Lapras. Finally, he'd have an opportunity to test it in a real battle and not in another training session. He'd affectionately nicknamed it Kirby after the popular nintendo character that shared a similar special ability.

"What is that thing?" Naomi asked, having never laid eyes on a Ditto before. It looked an overgrown piece of chewing gum to her. She opened her pokedex app.

*Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked.*

(Interesting.) Naomi thought. This battle was definitely going to be different from all the others she'd seen.

"Kirby, Transform," Prince ordered.

In a glow of silver light. the elastic creatured stretched, sprouted fur, sharp teeth and eyes.

Money Mike gawked as he stared at a mirror image of his Raticate.

"Raticate, Quick Attack."

The rodent exploded off its hind legs, rocketing towards it's clone.

"Kirby, use protect." The clone's eyesglowed crystal blue. A second later, the Raticate crashed into an blue barrier. The Raticate ricocheted off the mystical wall, rebounded to its feet.

"How did you know I taught my Raticate that?" Money Mike asked.

"I didn't." Prince admitted, "but a quick attack won't hurt Kirby that much."

(Prince gambled.) Larrell noted. (But why?)

"This battle might take longer than I thought." Prince nodded. The Raticate knowing advanced moves verifies Prince's suspiions. Money Mike was a serious trainer and had made sure to teach it moves to battle in multiple situations. This was a high level Raticate.

"Focus energy." Both ordered simultaneously.

Both rodents glowed red, hissing as their power began to build.

"Give it a Super Fang." The rat lunged forward, its buck-teeth glowing.

"Kirby, Sucker Punch." The clone sidestepped, dodging the Super Fang. The clone rocketed forward, nailing it with a swift blow that knocked the Raticate off-balance.

The Raticate splashed into a tiny puddle of water that had gathered in a makeshift duct created by the uneven cground. As the dazed Raticate rolled to its feet, Prince immediately shouted, "Finish it off with Hyper Fang."

Kirby shot forward, moving in for the kill.

"Protect." Money Mike ordered.

Kirby slammed into the barrier, bouncing off it and rolling onto it's feet.

"Raticate, Quick Attack."

(Money Mike must be trying to take advantage of that one moment of weakness. He's using the fastest attack his Raticate knows.) Larrell concluded as the Raticate lauched itself at the clone.

A loud smack echoed off the walls of the alley as the clone was knocked into a neaby trashcan.

"Raticate, give it another Quick Attack." Money Mike clearly wanted to remain on offense while he had the momentum.

"Kirby, Thunder Wave."

The clone's long whiskers glowed yellow emitting pulses of electrical energy.

In the middle of executing an attack that relied on rapid speed and a head-on charge, the Raticate had no time recover and avoid the attack. Raticate grunted, falling facedown onto the ground, paralyzed.

"How?" Money Mike snapped. "My Raticate doesn't know that move."

"A ditto copies the abilities of whatever it changes into. If a ditto were to change into you and you didn't know how to swim, the ditto woukd still be able to. You have tthe ability to do you just haven't properly taught how to do it. It works the same with pokemon." Prince smiled at his Ditto, the perfect pokemon for any trainer with a high I.Q.

Sasha had outdone herself with this gift.

(Sasha?) Prince momentarily thought of her smile as she rested her ear over his chest, listening the drum of his heart as she drifted to sleep.

"Do something!" Lana snapped, tearing Prince out of his daydream.

Prince blinked as a lizard-like creature with oval-shaped eyes and orange-and-yellow skin and an unremovable scowl on its face, displaying three thick teeth appeared. Its loose skin hung from it's waist, resembling sagging jeans.

* Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck.* The pokedex briefed.

(What's Prince going to do?) Larrell wondered. (He could have his ditto stay a Raticate and battle but that could put it at a disadvantage against a fighting type. He could have Ditto change into a Scraggy and use its hidden abilities to win or maybe he'll bring out Melbu or Lloyd and finish the battle.)

"Kirby, return." Prince recalled the clone. "With you on my team nobody will ever beat me. Good battling."

(With Prince's I.Q., he just might be right. He basically has the entire pokedex in his arsenal now. Prince and Kirby are a deadly combination.)

"Show em what you got, Heavy."

A pint-sized cub whose appearance echoed the panda's of China. Its round head and short, puffy tail were white. Black circles around its eyes, and its ears were also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. The fur on it's body was black-and-grey and in it's mouth it carried a small, green leaf.

"So cute." Naomi, Lana and all of the Godfather's hos cooed and giggled.

*Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents. It does its best to glare and pull a scary face, but it can't help grinning if anyone pats its head.* The pokedex illustrated.

"Another gift from Sasha?" Larrell inquired.

"I got it in Vermilion in a trade with Trish."

(So Prince quietly got two pokemon. He's getting more-and-more powerful. A Pancham though? How will he use it? What's it capable of?) Larrell looked on. Wondering what pokemon he'd given up for a Pancham. Definitely not his Charmeleon, Milotic or Scyther. The only other two he had to offer were his Breloom and Corphish. (What did he trade?)

"Scraggy, headbutt." The hoodlum squatted before leaping to give the attack the extra push of power.

"Heavy, dodge and use Vital Throw." the Pancham backflipped, avoiding tge attack, squatting and catching the Scraggy in a fireman carry position before tossing the Scraggy in the air.

(An Attitude Adjustment?)

But the Scraggy kick-flipped off the brick wall, landing behind Pancham.

"Scraggy, low kick."

"Heavy, jump and use Focus Punch." As soon as Pancham leapt and spun around, Money Mike ordered, "Scraggy, sand attack." The Hoodlum backed away, kicking and sweeping the puddle of water into the eyes of the Pancham.

"Now Scraggy use Hi-Jump Kick." The Scraggy charged and leapt in the air, foot aimed. The Pancham, stunned and blind didn't see it coming.

"Shit." Prince hissed as the Pancham was knocked against the wall. It slumped onto the floor. Defeated. "You've gotta be shitting me." Prince muttered.

"Get up!" Prince snapped.

The Pancham glanced up at its new trainer.

"It's hurt." Lana defended.

Prince shook his head. "You can still fight, Heavy."

The Pancham gave Prince a pleading look.

(It's still not battle-hardened.) Larrell concluded.

"Get up or stay on the ground and learn the hard way." Prince coldly crossed his arms. The Pancham was used to a pampered and relaxed environment not the tough, warrior atmosphere that the Swords lived in.

"Scraggy, another Hi-Jump Kick!"

The second blow landed, knocking the Pancham into a pair of trashcans that tumbled over.

The Pancham looked at Prince, waiting to be recalled.

Prince shook his head as a third attack landed.

"Call it back." Lana demanded, as it a Low Kick dropped the Pancham facefirst into a puddle.

"Lana," Larrell interrupted, " Can't you see what he's doing? He's training it. It can't just give up in the middle of a battle like that. Pancham has an advantage over Scraggy but it just gave up as soon as it was knocked down. Prince i trying to teach it that in battle there's no mercy so it has to fight."

"I don't think it's getting the message." Lana said as a fourth Hi-Jump Kick knocked the Pancham unconscious.

Prince shook his head. Stepping forward, he scooped the wet panda in his arms before carrying it to Lana and leaving it by her side.

"Put it in its pokeball." Lana advised.

"Right now, it doesn't deserve that." Prince returned to the battlefield. He grabbed his signature pokeball, "Melbu, end this-"

"Two on two," Money Mike interrupted. "You can't use anything except your ditto."

"You never said two-on-two." Reattaching the ball to his belt.

"I forgot." Money Mike smirked.

"Whatever," Prince shook his head, summoning Kirby.

Before the Ditto fully appeared the Godfather pointed at it, "Scraggy, Hi-Jump Kick!"

"Ditto, defense transform into the wall!" Prince snapped.

"No." Money Mike gawked, watching his Scraggy crash into the wall.

(A wise move.) Larrell nodded as the Scraggy limped away, barely able to stand.

"Kirby, transform."

Everyone watched as the brick wall melted into a replica of Scraggy.

(It's over.) Larrell smiled as Kirby hopped and skipped around the alley like a prize fighter. The Scraggy was standing on one leg, barely able to move because of it's injury but it's trainer was too proud to throw in the towel.

"Scraggy use Sand Attack." The Scraggy took a step backward and tumbled to its knee, unable to stand

"Kirby, finish it with Brick Break." The clone charged forward, arm ready to deliver tg final blow.

"Hey Big Dog, it's a wrap. You win." Money Mike nodded.

"Kirby, stop." Prince quickly ordered. The clone froze, turning to it's trainer and awaitng further orders.

"Ya win some, ya lose some." Money Mike nodded, recalling his Scraggy."Well, I guess pimpin' is the one realm I'll always be the best at." Money Mike smiled, "you beat my best with your third-strings." He quickly turned to his hos, "Brotha's got sand, huh? I held my own though, right?"

"Yes, daddy." They all smiled, showering him with compliments.

"Okay, okay," Naomi inerjected, "Prince won. Are we done here?"

Money Mike shook his head, "No."

The bodyguard's cocked their pistols, chambering rounds and slipped their safeties off.

"Whoa, whoa!" Money Mike waved his arms, " we ain't shootin' nobody."

"Damn," one of the bodyguards grunted, safetying his pistol and pocketing it.

Money Mike turned to Victoria, who stepped forward. After planting a kiss on Money Mike's cheek, Victoria stepped across the battlefield and stood beside Prince, caressing his arm as he recalled his Ditto.

Money Mike smiled at Naomi and then Prince, "Now, we're done." Money Mike turned to his entourage, "let's go." Heading back into the club.

"Good battling, Prince." Naomi smiled.

"You did well," Victoria smiled, looking up into his eyes.

As Prince looked down into her eyes, seasoned like decade old wine, all he could do is smile. He took her hand, leading Victoria out of the alley and to the main street.

Under the sallow glow of the amber streetlights, Lana shook her head in disappointment as the taxi slowed to a stop.

Prince shamelessly held the door open as Victoria climbed inside.

Naomi bit her lip. What could they do? What could they say? Techically, none of this was their business. Also, nobody wanted to be labeled a snitch. Life on the road had groomed them to seeing infidelity transpire but they'd never fathomed it happening to Sasha.

Had she pushed him too far? Based on the amount of truth in his story that explained the dollhouse and stained history of Sasha, perhaps she had.

xoxoxo

"It's not an idea. It's the reality of today's world. All that old school monogamy shit is dead and outdated. Women will always need more attention than a single man can give in between work and just being human so to circumvent arguments about trust, being faithful and all we decided to have an open relationship." - Seth Rollins

Those words orbited Prince's mind as the taxi drifted deep into the dark night.


	107. Chapter 89 Ride A Horse

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

The sun had gone down early today. Its presence had been forgotten throughout the day. It sat in the sky, imprisoned by a fortress of dark clouds. The moon arrived to relieve it of its duty of shining in the sky. Like its warmer counterpart, it remained helplessly cloaked behind a sea of clouds. Its a arrival ignored by everything except the clocks on man's walls, wrists and phones.

Sasha stared at the screen of her cellphone. After the sun had fallen and moon had risen, he still hadn't called, texted, emailed or attempted to contact her at all.

He was probably okay. Likely passed out at a bar, spending time catching up with hometown friends or visiting family. Why hadn't he called her? Had she finally pushed him too far?

Paige sat in the neaby armchair, the remote pointed at the television, browsing the Netflix menu. "You wanna watch Bring It On?"

"That was THE movie." Sasha smiled, hooking her phone up to its charger.

"Yeah." Paige smiled as teenage memories returned to her.

"I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot," the two reminisced, "I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all wanna stare-"

The two sat in the living room of Prince's suburban residence. A pentagon-shaped coffee table sat at the core of the room. A buffer between the two long leather L-shaped couches that combined, looking like a dark rogue stable. A single gray armchair flanked the couches and beside the armchair two golden lion statues stood. A makeshift throne for house's king. A flask of spiced rum sat tucked beneath the cushion Paige sat on.

Suddenly, Michael Jai White and Morrison entered the room. Both shirtless and carrying trays of sushi.

"My lady," Michael announced, "your dinner has arrived."

Paige licked her lips as the two men carefully sat tge trays of exotic cuisine on the table.

"Is there anything else we can do to satisfy you?" Michael asked his smooth gravelly voice commanding the pheromones in the room.

Sasha spread her fingers, showing off sleatly manicured cuticles that had been painted scarlet. "I just did my nails. I don't feel like using my arms and I don't feel like using me."

Both men eagerly stepped forward.

"What about me?" Paige pouted, taking off her baseball cap.

"Right," Sasha smiled, "Which one would you like?"

Gossip and rumors traveled throughout the wrestling business. As irresistibly handsome as both men were Morrison's history with Melina and manhood issues knocked him down more than a few pegs in Paige's eyes. "I want him," pointing to Michael.

"No." Sasha snapped immediately. "I mean, he's already taken."

Michael bowed gratefully. He crossed the room, separating the chopticks and begin fishing for Sasha's favorite type, maguro tuna.

"No offense," Paige politely said, "but do you have someone else?"

Sasha covered her mouth, hiding a giggle, "Of course," she then turned to Morrison, "Johnny, go out and play."

Morrison bowed before excusing himself.

"Michael," Sasha smiled as he guided the magenta fresh fish to her lips, "you stay right here," she smiled before sampling the fish. The chewed it slowly, letting the platonic potion of wasabi and soy sauce dance over her tongue followed by the smooth fish.

Michael Jai White smiled at his goddess, "As you wish."

Paige impatiently sighed.

After swallowing the maguro, Sasha turned to Michael, "Where's Channing?"

"He is still assisting your friend with her Bagon." Michael reported.

Sasha nodded. "Well, it's dinner time. Channing!" Sasha called.

Moments later, Channing Tatum dashed into the room. The man was panting as if he'd just ran a mile. His armas were red. Covered in scratches and burns. "Yes, my lady."

Sasha turned to Paige, "Good enough."

"Oh yeah." Paige smiled as Becky Lynch entered the room, her marmalade-orange hair dishelmed. Becky massaged her scalp, attempting to manage her wild hair.

"How goes the training?" Paige asked as Channing began to carefully coat a morsel of shrimp with wasabi.

"We're makin' progress." Becky smiled proudly. "Bagon stopped jumpin' ou' the weendo 'ours ago." Becky retrieved her own tray, splitting chopsticks and preparing her own sushi. As she dabbed a slice of fish into the soy sauce she examined the tv screen.

The opening scene of Bring It On was beginning.

"Oh wowoo, Prince and Bayley were jus talkin' abou' this moovie the other day. How the series failed or somethin'."

"What did they say?" Paige asked after swallowing her shrimp.

"I don' remember." Becky shrugged.

"Prince," Sasha sighed glancing at her still silent phone.

"Girl, with these hot guys around you you're really thinking about Prince?" Paige asked.

"Of course," Sasha smiled, "He is my man."

Paige stared at Michael, "you've never taken any of these studs for a few laps?"

"Stop bein' so ratchet." Sasha hissed.

"I just had to see it with my own eyes when Becky called and told me." Paige admitted, "and well, if you're not gonna ride a stallion why not let me?"

Suddenly, the click of high heels on the basement stairs evoked a glare from Sasha. One-by-one, the Dollhouse filed into the living room.

The coconut-skinned woman with fluffy black hair stepped forward, "we need to talk."

"Did I summon you skanks?" Sasha scathingly snarles, "Why are you interrupting my dinner?"

After acquiring her stallions, Sasha'sfirst order of business was banishing the Dollhouse and forcing them to live in the basement.

"Sasha," Taryn spoke, "I think you should listen to us."

"You really think I care what you hos think?! Fuck y'all thoghts! I'm The Boss...and bitch y'all not." Sasha stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Marti crossed her arms. "You've got the wrong idea about us."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "do not address me, ho." Sasha looked at the television screen, "Michael, translate these whores words."

Michael Jai White nodded while the Dollhouse groaned irritably.

"We aren't sleeping with Prince. We haven't slept with him since you guys journey began." Rebel said quickly.

"The ladies are saying-" Michael began.

"The sluts." Sasha corrected.

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized, "The sluts are saying they haven't slept with Prince since your pokemon journey started."

"Like I care." Sasha yawned. It didn't matter what they said. Everything was a lie. Everything would be a lie.

Marti claimed, "when TNA went broke and we had nothing he rescued us. We met him in a bar near South Carolina. We were driving and driving just trying to get away from Florida and forget about all the years we'd wasted. We stopped for a drink and there he was. Taryn got drunk and told him everything. How we hadn't been paid in months and were down to our last dollars, driving to New York hoping to find a couple modeling gigs or Connecticut to see if wwe would take s in and, well, he rescued us. He gave us a place to stay, helped us find good jobs and, we'd do anything for him becaue when we were down and out he was there for us."

"The sluts said-"

"It's okay, Michael, I'll address them directly." Sasha returned her gaze to the Dollhouse, watching them like a hawk. "Did any of you fuck him?"

The room was silent.

"You left him to be with Roman." Taryn defended.

Sasha shook her head, pointing at Taryn. "Only you slept with him?"

"We all did." Jade, the dual-haired Chinese woman, admitted.

Sasha clutched her stomach. "I'm gonna be sick."

Rebel crossed her arms, "It's your fault, you shouldn't have cheated on him for Roman."

Sasha turned to Michael, "Where's the bathroom?"

He gently took her hand, helping her to her feet and guiding her past the four dolls and to the restroom.

xoxoxo

Sasha stared at her reflection in the mirror. Was she truly her own worst enemy? Every miscue and mistake replayed in her head. Had Prince been the good guy that most women complained was scarce in the modern world and her actions had poisoned and corrupted his soul, transforming him into the callous man he was now? What if the dolls were telling truth and Prince had rescued them from poverty and possibly a worser fate? Women turned to dangerous habits and decadent souls when desparate. The foundation of the pornographic industry. Still, he'd slept with them. He was single though.

Everything was giving Sasha a migraine. Why couldn't love and trust be simpler? Easier?

Because of women like her or because of men like him?

Suddenly, Sasha's phone buzzed and chimed.

(Prince!) Sasha thought, she gripped her phone, letting it ring a few more times before answering, "Where are you?"

A woman's voice responded. *Outside a strip club.*

Sasha instantly recognized Lana' voice.

*Watching Prince leave with a stripper.*

xoxoxo

When Sasha returned to the living room, the dolls were gone. The sushi had been cleared away. Paige and Becky sat on the couch, sharing a bag of popcorn and watching the movie with both Michael and Channing.

"What's wrong?" Paige quickly noticed the bloodshot eyes that had likely been bleeding tears a moment ago.

Sasha filled them in on Lana's phone call.

"You did kinda kick him out of his ownhouse and fill it with hot shirtless men." Becky noted.

"Whose side are you on?" Sasha groaned.

"Jus' playin' devils advocate." Becky innocently responded.

"Well," Paige said, "a man's gonna do what a man wants to do. It's naturally a man's instinct to hunt, to gather. Can't fight fate. That's why-" the buzz of her cell phone captured her attention. She studied the screen for a moment, a look of satisfaction on her face as she crafted a reply.

"That's why what?" Becky shrugged. awaiting the conclusion of the big revelation.

"-me and Seth have an open relationship. Less drama."

"Nature?" Sasha shook his head. "Whatever. We're together. He shouldn't be doing that."

"Well, you shouldn't be filling his house with guys and kicking him out of it or leaving him to be with Roman or kissing his brother or-"

"Uugh!" Sasha groaned in frustration.

"So, what are you going to do? Break up with him? Is it over?"

"Hell no it ain't over!" Sasha snapped, "it ain't over til i say it's over!"

Becky and Sasha exchanged glances, unsure of what to say to Sasha. Lana's news had ripped Sasha's heart out of her chest and dropped it into a meat grinder. They had been around Sasha long enough that all the anger she was displaying was merely a translation of her pain and sorrow.

"Well, you've got us." Becky cheerfully smiled.

"Thanks but," Sasha wiped her eyes, "I wanna be alone." As Sasha walked out of the room the words came back,

a man's gonna do what a man wants to do. It's naturally a man's instinct to hunt, to gather. Can't fight fate, Paige had said.

(A Boss has to do what a Boss has to do.) Sasha thought. She glanced back at Michael. After catching her breath she said, "Come upstairs, I need a foot massage."

xoxoxo


	108. Chapter 90 Apollonia

Orange

Magenta

Artic

The rising sun had created a twilight sky that resembled a melting popsicle. Sasha's temples and forehead throbbed with irritation. Her nose was stuffed-up. Her eyes red and bloodshot as she blinked her eyes open. Sasha rubbed her eyes, soothingly rubbing her forehead.

"`oo okay," the woman in her arms yawned. Becky Lynch yawned, studying the face of her friend. She extended a hand, tenderly rubbing Sasha's shoulder, supporting her.

After midnight, Sasha had charged into the guest room, diving into the bed, clutching a pillow and burying her eyes into the satin pillowcase. Becky had been shaken awake by the impact on the mattress but could only imagine what had caused Sasha to breakdown as emotionally as she had. That night, Sasha cried until she'd drifted asleep.

"I'm so stupid," Sasha groaned, her head on her forehead.

"Sasha," Becky yawned, "'ee migh' be home by now."

Sasha shook her head. "I'm terrible. Why did I do that to him?"

Becky held her tongue. She was still waking up and also she had no idea how to answer that question. Becky had grown fond of and a DJ Khaled quote could only sum up what most outsiders thought of Sasha's decisions to recruit Stallions to rival the Dollhouse.

(You played yourself.) ~ DJ Khaled

But Sasha needed Becky's support. They were friends and Becky had to say something to pick Sasha back up, "'oo should talk to 'em. Personally, 'oo gotta analyze the problem an' realize what caused this issue to begin with."

Sasha looked to Becky, awaiting the answer.

"Communication." Becky stretched her arms, flicking on the nearby lamp. "'eef oo two communicate maybe you can save your relationship."

"I don't know if I wanna save it," Sasha sighed, "He's cheating on me with strippers. Whores!"

Becky bit her lip, her mind playing devil's advocate, "'ow do 'oo know? Prince doesn't seem like a liar. Ask 'em. Communicate."

Sasha shook her head, "Men always lie. They only think with their 'ding-a-lings'."

"Well," Becky shrugged, "'eef Trump's taught us anything...'en you're rich enough 'oo don't haveta lie anymore. 'Eef Prince really doesn't care about ya anymore, why 'ood 'ee lie abou' bein' with another lass?"

Sasha nodded, submitting to Becky's logic. "Maybe you're right." Getting to her feet and heading for the door.

xoxoxox

Wearing a silk pink kimono robe, Sasha froze at the top of the staircase, ice in her veins at the scene at the house's entrance.

Prince lay facedown on the ground, trying to push himself to his feet, likely drunk. Gathered around him, trying to help him to his feet were the Dollhouse.

Standing in the doorway, long raven-black hair past her shoulders.

As Becky stepped out of the room the sound of glass shattering made her jump awake. She turned to the bottom of the staircase, a small puddle of water, a bundle of flowers and shards of a shattered vase lay on the ground.

"What THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Sasha snapped, seizing a second vase and stomping down the stairs.

"Calm down," Victoria raised her hands innocently.

"Get out of my house!" Sasha launched the second vase, aiming for Victoria's head.

Victoria dropped onto the deck just in time as the vase sailed outside and shattered on the sidewalk outside. As Victoria tried to regain her footing, her head was snatched back and slammed into the doorframe.

"NO!" Becky cried, grabbing Sasha and with the aid of the dollhouse separating the two before things could go even further.

Sasha glared daggers at the intruder, pinned on the stairs underneath Becky, Marti and Jade.

"I'm okay," Victoria sighed, standing behind the vanguard of Taryn and Rebel. "You should be thanking me for bringing him home."

"You've got alot of nerve, bitch!" Sasha hissed, "Get off me!" Sasha snapped at the three holding her back.

Victoria shook her head, glaring at Sasha before turning and returning to the taxi.

Xoxoxo

Sasha stared at the dim world outside. Wishing, praying and pleading to the Gods that the whore would return. Her gaze then shot to the source of her fury. Slinkily stumbling up the stairs, barely able to stand.

"Sasha," Becky pleaded moaned as Sasha strode past her up the stairs behind Prince.

"I hate you!" Sasha hissed, clubbing him in the back with her fist.

"What are you doing woman?" Prince slurred, spinning around and tripping, his foot catching a step.

"I hate you!" Pounding on his chest. She hit him, again-and-again-and-again.

Then, Prince lurched forward, his head turning as he vomited through the banister, blowing chunks of steak and long-island iced tea on the floor below.

Sasha shook her head too disgusted and angry to deal with him, she marched back upstairs and to Becky's room.

Becky shook her head. Sasha was always too stubborn for her own good. Why would you punch a drunk man in the chest and not expect him to puke? Sasha was so emotional that she wasn't being rational at the moment.

"I'll get the mop," Rebel sighed, heading off.

"We got him," Marti waved to Becky, "Go take care of your girl."

Becky nodded, following Sasha upstairs.

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxo

Hours later as the golden sun reigned of the cloudy sky, Prince awoke. The corner of his mouth and cheek cold and wet from a small pool of drool on his pillow. He blinked his eyes, massaged his skull. The motors in his head were dancing back-and-forth like a swinging metronome.

The night was a blur. A cloud of breath in winter air, there and gone, evanesced and swallowed in the endless atmosphere.

On cue, the door to his bedroom opened. A pale faced man with cropped hair entered his room, "Queen Godsha requests your presence in the living room."

"Gimme a minute," Prince coughed, lying down.

"Uh, uh," Channing shook his head, "Now!"

(What the fuck?!) Prince thought as the other three stallions stepped into his bedroom. (Fuck this shit! This is my house!)

xoxoxoxo

Prince descended the spiral staircase with a rare glare of fury in his caramel eyes. Still wearing the same jeans and shirt as the night prior and smelling like he'd bathed in an ashtray, he through the glass door of the living room open and strode inside.

Sasha sat on the sofa, sipping a cup of tea with a plate of buttered toast in front of her. Before Prince could breathe she asked, "Did you fuck her?

"No," Prince answered, "but I wish I did."

Sasha slammed her tea down on the table, spilling it. "You stupid ignorant ass-"

"Get out," Prince sighed, crossing the room and heading to the kitchen.

Sasha shook her head in disbelief. "What? I AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE!"

Prince popped popped open a box of cereal, "Yeah, you are." Prince nodded, "Jail if you don't get off my property and take your...whatever the fuck they are with you," retrieving a carton of milk.

"See, this is why we argue," pointing at Prince, "you don't wanna communicate when we really need to."

"This isn't a debate or discussion." Prince shook his head, "Unless you wat white boy playing Magic Mike for the homies or Jai White having Blood and Bone flashbacks you got ten minutes. I'm sick of your bullshit."

"I'm sick of you!" Sasha declared.

"Then go," Prince nonchalantly shrugged, "the doors right there. Ten minutes." He reminded her as he set an alarm on his phone.

The two stared eachother down. Both refusing to surrender.

"Well," the living room door opened, "Don't mind me." Paige yawned as she entered the kitchen wearing a black tanktop and gray yoga pants, "Thank you," she pulled the box of cereal from Prince's grasp, ignoring the tension between the couple.

"Help yourself," Prince sneered sarcastically.

Paige smiled, digging into the bag and fishing a few dry squares of CapN Crunch and watching the battle between Prince and Sasha.

Prince glanced at his phone, "Eight minutes."

Sasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Paige chewed the crunchy cereal. She'd been a bystander for far too long. Was Prince really going to put Sasha and the Stallions in jail? The Stallions? Yeah. Sasha? No way. Sasha was calling his bluff.

Prince sat his phone down, "I want them out of my house."

"I want your...whores...charlie angel squad...whatever they are, gone too." Sasha crossed her arms.

Prince shook his head, fishing a spoon out of the drawer. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, it is," Sasha nodded authoritatively, "You've had sex with them. I've only gotten foot massages, sushi and carried by mine."

"That was before we were together." Prince countered, "you can't hold my history against me because I damn sure don't do you like that."

"I'm not a ho, like the other women you're used to."

Paige smiled. Both had crucial points but there was a way to make all these arguments about fidelity go away. It'd worked for her and Seth.

"Oh, and don't even think about asking me for an 'open relationship'," Sasha said immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Prince cooped up his cereal bowl and headed for the couch.

"Men, you can't control your things."

"Women, you can't control your mouths."

Paige stared at the table. Sasha's toast and tea were beside Prince's cereal. Prince had telegraphed it.

Sasha, arms crossed glared at Prince.

After swallowing a spoonful of cereal, Prince glanced over his shoulder. Caramel brown eyes on Sasha, soft skin wrapped in that kimono. Her angelic visage twisted by frustration. How sexy she looked when she was angry?

The remnants of the alcohol shook hs brain but seeing his Queen so...vulnerable quaked his soul.

"Sasha," he called, "baby..."

She stared at the ceiling, pretending to ignore him.

His voice sounded calmer as nodded to her, "Come here."

Sasha exhaled, resisting until he repeated, "come here, c'mon," Sasha rounded the couch, sitting on the opposite end, "What?" she asked, her voice softer.

Paige smiled, watching Prince slink closer to Sasha. He draped her legs over his knees and coiled an arm around her.

Open relationships were a great thing, depending on the couple but Prince, who believed in monogamy and Sasha who had finally found a man honest enough to trust in for a monogamous relationship probably wouldn't be one of them. Both were extremely proud and old-fashioned in terms of love.

(Shame.) Paige thought, heading back upstairs box of cereal in hand.

xoxoxoxo

A strange aura of comfort flowed through Sasha as she gently gribbed and stroked Prince's earlobes. What was it about them made her feel so...relaxed when she touched them.

Suddenly, a loud buzz echoed throughout the room.

Prince and Sasha both turned to Prince's cell phone. Ten minutes had passed.

Becky had been right. Communication was their number one issue. It had taken less than ten minutes to actually fix the situation.

"So, what did we decide?" Prince quizzed.

Sasha smiled, her gaze tapdancing across his coconut skin and up to his brown eyes. "You first."

"I'll sell this house to the dolls and get a separate place."

Sasha nodded. "I'll get Hustleman to fix the Stallions and..."

"We try our best to communicate more."

The two nodded as the movie Purple Rain hummed to life.

"Oh, I love this movie." Sasha gushed.

Prince nodded, "I saw my first pair of boobs watching this as a kid."

"Of course you did, perve boy." Sasha smiled as Prince's hand slipped inside her robe, gently kneading her breast.

"Well," Sasha teasingly moaned before, getting to her feet, "Jungle love."

"Oh wee oh wee oh," Prince bitterly muttered.

Sasha tightened her robe, "I will never understand why they cheered The Time over The Revolution."

"Yeah," Prince sighed.

"So Prince," Sasha curiously glanced at him, "did your parents name you after this movie? I've always wondered."

"It's just a nickname." Prince chuckled.

"Because of this movie?"

"I'll tell you that story another time." Prince said before returning his attention to the movie.

"How many girls have you alreadytold it to?"

Prince stared at the violet lit stage on the screen. The poetic meaning of everything, "until I find te righteous one-"

"Computer Blue." Sasha finished. "If you're Prince, then I guess that makes Apollonia-"

"Eva."

Prince and Sasha both turned to Paige who had reentered the living room.

"Eva Longoria cheated on Tony Parker for his teammates wife?" Paige gasped, "you're basketball fans, is it true?"

"Yeah," Prince confirmed, "but why do you care?"

"I'm binge-watching desperate housewives." Paige revealed before disappearing up the stairs.

"Darlin Nikki." Sasha hinted before sstriding to the entrance in search of Hustleman.

"Yup," Prince nodded, "Good ol' Apollonia," watching Sasha vanish behind the closing door.


	109. Chapter 91 The Road To Celadon

Brie Bella moaned in pain as she shrugged off her knapsack. It dropped onto the fresh blades of grass with a hard thud.

Once again, The Swords were on the move. They'd left Lavender Town hours ago. The briefing had been a quick one. There weren't too many dangers awaiting the group in the wilderness on their way to Celadon City.

The wilderness? It felt refreshing to see it again. They'd spent so much time in mega cities that she'd forgotten how peaceful it was to be surrounded by nature.

An ocean of blooming green was a comfortable sight after being immersed in concrete and steel. They hadn't truly been in the wilderness like this since their journey began.

"You okay?" Daniel asked as Brie unscrewed a canteen of water and took a sip.

"Yeah," She nodded, her eyes surveying the group.

Sasha and Prince leaned against a tree with his arms crossed, watching Carlito use a compass. It was Carlito's first time using a compass and tracking the group's course. Team building had been a deep thing discussed during the briefing. Creating and giving other people opportunities to do more for the group and learning to not rely on technology as much. Carlito and Bayley were both the first to raise their hands to volunteer to take the helm and aid the group.

"Like this right?" Bayley asked, quickly spinning her body around and facing North.

"Yeah," Carlito coached, "Since we're traveling east-"

"We go this way," Bayley smiled, turning right. The ponytail of her dark hair cutting through the Chicago wind, "Right?"

Carlito nodded. "Right."

Nikki's curtly glanced at AJ. The flat look on AJ's face reeked of envy, disappointment and anger. Carlito and AJ must be going through a bit of trouble.

"I got it." Bayley assured Carlito as she planted a stick in the dirt. A marker to remind the group of the direction they'd be traveling in.

Sasha surveyed the group. "Yeah, we've walking for hours. Let's rest for a minute."

Prince glanced at the cloudy sky, the wind grazing his coconut skin as he weighed the decision. The other Swords approached, all ready to cast their vote on the suggestion.

"I'm good either way." Corin yawned indifferently.

Trey nodded, taking a long drag on his joint. "Yeah, let's take a minute to chill," agreeing with Sasha.

Prince was on his knees in the grass looking over a paper map with his smartphone staring at a GPS image of their location in the other. "We need to get at least thirty more miles by sunset."

"Why?" Nikki curiously asked, entering the huddle and standing beside Larrell. Everyone turned to Nikki and nodded, she'd asked the one question every else wanted to ask. Prince had already pulled through a long boring brief at Carlito's house about the importance of these things. As usual, most of the group had used to time for napping.

Prince shook his head but unsurprised by the group having not followed the crucial details of the briefing. Maybe they'd forgotten what he'd said or maybe they hadn't listened at all.

An unfamiliar voice spoke, answering the question, "Cross mountain…tomorrow afternoon danger…storm and tornadoes." Asuka explained.

The entire group stared at her awestruck.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Trey gawked, dropping his joint.

"Of course," Asuka nodded, "…I have...study…" her accent thick, conjugations and articles off but nonetheless a shocking improvement.

Larrell pulled off his glasses, cleaning the lenses with this shirt as he smiled at Asuka. "Ya know, I might be able to help out with that."

Nikki glared at Larrell suspiciously, "How?"

Larrell turned to Seth, "What were you telling me the other day, Seth?"

"Just a memory I had…a dream or something, I don't know. It might work…it might not work but anything's worth a shot right." Seth shrugged.

Nikki crossed her arms protectively, "You still haven't told me anything."

"One of the ways the north maintained so many things diplomatically was the pharaoh's ability to communicate with anybody he needed to but would also help other people be able to communicate."

Nikki glanced at Larrell, "What is he talking about?"

"Some people in the presence of the pharaoh could speak our tongue or the eastern tongue, or many languages just like the pharaoh could. He would almost share his power with them. I'm not sure how to be honest but I had a dream a few nights ago. A few diplomats had arrived from Europe. Italy, I think and there I was speaking fluent Italian with Larrell."

"Maybe you were bilingual." Nikki concluded.

"Then in another dream I was speaking a completely different language. Spanish, I think. Then Greek, Portuguese, Arabic. Almost nobody is that fluent especially an architect that draws, builds and trains most of the day."

Nikki glanced at Asuka, who was trying to digest what had just been said, Larrell who was searching his mind for answers. "No funny stuff."

Larrell nodded, "Okay, we'll give it a try."

"If this works," Sasha smiled, "We'll be able to communicate with our pokemon just like Larrell.""He can do it." Corin said suddenly. "I remember when we first got our pokemon. I could talk to and understand my Treecko then a few days later I couldn't anymore."

"He's right." Prince confirmed, "It was the same me and Melbu."

Everyone turned to Larrell, high expectations.

"Hey," Larrell held up his hands in submission, "easy, I'm not even sure exactly how I did it."

"It's probably because you couldn't control your powers when you first got them." Liz pointed out, "but now that you've had them and your body and soul have adjusted you control them a lot better."

Larrell closed his eyes, trying to focus. A moment later, "Anything?"

"I don't know." Asuka spoke, "My talking…better?"

The group looked at Larrell.

"We can figure it out as we go." Carlito suggested, "No point stressing the guy."

"He's right." Prince nodded. "Let's take a break," folding up the map and checking his watch as the wind sliced over the plain of grass. "We should be ready to move in twenty minutes."

"Why twenty minutes?" Nikki asked, observing the annoyance building in Prince's face.

"So we don't have to sleep in mud tonight." Prince responded, laying down his knapsack and summoning a pokemon.

In a flash, Prince's Pancham Heavy appeared.

Sasha glanced at Prince, a look of disapproval in her eyes as Prince removed a cinderblock from his bag and placed in the arms of the Pancham. "A hundred yards and back," He pointed south.

The Pancham grunted. Its muscles straining as it dragged its body forward, grunting with each step.

Sasha lounged at the trunk of tree. Her Haunter "Heat" floating in the shade beside her as she chewed on beef jerky and updated her instagram.

Becky Lynch cursed chasing her Bagon down the field while Brie fed her Smoochum and Clefairy berries.

Corin' and Alexa shared sandwiches while his new Machop did pushups in the grass and her Staryu breathed fresh oxygen.

Carlito's eyes searched the cloudy sky for a sun while he massaging the arm that had been pierced by CM Punk's bullet days ago. Turning over and reflecting his life decisions.

Trey lit a joint, "Nattie," He sighed, staring at the heavens.

Nikki turned to Larrell, "So, pharaoh, do we leave in twenty minutes?"

Larrell turned to Nikki, "Yeah."

"Is that your decision?" Nikki asked, "Or is it Prince's decision?"

"It's the group's decision." Larrell opened his canteen, taking a sip of water.

"It didn't sound like the group's decision." Crossing her arms.

Larrell stared into Nikki's eyes, "What's the alternative? Do you have a better idea?"

"I'll follow whatever you say," Nikki smiled, "Pharaoh?" her tone almost mocking him.

Larrell shook his head, finishing his snack. Nikki was just stirring the pot? Nobody else in the group had planned their journey to Celadon or even understood the weather patterns that were coming. Why second guess the man that had the most information of the situation and had gotten them so far already? Ego? Nikki was just being delirious.

"WHY ARE YOU DROPPING THIS CINDERBLOCK?!" Prince snapped at the Pancham that was panting with exhaustion. "How many seconds are in fifteen minutes, Heavy? How many? 900. You pick this up," Prince dropped a heavy stone in the panda's arms, you run and you count everyone one of them! You're killin' me, Heavy! You're killin' me!"

Sasha looked on with disdain at the Spartan-style of training Prince was subjecting the Pancham to. True, it had molded Melbu, Meru and Lloyd into warriors on the battlefield but not every person or every pokemon responded well to the same style of training. Hopefully, her lover would learn that soon. This hard-nosed brutal method of training just wasn't a good fit for Pancham.

"Gill!" Sasha called.

Prince turned to her. He rarely heard anyone call him by his name. "Hold up," Prince growled, watching the Pancham hurdle forward, struggling under the extra weight.

Sasha shook her head in frustration, getting to her feet. She then stared at him. His back to her, hands on his hips in concentration.

A soft hand patted her shoulder blade. Heat, the Haunter looked into her eyes, shaking its head. Its way of telling her that now wasn't the time. Sasha sighed, returning to the bottom of the tree while Heat continued its laps around and through the thick tree, watching over Prince's training of Heavy.

"Coach Boone," Liz called to Sasha finding a seat beside her.

Sasha nodded, "Yup. There's Petey," Pointing to the struggling Pancham.

"You want me to talk to him." Liz asked.

"Nah," Sasha shook her head, "I'll talk to him, just not now. You haven't seen just how intense he gets when it comes to training and battle-testing his team."

Liz nodded, "No, I haven't," brushing her dark locks out of her eyes, "What is he like?"

"Emotional." Sasha inhaled. "Intense. Like a father but at the same time a maniac." Sasha shook her head. "It's hard to describe to be honest."

"Sasha?" Eva called, standing over the tree, a look of disgust in her eyes. Eva crossed her arms, frustration boiling in heart, "We need to talk."

Liz traded glances between the two.

Sasha scoffed, "Well, maybe I don't wanna talk to you. What do we have to talk about anyway, Eva?"

"You being a total bitch to Prince." Eva shook her head, "What's wrong with you? Filling his house with a bunch of goons then kicking him out of his own house-"

Sasha dismissively raised her hand, a dismissive stop-sign, "Why don't you mind your own business, Eva?! Why don't you go and find your own man instead of worrying about mine so much?!"

Eva glared at Sasha. So much boiled inside Eva. Pain, sorrow, loneliness and heartbreak. She'd surrendered it all, given it all up to benefit the future and help everyone except herself. Now, she was forced to sit on the sidelines. Powerless as Sasha mistreated and underappreciated a good man.

"Treat your man right, Sasha," Eva exhaled, speaking to the dismissive hand of Sasha, "Or someone else will," before turning around and walking off.

Liz sighed unsure of what to say or do as Eva shot Liz a look of anger on her way to the other side of the field.

Xoxoxo

The journey carried through a valley, a path between the mountains, and cover from the fury of the approaching storm.

Larrell nodded, glad to have trusted his intuition. Prince was spot-on, as usual. In traditional Swords-fashion, the group sat up tents. Pointlessly segregating the genders for the night. A chair was placed outside of the tents. Guard watch. A second post had been sat a couple feet above in the chance of a surprise attack.

"Do we really need someone on watch?" Nikki debated.

Prince sighed, irritation brewing within him from another objection from Nikki. "Yeah, we do. We've got hundreds of people gunning for and in case you forgot two of our people were shot a few days ago by a guy with his panties in a bunch."

"People are tired, Prince." Nikki objected. "You guys just marched us nearly fifty miles in a day."

Prince glared at Nikki. "If you don't like it. You can set up a tent a mile down the road and wait for Sithis to come for you or maybe Trump or Hogan and the n.w.o. or-"

"He's right," Larrell interrupted, raising a hand to calm Nikki, "We've got the manpower. People won't be standing watch for that long."

"Thank you," Prince exhaled.

Nikki folded her arms in front of her chest, glaring at Prince.

(What's gotten into her?) Liz wondered. Nikki had always had issue with Prince's aggressive stance towards helping the group but why was she being so vocal now? What had happened?

"You wanna set up the watch-bill?" Prince asked, laying a piece of paper in front of Nikki. "We keep it fair though."

Nikki shook her head, "Don't put my name on it," stomping out of the tent.

Carlito smiled, pulling out a pencil and writing Nikki's name in every spot.

"Carlito, really?" Liz sighed.

"C'mon," Carlito chuckled innocently, "I was only kidding."

Xoxoxoxo

Later that night…

Carlito sighed, erecting the giant umbrella over his chair as the rain poured. His brother had planned this all too well. The valley shielded them from the brutal winds, keeping them warm. The tents were all layered with plastic, blocking the water.

(Genius.) Carlito nodded, sipping orange juice from his canteen. (One day…I need to get that level.) He thought. (What would bro do now?) He wondered.

Suddenly, Carlito's phone rang. (Thank god for technology.) He thought answered the phone, "Sup."

*I guess being the brother of the guy that wrote the bill didn't save you from being one of the first people* Lana spoke in a thick accent.

"Nah, it doesn't. Lana, right?"

*And I guess he doesn't like me much because here I am.* She waved from above. She shook her head, annoyed as mud rolled down the mountain and on her shoes. *Even if our enemies do attack, how much help would I really be? He couldn't put Sasha out here?*

Carlito laughed. "That's why he put me here. Bro wanted to balance the watches. Besides, if anyone smart attacked us it'd be late. Midnightish when we were sleeping …and guess who's on watch at that time."

*Good to know*

"So why?" Carlito asked curiously. "Why call me of all people and not any of the other girls?"

*I'm trying to follow the rules.* Lana admitted. *Watch partners are only allowed to communicate with eachother.*

"That's right." Carlito nodded. "So…I've been wondering something about you….you're with Rusev but…I heard…like I'm saying I wasn't here when it went on but I heard that there was a time when we thought you were the northern queen."

*Sometimes…I still believe that I am.*

"What do you mean?"

*Maybe historically I was and maybe Larrell is in love with Nikki and nothing will ever change that but…I still feel it sometimes. Queens are supposed to have this power or feeling and….I think I have it…I don't know…*

Carlito shrugged, unsure of what to say.

*Now let me ask you something…be honest, are you and AJ over?*

"We're just taking a break. Why do you care?"

*Breakups affect the group as a whole. Have you not seen how awkward Charlotte and Trey are and how it rubs off on the group? Look at your brother and Eva.*

"True." Carlito nodded.

*What about Bayley? You've been spending a lot of time with her.*

"That's my friend." Carlito said quickly.

*If Bayley asked you to take her now, would you?*

Carlito paused for a moment, "Nah, AJ and I are complicated…I don't wanna just jump into something else ya know."

Then Carlito saw something, moving in the shadows around the tent. He slipped his phone in his pocket, and drew his pistol and pulled a pokeball from his belt, ready to take out whatever it was.

Then, he froze. It floated in front of him, a broad smile across its face. Heat, Sasha's Haunter clutched a smartphone in its hands, chuckling at Carlito before reentering the female tent.

Xoxoxo

"Thanks, Heat!" Sasha smiled, catching and unlocking Prince's smartphone and scrolling through it.

There wasn't much movement inside the lamp-lit tent tonight. The downpour of rain was a deterrent of both movement and moods.

"What are yeh doin`?" Becky asked, peering over Sasha's shoulder.

"Checking Prince's phone." Sasha replied innocently. "Gotta make sure he's not dialing or texting groupies or those heffa's we just left behind and-" Sasha froze, staring at Prince's twitter feed.

A photograph of a Latin woman was displayed. She was dressed in a bikini, the camera focused slowly on her sculpted ass.

Sasha scrolled up. Another picture of a woman with a round apple-bottom. Then another, another and another.

Sasha bit her lip, shoving the phone underneath her pillow. She slammed herself down onto her cot, glaring at the ceiling in frustration.

"Sasha," Liz called, dropping to her knees and patting the out-of-character melancholic diva, "You okay?"

Sasha slipped the pillow off her face and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Her mind racing, the image of the dozens of girls on Prince's phone torturing her sanity. She lied there for nearly thirty minutes, her hand tracing her lower spine and over her rear. Sure, she was round and well-sculpted but nowhere near the level of those girls. Even Victoria had a better ass than Sasha. She thought grudgingly as she remembered the silver bullet their relationship had dodged thanks to whiskey-dick and not because of the strength of their love and trust. Prince's vice of consuming too much alcohol had made him incapable of establishing and erection. Fate had kept him faithful not a monogamous spirit.

What could Sasha do? What choice did she have? Why couldn't she be the only girl in the world? The only girl in his world? The Queen of his world? The only woman he looked at? The only woman he craved to lay eyes on and dreamed about. No, she couldn't and never could be. He craved a woman with a round ass…one of the things Sasha lacked.

"C'mon girl," Becky coached, kneeling beside Liz, "Don' 'orry bou' it."

"You don't understand," Sasha shook her head, rolling onto her stomach. "It's easy for you to accept your boyfriend being subscribed to every twitter account or instagram model with an apple bottom."

"Why is it easier for me?" Becky asked curiously.

Sasha crossed her arms, "If a white girl has an ironing board for an ass its more acceptable and almost expected. I'm black and I have the ass of a white girl," Sasha complained as Eva bent over to unroll her blanket.

(Even Eva has a better ass than me.) Sasha thought darkly. (I need him to look at me. I need him to want only me.) She thought.

"Tha's nah true," Becky debated, "I mean, I 'ish I had tha junk in the trunk like a Naomi."

Naomi turned over, "What are y'all talking about over there?"

"Booty." Liz blurted.

Naomi shrugged indifferently.

"We are looking at the master." Liz complimented.

Sasha looked upon Naomi's perfect ass, envy flowing through her. (If I had Naomi's ass then Prince wouldn't have to look at all these pictures or even think about them.) Sasha sighed. (I wish I had Naomi's booty.)

"Becky's right." Liz agreed, "Don't worry about it. He likes you just the way you are."

On the other side of the tent, Eva rolled her eyes and pulled her blanket up, shutting her eyes for sleep.

"Don't you have watch in a few hours Sasha?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded. "I'll see y'all in the morning," She yawned, lying down and covering her head with her blanket. As she closed her eyes, her mind lingered on the phone. The women. Eva, Naomi and how big of an embarrassment she felt like. She was a black woman with a B minus ass. (No wonder he's was looking to the outside to satisfy himself.) Sasha thought, tears rolling down her eyes and dousing her pillow as she drifted to sleep.

Xoxoxoxo

The next morning…

"Greaaaaaaat," Nikki smiled, lifting her leg and staring at the mud dripping from her shoe and splashing on her leg. She glanced up; the entire valley was filled with mud. It had become a lake of mud, "This is so gross, guys. Why did we sleep here?" She complained.

Larrell stared at the screen of his phone. A local news station was reporting on a cluster of tornadoes last night. Tornadoes that just so happened to have touched down in the field they had left. A few of tornadoes had circled the mountains and tore through the field they'd be entering today. Prince had been right.

"We really," Nikki snarled, "Are going to walk through all that?"

"Or you can stay here." Larrell smiled, helping the others pack the tent.

Nikki hissed, rolling her eyes as she marched into the women's tent. "Anybody bring any extra rain boots?"

Larrell shook his head as a creepy voice invaded his ears, "Nikki…almost equal to Briesus," Trey smirked, rubbing his hand together.

Larrell glanced over his shoulder.

Trey stood in the shadowed valley, wearing brown boots, jeans and a hoodie. A thin mustache and goatee had bloomed on his face. Trey was staring at the female tent entrance intensely.

(Okay. Whatever.) Larrell thought, shaking his head as Sasha walked out the tent, "Hi, Larrell." She smiled.

"Good morning," Larrell smiled, pulling out his smartphone and prepping his music.

"Can you give this Prince?" Holding out a smartphone, "Just say it fell out of his bed or something. Don't say it's from me."

Larrell shook his head smiling, "He already knows you took his phone Sasha."

"What?" Sasha flinched. Who snitched on her? Lana. Lana was always snitching. Had it been that thief? Eva. No it must've been Liz. Beware of the quiet people.

"Yeah," Larrell smiled, "He knows you have his phone. He figured it out as soon as you took it."

"What do I do now?" Sasha moaned.

"You could-"

"I'm not talking to you," Sasha snapped.

Larrell nodded. A bit taken aback by Sasha's 'thinking out loud'. "Okay." He nodded, slipping his earbuds in and finding the right song to suit his mood. 'Good Morning' off the Late Registration album.

Xoxoxo

An evergreen creature poked its head out of the female tent. Its round eyes beholding the shadowed world around it. It smiled, "Chika," splashing into the mud as its trainer stepped out.

Liz rubbed her eyes, praying she'd done enough in front of the shared mirror to maintain a sense of beauty that morning. Mirrors. She'd definitely have to make sure all the women found a way to pack one big enough so that each woman wasn't scrambling and fighting over the same one in the morning.

Liz's long highlit hair was pulled into a ponytail today. A quick makeshift look that got the job done under any circumstance. She'd coated her mocha skin with enough lotion to keep her man enticed and decided to wear jeans, a leaf-village naruto hooded sweatshirt and sneakers. She'd forgotten to bring rain-boots like many of the girls but she'd toughed it out many days of her life through rain and mud. This would be no different just a guarantee that she'd be getting a long foot massage and pedicure once they reached Celadon City.

The men all stood on a damp crux between the walls. Knapsacks already packed and ready to move. Most of the men were searching for a signal, texting, checking various social media platforms or cracking jokes. A few had also summoned their pokemon, allowing them to inhale some fresh air and get a little bit of exercise. Daniel's Diglett seemed perfect in the muddy weather and was coming through the wet dirt with ease.

(Thank goodness.) Liz thought. The creature hummed, rolling the wet dirt with ease and paving a drier road. (At least we won't have to hear Nikki moan and cry for an hour.)

"Well," Nikki smiled, "At least someone is considerate."

"Chika," Chikorita nodded in agreement as Nikki waved to Daniel.

"Nikki," Liz sighed, turning to the bustier twin, "There's something I, well, a lot of the group wanna ask you?"

"Ask away." Nikki said.

"Why are you instigating so much now?" Liz asked. "You keep challenging Prince or trying to get Larrell to challenge him all of a sudden. Why?"

"Because Prince is not a leader." Nikki said flatly.

"Explain." Liz calmly invited.

"Do you really want our group to follow a guy that treats women the way he does?" Nikki hissed, "Did you hear about his little Dollhouse? His harem of women at his house. Who knows how many of them he has? I don't know how Sasha puts up with his bullshit."

"Nobody here is an angel."

"I can't follow a man like that. Look at the example it sets for the other men. What kind of example is he setting for Carlito? That's why he thinks its okay to boink married women with no consequences and look what happened—he got shot and now we've got another enemy coming after us. I keep telling you guys…Prince is a role-player."

Liz shook her head. "Whatever you say, Nikki. Whatever you say but you have to admit that we'd be dead by now if he hadn't pushed us to make it to this valley. Dead or someone would at least be sick and I don't think Prince is really about that, ya know. About being the big leader. He just tries to do what's best for the group."

"He's a role-player."

"Sure," Liz shrugged, "Just…whatever's going on between you and Prince, try to keep your battles lowkey. The group is starting to notice Nikki. Okay."

Nikki said nothing. "Thanks, Daniel. At least someone cares about the Louis Vuitton I just bought."

Liz looked on, gently smiling and waving at Dean. He smiled back, chewing an apple and smiling at her.

Xoxoxo

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the other guys. They were singing praise to ditto as the lowered their knapsacks and sat in the dry dirt. The last thing they'd wanted to do was lay their knapsacks in the dirt. Diglett and Prince's Ditto had created a new option for them while they waited on the women. Sitting and resting.

"Good thinking, Bryan." Seth complimented.

"Thanks," Bryan nodded.

"How long you guys think we'll be waiting?" Carlito yawned.

"Give em an hour or so." Daniel predicted, staring at the blue sky overhead.

Carlito was silent, his mind beginning to drift.

Daniel sighed, wondering what to say exactly. Could Carlito really talk to Prince after what had happened? Prince had flatly advised Carlito against dating AJ and basically told him he was on his own if anything like this happened. So here Carlito was, taking his lumps like a man and trying to learn from them but he still had to talk about them, right?

"Hey," Daniel said, leaning over his knapsack and retrieving an apple, "You okay, man."

"I'm cool," Carlito nodded.

"Sup, niggas," Tamina grunted sitting beside the three.

The three nodded. Tamina rarely slept in the female tent. Electing to sleep in the male tent because she wasn't built to deal with so much drama. "You okay, lil' homie," She asked Carlito, "Don't worry about that pussy ass white boy that shot you."

"I'm not worried about it," Carlito sighed.

"Then why the long face all the time?"

"I did just get shot." Carlito shrugged, "maybe it's normal."

"Nah, nigga," Tamina shook her head, "That ain't normal. What's on ya dome?"

Daniel and Dean uncomfortably glanced at Tamina.

"It's okay," Dean whispered to Daniel, "Don't worry; I speak…black," clearing his throat, "Yeah, bruh. Why you in yo feelings all the time now, bruh?"

Carlito blankly glanced at Dean while Bryan facepalmed.

Carlito was silent for a moment as he organized his thoughts. "My brother coming back and making me a partner in the company and inviting on this journey has been one of the best things that ever happened to me and I keep doing shit to screw it up."

"Look, bruh," Dean spoke, "We were all young once. I'm sure your big brother understands.""Yeah, big homie probably just giving you room so you can learn from your mistakes." Tamina nodded.

"It's what I would do." Daniel nodded. "It's probably killing him on the inside that he has to give you this space now. He probably wants to talk to you more about what happened but part of letting someone or something grow is giving them space to learn things on their own."

Carlito glanced ahead. Prince's Pancham Heavy sat on its trainer's shoulders. Prince wasn't yelling or cursing at it. He was just casually walking with it. It seemed Sasha had gotten through to him during their chat last night. Prince was taking a much softer stance on how trained Heavy. "I just…I wanna be strong like him, ya know." Carlito admitted. "He's always so…him. Respected by almost everyone he talks to and just…strong."

"Y'all two different niggas tho." Tamina nodded, removing the du-rag from her head.

"Why you got on a du-rag, bruh?" Dean asked.

"For my waves, lil nigga. Shut up fool." Popping Dean upside the head.

"Damn," Dean hissed, massaging his skull. "I thought you had to have almost no hair to get waves."

"You wouldn't know about this, these black problems." Tamina groaned, pocketing the du-rag.

"I guess." Dean admitted.

Daniel looked into Carlito's eyes, "Tamina's right, you and Prince are two different people. That confidence and drive he has isn't something you just wake up having. It's something you develop as you grow. It's almost like a practiced habit. Don't be in such a worry to try to be where he is mentally in life. You're still young."

"I know." Carlito nodded, "Who do you wanna be like though, Bryan?"

Bryan chuckled staring at the guy, "Honestly, I wish I was you sometimes," continuing to chuckle.

"Me too," Dean admitted.

"Hell yeah, nigga, me too." Tamina nodded.

"Why me?" Carlito gloomily asked.

"You're in a position to make mistakes and be forgiven." Daniel shrugged. "You've got your older brother with you to help if you really need it but so much that you're being pampered and babied. You get to travel the world, have sex with models and groupies, battle and train and well get shot at by jealous tattooed divorcees and you were man enough to try to stop the violence but even if you didn't call for an end to it nobody can really fault you. Punk is as old as I am. It's on him to be the bigger man and really thank you."

"Thank me?" Carlito groaned.

"I keep telling y'all niggas." Tamina shook her head. "If a man takes your woman from you, you better thank him because he just did you a favor."

Carlito stared at the sky, meditating on the sage-like knowledge they had just imparted on him.

Xoxoxoxo

Two hours later, the Swords traveled east. Stomping over the paved road created by Daniel's Diglett and Prince's Ditto which had become a clone of the earth mole.

"Can you guys believe Katt Williams got his ass whipped by a little kid?" Roman chuckled, "It just keeps getting worse and worse for that dude," pocketing his I-Phone.

"Should've hired some goons." Prince shrugged, pouring a pint of rum down his throat. "Why would you even walk into the hood without goons?"

"I know right," Carlito agreed.

"He does it all the time though." Sasha sighed, "Like," the group slowed to a stop, "What message does that send to the people in the hood? I think you guys are animals so I need at least four goons ready to kill you if you touch me."

The group all nodded. Sasha had a point.

"Yeah," Roman nodded, "You right but when you're worth millions and you're surrounded by a bunch of people with nothing to lose…well, you do what you gotta do."

A silence clung to the air. Sasha had no ground to stand on, "Yup, I guess one apple truly does spoil the bunch."

"I mean, would you walk into the hood by yourself?" Roman asked.

"Hell nah," Sasha shook her head, "But it's different. I'm a woman. I wouldn't walk into Beverly Hills by myself. White people rape, kill, murder and rob as much as, if not more than any other race."

Everyone turned to Sasha.

"No offense," Sasha added.

"It is what it is." Daniel sighed, "So how many days before we get to Celadon? I'm just curious."

"At this rate," Prince sighed, "Three more days."

"It's nice to be out here in the wilderness." Daniel smiled, breathing in the air.

"Look," Nikki rolled her eyes, "I know you and my sister are tree huggers but its spring time and you know what that means. All the bugs are starting to come back. How are supposed to deal with all that?"

"Builds character." Prince heartlessly replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Well, I told you." Prince said with a final tone.

"I'm not one of your little Dollhouse whores."

Prince froze, a glare fixed upon his face.

"Nikki!" A voice snapped.

Not Sasha's.

Larrell grabbed Nikki's arm, pulling her away from the group.

"You okay, bro?" Carlito asked, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Prince glared at Sasha, shaking his head, "Does everyone know every single thing about our relationship?!" Shaking his head and continuing the path east.

Bayley sighed. "I got him," Following Prince and Carlito.

"Fuck this," Roman snorted, heading east behind Carlito and Prince.

"I agree," Sasha shrugged continuing east. "Rell, Nikki, catch up!" She called. Xoxoxoxo

After a couple of hours of hiking, The Swords rested their gear on the drying field, having lunch on their way to Celadon City. The sky was naked. Cloudless except the burning sun.

"It's so hot today." Paige moaned as she unwrapped a sandwich and sat in the grass. She wore olive-green kapri pants, a black t-shirt, a sweater tied around her waist.

"You are going to have a tan at this rate." Liz giggled sitting beside her. "Paige with a tan," Liz mused, trying to imagine.

"Stop it," Paige swatted Liz's arm with a playful smile, "It's not that farfetched is it? Me having a tan?"

Liz awkwardly shrugged, "No. I've just never seen you with one. Most of the other girls are tanned. I mean,"

"I thought the boys would appreciate my pale complexion." Paige smiled between bites.

"Oh, believe me, they-" Liz stopped mid-sentence as it caught her eye. A small creature with a round body, shaggy white fur, red triangular eyes and a long brown tail stood over Paige's shoulder. Without hesitation, Liz opened the Pokedex App.

*Mankey, the pig monkey pokemon, known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. Once Mankey begins to thrash, stopping it is impossible.*

Paige nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping her sandwich and quickly skidding away from the pig-monkey.

The Mankey quickly dove on the abandoned sandwich and gobbled it up.

"Guys!" Liz called, drawing the rest of the Swords to their position.

"A Mankey?" Larrell smiled, "Be careful guys."

"It must be hungry." Liz concluded, glancing at the barren field around them. Quite a few trees had been snapped in half, uprooted and broken by the cluster of tornadoes. A lot of Mankey colonies were probably destroyed as a result.

"Is it…alone?" Paige wondered as the creature began to pull and tear at her knapsack, seeking more food.

"Hey, don't let that thing steal your food!" Dean suggested.

"Have a heart," Paige objected, "its probably starving."

"Let's leave it alone." Larrell suggested, "C'mon, we stick together. Don't wanna get surrounded by anymore of them. It could bring a colony with it if we're not careful."

"What about my stuff though?" Paige sighed helplessly as the creature tossed one of her boots skyward as it continued to rummage through her luggage.

Xoxoxo

A few minutes later, the group all sat together. It seemed the Mankey had devoured all of the snacks in Paige's bag. Her clothes, shoes and makeup lay in the grass, scattered everywhere. The Mankey stared at the group, its eyes on the potato chips, sandwiches, cookies, juice and vegetables they were eating.

"Shit," Dean shook his head in annoyance as the Mankey advanced on the camp, "Here comes this hungry bastard again."

"We gotta let it know to back off." Roman suggested.

"I'll do it," Dean volunteered getting to his feet, "Here it comes," pulling his foot back.

"Dean, no!" Liz pleaded but her cry fell on deaf ears. The Mankey didn't see it coming either. With a swift kick, Dean punted the Mankey ten feet in the air, watching it fly across the field and beside Paige's ravaged knapsack.

"And there it goes," He smiled, staring down the Mankey as it rolled to its feet.

It stared at Dean, snorting rapidly as its heart-rate soared, its body shaking with fury. "You want some more?" Dean challenged, stretching his leg to kick it again.

The Mankey's body glowed silver. Its long tail retracted, its body swelled, fur shed from its arms and legs as a larger version of the creature appeared, this one with metal weighted shackles on its wrists and ankles.

*Primeape, the Pig Monkey pokemon, when Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey it will chase you forever.* The Pokedex summarized.

"Oh shit," Dean gawked as the Primeape darted forward towards the group.

xoxoxoxo

Hearts pounding in their chest, sweat pouring off their bodies, abs and legs aching, the Swords ran as the creature chased them across the field.

"I'm gonna kill you, Dean! I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!" Seth shouted from the front of the pack.

They pushed through a forest, hopping and tripping over blooming bushes and flowers as they tried to put as much distance between themselves and the raging creature.

"Maybe the trees will slow it down." Corin panted.

The Primeape shot through the forest, swinging and thrashing furiously. Its fist, tore through the trunk of a nearby tree, snapping it like a twig and toppling it.

"Shit," Corin shook his head, continuing to run.

Xoxoxoxo

They shot out of the forest, the entire group tripping and falling over one another as they rolled onto a new plain of manicured grass.

"A dead-end," Bayley moaned, pointing to small canyon in the distance. A canyon blocked a giant navy blue rock.

"Fuck this," Dean panted, turning around. "We have to fight. Let's jump it!" He suggested.

"To hell with that," Carlito wheezed, "You…," Carlito coughed, "pissed it off—you battle it."

The entire group nodded in agreement.

"So much…for one team…one…fight," Ambrose panted, gripping his pokeball. "Flareon go!"

A flame evolution of Eevee appeared in the path of the approaching monkey.

"Looks like…," Dean panted, "…I'll just have to capture you…you're pretty…crazy…," staring at the Primeape, "…I like that…in a 'mon."

Xoxoxoxo

"Be ready," Prince advised as the Primeape began to furiously pound its chest. He readied his pokeball. "If Dean can't take that thing down…one of us will have to."

"Don't worry," Dean nodded, "I got this, bruh," turning back to the battle.

The Primeape was already on the attack. It charged pouncing on Dean's Flareon and was pounding it to the ground.

"Get it off you, Flareon!" Dean ordered.

The Flareon thrashed, trying to weave away from the Primeape but the infuriated monkey gave chase, swinging its fists wildly. It connected, twisting the neck of the Flareon and knocking it to the ground.

"Shake it off, Flareon!" Dean instructed, use flamethrower.

The Flareon turned its neck, attempting to spray the Primeape. As soon as it opened its mouth it was kicked in it. The Primeape dove ontop of the Flareon, hammering it with its shackled fists.

"Damn," Dean hissed.

Sasha shook her head. "You can't just head on attack a pokemon like this, Dean. Especially not from close-range."

Dean shook his head, trying to ignore the criticism as another blow landed on his Flareon.

"Flareon-" He spoke, he then raised his pokeball, "Flareon, return." The Primeape furiously blocked the crimson beams before lifting Flareon and slamming it in the grass.

Sasha impatiently crossed her arms, looking at her Haunter, Heat, which floated behind her shoulder.

"C'mon, Dean," Liz shouted. "Now's your chance."

Ambrose thought for a moment. (Dirt. I'll use the dirt.) "Flareon, fall back and use Sand Attack!"

The Primeape charged forward ferociously. The Flareon jumped backwards, kicking clouds of dirt into the eyes of the creature, blinding it. The Primeape shook its head, rubbing its eyes as it continued to charge forward. Out of control, no rhyme or reason at all.

"Hit it again," Dean coached. The Flareon did, kicking more clumps of dirt in the eyes of the Primeape. It advanced on the Flareon, swinging and missing.

"Good job," Seth nodded, "That Primeape is basically blind now from all those sand attacks."

Dean watched as the Flareon ducked and flipped over the incoming blows of the savage creature with ease. (Time for some offense.) Ambrose thought. "Flareon, Fire Spin!"

The group watched as the Flareon, leapt away and created distance as it fired a stream of flames. The fire circled around the Primeape, imprisoning it in a ring of flames. Blinded, sweating from the intense heat and terrified, the Primeape glanced around hesitantly as it was trapped. The ring of fire churned, spinning and imploding on the Primeape.

In a cloud of smoke, the Primeape stumbled forward, its arms, legs and body covered with burns as it slumped forward, collapsing in the grass.

"Good." Dean smirked proudly as he drew a spare pokeball from his belt, "Pokeball, go!" He watched as the unconscious pig-monkey was swallowed in by the cherry and silver ball.

The ball shook, rolling as its trigger glowed momentarily. The monkey unconscious with no energy to fight surrendered as the glow faded, confirming that Dean was now its master.

"Yeah!" Dean shouted, pumping his fists.

"What are you so excited about?" Nikki asked, crossing her arms.

"This right here is the first pokemon I've ever caught." Dean smiled, picking up the ball and staring at it. "Good job, Flareon, you're awesome," recalling the wounded eeveelution.

"Good for you, Dean," Bayley meekly cheered.

"Whatever," Nikki snarled, retrieving a pair of Gucci shoes from her bag, "You owe a pair of Louis Vuitton, Dean."

Prince examined the group, "Let's get a head count, make sure we didn't leave anyone behind then figure out where the hell we are exactly."

Nikki elbowed Larrell, looking at him. "Do something."

Larrell shrugged. Was Nikki right? Should he be a bit more vocal? Why? There was no need. Prince was already taking roll.

"We got everybody." Corin reported, "Everybody's here."

Larrell looked to the group, "Anybody with a twisted ankle or anything. Corin can help you."

Corin shook his head, "Just volunteering me, huh?"

"Yup," Larrell smiled walking towards Prince who was studying his map and the GPS tracker on his phone.

"Holy shit," Prince smiled, "Dean, I fucking love you, man."

"What I do?" Ambrose asked curiously.

"See for yourself." Prince smiled, passing the smartphone amongst the group and explaining. "The original plan was to avoid going through the forest."

"Why?" Nikki questioned.

"Poisonous snakes." Prince reported. "Lots of them and it's too easy to get lost going through it but Primeape chased us right through it so...," looking at the blocked canyon. "If we can find a way over this boulder or break it, we'll be three hours away from Celadon."

Liz turned to Dean, "Wow, you doing something crazy finally helped us."

Dean smiled to Prince, "Will you give me a foot massage when we get there."

"Fuck you," Prince retorted as the group chattered a celebration.

"Okay," Larrell sighed, examining the navy-blue stone. "Any ideas how to get past this thing exactly."

"Erm, guys," Paige interrupted, "What about my stuff?"

"No reason of going back for it." Prince shrugged, "Just hold tight while we figure this out."

"You said there were snakes in the forest right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Prince nodded, placing his hands on the giant blue boulder.

Paige turned to group, "There might be Ekans or other snake-like pokemon in there. Anybody want one?"

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Later...

"This isn't a rock," Larrell concluded, rubbing the surface of the blue-thing blocking the canyon, "It's too soft and this blue stuff feels like fur."

"Huuuuurrrrhuhhhhhhuuuuurrrrhuhhhhh"

The sound shook the field.

"What was that?" Sasha nervously glanced at the navy-blue thing blocking the canyon.

"Hey," Bayley smiled, "I have an idea." She opened her Pokedex app, "Maybe, it's a type of pokemon we don't know just yet. It's worth a shot," aiming her camera at the boulder.

*Snorlax, the sleeping pokemon. The heaviest known species of all pokemon with some weighing more than 1000 pounds. It eats at least 900 pounds of food per day. Snorlax wakes only to eat.*

"CLAIM! CLAIM! CLAIM! CLAIM!" Bayley shouted vehemently.

"You really want that thing?" Seth looked astounded. "How do you plan on feeding it?"

"Maybe," Bayley giggled looking at Rollins, "I'll start with you," raising her hands like a zombie, "You weigh over two hundred, that'll be a good breakfast for him."

"Okay." Prince rolled his eyes. "We've gotta wake this thing up. Any bright ideas how?"

"One more thing," Bayley smiled, staring down the entire group, "CLAIM! I claimed it! It's mine."

"Okay," Nikki massaged her eardrum, "we heard you the first hundred times. You can have that thing. It eats too much."

"Yay," Bayley cheered, "It's so cute and cuddly, I can't wait."

Prince turned to Bayley, "Well, figure out how to wake it up if you want it so badly."

"We could always wait it out." Larrell suggested. "It only wakes up to eat, right? It's got a huge appetite, right? It's gotta wake up sooner or later."

"This thing brings that yo momma joke about jumping in the Grand Canyon and getting stuck to life," Roman commented, "Of all possible places, why would it sleep here?"

"It probably wedged itself here to make sure the tornadoes didn't blow it away." Carlito contributed.

Xoxoxoxo

"We can't wait forever for this thing to wake up," Prince groaned a few hours later, looking over the map.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked.

Prince glared at her before returning his attention to the map, "figuring out another way for us to get to Celadon."

"Won't that take longer than going through the canyon?" Sasha asked.

Prince nodded, "There are few news reports on Snorlax sleeping and blocking roads, water flows to villages around the world. One Snorlax slept for five days."

The group's eyebrows flexed with surprise.

"Maybe this one wakes up, maybe it doesn't," Prince shrugged, "Either way, we don't have enough food and medicine to be out here more than four days. We have to be ready to move if we have to."

"Call a vote." Nikki demanded.

"Vote for what?" Prince shrugged, "It's a backup plan."

"That makes sense," Nikki nodded, "But before you order us around you should call a vote. Let us decide as a group."

Prince shook his head, "Whatever…," he sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know what your problem is, Nikki, but whatever it is, you gotta figure that out because I haven't done anything to you."

"You've done a lot of foul things to women."

"Mind your business," Prince scoffed, "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I know you're a—"

Sasha clutched Nikki's hand, "Let's go and talk."

Nikki shook her head, "You're a sexist pig, Prince," She said before walking off behind Sasha.

Carlito awkwardly glanced at his brother and Nikki, "What was that all about?"

Prince returned his attention to the map.

"Sorry about that, man," Larrell sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Prince shook his head.

"She on her period?" Carlito asked in a whisper.

"I don't think so." Larrell answered. "I'll talk to her."

"Won't have to," Carlito cringed, listening to Sasha shout at Nikki in the distance and Nikki argue back.

"Women are crazy," Prince shook his head, "This should come as no surprise," tracing a route with his fingertips. "If circle northbound we'll run into-"

"Calm down," Bayley smiled, turning up the volume on her smartphone, "Let the music heal you," standing between Nikki and Sasha as the soft melody hummed over the valley.

The melody was smooth as silk, echoing and bouncing off the wall.

"What is that?" Liz asked smiling; the song seemed to take her away. A soothing tone reminiscent of Sade or The Isley Brothers. "It's nice."

Bayley glanced at the screen of her phone. "Something on the radio called the pokeflute."

"Pokeflute?" Larrell shrugged, "Whatever it is sounds nice."

Nice wasn't strong enough of a word to describe how beautiful the melody was and the strange calming effect it seemed to have. Even Nikki and Sasha's argument had cooled to being a simple discussion.

"Huuuuurrrrhuhhhhhhuuuuurrrrhuhhhhh!"

The group looked on in shock as the navy blue boulder, uncoiled itself, stretching out to its full form. It wriggled, walking sideway and stood in front of the canyon, staring at the group. It's eyes in particular on Paige and the powdered donut in her hand.

"Snorlax!" It groaned, reaching for the donut.

"Yes!" Bayley smiled ecstatically, "You're mine, chubby." She tossed her pokeball summoning her Corphish.

Prince smiled, in awe of the power in the creature. "That thing's mine if you don't catch it, Bayley. Second claim."

Bayley bit her lip as the group gathered. The pressure was on. She turned to her Corphish. "Okay, Sebastian," she smiled, "Let's take down a Snorlax."

"Corphish," The red lobster nodded.

xoxoxoxo

"Okay, Sebastian," Bayley smiled, "use bubble-beam!"

The Corphish opened its claws, firing a laser of bubbles at the Snorlax. The Snorlax stood in place as the bubbles peppered its stomach. The creature showed no signs of being hurt at all.

"Darn it." Bayley thought as the Snorlax took a step forward.

"Sebastian, use-"

The Snorlax leapt in the air, diving on and crushing the Corphish.

"A body slam." Liz narrated as a tremor shook the ground around them.

The Snorlax pushed itself to its feet, revealing the crushed Corphish.

"Oh no, Sebastian," Bayley sighed, recalling the lobster.

"Well damn," Prince cringed. Snorlax had crushed Corphish with a single move but weighing over 1000 pounds that body slam attack would put down almost anything it hit.

"You're all I've got left, Venus go!" Bayley summoned her Bellsprout.

The Snorlax stared at the small flower, studying it.

"Keep your distance, Venus, use vine whip." The Bellsprout backed away, lashing at the Snorlax with its stem body.

The Snorlax barely flinched from the blows.

"What power?" Carlito smiled in awe, wishing he'd called second on it.

The Snorlax took a step forward, and diving.

"Another body slam." Liz called.

"Venus, dodge it, quick!"

The Bellsprout stretched its legs, taking a giant sidestep and avoiding the move. The Snorlax slammed into the ground, shaking the earth oncemore.

"Now's your chance, Venus, razor leaf!"

The Bellsprout shimmied, throwing its leaf arms at the fallen Snorlax. The leaves slammed into the rotund body of the Snorlax before rebounding and falling on the ground.

"No damage, at all?" Bayley gawked. (How am I supposed to beat this thing? It's just too strong.) She thought helplessly

Then, the Bellsprout's body glowed. Its tiny head swelled, its stem like body shrank, becoming a hook on its head.

The creature in front of Bayley had two green leaves were its arms, lemon-yellow bell shaped head and round gaping mouth

*Weepinbell, the flycatcher pokemon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them.* Carlito's Pokedex explained.

"Poison?" Bayley thought. (That's it.) "Venus, Poisonpowder."

The Weepinbell spat a cloud of violet powder into the face of the Snorlax. The Snorlax coughed, its steps becoming groggy and its breath becoming ragged.

"Its poisoned, now Bayley doesn't have to necessarily damage it. She just has to wait it out." Liz smiled.

The Snorlax's movements were slower, its energy leaving it with its move it made. It was time to land a decisive blow.

"Venus," Bayley pointed, "Use the canyon for cover and use Acid," The stem on the Weepinbell's head extended, clutching the cliffs in the canyon, it swung high and out of the range of the Snorlax.

The Snorlax charged at it but was hindered by the narrow valley unable to enter it. It had also limited its ability to dodge the oncoming acid attack. Unable to dive forward or sideways, the lime green Acid slammed into the Snorlax burning it Bayley.

Bayley cheered proudly as the poisoned Snorlax finally tumbled over with a hard thud that shook the ground. "You're mine, Pokeball go!"

She watched as the ball shook, the Snorlax struggling for freedom until the dial finally faded. "Yay!" Bayley cheered. "I've got a Snorlax."

"You should treat it," Corin advised. "It's still poisoned."

"Right," Bayley nodded, digging through her knapsack for an Antitode. "Wow," Bayley smiled, dropping to her knees and hugging her Weepinbell as it landed beside her, "You're growing up big and strong aren't you Venus."

"Bell," The Weepinbell responded before returning to its pokeball.

Xoxoxoxo

Prince stood in the mouth of the canyon, waiting for the group as they gathered their things.

Swallowing her pride, Nikki stepped forward, "…Hey," she cautiously greeted.

Prince glanced over his shoulder at her. He returned his gaze forward, not responding. Ignoring her.

"Sasha told me about…what you did to help those girls and…I'm sorry I judged you…can you forgive me?"

Prince stared at the brown rocks in the valley. The unforgiving element of nature that crushed and taken the lives of many. "…I'm not Stalin, Nikki. If you, Rell or anyone thinks I'm making a mistake…I've got no issues with being called out on it. Just do it for the benefit of the group. Not personal ego."

Nikki nodded. "But you are sexist sometimes, right?" She asked lightheartedly.

"I don't know…I guess I'm a sexist to an extent…I don't know if she made the sandwich or not…she's been making some bad decisions lately…if you're gonna make my sandwich at least put mayonnaise on it…shit, I guess I am a sexist."

Nikki giggled at Prince's Hulk Hogan impression.

Larrell looked on. A smile on his face as that hatchet was finally buried between the two.

"Damn," Seth hissed, "When's she gonna apologize to you?"

"She's my girl…so never." Larrell shrugged to Rollins laughter as the group entered the valley.

Xoxoxoxo

It was impossible to not feel claustrophobic as they squeezed through the tiny canyon. They had hoped to see another pokemon ripe for capturing but how would they possibly battle or capture it in this narrow pass. What if an avalanche happened? They'd be trapped. But luckily they were able to wriggle through almost unchallenged, squatting here and there and even crawling their way through the canyon.

"I've," Sasha smiled, clutching Prince's wrist as she stepped in front of him, "got this one," as they stared at hole in the wall in front of them.

"You sure?" He asked as she took the flashlight from him.

Sasha slowly squatted over, smiling at Prince, "Yup," as she shined a flashlight into the darkness. "Its clear guys," she turned back to Prince, studying his eyes. "See anything you like?" Massaging her enhanced backside.

"Yeah," He smiled, planting a kiss on her lips before moving forward.

"We're good," Larrell called, "Let's move."

Sasha flatly glared at the passing group.

"What's wrong?" Liz curiously asked.

"He doesn't even notice." Sasha pouted.

"He has more to worry about now, Sasha." Liz explained. "He'll take notice when we get out of this canyon."

Sasha clutched her jeans that she'd stuffed with cotton that morning, hoping that Prince would take notice and look at her as much as he'd looked at any other woman.

(Just…grab it…just once.) She thought, stepping into the small cavern.

xoxoxo

The canyon widened and allowed them room to move. "How much further?" Nikki complained.

"Half an hour, maybe." Prince called.

The group nodded wit h satisfaction.

"Break time?" Nikki suggested, looking to Larrell.

Larrell glanced over his shoulder. The group looked battered. After spending most of the day being chased by Primeape, squatting and squeezing through a valley for hours they really did need a break. Prince, however, looked unhindered and still ready to press on.

"Take a break!" Larrell called.

Prince froze, glancing over his shoulder at Larrell. "Why? We're almost there."

"Look at the others." Larrell panted.

Prince stared past Larrell. People were massaging their ankles and backs.

"Don't wanna run em into the ground like Thibs did Derrick Rose." Larrell smelled, shedding his knapsack and pulling out his canteen.

"Rell's right, bro." Carlito nodded, "We do need a break."

"Shit," Prince hissed, staring at the sky. Night was coming sooner-and-sooner. "We have no idea what we'll see out here when night comes, guys."

"Either way," Sasha strode forward, slowly turning her back to Prince and bending over as she searched through her knapsack, "we should take more breaks. Don't want nobody to get injured."

"That's why we have Corin." Prince motioned to the Southern Pharaoh.

"You all just keep volunteering me." Corin groaned.

"Yup." Carlito nodded.

Prince sighed in defeat, "Fuck it," stubbornly leaning against the wall as he pulled out his canteen of rum.

"Come on, Prince, I found this in the cave" Trey smiled, stepping forward with a rock slathered in green liquid, "Besides, I HAVE TO CUM!"

Everyone stared at Trey.

"What the fuck, man?" Corin shook his head as Tamina stepped behind Trey.

"Shut up fool!" Slapping him upside the head.

Trey's rock dropped, spilling the liquid on Sasha's pants.

"Sorry, Beiber voice, I have blue balls." Trey apologized as Sasha glared at him.

"Oh no," Sasha grimaced as her jeans began to melt and burn.

"You idiot!" Liz snapped, "You just threw acid on Sasha's jeans!" Slapping Trey as she grabbed a pair of gloves from her bag. "Hurry up, take your pants off." She shouted at Sasha.

"NO!" Sasha protested, shoving Liz away as she backed back into the shadow of the cave and out of Prince's sight.

"Sasha!" Liz and the other women groaned chasing after her.

"Baby," Prince took a step forward before Bayley softly restrained him, "We got her, don't worry, we'll take care of her. Girl stuff…okay." She said before hurrying behind the other divas.

Prince glanced around confused.

Carlito shook his head. Growing up with four sisters he'd witnessed this a thousand times and as the cotton pads hit the ground it only confirmed Carlito's suspicions. Sasha was wearing butt-pads to get Prince's attention. But why? Carlito wondered, chewing his beef jerky and keeping a watchful eye on his brother while Brie loaned Sasha a pair of jeans.

Xoxoxo

Moments later, burning jeans discarded, the group pushed on.

With a hard sigh, Carlito awkwardly walked beside Sasha, "Sup."

Sasha awkwardly nodded to Carlito, "…Hey."

Talking Carlito was awkward enough after the incident between but him suddenly speaking to her after she'd been partially naked was even more awkward.

"Damn, I'm no good at this," Carlito admitted, dropping his voice, "Guess I'll just come right out and say it."

"Carlito," Sasha opened her mouth to protest.

"Bro really likes you…he doesn't care how big your butt is…so…don't worry, okay." Carlito said before hurrying on.

Sasha watched the younger brother. What did he know? She wondered. He knew his brother. A brother he'd lived and died with for decades. Still, why did Prince feel the need to look at women with asses bigger than hers? If Sasha's ass was bigger then he wouldn't feel the need to do that. She needed to be everything he needed in a woman. She had to be. She thought as the group marched on

"Here we are," Roman smiled, staring at the metropolis as the group exited the canyon. They had a great view of Celadon city. They stood in the cliffs overlooking the colossal city.

"Here we go again." Daniel sighed, staring at the cluster of skyscrapers. "Are we ever gonna see another small-town like Pewter?"

"I know right." Carlito agreed. "Married people love the quiet."

"But… all the single ladies-" Dean sang, "love the big city, right?"

"Hell yeah," Roman smiled, salivating as he thought of the prospects that inhabited Celadon City.

"Hey Prince," Dean smirked at the Dragon King, "How about that foot massage?" He asked as the group climbed down from the mountains and entered and Celadon City.


	110. Chapter 92 Scent-sation

xoxoxo

"You know what I thought about today?" Trey pinged as The Swords stepped into Times Square.

"How to properly wear a condom?" Liz asked scanning the jumbotrons and traffic.

"Nope," Trey smiled, "How did we get from Chicago to New York in a few days on foot?"

The Swords turned to Trey.

"Ya know, Trey," Bayley sighed, "this is a pokemon journey. Not every little thing has to be scientific, right?"

"Yeah but," Trey glanced around, "Chicago to New York and a Primeape that Dummy Dean kicked is the reason why? C'mon guys-"

"Shut up, fool!" Tamina smacked Trey upside the head.

"Sorry, Bieber voice." Trey moaned.

Liz looked at Trey "there could be a lot of reasons as to why we got here so fast. Probably adrenaline or a power some one hasn't discovered yet." The cars rushed by in the busy streets of New York. Liz exhaled this really was one of her favorite places to be. Trey scratched his head. "Come on Lizzy adrenaline of all things." Liz sighed giving Carlito a glance "stranger things have happened."

The traffic stopped and the walk signal changed. "So where should we stay tonight just no motels ok." The group crossed over trying to decide on a place. Why won't he let me meet them Liz thought to herself as Dean walked just a few paces in front of her.

Liz shook her head at Dean then returned her attention to the City That Never Slept. Celadon City, New York was everything she'd imagined it to be. The streets were crowded with diverse hues of all cultures, taxi drivers cursed and spat at eachother, everyone around them was either hustling or on their way to a hustle.

A hustle? Now that she was a silent billionaire should she find a new one or kick her feet up? Liz's life had been a rollercoaster since her reunion with Larrell in Pewter. Assassination attempts, shipwrecks, journeying underground, through snow, jungles, caverns, across the ocean and sky. Her life had been a whirlwind for awhile now. The journey had been terrifying, confusing at times but it taught her many things. One of the things she learned was to get strong...and fast.

The only way she maintained her sanity was by riding the wave, watching how the other Swords coped. Prince drank copius amounts of alcohol. Trey smoked tons of weed. Larrell sought solitude. Carlito wrote poetry. Corin studied history. The former wrestlers were accustomed to being on the road and traveling. Liz had created a powerful coping mechanism. A boyfriend named Dean. A boycott that currently saw fit to neglect her.

Suddenly, Becky halted the group. "'Oo smell 'at?"

Everyone raised their nostrils and inhaled.

Liz closed her eyes, hoping to magnify her sense of smell. Invisible fumes intoxicated her mind and body with each whiff. "That smells good." Liz agreed, sparking a chorus of agreement. She reached forward, her fingertips grazing the palm of Dean's hand, inviting him to hold hers.

Dean shuddered, striding forward and through the glass doors of the perfume shop.

(Is he...mad at me?) Liz glared at Dean as the door closed. (What did I do?) She wondered as The Swords filed into the perfume store.

xoxoxo

Liz walked towards me damn she's persistent.

"Hey Dean" she said as she walked towards me I was holding two bottles of perfume in my hands trying to decide what to get my mom.

"Hey" I said not looking up at her.

"Are we ummm." She paused as if deciding how to ask what she wanted to ask me I hoped it had nothing to do with my family "cool?" She finally finished.

"Yeah we are" I shrugged trying to avoid the topic.

"Are you sure? It seems like you haven't wanted to talk to me since I asked about meeting your family" she said this as if scared to bring it up. Her voice had a hint of trembling in it and I had to think of something to get her to forget about it. A kiss no she can be so difficult sometimes. I looked up at her "no I haven't you're probably being paranoid."

Liz sighed" Dean I doubt this is paranoia."

Here we are in a perfume shop of all places and she wants to talk about this now? I put down the perfume and stared into her eyes. "Liz is that really how you feel right now? Do you honestly believe I would ever avoid you?"

She looked at me" Dean it's just why don't you want me to meet them?"

I sighed "I just... just don't want you to get the 21 questions treatment at least not yet. You know how parents can be" she sighed "is that really all Dean?" Why won't she let it go already"Liz can we talk about this when we're not in a store surrounded by people please." My eyes pleaded with hers.

She sighed again "fine but only because I don't want to make a scene" she turned away walking to a section of perfume where Eva was standing.

Dammit Dean I said to myself how can I explain this one.

xoxoxo

Trey impatiently sighed. He watched as Sasha sampled perfume, spraying it on the back of her hand and inquiring Prince's opinion.

All the couples were brimming with bliss.

(Nattie...) Trey remembered the sparkle in her eyes and couldn't help but picture Natalya in the store enjoying herself.

He couldn't help how sour-faced he must have looked.

"Screw this stupid perfume..." Trey sighed.

"Excuse me?" A voice called behind him.

A young woman with neck-length sapphire-blue hair, jungle green eyes and porcelain skin stood behind Trey. She wore a green and white thigh-length one-piece. "Are you insulting perfume?"

"Without Nattie," Trey wiped his eyes, "Nothin"

"If you detest perfume so much perhaps you should leave," the young woman sternly advised, "since we sell perfume here you must find us offensive."

"Anything not related to my Nattie, Briesus, Paigeypoo or Mommy Steph is offensive." Trey wiped his eyes.

Erika looked both stunned and confused by his response.

"Hey!" The blond waitress gawked. "The Swords?"

Erika reexamined the group. "Oh, wow, The famous Swords are in my shop!" Her gaze swayed back on Trey and the excitement drained from her, "Since The Swords can't stand what we're about then as the Celadon City Gym Leader I see no need in battling any of you until your rude friend apologizes."

The Swords all stared at Trey.

"But Nattie-" Trey moaned.

"Just apologize," Larrell groaned.

"Why should I?" Trey protested.

"If you don't apologize you screw up our journey, man." Carlito explained.

"Screw you guys," Trey shook his head. "You guys don't care that Nattie's gone and you definitely don't care about what I've gone through." Trey threw open the glass door and stormed out of the shop.

A stiff tension seized the air until Sasha turned Erika and said, "Sorry about that. He may be mildly retarded but he is going through alot."

"And I understand that." Erika nodded, "but I need to hear an apology from him." She turned to the cashier, "I'll be at the gym," before departing.

The Swords all glanced at eachother.

"Are you telling me we can't get our badges because Trey won't apologize?" Roman summarized.

Carlito nodded, "Say it ain't so."

Roman shook his head, "This is bullshit," he snorted as The Swords made their way for the hotel.

xoxoxo


	111. Chapter 93 Independent Woman

Independent Women

When Liz stepped out of the pearl-white limousine alone she felt powerful and weak, powerful because she no longer had to filter herself. It was a thing a lot of women did, shrinking and holding back in the presence of men and to allowing the goliaths to beat their chests and flex their muscles. Liz felt unleashed. Weak because Dean wasn't by her side at this important time but she was the rock star of the show tonight. She was the headliner, the main-event, the big star that people were paying money to see. Tonight, their world revolved around her and the choices she would make.

Liz stared at the entrance. The Birdland Jazz Club had a large bar, Cajun-influenced food and wide room blanketed in apple-red light.

"Liz," an accented voice called, striding toward her wearing a coal black suit, pink shirt and red tie, pomaded black hair fading gray and brown eyes. Furio Pagnotti gently took Liz's hand planting a respectful kiss on it, "You look…amazing." He smiled.

"Stop it," Liz blushed.

"He isn't lying," Sasha smiled, approaching Liz. Liz's eyes nearly burst out of her sockets at the sight of Sasha. Sasha looked epically beautiful. Her burgundy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a jet-black dress split to her thigh and the golden necklace she wore made Liz imagine there was a chandelier around Sasha's neck.

"Wow, girl," Liz modestly scoffed as Sasha eyes studied her dress. In Sasha's eyes, Liz's dress would steal the show tonight. The evening gown Liz wore made Sasha visualize Liz as a walking diamond. Liz's dress was silver silk adorned with streams of rhinestones from head-to-toe. Each individual stream was its own sleek river of prisms, shining, refracting, twisting and manipulating the light. At her waists and sternum the rivers intertwined forming swirls that made her body resemble the wings of a monarch butterfly. A crystal butterfly attempting to eclipse the sun.

"We are going to talk about where you found this dress girl?" Sasha gawked in awe.

"Well," Liz smiled shyly.

"Whatever," Sasha rolled her eyes, "I know where you live. I'll just rob you for it." Sasha joked.

Furio smiled, "Shall we?"

The two nodded, crossing the room to their round table.

xoxoxoxo

Liz watched the band took the stage. The cellist took her bow; sliding the back of it over the instrument's strings as the pianist took his seat.

The audience quietly applauded as a duo of two creatures Liz had never seen took the stage.

The tiny chinchilla-like creatures had gray fur, round ears, brown doe eyes white fur sprouting from its head that wrapped around its neck like a silver scarf or noose.

*Cinccino, the Scarf Pokemon, Cinccino brushes off attacks with ease because of the unique oil that coats its white fur* The Pokedex app explained.

"Those are adorable," Sasha smiled unable to take her eyes off the chinchillas.

In complete sync, the music began. The Cincinnos sang, their voices carpeting the room in bliss.

Liz glanced around the bar. Each person in the bar was a pokemon trainer. At their side or on their shoulder a pokemon sat enjoying the music. Liz turned to Sasha was softly rubbing the scales of her Dragonair Frahma. Furio smiled, stroking the fur of his Persian.

"Good idea." Liz thought, retrieving a pokeball from her purse and summoning her Eevee.

The brown creature smiled with glee as it appeared in the arms of its trainer. It smiled, resting its head over Liz's heart, allowing the music and the faint drum of Liz's heart to take it away.

"That was beautiful." Liz smiled applauding as the third song concluded. As the musicians rested, Miles Davis played while customers conversed.

Liz couldn't help but smile, it'd been a long time since she'd been able to sit down and actually enjoy herself. They'd spent so much time traveling, training and battling that it was refreshing to relax, sip a Long Island Iced Tea with her Eevee in her lap.

"So," Furio smiled, his eyes flashing from Sasha to Liz, "A great business opportunity has revealed itself to us."

"Which is?"

"Excuse me, ladies," Furio gaped, hurrying to the entrance.

Liz turned around; her eyes could make out a woman with long curly black hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a knee-length red dress and black heels. Her wrists adorned with golden bangles and bracelets. As Furio guided the woman to the table Liz's heart skipped a beat.

Sasha and Liz were both frozen in awe.

"Hey," The woman smiled.

Sasha caught her breath, "This is unreal."

"Yeah," Liz nodded, staring into the eyes of Serena Williams.

Xoxoxo

Liz was stunned. Frozen and astounded. All her life she had dreamed of the power, fame, beauty and money and now thanks to the collective minds of Sasha, Serena, Furio and herself they were on track to create something amazing.

Their own lingerie line, the first piece of her empire, the concept was also involved in giving back and making this a profitable thing for women across the world. Each purchase would contribute to women in some way shape or form, a way to encourage and contribute to the empowerment of women.

Furio himself always a businessman in all respects. Liz couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. The various side glances from some men in the room. A white man sitting at a table surrounded by three black women. What were they thinking? Liz wondered as her mind began to pessimistically drift to the worst-case scenario.

"The next band is starting," Serena smiled, in her arms she held a Phanpy. The tiny blue-skinned baby elephant watched as an insect pokemon with a red exoskeleton, round black eyes and three black ovals on their underbellies, black spade-like wings and a coal black curly mustache.

"What is that?" Sasha cringed.

Furio stood and began applauding with excitement, "We are in for a treat tonight." He smiled as Liz reopened the Pokedex app.

*Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon, and the evolved form of Kricetot. It crosses its knifelike arms in front of its chest when it cries. It conveys its many emotions with the melodies it composes. Scientists are studying these melodic patterns*

The Cricketune's cries ripped through the club, Liz couldn't help but feel spellbound and in awe of its song. Listening to its crooning was ethereal.

Xoxoxo

Later after Furio and Serena departed, Liz and Sasha at the table together, sipping cocktails and admiring the artistry of how seamlessly pokemon had become apart of jazz music.

"Does Prince know you're here?" Liz asked curiously.

"Does Dean know you're here?" Sasha questioned.

Neither said a word.

"Look," Sasha smiled, "Prince has his side businesses that Furio helped him start. Regardless of how this journey turns out Prince will be set for life. I want to make sure that I'm in a similar situation regardless of what happens."

"Amen to that," Liz smiled, raising her glass.

After the soft clink both ladies sipped their drinks and turned their attention to the stage, applauding the Cricketune as it gracefully bowed before exiting the stage.

Sasha sighed, drearily looking at the sky. "I wish I had an ass like Serena."

"Your butt is fine, Sasha." Liz complimented.

"Prince wants more."

"Did he say that to you? Because if he did he's a stupid asshole."

"No," Sasha shook her head, "He didn't say it to me. I saw it on his phone. All he looks at are these instagram models with ass injections and Kardashians."

Liz frowned, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sasha. He obviously likes you A LOT."

Sasha shook her head.

"Well," Liz nodded, "I'm gonna head out." Recalling her Eevee and standing, "You coming?"

"No," Sasha shook her head, "I think I'll stay a bit longer." She pulled out her phone, "I'll see if Prince will stop training like a barbarian and come watch one of these shows."

"He's training now?" Liz gawked.

"That's all he does." Sasha shrugged.

Liz nodded, "Bye, girl."

The two waved goodnight to one another.

When Liz approached the girl a man stood there dressed in a gray business suit, he wore a sapphire-blue shirt, open-collared, his head arrogantly held high. Cropped dark hair, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. Randy Orton, Liz instantly recognized.

"Took you long enough." Orton snorted.

"What do you want?" Liz asked, watching his arms and hands. She'd be fine right? There was no way he'd try to attack her in a club full of pokemon trainers.

"Mr. Trump," Orton spoke highly, "Would like to invite you to have a word?"

Liz shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Forget it," Walking past Orton.

Orton caught her arm, softly squeezing it, "I'm not…taking no for an answer."

"You can take an L. No thank you. I'm not going" Liz hissed, yanking her arm away and pushing the door open.

"Power." Randy called, slowly following her. "Its not just something you want…it's also something you need. It's something I needed. Mr. Trump…gave me that power and maybe…he can give you power as well."

"I'm not joining him or going to one of his Klan rallies." Liz stated flatly.

"That's not what he wants." Randy shook his head. "I can promise you that."

"Then what does he want? You can't call, text him and just ask?"

"No, I can't. He'd like you to…have faith…"

"Faith?" Liz looked like she'd just been force-fed a glass of earwax.

"Yes." Randy nodded, outstretching his hand.

Liz blinked her eyes, "Where?"

"Trump Towers…just you and him…nobody else."

Liz thought for a moment. Power. Was walking away from this powerful? Was going to see Trump powerful? Did it matter? What would walking away entail? The same old routine she'd lived. Always walking away. Danger? Possibly but she always had her pokemon to help her if he tried anything. Trump Towers.

(Dean?) She thought as Sasha's words stirred something within Liz. Regardless of what happened between Prince and Sasha, Sasha was setting herself up for the future. Sasha was building the foundation for her to stand-alone as a trainer, businesswoman, mogul and icon for all women. Should Liz try to do the same?

"Faith…," Orton repeated, his hand still extended, "Power…your faith…will give you…power." His piercing blue eyes stared at Liz, "You look beautiful tonight…"

Liz stared at his hand, weighing the decision as her limousine arrived. What would she do?

Xoxoxoxo

Chills rolled down Liz's spine as the door to the penthouse suite closed.

"Thanks for coming," The gruff voice of Donald Trump called from the sofa. He stood, wearing slacks and a white dress-shirt.

Liz nodded, "If you try anything-"

Donald innocently raised his hands, "No games. No funny business. I'm here…with one goal in mind…"

"And what's that?" Liz asked, studying his face as her blood began to boil.

"To make America great again." Donald smiled, "With your help…I know…that we can make America great again…"


	112. Chapter 94 The Bounty

Celadon. The Bounty

Alexa had taken refuge at one of her favorite haunts, Starbucks. Casual conversation and murmurs perfumed the quiescent atmosphere.

Corin had pretty moody lately. After a not-so secret meeting with her fellow divas in which Alexa voiced her confusion and helplessness, Naomi had suggested that Corin just needed space. He needed time to just be Corin. Naomi had crushed most of Alexa's insecurities with her hen-like wisdom.

"Give him a day or so and let him come to you, but don't go completely off the grid. Text him every once in awhile to make sure he's cool. He probably needs to time to feel his feet on the ground rather than traveling, battling and being surrounded by so many people all the time." Naomi had said.

(He's probably watching some anime about pirates or ninjas or robots.) Alexa shook her head before taking a swig of her latte. Anime? She would never fully understand the hype and why people got so hooked on it. Alexa sat in a wooden chair, her laptop open as she browsed in search of gifts for mother's day. After deciding on necklace, Alexa yawned and clicked on YouTube. It seemed Beyonce had a new video out that was garnering quite a bit of negative attention.

(Darn, another ad.) Alexa irritably rolled her eyes as the screen darkened and hummed a fresh silver glow.

In a flash, six numbers appeared on the screen: $250,000

Alexa blinked, backing away. Whatever commercial this was immediately had her attention

A young black man with dreadlocks wearing a black dress shirt stood on a dark dance-floor that was soon bathed in golden light. A dozen women surrounded him, all reaching and fighting for his attention. After the flash of a camera the scene panned to a young Hispanic man shaking hands with a realtor and entering a mansion in The Hills. The door shut. Out of the darkness an elderly Asian woman slipped the key into the ignition of a Bugatti and shot down the Autobahn

*What would you do with $250,000? Deliver The Swords to the NYPD and find out*

The screen flashed, displaying the faces of each member.

(What?!) Alexa shuddered as her face flashed across the screen. (What is this? Is this…real?)

Suddenly, the murmurs and chatter around her seemed to grow twice as loud. Every chair that moved, ever word spoken.

(Are they…after me?) She flinched as a man passed her on the way to the lavatory.

"Did you hear the pokemon tournament got moved to Saffron City?"

"Yeah, I really want a crack at the Swords."

Alexa quickly shut her laptop, slipped it into her bag and pulled on her sunglasses. With a hard stride she hurried out of the café and on her way to the safety of the others. She had to warn them.


	113. Chapter 95 Big Poppa

The Bouncer

Sasha sat hanging her head in shame, everyone had seen her with a butt pad but more importantly she wanted to do was make him look at her the way he looked at the girls in his had decided to go shopping to full with bags of clothes she really just bought just becausd she could, she was the boss."Hey!" Bailey waved spotting her comradeHey. Sasha waved weakly"Cheer up shopping?" Bailey asked "Bailey I just want him to look at me...""He doesn't look at you they way he looks at them because he looks at you differently" Bailey inferred"Huh?" Sasha scratched her head confused"Ok...put simply those women are just butter, they only serve a temporary purpose, Prince choose you not because the size of your booty or your titties, he choose you because he like you on the inside." Bailey smiled."Really?" Sasha asked"Yup you're one of a kind." Bailey said hugging Sasha."Thanks Bailey." Sasha said as she recieved one of Bailey's bear hugs.

Chrome Harley Davidson motorcyles and black sedans filled the parking lot of The Player's sat in the back of the white limousine. Her mind crafting the various ways this plan could go wrong. What if the NWO weren't the talking type? Liz would be attacked and beaten, possibly raped. Judging from the number of motorcyles and sedans in the parking lot there were at least a dozen of Player's Club looked like warehouse except the glowing neon sign outside it. The place had been transformed into a strip club.(Hogan's the leader. I've gotta talk to him.) Liz reminded herself. She'd slipped out of her crystal-monarch dress on the ride here. Liz now wore jeans, sneakers, a black shirt that extended to her forearms and a thin jacket."Want me to wait here?" Hustleman asked from the front seat."Uhm, yeah." Liz nodded, staring at her phone. Should she call The Swords for backup?

Liz "no I did it for myself. If I have to sellout for them to like me then it's obviously not worth it.

xoxoxoxo

Larrells phone rang as he looked at the screen it read an unknown number. "Hello" he answered curious as to who could get how private number. On the other line the voice of Donald Trump spoke "Hello Larrell, I would like to meet with you to discuss matters." Larrell actually curious as to what he had to say responded with "I'm listening." A chuckle came from the other line "I think you rather hear this in person meet me at Trump Towers especially if you want to make America great again. I'll be waiting for you." The line went dead. Great now we have to deal with Trump Larrell thought as he entered the lobby where the rest of the group was. "Trump wants a meeting with us" Larrell said bluntly. Prince was the first to reply "what does he want know?" "I wish I knew he just said" meet him at Trump! Towers. So whose coming? XOXOXOXOXOXOXOThe Swords all pilled into the limo with the exception of Liz. The black limousine pulled up to the entrance of Trump Towers as a man dressed in a black suit greeted the group. Leading the group up a long hallway to a meeting room where Donald Trump sat pictures of the NWO behind him. "Please enter" he said gesturing to the seats around the long oval shaped table. As the swords took there seats Trump took out manila folders sliding them across the tables. "I'm pretty sure you've heard of the NWO correct" Trump skilled. What about them Primnce asked well they have your friend just thought you'd like to know."He's trying to mess with out heads" Larrell sighed "tell us the real reasons you've asked us here"

Xoxoxoxo

(All business.) Liz thought as she marched past the sedans and motorcycles. Each of the vehicles had been spray-painted with three letters in either black or white, N W O.

A man with short greasy black hair, a thin goatee, a beefy chest and arms wearing a leather vest, jeans and dark sunglasses guarded the single square red door.

The young man turned to the approaching Liz, "Hey, baby-"

Liz furrowed her brow, "I'm Liz, I need to speak with your boss."The young man smiled, "The boss? Look, babe, whatever issues you've got…Buff Daddy can definitely take care of it. I do love me some chocolate myself."

"I'm taken, thanks," Liz gently nodded, "But I'm here on business and-"

"Oh," Buff backed away with fear in his eyes, "you're one of Big Poppa's new freaks, right?!"

(Big Poppa? Freaks?) Liz shook her head. "No, I'm a businesswoman. I'm with the-"

"Kick rocks then, bitch." Buff hissed dismissively.

Liz glared at him. She turned on heel, stomping her way towards the cars. As she passed the car, rage and fury boiling in her only one thing was on her mind…revenge.

She stumbled, nearly tripping over a rock the size of a smartphone.

(I've got your bitch.) Liz thought, hurling the rock through the front window of a nearby sedan.

"What the fuck?!" Bagwell snapped as the glass shattered.

The red door swung open as three more men, all wearing jeans and black T-shirts stamped with the letters N.W.O. poured out.

"That crazy bitch just busted your windows, Horace!" Bagwell cackled.

The chubby and bald one grunted, marching forward with fire in his eyes, "You STUPID FUCKIN' BITCH!" He snarled, advancing on Liz.

Liz duck in her purse, expertly aiming and firing a burst of pepper spray into the eyes of Horace.

Horace's head jerked back as he tumbled to the ground, rubbing his eyes and howling in pain.

"I've got your bitch, right here." Liz declared.

The second man charged at Liz, tackling her onto the concrete. He glanced down at her, "You picked the wrong dudes to fuck with."

Liz grunted, her body suffocating under his weight. He frantically reached for her arms, trying to pin them to the ground.

"Maybe we should run a train on you…you look like you might even like it." He smirked, as he slammed her left hand onto the ground, pinning it.

The pepper spray rolled beneath a nearby car.

Liz tore a switchblade out of her back pocket, "fuck you," ramming the blade in between the legs of her oppressor.

"Aaaagh!" He howled before freezing as his body attempted to process the amount of pain surging through him.

With a hard buck of her hips and push, Liz rolled the man off her and scurried to her feet, scooping up her purse as Buff Bagwell and a second man approached.

"You're a real tough bitch, aren't ya?" Bagwell smirked, admiring the damage she'd dealt. Horace squirmed in agony, still on the ground rubbing his eyes. The other man with scraggly black hair was on his knees, pulling the switchblade out of his groin with tears in his eyes.

"Disco," Bagwell called to the man beside them, "Get Horace and Syxx inside. I'll take care of this bitch."

The second man nodded, hurrying and grabbing the man called Syxx and helping him to his feet, "You're dead, bitch! Dead! I'll kill you!"

"I got her!" Bagwell waved, "Take em in the bathroom," he ordered as he scooped and guided Horace and Syxx back into the club. Bagwell turned to Liz, "Shame I won't be able to kiss those sexy lips."

"You made this personal." Liz spoke with venom in her voice. "Your friends lost their eyes and balls. "

Bagwell shook his head. "That shit won't on me." Taking a step forward.

Liz quickly reached in her purse, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Bagwell.

Bagwell stared at the gun, "Is the safety even off, sweetie?"

Liz quickly pointed the gun, firing a shot into one of the nearby cars before turning it back on Bagwell, "I think so." She smiled triumphantly as he backed away.

"Hey, lady," Bagwell shrugged, "I'm not a bad guy. I'm just doing my job. You're really gonna shoot a guy for doing his job."

"Lady?" Liz snorted, "I thought I was a bitch."

"No, no, no, no, no," Bagwell shook his head, "That was heat of passion. It's a stressful job, please don't kill me." Bagwell's eyes spotted the red and white balls in her purse, "You're a trainer! Hey, I've got something you might be interested in…"

Liz froze, pistol pointed at his chest.

"I've got a…emmm…you like cute things right?" Bagwell nodded with a smile, "Well, I've got a…Talonflame."

"You're in no position to negotiate." Liz shook her head. "I could just kill you and take all your pokemon with me."

"You could." Bagwell nodded, "But you'll never make it out of here alive." He smiled as the music from within the club lowered. "Our DJ, Disco is taking care of the two guys you took out and Big Poppa is very particular about the songs he wants played. Plus, my shift is over in about," checking his watch, "two minutes. You won't make it out of here alive if you do that."

(He might be right.) Liz thought. "So what do we do? Because if that door opens this gun is going off."

"Battle!" Bagwell said quickly. "We'll battle. You win…you'll get my Talonflame. I win…you give me some of that brown sugar."

Liz rolled her eyes. A big part of her wanted to shoot Bagwell right now. However, the thought of adding a Talonflame to her team was extremely tempting. As far as Liz knew, Talonflame were very rare and very powerful if raised properly. "Deal."

"Deal." Bagwell smiled, blowing a kiss at her as he ripped a pokeball from his belt. "Go, Graveler."

The Graveler landed on the ground in front of him and the sign of The Players Club illuminated them. Liz looked at the pokemon. Who to pick she thought with her eyes on her pokeballs. I know just who to start with. A smile formed on her lips as she called "come on out chickorita" the grass pokemon appeared with a beam of light "chick" she said ready to fight. "Graveler use "rollout" the Graveler came for chickorita and Liz had to think fast. "Chickorita" she called "use vinewhip to get to higher ground." Chickorita's vines wrapped around the single tree above the Graveler pulling herself to the branch. The Graveler came to a stop aggravation on Bagwell's face. "So you think you can escape me huh? Graveler Earthquake! The Graveler shook the ground with force. "Chickorita get out of there" Liz yelled. Chickorita jumped from the tree and ran towards Liz. A second too late the tree fell catching Chickorita in the impact. Chickorita Liz called headed towards the tree. From under the branches the usually sort voice of Chickorita drew a deeper tone filled with anger. "Chic-ka-Rita!" The Ptolemaic emerging from the leaves. Raz... Liz began and as if Chickorita could read Liz's thoughts a set of leaves razored across the sky at the Graveler. "Let's finish this fast shall we Chickorita?" Liz asked. "Chicka-chi" Chickorita replied. "Here we go Liz use whine whip on the tree branch. Chickorita used the whine whip picking up branch hurling it at Graveler. The branch hit and the Graveler looked passed. Bagwell looked to Liz ready to call his next attack "rollout now" he called. A smile spread on Liz's face right where I want you. "Chickorita jump up and run on Graveler. As the Graveler rolled towards Chickorita jumped landing on top of the rolling pokemon and running to increase the pokemons speed." Graveler rock polish" Bagwell called the Graveler speed up and Chickorita jumped off landing a few feet behind the Graveler who slammed into a wall. The Graveler turned around" ok use rock throw" Bagwell said staring at Liz. His eyes piercing though her as if he were undressing her with his eyes. "Chickorita dodge it" the rocks Dell's around Chickorita only landing one hit. I've got to end this fast my physical attacks aren't working so... Liz thought. "Chickorita poison power." The powder spread over Graveler. "Not so cocky now are we, Bagwell?" Liz taunted. His eyes sharpened a layer of hate under his stare. "Graveler use tackle now." "Chickorita dodge it." The Graveler flew to where Chickorita was landing in a mud puddle. "Chickorita now wrap it in wine whip iron tail." The Chickorita wrapped the Graveler fully in vines making it unable to move and the cold hard still came down on Graveler making it go unconscious. Liz smiled "well it looks like I won so I'll take my Talonflame." Bagwell realize he had to get out of this. I don't have it but I can give you something better. Liz quirked her brow "well what is it?" Liz asked. "One night with me" Bagwell smiled. Liz scoffed recalling her Chickorita and turning on her heel walking back to the entrance. Liz sighed "don't waste my time again Bagwell"

"About that Talonflame, I lied," Bagwell smiled, shaking his head as the group looked on in awe. Two of their own had been beat down and now one of their best trainers had been defeated in battle.

"You're in embarrassment, Buff." Another man smiled. He was stocky, Hispanic, bald, wearing a bandana, jeans and the t-shirt.

"The Captain is not gonna like this, at all. You putos let one chica embarrass three of us in the same night." Shaking his head. "Do you even know who she is?" Looking around at the group, "None of you dumbasses know?" Konnan sighed, "She's a Sword. You were stupid for battling her in the first place, Buff." Konnan then focused his attention on Liz, "Sorry about that, senorita. Monkey didn't have his banana," glaring at Liz, "Let her pass, Captain wants to see her, vato."

The group parted liked the red sea, allowing Liz entry into The Player's Club.

Xoxoxo

Liz passed through the narrow dimly lit corridor. She hurried pass the electric-blue glow of the ATM. She ignored the nude women as she passed the bar.

"This way, senora," Konnan nodded, leading her through the curtains to the VIP section.

"Captain," Konnan called, "Here she is."

Liz walked past the tables, ignoring the lapdances occurring with other customers. Her eyes were on a single booth where one man sat. Two nude blondes in his arm, their bodies carrying more silicone than the Playboy mansion.

The man glanced up at her through a pair of dark sunglasses. Over his cropped bleach blonde hair he wore chainmail; he smirked as he massaged his goatee, nodding as he dressed down Liz with his eyes. His entire body was freakishly chiseled. He looked like a comic book or video-game character come to life.

"Senora Liz," Konnan introduced, "Meet Vice-Captain Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner."

Steiner stared at Konnan, "DISSAPEAR! GO MOW A LAWN!" He growled with intensity.

Konnan glared at Steiner, exiting the VIP section with a dark silence.

"You TWO," glancing at the two blondes, "White trash…GO SUCK SOME DICK!"

The two women rolled their eyes, stomping out of the room with their noses held high.

"YOU THERE, MADAM LIZZIE," Steiner rubbed his hands over his statuesque body, "YOU THINK YOU'RE READY TO ExPERIenCE, the GeneTIC FREAK?!"

Xoxoxo

Liz looked at Steiner just wanting to leave but this was business. "The genetic freak" Liz said questionably.

Steiner nodded, his fingertips stroking his chiseled abs, "You're damn right BABY, THE GENETIC FREAK, Big Poppa Pump!" Raising his bicep and planting a kiss on it, "Go ahead, and feel that," offering his arm, "sample what a real man feels like!" He gloated.

Liz smiled I'll play along she thought. "I think that's for another day" the words tasted like acid in her mouth. "But I'm here on business today"

"Well, why wait, I'm gonna give you the experience of the thriller, me, freakzilla!"

"Why rush it?" Liz said taking a seat. I need to find out without letting on. Where is the idiot? Liz thought a fake smile on her lips.

"Business," Steiner shook his head. "What KINDA BUSINESS YOU WANT WITH THE BIG BAD BOOTY DADDY?!" Steiner stood. Liz awkwardly backed away. "It's cool," Steiner motioned, "Wanna work out with me?" Dropping down and doing pushups, "Go on over there and take your clothes off!"

"I heard you have Trey and I need him."

There I said it. Does he honestly think I'm going to strip for him? A thousand thoughts ran through Liz's mind but know was not the time.

Steiner froze, shaking his head before standing on his feet with a hard grunt, "Who?"

"Trey from The Swords" Liz repeated.

"I don't know anybody by that name only person I care to remember is me. And which one is better than the genetic freak? Which one?" Steiner shrugged. "All I see is a bunch of rich black guys living in a white man's world with their noses in thousand dollar whores asses! Which one, the waffle-colored bastard with that Raggedly Ann doll that calls herself a boss. Or is he that midnight motherfucker? Black magic, Darkness?! Or maybe he's the one with that taco eating bitch? Or maybe he's the one crying about that one white trash bitch all the time or maybe-"

"Those guys are my friends"

"I don't give a damn they not real men they are a bunch of blackies with money who use thst money to compensate for their microscopic testicular fortitude"

Liz cautiously smiled "the last one" she said gritting her teeth. "If those are the descriptions of the others than what am I?" Liz asked annoyed with his arrogance.

"You are a freak that was misplaced and need to be reminded of why I'M the big bad booty daddy. Now get on your knees and bare witness to my genetic magic stick"

Larrell comes in listening to music. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Liz looked back at Larrell. "Hi" she said ready to leave.

Steiner stared at Larrell, "DARKNESS!" He greeted, "What the hell are you doing here?

Darkness, you black son of a bitch!"

"Who you calling darkness Roid Head?"

"Roids!" Steiner snapped, "Roids! Big Poppa doesn't need roids. I maintain this stupendous and spectacular condition through hard wark with my freaks and time in the gym! And time in bed with that wannabe Kardashian you think is your girl. She's just another one of Big Poppa Pump's freaks in the making!"

"Liz what is going on here" Larrell asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Larrell" Liz said her eyebrows quirked as to why he was there. Better yet how did he know she was?

"Trump!" Steiner growled.

"Yeah what about him?" Liz asked. Not wanting to reveal he sent her as well.

"That piece of shit paid us to come here." Steiner revealed, "The entire bar tab is on his ass tonight!"

"He just called us here, the reason I don't know"

Liz sighed taking a seat. "So that's what happened. Larrell where's Trey?"

"I don't know."

"Look," Steiner smirked at Larrell, "why don't you get out the camera and film me and my freak."

Suddenly, the music in the club stopped. The room was silent. Sharp gasps emanating from the lips of the dancers as a man with long neck-length greasy black hair, a hooked nose and toothpick between his lips strode into the VIP section. He stood behind Larrell and Liz staring at them and Steiner, "Hey, yo!" He greeted.

Steiner swallowed hard, a sense of fear emanating from the once arrogant bodybuilder.

Slowly and gradually more black shirts gathered behind the N.W.O. captain, Scott Hall.

"I feel like this was a setup" Larrell says

"Steiner," Hall juggled the toothpick between his teeth, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Steiner obediently nodded, backing away from Liz.

"Well, well, mami," Hall smiled, circling Liz and eyeing her, "You're a quite the Beyonce these days, I hear…what can I do for you?"

Larrell looks at Scott Hall then looks at Liz. (What should I do)

Hall pulls a chair and sits as the other nwo members surrounded the room

(I have a bad feeling about this) Larrell thinks to himself

The sea of black shirts parted as a tall man with long shoulder length brown hair and a beard entered the VIP section. Steiner gulped backing away as Kevin Nash took a seat beside Scott Hall.

"Well if Hall and Nash are here then where is..."

"Well," a throaty voice filled the room as man with a bleach blond mustache wearing a black bandana parted the crowd and stood beside Larrell, "The Swords are right here with us. Well, why exactly are they here?" Hogan asked, turning to Steiner.

"I knew it...Hogan" Larrell says shaking his head.

"Steiner you never do as we tell you. And your flunky Bagwell never gets the job done"

"So does any of you guys or you Liz why we are here or am I about to get jumped?" Larrell asks getting tense

"Easy easy junior we are renegades but we can be political." Hall said looking at Liz

"So let's talk business."

"All right I tried to negotiate with Trump seems like I'm going to eventually negotiate with Satan but whatever..." Larrell says sitting down.

"Drop THAT BITCH!" A voice suddenly snapped, pushing through the crowd and pointing to Liz. Syxx stepped forward, venom in his eyes and kitchen knife in his hands.

"Hehehe," Kevin Nash chuckled, "Can't believe you got beat down by a chick. Hehehehe."

"No, chico," Hall shook his head, "Chicas aren't for cutting. Chica's are for fun, hombre." Standing and shaking his head. Hall snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the sea of black shirts grabbed Syxx, restraining him. "You gonna forget this ever happened, chico. You make one wrong move towards her…you're a dead man. Muerte, pendejo," playfully slapping Syxx's jaw, "Now get the fuck out of here."

Syxx downcast his asses, staring at the knife on the ground before turning on heel and marching out of the club.

"I don't even want to know Liz but moving on..." Larrell sighed.

"Now," Nash sighed, staring at Liz and Larrell, "Where were we?"

xoxoxo

"Excuse me, boss," Konnan called, squeezing through the crowd, his hand clutching the arm of a petite woman with long orange hair to her shoulders wearing jungle camouflage pants and a black sweater. "We found this one snooping around outside."

"Let go of me!" Becky Lynch hissed, tearing her arm away.

"Isn't this one a cutey." Scott Hall nodded, "One of yours?" Turning to Larrell and Liz.

"Yeah," Larrell quickly nodded, "She's with us."

"Okay," Liz sighed, pointing to Steiner, "He knows why we're here. We want our friend. Where's Trey?"

Scott Hall shrugged, "Even if we had him…why would we give him to you .That man is worth a two hundred and fifty grand. Why give that up, mami?"

"Yeah," Nash snorted, "Ya know, running a renegade faction is pretty expensive," Holding up five fingers, "transportation , healthcare, 401ks, booze, strippers."

Becky scoffed, "'ook, whatever oo're bein offered we can double it, right?" She asked turning to Larrell and Liz.

"So," Hogan exhaled, "You want us to take…half a million dollars from you, nig-, I mean, brothers. You walk out of here…and…you're just okay with it?" You're okay with just giving away half a million dollars.

"'Oo can keep Trump's money, too. Eef oo wan`." Becky shrugged.

Nash, Hall and Hogan all glanced at eachother, silently deciding.

"If I may," Steiner coughed, stepping forward, "Let me say…to you…carrot top…you look like you'd make a good freak for Big Poppa Pump."

"She's taken," Larrell said quickly grabbing Becky's arm.

"Taken?" Steiner scoffed as Hall and Nash shook the table with laughter, "By who? You? Why would she pass up being with a real man? She can't even find your dick when the lights are out darkness?"

"I mean," Hogan shook his head muttering to himself, "I don't know if she was fucking the black guy or they've been hanging out. They were getting close to kind of – were the fucking -I'm not a double standard type of guy-"

The entire room stared at Hogan, confused.

"I'm a racist to a point, y'know," Hogan nodded, "fucking niggers, but then, when it comes to nice people and…yeah cool, when it comes to nice people, you gotta, you can't…you can't say…I don't give a fuck is she fucks an eight foot tall basketball player. If we're gonna fuck with niggers, lets get a rich one. I mean…I might be a racist...just to an extent…," Hogan shook his silent, cringing as he was forced to accept the truth, "Shit…I am a racist."

Becky shook her head, sitting on Larrell's lap to play along. "Ooooooooookay," She oddly nodded.

Liz sat beside Larrell, trying her best to ignore the image of Becky sitting in his lap.

Hogan glanced up, glancing around, "Ahem, okay, brother, what can we do for ya?"

"BTW Steiner enjoys this big black cock more than she probably would with your small steroid reduced dick" Larrell says slapping Becky's booty.

Becky winced in surprise then smiled at Larrell, playing along. Larrell continued, "Moving on now as far as the peace deal goes I don't know what Liz has planned but what the Swords wanted was for us and the N.W.O to come to an understanding"

"About what?" Nash yawned.

"About all the attacks and I want to see what you guys want from us Hall," Larrell continued. "Plus, do you guys have our friend Trey."

"If we could kidnap any of you," Hall chuckled, "We'd want a little bit of chocha," motioning to Liz, "Not some whiney guy crying Nattie all the time, hombre."

"Yeah he is a pain at the end of the day but he is still a Sword at the end of the day so do you have him"

Hall snapped his finger and Trey was brought forward

"Trey say something only Trey would say"

"Nattie!" Trey said

"Yeah it's Trey all right"

"Now that you've got your guy. Show me half a million dollars, brother!" Hogan demanded.

Becky Lynch whispers in Rells ear (oo've gotta stiffy)

"What"?

"Sorry Hogan...my bad."

"Well let me tell you something brother you had better show us the money before we get medieval on all of you!"

"Do you have his money Liz"

"OK" Larrell pulls out a briefcase full of cash. "Here it is 500 Gs"

Nash glanced around, "Where'd that briefcase come from?"

"I have my sources" Larrell says winking at Liz and Becky Lynch

"Right here, main," Hustleman smiled, climbing from underneath the table, "Suckas!" Before running out of the club.

These goons set this up! Hall says standing up all the N.W O ready to rush in

"Time to make a run for it everyone" Larrell says.

I don't think we can run. Becky whispered

"Your right we are outnumbered"

Liz stood up "you got what you wanted so can we leave now? "

"Wait a second, brothers," Hogan held out an arm, halting the group. "I love money, Right? Don't we all?"

The group all clapped and howled with approval. "So…let's count this money…and if its all there…we'll let you guys go," handing the briefcase to Bagwell, who unclipped it and began counting the stacks of bills in the suitcase.

"'Oo could jus weigh it. One hundred gran' weighs ten pounds. So half a mil' should weigh closeta fifty." Becky suggested.

"Nah, chica," Hall shook his head, "We do this…the ol' fashioned way," he said as Bagwell continued to count.

"Don't worry about that money," Steiner nodded, "That's green, you see these arms-"

"FUCK," Bagwell hissed, "Shut up! I just lost count. Shit!"

Nash chuckled, "Everyone you beat up is pissed off," whistling at Liz, "you must be a real tough chick."

"Nice and mocha," Hall nodded, tonguing his toothpick. "Chocalate,"

"That's half a mil," Bagwell said returning to the rest

Hall smirked closing the briefcase throwing his toothpick at Larell. "It was pleasure doing business chica."

Liz glared at the NWO as she dragged Trey behind her towards the exit.

"Remember, the deal is…they walk out of here unharmed. Let 'em pass!" Nash ordered, the sea of black parted letting them exit, "And who wants a lapdance?!"

The renegade army cheered as money rained over the alcohol doused floor.

This is too easy Liz thought. What's going on?

As the stepped outside of the strip club, Trey downcast his eyes "Thanks guys"

"Oi Chica tell Trump he's got our vote," Hall called.

Liz look back "Trump is only business." Liz looked at Larrell had she lead onto anything what does he suspect?

"What just happened with all those guys that could have easily went south but..." Larrell began

Liz sighed "I know but I wasn't gonna let Trey... as annoying as he is... be stuck there. I thought about the group over myself ok."

"Should we tell them?"

Liz looked to Trey "well Mr. Obsessed? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell this?"

It'll cause an uproar You rescued me act as if it never happened

Liz sighed "what the he'll were you thinking anyway? I should have leftvyou there."

Can we just act like it never happened

Liz sighed "only this once but if anything this stupid happens again I will make sure you don't get saved. That's a promise"

Ok thanks. Trey nodded

Let's go Liz said walking towards the limo.

xoxoxo


	114. Chapter 96 Galeos

Galleos

With a heavy sigh he crossed his tattooed arms and looked on as a forklift carried the sheets of metal across the hangar.

Randy Orton stood in a large aircraft hangar at John F. Kennedy International Airport.

"The best…is yet to come," Donald smiled heartily clapping Randy on the shoulder and standing beside him. "…Is everything all set?"

Orton glanced at the billionaire out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the architecture being constructed, "…Yes…everything is in motion."

"Good," Donald nodded. "With just a little bit of luck the N.W.O. will handle our rodent problem."

"Your rodent problem." Orton corrected.

"That's right," Trump scoffed, "Because all you want is to challenge and defeat the strongest, particularly to kill legends."

Orton's piercing blue eyes followed the researchers. They all filed out of the unorthodox aircraft discussing notes and various projects. Randy turned to Trump, "When will it fly?"

"Two weeks." Donald cleared his throat, "I haven't decided a name yet to be honest. I'm thinking I'll call it Trump Force One."

Orton shook his head then returned his gaze to the wondrous mechanism, "Galeos, that's what it should be called."

The design had been greatly inspired by The Helicarrier used by SHIELD in Marvel comics. Since no F-16s or F-22 would be required, the runway had been scrapped and a more defensive concept had been added.

The Galeos didn't require the mass of an aircraft carrier to be functional so it was only a quarter of the size of one. The Galeos would employ massive helicopter rotors to propel itself to high altitudes upon its completion and become a flying fortress and base of operations for Trump's campaign to build a wall and dome to protect America from Muslims, Mexicans and pokemon and…make America great again.

Orton had no interest in making America great again. He only cared about adding another legend's name to his list. He, Randy Orton was destined for greatness. Destined to become the WPL World Champion but unlike The Swords he did not seek battling other trainers to make a name for himself. He didn't require a bullshit ranking, ESPN coverage or validation from anyone. The only person that validated Randy Orton was Randy Orton. He would prove his power and might by taking down, defeating and capturing legendary pokemon and when the time finally came he would march into Indigo Plateau and destroy and annihilate all competition that was insane enough to step in his path.

"It's only a matter of time," Donald confidently smiled, "Before the N.W.O. or someone else delivers us the Swords. Then…we can awaken another legend for you to slay."

"Hmm," Orton nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what it is about them…but their presence seems to stir up any legendary pokemon they're close to. There was a huge decrease in elevation of the Atlantic Oceans waves when the Swords traveled west. Originally, the studies concluded it was lunar related but after reviewing the increase in Pacific Oceans water level and earthquakes frequency increasing throughout Asia it seems their presence causes something."

"That…," Orton breathed, "Isn't my concern."

"We still haven't found the book of ancient legends," Donald exhaled," of Giratana?"

"…." Orton remained silent.

Trump yawned, "…Do you honestly believe your theory is correct?"

"The girl..." Orton responded quickly and sternly, "…she has that book."

"How can you be sure? The book was lost centuries ago in Atlantis."

Orton stared at Trump, "…and she is the key to opening Atlantis and granting me an audience with Giratina."

Trump smiled, "And…more importantly…Arceus."

The two men nodded, in full comprehension of the terms of their alliance and relationship.


	115. Chapter 97 Girl Talk

Kaitlyn had just left out the gym after a workout. She decided to get some coffee from the one place all white girls love…. Starbucks. (Typical white girl shit) Kaitlyn thought to herself. She ordered a mocachino and a couple of cookies then left out the store. She decided to let her Skitty out of its Pokeball and let it enjoy the New York City atmosphere. Even though she had a smile on her face on the inside she was feeling down. She felt like she was falling to the wayside in the group. She had been talking to AJ giving her advice on the Carlito situation but she was dealing with her own issues. She was in love with someone who she felt like she was losing.

"Seems like you got a lot on ya mind"

Kaitlyn looked to see Lana walking towards her.

"Hey CJ, what's up"

"Nothing must Celeste just walking around the city"

"OK, do you want to go and talk"

"Sure, Celeste"

Celeste and CJ went down to Central Park and sat on a bench. "I can see it in eyes something is bothering you" CJ said.

"Yeah, something is…I feel like I haven't been important to the group" Celeste replied. "I just feel like another body"

"Celeste, you are not just another body you are important to the group"

"I just feel like nobody besides AJ notices me, the girls don't really notice me and I don't think the Swords notice me…especially HIM"

"Who's "him" Celeste?"

"Nobody I'm just bitching sorry CJ"

"It's cool Kaitlyn and is this guy you are referring to happen to be Larrell"

Celeste looked at Lana and nodded. "I know your history with Rell and how you were the one that recruited Rell for the Illuminati"

Celeste looked down. "Don't be ashamed Kaitlyn, you did what you had to do or else there would've been dire consequences" Lana replied.

"Yeah CJ but honestly I still love Rell but he is with Nikki so that can't happen" Kaitlyn replied.

"You said you wanted to be noticed right"

"Yep"

"Well the "Ravishing Russian" has an idea…"

"What is it Lana?"

"It involves you, Becky Lynch and Rell"

"I'm listening" Kaitlyn replies.

"I want to see if Nikki and Rell truly love each other and if she truly is the North Queen" Lana replies.

"Hmm…so basically you want me and Becky Lynch to get close to Rell"

"Yeah and if it works, you and Becky can fight between yourselves for Rell"

"And what if it doesn't work Lana"

"Then…." Lana held Kaitlyn's hand and moved close to her and said "you will have to find someone else"

Kaitlyn looked surprised and then said "Aren't you and Rusev a thing?"

"What Rusev won't know won't him or hurt me" Lana said before winking at Celeste.


	116. Chapter 98 Sportscenter

Three people gathered around a half-moon shaped glass table littered with stacks of papers. A freshly waxed floor reflected the glow of the plasma screens surrounding them and the fluorescent lights overhead.

"Welcome, good morning everybody. Thanks for being with for First Take. Skip Bayless," The young woman motioned to the middle-aged white man with straw-blond hair dressed in a charcoal black suit sitting on her left. "Stephen A," gesturing to the pancake-brown-skinned black man with a neatly trimmed mustache and shaped mini-fro donning a gray suit sitting to her right "Molly Kerim, here with you." she tenderly smiled at the camera, her long dark exotic tresses trailing over her shoulders and cradling her breasts, she wore a black and silver dotted shirt and slacks.

"Wassup, wassup, wassup," Stephen A. Smith nodded, reaching across the table, "How ya doin'?"

"Good to see you." Skip Bayless accepted his handshake.

After jabbing eachother with a few lighthearted jokes, debating NBA, NFL and MLB news the ESPN analysts glanced at their notes on the desk.

"The Worldwide Pokemon League has relocated the P1 Grand Prix from Madison Square Garden to Saffron City, Rio de Janeiro." Molly smiled. "A lot of trainers are upset stating that they paid a great deal of money to travel to Celadon, New York for the tournament and are not being refunded any of their travel expenses. The reason for the relocation is that the city of New York has yet to legalize pokemon battling in New York City. Similar to what New York just went through with MMA." She turned to the two men at the tables, "What are your thoughts and predictions on the P1 Grand Prix."

I can empathize with the trainers wanting to be reimbursed." Skip nodded, "Especially the trainers that have traveled internationally just to compete with the best the world has to offer. Now they have to find their way to Brazil."

It's pokemon," Stephen A shrugged, "and that tournament is an opportunity for them to make back every dollar they've spent and more if you include Nike, Adidas, Under Armour, HLG Tech., Silph Corporation, the amount of sponsors and organizations looking to profit and cut endorsement deals. I get that it's a different world now and most of still aren't used to it but pokemon in a lot of ways are a mode of travel. Pokemon can fly and carry you across the globe, can swim across oceans without a problem, can teleport. So for all these trainers who spent their hard-earned money on a plane ticket when they should have been training a pidgey to become a pidgeot and carry them or finding an Abra. That's on them as trainers for not having the arsenal they need and if you don't have pokemon of that caliber then why would you waste your time and go to the P1 Grand Prix and send your mediocre team against trainers from around the world that packing that arsenal. You're taking a butter knife to a gun-fight."

"So who's your pick to win it all, Stephen A?" Skip Bayless smiled.

"My pick," Stephen A smiled, "I'm going to repeat the same thing I've been saying all week. She's ranked in the top 25 and after what we witnessed during her battle with Erika in Celadon City. The flat-out dominance. I'm going to choose The Boss, Sasha Banks to come out of that tournament with the gold."

Drone-technology, coupled with GPS trackers with pokemon licenses and the internet have made it very convenient to watch our favorite trainers on the WPL Network which happens to be only $9.99." Skip Bayless relayed before continuing on, "I actually have three picks to win this tournament. I'm torn and I just can't choose only one person."

Part of me wants to say Prince vs. Sasha in the finals will close this tournament but I don't think that's how this tournament is going to unfold. Look at Roman Reigns and how far he's grown. Larrell, who is building one of the most balanced teams we've ever seen plus the emergence of Elizabeth, Bayley, Carlito as powerhouses and a certain kid from Pallet Town named Gary Oak might have something to say about that. It's pretty chaotic but if I had to bet on anyone to win this tournament." Skip Bayless stared into the camera, "I think I'll have to agree with you. After the display that Sasha put on in the Celadon City Gym it's hard to debate with you on that. Sure, Prince has held his own in the past but with the way she used her Beldum in that gym, it's difficult to choose anyone else to defeat the combination of pokemon she uses."

"I'd also like to point out one thing that everyone is neglecting to mention." Molly smiled, "Prince still can't train his Pancham."

True," Stephen A nodded, "Based off what we've seen he's still having issues with raising it because he's not that extremely mushy type of trainer. He's very strict but rewarding as we've seen with his Charmeleon, Scyther and Milotic. He trains his pokemon to become warriors even his Ditto which is the latest acquisition to his team is doing well under the system. I don't know what's going to happen with his Pancham but they definitely need to get on the same page and soon. That's why I'm choosing Sasha because her pokemon listen to her and they trust her."

Molly turned to the camera, a stern look on her face, "Four days ago, Stephen A reported that Carlito and the Swords vowed vengeance and retaliation against CM Punk for the shooting in Lavender Town, Chicago. When interviewed in Celadon City, New York, here's what Carlito had to say and I quote: "I don't talk to Stephen A. Smith at all. Nobody in my family, my friends, they don't talk to Stephen A Smith. So he's lying…if you ask me a question, I'll talk about it, but like I said before…I have people who I talk to about everything and I know for a fact they didn't talk to him, so he's making up stories." Molly Kerin then turned to Stephen A Smith, "Stephen A., I know you wanted to address Carlito's comments."

"…I'm not the one that's lying! Carlito is the one that's lying!" Stephen shook his head, "All I'll say to Carlito is this…you don't wanna make an enemy out of me…and I'm looking right into the camera," slowly shaking his head, "and I'ma say it again," voice shrinking lower, "you DO NOT wanna make an enemy out of me. I'm not having it! I've done nothing wrong and I'm not gonna tolerate it!" Stephen A glared at the camera, "I can find out more in ten minutes at a WPL event than being on the phone with fifty people inside of two weeks. Think about that Carlito and ask yourself, do you really wanna go there? I sincerely hope that I won't ever have to have this conversation with anybody ever again. Let's move on."


	117. Chapter 99 Stay Schemin

Stay Schemin'

The sun was setting in the sky when Liz and Paige climbed out of the taxi. Celadon City, New York's rampant and hectic culture was a double-edged sword. On one hand, the hotel entrances and exits weren't crowded with groupies and paparazzi. The city was more than used to celebrities and had grown bored with them.

Liz couldn't help herself, she peaked into the PTC (Pokemon Training Center), spotting Prince sipping a mohito while Bayley complimented her Weepinbell for perfectly executing a counter-move.

The room had been customized to be a forest filled with trees, thick bushes and wild, feral grass. Prince wore a black tank-top and jeans. Shaking his head at his Pancham, it had made another mistake in battle. Bayley watched as her Weepinbell expertly swung from the trees like a child on a set of monkey bars at a jungle gym.

(Always training.) Liz thought, closing the door and turning to Paige. "Maybe, I'll join 'em," she smiled, "after I drop these off," glancing at the shopping bags in her hands.

Paige shrugged, "You think they'd be taking a break since they've already got their badge."

Liz fumbled, nearly dropping her bags on the cinnamon-brown carpet, "How?"

"Well," Paige twisted her face and glanced at the ceiling as she collected her memories, "If my memory serves me correctly, Prince used his Ditto to get his match with the gym leader. Had it transform into somebody the gym leader liked and lured her here into the PTC. He already had a judge ready and well, she got handled."

"Handled?"

"Yup," Paige nodded, "The Gym Leader uses grass types. Prince's Charmeleon mopped the floor with her team."

(Figures.) Liz thought. "You said Bayley has hers already too."

"Yeah, Bayley realized that they use grass pokemon to make their perfumes so she used her Weepinbell's powders and stuff to make something and pretended to be a salesperson trying to sell her formula. That got her into the gym and she battled and won her badge."

(I wish I'd have thought of that.) Liz thought, trading bags between her hands and starting towards the elevator.

In theory, The Swords would remain on standby until the entire group had their badges or ribbons. Liz had a strange feeling in her heart. Sure, she'd been busy cultivating her own brand and making business decisions and dealing with Dean's family but she also had her duties as a trainer to make her pokemon as strong as can be. And, Liz didn't want to be the one person that held back the group from their journey.

"I need ideas, Paige. Do you know if anyone else got their badge already?"

"Yeah," Paige nodded, stepping onto the lobby's tile floor, "Sasha, Roman and…Eva."

Liz froze. "Eva? Even she has the badge before me? How'd she get in?"

"Eva pretended to be a prospect." Paige explained. "She was interviewing to be a disciple. She battled and beat the disciples and challenged the gym leader and won."

"How?" Liz asked, trying to remember the pokemon that Eva had in her collection. As far as Liz could remember all Eva had was an Oddish and Horsea. There was no way Eva was beating a group of disciples and grass-type gym leader with only those two.

"Eva has a fire-type now." Paige continued, "She went to one of the ranches out in Lavender and bought a Ponyta."

"Really? She bought one?"

"Yeah," Paige reaffirmed, "Selling Pokemon has become a lucrative business now. The League's trying to crack down on it or set rules but as of now…it's still legal."

(Trump will be the number trainer in the world then.) Liz sighed, imagining what Trump's lineup could possibly be if there was no regulation.

Liz inhaled "How did Roman get his match?"

"He seduced the girls. Took advantage of his good looks and got in. The Gym Leader obviously gave him his match. Then, after the match he screwed up."

"How?"

"He started talking." Paige giggled, "You know Roman. When it comes to him talking, less is more."

Liz stifled a laugh as Paige pressed the call button for the elevator. "How did Sasha get her match?"

Paige gave Liz a puzzled look as if Liz were asking a rhetorical question. "…Sasha got her match because, 'she's the Boss,'" twirling her neck and pointing, a perfect mimicry of Sasha.

Liz smiled as the elevator doors opened. "So what are you gonna do?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, I'll figure something out." Paige vowed. "But for now, I'm gonna try on these new shoes and give this new album a spin."

Liz shrugged. "Wanna brainstorm together?"

"'Kay," Paige nodded as the elevator ascended.


	118. Chapter 100 Wanna Be Startin Somethin

On this afternoon, dozens had gathered around the long rectangular mahogany table. All of the Swords were on the 40th floor in an office building, everyone wearring suits and the door opened four familiar faces entered the room. Shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a bun, heart-shaped face, wearing a gray suit, Stephanie McMahon entered the office greeting The Swords with Stephanie, her husband entered the room with a wry smile on his face, greeting their lost women's division with hugs."Its been awhile." Shane McMahon smiled, fading gray hair, open-collared shirt and navy blue Shane, Vince McMahon power-walked into the room, "Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here."A wave of anxiety rippled through the room. A common side-effect of Vince McMahon's a soft nod, "So lets discuss what we know...the organization Sithis has recently become its own entity within corporate America. Silph Corporation is now a lead manufacturer and distributor of pokemon health and fitness products.""I once said," Vince cleared his throat, "if you could survive Sithis and aid us in retrieving my grandchild we would take our partnership to the next level. We have done that with WPL and in Saffron City we'll be holding our inaugural tournament and now we can evolve that relationship even further."A wave of pride swelled in the hearts of the swords. Once upon a time they'd been students, aspiring radio hosts, writers, soldiers, aspiring rappers and porn stars, now they were wealthy moguls that didn't have to lift a finger again and sitting across from them offering a partnership with a company they'd grown up loving was a bit overwhelming."But first," Triple H sighed, his gaze on Sasha was finest prospect that had never been able to display her talents at her prime, "we need to discuss the fate of the divas."Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. This discussion had been brewinbg for awhile now."We know for a fact that Sithis isn't after all of the women now." Roman spoke. "He only wants the queens.""But," Liz quickly injected, "we still don't know everything that happened in the past. If someone goes back to wwe it's still possible they can be targeted.""And we don't know everything about Sithis yet." Carlito exhaled, "He could be after more than we think.""Be that as it may," Stephanie politely nodded, "we have to decide whether or not to revive our womens division and if we do, who stays and who goes."

"What would come from reviving the women's division?" Eva asked

"Well you can have a normal life those of you that want it." Triple H said

Sasha turned to Prince. He'd been silent since the meeting began but his stance had already been heard amongst the group. "Ultimately, its up to the girls. If they wanna wrestle again...we can't stop them. If they want to continue this journey, turned to Hunter, knowing her decision would hurt him the most. "I'm staying."Triple H sighed, shaking his head and staring at Sasha, "Think about this, Sasha. You're still young. Pokemon is something you can do forever. Getting in ring, its a young man's game."Sasha sighed, "It's hard because I know neither decision is wrong and I'm not saying I'll never wrestle again but I am the Eastern Queen. I can't put other women in danger. Not like what happened last time.""Sasha-""Please understand." Sasha downcast her nodded. Unlike most of the women Sasha's didn't realistically have a choice, neither did any of the other smiled softly as she took Prince's hand squeezing it for support.

"As much as I would love to go back to WWE, I have formed a bond with the Swords" Nikki said "plus like Sasha I'm the Northern Queen so I can't take that risk" Nikki said taking Larrells hand

"I'm going. "AJ sighed "What?" Carlito said "Im tired of my life falling more and more apart, I can't do this anymore. Whatever. Carlito shrugged.

"Well that was unexpected" Stephanie says. "BTW guys what happened to Nattie"

"Nattie." Trey said gloomly. "I'm sorry Mommy Stephanie" Trey said

"Mommy Stephanie?" Triple H quirked and eyebrow surpressing a laugh

"It's a nickname Trey calls her Trips" Larrell says shaking his headLiz looked over to Trey shaking her head, only something Trey would say she thought.

"You know you can count on us Mommy Stephanie" Trey said

"Looks like you got an admirer" Triple H teased Stephanie

Stephanie shook her head "It's cute I don't mind"

Tamania reached over hitting Trey in the back of his up fool.

Sorry. Trey massage throbbing head

"Moving on" Shane said "back to the divas what about your decisions"

Tamina looked up" I think I'll stay someone has to keep this fool in check" Trey sunk back in his seat" take her with you he mumbled under his breath. Tamina's eyes shot to Trey"I mean you cool big homie." Trey said quickly

Eva stared at the gray carpet. Unlike the others, her journey had garnere more negative experiences than positive ones. The pain and heartbreak she experienced everyday watching her lover smile in the arms of sighed, this decision wasn't about Prince, Johnathan or Sasha it was about her and her Horsea, Oddiah and Ponyta, "I'm going to stay. Pokemon is a young girl's game and...I think after all this time I've finally found somewhere I belong."The McMahon's turned to eachother astonished. Another blow had been dealt. Just what would their roster look like when this meeting was over?Bayley smiled, innocently shrugging, "Can't I do both?" She rhetorically asked. Bayley then sighed, "I'm staying," holding up four fingers. Bayley thought of her team, the hours of trainig with them, feeding them, growing with them, "I just have a strange feeling...we...looking at Charlotte, Becky and Sasha, the horsewomen, "belong here.""Damnit, is anyone gonna come back?!" Vince snapped."I am." A voice spoke up. Charlotte exhaled, crossing the room and standing beside Shane, "Sorry, girls. I just can't walk away from ring. Not yet. Not until I'm sure the name Flair is synonymous with women's wrestling just as much as it is with males."Sasha, Becky and Bayley all nodded. Crossing the room and exchanging hugs. As Sasha passed Trey she shot him a lethal glare."Sorry, Beiber voice." Trey apologized. There was no doubt that Charlotte's brief relationship with Trey had an effect on this decision.

" Ell as far as this ittle lass goes...I'm going to stay for now" Becky Lynch says

"I'm going back to WWE" Naomi says

Vince wiped a bead of sweat from his head, he needed more star power especially after suffering a major blow after the losing 3 of the horsewomen

"So am I" Alicia Fox says

Without hesitation, Asuka stepped across the room. "I want to puro wrestle...one more time." She announced, her eye avoiding Prince and Sasha.

"As much as I want to go back I can't either I'm Corins queen" Alexa says

I'm happy where I am. Paige said

"Paigypoo" Trey said his eyes lighting calling me that. Paige said

Trey slumped down in his seat "Nattie" he sighed

"Nobody has still told me what happened to Natayla" Stephanie says

Then, the door to the room opened, "I apologize for my tardiness," Donald Trump smiled, flattening his toupee before shaking hands with Vince, "winning a presidential campaign is a very time consuming activity.""Good to see you, Donald." Vince greeted with a rippled through the room."So these are my new partners?" Trump smiled. "WPL has been doing great with the drone technology that I invested in. We are building an empire tigether and keeping all of those creatures under surveillance...and with my wall and doe we will make...america great again," he triumphantly facepalmed, digging for hs flask. He needed a drink after learning thisSasha gripped Prince's wrist, preventing shook her head. Of course, Vince and Trump were close friends and it definitly explained the drones and where the funding came shrugged, she suddenly wasn't in the mood to shook his head. What other kinds of deals were Furio and the board making without their consent?

"Son of a bitch" Larrell says.

Fucking cockroaches, Carlito spat

Corin sighed, "Excuse me a moment," pulling out his smartphone, "I'm gonna figure ot what the hell's going on." He whispered to Alexa before exiting the room.

Liz looked at Trump. What the hell are you planning she thought to herself. "No disrespect" the words stung as she spoke "but I thought this was a meeting just between us" Liz smiled while thinking of all the hatred she held for the politician.

"Talk about getting stabbed in the back" Nikki says looking at the McMahons.

"Seen it coming tho." Carlito shrugged

Naomi and Alicia Fox looked down after the events that just happened

Not surprised tho. Carlito said

After all they had a match a wrestlemania and both are in the same social class

"True Lito" Larrell says

Sasha smiled, "Personal differences aside. Trump's a good businessman." Sasha turned to Trump, "Before we talk business, lets finish this first piece of business first.""No need to." Trump shook his head, eyes pinging all of the remaining women from Rosa to Jojo. "If I were Vincent Kennedy McMahon I would say, the rest of you are useless anyway, youdon't leave me. Remaining divas, YOU'RE FIRED!" Donald turned to Stephanie, "Put that on the website and annouce another diva search."

You know I'm not even that mad about finding out that Trump and Vinxe are working together, I mean tyou can blame Vince he's losing hella money because his women's division has no talent and Trump doing anything possible to as he says "make america great again" like building a wall that is no bigger than a sand castle. Carlito smirked, That's right Sasha like it or not they are businessmen

"Well there is always Tough Enough, the Indies and like Trump said do another divas search Vince" Larrell says. "Build your division from scratch"Vince thought for a moment, his eyes seaching the pool of talent across the room. The loss of three of the horsewomen and Eva from a marketing standpoint were the only major losses since the Bellas were nearing retirement, "You know what, Donald has a point.""Dad?" Shane scoffed. "Really?" Stephanie sighed."Yes," Vince nodded with a sinister smile, "the rest of you are useless anyway, youdon't leave me. Remaining divas, YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince repeated turning to Stephanie, "Put that on the website and annouce another diva search.""Right on, brotha." Trump nodded, high-fiving Vince.

Then, a young man with piercing blue entered the room dressed in a coal black suit and violet shirt. Randy Orton took a seat across the table. Staring a hole through Liz.

Liz squeezed Deans hand under the table. Stop staring a whole trough me I know this was Trumps plan she thought.

"Randy" Trey said happy to see his idol.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked Liz returning the gaze"Who knows?" Charlotte says from across the room

"Now that we're done not giving a fuck. Next order of business." Carlito folded his arms

As the remaining divas glanced around in shock, Liz diverted her attention from Randy and said, "Carlito's right." Liz nodded, "WPL. What's on the table?""We want to really push something at the tournament in Saffron." Hunter spoke, "Coordinating!"

xoxoxoxo

"Eva? Eva? You there?"Huh? Eva said snapping back to reality"They need your trainer id so they can register you as a coordinator." Bayley said"Oh." Eva said reaching in her purse and handing the man at the registration desk."Give me a moment." He saidI think its really cool you trying out Coordinating. Bayley saidThanks. I just want my own thing, something different, something I want and I didn't think about until the meeting. I always thought that anyone who's a trainer has to be a battler but coordinators so the beauty of pokemon its like a fashion show or a dunk contest at from what I've heard. But I'm not gonna tell everyone till we reach Saffron, I want to have a sorta of party announcing it. Eva said"That's good you found something that works for you." Bayley said hugging a matter of fact. Eva said reaching in her purse retrieving a pokeball and releasing her Oddish."I need to get more acquainted with my pokemon."Hey...Odd..."Eva beganWhat's the matter?" Bayley asked"It's kinda offensive calling them by their species name, its like same hey thing, or hey girl it needs a name.""Toad?" Bayley said thinking of mario's mushroom headed mascot"Sakura" Eva said"Sakura?" Bayley asked"It's a flower and have you ever seen cardcaptors.""Oh ok" Bayley said realizing the reference.

"There," the man behind the counter nodded, returning Eva's ID, "all your information has been uploaded to our next work. You can compete in any competition. You're all set.""Thanks," Eva smiled."There are few other items that you'll need." The man retrieved an aluminum tray.A small red rectangular box the size of a dvd case with a crimson red ribbon stamped on its center, a memo pad and an aqua-blue orb were in the tray. "Here's your ribbon case, ball capsule and rule book."Eva awkwardly accepted the three items. The rule books use was self-explanatory. The ball capsule and ribbon case however were intriguing unknown objects to Eva

"Hey Eva you all set." Zoey asked entering the registration office.

Eva nodded. "Yeah, I'm just still learning.""Oh," Zoe nodded, "you've never used capsules and seaks before, have you?"Eva shook her head, "No.""Neither have I." Bayley kneeled down, "We can practice using your Oddish.""Wanna give it a try, Sakura?" Eva asked."Oddish." It nodded."Recall it and put the ball inside the capsule you received." Zoe instructed. Bayley pondered for a moment, trying to decide which of her pokemon she wanted to try this with. Finally, she decided on her were now encased in the see-through blue cases. "Let's use these seals," Zoe suggested, handing Eva a sticker resembling a rose petal, "here you go," handing Bayley a snowflake stamp. "Put the stamps on your capsules then bring out your pokemon.""Ok," Eva nodded, "come out, Sakura."When the ball opened a small tornado of rose-petals danced in the air, sailing slowly to the ground like confetti, heraldinh the entrance of Sakura."Oddish," the nocturnal plant quibbed landing on its feet beside it's owner.(The capsules are basically like pyro for WWE entrances.) Eva realized.

"Here we go, Piplup."A giant crystal of ice shaped like a massive diamond appeared in the center of the office. Eva shivered as the room's temperature suddenly nosedived. Piplup imprisoned inside the crystal, it blinked its eyes and as it stretched its tiny wings the crystal exploded. The shards of melted into icy droplets of water and flakes of snow creating a chilling entrance for the penguin. "That's awesome." Bayley ecstatically smiled."There are thousands of different seals." Zoe crossed her arms.

"This can be fun." Bayley said catching the small snowflakes in her hand

Eva held out her red ribbon case, "What about this?""Trainers have their quest to win badges and become the champion at Indigo Plateau. Coordinator have a quest to compete in contests and collect ribbons and enter the Grand Festival to receive the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator." Zoe explained. "A coordinator needs five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival. Trainers have it easier because the gym leaders are always available. Contests are held for limited amounts of time so we sometimes have only one chance to earn certain ribbons.""Wow." Eva gratefully nodded, thankful for the explanation.

"What's up ladies" Lana said

"We just registered to become Coordinators" Eva said. Liz wrapped her arms around Eva you'll be great she said as she hugged her.

"Well I'm going to gave coordinating a shot, battling is not for me" Lana said as she goes to register

"I am too" Liz said smiling. Zoe noticed Liz's Pokebelt was empty. "So Liz why don't you show us what you got Liz?" Liz looked up at Zoe" I can't right now my pokemon are in the pokecenter with Nurse Joy.

"What Pokemon are you guys planning are on using?" Lana asks

Liz looked over "my main for coordinating will be my Eevee."

"When it evolves you know what evolution you gonna pick?" Bayley asked

"I want an umbreon but you can only get one at night" Liz sighed

"A Dark type is a bit more of a battle type don't you think?" Zoe said crossing her arms

"yeah I plan to do both and if used right cant i use it for coordinating... speaking of which." Liz pulls out her badges showing off the Rainbow Badge she just won."

" i just got this today" she stated.

Zoe crossed her arms in disgust battling and coordinating were not the same thing and both required skill and hardwork.

"So what happened"Eva asked happy for Liz.

"Liz is making a mockery of Coordinating just because she won her rainbow badge." Zoey said

"Chill I don't think Liz meant it like that." Eva said

Liz's smile quickly faded" how it that a mockery Zoey?"

"I spent alot of time honing my craft to being a coordinator, and you just think oh I'm a good battler than I can coordinate, all it is a show." Zoey explained

Liz looked at Zoe "what's your problem"

"You" Zoey clarified

Liz sighed" I honestly don't have time for this." She said walking towards the desk handing in her ID.

Thank you. The man said handing Liz her case and manual and coordinator Id

"Say aren't you Liz of the Swords?" He asked giddily

"Yes, I am" Liz replied smiling at the man.

"Can i get an autograph hows it feel to be the first lady? Mr. Trump must be a wonderful husband." He said as Liz scribbled her name on a sheet of paper

Liz looked up" what?" She asked her hand frozen mid signature.

Yeah that what Trump said. He said you guys are really acquainted."

"Sorry but he's not my husband. " Liz admitted thinking of Dean.

"That's too bad, well thank you"

Liz smiled turning on her heel, the smile dropping to confusion when the man no longer saw her face.


	119. Chapter 101 Wanna Be Startin Somethin P2

Wanna Be Startin Something /contd/

Crimson hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a pearl white cardigan and jeans, Eva walked through the automatic doors of the training center with her Oddish, Sakura, beside her, ignoring the glowing red light that signaled that a training session was in progress.

Then, Eva's breath trapped between her breasts when she laid eyes on the only person who would possibly be awake so late.

Wearing a red T-shirt and baggy jeans, Prince stood inside a simulated arena, his arms crossed looking on. "Melbu, Flame Burst!"

The Charmeleon spat a massive fireball that rolled through the air, aimed at one of the dozen of Scyther clones that glided through the air.

The flame slammed into one of the copies and exploded, shooting in every direction like shrapnel from a hand grenade. The fiery projectiles impacted the other clones, completely erasing the Scyther's double team.

"Good," Prince nodded coolly. "That's how we'll counter double team, Melbu."

"Char," the lizard nodded in agreement as the Scyther landed beside it. Melbu suddenly snorted with a sense of annoyance in its eyes.

(Prince?) Eva thought as butterflies suddenly came to life inside her stomach. She couldn't help but feel butterflies at the sight of him. This was the first time she'd been in the same room with him since the night he'd left her. The first time that it was just them and Sasha nowhere in sight.

"Panch-" a voice cooed, leaning against Eva's calf.

She glanced down at a tiny Panda that was twisting and juggling a blade of bamboo between its lips like a toothpick, Prince's Pancham heavy was hugging her with a smile on its face.

"So cute," Eva spoke in a whisper as she kneeled down and picked up the bear, cradling it in her arms and staring down into its warm eyes. It seemed different than when she'd last laid eyes on it. It had hardened a bit but inside it was still the most warmhearted pokemon on Prince's squad.

Eva and Heavy, the Pancham, watched as Prince recalled Melbu and stared into the eyes of his Scyther, Lloyd, The Reaper. "…it's ultimately your decision," Eva could hear Prince saying as the stadium evanesced and became a blank white void.

Lloyd nodded, "Scyther."

Prince closed his eyes, "…You're sure."

Lloyd silently nodded.

Prince spun around and froze momentarily as he locked eyes with Eva. She stood across the room like a fallen goddess, an apparition in a dream, a falling blossom in the spring wind. In her arms she carried and cradled Heavy, holding it like it was an infant.

Heavy, the youngest warrior in the group, the baby of the group that looked upon its elder brother and sisters and attempt to emulate their examples and pray that it could carve its own legacy and identity in the eyes of its master.

Both stared at eachother. Speechless and transfixed by the lone presence of the other.

(So this is why Melbu got pissed so suddenly.) Prince figured. "…Hey," He called after gathering himself.

Eva awkwardly pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Prince asked curiously.

Eva gently sat the Pancham down on its feet, "…training."

Prince cocked his head awkwardly as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

Eva held her breath, trying to tame the butterflies in her tummy. As Prince leaned forward, Eva fought her instincts and blotted out the memory of his kisses. She lost her breath in his embrace. It was quick, a soft friendly hug to him but to Eva it was a stab of adrenaline into her heart.

"Training for what?" He asked as her heart rocketed into overdrive.

"Coordinating," Eva exhaled, "I wanna study and…learn how to be a good coordinator."

Prince paused, thinking for a moment. "…Ya know," he nodded, "I think that'll be good for you."

"Yeah," Eva awkwardly nodded.

The stared at eachother, unable to speak for a moment.

"Sorry," Prince sighed.

"No," Eva shook her head, "It's my fault. I should've known you'd be here and-"

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friends and-"

"Talk and-"

The two nodded awkwardly, trying to find the words.

"Why is this so weird?" Prince asked as the doors slid open and a young woman with spiky hair entered the room wearing cargo pants and a tank-top.

"Hey guys," Zoe greeted.

"Hey!" The two happily nodded, taking one step away from eachother.

"Don't worry," Zoe whispered, "I won't tell anybody your little secret."

"What secret?" Prince asked quickly.

Eva giggled, shaking her head. Prince could be so serious at times. So cute. Almost like an insecure young man who still hadn't learned to laugh at himself yet. "She's kidding."

"Oh," Prince shrugged.

"That I am," Zoe smiled, "Even if I were interrupting you two making out or…something else."

"Eww," Eva groaned lightly shoving Zoe. Eva then quickly turned to Prince, "Not eww, just…this is not exactly the place,"

"I get it," Prince nodded staring back at Eva with a smile. Eva was always a modest lady in public but that filter was removed behind closed doors when the two were together.

"Scyther," Lloyd hummed as it walked up behind the three.

"Oh," Prince grunted, "Sorry Lloyd," Prince apologized. He crossed the room and returned with a plate of metal that had been fused into the shape of a jacket.

"You're evolving your Scyther?" Zoe asked.

"It's Lloyd's choice." Prince smiled after he fitted the metal coat on his Scyther. "Next time I see you you'll be a Scizor," Prince recalled the Scyther and turned to the two. "So you two are gonna train to be coordinators?"

"Yeah," Zoe nodded. "Eva's just starting so this is more of a rehearsal. You're welcome to watch."

Eva sheepishly shook her head, "no, I mean…wait until I've gotten the hang of it."

"Why?" Zoe curiously asked. "You're that worried about making a mistake in front of him? Did you guys used to date or something?"

The two glanced at eachother and smiled. Prince scooped up his Pancham. "I'll leave you two to it." Heading out of the training center.

Eva exhaled and turned to Zoe.

"You're still into him, aren't you?" Zoe asked.

Eva sheepishly turned away.

"Girl, are you in trouble." Zoe smiled. "Okay, let's start with the basics of coordinating while we wait for the others."

"…Okay." Eva nodded, looking down to her Oddish, Sakura.

Zoe had conducted a quick demonstration with the other girls earlier. They'd decided that this would be the perfect time for them to practice in secret and get a feel of actually performing.


	120. Chapter 102 Wanna Be Startin Somethin P3

"Computer," Zoe called, "simulate Saffron Stadium."

*acknowledged*

The void around them morphed into a giganic coliseum. Thousands of digitally generated fans cheered and whistled.

Eva held her breath trying collect herself as nerves accumulated.

"So," Zoe inhaled, glances at the faces in the stands, "this is what it feels like to perform in front of 97,000 people."

"Yeah," Eva surveyed the crowd, "this feels almost like Wrestlemania."

"That's right." Zoe noted, "You must be used to this, right?"

"Not really." Eva admitted, "I wasn't te girl people were paying to see. But...I wanna be that. With coordinating I want to be the best."

"Lets get started," Zoe suggested summoning a violet feline with a twisting cyclonic tail.

Eva stared at cuddly kitten and opened her pokedex app.

*Glameow, the catty pokemon. When angry, it flashes its claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately*

"In contests there are two phases." Zoe instructed.

"Right." Eva nodded to Sakura. Eva had spent dinner reading and trying to memorize her rulebook. According to what she'd read, coordinators competed in two rounds: performance and battle.

"How about we start with a quick practice-battle then move to presentation?"Okay," Eva nervously nodded as her Oddish stepped onto the orange sand of the battlefield.

On the rectangular scoreboard in bold red the timer glowed to life.

5:00

Zoe began, "Glameow is more experienced than your Oddish but coordinating isn't about dominating and being stronger its about showmanship and putting on a show for the fans. You have to win the crowd to win the battle."

(It almost sounds alot like being in the ring and wrestling.) Eva thought.

"Take this for example, Glameow, use Scratch."

The violet feline darted forward, its claws bared. As its distance with the Oddish closed, the Glameow's tail shot forward and planted into the sand. The Glameow rode the momentum, swinging on its tail in a circle and catching the Oddish off-guard before baring its claws and landing the first scratch on the bewildered plant.

The Oddish staggered backward.

"I've never seen a scratch attack done that way." Eva blurted.

Zoe nodded. "We've choreographed and practiced our moves for hours just to make sure they have a unique..." Zoe paused searching for the proper word, "swag...to them."

Eva nodded, "Definitely."

"I want you to think, Eva." Zoe crossed her arms. "Which of your Oddish's attacks will be the best counter and excite the crowd."

Eva thought for a moment, "A stun spore, maybe."

"Why?"

"Your Glameow is in range and a stun spore would paralyze it and make the battle easier." Eva explained.

"Wrong." Zoe replied flatly. "It would make a battle easier but you wouldn't score any points in a contest. Try again."

Eva thought again. Considering the abilities of her Oddish and lack of experience. "Dodge and use Giga Drain."

"Good." Zoe concurred. "How will your Oddish dodge?"

"By jumping..." Eva began to think in terms of a wrestling match. What would be a flashy way to dodge the move and use hers.

"Talk about it with your pokemon." Zoe suggested as the clocked ticked.

Eva stepped forward, "Sakura, are you alright?" Examining the claw marks on Sakura's face.

"Oddish," it replied.

"Sakura, I want you to try to jump on its head then ride it and jump off as it finishes its spin then fire."

"Oddish." The plant nodded.

Eva returned to the trainer's mound. "Ok, we're ready."

Zoe glanced up at the clock, three minutes remained.

"Glameow, Fury Swipes."

The violet feline lunged forward, pouncing at the Oddish.

"Sakura, dodge and use Giga Drain."

The Glameow swung and missed as the Oddish hopped and jumped on its head. The Oddish jumped again, spinning around and firing a seed that latched itself into the fur of the Glameow.

The cat hissed as its energy was drained.

"That's more like it." Zoe nodded as points were deducted from her.

"Sakura, grassy terrain."

When Oddish landed on its feet, its body brimmed with an emerald-green energy before it fired a giant brown seed into the center of the field.

Grass, vines, trees and flowers burst from seed and overtook the sand, altering the entire stadium and transforming into a forest.

Zoe looked on in astonishment watching as more of her points were stripped away. Eva had executed a move that a Glameow could not counter or easily defend. However, Zoe had to act, "Glameow, Faint Attack."

The kitten vanished before reappearing and tackling the Oddish into a neaby tree.

Eva watched as a large portion of her points were subtracted for not executing a counter or having a way to exploit the move.

"Sakura, Acid." The Oddish rocked itself to its feet and fired a stream of violet liquid at the kitten.

"Glameow, deflect it with Iron Tail." It's tail glowed silver and swirled like a vortex, blocking and splattering the acid onto the grass and neaby trees. Then, the cat quickly pounced, aiming its powered-up tail at the Oddish.

"Sakura, Hidden Power."

A wall of energy appeared in front of the Oddish. Eleven glowing balls of golden energy. One-after-another the balls of energy shot forward, slamming into the surprised Glameow and not knocking it off balance.

The buzzer sounded as the five minute time limit expired.

The energy surrounded the Glameow in a eerie formation, creating a constellation that resembled a star before imploding and detonating on the Glameow.

Eva stared at the scoreboard.

Eva retained only 40% of her points while Zoe still had 49%.

"Your Oddish is a natural. Had it completed that attack before the time ecpired, I would have lost."

Eva exhaled, "You hear that, Sakura. You're awesome."

"I went easy on you." Zoe reminded Eva as she recalled her Glameow, "lets move on to the last part, performance."

Eva nodded as Zoe called out a second pokemon. A lavender-blue head floated, wearing a violet pearl necklace.

*Misdreavus, the screech pokemon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people*

Eva turned to her Oddish, "Sakura, take five."

"Oddish." The plant strode its trainer, giving the entire field to Zoe and her Misdreavous.

Zoe looked into Eva Marie's brown eyes, "I'll keep this short and simple. Misdreavous, Shadow Ball."

An orb of dark energy shot out of the mouth of the phantom and streaked across the leaving a trail of smoke before it impacted and detonated in front of the Misdreavous creating a dark fog of smoke that silhouetted the pokemon.

"Now, Mean Look!" Zoe ordered.

A pair of giant red eyes shined through the fog, creating a sense of terror.

"Wow," Eva smiled as the smoke faded.

"Your turn. Show me what you got." Zoe challenged, pulling her sunglasses on and recalling her Misdreavous.

Eva's choice for presentation would be an easy one.

"Epona, emerge."

The milky-white horse with a mane of fire neighed and trotted over the grassy field.

Making an entrance. Eva lived for this.

Eva's mind worked quickly, studyingvtye environment and the blazing hair floing from horse.

"Epona, Flame Wheel" The stallion's mane exploded, engulfing the Ponyta in a ball of rolling fire.

"Now, Agility." The fireball rocketed through the forest, lighting the trees, plant and wildlife ablaze and crafting an inferno.

(Good, hopefully this works.) "Stomp."

The horse skidded to a halt, raising it's hooves and slamming them into the burning ground and shedding it's blazing shield of protection.

"The girl's a natural." Zoe complimented, admiring the masterpiece Eva had created as the audience around them filled the stadium with cheers. A lone horse wondering a forest swallowed by a wildfire. Burning leaves rained from the branches like cremated fireflies and fed the inferno and swelled the flames.

"Looks like you've gotten the hang of it. Just practice and choreograph with your pokemon and maybe one day you'll be compting to be Top Coordinator." Zoe advised as the simulation ended and the room became a void again.

"Thanks for this, Zoe." Eva smiled. "Take five., Epona. You were awesome," recalling the horse.

"I'm sure you'll do great. We didn't use seals and you came up with that on the fly, imagine what you'll do when you actually plan your contests."

Eva left the training center that night with one goal in mind. To win. Now, she finally knew that she could win and be the best in the world.


	121. Chapter 103 Ether

Chapter "Ether"

With a hard stomp, Prince splashed water onto the sidewalk as he power-walked down the dark street.

If Alexa's suspicions were correct then The Swords would have to leave Celadon City immediately.

As powerful as The Swords were the N.W.O had numbers and now that they had safely arrived to their abode the truce was off. Add every single inhabitant within the city's lust for wealth and The Swords would practically be fighting all of New York City.

Then, when a man wearing a cream-white suit and gold necktie crossed his path, Prince halted to a stop.

The mysterious man was tyranically tall with eyebrow-length curly black hair, copper-brown skin, piercing hazel eyes. When he spoke, "Pharaoh Mohammad," he spoke gently, carefully but with a tone that challenged, mocked and dared the listener, "long time no see. Reincarnation has served you well, pharaoh."

Prince stood in the street wearing jeans, a leather jacket and sneakers. He was dressed no different than the average guy yet this stranger had chosen to call him pharaoh. "Who are you?" Reaching for a pokeball.

"I am one of the final remnants of your fallen empire, Pharaoh," The mysterious tall man answered, "General Giannis of the northern kingdom of The Swords."

"Giannis?" Prince turned the name over. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Giannis smiled, "it should," suppressing a pompous chuckle. Giannis stared at the dragon king's hand, firmly gripping what was likely Melbu's ball.

"...Do you really think you can stop Sithis?"

Prince stared into Giannis' hazel eyes.

"It's all part of a 'Bigger Picture'," Giannis licked his lips, "that you're too simple to understand."

Prince inhaled. Another goon of Sithis' that he had to go through, "duel." Prince challenged.

Giannis wryly shook his head, "terms?"

"Death." Prince stated flatly.

Giannis smiled. "Win-win situation for me," unbuttoning his cream jacket and withdrawing a pokeball from his inner pocket. "You're either Sithis...," swelling the ball to it's prime size, "...or you're against us."

With a curveball toss, Giannis cried, "Pablo, go."

In a flash of light a beagle-like creature that resembled Snoopy appeared in the street. It had white and beige fur and clutched its tail as if it were holding a paintbrush. Lime green liquid oozed from its tail.

"The hell?" Prince grunted opening the pokedex app:

*Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon, colored fluids ooze from the tip of their tails which they use to mark their territory and express themselves. Over 5000 marks have been found.*

Prince pocketed his smartphone and stared at the creature. The Smeargle named Pablo pompously glanced back and gracefully played with its tail.

Prince had never battled or seen a Smeargle before. He pondered for a moment, examining the beagle creature's body. It didn't appear agile or mobile at all. Lloyd seemed to be an obvious choice but why not give one of less experienced soldiers a chance to fight.

"Go, Heavy."

As soon as Prince's Pancham appeared Giannis wasted no time and ordered, "Pablo, spikes."

The Smeargle's tail and arms cut through the wind, moving so quickly they were a blur to Prince's eyes. A second later, spikes rolled out of a portal and scattered around the Pancham.

The Pancham glanced around, surprised and anxious as it carefully navigated through the sharp landmines and faced the Smeargle.

(He's setting me up.) Prince realized as he stared at the spikes. (That Smeargle can't move fast enough to dodge anything. Hit em hard.) Prince thought, "Heavy, Sucker Punch."

The tiny panda shot forward, dodging an instinctive defensive sweep of the Smeargle's tail. The Pancham reeled back and swung a haymaker.

"Pablo, teleport."

In a sudden burst of energy, the Smeargle vanished and appeared across the street.

The Pancham charged swinging and narrowly missing as the Smeargle teleported again.

(Damn.) Prince thought as the Smeargle waved its tail, taunting Prince. (How do I catch this thing?) His mind worked quickly, trying to devise a way to win.

"Pablo, teleport and use toxic."

In a flash the Smeargle appeared above the Pancham, aiming its tail at the Panda and dousing it with purple sludge.

"Heavy, Protect." Prince quickly ordered.

The Pancham thrusted its palms forward, shielding it body with an ethereal sky blue barrier that the venomous sludge rolled off and spilled onto the asphalt.

Giannis smiled, admiring the Pharaoh's battle instincts.

"Heavy, Vital Throw."

"Teleport." The Smeargle vanished, reappearing on the opposing sidewalk.

Upon landing on the sidewalk, the Pancham appeared behind The Smeargle.

Prince nodded as Heavy the Pancham locked its wrist around the torso of the Smeargle and with a sharp heave launched it backwards and on its neck.

Giannis smiled at the German Suplex. With a quick teleport the Smeargle reappeared in the center of the street.

Pancham had connected with it's attack but through Prince's eyes no damage could be seen.

"Wise, Pharaoh. Vital Throw is an attack that never misses unless the opponent is in the air or underground. Very wise indeed." Giannis softly applauded, "I will admit you have exceeded my expectations, Pharaoh..."

Prince stared at the undamaged Smeargle, he had to hit it again.

"Heavy, give it another Vital Throw."

Giannis nodded triumphantly. Vital Throw was Prince's only option for offense. Both men knew it.

"Pablo, teleport and use Seismic Toss."

With a wave of it's tail the Smeargle's arms, legs and chest resembled a Machoke's.

In a blur, the bulked up Smeargle seized the Pancham and leapt into the air, carrying it on its shoulders in a firemans carry before slamming the panda into the concrete.

"Shit," Prince hissed staring at his unconscious Pancham as the Smeargle gently landed on the ground with cat-like smoothness.

"Heavy, return." Prince sighed, recalling his fallen warrior.

Heavy had come a long way. The erratic Pancham was leaps and bounds better than it had been in Lavender Town. "You fought well, Heavy." Prince noted before pocketing the ball.

"Smear...gul, smear...gul," the beagle taunted as it sketched a portrait of Prince with tears in his eyes.

Giannis chuckled, "Good one, Pablo," displaying his approval.

"Battle ain't over yet." Prince shook his head, "Kirby, go."

In a splash the magenta gum-like Ditto entered the battle.

Since Smeargle had an arsenal of every attack in world Prince fight fire with fire. He would outduel Giannis based on his I.Q.

"Kirby, transform."

The ditto glowed, its body stretching.

"Pablo, quick, teleport and use self-destruct."

(Shit.) Prince thought. Ditto was completely defenseless and immobile during a transformation. Prince looked on ready to order a teleport or protect when the transfiguration concluded but all he watched was the immediate detonation of the Smeargle.

A soft thump slammed into Prince's chest as the force of the blast shoved him a step backwards. After the light and smoke faded, two Smeargle's lied in the street unconscious.

(Why did he sacrifice his Smeargle?) Prince wondered as he recalled his Ditto. "Why blow up your Smeargle?"

"Well," Giannis sighed, dropping the pokeball into the pocket of his cream blazer, "quite frankly, Pharaoh, I'm bored."

Prince's eyes narrowed, "Bored?"

"I don't desire to dismantle your team of flunkies using solely one of my pokemon and I was bound by the ancient rules." Giannis smirked boyishly. "Also, I couldn't allow your ditto to copy Pablo's ability."

(Now it makes sense.) Prince thought.

"I did you no favors, Pharaoh." Giannis smiled, rotating as he summoned his next combatant.

A green condor-like bird with long white and red wings appeared.

*Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon, Xatu is said to foretell the future with a high degree of accurancy, but it is unknown whether its prophecies are correct. It is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye sees the past. Once it begins to meditate at sunrise it will remain still in one spot for one day. People believe it does so due to the terrible things it has foreseen in the future

As Prince looked at the creature an odd sense of familiarity tingled over him. He knew this bird. "...Ellone?"

Giannis smiled, "so the pharoahs don't lose all their memories, I see."

Prince shook his head. "You're from the North. Why do I know this thing?"

Giannis crossed his arms. "...Summon your next pokemon, pharaoh."

"You didn't answer my question." Prince countered.

Giannis casually snorted, "I don't intend to."

Prince stared at the mystic bird as he called his next troop to battle, "Meru, go."

The Milotic and Xatu stared eachother down. Cloaking and emanating the street with mysticism and surreal beauty.

Suddenly, the Milotic cringed, its body contorting in agony.

Giannis snickered at the momentary confusion from Prince.

(The spikes.) Prince remembered.

The Xatu is more mobile than Giannis is presenting it to be. Prince needed to mount some offense but also to keep his team healthy.

"Meru, Recover."

After a silver glow, the Milotic raised its body upright.

"Ellone, future sight." The Xatu's right eye glowed crimson before returning to its original black contour.

(Time to do some damage.) Prince thought.

"Meru, Water Pulse."

The Milotic charged an orb of aquatic energy and fired. The beam twisted, coiled and pulsated, slamming into the Xatu.

(Direct hit.) Prince nodded.

Giannis looked on emotionlessly. "It is irrelevant, pharaoh," he spoke as te Xatu casually blinked at Prince and the Milotic, "You're no match for me without Isis by your side, you are nothing."

Suddenly, the world around them swayed and became distorted. Transparen energy and beams of light tore through the street, a stampede of luminescence.

With a howl of agony, Meru tumbled over, unconscious.

"Future sight." Prince deduced, recalling his Milotic with a sigh of frustration.

"I would ask you to just surrender, Pharaoh-"

"Fuck you." Prince snarled out of frustration.

"Yes," Giannis smiled, downcasting his eyes and nodded, "I thought you would say that."

Prince stared at his final two and most powerful pokemon, Lloyd and Melbu. This would be an uphill battle. 2 vs 5 but if anyone could win this battle it would be Lloyd or Melbu.

"I summon, Lloyd the Reaper." Prince cast the ball and ninja-like mantis appeared, its wings buzzing as it hovered over the spikes and to the ground. However, over it jade-green shoulders it wore a thick gray metal coat.

Giannis looked watching as the Scyther glowed. Its exoskeleton hardened transforming from green flesh to crimson steel.

Prince smiled at his newly evolved Scizor. Xatu as a Psychic type would be at a severe disadvantage battling a Scizor.

"The crimson of the east," Giannis reminisced as he looked upon the reaper's armored exoskeleton, "Chosen by Isis to poetically represent the rising sun and the blood of the enemy."

Prince shook his head. "If you are the northern general, why are you with Sithis and not us?"

Giannis sighed, "originally the medjai, guardians of the pharaohs. During the empires expansion to the north, one pharaoh wanted to conquer the land of the white man. The other pharaohs sought trade and peace. The Pharaoh was overruled by the others who only saw him as a warmongering tyrant driven by hatred and greed.

Over time, the generals grew suspicious of the white man and their constant surveillance of the empire's land, they often argued with their pharaohs about it. Their suspicion led them to turn on the pharaohs and turn to Lord Sithis, the supreme pharaoh. The supreme pharaoh purged the memories of the four, corrupting them and ordering them to serve only him. The Queens of the kingdoms gathered and cursed the souls of the Generals for all eternity."

Giannis stared at Prince, "the only way to free myself of this curse it kill the queen that cursed my soul," gently massaging the scalp of his curly black hair, "Ellone, my strongest companion and I seek redemption."

Prince studied the mystic condor. So this was Giannis' ace. Face-to-face with a steel reaper that would easily dominate it in battle. Perhaps there was a chance Prince could win this battle.

(One for good luck.) Prince retrieved his flask and took a swig tasting the acid-like tequila boiling his esophagus.

Giannis shook his head, a glance pity and disgust in his eyes. "Ellone was a gift to me from the true ruler of the east, Almighty Isis herself." He finally answered, "the sight of you now as a drunkard. Enslaved by your vices and addictions woud disgust her, pharaoh. You're a farcry from the pharaoh you once were."

Prince had heard enough, "Lloyd, double team."

As clones of the steel reaper burst into existence Giannis snorted. Prince's signature battle plan with Lloyd.

"Ellone, Baton Pass."

After a sudden poof of gray smoke, The Xatu vanished. The smoke swelled into a thick gray cloud.

A giant draconic creature with scales orange as the sun with a cream-colored underbelly, twin wings, piercing sapphire-blue eyes stepped out of smoke, spreading its wings and emitting gallant roar that made the street tremble.

*Charizard, the flame pokemon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything. Its wings can carry it altitudes up to 4600 feet. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It can quickly melt glaciers weighing 10000 tons.*

"No swapping." Prince chastised, reminding Giannis of the ancient rule.

"I didn't swap," Giannis innocently shrugged, "I ordered a Baton Pass attack which granted all of my Xatu's boosted attack power to my Charizard."

Giannis had found a loophole in the ancient rule. A way to bend the guideline.

Prince looked upon the Charizard in awe. Such terrifying raw power.

Lloyd and its clones turned to its master, awaiting its next order.

(Focus, man. Focus.) Prince coached, examining the environment and trying to formulate a way for his Scizor to take down the Charizard.

(Ground speed is all I have. There's no way Lloyd's wings are used to its new body weight yet and battling a Charizard in the sky is a suicide mission.)

Giannis crossed his arms triumphantly, waiting for Prince to make the first move.

(Use cover. The copies will have to act as decoys and draw the Charizard's attacks while Fury Cutter's power doubles per hit.) Prince theorized.

"Lloyd, spread out, take cover and use double team again." Prince ordered. The tribe of Scizor's encircled the Charizard, surrounding it, taking cover behind trucks, cars, in alleyways and flying on rooftops.

(Good.) Prince thought as more copies were created.

Giannis watched the plan unfold. He seemed emotionless and bored. "Even your reaper was reincarnated and destined to stand beside you."

"Lloyd, Fury Cutter." The dozen Scizor's sprang to life, all charging at the Charizard from every possible angle.

"Charizard, Fire Spin." With a hard flap of its wings the Charizard launched itself in the air. With a heavy sigh, the Charizard spat a stream of fire that formed a wall and surrounded the Scizors, imprisoning them in a tornado of flames.

"Lloyd, fly out of there and use agility."

The Scizor's burst into the air, their wings hissing as they struggled to adjust to the dramatic increase in weight.

"Charizard, flamethrower." Giannis emotionlessly ordered.

The sun dragon fired a stream of fire into the eye of the inferno. The Scizor was helpless as the powerful blast slammed it onto the ground, the flames gnawing and chewing away at its steel exoskeleton.

As the heat and flames turned to smoke and cinders Prince was petrified. Frozen. Was he breathing? Was he alive? As he stared at Lloyd, helplessly on its back, body covered with burns Prince's mind went blank.

(What...wha...what do I do?) Prince wondered, placing a hand over his sternum and feeling for a heartbeat.

"Fire spin." Giannis nodded. "How many armies did you crush with that move, pharaoh?"

(I...) Prince thought as the Charizard's victorious roar blotted out Prince's mind. (...can't win...).

Exhaling a plume of smoke from it's nostrils, the Charizard glared at the stunned Dragon King.

(Lloyd!) Prince watched as the Scizor's body twitched. Slowly, its knee craned, its claw pushing into flame-scarred earth. It was still willing to fight for him.

Giannis shut his eyes, "finish it," the Charizard inhaled. Lloyd stared into the sun dragon's cold blue eyes, ready to accept a warrior's fate.

The Charizard exhaled.

A tsunami of fire poured over the body of the Scizor like a sinful soul trapped in Hell itself. Barely a sound escaped the inferno. Only the hiss and crackle of the swaying flames.

(...Lloyd.) Prince couldn't look away from his fallen soldier. The hound he'd raised from a puppy to become the pitbull of his squad had been put down.

"Return," Prince sighed heavily.

After Lloyd vanished in a scarlet blur, Prince looked down at his final pokeball.

(What can I...How can I...I need to-I-I can't beat this man.)

"Do you surrender, pharaoh?" Giannis asked.

(I should.) Prince clutched Melbu's ball. (But Lloyd...) the recent scene of the Scizor refusing to back down or quit filled Prince's mind.

(I can't surrender.)

Giannis shook his head, "Go on then. Serve me another to defeat so I can increase my own power, pharaoh."

Prince was on his feet. His body trembling and shaking. Was it fear that caused his body to shake or anger that shot tremors through him? A combination of both?

"I'm waiting." Giannis taunted, crossing his arms.

Prince suddenly recalled the terms of the battle, death.

His life was going to end after this battle. All his hopes, dreams, everything would be over. His opportunity to watch his brother grow. To marry and retire on a prairie with Sasha and raise a family. The glory of becoming the WPL World Champion. All gone. All the training, sleepless nights,

Prince could only think of one final thing to do before admitting defeat.

Prince opened his flask, swallowing a pint of tequila. (Heavy, Meru, Kirby. Lloyd, Melbu...I failed you...you never failed me. Sasha...Sasha...) He could only smile at the thought of her. (Carlito, patience...you'll grow to be stronger than you can imagine. Just be patient, try to control your emotions a little and don't pressure-)

"Are you done?" Giannis impatiently sighed.

Prince took a final swig of tequila. "Yeah," batting a tear from the duct of his eye. (Here I come...) he thought, imagining heaven as he summoned Melbu.

Crimson scales and a cream underside. Narrow green eyes and a long snout. The flame on the tip of its tail burning brightly, spreading like a blooming rose as its swelling in size. The Charmeleon hissed as the spikes poked and damaged it.

Giannis smiled, "what a sight this is," his eyes tracing over every scale of the Charmeleon's body, "the great Melbu in its pre-evolved stage...what a shame," Giannis scoffed.

The Charizard leered down at its unevolved opponent. The Charizard snorted, spraying a cloud of smoke into the face of its smaller opponent.

Melbu howled, letting out a shrill roar as it charged forward, swinging its claws into the belly of the Charizard. The Charizard emitting soft grunts as it absorbed the attack-after-attack.

(The attacks aren't doing anything to the Charizard.) Prince clenched his teeth. Melbu charged forward fueled with pride. Melbu was battling freely, not waiting for orders but attacking purely on instinct.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Giannis ordered.

Melbu stepbacked, inhaling and charging before firing a flamethrower.

After a quick snort of disgust the Charizard fired an intense stream of fire three times the size of Melbu's. The Charizard's flamethrower swallowed Melbu's before overpowering the Charmeleon and sending it flying backwards into a nearby sedan.

"Melbu," Prince called, hurrying alongside the flaming car and examining his comrade.

"It's over, pharaoh," Giannis shook his head as the Charizard snorted another flume of smoke. Offended that it had been subjected to battling an opponent so weak.

Melbu gritted it's teeth, shaking her head and struggling to stand on her feet. She turned to Prince with a burning intensity in her eyes.

(...Don't quit. Til the end.) It was almost telepathic what her gaze meant. Prince just knew Melbu intended fight until her she could no longer stand. (...Why? We can't win this battle.) Prince shook his head in frustration.

Melbu shoved Prince aside, her body glowing violet. With a sharp roar she fired an attack guaranteed to do damage.

"Darn," Giannis grunted as Melbu's Dragon Rage collided with his Charizard. The sun dragon flinched. Its claws clenched as it absorbed the force of the powerful attack.

(Dragon Rage...) Prince nodded. (There is a way to win. Thank you, Melbu.) Prince nodded, stepping back in position. "Let's win this match."

Melbu snorted, blowing a plume of smoke at the staggered Charizard.

Giannis' pompous arrogance was quickly replaced with a look of anger. He stared at Prince and Melbu as a spoiled child defying its parent in public.

"Charizard, Flame Charge." The Charizard roared, producing a barrier of fire around its body. It leapt into the air and with a hard flap of its wings shot forward, tackling Melbu and sending the Charmeleon through the glass window of a nearby store.

Before anyone could draw a breathe or digest what had just happened, the Charizard roared, encasing its body in a ball of fire again before rocketing through the glass and bricks and nailing Melbu with another hard charge again, sending it to the next block.

(Fuck!) Prince hissed, hurrying through the nearby alleyway to the next block with Giannis casually walking behind him.

A third roar came as the Charizard performed another flame charge, ramming Melbu into a nearby nearby steel shutter.

Melbu slumped against the dented shutter, unconscious and defeated.

The Charizard arrogantly coughed a plume of smoke to the ground and watched it ascend to the heavens, turning its back on its fallen opponent.

Melbu cringed its body faintly glowing violet as it attempted to muster enough energy for another dragon rage attack.

The Charizard snarled, powering up another flame charge and hammering Melbu against the steel shutter. It charged oncemore, dominantly slamming Melbu against the shutter oncemore before backing away.

"Enough!" Prince shook his head, stepping between Melbu and the Charizard. "I surrender," he breathed in a whisper.

"I can't hear you," Giannis growled.

"I said...I-" Prince suddenly flew backwards, thrown into the steel shutter.

Melbu stumbled forward, glaring at Prince over her shoulder and shaking her head. She looked on her broken body emanating violet energy oncemore.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" Giannis ordered.

The Charizard spewed a giant cross of fire. Melbu broken and battered was in no condition to avoid the attack. The `ten/heaven` cross slammed into melbu, burning `sky/heaven` onto the scales of its body as it was thrown backwards into the steel shutter beside its trainer, completely knocked out.

Prince shook his head shamefully, "Melbu...return."

Giannis strode forward, standing beside his mighty Charizard, "it appears I am the victor."

Prince sighed, striding forward. "My final request is that Melbu goes to my queen, Sasha," his eyes downcast in shame, "...you can finish me...I've failed."

Giannis smiled, turning to his Charizard. "Death were your terms, pharaoh. I, however, never named my terms."

Prince blinked glancing into the decadent brown eyes of Giannis. The Northern General silently recalled the sun dragon and stared at the defeated Dragon King. "The Eastern Pharaoh's death serves me no purpose."

Prince blinked. "...Sithis didn't send you...did he?"

"You're alot brighter than you look." Giannis nodded.

Prince shook his head, the memories of defeat still fresh in his mind as Giannis spoke, "I only desire one thing...the northern queen that cursed my soul. My terms for this duel are that you deliver the Northern Queen to me in ten days."

"Ten days?"

"Yes," Giannis nodded, "I've walked this earth cursed for thousands of years. I have a few loose ends to tie up before my soul is finally freed."

"Nikki." Prince shook his head, pondering how exactly was supposed to deliver her to Giannis.

"Those are my terms and you are bound by ancient law to fulfill those terms that you agreed to and lost in battle for or else your soul will be eternally damned. A fate far worse than death."

Prince shook his head, silently denying the hand he'd been dealt. He would have to betray his friends. Sacrifice one of their own to save his own skin.

"See you in ten days pharaoh." Giannis smiled, slipping his hands into the pocket of his cream-colored suit and striding down the road.

In the blink of an eye. A blaring horn filled Prince's ears. The streets around him were suddenly cramped full of people. Prince stood in the middle of the street, a taxi blaring its horn at him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" The driver angrily shouted.

Prince shuttered before hurried out of traffic. He stared at the dented and partially melted steel shutter of the nearby pawn shop. The pedestrians staring in astonishment at the massive hole in the building across the road and the bricks and glass scattered on the road.

(No.) Prince shook his head as the sour taste of defeat scorched his soul. (...I...I lost.) Prince thought seeing no possible way forward. No way to win. Betray his friends or be cursed for eternity?


	122. Chapter 104 Radical

"Ok. we'll take care of them." Nurse Joy said taking the tray of Prince's.

The glass doors of the pokemon center parted and Carlito entered the pokemon center, "Hi Carlito, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm here to pickup my pokemon I dropped off" Carlito said folding his arms across the reception desk

"Here you are good as new." Nurse Joy said reaching behind her on a shelf and retrieving a tray of pokeballs handing it to Carlito.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome I just need you to sign the release form." Nurse Joy said

"Since when do guys do release forms?" Carlito quirked an eyebrow

"Its just a safety precaution, once we release the pokemon to you its your responsibility, legal reasons." She explained

"Right." Carlito said signing his john hancock

"Ok you're good to go."

"Thanks again." Carlito said

"Hey bro I didn't see you there." Carlito greeted Prince

"Likewise." Prince responded

"So just coming from your gym battle?" Prince asked

"Nope dropped them off yesterday after I won my badge, You?" Carlito shook his head

Prince downcast his eyes

"Its alright bro it happens we lose sometimes."

"I didn't just lose I got massacred." Prince sighed heavy

"By Erika? Melbu should have mopped the floor with her grass-types" Carlito said confused

Prince groaned at Carlito's remark, even Carlito felt that Melbu was so molded that he should mopped the floor with any adversary. All Carlito's words did was remind him he had got his ass whopped by Giannis.

"Remember what you use to tell me? No one likes to lose but you should use a loss as a growing experience." Carlito said"Its not the same." Prince responded."What you need is a cold one." Carlito said

"I guess." Prince said

Xoxoxoxo

"Lets sit over here." Carlito said pointing to two stools at the bar.

"Can I get ya anything?" The bartender asked

"Can I get a non alcoholic beer and for you bro?"

"I don't care" Prince said glumly

"Surprise him." Carlito said sitting down

Prince didn't have to be a brain surgeon to know why Carlito had picked for them to sit at the bar instead of in the corner

The bartender was hot and a great sight to look at. Her dark brown hair in a ponytail supermodel face and hispanic

"Here ya umm..." Carlito began

"Carmen." She replied

"Hey!" Bailey said stepping into the bar.

"Hey." Carlito waved at Bailey to come to where they two embraced.

"So what's up?" Bailey asked turning to Prince.

"He needs a bit of cheering up." Carlito said. "What's wrong?" Bailey asked wrapping her arms around Prince hugging him. "It'll be ok." Bayley said

"Thank you but its not gonna ..." Bayley looked at Carlito unsure of what to say

Carlito's phone buzzed inside his pocket. Carlito took his phone out his pocket "Yeah?""Carlito I'm sorr..."Carlito hung the phone up. "Bro you'll bounce back from this one."

"Maybe I should become a coordinator, I'm not cut out for this." Prince said downing a second glass

"I'll be back I'm gotta take a piss." Carlito patted Prince on the back." As his phone buzzed to life like a bumblebee running errands within the hive of the queen, Carlito sighed, his caramel brown eyes stuck to the ceiling. (What should I do?) Carlito thought with a heavy sigh. Was it AJ again? She'd called a few times probably to apologize for what had happened but no apology was necessary. Carlito knew what he was getting himself into the moment he decided to be with her. He figured that Punk would move on and let AJ be her own woman. Well, the northern side of chicago were a different breed then those from the south, east or west it seemed. Chiraq, a bullshit term in Carlito's mind. Nobody from Chicago ever claimed they were from Chiraw. Only studio gangsters, the media or young punks and wannabe toughguys announced themselves as being from chiraq. Real gangsters announcved themselves as being from Chicago, North, South, East, West didn't matter. Did it matter where a guy from New York was from when he was sitting in a business meeting? Well, only to a fellow New Yorker. (AJ.) Carlito dismissed the call. He didn't have time to deal with the emotional baggage that AJ would inject into his life.

After the shooting Carlito had a long chat with one of the few men he could trust in this situation, Dean. Despite his madness, Dean spoke truth. AJ had to figure out her situation for herself and being with another man wouldn't help or hurt the situation. Give herself and yourself shook his head as he stood outside of the men's restroom at the TGI Fridays in Celadon as he pocketed his phone a young latin woman with long dark brown hair cascading past her shoulders, she wore jeans, boots, a grey shirt and windbreaker.

"You alright?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah," Carlito nodded, "How are you?"

"Why are you hiding out over here?" Bayley asked, twisting her face, "Come have a beer with us."

"I don't drink." Carlito replied flatly. Then the words of his brother penetrated his mind. To water down his emotions to outsiders. "I mean, it's cool if y'all drink but me...I just don't do it."

"Erm," Bayley shrugged, "Sure. You wanna tell me why."

"Well," Carlito shrugged. It honestly wasn't a secret so why not tell it. "Our pops used to get drunk and beat Prince and me everyday. So..well, me, I don't drink. Prince drinks because it helps him cope with his time in the service and apparently...losing his manhood. Me...well, both of us...our only goal is to be better than the garbage that raised us."

"Garbage?" Bayley cringed. "Ouch." Bayley softly patted Carlito on the back, "How about we get you another non-alcoholic beer then?"

"Sounds good." Carlito smiled, following Bayley .

Prince sat at a table several glasses lined up and stacked into a pyramid. "Glass sculpting bro?" Carlito asked sitting next to Bayley

"Haha I'm dying of laughter." Prince laughed sarcastically

"Oooookay."Carlito said.

"I knew San Antonio was gonna win over Okc." Bayley said watching one of the flat-screens on the walls of the bar.

"Hey you single?" A white guy with a jersey and a swatshitsca tattoo on his shoulder covered bya john cena armband said

"Me?" Bayley asked

"Yeah you?"

"Uhh"

"Come on let me buy you a drink." He offered taking Bayley's hand

"No I'm fine" Bayley said

A bald dark skinned man body covered in tattoos clapped the man on the shoulder holding a mop with a face draw on it"Hey is everything ok here?"

"Yeah everything's fine Mr. Janitor." The man slurred

"Come on baby ditch the loser and..."

"She's with us" Carlito said putting his around Bayley's waist making it clear Bayley wasn't going anywhere

"And who the fuck are you?!"

"That ain't important she said no end of conversation." Carlito said waving the man off

"Go ahead and hang with these niggas."

"What you say?" The man with mop said

"Nigga, what you gonna do about it Perry Saturn"

Saturn didn't budge.

"Yeah that's what I thought you don't want to lose your day job."

A man had cracked the man over the head with a bottle and a full force bar fight had broke out.

Carlito had taken Saturn's mop and began using it as a weapon to defend himself.

"Dude not moppy." Saturn shouted as he defended himself.

A gun fired in the sky and everyone and the man had Prince at gunpoint."I'm gonna collect that bounty its over the net and tv."

"Go ahead." Prince said

A bouncer punched the man in the back of the head and carried him out. Carlito wiped the blood from his lip with his thumb and handed Saturn back his mop.

"Sorry man."

"You used moppy." Saturn said

"Yeah my bad"

"No I'm impressed and I got some friends I think you should meet." Saturn said

"What kind of friends?" Carlito asked"

The radicalz." Saturn said

Carlito looked around for Bailey ,she must have left during the fight.

"Alright cool"

Xoxoxoxo

Saturn and Carlito entered a small house where Malenko and Sasha's haunter. Sasha's Haunter Heat flew to Carlito and laughed. "That's right Eddie its time."Time for what?" Carlito asked "To awaken our friend Chris Benoit." Malenko said I choose you out of the people I've seen over the years because you remind me of Benoit and his soul rest in the Alberta in the ice caverns that you should have passed before getting instead of laughing in his usual Haunter laugh he began to talk. "Look holmes Benoit was my holmes ese and you my holmes and you got that special thing about you, that weird energy that you'll be great a legend just like he did like i did which why i took this form because Latino Heat lives forever and now its your nodded heeding Eddies words."What do you say let's pay a visit to my famila?" Heat said"How are we gonna get there" Carlito asked"We fly holmes" Heat danced shaking and grabbing Carlito by the shirt and flying away

Xoxoxoxo

Saturn and Carlito entered a small house where Malenko and Sasha's haunter. Sasha's Haunter Heat flew to Carlito and laughed.

"That's right Eddie its time."

"Time for what?" Carlito asked

"To awaken our friend Chris Benoit." Malenko said. "I choose you out of the people I've seen over the years because you remind me of Benoit and his soul rest in the Alberta in the ice caverns that you should have passed before getting here." Saturn said

Heat circles his hands at Dean signing his word Heat is saying.

Dean said"Look holmes Benoit was my holmes ese and you my holmes and you got that special thing about you, that weird energy that you'll be great a legend just like he did like i did which why i took this form because Latino Heat lives forever and now its your nodded heeding Eddies also need you to wake up something else under the ice something that we know is attached to you"

"Whats that?"

"Well we don't know but years ago when Eddie died we found this in those same caverns." Saturn said handing Carlito a piece of ain't no ordinary crystal. We believe its a piece of some ancient crystal, which we heard from reports and research that was piece of a pyramid."What?" Carlito said wide eyed. Heat flapped his tongue back n forth.

Malenko nodded Heat says, "What do you say let's pay a visit to my famila?" Heat said

"How are we gonna get there" Carlito asked

"We instant trasmission holmes" Malenko said as Heat grabbed Carlito by the shirt and teleported

Xoxoxoxo

Carlito stood in the ice caverns once again the chilly air cuting through his clothing like a razor blade."Okay we're here now what?" Carlito shivered looking at Heat

"Haunt." Heat pointed to a river of ice slowed walked forward and looked below his could make out a white mammalen body and a red ice began to crack the ground began to fell unable to keep his creature leapt out the icy waters and looked into the soul of stared back into the scarlet evil eyes of the creature lifted its paw and with a nail cut its pulled out his smartphone and opened the pokedex

*Absol, The disaster pokemon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon.*

(That would explain the earthquake.) Absol roared and the earthquake intensified and the sound a thunder crashing could be lowered its head and looked on with intensity in its hovered closer to two stared each other down sizing one another outstreched its arms Absol stood on its hindlegs and embraced Haunt (Good to see you man)

Sol (Eddie you're back)

Haunt (You know I couldn't leave you stuck there)

Sol(Thanks but Eddie you guys released something, something else was beneath that ice too)

Haunt? (What ese?)

Xoxoxoxo


	123. Chapter 105 Escape From New York

Escape From New York

Beep

Sasha sighed as she hung up the phone. "Thanks, girl," returning the smartphone back into the hands of Serena.

"Still nothing?" Serena Williams asked as she guided a kitchen knife through a fresh avocado.

Sasha shook her head and slumped to the nearby couch.

Wearing a sleeveless black V-neck, jeans, sneakers, cranberry hair pulled into a loose ponytail, Sasha nodded a soft "thanks" as Serena carefully lowered a plate of avocado doused in soy sauce onto the rectangular glass table. Her eyes peered over the dish at the television screen as the faces of the swords flickered across the screen and the reward was displayed.

"You can stay as long as you need." Serena nodded from behind the counter as she sipped a glass of oolong tea.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Sasha admitted as her thoughts pedaled towards the safety of the other members of the group. Was Bayley okay? She was always so perky and innocent. Had someone caught her? Liz who was still evolving before her eyes. Was Liz okay? Eva—Sasha gulped and exhaled sharply. Prince was missing and not answering his phone. Eva? Where was Eva? Was he with her? Sasha wondered darkly as the memories returned to her. Memories of Prince and Eva cuddled together staring at the golden sun from the deck of the SS Anne. Eva had been where Sasha had always belonged.

xoxoxoxo

Beep.

"Shit," Prince hissed, pocketing his phone and sighing as he stared at the porcelain white ceiling of the pokemon center. Carlito? Was he alright? Where had he gone?

Via phone, facebook and every other imaginable means Carlito had gone dark. Where had he gone? What had happened to him? Prince shook his head.

*What would you do with 250,000? Deliver The Swords to the New York Police Department and find out* Blared from the wall mounted flat-screen TV.

*This message has been paid for by the friends and associates of Donald Trump. MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN*

(They've got it on TV now. This is bad.) Prince thought, remembering the flash of the gun in the bar. (In a city like New York…everyone will be gunning for us in a moment.)

Then, he saw it. A soft glimmer of sugar pink as Nurse Joy picked up the phone from the receiver and headed to a room behind the counter.

(Shit!) Prince thought his heart accelerating. (What do I do?) As he surveyed his whereabouts it suddenly occurred to where he was and why he was there? His pokemon! As of now he had no weapons on him. No way to defend himself. He had to get his pokemon and get the hell out of there ASAP.

Xoxoxoxo

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as Sasha stood.

Sasha exhaled, "Making a BIG mistake…maybe," she concluded, "But I'm The Boss, I'm not going to sit down and hide like a coward. I KNOW my man and I know where he's going."

Serena shook her head, "Look, Sasha, you've got all of New York City to fight through. I can't help you with that."

"I'm not asking you to." Sasha smirked, "I called in some professional help."

KNOCK KNOCK！

"OOOooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeaaAAAAAH," A raspy voice groaned from the other side of the entrance to Serena's suite

Serena awkwardly stared at Sasha. "Who is it?"

"Sasha!" A voice screamed.

"Fucking idiot!" Sasha snarled, marching to the door and throwing it open.

Ezel spilled onto the carpet of the apartment with a toothy-grin on his face. "SASHA! Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha let me eat Serena's booty for two dollars!"

Sasha slammed the front door.

"WHAT?!" Serena shook her head. "Oh hell no, you're not bringing no crackhead in here."

"SASHA!"

Sasha lurched forward kicking Ezel, "Don't say my name, dumbass!"

"Right," Ezel nodded, "Yeah, boss, I gotcha." Ezel rolled to his feet, his eyes locked on Serena, "girl, I wish I could eat it like groceries!"

Sasha grabbed Ezel by the collar, dragging him to the bathroom and slamming him to the nearby wall.

"Sorry, boss," Ezel raised his hands innocently.

"Look, I'm The Boss," Sasha reminded him, "I called you here because you're going to do something for me."

"Yeah," Ezel nodded, "OG is one that's standing on his own feet, a boss is the one who can guarantee that we're gonna eat, yeah, boss."

Sasha shook her head, trying to stay focused, "Look, Ezel-"

"No," Ezel shook his head and smiled, "You look," digging in his pants and pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Sasha who immediately backed away, "I'm gonna get that money!"

Sasha froze, staring into the sallow bloodshot eyes of Ezel, the greed in them, hunger for another trip that fueled his life. 250 thousand was more than enough crack to last him more than awhile. Every inch of her being was frozen with fear. It felt like time itself was standing still as she stared at the gun, powerless and praying for mercy.

Suddenly, a face poked through the bathroom door. Violet and shaped like a carved jack-o-lantern.

(Heat!) Sasha's Haunter had returned from wherever it had disappeared to without her permission.

"All I gotta do now is call the NYPD…LAPD…NYPD," Ezel sang as the Haunter floated closer and its tongue extended out of its mouth.

Sasha patiently waited, anticipating the motion as the face of the creature dipped and began to rise.

"OH SHIT," Ezel cursed as his body angled and his finger squeezed the trigger.

Sasha and Serena quickly ducked as a bullet fired into the ceiling, sending a shower of debris onto the corridor.

Sasha rose to her feet, glaring at Ezel as she twisted the firearm from his grasp. "Thanks, Heat." Sasha nodded, handing the pistol to Serena who quickly ejected the magazine and the chambered round.

"Haunt," The Haunter nodded.

"Shit," Ezel grunted, his muscles twitching as he struggled to move his paralyzed body.

Sasha stared down the frozen drug fiend, hands on her hips and eyes firing daggers at him. "I should have Faust rip you in half."

"Please, Sasha, ya know…I was just on a come up and-"

"Quiet." Sasha snapped. "I ordered you here and you're going to do whatever I tell you."

"Yeah, Boss," Ezel croaked.

"Good." Sasha replied curtly. Ezel, Sasha's master plan to escape from New York was right in front of her.

Xoxoxoxo

Face etched with dry sweat, a tattered scarf wrapped around her forehead, a wig covered her burgundy locks and her displayed hair carelessly styled as a pomaded but neglected afro, no shoes on her feet, wearing a striped dingy shirt.

"How do I look?" Sasha asked.

"Like a crackhead." Serena confirmed, "but you still don't smell like one."

Suddenly, the front door opened. "I gotcha," Hustleman smiled, entering the house wearing his black trench-coat, sunglasses and gold teeth, "made from the fragrance of a Grimer," holding out a spray bottle, "You'll smell worse than a crackhead if you use this. One dollar."

Xoxoxoxo

"How about now?" Sasha asked after dousing her clothes with the fragrance.

"Perfect," Serena held her nose, "Can y'all get out of my hotel now?"

"Thanks, Serena," Sasha smiled leaning forward to hug her friend.

"No thanks," Serena shook her head backing out of Sasha's range, "Just facebook me when you get there."

Sasha backed away, "Right."

Serena held her nose and crossed her arms. "As crazy as this is…I gotta admit…it's ingenious."

"Thanks." Sasha nodded. "If Prince has a brain he'll find me."

"He's fine, Sasha," Serena assured her, "Don't worry."

"I'll email you when I get there." Sasha waved as she exited the apartment. "I was…the prooooom queeeeeen," Sasha quoted as they departed. Her destination? The only logical place The Swords could escape from New York, the Harbor.

xoxoxoxo

Rapidly and carefully Prince slipped into the Celadon City Pokemon Center's Intensive Care Unit. A massive room filled with every imaginable natural habitat for Pokemon. A salt water fish tank for water types lined one wall. A doors barred access to volcanic chambers, grassy plains, etc. Each area guarded by a Chansey.

As Prince strode through ICU none of the Chansey hindered or challenged his mission. He had already retrieved his other pokeballs from the recovery chamber. Now he had one more pokemon to retrieve the one that had absorbed the most damage and his most prized warrior and companion, Melbu.

Guilty suffocated Prince's heart as he passed the unconscious and recovering pokemon. His eyes on each chamber and then it occurred to him that he'd never cared enough to even learn what the Charmander-Family's natural habitat was. Were they volcanic creatures like Magmar? Were they jungle creatures like iguana? Highly unlikely because of their flaming tails.

Then, he stopped. A Chansey and a protective door were all that stood between him and Melbu.

The Charmeleon sat behind the reinforced door, its body and bones still recovering from its battle. A battle Prince had relinquished.

He had failed his pokemon as a leader.

The Chansey stared at him for a moment. It didn't say a word as it tenderly slid out of his way, allowing him access.

"Melbu," Prince breathed against the glass, "…We've gotta go," gripping the handle and pulling the door open. It felt like stepping into a sauna that was three times hotter than normal. Instantly, sweat ripped from his pores as he kneeled before his recovering knight.

Melbu blinked, staring at the pool of magma across the room and turning away from Prince.

Prince snorted shaking his head, "Look, we don't have time for this," attempting to interpret the lizard's body language, "We have to go now or-"

"CHAR," The lizard coughed a blast of flames at its trainer.

Prince sighed, unscathed and unhindered by the flames. It'd been awhile since their journey had begun but even Melbu, it seemed, had forgotten that the dragon king's skin was fireproof.

There was no time to apologize.

Why even apologize?

There was no way they could possibly have won that battle. Melbu had been injured due to its unwillingness to surrender. There was a fine line between being tough and being stupid. Melbu was a warrior and Prince didn't fault her for not giving up however that attitude was what had put them where they currently were, in ICU.

Melbu glared at her trainer, her father, her partner, her friend, and her confidant, the man that had raised and trained her since birth. She had been trained to be the most vicious, ruthless, calculating competitor on the battlefield by him. Melbu had never foreseen a moment or even fathomed one when Prince would just helplessly surrender without an ounce of fight in him. It was embarrassing to witness. It was appalling to see him so emasculated before her very eyes. Strength was what he had taught her. Love was what Sasha always gave her. Prince had abandoned Melbu during battle. A sin she couldn't understand or forgive.

So this was what happened when an unstoppable force met an immovable object, an eternal stalemate.

There was no time. In any moment the NYPD, N.W.O., drunkard, mail-man or even Nurse Joy herself could be attacking them. It was time to go.

"Melbu," Prince snapped, tearing the pokeball from his waist. "Return," firing the tomato-red recall laser at the lizard.

The lizard sidestepped and dodged, hissing threateningly at its trainer.

"Melbu," Prince impatiently exhaled, "…I'm not leaving without you."

The Charmeleon snorted furiously. Each living being had its own way of handling and dealing with adversity. While Prince had chosen the bottom of a bottle Melbu was fueled by her anger and desire for vengeance.

Her shattered body trembled with anger and as she stared into her father's mocha-brown eyes and heard his words of commitment but before she would return to his side Melbu needed Prince to understand her. Prince had to understand that she would not take being dominated in such a way lightly. He needed to promise her vengeance and in the future deliver it to her.

Prince sighed in defeat. At this point he would say whatever Melbu needed to hear just to get her to leave with him. Melbu snorted, shaking her head. Where was he? Where had he gone? Where was the gallant leader that made her strong? Did he die the moment that she had failed him in battle?

The sound of a door shutting shook Prince back to his senses. He lowered his voice and raised Melbu's pokeball, "We don't have time for this. Whatever's going on between you and me, we'll take care of it, I promise."

Melbu exhaled embers and lowered its head, groaning in agony. She still hadn't even begun to recover from her injuries.

"Let's go, Melbu."

The Charmeleon's silence was golden.

"Return."

The lizard was swallowed in the red glow of the pokeball.

xoxoxoxo

(Nothing yet.) Prince thought. He had expected to hear sirens or for the reception area to filled with bounty hunters right now.

Where would he go? He had no car. The airport was out of question. Taxis weren't an option. The hotel definitely wasn't an option. Where would he go now?

Sasha? Was she okay? Carlito? Eva? The others? What were they doing?

(Saffron.) Prince thought. The group had already decided that Saffron City was their next destination. (Brazil.) Prince nodded. How was he going to get all the way to Brazil from New York? As he walked towards the exit he passed a flyer for a tour of the Statue of Liberty.

His mind wrapped around the architecture and Liberty Island. Island? Water? Prince nodded. The harbor. Meru wasn't damaged as badly during the battle. If he could just get to the harbor there was a chance he'd be able to escape.

He stepped to the automatic door waiting for them to part.

"Chansey," Three round creatures casually entered the pokemon center and blocked Prince's path.

"Damn," Prince grunted, reaching for the pokeballs on his waist. Who should he summon?

"Prince." A voice called from behind him.

Prince turned sideways and backed against the wall, his eyes watching the trio of Chansey and the speaker of the voice. Nurse Joy strode into the reception area a look of sorrow in her eyes and a brown paper bag in her hands

This was going to look very bad on TMZ or The New York Times. 'Drunken Sword Burns Down Pokemon Center' or 'Erratic Sword Punches Nurses'.

"Stay back." Prince warned, gripping Lloyd's pokeball.

"Prince, I'm sorry." Nurse Joy shook her head, reaching into the bag.

(Damn, she's got a gun!) Prince flinched, ready to take off running.

"I can't stop them." She shook her head, withdrawing a crystal blue bottle and showing to Prince.

Prince exhaled, "Who?"

"The cops are on their way." Nurse Joy explained, "They searched all of the databases and found that your pokemon were registered here a few hours ago. I tried to delete the data before they could get to it but-"

Prince turned away, ready to leave.

"Chansey," the trio of pink pokemon shook their heads.

"Get out of my way." Prince snapped.

"Take this with you." Nurse Joy pleaded, "for your Charmeleon," handing the bag to Prince.

"What?" Prince scoffed as she dropped the bag into his hands.

The wall of Chansey parted, allowing Prince to leave.

"Why are you helping me?" Prince curiously asked.

"I don't support Trump and anyone that he wants to lock up is a friend of mine. Your other pokemon should be fine but your Charmeleon will need four days for its body to fully recover. She'll need that medicine."

"Thank you." Prince nodded. "I won't forget this. You take care." Prince nodded, hurrying off into the night.


	124. Chapter 106 Light My Fire

Word of The Bounty had spread like wildfire. Doors to stores, shops, restaurants, malls, bathrooms were all thrown open and searched every second.

The City That Never Slept was on the hunt for the Swords but so far none had been Joy had already been taken into custody for questioning but as of now no one had any idea where any of the swords had been set-up, limiting vehicle access. All vehicles entering and exiting the city or the boroughs were searched by both the authorities and local gangs.

Bayley covered her mouth, silencing a gruff cough as the group proceeded forward. It was a bold move and it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out but for now the sewers were the only salvation for the Swords.

"Hold on, guys." Zoey called, pulling a compass out of her pocket and holding it beside the glow of her smartphone. "Let's make sure we're going the right way."

"'ere are ee goin', anyway?" Becky Lynch asked.

"You really followed and had no idea where we were going?" Paige asked.

"'Ell, at da time," Becky mused, "'oo guys seemed ter 'ave a better idea than I did. So I said screw it," she shrugged.

Eva shook her head, holding her nose. The putrid smell of the sewer was more than enough to make stomach turn. "Do you think the others are okay?"

"Better than we are." Paige snorted, plugging her nostrils as the light from Zoey's phone faded. Plunging the girls into darkness.

"Damnit," Zoey hissed. "I need a light."

A soft flick sonically cut through the air followed by a soft snap, an orange glow illuminated the catacombs. Standing in front of the girls, holding a match, dressed in jeans and a black V-neck shirt was Randy Orton with a stoic smile on his face.

Fear flooded the women's hearts.

"Get ready." Paige nodded, showing no intimidation. "No matter how strong he is," gripping the pokeball that contained her Houndour, "He can't take all of us at once."

Orton cockily smiled. "…That's where you're wrong." Striding forward, "But I'm not here to capture you. Two hundred and fifty grand is not what I desire." He orbited the flock of hens, circling them like a shark. "What I want is…" He stopped, his eyes on one girl, "You."

"Me." She replied ludicrously.

Orton leaned forward, "I wish," inhaling the scent on her neck and backing away, "I could smell in you this sewer but...that power inside you is what calls to me. I need that power…and I will take that power when the time comes…"

The group turned to 'the girl'.

"What power," 'the girl' asked, "What are you talking about?"

"If…I take you now and I turn you in then…you will never know and I…will never get a chance to," licking his lips sinisterly, "sample…that power inside you."

"Aren't you working for Trump?" 'The girl' asked.

"I am." Orton humbly nodded. "Donald is a means to an end. I am…the legend killer. Donald provides me with all the resources I need to hunt and defeat legends."

'The girl' stared into Orton's glacial blue eyes, "So what happens now?"

Orton stared at the group collectively. "In an hour, they will begin searching the sewers. However, this tunnel leads southeast and will get you to the water but its blocked by Grimer and Muk. You'll have to battle them to get out. I hope one of you have a water pokemon that will get you to Saffron."

"You're helping us."

Orton nodded, digging a lighter out of his pocket and placing it into the hands of 'the girl'.

"See you in Saffron City." He smirked, disappearing into the darkness.

The group collectively stared at the girl with a dozen questions in their minds.

Finally, they had a way out.

"Let's go."


	125. Chapter 107 Crossfire

Xoxoxo

As the bullets pelted off the stone-armor of Malietoa, his Rhyhorn, Roman breathed sharply, his heart thundering in his chest as he leaned against its giant armored-body for cover.

Roman turned to his side, glancing at Corin and Alexa. Alexa sobbed uncontrollably in her man's arms.

The three had bumped into eachother in the middle of Times Square when the commercial had suddenly aired and they'd been immediately pointed out and identified. They'd huddled together and battled attacks from all angles but now they were pinned down as gunfire, flames, electricity and everything imaginable was being thrown at them.

Already, Alexa's Staryu had been defeated as well as Roman's Vaporeon and Corin's Croagunk and Machop.

"Damn," Roman hissed as Malietoa began to groan, even with its armored hide it wouldn't last too much longer against the volley of bullets and pokemon attacks

Corin glanced up, watching as his Grovyle leapt from building-to-building, using billboards, signs and the environment to avoid the attacks.

As a flamethrower attack grazed the lizard Corin immediately shouted, "Grovyle…take cover!"

The creature obeyed climbing out of range of the attacks.

"What are we going to do?" Alexa asked.

The Rhyhorn grunted, its knees beginning to buckle.

Roman was frozen. What could he do? He couldn't order and attack and leave them exposed. Roman had already taken a bullet in the leg which Corin had quickly healed.

This wasn't a battle. It was chaos. Order and attack and you might be shot. Hide and the attacks would still come. There was nothing they could do except surrender.

(Surrender?!) Then it clicked in Roman's mind.

"Corin," Roman turned to him, "We surrender."

"Are you crazy?!" Corin asked.

"No," Roman shook his head. "There's thousands of people out there. After we surrender, then the question becomes which one of them claims the bounty and then-"

"They'll fight amongst eachother and-" Corin connected the dots.

"We might have a chance to get away." Alexa deduced.

Roman nodded.

"But where do we go?"

"The water." Corin said quickly as gunfire drowned his voice out. "The water," he repeated. "We don't have a pokemon healthy enough so…we'll have a steal a boat."

"GTA-style." Roman nodded.

"Yeah," Corin nodded, raising his pokeball and aiming it, "Grovyle, return."

Roman nodded, tearing a sleeve of his white shirt and holding it in the air. A white flag.

The maelstrom of bullets and attacks ceased as the three raised their hands and surrendered.

Suddenly, the giant display screens in Time Square buzzed to life and the face of Donald Trump appeared. "New York City." He smiled as the camera panned out displaying Donald Trump and Vince McMahon sitting side-by-side in an office room, "This is a special announcement. Do you wanna say or shall I?"

"It's all yours, Donald." Vince graciously bowed.

"Alright," Trump nodded, "Roman Reigns is exempt from The Bounty. Do not capture, or lay a hand on Roman Reigns. Roman…if you can hear my voice. Please go to JFK International. There is a first class flight for you to Brazil so that you can represent America and make America great again."

Roman, Corin and Alexa all glanced at eachother confused.

"No," Roman shook his head as the bounty hunters attention shifted to Alexa and Corin. Roman stood in front of the two, ready to protect them.

Corin placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "We'll stick to the plan. Go, Roman."

Roman shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here."

"No," Corin shook his head, "You're not. You're following the plan. Get to Saffron. We'll find a way."Alexa uneasily nodded. She wanted to trust and believe Corin's words as much as she could but it was impossible to ignore their current predicament of having hundreds of guns pointed at them and pokemon awaiting the command to fire on them.

"We will," Trump spoke through the screen, "Build…THE WALL and make America great again." He said before the screen darkened.

Roman stared into Corin's eyes and nodded. "You get your ass there."

Corin nodded, "We will," clutching Alexa's hand as Roman took ten steps forward. "Malietoa!" Roman called.

The wounded Rhyhorn turned to its trainer. Roman pointed to the crowd, "Take Down!"

The Rhyhorn shot forward its mere strides shaking the earth as it parted the crowd like the red sea. Since the spectators couldn't capture Roman, he'd do what he could to make their escape a lot easier.

Amidst the confusion the spectator's attention turned to Roman who winked at the disappearing Alexa and Corin.

"Come on," Corin whispered, pulling Alexa away as the bounty hunters turned their attention and focus to Roman unsure of what to do?

"Thank you," Alexa muttered as the two blended into the crowd, pushing through and hurrying away from the commotion.


	126. Chapter 108 Der Meister

xoxoxo

In a blur a violet energy, it appeared in its gray skin. It floated across the marble floor before sinking to its knees, head bowed in respect to the man resting at the dining table.

"Rise," the cold voice of Sithis uttered, slipping a fork into a morsel of tomato.

Mewtwo levitated above the polished marble floor and stared into the dark eyes of the Supreme Pharaoh.

"Alas, you are here."

Across the glass dining table two children sat. Both were no older than twelve. Both were European descent with blond hair and blue eyes. Behind each child, a hooded figure stood. The henchmen of Sithis'.

"It appears you've finally returned to your full strength." Mewtwo spoke.

Sithis' albino skin was no longer rotted and eroded by time but fresh and anew. Silver skin, long dreadlocks draped over his shoulders. He looked no older than forty. "As full as my body can possibly be in the current time…yes," Sithis said, "Their souls…fuel this body. I only require one a day to maintain this form."

Mewtwo glanced at the children. "Then why are two-"

"Gruah," Sithis hissed threateningly, warning Mewtwo to coil its tongue. "Do not waste my time with inquiries that you already comprehend."

In the eyes of the ancient pharaohs, white souls were only worth half of what a pure black soul was. Mewtwo crossed its arms. "I have accepted your invitation. Why? Why is it you wanted to see me?"

Sithis guided a piece of lettuce between his lips and chewed. "Have you found your master, yet?"

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes, I have."

Sithis smiled. "…You are bound to serve a Pharaoh."

"I am…" Mewtwo agreed. "I am the most powerful pokemon alive."

Sithis displayed two rows of unblemished teeth, "Is that so," his eyes on the platinum ball beside his plate of salad.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied, "And beside my Pharaoh we shall be unconquerable."

"Perhaps the pharaoh you are bound to serve is truly the Supreme Pharaoh." Sithis smiled.

"Perhaps." Mewtwo nodded. "But I have felt their energy and yours and my spirit connects to only one. I know that with my power…as powerful as they have already shown themselves to be…"

"Do you believe they can defeat me even with your power?" Sithis asked.

Mewtwo was silent.

Sithis raised his head.

Mewtwo's eyes widened as suddenly as chunk of Sithis's nose, broke off and fell into his salad.

"Hmmph," Sithis snorted glancing at the hooded druids, "It is time. Get them ready."

The druids nodded, silently guiding the children away.

"Where are we going?" One child asked.

"Where's my mom?" The other asked.

"In time children, I promise." Sithis smiled, sliding backwards and standing. He clutched the broken nostril, between his fingers and dropped it into the palm of his hands before crushing it into small clumps of dust onto the marble floor.

"Surge! Angelus enim Sithis."

Mewtwo watched as the silver dust darkened and stretched. From the dust, legs, arms and a head sprouted. In mere moments an average-height human man stood before Sithis. "Go upstairs and robe yourself."

"Yes, Lord Sithis." The newly spawned henchmen bowed turning and before making its way for the stairs.

(So that's how Sithis creates henchmen.)

Sithis turned his head, eyes following the last trace of the children, his dreadlocks swinging through the air as he clutched his staff and platinum ball, "See you in Saffron City." He said as he made his way to his next meal.

"Yes, Supreme Pharaoh." Mewtwo bowed as Sithis exited the dining room.

xoxoxo


	127. Chapter 109 Silver Bridge

Fear crept into her mind followed by loneliness and confusion.

They had escaped New York, the bounty and N.W.O. but now what? What would they do now? Sasha wondered, staring through the bleak darkness at her slumbering significant other. Prince lay across the back of his Milotic, Meru, his full trust in the sublime creature to carry him to destination unknown.

Sasha couldn't sleep. Despite having a bigger and more comfortable makeshift-bed she couldn't bring herself to shut her eyes. Prince had spent years sailing across the world on steel ships. The constant motion and swerve had already caused Sasha to barf twice.

"Faust," Sasha spoke, lying down on the head of her Gyrados, safe behind its trident crown, "what are we gonna do?"

"Gyraughhuh," Faust softly grunted as the waves crossed its body and Sasha in a constant see-saw motion.

Sasha crossed her arms and buried her hand in the pit of her elbows, trying to forget the fact that she was surrounded by miles of water, "We'll be okay…" She assured herself, raising her eyes and staring at the silver bridge the full moon in the sky had created. A bridge to the south.

Prince and Sasha had rendezvoused at the harbor. Together they had waited and watched the harbor and waters for any sign of the other swords but as the N.W.O. approached to lock down the harbors they had no choice they had to leave. Prince, however, had traveled with a companion. The last person that Sasha had ever thought he'd save or travel with.

"I can't sleep either." Nikki yawned, climbing up the neck of the Gyrados, kneeling beside Sasha. "Damn," clutching her stomach. "I don't know how sailors do it."

Sasha turned to Nikki, under the moonlight she seemed to glow. Nikki's brown locks were pulled into a ponytail, her eyes locked on the silver bridge to the south. Even as a fugitive Nikki was still Nikki. She'd adorned her body with gold, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Versace and the most expensive garments money could buy. Larrell's bank account was her first-love.

"You know what we look like," Sasha forced a smile as the wind brushed her violet locks, "Disney princesses."

"Which one vomited the most?" Nikki asked.

"I've already gone twice." Sasha admitted.

"Well, it's easy for me." Nikki sighed, "Me and Brie…we used to throw up all the time."

Sasha paused, a sense of melancholy jolted through her.

Prince blinked, his eyes cracked and ears open as Nikki spoke.

"When you're twins growing up in America everyone relates you to The Olsen Twins. You're a walking ATM, a money-making machine for commercials, ads and almost anything."

Sasha nodded, listening intently.

"I mean…" Nikki sighed, "I'm not saying I'm a gold-digger…but…I was trained…almost raised and bred to be the way I am to worship dollars over Jesus."

Prince bit his lip.

"But…," Nikki sighed, "This journey…my Butterfree, Meowth and just Larrell trusting me and being there…I don't wanna be that way anymore. I look at you and I look at the other girls and I just…I envy you guys."

"Why?" Sasha scoffed, "We envy you sometimes! I wish Prince would just let me have whatever I want but,"

"Then you guys would fight and—it's just cute."

An uneasy feeling poisoned Sasha's heart, "Why are you with him? Prince, I mean? You two don't really get along but you show up at the harbor together. Why?"

"He saved me."

"He saved you."

"Yeah," Nikki nodded, "It was out of nowhere but I was shopping and here he comes. He just grabbed me and said, let's go. We gotta go and I didn't really what was going on but as we were walking out people starting following us and chasing us then I saw the commercial and it made sense to me."

"But why you?" Sasha shook her head still not understanding.

"Bayley he would automatically save. But you-"

"I know." She concurred. "And I don't get it either."

Sasha shot a glare at Prince. Obviously, Nikki wasn't going to tell her anything but Prince…was he…cheating on her…

Maybe Eva wasn't the one she had to worry about…maybe the hatred and malice towards eachother was just a façade. Did Larrell know? Did Larrell condone Nikki being with Prince? Larrell was still young and though he cared for Nikki perhaps the fame and the myriads of women chasing him had pulled his eyes away from the materialistic twin.

(What do I have to do for him to notice me?) Sasha wondered. She stared at him. Under the moonlight he was a dark angel. He was in her eyes becoming a king, a pharaoh. He had begun wearing the baseball caps to hide his growing hair. Prince was always so secretive and mysterious with things that he truly loved. He guarded the things close to his heart the most. Did he guard Sasha the same way he guarded his secret love for Nikki? Sasha wondered.

Larrell? Was he okay? Had he been captured? Who else could she talk to? Brie? Where was she? Sasha exhaled.

"I just wanna enjoy life for as long as I can as best I can." Nikki smiled. "I don't," staring at the gold bracelets on her wrist, "need these anymore," peeling the bracelets off and casting them into the Atlantic.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sasha shouted, gripping Nikki's arms, "That's some white girl shit, what are you doing, Mexican? You don't throw it away, you pawn it!"

"Right," Nikki nodded in agreement.

"At least give the money to charity."

"Yeah," Nikki smiled, glancing at Prince, "How can he just sleep like that?"

"He's used to it." Sasha inhaled, "Even when the world around him, family, friends, enemies, everything…its all falling apart he's always…him…you know…not perfect…but just…him."

"Is that why you love him so much?" Nikki asked.

Sasha shrugged, "I just…I love him…I don't know why…I don't think you need a reason to love someone. It just happens and it's just something you feel."

Nikki laughed, "Wow, Prince said the same thing on the way here."

"Like what?"

"He said the reason love is so messed up is because it's become a business rather than a feeling. Marriage, divorce, websites is all business to make money rather than a feeling. The reality of love is what we all know it should be. Just another way white people have fucked the world or some bullshit like that he was saying."

Sasha giggled, "That sounds like him."

"Why is he always saying white people destroy the world?"

"Is he lying?" Sasha shrugged.

"I mean…it's weird for me because-"

"You're white when it's convenient and you're brown when it's convenient."

"Aren't we all," Nikki smiled.

"Touché." Sasha yawned as the moon was masked behind a thick cloud and darkness began to settle. "Look," Sasha continued, "All of the Swords have different qualities of leadership and the crazy part is Prince, technically, isn't a pharaoh. Carlito is…"

"Yeah," Nikki nodded, "How did that work exactly?"

"Carlito was tired of war apparently. In the past, Carlito was shot in the leg by an arrow as a child and that injury prevented him from becoming a soldier into adulthood so…the other warring tribes wouldn't respect a man that wasn't a soldier. Carlito sacrificed the throne so that the entire East could have peace. Prince accepted the throne knowing the burden that came with it. In reality the roles are inverted. Carlito is the Pharaoh and Prince is the Regent."

"That is weird but now that you explain it, now it makes sense to me." Nikki admitted.

"Yeah," Sasha admitted. "Its one of those what-if things, according to Mewtwo. If Carlito had just taken the throne would he have held it and united the East? And the answer is yeah, he likely would have since Prince controlled dragons and they were brothers. Prince doesn't have that treacherous personality, even back then so Carlito could have united the nations but…well, he just simply made a choice."

"Hmmm…." Nikki nodded, "So when does Almighty Queen Isis come in?" Nikki smiled, "The woman that Mohammad built thousands of statues of…a pharaoh worshipped and forced his people to worship a mortal woman. How?"

"I don't know that yet." Sasha sighed, "I'll ask Mewtwo next time I talk to him."

"I'm more interested in Nefertiti, my story." Nikki admitted as the sailed further south, guided by the silver bridge.


	128. Chapter 110 Golden Child

xoxoxo

When Roman entered John F. Kennedy International Airport he was immediately ushered into the nearby hangars.

In the hangar, he was shown a rack of various suits of every hue and color to choose from. After changing he was led to an unknown aerial monstrosity of architecture.

"Welcome to The Galeos," the stewardess smiled leading him down the corridor.

Long hair pulled into a tight dark ponytail, wearing a violet shirt, gray jacket and jeans, Roman felt out of place of this floating metropolis. The Galeos was more than an aircraft it was a flying city. The crew of ship chatted and gossiped like neighbors. Each person wearing pure-white uniforms like floating doves. Thousands of doors lined every wall, each door leading to a different component or compartment of the citadel. The floors were royal blue. Dark shatterproof glass and pearl white walls and ceilings.

"Roman," A familiar growling voice called. Standing at the end of the hallway, wearing a gray suit was Vince McMahon with arms wide-open, "My boy."

"Hey, Vince," Roman nodded, a jolt of happiness shooting through him at the sight of a familiar face.

After a soft clap on the shoulder, Vince led Roman through a door and up a wooden staircase. After passing another door they stood in an office. Sitting behind a desk sipping Scotch, necktie undone and shoes off was Donald Trump. "Would you like anything to drink, Roman?"

"Water." Roman shrugged.

"Don't be a little bitch," Vince scoffed, "Get him some gin!" Vince demanded.

The stewardess nodded with a smile and hurried to the nearby cabinet.

Roman suddenly noticed the skirt of the stewardess. While the rest of the crew wore actual coveralls as their uniforms all of the maids and stewardess' were women and wore outfits similar to French maids with hiked-up skirts. Another small thing that he noticed about all the stewardess' dressed as French maids that they were all dark-skinned black women.

A soft smack echoed through the chamber.

The stewardess casually glanced over her shoulder at Donald Trump, smiling tenderly as she retrieved gin from the cabinet after Trump had slapped her on the ass.

(This is so fucked up.) Roman shook his head as the Naomi Campbell-esque maid poured him and Vince a glass.

"Would you require anything else of me?" She asked with a smile.

"No thanks," Roman nodded.

"Yes," Trump raised a finger, "One more thing," digging in his desk, "Take this…do whatever you like with it." Tossing an object at her.

The stewardess caught the object, staring at it. Her body shaking with repulsion as she held the yellow banana. "Yes, sir." She said with a smile before hurrying out of the office.

"Moving along," Donald smiled, "Have you seen your room, yet?"

"Not yet." Roman shook his head, trying to restrain his anger.

"You'll love it," Vince smiled, "Full bar, digital television, weights and easy access to the swimming pool and the pleasure party."

"Pleasure Party?" Roman quirked his eyebrows.

"The blacker the berry…the sweeter the juice," Trump smiled, raising his class.

"YEAH!" Vince nodded, toasting Trump.

"Why did you save only me?" Roman asked turning to Vince, "What about the others?"

"What about them?" Donald shrugged, "You're going to be THE MAN. You're going to b the most powerful trainer on this planet. Untouchable. Who cares about the others?"

Vince threateningly gripped Roman's arm, "Play along," he whispered.

Roman nodded, "I'm grateful."

"You should be." Trump said sternly, pressing a button on his desk.

The wall to Roman's left rotated, spinning and becoming a display case.

"You will," Trump smiled, "become the number trainer in the world and win the grand prix."

"YEAH!" Vince vehemently agreed.

"As 'my boy'," Trump smiled, "I am offering you the most powerful team. You can have any pokemon you want. Anything," motioning to the display case where hundreds of pokeballs sat with labels displaying the creature inside, "you want."

Roman shuddered. The power before his eyes. The ability to shape and create his team using any and every pokemon he possibly could have was insane.

"Take whatever you like." Trump offered, "All of them have been leveled and are more than powerful enough to demolish any competitor."

"How?" Roman asked curiously.

"Silph Corporation developed this," Holding up a pentagon shaped pink candy, "It's called a rare candy. It raises a pokemon's level by one. Using my wealth I've collected thousands of them and all these pokemon are the strongest in the world."

Roman stared at labels, Charizard, Blastoise, Blaziken, Dragonite, Feraligatr, Clefable, Slaking, Snorlax, Volcarona, Hydreigon, Steelix, Unown, every pokemon imaginable was readily available for him to have.

"Whatever you need to defeat Sasha." Trump smiled.

"Sasha?" Roman cocked his head.

"It's no secret that she'll easily run through the grand prix. What you need, Roman is a wall."

Roman stifled a laugh, "A wall?"

"Yes," Trump smiled, his eyes lighting up, "A wall of power to stop that negress from imposing her will on the world."

"Sasha's not really like that." Roman shrugged.

"And if it's not her it'll be that Liz, that other…"

"Nigger," Hogan shouted, shaking his head as he walked out of the private restroom, "Oh shit, I mean…," shaking his head in confusion, "I'm not a racist…I mean…I don't if Brooke was fucking the black guy or-"

"Ignore him," Trump said flatly, returning his attention to Roman, "Choose your team and conquer them all for us, Roman."

"I wanna raise my team on my own just like everybody else." Roman shrugged.

"NO!" Trump punched his desk. "You sound like a loser."

"It's the right thing to do." Roman protested.

"To hell with right!" Trump snapped, "To hell with fighting. Be about winning! Was America right when we bombed Hiroshima or Nagasaki?! Does it matter?! We won the war! Was America right when we brought those—"

"Fucking niggers," Hogan shook his head in disappointment, "I mean, maybe to an extent I am a racist but not to nice people ya know ya-"

"Over to our country but all the same we built the greatest civilization known to man." Donald smiled. "Take three of these pokemon and you will help make America great again and with your victory we will build," his eyes shimmering with pride, "The wall."

Roman shook his head.

"Do it, Roman!" Vince demanded.

Roman sighed; he had a choice to make. Raise his pokemon the traditional way or have a SUPER TEAM.

"Win, Roman!" Vince snapped, "Just win!"

Roman held his breath, making his decision.


	129. Chapter 111 Swordfish

xoxoxo

As day broke the silver bridge became a golden beacon to the left of Sasha.

Time hadn't healed her seasickness. She still felt anxious and uneasy about being on such a narrow strip of flesh and relying on it to carry her to an uncharted destination.

That morning Sasha had woken to find Prince massaging medicine into the scales of Melbu atop the head of Meru. The unhindered winds wildly blew, tossing Sasha's raspberry hair all over the place. Her vehicle, her Gyrados rocked back-and-forth in a cringe-worthy see-saw motion.

"Hey," Sasha called to Meru, "Let me on." The Gyrados and Milotic closed space, allowing Sasha to step onto the head of the Milotic. Sasha quickly sank to her knees. A Milotic's body was slimmer and had less space than Gyrados' did, limiting her footing.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sasha greeted.

"Morning," Prince sighed, splashing more of the medicine into his palms and rubbing it on the scales of Melbu.

"Let me," Sasha offered, gently grabbing Prince's wrist, "It's been so long since I've seen her."

Prince sighed, unsure of what to say or do. Sasha studied him. As peaceful as he appeared to be there was something else going on deeper inside him. His honey-brown eyes were fixated on only one thing, Nikki. He stared at her deeply for a moment before returning his gaze to Sasha. "She's all yours," handing the lotion to Sasha.

Sasha opened her pokeball summoning Frahma. The Dragonair giggled with Glee as it swam beside the Gyrados and Milotic, "Get some exercise."

Prince glanced over his shoulder watching as Sasha rubbed the medicine into his Charmeleon.

"It's okay, baby," Sasha said with a matron-like tenderness. Melbu purred, complacent and comfortable with her mother's hands on her body to soothe the bruised bones and tissue.

Sasha stared into the lizards eyes a glance that said, 'tell me what happened.'

Melbu exhaled, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Tell me.' Sasha demanded. 'Your father won't talk to me. Someone is going to tell me something. You know I can only communicate with you.'

Yes. Melbu nodded. 'But…it is not my story to tell.'

Sasha shook her head, 'I am The Boss, you are going to tell me what happened.'

Prince looked on, watching the eerie head-shaking of Sasha and Melbu. Not a sound being made. What were they doing? He wondered. It seemed he was still in the dark about the various abilities that Queen Isis was endowed with.

'So that's what happened?' Sasha nodded.

'Yes, mother.'

'So that's why he saved Nikki.'

I was unconscious so I only remember pieces of the conversation but—'

You did the right thing by telling me. So Prince has no choice but to hand Nikki over to Sithis. Smart bastard, Sithis.' Sasha lightly gnawed on her tongue.

Nikki shook awake. She'd only managed to sleep a few hours. It was her first time at sea and the eerie feeling of not knowing whether she would wake up on the back of a pokemon, a bed or at the bottom of an ocean was unsettling. The sight she beheld was Prince. He stood aft of his Milotic; he'd peeled his shirt off standing in the sun like the king Avenged Sevenfold had howled about. Beads of sweat decorated his toned body. Tall, lanky with dents of muscle. His coconut skin tanning under the sun, his blossoming hair covered by a baseball cap. Sasha was a lucky girl.

In that instant, Nikki couldn't help but think of her man. Larrell? Was he okay? Had he escaped?

Nikki sighed, rolling over and staring forward as a gray speck invaded her vision. "Land!" She shouted.

"What?!" Prince hissed, hurrying to the top of his Milotic and staring at the growing speck. "No," Prince shook his head. "We can't dock there."

"What?!" Sasha and Nikki hissed, "We don't have a choice. The pokemon are exhausted." Sasha argued.

"Think," Prince pointed to his temple. "If I'm trying to collect a bounty and that bounty escaped via the water what's the first place I go? Nearest land mass that's not New York. We avoid that place. We'll stop at the next place we see."

"What about the pokemon?" Nikki crossed her arms.

"Meru," Prince called, glancing down at his Milotic. "Can you go on?"

After the Milotic nodded, the Gyrados did as well.

"We rotate the pokemon every three hours. Frahma isn't big enough all three of us but these two can. Think you can manage it Faust?"

The Gyrados let out a shrill growl.

"Then it's settled." Prince nodded. "We'll ride Faust then switch to Meru."

Sasha nodded agreeably, biting her lip. She couldn't help but feel a sting of anger. Prince had kept something so important from her. He could be dead in 9 days and he hadn't told her a word.

"Let's do it." Sasha sighed, crossing onto her Gyrados.

xoxoxo


	130. Chapter 112 Jersey Girl

**_Sitting on the couch of her home in New Jersey AJ sat vulpix stretched across her lap resting. "This just in their has been a bounty of 5 million dollars placed upon the capture of the Swords." The news reporter stated_**

 ** _AJ had blocked out everything else that was said after that statement. "Oh no." AJ said scooping her phone off the table and started dialing but then stopped._**

 ** _"They probably already know" AJ thought. "Still they still are my friends, I got to do something but what can I do." AJ sighed realizing that it was like committing suicide trying to go against the world and on top of that she wasn't an experienced enough trainer._**

 ** _"Hmm what to do?" AJ said pacing back and forth._**

 ** _"Maybe I can grab them before anyone else does and last place they were was Celadon so they'll be headed to Saffron." AJ concluded._**

 ** _AJ scooped up her phone. "Yes I like to book a flight to Brazil." AJ said as she pulled her backpack on and headed out the door to the airport._**


	131. Chapter 113 Riding The Bullet

Riding the Bullet

"I'm cold," She muttered through clenched teeth. Nikki Bella shivered as a rogue wave splashed onto her bare arms. They had departed Celadon City hastily and Nikki had no time to prepare for a voyage across the Atlantic Ocean.

The Atlantic was the antithesis of the Pacific that stretched across the West Coast she'd matured on. The Pacific was aqua-blue while the Atlantic was a hollow gray, infected and poisoned by the ghosts of the fallen.

It had been a long and tedious day of claustrophia, back-and-forth arguing and banter as hunger pains and thirst tortured their bodies.

The sun had gone down half an hour ago. They'd spent the duration of the day circling the island on the horizon. Swapping Gyrados and Milotic to stay afloat and staying out of sight to avoid any potential fishermen, Coast Guard or Naval forces the island may have had.

What was the island? After checking the GPS on their phones, all three had confirmed that island wasn't charted on any modern map. Yet here it was…surrounded by what appeared to be a thick silver mist.

"I'm hungry." Nikki moaned.

Prince rolled his eyes, fishing his flask out of his pocket, unscrewing it and raising it to his lips. Empty. Not a drop in it.

"Fuck," Prince slurred, shaking his head. "It's time…," pocketing the flask and petting the neck of his Milotic, "Let's go, nice and slow though."

"Oh," Nikki crossed his arms, "Now that you've run out of alcohol, now you wanna go to the island."

"Yeah," Prince sarcastically nodded.

"Whatever," Sasha interjected, "Let's get to that island."

"Can y'all swim?" Prince asked.

"Of course," Nikki responded.

"Yup." Sasha nodded.

"Good." Prince yawned. "Whoever or whatever is on that island we don't want them to see us coming. We might have to swim to shore to avoid being seen."

Nikki snorted. "I don't have the energy to swim. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Then drown." Prince said coldly.

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head. Based off what Melbu had informed her if Nikki went under Prince was going with her. He was bound by ancient law to deliver Nikki into the arms of Giannis.

(I wonder what the story about those Generals is. Traitors, right? But why? How? I wonder.) Sasha thought, gnawing on her cuticles. "Baby," Sasha called to Prince, "Meru's pretty bright. She'll stand out. Faust…blends in with the water. Let's swap out."

"Good call." Prince agreed as Sasha summoned the Gyrados and the three crossed onto the back of the water-dragon.

"We could use the extra fire-power." Prince sucked his teeth. "Meru, submerge and follow us."

The Milotic dove beneath the water's surface. Cloaked by the dark ocean when suddenly, Faust shot forward, accelerating ten times faster than it had the past day.

Nikki gripped down; attempting to grip and hold onto the serpent but its scales had become slimy. The wind whistled in her ears, throwing her hair everywhere. The Gyrados lowered its head, its body a straight line as it carved through the water. For Nikki it felt like riding a cold bullet. Cold saltwater, howling winds, rogue waves, hunger, seasickness, soaked clothes clinging to her body. The tiny dot had blossomed into a colossal landmass. Through the fog, Nikki's eyes can make out white sand, palm trees and in the distance…a bonfire?

Were they seeing it? Was Nikki imagining it? The green that had been masked as sky blue underneath the mist, the red-orange glow that gyrated and swayed like a dancer,

"Slow down…," Sasha whispered to Faust.

The intensity of the wind weakened. The splash of the waves lessened. The irritance and anger boiled inside her however as they zeroed in on the shore.

"Someone's there, guys," Nikki called, "See the bonfire?"

"Yeah," Prince agreed. "We might have to fight our way through."

Nikki gulped; Prince and Sasha were very seasoned warriors. Nikki was a seasoned shopper, tanner and hair stylist. Nikki mentally noted the pokemon in her arsenal, her Butterfree, Meowth and the Torchic that Larrell had blessed her with.

Nikki then thought of the known arsenal of Prince and Sasha collectively, Dragonair, Charmeleon, Haunter, Milotic, Gyrados, Ditto, Larvitar, Scizor, Mareep, Pancham and Metagross. Both were walking battle-tanks while Nikki wasn't even a foot-soldier or a recruit in bootcamp yet.

Suddenly, a sharp jolt forward nearly launched Nikki into the water. Prince spun around, grabbing Nikki's arm and holding her steady on the back of the Gyrados.

"Faust," Sasha called, surveying the area, "What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

Nikki glanced around; they were a first-down (ten yards) from the thick white fog. The island no more than a football field away.

The Gyrados grunted, emitting a hiss, its tail slapping the splashing a column of water into the air. A warning.

Meru surfaced, facing the opposite direction of the Gyrados. Both intently watching the waters.

Something was among them…


	132. Chapter 114 I'm A Goooooooood

In a splash of water, a navy-blue and white spotted frog-like creature leapt onto the head of the Gyrados. It stared into Prince, Sasha and Nikki's eyes. Its sharp pale-red eyes locked onto them.

"SHAZAM!" A loud raspy voice cried.

A dark-skinned with eyebrow-length twisted hair stood atop the waters, shirtless, displaying his chiseled physique.

How was he standing on the water? There was no way.

Then, Nikki spotted it. Beneath the feet of the man a submerged water pokemon carried him.

"Who are you?" Prince asked as a second person appeared behind them.

Also standing on the back of a pokemon was a massive woman. A woman larger than Nikki had ever seen. Long micro-braided black hair pulled into a ponytail that sailed over her shoulders to her back. She wore a black-and-silver breastplate, shoulder pads and a skirt.

The man spoke first, "Ya know what?! There are a lot of conspiracies that have kept me away from you. All this time…I've had to deal with you, I've had to deal with the conspiracies…and I've had to deal Little Jimmy!"

Prince cocked his head, giving the man a befuddled glance. The intensity in the man's eyes was beyond comparison.

"HEY brown-skinned," He called to Prince, "You gon get GOT! But…you don't have to worry, pretty lady," smiling at Sasha, "I'M A GOOOOOOOOOOD R-Truth!" He smiled.

"The hell?" Prince shrugged. "I need a drink after hearing that. What did he-what did he say?!"

"Leave!" The large woman barked.

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, "Excuse you two," glancing at the both of them, "We're not going anywhere until we're ready to go."

"I TOLD YOU KONG!" R-Truth shouted, "I told you it was Little Jimmy…Little Jimmy sent these clowns just like the last ones…"

"The last ones…" Nikki thought aloud, "What did you do to the last ones?"

"Get lost!" Awesome Kong clutched a pokeball. "This is your last chance."

Nikki watched as Sasha grabbed her pokeballs, ready for battle. "Ready, bae?" She called.

Prince exhaled, his hand shaking.

"Babe?" Sasha called.

"Ummm-yeah," Prince cleared his throat, clutching his pokeballs ready for battle.

Nikki exhaled. "Come on, guys, get em."

xoxoxoxo

"Kirby, go!" In a flash Prince's Ditto appeared. "Whatever that big-girl is standing on, Transform."

"Big-girl?!" Awesome Kong growled.

"That's a HUGE BITCH!" A voice in the distance yelled.

Awesome Kong glanced around, teary-eyed and boiling with fury. "Crush them, Poliwrath!"

A navy-blue frog with swirls on its stomach and bulging muscles appeared in the water.

The ditto glowed and its body stretched to become the size of a five story building.

As it stretched, Nikki couldn't help but feel curious, she pulled out her phone and opened the Pokedex app and scanned all of the pokemon in sight.

*Wailord, the Float Whale Pokemon. Wailord is the largest Pokemon yet discovered. It is able to jump high into the air, creating gigantic pillars of water. Wailord can dive nearly ten-thousand feet on one breath.*

*Greninja, the Ninja pokemon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows*

*Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective. It is so tirelessly strong it can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort*

"Hmmm," Nikki gawked, stared at the recorded size of a Wailord world. 47 feet over 800 pounds. "Wow." She gaped as the cloned Wailord dropped into the water sending a shower of water over them all.

"Come on," Sasha stepped onto the top of the cloned Wailord's head followed by Prince and Nikki.

Sasha, R Truth, Prince and Awesome Kong studied eachother.

"Here we go." Nikki spoke as the battle began.


	133. Chapter 115 Nemo

The see-saw like ebb and flow of the atlantic had been long governed by the pale moon. Conducting the rise and fall of the dark waters.

Nikki gulped, "We got this," shivering from the hypothermic temperatures her body had been dragged through over the past twenty-four hours.

Prince and Sasha teaming together was an unbeatable combination. Jordan and Pippen, Shaq and Kobe, Sonny and Cher, Ike and Tina before the cocaine.

Sasha seized the initiative, "Faust, bite," she commanded.

The sea serpent lunged forward, fangs bared.

The Poliwrath braced itself, extending its arms.

Nikki gawked as Faust, the colossal Gyrados was stopped.

The navy-tadpole grunted as it contained the attack, both creatures drifting backwards and lower into the water.

"Poliwrath, drag it under and use submission." Kong pointed.

"Faust, break away and use dragon dance."

With a sharp snap of its jaws, Faust freed itself and burst into the sky, body pulsating with crimson energy. To any spectator Faust was a bloody shooting star kissing the night sky. An omen.

"Greninja, water shuriken!" Truth shouted.

In a blur the clandestine frog appeared above the water, launching a pair of bladed stars composed of dasanic energy.

Faust groaned as it was shot down and into the arms of the Poliwrath that quickly grasped its throat and dragged it underwater.

Sasha glanced over her shoulder, Prince, her partner was frozen, motionless, paralyzed, "Prince, do something!"

"Milo," Meru called to it's trainer awaiting marching orders.

Nikki stood between the two. What was Prince doing? Why wasn't he attacking? Defending? Running? Anything?

As the brawling creatures stirred the ea Prince couldn't forget the pain in his soul when Melbu looked into his in the intensive care unit. He had failed her. What should he do? Was he the right person to train his team? Was he good enough?

Meru yelped as the second shuriken knocked it backwards and beneath the thrashing waves.

Nikki flinched before Prince did. His cheek stung, the wind had been slapped out of him by Sasha. He massaged his raw redenning cheek.

"WAKE UP!" She snarled, pointing to her skull.

Beneath the water, the Gyrados thrashed as the Poliwrath squeezed its throat. Clogging its gills and suffocating the sea dragon.

"Greninja," Truth shouted, "quick attack!"

The frog shot out of the water like a bullet, nailing the Milotic with a swift kick that knocked it back into the water.

(What's Prince doing?!) Nikki scoffed.

Their two attackers could do terrible things to th three of them if they didn't fight back. Nikki gripped her pokeballs, ready to jump in.

"Meru," Prince shook his head, trying to regain his composure. He had to lead, there was no time for him to doubt his instincts. Everyone was counting on him, "water pulse," pointing at the Poliwrath.

Backflipping the Milotic aimed and fired a torpedo-like bubble of energy that tore through the current.

"Substitute!" Truth pointed. Swifter than the wind, the frog appeared in front of the flailing Faust. The greninja folded its arms and with a soft poof a stone statue appeared in its place.

The pulsating bubble slammed into the statue which exploded into chunks of concrete that floated to the surface.

"Damn," Prince hissed in frustration as the frog appeared on the surface already prepared to launch another attack.

(The supersonic speed of that greninja is the biggest threat.) Nikki analyzed. (Sasha's Gyrados can't launch an accurate attack from its position. Milotic doesn't have the speed to keep up with Greninja. This doesn't look good.)

"I TOLD YOU! I'm a GOOD...R Truth!" He smiled behind his greninja.

(It's on me to win this.) Sasha exhaled. Her mind doing calisthenics to build a way to attack. (There's only one way out this.)"Faust, thrash!"

In the blink of an eye, the Gyrados' savagely tossed it body, flailing and violently throwing itself like a three year old child throwing a tantrum.

The poliwrath gripped tighter, attempting to maintain it sleeper hold on the Gyrados but it was too late. The Gyrados was free and able to breathe again.

"Greninja, smokescreen!"

As the poliwrath was thrown through the water. The greninja quickly submerged and spewed a cloud of smoke, cloaking itself and the poliwrath.

"Sasha," Prince muttered, "stay submerged. Swim deep."

Nikki cut her eyes. (What is he planning?)

"Meru, dive deeper and use recover." Prince ordered.

A faint silver glow radiated from below the depths.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Trust me." Prince assured..

Sasha sighed, "Faust, dive deeper."

The Gyrados thrashed wildly before ubmerging itself deeper.

"What now?" Sasha asked, turning to Prince as the tide aggressively rose due to the Gyrados' thrashing.

"Watch." Prince smiled, confident in his strategy. "Meru, confuse ray."

The Milotic's body brimmed with violet energy. The energy compressed into a beam of light that fired into the smokescreen.

"Greninja, night slash!"

"Poliwrath, cross chop!"

Before Sasha could give a command, Prince clutched her wrist, squeezing it softly, "wait."

The Poliwrath and Greninja moved in, then suddenly, stopped. The frogs stopped cold in the water. The Gyrados and Milotic meters below them and out of range.

"I thought so." Prince smiled.

"What THE FUCK is going on?! Finish them!" Truth screamed.

(Genius.) Nikki thought, realizing what Prince had done as the Poliwrath turned to its partner and used its Cross Chop on the Greninja. Knocking it sideways.

"You're a genius, babe." Sasha smiled, "Faust, Hyper Beam!"

"Meru, Water Pulse!"

The two pokemon took aim their bodies glowing before both fired powerful rays of energy that ripped through the depths. The Greninja stunned by the cross chop was blasted out of the water by the Hyper Beam. The confused poliwrath with carried out of the water and to the surface by the Water Pulse.

"What happened?" Kong asked bewildered.

"Your pokemon are both frogs. They can't live in the ocean especially not at deep depths like our pokemon can."

"Ya see," R Truth snapped, "I told you...they sit around the conspiracy table...and they conspire!"

"Shut up!" Kong snapped.

Nikki nodded. The battle was practically over. Though the Greninja and poliwrath were on their last legs and still able to battle it was a massacre waiting to happen.

Greninja and Poliwrath were physical powerhouses. The few long range attacks they had wouldn't damage the hard dragon scales of a Gyrados or a stop a Milotic that could heal itself at a whim.

Sasha confidently crossed her arms, smiling smugly, "Faust, Hyper Beam." Ready to deal the killing blow. She was a shark that smelled blood and was intoxicated on the verge of another victory.

Prince was a tactical genius. He'd quickly dispelled the aura of invincibility from the Greninja with a simple use of logic and one command. It was time to seal the win, "Meru, water pulse."

Both creatures, glowed again. Charging their energy for the deathblow.

Then, the glows faded. Faust drearily rocked back-and-forth before slumping forward and fainting.

Meru let out a soft moan as it eyes shut and it too collapsed.

"Faust!" Sasha cried as the exausted Gyrados and Milotic emerged.

R Truth and Awesome Kong exchanged confused glances.

(Of course. Faust and Meru have been swimming for over a day with barely any rest or food. They collapsed from exhaustion.)

"SHAZAM!" R Truth smiled, "Looks like Little Jimmy okey doked you two jokers and now...YALL GON GET GOT!"

Kong punched Truth in the stomach him to his knees, "we have our orders." She turned to her pokemon, "poliwrath hypnosis."

The tadpole sluggshly hurled itself onto the cloned Waimon. The swirls on its stomach begin to wind, winding clockwise the counter-clockwise.

Suddenly, Nikki felt dizzy. Her stomach lurched like a child that been on a merry go round too long. She clutched her stomach, trying to contain her vomit and then...everything went black.


	134. Chapter 116 Welcome To The Jungle

A soft blink exposed her chocolate brown eyes to neo rays of light.

Nikki was surprised to awaken without a scratch on her and not behind bars in a cage. Instead, a fairly pleasant warmth blanketed her body. She felt like a caterpillar wrapped in its cocoon, blooming and patiently awaiting the day she'd awaken as a butterfly. (Oh my God!) Nikki gasped, staring at a long coconut-brown arm wrapped around her body. The soft breeze of a man's breathing combed through her hair. Before she could scream the muscles of the man's arm twitched followed by a surprised soft squeeze of her wrist.

The arm carefully withdrew, attempting not to wake her. The warmth grew faint. Fading. Vanishing. As he pulled away, Nikki turned over, glancing into his caramel-eyes.

Prince blinked back at her. He was speechless. What could he say? He'd held her in his arms based off of pure habit. He usually slept with his queen in his arms. (Sasha?) Prince glanced around their abode.

Nikki glanced down, noticing her clothes had been changed. She had been wrapped in a high-slit sky-blue Caribbean dress.

Another thing she quickly noticed was that the agony of thirst and hunger was gone. She felt full. (How can this be?)

Prince, too, had been redressed. Prince wore a short-sleeved pink shirt and khaki shorts.

Neither said a word as they awkwardly backed away from another with a heavy sigh. Nikki studied her current whereabouts. They were lying on a soft cot. Her eyes fixed onto the ceiling of the square room they were in. The ceiling was honeycomb-gold. In the corner of the room, beside the giant windows an oval-shaped table topped with a tray of golden apples.

Nikki turned over, "Where do you think we are?" She asked.

"I don't know." Prince answered, squeezing one of the apples as the softly knocked on the glass window. "I wanna know where Sasha is?"

Nikki surveyed the room. Sasha was nowhere in sight.

(Larrell? Where are you? Are you okay?) Nikki pondered. (Are you worried about me as much as I am about you? Please be okay.)

"We gotta find a way out of here." Prince shook his head, "the glass is shatterproof."

"HOW BOUT THE FRONT DOOR!" A sharp raspy voice shouted, kicking the door in, "WHOOP…THERE IT IS!" R-Truth smiled. "SHAZAM!"

"Like…" Nikki scoffed, "Do you have to scream everything you say?"

"THAT'S HOW I TALK!" R Truth shouted back. "I'M like…Samuel L…but DON'T LET MY VOICE SCARE YOU….I MAY SOUND MEAN BUT…I'M A GOOOOOOOOOOOD….R-Truth!"

Prince shook his head.

"And….I BEAT YO ASS…AND…I BEAT YO GIRL'S ASS AT THE SAME TIME!" R-Truth bragged, "Y'all CAME HERE TRYING TO SPREAD THE CONSPIRACY LIKE AN STD AND YALL SAID DON'T TOUCH ME AND TOUCHED YALL NIGGAS!"

Nikki and Prince exchanged befuddled gazes.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! Y'ALL BETTER RUN FROM ME RIGHT NOW!"

"To where?" Prince pointed to the shatterproof window and the door that Truth himself was blocking. The only way out of the room.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME! NIGGAS SAYING R-TRUTH GOT BEAT UP! MAN, I BROKE YALL ASSES OFF SOMETHIN'!"

"Okay, man," Prince shrugged, "Cool, what do you want? Where's our pokemon? Where's Sasha?"

Truth continued his erratic train-of-thought, "I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE! Y'all THINK I'M ONE OF THESE STUDIO GANGSTER TYPES BECAUSE I SING SONGS, I DANCE, AND look nigga DO I LOOK LIKE OMARION?!"

Nikki bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. Truth was angry yet hilarious.

"But what about Trey Songz or Drake?" Prince suggested.

"FUCK THOSE NIGGAS!"

Nikki couldn't help but snicker.

"I'MA PULL MY WHIPS OUT! I'MA SHOW YALL WHAT MY CRIB LOOK LIKE! I'MA SURF ON THESE AND SMACK NIGGAS UP!"

(What the fuck?!) Nikki shook her head, trying not to cry from laughter.

"I'M TIRED OF THESE CONSPIRACIES. I'M TIRED OF LITTLE JIMMY! I'M TIRED OF YOU BITCH NIGGAS COMIN TO MY CRIB! I'M READY FOR YOU NIGGAS!"

Prince stared into Truth's eyes, "Yo, man, chill out. What's the problem?"

"Y'ALL THREATEN CM PUNK! THAT'S MY HOMIE! I GOT SIX ROLLS ROYCES OUTSIDE! I AIN'T PLAYING GAMES WITH THESE NIGGAS!"

"Look, man-"

"I AIN'T SCARED OF CARLITO! I GOT NIGGAS THAT LOVE PEANUT BUTTER LOOKIN NIGGAS LIKE HIM! WE FIND HIM AND WE GON RAPE HIM! HE GOT HIS HEAD UP ASS…I'MA HEADBUTT HIM!"

Nikki shook her head. "So…if his head is up his ass and you head butt him doesn't that mean your head is inside his ass too."

"SHUT UP!" Truth snapped, "HE GON GET GOT! WE GON BEND THAT PRETTY RICKY NIGGA OVER AND STICK IT IN HIS BOOTY!"

"That shit was gay, man," Prince shook his head.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Truth shouted.

"Maybe you should calm down," Nikki suggested.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Truth screamed.

"Shut your stupid ass up!" Kong groaned, punching Truth in the stomach.

Truth dropped to his knees, coughing, "I…TOLD Y'ALL…IT'S ALWAYS A CONSPIRACY TO KEEP THE….GOOD R-TRUTH…DOWN! LITTLE JIMMY…HE'S WATCHING Y'ALL!"

Kong shook her head, pushing her micro-braids out of her eyes. "Come with me…"

"Where are we going?" Nikki asked.

Kong glared menacingly at her, "Then stay here and listen to him."

"Fuck that." Prince said immediately.

Nikki nodded as they followed Kong out of the room and into a corridor.


	135. Chapter 117 Baduism

The walls and ceiling of the narrow corridor were golden-brown, the walked across white sand.

"You," Kong grunted as Truth continued to scream at the walls of the room they had just left, she advanced on Prince, "The Khan…wants to see you…but before we go…there's one thing The Khan has ordered me to tell you."

"Who is The Khan?" Prince asked curiously.

"The spiritual leader of the people of the island." Kong replied.

"What is it?" Prince asked, massaging his jaw and combing the hairs on his chin.

"DO NOT LOOK THE SCORPION IN THE EYE!" Kong answered.

"What?" Prince asked.

"Don't do it." Kong said, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Prince shrugged, "Don't look the scorpion in the eye," still not understanding.

Nikki turned to Prince, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Follow me." Kong sighed, marching through the sand.

When they stepped out of the shadow of the ceiling, Nikki turned around, her eyes taking a snapshot of the place they had been held captive.

The building itself wasn't impressive at all. It reminded Nikki of a 2-flat brick apartment in its size and shape. Square, perhaps cube in shape with a staircase climbing up its side. A long corridor lined with honey-brown pillars and a canopied ceiling linked the 2-flat holding cells to their next destination.

Nikki quickly notated that Kong was leading them to this Khan alone. Neither or Prince and Nikki were in handcuffs. Kong also had no backup - not that she needed it.

(Are we really prisoners?) Nikki wondered as the sand transitioned to rocks and pebbles and then a dirt road.

The world around them was swallowed by trees, grass and foliage.

"No way," Nikki stopped.

"What?" Kong grunted.

"I am not walking through dirt barefoot." Nikki complained.

Prince sighed, shaking his head out of impatience and frustration.

"You're gonna walk or I'm gonna knock your head off and leave you here." Kong threatened, "Make a choice."

Nikki exhaled, "Whatever," closing her eyes and taking her first stride and trying to ignore the dirt between her toes. A sting of jealousy pricked Nikki. She glared at Kong who was wearing boots.

"Exe," One of the palm trees smiled, stepping forward.

Nikki gawked at it. Three heads smiled at her.

"Is that a pokemon?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, I forgot." Kong dug into her uniform, retrieving two smart-phones, "Here. They're recharged."

"Thanks," Nikki awkwardly accepted her phone and opened the Pokedex app.

*Exeggutor, the Coconut pokemon. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. It is called the walking jungle. If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes and Exeggcute.*

"Hey," Kong smiled, wrapping her arms around and embracing the pokemon. "Need a bit more time in the sun?"

"Exe," The three heads all shook their heads.

"Good." Kong pulled out a pokeball, "Return."

The walking coconut tree vanished in a cherry-red glow.

"Where are our pokemon?" Prince quickly asked.

"With The Khan." Kong answered, "Be patient…the answers are coming." Kong nodded, leading them through the jungle.

After pushing through a thick pair of bushes, they arrived at a small river.

Relief washed through Nikki's heart instantly at what awaited them at the river.

Seven familiar faces stood.

Nikki's heart accelerated when her eyes swallowed the faces of Corin, Alexa, Bayley, Eva, Becky Lynch, Zoey and Paige.

Similar to Nikki, all the girls dressed differently than usual. Caribbean themed dresses of bright hues of colors. Paige was still Paige. Paige wore shorts and a purple bikini.

"You have no idea how good it is seeing you guys." Nikki breathed, hugging each of them.

Prince and Corin quickly shook hands, "Behind every black man is… the police," they chuckled together.

"How'd you make it?" Corin asked.

"Our pokemon swam over here." Prince replied, "What about you guys?"

"It was hell but…almost like destiny." Corin answered. "We managed to get thanks to Roman. So we ran and…when we got to the water…Wailord was there waiting for us."

"No shit."

"Yeah, it was weird like someone set it up for us. Like they knew we'd be there or we'd need it."

"You said Roman helped you guys out. Where's he?"

"That's a long story." Corin sighed.

"Hey," Kong called, tapping Prince on the shoulder. "Remember The Khan's warning."

Prince nodded, "Don't look the scorpion in the eyes. I'll remember."

"GODDAMNIT, I GOT GRASS IN MY BOOTY!" Truth could be heard screaming from within the jungle.

"So," Nikki mused, "You guys rode inside a Wailord Pinocchio-style and got here."

"Yeah," Alexa nodded. "When we got ashore they took us captive."

Prince's eyes glided over to Bayley who he deeply hugged like a sister. His attention then turned to the next in line, Eva.

The two stared at eachother. Eva's eyes invited him, luring him closer.

"LOOK!" Nikki pointed, interrupting the tense moment. Near the water, Nikki spotted a large group of tiny azure-blue frogs.

Nikki quickly checked her Pokedex,

*Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.*

"How did you all end up here?" Prince asked, turning to the divas.

"It's me Austin!" Bayley raised her hand cheerfully, "IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!" Imitating Vince McMahon.

Paige giggled, "It was by chance. When we finally got out the sewer-"

"Sewer?" Nikki shook her head, "Ew!"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Bayley used her Snorlax. It didn't exactly swim here because it was sleeping so we jumped on it and it floated all the way here."

"Yeah," Bayley meekly nodded, "Tubby got us all the way here. What a coincidence right? LAZY PEOPLE FINALLY TRIUMPH! YAY!"

"This isn't a coincidence. The wind and tide just so happened to bring you guys here. A wild Wailord carried you guys here. The moonlight guided us to the mist." Prince brooded, attempting to solve the equation. "Someone or something wants us here."

"Oo ya tink it's Sithis?" Becky asked.

"No." Prince shook his head, "If it was Sithis we'd be dead."

"We still don't where Sasha is though." Nikki blurted.

Prince bit his lip and nodded.

Kong sighed, "This is where we part ways." Kong then turned to river and called, "They're all yours now."

Kong disappeared back into the jungle.

The group glanced around. Nobody was there.

"Does anyone know where our pokemon are? I really wanna see the Muk I caught." Bayley smiled.

"The Khan has them." Nikki answered.

"What's a Khan?" Bayley asked curiously.

"Escucha mi, escucha mi!" A voice called across the river.

"We're about to find out." Corin cleared his throat as a man wearing a violet shirt and gray suit with a hat and a cigar in his mouth drifted to shore on a raft.

"Who are you?" Corin asked.

"My name is….Armando….Alejandro…Esssssssssssssstrada!" Spinning his cigar. "And I take it that you all are apart of The Khan's entourage."

"Yeah, we are." Prince nodded.

"Vamanos…get on…quickly…quickly!" Estrada urged.

"Why the rush?" Becky Lynch asked.

"You have no idea what roams that jungle." Pointing to the trees. "We have to leave…before the Samoan Bulldozer catches your scent."

(Whatever that is. We don't have our pokemon.) Nikki thought, hurrying onboard.

"Okay," Estrada smiled, handing out oars to everyone.

"The fuck?!" Corin hissed, noticing Estrada didn't have one.

"Hurry, before Umaga comes!" Estrada pleaded.

"This that bullshit." Prince snorted, pushing off and wedging the raft onto the water. As the Swords rowed, Estrada smiled, "Besides," lighting his cigar, "I am the…navigator. I, too, have an important job."

As the boat glided down the straight river there no turns which only made Corin even more agitated.

"What is The Khan?" Eva asked, turning to Alejandro.

"Guidance." Estrada responded, "Truth and answers," raising his cigar he pointed to two crystal towers on the horizon. "There. The Crystal Palace."

"Palace?" Zoey gawked at the scale of the two towers. "Where are we?"

As the smoke drifted from his lips and into the Estrada replied, "This place has many names…"

"Tell us one." Prince said sternly.

Estrada took a hard drag on his cigar, "Mesopotamia."

The familiarity of the name guided by the historical knowledge of each person made their eyebrows quirked.

"But we…we call it…Zion…," stretching his arms, "We are here." He called. The group dropped the oars in the center of the raft and kneeled, bracing for impact. After a violent shake, the group stepped into the dirt of a lake.

Froakie crowded the shallow parts of the waters.

"They're so cute!" Bayley smiled, "I have to have one."

"This way," Estrada motioned, leading through group up a dirt road. Beneath Nikki's feet, with each step the dirt morphed into grass and then orchids. The soft thunder of a waterfall filled her ears.

The morning sky painted the clouds orange.

"It's beautiful." Bayley smiled, surveying the field Estrada had led them into.

"The Palace Courtyard." Estrada smiled, "Now…we wait."

"For what?" Corin asked.

"For The Khan." Estrada answered as if everyone should have automatically knew the answer.

"You're not gonna call him?" Corin asked. "Let him know we're here?"

Estrada chuckled, "Cono, The Khan already knows these things."

Nikki glanced at the courtyard and then at the two crystal towers that overlooked it. A giant crescent moon-shaped waterfall poured endlessly, fueling the lake and providing life to the Froakie. From the enchanted waters a silver smoke emanated, wafting and dancing in the air.

(The Mist?) Nikki wondered as suddenly she felt a soft weight on her shoulder. She looked to her left. A Butterfree had landed on her shoulder. HER BUTTERFREE.

"Butterfree!" Nikki smiled, throwing her arms around and hugging her first pokemon. Beneath her two pokeballs appeared at her feet. Her Meowth and Torchic.

"Grovyle," Corin ran forward, smiling at the sight of his first pokemon in the meadow.

One-by-one each of them greeted and embraced their starter pokemon. At the point of meeting, their pokeballs reappeared.

"YAY," Bayley cheered, immediately summoning her Muk, "What should I call you? You glow like a Teletubbie in this sun so…how about…Stinky Winky?"

"That means you have to catch more and give them Teletubbie-like names, right?" Paige asked stroking the fur of her Houndour. "Stinky Winky, Tipsy-"

"Gaga and Ho," Zoey added holding her Glameow.

Prince stepped forward, approaching Melbu. The Charmeleon rested by the water, inhaling the mist. "Melbu." Prince called.

The Charmeleon spun around, nodding at her trainer. The malice in her heart seemed to have evanesced but more importantly she seemed to be 100%. Fully healed. How? Prince wondered.

"I would say," A voice beside Melbu called, "that I've been waiting for you."

Where was the voice coming from?

"But," the voice continued, "Perhaps you have been waiting for me even longer."

(The mist?) Prince gawked. (Is it…speaking to me?) "Are you The Khan?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Sasha is?" Prince asked.

From the mist a caramel-skinned woman with thick licks, almond eyes walked. Her natural hair a thick afro like a lion leading its pride. She wore a yellow toga that was an eternal kiss to the sun and the yolk of life. "I know…where Isis is."

(Isis?) Prince cocked his head.


	136. Chapter 118 Godsend

"Khan Badu." Estrada removed his hat and gave her a gentlemen's bow.

"Thank you," Khan Badu smiled lady-like at him.

Prince instantly caught the energy of her. There was something intriguing about her. The strength and power behind the mask of her soft voice, her almond skin seemed so rich. Why? What was this strange energy that emanated from Badu?

Corin felt it himself. A strange energy radiating from this mysterious woman, "Larrell, Carlito, Liz, Trey, the others, are they safe?"

Badu nodded, "Yes, they are."

"You brought us here, didn't you?" Nikki asked.

"You're about to understand why." Badu smiled as a cry pierced the sky followed by a scream.

Suddenly a flock of birds shot across the sky.

Nikki instantly recognized the birds. Pidgeots.

What was going on?

Badu raised a single finger, pointing to the sky.

From their angle in the meadow it was difficult to make out what was going on.

In a flash of golden light, the group stood at the bottom of a staircase. Nikki stared at the steps. They were made of translucent crystal. Beneath the stairs flowing water filled with Magikarp, Poliwag, Goldeen and various water pokemon could be seen.

Soldiers, dressed in black armor stood on the stairs, spears pointed threateningly at the crowd of people.

Nikki quickly counted. There had to be at least twenty armed soldiers protecting the front door. Beside each soldier one of the following three pokemon stood. Greninja,

Onix or Kadabra.

All around them, thousands of people, men, women, children all stood in shock and awe as the doors of the Crystal Palace opened.

"Isis! Isis! Isis! Isis!" Screams and shouts echoed through the square as Sasha stepped out

"What does that mean?" Eva asked, turning to Khan Badu.

"It means…word has spread," Badu smirked shaking her head, "Of course, nobody would be able to keep this a secret for long. The people know who she really is…the Goddess has been reborn." Badu smiled as the shouts intensified. The people raised their hands, eyes wide with excitement as they reached for her.

Nikki glanced around the square. Her eyes studying the frenzied people in the streets. They were all island people. People of various shades and hues. Dark-skinned, light-skinned, tanned, pale white. People of all shapes and colors stood on the island not fighting or bickering but all united in one thing, their love for Isis.

The soldiers and their pokemon stood as a precaution. Love was evil if pronounced backwards and it only took a single act of madness to harm the Goddess.

Prince looked on watching as Melbu took a step forward and spear was quickly pointed at her.

"Let her pass!" Sasha ordered, pointing to the Charmeleon. The soldier relaxed its spear as Melbu squeezed past the soldiers to the side of her mother.

"Isis!" They continued to chant.

xoxoxo

Sasha stood on the steps, Frahma by her side, looking down upon the thousands of people in their square. Melbu by her side, eyes on her lover. He waited, watching as destiny played it hand.

(What do I do?) Sasha wondered as the chants shook every fabric of her mind. (What were they chanting? Why were they chanting? Why were they reaching for her? What did she do? What do they want? Are they crazy? Is that why the soldiers were protecting her? Why were the soldiers protecting her? Where was she? Why?) A thousands questions were running a marathon though her mind.

Suddenly, a long and moving hymn began. The language itself was indiscernible but slowly it spread like a wildfire. Sasha could only make out a single word as the people sang, Isis. They were singing about songs, weeping, reaching, chanting and singing hymns about Isis. What was Isis? She wondered, watching in the distance as people were leaping into rivers and water and hurrying to the crowd, hands extended and shouting the word again-and-again.

(What…is going on?) Sasha wondered as a little girl stepped forward and spear was threateningly shoved at her.

"STOP!" Sasha shouted.

The soldier glanced at Sasha and relaxed his stance.

(I have to stop this…somehow. I hope they'll listen) Sasha turned to Melbu and Frahma. "Go to your father." She said before stepping forward, "Let me by." She spoke to the soldiers, sliding past them, "Thank you," she whispered, petting the stone body of the Onix as she passed. (What if they weren't even protecting me? What if I thanked them for nothing?) She questioned as she stepped past the last line of defense and took the hand of the little girl.

The tiny child's eyes widened as Sasha led her forward.

(Where's her mother?) Sasha wondered as the hymns continued. "Where's your mommy?" Sasha asked walking forward. Slowly, the crowd parted like the red sea. Every step, they moved aside, allowing her passage, hands still extended, tongues still singing, eyes still weeping as if they were witnessing the resurrection of Christ.

The girl smiled, before returning to the embrace of an elderly woman who had tears in her eyes.

"Isis! Isis!" They continued to cry. Arms and hands extended to touch the Goddess.

xoxoxo

"Don't look into the scorpion kings eyes," Badu suddenly said as the doors to the palace opened again.

"What?" Prince groaned glancing up.

A tall, muscular man with cropped black hair, the face of an angel, honey-brown skin, arms and chest covered with tribal tattoos stood atop the steps drawing a sudden silence from the crowd.

As the crowd delicately raised their goddess they stared at the scorpion king and alongside the chants of the name Isis another name was chanted, "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!"

"Isis! Rocky! Isis! Rocky!"

Prince stared at the man. He was everything to Prince at one time. He'd watched him as a child, emulated him, wanted to be him. Now standing half-court away was his longtime idol, The Rock.

"The Pharaoh, The Scorpion King," Badu spoke, "Has come to retake the Eastern Throne with his Queen."

The Rock stood his eyes locked and fixed on Sasha as the people's hands extended to her awaiting her eternal blessing.


	137. Chapter 119 Nikola

The inside of Zion's Crystal Palace was mindblowing. The two towers were composed entirely of crystals. Everything in sight was either mirror-like or see-through.

After Sasha gave an awkward thank you and wave to the crowd, the palace doors had been shut and heavily guarded.

Khan Badu after speakng to the Scorpion King, had granted the swords refuge in the crystal palace and the presence of one man guaranteed it, Corin.

The moment Corin's eyes locked with Rock an eerie sensation overtook him. A high that made him feel golden combined with anxiety as the weight and responsibility of an empire invaded his soul.

"What is this?" Bayley pointed a peach-colored delicately sliced fish on the table.

Corin studied the poultry. Almost instantly the memory of spice tingled his tastebuds. He'd adored this dish in his previous life, "Nikola Fish. Its spicy. Real good taste to it."

Bayley clutched a nearby fork, stabbing the daisy-peach meat and guiding it between her lips.

"Oh, wow." Bayley gulped as the morsel sent shockwaves of a sour spice through her tastebuds. The taste was so embalming Bayley was afraid to chew it.

Most of the group had been escorted to the guest rooms to eat, shower and rest after their arduous journeys. Bayley, however, was pulsing with energy. Typical Bayley. Her lips quivered as she bit into the fish and a strange tangy juice pooled out and enhanced the taste. Nikola Fish was a culinary bliss.

Suddenly, with a hard slap Bayley's fork clattered on the crystal floor.

"Spit that poison out! AND get yo high-yellow ass away from that toxic beast!"R Truth snapped. Softly shooing Bayley away from the fish. "You're fallin for the conspiracy!" Truth screamed. "If you keep listenin to Little Jimmy and touchin the poison Little Jimmy gives you then you gon get got!"

Bayley and Corin exchanged puzzled glances. Corin shook his head and walked away, ignoring the testimony.

"Relax." Bayley lightheartedly giggled, "Its just an exotic fish."

"NO, ITS A CONSPIRACY!" Truth screamed, "and I just saved you from gettin okey doked by Little Jimmy. WHY? Cuz I'm a gooooooooooooooood...r Truth." He smiled proudly.

Then, a hard hand clapped Truth on shoulder, "beat it, jabroni," Rocky barked.

"Shazam!" Truth cackled, running out of the palace.

Rock turned to Corin, "search parties are back. They found more of your people."

(Carlito? Liz? Rell?) Corin thought. "Where are they?

"Resting with the others." Rock reported. "I don't know if we got everybody but let the other pharaohs know...my chamber in three hours. We have alot of things to discuss."

Corin nodded, turning and heading to the guest rooms to check on the group.

xoxoxo


	138. Chapter 120 Volcano

In a flash of Violet the icey caverns changed into palms trees and Carlito lay face down in the tall grass. "Goddamn Heat, could you give me a sign before you just teleport us. Carlito said spitting blades of grass out his mouth. Carlito felt dizzy and nauseous, teleporting felt like being turned inside out.

Heat shrugged innocently laughing.

(Where are we) Carlito glanced up, The area around the landmass was nothing but water, exotic plants, and a volcanoe in the distant, an island.

"Great." Carlito said getting to his feet.

Spear and clubs were pointed at Carlito's face. A group of men in banna skirts and face paint stood. Carlito raised his hands in submission "Easy fellas I didn't mean to trespass on your territory.

"Ahhh!" One yelled ralling up the others

"Whoa I come in peace." Carlito said backing away.

"Sorcerer!" The leader screached.

(What the fuck is these guys problem)

"He sorcerer we take him to Cheif Kamala." The leader screamed.

"What?" Carlito said confused

The men began whooping and scretching like monkeys and surrounded Carlito.

"Heat?" Carlito said looking for Heat to do something but Heat was gone.

(Coward) Carlito shook his head as he was taken to a hut next to a totem pole.

A large bald dark skinned man in a banna skirt with face paint sat on top of the totem pole.

Kamala we have caught this sorcerer trespassing on our lands. The leader said to the man.

Kamala nodded and walked up to Carlito and began sniffing him.

"The fuck?" Carlito said

Kamala jumped in fright and cringed wide eyed at Carlito.

"He smell of Scorpion Killer we must sacrifice him!" Kamala said

The villagers jumped in excitement as Kamala wrapped his massive arms around Carlito bearhugging and restraining Carlito and heading to the volcano.

...

"No." Carlito thrashed trying to free himself from Kamalas grip.

The heat was intense and tge air was dry, the smoke illuminated the sky and lava flowed through the cracks.

"I give you a new sacrifice and with this sacrifice the curse on these lands shall be lifted. Kamala said tossing Carlito in.

Ahhh Carlito screamed as he was free falling into the volcano.

A burst of light shot out of Carlito's backpack and Quillava dropped into the flames.

"Quillava!" Carlito reached

As Carlito's doom was closing in a massive flames shot up like a bullet.

Carlito closed his eyes as the flames the got closer.

A furosous roar echoed in his ears causing them to ring.

Carlito opened his eye slightly and seen a the outline of an eye staring at him and the air.

"What the hell!" Carlito said as he noticed he was on fire but he was not burning.

The villagers and Kamala gasped in fear of what they were looking at.

'It can't be?!" The Volcano Sprit!?" Kamala said

"Run he is here to kill us all!" Kamala said as he and the villagers fled.

The flames around the creature and Carlito disperesed and before Carlito stood a pokemon that matched Carlito in height with scarlet eyes.

"Quillava?" Carlito said astonished.

(What the hell?) Carlito said examining his body which should have been scorched.

Quillava walked to his master

"Quillava?" Carlito puzzlingly looked at his no longer small Quillava the crawled on the floor, now he walked and was the same height as a human.

Thanks buddy, I was a goner.

Quillava smiled and laughed.

It found their near death experience funny and somehow got a kick out of it.

Carlito suppressed a laugh

"It's not funny." Carlito said turning his head

"Quillava laughed harder."

Carlito couldn't hold it anymore, he burst into laughter. "Who am I kidding That was fucking awesome!"

Carlito laughed.

Quillava patted Carlito on the back laughing.

"I know man I almost got sacrificed by some witch doctor from scooby doo looking people." Carlito said.

"But now where do we go now?" Carlito said crossing his arms

The two sat in silence pondering their next move.

Carlito took his backpack off and reached inside grabbing a compass

The compass didn't move.

"Great." Carlito sighed

Carlito closed his eyes trying to get some kind of hint of which direction to go.

Quillava smelled around and caught wiff of something.

Quillava tapped Carlito and pointed east.

"That way?" Carlito asked

Quillava nodded

Alright we head east.

...

The waves crashed on the shores and the wind blew gracefully.

"You sure this the right way?" Carlito said staring out to sea

"Quillava sniffed and pointed out to sea.

"Its nothing but the ocean." Carlito scoffed

"Beautiful isn't it." A femine voice said

Who are you? Carlito said spinning around and she a woman hidden by a cloak and hood.

"What you are looking is the red sea."

"The one in that Moses parted in the bible?" Carlito asked

"Yes." She responded

"The red sea was actually a passage used to transport the ground troops of the East Kingdom of the Swords."

How do you know that? Carlito quirked an eyebrow

"I fell in love with the legend, researched it and all hoping to one day see it for myself."

Carlito stared into water and suddenly the sea parted revealing a path.

"Whoa" Carlito backed away in astonishment.

The hooded woman appeared unphased by what she was seeing.

"Head that way and you'll be on the other side of the island." The woman pointed

"Who are you?" Carlito asked once more

"That's no of your concern." The woman said

"Answer me." Carlito asked

"Go and may Dialga continue to watch over you." She said

"Huh?" Carlito said confused

"Hurry." She instructed

Carlito u-turned and hurried into the passage with Quillava.

"The pharaoh has returned." The woman said removing her hood revealing herself to be Kadessa.


	139. Chapter 121 SAR Search and Rescue

Liz looked over to Larrell the city was swarming and the alarm had sounded blaring in their ears. "We have to go" she said. But he could only read her lips nodding in agreement. They ran towards the ocean by Liberty Island and spotted some sailboats. "Here, we can use one of these." Liz grabbed his hand pulling him into the boat. The boat was small with a sail, it wreaked of fish but it had to do. As Liz and Larrell began to lift the sail the sound of term oil and chaos could be heard behind them. The sail finally up the boat began to move. A sea of people running to the docks could be heard. New York, the city Liz loved now in chaos all because of Donald Trump. Larrell lifted the ship's sail higher so the wind could get under it and move them further. As the ship speed up Liz looked up into the sky "I hope everyone is ok." "Me too this is going to be a LONG ride to Brazil from here" Larrell says to Liz. "I just hope we don't run into any trouble on the way there" The sun was setting and the beautiful golden glow illuminated the two. "I love Sun sets" Liz beamed as she looked over the horizon. "Yeah they are beautiful especially over water like this" Larrell says. Liz snuggled close to Larrell as a breeze hit the ship the air was becoming cooler in the evening hours. Larrell looks around then says, "Kinda romantic isn't it." "It is" Liz admitted. "Yeah" Larrell says agreeing. A soft sigh escapes Liz's lips as she takes in the beauty of the scene around her. "Thinking about someone" Larrell asks. "Maybe maybe not Liz replied" but I love times like this." "I'm sure you do, it is very relaxing" Larrell says. The sun soon disappeared behind the earth and Liz looked over to Larrell laughing. "Who would have thought we'd ever end up her in the Atlantic ocean on a sail boat?" "Crazy how life works isn't it" Larrell says. "Didn't expect to be at drift in the Atlantic Ocean with my best friend either." "Exactly"Liz said laying down. "Serious question Liz, are we even going to sleep tonight considering how far we have to travel?" Larrell asks. "How you want to do it take turns or just sleep till morning because it's much needed." Liz replied. Well someone has to make sure the boat stays on course so I say sleep in shifts." "I have an idea" Liz smiled pulling out a pokeball. Finneon come on out. "Finn Fin?" "OK so what's your idea" Larrell ask awaiting Liz's actions. "Think you can speed us up some but don't over do it ok." Finneon turned facing the water as Liz held on to him. "Finneon water pulse" she called as a blast of water sent them 100 ft forwards. "Oh I get it well two is better than one...Wartortle go." Larrell called with Wartortle decent into the water. "Wartortle, Wartortle" it said. " Wartortle help out Finneon with your water gun but don't over do it." Larrell says. The distance still wasn't nearly enough. "Larrell let's just enjoy the ride it will be long either way." Liz said looking up at him. "Yeah your right" Larrell agreed. "Finneon Wartortle take a swim but stay close ok." The two pokemon agreed playing in the water staying close to the boat. "They look so happy playing together" Larrell says smiling. "Yeah let them enjoy." Liz smiled Laying next to Larrell. Larrell looked up at the twilight sky slowly fading into darkness and thought to himself "What if, what if she was my queen I love my girlfriend but I still wonder" Liz laid her head on his chest closing her eyes falling into a slumber. The boat may have been small but it was peaceful. Rell looked at Liz asleep on his chest and smiled before looking back up at the night sky and slowly falling asleep himself. As the sun broke into the sky small rays of sunlight hit Liz's face. She looked up and around her all that she could see was water "Larrell wake up" she said tapping his shoulder."Huh, what's up Liz" A misty haze was in front of them "look over there don't you think that's a little weird?" she asked. "That fog...it can be expected to see fog over water Liz." "I know but, why just that one small area out of the vastness of this ocean?" She said taking closer examination of the fog. "Hmmm I don't know...where are we anyway Liz." "Shall we find out" Liz said with a seductive smile. Pulling out her pokeball she looked to the water "Finneon" she called as the fish like pokemon swam up to her. "Think you and Wartortle can get us closer?" "Finn Fin" the Finneon replied. "All right let's see." A smile on Larrell's lips with a hint of curiosity in his eye. The small boat began to speed towards the fog. And a clearer picture of what was happening came about. "What did you see Liz and it is just me or did it just get colder" Larrell says. "It looks like land!" Liz said as she wrapped her arms around herself as the air settled. "I see an island Liz" Larrell smiled as they neared it. "Finneon return" Liz called. "You too, Wartortle" Larrell says. Larrell points to the left at something that caught his eye. A wider smile crosses his lips. "Look Liz to the left there is another island" Larrell says pointing to the other island. "One to the right as well" Liz concluded, as a straight beam of lighting flashed down the third island but no thunder. "Did you see that lightning" Larrell says. "Yes I saw" Liz said. "Yep strange" suddenly Larrell feels another icy chill but the chill is familiar to him and he also sees another phenomenon...a blast of fire coming from the island to the left. "Woah look at that" "Lighting and Fire what's next?" Liz asked. "Suddenly Larrell looks at the center island and sees a blast of ice" "Fire, Ice and Lightning Liz." A sudden realization overcomes him as he looks to Liz. "You don't think...?" As if on cue, a bird of fire came from the left island, a bird with lightning bolt shaped feathers came from the right island and a blue bird came from the center island. "Zaptoz, Moltrez, and Articuno" Liz said in astonishment. Liz took note of the triangular shape they flew in. "Larrell are we in the Bermuda Triangle?" Liz asked noting the position of the islands along with the flight pattern of the birds. "We must be..." Larrell said looking up at the three legendary birds. He was in amazement of seeing them all together in front of him. They flew down to be face to face with Liz and Rell, Articuno directly in front of Rell. Forming circle around the two the water began to glow beneath them. It grew warmer taking the chill from the air and Mewtwo rose from the water. "Mewtwo and The Three Legendary Birds all together...wow" Larrell says in amazement. "We must be in the Bermuda Triangle." "Yes" Liz says a familiarity hits her with the area. A vision of Erza and Mew two sinking Atlantis are shown to her. "Here?" she asks looking to Mewtwo. The voice of MewTwo answers her "yes but you must return with all the pharaohs before the prophecy may be fulfilled." Larrell breaking the psychic connection says "Liz this is great but we still have to get to our friends in Brazil." "We have to return soon Larrell, and ... how long would this boat take?" Liz asked. Liz stood reaching her hand out to Articuno stoking the head of the bird. "A long time...I have an idea of how we can get there way faster BUT I don't want to put the legendaries in jeopardy" Larrell says looking at them. "Your friends are in Zion and we can take you to the island." "Isn't there still a chance of you getting caught by Trump or Orton thought" Larrell asked slightly puzzled. We can smoke screen ourselves Mewtwo says giving a knowing look to Aricuno and Moltrez as they began to use icebeam and flamethrower creating a thick fog. "Thank you Mewtwo" Liz smiled as her and Larell climbed on the back of Zaptoz. Mewtwo began to bend the the fog as a cover. Liz looked down through at the water as they approached the island Liz and Rell leaped off the back of Zaptoz. Liz looked up to Mewtwo exchanging a quick goodbye. The voice of Mewtwo spoke to her saying "you must return" Liz smiled knowing she would not forget. Liz and Rell turned from the beach walking towards the forest as Mewtwo and The Legendary Birds returned to their place in Bermuda. "That was a cool experience now let's go find the others"Said Larrell. Looking over and smiling Liz grabs Larrell'd hand as they begin their treck through the dense jungle.

xoxoxo

How long had it been days began to feel like weeks since the day Liz and Larrell had left New York. Their names were called through the silence of the night and Liz looked over at Larrell "Did you hear that? " she asked. "Yeah I heard that" Larrell responded. "What do you think it is?" Liz pondered the thought in her head. "Search party or a capture" she looked to him and asked. Her eyes pleaded silently in the night for a plan of some sorts. "I'm thinking search party but be on guard" Larrell says. The rustling gets louder as the tree's start to shake "Liz grabs hold of her pokeball she wasn't going down without a fight. (Please let this be help) Larrell thinks to himself. Time feels frozen as people with flashlights walk through the trees. "We've found you" said Lana wrapping her arms around Rell, Seth also pulling Liz into a hug. "What's up guys glad to see you again" Larrell says smiling to everyone. Behind Lana And Seth stood a party of four more people they had met in travel non from the swords though. Liz looked at Seth "Where is everybody else?" She asked. "They are alive it is a LONG story we will explain on the way back" Lana says. "I missed you Larrell" Kaitlyn says walking up from the back. Liz instantly thinks of Dean. Looking to Seth she opened her mouth "is Dean ..." He instantly cuts her off "we haven't seen him yet but he's Ambrose I'm sure he's fine. " "Cool where is Nikki?" Larrell asks. "She's here don't worry Rell" the words from Kaitlyn as they stung with jealousy. Kaitlyn was looking down... (He doesn't love me, he only cares about her) she thinks to herself. Lana walking beside Kaitlyn holds her hand and tries to comfort her. "How did you guys get here" Larrell asks to Seth. "Each of us escaped new York it was in total chaos. The streets were filled with people after us so we fled and found our own way here with the help of The Rock." Seth replied his arm still around Liz. "Liz looked up at The Rocks name. "The Rock is here?" she smiled. "Yeah, The Rock is here" Lana says. "That's awesome, I hope I get to meet him he's my idol" Larrell says. "Not before me" Liz joked. "Of course ladies first" Larrell smiled. Music could be heard as they neared the entryway to the camp. Liz still couldn't shake the thoughts of Dean but it was to risky to call him so she had to deal with it. "Sounds like a good time is happening" Larrell says. Lets go Liz said walking with Seth. Still not allowing Dean from her thoughts. Larrell followed with Kaitlyn and Lana along with other familiar faces.


	140. Chapter 122 Long Time No See

The guest rooms of The Crystal Palace were all linked together. Each guest room was furnished with three canopy beds, a shower, private bar and entertainment center.

When Corin entered with Bayley trailing closely behind, he found Alexa fast asleep in one of the beds.

"Don't get any ideas." Bayley playfully teased, garnering a rare smile from Corin.

The Southern Pharaoh gently sat at the foot of the canopy bed, admiring the sleeping beauty beside him.

Bayley's eyes found Prince at the mini-bar pouring himself a glass of gin. His brown eyes cloaked behind dark sunglasses. "Hey, Prince," Bayley threw her arms around Prince, hugging him, "Rocky wants to see you and the other pharaohs."

"Yippee for them." Prince drunkenly slurred.

"Don't be such a grumpy alchy," Bayley pouted.

"What are you pissed about?" Corin asked.

The connecting door to the other guest room opened, "let my muscles show, cuz I'm like Russell Crowe, beautiful mind, took his bitch-"

"Shut up fool!" Tamina called slapping Trey upside the head and interrupting the Cam'ron quote.

"Not sorry this time." Tre groaned, massaging his head. "He here getting wasted, his girl might be up there in The Rock's bed getting some real rock."

"!"

The entire room felt extremely tense. Everyone braced for it.

But it never came. The only thud in the room was Prince's empty glass as he poured more gin into his cup.

Bayley stared at Prince. He seemed so...defeated...what was going with him? She wondered.

Prince suddenly stood, then exited the room. Not saying a word.

"Tch," Corin shook his head, "He should've smacked you for that one, ya know."

"He still might." Trey admitted, "What's this meeting we have to go to?"

"Rock wants to see all the pharaohs in three hours?"

"Prince or Carlito will not be there," the mysterious voice of Badu spoke from the misty air.

"Why not?" Bayley asked.

"Remember your history. The eastern empire was taken not passed down. The pharaoh that was murdered was the scorpion."

"So, Rock is the original Eastern pharaoh." Corin concluded. "Okay. Have you seen the others?"

Trey shrugged. "I just woke up."

Corin softly squeezed Alexa's ankle before crossing the room and entering the next guess room.


	141. Chapter 123 YamCha

The Crystal Palace contained a small number of chambers specifically designed in vast detail by each pharaoh.

When the clock was upon noon's hour, the reincarnated pharaohs ascended the twisting spiral staircase. They then stood in a rectangular hall featuring nine doors. At the crown of each crystal door an image had been carved.

The Northern door was stamped with the image of Articuno.

The Western door displayed a tiny gentle feline, Mew.

The Southern door carried an image of also a Mew.

The Eastern door curiously displayed two birds criss-crossed. Moltres and Zapdos.

The three rear doors all shared the same insignia of Darkrai.

The final door was larger than all others and line with gold. The Supreme door carried the images of Ho-oh and Lugia.

"Wow," an excited intruding voice called among them.

The group spun around. Bayley stood beside the western door, her fingertips tracing the carvings, "This is awesome."

Rays of sunlight pierced the walls of palace, giving everything around them a royal golden glow. The genius of the architecture. Bayley stood amongst them an exotic beauty. Her long brown hair carelessly fell over her shoulder. A departure from her signature ponytail. She wore a strapless tropical kiwi-green dress over her tanned olive skin. She was beautiful.

"What are you doing here, Bayley?" Corin asked.

"I wanna know what's going on, too. We're on the same team and we're pals, right?" Bayley meekly smiled.

The Pharaohs all turned to eachother and exhaled.

"I got it," Liz nodded, crossing the hallway and gently placing a hand on Bayley's bare shoulder. "Of course we are, Bayley. We just-" Liz paused, searching for the proper words.

"I get it." Bayley nodded glumly, "Pharaohs are Saiyans, Shield are Nameks and everyone else is YamCha."

"Damn straight," Trey agreed, crossing his arms.

"Shut up fool!" Tamina snapped, slapping Trey upside the head.

"No," Trey shouted, taking one of his sandals off, "No more! You can't beat me NO MORE!" Holding between and Tamina as if it were a shield.

"Anyway," Liz rolled her eyes as Corin knocked on the Eastern chamber and entered, "You're one of us Bayley and always will be."

"Its just..." Bayley cocked her head, debating if some things were better left unsaid, "you guys are on a different planet but we're still suffering just like you guys and we're just so in the dark about things. We have questions, too. And," she smiled wryly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not saying it's your fault. All this must be new to you guys but..." Bayley sighed, "I wanna help. I wanna be strong, too. I wanna be-"

A second hand touched Bayley's shoulder, "Rest easy, child." Khan Badu smiled ",I'll answer any questions you and your companions have. The pharaohs need to take and believe me, you would have fallen asleep during the meeting."

"No, I wouldn't have." Bayley pouted.

Liz smiled softly planting a kiss on Bayley's cheek.

"Ok," Larrell glanced at the remaining pharaohs, "y'all finished or y'all done?" Heading for the Eastern door as Khan Badu led Bayley down the shining twisted stairs.


	142. Chapter 124 The Power of 3

As the sun painted the twin towers of The Crystal Palace gold, the pharaohs chatted. About what? Bayley had no clue.

Khan Badu had wrapped her wild hair with crimson scarves before taking a seat at the pentagonal crystal dining table.

Every seat at the table had been filled by the companions of The Swords. Each person confounded by their own interrogatives on fate and destiny.

Daniel Bryan wore a rose-red collar shirt, shorts and sandals. Underneath the table he clutched his wife's, Brie's, hand.

Brie sat beside her husband. A fresh orchid in her hair. She leaned against Daniel's chest, listening to rhythm of his heartbeat. Zion had been paradise to the two. Ambushed and surrounded by so much nature. Delicious organic foods. Peaceful people of all races that spent their days as family. It was blissful to the couple.

Bryan raised his hand, "Are all of us connected to the pharaohs?"

Badu sipped her tea, "Yes." Gently sitting the cup down, "Have you ever seen a person that you automatically connected with before they said a word. A woman you just automatically felt attracted to, even though she wasn't what the world programmed you to believe was aesthetically beautiful?"

Everyone nodded.

"That is merely your reincarnated soul's emotions surfacing. Some people stir emotions stronger than others." Badu smiled.

"The Rock." Rollins nodded, beginning to understand.

"The Scorpion King was loved by his people and many others around the known world at the time."

Eva rose her hand. "What about people that we naturally dislike?"

"Same answer." Badu bit into a green apple. "Not every king was loved by his people. Not every neighbor let us borrow sugar. Jealousy, spite, distrust of an unknown are distant memories resurfacing.

"Who was I?" Daniel asked.

"A blacksmith. Well loved and cherished for your hardwork. You armed soldiers, their pokemon companions, made kitchen silverware for commonfolk and were respected by all the kingdoms for the quality of your work."

The entire table connected the dots. The situation had changed but there were many similarities to the past Daniel and modern Daniel.

"Well," Paige slipped her sandals off, "its no big mystery what we women were."

"That," Badu carefully selected a pecan and began to chew it, "is only a fragment of your story. You ladies were more than just mistresses to the pharaohs."

"What was I then?" Paige shrugged, her expectations low.

"Originally, you were a portugal composer influenced by The Moors during the expansion of the empire into the north, carribean and western lands."

"You migrated to Atlantis and became a renowned composer and sensation. You were flexible and always experimental with your sound."

"How did I become Corin's mistress?" Paige crossed her arms as Alexa fired a territorial glare at her.

"For peace between the Southern and Western Empires. Corin desired your hand in marriage as a symbol of the western empire's regret over an insult Trey made."

"Trey," Paige scoffed. "What a surprise? He says some bullocks and I end up on the chopping block for it." Rolling her eyes.

"I've got a question?" Eva asked, "Who is the eastern pharaoh?"

"Yeah," Becky Lynch nodded, "Aye was oonderin tha, too."

"All three men have a legitimate claim to that title." Badu dismissively sipped her tea, not wanting to say more.

"Please," Bayley pleaded. "We really wanna know. Please."

Badu closed her eyes. "This a long story. It all begins with the Scorpion King's father, Pharaoh Maivia..."

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

"Rocky was raised and groomed to the throne by tradition. But, fate had different plans. Two brothers from the slums rose to both have claims to the throne.

Rocky had everything one could want to politically reign. Swagger, handsome, charismatic, charm, a tongue of gold, royal blood and was an experienced warrior.

One brother, Imotep, the youngest, grew up wanting to be a soldier. To fight and conquer and prove his to all in the land.

The other brother, Mohammad, the eldest, desired to build the world using strategy and artistic means and not muscle.

When the brothers were of age both entered the military. It was mandatory for every able-bodied man to serve at least six months and be militarily trained. On the first day of advanced training a stray arrow pierced Imotep's calf. Unable to run he was dismissed from the ranks. His dreams were torn from him by an accident. He vowed vengeance.

That morning, Rocky had decided to practice archery and-"

"It was The Rock's arrow that took away Carlito's-" Bayley interrupted.

The entire group rounded on her.

"Sorry," She chirped turning back to Badu.

"Maivia and the east were practically surrounded from every imaginable angle by enemies. The treaties and alliances weren't in place yet so it was the wild west there except for a few places in the eastern region. Warlord here, warlord there, killing and fighting but the primary foe of the east came from the northern region. The colder regions. For nearly a decade as the top eastern commander, no matter how hard he tried Rocky could never gain a decisive victory over the king of kings from the north."

Blood stripes were inherited by Mohammad during a suicide mission in the north."

"Blood stripes?" Brie scratched her head.

"Basically, after a leader is killed in combat the next in line assumes the leadership position." Rollins explained.

Badu nodded, "Mohammad took command of a handful of inexperienced footsoldiers and their companions and won."

It was a suicide mission, a camp of 11000 northern troops against less than 2000 troops."

"BULLSHIT!" A voice screamed. R Truth suddenly stood beside Bayley, "It's a conspiracy!"

The entire table stared at Truth.

"My bad! I wanna hear the story too!"

Badu sipped her tea and continued, "

The East left a dummy army a mile outside the camp with a large number of banners, to give the impression that this was the location of his main force. Meanwhile, Mohammad's main force moved through the forest undetected to the rear of the northern army.

The King of Kings did not expect an attack, and that afternoon was very hot. The King's army were celebrating their recent victories "in some style". An afternoon thunderstorm further shielded Mohammad's soldiers' advance.

When the storm passed, Mohammad's men poured into the camp, and the Greek warriors lost all discipline and fled from the attackers. This left their commander's tent undefended, and the Eastern warriors closed in rapidly. Jesse James, unaware of what had transpired, heard the noise and emerged from his tent shouting at his men to quit their drunken revelry and return to their posts. By the time he realized that the soldiers before him were not his own, it was too late to organize a defense. Jesse James was attacked. The Road Dogg engaged them in combat, and parried their initial attack, but was soon overcome and killed."

Pharaoh Maivia took notice and promoted Mohammad to commander. After Mohammad many battles and then the final assault on the shores of Greece and defeated the King of Kings, Pharaoh Maivia offered the crown of Pharaoh to the commander. Mohammad declined, wishing only to return to his family. Rocky, driven by jealousy upon hearing the news strangled the pharaoh in his sleep and took the crown. He then removed Mohammad from the army and was prepared to offer the former commander to the Greeks as a slave as a peace offering.

Imotep upon hearing the news sprung into action and led a coup that overthrew and killed Rocky. This made Imotep the pharaoh."

"I get it now," Daniel nodded, "each has a legitimate claim to the thronebut the question is who actually wants it now? And Imotep finally got his vengeance."

"So," Bayley scratched her head, "Why did Imotep go to Madagascar and Mohammad took the reigns of the Eastern empire?"


	143. Chapter 125 Obstacle

xoxoxo

...FINALLY

The inside of the eastern pharaohs chamber was deceptively large. A long straight crystal hallway carried across the sky and into the palace's second tower where another door stood. Standing in front of this door was a creature the group had never laid eyes on.

A large purple scorpion-like pokemon with sharp eyes blocked the door.

"Nattie," Trey drawled.

The other three pharaohs shook their heads.

"Dude, you're seriously thinking of her with this right in front of us?" Corin motioned to the creature.

"I could never forget Nattie or Mommy Steph or Paigeypoo,"Trey defended innocently.

The other two shook their heads, "whatever, nigga," Larrell breathed opening his pokedex.

*Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokemon, with it's sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need of poison. It can rotate its head 180 degrees, eliminating blind spots. Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron*

"He's the scorpion king alright." Liz nodded, staring at the Drapion.

The four pharaohs glanced at eachother. What would they do next?


	144. Chapter 126 The People's Pharaoh

"We fight." Liz announced.

"Dra-" the scorpion growled, appearing amused.

The other pharaohs nodded and reached for their pokeballs.

"Mathayus!" A voice called from within the chamber. A voice they all recognized. "Let them pass."

xoxoxo

When the doors closed behind them a feeling of relief drowned Larrell's heart. Drapions were intimidating and downright terrifying creatures face-to-face.

"Aah," Sasha meekly squealed crossing the large chamber and quickly hugging Liz. It been awhile since the billionaire barbies were in the same room.

Liz took in Sasha. She seemed radiant, almost glowing. Sasha wore a peach silk dress. Her plum-burgundy locks pulled back into a ponytail.

"You look great," Liz complimented noticing the healthier sheen of Sasha's honey-brown skin.

"Why were you guys going to battle Mathayus?" Sasha asked, she turned to Larrell, "all you had to do was talk to it. Don't forget your special abilities."

"Yeah, Larrell," Trey deflected blame.

"Nigga," Larrell gawked, "you were about to batle too."

"I was gonna run." Trey revealed.

"Coward." Corin hissed.

"Sorry, Beiber Voice," Trey massaged his skull.

xoxoxo

Liz surveyed the chamber. After all she had learned about the pharaohs this chamber was a direct representation of the three that held a righteous claim over the Ethiopian Empire. In the distant corners of the room enormous statues stood forming an invisible triangle around a mighty statue at the center, bisecting the chamber into each pharaoh's private space.

Liz studied the statue that depicted a tall man with a long thick beard and dreadlocks riding on the back of a Charizard. (Mohammad?)

The next statue displayed a large man with long hair pulled into a ponytail. By his side, two companions stood. A Drapion and a Taurus. (The Rock?)

The third statue exhibited a tall young man. Behind him Typhlosion roared. (Carlito?)

At the center, towering over all of them was a woman. Her body covered in plated armor and a Dragonite by her side. (Sasha.)

Liz looked between the Statutes and the people they represented. "Isis" she said softly as if trying the name on for size.

"This was the mighty Eastern Empire?" Liz said looking between the four statutes.

"Ya see," a voice brimming with power spoke from behind the Bull and Scorpion, "That's you are right BUT at the same time...WRONG," The Rock stepped into the center of the chamber and stared into Liz's maple brown pupils, "THIS," pointing to the statues of Mohammad and Imotep, "was the Eastern Empire. I," pounding his chest with pride, "am AND FOREVER WILL BE the North, the South, the East, the West, the stars, the moon and everything else this world includes."

The pharaohs stood in awe. Unsure of whether to be offended or not by such a bold statement.

"What do you-" Trey began before The Rock barked, "Excuse The Rock one second, FINALLY," he shouted staring into the concrete eyes of Isis, "The Pharaohs," Larrell stood alongside The Rock, quoting and mimicking his childhood, "HAVE COME BACK TO-" The Rock glanced sideways, eyeing Larrell with twinge of annoyance on his face.

Larrell smiled, raising his hands and innocenctly backing away.

The Rock shut his eyes, inhaling the atmosphere, tasting it. "Zion!" He concluded. The Rock paced back-and-forth, measuring the pharaohs before him. "So let The Rock get this straight..." he coughed after looking each one in the eye, "This jabroni," pointing to Mohammad, "and this jabroni," motioning to Imotep, "aren't even here?"

Liz looked between the Statues and the people they represented. "Isis" she said softly as if trying the name on for size.

"This was the mighty Eastern Empire?" Liz said looking between the four statutes.

"Ya see," a voice brimming with power spoke from behind the Bull and Scorpion, "That's you are right BUT at the same time...WRONG," The Rock stepped into the center of the chamber and stared into Liz's maple brown pupils, "THIS," pointing to the statues of Mohammad and Imotep, "was the Eastern Empire. I," pounding his chest with pride, "am AND FOREVER WILL BE the North, the South, the East, the West, the stars, the moon and everything else this world includes."

The pharaohs stood in awe. Unsure of whether to be offended or not by such a bold statement.

"What do you-" Trey began before The Rock barked, "Excuse The Rock one second, FINALLY," he shouted staring into the concrete eyes of Isis, "The Pharaohs," Larrell stood alongside The Rock, quoting and mimicking his childhood, "HAVE COME BACK TO-" The Rock glanced sideways, eyeing Larrell with twinge of annoyance on his face.

Larrell smiled, raising his hands and innocenctly backing away.

The Rock shut his eyes, inhaling the atmosphere, tasting it. "Zion!" He concluded. The Rock paced back-and-forth, measuring the pharaohs before him. "So let The Rock get this straight..." he coughed after looking each one in the eye, "This jabroni," pointing to Mohammad, "and this jabroni," motioning to Imotep, "aren't even here?"

"They're not who you should be worried about." Corin spoke up, "Sithis, you should be more worried about him."

"Who?!" The Rock threw a quizzical stare onto Corin

"He said," Trey added, "Sithis."

"SYPHILIS?!" The Rock flinched. "No, no, no, no, no," shaking his head, "The Rock isn't worried about SYPHILIS!" He declared mightily. "Unlike you," staring at Trey.

"What do you mean?" Trey asked.

"The Rock has seen the quality of pie you surround yourself with but-"

"You can't prove it!" Trey declared. "You can't prove I'm addicted to anything."

The Rock quirked his eyebrow, "Prove addiction," shaking his head, "WHAT in the blue hell is he talking about?!"

Liz and Corin shrugged.

"Perhaps The Rock was mistaken," nodding his head, "you sound like a jabroni like Mohammad or Imotep. Who are you? What is your name?" The Rock casually motioned.

"I'm-" Trey began.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER what your name is!"

Tre turned to Larrell, ready to deflect his shame, "Larrell, Larrell, you know you're addicted."

The Rock flinched, "What in the bluest of blue hell is this jabroni talking about?" Turning to Larrell, "Are you riding the white pony?"

"What?" Larrell gawked.

"Yeah, he is." Trey smiled.

Larrell shook his head, "We're talking about snowbunnies, Rock."

"Ohhhh," The Rock smiled nodding, "Christina Augilera?"

"Yup." Larrell agreed.

"Angelina Jolie?" Counting on his second finger.

"Yup."

"Penelope Cruz?"

"Yup." Larrell smiled.

"Godney," Trey blurted.

The Rock instantly turned to Trey, "Sweet cream on an ice cream sandwich! Why in the blue hell did you mention that crazy bitch?!"

Sasha held her stomach trying not to laugh.

"I told you before Syphilis-Man." The Rock nodded sympathetically, "The Rock has seen the pie you like. The Rock has seen the trailer park reject milfs you like. All of em look like they'd be on Jerry Springer fighting some Kentucky Fried bitch over you...YOU Syphilis-Man, YOU of all people."

Trey glanced around and his face twisted when he caught Corin nodding.

"They do look like Springer girls." Corin shrugged innocently.

"Now if they were fighting over The Rock," licking his lips, "the people would understand BUT-" Then, something caught The Scorpion King's eye.

The Rock's gaze lingered on Liz for a moment.

"What about Trump, tho?" Larrell asked.

The Rock turned to Larrell, "Why in THE HELL would The Rock even be thinking about Trump? Probably laying on a beach somewhere like a fat walrus," clapping his hands together.

Trey snickered.

The Rock turned to Trey, "You probably would love to see that. Trump...naked. You sick...," pausing, "Freak!"

"You didn't answer the question." Liz reaffirmed.

The Rock shrugged his shoulders and looked Liz in the eye, "Let The Rock tell you what The Rock will do..." outstretching his hand to an invisible adversary and slowly flexing his fingertips, "Just bring it, you fat racist piece of monkey crap." The Rock then turned to the other pharaohs, "then we would all witness Trump bring ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Liz, Larrell, Corin, and even Trey pursed their lips.

As soon as Sasha crossed her arms and retreated to the chamber of Mohammad, behind the Charizard statue, nobody felt uncomfortable saying or thinking that no matter how powerful The Rock and his companions were, they had no idea what they were up against.

"Where ya going, mama?" The Rock called to Sasha.

Sasha shook her head, ignoring his ignorance. It had taken over ten trainers simultaneously attacking one toinflict a scratch on Sithis. The Rock, as confident as he rightfully was, was in over his head. However, his confidence was sexy.

"Anyway, does anyone know why we are here" Larrell asks.

Liz looked at The Rock "mind explaining why were here because, I see think we need a plan. Everyone's after our heads and you van help can't you?"

Rock looked at Liz before saying, "You guys seem too stressed out right now...let's relax for a little bit and then we can discuss a plan."

Liz smiled shyly "I don't think there is time to relax"

Corin shook his head. He, like all the others had grown up loving and believing in The Rock, right now it was difficult because in those mere moments he had shown himself as either a 'house nigger' or 'one eyed charlie', a nigga too blessed to understand the reality of the world. "She's right."

"Rock you're my idol but right now we are at war and those son of a bitches are bringing the war to us" Larrell says

The Rock shook his head, "We are pharaohs," pounding his chest, "full of electricity. WE ARE PHARAOHS!" He eyed each one of them, "Even you Trailer Pie Lover ARE A PHARAOH," Jabbing Trey in the chest, "And little momma here," smiling a Liz, "DAMN!" the Rock hissed backing away from her, "The Rock is afraid of you because YOU ARE what Mickie James wished she could be one day."

Liz shielded her face, trying not to laugh in disbelief.

"No, Liz, admit it, Liz," The Rock wryly smiled, "Mickie ate all that cornbread, borrowed all that Kool-Aid, downloaded ALL THAT Usher," he coughed, "I mean, The ROCK, just so she could be you. So she could Rachel Dolezal her ass onto our minds.""

Holding back laughter Liz had to get serious "New York is in chaos as we speak and if we don't act fast all Hell will break loose."

"She's right, we have to have a plan even Britney Spears loving Trey knows that" Larrell says

Liz shook her head at Trey mumbling "snowbunnies" under her breath.

"You wanna know what The Rock's plan is," narrowing his eyes, "The Rock's gonna snatch off Trump's toupee and then...he's going to take Syphilis' stick, shoe, tampon or whatever, he's gonna tie both of those sons-of-bitches in a knot, turn em SIDEWAYS AND-"

A pair of fingertips over The Rock's lips suddenly silenced him.

From the mist, Khan Badu appeared.

"I thought you were downstairs with the others." Corin cocked his head.

Badu blinked, "I am...everywhere. I am...the essence of Zion I am everywhere."

Corin paused for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Khan Badu," Rocky softly bowed, "The Rock has done what you have asked. The Pharaohs are here."

Khan Badu looked at the group then back to The Rock "where are the other two Pharaohs?"

The Rock looked up to Khan Badu "The Rock does not know (or care they do not deserve to be Pharaohs) but The Rock can find out."

Liz looked at Khan Badu with a sense of intrigue. "Prince and Carlito well they have their moments" she exclaimed. (Yeah Prince is probably passed out thinking about Sasha and Carlito is well ...) Liz shook her head at the thought and returned her attention to Khan Buda.

The Rock turned his attention back to Liz (Prince? Carlito? So those are the names of those jabronis. What's with her? The Rock must know.) Looking into her eyes he saw a flame that was only growing. Looking into her fiery brown eyes he saw it. As the sun went down Liz was sitting on the balcony of her dorm room. The night pokemon fell to earth. A meter shower she said as the sky began to lite up. The metros falling towards earth as Liz looked at the sky in amazement of its beauty. Soon one was headed straight for her paralyzed, she couldn't move and suddenly not a comet but a Chikorita landed in her arms she recognized it from one of her favorite shows as a child Pokemon. "Chickorita" it said cheerfully. Liz flopping down in the seat behind her placed the small pokemon on the ground. "There is no way this can be happening... that show can't be real. I'm dreaming that it she said pinching her arm. Ok defiantly not a dream." "Chicka" the small pokemon said bringing her back to the strange reality. "Ok... ok so well have to find a way to keep you safe till I can find out more about you. I guess you'll need a name how about Diamond?" "Chickoritq turned its head. "I guess you don't like it" Liz chuckled. How about I let you choose when I find something you like let me know." "Chicka"! Chickorita agreed. Liz picked the small pokemon up and opened ghee draw making a bed for Chickorita. "Stay here and stay quiet ok. "Chicka" said Chickorita quietly as it went to sleep... Liz rubbed her hand over Chickoritas head. Goodnight she whispered crawling into her bed. A few days Liz was flipping through the channels and the news came on "Breaking News with the discovery of pokemon you can now go get a trainers license" picking up Chickorita Liz walked out the door to go get here licences.

XOXOXO

Liz looked over to The Rock who was staring into her eyes. "Why are you staring in my eyes?"

"The Rock is intrigued by you and The Rock must know more." The voice of Khan Badu cut through the air "ENOUGH" action must be made now.

The meeting of the pharaohs was about to really begin...


	145. Chapter 127 3 Days 2 Fingers

Zion was a mysterious yet beautiful island. As she strode down the prismatic staircase on her way to the lavatory, Eva wondered (Am I camouflaged or am I eclipsed?) Had her heart, beauty and talent been forsaken and lost in the shuffle of the madness that The Swords reality had become.

Eva peered through the translucent golden walls and eyed rows of houses Two-story brick houses through a lens of gold. On the lawn of one of the houses, two children were playing hide-and seek with a geodude.-

As the geodude covered its eyes and began to count, nearby footsteps attracted Eva's attention.

"Found you, found you." Bayley cheerfully pointed with a smile.

Eva returned Bayley's smile and asked, "You were looking for me?"

"Yup," Bayley nodded, her hair had been pulled into her signature crescent-moon ponytail again, Eva noticed.

"Why?" Eva pinged.

"Well-"

"It's a conspiracy!" Truth burst into the room

"Found her." Bayley waved, oblivious to raw energy of Truth.

Eva cringed, standing on-alert and off-balance. Being around a powderkeg like Truth made Eva uncomfortable.

"Little Jimmy!" Truth shouted approaching Eva. "Chaka Khan, Bayley! You found white she-devil."

"She-devil?" Eva gawked, turning to Bayley for an explanation.

Bayley smiled proudly, "Yup, I did but you should just call her Eva. It's bad manners to call a stranger a she-devil

."

"But she be rollin wit Little Jimmy?!" Truth accused.

"No," Bayley smiled, shaking her head, "Eva's as cool as the back of a pillow."

Truth paced the room. In deep thought for a moment.

"What's his deal?" Eva whispered.

"He's just a bit misunderstood." Bayley assured Eva, "He's cool."

"OKAY," Truth announced, "Shazam, I had an epiphany! One more time, Bayley," holding up his finger, "One more time, I'm going to trust you!"

"Ok," Bayley meekly nodded, completely immune to the erratic energy.

"I'll do it because you gave me a secret weapon to use on Little Jimmy!"

Eva scratched her head, "What?"

"I traded that Muk I caught to him." Bayley revealed.

"Oh, erm, okay." Eva shrugged.

"AND I'll do it because...I'm a gooooooooooood R Truth." He smiled.

"How many days has it been?" Bayley asked.

"Three," R Truth answered holding up two fingers

"Good for you," Bayley applauded, "You've been good for three days. You're an inspiration to us all."

Eva shook her head, completely lost. "Erm, so why were you guys looking for me?"

"Oh yeah," Truth nodded, suddenly remembering, "We were going to ask have you seen Prince?"

Eva exhaled, "No, I haven't." She said flatly. The wounds were still raw. Destiny had forced her to watch him be happy with another. It was comparable to being forcefed shattered glass for breakfast every morning.

"Okay," Bayley nodded simply, turning and skipping in the other direction.

"Wait," Eva scoffed, "That's all you wanted?"

"Yup." Bayley smiled.

Eva pompously crossed her arms,"You should probably ask Sasha where her man is," she added darkly.

"Okay," Bayley smiled, immune to the acid in Eva's voice, "See ya later."

Eva gritted her teeth, grinding them together. After awhile, she suddenly noticed she'd been standing in the same spot shaking with anger and spite for nearly ten minutes.

(...) She chewed her lower lip.

(...) Still shaking.

Eva dropped her arms and sighed, heading for the staircase.


	146. Chapter 128 Red Lobster

The people of Zion were warm and hospitable. Eva had decided to venture outside the palace walls to get a real feel of the people and a view of the city.

The chilling mist was everywhere but after taking a few steps through the fish market Eva had grown used to it.

Part of Eva regretted going alone. Not bringing a companion to share this memory with.

"Hey, my lady," an elderly man with dreadlocks and dark-chocolate skin bowed. He extended his arm, holding out a ziploc bag. "Ave yourself a good time wit da herb."

Eva stared at the bag. She could already tell what it was. Weed. "Sorry," she politely smiled, "I don't have any money."

"No worries," A tall man with sun-tanned skin and long brown hair waved, "there's no such thing as money in Zion."

Eva paused, "Really? Then how do you pay for things?"

"We trade our and our pokemon's talents." The brunette surfer answered. "Its tough to convince people to pay an electric bill when everyone has an electric pokemon."

"Yah, man," The elderly man nodded, "an ta pay gas when I and I ave fire types."

"So we trade our talents." The surfer explained. Eva noticed the creature by his side. It was a tiny sky-blue alligator-like creature with rows of sharp teeth.

Eva pulled out her phone and opened her pokedex.

*Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon, Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its Trainer must be careful.*

(I'm not alone.) Eva realized, unclipping a pokeball.

In a flash of silver light, Eva's Ponyta, Epona appeared.

"Wow, a ponyta," The surfer smiled, "never seen one of these dudes up close." He cautiously extended his hand, inches from the jaw of the horse, "Is it cool?"

"Yeah, yeah," Eva nervously waved, "No problem."

"Living on this island really is thing but there's something I really miss."

"Was dat?" The elderly man asked.

"Crabs or lobsters, dude." The surfer gently stroked the face of the blazing horse. "There's frogs and gators everywhere here but no crabs or lobsters dude."

"Thas righteous." The elderly man agreed, "but ya gotter be careful. Bringin crabs could disrupt the balance er dese waters."

"Nah, dude, it'll be cool." The surfer shrugged before turning to Eva. "I you or anyone you knows has any crabs or lobsters tell em ask around for," raising both his fists in the sky, "Rob," pointin to himself, "Van Dam."

(Crabs and Lobsters?) Eva meditated. (Krabby, Kingler, Corphish or Crawdaunt)

"Okay," Eva nodded, "I will."

After waving bye, Eva continued deeper into Zion with Epona by her side.

xoxoxo


	147. Chapter 129 Touched By An Angel

Eva's trek through Zion was pleasant. Everywhere she turned people were either working, smoking weed, training or embracing one another.

A borderline communist island. Was it communist? Eva was still finding it difficult to wrap her mind around a society without any form of currency.

"That dress looks nice on you," A woman that appeared to be in her mid 40s complimented.

Eva's dress was a complete contrast from her All Red Everything mantra. She'd awoken to a tropical green and orange dress. A mirror of an island's sunset.

"Thanks," Eva smiled, "Excuse me...is there a place to get a drink around here?"

That single question led Eva to Stardust, a nearby local tavern.

Stardust was a long wooden counter covered in pitchers of beer and glasses of spirits being drained by locals in celebration of the goddesses return.

Round oval tables were nested in the corners for groups and a billiards table and dart board provided classic distractions and passtimes. A soccer game on the plasma screen was ignored by the locals as they chanted and sang excitedly in between drinks. Isis was the only word Eva's mind could decipher.

Eva turned to Epona. The horse stood in doorway, waiting for her. "Thanks for walking with me, Epona, return," recalling the Ponyta.

After a quick glance around Stardust, Eva spotted him.

Prince sat at the bar alone. Brown eyes bloodshot, leaning on his fist and staring at the wall while he curled another sip of alcohol to his throat.

Eva's heart slowed then accelerated at the sight of him. Seeing Prince drunk was a daily attraction. Yet, despite being intoxicated he still appeared in control, strong and confident. Now, he looked drained and pathetic. Defeated like a man that had given up on life.

Eva hesitated. What should she say to him? What could she say to him? Should she say anything at all?

"Why is your hand empty?!" A local man asked, "Here you go! The goddess has returned, YEAH!" Shoving a mug of beer into Eva's hands before flocking to the crowd of locals and screaming as if he'd just scored the winning touchdown at the Superbowl.

(Luckily, I don't drink.) Eva smiled, carrying the beer. She sighed as the enderly pulled back the stool beside Prince, "Mind if I join you?" She smiled.

Prince didn't even glance in her direction. He stared at the wall. An abyss of brick that been painted orange.

"Prince," she called.

He ignored her, lifting his glass to his lips and having another sip.

"Prince," she called again.

He ignored her, lifting the glass and sipping again. As he lowered the glass it was suddenly wrenched out of his hands.

"The hell are you-" He began.

"What's wrong with you?" Eva demanded, "I haven't done anything wrong to you. Why are you being so mean to-"

"Give me my drink back." Prince slurred reaching for the glass.

"No," Eva snapped, lifting the glass over the counter and pouring it into the sink.

"The hell!" Prince snapped, pounding the counter with his fist.

The entire tavern turned to him. Watching with concern.

"No more," Eva shook her head, "I'm not her!" Eva shouted. "I don't know what's wrong with you. I don't know what's going with you but I'm not going to let you drink yourself to death like she is."

Prince shook his head, smiling wryly, "Nobody would miss me," he shrugged, stumbling to his feet and walking past Eva, "waiter," he barked, "get me another-"

Eva reached out, catching and grabbing his arm. "No, don't get him anything!"

Prince jerked his arm away, "Leave me al-" Prince snarled.

Eva lost her control. Anxiety, anger, frustration, she lunged forward, "Damnit, Prince, why don't you-" gripping and pounding his shoulder.

Bang!

It had happened so suddenly that it had taken the entire bar a moment to process it.

Eva lay on the floor, a bar stool had been knocked over.

Prince towered over Eva, a menacing glare in his eyes as he looked down at her. Not an ounce of remorse in his eyes.

Eva breathed, trying to control her rapid breaths. It was coming to her. Her memories of Jonathan. Memories of what he'd done to her in Cerulean and many times before. (No.) Eva thought, trying to relax and decode the events. (He's not Jonathan. He's not like Jonathan. He pushed me. I shouldn't have hit him.)

At that moment, a silence reigned over the tavern. "Looking for a jabroni named Prince, he here?"A caramel-skinned muscular man stood in the entrance wearing shorts and a gray tanktop. As Prince turned around The Rock stared into his inebriated brown eyes.

The Rock nodded, "You really are a piece of shit, Mohammad. The Rock should've figured a jabroni like you would get his rocks off beating women."

Prince drunkenly glanced at Eva before returning his focus to The Rock.

The Rock shook his head and exited the tavern, "The Rock's enjoy killing you, woman-beating jabroni. Take him!"

Before Eva could blink dozens of guards piled in, surrounding and taking down the drunken pharaoh as the scorpion king looked on with malice.

"Why are you taking him?" Eva called to the pharaoh who only silently marched away.


	148. Chapter 130 See-Saw

"Do you ever feel like...this will all be over...before you're actually done?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Just, that you're never going to fulfill your true purpose.."

"Well...not really."

The Rock groaned softly in the dark, the two had finished making love a few minutes before. She lay on top of him with her head tucked between his neck, breathing in his musky scent. She had began to drift off when he began quietly questioning her. They had been together for years now. She was the only person he confided his personal issues and emotions to. She loved how he needed her.

"You never feel like that?" He shook his head, "Forget it."

Isis sat up, feeling him slowly slide out of her. The sudden eerie emptiness made her shudder. She lazily rolled off him, her hands searching for his face in the dark. Pressing her forehead against his, "maybe, sometimes I think about that."

"Hmm," he rolled over, blankly focused on the dark ceiling.

xoxoxo

Sasha blinked, rubbing her eyes. She'd dozed off. It'd been a long and exhausting morning.

There had barely been enough time for her to breathe or use the bathroom. Upon waking up she was served a breakfast of oatmeal doused with fresh honey and cinammon. Then, she was rushed to a team of stylists for hair, makeup, clothing and accessories before being shoved into the throne to hear and answer the prayers of thousands of faces.

"What do I say to them?" She asked.

"Whatever they need to hear." The Rock answered before heading off and abandoning her.

It had crossed Sasha's mind to runaway from it all but to where? Now that The Swords were on the island it was the safest place for her to be.

(Prince?) Sasha thought as her mind short-circuited. Everything emotionally and mentally was a mess for her. Engaged in a losing battle with the resurging emotions of Isis and her love for Prince. Her heart was in an eternal tug-of-war. A neverending see-saw.

xoxoxo


	149. Chapter 131 Playing God

A plate of sliced tomatoes, chopped lettuce, onions and peppers was gently placed in front of Sasha.

"Almighty Queen Isis," a shaky voice carefully called to her, "please, I have a son, Jacob, still on the mainland. Please," A middle aged woman wrapped in violet shawls pleaded on her knees, "watch over him."

Sasha bit her lip and nodded, "I'll try"

"I have a daughter-" A large bulky man began.

Sasha could only nod at the requests of the scores of people before her. Their prayers, hopes, wishes and dark confessions for forgiveness were always begged for with tears and a smile.

(What can I do? What am I supposed to do?) Sasha wondered as she kissed the forehead of a child that had been born brain-damagd. (Corin?) She thought as the infant was carried away.(Larrell?) Sasha nodded to a wife that struggled communicating with her children because they had been raisd under a different language.

(Tre?) A pre adult boy with anxiety issues pleaded for his soul to be relaxed and t peace.

(Liz?) An old man who yearned to hold his deceased wife one more time.

(Carlito?) A young boy seeking guidance on how to move on from an old grudge.

(Prince?) A woman's hands and arms covered with scratches, burns and bitemarks.

"I need er little help, yer knoo. Raisin' dragons ain' easy," Becky Lynch chuckled.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I'll try," Sasha moaned.

"Wha?" Becky shrugged innocently.

"These people need my help." Sasha muttered, "You can talk to me anytime."

Becky sighed, "Nah, really. Oo've been too busy playin' God ta do anyting with ers. I mean, Prince is in jail an-"  
"What?" Sasha snapped. "Why is he in jail?"  
Before Becky could answer, a silence and dark energy strangled the entire hall.  
The people sheepishly parted, allowing The Rock to pass. Once he reached the throne, The Rock stopped and breathed, "The Goddess is weary…everyone out."  
Without a word, the people gathered their treasures, food and gifts and filed out of the main hall.  
"You alright?" He asked, approaching Sasha.  
"Where's Prince?" Sasha immediately asked, staring into The Rock's eyes.  
"He's safe," The Rock nodded, "Don't worry about him."  
"Really?" Sasha shook her head. "I heard he was in jail."  
The Rock turned to Becky, "You're still here? The Rock said-"  
"I'm The Boss," Sasha hissed, "Becky can stay."  
The Rock licked his lips, returning his gaze to Sasha. "It's almost time…you should rest before the fiesta begins."  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where Prince is." Sasha demanded.  
"The Rock told you…that woman-beating jabroni is safe."  
"Woman-beating?"  
"Yeah," he nodded, "The Rock found him at a bar right around the corner. He'd knocked the one red-head chick down,"  
"Eva?!" Sasha gawked.  
"The Rock thinks that's her name," He nodded.  
"So oo arrested 'em for domestic violence?" Becky asked.  
"The Rock doesn't tolerate or condone jabronis that hit women."  
"No," A voice called, entering the hall, "That's not why you arrested him," jogging to the throne.  
"You?" The Rock gawked.  
"You deceived me," Bayley accused, "You manipulated me."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," wagging a finger, "The Rock has done no such thing. Khan Badu requested that all pharaohs be in the room for the meeting. Jabroni one, Mohammad was busy passing out and beating women. Jabroni two is MIA and probably playing pocket pool as The Rock speaks. Besides, as pharaoh The Rock had to make a leadership decision."  
Sasha's gaze drifted from The Rock to Bayley. The Rock made a lot of sense with what he had said. Khan had requested the other two pharaohs and The Rock had delivered, by the sound of it, one of them.  
Becky took the initiative and asked the question. Turning to Bayley, "Uat 'appened?"  
"Well," Bayley linked her index-fingers together and downcast her eyes with shame, "He came downstairs and asked, does anyone know who Prince and Carlito are," twiddling her fingers as she spoke, "I…ya know, was honest and said I did. Then he asked where they were so I said I don't know then he asked who would know and I said I don't know again and then he started asking about Mohammed and asking why does Sasha always sleep in Mohammed's room and I told him that Prince was Sasha's sweetheart then he said he was going to find Prince and bring him back to Sasha because she missed him and was feeling sad so...I just asked around and bumped into Eva and," Bayley shrugged, "I guess Eva found him and…here we are."  
Sasha massaged her temples, this entire day was giving her a migraine, "its okay, Bayley, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"For the last and final time…that jabroni is not in jail." The Rock stated.  
"Where is he?" Bayley demanded, "Let him go."  
"Let him go?" The Rock scoffed and shook his head. "That jabroni is destined to kill The Rock and steal The Rock's kingdom, The Rock's crown and The Rock's lover," glancing at Sasha, "The Rock will not release that piece of monkey crap. What The Rock will do is send a search party to find, Carlito, whoever that Jabroni is and then when that's all said and done The Rock will finish them and remain the People's…Pharaoh."  
"'Ow did ye know their names?" Becky asked.  
"Your mate," The Rock responded mocking Becky's European roots, "Liz, told The Rock during the meeting."  
Xoxoxoxo  
Liz looked at Khan Badu with a sense of intrigue. "Prince and Carlito well they have their moments," she exclaimed.  
xoxoxo  
Sasha glared at The Rock, "Do you really expect us," Melbu, The Charmeleon, and Frahma, The Dragonair stretched to life. They had been lying down beside the throne, "to allow you to hold Prince prisoner?"  
"The way The Rock sees it," pointing at each person in the room, "You've got no choice. I'm the only person on this island that knows where that jabroni is. I'm the only person that can free him and…even if you stand against me…," Shaking his head, There's no way…and The Rock means NO WAY….you can defeat me."  
Sasha smiled; he was daring her to challenge him. Did he have any idea just how powerful she was? "Is that a challenge?"  
"Not to you," The Rock waved his finger, "Not to you…The Rock has lost you once before…never again…"  
Sasha eyed The Rock, the fire and passion in his eyes as he spoke.  
"You may have only searched for and wanted The Rock for a few days well The Rock has searched and prayed for you all his life. All The Rock's life you have been what has been missing and it is crystal clear now that The Rock will have to fight protect you. To protect the future of the world that you and The Rock will build together," Raising a mighty fist.  
Sasha rose from the throne, her body shaking with anger. She clenched her fingers into fists, using all her willpower to not punch The Rock. She turned her back to him.  
"This world needs us, Sasha. It needs The Rock to be pharaoh and lead it," He approached, gently placing his hands on Sasha's shoulders.  
"DON'T…touch me," Sasha growled in a low threatening voice.  
The Rock spun Sasha around and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her. As his arms ensnared her, warmth within the pit of her stomach exploded into an inferno. Her soul felt like it was on fire in his arms. Everything. The World. Her life. Her journey into wrestling. The meteor shower. Frahma. Meeting Prince. Everything felt right in his arms.  
(…Whose feelings are these?) Sasha wondered as she opened her eyes. (Isis' emotions?) She questioned as she placed one hand on The Rock's cheek and stared at his handsome face. She withdrew her hand, then returned it back to his face.  
"Babe," The Rock called softly, "Not yet," shaking his head and backing away, "You are still awakening…not yet…but soon," He vowed, turning it striding out of the room, "Rest," he shouted before disappearing through the door.  
"Sasha?" Bayley called as Sasha collapsed into the throne, exhausted and massaging her skull.  
"Uat are we gonna do 'bou Prince?" Becky asked, her arms shivering from the pain.  
"Patience," Sasha inhaled, "Just be patient," she exhaled, "I'll…I'll figure something out," Sasha nodded trying to get her bearings. If Sasha had calculated correctly then Prince only had a few days before he had to deliver Nikki to Giannis. But now that Prince was locked up there was no way for him to make it happen. Sasha would have to find a way and Nikki was the key to that. But would Nikki help if she knew?  
xoxoxo


	150. Chapter 132 Can You Dig It?

Can You Dig It? Cont'd

"Before we kick off," Booker spoke in a deep throaty voice, "this celebration, please welcome and hear the gospel of the Almighty Queen Isis, caaaaaan yooooooou diiiiiig iiiiiiit?!" Booker asked again, outstretching his arms.  
Zion erupted, cheeringly wildly and drunkenly.  
Sasha's eyes widened as The Rock's hand on her spine gently guided her forward. (No.) She thought, stopping and turning to him. "What am I supposed to say to these people?"  
"This," The Rock nodded, holding out a slip of paper. It looked like it'd been torn out of a notepad.  
The roar of the crowd was deafening. Sasha hadn't heard the words of The Rock. She had only seen him extend to her what was likely a pre-written speech. The screams and cheers revved up Sasha's heart-rate. She could feel it pounding in her chest like a drum. "No." She declined.  
The Rock shook his head. "You need to go out there now and speak to the people."  
"And you need to let Prince go." Sasha testified. "He hasn't done anything to you?"  
"That man is destined to kill The Rock."  
"No, he isn't." Sasha shook her head as applause begin. "Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you historically the one that tried to send him off to slavery and it wasn't Prince that's supposed to kill you but Carlito?"  
The Rock turned his head, staring at the moonlit sky. "The Rock can't do that."  
"Then I can't do this." Sasha shrugged; releasing the note and watching it flutter slowly to the ground like confetti.  
The Rock snorted, grabbing her arm and squeezing it softly. "If you don't go out there the people will tear this island apart."  
Sasha jerked her arm out of his grasp, "Why is that my problem?" Rolling her eyes.  
Booker nervously glanced back, waving and signaling for Sasha to approach the stage. Sasha turned away.  
"Now," Booker coughed with a smile, "The Goddess is a bit nervous or maybe she's a bit sleepy so…how about we wake her up with The Hymn of Isis?"  
After a soft round of applause the crowd breathed to life, singing loudly and in harmony in an exotic language a song Sasha had never heard before yet it was strangely familiar.  
(Judo?) Sasha smiled. (I am The Boss.) She told herself staring deep into The Rock's eyes, "Would you sell Prince into slavery?"  
"What?" The Rock flinched.  
"Answer the question." Sasha hissed sternly. "Tomorrow…will you sell Prince as a slave?"  
"What are you talking about?" The Rock shook his head, "No, The Rock wouldn't."  
"But the past-you would." Sasha highlighted. "You're not the exact same as you were back then. Times were different. Prince and Carlito have no beef with you. Just let him go and-"  
"We can't fight destiny." The Rock inhaled, "and The Rock understands your point. Believe The Rock, it is officially noted," tapping his skull, "But that's a chance that as of right now The Rock can't take."  
Sasha crossed her arms, trying to find a way forward. Then the sound of shattered glass pinged her eardrum.  
The entire crowd was on red-alert as a furious drunken spectator was slammed onto the ground and carried through the crowd by guards.  
"Baby girl," Booker interjected, "You need to get out there before they riot," He whispered.  
Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn't ask for this. Why was it that the mood of the island always rested on her shoulders and not on The Rock's?  
"Hey," The Rock advanced on Booker, a threatening stare cast at the master of the spin-a-roonie, "You dare call her, HER, Baby Girl?" Sounding appalled.  
Booker smirked, "You're not the only one with your past memories. I remember the pharaoh that united the east and it wasn't you," turning his back to The Rock.  
The Rock's fingers clenched into fists, ready to lay the smack down when Sasha reached out, grabbing his wrist. "Don't!" She snapped sternly. Sasha sighed, scooping up the speech and marched towards the podium.  
"You're very lucky, jabroni." The Rock growled in a whisper.  
Booker smiled, "Sometimes its best to be lucky. All hail King Booker." He muttered.  
"King?" The Rock scoffed. "King? King of what?"  
"Nairobi, modern Kenya." Booker smiled proudly. "And I remember all too well that no king would bow to you. They respected your father but had no respect for you."  
"Times have changed," The Rock smiled, "The People," motioning to the crowd, "love me…you…their biggest memory of you is that time you got your ass kicked up and down Wal-mart."  
Booker shrugged, "Loving someone and respecting someone are two different things." The WCW alumni smiled before turning to leave, "Oh, right, and I couldn't help but overhear…you really took…Mohammad and have him locked up?" Shaking his head, "Maybe he didn't kill you back then…but if you keep him locked up...he just might do it this time," Booker chuckled, walking away.  
The Rock proudly shrugged, "Not if I kill him first…" he muttered.


	151. Chapter 133 Queen's Speech

xoxoxo  
Sasha placed her hands on the dark podium. The microphone was at her lips. The thousands were silent in anticipation. Some held their hands together in prayer with tears in their eyes at the sight of her. Some rose their hands, reaching for the heavens to feel the spirit of God.  
(Okay I-) Sasha's mind went blank. Her felt like it had frozen and then a moment later she felt her breath trapped in the pit of her throat. She stared at the first line of the written speech. An easy line to pronounce, "Zion…I am here."  
The crowd exploded, cheering happily.  
"We're with you, Sasha!" A giddy voice below called. Sasha glanced down. Bayley waved at her with a cheerful smile. Around Bayley the other Swords stood, patiently waiting.  
(They're here!) Sasha's eyes widened. (They came) Sasha felt her heart slow. They were probably just as confused as she was yet they had come to support her. It meant so much. (Prince?) His face instantly flashed before her eyes. Where was he? Was he okay? What was The Rock planning to do?  
"Believe me when I say we have a difficult time ahead of us but if ware to be prepared for it we must first shed our fear of it. I stand here before you now and I am truly unafraid. I am not afraid to sacrifice. I am not afraid to fight the future of our children.  
I look at our people and I see what we as children have dreamed of. I see the world that many idealists envisioned. I see people of every color of spectrum. I see people of every religion. People of every culture all here…united. This world…this island is nothing than a fantasy within the mind of most…but for us it is reality...and that reality scares the powers that have controlled the world for so long. Those powers have learned of our island…and now…they are coming…but…I am still not afraid."  
As the audience whistled and applauded Sasha continued reading, "So tonight let us send a message to the world! Let us shake this island! Let us be heard from the fiery core to the dark sky! Let us remember we are Zion and we are not afraid!"  
As Sasha placed a hand over her heart, wishing she could slow it the shuddering bang of a gong signaled the beginning of the fiesta. Panting as if she'd just ran a marathon, Sasha gathered the speech and exited the podium. As she descended the tiny staircase, The Rock waited with an appreciative smile on his lips, "Thank you."  
"No," Shaking her head, "You owe me."  
The Rock stared at her. Silent.  
"Say it!" She demanded.  
The Rock nodded, "…I owe you."  
"And I'm here to cash in…" Sasha said quickly, "Let Prince go.""You already know," The Rock raised his hand to establish order, "The Rock isn't going to do that…it's too risky."  
Sasha thought long and hard. Prince being confined in an unknown location was an issue but it wasn't the only one. Prince was living on borrowed time that he didn't have much left of.  
"Enjoy the fiesta." The Rock nodded, bass began to shake the earth around them as the music started. As The Rock disappeared in the thick trees, three guards in dark armor bowed to Sasha, a personal escort to protect her during the night's festivities.  
(These people love me, right?) Sasha thought. (Then, why do I need protection?) She wondered.  
She didn't have time. She had to think of a way to save Prince. How? What could she do?


	152. Chapter 134 Fiesta

Xoxoxo

The bass was a like a shot of nitrous into an engine, adrenaline on an operation table, a bump of cocaine for the human heart.

The collar was off the hound. The animal had been finally let out of its cage. The entire island seemed to come alive the moment the music hit.

"Well, girls!" Brie Bella announced, carrying the final two shot glasses between her fingertips. "Time for Brie Mode," she smiled.

With a heavy sigh, Bryan face-palmed, shaking his head.

"What?" Brie shrugged, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." Bryan admitted, "Okay," he pointed to the individual shot glasses that Brie had lined up, counting them, a long line of at least sixteen glasses filled to the brim with tequila. "Here's to…" Brie thought for a moment, in search of the proper word.

"A moment to breathe finally," Paige suggested.

"Yeah!" Brie smiled.

"A moment of peace!" Bayley added.

"Fuck it, take the shot!" Seth shrugged, clutching his glass and swallowing it.

Bryan wryly nodded, turning to Corin. "Fuck it," Corin shrugged, taking his shot and swallowed it. He coughed, shaking his head from the soft burn in his esophagus.

"Lightweight," Alexa giggled, patting him on the back.

"I'm not Prince," Corin coughed, "I don't do this everyday."

Bayley exhaled, "…Man, I'm pooped." She admitted, her mood had just taken a nosedive. "Prince is locked up. Carlito is…God knows where…it just feels…odd to party and celebrate without them."

"I know," Larrell nodded, "but…we've got no control over those situations," rubbing his neck as he picked up his shot.

"He's right." Rollins nodded.

Bayley bit her lip, "It just sucks, ya know. An event where getting drunk is highly encouraged. Prince would be a fish in water here," Bayley smiled as the aroma of freshly grilled barbecue permeated the atmosphere.

Eva exhaled, her eyes throwing a murderous glance at the podium, the last spot where Sasha stood. (If Sasha is this high and mighty Goddess why didn't she free Prince? Does she even care about him?) Eva wondered.

Bonfires, palm trees, straw huts, beach houses, bikini clad women, unlimited barbecue and rib tips, alcohol, weed. In the distance, Brie could even see a game of volleyball beginning, couples lay in the sand kissing under the moonlight, and some were doing even more than that.

What perplexed the group even more was what the pokemon were doing? Though distinctly different, the pokemon seamlessly blended their party with the humans.

They watched as a dozen Starmie hovered above the partygoers, they're jewel pulsating. They spun in the sky like kaleidoscopic helicopters, showering the people with a rainbow of disco lights.

The Froakie festively took to their ponds, racing one another.

The grass pokemon of the island began spraying their different pollens and spores and even offering new strands of weed to the humans.

Alexa softly elbowed Corin, "Just like college, huh?"

Corin shook his head, turning to Larrell, then Liz, then Trey, "Not really." They all agreed.

"I probably need another shot just thinking of that." Larrell chuckled.

"What?" Alexa shrugged, "This party is off the hizzy!" She smiled glancing around and trying to understand the awkward pause in energy.

The pause faded. It was cute but awkward. White people attempting to use slang were usually met with a lukewarm reaction. In their eyes, it was cute. It was Alexa's way of embracing them. Perhaps it was the only way she knew how to or maybe…

"That tequila got you, girl." Liz smiled.

"Than it does." Alexa nodded with a smile.

"Who's the lightweight now?" Corin jabbed.

"Nattie," Trey moaned, "She would've loved this."

After offering a pat of comfort on the back, Daniel Bryan elbowed Corin, "Let's get some barbecue."

Liz shook her head. Daniel was clearly abandoning and avoiding Brie-Mode and had found a viable excuse.

"Have fun, babe," Rollins smiled, pecking Paige on the cheek before disappearing into the sea of people.

Paige softly waved, "Well, time to be a little naughty."

"Eww, stop being so ratchet," Bayley whined.

Paige smiled disappearing into the crowd.


	153. Chapter 135 Barbie

xoxoxo

A sharp pain gripped Prince's body after he was carelessly tossed face-first on the concrete floor.

"Have fun in there, wife beater!" The guard spat before slamming and locking the door.

Prince struggled to roll onto his back. It felt like his ribs had been cracked. His lip was definitely busted, face swollen and body covered in bruises. Upon awakening that morning with a terrible hangover, he was rushed into a gym where The Rock waited.

Shirtless, chiseled and fresh from a weightlifting session, Rocky was primed and ready to spar. Prince, however, was not.

"Even with your bruises," a deep voice spoke from the far corner of the room, "you are still so beautiful to...," he slowly stroked and massaged his chest, inhaling deeply in ecstasy with his eyes closed, "Golddust," he whispered, stepping into the light.

A tall man with cropped blond hair, wearing a black-and-gold bodysuit, skin painted gold. He wore black lipstick and his face was decorated with glitter.

Prince flinched at the sight of it, "The hell-"

"Wife-beater," Golddust kneeled, leaning towards the handcuffed Prince, "you look," staring at the bruised waffle-brown skin, "delicious."

Prince's eyes widened as the bizarre one climbed ontop of him, straddling him.

"Pretty Brown Eyes," Golddust sang withdrawing a wig of long auburn hair and putting it on, "I'll be your Goddess Isis tonight."

"Lights out," The guard chuckled.

Prince screamed as the cell darkened.

xoxoxo

Prince groaned, moments later as he was slammed against the wall.

"Don't be afraid." Golddust whispered, his weight pinning Prince into the cncrete. "This won't hurt, I'm an expert, I promise," as he said that, Prince could feel Golddust's hands roam from Prince's own shoulders, tracing his cracked ribs to his waist. "Guard!" Prince screamed before his face was slammed into the wall.

"Quiet!" Golddust hissed, "Don't fight. just let it happen."

xoxoxo

A moment later, his arms freely fell to his sides. A searing pain shot through his wrists and rode up his forearms. The handcuffs were off.

Prince spun around. In the darkness, the golden paint glowed. Barely illuminating the tiny cell.

"What is-" He began but quickly became quiet when Golddust held a finger to his lips.

Prince nodded, understanding. Whatever this bizarre thing was doing, it was likely an act. "Hummmmmgr-" Prince groaned, simulating a notorious agony.

Through the door, he could hear the muffled snicker of the nightshift guard.

Golddust smiled, moaning in ecstacy before covering Prince's mouth with his hand, "passed out..." he muttered to the shadows, "this is just the beginning of," he slowly stroked and massaged his chest, inhaling deeply in ecstasy with his eyes closed, "Golddust."

The chuckles of the faded to silence.

"What's going on?" Prince whispered.

"I'm here to help you," he slowly stroked his chest, inhaling deeply in ecstasy with his eyes closed, "come out."

(The fuck?) Prince thought.

"You need to get out of here and you need some help so enter," he slowly stroked and massaged his chest, inhaling deeply in ecstasy with his eyes closed, "Golddust."

"First off, stop doing that, second, why are you helping me?"

Goldust looked into Prince's caramel-brown eyes, "a mutual friend sent me.

Of course, the other swords had no idea. Of course they'd find a way to free him. "Get yourself out," Prince staggered to the corner, "it's over...leave me," crossing his arms burying his eyes into his bridge of flesh. Perhaps it was better that the final chapter of his story ended this way. He only had two days left. As long as he remained where he was the temptation to stab his friends in the back to save his own skin was gone. Was it truthfully fair for Nikki to suffer because of his arrogance? No it wasn't but when fear of death and one's was attached to a clock anyone would pay any price to live. At least here Prince could accept he was powerless and would have to face the consequences for his careless blunder.

A soft jab at his shoulder didn't move Prince. "I'm getting you out." Golddust vowed, "I told you...I'm an expert."

"Then why would they let you share a cell with me?" Prince questioned. "If you're a renowned Whodini escape artist why would you be put in here with a guy your pharaoh wants to keep here?"

"Because he sees what he needs to sees" Goldust tapped his skull. Prince looked at Goldust confused but ready to see this escape plan he had in mind.

"Ok, ready," Golddust smiled, "I need you to-"

"No," Prince shook his head as the fantasy of Larrell and the others dressed in black dropping flowers in Nikki's casket tortured him. "Tell our mutual friend," Prince coughed as a splintering pain stabbed his abdomen, "thanks...but no thanks. This is...my decision. I'm staying." Two days. In his heart, he knew this was the right decision. He could at least face Anubis, the reaper, an archangel or satan with a clear conscious. "Go."

Golddust stared at Prince, "Do you know what you're asking?"

Prince said nothing.

"He's going to execute you tomorrow at noon." Golddust announced.

Prince's eyes widened. Good. Now, he would only had to sleep, wait a few hours then he'd meet his maker with a pure soul. "...even better." He shrugged.

"Take this," Golddust sighed in disbelief, dropping a hollywood blonde barbie on the concrete, "if you change your mind...take its head off." Prince had clearly gone mad.

The nude doll lay on the concrete, exposed, vulnerable. Its legs and arms had been removed, only the torso and head remained.

Even unshackled, Prince couldn't help but feel limbless in the merciless grasp of fate.

(...Tomorrow comes today.) He thought, closing his eyes and surrendering to his agony until he drifted into a cold sleep.

xoxoxo


	154. Chapter 136 Circus

Ambrose walked through the streets of Saffron not a person in sight. (Wonder where everyone is?) Ambrose thought Dean spaced out stepped on something furry and brown. A lion. The lion yelped and turned growling at Dean ready to pounch. "Nice kitty" Dean said slowly backing away. "There you are Leo!" A man wearing striped pants and a red jacket with a top hat said running in front of the lion's path. The Lion continued advancing. The man cracked a whip and at the sound of the whip the lion froze. "Good boy." The man smiled petting the lion. "Whew I was almost a t-bone" Dean sighed in relief. "Don't mention it, say buddy you looking for work?" The man asked "Well I..." Dean began "  
"You talented buddy you should help me out i need a extra in the saffron city circus." The man said handing Dean the whip. "But...I...don't" Dean said as he was lead into a huge tent.  
Ambrose walked through the streets of Saffron not a person in sight. (Wonder where everyone is?) Ambrose thought Dean spaced out stepped on something furry and brown. A lion. The lion yelped and turned growling at Dean ready to pounch. "Nice kitty" Dean said slowly backing away. "There you are Leo!" A man wearing striped pants and a red jacket with a top hat said running in front of the lion's path. The Lion continued advancing. The man cracked a whip and at the sound of the whip the lion froze. "Good boy." The man smiled petting the lion. "Whew I was almost a t-bone" Dean sighed in relief. "Don't mention it, say buddy you looking for work?" The man asked "Well I..." Dean began "  
"You talented buddy you should help me out i need a extra in the saffron city circus." The man said handing Dean the whip. "But...I...don't" Dean said as he was lead into a huge tent.


	155. Chapter 137 Fiesta 2

The bass quaked shockwaves through the sand. The thousands of inhabitants had no qualms about letting their hair down. Eva bit her lip, watching the line of makeshift dancing the fluid shifts and mixture of hip hop, techno and pop. The DJ, whoever he was had created a unique recipe that satisfied everyones taste.

Eva's heart sank as the drums to Future's 'Where Ya At' rumbled the sand.

(Prince loves this song.) Her heart flooded with dread. Her memories of him haunted her. If anyone deserved to sit down and enjoy a fiesta it was him. Eva turned to Bayley, "I'm going to bed," handing her untouched drink to Bayley.

"You sure?" Bayley asked.

"You're right," Eva nodded, "It just isn't my scene tonight. Have fun."

"Okay," Bayley waved as Eva trekked up the sand on her way back to the palace.

xoxoxo

"I'm pooped." Bayley announced, sitting with the swords at the picnic table and sipping her daquiri.

Bryan sighed, passing the joint to Truth, "Don't let the drama bring you down. Besides, what would Prince want you to do?"

Bayley shrugged, "Bust him out of prison or burn a cop car and scream fuck the police." Bayley smiled with her fists in the air, "I dunno, he's a tough guy to read."

"Forget about him." Truth shrugged, taking a drag on the joint.

The group was astounded. This was the first-time in recorded history that Truth wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs. Truth, for the first time, looked relaxed.

"Think about it," Truth spoke, "there's nothing you can do."

"Man, be smokin or be passin," Trey griped, reaching for the joint.

"Well," Bayley stood, "I'm gonna-HOLY SHIT!" She hissed, quickly sitting back down.

Bayley momentarily felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"You okay?" Corin asked sitting his glass of rum on the table.

"I'm," the dizziness swirled then rose. The ground beneath her disappeared. Bayley was levitating, floating, "good."

Corin stared at Bayley. She'd put her head down on the table, a blissful smile on her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sure?"

Bayley shuddered before reaching up and grabbing Corin's hand. Gently her fingertips traced over his knuckles, her grin widening to a Cheshire smile.

Bayley sat up, her dilated eyes inspecting the atmosphere. The world around her looked like 3D movie without glasses on. The sand was a platinum wildfire under the moonlight. The dark water still seemed the same. The laser lightshow created by the starmie was the most breathtaking thing Bayley had witnessed.

"Bayley?" Daniel called as she slinked against him. Her face being grazed by the hairs of his beard.

"Whatever she's been drinking," Truth pointed as Bayley tumbled into the sand began a hopeless mission to hig and snuggle with the sand.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked curiously.

"I don't know," Bayley admitted, gently poking Liz and smiling proud as a peacock, "I just feel so awesome." Sh smiled, her pupils large as billiard balls.

The Swords turned to eachother. What was happening to Bayley?

xoxoxo

"Put Molly all in her champagne, she ain't even know it," The overweight guard sang as he funneled the fifth donut into his mouth, "I took her home and I enjoyed that, and she ain't even know it."

"Will you stop singing?!" Prince growled from behind the concrete door, "we already know yo fat ass gotta date-rape to get laid."

The guard glared at the rectangular slit at the top of the door, "WHO SAID DAT SHIT?! I'm the motherfuckin boss," he bragged, "I know Pablo, Noriega, the real Noriega he owe me a hundred favors," stroking his thick beard.

"Yeah, whatever." Prince scoffed.

"You should already know. I roll Triple C." The guard bragged.

"And what does Triple C stand for?"

"Carol City Correction-umm, I mean Carol City Cartel." The guard quickly corrected, glancing around his post cautiously, "we don't lock niggas up, we push," thrusting his palms forward, "only dumb motherfuckas, like you Prince, get caught up with the law. But me, Ricky Rozay, the boss, I'm too swift for that shit. Trilla."

Prince shook his head. "I doubt your fat ass is swift at anything."

Then, Prince could hear the door open and a familiar pompous, taunting voice asked, "Prince, is he awake?"

"You need to address the boss first." Officer Ricky folded his arms across his chest.

Giannis chuckled, "And if I don't...what are you going to do...eat me?"

"I got a chopper in the caaaaaar," Officer Ricky threatened.

Giannis stared at him, unphased by the threat. "Pharaoh?" Giannis drawled sounding bored.

"Where my money?!" Ross snapped.

Giannis ignored the guard and began pounding on the door of the cell, "I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! Tomorrow you'll be The Rock wants to have you executed."

Prince yawned, "So let me sleep."

Giannis smiled, "I'm getting you out of there, you still haven't paid your blood debt."

"I'm not the one you should be talking to about that," Prince yawned loudly.

"No," A proud voice interrupted, entering the room, "you're not taking that jabroni anywhere. You can have his ashes when The Rock is done with him."

"Or," Giannis turned to The Rock, "I will kill you and take him anyway."

The Rock smirked, amused but not frightened. "You're more than welcome to try."

"Duel," Giannis challenged, laying down the gauntlet.

"The Rock accepts." Rocky nodded.

xoxoxo


	156. Chapter 138 The Boy Is Mine

Sasha gently stroked Melbu's scarlet scales. The lizard rested its head in it's mothers lap. Frahma, the Dragonair, napped beside Sasha's ankles.

She could faintly hear the music and festive cheers of Zion. Sasha sat on a bed the size of an elephant with satin silk sheets stretched across it.

Half an hour ago an invader had interrupted Sasha's brooding and daydreaming.

xoxoxo

With fury flaring out of her pores, Eva stomped past the Charizard statue. "Do something!"

Sasha scrambled to her feet, her mind trying to compute the true meaning of Eva's statement.

Sasha dressed down Eva. (This white girl done lost her mind.) Eva's red locks hung loosely. They were on Zion so almost no one was wearing shoes anyway. If Eva had come to fight she likely would have tied her hair up.

"If you're this 'God' then save Prince." Eva demanded.

"It's not that simple." Sasha said flatly.

"You're 'God' to these people. Make it simple!" Eva shouted. Eva backed away. Her eyes wide in disbelief. Her body was shaking. She couldn't recall feeling so angry in recent memory. So angry tears were blossoming in the ducts of her eyes. "I hate," she breathed, "that destiny has given you the one thing that meant everything to me...and you treat him like dirt."

Sasha shook her head. "Destiny has nothing to do with it. Prince is with who he wants to be with."

Eva wiped her eyes, "Then he's got shitty taste in women."

Sasha clutched her chest, restraining a laugh, "What are you trying to say?"

"Instead of making your man stronger you spend all your energy nagging and arguing with him. Now he's locked up and you're not there for him."

Sasha scoffed, "He's a man. I don't need to hold a real man's hand. And I'd rather fight for myself than be somebodies submissive doormat any day."

The pokemon glanced at each woman. Each had highlighted negative stereotypes of dating the others race.

"Do you love him?" Eva asked.

"Yes, I do." Sasha nodded as-a-matterof-factly.

"Then you'd better start fighting for him." Eva declared. "Because I've already walked away once and I'm not not doing it again."

Sasha crossed her arms smugly. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Nah, I'll ask Liz to tell me." Eva hissed before exiting the room.

(Liz?) Sasha thought curiously. What did Eva mean?

xoxoxo

"Tell me more about this clown," Sasha requested, "what am I doing with?"

"Char-" the lizard began.

xoxoxo

Sasha stared into The Rock's eyes. "You will schedule Mohammad's execution for tomorrow."

The Rock quirked his eyebrow, "Why the change of heart?"

"Do me this favor," Sasha softly smiled, "and we're even."

"Kill Mohammad. That's easy for The Rock."

"That's not the favor I'm asking for." Sasha reiterated, "That's step one."

The Rock snorted, "The Rock doesn't need all these instructions. Just tell The Rock what it is you want and watch The Great One deliver just as he always has."

Sasha smiled, "We'll get to that...I promise...but I'm The Boss," she said sternly, "so you or one of your guards better write this down because I am not going to repeat myself."

The Rock spun, "You, Hamburgler, get over here."

An overweight bearded cop hurried over, notepad and pen ready.

"After you order the execution leave a guard outside Mohammad's cell and if anyone strange shows up looking for Prince, say the password."

"What's the password?" The Rock asked.

"Where my money?" Sasha answered. "If you hear that then get over there."

The Rock nodded.

"I want you to avenge me." Sasha lied. "Duel and defeat Giannis. The terms are whatever Sasha wants."

"Easy," The Rock arrogantly smiled, "that's lightwork.

xoxoxo"


	157. Chapter 139 Fiesta 3

"What's your name?"

She whirled around, "you silly hen, I'm Elvira," Paige joked.

Bayley smiled ear-to-ear. She was so happy the beautiful lass had told Bayley her name. A name. "No, silly," Bayley giggled, "you're Paige silly."

"Brie MODE!" Brie cried as she spun and twerked her way down the dance-line.

"Good God, you're hammered." Paige smiled, excited to see Bayley drunk for the first time as O.T. Genesis began to blare.

"BAKING SODA! I'VE GOT BAKING SODA!" Brie shouted joining the two and wrapping her arms around Paige.

Bayley hugged Paige, the two drunkenly trapped her, "BAKING SODA! I'VE GOT BAKING SODA!" They both shouted together. Paige could only giggle as any on looker made the connection of her pale skin with baking soda and clearly understood the joke, "WHIP IT THROUGH THE GLASS, NIGGA," Brie shouted, spanking Paige, "WOOT, WOO, WOOT, WOOT, I'M BLOWIN MONEY FAST, NIGGA!"

Paige smiled but suddenly noticed, Bayley hadn't stopped hugging her.

Bayley was lost in a blizzard of bliss. Every touch, every snowflake, set her body and mind through the stratosphere. "You feel," Bayley's hands gently carassed Paige's body, "soooo good, so good," Bayley moaned.

Paige smiled, staring into Bayley's eyes. (Oh my God...) spotting the dilated pupils, (is she...)

"Heeeeeello, ladies!" A deep voice growled behind the trio.

Paige's eyes were still on Bayley who smiled at thre tanned, muscular man.

"Well., hi." Bayley politely waved. "I'm Bayley-" she politely introduced.

"And I'm," tightening the white towel around his waist, "the Big Valbowski."

"Wow, awesome!" Bayley smiled.

Paige bit her lip. (Bayley is high than a motherfucker.)

"What's your favorite movie, Bayley?" Val Venis asked.

(MDMA.) Paige thought. Her eyes recognized everything immediately. She herself had experimented with Ecstasy when she was younger but whatever Bayley was on seemed a bit more potent.

"You should be in movies, Bayley." Val suggested with a sleazy smile.

"Yeah," Bayley sipped her tequila sunrise. Beads of sweat poured out of her body as fireworks began to explode and decorate the sky. "I'd be a-" the fireworks were like moving art to Bayley. Glowing sakura blossoms whose short lifespan should be appreciated, "star," she cooed. Bayley wiped her eyes, nearly crying because of the unparalleled joy she felt. "This is the happiest day of my life," she smiled feeling in complete connection with her soul as Paige plucked the tequila from her hands.

"You need water," The experienced Yoda that was Paige suggested. Paige leaned over to Brie, who was dancing, "Watch her," Paige shouted over the music, "She doesn't leave that spot. Especially not with him."

"Yeah," Brie agreed wholeheartedly.

Paige squeezed through the crowd and made her way to the bar. Bayley was high as a kite on ecstasy without any water. She'd be dead without any water in her system. Tequila and alcohol would only dehydrate her.

Five minutes later, carrying a bottle of water and Gatorade, Paige emerged from the bar.

(!) Paige glared at Brie. Brie was on her knees, pulling and holding her hair as she vomitted on the sand.

"Don' worry bou' it," a nearby local nodded, a small shovel in his hand. "We'll bury it, no worries."

"Thanks," Paige awkwardly kneeled beside Brie, sitting the bottle of Gatorade in the sand and holding Brie's hair. "Looks like Brie Mode needs to turn in for the night."

"No," Brie spat, wiping her mouth.

"Baby," Daniel called, pushing his way through the crowd and kneeling beside his wife, "Don't worry. I got her."

Paige nodded, scooping up the Gatorade and remembering who it was destined for.

Paige blinked. Where was Bayley? "BAYLEY?!" Paige screamed, fighting her imagination. This wasn't happening.

"BAYLEY?!" Squeezing past the dancers. Nothing. "BAYLEY?!"

Dread plagued Paige's soul. Bayley was high on Molly, vulnerable, dehydrated, surrounded by thousands of horny men on a lawless island.

"No!" Paige thought furiously tering through the crowd. Then, she spotted him. He stood under a palm tree, white towel still around his waist with a joint in his hand.

Paige stomped up to the tree, "Where's Bayley?!"

Val turned to Paige, "I don't know." He shrugged innocently, accepting a joint.

Paige glared at him, "listen you sleazy-"

"Whoa," Trey interjected, stepping in between, "Paigeypoo, Bayley didn't come over here with him. He came alone to try and help me set somethin up with her." Trey motioned behind him.

Under the tree a woman with long brown hair smiled at Paige, "Hi, I'm Candice." She waved.

Paige shook her head, ready to rip her eyes out from frustration. "Damnit Brie!" As anxiety built. (Bayley?)

xoxoxo


	158. EX Chapter 5 Imotep

Imotep went to Madagascar to because he was exiled by Queen Isis for the murder of Mavia. Imotep left peacefully stepping down leaving Muhammad next in line for the throne. "So he left because he had no choice." Bayley asked "What I'm not understanding is why would he leave if he was Pharaoh, couldn't he just undermine Isis?" Larell asked. Imotep knew the people would challenge his power because he was not a soldier like Muhammad and revolt, to keep order and keep the kingdom he had just claimed he stepped aside. While journing into the unknown he discovered a prosperous island but the island was inhabited by the vast armies of "Goliath" the Giant. Imotep singlehandedly wiped out the army and claimed the island his own. Badu stated.


	159. Chapter 140 Homecoming

Carlito panted placing his hands on his knees. It had been a long walk. "Typhlosion return" Carlito said Typhlosion was gassed from the walk. Fireworks shot in the sky and music and drums sounded and people danced. "Looks like a party." Carlito sighed. Badu appeared in front of Carlito. Carlito stumbled wondering if it was a mirage from exhaustion or he was just losing it. "Finally you've arrived" Badu spook. "Who are you?" Carlito asked "I am Badu the sprit of this island and I'm afraid i cannot let you go any further." She said "Why not?" Carlito said his hand on his belt ready to summon a pokemon "You already know why "Scorpion Killer." Badu said as Carlito was surrounded by guards.


	160. Chapter 141 Twenty Five

Larrell had left the group about an hour and was enjoying himself at the party. It was fun to be around a bunch of carefree people like the people of Zion.  
He had got hit on by a couple of the hotties but since he didn't want Nikki on his ass, he just danced with them as a friendly gesture.  
Currently "Jumpman" was playing and he was dancing with Alexa showing her how to dab properly. "Where's Corin BTW Lexi" Larrell asked.  
"I think he went back to the bar"  
"K, BTW put your arms out more when you dab"  
"Cool"  
Rell and Lexi were enjoying themselves when suddenly Paige ran by them. "Hey have you guys seen Bayley?"  
"No Paige"  
"All right but if you do let me know" Paige says.  
"OK we will"  
Rell went back to dancing with Lexi until Corin showed up and he excused himself. Larrell decided to go back to the bar and get a couple of drinks.  
On his way back he noticed Trey trying to hook up with some white girls and Seth Rollins about to take a black girl back to his room.  
"Picture Me Rollin" by Tupac was playing when he got to the bar. "Two shots of Jack and Coke please"  
"No problem" said the bartener who was a white chick with dark hair.  
Larrell looked up to the sky thinking about all he had been through but he felt something wasn't right. He felt like he was falling into the backgrounf due to all the Sasha/Prince/Rock drama. He felt like a role layr and he knew he wasn't.  
He needed to do something to change the situation around him. But what?  
Then he got a text message on his phone from an unknown number that said:

"Hello...it's me...I was wondering if after all these years you would like to meet..."

The signature under the text read: "25"

(Who could this be?) Larrell says to himself.


	161. Chapter 142 The Four Generals

Behind the tauros and drapion statue, The Rock paced. His eyes on the materialized spirit of Khan Erykah Badu.

"Isis wants The Rock to defeat this Giannis. Who is Giannis?" The Rock asked, sitting in a nearby armchair.

Khan Badu nodded. "Giannis is of the four cursed by the Queens.

xoxoxo

EX Chapter: The Queens Curse


	162. Chapter 143 Power

The two combatants had migrated to outside the private prison cell. They stood on the white sand of beach. The golden beacon of a lighthouse stretching out to the Atlantic.

"Go Charizard." Giannis summoned. With Prince on his deathbed and contempt with dying, Giannis needed another that could easily and quickly capture Nefertiti's soul. And if The Rock could capture Prince this easily than Nikki Bella would be a cakewalk.

The flaming lizard gallant roared.

The Rock stared at the fire-dragon, unafraid. The Rock reached beneath his leather vest and plucked a pokeball from his belt, "The Rock summons, Mathayus!"

The Drapion appeared onto the sand.

Giannis smirked, "Do you remember the laws of a duel-"

The Rock thrust his hand forward, calling for silence. He then twisted his arm and slowly flexed his fingers mouthing three words, "Just...bring...it."

xoxoxo

Her long dark locks were coiled into braids, her fingernails neatly manicured, syrup-brown skin, dark hypnotic eyes, her body was shaped like a slim hourglass, thick lips and a ripe bust. Just the way he liked them.

Sithis massaged his skull, rubbing his dreadlocks and sipping a glass of red wine. As the tent of women made their way towards him.

Eyes brimming with desire, she and the other women crawled towards the throne of the Supreme Pharaoh.

Sithis wasn't the only man whose eyes were locked onto her.

On one knee, head kneeled in submission, curly dark hair and cold eyes on the polished floor, Giannis breathed, "I beg you, please, pharaoh."

Sithis gently shook his dreadlocks, left hand reaching for his staff. "Foxy, rise."

The syrup-skinned woman stood.

"How long," pointing the staff at Giannis, "have you been secretly meeting with this man?"

"Pharaoh, we-" She began.

Sithis interrupted, "Do...be honest with me."

The woman named Foxy nodded, "Two years, pharaoh. We grew up together...in Cairo. We're in-"

Sithis sharply aimed his staff at her, signalling silence. "...You have...tainted...one of my concubines...do know what the penalty for a common man is..."

Foxy exhaled, tears burst from her eyes as Giannis answered the question, "death by stoning...for the woman...eternal enslavement for the man..."

Giannis' body trembled. His control over his emotions was gradually slipping away.

"However, General, you aren't a common man." Sithis turned to Giannis, "rise."

After Giannis stood, Sithis continued, "I am well aware of the history both of you share. I have been aware of your...affection..."

"Love." Foxy corrected.

Suddenly, her body was surrounded by violet energy. Her muscles spasmed, tightening, cramping.

As Alicia's screams echoed through the chamber Giannis' eyed the Supreme Pharaoh, pleading for mercy.

"Do not interrupt me again," with a wave of his hand, Foxy was released from Sithis' telepathic torture. She fell to her knees, breathing as her muscles loosened and relaxed.

Sithis swallowed the last of his wine and extended his glass. "Layla," Sithis yawned.

A woman with long wavy black hair, honey-brown skin, doe caramel eyes, thick lips wearing a thigh-length canary-yellow dress strode forward carrying an uncorked bottle of wine.

"Thank you, Layla." Sithis nodded as she refilled his glass and planted a kiss on his chalk-white albino face before vanishing in the crowd of concubines.

After taking a slow sip, Sithis returned his attention to Giannis. "What was I saying?" Searching his mind, pursuing the answer. "Oh yes, I have always been aware of your...romance." He said with disdain.

Giannis blinked. His memories of the night he had said goodbye to Alicia surfaced.

xoxoxo

"Wade," Alicia gently touched his bruised knuckles, "I've been chosen..." tears falling from eyes onto the bloody cuts on his hands, "I'm sorry."

xoxoxo

In the army, Wade had been forced to discard his name and been rebranded Giannis.

(When this all over...) Giannis thought during a routine defensive training exercise (will she recognize me) he wondered as his pokemon obliterated the target.

xoxoxo

(Power.) Giannis thought with every promotion. (I need more power.) Each time he saluted a pharaoh. (To get her back...I need more power.) As he watched the General sit beside the pharaoh for a plate of lunch.

xoxoxo

The cell door creaked open. Fluorescent light fought its way into the cell, shrinking Prince's pupils and burning his eyes.

The overweight guard entered the cell. In front of the guard a young man with peanut-brown skin, cropped wavy black hair, wearing shorts and a black mike tyson tanktop was shoved into the cell. In his handcuffed hands he carried a smartphone.

"Self made," Officer Ricky chuckled slamming the door shut, "I'm Barry Gordy to the streets!"

Carlito shook his head, staring into the dimly lit cell. His brother lay before him, eyes shut a cockroach the size of a carrot crawling beside his head."Bro!" Carlito cried, softly kicking and waking his brother. "They want you to see this." Kneeling beside Prince and watching the smartphone screen.

Prince, clutching his ribs sat up and stared at the projected images of The Rock and Giannis on the sand standing behind their companions.

xoxoxo

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Giannis ordered, ready to test the hard shell of the scorpion.

"Mathayus, use your shell to push through and use Toxic."

The lizard's jaw opened, firing a concentrated stream of fire.

The scorpion crossed its arms, shielding its visage as it marched through the fire.

"Time to go aerial, fly," Giannis ordered, "attack from the sky."

As soon as the Charizard flapped its wings, building momentum, its flamethrower wavered for a moment.

That single opening was all Mathayus needed. From its claws, a single long thin stinger fired, penetrated the foot of the Charizard.

xoxoxo

"Smart," Prince hummed, "He's given that thing alot of target practice. It exploited the flamethrowers blind spot."

Carlito nodded, "Yeah." Staring at the live feed of the smartphone.

xoxoxo

The Charizard soared into the sky, out of range of the Drapion's most powerful attacks.

"Mathayus, dive underground."

The scorpion crashed through the sand submerging itself beneath the Earth's crust. Completely protected.

"Damnit," Giannis groaned as the soft thunder of the Charizard's wings began to weaken. The poison was flowing and steadily crippling the aerial lizard.

xoxoxo

"Simple but genius." Prince noted. "Charizard doesn't have any attack to flush that Drapion out. All The Rock has to do is wait out the rest of the battle."

xoxoxo

Giannis looked to the sky, "Charizard, land. We're gonna have to fight on the ground."

xoxoxo

Carlito turned to Prince. Prince's arms were crossed, brown eyes glued to the screen.

"What's he doing?" Carlito asked.

"The only thing he can." Prince explained. "He's trying to bait the Drapion. Even if it resurfaces, he's going to need more firepower to get through a Drapion's shell."

"What would you do, bro?" Carlito curiously quizzed.

xoxoxo

The lizard landed, already fatigued. Its eyes watching the sand for movement.

"Mathayus, toxic spikes." The Rock called.

"Get ready," Giannis smirked.

Suddenly, the ground below began to shudder. The Charizard flapped its wings, hovering a few feet above the sand, gathering flames in its throat.

Then, dozens of thin needles shot out of the sand. A fountain of toxic quills erupting like a geyser and raining onto the sand.

The Charizard flew higher, avoiding the toxic rain.

Spikes littered the sand. Deadly landmines that would instantly poison whatever stepped on them.

xoxoxo

"This battle is over." Carlito mused, watching the Charizard's altitude drop. "For the Charizard, at least."

Prince nodded, concurring with the verdict.

xoxoxo

With a low groan, the Charizard's eyelids closed and it plummeted.

"Return," Giannis hissed with malice.

The Rock stoicly stood across the battlefield, palm outstretched, "just bring it," he whispered darkly.

Giannis' hand searched his belt. He needed something that could fly over the spikes and easily dispose of the Drapion. Giannis hand gripped his signature combatant, "Ellone, go," with a curveball toss.

In a flash, Giannis' signature Xatu flapped its wings, gliding over the toxic spikes.

xoxoxo

"Good choice." Carlito nodded, realizing the easy advantage Xatu gave Giannis.

"We'll see." Prince's brown eyes studied the poise of The Rock. The Rock seemed unafraid. Almost as if he had expected to battle a psychic type.

xoxoxo

Giannis stared at the sand, awaiting and anticipating the Drapion's attack. As soon as the scorpion surfaced. The battle would be over.

"Ellone, Faint Attack."

The Xatu vanished. Had it been just a trick of the light. No, it wispily faded away like a lost ghost.

The sand ruffled.

The Rock glared at the sky as the Xatu reappeared.

xoxoxo

(Ellone?) Prince thought as the fractured memories stabbed at his conscious.

The Rock looked furious.

"What happened?" Carlito asked, unfamiliar with Faint Attack.

"Faint Attack never misses." Prince reported. "Think of it as instant-transmission in dragonball or the dark version of swift."

Carlito nodded, continuing to observe the battle. Giannis was forcing the Drapion to surface. Underground it had no possible offense to combat the Xatu.

xoxoxo

"Mathayus, Pin Missile."

Suddenly, the Drapion crawled out of its hole. Sand rolling off its thick scales, it took aim, raising it's tail.

Giannis smiled as a salvo of stingers were fired at his Xatu. Finally, the Drapion had exposed itself.

"Ellone, psychic." The Xatu's body was enveloped in violet energy, its eyes glowing purple.

The pin missile attack froze, locked in a psychic prison before firing backwards and pelting the Drapion. The Drapion was caught, ensnared by the Xatu's energy. With a twist of its neck, the Drapion was thrown across the beach and into the water.

As the water splashed onto the sand, Giannis' gaze wavered as the Drapion crawled out of the water. The psychic attack wasn't enough to put the scorpion down. Why?

xoxoxo

"Drapion's a dual type." Prince rememberd, "it's also half dark. Psychic types have no advantage against it."

xoxoxo

"Mathayus, Scary Face."

The Xatu's movements slowed as fear reduced its speed.

"Ellone, Future Sight." The Xatu's eyes glowed violet for a moment.

xoxoxo

Prince snorted, his mind replaying what Ellone's future sight had done to him in battle.

xoxoxo

"Drapion, crunch." The scorpion leapt out of the and into sky, its fangs bared.

"Ellone, teleport and use Confuse Ray." In a blur of energy, the Xatu disappeared. In the blink of an eye, the Xatu was gliding over the ocean. Beak open, launching a ball of black energy at the Drapion.

As the Drapion landed it was intercepted by the confuse ray. The scorpion dizzily glanced at the battlefield surrounding it. Confused.

"Shit." The Rock stomped in the sand. "Come on, Mathayus, you gotta fight through it. "

"Ellone, Psychic." The bird began to glow.

"Mathayus, protect!" The befuddled scorpion, constructed a barrier of sky blue energy in the direction opposite of the Xatu, turning it's back and exposing itself.

The Xatu fired an unhindered wall of violet telekinetic energy.

"Mathayus!" The Rock gawked as the scorpion was launched across the sand into the brick wall of the prison with a hard thud.

The Drapion twitched its body back upright. Panting. It'd been wounded by that last attack.

"Gotta stay the course, Mathayus, Pin Missile." The Rock ordered. Once again the Drapion took aim and fired venomous bullets at the Xatu.

"Ellone, teleport." Again, the Xatu vanished in a blur of energy.

The Rock smiled, Giannis had acted just as The Rock predicted. "Mathayus, pursuit."

The giant scorpion suddenly leapt into the air, guided off pure instinct. As the Xatu reappeared the Drapion met it tackling it out of the sky and pinning it in the sand.

"Mathayus, Night Slash." The scorpion vanished, freeing the Xatu.

The Xatu, it's movements still slowered flapped its wings, trying to get back in the air.

The Drapion reappeared in the sky, plummeting with it's claws aimed. With a hard slash it tore into the back of the Xatu.

The Drapion landed, kicking a cloud of dust in the air followed by the unconscious Xatu which tumbled into the sand.

Suddenly, the world around the Drapion darkened. Crystal blue waves of psychic energy blitzed the scorpion, crisscrossing and hitting it from every possible angle.

xoxoxo

"The future sight." Prince nodded as the Drapion tumbled into the sand defeated.

Carlito stared at the defeated powerhouses. What would they summon next? He wondered.


	163. Chapter 144 One Wish

The Rock gracefully sniffed the air. His nostrils tasted the smell of a freshly lit cigarette. The opening moments when the aroma was enticing before it became stale minutes later. The psychic energy, perhaps?

The Rock shrugged, clutching the second ball attached to his belt, "Brahma, go."

A bull-like creature with three thin tails appeared at the edge of the sand.

xoxoxo

"Dex," Prince called, vocally commanding the smartphone. The pokedex app opened.

*Tauros, the wild bull pokemon, They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns. After heightening its will to fight by whipping itself with its three tails, it charges at full speed. These violent POKéMON fight with other members of their herd in order to prove their strength. This POKéMON is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for TAUROS to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.*

Giannis twisted his body, curveballing as he announced, "Pablo, go."

The smeargle appeared, its tail oozing slime-green fluid. The artist groaned, tapdancing out of the sand and grimacing in agony. The toxic spikes had jabbed and infected it.

xoxoxo

"Rock already has it set up." Carlito nodded, impressed.

"Yeah," Prince agreed.

xoxoxo

This would be a difficult battle for The Rock's Tauros, Brahma. Smeargle had every possible attack in it's arsenal.

"Brahma, Work Up." The bull's tails swung, whipping itself. The tauros angrily circled the battlefield.

Fear of the unknown kept The Rock from attacking. While awaited an opening he would build the attack power of his Tauros.

"Pablo, Heal Bell." The Smeargle painted a silver bell into exercise, grabbing a chiming it. The creature's body glowed gold as it's blood was purified.

"Brahma, Scary Face." The Tauros glared at the Smeargle. Fear dulled the Smeargle's muscles, slowing it down.

"Pablo, Rapid Spin." The Smeargle twirled in a way reminiscent of a ballerina, producing a gale of wind the swept the toxic spikes off the battlefield.

xoxoxo

(What's Giannis doing?) Prince examined the geometry of the beach. With the toxic spikes on the ground the Smeargle was at an advantage. Its unlimited arsenal could reach over the spikes and attack the tauros. The Tauros on the other hand had nearly no long distance moves. (What are you up to?)

xoxoxo

The sand had been cleared, giving the tauros many different lanes to attack from.

"Brahma, work up." Again the bull chastised itself, building itself into a frenzied juggernaut.

"Pablo, Toxic." Giannis sneered, ready to give The Rock a taste of his own medicine.

"Brahma, use your speed to dodge and use Giga Impact."

It's muscles trembling with fear, the Smeargle hesitated. Aiming it's tail and firing a burst of dark liquid across the sand.

The tauros took off running, rocketing across the beach like a brown bullet. It left its feet, lunging for the Smeargle with all it's might.

"Pablo, teleport." The Smeargle's faltering muscles were too slow. Before it could cast its magic the Tauros slammed into it with the force of a linebacker.

The Smeargle lay in the sand, the wind knocked out of it.

xoxoxo

Both Carlito and Prince flinched when the attack hit. It reminded Prince of Goldberg spearing opponents or Rhyno Goring adversaries.

xoxoxo

The Tauros panted. Needing to recharge it's energy after the move.

The Smeargle clutched its torso, stumbling and barely able to stand.

"Pablo, recover." The Smeargle's body glowed crystal blue as half of its energy was restored

"Brahma, use return." The Tauros glowed pearl white before charging and nailing the weakened smeargle with hard tackle.

The Smeargle tumbled forward, facedown and unconscious in the sand.

xoxoxo

Giannis' jaw dropped. Shaking his head, "GET UP, PABLO!"

The Rock stared across the sand at his opponent.

"GET UP NOW!" Giannis barked, fingers twisting into fists.

"It's over, jabroni." The Rock panted as his tauros returned to his side, spitting into the sand.

Giannis exhaled, dropping to his knees and shaking his head. "Alicia..." he whispered, "alicia..."

The Rock suspiciously eyed the man.

"Alicia," Giannis repeated in disbelief. He raised his fist, hammering the sand as he muttered,

"power...I need more...I need more power..."

The Rock and Giannis' bodies glowed an eerie orange.

The Rock's shoulders suddenly relaxed, he felt warm, comfortable, victorious.

"My terms," The Rock breathed, recalling his Tauros. The Rock remembered this feeling. Defeating and destroying a man in combat. It felt good.

"A single wish to Goddess Isis, whatever she wishes." Turning his back and marching triumphantly off the beach.

Slowly, the door to the makeshift prison opened. Wearing a golden dress, Sasha stepped onto the sand and stared at the defeated General. A strange sense of attachment called her attention to the pokeball that housed the fallen Xatu, Ellone. Sasha shook her head, maintaining focus as 'The Powers That Be' awaited her wish.

xoxoxo

"Sasha?" Prince gawked. Prince turned to his brother, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"She wasn't here when they brought me in." Carlito shook his head, "I'm telling you, she wasn't here."

Prince and Carlito both looked on.

xoxoxo

"My wish is for Pharaoh Mohammad's blood pact to be erased. For him to not have to turnover Queen Nefertiti's soul to Giannis."

Sasha's body glowed orange.

xoxoxo

Suddenly, inside the cell, Prince's body began to glow, brimming like an orange-sun, his body as warm as a glowing nova.

xoxoxo

Moments later, the cell door opened and there she stood, a soft smile on her face, "Prince...it's okay...you're free now."

Prince and Carlito both stood, gazing gratefully at Sasha.

"No," The Rock's voice called, entering the cell, "You," pointing to Prince, "wife-beating jabroni and Castaway will rot here."

"What did we do?" Carlito asked, "You can't lock us up for nothing."

"I," The Rock barked, glaring at Carlito, "Am the pharoah of the east, I can do whatever I want."

"It's not about what you did..." Officer Ricky spoke as The Rock took Sasha's hand, dragging her out the cell.

Sasha glanced back into the darkness, staring into Prince's brown eyes as Officer Ricky final words echoed in the cell, "It's what you might do in the future," he said before the door slammed shut.


	164. Chapter 145 Rappin and Rhymin

xoxoxo

"What do we do?" Paige asked, pacing the guest room.

Brie snoozed in the arms of her husband. Only a handful of The Swords were still awake at this hour. Zion had gone to bed awhile ago.

"I mean," Becky shrugged, "maybe she met some good people and-"

"She was rolling," Paige shook her head with frustration. How was it only she was the only one that understand Bayley was high. That she'd likely been drugged and could likely be in a dangerous situation right now. "HARD!"

"'ell, we've gotta calm down, first." Becky suggested, "no news es good news, righ'?"

Paige stubbornly disagree, "Not really."

"Bayley," the erratic voice of Truth shouted. He stamped into guest room, howling her name like wolf staring at the moon, "Bayley!"

"She's not here." Paige muttered, heading into the next room. She was in no mood to deal with R Truth at the moment.

"Dizzam!" Truth screamed as the door closed behind Paige, "Where da hell is Casper the Unfriendly whitey going?"

Daniel sighed. facepalming as he gently laid Brie down and rolled out of bed. "Truth," Daniel began, "you can't call her that."

"Then what am I 'posed to call her?!"

"Something more polite." Bryan suggested.

Truth scratched his head, in deep thought, "Vanilla Ice?"

"No." Bryan yawned.

"Powder?" Truth suggested.

"Nope."

"How bout suicide girl?"

"Hell no." Larrell yawned from his bunk.

"Paige es always an option," Becky suggested.

"I GOT IT!" Truth announced, "I'm gonna call that saltine doughboy wonderbread girl...Paige. Yeah, eu-fuckin-reka out-motherfuckin-standin!"

Bryan nodded, returning to bed. "We'll look for Bayley in the morning, guys. When we have the energy for it."

"Yall lookin' fo' Bayley?" R Truth glanced around the room, appearing to be confused.

"Aren't you, too?" Becky asked.

"Nah," Truth shook his head, "I WAS RAPPIN!"

"Diamonds all on my ring Bayley

Gold watches, gold chain Bayley

Hundred thou' on champagne Bayley

Yeah my money insane Bayley

Yeah I'm making it rain Bayley

But I was just on the plane Bayley

Buying gear, flying here"

Becky stared at Truth, "Oo're jes rappin' songs bout Bayley for no reason?"

"I guess so," Truth smiled, "I have to remember the lyrics."

"Es nah difficult." Becky yawned, "oo jes rhyme Bayley with Bayley over an over."

"Yeah!" Truth pointed at Becky nodding, "Bayley was sayin the same thang a minute ago."

"Bayley?" Becky gawked. "Oo saw Bayley?"

"Yeah," Truth smiled, "she was at home. Goin to bed."

"What are oo talkin', she's nah 'ere?"

"Nah," Truth shook his head, "she at home." Truth shrugged before exiting the room.

From their bunks, the Swords that were still awake glanced at eachother wondering. Did Truth really know Bayley's whereabouts or was he just drunk, high, crazy maybe all of the above?


	165. Chapter 146 The Breakfast Club

The next morning, while the sun steadily climbed through the clouds Sashs wearing a rhinestone studded white dress sat across from Rocky. The eastern pharaoh wore a silk multi-palleted shirt and shorts. He greedily sliced through a stack of buttered pancakes doused in sweet syrup.

Sasha glared across the royal dining table at him, her arms crossed. The other seats were vacant. She had purposely had her chair moved to the side adjacent to The Rock. She desired to dine without having to stare at his smug handsome face. The Rock, however, refused to dine without looking at the face of his queen and goddess. He immediately ordered the guards to move her chair either to his side or the opposite side. Sasha chose the opposite.

Sasha ignored the steaming cheese, mushroom and onion omelet and delicately fried cherry red slabs of bacon in front of her. Sasha understood why he was doing this. Punishment. She'd elected to sleep in Mohammed's bed rather than his. That decision, after the hard-fought battle with Giannis had infuriated Rocky.

He'd climbed ontop of her, pinning her to the mattress, planting kisses on her throat. Attempting to entice. Sasha's fury was enough to combat Isis' star-crossed feelings.

Still, Sasha didn't feel secure around him, He'd retreated last night, angrily kicking the statue of Mohammed on his way to his chamber. Would he retreat next time? Would Sasha fail at attempting to fight him off? At that moment, Sasha made the decision to not sleep alone Melbu and Frahma would surely fight to protect but The Rock was a more than capable trainer.

"You like pancakes?" Rocky called across the long oval-shaped glass table.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "more of a waffle or french toast, boss."

"Hmmm," Rocky nodded, forking the scrabs of flavored pancakes between his lips, "I'll get them to make you some."

"Don't bother." Sasha bitterly muttered, scooping up her glass of apple juice.

"Look," He sighed, "The Rock apologizes about last night."

Sasha slammed her glass on the table, quaking all of the dishes and silverware, "you should be."

"Can you just give The Rock a chance to explain?"

"I don't need to-"

"It doesn't matter if you're gonna let The Great One explain, he's going to do it anyway!" He intensely shouted across the table.

"The rock, the people's champ, the great one laid the smackdown on Gianis's candy ass and you are upset, well let me tell you something, the rock was doing you a favor, the rock knows last night you wanted the stroodle but you want to give the rock a big piece of that poontang pie."

Sasha rolled her eyes seeing Rock's ego trip beginning.

"So the Rock says this...Poontang your ass out of the Rock's face." The rock said pointing to the door.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Sasha scoffed.

The Rock snapped his fingers. A second later, a guardsman dressed in black armor hurried inside. "Get her out of The Rock's sight." The Rock carelessly waved.

When the guardsman advanced, Sasha jumped to her feet, glaring at The Rock. "Halt!" She shouted.

The guard froze.

A wicked grin flashed across Sasha's face, she'd suspected it but now she'd just confirmed it. The Goddess' authority overruled the words of a pharaoh. "I'm The Boss!" She declared, stomping on the crystal floor. "Guard," staring at the sentry, "Get that...'jabroni'," shaking her head, "out of MY castle."

The sentry nodded, about-faced and advanced on The Rock.

The Rock leapt out of the chair. His fingers coiled into fists, he wasn't prepared to go quietly.

Sasha grinned triumphantly behind the guard. She'd won.

The Rock shut his eyes, concentrating. He looked into the coal black eyes of the guard, "You're," his voice quaking with a mysterious tone, "going to walk outside and leave The Rock alone.

The guard turned, marching out of the door without question.

As the lock clicked, Sasha's grin flattened. "Persuasion. Your power is persuasion."

The Rock shook his head and turned away from her, "There's alot goin on right now with The Rock. Alot of ancient emotions The Rock doesn't understand. The Rock apologizes for last night but...you know you wanted The Rock."

"Boy, bye." Sasha replied.

"You were betrothed to The Rock, destined by our families to be The Rock's bride and the day before our wedding day those two little jabronis jumped The Rock and ruined everything. The Rock remembers and The Rock knows you must remember it too."

Sasha glared at The Rock, "That's all in the past."

"It's destiny, Sasha." Advancing on her, his hand extended, reaching for his queen.

She stepped backwards and out of his reach, "I make my own destiny."

The Rock's eyes wavered with disappointment and confusion.

Sasha shook her head, striding forward and blowing by him.

He reached out, catching her arm, "Tell The Rock you don't love him! Tell The Rock you can look into his eyes and feel absolutely nothing," pulling her and forcing her to face him.

Sasha turned away, refusing to look at The Rock. "Let me go!" Shoving and attempting to free herself.

"Tch," The Rock clicked his tongue, releasing her, "You still haven't fully awakened. However, The Rock is a patient man. Once Isis fully awakens you won't be able to keep your paws off The Great One."

"Whatever," Sasha rolled her eyes, marching out of the dining room.

Staring at the closing crystal door he uttered to her vanishing shadow, "The Rock will see you in a few days, my queen," he smirked.

xoxoxo


	166. Chapter 147 Loyalty Is The New Blood

Carlito and Prince sat on opposing sides of the stone walls of the cell. Prince nodding back n forth asleep.

Carlito with his head resting on his legs.

Nothing but boredom and occasionally visits from mice.

As Carlito sat there he felt as if he had been here before.

The memories of Imotep.

Imotep and Muhammad sat on opposing sides of the cell

"We are not animals brother." Imotep said looking at Muhammad

"What do you suppose we do?" Muhammad said

"Kill Mavia. Overthrow him" Carlito said digging a rock into his skin shredding off a scorpion branding into his skin, The Pharaohs brand.

"You're not trained in combat." Muhammad said

"That never stopped you me and besides it doesn't take a whole lot of brains to be a good fighter, its instinct." Imotep smirked

"We need a plan." Muhammad said looking out from the bars

"I already have it, Lady Isis will aid us." Imotep said

"She's named to be future queen are you sure we can trust her?" Muhammad asked turning to Imotep

"With my life." Imotep said


	167. Chapter 148 Loyalty Is The New Blood 2

The room was lit by candles giving a glorious golden glow that reflected off the nicely waxed floors of the throne room

"Why me, sire? Imotep asked

"After hearing my decision Rocky made a pact with the dark god anubis to vanquish Prince at the cost of his soul and became corrupt." Pharaoh Rocky Johnson Maivia said pouring himself a glass of water

"But sire what about tradition?" Imotep asked

"I am the pharaoh, I can change tradition as I see fit." Johnson Maivia said sipping the water

Imotep downcast his eyes low

"Imotep you seemed troubled?" Johnson Maivia said seeing hesitation and sitting the glass down

"Come sit." Rocky instructed pointing to a seat beside his.

"Its just...do you know what you're asking me to do." Imotep said

Shouldn't be hard to find other motivation, Rocky was the one that shot you in the foot injuring you permanently preventing you from becoming a soldier, your dream and the one who ordered the execution of Finn Bailor,your friend." Johnson Maivia said handing Imotep a glass

"Yes I remember." Imotep nodded drinking from the glass

"In war it is not the pharaoh who is the strongest, it is the Queen, which is why I decided that Muhammad must be pharaoh."

"He is imprisoned, sire, at dawn he will be sold to the greeks" Imotep said his fingers curling into a fist after sitting his glass down

"Which why i ask this of you, you and your brother have served me well, this is my final wish of you." Johnson Maivia said placing in a low tone.

"Sire, with all due respect, I just want my brother freed." Imotep said

"I know Imotep, it pains my heart to ask you to kill my son but it is the only way to free him, to free the kingdom. I am dying and my dying wish is that my dream be realized."

As Imotep walked into the torch lit hallwalls of the palace a voice called to him.

"Imotep." Isis said

"Lady Isis?" Imotep said

"What are you doing in the palace this late?"

"I was just asking his majesty for if he had any leftovers from supper."

"You're lying I can always tell when you were lying because you were never any good at it."

"I never asked your approval."

"But yet you want it." Isis said

Imotep rolled his eyes, she was right.

"What did the pharaoh want with you?" Isis asked taking Imoteps hands into her own

"He wants Muhammad to be pharaoh instead of his own son."

"I know already." Isis nodded

"I'd choose you Imotep, you've always been like a brother to me." Isis smiled

"I can't the pharaoh can change who the future pharaoh is in the event their is no other heirs to the throne"

"I personally asked the pharaoh to change his decision, there is no ill will toward tradition but..."

"Your heart belongs with my brother." Imotep nodded.

"Yes, ever since you introduced us." Isis smiled

"Was I different all those years ago?" Isis asked looking back at how much she had changed since being bethrothed.

"You smiled more." Imotep said rubbing her neck with his hand.

"You remember what you use to call me?" Isis giggled

"The boss" Imotep said

Best of Solar system. Isis said remember what it abbreviated, meaning everything revolved her, the sun a nickname given to her by Imotep due to her commanding personality.

"What did he say of what's to be done?" Imotep said clearing his throat

"Muhammad is to be sold to greeks as a slave." Isis sighed

"How do you know of this?"

"The pharaoh told me." Isis explained

"I see." Imotep

"There's something that The pharaoh did mention aftef is defeated to throw his body into the volcano."

"Why?" Imotep asked

"The volcano is a gateway to the underworld." Isis said.

"To return Anubis back to the underworld." Imotep pieced together.

"Yes." Isis nodded.

"If it is me that kills Mavia then I will be pharaoh by default to insure Pharaoh Rocky's wishes you are to exile me, passing the throne to Muhammad."

"But where will you go?" Isis asked

"I'm a survivor I'll figure it out." Imotep said looking Isis in the eyes.

"After you are exiled I'll send you supplies and weapons I wont leave to perish under the rising sun." Isis said

"I must go." Imotep said bowing to Isis before leaving.

Xoxoxoxo


	168. Chapter 149 Officer Ricky

xoxoxo

A small dimly lit office furnished with a walnut-brown desk with hardcover log book and phone ontop. In the waking hours of the day, Officer Ricky sang, "I came alive like a moth in the summertime," dancing at the guardpost with a donut swimming in the air dodging a rogue mosquito, "japanese wheel blades all-samurai," the elevator doors pinged open unnoticed, "ammunition got the competition nonexistant," Officer didn't notice the guest standing behind him, "had to bubble crack but didn't have a pot to piss in-"

"But you're a cop...right?" A petite woman, long caramel brown hair pulled into a boomerang ponytail, "So why are you cooking crack?" She wore green beach sandals, sky-blue shorts, and a purple T-shirt.

Officer Ricky looked as if he'd seen a ghost, "I'm a motherfuckin boss!" He proudly declared.

"Of what?" Bayley asked. scratching her head.

"Triple C, Maybach Music. ask Khaled we da best, Triple C, boss." He smiled.

"Erm," Bayley shrugged, "Okay," she smiled, eyeing the tray of donuts. Examining the powdered jelly donut greedily. "Let me have one." She smiled.

Ricky glared at her, "I call the charge, I call em far, whip it real hard, whip it. whip it, real hard."

Bayley scratched her head, "What does that mean?"

"It means no." Officer Ricky shook his head, "You better clear outta here before I call up Meek, Ace Hood or Gunplay cause I'ma BOSS!"

Bayley smiled. picking up and biting the jelly donut, "Didn't G Unit knock out Gunplay? And didn't Drake, the softest rapper in history destroy Meek?"

"What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" Officer Ricky angrily growled, "Niggas tough on blogs but never did nothing at all."

Bayley smiled as she swallowed and started on her second donut, "That sounds like you though."

"Who told you that shit?!" He snapped defensively. "I'ma BOSS! Stop eating da Boss' breakfast!"

"No," Bayley pouted, "Your boobs are bigger than mine. You don't need to eat anymore."

"What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" Officer Ricky angrily growled, spraying spit and donut crumbs everywhere, "Don't insult da boss, I know Pablo..., ...Noriega-"

"Wow!" Bayley called, "Can you call him and have him gimme a follow back on Twittetr? Ima huge fan!" Bayley cooed.

"Well, err, umm," Officer Ricky nervously coughed, "I'll bring it up next time I see him."

"When are you gonna see him?" Bayley asked curiously as she reached for a third donut.

Officer Ricky deflected her hand, "At the Interpol Facility-I mean, at the International Playas Ball," pausing nervously, "we don't lock niggas up, we. we push," Ricky smiled, "Only dumb niggas, like those two," pointing at the locked metal door, "get caught up with the law but not da BOSS!"

"I thought the dungeon would be bigger," Bayley licked the powder from her fingertips, "That I'd find the skeleton of a forgotten prisoner. Maybe, a rattata, name him Socrates and be like Willard. An army of Rattata to take over the whole world. I'd name second rattata Pinky, the third one would be Brain, the fourth Scabbers and-"

"Look here, girl, don't disturb da Boss with yo fantasies. Ima mastermind of this reality. I'm Big Meech, Larry Hoover,"

"Wow! How many nicknames do you have?" Bayley smiled, impressed.

"A boss has hundreds," Officer Ricky nodded, "I'm Barry Gordy to da streets!"

Bayley smiled, chewing the third donut she'd stealthily acquired.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" Officer Ricky angrily snarled, "What do you want?"

"You said there were two guys in this dungeon. What did they do?" Bayley asked, finishing her donut

"Conspiracy."

"So is that what Truth keeps talking about?"

"Who knows. He's not a Boss, we don't run in the same circles." Ross said proudly.

"You both have the same job though," Bayley cheerfully smiled, "share the same room, scream alot and-"

"What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" Officer Ricky angrily growled, "Ima motherfuckin BOSS!"

"So can I see em?" Bayley asked, "Since you're the boss of this dungeon its your call. Please. please, please. Maybe there are skeletons or rattata in there."

"Yeah," Officer Ricky nodded, "you can see em cuz Ima BOSS!"

xoxoxo


	169. Chapter 150 Rozay

The dim light stabbed and bled into the dark cell, illuminating two faces.

One was butter peacan-brown skin, curly black hair.

The other had coconut-brown skin, he lay on his back, clutching his torso.

Bayley instantly recognized them. "Oh my God, guys!" Hurrying to them.

"You know them?" Officer Ricky raised his sunglasses.

"They're my friends." Bayley cried, shaking Carlito, "Wake up, c'mon." She pleaded.

"I'm up, I'm up," Carlito yawned, opening his eyes. He froze, petrified by the smiling face that greeted him. She was the angel of this nightmare.

"You're alright!" Bayley smiled, nearly suffocating him with a deep hug.

"Not mentally," Carlito coughed after she freed him from her embrace, "I've had to listen to fat bastard here rap all night."

"What da fuck?! What da fuck?!" Officer Ricky snapped.

"Calm down," Bayley smiled, gently placing a hand of comfort on Ross' arm. She turned to Carlito, "Ricky has feelings too, Carlito. You should say sorry."

"How is he going to be a rapper if he's this sensitive?" Carlito motioned as Officer Ricky stubbornly crossed his arms.

Bayley pouted, placing her hands on her hips and staring at Carlito.

Carlito sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry I called you a fat bastard."

"Apology accepted," Officer Ricky smiled, "You already know you can't listen to the press about my history. Its-its fake niggas doin fake shit-they mad cuz I'm da boss-I jumped out on da scene and took over the sheets-I mean, streets-I took over da streets-I'ma motherfuckin BOSS!"

"If I wasn't handcuffed," Carlito shook his head.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." Bayley smiled, "We have to get them out of here. Can you help?" Turning to Officer Ricky.

"Nope," Ricky shook his head. "Pharaoh Rocky's orders."

"Whose house is this?" Bayley asked.

"Yours." Officer Ricky answered.

Carlito blinked, "The hell is he-your house-"

"I'll explain later," Bayley smiled, turning to Ricky, "and I have christened you as the boss of this dungeon," Bayley meekly nodded, "so it's your choice. Rocky can't hold you back any longer."

Ricky nodded, rubbing his hands together as the responsibility and power began to soak through his pores and permeate his thoughts. "Hold me back?"

"No more," Bayley shook her head and smiled.

"I see how these niggas playin'," Officer Ricky nodded, bouncing on his toes and catching a rhythm, "But I could adapt, These niggas won't hold me back, These hoes won't hold me back!"

"Yeah! High-five!" Bayley cheered.

Officer Ricky nodded, "As da boss of this dungeon," looking at Carlito and Prince, who was beginning to awaken due to the light and commotion, "I'm not the type of nigga you just run up on at a seven-eleven and pull yo pistol on-"

"Sure ain't." Bayley agreed.

"And just do whatever you wanna do," Ricky continued.

"He ain't no game."

"Niggas like me you gotta get permission, homie."

Carlito's ribs should have been as cracked Prince's were from holding so much laughter in.

"Hall pass," Bayley added.

"Ok," Ricky nodded, "Boss to boss Ima do you a favor."

"Thanks, Officer Ricky." Bayley smiled.

"No prob-I mean," clearing his throat, "It's Ricky Rozay, da boss."

Carlito rolled his eyes as Ross unshackled him.

"C'mon bro," Carlito strained helping Prince to his feet.

"Melbu," Prince coughed, clutching his stomach, "my pokemon."

"Don't worry bout that." Ricky assured them, "The Pharaoh left them with da boss," he motioned for the three to follow him. Ross kneeled, pulling open a wide drawer and taking two belts lined with pokeballs out as well as wallets, smartphones and other personal belongings of the two prisoners.

Bayley smiled, gathering the belongings and shoving them in her purse, "Thanks Offi-"

"BOSS," Rick interrupted, "It's Ross da Boss."

The three nodded, dragging themselves into the elevator.

"What about you?" Bayley asked, turning to Rick, "What are you gonna tell Rock?"

"Nothin, Ima boss and a boss doesn't answer to just anybody," Ross nodded, "Ima quit this job, go back to Dade County and become a boss."

"Good for you," Bayley smiled.

"It's thanks to you and Almighty Isis for inspiring me to be a boss. Thank you." Ross smiled as the doors began to close.

"Hold up," Bayley caught the elevator, hurrying out and pulling Officer Ricky into a tight hug, "thanks Ricky, you take care."

"BOSS!" He nodded as the doors closed and the elevator ascended.

xoxoxo


	170. Chapter 151 1st Floor

When the elevator's double doors finally opened, Carlito felt dizzy.

The elevator didn't just ascend. It had twisted, spun, descended and ascended again before arriving at the 1st floor.

"Fuck, man," Carlito groaned, massaging his throbbing forehead.

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to." Bayley smiled, "I felt the same way after the party last night. Queasy and lightheaded, maybe that's why I'm used to it already." Leading them out of the elevator and into a large chamber.

A large chandelier dangled over the core of the cherry-red carpeted chamber. Rows of portraits depicting dozens of people of dozens of different, cultures, faces and races decorated the lily-white walls. A plush black leather sofa rested against the wall adjacent to the elevator. A long rectangular oak table stood between the table and the bottom of a twisting staircase the led to the second level. To their right the wooden entrance door was gridded, stained-glass spliced and filtered sunlight into the residence. Under the chandelier, perfectly aligned with the lowest rhinestone a grey stoned statue of an beautiful woman wearing a crown and feathered wings wrapped around her body stood.

"I'm back," Bayley called as exited the elevator.

Under the weight of his wounded brother, Carlito glanced up. Three familiar faces were already camped on the sofa and appeared to have been awaiting Bayley's return.

"Good," Corin nodded as Carlito helped Prince to the sofa, "We were just starting to worry."

Alexa studied Prince's injury, "What happened to you?"

Prince turned to Corin, "Nothing you can't fix, right?"

Corin nodded, "Rock?"

"Yup." Carlito sighed.

Corin placed his hand over Prince's injured rib and turned to Carlito, "What about you?"

"I'm cool." Carlito nodded, running his fingertips through his damp sweat drenched hair. "How'd you guys find us?"

"Because," the third guest smiled, "Ima good R Truth." Truth turned to Bayley, "Ricky down there?"

"He was. He just quit tho." Bayley informed, "Said he's gonna be a boss in Miami."

Truth scratched his head. "Maybe I should try that too!"

"It's a great idea." Bayley cheerfully agreed. "We'll talk about it later."

"Hell yeah!" Truth agreed, hurrying to the front door and exiting.

"We overheard him talking." Alexa explained, "We asked him where Bayley was and he brought us here."

"Bayley," Carlito inquisitively probed, "You said this was your house. What did you mean? Is this really all yours?"

Bayley chewed her fingernail, "Well, it's kinda like my-" Suddenly, Bayley's smartphone buzzed and rang. She turned away, tapping the touch-screen and answering, "Salutations!" with a smile. Then, the smile faded, "I'm on my way," she tapped the touchscreen, finishing the call, "I've gotta go, guys," she sighed, walking to the elevator, "just," downcasting her eyes, "don't leave me here, okay?"

"Sure, we ain't gonna abandon you." Carlito shrugged.

"Thanks." Bayley appreciatively smiled, softly hugging Carlito.

"And" Bayley sternly gazed at the group, her tone suddenly serious, "Stay here. Don't go upstairs. Stay off the 2nd floor. I'll be back." She disappeared into the elevator leaving the four of them in the main chamber of the mysterious house.

xoxoxo


	171. Chapter 152 First Floor 2

Alexa exhaled, finding a seat in Corin's lap. The leather sofa had grown crowded. "So what do you we do now?"

Prince studied his pokeballs, "Anybody got any food?"

"Yeah," Carlito agreed, looking at Corin and Alexa.

Corin shook his head, "We would have brought something if we knew Bayley would be doing a prison break."

"Fuck my life," Prince muttered as he reclipped the balls onto his belt, "Where's Melbu-"

"Still with Sasha, she's fine." Corin supplemented.

Prince nodded a silent thanks then turned, eyes scanning the vacant corridors "There's gotta be some food around here somewhere."

"I'll text the others and have them bring some." Alexa suggested holding out her smartphone.

"The only way they will ever find this house is if Truth brings them." Corin noted, "and we can't be certain he's going back to the crystal palace."

Alexa's fingertips began jabbing the touchscreen, "I'll let them know to find him then call me."

Corin nodded. "Tough luck, guys."

Prince placed his empty flask on the table, his chocate-brown eyes focused on the reflection of his face. His coconut-brown skin and curly jet-black hair, tiny whiskers probed his chin and upperlip after days of not shaving. His t shirt and jeans reeked of sweat and dried urine. His belly growled hungrily. (What now?) The fleeting memory of Sasha replayed in his mind. Her being dragged out of the dungeon after helping Prince cheat Death. (Sasha?) He soothingly massaged his stomach. Two nights of having only a glass of water and crust of bread. Prince was starving. (Food first, then, Melbu, then, Sasha.) Prince stood, turning on his smartphone. "I'm getting out of here." Prince yawned.

"But Bayley said to stay put?" Alexa objected.

Prince's stomach roared, his caramel-brown eyes fixed on the gridded front door.

"Yeah, bro. We said we wouldn't leave her." Carlito added.

Prince clutched his stomach. Hunger and starvation was making him crankier than usual. "You promised her...not me." Prince clarified, pocketing his flask and heading out of the door.

Carlito stared at his brother, unsure of what to say as Prince hurried out of the house.

"And then there were three." Alexa said as the front door slammed shut.

Carlito's attention jumped to the elevatorg his gaze did not leave the elevator, Bailey's words echoed in his mind "Don't leave me here ok?" the tone in which she said it she seemed on edge, something was wrong. "I'll be back" Carlito said.

"Bayley said to stay here" Alexa reiterated.

"Something's up." Carlito said calling the elevator.


	172. Chapter 153 Welcome to the Family part 1

**Chapter 153: Welcome to the Family part1**

Predominantly white with spots of black like a Dalmatian. The soccer ball rolled across the trimmed and manicured grass. A hard burst of impact sent it soaring through the air, gliding like a bird before dropping like bomb.

"YES!" The incredibly large man with neck-length greasy black hair, a square jaw, cleft chin and sharp brown eyes wearing a sandy-brown suit, collar spread open enjoying the air-conditioned environment.

The soccer ball glided and twisted, slamming into the threaded grid-like net.

"This is an outrage!" The man sitting in the armchair adjacent to him leapt to his feet and snarled. His brass-tanned skin beaded with anxious drops of sweat, thick eyebrows, over his head he wore a cherry red and white spotted head garb, he wore a long gray robe and sandals, "I refuse to pay for this!" Stomping on the tan carpet in protest.

By his side, an Arabic man with curly hair screamed at the scream incoherently before ending the sentence with, "Mohammad Hussan."

"I don't see how you guys enjoy this boring shit," Booker T shook his head, sipping a glass of merlot. His feet propped up high by the leather massage chair in the corner of the chamber

"Boring?" A petite man with a five o'clock shadow crowning his cheeks, oily dark hair and eyes scoffed with a look of astonishment in his eyes. He wore a charcoal black suit and a gold watch, "I will never understand why you can't follow such a simple game." Beside him two larger bulkier men sat, nodding in agreement.

"They just running back-and-forth," Booker pointed out, "This is the first time anyone has scored in about thirty minutes."

"It's strategy!" The Great Khali shouted watching as his team celebrated the goal.

"It's boring," Booker countered, "Put on some basketball or football…espn classics."

"Technically, this is football," A woman with cocoa-brown skin, long shoulder-length dark hair and an angelic face, "I don't understand why you American's won't just rename that sport what it is."

Booker chuckled, laughing at the ignorance that had become bliss and one of America's favorite past-times.

"SEE!" Mohammad Hassan snapped, "Everytime I watch soccer I get labeled an ignorant American or everyone thinks I'm going to blow up a stadium because-"

The entire group collectively face-palmed as Hassan's rant began.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and inside marched two women. Wearing a thigh-length leopard skin skirt, leather heels and a white shirt over her slender salon spray-tanned skin, lips painted peach-pink, doe eyes and long golden blond hair pulled into a delicate ponytail with a visor of bangs lurking above her eyebrows, "Let's begin." Maryse snapped, dragging Bayley into the room.

No one dared to protest, lest they would have to listen to Hassan's ramblings and complaints. "What about Fredo?" Khali asked.

"That drunkard has no stake in the future of this family." Maryse said scathingly, "Leave him with his stupid scroll."

Bayley sheepishly downcast her eyes, unsure of what to say or even think at the moment.

"Have a seat." Maryse gestured to the vacant cushions that readily awaited Bayley.

Bayley glanced around the room, trying to decide where to sit. She casually strode and had a seat in the armchair beside Booker T's massage armchair. As she sat she could hear the gears turning and the layers rolling across sore muscles of the Booker.

"We have her," Maryse nodded, "It's just as Khan Badu said, the direct heir would walk upon Zion alongside the Swords."

"Are we sure it's even her?" Nunzio questioned.

Booker groaned, "I got the right girl," reaching inside his dress shirt and holding out a teardrop-shaped diamond necklace, "You guys wanna check again?"

"We have to," Khali nodded, "It also said the heir would be the unrequited love of a Sword."

Bayley tenderly raised both of her hands, "You guys are gonna have to excuse me," she breathed, closing her eyes, "This is all a bit overwhelming…can we go back to the beginning and explain everything one more time."

Maryse turned her head, cursing under her breath. The others sighed and returned to watching the television screen.

Layla shrugged sympathetically. She understood Bayley's need for a refresher. A reader's digest of everything that had just transpired in the last twenty-four hours.

Khali was indifferent. A wry smile on his face as the game of soccer continued.

Nunzio was also more focused on the game than the actual task at hand.

Booker yawned, turning to Bayley. "Welcome to the family, baby girl."

Bayley awkwardly placed her hands on her thighs. Sweat coursed through the seams of her fingerprints and doused her shorts. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

Booker turned to Layla.

"Nope," Layla shook her head, "Not this time, love. I explained everything last time."

"But I was high." Bayley gawked.

"It's someone else's turn."

"I got it," Booker groaned, "I guess while we're waiting on El Fredo I can give you the cliff-notes, baby sis," turning to Bayley while Maryse shook her head in frustration, "We," motioning to everyone in the room, "are the known descendents of Mansa Munsa." Pressing the stop button on his massage chair and stretching out. He sat up, looking Bayley in the eye as he continued, "I apologize for drugging you but it wasn't intentional."

"Ve originally thought zat Eva was ze heir," Maryse's thick accented voice spoke with a stain of acid. She crossed her arms, glaring at Bayley with disdain.

"Is that a problem?" Bayley asked, glancing at the others.

Layla and Booker both shook their head. The others were more focused on the soccer game.

"While I gave my speech," Booker held out his teardrop-shaped diamond necklace. The necklace glowed sapphire blue looking like a raging waterfall, "The crystal reacted to you."

Bayley thought for a moment, remembering where she was during the speech. She was standing with the others, huddled up with the masses, right beside Eva Marie. It made sense to her.

"Prince and Eva's…affection," Maryse said flatly, "Is no secret. Eva…fits za bill moreso zan you do."

"Yeah," Bayley shrugged, "When you put it that way she definitely does."

"Hey," Booker raised his hand, calling for order and turning to Maryse, "She didn't ask for this. Stop goin' at her like that."

"Like vat?" Maryse asked innocently.

"Like that," Booker pointed. He looked at Bayley, "We needed to talk to Eva privately so Nunzio," motioning to the Italian. Nunzio was still camped out on the couch, his bodyguards Palumbo and Stramboli behind him. Both were dressed in slacks and white tank-tops. "Planned on…well forget it," Booker glared scathingly at the trio.

Bayley noted the sideways glance the rest of the 'family' gave Nunzio at that very moment. She also noticed how distant the others seemed towards him. Hassan and Khali were grouped together, Booker and Layla sat closer. Maryse had chosen a seat distant from Nunzio as well. An eerily bad vibe radiated from him. Something just wasn't 'right' about him. Bayley could feel it.

"Eva doesn't drink. So she gave me her—" Bayley nodded, beginning to understand how everything happened.

"Once Eva left the group we moved in but the crystal didn't respond. So I got on the dancefloor and," Booker's eyes widened, pupils like marbles as he stared at his fingertips in awe, "I was," shaking his dreads, giving the crowd my…spin-a-roonie then-"

"We found you on the dancefloor," Layla resumed, "and all our crystals reacted…"

"That part…I remember." Bayley nodded. "You guys had some good barbecue and it got me away from," her voice deepened mimicking her target, "the 'The Big Valbowski'."

Layla, Bayley and Booker all shared a quick laugh. Maryse sat in her armchair. Arms crossed, staring a hole through Bayley.

"Okay," Bayley sighed, ignoring Maryse's sourpuss attitude, "So we're all family…erm, how is that even possible?"

"During the expansion of the empire," Layla awkwardly explained, "Let's just say our great-great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-ancestors had quite a bit of jungle fever."

"Oh," Bayley scoffed, trying not to laugh or smile.

Booker chimed in, "The Mansa Munsa family toured the entire world with The Moors. They visited Europe, Asia, the Americas, Australia, the Artic, the whole world really."

"SHAZAM!" A voice suddenly shouted, throwing the doors open, "They was pipin' down and slayin' all dem white hoes, wasn't they?!"

Booker face-palmed, trying to not to laugh.

Bayley awkwardly glanced around, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Truth," she hissed, crossing the room to the entrance, "What are you doing here?"

Truth leaned down whispering back, "I keep telling you, there are a lot of conspiracies at work around here," glancing at Maryse

"I see what you mean." Bayley nodded, noticing that the crystals around each of their necks began to glow rose-red. Bayley then noticed the tear-drop shaped crystal around his neck

"Make yourself at home." Nunzio shrugged, scratching his atoms-apple.

"I sho az hell will, this is my crib, after all!" Truth smiled, shoving his way past Palumbo and hopping onto the couch and sitting beside Nunzio. "So…are we gonna argue again about who has the most potent blood."

Bayley gawked. So R Truth was a descendant as well.

"No," Booker shook his head, "We're not. We've got more important things to worry about."

"Erm," Bayley raised her hand like a student in math class, "What does he mean by blood potency."

"The heir is the one with bloodline the most directly connected with Mansa Munsa. Before we found you it had been between three people…Truth, El Fredo and Maryse but, as of now, your bloodline is the most potent. That makes you the heir to the family legacy."

"Whoa," Bayley shook her head, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you run this shit!" Truth answered, "Majority of the diamond, gold, oil and almost all of the resources in Mali and a few other countries are under your control."

Maryse smacked her lips, rolling her eyes. "Ve should do away vith zat old rule. It has no bearing on today's world. Ze heir should be ze mos competent member of ze bloodline. Ze person most capable of handling such a responsibility."

"Wow," Layla nodded, "All of those things sound nothing like you," eyes aimed at Maryse.

"We keep to the old tradition." Booker explained, "No one on this planet is ready to inherit all the responsibility that comes with being the direct heir."

Nunzio sat on the sofa, silently protesting by shaking his head. Maryse had suddenly found an interest in the soccer game.

"Where the hell is El Fredo perm-headed ass at?!" Truth snapped, glancing around the room.

"Well," Khali yawned, "This game's over, anyway," switching off the television. "Let's get this over with."

Maryse snorted, arms folded across her chest, a glare of death on Bayley.

"One of the responsibilities of our family was to protect The Four Swords."

Bayley shrugged, "With all the power they have I don't think they really need protection. I mean they're strong enough but they've also got The Shield and-"

"Quiet, foolish girl," Maryse pompously hissed.

"The Four Swords," Booker began to explain, "aren't the name of a group, a game or a weapon. The actual four swords are keys to the sublime prosperity of humanity. In order to ensure the current systematic world we live in would thrive the four swords were disrupted. Geographically the four swords were aligned to transmit a global network that projected the pharaoh's power over civilization. The Swords were planted in four islands across the globe. Those four islands interlink with the Earth's magnetic field."

"So…these things aren't actual swords?" Bayley quizzed.

"Nah, they aren't!" R Truth shook his head. "They're supposed to be divine objects. The problem is that these things are so simplistic that they can easily hide in plain sight."

"So why are we responsible for them?" Khali asked. When Bayley gave him a surprised look, Khali shrugged, "Most of us are just as new to this as you are."

Bayley nodded.

"After our continent was colonized the wealthiest families of the globe competed for control of the four divine objects." Booker explained. "We only know the location of three," holding up two fingers before saying, "The Vatican has two of the objects."

Bayley hopelessly exhaled, "Good luck with that. The Vatican is a fortress."

"Yes," Maryse spoke, "It is out of ze question. Ve are not going to ze Vatican. Not until ve actually know vat ve are looking for. Once we identify vat ze objects actually are zen ve can plan."

The entire group nodded.

"There is one man that knows the location of one of the divine objects but he has only agreed to tell us if he can become a member of our family."

"Hold on," Bayley raised her hand, "Why are we going after these objects? Shouldn't the pharaoh's be going after them?"

Hassan stared across the room at Bayley, "The protection of The Divine Objects is the responsibility of our family. A duty that was entrusted to us by the pharaohs."

Bayley sighed, "And now the pharaoh's are back so…"

"We're awakening." Layla summarized. "We still don't know if you are the heir of the legacy or not but at this moment you are and at this moment we have to know where the divine object is and get to it before Janus does."

"Janus?" Bayley scratched her head.

"The two-faced Roman god." Nunzio nodded, "I see you've heard of Janus."

Bayley nodded.

"Janus controls the world through debt. The banking system enslaves the people of this world. Originally we thought Janus was Trump but now we know for sure it isn't him."

"Then who is it?" Bayley nodded.

"Zere is no way to be certain as of now," Maryse said quickly, "Vat ve need to do is hurry up vith zis wedding."

"She's right." Khali nodded.

"Wedding?" Bayley glanced around, "Who's getting married?"

"You are." Truth answered. "The only way we can get that divine object is if he's married into the family."

(What?) Bayley blinked, "Who am I marrying exactly?"

Maryse smiled, picking up her smartphone, "…Virgil…send him in."

A moment later, the door opened. He entered the room wearing a jet-black suit with gold trimmings. A thin walnut-brown beard and wide-toothy grin and a mane of blond hair, "Everybody's got a price for the Million Dollar Man!" Virgil, dark-skinned, bald and bulky stood beside Ted DiBiase as he stated his catchphrase and smiled at Bayley.

Bayley's jaw dropped. (Oh hell no!)


	173. Chapter 154 Welcome to the Family part 2

**Chapter 154 Welcome to the Family Part 2**

Toothy-grin, arms wide open and almond-brown eyes sparkling with glee, Ted DiBiase said, "Wow, my bride is really…cute."

Bayley shook her head, a sarcastic smile crossed her lips, "Wait a minute," her fingertips massaging her temples, "How old are you?" Looking at The Million Dollar Man.

"To quote the late-great-Aaliyah," DiBiase cleared his throat, "Age ain't nothin' but a number but love ain't nothin' but a thaaaaaaaaang," he closed his eyes and sang off-key, "Right, Virgil?"

"Yes, Massa," Virgil bowed.

(The hell?) Bayley wrinkled her face. The subservient way that Virgil responded to DiBiase was sickening.

"No offense," Bayley held up her hands, "But there's no way I can marry you."

DiBiase's smile twisted, "What?!" Staring at the family, "Well, then I guess the Mansa Munsa family won't be getting back their artifact, then. It'll stay in my collection, hahahahaha!" He cackled triumphantly, his gaze swayed and lingered on Maryse, "How about you?"

"I am taken." Maryse raised her hand, showing off a diamond wedding ring.

"Everyone's got a price!" Digging in his jacket and retrieving a stack of folded dollar bills. "How much for a divorce?"

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. The family glanced around bewildered and confused.

"It's probably El Fredo." Layla exhaled, crossing the room and answering the door.

Everyone's heart froze when the new guest entered the room.

"Lord Sithis objects to this union," She entered the room with an auric bounce to her step. A charismatic energy seemed to radiate from the long flaming red hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Her olive skin had tanned under the Caribbean sun. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Adapting her body to the environment, she wore sandals, olive-green shorts and a pink tank-top.

Bayley nodded. Finally, she agreed with Sithis on something. "Who are you?"

"Sky Commander of the Eastern Armies, Kadessa."

"Kadessa," Bayley muttered, turning the name over in her mind. She had heard it before.

Then, DiBiase's body began to glow. A golden aura ensnared his body. The aura darkened. DiBiase blinked and there was an odd shine to his eyes as he spoke in a dark and cold voice, "The Sword is in my possession now."

Virgil gawked, "Massa?" Placing his hands on the shoulders of DiBiase and shaking him.

"Fool," Sithis' voice hissed, shoving Virgil backwards, "Do not touch me." DiBiase's possessed gaze was fixed on Bayley. "I…Supreme Pharaoh of the world…demand your hand in marriage."

Bayley gasped, unsure of what to say.

"Our family accepts." Maryse said quickly.

"What?!" Bayley gaped, "No. Just no! I can't marry the enemy!"

"You can…and you will." Kadessa said flatly.

"No." Bayley shook her head.

Booker spoke, "Imagine the power this family would have if we were connected to the royal bloodline of the supreme pharaoh."

"Do what's best for the family." Nunzio nodded.

"No." Bayley replied flatly, staring into the eyes of everyone.

"There's the easy way," Hassan groaned. He dug into his robes and pulled out a pokeball, "and there's my way," tossing the pokeball.

In a flash of blinding silver light a creature with canary yellow skin appeared. A mane of white fur wrapped around its neck. In its left hand it held a pendulum.

(What's that?) Bayley quickly opened her Pokedex app.

*Hypno, a Hypnosis Pokemon. Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this pokemon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum. When it is very hungry it puts humans it meets to sleep then it feasts on their dreams. Avoid eye contact if you come across one. It will try to put you to hypnotize you.*

"Bring the heir to me, Kadessa," Sithis' called through the body of DiBiase.

"Yes, my lord." Kadessa then turned to Mohammad Hassan. "Do it."

Hassan nodded.

Bayley glanced around the room, in search of a way out. The Hypno was standing in front of the doorway and blocking it. (I'll have to fight my way out.) Bayley thought, reaching for her pokeball.

"Hypno, hypno, hypno," The creature whispered, its pendulum swinging.

Bayley shut her eyes, suddenly, she felt nauseas. Then, the world around her was an endless clear blue sky. Then, the clouds began to sail in. Decorating the sky with various shapes, "I see a rabbit," Bayley smiled, pointing out the cloud.

Beside her, in the tailored grass her forbidden lover lay. He pointed calling out an animal. His fingers coiled, softly clutching and holding hers.

(I…I love you.) Bayley thought with a smile as bliss intoxicated her heart.

"Good." Kadessa smiled, taking the hand of the blank-eyed Bayley. "If Lord Sithis gets what he wants…your family will get what they want."

"Guys," Layla glanced around in protest, "Are we really going to let this happen?"

"Yes, we are." Maryse hissed.

"Call a vote!" Layla hissed. "Call a bloody vote! El Fredo won't stand for this."

"What Fredo doesn't know won't hurt him." Nunzio stroked his throat, "Let sleeping dogs lie. We have a duty to fulfill. We need to get that divine object."

"What about the other three?"

"One thing at a time," Booker advised. "The Four Swords were entrusted to our family and members of the shield. Reigns…planted his sword in Guam, I believe and-"

"Enough," Sithis growled, "Bring her to me."

Kadessa bowed to the possessed DiBiase before leading Bayley out of the room and to the elevator.

"Why doesn't he just mind control her into marrying him?" Khali curiously suggested.

Kadessa stopped, turning to the Punjabi giant, "Lord Sithis' mind control will not seal the sacred marriage and Bayley must be of free will when she accepts the blood and swears her vows to the throne."

"But she's hypnotized." Khali pointed out.

Kadessa shrugged, "So long as Lord Sithis' is not controlling her then her vow will be accepted."

Virgil nervously glanced around the room, sweat matted on his bald head.

"Leave, vermin." Kadessa snarled at Virgil before marching Bayley to the elevator.


	174. Chapter 155 A Dove among Ravens

The elevator pinged as the steel double doors opened.

Carlito stepped into the elevator. The golden walls and ceiling so well you can see your refelectio polished, the black carpet spotless and soothing sound of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" cascading through the small speakers throughout the walls.

Carlito shook his head with a smirk.

He had become familiar with Moonlight Sonata after years of playing Resident Evil.

Carlito retched as the elevator pulled to a stop. He felt that queazy feeling like when a rollercoaster is going at full speed and abruptly slamming to a stop.

The screen above the steel doors read 2

The doors opened to a hallway lined with paintings, artwork and mask.

Carlito walked spinning in a circle examining his surroundings.

The vibration of footsteps feeled the bottom of Carlito's feet. Someone was coming.

"Shit" Carlito said in whisper and adbancing down the hall.

Carlito came to a room with a white sectional couch, a projection Screen with a glass coffee table with a cable box on top of it and in the corner was a acoustic guitar and a large rolled up parchment attached to the wall possibly a scroll.

The footsteps grew louder thudding in rhythm like the beat of Carlito's heart.

Carlito feared being caught, he had just been saved from prison and wasn't messing it.

Carlito had to think quick.

Carlito huggedthe wall the gears in his head turning.

He shuffled the wall until his back pressed against the cold metal of a doorknob.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1" Carlito said slowly twisting the knob pulling back the tumblers and opening the door.

Pearl White tile and walls a toliet and a sink and a walk in shower. A bathroom.

Carlito swiftly closed the door and pressed his ear against the door listening into the other room.

Carlito could hear a voice could not make out what was being said.

The door knob began to twist, someone was trying to get in.

Carlito flicked the small lock on the knob locking the door.

The knob twisted frantically and the jingling of keys could be heard.

Carlito darted into trhe walk in shower and shut the door and lay on his belly trying to remain unseen.

The door opened and a man in a navy collar shirt and slacks with a black curly mullet came inside and quickly sat on the toliet.

Carlito slid his forearms under his nose as the smell of shit filled the air.

Xoxoxoxo

The door to the bathroom closed as the man exited.

Carlito rose to his feet sliding the glass door of the shower back.

Listening closly for any movement, Carlito tiptoed his way to the door and twisted the knob.

As Carlito stepped back into the carpeted room a voice calmy said

"You lost Amigo?" The man said

(Damn) Carlito spun around slowly

"I'm just looking for a friend." Carlito sighed

"Maybe I can help what they look like?"

"She a got a ponytail on one side kinda like a boomerang..." Carlito began

"You mean Bayley?" He asked

"How'd you know?" Carlito asked

"She's my familia" He said excited

"Oh." Carlito nodded

"I'm Carlos but round here I'm known as El Fredo." He greeted Carlito with a handshake.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Carlito asked

"She's upstairs with the rest of the family meeting her husband they've arranged for her." El Fredo said

"What?!" Carlito shouted

"Come sit with me." Fredo said sitting on the couch

Carlito sat down

"So why is Bayley here?" Carlito asked

She's here because Mansa Musa, her father wants her to run the family business.

"I'm not following." Carlito said

Being in the aristocratic world for her is like a dove in a pack of crows, it just don't fit. They're all the same, but different in nature.

"What does that mean?" Carlito said scratching his head

Doves are associated with a positive feeling, and crows negative, Bayley has too much heart, She brings joy wherever she is, she can't stand to see anyone hurt or mistreated, she opens her heart to the world with open arms.

"Like a angel." Carlito nodded understanding what El Fredo was saying

"You got it." Fredo said

After seeing the people beaten and mistreated in the gold and silver mines we own she was wanted out of the business and then there was the massacre of the Blood Diamond.

"Blood Diamond?" Carlito quirked an eyebrow

Yeah its this jewel the color of a bloody moon that was very rare only found here and it was highly valuable said to come from space, anyway alot of peoplewere killed for thst diamond, Bayley...as a kid witnessed a family decapitated in front of her. She internalized the pain she felt and trys to mask that pain with positivity.

"Makes sense positive energy gives positive thoughts." Carlito nodded

"She a good person man, she just wants peace and happiness." El Fredo said

"Can I ask you something?" Carlito said rubbing his hands together

Sure.

"Do you believe in arranged marriage ?" Carlito asked

"Not really,but its tradition, got to do what's best for the family."

What about you? El Fredo said

Me? Carlito said shocked

Yeah you seem like a good fit for her, you got a open mind, you pretty laid back and i can tell you will fit her.

"No I can't...she's my friend."

"Let me show you something." Fredo said rising from the couch and unrolling the parchment on the wall.

Several images where draw onto the scroll, animals, people, places all creating a long blend of images.

"Those are good." Carlito admired

This is a scroll of artwork, telling my life experiences each image has its own story.

"Cool." Carlito nodded

I want you to take alook at this particular one." Fredo said pointing a picture of a dove trapped in a sandstorm.

"Tell me what you take from it." El Fredo said

"Carlito looked closer " The dove...Bayley is trapped in a sandstorm and a sandstorm means low visibility which could be clouded judgment, or difficulty making decisions."

"That's right." "And you are the one to free her from that storm." El Fredo says sliding his finger to a figure looking into the sandstorm and reaching in for the dove.

"How do you know I'm the figure." Carlito asked

"Bayley told me." "She speaks highly of you she said that you two had a amazing time in Chicago, seeing the sights and stuff and she said when she's around you she just feels happy, this fire in her stomach like a moth coming to life, its beautiful."

"She did?" Carlito sighed his heart heavy

"Yeah and this is the weird part, I think its destiny." Fredo said

"Why?" Carlito shrugged

Its said on an ancient scripture that the incarnation of the sword who rightfully rules these lands had a lover, a forbidden lover that he longed to be with but her family would not approve because of the difference in social class." Fredo explained.

"Still doesn't say its me." Carlito sighed

"Believe what you want but I know you know it to." Fredo shrugged

Ok. I'm not saying I do because I don't she an aristocrat and I'm..."

Carlito paused

"An average Joe" Fredo finished

"Yeah" Carlito nodded

"Look, even an average person can make a difference, there's still time." Fredo said softly

"Will you help me?" Carlito asked

No. But I won't stop you either its something you have to do on your own." Fredo said

"Thanks." Carlito said shaking hands with Fredo and rising.

"There's a reason you like art." Fredo said

"Why's that" Carlito asked

"The ancient Egyptian art you made it." Fredo said

"You mean me in another life." Carlito nodded

"Yeah the ancient stories, art all you and for that I thank you, you inspired me and so many others." Fredo smiled

"You're welcome" Carlito smiled back

"I know you're asking how do i know all this?"

"Yeah." Carlito nodded

"In the library is a book written by Imotep telling of all this information."

"Good to know." Carlito nodded

"Now go get your girl." Fredo waved

"Thanks man." Carlito gave Fredo a thumbs up before calling the elevator.


	175. Chapter 156 Dream Team

Peace is only found within chaos. Chaos gives birth to peace. War is necessary because war brings peace.

Eyes closed, flakes of sand between his brown hair, surfboard planted into the ground, eyes on the rising sun. Rob Van Damn had gotten in an awesome morning of surfing. The waves, the sun, the challenge of controlling and balancing his body against the unpredictable water, unhindered wind and the chaotic elements…for him and many others it was peace. Bliss. Freedom. The only way to feel alive was to push himself to the edge of death sometimes.

"Dude," Van Dam yawned, stretching his arms as the tide returned, "ya don't have to be in Rambo mode."

There was no answer.

"Whatever, dude," Van Dam laid down in the sand, "I'm not a narc. I'm not gonna narc on you, dude and nobody really surfs on this side of the island except me so…"

Still, no one responded.

Van Dam glanced at the small jungle surrounding the tiny beach. His eyes focused on the palm trees. "Well," Van Dam reached across the sand, opening his plastic cooler, "I guess I'll just help myself to a little lunch." His arm dug into the ice, fishing for a beer. It was empty. "Whoa, dude, you're good." Van Dam shook his head, "You must be thirsty. You didn't just grab my beer but all my ice cream too."

Only the whistling wind responded.

Van Dam searched his memories. Lost in thought. Who could it be? "Little red riding hood? Is it you? Eva, right? Do you know Eva? Did she send you?"

No answer.

Van Dam sighed. Someone was among him. He could feel it? What did they want from him? Were they intending to hurt him? He wondered. They were stealthy. They'd managed to steal his lunch without him noticing. Was it R Truth? Was Truth playing another joke on him?

"Okay, dude," Van Dam stood. His body was on alert. He plucked his surfboard from the sand, eyes glancing at the bushes for a sign of movement, "I don't want no trouble. I mean, dude, you can have the cooler, too, if you want. I thought you were a friend of little red." Then, Van Dam's eyes caught it. Planting in the sand were faint footprints leading into the jungle. He could read the advance and sudden retreat of the thief. They'd been sloppy; whoever they were, possibly desperate.

Paranoid, Rob advanced carefully. "It's cool, dude, I don't mean you any harm."

"You said you know Eva," A deep voice called from deeper in the jungle, "How do you know her?"

"Little Red?" Van Dam smiled, "We just chatted, dude. I said to her if she had a friend with a crab or lobster to let em know to come find me."

Silence.

"Dude, come on out there, bro." Van Dam shook his head, "Come on, dude," returning to the sand, "If you're cool with Little Red then you're cool with me, dude."

Solitude.

The bushes rustled as a tall man emerged from the darkness. Coconut-skin, jeans and a dingy T-shirt, dark curly-black hair, caramel brown eyes and a thin beard sprouting from days of not shaving.

Van Dam squinted his eyes. Double-checking. "Dude, you're…," then he thought about it, "I know who you are, dude."

Prince nodded, hand on his pokeball. Lloyd, the Reaper, was on standby.

"Relax, dude," Van Dam snorted, "come roll on with me."

Xoxoxo

The flick. The hiss. The burning raindrop-shaped flame. Fumes of smoke rising. Their mind elevated as the tide regressed, relieving its pressure on the forgotten island.

"I used to love watching you back in the ECW days, man." Prince confessed, taking a jab of the chronic before returning it to Van Dam.

"Yeah, dude, I get that a lot." Van Dam admitted, "So…I'm a huge fan of yours…," chuckling, "You're a huge fan of mind. Some of your battles, dude…," shaking his head, "They're pretty damn epic, dude, you're like a one-man-army, dude."

Prince downcast his eyes, "I wish," the shame of his defeat to Giannis' returning to his mind.

Van Dam exhaled, returning the joint, "So…is it you and Sasha…or…is it you and Eva?"

Prince held the chronic in, letting it soak into his lungs before releasing the smoke. "Me and Sasha."

"That's a shame, dude, for real." Van Dam nodded, "I honestly like you better with Eva." The waves returned, exhaling as they crawled onto the sand. "She…she really cares about you, dude. You actually look happier with her than you do with Sasha."

Prince shook his head, accepting the joint, "Man, I don't know about all that but…every relationship has its ups and downs. As much as Sasha and I fight so does every other couple."

"Not you and Eva, dude." Van Dam smiled as the waves retreated to nature's inhale.

A cloud of silence strangled the beach for a moment.

Nature exhaled lifting its waves over the damp sand.

"Now I'm even hungrier," Prince admitted as hunger began to tickle his stomach, "Smoking wasn't such a good idea."

"Yeah, it was," Van Dam rejected, "You really needed to clear your mind after all that you've been through. You just escaped from jail and all. Your girlfriend is sleeping with the guy that locked you up. The cops and guards are hunting you down and there's a lot of stuff going on. You needed a moment to just chill, dude."

"Maybe, you're right." Prince nodded as the waves returned, this time stretching further up the sand.

"You can crash at my spot, dude." Van Dam invited.

Prince turned to Van Dam, "Why do you care about what happens to me? Why help me?"

Van Dam nodded, "You're a good dude, dude. Besides, we can help eachother out. You've got a crab or a lobster right."

Prince thought for a moment, "Yeah, I've got a Corphish. It's in storage though."

"Dude, you're staying with me. No questions asked. My spot's not far from here. Rocky won't look for you there."

"You must really want a lobster."

"Dude, you have no idea." Van Dam smiled, handing the last of the joint to Prince. The wind stroked through Prince's curly hair, barely affecting it. Van Damn's brown locks were carried and tossed astray by the gale.

"Let's go then," Prince shrugged. He had no choice. He could either hide in the bushes until night and pray a patrol didn't catch him or he could take his chances and chill on a soft couch in a house with actual food, a shower, drinks and weed.

Van Dam nodded, retrieving his surfboard while Prince picked up the cooler. "Everyone's usually high as fuck around my neighborhood so don't worry about them, throw that shirt away and show off your muscles. Act natural and you'll be fine."

"Cool." Prince groaned, pulling off the dingy T-shirt and quickly burying it in the sand using his hands.

"Think about it, dude." Van Dam smiled as they walked down the narrow road of sand, "You and Eva, dude…just think about it, dude." He smiled as the afternoon sun shined down on their path.


	176. Chapter 157 The Demon

The cling of glasses echoed across the chlorine enhanced water, vodka, tequila and rum overflowed spilling onto their skin and into the water beneath them.

A toast to life.

Roman stretched out in his navy-blue floating chair. His lips parting as a grape was carefully dropped into his mouth.

Shirtless and sunbathing. Wearing void-white swimming trunks and sunglasses and a cocktail of rum in his hand. Beside him in separate floating chair, Orton lustfully eyed the exotic beauty as she tenderly fed him grapes. On the far-side of the pool, Finn Balor smiled as his attentive masseuse splashing lotion onto his chest and shoulders.

Roman yawned, smiling as another fresh grape was placed in his mouth. Life wasn't so bad on the Galeos.

The flat grunt of a record player heralded the incoming music.

The soft vanity of a violin concerto bloomed to life and serenaded the deck of the Galeos.

"Fuck," Orton irritably hissed, "not this shit again."

"You youngsters need to appreciate the art of classical music." Trump, wearing a blue-striped robe, trunks and slippers called from his poolside lounge chair.

"I'd rather listen to gospel," Randy shouted back before swallowing his cocktail and handing his empty glass to his masseuse, "Another. make it stiffer."

She planted a delicate kiss on his cheek and exited the pool.

Roman personally didn't mind classical music but in this instance he had to agree with Randy. A mini pool party with exotic women serving drinks and fruits. Mozart didn't set the mood for this type of environment at all, Roman thought as Trump's masseuse loosened her bikini and sat beside the billionaire topless.

"He's got a point." Roman voiced.

"Yeah, he does." Finn nodded, sipping his tequila sunrise.

Donald shook his head. Not even attempting to comprehend the youthful minds orbiting him. This was his airship. His rules and his music. At the moment, he had something far more appealing on his mind. His eyes traced the contours and the shape of his masseuse's breast. He smiled with admiration at her. An umbrella shielded his skin from the merciless sun. Ensuring his skin remained lily-white. "This music is perfect for the occasion."

"How in the hell is this ballet music perfect for a pool party with topless chicks doing body shots?" Orton protested.

"We can celebrate that Sithis, being the fool he is, is not marrying a queen." Trump smiled as his masseuse poured him a glass of scotch. "The wedding is tonight and instead of increasing his power and marrying a Sasha or an Elizabeth or even better fair white women, he is choosing to marry a Plain Jane."

"Well, there's someone for everybody right?" Roman carelessly yawned. Roman didn't understand why the information of Sithis getting married was a big deal to Trump. As far as Roman knew Sithis and Trump weren't acquainted at all. Why did Trump care?

"Anyone we know?" Orton inquired.

"Bayley." Trump casually shrugged, his hands kneading his masseuse's breast.

"WHAT?!" Two people simultaneously shouted.

Roman stared at Trump in shock. Had he just heard him correctly. What shocked Roman further was the floating chair across the pool was now vacant.

Standing over Trump, Baalor said, "Who did you say?!"

"Bayley." Trump answered before returning his attention to his masseuse.

"What?!" Finn snapped, water rolling down his body and dousing the deck. His entire frame shaking with rage. His fingers coiled into fists.

"Sithis' power will remain stagnant. Building the wall will be easier because of-"

"Raaaaargh!" Finn screamed furiously at the heavens before charging off the pool's deck. A crimson aura surrounding his body as long dreadlocks sprouted from his cropped brown hair.

"BAYLEY!" The Demon growled.

Trump obliviously smiled, staring at his Spanish masseuse and ignoring the mayhem, "Yes! The wall," he smiled his eyes sparkling.

"BAYLEY!" The Demon shouted.

xoxoxo


	177. Chapter 158 Cherish The Day

xoxoxo

The sky cradled the moon as it's pendant. Thousands of stars, pinbricks of light dotted the dark sky. The Zion sky resembled a surreal dark chandelier with clusters of diamonds.

(Beautiful.) Prince blinked through the square second-floor glass window. The reflecting starlight painted his brown eyes a honey-golden hue.

(Melbu...) Prince sat up, rolling the cotton sheets off his body and swinging out of the bunk bed. Van Dam had been kind enough to allow Prince to rest in his bedroom.

An onion-shaped speed-bag dangled from the ceiling in the far corner. A perfect morning cardio workout. The bunk bed was average-size. Much too small for Prince. An X Box 1 nested beneath a small television adjacent to the bed. The area between the bed and tv set was bisected by a tiny coffee table. On the coffee table a fresh set of clothes lay. Posters of Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, Jean Claude Van Dam and other martial artists graced the walls.

Without a thought, Prince leaned forward and picked up a pair of dark-blue basketball shorts. (Clever.) Van Dam had been wise to select shorts. Partially for the environment but also because the size difference between Prince and himself. A black t-shirt and fresh pair of socks were also on the table. (Good.) Prince thought, pulling on the fresh garments.

xoxoxo

After dressing, Prince's nostrils were enticed by the aroma of food. (Something smells good.) Opening the door and entering the second-floor hallway. The walls and ceiling of the small house were all painted tan-brown. To Prince's a door led to a rarely used bathroom. To his right, near the base of the short spiral staircase, was a second bedroom that Rob used as a makeshift storage room. Prince gripped the wooden handrail and descended the staircase.

He stepped past two flower pots at the bottom of the staircase where indica plants were growing. Prince greeted Rob, who was sitting on the sofa wearing cargo shorts, a blue tanktop and beach sandals, with a grateful smile, "Smells good. What're you cookin'?"

Rob looked up, a soft smile on his face, "Dude, finally you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Prince asked striding past the television and taking a seat on the perpendicular couch.

"About a good nine hours, dude." Van Dam reported. He looked down at a plate of spaghetti topped with garlic and meat sauce. "Since you were in a coma we started without you." Lifting a forkful of the Italian pasta to his lips.

"We? Who's here?" Prince massaged his aching stomach.

The bathroom door closed with a gentle click, Rob wryly nodded, "The chef-" motioning to the guest as he chewed his dinner.

Crimson tresses pulled into a ponytail that trailed her spine. Chocolate-brown eyes, tanned olive skin. Wearing a candy-apple red dress. Her manicured fingernails and toenails painted matching hues of red.

"I'll make you a plate." Eva nervously smiled.

Prince was frozen. His mind returned to their last meeting. The fateful night when he'd accidentally knocked her over and been arrested in the bar. He'd been out of control. Regret and shame flared within his soul at the sight of her as she returned to her kitchen and scooped sphaghetti onto a glass plate.

"Well," Van Dam awkwardly stretched his arms and holding up a ball, "I think I'll take Corphish for a walk."

Prince shook his head. (Motherfucker.) He sighed as Rob exited the house leaving the alone.

The soft chime of glass tore Prince from his train of thought.

Two full plates were on the table.

"You're hungry, right?" Eva awkwardly smiled, clearing Rob's finished plate.

Prince nodded, unsure of what to say as Eva carefully sat down and smiled at him. "Come on. You-you must be hungry." She nervously said.

"I'm sorry." Prince said staring her in the eye with a laser-like gaze.

"No," Eva shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I was out of control and I almost hurt you-"

"You didn't mean it. You," Eva exhaled, nervously rubbing her neck. "I know you're not like that."

"I-"

"If you need me to accept your apology then I do." She nodded, "but I was wrong too. You're a grown man and zif you want to drink then-" Eva paused before saying, "I apologize. Do you forgive me."

Prince nodded, "I do."

"Then eat."

Prince smiled having a seat on the couch.

xoxoxo


	178. Chapter 159 God of Thunder

xoxoxo

"So," casting a fresh line into the erratic sea, Eva turned to him, "what did he trade you?" She asked as Prince lowered his fork onto the empty plate.

He plucked the cherry-red and white pokeball from his belt, "See for yourself," pressing the button and unlocking the seal.

With a blinding silver glow a canine with evergreen fur appeared in front of the television. It had a large head with angular, lightning-like markings on the sides of it's face and streaking up its snout and four fangs discernible when its mouth was open.

Eva opened the pokedex app.

*Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow.*

Immediately, the canine leapt onto the couch and climbed into Eva's lap. It stretched it's paws and yawned before lying down in Eva's lap.

She flinched as the static electricity zapped and singed her skin.

The Electrike seemed to be completely relaxed by Eva's presence. Like it was in the arms of a long-lost sister.

Eva anxiously looked down at the relaxed electric canine. As her eyes treaded over its plush lime-green fur, Eva too felt at ease. She turned to Prince, "What's it's name?"

Prince eyed the latest addition to his team, "I haven't decided yet."

Eva thought for a moment. Her mind scouring myths, legends, films and metaphors.

Prince closed his eyes. Also lost in thought.

"How about..." Eva began.

"Raiden." Prince decided.

Eva blinked, "How did you know I was going to say that?"

Prince modestly shook his head, "I didn't."

Eva couldn't help but blush as she spoke her thoughts into existence, "Great minds think alike they say."

"They say."

The canine glanced at the two. A yelp of approval rolled out of its jaws.

She carefully twined her arms around the creature, grunting from the stings of static that jolted her skin, "I guess it agrees."

"What made you choose Raiden?" He curiously asked.

Gently stroking the evergreen ears she smiled, "What do you think?"

Prince sighed, annoyed she'd just answered a question with a question, "God of thunder. Surprised you didn't go with Zeus."

"I thought about it." Eva admitted as the Electrike snuggled with her arm affectionately. "It just sounded too cliche so I thought about Mortal Kombat and it felt right. How about you? Why Raiden?"

Prince went silent. Once again, entombing his thoughts and emotions. Hesitating he spoke, "My brother, Carlito, he's a huge metal gear fan."

Eva nodded, "I didn't know that. Makes sense." Peering at the soothed lightning hound that had been crowned a thunder god, "Raiden, do your best. He," motioning to Prince, "can be grumpy at times but he'll take care of you and make you grow." Eva's eyes fluttered to the black shirt Prince donned. A tribute to three familiar faces. "Didn't realize you were a Cobain fan." Staring at the Nirvana shirt he'd borrowed from Rob.

He looked down at the borrowed shirt, inspecting it for a moment, "I'm not. It's Robs. Who are they?"

Eva's eyes widened with shock. Eyes the size of tangerines she shook her head, "You can't be serious! You've never heard a Nirvana song before?"

"Nope," he carelessly replied.

Even Raiden, the Electrike, was staring at him.

"Teen Spirit? Come As You Are?" She paused, scouring her memories for popular songs by the legendary grunge band as Prince silently shook his head. "Oh my God, we've gotta get you indoctrinated. Educate you on Cobain."

Indifferent to it and more than willing to give anything a chance at least once, he shrugged, "Sure."

Raiden shut its eyes. It didn't care. It was just happy to be in the arms of Eva

xoxoxo


	179. Chapter 160 Follow The Buzzards 3

Black, dark, fading into the shadows.

Black, dark, withering within the hollows.

Black, dark, lost in an uncharted sea of sorrow.

Black, dark, for him there was no tomorrow.

Knee-deep in the shallow muddy water, the flashlight in his hand fired a beam of sallow light into woods before him.

He raised the bottom of his gray tanktop, wiping the splashed water from his round glasses as he stepped out of the water and passed a gathering clan of Froakie. The Totodile had ignored his invasion of their home. He had been lucky.

He stopped, water dripping from his camo-shorts. Already he could feel the mosquitos and insects landing on his moist legs and draining his blood.

"Where are you?" He sneezed, scanning the heavens. "Where did you go?"

"Murkrow," a dark raven cawed in distance. "Murkrow."

His ears pursued the cry of the black bird. He proceeded forward and deeper into the woods.

Pushing through the thick bushes, stomping through the mud and past the trees in the darkness"-krow, Murkrow." the volume intensified, he was getting closer.

Then, he saw it. Perched on the highest branch on the only dying tree in the woods. It blinked, staring at him from the crown of the dead.

"C-c-c-c-come out!" He stammered. "I know you're here!"

Suddenly, it walked from behind the tree. A goliath bulky frame with the head of a black sheep. A second figure stepped from behind the dead tree, stocky frame with the head of a white sheep. Between the two sheep a tall man with scraggly fading gray black hair and a thick beard stood.

Neithers lips moved as a voice spoke, "How did you find us?"

"I followed the buzzards." He answered, a cold sweat chilling his skin.

"Why do you seek us?"

"Vengeance."

"Vengeance...see we're not so different you and I...are we now?"

"You are a monster...I," his body shaking with anger, "...I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Nattie!"

The voice chuckled as a plump, stocky man with a thick beard stepped from behind the tree, "Ohhhhh, poor Trey," Bray Wyatt's smile sympathetically inverted, "you must understand it was nothing personal, pharaoh, it was strictly business."

Trey reached for his waist, praying he had a gun. Zion carried no firearms. But he had a weapon for his vengeance. "Pikachu, lets make them pay."

Bray outstretched his arms, "I can save you, Trey. I can and will purge this world and save it. I am HERE to fulfill the destiny that the pharaohs have forsaken."

"I'll kill you," Trey shuddered.

"And after I defeat you...I, Bray Wyatt, will be the Western World's neo pharaoh. I will be the pawn that crossed over and evolved into a queen. All the power that slumbers inside you. The strength and talents you have wasted away will be put to optimal use rather than sucking down opiates and chasing harlots. And from that point, I will defeat Sithis. I will ascend to Supreme Pharaoh and baptize this rotten world."

Trey glared at Wyatt, "Duel." He muttered, inciting the ancient rules.

xoxoxo


	180. Chapter 161 Follow The Buzzards 4

In the moonlight, the two combatants bodies glowed purple as the ancient laws of Anubis bound their terms.

As the light and heartburn subsided, Bray Wyatt inhaled, taking a deep breath, and exhaled. He reached for his waist and withdrew a pokeball, "Manson, Sister Abigail shall guide you."

In a flash, a pokemon that resembled a sentient chandelier with a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. Center and curling arms lit by purple fires.

*Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever.*

Trey shook his head indifferently. It didn't matter what pokemon Wyatt summoned, he was ready to take on the world to avenge Natalya. "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

As the electric mouse gathered energy, Bray Wyatt crossed his arms, watching. A stream of lightning exploded from the pikachu's body. The bolt of yellow energy stretched over the grass and slammed into the Chandelure.

"Is that the extent of your power, pharaoh?" Wyatt mocked.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack."

Fast as lightning, the Pikachu zoomed across the diving to tackle the Chandelure.

Wyatt shook his head when the Pikachu ripped through the body of the Chandelure and headbutted a tree.

"Chandelure is a ghost. Those moves won't work."

Wyatt's logic fell on deaf ears. Trey, guided by rage, ordered, "Pikachu, thunder."

The Pikachu cried to the heavens, it's body brimming with electric energy as it summoned a blt of pure unadulterated lightning.

The lightning plummeted from the sky, plunging into the Chandelure.

As the shockwaves of electricty evanescenced the Chandelure seemed unphased as if the attacks were hurt less than a mosquito bite.

"You are a lamb hiding in a pride of lions. Weak, shepherded and sheltered by their protection. Spoiled rotten by their strength which granted you a license to remain lazy, weak and vulnerable. You do not deserve the power oc pharaoh, weakling." Wyatt stared at te crescent mon in the sky, "Manson..." he paused, struggling to decide how he wanted to destroy the Pikachu. "Nightshade." The Chandelure's body pulsates with violet energy. The violet energy fired in a violet tidal wave overwhelming the Pikachu.

The Pikachu as if it'd taken a haymaker to the gut before tumbling over and collapsing, defeated.

Trey heartlessly recalled the Pikachu, "You're all I've got, Kadabra."

Wyatt shook his head as the golden graham-brown creature appeared and instantly shivered at the ghost-type it'd been sent to battle. "This is truly my destiny. Soneone like you doesn't deserve the power you were handed. Manson, shadow ball." An orb of lavender energy swirled and charged in front of the Chandelure.

"Kadabra, teleport." Trey countered.

The shadow ball fired and on cue the Kadabra vanished in a blur of Chandelure focused, rotating and gyrating its body to influence the course of the shadow ball. The ball curved, swinging until it was on course to hit the reemerging Kadabra.

"Nattie," Trey gawked as his Kadabra collapsed.

Bray Wyatt outstretched his arms, ready to recieve the spoils of his victory.

Trey clutched his chest as an intense heartburn seared his sternum. It felt like his heart had been lit ablaze and was being ripped out of his chest.

Wyatt smiled as he recieved the essence of the pharaoh.

"No," Trey shook his advancing forward, "NATTIE!" Charging for Bray.

The wind was knocked out of him as a. massive frame tackled him into the mud.

"I, Bray Wyatt, am the WESTERN PHARAOH!" He declared, cacklingsinisterly, "tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime...is on...my side," he sang before turning the the three sheep in his block, "Finish him!"Luke Harper nodded as the three grabbed Trey.

"Nattie, I'm sorry." Trey coughed as they closed in on him.

xoxoxo


	181. Chapter 162 Mural

"Mural"

Black then scarlet, more black then some gray. When the door opened, El Fredo did not cease. He continued dabbing his brush into the wet paint and sharply stroking it onto the long parchment scroll.

Alexa was in utter awe at the scale of what she was witnessing. A long scroll was unrolled across the wall. The scroll extended from floor-to-ceiling, a kaleidoscope of colors, thousands of images, dots and lines, ancient geometry, a mural of one man's life.

Behind her, Corin entered the room. His eyes nonchalantly scanned the wall that had become a giant easel. "Who are you?" Corin asked.

"Popular," El Fredo smiled as he dabbed the mural with a soft splash of brown, "particularly today it seems, senor," El Fredo gently laid his brush down and turned to the couple, "Aye, yi, yi," he smiled, stroking his mustache, and smiling at Alexa.

"Hey," Corin grunted, "We're looking for someone. Who are you?"

"Me llamo Fredo Santos but everyone calls me, El Fredo. I am an artist…a good-for-nothing-guy," he chuckled, crossing the room and rolling up the sleeves of his jet-black dress shirt before pouring himself a glass of tequila, "who happens to be quite the ladies' man."

Alexa scoffed, trying not to laugh. As charming as the man's words were, he had aged and was beyond past his prime.

El Fredo raised the pure tequila to his lips, his eyes brown eyes admiring Alexa, "So…how can I help you, senora."

Corin stepped forward, intercepting the question, "Carlito…light-skinned, tall-"

"Si," El Fredo nodded, "Chico was here a minute ago. He's upstairs, trying to save the princess from the demon," Fredo's eyes switched to the scroll where the image of a red-and-black phantom towered over a stone castle.

"Tch," Corin rolled his eyes, "Balor kicked the front door in a moment ago. We came to see if Carlito was alright. What I'm wondering about is…how did he get here? Since Zion is a remote island that almost nobody knows about how did he know to come here?"

El Fredo chuckled and pointed to Alexa, "Do you love her, amigo?"

Corin flinched. Alexa intently stared at Corin for a moment.

As he stood, petrified and caught off guard, Alexa countered, "We've only been dating-"

"Doesn't matter," Fredo shook his head, "There is no timeline on love. Some people need a lifetime to fall in love; some need only a moment, others a year or two." Fredo then turned to Alexa, "Well, senora, tell me then…do you love him?"

Alexa folded her lips, unsure of how to answer the question in the most diplomatic way. Part of her wanted to support Corin. To ride for him. To extend her heart and say she loved him but why place her heart on the line for him when he seemed unable to do the same for her?

"Aye," Fredo shrugged, sucking his teeth as the tequila churned his esophagus, "Well…one day when either you fall in love…whether it be with eachother or…another," winking at Alexa, "you'll understand how the heart always searches…always longs for that other person no matter where they are…if you really want to…you can and will find them."

"That's bullshit," Corin snarled.

Alexa downcast her eyes, Corin's words cut her, collateral damage of his nonchalant attitude. Maybe he just didn't believe in love. What kind of man was she dating? She wondered. They had never actually discussed either of these things but they both enjoyed each other's company. Was that enough?

"Whatever you say, chico?" El Fredo shrugged, sitting his glass down and digging into the pocket of his gray slacks and retrieving a small tube of Chap Stick.

Alexa's hand and body began to twitch as she watched Fredo unscrew the top and carefully pour a void-white powdery substance into the cap. He lowered his left nostril to it, plugging his right with a finger and snorted. Inhaling deeply as the cocaine elevated his mind, rocketing him through the atmosphere.

"You have got to be shitting me." Corin shook his head. "We are sitting her and getting information from a cocaine addicted painter?"

Alexa shamefully stared at the carpeted floor, unsure of what to say. Her body, her mind, every piece of her being ached, craving and wanting it. Just one more ride. Her body called to her. It reached for her, tempting her. One more time. Feel good one more time. Alexa spun around and hurried out of the room.

Corin eerily stared at the open door.

El Fredo snorted once again before recapping the chapstick and dropping it in his pocket, "Chico, you've got yourself a beautiful girl. Pretty long blond hair, blue eyes, typical blanca, eh." Chuckling and rubbing his nose. "Tranquilo, chico, relax, take that armor off your heart…or you'll lose her."

Corin blinked, ignoring the advice just as easily as he'd ignored Alexa's random tantrum. Was she mad at him for not saying he loved her? If so then whatever she needed to grow up and understand that now wasn't the time for love.

"Okay, compadre," Fredo sipped his drink before picking up his paintbrush, "Keep interrogating me….what do you desire to know?"

Corin thought for a moment, "What's happening with Bayley?"

"Bayley is the heir to our family legacy." Fredo explained, "She has inherited the family heirlooms and full control of our…shadow…empire."

"Shadow empire?" Corin blinked, "What's that?"

"That…is not for me to tell." Fredo smiled.

(Shadow Empire?) Corin replayed it in his mind trying to make sense of it. The next question came to mind, "What is Zion?"

"Zion, this island is an ancient city that was originally intended to be a diplomatic, military and trading outpost and a bridge between the motherland and the colonies. A lot of deals were made here in the past. During the fall of the motherland the islands were sunk to prevent their technology and resources from falling into enemy hands. This is one of the islands that were sunk."

Corin nodded, wondering if there were any other questions he had.

"Chico, you should go and check on your lady," Fredo suggested, planting a finishing touch on the mural, "Or I will."

"Tch," Corin shook his head, "Alexa wouldn't want you. You're too old."

"Hahahaha, touché, as you americanos say," Fredo chuckled, "Look beyond the physical beauty and think of what a guy like me…can give her that you can not."

Corin shook his head, "I don't care. If she's disloyal then you're doing me a favor."

"Maybe, chico, maybe. Even the best of us have moments of weaknesses," picking up his gray hat and stepping out of the room.

Corin stared at the doorway. At odds with himself. Should he go after Alexa? No. She probably just had some things to figure out. What if he really had hurt her though? Corin took one last glance at the demonic presence towering over the castle and the figures that El Fredo had added to the mural.

A beautiful blond was stepping away from a machine and dashing towards a shadowy figure.

Corin shut his eyes wondering what he should do. Test the loyalty of his woman? Proceed deeper into the house and find Carlito and the rampaging Balor? Stay put or leave the house?


	182. Chapter 163 If You Still Believe

"If You Still Believe"

Eva stared through her reflection. The distant twinkling stars held her attention. Then, she suddenly remembered to breathe.

Holding her breath couldn't contain time and make this moment everlasting. No matter how badly she yearned it could be recorded, sealed and revisited. Emotions, anxieties, agony and all, it would be all worth it.

Eva slipped her hand free, batting a rogue tear from her cheek.

They lie in Rob's bunk, Prince's muscular arms and body blanketing hers. His weight, strength and warmth leant her irreplaceable comfort and security.

"What if we just let it all go and stopped?" Eva asked, "Just you and me," staring at a glowing nova.

His embrace loosened, "Eva, we can't. Sithis will hunt us no matter where we go. We're a lot stronger together with the group than we are apart."

"I know, I just—sometimes I wish all this would just be—just stop we could be happy for a day or two."

Prince cocked his head, "You're not the only one."

Eva rolled over, staring at his handsome face. The glass-filtered starlight stroked his coconut-brown skin making it the electric blue in the darkness. "So what happens next?"

"I get Melbu and get off this island."

She sat sup, staring at him in disbelief, "You're running away? You're leaving us?"

Prince exhaled sharply, frustration beginning to boil over. "I don't have a choice, Eva." He hissed, "It's either leave or end up in jail or in a box somewhere!" His voice was louder than he intended it to be, "The Rock will never stop."

"What about me? Carlito? Bayley? The others? "

"We're all adults. Everyone'll figure it out." Prince shook his head with frustration.

"Then," stubbornly staring at him, "I'm going with you."

Prince rolled his eyes, ignoring the naïve statement.

"You already said so; The Rock will never stop, right?" Grasping Prince's testimony, transforming it into daggers and reflecting them back at him like an attorney. "The Rock won't harm Sasha. Sasha will protect Bayley but we both know she won't protect me and if he wants to get to you I'm the first person he'll go after when he can't find Carlito. I'm going."

(Whatever.) Prince stood, staring at the clock and ignoring her. He cupped his fist in front of his lips, staring at the digital clock beside the television screen as it displayed the words:

*when the clash of swords echo, the journey of chasing the past ends and the journey to know today begins*

Prince against the backdrop of the tribal drums, the plucked strings and howl of the theme songs electric guitar raised his pokeball and aimed at the napping Electrike, "Thunder God, Raiden, return," as the acoustic strings breathed a new sorrow and searing memory into their minds.

*I had a dream that I could fly* "DON'T GO!" Eva snapped, jumping from the bed and glaring at Prince.

*I can feel each moment as time goes by* Anger, shame, fury and love tore at Eva's soul as Raiden vanished in a cherry-red blur. "You know I have to." Prince sighed.

*I never thought, thought that it would be our last goodbye* "It's her, isn't it?" Eva nodded, tears bleeding from her eyes, "It's always her! It's always her." She snorted, "To get Melbu back you have to go to her." Shaking her head, "I love you!" She confessed, "She doesn't. Why can't you see that?"

*I still can dream that one day love will fall out from the sky* "This isn't about Sasha." Prince scowled with frustration.

"Yes it is!" Eva shouted, "All this time…it's always been about her." Wiping her eyes, "I'm not letting you go."

*Do you still remember all the time has gone by?* Prince exhaled, "I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking?" Eva groaned, "For me to just…standby and…just…WAIT until you're ready to be with me? You want me to just be…your sloppy seconds?"

"Eva, it's not like-"

"Then what's it like?!"

*Do you still believe that love can fall from the sky?* Prince marched up to Eva. He reached out, his hand attempting to touch her cheek.

Eva swatted his hand. Backing away and nearly tripping over the coffee table. Prince reached out, catching her and balancing her. Driven by instinct, he leaned forward, his lips on hers, a quick smooch. Eva leaned forward, evolving the smooch into a long and deep kiss. Prince's caramel-brown eyes shut as he held her tightly, tasting her peach flavored lip gloss.

Prince nervously backed away, his heart pounding, praying she didn't cry, praying she could understand that he didn't want to go. That currently he had no choice but to leave or die either in prison or in combat against The Rock and the army of soldiers that served the Scorpion King.

Eva stood in shock. She'd felt his love for her, only for a moment, she could see the conflict in his eyes but she had to be selfish. She'd been too nice, too generous for far too long. It was her turn to demand what she wanted and fight for her dreams rather than allow Sasha, the vulture, the jackal to take what belonged to her.

When he inched closer to the door, Eva snapped, "You walk out that door…and we're done!" Her tone lowered, darker, stern and lethal, "No more us…because walking out that door means you're choosing Sasha…again."

Prince froze.

*If from you're standing you can see the sky above* Eva stared at into his dark chocolate-brown eyes.

*I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love* Prince exhaled, about-facing and stepping out of the door. (Melbu.) He thought, "I'm sorry, Eva." He breathed as he descended the stairs. The bang of a controller crashing against a wall shook the confused Rob from his sofa as Prince exited the small house through the front door.

Rob scurried up the stairs, past the shattered controller.

*Find a way to bring back yesterday* Eva dropped to her knees, angry, broken, and defeated.

"Eva," Rob called as she leapt to her feet, shoving Rob aside. She hurried down the stairs, throwing the door open and stomping after him. In the distance she could see him. She wasn't letting him go without a fight.

*Love will find a way… *

xoxoxo


	183. Chapter 164 Draco

"Draco"

The barracuda, yellow snappers and sailfish had been enriched by lemons squeezed dry to add a sour flavor.

He leaned forward, craning his long sapphire-blue neck, parting his lips and sampled the meat.

("How is it?") She asked, her voice was a shadowy dark hiss, as she entered the dining chamber. The candle-like flame on her tail burned brightly as she kneeled over her plate and inhaled the scent of the fresh fish.

("Not bad.") He responded, his voice a deep-throaty-powerful voice, after chewing and swallowing the food.

("Mom isn't feeding you tonight.") Melbu noted.

("It's okay. It's nice to do on my own once in awhile.") Frahma swallowed.

("I can not imagine life without arms.") Melbu stood beside Frahma, gazing at the three fish on the Dragonair's plate. Using her claws, Melbu quickly cut each fish into six individual pieces.

Frahma smiled. ("Soon…I won't have that problem.") Frahma chewed his fish, staring at the arms and legs of Melbu. ("I can not imagine life without wings".)

Melbu speared the barracuda on her plate, holding it up like a skewered kebab and taking a large bite of the fish. (When father returns…I won't have that problem.)

The chairs at the long rectangular table were empty, leaving the two alone in the chamber.

It took the two pokemon less than a minute to gobble up the fish. Afterwards the two leaned against the crystal walls, side-by-side with eachother, back-to-back with their reflections. The moonlight pierced through the crystals, giving them a deitic silver shine similar to a naked diamond.

("Are you worried, brother?") Melbu asked.

The Dragonair mystically levitated in the air, gliding over the dining table. ("Yes, sister. Yes, I am. I worry about mother…and father…and….Icarus.)

Melbu downcast her eyes. ("Icarus…I have felt it too. Icarus…has returned.")

("When the time comes-)

("If.") Melbu interrupted. ("If the time comes…we will do what is necessary.")

Frahma gently landed on the thread tablecloth. Spreading and stretching its long serpentine body over the bare table. ("…Mother…what is happening to her…)

Melbu downcast her eyes, (…I do not know…)

Frahma stared at the crystal double doors, watching them as they were slowly pushed open. Wearing a leather vest, black pants and boots, The Rock entered the dining chamber. He immediately turned to Melbu, then to Frahma.

(I do not like him.) Melbu hissed.

(You miss father…that is why you detest this man.) Frahma coiled up, staring into the eyes of the scorpion king.

The Rock looked into the eyes of each pokemon. Wondering what they were conversing about. "Frahma," nodding at the Dragonair before turning to the Charmeleon, "Melbu…she's awakening. The Rock needs both of your support so that Isis can understand who her pharaoh is and so that Isis will do what must be done."

Melbu turned her head. ("You are not my father.") Melbu sneered, slouching out of the room.

The Rock stared at the back of the Charmeleon, watching its flame disappear as it turned the corner. He gritted his teeth, fingers twisting into a hard fist. The Rock turned to the Dragonair, "Frahma…will you help me?"

The Dragonair beetle-black eyes were fixed on The Rock as he pondered his decision carefully…


	184. Chapter 165 Ultimatum

Ultimatum

Slipping through the villages of Zion wasn't as difficult as Prince had thought it would be. Majority of the villagers were already home in their apartments and small houses enjoying cocktails and weed. A few patrols made their way through the neighborhoods but were predictable and simple to avoid.

Prince stood, huddled behind a set of trees in small children's playground a football field's distance away from the Crystal Palace.

(Melbu, I'm coming.) Prince thought as he unclipped a pokeball from his belt. (…Here we go.) He nodded, "Let's go, Kirby," he whispered. In a silver flash the sugar-pink gum-like creature appeared. "Transform into a soldier, lead him over here."

The Ditto's body glowed as it rearranged its cells. Stretching and becoming one of the Zionic soldiers.

The cloned soldier nodded, hurrying to the front gate.

(Good.) Prince smiled. The stride and walk of Kirby perfectly mimicked the soldiers. Everything was going well.

"Mohammed," A dark cold voice called from behind Prince.

Prince, recognizing the voice, immediately spun around, grasping his pokeball and ready for battle.

Prince froze at the sight before him.

Empty eyes, pupils absent, stared back at him, "After you retrieve," Flaming red locks wafting in the soft breeze, "your Charmeleon…" Sithis breathed through the body of Eva, "Then what is it you plan to do…pharaoh?"

Prince gulped, unsure of how to react. Sithis was controlling Eva.

"I will tell you what you are going to do, pharaoh…" Sithis sinisterly smiled through the body of Eva, "You are going to destroy…The Rock…you are going to fulfill the prophecy and become the undisputed eastern pharaoh…"

Prince shook his head. "Why?" Not understanding. "Why do you want me…to be to the pharaoh?"

Eva's crescent lips faltered into a flat look of indifference, "You do not need to understand…you only have to do as you are ordered. Perform the task that your," pointing at Prince's heart, "your Supreme has ordered…"

Prince stared into the blank eyes. What could Sithis do? Was Sithis here? Was Giannis waiting in the wings to ambush Prince? Sweat rolled down Prince's forehead. He glanced over his shoulder. Kirby was returning with a guard, a partner to rove and patrol the village with. They were already half-way across the field.

"Shit." Prince hissed, picking up a thick rock and turning to the possessed Eva.

"I shall make you an offer that you can not refuse," Eva's possessed body nodded, kneeling and picking up a glass wine bottle that had probably been leftover from the fiesta. "Life," She turned, slamming the bottle into the trunk of a nearby tree, shattering it. "Kill…The Rock…Mohammed…," raising the sharp glass to neck of Eva and sliding from her ear to her collarbone.

"Did you hear something?" The guard hissed, closing in faster.

Prince shuddered as Sithis' triumphant smile spread across the face of the bleeding Eva. The shattered glass had gently pricked the skin of Eva, drawing a gentle waterfall of blood that rained over her olive skin. Sithis hadn't cut deep enough to any life threatening damage…yet.

xoxoxoxo

The guard darted onto the scene, staring at the beautiful bleeding angel before his eyes. Her red flaming hair, blood-stained skin and clothes, the shattered bottle in her shaking hand. The Zion guard reached for his pokeball. Then a hard blow through him sideways and knocked his helmet off. He turned his head, staring at his partner. "What are you doing?!" Charging and tackling his companion into the grass.

Then another blow came, this one on his exposed skull. Everything went black.

Xoxoxo

Prince stared at the bleeding Eva, dropping the blood-stained stone onto the ground.

"Last chance…pharaoh," Sithis called, pressing the glass against the wrist of Eva.

"Hold it!" Prince sighed, staring into the blank eyes, "…I'll do it," He muttered.

"I can't hear you…Negus."

Prince closed his eyes. "I said…I'll do it…I will kill The Rock."

Sithis smiled through Eva, "One will die tonight...The Rock…or her…the choice is yours…"

xoxoxo


	185. Chapter 166 Madonna

"Madonna"

Warped. Her heart in overdrive. Senses elevated to cloud nine.

Alexa's sapphire-blue pupils became wide as marbles. "Damn, damn, damn," Alexa gasped, brushing the white remnants from her nostrils as she rolled on the floor, her body absorbing her first bump of cocaine in years. It clouded her senses and fogged her pain.

All her stresses vanished as an aura of power and invincibility began to overtake her. Every idea she had seemed genius. Every emotion was gospel.

"Bolivia's finest," El Fredo smiled, capping the lipstick tube and kneeling beside the fallen blonde, "Feelin' good, eh, mama?"

The two had returned to the family room and were in the shadow of the Isis statue.

"Yah," She ecstatically smiled, carefully rising. trying to control the rush of the high, "like a million bucks." She stared at the patient Spaniard, "thank you."

Fredo smiled innocently, "No problem," nodding, "no problem," lying down beside her, the shadow of Isis darkening his face.

"So what exactly do you do around here?"

"I await fate to play her hand. I pass the time by painting, sculpting, losing myself in my art and wishing that one day I will find mi amor, my soulmate."

"Hopeless romantic, huh?" Alexa rolled her eyes, "you're a man. You hit the genetic lottery. Go after what you want. Hunt it down and take it."

Guided by her advice, Fredo nodded,"Si," extending an arm over her shoulder and diving forward, his mustached lips leaning forward.

Alexa grunted, turning her head, "No," she grunted, slipping her arms under his sternum and pushing, attempting to escape, "Get off-"

A moment later, she felt him desperately grab her shirt, pulling it to maintain position before he was thrown against the statue.

Free of his weight, Alexa glanced up, watching as Corin pressed his forearm against Fredo's windpipe. Eyes burning with anger.

Fredo was muttering, chattering quickly in Spanglish, "Cono, cabron, we was doing nothin," in a soft apologetic tone.

Corin yanked Fredo's color, slinging him onto the carpet, "get the fuck of here!"

Fredo innocently raised his hands and scooted away, "lo siento, lo siento, hurrying up the staircase."

Corin glared at every fiber of Fredo down to his shadow. It took every once restraint within Corin to not beat Fredo to a pulp. "Tch," Corin shook his head. Apart of him prayed the junkie would have tried to fight so that Corin could fully justify a violent resolution.

Corin kneeled, gently clutching Alexa's arm, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Alexa inhaled, pulling and tucking her stray golden-blonde locks behind her ears, "thanks to you," accepting his hand. He guided her to her feet.

"Let's get out of here before I have to see that douchebag again." Corin suggested through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Alexa nodded. Then, Corin saw it. His heart stopped, then began to do somersaults.

On Alexa's upper lip and still on hinges of her nostrils the residue of Madonna. She'd been snorting coke with Fredo. Corin gulped, refusing to believe it but when he stared at her dilated cobalt eyes, he knew it was true. "I don't fucking believe this," gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

"Corin," she remorsefully called, reaching for it.

He torecaway from her, body and mind fuming with disappointment and frustration, he stomped out of the front door.

Alexa hurried behind him, heart bleeding with regret.

Corin darkly stepped into the world. (Why...why does this always happen every single time? I let them in...they let me down...they betray me...I love them...they hurt me...why? No more...) He thought marching against the moonlight.

xoxoxo


	186. Chapter 167 Raging Demon

Wedding Bells range and Bayley and Dibiase stood in small room candlelit room Kadessa watching the scene.

Dibiase and Bayley held hands looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you Bayley, desendant of Mansa Musa take this man as your husband.

"I do." Bayley said monotone

"Then so it is done now you must seal this marriage with a kiss." Kadessa said

A evil smirk streched across Dibiase's face as he leaned in.

"Aghhhhh!" A furious growl echoed throughout the walls of the room

The doors flew off the hinges and charging through was a demon like man with dreadlocks and paint with a red aura around him, its eyes locked on Bayley.

The demon charged its way to the akter where Bayley stood.

"What's that?" Kadessa said as the red aura approached rapidly

"Move!" The demon said swatting Kadessa aside throwing her through a nearby wall.

"Kiss me." Dibiase voice growled noticing the Demon coming straight for him

Bayley leaned in

"Aghhhh" The demon grabbing Dibiase and hurling him across the room before Bayley's lips meet his

"Bayley!" The demon snarled

"Who are you?" Bayley asked

"Bayley!" Carlito called running and stopping at the sight of the demon.

The demon turned facing Carlito

Carlito gripped his pokeball on his belt.

Xoxoxoxo

Go Typhlosion!

Bailor pulled a pokeball from his pocket

Zoroark Go!

"Make the first move Sword."

"Think I'm gonna fall for that." Carlito smirked

Most do. Bailor smirked

"Enough chit chat let's battle."

"Bring it."

"As you wish, Tyhplosion rollout!"

Thyplosion rolled into a ball and rolled toward Zoroark at a high speed

"Zoroark agility!"

Zoroark hastily jumped out of the way.

"Good move." Carlito complemented

"You make it too easy." Bailor said

"Then how about we get serious." Carlito said

"Oh I thought you were serious?" Bailor chuckled

"Nah just feeling you out." Carlito nodded

"Let's go then." Bailor nodded

"Lets" Carlito said

"Double team Zoroark"

Zoroark split into mutiple doubles surrounding Thyphlosion

(He's going for a swords dance just like Prince would, I already know how to counter this) Thyphlosion Flame Wheel!

The flame on Thyphlosion's neck flared furious and Thyphlosion spun it's body in a circle creating a ring of fire burning all the doubles and revealing the real Zoroark.

(Damn how did he know I was gonna try and end it quick with a multiple attack, still that was an impressive counter.) Bailor said sheilding his face from the flames.

"Now Tackle!" As Thyphlosion came to a stop it jumped on all fours and speeded toward its adversary

"Make it think twice approaching you, Scary Face!"

Thyphlosion leapt forward into a monsterous face created by Zoroark.

Thyphlosion jumped back startled by the appartion, a look of confusion on the face of Thyphlosion.

(It worked, now slowly his Thyphlosion will be taken out of its game.) Bailor smiled

(Damn Thyphlosion is spooked, this isn't good) Carlito thought watching Thyphlosion's body tremble

"Thyphlosion pep up I know you're scared but you got to push past it."

Carlito encouraged

"Zoroark Snarl" Bailor instructed

Zoroark snarled not letting up on its game of intimidation.

Thyphlosion shot its eyes the fear becoming to much

"No don't be intimidated, roar!"

Thyphlosion roared the flames on its neck erupting

"Zoroark stopped at the thunderous roar of Thyphlosion, fear creeping through its body.

(Good comeback but you won't win this battle) Bailor gritted his teeth

Zoroark roar!

Zoroark and Thyphlosion engaged roared at each other seeing who can intimidate who, who can be the loudest like two lions before engaging in battle.

"Ice Strike!" The voice of Kadessa sounded as a pillar of ice firing into Zoroark and Thyphlosion knocking them both out.

"What the hell!?" Carlito and Bailor said in synch

Kadessa stood her hand outstreched, beside her stood Bayley looking as if she was in a sort of trance and a hypno.

"Bayley?" Carlito said

"Hmph" Kadessa said moving her flaming red hair out her face.

"You she devil!" Bailor said charging Kadessa the red aura returning.

Kadessa smirked as Bailor charged her

Kadessa effortlessly raised her and Bailor slammed into a barrier.

As Bailor smacked hit the ground the red aura faded.

"What a nuisance." Kadessa sighed

"Damn" Bailor groaned

"You good man?" Carlito asked Bailor

"Yeah " Bailor said

"Hypno Nightmare." Kadessa instructed

A violet wave hit Carlito and Bailor beginning to torture their minds with their worst fears.

Xoxoxoxo

Carlito and Bailor screamed in pain and terror as their minds were haunted by their worst fears.

Hassan appeared from the shadows

They will not interfere with the wedding, Bayley WILL marry the "Supreme one and bring power and we will be bathed in the spoils." Hassan said raising his arms above his head.

"Get rid of them." Kadessa instructed

Hassan nodded approaching the screaming Carlito and Bailor.

Hassan retrieved a blade from armband and raised it aiming for Carlito's head.

"Huwagh!" Hassan groaned as Kadessa's olive hand pierced through Hassan's rib cage and heart

You've been very useful Hassan, you know its too bad

"Damn you!" Hassan spat a blood from his mouth

"Poor baby. " Kadessa coed

"H...How did you get my hpyno to obey you?" Hassan asked

A power bestowed to me by Lord Sithis. Kadessa explained

"And the magic as well?" Hassan asked

No. A gift that only can be achieved by reaching THE CITY IN THE SKY.

"You were using us from the beginning." "Hassan chocked

It's a small price to pay, guess money can't buy brains."

"You will fail in your plans." Hassan said

"We shall see." Kadessa said thrusting her hand deeper in Hassan's chest.

"There is only one ruler...and he does not share power." Kadessa said tossing Hassan's corspe aside

Kadessa stood over Hassan's corpse and raised her left hand in the air, making a hand gesture

"Hypno stop." Kadessa ordered

The hyno obeyed releasing Carlito and Bailor from the torture.

Carlito and Bailor fell to ground panting glad to be rid the nightmare that assaulted their minds.

"My lord are you ready?" Kadessa said turning to where Bayley stood.

"Of course" Sithis said ascending from the sky.

"Kadessa nodded retrieving a dagger from her boot

Sithis outstretched his hand to Kadessa.

Kadessa slide the dagger down Sithis's palm drawing blood.

"Give me your hand" Kadessa instructed Bayley

Bayley walked over to Kadessa giving Kadessa her hand.

Kadessa slide the down Bayley's palm drawing blood.

"Ahhh!" Bayley cried

"Sithis placed his bleeding palm on Bayley's palm, locking hands.

A golden chain appeared around Sithis's and Bayley's wrist and hands

"Do you accept the blood of The Supreme Pharaoh?" Kadessa asked Bayley

Bayley opened her mouth to speak

"Bayley no!" Carlito called to Bayley

Xoxoxoxo

"Before you answer that know this, I love you." Carlito said

"What" Bayley said tears blooming in her eyes

"Ever since Chicago." Carlito said

"I...I.. lo..." Bayley began her eyes returning back to their original color.

Kadessa gasped. The hypno's hypnosis was wearing off.

"I love you too" Bailor said

Bayley downcast her eyes

"Enough!" Sithis shouted

In a flash Kadessa stood in front of Carlito and Bailor her palm outstretched

"You will accept or they die." Sithis said looking Bayley

"No please don't" Bayley shook head.

"Your choice." Sithis said as Kadessa powered up a ball of energy forming in her palm.

Carlito and Bailor stood defenseless with nothing to do but watch.

"I...I...accept." Bayley said hesitantly looking at Carlito.

The golden chain around Sithis's and Bayley's hands glowed and began turning the color of blood.

Sithis turned to Kadessa "Kill them!" "No!" Bayley said trying to pull away but it was no good her hand was bound to Sithis's

"No!" Carlito said swatting Kadessa's hand

"Ugh" Kadessa groaned as an energy blast fired from her palm in the direction of Sithis and Bayley.

Tension grew and time seemed to slow as the blast got closer to Sithis and Bayley.

The blast struck the chain that binded Sithis's and Bayley's hands snapping it in half before it was completely red

"Carlito!" Bayley said running to Carlito's side

"No!" Sithis yelled The marriage was not binding.

"You will pay for your insolence" Sithis said

"No lets not waste time my lord, We always have plan B my lord." Kadessa said standing and brushing the hair out her face.

"That's right we don't have time for this." Sithis said

In a blur Kadessa and Sithis and Sithis were gone.

Xoxoxoxo


	187. Chapter 168 25 II and III

"25: Part One"

Larrell was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. He was wondering who this "25" was and what did they want. Then he got another text that said "Meet us on the beach at 9:00 p.m."-Signed 25. Larrell looked at the clock on his phone it was 8:45 p.m. He left the sleeping quarters of Zion and went to the beach. He stared at the ocean water and looked at the night sky feeling relaxed. Then he saw a shadowy figure walking his direction from the left.

"Who are you?" he called out. No answer. The shadowy figure got closer and closer but Rell noticed it wasn't just one shadowy figure, it was four. Larrell gripped his Pokeballs ready for an attack. The four shadows were people dressed in cloaks but Rell couldn't see their faces. They surrounded him…."Do your worst you sons of bitches" Larrell said holding two Pokeballs "I'm ready or a fight…"!

Suddenly one of the figures said, "Stop and put down your Pokémon!" in a distorted voice.

"Why should I trust you?" Larrell asks.

"Because if you do we will help you get the power you desire"

"Show yourselves, all of you"

"We will but first put the Pokeballs away" another one of the distorted voices said. Larrell wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery so he put the Pokeballs away.

"Now…. show yourselves" Larrell says.

Each of the cloaked individuals removed their cloaks to reveal Kanye West, Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears, and The Weeknd.

"HOLY…." Then Larrell felt a huge blow to the head from behind that knocked him out unconscious.

"25: Part Two"

The room was dark except for lighted torches. It had a very ominous feeling to it and the four were looking down at the unconscious Swords member…..

"Do you think I hit him over the head too hard?" Kanye says.

"No you did what you had to do because we didn't need any wondering eyes" Britney says.

"Shhh….I think he's waking up" Avril says.

"Ugh….my aching head what the hell happened" Larrell says groggily. His eyes slowly showed him the sight of the four celebrities in front of him.

'What am I doing here?" Who the hell are you guys and where are my Pokémon?" Larrell says.

"Welcome Larrell to our secret society headquarters"

"Wait a minute…Illuminati?" Larrell asks.

"Yes" Britney says. "We are the 25th sect of our powerful organization"

"Wow, I didn't think Avril Lavigne was an Illuminati member"

"Most musicians who reach a certain level of fame are" Avril says.

"So why am I here?" Larrell asks.

"We have an important task for you, young blood" Kanye says. "If you have been following the news recently, you see all the violence going within this country. Cop killings, racism becoming more prominent, the economy in a state of flux and America is fed up with the people that we elected that were supposed to serve but yet serve corporate and their own interests".

"Yeah, so what can we do about it? I mean doesn't the rich and powerful benefit from turmoil"

"We may but not what is going on right now…We believe that because of this political election regardless of Trump or Clinton wins it is going to lead to a civil war." Kanye says.

"I knew it, I felt this political election was going to lead to the destruction of this country" Larrell says.

"Yes and what are you going to do about it?" Weeknd asks.

"Me? I don't know?"

"Yes you do…. we understand that you felt like Sasha, Prince, even Bayley had become more important than you" Britney says. "We know what you want…power, control, recognition, leadership, honor. That is why you joined our society. That is why we all joined."

"Your right Britney I do but what do you want from me?"

"Simple…. we want you to kill Donald Trump & Hillary Clinton" Avril says.

"What is in it for me?"

"Kill both of them and you when the Swords takeover will be President of the United States" The Weeknd says.

Damn, Larrell would be powerful then he would be the leader of the free world. All he had to do was takeout Trump and Hillary.

"What's your decision Larrell" Kanye asks.

"Save the death of America and stop Trump and Hillary…..I'll do it"


	188. Chapter 169 Aaliyah

Alduin 1 "Moonlight Goddess"

Helmet removed. Boots and armor polished and shined. The watchtower guard raised the yardstick pointing to large structure on the eastern portion of the map, "The Demon, as we've taken to calling him was last seen at the coordinates."

The Rock interlaced his fingers, staring at the large map of Zion pinned to the wall, "The Mansa Munsa residence," he nodded, "The Rock is familiar. Why would that jabroni go there?"

"Well, pharaoh, we are still collecting intelligence. I will research that and get back to you."

"Have there been any emergency calls from the Munsa residence?"

"No, pharaoh."

The Rock nodded, standing, "The Rock thanks you, meeting adjourned."

The guard and small gathering of military advisors stood at-attention as The Rock departed the palace's war room war room.

Guards, chefs, advisors and staff parted as The Rock advanced through the moonlit palace. As he scaled the spiral staircase, his mind juggled the responsibilities of being pharaoh, leader of The People.

What was going on? The Rock wondered. A strange red demon appears on the island and subdues thirteen guards with ease on a warpath to the Munsa mansion. The Rock stopped. He stared at the unclimbed steps in front of him. (The Rock must send help to them.) He concluded. (Zion needs them. We can't keep relying on pokemon to power this island. There's too huge a risk of the pokemon becoming fed up and revolting against us. Only the Munsa family has the finances and reason to bankroll the machines we need to survive long term here. The Rock shall send help.)

The Rock continued up the staircase. He would summon help as soon as he reached his quarters.

Then, in a blur of coalescent evergreen energy, Khan Badu appeared in his path. She wore a jade green dress and shawls decorated with gold. "…It would be wise not poke the hornet's nest, pharaoh."

The Rock blinked, "What exactly is it you are asking The Rock to do, Khan?"

"It would be whom of you," rubbing her hands together and staring at the source of the filtered moonlight, "to leave the demon alone. The demon does not desire to harm…or to cause death…the demon has come to this island for the most sacred and misunderstood of emotions."

The Rock scoffed, "Love?"

"Yes."

The Rock rolled his eyes, "Fine then," continuing past the guestrooms and to the top of the staircase, "The Rock will do as you ask. The Rock will stand down the guards."

Badu smiled and nodded appreciatively.

A moment later, The Rock stood in the royal chamber. Underneath the statue of Isis of plump stocky man with waffle-brown skin, neck-length hair and goatee dyed blond. The man wore a black silk robe and staring at the ground, eyes filled with guilt; in his hands he clutched dragon fruit.

"Cousin," The Rock scoffed, "What are you-"

"OKAY," Rikishi blurted, "It was me," nodding.

The Rock stared at his cousin, confused.

"When you left…I wanted Isis to awaken so I snuck into the pharaoh's chambers and I left this with the pokemon. It was the Goddess' favorite so I thought it would help."

The Rock shook his head, still confused.

"I did it…for The Rock," Rikishi breathed, "I did it…for…the people."

The Rock shook his head, walking past the guilty man as continued to recite his reasons, "I did it…I did…I did it for-" with disgust The Rock marched past the statue of Mohammed and entered the chamber.

Suddenly, a shrill beautiful sound was carried over the air, whispering a gentle plea in the wind, the gentle and systematic plucking of strings followed by the harmonious cries of a violin, expertly and impeccably played. The melody was serene, beautiful yet enveloped in a confused darkness.

The Rock was startled when a soft poke, jabbed his shoulder. Frahma, the Dragonair, was by his side. The first line of defense against any intruder, it nodded to the Scorpion King, gracefully gliding through the air and leading The Rock forward.

The glow of Melbu's tail bathed the chamber in the red-orange glow of a firefly. The Charmeleon's back was scathingly turned to him, still giving him the cold shoulder.

The Charmeleon's stood beside Sasha. She wore a crystal blue dress ornamented with rhinestones. Propped up on her shoulder, craning her neck, she held a violin, expertly and graciously sliding the bow across the strings. The Rock stepped forward. With shrill swipe, the song ended.

Sasha lowered the violin and the bow, looking over shoulders and staring at The Rock as she stood there, her pancake-brown skin glowing in gold in the fire and ghastly white in the moonlight. A dual Goddess, was she God's child or Satan's angel?

"…Do you…remember…?" The Rock carefully asked as the moon rained its light down on her.

"Yes, I remember everything." Sasha nodded, turning back to the giant moon in the sky. Her heart was no longer plagued with confusion. The memories of Isis had fully awakened. The emotions and memories of both her past and present day had resonated and were in full syncopation. All of her choices were as clear as water.

Sasha returned the violin to the small brass case. Her favorite instrument as her soul had been reincarnated and leapfrogged through time. "No more games," Sasha said, spinning and around and shoving The Rock.

Astonished, The Rock stumbled backwards, tumbling onto the bed. As she crawled ontop of him, a delicate smile crossed The Rock's face, "That's more like it," he smiled, "The Rock has been waiting for this moment."

Sasha silenced him with a long kiss. "…So have I."

Melbu snorted, heading for the room's exit. Frahma exhaled, watching as its comrade departed.

Suddenly, the room darkened. Something in large in the sky was blocking the moonlight, eclipsing it.

"What the-" The Rock gawked, moving Sasha aside and staring through the clear crystals at the giant dark shadow inching closer-and-closer to Zion. "What is that?"

Sasha blinked, already knowing the answer. "…The Galeos."


	189. Chapter 170 Icarus

Alduin 2 "Icarus"

On the eastern side of Zion, Finn Balor cloaked in the aura of The Demon stood on the balcony of the Munsa residence, three stories tall Orange bricks, violet roof shingles shaping the crown in a triangular shape dark doors and windows. He carefully planted his satellite phone on the ground beside him, its GPS transmitting coordinates.

The hypnotic trance had been shattered, Bayley massaged her skull. She felt light-headed and dizzy.

Carlito took her hand, guiding her to a nearby chair and easing her into it.

The Demon exhaled. A sudden gust of wind swept across the balcony, fanning the scarlet fumes of energy radiating from Balor.

Finn exhaled, The Demon was gone, an average-height man with cropped brown hair, aquamarine eyes and a thin neatly trimmed beard wearing black shorts, a short-sleeved white shirt that showed off his bulging biceps stood before them. On the breast of the shirt a round campaign button with the phrase, "Make America Great Again" rested.

"Give the girl some room to breathe, mate," Finn advised, advancing on Bayley.

Carlito glared at the man but heeded the advice as it seemed well-placed. Carlito spotted the device Balor had planted. "What's that?" Pointing to the satellite phone.

"I'm calling me ride," Finn explained, "My mates'll be here any minute."

(Trump's racist ass.) Carlito thought darkly, shaking his head. "Bayley," Carlito focused his attention on the lass as she began to stand.

She shook her head, "I owe you guys one," She smiled weakly.

"No worries," Finn nodded, "But we do need to have a little chit-chat."

"About what?" Bayley asked, rubbing her skull.

Balor and Carlito both exchanged bewildered glances. "What I just said?" Carlito reminded her.

"No," Balor shook his head, "What I just said?"

Bayley scratched her head, "Sorry, guys, I'm a little fuzzy on the details. That hypnosis is a real bummer."

Finn scratched his head, remembering the tears Bayley shed. The emotion that impacted her as both men confessed their love for her.

Carlito sighed, "It must be the after effects of the hypnosis."

Balor nodded agreeing. "Well, let's just lay on our cards on the table and let the lady choose then…"

Carlito nodded, "May the best man win."

Both took a deep breath. Confessing their love was hard enough the first time now they'd have to do it all over again.

"Bayley," Carlito spoke without fear, "…I love you…and I have loved since the time we spent in Chicago…and," Carlito couldn't help but feel a bit confident with the insider information El Fredo had provided him with, "I know you love me too. I can make you happy, Bayley."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You and I go way back, old mum, there are ancient feelings from our past that won't just disappear. I love you, Bayley, always have and always will."

Both men stared at her, awaiting her decision.

Bayley raised both her hands, "Okay, slooooooooow down, guys," she smiled, "I mean…wow," rubbing her forehead, "I, ummm-" batting teardrops from her cheeks, "I…uhhh-need some time to just…think."

Carlito pursed his lips understanding. With everything that had happened to her in the span of a single day had to be overwhelming. She'd been given control and responsibility of one of the wealthiest most powerful families in the world, nearly being forced to marry her enemy, two men whom she cared for confessing their love for her and trying her best to not hurt one or both of them.

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded, *Lockdown Mode Activated*

"That drunkard!" Maryse snarled before cursing in French.

Carlito quickly understood she had to be speaking of El Fredo. His mind pondered what exactly would make El Fredo activate a Lockdown security system. Carlito's gaze faltered to Balor. Perhaps it was the raging demon.

"What does that mean?" Bayley shouted across the balcony at Maryse.

"It means all of ze doors and windows are locked on ze first floor and second floor." Maryse crossed her arms, "Zat idiot has locked us in."

Bayley shrugged, reaching for the pokeball on her belt. This ball wasn't the typical cherry-red and white. This pokeball was gold and silver. The Mansa Munsa family heirloom was in the palm of her hands, "Icarus, come out buddy."

In a flash of blinding light, a large reptilian creature with gargoyle-like membranous wings appeared. Serrated fangs lined its large jaw and the skin of its body was violet gray.

*Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon. It was regenerated from DNA extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.*

"Just…give me some time," hugging Finn, "Okay?" Hugging Carlito. Then, Bayley placed one hand on the creature's neck, pulling herself onto the back of the Aerodactyl. "Let's go, Icarus." She smiled, clutching onto the throat of the aerial dinosaur.

Icarus emitting an ear-splitting shriek before leaping off the balcony and spreading its wings, gliding over the wind and under the moonlight.

"You see that, mate," Balor smirked, "She hugged me first."

"She saved the best for last, stupid." Carlito retorted.

"All the same, mate," Balor stared at the approaching shadow that was eclipsing the news, "My lift's here," he smiled as the Galeos approached.


	190. Chapter 171 Mile High Club

Alduin 3 "Mile-High Club"

It whistled through the fall like a bomb, over forty tons of steel plunged from the sky and pierced the sand of Zion's beach.

From atop the Mansa Munsa residence watched in sheer awe. He had only seen airships in books and video games. Now they were a reality.

The whistle filled the air again as a second anchor was dropped to root the ship to the island.

xoxoxo

"Get ready to fly," Orton called, reaching up high and gripping his pokemon that levitated over the ground. The creature's body was wild and circular and resembled a flying saucer. A giant ruby-red eye at the center of its head. One eye on each of its shoulders and a magnet for each hand

*Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon. It evolves from Magneton in certain magnetic areas, and emits energy from each of its three magnets*

The Magnezone floated overhead, using the Earth's magnetic field, gently lowering Orton to the ground like a parachute.

Roman exhaled, staring at one of the newest additions to his team. The large bird had dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside with red tail feathers. The face of the bird was tribal and resembled a Native-American Chief. It had sharp eyes and thick beak.

*Braviary, the Valiant Pokemon, also called `soldiers of the sky`. Because of its devotion to its friends, Braviary will continue battling even after sustaining injury. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades. One can carry a car while flying.* Reigns gripped the talons of his Braviary, "Here we go," He inhaled as the bird flapped its wings and descended.

Xoxoxo

As the two descended, a large screech drew Orton's attention. In the distance he could make a gray speck. Something was flying towards the Crystal Palace.

"Hmmmm…." Orton mused as he landed on the balcony of the Mansa Munsa residence. A moment later, Roman dressed in black landed beside him, the two stared at Finn and Carlito.

"What took you two blokes so long?" Balor groaned.

"Tanning," Orton smirked.

(Shit.) Carlito thought, shooting a death-glare at Reigns, "Traitor."

Reigns shook his head, "It's not what you think, kid."

"Now that you two blokes are finally here, I'm goin' after Bayley." Throwing a pokeball. In a flash a large brown avian with a vulturine neck and long, pointed beak and a carrot-orange Mohawk appeared.

*Fearow, the Beak pokemon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day without landing for rest. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.*

"I think I just saw your bitch," Orton callously commented drawing a glare from Balor, "She's on her way to the palace."

"Mind your mouth, mate." Balor warned, climbing on the back of his Fearow. With a single flap of its wings, the bird shot into the sky, following the trail of the Aerodactyl.

"You should join the mile-high club soon, kid," Orton taunted, staring at what he perceived to be easy prey.

"Didn't you get the memo, ground and pound is what I do best." Carlito retorted.

"Well," A voice called from above. Sitting on the back of Kyurem, Trump smiled down at Carlito, "I certainly received that memo a long time you filthy—ahem, young adult male creature," clearing his throat as he remembered the punch Carlito had hit him with, "You should've joined me long ago…together," his eyes lighting up with pride, "we could've have built The Wall."

"Will you please stop talking about that stupid wall?" Carlito snarled.

"Indeed, boy," Trump agreed, "Your mind is levels below my intelligence you n-negatively inferior n-," pausing and searching for the word, "negligent boy. Randall," Trump called, gazing at Orton, "We have other matters to attend to…Roman, do not forget your end of the deal."

Reigns nodded.

Orton blew a kiss at Carlito, clutching onto his Magnezone and allowing it to carry him over Zion and towards the palace alongside his boss.

Carlito's attention turned to Roman, "These are the pricks you hang with now."

"I told you, it's not like that." Marching past Carlito.

"What deal?" Carlito asked as Reigns crossed the balcony and kicked the door in. He stomped down the halls and into the room where the family had carried out its earlier meeting. Everyone was still there except Hassan. "Surrender the key to The Trinity," Reign's eyes narrowed, "I won't ask you twice."

R-Truth, Layla, Khali, Maryse, Booker T and Nunzio all glanced at eachother and readied for battle.


	191. Chapter 172 Damn Daniel

Alduin 4 "Damn Daniel"

Clouds of panic, shock and fear suffocated the mood of the barbecue. Pits, unturned meat were left abandoned.

"What in the world is going on?" Daniel asked, staring into the sky at the airship.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Paige drunkenly gawked, "I know I'm pissed if I'm seeing that."

Suddenly, a shriek filled the sky.

Paige stared at the swelling gray speck that was becoming clearer as it closed in on the palace, "Bayley?"

"That's her," Seth confirmed.

Without warning, Paige spun around and stumbled hurrying back to palace. Seth sighed, following behind her.

"That thing could something Rocky's doing or maybe more stuff for the Goddess," Nikki pointed out.

"Could be?" Daniel nodded, "Let's head back and ask him."

The group nodded, making their way back to the crystal palace.

Xoxoxoxo


	192. Chapter 173 All the Cool Kis Are Doin It

Alduin 4.2 "All the Cool Kids Are Doing It"

After a series of soft knocks, Alexa gently pushed open the door of the Crystal Palace's guest room. Gathering her courage, she entered the room. Corin was sitting on their bed, tightly gripping his shorts and staring a hole through the wall, in deep thought.

"Corin," she spoke softly, "…I…I'm sorry."

Corin shook his head and downcast his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you," Alexa pleaded, "I just…it's not something that I wanted to tell anyone about."

"When did you start?" Corin asked, breathing to try and calm himself.

"High school." Alexa admitted, "We were just girls trying to be cool, ya know and…then it sort of became a habit."

"When did you quit?"

Alexa shrugged, trying to remember the exact time, "When I became a wrestler?"

"Stop," Corin shook his head not wanting to hear anymore, "You're probably still high any damn way," He hissed with disgust, turning his head and refusing to even look at her.

"Don't do that," Alexa snarled angrily, "Do not sit there and act like you're Mr. Perfect. We all have something terrible or something bad we've done that we don't want to talk about."

"I never said I was perfect," Corin corrected. Standing and crossing the room. "Come here," grabbing her and placing a hand on her forehead.

"What are you-"

"Healing you." Corin explained, "It's an outside force in your body. I should be able to heal it."

Alexa relaxed, waiting for the high to disappear.

"I'm going to…get you help." Corin admitted, "I won't give up on you."

Alexa nodded. The high was still with her.

Corin blinked, staring at his hand in frustration. "Fuck," He shook his head, waving his hand over her forehead again.

Alexa still felt high as God.

"My powers…" Corin looked as his hands in disbelief, "They're not working."

Suddenly, the doors burst open. The entire group entered. Nikki stepped forward, "Get everybody, we're going to see Rock!" She ordered sternly.

Corin stared at his hands as Alexa hurried out of the guest room, following Nikki to the spiral staircase.


	193. Chapter 174 The Phenomenal One

Alduin 5 "The Phenomenal One"

The pokemon collapsed, tumbling onto the carpet unconscious.

Roman raised his pokeball, "Malietoa, return," recalling his victorious Rhyhorn and stepping over the defeated pokemon, "I don't wanna hurt you guys. Give me what I want and I'll go away." Advancing on Booker T and R Truth, the strongest of the family, "Give it to me."

"NO WAY!" Truth shouted, "You came here with Lil Jimmy! You and Lil Jimmy tryna okie-dokie me! It's a conspiracy to keep da black man down!"

Reigns shook his head, glancing at Carlito, "You see the new firepower I've got…it came at a price!"

Carlito stared at Roman, "What was the deal?"

"Because I am 'one of you'," Using his fingers as quotations, "Trump thought it'd be all too easy for me to get the big deep dark secret. The location of The Phenomenal One. The final piece of The Trinity."

"I ain't telling you shit! You with Lil Jimmy!"

"Wait," Booker sighed, "Wait," throwing an arm in front of Truth to be the voice of reason, "…Tell him."

The entire family looked at Booker T as if he'd just revealed he was getting a sex change.

"Where is the phenomenal one?" Reigns asked.

"Atlantis…he's still trapped in Atlantis." Booker announced. "But you'll need The Key to destroy The Seal. Good luck on getting it," He chuckled.

"Key?" Roman quizzically stared at Booker.

"The 1st Sword. The Vatican has it."

Roman nodded, understanding. It didn't hurt at all for anyone to know if there was no possible way to free him. "I'm not with Trump."

"Look at you, man." Carlito pointed out. "You're doing his bidding. How are you not with him?"

"Sometimes to get to where you want to be you have to do the things you don't wanna do." Roman explained. "I have all the power I need to dismantle anyone on this planet now, including Trump." Roman respectfully nodded to Booker, "Thanks, Book," Marching back to the balcony.

Carlito followed, watching as Roman resummoned his Braviary, "You're giving me a ride."

Roman nodded.

"My Beedrill can fly but it can't carry me." Carlito acknowledged.

"Gotchu," Roman agreed, grabbing one talon.

Carlito grabbed the other as the Braviary glided across the night sky, en route to the palace.


	194. Chapter 175 Scarred

Collectively, the group marched up the stairs of the Crystal Palace. They moved quickly, driven by panic.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and caught the wrist of another.

Dean paused, nearly tripping on the steps. He spun around, Liz was gripping his wrist, "Dean…we need to talk."

Dean glanced through the Crystal Palace at the airship, "Can't it wait."

"No." Liz shook her head, "It can't."

Dean exhaled, confused, "What is it?"

Liz froze, unsure of how to ask. Would this question pry open a door she would regret opening. Liz pulled the dossier out of her purse and handed it to Dean.

"What is this?" Dean asked, staring at it.

"You tell me," Liz asked, tears burning her eyes as Dean took the correspondence.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind them. Slowly, creeping up the steps behind them five figures strode making their way to the top of the palace.

Bray Wyatt, carrying a lantern, to guide his four followers forward stared into Liz and Dean's eyes.

Liz's eyes widened at the fourth follower. Trey, wearing a torn T-shirt and ripped jeans silently marched alongside the Wyatts.

Bray smiled at Liz, "…We're here…" blowing out the lantern and darkening the staircase.


	195. Chapter 176 Revelation

**Alduin 7 Revelation**

His forehead was baptized in an anxious sweat, eyebrow-length brown hair clinging to his pores. One of the few men wearing blue jeans on the island.

Ambrose stared through the darkness as the mask of the white sheep, the only thing that seemed to be visible on the dark staircase.

" **Boy** , Dean," Bray Wyatt's voice echoed off the crystal walls.

Dean could easily sonically discern the location of the chatty leader like a bat in a dark cave.

" **Boy** , oh boy, oh boy," Bray cackled, "That's a word…we," gesturing in the darkness to his followers, "are all oh too familiar with…aren't we."

"Yes, we are," Trey Wyatt nodded.

Liz, her body trembling with fear as the Wyatt's surrounded them. She reached for Dean's hand, feeling a hard fist shaking in the darkness. She needed him to hold her hand. She needed to feel safe even for a moment.

Dean sidestepped away from her, eyes fixed on the white sheep.

"The difference…," Bray spoke, "Between you and I, Dean Ambrose is that I am not afraid of what I am. I am not ashamed of the games that I was taught. The games that are actually a reality of the world we live in. I am not ashamed that I was raised by and trained to be a monster. None of us are…"

"The few…the proud." Trey Wyatt nodded.

"So in this darkness…that you are…lost in…" Bray ascended to the top of the staircase, the moonlight shining down and partially illuminating his body, "I offer you both guidance…I offer you…peace…freedom from the pain of this world…but more importantly I offer you the truth."

"Well," Dean shook his head, "That was a whole buncha talk about nothing."

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Wyatt stated.

"Take the wax out your ears." Trey Wyatt nodded.

Bray outstretched his arms, "Join us…join our family…and you too…can be free. You too can learn the truth."

Liz sighed, she couldn't take it anymore. "Right now, there's only one truth I care about," taking out her smartphone and shining it on Dean.

The electric-blue glow made him resemble a Na'vi from Avatar. One hand rolled into a fist, the other clutched the dossier.

"He doesn't need to open it," Bray chuckled, "He already knows exactly what it is…don't you Dean."

Ambrose exhaled. Not saying a word.

"It's not true," Liz asked, pleading with her eyes. "Please tell me…it's not true."

Ambrose sighed as his past pursued and caught him, pinning him to the ground like a tiger in a rainforest, "its true, Liz. All of it," shamefully shaking his head and downcasting his eyes as anger boiled and fumed within her, "In New York, Trump called me. Telling me that if I didn't turn my back on you guys…he'd give the photos to one of you. He didn't say who. After…the bounty went down I thought he was only bluffing. I thought he had nothing so he set a ridiculous bounty to show off but…Liz, look," Dean shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Do you apologize for what you did, Dean?" Bray stirred the pot, "Do you apologize for the eight…do I have to…recount…no, I believe there were a total of eight lynchings that you participated in…"

"NO!" Dean said immediately, "They deserved what happened to them."

Liz gawked, backing away. Anger, confusion, sorrow of boiling inside her. How could Dean say the things he was saying? Was this even the same man that she'd spent countless nights worried about?

Liz stared at dossier in her hand. Had she done the wrong thing by keeping the information to herself and not informing the others? Why did she trust him? How did she? What did she do now?

"You see," Bray smiled, "He admits it…he murdered those eight poor black men and women."

Dean turned away, glaring at the moonlight, "They deserved what happened to them…I won't apologize for what I did…but understand that I am not that way anymore but in those instances they deserved it. They all got what was coming to them. And if I could go back and do it all over…I'd do it again in a-"

Nearly tripping, Liz stormed down the stairs, unable to face him and unable to breathe the same air as him. How could she have trusted this man? How could she have ever believed in him or felt the way she had felt about him?

Wyatt smiled at Dean, "You're not even going to explain why they deserved it…are you?"

Dean glared at Bray, "How dare you even talk about that?"

"I say again…boy, I'm not ashamed of what I am…we…quote-on-quote Aryan's are raised to think we do…coming from nothing but taught that we are better them all. They," pointing to Trey, "are brainwashed by stereotypes, chemical warfare in their drinking water and a systematic divide to become monsters."

Dean shook his head, "You can't honestly still believe all of that."

"I don't," Bray smiled, "I don't believe we, as a race, are superior or better…I believe that I, Bray Wyatt, as a man, am superior and better than them all."

"Number one!" Trey nodded.

"I am," Bray dropped to his knees, extending his hands, "…extending to you…an invitation to once again be proud of who you are…you are a misguided monster whose unfortunate path in life has left you lost and alone. We are the lost and found…Dean…we can make a place for you…give you a place in a kingdom…make you whole…"

"I already have a kingdom waiting for me," Dean snubbly replied, "And I may be lost…but I am proud of who I am…you can't use the past or emotions to manipulate me. You know those blacks that I killed deserved it…" marching past Wyatt.


	196. Chapter 177 War With God

**War With God"**

No sails, no flag but the anchors it had planted into the shores of Zion that were extending from the sand to the floating mass indicated that it must be a ship. A colossal construction pried from the creative mind of a genius.

In the highest room, in the tallest tower of the Crystal Palace, Sasha lustfully stared at The Galeos. Greed and envy placating her emotions as her king wrapped his large powerful arms around her body, "I want it." Sasha moaned as The Rock planted tender kisses on her neck.

"The Rock can give it you." He nodded, staring at reflection.

"Prove your love to your Goddess and bring that to me." Pointing to the airship.

The Rock smiled at their reflections in the crystalline glass, "The Rock has already taken care of that. Scouts are already reconn'ing the ship. So far The Rock has heard nothing just yet but as soon as they return The Rock will take that as gift to you, my queen, from whoever owns it."

"Whoever it is," Sasha smiled at her reflection, "…there is nothing they can do to stop me. As of now, I am the most powerful trainer in the world. Our kingdom is safe and can not be conquered so long as I am The Boss."

The Rock smiled.

Then, the door was suddenly thrown open.

Both The Rock and Sasha spun around as Bayley entered the chamber. "Sasha?" Bayley gawked as The Swords piled in behind her, everyone staring in disbelief at the sight of Sasha in the arms of another man.

Sasha stepped out of the shadow of The Rock, "Yes?" Eyeing everyone boldly.

"Umm-" Daniel Bryan glanced around for support trying to string together the words to ask a question.

"So…are you shagging The Rock, too, now?" Paige drunkenly asked, "First, Roman and now his cousin?"

Sasha snorted, "Mind your own business, Paige. You, of all people, shouldn't be calling anyone out for having a side-piece or two since you and Seth have an open relationship."

Bayley stepped forward, "Well," smiling awkwardly, "You know why I'm here."

Sasha nodded, "I have been waiting for you."

"Well," Bayley exhaled, massaging her shoulder, "We've got problems. Sithis is here."

The entire group froze.

Corin turned to Bayley, "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Bayley nodded, "He just tried to marry me."

The group exchanged confused glances. "So what does that mean?" Brie asked.

Sasha bit her lower lip, "It means…," turning to The Rock, "He will come…soon…and will be the first to experience my true power."

"Power?" Bayley shook her head, "What's happened to you? I'm all for you giving Sithis a beating but this don't sound like you, Sasha?"

"I am Almighty Queen Isis, ruler of heaven and earth and everything in between. This world is my garden. I'm The Boss and I fear-" Sasha triumphantly stated.

Suddenly, the doors swung open interrupting the Queen.

Wearing the visage of Kurt Cobain on his chest, shorts and sandals, caramel-brown eyes fixed on his target, Prince entered the chamber.

Sasha breathed, clutching her chest at the sight of Prince. She shook her head, turning away from him.

"Goddess," The Rock breathed placing his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about him. This is our world now. This is the way destiny intended things to be, The Rock with you by The Rock's side."

Sasha was silent, refusing to look at her forbidden lover as Prince squeezed past the other swords the bleeding Eva on his conscious.

"So…," The Rock inhaled sharply, shrugging his shoulders mightily as he stepped forward, "You've finally come to try to fulfill your fate…will let The Rock tell you…there is no way…and The Rock means no way that you are leaving this room alive."

Prince glanced at the reflection of Sasha. The Almighty Queen was clutching her head, by her side Frahma, the Dragonair floated and Melbu, the Charmeleon stood with its back scathingly to The Rock.

"Melbu!" Prince called, "…let's save your mother."

Melbu glanced at the mind-splintered Queen, then at her trainer, her father, the only guiding she had. Melbu's gaze turned to the common denominator in her parent's life, The Rock. It was an easy choice.

"Return," Prince ordered, recalling the lizard to its pokeball.

The Rock reached beneath his leather vest, clutching a pokeball. "Ready to go against The Rock…"

"No," Sasha stood, standing beside The Rock, "This world…is our garden," the memories of Isis guiding her. "Are you ready to take both of us?"

Prince blinked, unsure of how to answer. There was no way he was going to defeat both The Rock and Sasha on his own.

"He's not alone!" Bayley smiled, standing alongside Prince, "I'm here with him," raising a pokeball.

Sasha smiled, "It…doesn't matter…no one can stop me."

xoxoxo


	197. Chapter 178 The 3rd

**"** **The Third…"**

Hanging from one of the Braviary's talons, Roman and Carlito stared down at the Crystal Palace as the bird soared over it, making a second pass to calculate the optimal place to land the two.

"Thanks for the ride," Carlito grunted to Roman.

"No problem, man." Roman said, understanding Carlito's intent.

Carlito stared through the glass roof of the palace's throne room. Everyone seemed to be there already but more importantly Bayley was there. Something looked wrong. She was reaching for her pokeball and staring down at The Rock!

"Thanks for the ride," Carlito grunted to Roman.

"No problem, man." Roman said, understanding Carlito's intent.

"Here I go," Carlito held his breath, letting the talon go.

xoxoxo

The roof of the throne room shattered, shining a beam of unfiltered moonlight over the Swords.

"Carlito?" Bayley flinched as the intruder gripped the cavity and began to dangle from it.

"Well, guess I can check skydiving the list of things I wanna try." Carlito exhaled, carefully dropping onto the floor littered with ruined crystal and dusting himself off.

The Rock stared at the two brothers, standing side-by-side. Fear fogged The Rock's mind as his mind revisited the ancient memories, the moment when the sword, driven through by Imhotep, pierced his heart and stole his crown.

"Destiny serves The Rock two jabronis on a silver platter." The Rock exhaled, understanding how blessed he was. He now had the chance to cement his legacy once and for all the opportunity to erase any threat to his reign.

Bayley turned to two brothers. She then turned to small army behind them, "C'mon guys," ushering the others into the battle.

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber opened. Bray Wyatt, followed by dual sheep of black and white, Luke Harper carrying a wooden rocking chair.

"Trey?" The group gawked as their former comrade slumped over to the side of the Wyatt's. His eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

The Swords awkwardly glanced at Ambrose as he joined them.

"Where's Liz?" Brie asked curiously.

Ambrose shook his head, not responding and focusing on the battle as Luke Harper placed the rocking chair adjacent to the group.

Bray Wyatt casually slouched into the rocking chair, crossing his arms and watching the battle with gleeful interest.

The Rock awkwardly stared at the audience, unsure of what to think. Where in the hell were the guards? How had so many people gotten into the throne room so easily? He inhaled sharply focusing on the battle before him.

 **xoxoxo**

Five trainers faced eachother, three on the opposing side of the crystalline plateau of the throne room.

Paige stumbled forward, clutching her pokeball, "C'mon, let's-" Daniel Bryan lunged forward catching her and reeling her back to the sidelines. "You're in no shape to battle, Paige. Easy," ushering her into the arms of Seth, "This is something we should let them settle."

Seth held onto Paige, restraining her. Seth's eyes focused, his heart quaking with excitement. What would each trainer summon first?

Xoxoxo

"Eva," Prince whispered, gripping his first pokeball. (There's no time to waste.) Praying she was still alive, Prince gripped his first choice. He had to hurry. Sasha wasn't his target but she had become an obstacle. He had to take down The Rock at all costs but The Rock was being coy and waiting to see what the opposition chose to begin their battle with. His vision locked onto Sasha, already knowing what her first would be in this battle. She stared back at him, already aware of what his choice likely would be.

Bayley turned to her partners. She had never teamed with Prince or Carlito before. She had sparred with Prince, who was far more experienced on the battlefield. Carlito was a wildcard. She'd have to supplement whatever type Prince chose and pray Carlito did the same.

Carlito glared at The Rock. This was his destiny. Carlito could feel it in his bones. He would slay the scorpion king. He would take the crown. He would eliminate the challenge that impeded him. He clutched his pokeball.

Without fear or hesitation, "You will either join me or die," Sasha stated flatly as she plucked a pokeball from the rhinestones of her dress. She surveyed the group, nobody stepped forward, "So be it. **Aragog** , go!" casting the ball to the center of the room.

In a flash of light, a pokemon with a massive head that was shaped like a flying saucer and two thick trunk-like forearms like Popeye appeared. It had metallic, teal skin, sharp gray spikes, and magma-red eyes with three claws on each hand.

*Metang, the Iron Claw Pokemon, Metang is created from the union of two Beldum. When its two brains are joined together, its psychic power is increased. Its highly developed intellect and strong magnetic force allow it to create powerful psychic energy. It floats in midair using magnetism. It flies at over 60 miles per hour. Its body is so tough, even a crash with a jet plane won't leave a scratch.*

"Damn," Daniel Bryan hissed, "That's going to be tough to take out."

"Yeah," Rollins nodded.

Prince and Carlito both seemed fixated on The Rock. Bayley exhaled, she'd make the first decision from their side. Bayley drew a pokeball from her belt, winding up,"Get em, Venus!" before tossing it onto the battlefield.

A yellow bell-shaped plant with spotted body, gaping mouth covered by a leaf with two sharp teeth and semicircular eyes directly beneath its mouth, two giant leaves on its sides. The creature seemed to be upside down. Its mouth was at the crown of it.

*Victreebel, the flycatcher pokemon, said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there. Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. The vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this pokemon swallows it whole. The prey is melted in a day, bones and all.*

Sasha shook her head. So Bayley's Weepinbell had evolved since they'd Zion. Likely from one of the stones Bill had given to Carlito but what in the world was Bayley thinking to choose that pokemon to combat her Metang? What were they planning? It didn't matter. They were no match for her; Sasha smiled as her body brimmed with crimson energy. The energy replicated as her Metang glowed scarlet.

Bayley quickly turned to Prince, "What just happened?" pointing to the glowing Metang.

"Queen's Presence," Prince explained, "Each of the Queen's have unique special abilities just like pharaoh's do. Sasha's is **Queen's Presence**. It triples the attacking power of her pokemon but who knows how much extra power that pokemon is getting with Isis fully awakened."

Bayley gulped, her mind immediately shifting to a defensive mode. How would she defeat Sasha when Sasha's pokemon would automatically hit hers over three times harder?

The Rock shrugged his shoulders, "Both of you jabronis are too weak to make the first move," shaking his head, "and you're the ones destined to defeat The Rock?" Patting the button and swelling his pokeball before launching it to the battlefield, "Mathayus lay the smack down on them."

In a burst of silver light, the Drapion appeared. The menacing violet Scorpion leered down at the three challengers, its body too began to glow scarlet.

Carlito immediately clutched his signature pokeball, "Typhlosion, go!"

The blazing echidna appeared staring down the lavender scorpion. Carlito brashly stared at the competition. Tunnel-vision limited his vision to his target. Carlito hastily pointed at the Drapion, "Typhlosion-"

"Carlito, wait!" Bayley gawked but Carlito resumed his thirst to deal the first crippling blow. He'd seen The Rock's style of battle. Carlito knew how to slay the scorpion and was confident he easily could, "swift!"

Magical stars sparked into existence on the Typhlosion's command. With a wave of the echidna's arms, the stars shot through the air. Swift an attack incapable of missing was set to hit its target.

"Aragog, take that attack!" Sasha ordered. The Metang floated over in the path of the stars. The swift attack slammed against the steel robot-like creature, pelting its hard shell before harmlessly bouncing off and vanishing.

"What in the—" Carlito gawked, turning to Sasha. Her presence on the battlefield took him by surprise. In frustration he turned to Bayley and Prince, "Get her!" He snapped, "Do something."

Seizing their brief moment of confusion, The Rock pointed to the Typhlosion, "Mathayus, Toxic!"

From its stinger, the scorpion fired a stream of venomous liquid that sailed through the air like a foul-ball.

"Venus, block that!" The Victreebel stretched its vine, clinging to the chandelier and swinging across the room and intercepting the Toxic sludge. Its body was showered by the venom then harmlessly rolled off.

"Thanks, Bayley," Carlito nodded.

On the sidelines, Daniel Bryan nodded, "The Victreebel is a poison type so Toxic doesn't affect it at all."

"Come on, bro." Carlito barked at Prince.

(Damnit.) Prince thought with a hint a frustration, "Lloyd, go," summoning his first pokemon. When his Scizor appeared in a flash of light dread clutched at his heart. Having Carlito as extra firepower seemed great on paper but given the fact that Carlito had never practiced with Bayley or Prince and that Prince himself had never practiced with the two simultaneously their offense could easily dissolve into a cluster-fuck if they weren't careful. Sasha and The Rock were both powerful and intelligent battlers. Two man teams were easy to coordinate but a three man team with no practice could quickly crumble. (I don't have enough time.) Prince thought as he stared at the hard nearly impenetrable shells of the Metang and Drapion, factored in the increased power that Sasha gave both opposing forces. He imagined Eva at the bottom of the staircase, skin pale and fading to blue as the blood poured out of her. (Fuck!) He thought, realizing that there was no possible to win this battle and save Eva.


	198. Chapter 179 Alduin

**Chapter "Alduin"**

The Reaper glided onto the battlefield. Sasha stared into the Scizor's eyes. Looking at it with a stern glow to her, like a mother leering at a child that had just broken a window. The samurai-mantis that she'd helped craft into one of Prince's most feared soldiers. Lloyd belonged to her just as much it he belonged to Prince.

(What are doing, Prince?) Sasha wondered with a sense of amusement.

"Lloyd, double team!" Prince answered.

The steel-mantis crossed its claws, splitting itself into visual copies.

Sasha shook her head, giggling with amusement. Unfortunately for Prince, he'd only sparred with Aragog when it was Beldum. The evolved talents of the steel hybrid were a mystery to him. "Aragog, Miracle Eye."

The steel-droid's magma-red eyes shined a deep-purple, firing a psionic beacon of light. The light painted the real Scizor's body with an aura. Marking it so that it could easily be targeted and making the copies useless.

The Metang spun its body in sharp circle, its violet beacon marking both the Typhlosion and Victreebel. Both were now incapable of hiding regardless of what they did.

"You can't seem to mind your business," Carlito pointed to the steel-type ready to exploit its weakness, "Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" The Typhlosion's mane burst, firing a cyclone of fire at the creature.

Sasha shook her head. Did Carlito honestly believe that she'd allow herself to easily be defeated by fire-types?

"Mathayus, take that attack!" The Rock smiled, ready to return the favor.

"Lloyd," Prince pointed to the Drapion, "Bullet Punch!"

The Scizor shot across the battlefield, intercepting the Drapion and knocking it backwards and away from the Metang with a swift punch from its steel claws. The blow dizzied the scorpion momentarily.

With malice and anger, the Drapion stared at the steel-mantis that was immune to its venom and able to absorb nearly any attack it could fathom throwing at it.

Prince nodded at Bayley. Hopefully she understood the audible that had been forced upon them. Carlito seemed determined to prove he belonged in this battle and was obsessed with spearheading the attack. Rather than argue and quarrel with one another, the best thing to do was to let Carlito give them the only clear advantage they had, fire over steel. Prince would complement and protect his brother from his own arrogance while safeguarding his weakness.

As the Drapion recovered and the Scizor safely returned to their side of the battlefield, Bayley pointed to the Drapion and announced, "Venus, Stun Spore!" The venom soaked Victreebel swung over to the opposing side, coughing up clouds of jungle green spores and gases on the opposing side of the battlefield.

The Rock was frozen; dig wasn't an option in the Crystal Palace. The drop to the bottom would more than likely injure his pokemon and even if there was enough room for his Drapion to tunnel it would not be able to surprise no one since the floor was transparent.

"Aragog, Protect." Sasha ordered as the Flame Wheel attack deflected off a blue force field.

"Mathayus, Protect." The Rock copied, deflecting the stun spore.

(Eva.) Prince thought, trying to find a seam to attack from. He was used to battling and finding holes to exploit. Now all he could do was create holes and hope his brother would wise enough to take them. (Come on, bro.) Prince thought, noting the position of the Victreebel.

"Typhlosion, flamethrower," Carlito pointed to the Metang.

The echidna coughed, focusing and aiming its attack.

(Damnit! Wait for an opening.) Prince thought as the Typhlosion spat a stream of flames at the magnetic henchmen.

"Agility." Sasha said, not intimidated by the flames.

The Metang glided rapidly across the room at lightning speed, easily avoiding the straightforward stream of flames.

The Typhlosion rotated, attempting to tail after the Metang.

Bray Wyatt rocked back-and-forth in his chair chuckling, "Rookie…"

From the Swords sideline, Brie turned to Daniel and Seth, "What's Carlito doing? Why aren't they winning?"

"He's rushing," Rollins reported, crossing his arms.

Daniel articulated, "Carlito wants a first round knockout. He's trying to overwhelm them with his offense but Sasha is too smart for that," he explained as the Typhlosion's flames grazed the rapidly floating droid. Seasoned to take the brush of the flames, the Metang continued on, closing the distance between the two.

"Aragog, Zen Headbutt," Sasha smiled, the Metang's body overflowed with violet-energy.

(Damnit.) Prince grunted, "Lloyd, cover him." The Scizor was a blur vanishing and reappearing in the path of the Metang as it zoomed across the battlefield, ramming and knocking the Scizor into the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion tumbled over as the Scizor was thrown through the doors of the throne room and into the wall of the spiral staircase.

The Scizor grunted, struggling to breath from the overwhelming power of the Metang.

"Wow," Nikki Bella gawked as Lloyd, The Reaper, kneeled trying to catch his breath. The first time anyone had ever seen the Scizor so wounded.

"The power of Queen's Presence is making those attacks beyond powerful. Scizor's a steel and bug type so that attack shouldn't have done almost anything to Lloyd but wow, Isis' awakening must have increased the power of her Queen's Presence." Daniel Bryan added.

As the Metang landed from the recoil of its overpowered attack, Bayley seized the moment, "Venus, Stun Spore again!" The Victreebel coughed another cloud of ailments onto the opposing side of the battlefield.

The Drapion was too close and unable to react. It grunted as its muscles tensed and seized up from paralysis. The second

As the blazing echidna regained its footing Carlito shouted, "Typhlosion, Eruption."

The Typhlosion roared as its fiery mane of burning quills exploded and were unleashed into the sky. Falling like a burning hammer of rain.

The defenseless Drapion, groaned as its shell was pelted with the powerful attack.

"Metang, Protect!" Sasha called watching as the cyborg used defensive energy as an umbrella to shield it from the attack.

Lloyd limped back into the chamber, the wind knocked out of it. Barely able to continue.

(Eva.) Prince thought, wondering just how much time was left. He studied the scene. The Drapion was stunned and ripe for the picking. The Metang would be easily defeated if he made the move he knew he needed to make but Sasha would react immediately. (Eva.) He thought raising the pokeball, "Lloyd, return," recalling the Scizor.

Sasha blinked, staring at Prince.

Prince shook his head. He had to save Eva, there was little time left. He only had one chance of doing it and both Carlito and Bayley had created. An all-out blitz assault. "Melbu, go!" Prince groaned, summoning the Charmeleon. It snorted a plume of smoke, glaring at The Rock and looked more than happy to be in a position to attack and inflict pain on the home-wrecker.

Sasha quickly analyzed the situation, "Aragog, come back," recalling the cybernetic drone. Sasha glanced behind her, staring at her ace. If Prince was going to use his most powerful warrior it was time she used hers. Frahma, the Dragonair, glided onto the battlefield, staring at Melbu. "We were always better, Prince." Sasha arrogantly smiled as the Dragonair's body glowed with crimson energy.

Then, its body pulsated a blinding silver-and-gold, legs sprouted as the creature stood upright, wings burst from its back and once the light finally faded a creature that had light Sunkist-orange scales with a round snout with tiny nostrils, deceptively powerful Pterosaur-like wings that looked too small to carry its large body. A pair of long antennae bisected by a small horn sprouted from the top of its head. A striated cream-colored underbelly, thick arms and legs each bearing three claws each, a long tail

 ***** Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known pokemon. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body it can fly faster than the speed of sound. It is capable of flying around the globe in about 16 hours. It is said that in the ocean lies an island where Dragonite gather. Only they live there. *****

"Dragonite," Rollins gawked in awe of the powerful creature, "This is bad, guys, really bad." The Dragonite and Drapion's power began to amplify, glowing scarlet as Sasha's Queen's Presence took effect.

Suddenly, the glow faded.

Sasha, bewildered glanced around the room. "What?!" She stared at the palms of her hands in confusion, "My power…what's happening?" Sasha turned to The Rock for answers.

Prince, Carlito and Bayley all turned to eachother, a look of hope and delight in their eyes. The look in their eyes said, we can win this battle.

(Eva…I'm coming.) Prince thought, clutching the pokeball containing his answer to takedown the Dragonite and Drapion. His Ditto, Kirby, would takeover this battle if it copied Sasha's Dragonite. Plus, as the Dragon King, Prince could easily control Frahma without a problem.

A second later, an extremely tall albino man with vanilla-white skin, long silver dreadlocks, wearing a pearl-white suit and long coat that trailed to his ankles, carrying a long staff entered the room with the sound of stampeding footsteps off the walls of the palace.

The silent Supreme Pharaoh was flanked by a woman with long flaming-red hair and dark sunglasses wearing an all-black pants suit.

A tall man with curly slicked-back oil-black hair and a square jaw and an average height man with sun-tanned skin, neck-length hair dyed streaks of blonde, red, blue and jet-black. The rainbow-haired man wore a coal-black jacket, jeans and purple dress shirt.

The Rock smiled as a squad of soldiers of Zion followed behind Sithis; The Rock had everyone right where he wanted them. "Arrest all these jabronis," pointing to Sithis and The Swords.

Sithis, standing in the center of the room smiled at The Rock, "Hello, children."

The soldiers, clad in black-and-silver crossed their spears over their hearts and bowed to the Supreme Pharaoh, Sithis.

The Rock flinched, "What in the blue-hell is this?!" marching from his command post to the center of the room.

Sithis extended thrust his hand. The Rock was suddenly frozen, unable to move. Sithis waved his hand. The Rock's body was telekinetically launched across the room and against the hard crystalline wall behind the satin silk throne.

Bray Wyatt looked on with envy. Sithis' control, his dominance. Bray thirsted for it craved it.

Kadessa turned to the soldiers, "Bring them in."

Moments later, soldiers emerged from the staircase carrying forward five people Bayley immediately recognized: Maryse, Layla, R Truth, Booker T and Khali, her extended family.

The soldiers forced the five on their knees, grasping their arms and restraining them.

"Bayley, run!" R Truth shouted staring into his cousin's concerned eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bayley stared at Sithis, "Let them go."

"They are ours now," standing between Bayley and the center of the room, "whether they want to be or not." Giannis smiled as Sithis tore five locks from his hair.

The Swords watched as the locks liquefied in his hands. The liquid morphed into tiny worm-like insects.

Sithis carefully dropped a worm on each person's head.

As they screamed the worms quickly lapped around their heads before burrowing into their ears. After a single guttural scream of agony, they became silent.

"What did he do them?" Brie gasped, trying not to vomit.

"It looks like…" Daniel observed, "He's mind controlling them without using his actual powers. He's implanting himself into them."

Serfius, the rainbow-haired warrior turned to the soldiers, "Creatures," he called to rally them with a smile of satisfaction on his face. His eyes then met Corin's and also Alexa's, "Your time will come…soon enough," he then turned to The Rock, "It doesn't matter if you surrender or not. This island belongs to Lord Sithis now. We have taken every person on this island. Zion belongs to Sithis…again."

Prince carefully approached Sithis, "What about Eva-"

Sithis ignored Prince, turning to Sasha as he reached inside his jacket pocket, withdrawing a pokeball and staring at the reawakened Goddess, **_"You will lose this battle, Isis. Your abilities are nullified by my mere presence."_**

Corin nodded, finally understanding why his healing abilities had stopped working. Something must have been nearby taking over the island.

Bray Wyatt smiled sinisterly, taking notes of the powers of the Supreme Pharaoh, power that would one day belong to him.

The Rock coughed, getting to his feet and recovering from the telekinetic throw, "No," pointing at Sithis, "Mathayus," pointing to the paralyzed Drapion, "Cross Poison!"

As the Drapion raised its claws, Sithis simply pointed his staff at the creature. The room shook. The gravity, space, matter and world between Sithis and Drapion began to ripple like a pond that a pebble had been dropped into.

In a sudden flash of gray energy, the Drapion's body glowed and began to shrink.

xoxoxo

A tiny, pale purple scorpion with two stingers and a clawed tail appeared.

"A Skorupi?" Brie Bella gasped in disbelief. "What just happened?"

"Sithis can make pokemon de-evolve now?" Rollins gulped.

Prince stared at Sasha. She was a child that had waded too far in the swimming pool. She was drowning her slowly.

(No. Sasha can handle herself. Eva…I have to save her.) Prince thought, digging inside his pocket and clutching the only option he had. A limbless Barbie doll. Prince raised the gift that had been given to him and removed its head muttering, "Save her…save Eva…just get her to me."

The entire group watched as the doll was dropped onto the floor, dumbfounded and confused.

(We have to get out of here.) Bayley thought, silently recalling her Victreebel. (There's no way we can stop Sithis.) She thought, staring through the walls of the palace at the small army of brainwashed inhabitants gathering at the base of the crystal palace, trapping them.

"Sithis," Prince pleaded, "Give me another chance to save Eva."

 ** _"_** ** _You have failed…to see your place. I never needed you to dethrone him."_**

Sasha stared at Sithis, "Then why have him do all this in the first place?"

Sithis smiled at Sasha, **_"Almighty Isis, I needed a distraction. A way to retake this kingdom without Maivia or more importantly, you, noticing what was happening. So…after I planted myself into the core of the island and took Badu under my influence, before you were even on this island, I guided you all here…knowing how smitten he,"_** gesturing to The Rock, ** _"would be with trying to reawaken Isis and how threatened Imhotep and Mohammed would make him. Why didn't I just use brute force to take the island?"_** Sithis continued, ** _"Just like your powers had to be reawakened…my powers are still awakening and still growing. I required more souls to reach the peak of my power and Zion…a place where so many melanated souls had gathered were the perfect feeding grounds where I could devour more and more souls without drawing any attention. Mohammed dethroning Maivia was never apart of the plan. Mohammed was merely an illusion…misdirection as I took this island. As your scouts and soldiers one-by-one became apart of me."_**

Sasha glared at The Rock, "And you…never saw it coming, did you?"

The Rock clutched his ribs, unable to provide an answer that would salvage his pride.

Sasha curtly shook her head, "all of this happened while you were awakening me? てWhile you had people singing and partying in the streets and you never once noticed a single thing?" Sasha pompously interrogated. "You are unworthy of the title of pharaoh. You're a excuse for a man!"

Boiling with rage, The Rock grabbed the nearby throne and flung it across the room towards Sasha.

Simultaneously, two streams of energy intercepted the flying chair and melted the throne to a puddle of ashes and gold at the foot of Sasha.

Sasha gratefully nodded at her son, Frahma. The Dragonite stood behind its mother, glaring at the humbled Scorpion King.

Sasha looked at Melbu; the Charmeleon was hyperventilating, blinded by her anger.

Suddenly, with a sharp hiss, the Charmeleon was engulfed in silver light. From the silver glow, its body swelled to an enormous size, magnificent wings tore through the glow, stretching and eclipsing the moonlight, the flame on her tail exploded, burning brighter than ever as Melbu emerged from the light.

"Melbu!" Prince breathlessly stared at the mystical dragon.

Melbu, the Charizard roared, advancing on The Rock, its stomps shaking the ground as it leered over The Rock.

The Skorupi trembled as Frahma marched alongside its sister, both glaring at the fallen king that had just attempted to harm their mother.

Silence strangled the atmosphere

The anger bubbled, boiling over. The Charizard and Dragonite opened their jaws, Mathayus, clung to its master as a powerful flamethrower shot from the jaws of Melbu, engulfing The Rock followed by a golden Hyper Beam from Frahma that tore through the walls and floor of the Crystal Palace.

Xoxoxo

When the smoke cleared, The Rock and his Skorupi were gone and so was the lower half of the western wall of the Crystal Palace.

Sasha's heart could only bleed with love at the devotion the two dragons had for her. She turned to Sithis, "You said I can't win," Sasha smiled as Melbu and Frahma stood by her side, "You sure about that?" Leaning on the two dragons cockily.

 **CHECKPOINT**

 ** _"_** ** _Positive."_** Sithis brown eyes flashed ultraviolet as he raised his staff.

 ** _"_** ** _Bow,"_** Paige drunkenly stepped forward. **_"It's what you were made for,"_** Brie Bella stood beside Maryse and the Munsa family, ** _"to serve the will of the Supreme Pharaoh."_** A mind-controlled Daniel Bryan strode forward, ** _"Join me…Isis."_** Tamina smiled, **_"Or we all die."_**

Sasha paused, staring at Sithis. The Swords gathered around the debris from the shattered ceiling, each person scooped up shards of the crystal.

 ** _"_** ** _Bow…or we all die,"_** Tamina repeated the ultimatum, holding a jagged shard to her throat.

The Almighty Queen stared at her people, mind-slaves to her nemesis.

 ** _"_** ** _All I require,"_** Paige dragged the blade over her throat and drawing blood, **_"is for you to kneel."_**

Sasha quickly dropped to her knees. She couldn't let them die because of her pride. She had no choice.

Sithis triumphantly smiled. In less than a minute he'd wiped out The Rock and had the Almighty Queen, one of the most powerful trainers in the world, at his disposal without breaking a sweat. The Swords belonged to him now.

Corin, the Southern Pharaoh. Seth, the Architect. Ambrose, the Guardian. Bray Wyatt, the newly crowned Western Pharaoh and his family. They all stood on the sidelines, anxious and paralyzed with fear as the small army formed a blockade around Sithis. The Supreme Pharaoh was untouchable and protected by an army of mind-slaves that were impervious to pain with an arsenal of possibly thousands of pokemon.

"Alexa?" Corin gawked as the blond strode forward, her eyes laminated. **_"Join or die, pharaoh,"_** Sithis spoke through Alexa.

Corin glared at the scores of soldiers, the generals and then Sithis. The Supreme Pharaoh stood behind the flock like a shepherd. With a wave of his staff, he could easily move the herd.

(Why? Why isn't he controlling us?) Corin wondered, taking note of the ones Sithis left untouched. (In the past Sithis could only control pharaohs for a limited amount of time. Would taking control of us hurt his ability?) He turned to Ambrose and Rollins. (Why isn't he trying to control the Shield members either?) Corin stared at the all-powerful supreme pharaoh.

Sasha clenched her teeth together, gazing up at Prince, Carlito and Bayley. The final three dominos left to fall. (Prince?) Sasha thought staring at him. Something was different. He seemed tense and very uneasy. (Do something.)

Carlito glanced backed away as more brainwashed followers filed into the Crystal Palace. Hundreds of people cramped the staircase making it impossible for anyone to enter or exit the throne room. "We're trapped," Carlito informed the survivors.

Prince stared at the headless doll. "Shit," Downcasting his eyes. He had failed Eva. With the stairwell filled with people there was no way to get down in time to save her.

Then, a mysterious cloud of confetti filled the chamber. It wafted to the floor slowly like snow. From the cloud of smoke a tall man wearing gold face-paint and a uni-tard appeared in the chamber.

"You rang," Golddust hissed, cradling a bleeding Eva Marie in his arms. Eva gulped, hyperventilating as her body began to go into shock.

"Give her to me!" Prince snapped as Golddust lowered her into Prince's arms.

Prince glanced down at her. Her skin was pale and beginning to fade blue, "CORIN!" Prince shouted, "HELP ME!"

Sithis smiled demonically, "He can't help you, Mohammed. She will die here."

Sasha sympathetically closed her eyes. Sasha may have disliked Eva's relationship with Prince but she would never wish death on her.

Prince frantically searched the room for options. Eva was trapped. There was no out. Death was the only path.

Suddenly, Eva's eyes popped open, glimmering a dark crimson as she spoke, **_"You let me die…you failed me…you killed me, Pharaoh. You…chose `her`,"_** pointing to the kneeling Sasha, ** _"over me…"_**

Prince's hands rolled into fists as he stared at the moonlit sky. "MELBU!"

The Charizard loyally turned to its mother.

Sasha shook her head, "Go," She whispered.

Prince stared into Sasha's dark eyes. Her irises had been overlaid a veil of silver by the moon as the conflagrant lizard hurried his side.

Sithis turned his back to Prince, unbothered by their desperate escape. **_"…The girl is dead…"_**

Prince threw himself on of his dragon, struggling to hold Eva into place as his arms wrapped around the neck of the lizard.

On her knees, Sasha nodded, silently displaying, she understood Prince. With a mighty roar, Melbu spread her wings, charging across the crystal floor before leaping out of the high tower.

xoxoxoxo

The group's hearts skipped as the Dragonite suddenly stopped, deceiving the trajectory of the blast. It felt like when a car suddenly screeches to a stop and throws its passengers forward.

"Aahh," Bayley screamed as she rolled backwards.

Frahma quickly curled it tail upwards; Bayley hooked her bicep around the tail, hanging on for dear life as the violet burst of energy zoomed past the front of the Dragonite.

The Noivern glided in front of the group blocking their path. In the moonlight it was looked like ultra-blue statue with an angry-red V stamped on its forehead.

"Get of here, guys," Sasha bit her lower-lip, knowing what she had to do.

Bayley glanced up at Sasha, her heart pounding with fear. For a moment, she pondered the question HOW? Then as her left arm faltered draped to her belt the solution hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Icarus, go!" Bayley shouted, throwing the pokeball.

In a flash of energy, the Aerodactyl appeared beneath them, gliding on the wind.

"There is no escape. I am Sky Commander of Her Majesty's Royal Air Corps. You won't get away."

"And I am Her Majesty," Sasha boldly stated, "Which means I already own you."

Kadessa smirked.

Bayley glanced down, praying her Aerodactyl would fly just a bit higher so she would feel safer do this.

"Trust your pokemon," Sasha muttered.

"I got her," Carlito nodded to Frahma and Sasha. Carlito was already experienced with skydiving.

"I-I-I-Icarus, you're gonna catch us, right?!" Bayley stammered, looking down at the dark water.

The saurian roared as its wings skimmed the waters surface.

A moment later, Carlito dropped, his body slicing through the wind as he plummeted, then a hard oomph, his world shook like a tremor, the wind rushed through his curly locks. Before his mind could process his success, Sasha's voice filled the air, "Frahma, Safeguard!"

The Dragonite and Aerodactyl both were surrounded with a silver aura that shielded them.

"Please catch me," Bayley muttered before unhooking her arms and freefalling. She screamed, praying the Aerodactyl would be able to follow her voice in the darkness. Then with a hard oomph, Bayley dropped into Carlito's outstretched arms. Carlito tumbled over, trying to control the impact of Bayley while also maintaining a grip on the Aerodactyl. Both let out a shriek of shock as they nearly rolled off the Aerodactyl.

Bayley clutched the top of the dinosaurs head, steadying herself on the back and into the lap of Carlito.

Sasha stared down in the darkness, nodding to Icarus, "…go…"

The Aerodactyl roared, carrying the two south.

"They won't get far. We have…drones…everywhere on this Earth."

"So do you just love my pretty face," Sasha stared at the red-haired lass, "Or are you here to do more than talk?"

Kadessa sneered, her fingers digging into her Noivern, "GO!"

The two creatures ripped through the sky, rocketing towards eachother for an aerial battle.

Xoxoxoxo

From the bridge of the Galeos, his aquamarine eyes watched as the grey speck glinted in the moonlight. It rose higher-and-higher until it became a fleeting cry in the heavens like an airplane crossing the sky at night. "Bayley," Finn breathed before turning to Orton, "We should follow them."

"No," Randy crossed his arms turning to Trump who was already rested in the captain's chair, "we shouldn't. We've accomplished our mission. It's time for the next phase."

Finn's heart sank. He didn't agree with the command to retreat even if it did make logical sense.

Upon reaching the palace and finding hundreds of zombie-like inhabitants gathering and the appearance of Sithis. With fear in his eyes Trump had called them, **'Le Noir Loch Ilios,'** before ordering Finn and Orton to regroup at the Galeos without giving an explanation.

Finn's heart felt like it would implode from how anxious Bayley's safety made him? Was she alright? Where was she going? What was she doing? Who was she with? Not with him! She couldn't be. She had to be traveling alone. Finn told himself.

"We already know where they are going, Finn." Orton elaborated. "Focus on the mission."

Finn sighed, "Right?" As the ship's crew manned their stations to raise the anchors.

An average height-Latino male with sharp brown eyes, a thin mustache and neatly cropped black-hair stood at attention, facing Trump, "Destination, Captain?"

Trump smiled as a young dark-skinned female gently placed a mug of coffee in his hands. Trump rolled his eyes at the Latino, turning his attention to his latte and sipping, "Now that makes me feel better," Trump smiled, going silent for a moment, smacking his lips to savor the taste.

Bells echoed throughout the ship as announcements pertaining to the airships preparation were made.

"Sire," The coxswain nervously pardoned, "We need to-"

Trump snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy!" Trump then returned his attention to his coffee, muttering to himself, "Damn country-stealing drug dealing, rapists, we-," Trump paused and inhaled the sweet scent of the coffee, letting the aroma elevate him as the coxswain cleared his throat, fingers twisting into a fist. He had heard the slur on the tip of the presidential candidate's tongue, the look in his eye dared Trump to say it. "Destination…Atlantis…." Trump finally decided.

The coxswain gritted his teeth and nodded, his eyes turning to the maps, atlases and GPS in search for a course.

"Soon…," Trump smiled, "We will….," his eyes lighting up with delight, "build The WALL!"

The Galeos reeled in its anchors, spinning and tuning north as it cruised towards its destination.

 **xoxoxo**

The atmosphere of the world around her hollowed as Kadessa stepped into the cavity that had been carved into the Crystal Palace by the Dragonite and Charizard. Her high-heeled boots clicked as she walked across the throne room's floor. Crossing her arms around her hips and seeking into a delicate bow, "My lord, I defeated Almighty Queen Isis…but…I couldn't capture her."

Sithis spun around, his chocolate-brown eyes on the Sky Commander, "Why did you not capture her?"

"The risk was too high, my lord," Her eyes still on the reflection of Sithis, "We were nearly out of range of your power. Had the battle gone on a minute longer we would've flown out of range and her Queen's Presence would have activated."

On the sidelines, Seth's mind began to notate every word that was spoken. So there was a limit to Sithis' power, a range to it.

Sithis turned to Serfius, the rainbow-haired general, "Search the shores and the waters within range."

Serfius bowed before turning to the small army, "Creatures," he cried, leading them down the staircase and towards the shores.

"Kadessa," Sithis spoke to the still bowing Sky Commander, "Where is Bayley?"

The breath in Kadessa's throat tightened. "…I apologize for my failure, my lord. She got away."

Sithis' grip tightened on his staff, his veins showing and beginning to burst from his hand. **_"My bride, Calypso,"_** as he tapped his knuckles to his forehead and shut his eyes in concentration. Suddenly, his eyes opened and a translucent violet glow faded away. **_"Saffron City,"_** he whispered, "ugh," Sithis' balance faltered.

"Milord," Giannis grunted, reaching out and catching the stumbling supreme pharaoh.

"Need… ** _more_** _souls_ ** _,"_** Sithis groaned his eyes glassy.

Desperation flooded Giannis' eyes as he lurched at one of the nearby guards, "Fetch a chair!"

The guard hurried, snatching up Bray Wyatt's rocking chair and balancing it as Giannis' guided Sithis into it.

"My lord," Giannis nodded staring at the floor, "Please allow me to summon your next-"

Sithis shook his head, waving the general away, "Kadessa," He panted, "Find Ezra…she is not among them," pointed to the remaining Swords on the sidelines.

Corin, Seth and Ambrose inhaled, grasping their pokeballs. Despite having firepower, the three weren't particularly confident that they could defeat the two generals in the room, especially, if Kadessa had just defeated Sasha.

 ** _"_** ** _Ca_** ** _lyp_** ** _so_** ** _,"_** Sithis panted, his eyelids dropping as Kadessa exited the throne room.

Rollins noticed the eyes of the small remaining militia were returning to normal. Had Sithis' exhausted too much energy from controlling so many people at once?

"Guys," Rollins muttered, "Now would be a good time to get out of here."

Corin's sight lingered on the possessed Alexa, "We can't just leave them."

"Doesn't look like we have a choice," Ambrose analyzed as the militia formed a blockade of flesh in front of Sithis, shielding him from a direct-attack.

"It'd be real nice to have a flyer right about now." Ambrose drawled, glancing at the still blocked staircase. Most of the army had been led to the Zion shore by Serfius but hundreds still remained.

Did the remaining Swords have a chance at blasting their way out with force?

No. Seth calculated. There had to be another way, looking at the hole in the wall and wishing his Zubat had enough strength to carry him.

"My lord, what about the remaining Swords?" Giannis asked, staring into Ambrose, Corin and Rollins' eyes.

Sithis exhaustedly waved his hands, silently indicating he did not care.

A smile crossed Giannis' lips as he drew a pokeball, ready for battle as Kadessa returned to the throne room, "The guest room has been destroyed. There's no sign of Ezra." She reported

"Shit," Ambrose hissed, pulling out a pokeball.

"You could do that!" A voice called.

The group glanced through the hole in the wall. Roman Reigns kneeled on a thick mattress staring across the room at the three, "Or you can get the hell out of there! C'mon!"

"Run!" Corin snapped, shoving through the militia and darting for the destroyed wall. With a quick leap, Corin landed on the mattress without a problem.

Ambrose and Dean did same leaping onto the flying mattress.

Upon landing safely, they gazed at the carrier of their weight, flying high in the sky was Roman's Braviary with dozens of bed-sheets wrapped around the mattress and clutched in the talons of the Braviary.

Rollins nodded. Apparently the bird was strong enough to carry a car. Carrying three grown men would be no problem.

"My lord-"

"Let them go," Sithis coughed, "they are nothing," he said as two children were marched into the throne room. One child was short was with cola-dark skin and French-braids. The other was an early teen with long brown hair and hazel eyes. **_"Good,"_** Sithis smiled at the children. **_"Good,"_** fingers curling around the staff. "The Swords aren't a threat to us now. Did you feel **_The Trinity's_** presence?"

"Yes," Kadessa nodded alongside Giannis.

"They are making their move, my lord." Giannis spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _Find Ezra…I need her."_**

The two nodded.

xoxoxoxo

Amidst all the chaos, she peacefully drifted through the darkness at the mercy of the elements and the cruel flow of time.

Chilled and cold was the shell that she lied upon. Eyes shut, the wind flowing over the bridge of her nose, her eyelashes and lips.

"…Is it over?" Sasha grunted in agony, her muscles and body aching from the impact of her plunge into the Atlantic. She gasped, clutching her arm, ribs and hip which were either cracked or broken from the fall as she lodged her broken body between the blunt knobs on the grey shell of her companion.

In the darkness the plesiosauric creature, Mazu, turned its neck and fixed its large dark eyes onto its trainer before refocusing its gaze on the open water ahead of them. Ferrying the Goddess across the Atlantic

Mazu, the mythical creature remained silent and unable to acapella its nocturnal melody to the pearl-white lunar diamond in the sky. The cobalt-blue Lochness sliced through the Atlantic with ease at a comfortable and graceful speed, an eerie calm over the waters.

*Lapras, the transport pokemon. This intellectually advanced pokemon. A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back rather than engage in pokemon battles.*

"Not yet," a voice responded in the darkness.

Even with its massive curled blue ears, the creature was unable to hear the telepathic response to Sasha's question.

"Larrell…," Sasha coughed, "Liz…are they safe?"

Xoxoxo

In the distant sky, Corin massaged his skull as the telepathic message entered his mind. "We don't know…what about Carlito and Bayley?"

"They're fine…," Sasha panted in agony. "They'll find their way...those two…"

Roman shook his head, lost and confused.

Seeing Roman's befuddlement, Rollins explained, "It has always been rumored that the kingdoms were able to telepathically communicate."

Roman sighed, "I don't understand why they're doing it though. Couldn't Sithis listen in since he's a pharaoh too?"

"There's a limit to how far he can use his abilities. Plus, he was drained when we last saw him plus, we're the least of his worries." Ambrose thought aloud. "I wonder what about Trump has him so spooked."

"Yeah," The Shield agreed.

"We can't seriously still be thinking of going to Saffron City?" Corin shook his head praying Sasha would agree.

"In the minds of everyone that would be the best place to-"

"You saw what happened, Sasha," Corin interrupted, "everyone is gone…they are...with Sithis now, it's only us."

The night was silent for a moment.

"Ask her where the hell are we going?" Ambrose impatiently coughed.

Corin focused, relaying the question.

Sasha thought for a moment…before answering, "… **'home'** …we're going **'home'."** After her reply sunk in, "You're okay, right?"

"We are fine and…you-are you…," Corin chewed his lip as he began to draw static and then silence, "Sasha—Sasha-you there-Sasha?!"

xoxoxo

Lying on the back of her Lapras, body and mind exhausted, Sasha stared at the moon. Her mind wondering, "Prince…where are you?" She whispered to the wind. Was he doing the same thing? Staring at the moon and thinking about her? Was he okay?

"Prince?" Eva breathed, shutting her eyes and hoping to hear his voice as she fired one last telepathic cry to the world, "Prince…tell me you're okay?" before her eyes closed.

 **End of Season 4**


	199. Season 5 Chapter 180 First Lady

"First Lady"

Neon glow, showered under a kaleidoscopic mirage of starburst-disco lights. It always started like this.

When Sasha first began to wander the Astral Plane it terrified her. The ability to effortlessly roam through the minds and dreams of others was a very invasive ability that revealed the deepest scars of another's heart and their deepest fears and desires.

(Where are you?) Sasha concentrated on daydreaming of her desired target. The only thing she yearned for as she drifted across the Atlantic.

The pink faded to teal. The teal morphed into a swirling violet that melted into a aqua berry-blue.

(Prince?) Picturing his dimpled cheeks, handsome face, coconut-brown skin and eyes that masked a shattered world of strength, agony, wisdom and confusion.

The neon world exploded into a shower of dirt and glitter that fell like confetti all around her. The plane was bending to the wishes of Almighty Isis, the neo Morpheus, Goddess of Dreams.

(No!) Sasha panicked as her mind began to drift from Prince. It was impossible think about him and not imagines Eva.

The ground began to quake as the dreams of Prince and Eva spliced and began to mold together. (Liz-) Sasha dropped to her knees as a third dream was injected into the mix. (Dean?) Followed by another. Then another. Dream-after-dream polymerized together as Sasha's mind was volleyed by a flurry of memories of each companion. Fusing and molding a separate reality constructed from the fantasies of each member of the Swords.

xoxoxo

The pineapple-gold sunrays heated her skin as she craned her head backwards and closed her eyes wanting to let it all go.

Sasha let the warm air tickle her slender body and cranberry-violet hair.

Beside her, the other divas lounged in their own chairs. Some tanning their bodies, others were hiding in the shade of an umbrella to preserve their complexion.

"Really, Paige?" Brie moaned, "Really?"

"You've got your style, I've got mine." Paige shrugged before sipping her pina colata and staring at the incoming waves.

The men were surfing and swimming, water rolling down broad shoulders, chiseled chests and abs.

Paige watched as one rode across the water on the back of his pokemon. Paige licked her moist lips. He was sexy, she wanted him.

Brie repositioned her rose-sunglasses, "You know," watching one of the men swim by, "I've always wondered. Which one of the guys would you take for a few laps?"

Sasha's answer was immediate, "P—"

"Rules," Nikki interrupted. She slowly sat up, raising her glass of red wine to balance herself, "we can't pick the guy we're already with…it'd be boring if we did that."

"Agreed." Paige smiled playfully.

Sasha's immediately stared at Eva Marie who was quietly lounging in the chair beside Brie. Eva stared back, each waiting for the others answer. Ammunition?

"This stays between us. We're just window shopping." Nodding and smiling, "Who wants to go first?" Paige asked glancing down the long row of chairs at the silent ones of the group. Liz, Bayley, AJ, Kaitlyn and Lana.

Everyone fumbled and shrugged until Liz shyly smiled, "Well, I've always thought L-"

"Unbelievable," a weathered voice interrupted.

The group glanced up. The woman standing over them was petite, elderly with a crown of neck-length blonde hair, diamond-studded earrings, golden ringed-bracelet, raspberry lipstick, watery blue eyes and a hooked nose. Behind her, two women dressed in black suits stood with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Their hair professionally pulled into a bun. Each wore dark sunglasses.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hillary Clinton dressed in a navy-blue suit asked as her bodyguards quickly unfolded a beach chair and opened a beach umbrella beside Paige.

Hillary smiled at Sasha, Liz and the others.

The men were returning from the water. The presence of three strangers in black likely drew their attention.

"It's nice to finally sit down and have a talk with The Swords." Hillary gave a friendly smile to the group, "We have so much to talk about."

xoxoxo

Sasha sat up and lowered her sunglasses, inspecting the calm demeanor of the politician. "Why are you even here?"

In the embrace of the umbrella's shadow Hillary smiled, "I am here because you wanted me to be here." Blinking and silently counting each woman as the men galloped across the sand to analyze the situation, "I am here because your power called my consciousness to this place."

Sasha paused, staring into Hillary's glacial-blue eyes. "My power?"

"We have known this would happen for quite some time." Hillary turning to her closest bodyguard, "Lola, could you bring me a cup of coffee, please, no sugar."

The bodyguard nervously nodded, sharply glancing at the approaching males before marching up the long stone steps.

Hillary's gaze returned to Sasha. "The only thing that we were not certain of was who the power of the ancient pharaoh's powers would return to."

Suddenly, shade in the shape of a humanoid-figure obstructed the sunlight and warmth Sasha felt. Seth, beads of water dripping from his sopping wet hair and slick skin stood beside Sasha with majority of the male Swords beside him. "What's going on?" He asked, surfboard tucked under his arm.

Sasha examined the group of men. (Prince?) Scanning the group in search of him. He wasn't among them. (Where are you?) She thought.

"I am here," Hillary waved politely as her bodyguard Lola carefully returned carrying a small cup and saucer filled to the brim with dark liquid, "to offer a business proposition."

Roman shook his head, sighing with frustration. "We're just pokemon trainers and wrestlers. We aren't politicians. Why are you Trump so thirsty for votes?"

Hillary glared at Roman. "Of course the 'male'," she said with a hint of acid on her tongue, "can never understand how important this election really is." She pompously closed her eyes and turned to Sasha, "Which is why," casually waving her hands. The two bodyguards stepped around Sasha and Hillary and stood in front of the men, an estrogenic barrier, "I did not come here to speak to their…'kind'."

"Kind?" Sasha twisted her face in confusion.

"They," Hillary rolled her eyes with frustration, "Are animals…controlled by their peckers. We, you, myself, and the other ladies, are built and born to tame and to govern and lead these brainless and brutish animals to a life and world of peace and prosperity."

Sasha was speechless. Bill's tryst with Monica Lewinsky must have truly shattered the soul of Hillary and rebuilt it as a fortress filled with plumes of hatred for any living being born with a Y chromosome.

From underneath her own umbrella Paige entered the conversation, "There's a lot of truth to what you are saying about men, Mrs. Clinton but if you despise men as much as you are saying that you do then why are you still married to the man that got his prick greased and snogged another woman in the Oval Office?"

Hillary glared at Paige, a red glow of embarrassment and anger flaring beneath the layers of makeup that masked her ancient visage. Hillary smiled politely at Paige and returned her eyes to Sasha. "I understand that you all are having quite a bit of trouble traveling. I can make things a lot easier for you and your friends. Call it a favor between two friends," reaching out and softly patting the knuckles of Sasha.

"Crime does pay, I guess," Paige rolled her eyes, staring at the canopy of her umbrella. "You sell classified information, you enhance racial profiling and the prison system to target minorities, set up a cocaine smuggling ring in Arkansas for the CIA and-"

"Well," Hillary smiled, "The media likes to tell lies about me but none of those things are true. The media is controlled and dominated by," motioning to the men chuckling at Hillary's security, "animals like them that exploit people like us."

"Didn't you and your husband spend the last two decades exploiting 'people' like Sasha?" Paige questioned. "People whose skin is darker than yours?"

Hillary smiled. Dodging another question before turning to Sasha, "Isis," her voice dropping to a whisper, "think of the good you can do for women around the world. You've already used your body to inspire and uplift millions of girls without barely speaking a word. Imagine…just imagine what you and I could do," seductively winking at Sasha as her hand rested on top of Sasha's, "together."

Sasha held her breath, unsure of how to react. "What are you getting at?"

"All I am saying is…if you are the most powerful trainer in the world and I am the president of the united states and leader of the free world we are strong on our own but we are so unstoppable if you and I were…let's say…together."

Seth covered his mouth, attempting not to laugh at Hillary's obvious motive.

"Okay," Sasha gently pulled her hand away and stood, "I think I need some fresh air, girls." Exhaling and ascending the stairs.

"Think about it, Sasha." Hillary smiled.

Paige shook her head. "I'd rather have Palin."

Hillary stared at Paige.

Paige stared back.

Hillary's lips curled into a bright smile. "What a beautiful day? It must be so difficult being around royalty."

Paige smiled, "Well, I'll change the subject rather than answer a serious question because I have no answer and I know what a terrible leader I would be. I want to put women first and ignore the fact that regardless of how much power we think we have we do, in fact, need men to survive just as much as they need us to survive but because I am so bitter about having to hide my sexuality and anger about my husband sharing his bed with whores because I am a carpet-muncher that would lose her entire political career if I came out I will just be bitter and hate all men for no real reason."

Hillary smiled broader. "Together we will change the world and ensure no more women are brainwashed by the sexist rhetoric created by animals," glaring at Seth before returning a gleeful smile to Paige, "and we will create a bright future to the true gods of this world."

"What?" Paige scoffed, unsure of how to respond.

"You could demand reparations for women," Nikki added. "Since we were so marginalized why not have the government pay us for that."

Hillary nodded, rubbing her hands together like Birdman, "Yes!" She smiled, "That's a great idea. We supply our soldiers, ahem, sisters with the finances so that they can compete and bring down the machine that slaughters and destroys us."

All of the women exchanged confused glances. Hillary's soliloquy sounded more like something a quote-on-quote "angry black person" would say rather than a lily-white politician that had spent decades exploiting and helping to create the system that had destroyed thousands of family and also was a crux that helped the current helter-skelter rhetoric of Trump grow to the level it was at.

"Aren't men the only reason you even have a job?" Paige sniped. "Your husband and Obama gave you a job as Secretary of State."

Hillary turned to Paige.

The two staring into eachother's eyes. Animosity and tension brewing beneath the surface of both. A Cheshire grin spread across Hillary's face, "We can do so much for women if we work together."

Paige stood, shaking her head and folding up her umbrella, "This is worse than a Cena match, I'm out of here." Stomping past the bodyguards and moving closer to the water.

Nikki stared at the sand. Her body beginning to shake and tremble. What was this feeling? This emotion? Guilt? Anger? (John?) She thought, remember the love they shared and the countless walks on the beach they had together. Paige's words had reawakened her memories of him. The man she loved who had been murdered by her current boyfriend. Nikki understood the circumstances. Whether it had been The Swords or herself as destined Queen of the North, it would have happened regardless. Still, the feelings lingered. Nikki stood, picking up her glass of wine and drifting away from the pack.

"Nikki?" Brie called, already sensing her twin sister's dread and already understanding the cause of it.

The remaining women turned to Hillary.

Hillary looked back at them….and smiled.

"Oh my god, take a hint," Eva drawled, becoming fed up more-and-more as Hillary sipped coffee underneath the umbrella.

"What a beautiful day." Hillary grinned at Eva. "To be young like that again would be a blessing and a curse. Those animals must chase you around like lost puppies."

"No," Eva admitted, "They don't," yawning, "they aren't animals. They're strength has protected me…and you."

Hillary giggled, "What on Earth could you be talking about? Professional wrestlers and pokemon trainers have never protected me. My sisters," gesturing to her two bodyguards who stood in the sun sweating, "have."

Eva lied down, staring at the sun. Was this a battle worth fighting? A waste of time? The military risked their lives everyday for politicians they had never seen or people they'd never even met. Politician's were personally escorted and protected Marines and secret service all the time. (Prince?) Eva thought as she stared at the sun. Dread poisoned Eva's heart. The way he had just left her. He'd left to go back to Sasha. Once again…she'd won…Eva had lost. Prince had chosen Sasha over her…again. (Where are you?) Eva wondered searching the mystical dreamland for him. (…You didn't abandon me.) Her fleeting memories as the blood bled out of her, tears stinging her eyes. (Do you still love me?) She wondered.

"I know that look." Hillary smiled, "Its familiar because I used to stare at myself in the mirror praying those…'animals'," anger flickering in the Secretary of State's eyes, "would understand the pain we feel in our hearts caring for them, feeding them but one day you'll wake up, old, lonely…your 'pet' burying himself in another and you'll," Hillary sat her cup of tea down, dabbing the tear ducts of her eyes. She looked up at Eva and…she smiled, "realize the only way of making an animal bow is power. That power is something I'd like to share with you."

Eva closed her eyes, thinking of him. Picturing him. His coconut skin, curly dark hair, chocolate eyes, tall, lean and muscular body, rare dimple smile, then the words came to her, "When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace."

Hillary blinked and smiled, "Yes," a vivid grin on her face, "Only a woman, one of us, would know that."

"I was actually quoting a man."

Hillary's smile began to falter but quickly rose to a smile again, "Well…even a blind squirrel finds a nut from time-to-time."

Eva stood, "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Clinton," picking up her beach chair and moving closer to the waves and sitting beside Paige.

Hillary watched as Eva strode down the sand, the gap between her and the other women growing by the second. "It's too bad she is still in love with him. She should walk away from him and join us. One less heartbroken woman we would have to worry about."

Liz curiously turned to Hillary.

"Hi," Hillary smiled, "Cute little girl, how are you doing?"

Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on Liz's shoulder, "Go sit with Paige and Eva, Liz," Alexa instructed, "Go on."

Liz shrugged, picking up her chair and hurrying behind Eva.

Hillary smiled, shrugging innocently, "Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong, yeah," Alexa dropped her bottle of suntan lotion in the sand, "Just too bad you don't know what it is," kicking sand over the bottle and shallowly burying it with her sandal, "sister," before scooping up her chair and hurrying behind the others.

Hillary looked up. Sitting beneath her umbrella alone as the divas migrated away from her. Her smile began to invert then…it rose, she smiled broadly and proudly at the scene. "Women…united," a single tear of joy falling from her eye.


	200. Chapter 181 CrushCrushCrush

Xoxoxo

Sasha shook her head as she wandered away from the presidential debate that was taking place on the sand. She'd already been forced to entertain Donald Trump's sincere-form of bullshit she wouldn't subject herself to Hillary's misdirectional rhetoric. She didn't need a female as a figurehead to feel powerful. Sasha was a Goddess that was destined to rule the world. Hillary was a mere peon to her.

(Where am I?) Sasha questioned slipping on a pair of flip flops as she carefully marched up the stone steps.

An empty street separated her from a deserted park. Wooden benches, abandoned swing-sets and jungle gyms were present but caught Sasha's eye was a colossal slab of stone erected in the center of the playground. Flat, hexagon-shaped and towering at least sixty-five feet high. Various symbols had been carved into the stone. An ancient language of some sort that Sasha's mind and eyes couldn't decipher?

(Larrell?) Sasha exhaled.

"Hello," a soft voice called beside her.

Sasha turned and stared at a young woman with pale skin and brown eyes. On her bald-head she wore a Los Angeles Clippers cap. She panted heavily as if she'd just ran a marathon. She was seated in a wheelchair. Behind her, clutching the handles with a rare smile across his face was Rusev.

"Hello," Sasha smiled weakly.

The young woman's face lit-up after receiving a response from Sasha. Panting, she eagerly turned to Rusev and began to chatter in a tongue unfamiliar to Sasha.

"She say," Rusev nervously translated, "She is big fan of you."

"Me?" Sasha pointed to her self in shock. "Really?"

The young woman's grin stretched as wide as a jack-o-lantern's as Lana, dressed in a peach-pink bikini followed Sasha up the steps, muttering irritably in a foreign language, her long golden-blond locks tasseled over her shoulder in a ponytail, "Olga," She gawked, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the young girl before speaking to her in a foreign tongue that made Sasha's head begin to spin.

(Where's Larrell when I need him?) Sasha irritably thought.

"She says," Lana confidently translated. Rusev exhaled, looking relieved by Lana's presence, "She wishes she had more time. She would become a pokemon trainer like you and train really hard."

Sasha studied the girl pondering the deciphered statement. (More time?) Judging by the fact that the woman was bald she likely had cancer.

"{Let's go, Olga, you can talk to Sasha more later.}"

"Okay…bye bye…Sasha." The young woman named Olga nervously waved as Rusev wheeled her across the street and past the monumental stone

"Nice to meet you." Sasha replied with a smile before turning to Lana.

"Olga…" Lana sighed heavily withdrawing a cigarette and lighting it, "She is Rusev's baby sister. When we came to America…Rusev was forced to leave her behind and-"

"And?" Sasha questioned.

"She struggled. Her brother was all she had…her condition worsened without him there and now…the doctors have only given her until the end of this year to live."

Sasha shrugged. "Cancer, right? Why doesn't he just ask Corin?"

"This is no cancer." Lana shook her head. "After we left The Swords to go back to the company…I was like you. I was scared and I didn't believe that all of this pharaoh madness really had anything to do with me…but it did and Alexander, my husband has to suffer because of me. Sithis found Olga in Bulgaria and he cursed her. This is no cancer. The doctors can't diagnose what is happened to Olga but its Sithis that is killing her. Rusev gave up wrestling and became a pokemon trainer because…there might be a way to save Olga if he finds "It" he can save Olga."

"It?" Sasha questioned.

"Jirachi." Lana responded. "If the legend is true."

xoxoxoxoCrush, Crush, Crush

(Not again.) An anxious Zoey thought as she watched Lana follow her love across the street.

Suddenly, two beautiful young women stood in the park. The sheer sight of them made Zoey's heart falter. Faces and bodies that Zoë desired to hold in her hands. Lips she dreamed of kissing.

Nervously gulping, Zoë walked forward and stood beside Sasha. "Sasha," Zoey stared across the street at the average-height girl with cobalt-blue hair, wearing a sapphire-blue bikini and a pink skirt and sandals, "Are you…" before she could finish Sasha sighed, crossed her arms and apologetically answered, "Yes, Zoey."

Zoey shamefully downcast her eyes. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like this is the first time this has happened." Sasha casually responded as Zoë's gaze lingered on the blueberry-haired lass across the street and the almond-haired lass beside her.

"Them," Zoë anxiously whispered trying to hide her eyes, "Again?"

"Dawn." Sasha intuitively answered. "Her name…its Dawn, I think," obliviously motioning to them.

"Don't DO THAT!" Zoë venomously snapped.

The young women's ears perked up, they stared back at Zoë and Sasha, puzzled glances of suspicion in their eyes. Why were these strangers calling Dawn's name? How did they know her name?

"The other ones name is May." Sasha mercilessly continued.

"Sasha," Zoë vulnerably groaned, "Why…," her sorrow flaring into anger, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not," Sasha innocently shrugged as the two young women giggled and began to make their way towards the beach, "They're your dream. You are."

Zoë's body began to shake with anger, "I don't want the others to know I'm-" Zoey clenched her teeth together, reluctant to say the word.

"Gay," Sasha rolled her eyes, "What year is it? Nobody in the group is going to care and,"

"It's NOT YOUR DECISION!" Zoë snapped, "I don't want them to know!"

"Hi there," The aqua haired girl greeted, "Have we met?"

Zoë sheepishly turned away.

"I hope so," Sasha gave them a friendly smile, "I like your skirt." She complimented.

"Thanks," Dawn nodded, studying the ladybug red-and-black bikini and golden BOSS necklace. "You're Sasha, right? One of the best trainers in the world, right?"

"That's me," Sasha arrogantly smiled as Tamina marched up on the group of four. The Samoan towered of the four, "Hey, ladies," Tamina grunted.

Dawn gawked, at a loss for words at how large the woman towering over them was. Tamina was dressed in her signature black leather despite the sunny weather.

"Hi," May innocently smiled, pulling her long chestnut-hair into a ponytail.

"Name's Tamina," The Samoan introduced circling the two like a shark, "What's a couple of bites like you four doing out here?"

"Nothing," Zoë sheepishly shook her head, "We're not even here."

"Good!" Tamina smile, "How about," putting her arms around the necks of Dawn and May, "you all join me for a little….get together…I'm having…"

Sasha cringed at the creepy tone in Tamina's voice.

"You mean, like a party," May smiled.

"Yes, yes," Tamina nodded, "a party."

"Well, uhhh," Sasha shrugged, searching for a way out. "We need to—"

When Tamina's large arms took Sasha and Zoë's hands, dragging them behind her, "Come on…I insist," her biceps ushering May and Dawn forward.

"Ya know," Sasha groaned as the four were dragged across the sand, "I read someplace that every relationship is set within the first five minutes…that whatever happens within those five minutes…that's the dynamic between the two…forever…"

May glanced over Tamina's broad shoulder at Zoë, who was still avoiding eye contact, "So she'll always be terrified of us."

"Uhh," Zoë searched for words.

"It's just a theory," Sasha grunted.

"From some nigga that don't shit 'bout life!" Tamina groaned, pulling them closer to a dark tent on the sand dunes.

May giggled, turning over the phrase in her mind and laughing in unison with Tamina. The group couldn't help but laugh at the brash realness of Tamina's words, everyone except Zoë.

(Damnit, Sasha! Why?! Why do you have to do this?!) Zoë's eyes on the boys at the beach, playfully flirting and playing volleyball with the divas. (I'm not…I don't want them to know I'm…)

"You look so cute," Dawn smiled, breaking Zoë out of her pity-party.

Those words moved Zoë.

(She thinks I'm….cute…is she?) Zoë's heart resuscitating. (Am I'?) She wondered as Tamina pulled them under the curtain and inside the tent.

xoxoxo

A soft tickling feeling zapped Dawn's body as they entered the darkness. Suddenly, an orange ball of energy levitated before her eyes, wriggling higher and higher into the sky of the dark void like a dolphin ready to break through the water's surface. Then, with a resounding bank the orb of energy exploded like a firework showering the void with pigments of energy and color. The ground beneath her became solid polished mahogany littered with crayons, balls, toys and coloring books. Teal walls were sprung into existence, an open window tempted a soft summer breeze into the nearby kitchen and the excited cries and shouts of children filled her ears.

"What in the-" Zoey gawked from nearby as the tickle spasmed through her body. The warm scent of waffles and fried bacon clouded the air.

When the final droplet of energy vanished, Dawn and Zoey stood behind a long lime-green sofa.

Their beach clothes had been replaced with their everyday casual wear. "Where are we?" Dawn asked. "What happened to the others?" Realizing Sasha, May and Tamina were absent.

The giggle of nearby children lured their eyes over the sofa. Two children were lying on a small rug, eyes glued to the television set. One boy, one girl. Both looked to be near the age seven. Bronze skin, dark-curly hair and full of joy.

"Breakfast!" A familiar voice called from behind Dawn and Zoey.

Wearing a gray shorts and t-shirt, hair pulled into a ponytail, Tamina stepped out of the kitchen carrying two plates.

Dawn and Zoey watched as the children leapt to their feet racing to Tamina and claiming their food.

"Mom," the boy groaned irritably, "not hash-browns…"

"You eat what I put on the table, Jason. No complaining," Tamina reminded with a stern look.

"Thanks, mom," the young girl smiled, taking her plate and hurrying back to the television set.

Jason mischievously glanced at the refrigerator in the corner, "Can I just have cake mom?"

"Later when your friends are here for your birthday party."

The young man sighed but didn't look surprised at his mother's answer before returning to the den.

Zoey smiled, "We're inside Tamina's dream," she explained pointing to the wrapped gifts beside the television.

"So," Dawn gratefully eyed Zoey, "she wants to have a family. She wants to be a mom."

"Looks like it."

"But isn't she -"

"Yeah, umm," Zoey nervously interrupted, "I mean, I, uhh, I think so but…a lot of girls have that dream regardless of their preference."

"You're right." Dawn agreed, "How about you? Do you want to be a mom someday?"

Zoey rubbed the back of her head anxiously, her face blushing red, "…I, uhh," trying to keep her eyes of the aqua-haired beauty in front of her, "haven't really thought about it yet."

"I'd like that…someday." Dawn revealed as the cheers of the children drew their attention again.

"Sasha's gonna win!" The young boy named Jason claimed.

"Sasha?" Zoey turned to television, beginning to watch.

Inside a small gymnasium, Sasha confidently stood with her hands on her hips, staring at a determined May.

"Sasha against May?" Dawn mused, "Well, it's a friendly battle right? No need to worry."

Zoey nodded, watching as the action unfolded.

xoxoxo

It felt like the oxygen was trapped in May's throat. She could hear the crowd, her own heartbeat and feel the unparalleled energy tearing through the stadium.

Across the sand-carpeted battlefield The Boss yawned, bored with it all. Adapted and use to it.

"This is your dream." Sasha shouted across the wide gap. "The same as everybody elses," glancing around the arena "Everybody wants to be number one but nobody wants to put in all the work."

May inhaled, collecting herself. Sasha's words were sincere but not something May associated herself with. "One-on-one?" May challenged.

Sasha turned her head, "you're no competition," she confidently decline.

"Go Blaziken." May ordered

A tall creature resembling a chicken appeared. It was tall, lean with orange, yellow, gray feathers on its body with beige hair-like feathers that fell past the chicken's shoulders.

*Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon, when it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings.* The Pokedex recited.

"I didn't always want this," May began, "Sasha." Staring at the beige feathers of the back of her Blaziken's head. "I used to hate them but they were my only way out. The only way I could leave home and-"

Sasha yawned loudly, interrupting May and turning away from the almond-haired trainer. "Spare me. If you're here to tell me your life story then battling a girl like you isn't worth my time."

May gawked, caught off guard by the disrespectful arrogance.

"Get ready, Blaziken!" May furiously shouted.

Sasha dropped her arms, sighing helplessly. Did she really wanna bore herself with a competitor lightyears below her level? Then, Sasha looked at May. The determinatiom in the girl's sky blue eyes was intriguing.

(I'll go easy on her.) Sasha silently vowed to not use her Queen's Presence, unclipping a ball. "Frahma, go!" In a flash of light the tangerine-orange dragon appeared on the sand, staring down the blazing chicken.

(A Dragonite? So her Dragonair must have evolved recently. That's why the WPL website doesn't have it listed yet. This is gonna be tougher than I thought.) May thought in awe of the legendary creature. Her mind focused on the versatility that a Dragonite provided in battle. Aerial combat, underwater and land battles were no problem for the creature.

Underwater wasn't an issue in their current environment. Blaziken could hold its own on land. The sky would be a problem.

(We can't let it get in the air.) May decided, hoping Blaziken's mindset matched her own.

Sasha folded her arms across her chest, "Here we are now, entertain us," quoting Cobain and allowing May the first move. (Prince?) Sasha thought, remembering the Nirvana shirt he wore last time she saw him. Was the shirt a sign from God? Was he her nirvana?

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" May ordered.

The fowl's legs suddenly burst into flames. It corkscrewed it's body into the air, delivering a flurry of powerful spin kick of fire into the neck of Frahma, the Dragonite.

Frahma reeled sideways and backwards, trying to maintain it's balance.

Sasha falsely admired the strength and impact of the attacks, eyes widened with excitement before shaking her head as Frahma adjusted to the speed of the blows and began deflecting them until the fowl backflipped away, trying to reestablish it's footing and composure.

May examined Frahma, there wasn't a bruise or burn on the hide of the Dragonite. While the puissant attacks had landed they'd failed to deliver any significant damage. (Get a grip, May.) She coached herself, palms beginning to sweat. "Blaziken, focus energy."

Blaziken crisscrossed its arms, forming an X in front of it's breast. Concentrating and releasing its chi.

(Prince wouldn't show her any mercy. He'd have ended this battle before it even started.) Sasha smiled, enjoying their contrasting styled. (But I'm bored...) Frahma loyally awaited her command. Groomed like a soldier through a crucible of sparring battles against Prince.

(It's a dragon.) May totalled up. (Flame attacks aren't going to do anything to it. What do I do?)

Sasha smiled at the shaken lass, "Fly, Frahma."

(No!) "Blaziken, High Jump Kick."

The bird leapt skyward, leg extended as the Dragonite exploded into the sky.

(No!) May thought as the Blaziken narrowly missed before landing hard in the sand.

Frahma gallantly glided over the stadium. Out of range and holding the Blaziken at it's mercy.

May's heart dropped into her stomach. (What do I do now?) Staring at the tiny orange speck circling the stadium like a flying shark.

The Blaziken nervously turned to it's trainer.

(Wait.) May stared at the arrogant grin on the lips of the Goddess across from her. (There's something we can do.) May held her breath. Would it work? She'd heard of the attack but never practiced it with her companion. What choice did she have? "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

The chicken stomped, planting its foot in the sand before rocketing into the air.

A loud boom sent shockwaves through the arena as Blaziken soared beside Frahma and gutted the dragon with a powerful uppercut.

The dragon, thrown off-balance, barrel-rolled into a tail spin.

The Blaziken, still suspended in the air, glanced down at the plummeting Dragonite as May ordered, "Brave Bird!" Blaziken nodded, aiming and guiding its skydive into a kamikaze assault.

When Frahma crashed into the sand and rolled into the barricade, Sasha's arms dropped to her side. The casual stance was gone.

A second later, the Blaziken smashed into the sand. Its body crumbling beneath it as the recoil damaged its kamikaze style of attacks.

"Frahma, are you okay?" Sasha called as the Dragonite stood up.

(No!) May gawked. None of the attacks registered a scratch on the tough hide of the dragon.

"It's over, rookie," Sasha mocked curtly, "Frahma, Dragon Pulse."

The Dragonite jounced. It's eyes harvesting a purple glow of energy as it's jaws opened and unleashed an incredible twisting shockwave of draconic energy.

Overwhelmed, the Blaziken dropped to one knee before collapsing into the sand.

May stared across the battlefield at Sasha. Envy and admiration oozed from May's eyes. "Maybe," she bowed her head, "training just isn't my niche. You're awesome."

"I know," Sasha concurred.

"I'd pay to see you battle a friend of mine." May subtracted and added the matchups between the two. "Yeah, he'd be more than a challenge for you."

"Is he someone I'd know? Where's he from?" Sasha inquired.

"A small place called Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town?" Sasha weighed and measured the name. She'd definitely heard it a few times before. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"You'll see him soon enough. We're on our way to Saffron City now." May smiled weakly, raising her pokeball and recalling her Blaziken. "This battle, I think it needed to happen. He always goes easy on me but you, I think that raising pokemon for competitions and coordinating is what makes me happy."

Sasha shrugged indifferently, "Glad I can help," recalling Frahma as the PA announced her as the victor and the crowd applauded and cheered.

Xoxoxoxo

May gasped, opening her crystal-blue eyes and staring at the cloth ceiling of the tent she'd fallen asleep in. Spots of sun dotted the canopy, likely breaking through the trees and reaching them. It was morning. Dawn yawned, sitting up and surveying the tent. All three of the other sleeping bags were empty.

(My hair?) May gawked, quickly turning over and pulling out a mirror. She had to get ready.

After dressing her face, hair and body, May stepped out into the world. Less than a yard away from the sleeping quarters a flame danced atop a pile of sticks, heating water to boil eggs for breakfast. Brock, their traveling companion from Pewter City, watched the half-dozen eggs like a hawk. "Morning, Brock," Dawn yawned.

"Morning," The former-gym leader smiled weakly.

"Where's Ash or Max?" She inquired.

Brock pointed west, "They're out in the field hunting for new pokemon. You sure slept in..."

"Really?" May blinked, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon.""What?!" May gawked, "Well, I, uhh, I had the strangest dream and-"

"Darn," Brock hissed interrupting her as a sharp breeze extinguished the flames, "Can you have your Blaziken relit the fire."

"Sure," May agreed, opening her pokeball and summoning her Blaziken. "Wha-" she gawked as her Blaziken appeared facedown and unconscious.

"What happened?" Brock asked, "Your Blaziken was fine yesterday."

May's jaw dropped, "The dream," she whispered. "What in the-"

Brock kneeled beside the fallen stork, "Get my potion and antidote bag, we're too far to get it to a pokemon center."

"Right." May hurried back into the tent.

Moments later, after delivering the health kit and ensuring her Blaziken was stable, May thrust her hands in her pocket and headed to the nearby meadow. "It was just a dream," she muttered, "just a dream...then how can-"

"Hey May," the gentle voice of her younger brother greeted.

May froze and nearly leapt out of her own skin. Max was mere inches away from her. How did he get so close to her that she didn't notice? Had she been that zoned out?

Max was a short with eyebrow -length navy-blue hair, round glasses and olive skin. He wore an avocado-green polo shirt and khaki shorts. "What are you doing out here, May? This is boy's time!" Crossing his arms with authority.

May wrinkled her face in disgust. Who did he think he was? She was the eldest. Besides, she had to travel and deal with non-stop testosterone 24/7. "I didn't come to see you, Max."

Max gritted his teeth, still frustrated about an argument the two had the night before. "Oh, following Ash around again?" Shaking his head, "until you figure out what you want nobody will be able to teach you anything. Not even Ash."

"For your information I've decided to be a coordinator." May shot back.

"Really?" A cheerful voice called followed by the quip of a small Pikachu, "You're gonna be a coordinator?" A friendly voice in the distance called.

A young man stood on the horizon facing away from the quarreling siblings. He was of average-height. Not a figure that commanded respect or intimidation. The size of an average-joe. Skinny with wiry muscles and tanned olive skin. He wore black cargo pants, a short-sleeved blue windbreaker, dark fingerless gloves and red sneakers. Atop his head he wore a red WPL baseball over his eyebrow-length spiky dark hair. He was of Asian-descent, likely Japanese but his fluent English ability portrayed him to be Japanese-American, at most. On his shoulder, a smiling Pikachu stared at May. "What made you decide that?"

"It came to me in a dream." May revealed. "And-"

"We have to get to Saffron City, guys." The young man smiled with electricity in his eyes, "there's someone waiting for me there."

May cocked her head, noticing an empty bottle in the young man's hand. A Full-Restore.

(Huh?) May thought, hurrying forward and standing beside the young man. May gawked, lying before her were four pokemon, all beginning to stir and recover from their injuries. A Greninja, Krookodile, Noivern and Goodra. (Four?) "What happened?"

Max approached the two, "We saw a wild pokemon, a Zigzagoon, he called out his pokemon and they were all beat up," Max explained.

"The dream," the young man breathed, kneeling beside his restored pokemon, "...it wasn't just a dream...it was real...that pokemon I battled...in the dream...it was unreal...that trainer...was unstoppable..."

"I know what you mean," May nodded, "I battled a trainer like that too in my dream."

"Really?" Turning to her and staring in her eyes seeking truth and answers. "What did you battle against?"

"A Dragonite," May explained, "It was unbelievably powerful. Brock's taking care of Blaziken now.""Hold on, hold on," Max shook his head, trying to understand, "Did you guys have the same dream, lose to the same guy and now in real-life your pokemon are both hurt just like in the dream."

"No." The young man, "shook his head. I didn't battle a Dragonite. I battled a Charizard. I've never seen one that powerful. Never imagined a Charizard could be that strong. I have to get stronger and beat it."

May stared at Ash. His competitive fire burned brighter. May's flame had been fanned in a different direction, coordinating.

"Breakfast is ready guys!" Brock called from the campsite.

"Let's head back." The young man suggested as the three hurried back.

"Pika," the electric mouse smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Max asked, as the passed the clotheslines that hung their laundry, "When you do come against these guys in real life if they annihilated you in this dream, Ash?"

The young man smiled, "It was just a dream," he smiled at Pikachu, "and I didn't have my best buddy with me."

"Pika pika," the mouse smiled at the rising sun looking east, the direction of Saffron City.


	201. Chapter 182 Starstruck

"No surprises there," Zoey coolly crossed her arms and smiled as a commercial began on the television screen as Sasha cockily raised her arm in victory.

Dawn blinked, slack-jawed, "What power? How can she be that good?"

Suddenly, the children turned to Zoey and Dawn. Staring at the two strangers as syrup drooled from the tips of their forks and fell onto their ravaged waffles.

"Sasha's the best," a soft casual voice answered behind them, "because she works hard." An extremely tall woman with long golden blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, doe green eyes and an oval-shaped face stood behind them. She wore blue jeans and a black tank-top over her tanned skin. "Hi," extending her hand, "I'm Elena; you must be Tamina's friends, right?"

Dawn sheepishly nodded.

Zoey reluctantly accepted the woman's hand before sharing a gentle hug with her, "I'm Zoey."

"Zoey," Elena smiled, her brown eyes glowing. "Tamina's told me a lot about you." She turned to Dawn, "So you must be Dawn, right?"

"Nice to meet you." Dawn gently smiled.

Zoey studied Elena before finally gawking, "Elena Delle Donne?"

"Guilty as charged," She shrugged innocently.

"Why are you-" Dawn began to ask.

"Elena and I," Tamina exited the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the waist of Elena, holding her tightly, "are partners."

"Oh," Dawn and Zoey simultaneously nodded as Tamina planted a kiss on the basketball phenom's shoulder.

"Waffles are ready." Tamina whispered.

"They smell good, babe," Elena smiled, softly squeezing her lovers hands before turning around to face Tamina and sharing a quick kiss with her before walking into the kitchen.

Tamina's gaze blew past Zoey and Dawn and focused on the two children who quickly began eating again.

"Tamina, you're-" Dawn began to speak before Tamina softly raised a hand silencing her.

"I've never hidden who I am and what I'm about." Tamina said, "But all that can wait. This is my dream." Tamina lightly jabbed Zoey in the arm, "Follow me. You girls need to see your own dreams." She led them out of the family room, through a narrow dimly-lit hallway to a wooden door. "This door will take you to your dreams."

"A basement?" Zoey guessed feeling uneasy.

"Yeah," Tamina nodded.

"What is it with you and dark places?" Zoey rolled her eyes, "And Elena Delle Donne, of all people, why her?"

"Prince put me on her. He was a big fan of hers back when she played for Chicago." Tamina explained," And she hot and she got a fat ass, nigga, for real. On my life, nigga, she got a fat ass," Tamina nodded, licking her lips.

Dawn awkwardly glanced at Tamina, then at Zoey.

"Yeah," Tamina nodded, whispering to herself, "bring that little frosted mini wheat ass over here, girl, yeah, snowflake, I'ma make you melt."

"Let's go," Zoey suggested, opening the door and dragging the awkward Dawn inside behind her.

xoxoxoxo

Once the door clicked shut behind them they were swallowed in darkness.

Then, the world around them engulfed in a bright flash of white light that stung Zoey's eyes.

When the two opened their eyes, the world around them had changed.

The soft quake of drums and bass shook the ground and world around Zoey as the roars of excitement deafened her ears.

*Let's get it started HAH Let's get it started IN HERE*

Bright yellow and white lights buttered the world around Zoey, illuminating a massive circular black stage crowded with hundreds of people as the Black Eyed Peas classic hit played.

A hard nudge shook Zoey's attention to the person next to her. Dawn stood beside her, starstruck at the millions of eyes glued to them and the others around them. The others beside and around them were dressed in special costumes and garments as fireworks scarred the sky and blinding pyro blazed around them forming a ring of fire around the circular stage before bisecting it and resembling a burning pokeball.

*WPL presents* the PA speakers announced *The Final Round of The Global Grand Festival LIVE from Indigo Plateau*

"The Grand…," Dawn repeated her eyes beginning to water, "…Festival." This was her dream.

Zoey's lips quivered, "The Final Round," her heart feeling like it would either explode or stop from the excitement of the moment. This was her dream. As Zoey struggled to breathe, warmth filled the palm of her hand. She glanced down, watching Dawn's fingers interlace with her own. A hand of support and comfort. They shared the same dream.

"This is," Zoey spoke, carefully raising her hand to wipe the tears from Dawn's eyes, "our dream."

"Yeah," Dawn nodded.

*Now presenting the judges of the Final Round* the PA announced as the stadium lights turned and refocused to four skyboxes that surrounded the stage like a diamond of eyes.

*Raul Contesta* A squat middle-aged man of Spanish descent with fading-gray slicked-back hair, wearing a magma-red double-breasted suit and black bow-tie sat waved appreciatively to the crowd

*Mr. Sukizo* A tiny man of Asian descent with cropped brown hair wearing a quaint-blue suit and red tie bowed.

*Nurse Joy from Kanto* the signature medical practitioner with coiled pink hair politely smiled and waved from her private skybox.

*Grammy-winning recording artists Kanye West and Pharrell Williams* the two celebrities sat beside eachother in their private box. Kanye's eyes were extremely focused on the stage, he gestured a nervous bow but seemed tense and focused. Pharrell seemed relatively relaxed and happy. He stood, showing off his unique and latest bowler hat, cashmere sweater, white jeans and bubble-gum flavored sneakers as he blew a soft kiss to the crowd and bowed before taking a seat and sipping a glass of water.

"You gotta relax, Ye," Pharrell advised, "They want you to be here."

Kanye grumpily shook his head, "These niggas don't understand art. Otherwise, they would've let Kim come with me." Kanye snapped. His words blaring throughout the arena and shushing the crowd to a silence.

Pharrell inhaled, taking a deep breath and reading the sudden hush of the crowd seemed to realize what was going on. He had to control the situation. "Let's get a drink," he politely advised.

"I don't want no damn drink!" Kanye hissed, slamming his fist on the table, "I just wanna focus on the beauty and art of this contest. Why they don't acknowledge, Kim? Kim is to what Hollywood what Beyonce is to music!"

A sudden roar of boos rippled through the audience.

*Now, ehh,* the MC coughed as the lights on the celebrity skybox and microphone were suddenly shut off. *Excuse us for those technical difficulties. The first contest of the final round will begin shortly*

Dawn blushed nervously, "I wonder who we're facing."

"I'm not gonna lie," Zoey blushed too, "I'm a bit nervous."

"How about we turn around together?" Squeezing eachother's hands softly before turning around.

Zoey stared at a heartbreakingly beautiful woman with flaming-red hair cascading down her shoulders over the toga-like straps of a pearl white dress. She looked like a bleeding angel. "Eva?" Zoey gaped.

"Let's have a good match." Eva smiled extending her hand.

Zoey nervously accepted the sportsmanlike gesture.

Dawn stared into at a beautiful Hispanic woman with curly dark-brown hair and graham-brown skin, her hips, lips and bust all perfectly proportioned and the wet-dream of any man. She wore an aquamarine dress with golden lining. "I'm Dawn-" she nervously greeted, extending her hand, "It's nice to m-"

"I know who you are." The woman hissed. "Get ready to lose." She snorted, ignoring Dawn's hand, turning around and marching down the steps and making her way to the locker room.

"Wha-," Dawn gawked, "What did I do?"

"Don't mind Melina." Eva smiled politely. "That's just her style. It can rub most people wrong. She's just homicidally competitive."

"Oh," Dawn breathed, withdrawing her hand and feeling uneasy.

"Come on," Zoey supportively rubbed Dawn's back, "Let's get ready."

"Yeah," Dawn nodded as the three headed to the locker room.

Xoxoxoxo


	202. Chapter 183 Bitchcraft

Starstruck Part II "Bitchcraft"

Rectangular aluminum lockers lined the walls of the locker room spliced down the center were wooden benches. A plasma screen television was fitted to the wall and airing a McDonalds' commercial while Dawn and Zoey filtered through the costumes already hanging in 'their' lockers.

"This is so trippy." Zoey gawked, holding up a violet kimono. It looked like something she would choose to wear for this occasion. The kimono and the dozen other outfits all matched her personal taste.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded as she tugged on the bottom of her dress, "It is," collecting her hair and holding it above her neck, "Do you mind?"

Zoey curiously turned, spotting the undone zipper of Dawn's desk. "Oh," laying the kimono on the bench, "sure," hurrying behind Dawn. She clutched the bottom of the zipper and lifted it, sealing the dress around Dawn's frame. The skin of Dawn's back was smooth, soft as a peach but ivory-white; it reminded Zoey of a cloud. How would it feel to lie down next to her? Zoey wondered.

"Thanks," Dawn smiled, turning around and searching for a mirror.

Then, the door to the locker room leaned open.

"Mom," Dawn smiled excitedly, stepping across the room and throwing her arms around the woman. She was slightly taller than Dawn with short-neck length wavy sapphire-blue hair and kind eyes, an almost mirror-image of Dawn.

"Johanna," Zoey smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I came to wish you good luck on your matches." Johanna smiled.

"Thanks." Zoey and Dawn gratefully smiled.

Johanna proudly stared into her daughters eyes. "This has been your dream. You're two contests away from being Top Coordinator."

"Yeah," Dawn nervously sighed as a series of knocks sounded from the door.

"Coordinator Zoey, five minutes." A high voice informed from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Zoey shouted back.

"Good luck, Zoey." Johanna smiled, "Dawn will see you in the finals."

"Yeah," Zoey nodded, "That's the plan. See you there." Awkwardly hugging Dawn before disappearing through the door.

After the doors lock clicked, Johanna turned to her daughter. "So do you have a plan? Melina's very good, a wizard with her performances. What are you going to do?"

Dawn stroked her hair, "I haven't exactly thought about it, mom."

"Well, how do you think you're going to defeat someone like that if you haven't even prepared yourself?"

"Excuse me, mom," Dawn nodded, "I just…need some air."

Johanna sighed, "I'm sorry, Dawn. I just…I want you to be ready and I want you to win."

"I know and I appreciate it, mom. I just really need some air."

Johanna nodded, "Okay, I'll be rooting for you and Zoey. Good luck, Dawn." Planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek before exiting the locker room.

Dawn slumped against the locker, staring at the lights. (My God this can't be real.) Stroking her blueberry tresses. (Mom?) Reminiscing on the days she admired and copied every footstep, movement and gesture Johanna had made.

(I have to win.) Dawn told herself. Every time she stepped onto a stage, the legacy of her mother echoed through her every move.

Dawn had always been proud to be the daughter of Johanna. Dawn reached into her purse pulling out her good luck charm, the treasure that consistently motivated and guided her through all of her sweat, pain and frustration.

She'd come a long way since being a young girl growing up in Twin Leaf Town.

Dawn stared at her mother's first championship ribbon, gold diamond-shaped, topped with the three prongs of a crown. (I wanna win.) She thought standing and walking out of the door. She pushed through a second door and stepped into the outside world behind the stadium. (I'm going to win.) Breathing the fresh air.

xoxoxoxoxo

A swift breeze glided over the gray sidewalk and ruffled the bottom of May's dress.

Stone, steel, asphalt and the blue sky were the only things in sight. The stadium was surrounded by a parking lot filled with vehicles.

Dawn could only imagine how terrible the traffic would be once the tournament was finally over.

On the billboard across the street a live feed displayed the current contest. Eva was making her entrance.

(No. Don't look.) Dawn told herself. (I can't worry about what they're doing. I have to focus on my own match.) Stepping forward and breathing the air.

"NO!" A sharp hiss caught Dawn's ear followed by a loud SMACK in the distance that echoed across the parking lot. "DO IT AGAIN!"

"Huh?" Dawn curiously advanced on the scene.

A primate-like creature with a crown of flaming red hair was on all fours panting. Its body and shins were coated with white fur, its knees, shoulders and wrists were covered with golden pads and gauntlets. The Ape apologetically stared into the intense eyes of its trainer.

*Infernape, the flame pokemon. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness.*

"I'd have that trophy right now if you'd just do it the way I want you to do it." Melina hissed.

"Fernape," The pokemon apologetically agreed its head down in shame. Its cheek bruised from the slap Melina had laid upon it.

"AGAIN!" Melina ordered.

The Infernape stood, its body shaking with exhaustion.

"Stop!" May shouted, leaping between the two. "What's wrong with you?" Staring at Melina.

"Hmph," Melina pompously turned her head, "Nothing. Infernape wasn't doing it right."

Dawn stared at the weary pokemon then back at its trainer, her focus on the bruise on the simian's cheek, "You're abusing your pokemon too?!"

Melina rolled her eyes. "We'll deal with this later," Melina snorted, recalling the fatigued Infernape. "Stupid monkey," Melina muttered, dropping the pokeball into her purse, "Fucking failure, this is why we can't win anything. Lazy ass monkey." Turning and walking away.

"Your Infernape tried really hard and is the only reason you've gotten this far and all you can say is Infernape failed!" Dawn protested. "Don't you think Infernape deserves a bit more than that?!"

"Mind your own business!" Melina snarled. "Being nice and beautiful isn't good enough if you wanna win. I'm not some wimpy small town bitch like you."

Dawn was stunned, her body shaking with fury. Shock and surprise gripped and froze Dawn. Had it not she'd probably have pounced on Melina. "Bitch?" She repeated as the security guard blinked at her as if asking (You're gonna talk to you like that?)

Suddenly, a gentle voice spoke to Dawn, "Settle it on the stage."

Dawn turned and stared into the eyes of Sasha. The Almighty Queen looked stunning in a black dress knee-length dress that billowed out like a dark rose ornamented with gold.

"I should slap her." Dawn reasoned.

"Yeah," Sasha agreed, "I know I would've."

"Me too." The chubby security guard agreed.

"Oh," Dawn exhaled, anger bubbling inside her.

"You act like that's the first time someone called you a bitch." Sasha wrinkled her face in confusion.

"Actually," Dawn shrugged, "It kinda is the first time. We're a PG cartoon."

"Oh, right." Sasha understood. "Well, it's too late now and," Sasha pointed to the billboard where a forest of bubbles had surrounded and were ambushing Zoey's Glameow, "the contest is almost over and Eva is actually winning." Sasha groaned with a sting of acid in her voice. "That bitch."

"Bitch," Dawn repeated to herself, "Bitch."

"You've never cursed before have you?" Sasha asked.

"No," Dawn admitted, "Like I said we're PG so,"

"No, no," Sasha shook her head, "You have to go out there and you have to win, okay?"

"Okay." Dawn breathed.

"And after you win you've gotta say something like, who's the bitch now? Right, Bob?" Sasha smiled.

The chubby security guard spit a pint of tobacco chew onto the concrete, "Tha's right."

"Okay." Dawn nodded.

"Give it a try." Sasha suggested.

"Who is the…bitch…now?" Dawn hesitated.

Sasha shook her head, "You can work on that," as the billboard displayed Eva Marie on-stage hugging her Horsea affectionately. "You should head back and get ready."

"Zoey lost?" Dawn felt her heart drop in the pit on her stomach. What would she say to Zoey? How would she console her friend? Zoey and her collective dream had been shattered. "Darn."

"Darn?" Bob the chubby security guard gawked, "You gotta start saying shit. Like this," he advised, "Shit!" he said sharp and quickly.

"Shit." Dawn repeated.

"There's hope for her yet." Sasha smiled. "I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks," Dawn smiled, heading through the doors.

Sasha smiled, standing beside Bob, the security guard.

"Hopeless?" Bob asked.

"Completely." Sasha nodded, entering the stadium.

xoxoxo

As soon as Zoey entered the locker room, Dawn through her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Dawn." Zoey breathed.

"It's okay," Dawn gently rubbed Zoey's back, "you gave it your all."

"I know but," Zoey wiped her eyes, "…I'm…I'm happy." Drawing back and staring at Dawn's angelic face. "Seeing how strong my pokemon have grown. I just…I'm proud. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed I lost but…I don't mind because I lost to someone so good."

"Eva's good?"

"No," Zoey shook her head, "She's not good, she's great." Zoey watched the replay. The way Eva masterfully used her pokemon. She definitely had experience on the battlefield and Zoey knew exactly why. Eva had trained alongside two of the best trainers in the world and likely picked up that battler mentality and psyche.

For so long Zoey had looked down on coordinators that also battled but perhaps there were unseen advantages to burning both ends of the candle.

A soft knock on the door heralded the voice, "Coordinator Dawn, five minutes."

May stared into matching auburn eyes of Zoey, "I have to go."

"Yeah, go and get her." Zoey smiled.

"I'll show her who the," hesitating, "…bitch…is?"

Zoey giggled, "You can't be so nervous when you're saying it Dawn."

"I know, I just," placing a hand over her heart, "I feel like my heart is going to explode and I just wanna calm down but I can't, I—"

A sudden flushed through Dawn's cheek and invaded her face and body. Zoey had placed a hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes.

She looked so beautiful under the fluorescent light and her body trembling. Zoey wanted to kiss her. Wanted to make it all better. (No!) Zoey told herself, removing her hand and smiling, "Go get her."

"Thanks," Dawn nodded, blushing before hurrying out of the locker room and striding down the tunnel.

Xoxoxoxo

*Time for our contest battle. Contestants will have five minutes on the clock to show off their moves and reduce their opponent's points. Of course a TKO is also a possibility so keep a sharp eye out.* The MC announced as the stadium lights zeroed in on the golden trophy high on a pedestal in front of Mr. Contesta's skybox. *Now its time for our second conference finals battle. Dawn vs. Melina. So…let's get busy!*

As the cheers rained down on the stage, Dawn's eyes spotted her mother in the third row waving and smiling at her. Beside her mother, Sasha sat; behind her were four familiar handsome yet intimidating men.

(Are those the Stallions I've heard about?) Dawn wondered but what really caught Dawn's eyes was the child in Sasha's arms. Cute, tiny, almond-skin with a head of curly dark hair and curious eyes.

Xoxoxoxo

Johanna turned to Sasha, "He's so cute," gently extending her index-finger for the child to grasp, "What's his name?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, a tinge of acid and hatred in her voice when she replied, "Prince…he's named after his father."

"Oh," Johanna nodded as the child cooed as the match began.


	203. Chapter 184 The Monkey King

Starstruck Part III "The Monkey King"

Melina reached down, gripping her ankle and riding her hand up her shins, kneecaps to her thighs before retrieving a pokeball, "Infernape, let's go," summoning her first companion.

The simian appeared on the stage, still asphyxiated. It looked completely gassed from the extra training sessions that it'd been put through but still ready.

Dawn removed her pokemon of choice, "Buneary, go,"

A tiny rabbit-like creature with two long erect ears and chocolate brown and beige fur appeared.

From the stands, Sasha opened the Pokedex app

*Buneary, the Rabbit pokemon, when sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep.*

"Infernape, Flame Wheel!"

The monkey leapt into the air, curling its body into a ball and rolling forward. A burning ball of fire rolled across the stage.

"Buneary, Bounce!" The rabbit softly hopped before bursting into the air. High in the sky, almost like it was levitating.

*What a move! Dawn's Buneary completely avoided the attack. That's going to cost Melina points*

Melina seethed as her Infernape came out of the attack and stared up at the rising-and-falling Buneary.

The Buneary stared down at its target, coordinating and guiding its body towards its target.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Melina shouted. The ape rocketed into the air at the speed of sound, fist raised.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!" Dawn countered.

The Buneary spewed a beam of silver light that slipped beneath the flying ape.

(Oh no.) Dawn thought, realizing that Buneary had practiced aiming attack while it was descending it.

A loud pop filled the arena as the Infernape's Mach Punch connected, uppercutting the rabbit. Dawn could only watch as the rabbit plummeted onto the stage, unconscious before it landed.

*What a hard stiff shot!* The PA gawked as Dawn's points were cut entirely in half *that looks like a TKO*

Dawn shook her head, exhaling as the judge raised a flag indicating a TKO.

"Shit," Dawn hissed, before quickly covering her mouth and glancing at her mother in the stands.

Johanna gulped, applauding and nodding to her daughter.

(I have to win.) Dawn thought staring at the intense Melina across the field. (I can't lose. I have to beat this girl.) "Piplup, go!"

In a flash, the tiny penguin appeared.

*And Dawn goes to her most trusted companion, her Piplup that's one her many competitions*

Melina stared at the pint-sized competitor. Eyes trained on it and measuring the best possible course of action. "Infernape, Close Combat!"

The Infernape inhaled, catching its breath before charging before, fingers coiled into fists.

"Piplup, just like we practiced, Bubble Beam."

The penguin stepped back spitting out a stream of bubbles. The Infernape charged forward, swinging its arms and pushing the bubbles aside.

Backstage, Zoey gawked. (Melina must not have watched the last match. Dawn could be using the same tactic that Eva beat me with.) Zoey watched the Infernape close in ready to deliver blows and the deflected bubbles rebound from behind the ape, ready to strike it at a blind spot.

"Infernape, Fire spin!" Melina quickly ordered.

The Infernape spread its arms, crossed its legs and spun, creating a tornado of fire that melted the bubbles into droplets of rain.

The crowd awed as points were chopped away from Dawn from the impressive counter Eva had used.

(Come on, Piplup.) Dawn thought, staring at her points. She was only had twenty percent left. Then, the lightbulb went off in Dawn's head, "Piplup, Whirlpool!" The penguin spun like a record, spewing water in the sky and creating a waterspout, a cyclone of water to mirror the flaming tornado, an artistic contrast of fire and water and perfect harmony.

＊What a beautiful display＊

Dawn watches as Melina's points were whittled down by the passive counter-move.

Melina glared at the Piplup, gauging the proper approach to a whirlpool for her Infernape. "Infernape, Agility!"

The Infernape pushed off, moving at a rapid speed before suddenly slowing, attempting to catch its breath.

*Infernape looks out of gas which is no surprise since its been the number one star of this entire competition and has carried all the weight or Melina*

(Now's my chance.) Dawn pointed, "Piplup, Hydro Pu—"

Suddenly, the referee raised a flag as a towel landed onto the stage.

Hush and silence hung in the air.

"Melina has forfeited, Dawn is the winner." The judge announced.

(What?) Dawn gawked in shock glancing at the shocked faces in the stadium.

*I've seen this several times in trainer battles but never in a competition*

(Who's the bitch now?) Dawn mentally rehearsed.

Melina recalled the Infernape, acid in her veins, "Lazy-ass monkey," she snarled, gawking and spitting on the stage before firing a toxic glare at Dawn before turning on heel and stomping out of the stadium as the audience serenaded her with boos of disapproval.

*Talk about unsportsmanlike. Melina just spat on the stage and she's going to be disqualified and ejected from the tournament*

Dawn shook her head with disappointment. Despite the fact that she'd retain a victory from this it felt hollow. It felt like Melina had given her the victory rather than allow her take the victory.

*Let's hear it for the Sinnoh Champion, Dawn*

While the crowd applauded and cheered, Sasha yawned, "Let's go, Prince," picking up the baby, "I never understood all the hype behind these things anyway. Battling is a thousand times better than this cheerleading competition."

"You have to appreciate the art, Sasha. Pokemon aren't just tools of war." Johanna spoke.

Sasha stood, cradling the child, "Yes, they are that and so much more than that." Without a glance she called, "Boys, let's go."

Johanna watched as White, Jaa, Tatum and Morrison stood, following their queen out of the stands.

Johanna smiled, "We agreed. They are so much more."

xoxoxoxo

After the conference finals match, Dawn avoided the locker room. While her pokemon were examined and tended to she stared at herself in the mirror, pondering the attack sequences in movements. She could have spoken to Zoey or watched the footage but the best thing would be to trust her own instincts she thought.

The roar of the crowd was what drew her back to the stage. No knock on the door, no phone call, all she needed was the crowd. She stepped into the tunnel, collected the pokeballs of her healed Buneary and refreshed Piplup and stepped onto the stage.

Under the bright lights, Eva looked even more beautiful. They were the focus, the stars, the reason people had paid money for this. The two best in the world facing off.

"I'd wish you luck," Eva called across the field, "But even with that…you're not gonna win."

Dawn stared at Eva; the red heads confidence only fueled Dawn's desire, "No worries. Let's have a good match. Bring it on," Dawn hesitated, "bitch."

Eva paused, staring at the girl before smiling. "You're goin' down, bitch." She retorted, clutching her first pokeball.

Xoxoxoxo


	204. Chapter 185 Starstruck 4

*Are you ready folks? The final contest is about to begin. This one will decide it all. The Top Coordinator in the world* The MC hyped as te stadium lights danced their way back to the golden trophy. *This one will be a doubles contest. Five minutes on the clock. Who will win it all? Leeeeet's get busy* The scoreboard blinked to life.

Eva extended her hand, two deflated pokeballs were sandwiched between her fingers, "It's showtime, Epona and Sakura," casting the orbs onto the stage.

Dawn watched as a Ponyta and Oddish appeared on the stage. The Ponyta's mane flaring higher, stronger and brighter than Dawn had ever witnessed.

*What an unorthodox combination. Eva selects a fire type and a grass type.*

(What is she up to?) Dawn wondered, clutching one ball in each hand. "Give it your all, Pachirisu, Togekiss, go."

A cute tiny white and electric-blue squirrel-like creature appeared with cloud-white flying avian creature, it's belly was dotted with red and blue triangles.

The audience's pokedex apps chimed:

*Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict*

*Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses*

(Here we go.) Dawn held her breath.

"Sakura, Petal Dance. Epona, stutter-step then use Inferno."

The Oddish's body brimmed with aura of midnight-blue energy as it coughed dozens of magical petals into sky, firing them like a volley of mortars.

The Ponyta gallopped, stopped, then continued.

As the mystical leaves plummeted, ready to strike their targets, the Ponyta's mane erupted, setting the petals ablaze. It was like watching shooting stars fall from the sky.

Dawn could hear the crowd ooing and awing from Eva's first display of style and power while her aerial Togetic grimaced, attempting to dodge the volley a burning mortars.

"Togekiss, fly lower, let the attack spread out.".Dawn advised. "Pachirisu, hop on." The squirrel, tap-dancing around the falling leaves leapt onto the back of the gliding Togekiss. It reminded Dawn of an arcade racing game. Watching Pachirisu ride on the back of Togekiss and dodge obstacles to reach their destination. "Togekiss, double edge. Pachirisu, Spark."

The fairy fearlessly rocketed forward, on-track to collide with the Ponyta. As it closed in the Pachirisu leapt off, concentrating and creating an aura electric energy around it. It freefell towards the Oddish.

"Epona, Stomp." The horse galloped, gathering its timing and before leaping, hooves on-track to crash into back of the gliding fairy.

"Sakura, Stun Spore." The plant lowered it's head, spouting clouds of tan-tinted dust into the air.

As the particles closed in on the orb they were sucked in like a vacuum and began to explode like tiny firecrackers around the squirrel.

*What a lightshow. The spores are exploding on contact with the electricity.

The Pachirisu sneezed. The muscles in it's body spasmed as it inhaled the raining spores. The barrier vanished as the squirrel harmlessly landed on the stage. Jolts of electricity crackling from it's cheeks.

"Oh no," Dawn gasped. Thinking quickly as her points were reduced. "Togekiss, Encore." The fairy's body pulsed with pale-red energy as it clapped its wings together, applauding the Oddish. Forcing Oddish to perform the same attack five more times. All Dawn had to do was ensure her Togekiss avoided the Oddish's side of the stage.

"Epona, fire spin." The horses mane exploded into a tornado of fire, creating a scorching barrier of protection from the showering spores.

Eva flinched as her Oddish cringed. The spores had infected it as well. Paralyzing it. She had to rely on her Ponyta to win this contest.

"Togekiss, Metronome."

*A move impossible to react to. Dawn is taking a gamble that just might pay off*

(C'mon, Togekiss) Dawn thought as the Togekiss soared high in the freed sky before see-sawing its body then glowing a brilliant dove-white.

"What's it doing?" Eva cried as the fairy descended, it's attack unreadable.

The Togekiss' body began to glow blue. It opened it's jaws and cried out. From nowhere a giant tidal wave bloomed into existence and flooded the stage.

"Oh no," Eva Marie gawked as her Ponyta was swallowed by the Surf attack.

Eva squeezed her toes together, her feet and shoes were soaked as her points were reduced.

"Epona," Eva cried as the horse panted, the flames of its mane whimpering and dying.

Eva glanced at the clock. There was less than a minute left and Dawn led the battle. All Dawn had to do was play defense and the trophy would be hers.

(Now is the time to finish her off. I can't trust for her to not come at me with all she's got. Metronome is the only move she can't react to.) Dawn thought before saying, "Togekiss, Metronome."

The fairy took to the sky, this time swinging it's head side-to-side.

Eva stared at the Togekiss, eyes peeled as her Ponyta struggled to regain it's footing.

The Togekiss's body glowed pink. It's body shot forward at light speed, aimed at the Ponyta. It glowed, body brimming with energy.

"Oh no," Dawn gawked.

"It's gonna blow," Eva shouted, shielding her eyes, "Epona, RUN!"

The horse pushed off, attempting to run but collapsed on the wet stage. The Togekiss closed in, blinding the entire arena before shaking it with a self-destruct attack.

When the smoke cleared, both pokemon lay on the cracked stage, unconscious.

The judges all glances at eachother in shock.

*Both pokemon are down after that atttack. How will the judges call this one?*

The two competitors anxiously stare at the skyboxes, awaiting the judges decision. Gradually, each pressed a button, indicating their vote for a point deduction.

(I shouldn't have done that. Why did I call that?) Dawn hammered herself, avoiding her mother's eyes as she kneeled beside her Togekiss. "You were amazing." Dawn praised, "If we lose, it's my fault not yours."

Eva stroked the chin of her Ponyta, regret and appreciation in her eyes as she planted a kiss on jaw of her horse.

*The winner and Top Coordinator is...*

Both ladies stared at the scoreboard, holding their breath.

xoxoxo

"How do you feel?" Johanna asked.

Dawn exhaled. "Still in shock. I can't believe the judges scored it that way."

Zoey agreed, "Well, that's Kanye for ya."

In the locker room, the three stood together.

"I'm proud of you, Dawn." Johanna hugged her daughter squeezing the air out of her. "I left my camera...I'll be right back," she gasped hurrying out of the locker room.

The two girls smiled at eachother. Finally, they were alone.

"You were awesome out there." Zoey complimented.

"Thanks." Dawn exhaled. "I still wish I didn't call that metronome."

"It's over, forget about it. You were great." Zoey took Dawn's hand, cradling it. "This is our dream."

Dawn smiled, "I don't know if this is...all there is...this feels good but...there must be more...right?"

Zoey held her breath, guided by courage and emotion, she closed her eyes, leaning forward and pressed her lips against Dawn's. Tasting her cherry chapstick.

Dawn quickly backed away, "Zoey?" A ludicrous look in her eyes, glaring at Zoey.

Face tomato-red, Zoey shook her head, "I'm sorry. I thought-I-" the locker room door hit the wall with a loud bang as Zoey rushed out. Her soul poisoned with shame, fear and rejection.

xoxoxo

Low. Buried like a corpse. A bug under a rock. An innocent black man on death row.

Zoey sat behind the abandoned concession stand, her face in her hands. Cursing herself.

(She'll never talk to me again.) Kicking the aluminum legs of the cart. (How could I be so stupid? I should've made sure first.)

"Zoey?" Dawn gently called as she cautiously approached the cart. "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Drop it, okay?" Zoey muttered in a defeate voice.

Dawn exhaled. Then, the soft clap of footsteps drew their attention.

Eva Marie was traversing the concourse alone. A smile crossed her lips at the sight of the Dawn, "Hey," she smiled, taking Dawn's hand, "I hope I'm not interrupting you two. Pardon me but," shaking Dawn's hand, "Thanks for a good match. You're an amazing coordinator."

Dawn blinked, "You agree with the result?"

Eva nodded. "The best coordinator won. I have no regrets."

Another set of footsteps heralded the arrival of four familiar men. All four dressed in black and wearing gold jewelry. The Stallions were an honorguard for The Boss. "Congratulations on winning Top Coordinator." Sasha greeted, stepping between the honorguard and cradling the infant in her arms.

Eva extended her arms, "Thanks for watching him."

Without giving the child a second glance, Sasha carefully placed the baby in Eva's arms, "he looks alot like his father," Sasha snorted irritably, "he has your eyes though."

Eva cooed, smiling at the slumbering child as a small Electrike yawned beside her ankles, "Zeus," Eva greetee before looking to Sasha, "He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?"

"Can't sit still," Michael Jai White spoke in a deep-voice, "just like Raiden."

Sasha glared at White, "Excuse you? Was she talking to you? Did I even give you permission to speak?"

Michael Jai White pursed lips, downcasting his eyes and taking a step backwards.

Sasha turned to Eva, "Ahem," clearing her throat. "No, wasn't a problem at all."

Then, Eva curiously studied the world around her. Her arms tightened around the child. "...Is this...real?" Turning to Zoey, Dawn and finally Sasha, "This is all..." Eva concentrated. In the blink of an eye her dress changed into a lace nightgown. Another wink,a crimson ballroom dress, "...just a dream."

"Bingo." Sasha answered flatly. "This dream is a combination of all three of you."

Zoey shook her head. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. She'd lost on the grandest stage of all and been rejected by her crush.

"Of course it's a dream. Do you honestly believe he'd make you queen over me?." Sasha mocked.

Before Eva could retort, Sasha snapped her fingers, turned on heel and mached out with the Stallions following behind her.

"It's only a dream," Eva exhaled sadly, "I don't wanna wake up from," staring at the soft, round and innocent face of her son, "If I wake up...then what happens," shaking her head.

Dawn curiously stared at Eva.

"If I wake up I could die," Eva admitted, remembering her final waking moments, "Why face reality when this is my world? Prince?!" She called, focusing her mind and energy on his face. hair, height and stubborn personality "Prince?!" She cried out, attempting to speak him into existence. Her eyes watering. "Prince," she bit her lip, holding back her tears, swallowing her pride and staring at the baby.

Zoey inhaled, turning away and hurrying away."Zoey?" Dawn gawked as Zoey reentered the locker room.

xoxoxo

Sitting on the oak bench Zoey wiped her eyes and stared at the golden trophy that announced Dawn as Top Coordinator.

"Smile," Johanna called. raising her camera and snapping a picture.

Zoey gloomily downcast her eyes.

Johanna empathetically gazed at Zoey, "I heard what happened."

Zoey stared at her own two feet, unsure of how to respond, "I wish I could take it back."

Johanna sat beside Zoey and gently swung an arm of comfort around the melancholic lass, "You live and you learn," Johanna sighed, "I don't really get your type but...Dawn's lucky to have you in her life regardless of what way you fit in their. She wouldn't have this trophy were it now for how hard you pushed her."

Zoey remained silent, still feeling low.

"If Dawn ever did shift her 'preferences'" carefully selecting the proper word, "I'd want you to be the one."

A weak smile crossed Zoey's as she stared at her reflection in the golden cup, "Thanks, Johanna."


	205. Chapter 186 Shadow Man 1

The barren wasteland of a world around Roman would have terrified the average man. Ruined buildings that'd been damaged by military airstrikes. Hordes of flesh-eating zombies, human and animal roamed the deserted cities in search of a meal. Initially, the moans and cries for blood sent chills up Roman's spine but after a few minutes he'd adapted to it and decided to use it as a means of survival. He hd attempted to jerk his physical body, will it to move so that he'd awaken from this nightmare but to no avail.

Roman had stealthily traversed the nearest skyscraper, scaling the steps to the peak of the bastion.

Atop it, the land beneath was a fog of electric-blue mist with a chorus of the undead's moans.

Long straggly black locks pulled back into a ponytail, a thick beard, wearing tattered jeans and a torn plaid shirt over a black tanktop. He was perfectly dressed for a post-apocalyptic world.

(If only I had a weapon.) Roman cursed, his mind trying to calculate a way out of this nightmare.

He could leap off the building. Would he wake up before he hit the ground? Was that a risk worth taking? This was no ordinary nightmare. Something was different.

Then, the lock to the stairwell clicked. Sasha, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots, her hair sportily fitted into a cranberry-red ponytail that draped over her shoulder, closed the door behind her. "You must not be a fan of The Walking Dead."

Ignoring the undead, Roman replied, "Just everything after season four. After that, that show got terrible. They turned it into a housewife drama."

Sasha slipped her hands into the pockets of her jackets. "Well, they started fleshing-out the minor characters more. Then," shrugging, "they'd kill them off as soon as anyone cared about them. Yeah, I'm with you."

Roman stared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Sasha innocently looked at Roman. "Religion, hell if I know. Why do you think I'm here?"

"You're lying." Roman accused. "Whatever this is, it probably has something to do with what happened in Zion. The awakening."

Sasha smiled, "Yeah, you're right. You're the fastest to figure it out so far."

Roman studied Sasha. He wore shabby, ripped and tattered clothes. Sasha's attire was fresh and sharp as a prison-shank. "So what happens now?" Roman inquired.

Sasha plucked a pokeball from her jacket and dropped it on the ground.

In a flash a violet creature with a jack'o lantern's face and two floating hands appeared. Immediately, the Haunter turned to it's master. "Haun?"

"Heat," Sasha politely curtsied, "find the source of this nightmare and take us there."

"Haunter." The pokemon saluted. It stared at the sky, it's eyes glowing scarlet.

"The source?" Roman curiously repeated.

Sasha crossed her arms, "Something's causing this nightmare." Intently watching the ghost pokemon, "I think we both know what it is."

Roman thought for a moment, then the answer hit him, "Darkrai."

("Speak of the devil...") A hollow voice whispered, ("and he shall appear.")

The red glow in the Haunter's eyes faded to white. It stared at the door. A shadow-like creature floated above the floor. It's white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covered one of its bright blue eyes. It's ghastly body was hourglass shaped and resembled a dark, ripped cloak.

*Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them.*

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasha snapped, advancing on Darkrai. "You're interfering in my Ascension!"

Darkrai looked down at Sasha. It then glanced up at Roman and the Haunter, ("Leave us")

"Nobody's leaving this roof until I say so," Sasha snapped, "I'm in charge."

Darkrai casually placed it's claw on Sasha's collarbone, ("Do you feel in charge?")

Sasha scoffed, defiantly swatting the pokemon's claw off her, "I'm The Boss-"

("And this gives you power over me?")

"Yeah, Darkrai, it does," Sasha snapped her fingers. The world around them shattered like glass, the shards zoomed across a dark void before repiecing themselves together like a puzzle.

Roman, Darkrai and Heat gazed at a small carpeted stage and wooden podium.

Her raspberry hair freely dangled past her shoulders. Sasha wore red-and- gold church choir robes. Behind her, a giant cross depicting Jesus Christ stood in front of a stained-glass window.

"Ya see, Darkrai, there's Mary," pointing to the window, "there's Jesus," gesturing to the cross, "and then there's me."

Heat, the Haunter hovered away from the benches. It was firmly beside it's master, supporting the Goddess' bold statement.

Darkrai stared at Sasha. ("The power of Morpheus? Queen Isis has awakened.")

Roman stood, "What do you, both of you," staring down both Darkrai and Sasha, "Want from me?"

("Kamehameha, your brother is in trouble. You must save -")

"That bullshit can and will wait," Sasha raised her hand, commanding authority and silence. "I want you, here and now, to vow allegiance to my crown."

"Whoa, wait," Roman turned to Darkrai, "Who's in trouble?"

Darkrai glanced at Sasha, Almighty Queen Isis. The pokemon remained silent.

Roman inhaled, hoping to calm his heart. "Who's in trouble, Sasha?"

"Nobody important. What is important is that you Shield boys make a choice of which kingdom you'll fight for." Sasha propped her chin ontop of her fist.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Sasha, but right now I serve myself. I don't bow to anyones rules except my own."

Sasha yawned, examining her fingernails as Roman continued on.

"I'm not going to bow down to an invisible crown." Roman declared.

"You finished?" Sasha stretched her arms, "Yeah, I think you are," Sasha pointed to Roman, her eyes sharpened, focusing.

Suddenly, Roman's throat felt dry as cotton, then, he felt a hot burn on his esophagus, like shot of tequila. Damn. Roman wanted to hiss. His chin dipped, and then it recoiled as a sharp pain shot from his jaws.

Roma lifted his fingertips to his face. His eyes and nose were still intact. His mouth was gone.

Roman leapt backwards, tumbling over the bench horrified. A slab of skin had replaced Roman's lips and mouth.

"You watch your mouth when you speak to me." Sasha snapped, "You'd better find a creative way to apologize before I cut your balls off and hand then to you, boy."

In the house of worship, Roman, eyes downcast entered the center aisle. This was Sasha's world. In it she was was God. The last thing any wanted to removed was his manhood.

Roman dropped to his knees and bowed. Instantly, a sweet taste rolled across his tongue. It was like tasting a strawberry. "Aah," Roman coughed, his lips had returned to his face.

"Now, tell me, Roman, which kingdom will you serve." Sasha smiled.

"If," Roman spoke carefully, "I had to choose any kingdom. There's only one I'd pick. I'd choose the-"

("Almighty Queen") Darkrai stared at the Haunter. ("There isn't much time left.")

Sasha shot a glare at Darkrai. Then, she smiled, "Relax, Darkrai, no offense given, none taken," she glanced at her Haunter, "What do you think, Heat?"

The Haunter nodded.

"Golden Boy," she pointed to Roman, "You've got some business to handle. Once you're through with that. You'll give me your answer." Sasha took her Haunter's hand and in a blur of light, she had vanished.

(What the fuck is going on?) Roman wondered, looking at Darkrai. "What do I have to do?"

Darkrai turned to Roman, ("Your brothers. Dean and Seth, they are getting married.")

"The hell?" Roman grunted. "She's gone too far now. Making Seth and Dean gay!"

("Not to eachother.") Darkrai quickly clarified.

"Oh," Roman sighed.

("If you don't save your brothers from THE BRIDE they'll face a fate far greater than Hell itself.")

"The Bride?" Roman stared at Darkrai, confused.

("Come with me. I shall show you a true nightmare.") Darkrai hovered over the stage.

Roman raised his hand, as if ready to recieve the Holy Ghost and then, the world went black.

xoxoxo


	206. Chapter 187 Shadow Man 2 The Bride

Shadow Man 2

xoxoxoxo

"Would you fuck me?" Carefully guiding the tube of lipstick over his lips, "…I'd fuck me," capping the lipstick and placing it on the counter beside the mirror.

"Dum, dun, duh, duh," he hummed, selecting a sugar pink wig and placing it on his head. Golddust stared at himself in the mirror. "Dum, dun, duh, duh," imagining himself as Gwen Stefani. He stuck his tongue out, pretending to be Miley Cyrus. Then, Lady Gaga and finally Madonna before twirling around like a ballerina. His dove white dress billowing like flower-petals caught in the wind, "Don't I look good, girl?" Golddust smiled at his companion.

A pinky tiny bulldog-like creature with blue polka dots covering its body sat on a velvet-covered stool. It, like its master, wore a spotless-white wedding dress. Rose-red ribbons adorned its ears, "Snub." It replied.

"This is amazing," Golddust cooed, wiping a tear from his eye, "I've dreamed of this day. Wanting to feel special…wanting to feel like a princess just for a moment and now…I have the perfect groom to make me a Queen and to have and to hold and love me forever." Golddust smiled at the pokemon, "Thank you so much for being my maid-of-honor after those other imbeciles turned me down and tried to deny me of this special moment. Damn you, Booker and R-Truth, those ingrates will be," batting his eyelashes, "My new men won't be able to keep their hands off this," Golddust bragged, spanking himself, "Hmmm," studying his hips, "maybe I should try the subway diet."

*Snubbull, the Fairy Pokemon. It has an active, playful nature. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring pokemon. Many women frolic to it because of its affectionate ways*

Suddenly, the sound of a piano breathed life into the small closet as the classic melody, The Bridal March began to resonate through the walls of the cathedral.

"Come on, girl, it's time." A voice called from behind the door.

Golddust smiled at himself in the mirror, planting a dark kiss on the glass, gathering a bouquet of flowers, "Snubbull, let us depart to a land of everlasting love."

"Snubbull," The pokemon nodded, gathering its tiny bouquet and following its trainer out of the closet.

Xoxoxoxo

In sync with the humming piano, Golddust gracefully stepped out of the closet and stared at the violet petals that paved the aisle.

A pathway of love and joy crafted especially for him.

The outside of the cathedral was filled with hundreds of guests, all smiling affectionately, some weeping tears of joy as they sat in white chairs on the manicured lawn.

It was just as Golddust had dreamed it would be.

Lined up creating a bridge of beauty were his bridesmaids. He smiled at each of them as the music intensified. And they, Sasha, Eva, Nikki, Charlotte, Trish, Liz and all of the other divas smiled back at him. Golddust strode forward, tears stinging his eyes as one of his trusted companions, dressed in a black tuxedo, strode forward and offered its arm.

The pokemon was large oval shaped with a sugar-pink upper body and white lower-body. It had hair-like curls on the side of its head wand wing-like tufts extended from its hips and shoulders and a pouch on its belly that held an egg.

*Blissey, the Happiness Pokemon. It is kindhearted and loves helping people. Anyone who takes one bite of Blissey's egg becomes unfailingly caring and pleasant to everyone.*

Golddust extended his gloved hand, taking the arm of Blissey as it walked him down the aisle. Slowly, graceful as a swan, Golddust stepped, just as he'd rehearsed countless times. His eyes were low, avoiding the grooms.

A moment later, he stood on stage, raising his eyes and staring at his two handsome grooms. Seth looked adorable, his neck-length highlighted hair slicked back. Dean also had slicked his hair back. Both men wore tuxedos. Broad grins of bliss on their faces.

As the final notes faded into a lull of silence, the priest stepped forward. He was an average-height chubby man with copper-brown skin, a low buzz cut, watery brown eyes and a paper-thin mustache. Tyler Perry smiled at the grooms and the bride, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Seth, Dean and The Bride in holy matrimony."

Be grateful for freedom to see other dreams, bless your relationship as much as trust your former companionships, all that you're experiencing now will become moos of future joys, do not think you're way is superior to another's, do not condemn but praise what you can and what you can't be silent, time is now a gift for you, a gift of freedom, to think, remember and understand the ever perplexing past, live while you are alive, learn the ways of silence and wisdom, never forget to pray, fear not but be full of light and love." Perry preached, "Would you take Golddust to be your wedded wife. To live together. Would you love her, comfort her, forsaking all others, keep yourself unto her as long as you shall live?"

"I do," both men simultaneously smiled.

"And Golddust," Tyler Perry turned to The Bride, "Would you take Seth and Dean. To be your wedded husbands, would you love them, comfort them, honor them, in weaknesses and health, forsaking all others. Please respond, I will."

"I will." Golddust responded.

"Now," Tyler Perry smiled, "I understand that you have written your own vows. Please proceed."

Golddust turned to the audience.

A large man with spiky blond hair stood, walking to the altar and handing Golddust a note of paper.

"It's a poem," the spiky blond grunted, "from Heidenrich."

"Thank you," Golddust shooed, before turning back to the two grooms and smiling, "Seth…Dean, you have to know how I feel about you two. Watching you guys over the years. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you two. The aggression and power you guys had when you were dominating people. When you left the competition face-down ass-up after every powerbomb and curbstomp and the dirty-deeds you all did together and practiced on eachother. Watching you train and collectively let your hair down, I can't help the way I feel and after all we've been through I can't stop saying how much I love you and how honored I feel to be your bride."

Dean and Seth smiled ecstatically. Dean quickly batted a tear of joy from his eyes.

"On with the ceremony," Seth nodded.

"Very well," Tyler Perry smiled. "By the power invested in me-"

Suddenly, a man stood, "NO!" Roman, his hair pulled into a neat ponytail, dressed in a tuxedo stared at the ceremony, shocked and disgusted, "What the fuck is going on?! What did you do to them?!"

"Sit down!" Golddust snapped, "You're ruining my dream wedding!"

"Love potion," Sasha spoke, stepping out of the line of bridesmaids. "You used Blissey's egg and made a love potion, didn't you?"

"How dare you!" Golddust snarled, "Why is this happening to me? Why are you ruining everything," tears running down his face.

"Do you think people like being drugged and kidnapped?!" Roman snapped, marching across the grass. "Is that what you think people want?"

"Okay, here we go," Golddust drawled, "they're the victims, right," he sighed helplessly, "You know, since day one I've been doing everything to make this relationship work. And for what?"

Dean and Seth stared at eachother, puzzled looks in their eyes.

Roman stepped onto the stage, "Dean, Seth, snap out of it."

"Snap out of what?" Seth shrugged, "Get off the stage, why are you fucking up our wedding?"

"Since when did you trade in pussy for dick?" Roman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Seth snorted, "I'm not gay."

Roman stepped backwards, motioning to Golddust.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world." Seth hostilely stated, "Now leave before I make you."

Dean and Seth advanced on Roman. "Leave," Dean barked.

Golddust smiled behind the two hounds of justice, daring Roman to make a move.

Sasha casually looked on, waiting with a smile of delight on her face.

(No choice.) Roman thought, gripping a pokeball, "Vaporeon, go!"

In a flash, Roman's evolved Eevee appeared.

"NO!" Golddust snarled, glaring at the pokemon. "You dare disrupt my wedding. I'm going to destroy you!" Clutching a pokeball.

Xoxoxoxo


	207. Chapter 188 Shadow Man 3 The Ring

xoxoxo

"You guys can't be serious?" Roman looked at Dean's Flareon and Seth's Espeon, "We're really about to fight over Golddust? Really?"

"Flareon, flamethrower."

"Vaporeon, Acid Armor."

The Flareon gathered its footing and spat a stream of fire. A dark ink-like fluid washed over the Vaporeon's body. The flame harmlessly rolled off the Vaporeon, its embers dropping on the lawn like crimson rain.

"Now, gentlemen," Tyler Perry raised his hands in peace, "lets resolve this without resorting to violence," walking between the dueling Eevee-evolutions.

"Espeon, Psywave," Seth ordered.

The violet kitten's glowed. A tsunami of telekinetic energy swept across the courtyard.

Suddenly, Tyler Perry gasped. His jaw dropped, eyes widened as his body was lifted in the air.

Rollins pointed to a row of bushes that encapsulated the wedding ceremony.

The Espeon nodded.

Tyler Perry was thrown through the air and launched into the hedges.

"Tyler?" Golddust gawked, turning to Seth, "Now whose going to perform my ceremony?"

"That clown's annoying, sorry, babe." Rollins winked, "now no one is going to interrupt me thrashing him."

Dean and Seth collectively pointed to the lone Vaporeon, ready to order a blitzkrieg to finish off the Vaporeon.

Then, Seth shook his head. Suddenly, nauseous, "Wha-" blinking and glancing around and studying his surroundings, "Where am I?"

Dean stared at Seth, then himself, "you look spiffy in that outfit."

"Snubbull, thunderbolt!" Golddust shouted.

The bulldog, in its dress, plopped down onto the stage and quickly breathed, unleashing a barrage of electric-blue energy that tore through the stage and blasted the Vaporeon, Espeon and Flareon across the courtyard.

Roman hurried to the side of his Vaporeon, jolts of electricity were pulsating through it's unconscious body, "that was a cheap shot."

"All is fair in love and war," Golddust growled spitefully, "you've ruined my dream! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Malietoa, go!" Roman summoned.

The guests abandoned their seats, fleeing in separate directions as Malietoa, the Rhyhorn's entrance shook the courtyard.

A frown twisted across the face of Golddust. The locks of his sugar pink wind sailing in the quiescent breeze, "You, Roman Reigns," shaking his head in frustration, "Are exactly," his frown flipping into a decadent grin, "where I want you."

Roman returned the Bizarre One's optimistic glance with a puzzled gaze of confusion, "What in the fuck are you talking about?"

Golddust outstretched his arms, beaming at the heavens, "This is a blessing from God himself to me."

"Ahem," Sasha cleared her throat, "herself," The Boss corrected.

"Sure, honey," Golddust rolled his eyes before shifting his attention back to Roman. "Tall, dark and handsome. A storybook man to be my prince." Golddust smiled.

Roman shook his head, "You're barking up the wrong tree with that homo shit."

Golddust scoffed, "Homo? Oh no, I don't swing that way."

Roman turned to Sasha, she looked just as confused as Roman.

"You, Roman, the heir of the Samoan Dynasty, Vincent's Golden Child, it has to be you!" Golddust declared, "I'll be your Barbie."

Roman nearly vomited in his mouth at the sheer thought of that. "Malietoa, Take Down," pointing to Golddust.

Suddenly, the pink bulldog-like Snubbull hopped into the Rhyhorn's path.

Golddust raised his hand, then, Sasha saw it. Watched it glisten under the astral sunlight. Wrapped around Golddust's index finger was a golden ring. Fitted on the crest of the ring there was a thick scarlet blood diamond. Sasha recognized 'it'.

"Snubbull," Golddust confidently breathed, "Ice Fang."

Roman flinched as the Snubbull charged head-on at the Rhyhorn, jaws wide with glares of silver light between them.

"Shit," Roman hissed as the Snubbull leapt over the Rhyhorn and readied its teeth to finish the Rhyhorn.

Suddenly, a soft quake shook the ground beneath their feet.

Roman dropped to his knees, struggling to remain afoot. The earth suddenly felt as slippery as ice beneath his feet.

"What is this?!" Goldust slammed his bouquet of flowers into the ground, "Why is everyone ruining my moment?! Why can't you all just leave me alone and let me be happy?!"

Sasha opened her mouth to respond, then, she saw it. It hovered in the sky above mad interpretation of reality. It being here only meant one thing...

It's entire body was black, flat and thin. A single vacant white eye stared at Sasha.

Like herself, it had come here, entering the twisted dream of Golddust in search of the ring.

*Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Unown are said to have existed since ancient times. When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge. Little is known about this mysterious Pokémon*

"Damn it," Sasha hissed, turning to Roman, "We have to get out of here."

Blip

A second Unown materialized in the sky, looking down at the wedding.

Blip

Then, a third.

"YOU HEATHENS!" Golddust cursed the silent dark angels that floated in the sky. "How dare you crash my wedding!"

"What the fuck is going on, Sasha?" Roman called when another Unown appeared.

(The ring!) Sasha thought, concentrating. (I just have to get to it.) Sasha suddenly felt light and numb, like a dental patient injected with novacaine. Her toes left the ground, she floated across the courtyard like a balloon.

As Golddust spat and cursed, Sasha drifted closer-and-closer, her hand outstretched. (Just a bit more. Come on.)

In the sky, the Unown were gathering. Each slowly shifting into place and writing

I AM ARCE

(There's no time.) Sasha conceded. There was no way Golddust would give up The Ring Of Set without a fight.

Blip. Another letter appeared and drifted closer to the united Unown, I AM ARCEU

"We're leaving," Sasha extended her hand slammed her eyes shut. She imagined her hand gripping Roman's hand and pulling him to her side like a wayward child on the verge of wandering into traffic. She thrust her other hand out, her mind concentrating on The Ring of Set.

BLIP

The last letter appeared. The S glided across the sky on the verge of completing the message.

Suddenly, Golddust felt an invisible force viciously grab and pull his finger, "Argh, you bitch," dislocating it from its socket as he was snatched into the air.

(Gotcha.) Sasha smiled, clutching the ring. She looked to her left, Roman was flying to her. He was almost there.

Then, it felt like Sasha had been baptsized in Antarctica. A swift sub-zero chill blanketed her body.

Roman gritted his teeth, likely experiencing the same hypothermic shock. He hovered a mere fingertip away

"Departing so hastily?" Sithis' icy voice inquired from the heavens. Wearing a long pearl white garb over his chalk-white albino skin. His shoulder-length silver dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail. The Supreme did not descend to the level of them. Instead, he scanned the courtyard with his eyes like a hawk.

(Can't...move...) Sasha pulled, using every fiber of her being to reach Roman. It was useless, Sithis reigned over this world and held it in a telekinetic vicegrip.

The Supreme Pharaoh inspected the courtyard. Searching for something or someone.

Suddenly, Sasha felt a strange chill, then, warmth. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the billowing dark shape of something.

"I do not bow to pharaohs," Darkrai uttered.

Sasha clutched Roman's hand and The Ring of Set. (Somewhere. Anywhere but here.) Sasha thought, shutting her eyes and concentrating.

xoxoxo


	208. Chapter 189 Shadow Man 4 Yellow Dahlia

Yellow Dahlia

What is this?" Sasha curiously spun around, surveying the pitch-black void. It quickly began to melt into a rain of dark ink, peeling back and revealing a grassy field.

"Where are we?" Roman grunted turning to the pokemon.

Darkrai raised one of its pointy-fingers, targeting their vision to two children nestled in the grove together.

Carefully, Sasha and Roman tip-toed through the meadow, watching the children with every step. One was an extremely young boy, no older than ten a little tubby with neatly cropped dirty-blond hair and wearing a t-shirt and overalls. The other was a girl. She had mahogany brown dark-skin. Her neck-length curly black hair was twisted into braids. The sunlight rolled off her braces and made her mouth shine and her skin look like warm-chocolate.

In between her fingertips, she held something precious in the heart of the boy, a yellow Dahlia. The spiky petals of the flower were bright yellow, almost golden.

A flower that symbolized commitment and bonds that would last forever.

A flower that bloomed in this meadow.

"I…," the young boy downcast his eyes nervously, the skin of his face glowing pink with anxiety, "Latoya, I really like you. I always have and with my pa and your pa always on the road together. You've always been there for me and…I like you."

The girl shifted slightly, kneeling in the grass and carefully choosing her next words, "…I really like you too, Dustin."

The boy smiled.

The two awkwardly paused. Dustin sighed, taking a deep breath as his hand slithered across the grass like a serpent. It found what it had been looking for. Five warm instruments of creation, deep-brown, the root of life and color of syrup, Dustin carefully coiled his hand around hers, praying she didn't reject him.

Xoxoxoxo

Roman nodded, studying the girl. "Latoya," he mumbled, searching the banks of his memory, "Latoya Ritter, the Junkyard Dog's daughter."

Sasha turned to Roman, "Wrestling family stuff."

Roman nodded, "So this is young Golddust."

"Tee hee, that's right." Darkrai mischievously chuckled.

Xoxoxoxo

Dustin turned to Latoya, staring at her almond-like eyes. She looked so beautiful, so delicious to him, so terrifyingly pretty. He nervously bit his lower-lip, "…Are we…supposed to kiss now?"

Latoya smiled, "I think so. Yeah."

Dustin held his breath. Unsure of what to do. It had to be just like the movies. Maybe it was more like his pa and his ma. Or was it like pa and that other black lady people would see him dancing with at parties.

Dustin held his breath, eyes open as he aimed. Then, he remembered the movie stars close their eyes. All he had to do was put his lips on hers. Should he wait for her or should he take the initiative. I'll do it. He gathered his courage, leaning forward and waiting to feel the warmth of her mouth on his when, SLAP, Dustin's eardrum throbbed and quaked. The side of his face stung like a sunburn.

Did Latoya just-Dustin gathered his bearings, struggling to hear or see what happened. He felt a sharp tuck then his knees were getting warm, then hot. Someone was dragging him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A vicious growling voice snarled down at him.

Dustin glanced up.

His mother, Sandra, was holding his arm, her head held pompously high as she dragged him across the field.

Xoxoxo

"Damn," Roman shook his head, "His mom wouldn't let him get no play at all." Recalling the slap.

Sasha gawked, "She came out of nowhere, too."

"Yeah," Roman agreed as the world spiraled in a swirl of colors before transforming into a dull gray basement.

Xoxoxo

Dustin, tears pooling out of his eyes stared into the mirror.

"Do it again." Sandra barked, slamming a leather belt against the workbench in the corner.

"Yes, mama," Dustin nodded, lifting the lipstick to his lips.

"You're nigger-loving father's rubbing off on you…and Cody too," Sandra coughed, pouring herself a glass of Jack Daniels, "Well, I'm going to teach you, LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" She ordered.

Dustin breathed heavily like an asthmatic staring at his face, coated with a layer makeup, a blond wig on his head.

"Who's the most beautiful person in the world?" Sandra asked.

"I-I-I-I am, mama," Dustin stammered.

Sandra smiled, laying the belt on the workbench. With a drunken smile on her face, she extended her arms, "Come here…" when the boy hesitated; she softened her voice, "Come here, baby."

Dustin, chin tucked into his chest carefully walked, nearly tripping in the high-heeled red pumps she'd forced him to wear.

Sandra exhaled, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, Dustin. I love you so much. I only want what's best for you. And marrying a nigger-gal…it just…," she paused, "It just isn't meant to be, Dustin. You don't need to marry anyone at all. You will be mine forever. I'll be your Prince. And I'll always make sure there's gold on your body."

Dustin smiled weakly, his thoughts still lingering on Latoya. His mind confused.

"I don't want you around her anymore. What's her name?"

Dustin's eyes watered, "…Latoya," he felt himself thrown backwards, tripping over the heels, Dustin lost his balance.

"You forget that nigger's name! Understand!" Sandra drunkenly shouted.

Dustin lay against the workbench. His head slumped, blood oozing the back of his skull as she continued, "You're going to leave me, you're to cheat on me, you're going to destroy this family by being around 'them'. You're not going to do this to me!" Sandra declared, "You're—" She paused, suddenly noticing the boy was motionless, "Dustin?!" Kneeling down beside him, "Dustin?"

Xoxoxo

Sasha looked on, shaking her head. A dose of anger shot through her body, then pity, then understanding.

Roman was speechless with what he had just witnessed. He'd long known prejudice existed and he never denied it didn't but to see a mother forcing her own son to become a woman. No wonder Golddust was so confused and bizarre all the time. Now that Roman thought about it, to this day Golddust and even his younger brother Stardust were in some way connected to African-Americans. Booker T, R Truth, Eden, etc. Was this part of the reason why?

The paranoia of their mother that had transformed into hatred and jealousy?

The drunken brainwashing?

Again the world shifted. The dull murky gray became dove-white.

Xoxoxo

Dustin stared at the faces of two men. Both were extremely large with coconut brown skin, long wild black hair and thick beards.

The Wild Samoans, Affa and Sika, wearing slacks and dress shirts stood in the room.

"Get well soon, little man," Affa nodded, quickly exiting the room.

The two men had come out of respect to the company's top star. Dustin's father, Dusty, couldn't be seen in the same room as the two for business purposes. Dustin was young but he already understood the way kayfabe worked.

Throughout the room, bouquets of flowers and get well cards were displayed.

"Get strong, Lil' Dusty," Affa grunted, placing his flowers on the table.

Dustin froze, staring at the flowers Affa had left, Yellow Dahlias.

Why did he love that flower so much? Dustin shook his head. His head hurt. It didn't matter the flower was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"Be my prince." Dustin muttered, his eyes following Sika. Sika? Was Sika his prince? No, Sika was too old.

"What if…" Dustin breathed, now alone in the room. "What if…Sika has a son…maybe he'll be my prince." Dustin smiled at the Dahlia's. "He'll be my prince…and I'll be his bride…" Dustin smiled. "Gold…beautiful and gold…like the Dahlia."

Xoxoxox

Sasha turned to Roman.

Roman cocked his head, "And I'm Sika's son," sighing, "it all makes sense now." The world darkened, becoming a tar-black void. Darkrai camouflaged in the darkness in spoke, "Tee hee, do you understand the beauty behind the madness, yet?"

Sasha intrepidly nodded, "Dreams can also show memories or interpretations of a memory. These look like raw memories. But why Golddust? I didn't command to see Golddust's memories."

"No…you did not, foolish girl," Darkrai chuckled, "Morpheus did."

"What?" Sasha scoffed, "I AM MORPHEUS! This world is mine."

Then, Roman was suddenly swallowed by the dark shadows. Gone? Where was he? Sasha furiously searched the void. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Darkrai replied with a mocking tone.

"Enough of this dark void," Sasha concentrated, her eyes watched as the ink-black world faded to a midnight-blue room illuminated only by the rising sun.

xoxoxo

The evergreen waters of a tranquil river rolled eastbound as tiny fishing vessels and yachts departed their piers spraying crest-white bubbles in their wake as they sliced through the waters. The pokemon however, gently glided across, leaving almost no wake at all.

In the distance, Sasha stared at a familiar face, Mazu, her Lapras calmly drifted across the waters. It's large round eyes on its master.

"Mazu," Sasha called, walking into a wall of glass. She was trapped in the living room of a large home, staring out of the back door at open water.

"Where am I?" Sasha called to Darkrai.

"Wherever I want you to be." A familiar voice replied.

Sasha turned around, Darkrai silently floated beside the extinguished fireplace. In the shadow of Darkrai, the speaker stepped forward, "It's about time we sat down and did what I asked since the beginning of all this."

Sasha glared at the speaker, "Which is what?"

"Talk…like adults." Eva answered. Wearing a revealing see-through crimson dress, the head of a golden dragon around her neck beneath a string of pearls, in her hand, Eva gripped a coal-black pistol.

"A gun?" Sasha giggled, "You're threatening me now?"

Eva examined her dress, "I don't have pockets or a purse to put it in…but don't worry," Eva placed the pistol on the glass table, "it's not for you," gracefully sitting in the plush black armchair.

Eva outstretched her hands, closing her eyes.

Sasha watched as a glass cup of tea materialized between Eva's fingers. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thanks," Sasha declined, "I can get my own." Sasha shut her eyes, focusing, outstretching her hands and waiting. Nothing.

Eva casually sipped her tea, watching as Sasha tried again. Then, again. And again.

"I'll ask again," Darkrai spoke, "do you understand the beauty behind the madness, yet?"

Sasha thought, trying to do the math. This wasn't simple addition or subtraction. This situation was trigonometry to her.

Eva closed her eyes, refilling her cup of tea, "…this is…this has from the beginning always been my world, Sasha…," taking a swig of her tea, "I am Morpheus," she smiled weakly, extending her cup, "Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?"

"Beer," Sasha asked, sitting down in the chair across from Morpheus and listening.


	209. Chapter 190 Bleed For Me

Bleed For Me

Sasha glanced around the dimly-lit room, studying every piece and every fabric of it. This was a glimpse into the mind of Eva, a sight into the psyche of Morpheus.

Everything in the room was one-of-three colors, red, black or gold.

There were no forms of communication or media inside the room. There were also no doors. No exits or entrances. Eva had imprisoned Sasha behind shatterproof glass.

Sasha stared at her glass of beer, "If you're Morpheus then why could I control the dreams?"

Eva lowered the cup from her lips, "because I allowed you to," licking the astray liquid from her apple-red lips. "I just sorta sat back and just…watched it all unfold. When I realized I was dreaming, suddenly, I felt this rush…this power…and, I didn't know what to do with it. All I thought about was him."

"Prince?" Sasha outlined.

"Yeah," Eva held out her cup, shutting her eyes as her mind refilled it, "but he never came. I couldn't pull him into dreamworld."

Sasha paused remembering the aerial escape Prince had made to attempt to save Eva's life before she bled out, "Where are you?" Sasha asked.

Eva suppressed a chuckle, "Do you really think I'd tell you? Now that you've used up your last boytoy you expect me to let you just waltz in and take my man away from me again?"

Sasha scoffed, "I never had to take him from you, Eva. Prince chose me because he loves me and he knows that there is no option out there better than me," confidently shrugging her shoulders.

"You know," Eva shook her head in disbelief, "I used to think the same thing. I thought, let him be with Sasha. Let her win. Just let go." Eva stared down at the rippling tangy-orange tea, "And that's why you initially had my power. I gave you that power because I wanted you to win. I dreamed of you winning and having all the power in the world. I needed to see you as a winner and then…," Eva sipped the orange tea, "I said screw it. Why does she always have to win? Why do you always have to take everything from me?" Softly smacking her lips and pausing for a moment to savor the taste

"Because I am The Boss," Sasha declared, "and you're a loser. I'm the prom queen and you're fat girl riding stag to prom, Eva."

"Not anymore, Sasha." Eva confidently smiled. "Prince is waking up. Prince is starting to see—"

"What is there to see?" Sasha shrugged, "You're an all-powerful Goddess in a dreamworld but in reality…we know who the true Goddess is and who has the real power and that's me. I run this shit!" Sasha gallantly declared, "And if you get in my way-"

"You'll do what?" Eva asked, "Kill me?" Eva studied her wrists, "I might already be dead or maybe in a few minutes I will be. You don't scare me, Sasha. If you hurt me, you know what Prince does to you."

"Please believe, that nigga ain't crazy," Sasha automatically said almost like a reflex. Then, she faltered. Knowing she'd crossed into a dangerous place.

Eva stared at Sasha.

Sasha stared back.

Sasha had broken code. Sasha had spoken the language around an outsider which could sometimes create an umbrella of security that could make an uninitiated outsider think it was perfectly fine for them to use the language.

(Bitch, I dare you! I double dare you!) Sasha glared at Eva.

Eva curtly shook her head, "…and that's why you don't deserve him."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Get off your high horse, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I'm talking about," Eva nodded. "You beat him down, stress him and suppress him. You don't build him into the leader he-"

"I can't make him accept what he is," Sasha raised the glass of beer to her lips.

"With what might be coming…he won't have a choice. Neither will the others." Eva stated.

Sasha blinked incredulously at Eva, "Do you know something that I don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't," Eva casually crossed her legs, "like in order for Prince to become the pharaoh this world needs he has to be with me."

Sasha stared at Eva long and hard then continued sipping her beer.

"But in order to conquer and dominate he has to be with me," Sasha smiled, "And I don't share my man."

"Neither do I," Eva stated flatly.

"Prince is a pharaoh," Sasha pitied Eva's logic, "Do you think black people, my people, are going to follow him when he has a white girl by his side?"

Eva rolled her eyes at the narrow-minded foresight of Sasha, "The world is already conditioned to bow to 'white girls'," Eva boldly stated with quotations, "and The Swords," Eva stopped, "Prince," correcting herself, "won't be governing just one continent, Sasha. He can't. Not in today's world. You're only looking at one group of people bowing. Prince will make the right decisions with me. So…it's not the black people bowing that you have to worry about. It's the rest of the world bowing that you have to worry about."

"Well, with me," Sasha declared, "If they don't get down they will lay down, permanently."

"Then, you'll have difficult time reigning on your throne. You'll create a lot of enemies. A lot of rebellions."

"And we'll crush them. Our dragons-"

"Prince's dragons," Eva corrected, "They bow to him…not you, Sasha."

The table clinked as Sasha sat her glass down, "So is that what all this is?" Sasha giggled, "We're negotiating over who gets Prince? You're pathetic, Eva. Seriously, there is no negotiation. He's made his choice."

"Not yet, you choosing The Rock over Prince changed everything. First you choose Roman over Prince, then you kiss Carlito, then you choose The Rock, Roman's cousin, over Prince," Eva confidently smiled, calmly raising her index-finger and pointing at Sasha, "You see something…now, you done fucked up."

Sasha glanced around the room, confused, "No, I-"

"See that's what's so funny you know you fucked up." Eva snickered, "You know you fucked up, right?"

Sasha inhaled, trying to collect herself. "…I didn't choose The Rock. I used The Rock to ascend and awaken my power."

"And you lost the true power in the process." Eva smiled, "Prince…his power. You still haven't seen it, have you?"

"He's the King of Dragons, duh." Sasha indifferently shrugged.

"That's not his power." Eva smiled shaking her head. "The Dragon King's power was given to him by Dialga. It isn't his pharaoh power."

Sasha paused, her mind beginning to curiously ponder. "What power does he have?"

Eva sat the cup down. Staring into Sasha's eyes, Eva picked up the pistol. "This…is my warning to you. If I live…lovely," Eva snapped her fingers. The house, waterfront and shatterproof windows melted into dust before swirling and becoming a dimly-lit bar and pool hall. "If I die…I'll remain here. Ruling this world and I will make you pay for hurting my man."

Sasha and Eva were still sitting across from eachother in the corner of the bar, the glasses of tea and beer on the glass table between them. Behind Eva, Darkrai casually hovered, silently observing the meeting.

The soft crack of two billiards balls colliding echoed through the bar. Someone else was among them.

"This is my promise," Eva scooted backwards, standing up and approaching the billiards table.

The red see-through dress billowed like a rose with every step Eva took. Leaned over the billiards table lining up another shot, pool cue in hand was a tall and muscular man that Sasha recognized. Jonathan, Eva's ex-husband.

Wearing boots, jeans and a jungle-green hoodie. His head was still shaved, over the time since they'd left Cerulean City Jonathan had grown a thick beard.

With a cocky sashay, Eva approached the table, her chin high with the swagger of a peacock, "Jonathan," she called, an eerie tenderness in her voice with a mix of acid.

The man raised his eyes from the table, transfixed by the woman leering over the table at him.

Eva took a step forward, "…do you remember me?"

Jonathan placed the pool cue on the table, "I'm so sorry, babe." He apologetically stepped forward, arms outstretched to embrace her.

Eva smiled, raising the pistol.

An echoing tweet filled Sasha's ears. Her eyes had caught the muzzle flash. The splash of blood, the slap of a bullet piercing the floorboards and ricocheting off the concrete

"Aaarrgh," Jonathan cried out, dropping to his knees, gripping his crotch as blood pooled from his groin.

Sasha nodded; the son-of-a-bitch deserved having his genitalia blown off…and more after what he'd done to Eva in Cerulean City.

Eva leered down at him, "Bleed for me," she whispered, raising the pistol, "bleed," aiming for the next vital part, "bleed…like I used to bleed for you…" circling him and firing a second shot, this time into his rectum.

Jonathan spasmed, blood pouring out of his severed penis and through his rectum the exit wound of his belly.

"YOU BITCH!" Jonathan screamed, rolling across the floor.

Eva smiled down at him, pistol still taking aim, ready to fire one more shot to amputate the man's penis.

Sasha gawked, watching as Eva fired the next shot and the next, and one more.

Jonathan's screams bounced off the walls, filling the bar.

"Goodbye Jonathan," Eva smiled, tears streaking down her face. Bullet had been injected into his kneecaps, disabling him from retaliating. Eva turned away, stepping on and walking through his blood.

Footprints of blood stamped the floor as Eva returned to the table.

"If you hurt, my man," Eva spoke over the screams, "I'll come after you."

"You're gonna give me nightmares," Sasha jested.

"You still don't get it, do you? I can have Prince anytime, any day now, and there's nothing you can do about it. I can make love to him from a thousand miles away. I can cook for him. Take care of him no matter how far away I-"

"This is a dream!" Sasha snapped. "A DAMN DREAMWORLD!" She shouted over Jonathan's curses and screams. "This isn't real."

Eva smiled, "Your mind makes it real."

Then, the screams ceased. The bar was quiet, Jonathan had stopped moving.

Sasha began to think, "Is he-" standing and making her way towards the lifeless body of Jonathan. Sasha didn't finish the question. She knew. "Did he wake up?"

"No." Eva confidently smiled.

Sasha turned to Eva, "…if you're killed in this world…you die in the real world."

Eva raised the pistol, pointing it to Sasha, "The body can't live without the mind…"

Sasha's eyes widened.

"This is just a warning." Eva said soothingly.

The tweet filled the bar, a sharp pain ripped through Sasha's arm. Her eyes shut and the world went black.

Xoxoxoxo


	210. Chapter 191 4AM in Tokyo

xoxoxo

Asuka gasped, opening her dark eyes and staring at the wall. She always slept on her side.

(Nanjikan?) (What time is it?) She dug under her pillow, fishing for her cell phone. Retrieving the technology, she blinked at the glowing screen.

3:47 AM

"Can' sleep either?" A thick Irish accented yawned through the darkness.

Asuka rolled onto her feet, ready to defend herself. "Becky-chan," Asuka shook her head with frustration, trying to recall the engrish she'd studied.

"Es me," Becky innocently raised her palms, backing away.

Asuka quickly hurried to the lightswitch, flipping it on.

The canary yellow light revealed Becky Lynch, wearing thigh-length nike shorts and a gray t-shirt. Her hair straggly and in disarray, eyes bloodshot as if she'd had one-too-many at the bar.

"What's going on?" Another drowsy voice called.

Nia, her hair tied down underneath a scarf entered the bedroom. At the sight of Becky, Nia also entered a defensive stance.

Was Becky still under Sithis' control?

Did the cure work?

How would they know?

What would they do? Especially since communication was difficult because of the language barrier.

"Erm, okay, guys. Mi 'airs fried," Becky continued listing symptons,

"I 'eel woozy an' hungry. I remember Zion. Wha' do I 'ave ter do?"

Asuka flexed her toes, ready to deliver a well-aimed kick.

Nia thought for a moment. She'd only been briefed on the threat of Sithis. She hadn't been among the swords during their journey from Carolina to Celadon and Zion. All she knew was that Sithis was capable of mind-control and using his minions, he could manipulate and hae them resent themselves to appear normal and also retain their memories.

How could they verify Becky wasn't still under Sithis' control?

Asuka's eyes widened. The dream? She'd already been told the key by Morpheus.

"Sithis," Asuka recalled, turning to Nia, "kaku-kak-" she struggled, searching her memories for the vocabulary to make herself understood, "Name- Sithis-write."

Nia gave her a perplexed glance, watching Asuka's hasty game of charades.

Nia nodded, finally understanding. Searching the apartment for a pen and paper.

Keeping on her guard, Asuka watched Becky. Sithis was a control freak and an egomaniac. This, as of now, was the only way to test a recently 'freed' person that had been infected.

"Here," Nia shrugged, skeptically handing the paper to Asuka. Scribbled on the paper was the name Sithis.

Asuka gagged, inhaling and spitting on the paper. Publicly spitting on and disrespecting the name of the Supreme. A crime punishable by death.

"You," Asuka laid the saliva coated piece of notebook paper on the floor, pointed to it and backed away.

"'oo wan' me ta spit on it too?" Becky asked.

"That or we can knock you out again." Nia threatened.

"C'mon, guys, 'is es crazy." Becky pouted.

Why was she hesitating?

Nia moved in. Asuka, noticing Nia's movement did the same.

As the stepped closer, Becky suddenly dropped her arms and a dark grin crossed her face, "Hail Sithis!"

Nia charged.

Then, with hearty cough, Becky fired a glob of spit onto the paper.

Nia froze, "What the-"

Asuka, confused, looked at Nia.

"Hell Sithis," Becky smiled darkly, "yer know, ta hell wit Sithis, get it?"

The two exchanged confused glances.

"Its a pun." Becky smiled she then noticed how confused Asuka looked and transitioned to her limited ammunition of Japanese, "Daijobu Asuka-chan. Atashiwa daijobu. (It's okay, Asuka. I'm okay.)"

Asuka studied Becky, ("Really?") Asuka searched her memory and asked, ("Favorite place to party?")

Becky paused to disect the foreign language for a moment and responded, "Karaoke in Asakasa.")

Asuka relaxed her stance. Only someone that already been to and really lived in Tokyo would say Asakasa. The typical answer for most would be eiter Shibuya or Roppongi. Asuka turned to Nia, "Becky iisu okay," raising a thumb and smiling cheerfully.

Nia smiled, "Wish I knew what you two were saying."

xoxoxo

Moments later, Becky sat between Nia and Asuka watching reptitive NHK News in the dimly lit tatami room. Glasses of oolong tea in front of each and sliced sashimi.

"'ow'd we end up een Tokyo?" Becky asked.

Nia shrugged, "We're just following orders. When you left Zion and headed here Vince had us tail you."

"Vince?" Becky scoffed. What's Vince got to do with any of this. Is this payback for when Sithis kidnapped Aurora? Were the McMahon's finally making good on their word to The Swords?

"Think." Asuka said.

"Do you remember your mission? Why did Sithis send you here?" Nia casually interrogated before chewing a slice of sashimi.

Becky paused, trying collect and piece together her fragmented memories. Why did he send her? What did he want?

"The Golden Pharaoh." Becky's head began to throb as a migraine surfaced, "The pyramid. I'm here to find the Golden Pharaoh," massaging her temples.

Asuka's gaze tightened.

Suddenly, footsteps drew their attention to the entrance. People rarely locked their doors in Japan.

A stocky man wearing dark sunglasses, a red star tatooed on top his bald-head, caramel brown skin, dressed in a cashmere sweater and jeans stomped into the apartment, interrupting the conversation, "I just wanna tell yall to stop playing wit my name."

The three women exchanged confused glances.

Removing his sunglasses, the man said, "Stop playing wit my fuckin name. All tree of yall," crossing the room and sitting on the other side of the table, "I ain't gon say it no mo," crossing his arms proudly.

Asuka looked at the other two women, dumbfounded as two other men entered the tatami room, STILL WEARING SHOES.

Nia relaxed, recognizing Birdman, the CEO of Cash Money Records. "What are you talking about? Get it off your chest."

"Did it already," Birdman mumbled, "I just wanna let yall know to put some respek on my name."

Becky smiled, "you mean like how you put ketchup on a hot dog?"

Asuka glared at the two henchman, then Birdman, "No shoes," she growled.

Birdman childishly pouted, "I'll take my shoes off after yall put some respek on my fuckin name. I ain't gon say it no mo."

Asuka's fingers coiled into fists.

Becky placed a soothing hand on Asuka's shoulder. Attempting to calm her. Becky turned to Birdman, "we don' understan' why yer angry."

"I came here," Birdman leaned forward, "to look at you in the face like a man...I-we knew a few spots yall was at. We cudda pulled up on you-"

Nia cocked her head, "Did you pull up on Ross like tha-"

"Homie, I'm pullin up on you!" Birdman snapped.

Becky glanced around puzzled, "but we're the side characters. Don' pull up an' be tough with side characters."

"I hear you, homie," Birdman snatched his sunglasses off the table, "Yall finished or yall done?" Getting to his feet, "I ain't got no mo-"

Crash!

The coffee table, cups of oolong tea and Birdman were knocked onto the tatami floor.

Asuka, fast as lightning, had rose and delivered a spin kick to the head of Birdman. Knocking the CEO out and sending his sunglasses flying across the room.

The two hooded goons in the doorway were bewildered.

Asuka turned to the two, staring at their Jordans, she smiled sinisterly at them.

"Get her, nigga." One barked.

"Hell nah," the other protested, "you just see that Bruce Lee shit," shaking his head, "fuck this," turning and hurrying out the apartment.

The other looked around, "shit," taking off running and throwing the entrance door with a loud clang on his way out.

"Wha' bou' him?" Becky motioned to the unconscious Birdman.

Nia smiled, "I know just what to do."

xoxoxo

xoxoxo

"Bloo," Birdman cooed.

He stood on the balcony, locked inside a pigeon coup. "C'mon yall, pleiboi, we can work dis out, ya heard me?"

Nia smiled at the other two, then turned back to Birdman, "keep bird-calling. Maybe, we'll reconsider."

"Blooo, buuuurrrr," he continued as the reenteted the spartment and sat back down in the restored tatami room.

"Well, bow tha' thas over with," Becky yawned, "I've gah one question. How'd yer save me?"

"We fried the probe inside you." Nia answered, dropping a pokeball.

A knee-high creature with orange fur spawned from the silver light, "Raichu," it squeaked.

Nia nodded at her most trusted companion, "it's very dangerous but its the only way we know to free people. Charge Beam."

Becky scratched her head, unfamiliar with the phrase and language. "Charge Bea-"

"Dangerous." Asuka ad-libbed.

Nia nodded, "An electric move that packs alot of juice."

"Why nah jes use thunder or thunderbolt?" Becky inquired.

"We've tested those. Bolt doesn't seem to damage the probes. Thunder typically kills the host and the probe escapes and latches onto the nearest body."

"Eeek," Becky cringed. "How'd oo figure all zes ou?"

"Prince told us." Nia revealed. "Sithis had been tailing him since Zion. During a battle, Prince's Electrike fired a Charge Beam that hit one of Sithis' flunkies. The guy woke up confused. Prince told Vince and well, we started experimenting."

"I wonder who oo guys practiced Thunder on?" Becky gnawed on her fingernails.

Nia shrugged. "Well, no point worrying about it now, right?"

Becky nodded, "charge beam?" She repeated. So only people with an electric-type that could learn Charge Beam could free Sithis' mind-slaves. "Well, we can go an' free the others now." Staring at Nia's Raichu.

"Zion is a fortress now. There's no way on that island." Nia sighed, "and our mission is you. Now, for part two." Nia turned to Asuka.

"Ee-ma (Now)?"Asuka gasped.

Nia cocked her head, "English," rolling her eyes.

Asuka nervously glanced around, picking up her smartphone and pointing to it as Birdman's continuous coo's for companionship decorated the background.

"Yes," Nia nodded.

Asuka smiled, exiting the roon and dialing.

"Wha's par' two?" Becky asked.

"We're about to find out." Nia yawned as the clock read 4:19.

xoxoxo


	211. Chapter 192 4AM in Nara

At 4:25 his phone buzzed. Wriggling in his pocket like a trapped caterpillar. Mind numb and foggy from the river of 'sake' he'd swallowed throughout the night, he fumbled the android and nearly dropped it.

"Shit," he cursed, staring at the anymous number under the amber-yellow lights of the pub.

Shaking his head, Prince raised the phone to ear, "yeah?"

There was a pause on the other line.

Prince, his chocolate-brown eyes bloodshot, stomach and tongue craving yakitori and body exhausted, rolled his eyes and repeated, "yeah?"

Silence.

(Fuck it.) Prince hissed, disconnecting the call and plucking his glass of 'warm sake' from the counter and taking a sip. (Could be Sithis.) Prince warily thought.

His black silk shirt gleamed under the lights, shining like a prism.

A black star attempting to camouflage in the depths but shining regardless. (I'm not that hard to find. Come and kill me if you can.) Prince thought, slipping a Seven Star ICE BLAST between his lips and sucking down the nicotine.

In the far corner of the bar, two women giggled, smiled and stroked their hair, vying for the young pharaoh's attention.

(Airplane Mode?) Prince considered but at that moment his reason for being where he currently was entered his mind. (Eva, when are you gonna wake up?) He pondered, dabbing shards of the tobacco into the ashtray and watching the haze-gray fumes ascend to the ceiling.

Melbu's aerial speed had been a blessing. They'd managed to escape Zion and reach Cuba in the nick-of-time to save Eva before she'd bled out.

However, she'd mysterious fallen into a coma. Possibly an after effect of Sithis' mind control.

Sithis easily found them due to Cuba's close proximity to Zion. Prince fled the Caribbean before he could be overwhelmed by Sithis' numbers.

His destination? Okinawa, Japan.

A laid-back tiny chain of islands that could serve perfectly as an early warning alarm. Tension between the US military base and the citizens of Okinawa were currently at an all-time high after a drunk driver from the base had killed three people. The slightest arrival of any foreign presence on the island, particularly, a tall albino with dreadlocks, a golden staff and over a thousand followers would put the island on high alert.

Eva was safe...for now.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Prince's shoulder, "still arive?" a thick accented Japanese voice asked.

"Nihongo hanasu, kudasai (Speak Japanese, please)," Prince grunted.

"Maaaa, Demo jibunno ego renshitai (But I want to practice my english.)

Prince exhaled, "(Not my problem)."

"Well, that is too," the voice dropped lower, "...bad," almost threatening.

He didn't recognize the voice. Who was it? Another dog of Sithis'? His free hand was ready, awaiting a sudden movement. Would it be fisticuffs or another battle? Melbu's ball dangled from a golden necklace tucked beneath his shirt.

"Asuka called me," the hand relinquished Prince's shoulder, "Relax," casually sliding onto the bar stool beside Prince, "your friend is...my friend."

The man now sitting beside Prince was obviously Japanese. He was thin with wiry muscles, sharp brown eyes, long neck-length black hair with the sides of his head shaven. He wore crimson snake-skin pants, cowboy boots and a violet dress shirt, "My name is Shinsuke Nakamura," holding up an I Phone, "I call you, maybe, one minute ago."

Prince was taken aback by the man, he didn't carry himself with the traditional silent and humble presence of a typical Japanese, he was flashy, flamboyant and a powderkeg of energy, "You couldn't just say hello."

"I'm shy guy," Nakamura joked with a smile, signaling the barkeep. "Hoppi," he ordered, the thin mustache on his lips curling as he smiled, "(The world is really pissed none of the Swords were at the tournament in Saffron.)"

"(They'll live)." Prince shrugged. "(So Asuka called you?)"

Nakamura nodded, dropping a gold Yen coin on the counter. A glass mug of blended beer and potent sho-chu was sat in front of him. "Cheers," Nakamura raised his mug.

Prince sportingly raised his glass, "Cheers," after a hasty sip, Prince asked, "Does she know I'm here?"

"She does," Shinsuke nodded. "It's difficult to blend in when you're an over six-foot tall black man traveling with a comatose white girl in Japan, plus you're one of The Swords. Word gets around.

"What do you want from me?" Prince asked impatiently.

Nakamura swallowed a swig of his hoppi, "I want you to, how do you Americans say," scratching his head, "help me, help you."

Prince stared at the man, unable to understand, "with what?"

"I'm only speaking Engrish because there are ears all around us." Nakamura noted the barkeep and other patrons. "We've no idea who we can trust."

"True." Prince nodded in agreement.

"Asia was an expansion empire for The Swords in ancient times," Nakamura started, "I not certain which Pharaoh is most connection to Asia but yourself and Sasha have the deepest connection to this region...I think."

(Sasha?) Prince thought of her cranberry hair. He thought of her smile and the sassiness of her walk. Was she okay? Did Sithis capture her too?

Nakamura continued, "after the Pyramids building finished, proxy-pharaohs were selected to reign over the parts of the asian region. The Golden Pharaohs."

"Gold Pharaohs?" Prince plucked at his goatee. "Is that why you're here?"

Nakamura nodded.

Prince was immediately skeptical of Shinsuke's knowledge of everything, "you? Are you a pharaoh?"

"Haha," Nakamura chuckled, "I wish."

"You know an awful lot about it." Prince suspiciously pointed out.

Nakamura sat his mug on the counter, "As the samurai tasked with guarding and protecting the Golden Pharaoh of Japan and the Yonaguni pyramid that houses 'The Source', I have to be knowledgeable. Sutorongu Sutairu {Strong Style} is a product of the training I had in my previous life." Nakamura explained.

So Nakamura was the protector of the golden pharaoh.

"I think Mohammed...," Nakamura continued, "was the one that expanded to Asia."

"Why?"

Nakamura cradled the hoppi with both hands, "have you ever seen or met someone, a stranger," Nakamura outlined, "and although you've never spoken a single word to that stranger, you instantly feel a connection?"

"All the time," Prince replied with a casual shrug.

"Of course you do. You are a pharaoh that reigned and were connected to millions of lives. My destiny is slightly different," Nakamura smiled, "but when I see Sasha and you I feel that way. No other pharaoh. I've always felt that way since the day I met her in nxt."

(Sasha) Prince sipped his glass (Are you okay?)

"So you're a reincarnated samurai," Prince tried to wrap his mind around it. "Fuck," Prince muttered, massaging his forehead. The effects of the 'sake' was intensifying.

Nakamura blinked, then smiled, "you like your 'sake' warm, right?"

How did he know that? Prince decided to ignored the comment as one of the women from the corner tipsily stepped between the men and leaned over the counter and signalled the barkeep.

The woman wore a traditional kimono. Cherry-red, all her ornaments, however, were gold.

Prince blinked. Red and gold. East Imperial colors.

"I must be drunk," Prince muttered to himself as the woman ordered two more beers and turned to Shinsuke, "What's your friends name," she slurred.

Nakamura shrugged, "Prince," he then leaned back admiring the 2nd woman in the far corner, "what's your friends name?"

"Ayumi," The tipsy woman smiled, turning to Prince, "you are," speaking accented English, "very quiet, very cool-"

"Very drunk," Prince added with a smile that provoked a giggle from her. As the barkeep sat the two beers down, Prince spoke, "What's your name?"

"My name is Hiroko," She answered with a smile, scooping up the beers and returning to the corner with her friend.

"Do you like Japanese girl?" Shinsuke asked curiously.

"I like all women." Prince answered, "Dick doesn't discriminate."

Nakamura nearly choked on his hoppi from laughter. "Well, Asuka will be glad to hear that?"

"Asuka?" Prince sighed.

The men allowed the two lonely women to distract them and their conversation took a detour as the loud giggles of the two women enticed them.

"Well," Nakamura stood, "if those lovelies believe I am a gentleman that will open doors, smile and be, how you say, chivalrous, they're right," taking a quick sip, "if they believe I won't 'play' with a tipsy girl, they're wrong," heading for the ladies table in the far corner, "Maverick, come on," he waved.

"Maverick?" Prince repeated, trying to comprehend the reference.

Prince couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw the moment he stood. Nakamura had already nestled himself beside one of the women. He was smooth as silk, suave as Gambit.

xoxoxo

("Your japanese is very good.") Hiroko complimented a few minutes later.

Prince smiled, ("Thanks. I've practiced for a long time.")

Nakamura scanned the scene, taking note of the confidence and ease Prince seemed to have despite being surrounded by people and culture that were foreign to him. Shinsuke stapled the comfort and exotic curiosity the dragon king effortlessly provoked from the people to his memory.

Prince was the pharaoh. He had to be.

"Ayu," Nakamura cleared his throat, harvesting everyone's attention, "Hiroko, I am curious. What was your first impression of us?"

Ayumi smiled, her heart-shaped face glowing candy apple-red from the alcohol. Her auburn hair intact after consistent maintenance in front of the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were rounder, wider than the average japanese womans. She was either mixed or had recieved eyelid surgery. "I don't know." She shyly responded, "two guys at the bar just...drinking."

Nakamura rolled his eyes at Ayumi's careful white-lie.

Hiroko stared at Prince. Well, stare wasn't the perfect word to describe it. Hiroko's eyes were glued to Prince's every move. Her ears were perked to hear every word or breath Prince took. Hiroko seemed spellbound by his presence even before Shinsuke entered the izakaya (japanese pub).

"I thought," Hiroko mused, "Prince was a playboy."

Nakamura understood Hiroko's logic. Prince the prototypical man in that regard, tall, handsome, well-dressed and wealthy.

"Then, I thought he seemed like a very serious but," Hiroko added, her eyes dropping seductively, "lonely man."

A tensious atmosphere fogged the conversation.

"What were your first impressions of us?" Hiroko redirected.

"I thought you both were-" Nakamura began.

Then, a gruff voice interrupted Nakamura, "Hiroko!" A large man standing in the entrance snapped. He had a stern face, long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a thin goatee.

Shock and concern were written on Hiroko's face, "Kenzo," she gawked as the ster man marched up to the table. Standing between Prince and Hiroko, Kenzo grabbed Hiroko's hand and glared at the coconut-skinned outsider, "My gy-ar-u."

Prince drunkenly shrugged and looked at Hiroko.

"This is my husband," she groaned uncomfortably, "Kenzo."

("Nice to meet you.") Prince politely nodded.

Kenzo silently glared at Prince.

("Let's go home.") Kenzo furiously snarled, dragging Hiroko to her feet.

(What an asshole) Prince thought as Kenzo dragged his wife to the entrance door.

(How dare he.) Prince thought. Was it the alcohol? Something from within was making Prince's blood boil.

Nakamura watched as Prince stood, following behind Kenzo and Hiroko.

Prince, fueled by pride, walked so quickly he almost knocked over the squat man in the doorway.

The squat man, had a sinister goatee, wore a tuxedo and black hat. In one hand he carried a cotton sash.

What was in it?

He extended the palm of his hand, a silent order to halt.

As soon as Prince stopped, thecsquat man pointed to Ayumi and said, ("Let's go. He's outside.")

Nakamura turned to Ayumi. ("Who?")

("My boyfriend.") She shyly replied, gathering her purse and walking past Prince and the squat man.

Prince shook his head, hurrying out behind her.

Nakamura smiled, pursuing them.

xoxoxo

The sky was twilight-blue. Heralding the cry of the rooster and rising sun.

Nakamura approached the scene.

Kenzo, still clutching Hiroko's arm, stood on the sidewalk, a pokeball in his other hand.

Beside him, the squat man stood in front of a massive man. The man had to weigh over 500 pounds easily. His rotund body was dressed in a traditional kimono. He wore black-and-white checkered pattern. His long black hair was knotted atop his head similar to the style of a sumo wrestler. Ayumi stood behind the giant man.

"Yokozuna?" Nakamura gawked.

Both Yokozuna and Kenzo stared at Prince, who was clutching the pokeball around his neck ready to battle.

"Maverick," Nakamura smiled, pullinga pokeball from his pocket, "I'm not going to just let you fight the alone."

Kenzo eyed both men, ("I will destroy you both!")

Then, a voice muttered in the darkness, "Sleep powder."

"Huh?" Everyone gawked.

Nakamura inhaled. A beautiful aroma invaded his nostrils. He felt strange. Then, lightheaded, sleepy.

Black.

xoxoxo

"FUCK!"

"KUSO!"

Shinsuke opened his eyes, watching a rogue ant traverse the sidewalk. He could only hear the billingual curses escaping both Prince, Kenzo and Yokozuna's lips.

Shinsuke pushed himself off the concrete and onto his feet.

Prince was staring in the sky, eyes watering, fingers curled into fists. Kenzo was screaming at every living thing possible. Yokozuna was inside the car, eyes downcast with shame.

What's going on? Shinsuke wondered, digging in his pocket.

!?

He dug again.

!?:?

His pokeballs were gone. His pokemon were gone.

He dug again.

There was something inside his pocket.

Three things.

("Check your pockets!") Nakamura suggested holding up the items. "The thief is not hiding. The thief want us to know who he is." Nakamura concluded.

Each person held the same three items in their hands, a bullet casing and two playing cards, an eight of clovers and an ace of spades.

"What does this mean?" Yokozuna asked, turning to Shinsuke.

"I don't know." Nakamura answered. "But I know someone that might."

"Lloyd...Melbu...Raiden..." Prince breathed in disbelief.

"Prince, we have to go to Yonaguni." Nakamura suggested, "I know someone that can find the guys that robbed us. He is the 'NUMBER ONE'," holding up his index finger, "and will know what all this means."

Prince stomped to his feet, "Melbu-"

The squat man blocked Prince's path again, "If the Golden Pharaoh was appointed by the East, there may be a chance that you can enter the Yonaguni pyramid and retrieve 'The Source' before Sithis gets here. Sithis is the supreme. He can enter into the pyramid without a problem because he overrules all."

Prince studied the environment and situation. What if all of this was orchestrated? What if this was all a set up to force Prince to go to Yonaguni? Nakamura was a bit too calm.

Nakamura looked into Prince's brown eyes, "You could run...again. Or you can come with me...learn who stole your pokemon, retrieve The Source and save your girlfriend."

Suddenly, his phone quaked. Prince checked the screen. Four numbers appeared.

Nakamura peaked at the numbers, confused and dumbfounded.

9

6

2

8

Prince stood, staring at the coded message. "I must go," pocketing the phone with a look of fear and concern in his eyes, "it was nice meeting you."

9 x 6 = 54

54 / 2 = 27

27 - 8 = 19

19\. The gentle red-headed android from the legendary dragonball manga.

19 was code for RED.

RED symbolized Eva.

Something had changed.


	212. Chapter 193 Pretty Casket 1

xoxoxoxo

21:20

As the rare creature, shaped in the image of the legendary Lochness Monster Nessi, silently sailed across the Atlantic Ocean fishermen, sailors, merchants, captains and amateur pilots looked on in awe.

Mazu, the Lapras, tenderly smiled at each onlooker and granted them a vision of peace and solitude. Lapras, despite being a creature that dwelled in the sea, represented the tranquil beach and not the turbulent and unpredictable ocean that could be calm one moment and a raging terror the next.

The moon had risen and established its reign over the night sky..

Sasha slammed her teeth together, struggling to not scream. So many eyes were on her. Her body, broken, shattered from her plunge from the heavens.

A fallen angel with broken wings, no longer able to fly and chained to the Earth. She was Isis, the fallen goddess.

"Mazu," Sasha heaved, trying to gather the small bit of energy left in her body.

The Lapras slowed, turning its head and eyeing its master, "Leugh", the creature innocently groaned.

Sasha turned her head. Where were they? She could see thousands of ships.

The land before her eyes was flat. The water was ink black in the darkness. On the horizon, hundreds of small buildings were huddled beneath the dark sky. Dozens of cranes, forklifts and construction equipment lie abandoned on the dock. Hundreds of steel shipping crates were stacked on the concrete.

Suddenly, a beam of blinding yellow light was shined on them.

"This is the LCG Ruth Perry of the Liberian Armed Forces!" A thick-accented voice shouted over a megaphone. "Identify yourself!" The voice commanded.

LCG? What was the LCG? They were on water. CG? Coast Guard, perhaps? What could the L stand for? Were they finally 'home"?

"Mazu," Sasha coughed at the Lapras, "Stop."

The Lapras progress halted. It s lowered its eyelids, trying to reduce the pain of the spotlights.

(The light?) Sasha coughed, raising a hand in the air. (Where had she seen light like that before?) Straining and struggling, Sasha moaned in agony, raising her second hand. A surrender.

The hum of an engine followed by the growl of the waves filled Sasha's ear. Her mind, however, was filled with so much more.

(Where had Isis seen golden lights such as these before?)

xoxoxoxo

Ethiopia, During the Reign of the Pharaohs…

Sasha, Almighty Isis herself, blinked her almond-brown eyes and scanned the terrain.

Thousands of trees with budding fruit on their branches and endless fields of crops carpeted the Earth before her eyes, all growing extremely rapidly.

Above the trees, Butterfree, Beautifly and Beedrill fluttered, each species playing its role in the circle of life.

Traversing the ground were a plethora of grass types. Isis' eyes were fixed on one in particular.

It walked on four legs; its skin was teal blue. On its back it carried a large plant with thick pine leaves protruding from the base.

"That pokemon," Isis turned to the royal historian behind her, "I've never seen it before. What is it?"

A tiny man with a bald head, mustache and round glasses stepped forward, "Well, playa, ahem, goddess," he began, "Venasaur, the seed pokemon, it absorbs solar energy as nutrition. It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.*

"Following Pharaoh's guidance," the humble farmer beside her smiled a toothy-grin, "we've began utilizing pokemon and crop production has skyrocketed."

Sasha stared at the man. He had a thin goatee that framed his thick lips. He had one of those faces that always appeared to be smiling. His tangled black hair was a wild afro. Under the blazing sun, the farmer stood shirtless and wore; sandals and clothes were covered in fresh soil. "Ezel," Sasha began, "by how much do you predict production will increase?"

"Well, I, err," scratching his chin, "It's hard ta say righ' now, your highness, because I've never seen anything like this before. And this is only da firs' shipment we've received."

Sasha turned back to the historian whom she affectionately called, "Teddy, where did my husband get these grass types from?" She whispered.

"Venasaur inhabit the Congo, Land of the Supreme Pharaoh."

Sasha flinched, lips quivering, "Does the Supreme know?"

At that question, Teddy shrugged, "I can find out if you-"

"No," she answered quickly, "No, just keep that between us, for now."

"Yes, your highness," Teddy bowed, stepping backwards.

"Mi piace molto questa piñata (I really like this plant)," a chubby man with curly black hair, a conjoined uni-brow and tan skin smiled, "Credo che il mio paese sara troppo (I believe my country will too)."

The golden ornaments in her hair and attached to her body chimed as Sasha turned to her translator.

Nikki, Queen Nefertiti, smiled at Sasha. "Santino really likes the 'ganja'. He's probably still a little high," she giggled, "and he wants to discuss trading for it."

Sasha smiled, "Good."

"And Mohammed?" Nikki spoke a twinge of acid in her voice. "Do you think he'll agree to trade with my people?" Crossing her arms.

"Probably not." Sasha smiled, staring at the Venasaur, "But…women can keep a secret…yes, much better than any man can."

Nikki nodded, ready to hug and embrace Sasha.

"Ahem," Teddy cleared his throat, "not publicly," he whispered.

Nikki nodded, noticing the starstruck eyes of the villagers and farmers. They were in the presence of greatness and unable to take their eyes off a living breathing goddess that had descended from heaven itself to bless their existence. No mortal was allowed to touch her without her allowing it, only a pharaoh could touch her.

Santino calmly inhaled the plant in his hands, and asked a question.

"Santino would like to know, where is the pharaoh now?" Nikki translated.

"He's inspecting a military base at the moment."

Santino casually spoke, chuckling between sentences. Concluding his speech of appreciation he bowed and awaited the Goddess' response.

"Santino says," Nikki began, "that he must return to Rome and report these new developments. He is hopeful that the Caesar will be very open to trade for commerce and also as a symbol of a peaceful alliance. He would also like to leave an emissary in his place to further observe more of the Empire as an act of good faith and you are welcome to send one of your emissary's as well."

"Emissary?" Sasha turned to Nikki.

Nikki inhaled, gesturing to the woman that had been closely following them the entire tour.

"Her?" Sasha exhaled flatly. Unimpressed by the tall red-headed lass before her, "What's her name?"

"Eva," The lass responded.

Sasha glared at her, "You speak, only when I speak to you, understand?"

Eva blinked, turning to Nikki.

Nikki slowly nodded.

"Yes," Eva smiled, "your highness."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Ezel, show us the passion fruit."

"Right this way," Ezel smiled, "Lala-lalalala," he sang as he guided them across the farmland.

xoxoxoxoxo

The wooden round table shook as Prince, Pharaoh Mohammed, snarled, "THAT BITCH BETRAYED ME!" slamming his fist on the table.

Uruguay, During the Time of the Pharaohs

Carlito, Pharaoh Imhotep, sighed, trying to be the voice of reason, "Tranquilo, tranquilo, bro."

Prince glared at his brother, "she's corrupted you!" he pointed, "Ezra, that VERMIN-LOVING BITCH has you speaking their tongue now?"

"I speak 'their tongue' because it is derivative of our own tongue and I can not rule this land if I am ignorant of the language of the people brother." Carlito defended casually. "Just like you whenever you visit your proxy-throne is the lands of Asia, you speak their tongue."

"What happened," Imhotep inhaled, changing the subject "cannot go—"

"Brother, it was over a month ago, you should—"

"IT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Mohammed declared.

Carlito sighed, it was clear that Prince had been drinking heavily before this meeting. The incident had occurred nearly a month ago. Sithis had embarrassed and mind-controlled Prince in his own kingdom under the false pretense that Ezra, ruler of Atlantis had presented to the Supreme. Prince felt disrespected, for it had been him in the first place that had brought the Arabian Empire to its knees. It had been the East's blood in the sands. No other kingdom had gotten involved. Not even the pacifist Kemet (Egypt). The battles had been the East to fight, as had so many in the past.

"Brother," Carlito glanced around the private chamber, "what you're talking about is suicide. Attacking Sithis just to prove a point…come on, brother," spinning a plastic globe on the table, "The world is ours. Everything in it belongs to us."

"Not the forgotten continents." Prince shook his head.

"Those lands were forsaken for a reason, brother. Nothing of value grows there. The rain, the cold, no life can't survive th-"

"But the vermin have," Prince spat angrily on the wooden floor, "Kemet is just…giving our technology away to outsiders and Sithis allows it to happen. The vermin will come back, like the rats they are. They will crawl out of their caves and they will invade our jungles using our own tactics and technology against us. Even these, hybrids," choosing his words recklessly, "they are-"

"PART OF US!" Carlito declared, "Don't go there, brother. Do not; insult my queen in my kingdom. Don't do that."

Prince paced back-and-forth, holding his tongue. "Persephone, AJ, is an exception but she's one of the few."

"There are more exceptions than you know, brother. Maybe you shouldn't judge people until you get to know them. Some people from the forgotten continent are alright. Besides," Carlito paused, whistling. The door opened and inside a young lady with curly dark-brown hair and butter-pecan skin entered the room, "Nidia, mas cervesa y jugo de naranja (More beer and orange juice)."

She bowed with a smile and exited the room.

"Gracias (Thank you)," Carlito smiled, watching her leave. "Brother, you mean to honestly tell me that you don't think she's hot?"

Prince punched the table, "You love the ladies more than you love to conquer, that's your problem," Prince snapped.

"No offense, brother," Carlito chuckled, "but I'm going to start questioning your manhood if you tell me the woman that comes back with your beer is ugly."

"All breed of vermin are ugly to me." Prince snarled. "Sithis is going down…and Ezra…she's going to join him!"

"Oh shit," Carlito rolled his eyes, considering changing his order. He might need a drink after this. Prince was a powderkeg that was about to explode at any moment. His brother had to be wasted. There was no way anyone was attacking Sithis. There was no way to take down the Supreme Pharaoh unless—" Carlito thought for a moment. He noticed the accelerated level of drinking and the high level of anger his brother was displaying. Prince (Mohammed) was typically pissed off about something, usually something regarding the white people or 'northern vermin' as he continued to label them, but since he'd stepped off the back of his Charizard in the newly established colony of the eastern empire, he seemed crankier than usual and Carlito (Imhotep) figured he knew why.

"Let it go, bro." Carlito suggested, trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm supposed to allow that vermin to come into my kingdom and embarrass me in front of my queen and my people?"

Carlito nodded, "Yeah, you are but that's not why you're angry. That was over a month ago. You're pissed about what happened a few days ago."

"Refresh my memory." Mohammed hissed, pretending he didn't remember.

A soft knock heralded the entrance of two women. Both their skin was sun kissed and tanned, long hair that fell over their shoulders, tight and sculpted bodies, firm shaped breasts and hips gift-wrapped in red and pink bikinis with silk scarves tied around their waists as makeshift skirts that danced in the wind.

Without a word, each woman sat glasses on the table, filled to the brim. Two filled with beer, one orange juice.

As the women left, Carlito couldn't help but smile. Prince, however, glared at them. Carlito suppressed a chuckle, "Are they ugly?"

"All women are gold-digging whores," Prince scathingly snarled, plucking his glass and pouring it down his throat.

Carlito shook his head, "Maybe, but some are pretty good at other things too. Like 'Ludum de Ra (The Game Of Ra)' a few days ago."

Ludum de Ra was a sports game played between two opposing teams. The goal was to put an orange ball (the sun) into a hoop that elevated ten feet in the air. The modern day name of this game was basketball.

Prince glared at his brother, returning to pacing back-and-forth, "I was drunk. That's the only reason-"

Carlito shook his head, "Let it go, bro. The women were better shooters and besides, everyone loses sometimes."

"Whatever." Prince finally found a seat in the dark corner of the chamber, sipping his beer and sulking.

Carlito smiled on the inside. The loss wasn't what was haunting Prince so much. "Charlotte can play bro. Give her props, she's got a wet jumper and a handle."

"No," Prince slurred, "That woman is a role-player. Nothing more and nothing less. She's built like Tarzan and I'll make her look like Jane."

"Bro," Carlito smiled, unable to hold it back anymore, "Can you take a stepback and realize that you're trash-talking a woman?"

Since when had Carlito become such a diplomat? Perhaps traveling, experiencing more cultures and learning how to lead people and govern an empire had molded him into a more level-headed pharaoh. An off-on switch to his typically hot-tempered and brash personality that would come out only in situations such as these, situations of his brother pissed off and ready to build a suicide squad to launch a coup against the Supreme Pharaoh because he had lost a basketball game to a white woman.

"Fucking role player," Prince cursed, "That vermin."

The Game of Ra had taken place last week during a friendly tour that Kemet had presented to the countries of the Forsaken Continent. The Forbidden Continent of Europe. After arguments and meetings and Prince's constant objections to allowing 'vermin' into the Eastern territories, Almighty Isis and Sithis had overruled the pharaoh. Another stain of embarrassment to the East. Kemet (The North) and Sithis had also organized a goodwill Game of Ra between the Forsaken Continent and the Pharaohs. To prevent nationalism and patriotism the teams were divided based on gender. Charlotte, royalty of some shanty country called Britain was a dominant scorer with incredible fundamentals. One of the best players anyone had ever seen. Prince, drunk or sober, would have had a rough time guarding her, possibly? Prince swore being inebriated was the sole-reason Charlotte managed to score 28 points on him.

Carlito found the entire thing funny. Prince was behaving like a five year-old about the entire thing. He must have forgotten that Sasha had beaten him a few times as well.

It wasn't the lost that tortured the pharaoh. It was the fact that a so-called 'inferior being' had embarrassed him on top of all else that had happened with Sithis.

"Why not challenge her to a rematch?"

Prince shook his head, "I'm not playing against that role player again. Crushing her would prove nothing. She's not in my league."

Carlito shrugged, "Well," changing the subject, "just so you know…that 'role player' is on her way here now."

Prince glared at his brother, "Why?"

"The people on the Forsaken Northern Land love the cacao plants of this land here. They love chocolate." Carlito explained, "And there are some powerful pokemon in that region. Pokemon we've never seen or heard of. Ice pokemon."

"Psssh," Prince snorted. "Vermin pokemon," he muttered, "we don't need them."

"Bro," Carlito spoke, "you've got to let go of what Lady G told you all those years ago."

"Why let go of the truth?" Prince challenged, "Those vermin don't want peace and harmony with our people. All they want is our land, our resources. Everything they say is a lie."

"You're really going to judge every being with white skin that you meet based on the words of some old quack?" Carlito rolled his eyes, relinquishing the fact that his words wouldn't get through to his brother.

"They've turned you." Prince scoffed in disbelief, a look of betrayal in his eyes. "Sithis, Ezra, these…," still watching his tongue, "people around you….they've turned you-"

"If that's what you want to call it," Carlito nonchalantly shrugged, standing up, "You can't judge every single person based off what one bitter and angry crackpot says."

Prince said nothing. He turned away from his brother, fuming with anger and anguish. His brother, the man that he'd built an empire that was on track to become a dynasty with, was changing. Success was altering the mind of his brother. Had Carlito forgotten about the blood spilled on the Forsaken Land? Had he forgotten how many soldiers had been slaughtered by The King of Kings?

Carlito clutched the glass of beer and sipped. Prince was powerful because of his stubbornness to never quit. There were some things in life that one had to let go of. Anger was one of them. Anger was an ember that could spark into a wildfire that could consume even the most successful of men. The Eastern Dynasty was more than intact. Proxy-kingdoms had been established. Food, commerce, military and economics were all gradually growing in Asia and this warm Latin region. The brainchild of the two brothers was a future where the East would be so powerful that not even the Supreme Pharaoh or other Swords could challenge them.

If they did not plan to conquer and take control of the Forsaken Land, the best thing would be to create trade or an alliance that would deter the forsaken from fathoming attacking their land. Sasha embraced peace, trade and harmony with the forsaken north while Prince continued to oppose it based on the ideals of the tribal prophet Cynthia G. Her words to Prince the day after he'd taken the throne continued to guide his anger and prejudice against the forsaken and had continued to guide his tongue to regard them as 'vermin'.

'Beware of one with kind eyes…Kemet, Ethiopia, Atlantis, the Congo, everything will fall the day you embrace the ivory skin of the forsaken'

Prince carried the weight of those words solely on his shoulders. Nearly a decade had passed since he'd assumed the responsibilities of the throne and the Eastern Empire had grown like clockwork.

Why change now?

Persephone/AJ. Carlito's queen was not one of them. She was an outsider of Latin descent that Prince reluctantly accepted.

'Well, at least she's not a forsaken vermin, hmmph, you could find a lot better brother. I thought I taught you better.' Prince had said after being informed by Teddy of his brother eloping.

There had been a fight between the two that day.

The brothers over time had learned to tolerate eachother's differences. All Carlito wished was that Prince would give one forsaken a chance to prove Madam G's prejudice premonition wrong.

Carlito stared at the ceiling of the private beach quarters. Prince's hatred had only one positive effect, the conspiring and scheming against Sithis and Ezra had completely ceased thankfully.

xoxoxo

"I'm so crispy right now," Charlotte moaned, climbing off the back of a giant draconic pokemon with a long tail. The dragon was sky blue with a gray lower jaw and thick blue scales with red markings on its throat and enormous violet-red wings.

"Yah," Becky nodded, pulling off her goggles, "es too hot down 'ere in these par's." Becky Lynch, wearing a long olive-green tunic that trailed past her thighs and copper-brown sandals, rested her face against the scales of her Salamence, "Goo` flyin', Zeig."

The dragon groaned appreciatively.

*Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon. Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this pokemon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws, weights over 200 pounds, it able to exhale powerful blasts of fire while flying.*

Charlotte, wearing a pearl white toga and sandals stepped into the sand and surveyed the area. There wasn't a soldier or guard in sight. Two pharaohs in the middle of nowhere completely unguarded? Was Carlito up to something? she wondered. "Becky," Charlotte called, spotting a tanned woman waving to them, "You've never met the Eastern Pharaoh have you?"

"Imhotep (Carlito) es a pretty grea' guy." Becky smiled, "Ee `eally liked Ireland when ee an es wife visited."

Charlotte looked into Becky's eyes, "Prince?"

"Mohammed (Prince)?" Becky stared at the blue sky, "Prince? Prince? Prince?" Repeating the name, "Nah, I dun think I 'ave."

Charlotte thought for a moment. How could she best prepare Becky for the amount of insults that Prince would relentlessly hammer them with? Becky wasn't known for her restraint and wouldn't take too kindly to his insults. "First of all, you have to hide Zeig."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when you first got Zeig?"

"Yeah, Carlito traded Zeig ta me 'ears ago," Becky nodded.

"And Zeig wouldn't obey you no matter what you did."

"Yeah," Becky nodded, "Stubborn, tha' one."

"Well, Carlito solved that problem, remember?"

"Yeah, ee took Zeig away for a few days an' when Zeig came back it was like Zeig was completely differen'."

"Well, Prince kind of solved that problem. He's the King of Dragons. All dragons follow his commands. Prince doesn't know that Carlito gave Zeig to you. If Prince finds out that Carlito gave one of the empires dragons to us that could cause problems."

Becky bit her lower lip. Zeig hated being inside his pokeball. He would obey but he would also hate Becky for it.

"Please, Becky."

Becky stared at the heavens for options, an answer.

Nothing.

Then, she spotted something. A gray speck that quickly fell from the sky like a meteor with a loud scream following. A large bird with long smooth yellow and violet feathers swooped onto the sand beside Zeig.

"Wooo," Paige heartily cheered climbing off the back of the brown bird.

Still clutching onto the feathers of the bird was a man of average-height, chocolate-brown skin dotted with beads of sweat, brown eyes wide with fear and a short curly afro of black hair.

The dragon stared at the bird with envy, yearning to be back in the sky.

"Ladies," Paige cooed, opening her arms and embracing Charlotte.

Charlotte studied Paige; the Queen of the South's moon-white skin still had its pale glow. Unaffected by the sun in any way, "How do you not get tanned living in the south?"

Paige held a finger to her lips, "That's top secret."

"She never leaves our bedroom." Corin coughed, climbing off the back of the bird. "Good flying," he gasped, patting the beak of the bird, "Horus."

*Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile*

Charlotte respectfully bowed to the Southern Pharaoh, "It's always a pleasure to be in your presence."

"And yours." Corin responded.

"Are any of the other pharaohs coming?" Paige asked.

Corin didn't answer, instead he said, "Sithis sent us." Corin explained without being asked for a reason for being there. "The…integration has to begin today."

"Integration?" Becky repeated.

Prince's hostile attitude was affecting more than just the East. It was affecting trade and negotiations for all of the empires. A Calm. A time of peace without war throughout the entire world would come the day Prince was willing to cooperate with the forsaken or be wise enough to hold his tongue and allow the others empires to proceed with pursuing their interests.

"Well," Paige cocked her head, "Prince isn't the nicest guy towards people whose skin doesn't have a tint to it."

"Oooohhhh," Becky nodded, suddenly understanding what Charlotte had been trying to get at, "Well, ee'll be nice ta me," marching up the sand.

"Becky wait!" Charlotte called but it was too late, Becky was already across the sand and in front of the Latina woman that had waved to them.

"Here we go." Corin sighed alongside the Pidgeot and still free Salamence.

xoxoxo


	213. Chapter 194 Pretty Casket 2

xoxoxo

"Ello," Becky snapped, hurrying past the first latina and shoving the wooden door open.

The miniature beach house that Becky entered would have mesmerized her had her temper not been flaring.

The walls of the kitchen she entered were decorated with numerous pieces of artwork. Each painting depicted something different.

The portrait that stood out the most to Becky was one that depicted a Typhlosion.

The echidna-like creature stood at the peak of mountain, it's fiery mane retracted as it stared at a celestial-blue moon. The moon cried sparkling tears, stars that radiated their swift over the mountain and the Typhlosion. Etched into moon's surface there was a face that could faintly be deciphered. (Persephone?)

Becky ignored the 2nd latina in the kitchen and hurried into the adjacent dining room.

xoxoxo

The dining room was a dark candle-lit chamber. The table was large enough for only a handful of people to dine at. Sitting at the front of the table, fingers impatiently drumming, was a familiar face that smiled as she entered the chamber, "Nice flight?" Carlito smiled softly.

"Always," Becky smiled, respectfully bowing to the pharaoh before embracing him.

A hiss of disgust in the distant corner lured Becky's gaze to Prince. The Dragon King glared at her through the candlelight before snobbishly turning away.

"Wha's yer problem?" Becky curtly asked.

Prince tipsily stumbled to his feet, leaning against the wall for balance.

He was finished here. He was done with the Latin region. At the first sign of trouble the pathetic halflings would likely join the vermin.

Where would he go? As far away from the forsaken vermin as he could. Asia was the territory furthet away from the forsaken land and out of the forsaken's reach. A perk to having proxy-kingdoms there for him.

As Prince stood Corin, Charlotte and Paige entered the chamber.

"Already drunk, Prince?" Paige scoffed.

Mohammed's eyes fixed onto the Glampire, wearing black silk dress. Paige intrepidly crossed the room, "You have got to smile more," throwing her arms around Prince.

Charlotte flinched.

Becky sternly watched the pharaoh's reaction.

Carlito casually offered Corin a drink. Neither of the pharaohs looked surprised when Prince warily hugged Paige, "Not yet," he lied.

Charlotte looked at Corin. Prince didn't have the usual repulsed look on his face around Paige the always had around other whites. Why? She wondered.

Becky didn't know what to make of what was transpiring. She'd entered the chamber and felt a poisonous vibe from Prince. Now, around Paige, he seemed comfortable but still awkward.

"Don't go. Have a drink with me first." Paige offered, lightly jabbing Prince in the sternum and batting her painted eyelashes at him.

Prince downcast his eyes, "You truly are a persuasive..." he paused, trying to select the appropriate word, "queen."

Paige innocently crossed her arms behind her back, "what could you possibly mean, pharaoh?"

Prince nearly laughed. The weak smile forming on his lips seemed to cool the boiling tension in the chamber.

She took note of the edge the other ladies were on and Paige placed her hands on her hips, "Are you being mean again, Prince?"

"I haven't said a word to any..." He paused again, struggling to not speak the derogatory slur, "err, I've said and done nothing except drink."

When Paige turned to Carlito the pharaoh nodded, validating Prince's alibi.

Paige leaned forward, carefully tucking Prince's dreadlocks behind his ear, "Don't be a naughty pharaoh," she whispered.

"Or else?"

Paige smiled, "I might tell Sasha what a naughty pharaoh you've been."

Prince whispered, "When you say naughty why does it sound so-"

"Sexy." Paige completed.

Prince looked like his heart had just stopped. An albinoid sexy? No! Impossible!

"Different." Prince concluded.

Paige backed away, her cleavage a golden-orange glow under the candlelight, "I can sometimes be naughty myself," speaking at a natural volume.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carlito coughed almost choking on his beer, "What in the world are you two talking about?"

Paige mischievously smiled, "thats our little secret."

Becky blinked, a befuddled look on her face. What was going on? Was Prince a fascist bastard or was a cool guy like his brother? Only one way to find out.

"Um thirsty," Becky declared, picking up untouched glass of orange juice and swallowing it in a gulp. She walked over to Prince, glass extended, "Share a pint wit' me?"

Prince glared at the nerve of the stranger. Who in the hell did she think she was? Pharaohs were descendants of the Gods. She was albinoid genetic garbage that crawled in caves to him.

"Sasha?" Paige yawned.

Prince stared at his half-full glass of beer. The thing he feared the most from his Queen was her mouth and the hours and days of listening to her gripe, complain and shout at him for no reason.

Prince hesitantly raised his glass and poured a quarter of his remaining beer into Becky's glass.

Before slamming the beer, Becky smiled at Prince, "cheers."

"Cheers?" He sardonicly repeated. What the hell did that mean? He wondered as Carlito summoned the staff of the villa.

"Le's play a game if oo an' yer mates are up fer it," Becky smiled at Prince, Corin and Carlito.

Upon hearing the word 'game', Prince stared at Charlotte.

The blond smiled stared back at him, "What game are we playing, Becky?" Smiling confidently.

"Carlito, ee're gonna need alotta cups. We're playing Beer Pong." Becky answered.

Prince, Carlito and Corin looked at Paige.

Paige shrugged, "What am I your personal 'White Woman Guide'?"

"Yup." The three simultaneously responded.

"Well, I don't have a clue what it is."

Charlotte stared into Prince's bloodshot mocha-brown eyes, "Do you wanna know how to play, pharaoh?" She asked with a slight swagger.

Prince looked like he'd been force-fed earwax. He refused to give this Role Player the satisfaction of 'teaching' him something. Prince turned to the carrot-haired stranger, "How do we play?"

According to the stranger, who introduced herself as Becky, Beer Pong is generally played by teams of two in which each team takes turn throwing a ball into the other team's cups.

Once a ball lands in a cup, the cup is taken away and the opponent then drinks the contents of the cup. If both teammates hit cups, the balls are rolled back and they get to shoot again.

As the pharaohs lined up on one side of the table and the women the other, Prince's eyes were attached to Charlotte like a laser. This would be his vengeance.

xoxoxoxo

"Let me shoo' already." Becky irritably pouted as another ball splashed into a cup.

Charlotte eyed her target, the center cup and flicked the ball, sinking another shot.

Prince glared at the tiny ball. Plucking it from the glass and aiming for another cup.

"Okay," AJ (Persephone) impatiently scoffed. While Prince and Charlotte continued their showdown, the rest were sober, bored and thirsty. "I'm calling an audible." Carlito announced as Prince's shot fell into the cup yet again.

Corin glanced at the hourglass in the corner. Judging from the amount of sand at the bottom, the two had been dueling for nearly twelve minutes.

Prince took aim, cocked-black and fired. The ball glided through the air, arcing slightly and then…

CLAP

In one single motion, AJ had reached out and intercepted the ball.

"What the—" Prince snapped.

"We wanna play too," AJ smiled at Charlotte and Prince.

Before Prince could open his mouth to speak, Carlito shot a threatening glare at his brother that clearly translated to 'don't even think about it. Not in my kingdom'. AJ was right. Despite the fact that he understood the competitive nature of his brother and Charlotte as well, this grudge match was becoming ridiculous.

"It's okay. Let him shoot." Charlotte protested.

"No," AJ shook her head, "It's my turn," skipping to the front of the table and politely shooing Prince away.

Charlotte sighed, dropping her ball into Becky's hand.

AJ fired, the ball bounced off the brim of the cup and onto the floor. With a smile, AJ picked up a glass of warm beer and drank.

Becky smirked, shaking her head. Had AJ missed on purpose? Well, Becky was about to. She casually tossed the ball, purposely air-balling.

Charlotte shook her head, watching Corin miss and drink.

After Carlito fired his shot, Prince picked up the ball, ready to shoot.

"'Ow bou'," Becky began as Prince's shot effortlessly rolled into a cup, "'oo two guard eachother. Make it interestin'," she suggested as Charlotte's shot dropped.

Prince and Charlotte stared at eachother, both reading the reaction of the other. "It doesn't matter if she guards me or not."

Charlotte chuckled as more shots flew and more beer was swallowed.

Prince picked up his ball, spinning it between his fingertips as Charlotte approached him, arm raised to challenge his shot. "It doesn't matter," Prince cockily shook his head, lowering the ball to his knee. With a quick flick, the ball arced into air, coiling like a rainbow before splashing into the cup.

"Lucky," Charlotte smiled, gathering her ball as Prince crossed the table to challenge her shot. "You can't guard me," Charlotte giggled, turning her back to him and juggling the ball. As he raised his arm, Charlotte stepped backwards, using her hips to throw him off-balance.

AJ crossed her arms, watching Charlotte attempt to back-down Prince. Watching Charlotte's ass grind against Prince's manhood, noticing the bulge beneath his garments as she softly kneaded her body against his.

Charlotte pivoted, turning and fired her shot. The shot descended like an airplane caught in turbulence and shakily banked into the cup. "Still think I'm a role player?" Reaching low and lightly patting his thigh.

Prince turned away, silently walking towards the dark corner and adjusting his trousers, attempting to hide his erection.

"Someone's got jungle-fever." Carlito joked, drawing laughter from everyone.

"Shut up," Prince irritably hissed.

"Relax, brother. It's only human." Carlito continued, taking a shot.

As Prince hid his manhood, guilt, anger and confusion invaded his mind. A Vermin? A white woman had aroused him? How? There was nothing beautiful about her, was there? She wasn't sexy, was she? She was an albinoid, right? Then why was he hard? Perhaps he had been daydreaming about Sasha? No. All that consumed him was the thought of defeating Charlotte. The satisfaction of proving to that role player that she was inferior to him. He'd been thinking about Charlotte. A white woman. So why was his dick hard?

(Fucking role player.) Prince thought, bitterly glaring at her smiling face.

xoxoxoxo

Caramel-brown skin, long dark hair, almond-brown eyes, petite and dressed for the tropic weather, AJ casually sipped her beer, "Prince," she called after the beer pong game had concluded, "Who do you think won?"

Prince shook his head, "I was drunk."

"Excuses, excuses," AJ smiled, "But you can't say Charlotte is a role player anymore."

Charlotte smiled, sitting beside Prince, "Well, you didn't lose," Charlotte nodded, "It was a draw…where did you learn to shoot like that."

Prince turned to Charlotte, an appalled look in his eyes. How dare she ask him such questions? "Why do you want to know? So you can steal our secrets just like you plan on stealing our land?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"Ee don' wan' your land." Becky interjected, "Ee wan-"

"I wasn't talking to you, vermin," Prince cut her off; "This is an A and B conversation. You can C your way out."

"Well," Carlito spoke up, "You can C your way out of my kingdom. You can C your way back home without a flight or a pokemon. Then we'll C how far you get. I don't want that shit in my kingdom."

Prince nodded, "Apologies," glancing at everyone.

Becky glared at Prince.

Charlotte slid closer to Prince, "You're a good shooter."

Prince hesitated, part of him wanting to slide away from her.

"You wanna play one-on-one sometime?" Charlotte challenged.

"Where exactly?" Paige naughtily asked.

"The court, of course." Charlotte clarified.

"That's not what it sounded like." AJ jabbed.

"I joke, I keed, I keed." Charlotte shrugged.

"No thank you," Prince responded.

"Scared?"

"You're no competition." Prince added.

Charlotte laughed, "Stubborn til the end."

Becky glared at Prince, "Prince, wha's yer problem?"

"Becky," Charlotte drawled.

"No," Becky shook her head, "Em curious. Why are oo such a douche to ers bu' so nice ter Paige?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Corin spoke, "It would help if you tell us why."

The women all gave Corin an astounded look. Even the other pharaohs had no clue why Prince was so hostile towards non-black people.

Prince slammed his beer on the table, leaping to his feet and marching out of the villa.

"Bro," Carlito called as the Eastern Pharaoh stomped across the sand. His eyes wide with surprise at the sight that greeted him as he stepped outside. A dragon rested in the sand a football field's distance away.

"Zeig?" Prince gawked, hurrying across the sand to the Salamence.

"Shit," Carlito hissed, glaring at Becky as Prince approached the dragon.

Xoxoxo

What she heard next sent chills up Becky's spine, a roaring hiss boomed through the air. Prince's lips moved but what escaped was a dark hissing roar. He was speaking in the tongue of a dragon. The only word her ears could discern was "Zeig".

The Salamence craned its head, bowing to Prince. It then turned to Becky, staring at its owner.

Prince then turned to Carlito, "You've been giving them our dragons?!"

Carlito exhaled, glaring at Becky and Charlotte, shaking his head with frustration.

"I made a trade, brother. It was a decision I made and because of it we've been able to study ice-types."

Prince shook his head, furiously. What had happened to Carlito? What was his willingness to cooperate with the forsaken? It must have been that queen Carlito had married. She must have manipulated him into making these piss-poor decisions like giving the Empire's weapons to the forsaken.

"We don't need anything from those forsaken vermin! We'd slaughter them if they ever made a move!"

"STOP IT!" Becky snapped, marching up the sand.

"Oh shit," Paige hissed, following and reaching for Becky.

"No," Becky tore away, "I'm tired of yur bullshit!" Becky stood inches from Prince, "ee've only bin nice to ya an' oo've been an arsehole."

"If I wanted your manners I'd ask for them." Prince snorted, "The manners of a vermin," he shrugged, "Like I'd care."

Paige shook her head, taking Becky's arm, "Come on, just let it-"

"No!" Becky stubbornly snapped, glaring at Prince.

Prince turned away from the red-head, ignoring her, "I refuse to breathe the same air as these vermin, brother."

"Sithis," Corin breathed, "He's not going to approve of-"

"To hell with that cracker!" Prince snapped, "He should not rule. How in the hell can Seers like Cynthia condemn my brother for marrying an outsider but bow to a pale-faced pharaoh." Prince snorted, reaching beneath his shirt and plucking a pokeball.

Carlito strode forward, "One more word, brother," he cautioned, "Just one," he whispered.

"It's nothing personal," Prince shook his head; "Our kind and their kind aren't meant to mix," pointing to Becky and Charlotte.

Paige shook her head, "It sure seemed like you wanted to do a bit of mixing earlier," gazing at Prince's groin.

Prince fumed, throwing the pokeball, "Melbu, let's go."

Prince quickly mounted the back of his Charizard glaring at the remaining members. "I apologize for leaving, brother, but I have some important things to take care of…protecting our empire from forsaken trash that have infiltrated and confused the pharaohs into selling their souls to lay in the arms of whores!" Prince hissed as Melbu's wings opened and the lizard exploded into the sky, gliding eastbound.

Carlito reached into his pocket, gripping a pokeball.

"Don't!" AJ snapped, gripping Carlito's wrist. "Don't," her voice softened.

Corin shook his head, "You know what Sithis will say, if we tell him your brother-"

Carlito nodded, "That's why we're not going to tell Sithis anything except the truth."

Paige narrowed her eyes, "I'm not following."

"Maybe we forget his little outburst," Carlito advised, extending his arm and sighing as a glass was put into his hand, "but we remember to tell Sithis about Prince's dick getting hard."

"Well," Paige shrugged, "Believe it or not, that's progress, especially in regards to Prince."

Carlito nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Becky looked at Paige, "Ee didn't seem ta 'ave a problem with oo."

"He calls me high-yellow." Paige shrugged. "He claims I'm light-skinned."

"How did that happen?" Charlotte asked.

"He danced with her at the harvest." Corin responded. "Since he saw her dance, he said she doesn't move like a white woman, she dances like a sista so he started considering Paige light-skinned."

"Oh," Becky shrugged, "Ell, I guess I'll ave ta take dancin' lesson then. I dance like I 'ave two left feet."

"Me too," Charlotte admitted.

"Well," AJ clutched the two girls hands, "Let's continue talking about what you really came here to talk about."

Carlito nodded, leading the group back into the villa.

xoxoxo

Ethiopia

Everything around her was…beautiful, the clothes, the buildings, the people, the food, the environment.

Eva stared at the markings in a thick booklet. She sat in a wooden chair in a fertile garden enveloped by wildflowers and filled with Ledyba and Beautifly. The image of a room filled with statues depicting the pharaohs with their signature companion.

"What's this?" Eva asked, staring at the booklet.

"This is one of the steps the pharaohs take towards immortality." Teddy, the tiny royal advisor, smiled.

"Immortality?" Eva blinked.

"It's amazing that you speak our native tongue so well." Teddy complimented.

"I studied A LOT," she smiled.

"Well, playa," Teddy cleared his throat, "the pharaohs are living, walking Gods but their bodies are human. This is how we ensure that they will live forever." Pointing to the massive statue at the center. "No one ever really dies." Teddy smiled, "the energy of Almighty Queen Isis will be stored in this statue and can be reawakened when the time comes."

"All of the pharaohs have these?" Eva asked.

"Yes," Teddy nodded, "In different places scattered throughout the world."

"Where's this one? I'd love to see it." Eva smiled curiously.

"That, even I don't know. Only the pharaohs know the locations of their spiritual sanctuaries. They are pretty caskets that house a piece of the pharaohs to be reawakened in the future. The tombs here house their bodies and bones and treasures but it is their sanctuaries that will reawaken their souls and their true power."

Eva blinked, staring at the statues in the book and wondering where each pharaoh`s statue possibly could be.

xoxoxoxo


	214. Chapter 195 Pretty Casket 3

As Melbu ripped through the misty clouds, Mohammed/Prince clamped his eyes shut and sailed into a drunken slumber. The warm scales of the blazing lizard were one of the most comfortable places that existed to him.

A low growl of understanding rippled from Melbu's throat as she glided across the heavens, carrying the pharaoh home.

It had been alot of baggage delivered to him simultaneously.

In the end we are all alone. That was a bitter pill to swallow. Everyone, his own brother and wife included, were cutting deals with the enemy behind his back and auctioning off his companions and weapons to the highest bidder. The once-glorious eastern war-machine had been reduced to a whore-machine.

"How dare they," Prince whispered as he drifted to sleep on the back of his dragon.

xoxoxo

The technology of the eastern empire was mindblowing to behold. Every night, when Eva would lie down in the guest room to draft a letter to her family and the advisors, she would find herself struggling to describe the numerous things she had seen throughout her days in the the eastern empire. Their methods of filtering water, construction, pollination, agriculture, astrology, arithmetic, combat and countless other things were futuristic.

That afternoon, Eva lounged in straw-woven chair, her 'fragile' skin shielded from the merciless sun by the shade of the palace.

Theodore, aka Teddy, sat across from her donning crimson-and-gold robes. Smiling at the clear sky while he sipped tea.

Eva's dress had been nicknamed the bleeding demon. Rose-red to compliment her hair. Upon translating the word demon Eva indignantly looked at Teddy, "demon?"

Teddy unapologetically responded, "ivory skin is an abomination in our land. One that can't live under God's son, the arbiter of life can't be called an angel. Why would God send his angels into a world under a sun that burns them?"

Eva had no answer at that moment. Even now, as she sat in the shade, she was still unable to answer Teddy's philosophic inquiry.

"Is it always like this?" Eva asked curiously.

Teddy shook his head. "No. This is our calm."

"Calm?"

"Not everyone respected Mohammed as pharaoh when he first was awarded power. Some rulers were negotiated with, some were...dealt with, others followed. Long story short, our army has been fighting for over a decade but finally there is peace in our land. The Calm."

Eva nodded, "How did the pharaoh deal with those that wouldn't bow to him?"

Teddy smiled, "First, he consulted me. Then, we handled the situation in the most efficient way."

"Like what?" Eva curiously asked.

Teddy cast his eyes to the heavens. His mind fishing through his ocean of memories for one example.

"Wel, playa-"

Playa? Why did he keep calling her that? What did it mean? She wondered.

"There was this one playa awhile back-"

Playa? He'd said it again.

"named," Teddy continued, "Olu. Olu was one of the generals of the empire and he couldn't accept the fact that a soldier ranked lower than him had been selected to be ruler so he put out the word."

"Huh?"

"A hit."

Eva gave Teddy a puzzled look, "what do you mean?"

"The one playa Olu was gon pay another playa to take out Prince."

"Take him out where?" Eva asked.

Teddy buried his face in his hands, "Anubis take me now," he sighed, "Olu was offering gold to whoever killed the pharaoh."

"Aaaah," the enlighteneded Eva understood, "an assassination."

"Yes," Teddy hissed emotionally, relieved she finally understood. "So," Teddy cleared his throat, "the playa had few ways to manuever. Especially when noticed that Jubba, one of the palace guards had began follow him more-and-more."

"Why didn't just order the execution of the two?"

"The playa had just taken the throne and couldn't because doing so would give off the reputation of a tyrant and unite his enemies and doubters. Killing the soldier would dull the military's trust and loyalty towards him."

"So what did he do?"

Teddy nodded proudly, "What did Olu's orders display? The showed him to be a coward. He wanted Prince gone but didn't have the courage to do it himself."

"Prince did everything I told him to do. After that few challenged him, playa."

"What'd he do?"

"He took bodyguards with him on a day that Jubba was following him. The bodyguards hid in the shadows. Then, they sprang up out if nowhere and one grabbed Jubba and they held him down while the other took a knife and sliced Jubba's face open. Not to kill him, but deep enough to leave a scar. Then, the pharaoh waited.

Jubba returned to Olu wanting revenge. Wanting Olu to mobilize against the pharaoh. Olu said no and insisted that Jubba finish the job on his own but after having face slashed open Jubba was having second thoughts of going near the pharaoh alone and so was anyone else that had thought about it after seeing the scar that Jubba had on his face. This move also exposed Olu for the coward he was. After seeing what happened to Jubba, nobody else wanted the bounty. If Olu really wanted the throne he would have to take it by himself. The pharaoh had displayed that he wasn't an easy target but a well-protected one and it also bolstered the pride of the soldiers when open applications to become Medjai."

"Medjai?"

"The sacred boyguards of the pharaohs," Teddy explained. "The young pharaoh had checkmated the general, playa."

Eva stared at Teddy. So the bald turtle-like elder was one of the key decision-makers in times of crisis. "What happened to General Olu?"

Teddy shrugged suspiciously, "He later disappeared. Gone and there wasn't anything we could do about it."

As Eva's mind conjured the possibilities of Olu's fate, a series of piercing srieks emanated from the heavens followed by a booming room.

"Now, that sounds like Melbu," Teddy smiled, standing. He stepped out into the sun. Using his fingers as a visor, he scanned the sky.

Curious, Eva did the same.

Overhead, she spotted four beings flying in a diamond-shaped formation.

The beings swelled larger as the descended and turned, sharply coiling around the palace.

Then, she saw him. Tall, dark, handsome but also with an air cool confidence as his long dreadlocks danced in the wind, coconut-brown sky spotted with beads of sweet, chocolate-brown eyes focused as the orange lizard he rode pulled up, braking before, slamming its feet into the green grass of the courtyard.

"Thank you," the pharaoh waved as the Skarmory and other two Imperial Air Corps that had escorted him upon his return to Ethiopian airspace.

"That was some landing, playa." Teddy smiled, crossing the grass as Prince dismounted, "How's Carlito?"

Prince shook his head, that question provoked many responses, none of them good, "Where's my queen?"

Then, Prince spotted something. A forsaken albinoid was crossing the courtyard and headed for him. Long flaming red hair, dressed in a scarlet-red dress, "It's an honor to be in your presence, pharaoh," Eva bowed, "I am Natalie Eva Marie of Rome."


	215. Chapter 196 Pretty Casket 4

xoxoxo

Prince, shirtless, wearing golden manacles on his wrists, thick necklaces, a crimson skirt and bronze sandals stared down at Eva from his tyranical height

Prince glared at the redhead then turned to Teddy, "why is this abominable vermin in my palace?"

Teddy calmly bowed, "Lady Eva is an emissary from-"

"Blahblah," Prince nonchalantly chattered, "Why is this cracker here?"

Cracker? Eva thought, feeling the acid in Prince's voice but unsure of what the pharaoh meant. She'd never heard the word used as a means to describe and label a person.

"She is a guest of Almighty Queen Isis, pharaoh." Teddy answered.

Prince snorted, childishly stomping on the grass and marching past Eva and Teddy, "Fly, Melbu!" He furiously snapped as he made his way to the palace.

The Charizard growled before exploding into the sky and soaring across the Ethiopian sky.

Eva nervously turned to Teddy, "did I do something wrong?"

Teddy placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry about it, playa. He's probably exhausted from his travels."

"Oh."

"You'll join us for dinner tonight. Should be a feast now that the pharaoh has returned."

Eva cocked her head, "The last few nights haven't been feasts?"

"Nah, Almighty Isis eats little and a completely different diet compared to the pharaoh."

Eva smiled, imagination running as wild as a toddler with a crayon, "I can't wait."

xoxoxo

Ethiopia was just as he'd left it. A metropolis cloaked in the shadow of a massive forest and an array of fortresses in the heavens carried on the shoulders of an invisible telekinetic force.

When his sandals reached the marble floor of the palace, the soldiers that patrolled the royal grounds froze-in-place and saluted the returning pharaoh.

"Carry on, carry on," He smiled politely, despite the stress and anxiety that plagued him. Having been a former soldier, Prince understood how tedious the task of rendering honors in the middle of performing duties could be. And holding a salute for almost ten minutes because a high-ranking officer or official never gave the order to resume duty was frustrating.

(Fucking role player.) The pharaoh thought bitterly. How had she done the impossible? What sorcery had it been? How had she tricked his body into desiring the one thing that would destroy it?

She had sold salt to a slug. A mongoose to a snake.

How?

How did role player manipulate his body into yearning to be inside her? He frantically pondered as two guards pulled open the thick gates of the palace.

And still, the vermin witches fairy magic was still affecting him. The red haired garbage in his courtyard had also tricked his body.

What was happening to him? He felt more confused than a teenager in puberty.

"Pharaoh, it's always a blessing of Ra to see you healthy." A voice interrupted his brooding.

Prince glanced up. The mountain of a man standing behind him was enormous. Dark-chocolate skin, thick black beard and neck-length black hair twisted. His arms were as wide as a tree trunk and his chest was the size of a barrel.

"Odehd/Mark Henry," Prince exhaled, outstretching his arms and embracing his most trusted confidant and Medjai, "you good?"

"Always good, pharaoh."

Prince shook his head, "you don't have to call me that."

"I know." Mark backed out of the arms of his longtime friend, "you look like shit. pharaoh. What's eating ya?"

Prince didn't hesitate to reveal his mental strife to his confidant, "I've been bewitched by a white vermin."

Mark placed his hands on his hips, "Whatchu mean?" Cocking his head.

Prince explained to Mark everything that had transpired in Uruguay and his intrioduction to Eva. "I don't know what to do."

Mark opened his mouth and burst into laughter, "so what's the problem?"

"You don't get it," grabbing a handful of his dreadlockd, "Man, I should cut my dick off." Prince hissed.

"Whoa, whoa," Mark chuckled, "it ain't that serious. Just tell the white girls,It's sexual, baby, huuuuuuuuuuh," Mark sang, throwing a beefy arm around Prince, "hooooooouuuuuu...and I wanna give it all to you..."

Prince stifled a laugh. Mark always knew how to make him laugh.

"What we eatin' tonight?"

Prince shrugged, "I don't know, man. I'm dead after that trip."

"You gotta eat tho."

Mark was right. Prince needed food. He'd been drinking so much that his body was ignoring food. "You know what, tonight...you pick."

"For real?"

"Yup," Prince yawned, "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at dinner."

"Cool." Mark nodded.

xoxoxo

Two sedans pressed deep into Nara, Okinawa. Navigating through the long roads lit by a dawn sun cloaked behind a mask of gray clouds.

Yokozuna, Mr Fuji and Ayu had their own sedan to accomodate Yokozuna's enormous frame.

Prince, Kenzo, Shinsuke and Hiroko all shared the same ride. While Shinsuke drove in a calm rage, Prince slept silently. Lulled asleep by the volume of whiskey and sake in his bloodstream.

Kenzo glared at the open road, a boiling kettle of fury. Hiroko clinged to her husband's arm, sound asleep.

What could he be dreaming of? Shinsuke wondered, glancing at Prince.

xoxoxo

Eva shook her head, "What do you mean I can't wear this dress?"

Teddy anxiously shrugged, ignoring the rose-red dress that could become a signature look for Eva, "Well, playa, Almighty Queen Isis approves of no woman wearing red or pink at the dinner table."

"Why?"

Teddy pursed his lips, unsure of whether he wanted to reveal the truth. The colors red and pink were magnetic to the eyes of the pharaoh. It was like dropping blood in the presence of a shark. "That's above my gender," Teddy chuckled.

"It ain't above mine tho," a high nasally voice chimed in. The man that approached Eva wore a sugar-pink dress. He had coffee-dark skin, neck-length dreadlocks that were highlighted blonde, a nosering and lanky wispy body decorated in tattoos.

"This motherfucka," Teddy mumbled, walking away hopelessly.

Eva examined the man before her. He was wearing a woman's dress.

"I'm Eva," she awkwardly introduced, "and you are?"

"Young Tafgo/Young Thug." He curtsied, "and please believe Isis ain't wurried boutchu rockin a red dress. Prince is my man!" He snapped suddenly, "I got his name tattooed on my dick, wanna see!?"

Eva's widened as her mind digested that statement, "no thanks."

"I thank ya do," Young Thug lifted uo his dress, pulled out his manhood, "you see that spot there," he pointed, poking an obviously irritated sore on his penis, "it wasn't there last night but I had to do my bidness and, uhh, I was takin a dump and sumtin splashed all over me-"

"Ohhh my God," Eva cupped a hand over her mouth, mortified.

Lowering his voice, Young Thug whispered, "What you usually do in situations like that?"

Eva awkwardly glanced around, "I don't know. I don't have a-"

Young Thug backed away, "whatchu thinkin shawty? You tink dis a game?"

"No," Eva innocently shrugged.

"Then why you won' help me?!"

Eva hopelessly surveyed the walls of the room for answers, "Maybe its a rash-how the hell would I know-just get it away from me-I dunno-maybe you'll be okay-"

"I betta be!" Young Thug growled threateningly. He turned away, stowed away his manhood, fixed his dress and exited the guest room

Eva shook her head. Well, if a strange guy was wearing red and getting away with it. So would she.

"All red everything." Eva declared, clutching the rose-red gown

xoxoxo


	216. Chapter 197 Pretty Casket 5

After parting ways with Mark, Prince collapsed into a bed in the pharaoh's quarters and drifted to sleep. Prince must have very drunk and very exhausted to have forgotten what day it was.

Mark could only shake his head and carry out his task. Mark had a job to do.

The kitchen wasn't a room. In the mind of Prince, the kitchen was the most vital place of any home. Architects had constructed an entire building to accommodate the master chef and staff.

Mark gulped as he stepped onto the stone walkway that led to the heavily guarded three-story golden-brick building. Atop the building, overlooking the palace courtyard was a statue carved in the image of the master chef.

Mark had never personally met the master chef but had heard rumors that the chef was highly skilled at cooking cuisine from every corner of the world. From the spiced dishes that Carlito dined on in the Latin region to the specially sliced seafood of the proxy-kingdoms of the Far East and even dishes from the forsaken lands. He'd also heard the chef was EXTREMELY intimidating. So intimidating that even Sasha had been reduced to tears after complaining about a dish not being properly prepared. Prince had never laid eyes on him. The pharaoh sent meal requests using a messenger.

"Chief Mark," one of the soldiers at the entrance greeted, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the master chef."

The soldier shook his head, "the master chef isn't seeing anyone right now-"

"I have a message from the pharaoh." Henry quickly interrupted.

"Understood," the soldier nodded to his watch partner, who quickly excused himself hurrying off.

The pharaoh's word was interpreted as a message from a God in the eyes of the people. Mark's relationship with Prince was no secret to the population. Within moments, the messenger returned, "Right this way, Chief," leading Mark deeper into the building.

As Mark followed the soldier through the candlelit palace they passed dozens of the master chef's staff. Men, women and rarely they would spot a small child carrying freshly washed plates to the drying room or fresh vegetables and fruit to the Slicing Room, where the aroma of onions, garlic and ginger permeated the air.

Mark recalled once when he'd eaten a dish that he believed was called a hamburger. He had no idea how the master chef had done it but apparently the onions had been sliced so thin that they had liquefied into the meat. Mark himself wanted to eat more but after his eighth burger Sasha had cut him off and had banned him from the dinner table with the exception of special occasions. Her reasoning was that Mark had eaten everyone else's share of the burgers.

Mark always ate everyone else's share of food. Why was it suddenly a problem now?

They finally stopped, "Here, sir," motioning to a massive wooden door. The knobs of the door were a crisscrossing fork and knife.

"Ahem," Mark cleared his throat, raising his hand and softly knocking on the master chef's door.

The golden fork twisted as the door was pulled open from the inside.

Mark composed himself, ready to speak when-

"Yeah," a deep voice that resembled Herman Monster called from within the room.

Mark flinched. Sasha was right. Teddy was right. This was the most intimidating person Mark had ever laid eyes on. "Ph-ph-pharaoh," he stammered, trying to remember why he was there, "sent me to pick out dinner."

The golden knife twisted as the master chef stepped forward into the light, "The pharaoh sent you…and not his usual errand boy?"

Mark nodded nervously, "that's right."

The master chef smiled, "You're…cute…and I love chocolate…come on in."

Mark gulped entering the chamber.

xoxoxo

Mark had expected the master chef's office to be filled with cookbooks, spices, scales, beakers and materials for measuring liquids. Instead, what he found surprised him.

Stashed in the corner were a pair of steel dumbbells, each weighing at least fifty pounds. (Figures.) Mark thought glancing at the chef.

At the center of the room a stripper pole stabbed through the center of the room. A desk and chair were posted in the back of the room and on the table were books filled with painted images of shirtless men.

"So," the master chef circled Mark like a shark, "the pharaoh sent you? Why is that after cooking for him for nearly a decade I still haven't been able to meet the pharaoh?"

(Prince is going to lose his mind if he finds out about the master chef.) "He's, uhhh," Mark thought, glancing at the bulging python-sized arms of the master chef, "shy."

"He's not shy about asking for food. Eggplant, lettuce and why does he like takoyaki so much?"

The master chef's hair was long, frizzy and pulled into a ponytail. Mark coughed, "Well, the same reason he loves the Far East so much. He did after all make it his kingdom and he gave you a tour of it."

"NO!" The master chef growled. "He didn't. He sent one of his lapdogs to escort me through and learn the recipes."

"Like I said," Mark nervously shrugged, "He's a shy guy."

"Are you?" The master chef stood behind the desk and sat in the chair, "Are you a shy guy?"

"Sometimes." Mark gawked, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Good," The master chef smiled, "I like that in a man," ivory-white skin glowing orange under the candlelight. "I really, really like that. What's your name?"

"Uhhh-"

"Mark." The master chef answered. "It's Mark. I know who you are."

"Most people do," Mark nervously muttered.

"I'm Nicole," the master chef smiled, "Bass."

Mark nodded, "It's, uhhh, nice to meet you." At that moment, Mark wanted to run out of the room like a bat out of hell. Nicole Bass was nearly the same size of him. The woman, if he could call her that, was huge. She was enormous and larger than most male bodybuilders. The woman looked like nearly 300 pounds of concrete muscle. She wore a white chef's uniform that looked like it would burst if she sneezed.

"I've been watching you." Bass smiled, "I think you're so handsome. A big, large piece of chocolate."

(No, please no.) Mark pleaded to God. "We should, uhhh, keep ourselves….ummm, professional and….uhhh…get the job done for…"

"The menu for tonight's feast has already been decided." Bass smiled, "It's being prepared now."

"What?" Mark nervously glanced around, "But the pharaoh-"

"Almighty Queen Isis overrules the pharaoh and she dropped by earlier and was very clear on what she wanted," opening her legs, "I'm so frickin' horny," she bemoaned, "you know, I don't need lube. I'm like…miss waterfall," opening her legs.

(God…if you get me out of this…) Mark prayed (I promise I'll never swear again…I'll never lie…I'll never get a second desert…I'll never masturbate…I'll never…)

Nicole stood, crossing the room and inching closer to Mark.

(Shit, even God can't save me. I gotta get out of this. Say something. Anything-) "Prince!" Mark shouted, "I mean," lowering his tone, "the pharaoh requested something specially made for him."

Nicole froze, "Takoyaki again?"

"No," Mark shook his head, "He, uhhh, had a message he wanted to give to you. Especially to you and he said it was top secret."

Nicole crossed her arms, "What is it?"

Mark wished he could shut his eyes, "It's sexual, baby," He sang off the top of the head.

"What?" Nicole shook her head, not following. "It's sexual?" She repeated.

"Yeah, uhh," Mark nodded, "He needs something to get him a little extra-"

"OHHHHHHH!" Nicole nodded, "I understand what he wants now. A little aphrodisiac….I understand him," Nicole looked elated; "…he really said it in code. He really trusts me…even though I am a forsaken he trusts me with his…libido…," Nicole skipped around her office like a schoolgirl.

The sight of Nicole giddily skipping was terrifying to behold.

"He sent it code," Nicole froze, her mind working, "So that must mean he wants it to be a recipe from," the cogs turning in her mind, "Oh no, I can't say it. He wants it very potent. I AM SO JEALOUS OF SASHA!" She declared, "Why am I left to wither away in this kitchen while Sasha gets to ride a quality cock daily?"

Mark nervously glanced around the office.

"Well, thank you, Chief," Nicole declared, opening the door to her office, "Will you be attending the feast as well?"

"I, uhhh, I don't know." Mark hurried out of the door.

"Well, will you let the pharaoh know he's guaranteed to be satisfied. Tell him, raging bull, okay?"

"Uhh, yeah." Mark nodded.

"Bye," Nicole smiled, squeezing Henry's bottom, "Mark," she giggled closing the door.

Mark looked both ways, bubbling with fury, relief and embarrassment as he stomped out of the kitchen.

xoxoxoxo

The dining hall was a splintered image of both Prince and Sasha's idea of a sanctuary. A long mahogany table bisected the center of the room. A table fit to seat dozens of people. Behind each chair a statue stood. Statues carved and shaped into deceased soldiers, fishermen, architects and farmers of the kingdom. The men and women that deserved a seat more than anyone were honored in this dining hall everyday by the pharaoh.

Before a morsel of food was devoured a bowl of lobster, chicken, fresh vegetables and fruit were placed at the foot of each statue, honoring them. Upon the completion of the feast, the plates of food were stowed away and carried to homeless shelters or orphanages.

Mark found solace in the fact that under no circumstances would he be seeing Nicole tonight so long as he stayed in the dining area. If Prince ever found out that a forsaken had been cooking his food for over a decade who knows what would happen.

Green, yellow, red with a golden star in the blue sky. The flag flew high over the table. The ceiling of the dining hall was a rumbling thunderstorm, indicative of the nature of Mark's heart.

Sasha wanted the ceiling to reflect the hearts of those in attendance. If a single bolt of lightning scarred the sky then dinner would immediately cease until the cancer that plagued the room was removed, positive vibes only in the presence of Almighty Isis.

"Hungry ass negus," Prince chuckled entering the dining hall.

Mark blinked, bewildered to see his old friend dressed in his royal gown. It was rare to witness the pharaoh in ceremonial dress.

A thick, heavy gold and crimson-velvet crown atop his head and long coat that billowed to his ankles with pounds of gold cascading over his shoulders and neck. From head to sternum his body was decorated with gold, rare because the ceremonial dress was so heavy. Everything was heavy to represent the weight on the head and shoulders of the pharaoh. Prince, with the power of alcoholism, made it all look effortless and easy while most men would crumble or have a nervous breakdown under the pressure of governing multiple kingdoms and being responsible for the lives of millions of people.

Djanhoi Mohammed (Imperial Majesty Prince) was ready for the night's festivities.

"You eat more than I do, pharaoh." Mark retorted.

"You know you don't have to-"

"Yes, he does." Sasha reaffirmed entering the room. Unlike Prince, she did not wear a crown. She was beyond that of a queen or monarch. Sasha was a living, breathing and walking Goddess in the eyes of the people and was free to wear whatever she desired to.

Sasha wore a scarlet dress ornamented with gold, her cranberry hair stretched past her shoulders freely. "You've gotta set the example."

Prince approached his Queen, curling an arm around her waist as he placed as a kiss on her lips.

Sasha backed away, curiously eyeing her husband, "you smell…sober?"

"I just woke up." He yawned.

"Oh," Sasha nodded, "Well, don't get too drunk. We've got a lot of guests tonight."

Prince rolled his eyes, "Do we have to do this tonight?"

"We don't choose when this gets done, the circle of the moon does, you know that."

Prince sighed like a child forced to go to church.

"Let me see it, you only get to bring it out once a year."

"Yeah," Mark agreed.

Prince peeled back the crimson sleeve and revealed it to them. The Ring of Set, One of the Four Crown Jewels of the Continent, shined on his finger. Mark wasn't certain why the jewels were so important or their true purpose. Only the royal families were privy to that information.

"Any of the other pharaohs coming?" Mark asked.

"Of course," Sasha smiled before turning back to Prince, "There's something I need to talk to you about before everyone gets here."

"What?"

"It's-"

The doors to the dining chamber opened and inside stepped the tall and Imperial Supreme Pharaoh, Sithis, his albino face hidden behind a black mask and silver dreadlocks falling past his shoulders.

Prince's face instantly soured as Sithis strode across the room. "Majesty," he greeted with a sour tone in his voice. "Will your queen also be joining us?"

Sithis waved off the greetings, "Not tonight."

Mark watched as the sky of the room transformed from clear to cloudy.

Sithis clutched the black mask, peeling it from his albino face as Mark slid the center chair at the top of the table out for him to sit.

"The West should be here in less than an hour with The Sword."

Prince's eyes narrowed. It was traditional that the holder of the crown jewel and the sword that was powered by it be from opposing cardinal points. Tonight was the night fourth season's first full moon, the only time to power the final Sword.

Each Sword was powered once a year by performing an ancient ritual passed down by the pharaohs, a ritual that could only be performed by two pharaohs at once.

Which pharaoh of the west was coming? Prince wondered. Ezra or was it Trey?

Then, the door burst open. "Get yo hands off my man!"

Sasha rolled her eyes as Young Thug scampered up the chamber.

Prince awkwardly stared at the approaching man, "You just interrupted the Supreme, apologize."

Young Thug immediately curtsied, "My apologies, your Royal Majesty," he then pointed to Sasha, "but she is trying to take my man."

Mark face-palmed, walking away hopelessly.

"Really?" Sithis smiled with amusement.

"It's not what you think." Prince muttered.

Sasha glared at Young Thug, "Did you raid my closet again and steal another one of my dresses?!"

"I had to," Young Thug snapped, "They won't let me buy dresses now that they know that I buy them for myself to wear."

Sasha walked away hopelessly."

"Prince," Young Thug dropped to his knees, "I'll beg if I have to…I know you wanna leave me…but I refuse to let you go…if I have to pray and plead for your sympathy I don't mind because you mean that much to me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Prince shook his head as Sithis took a seat and shook his head with disapproval.

"Please, Prince, come back to me," Taking the pharaoh's hand.

Prince quickly snatched his hand away, "We were never even together. I don't even know you."

"That's not what I heard." Mark joked.

"Sasha can't do for you what I can. I can make you feel-" Prince raised his hand, immediately ushering in silence, "Who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me, I just."

"How did you get past security?"

"I am security."

Prince paused. "You claim you know me, from where?"

"Years ago," Young Thug spoke quickly, "you came through and I watched you take the throne. A poor soldier from the slums, one of us, that became a pharaoh, you inspired me so much that I joined the army once I was old enough and…I got your name tatted on my-"

"Oh my God, NO!" A voice cried, entering the room.

Sasha stood, shooting a glare of death at Eva Marie. The guest had deliberately disobeyed Sasha's rule.

"Oh shit," Mark grunted, watching as lightning and thunder tore across the ceiling.

Before Sasha could speak, Sithis spoke, "That's a beautiful dress…are you the emissary from the forsaken continent."

"Yes." Eva bowed.

Sithis turned to Sasha, "It would be a shame to allow that dress to collect dust in the closet. Allow her to wear it."

Sasha didn't a breath a word of agreement or disagreement. She frowned, sitting at the head of the table and glaring at Eva.

Young Thug looked back at his idol. "Pharaoh-"

"You're a soldier in our army?" Prince asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

Prince stared at the tattoos that covered Young Thug's sternum and neck, "You're a medjai?"

"Yes, your majesty. I'll guard you with my life."

"And you're not on guard duty?"

"No, your majesty. I had morning, lunch and then afternoon shift. I'm on liberty until tomorrow morning."

Prince turned to Mark, "Mark, handle this. If he's telling the truth, give him a seat at the table. If he's lying, put him in the brig."

"No problem." Mark agreed.

When Mark slid in and continued the interrogation of Young Thug, the door opened and inside stepped the Western Pharaoh, dressed in ceremonial garb.

"Early," Sithis smiled as the pharaoh bowed respectfully before crossing the room. The Pharaoh turned to Eva, eyeing the red head.

"And you are?" The pharaoh smiled at her, a mustache crowning the corners of his lips.

"Natalie Eva Marie, emissary of Italy." She smiled.

"Trey, Pharaoh of the West," taking her hand and planting a kiss on it, "It's an honor to meet such a radiant beauty."

Eva covered her mouth, trying not to blush. It felt good to be complimented. She hadn't heard a single one since she'd stepped onto the Eastern Kingdom's soil.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Sasha shook her head, approaching the Western Pharaoh, "You greet her before you greet me?"

Trey backed away as Sasha stepped between them, "Oh my, milk of the lamb, Mothers of Ra, I have never seen another so fine in my life!"

Sasha smiled.

"Sista, do me favor," Trey extended his arm, stepping around Sasha, "All due respect, Almighty Isis, let me talk to this white girl for a moment."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "You ingrate!" You snapped, punching Trey in the back of the head.

Trey stumbled forward, losing his balance and falling ontop of Eva.

Prince hurried to the scene, seizing his infuriated wife. "I'm going to rip your balls off so that you can not contaminate the rest of the world with your addiction to the forsaken white women!"

Eva exhaled as Mark Henry lifted the unconscious pharaoh off of Eva.

"Are you alright?"

Eva nodded, "I'm fine," she breathed, catching her breath.

Teddy entered the room, shaking his head, "Didn't I tell her," approaching Mark and Eva, "it's gonna a looooooooooooong night because you wore that dress."

"Oooooooaaaaah," Trey groaned, massaging the back of his skull as he began to come back to reality.

From the central seat, Sithis smiled at the scene. He watched as Prince carried Sasha out of the dining hall. Watched Young Thug cringe at the display of might from the angry Goddess and Mark revive the unconscious pharaoh, a warning to the wannabe groupie and Eva as well. "Tre, when you are finally conscious…please show me that you did not forget The Sword like you obviously forgot your manners."

"Sorry, Beiber voice." He coughed, pushing himself to his feet. The pharaoh crossed the room, massaging his throbbing head and digging beneath his ceremonial garb and revealing a hand-mirror, "Here it is, your majesty."

"Good." Sithis nodded as Trey bowed and rotated around the table to the western pharaoh's designated seat.

"Will the queen be joining us?" Mark asked curiously.

"She's not feeling well." Trey informed.

"A lot of that going around," Teddy muttered, noting Sithis' Queen was also absent.

Suddenly, the doors opened and one-by-one the kitchen staff entered the dining hall carrying plates and Treys.

"Hell yeah," Mark Henry cheered, rushing to his seat, "Dinner's here."

"Deep breaths, baby," Prince coached as Sasha inhaled-and-exhaled to calm herself before returning to her seat.


	217. Chapter 198 Pretty Casket 6

Xoxoxoxo

"She's really mad at me…why isn't she mad at him?"

"I take it you're talking about Young Thug." Mark laughed.

"Ewww," Eva cringed, "It's creepy. I can't believe Prince is…okay…with him wearing and acting like that."

Mark shrugged, "Well, I can why you would think off the top that Prince would lose his mind at the sight of a man wearing a dress but well you gotta actually be around Prince to understand the way the man is."

"How can he hate me so much but praise that?" Eva thought aloud.

"Well, Prince's style has always been a little like this," Mark continued, "Ima try to explain this the exact same way he did, so, good luck to me. In today's culture, we tend to associate strength of character with consistency. People that shift around too much with they way of thinking or image are untrustworthy or demonic or something like that and we honor people that are true to the past and timeless values and people that challenge and change the conventional style of shit are destructive figures at least as long as they're alive."

Eva's eyes widened, "That is so true."

"Well, in the mind of Prince, he sees those same values of consistency and order as products of a fearful culture and something that should be reversed."

"What?" Eva gasped in disbelief.

"In Prince's mind, it's our fixed nature of being stuck that's the source of human misery. A true figure of power is a guy that can shape his own character and know how to bend or adapt to different circumstances. Instead of staying stuck in the old ways and holding back the change that is necessary for any culture to evolve and prosper. If something is too stable, Prince goes berserk. He can't trust moments of peace because it only means things aren't moving or progressing the way they should be. New energy and new ideas are the things that really charge him up."

Eva curiously eyed the pharaoh, "Then why is the idea of being around someone whose skin is a different color so scary to him."

Mark clutched his fork as a glass of wine was sat down in front of him.

Eva sat between Teddy and Mark, both men carefully waited as more-and-more food was placed on the table. "So…how did Prince and Sasha meet?"

"You wanna take this one, Teddy?" Mark groaned as a giant steak, already sliced steak was placed in front of him.

Teddy glanced at the Sasha, she was still breathing, still calming her nerves, still listening to the words of her pharaoh.

"They're really in love," Eva spoke, a singe of envy in her voice, "right?"

Teddy turned to Mark, "You wanna take this one, Mark?" as a plate of chicken was put in front of him.

Mark thought for a moment, "Well, I dunno how to explain this without being fully honest but…yeah, they love eachother. Of course they do but the truth is they originally to create the empire we have today."

Eva examined the two, curious and amused.

"After Prince took the throne and he had warlords and other kings gunning for him he had to do something to win the love of the people. He spoke to Madam Cynthia G and she suggested that he give the people what they wanted. Before the Maivia family was overthrown, Almighty Queen Isis had been betrothed to the pharaoh. The people were excited at having a living breathing Goddess on their throne to bless the land. So Prince had mission impossible. He had to woo a woman whose husband his brother had just murdered and whose death he had indirectly profited from. Once he married her the other kings and warlords fell like dominoes. He married her for power. She also married him for power."

"But…she's already a goddess…why does she need him?"

"They both needed eachother. Without a king beside her she'd have no people to govern and wouldn't be taken seriously as a Goddess if she wasn't sitting on the Ethiopian throne."

Eva had no idea what to say about it. She understood the fact that they'd married for power but from her eyes it looked as if they did love and care for one another.

But did they really love eachother? She wondered. Were arranged marriages a thing amongst the people of this continent and culture? She wondered as everyone in the room bowed their heads, blessing the fallen.

A distant bell chimed and silently everyone began to dine.

Mark savagely started on his steak. He looked like the hungriest man in the room.

Eva couldn't help but smile at how sincere Mark always seemed to be especially at the dinner table. Mark was always a gentleman and always honest. Prince? What was he like? She wondered. She'd watched him soothe Sasha the way a father soothes a spoiled daughter. He was so gentle with his wife while being cold, unorthodox, unpredictable and calculating to everyone else. Her eyes tip-toed up the long table, making their way past Teddy, who had instantly started on his chicken, they scrolled past the empty chairs that remained vacated by the missing members of the Four Swords all the way up to him.

Eva gasped. She was frozen. The pharaoh's eyes were staring right back at her. Eva expected him to turn away like most men do but he didn't. Prince's eyes lingered on her. He hadn't picked up his fork or his knife. It wasn't a glare. Eva wasn't sure if she could label it a stare. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Sithis was another that hadn't began to eat either. Instead, his eyes watched the others like a hawk. Ignoring the plate of food in front of him, "Prince," The Supreme smiled, "Your food is getting cold."

"So is yours." Prince responded, eyes still locked on Eva.

The ceiling belched the sound of thunder as the tension in the room swelled.

Sasha jumped to her feet, shaking the table. Without a word, she marched across the room, "Move, Teddy!" She snapped.

Bewildered, the advisor rose from his chair as Sasha plopped down in it. Arms crossed, glaring at her pharaoh.

"Well," Mark raised a napkin to his lips, surveying both brewing situations, "I think that wine is catching up to me already. Excuse me," standing and making his way to the restroom.

Sasha enviously glanced at Eva's rose-red dress before looking into the caramel-brown eyes of her husband, "Do you see something you like?"

Every soul in the room watched the next movements of the pharaoh carefully. Sitting beside Prince, Sithis watched as Prince gripped a fork and began eating his salad. His pupils didn't waver from the dual red dresses. What was he witnessing? A swirl of sweet chocolate and vanilla swirled together, both topped with strawberry. It was a beautifully designed ice-cream cone topped with a cherry. Eva and Sasha?

(NO!) Prince thought, tearing his eyes from Eva and focusing them solely on Sasha. It was her. It had to be her. She had to be the reason his eyes were there and not on his food. Dark skin not pasty vermin white skin. Only melanated sunkissed dark skin, the skin of a Goddess, could tempt his desires, right?

But hadn't he been tempted earlier? A forsaken role player had enticed him to the point of frustration and confusion.

His eyes flickered back to Eva.

(What's wrong with me?!) Sliding the chair backwards, "I'm going to say it again," standing up, "just like I said it last time," his eyes sliding onto Sasha, "you look delicious and if we weren't at the dinner table…I'd be eating good tonight regardless. Excuse me," exiting the room.

Tre rubbed his hands together, "oooooooohhhh that leaves the kryptonite all to me, hehehehehehehehe," focusing on Eva.

Kryptonite? Eva shook her head, unfamiliar with the terminology.

Sithis looked over the table. "Excuse me," He uttered, clutching his golden staff and leaving the room.

Eva looked to her side, looking to Teddy for an explanation of why everyone was leaving so suddenly but instead she stared into the eyes of Sasha. Sasha glared back, "Know your place, bitch! You are my guest…in my kingdom!" She snarled. Sasha turned her heads, "GUARD!" She shouted.

Eva, puzzled, watched as a Medjai entered the room and stood beside Eva, "Yes, Almighty Isis!"

"Escort this bitch back to the guestroom." Sasha ordered, "She is not to leave wearing red or pink."

Eva glanced around for help, "But…the Supreme said…"

Sasha glanced around, "I don't see him anywhere. Go get changed before I spear your head to my wall."

The guard reached for her arm.

Eva pulled away shook her head, standing and marching out of the dining hall.

Teddy watched everything like a fly on the wall. Sasha still hadn't learned. Still hadn't walked through fire yet. The more you try to control things, the harder you try to control people the more you will inevitably lose control in the end.

Mark leaving was understandable but Prince and Sithis were a question mark? Why had Sithis left the table? What was going on between those two?

xoxoxoxo


	218. Chapter 199 Pretty Casket 7

Ruby-red carpet stretched across the corridor floors of the palace. Portraits of astonishing artwork dotted the walls and radiated life and emotion to those that traversed its halls en-route from point A to point B. Two guards wearing the gold-and-crimson uniforms, carrying spears, pokeballs and daggers on their belts stood outside each entry door to the dining hall.

Mark didn't need a restroom break. He needed an escape from the negativity in the air of the dining hall. Sasha was a wildfire that could and would consume everything in its path until she got what she wanted; Prince's undivided attention.

The dining hall was connected directly to the kitchen quarters and also to the aquarium. The small aquarium was the private collection of Almighty Queen Isis' favorite water pokemon and marine life forms. The collection was missing only one vital piece, a Wailord. Sasha desired one, yearned for one despite the fact that it was too large to be contained by anything except the ocean.

Mark watched the Goldeen, Horsea, Vaporeon and Tentacool dance through the ultra-blue realm. They were beautiful to him until a deep-voice shattered his thoughts, "Personally," Nicole entered the room, black shoes clicking on the carpet with each step she took, "if you could choose any pokemon to put in that tank…to keep forever…what would you pick?"

Mark cleared his throat, "Well, umm, I, uhh, I think I'd choose-"

Nicole Bass interrupted, "I've always wanted a Starmie. They're so beautiful, strong and-" her fingertips delving beneath her uniform and massaging her collarbone

"Sexy," Mark added nonchalantly.

"I think," Nicole smiled, studying the electric-blue light on his skin as she withdrew her hand and placed a hand on his cheek, "you really get me, you know," slinking next to him.

"Well, I, uhh," Mark grunted nervously clutching her hand and nodding politely, "I try to."

Nicole smiled at him, a face that warranted vomiting. "I really like you, Mark."

Mark bit his lower lips, "Nicole, I, uhh-"

"Shhhhh," placing a finger over his lips, "I know," she whispered.

No you don't! Mark thought as Nicole closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips aimed for his and getting closer.

(God…please…no!) Mark prayed. He could feel her shallow breath on his face. She was inches away when.

"Are you serious?!" An infuriated voice snapped.

Mark turned to entrance. He felt thankful, ashamed and astounded by the sight of Prince glaring at him, "Not you too, man," shaking his head.

"Prince?" Mark called.

"Hell has fucking frozen over! Why is every negus I see in bed with forsaken vermin?!"

Nicole's eyes watered, her heart twisted into knots. The man that she'd slaved and fed for over a decade had just rejected her and she had no idea why. She downcast her eyes as the tears pooled in them. She and the people of the empire worshipped him. He was a young God to them. They'd watched Prince bloom before their very eyes. He'd been a peasant that had grown into a commander and then their pharaoh.

"Get me a drink!" Prince shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get my a fucking drink, already!" Stomping angrily out of the room.

"Fuck!" Mark face palmed, hurrying after his friend when a hand caught his arm.

"Don't go…," Nicole pleaded, shaking her head. "Please…don't go…"

Mark sighed, turning to her and seeing the pain in her eyes. "Don't cry…Nicole." He said softly, "Please don't cry, I hate when girls cry."

Nicole shook her head, "…I don't…I just wish he would…"

"I know," Mark exhaled, pulling her into his large arms and holding her, "I know…"

"Do you really," Nicole questioned. "Can you, Teddy, or any other person who was born with brown skin ever really know what its like to be evil?"

"It doesn't matter how good I am…it doesn't matter how much I change myself…tan my skin in the sun…change my hair…workout to look like you…talk or walk like other girls…I'm…I'm still the devil and I'm still evil in this world. Do you really know what its like for God to look at you…and be disgusted?"

Mark held her in silence, unsure of how to respond.

xoxoxoxo

"Go fill my cup!" The infuriated pharaoh snapped as he passed a waiter and marched towards his quarters. To hell with Mark, the ceremony, to hell with Sasha, to hell with Sithis, to hell with everything and everybody! Who could he trust? All of them had been tainted! Everyone corrupted by the devil! The greedy maggot-white skinned vermin had invaded his kingdom and were casing it. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike and destroy everything he'd worked so hard to build.

He threw open the doors and stepped into the outside world. When the blades of grass nipped his ankles and the breeze kissed his skin, he froze, unsure of what to do and unsure of where to go. For the first time in a long time he felt defeated. Buried like a corpse. It didn't matter how hard he fought it, the world around him was evolving and that evolution meant the forsaken needed a piece of the pie.

Evolution meant the forsaken could no longer be forsaken. It meant that God's Chosen would have to share which was unacceptable in the mind of Prince.

"Djanhoi," A voice broke through his brooding, "your drink and your raging bull you requested from the master chef, Djanhoi," extending a tall golden glass carved to resemble the head of a dragon and a cylinder filled to the brim with sandy-brown liquid and thick tear-shaped leaves.

"Raging Bull?" Prince repeated, clutching the cylinder and slamming it down his throat as if it were a shot of tequila. He coughed, digesting a mixture of tongkat ali extract, artichoke, safed musli, oysters, yohimbe and saffron. Powerful aphrodisiacs grinded up and mixed into a potent soup and crammed into a shot-glass. He wiped his lips before he took his glass tasted the spicy-cocktail "Bring more," it was his signature drink, his favorite spirit that was a concoction of experiences throughout the world. The ingredients could only be properly be mixed by one person, the master chef. Oh how he loved the master chef. Whoever they were had to be a gift from God himself.

As he stood there the ugly reality of his world began to set in. White? Everything around him that was once black, red and gold was being died white. No color, flavor or substance and it seemed like everyone around him was hooked and addicted to this new indulgence. Why fight it? Because of a prophecy made over a decade ago? What should he do?

It felt like being a soldier all over again. Everyone beside him wore the same uniform but had different agendas.

What was he do? Should he trust some and be fooled by phoniness or trust none and end up in loneliness?

"Fine by me." He spoke to the wind. "Alone…means safe…" he swore, "Alone means the only person that can hurt me is me…"

"Talking to yourself?" A cold voice intruded. Sithis stood on the concrete walkway behind the Dragon King, clutching his staff and staring at the fuming pharaoh.

The moonlight painted his coconut-brown skin; he looked like the ghost of a fallen king. The Draco Tonic seemed to lift his spirits immediately. "I could ignore you…like a schoolgirl," Prince sighed, turning to Sithis."

"So lie," Sithis tempted, his ivory-white face glowing like a crystal in the moonlight.

Before Prince could speak, Sithis said, "I came here for two reasons." He rose his index-finger, "one, to observe the ceremony and ensure there were no problems and two, to pull you aside man-to-man and apologize."

Prince turned around, "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, I take you for a pharaoh that could be angry and possibly conspiring some act of vengeance against me."

Prince nodded, "Then you must be psychic," Prince admitted, "I'll admit it to you. I'll look you in the eye and tell you that after you did what you did my first instinct was to have your head. Then, I thought about it and wondered…who wants the fucking job of supreme?" He snorted. "I kill you and then I'm supreme, and then my hair will be gray from the stress of it all. I got ninety problems trying to run what I've already got, I don't need yours."

Sithis blinked, "I asked you to lie but I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I'm not." Prince insisted, sipping his Draco Tonic. "If I wanted you dead you wouldn't be standing."

Sithis chuckled, "Well, we'll both try to believe that fable you just told," smiling at the arrogant pharaoh, "but I honestly want to apologize for what I did to you."

"It doesn't fucking matter," Prince shrugged. "The damage is already done. Unless you've got a time machine or you slip-and-fall back into Ezra's bed it can't be undone."

"If it could be undone would you want it to be?"

Prince kissed his cup and stared into the glacial eyes of Sithis. "Did you make a mistake that night Sithis or did you do the right thing?"

"I trusted the words of-"

"A drunk, insane, maniacal whore," Prince growled. "A female pharaoh," Prince hissed, spitting a pint of the alcohol into the grass, "Remember who was the only one against you naming her pharaoh?"

"You would choose an idiot, an imbecile, a moron, like Trey over her?" Sithis scoffed, "It was hardly debatable or do you think that once again I made a bad decision?"

"I think you're not the only that's going to make a decision that reckless. I get what you're trying to do. Progression and evolution. Girl power, right?" Prince scoffed, "Well, it means shit if it's not the right girl. What option did we really have? A reckless guy that always spoke from the heart and was brutally honest even if it did rub people the wrong way, Trey never a politician but neither was I and then we had the untrustworthy, always confused, always about elevating women and doing nothing for the hardworking men to choose from." Prince shook his head, "I honestly that this won't be the only time in history the world is going to have this problem, Sithis. People having to hide their true emotions and someone comes along and speaks truth versus someone against a section of the people that feel held down both trying to succeed an underappreciated leader."

Sithis smiled, "Perhaps you're right?"

"But who's gonna rule that world of the future?" Prince asked. "People that like me-"

"Our people-" Sithis corrected.

"Or people that look like you," Prince pointed to the albino pharaoh.

"Light-skin or dark, I am from this land. My parents both have the same skin as you and the others."

"You're not light-skinned, you're a white man running a black country because some ancient force chose you instead of one of our own; you could shave your head, live in the forsaken land and blend right in if you wanted."

"What are you accusing me of?"

"Selling out our land to your white people and then expecting me welcome them with open arms."

"You're accusing me of selling out my land to them." Sithis snorted. "How does that profit me in any way?"

Prince shook his head, bored with the subject. "It's just a theory that might be reality. Nothing more. Besides, you don't have to worry about the others. They're a bunch of cowards that wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"And you?"

Prince shook his head, "If I wanted your land then I would have it."

Sithis cockily smirked, "Do you accept my apology?"

"Pardon me," a soft voice intruded on the two, "Djanhoi," the voice nervously called, "Draco…Tonic, I think this is for you."

Standing on the concrete walkway, carrying a large pitcher of crimson liquid was Eva Marie with a guard standing behind her. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the waitress looked a bit scared and you," staring into Prince's chocolate-brown eyes, "look like you need another drink."

Eva stepped into grass, not intimidated. Her skin shining like a freshly mined diamond under the moon and her rose-red hair and dress had the glow of a ruby. "May I?" She kindly asked, pouring the spirit into the dragon king's cup and backing away.

Who was she? Prince wondered, unable to take his eyes off her. She was forsaken, forbidden, white and…NO, she wasn't, she was white, SHE COULDN'T BE.

"Madam," The guard cleared his throat.

"I have to go," Eva bowed respectfully, "Sorry to interrupt."

"No," Sithis said quickly, "Please, stay," nodding and dismissing the guard. Sithis had read the eyes of the pharaoh. There was always the exception to the rule. Paige had not been the kryptonite to Prince's negro-Nazi rhetoric but the way he seemed to be around this woman. There was something special about her, something different. Perhaps it was the red dress or maybe it was how attentive she was to the things he needed rather than being a bottomless pit of demands. She was the opposite of what Sasha was in both appearance and in personality.

Did Prince accept Sithis' apology? Prince had forgotten the question altogether. The two stood in the grass the moon shining down on them. Prince had no idea what to say, no idea what to do. He was without weapons. Out of his comfort zone and dropped into the twilight zone. What could he say to someone so different from him?

Eva stared at the baffled king, unsure of what to say. When she'd first seen him he was inebriated and spiteful towards her? But throughout the night he'd shown her a different face. He'd changed. What was she to say to a man so different from her?

They breathed the same air. They had eaten the same food. Were they so different? The only thing that could be said was, "Hi, I'm Eva, are you feeling better?"

(Vermin?) Prince immediately stared at the moon, doing everything in his power to keep his eyes off her.

Eva smiled at him, amused. "You know you can't drink a full glass that way."

The dragon king's cup was filled to the brim. He was also wearing a heavy crown on his head. The only way for him to drink would be for him to lower his eyes and look at her.

Eva covered her mouth, hiding a giggle.

"This is funny to you?"

"A little bit, yes." Eva admitted, "I haven't seen a man so shy to look at a woman since I was ten."

"Whatever." Turning away from her and raising the cup to his lips.

"I have one question," Eva asked with a polite tone. She circled him and stood before his eyes, "why do you hate white people?"

Prince rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you forsaken vermin. I just don't trust you. I don't want to wipe out or wish death on your people. I just live by the code of my people. Don't start nothing, won't be nothing. I prefer things the old way. You have your cold, rainy forsaken continent full of death. We have ours which is warm and full of life."

Eva downcast her eyes, "If that's not hatred for a group of people then what is?"

"How is that hatred?" Prince countered.

"You want us to live in a land full of death while you live in a land filled with life." Eva clarified.

Prince shook his head, "I did not birth you in that land. I did not choose to be birthed in this land. This is merely the decision of the creator and I'm following the natural order of things."

"But you've actually disobeyed that order by conquering the desert lands east and also taking over a lot of Asia and even the Latin region as well. How is that following the natural order?"

"The purpose of the black man is righteousness. Without us reigning the entire world will be filled with chaos, war and people bombing eachother over religious differences. We had no choice but to instill a form of 'governing' in those regions. Well," raising his glass, "Look at the forsaken continent. You white people fight amongst yourselves over trivial things at the drop of a hat."

"You speak as if there've never been wars or battles on your continent amongst black people. There have been plenty." Eva combated, lifting the pitcher and pouring herself a glass.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle that spirit." Prince snorted, "You don't look like much of a drinker."

"Only on special occasions, I like a glass of wine."

Prince chuckled, "That's far from wine."

Eva shrugged innocently taking a sip of the liquor. A far-cry from what she would do in the future. "My God," she coughed. The alcohol was so strong Eva felt like she was dying, so potent it felt like nothing else would get her higher, "what's in this?"

Prince smiled slyly as he watched the amateur struggle to control her esophagus. "Many different powerful spirits from every corner of the world."

"It tastes like…," Eva thought, trying to find the proper words to describe the liquid, "liquid fire."

Prince smiled, glancing at the reflection of the moon in the purple liquid. "This is the most potent mixture. I usually start amateurs with the weaker version."

"It's okay," Eva coughed, "I can handle it. I just didn't know to expect that much alcohol at one time."

"Dragon Tonic has two colors, purple and pink. Pink is the weaker but tastier version. Most women like my Queen prefer that version."

Hearing that, Eva cleared her throat and smiled, "Well, then I guess I like this version better," sipping slowly.

"How did you learn Amharic?" Prince asked curiously. "Did Pharaoh Larrell grant you that tongue?"

"If I had a nugget of gold for everytime I've answered that question since I've been here," Eva smiled. "Firstly, no, the pharaoh of the north did not grant me anything. Second, I learned the language from years of practice. A Moor from your land visited my land and still lives there. He taught many of us the tongue of his land. That land just so happens to be this one."

"What motivated you?" Prince snorted, "You studied and practiced all those years dreaming of going to a land surrounded by all these black faces?"

"Yes, actually." Eva answered.

Prince was surprised by her response. Surprised by the sincerity of her words as she explained, "The Moor was one of the wisest, sophisticated, well-dressed and beautiful people I've ever met. So of course I wanted to see his home. Where he came from and how he had lived to become the man he was."

"A schoolgirl's crush?"

"Maybe." Eva admitted, cheeks blushing. "The Moor had a daughter, a girl that he sent back to your continent. She was my best friend but after so many wars she was brought here for her safety. To the northern region, I think. I'd like to see her again someday."

"What's her name?"

"Jojo." Eva answered.

"What a terrible name for a young woman," Prince scoffed, "That sounds like something you'd name a pet or a circus animal. Jojo, Bobo, ugh," Prince rolled his eyes.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Your people rarely do." Prince shrugged, "from what I can tell."

His intellect intrigued her. His body tempted her like a moth to a flame. Eva strode forward, invading his personal bubble, "Do you feel uncomfortable around me?"

Prince stepped backwards, "A little."

"Do you think I'm ugly?" She took another step forward.

"A little." Prince answered.

Eva's smile faltered, "I-I'll go then…" shaking her head and turning away from him.

(Please, just leave.) Prince quietly pleaded. (Just go.) As she pranced away, he couldn't help but pull his eyes away from her hips. Watching them sway in the lunar beams. The twin valleys of her bottom rising-and-falling like the sun. Prince felt something. It was like a bolt of lightning had hit him.

This woman was special. He liked her. He wanted her. Was it her skin? No, that was a buffer between them, a psychological and racial barrier that suppressed him and created a shell of discomfort. What was about her that made her so…salivating to his appetite right now?

His imagination did cartwheels, captioning and creating a fantasy of her skin beneath his own, her red-hair camouflaging with his satin sheets, a new brand of chocolate to sample, white chocolate. Prince darted forward cutting her off, "I'm sorry," reaching for her.

"No," swatting his hand away and batting a tear from her eyes, "You're not. Do you get off on hurting people? Are people of a lesser God because they don't have as much melanin as you?" Her eyes were burning with a self-conscious sorrow. As she marched back to the kitchen hall the silver glow of Eva's skin had transformed into pink.

"Shit," Prince hissed, looking up at the moon, it was an angry red. It was time for the ceremony, rushing past Eva and hurrying back towards the dining hall, "It's time," Prince panted, gripping the Ring of Set on his finger.

Xoxoxoxoxo


	219. Chapter 200 Pretty Casket 8

Uruguay

Several wooden pieces lined up across a glass table and a sheet of parchment next to it. Carlito and AJ were building a model of the kingdom, it was something that AJ enjoyed doing more than Carlito, mainly because she spent most of her time in the palace due to alot of kingdoms being not fond of negotiating with a women, yet alone the wife of a cold blooded murder. "How are we supposed to put this together?" Carlito said "We need the paste?" AJ said reading over the parchment. "We don't have paste." Carlito already frustrated with it. "We'll use wax." AJ said taking a small brush and dipping it in the hot liquid wax from one of the candles and brushing it along the edges of the pieces. The screech of a messager hawk swooped into the room. With a whistle Carlito stuck out his index finger as the hawk perched itself on his finger. "A message from Becky and Charlotte?" AJ said as she pieced together the model Carlito looked at the chain around the birds foot, it bore the symobol of the Supreme Pharaoh Sithis "No, Sithis." Carlito said sliding the piece of parchment from the Hawks claws. "There is a ritual being performed today in your brethren's lands that requires two pharaohs, however due to whatever reason the other pharaohs are needed elsewhere. You will perform the ritual but first you must gather the needed materials to perform it." "Great." Carlito sighed "What's wrong?" AJ asked putting the decoration on the model. "I have to perform a ritual in Ethiopia." Carlito said "Why can't someone else do it?" AJ asked "Hell if I know." Carlito shrugged "It's just you barely spend time with me." AJ said frustrated "I'm a pharaoh I have responsibilitys." Carlito sighed "What about you responsibilitys as a husband?" AJ asked "Why are you making this about you?" Carlito said "Because It is about me, your brother accepts me and you can't stand it." AJ said Carlito chuckled. "Is that really what you think, I'm jealous brother accepts you? Let me bring you up to spend in case you drifted off to some dreamland He fucking hates you he only tolerates you because you are my wife!" Carlito explained "That's not true." AJ shook her head "Well it is and I'm done with this conversation." Carlito said turning to leave "You can sleep in the guest room tonight." AJ said folding her arms Carlito stopped in his tracks "Last time I checked this is my kingdom, you don't give orders." Carlito said snapping his finger. "My lord!" A guard said bowing and outstreching his hands, in his hands a dagger with multiple holes in the blade lay. Carlito took the blade and placed it to his lips and blew. AJ unfolded her arms. "Are you seriously summoning that Dragon?! A melody sounded. A ferocious roar of a Dragon can be heard. A giant foot stomped down in front of the palace. The dragon was colossal green scales and two feet and resembled a serpent. Carlito climbed onto it's back. "I don't think bringing that is a good idea" AJ said My brother's the king of Dragons. Carlito said I dont think that applies for that Dragon. AJ said The Divine dragon os well under control. Carlito said as the Dragon shot like a bullet into the sky. Xoxoxoxo

"What's taking so long? " Sithis sat tapping his fingers on the table. "It was a last minute thing. " Prince shrugged Eva and Sasha were still at each others necks, it seemed the longer the wait the more tension builds. Im going outside I can't look at this peasant any longer. Sasha jumped out of her chair. So quickly the chair had been knocked over. All eyes followed Sasha out of the room and then shot to Eva. "I didnt do anything." Eva crossed her legs. Prince shook his head The pointless bickering between Sasha and Eva made absolutely no sense, it was either Sasha being a bitch or Eva being nachalant. "Women always in competition with one another. " Sithis eyed Prince ... The beat of wings drowned grew louder as the grew closer to the royal palace. "What's that? " One of the royal guard by Sasha asked pointing into the sky "Its one of ours" Sasha said as a dragon's snout could be made out. With a swift motion the dragon nosedived prepare for it's decent. "Never seen that one before. " Sasha thought the appearance of the Dragon not familiar to her. The dragon opened it's massive mouth letting out a roar that let all know of it's pressence. Putting a massive footprint in the land when it landed the dragon had defintly let it's pressence known. Isis. Carlito said hopping off the dragons head. You just put a crater in my yard. Sasha frowned "Hello to you too Boss." Carlito said greeting her with a hug. "Whats the reason youve decided to grace us palace with your pressence?" Sasha crossed her arms "I was summoned, by Sithis to perform a ritual." Explained "Imotep!" Kadessa greeted with a smile as she strode forward from the palace. "Kadessa always good seeing you. " Carlito greeted "Like wise. " Kadessa nodded Sasha cleared her throat eyeing Kadessa. "My lady. " Kadessa bowed to Sasha. "Better." Sasha smirked as she turned on heel and went back into the palace. "She can be a real bitch sometimes. " Kadessa shook her head. "It's just how she is. " Carlito shrugged "Right" Kadessa said Don't let it bother you much, remember my brother was worser toward you. " Carlito pointed out. Its not the same, I fought with you both against the previous pharaoh . " Kadessa placed her hand on her hip.

"Are you back for good this time?" Kadessa asked Carlito sighed heavily Kadessa was a long comrade of Carlito's and was the most devastated when he stepped down and let Prince rule. In her eyes Carlito was the true ruler but stepped down because of the pressure. Carlito did not let himself be bond by the sacred of the oracle or others. Carlito did things his way and that was a constant trait Kadessa admired about him. "I can't...I..." Carlito began "Remember who you are, the one true pharaoh the true dragon king." I think you're a little confused "Wrong I'm not the who's confused you can take your kingdom, your throne back right now." Kadessa whispered not trying to be heard "I will not raise my hand against my brother." Carlito said pushing pass Kadessa. Wait I'm sorry. Kadessa said stopping him in his tracks "It's just I want you to be the King I know you can be." Kadessa smiled "Its always been me amd my brother since I was kid. I figured we both rise, us against the world." Carlito said "Then why do you call of all the attacks and negotiate with the other nations." Kadessa smirked "In this world you need people regardless of what you do." Carlito patted Kadessa on the shoulder walking into the palace. As Carlito walked away Kadessa eyed the Divine Dragon who was chained to the side of the palace. With a sinster grin Kadessa smiled as a plan came to mind.

... Let's get this over with Carlito said as he and Prince stood before one another "Your majesty the we are under att..." A guard said before burned to crisp by flames Before anyone can react a large explosion hit the palace setting the palace and its residents a flame. Panick insued as the divine dragon unshackled rampaged shooting flames and blast recking havok. Sithis held up his staff ready to end this when the dragon swatted the staff from away. In a swift motion Kadessa grabbed the staff "Kadessa!" Sithis hissed "Kadessa what are you doing?!" Carlito yelled as the ceiling of the palace crashed down at their feet. Taking back the kingdom that is rightfully yours. "Fuck this kill that traitor!" Prince said summoning Melbu and Frahma to attack Kadessa Slamming the golden staff to the ground Kadessa pointed the staff as the pride of east flew toward her faster than a bullet. The staff lit up and shot Melbu and Frahma and in a sec the two dragons were now eggs. They had been devolutioned. "Protect Queen Isis!" The remaining guards said circling Sasha. "How could you?!" Prince hissed charging Carlito who stood dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Carlito instictly grabbed Prince as the two wrestled each other. Kadessa smirked at the two brothers fighting each other and diverted her attention back to Sasha. "I don't need protection!" Sasha said shoving down the guards. Kadessa zeroed in on Sasha with her left eye. Sasha shut her eyes having seen Kadessa kill serval armies with this technique. A technique was said to be an hidden technique one that was existed maybe longer than pokemon,it alllowed her to tap into her body's natural energy and use it as a weapon. Her eyes were special, the abilities were limitless. The only price was that it required a great deal of strength and often left her drained and fatigued after use of it. "Isis you will fall with your kindom." Kadessa said a black flame shot from her eye at Sasha. Sasha jumped to the side following the sound of the flame but the flames were following her. "Running will do you little good those flames won't stop until they devour you." Sasha panted running away from the flames. Prince and Carlito rolled across the floor surrounded by a circle of flame. "There can only be one brother." Prince said pushing himself to his feet. "I swear brother I had nothing to do with this." Carlito stood. "Duel!" Prince declared. "You leave me no choice." Carlito said The two stared each other down as looked at the empty throne.

... The two brothers blooded and beaten were at a stalemate. Neither one letting up. Carlito charged about the deliver the final blow. A arrow wized through the flames and into the leg of Carlito. Grimacing in pain Carlito fell to his knees. Enough of this. Sithis said as the flames cleared an archer standing beside him. Prince sword in hand approached a wounded Carlito to let him taste the bite of his blade. Prince raised his sword about to behead his brother. "Muhammad stand down!" Sithis commanded Prince eyed Sithis and returned back to what he was already doing. "Let me handle these traitors." Sithis said Prince nodded. Take em to the dungeons both of them and as for this Dragon I want it sealed away for all eternity." Sithis ordered the guards. "Yes my lord!" The guards said grabbing Carlito and a knocked out Kadessa to the dungeons of the palace. ... Shackled by both arms to the floor Carlito was several feet looking at Kadessa who's arms were shackled above her head. "What do you suppose they'll do to us." Kadessa asked "Kill us, Treason is not forgivable." Carlito said "I should've never strung you along in this." Kadessa said a feeling of regret coming over her. "You are not to blame, i went along of my own will aware of the consequences." Carlito said. "Still..." Kadessa began as the doors to duegeon opened and Prince walked in Sithis behind. You're betrayal has deeply wounded me brother, you were my family but you will die for this. Sithis nodded to a guard with a rope in a hand with blades on the ends. "Begin" Sithis instructed With a swing the guard smacked it across Carlito's back peeling the skin from back. Aghhhhhh! Carlito screamed as his flesh was being torn from his body. Kadessa sobbed with every strike. After about an few hundred strikes Sithis rose his hands stopping the guard. Carlito lay in a pool of blood still breathing. "Impressive." Sithis smiled. "Enjoy the show?" Sithis eyed Kadessa who was sobbing. "Well I haven't forgotten you" Sithis said pulling a blade from his cloak and grabbing Kadessa red hair. No!" Kadessa jerked Sithis jabbed the blade in Kadessa's left eye Screaming in agony Kadessa vision become a blank. "Yes thats it." Sithis said removing the blade. "Now to finish this." Sithis said All the queen entered the chamber. You will be cursed for all eternity for your treachery. "No!"Carlito screamed as large beam of light engulfed Kadessa.


	220. Chapter 201 Pretty Casket 9

Sithis surveyed the aftermath of the skirmish, overturned chairs and tables, shards of glass from shattered plates and glasses, scattered food.

The Supreme ran his fingers through his silver dreadlocks and massaged his skull, nursing a migraine as Mark Henry raised the pharaoh's throne.

Mark cleared his throat, "Lord Sithis," bowing gracefully away.

With a silent nod of approval, Sithis casually returned to his seat and watched as the kitchen staff reentered the dining hall and quickly began to reset the room.

"Idiot boy," Sithis snarled, gripping his golden staff, "interrupting the ceremony."

Sasha had returned to her chair, a scowl of fury in her eyes as she sat beside her pharaoh.

Prince silently sat in his chair, eyes downcast, deep in thought. Sasha placed a gentle hand of comfort on Prince's, quietly supporting him. She couldn't imagine the pain and mental anguish that Prince must have been enduring. His brother had betrayed him. And for what? A crown that Prince would have relinquished had Carlito simply asked for it. (Greed and ego.) Sasha thought.

"Leave it," Prince muttered to her.

"I'm sorry." Sasha exhaled, doing her best to refocus her thoughts.

Prince exhaled, staring up at the turbulent ceiling, "Sithis," Prince exhaled sharply, "How much time do we have left?"

"There is no way to truly know. The glow of the mystic moon can fade at any time. We must hurry and perform the ritual." Sithis answered, "However, because of that idiotic brother of yours we have to set up everything all over again."

Prince shook his head, picking up a refilled glass of Draco Tonic and taking a deep swig.

Sithis shook his head with disapproval. Prince had proven himself time-and-time again to be a capable pharaoh despite being a chronic alcoholic. Sithis, however, didn't approve of a leader being a drunkard all hours of the day.

Sasha turned to Sithis. "Since Carlito's in the dungeon, how will we perform the ritual?"

"My lord," a soldier called from the entrance, he sprinted to the head of the table, bowing to three deities, "the pillars have been properly aligned, everything else is in place."

Prince sat in silence, not responding.

"Thank you," Sasha spoke, "You're dismissed."

The soldier bowed, about-facing and hurrying out of the dining hall.

The three rules sat alone at the head of the table, Sithis finally answered Sasha's question, "I will perform the ritual with Prince." The Supreme rose to his feet, "We must hurry, Prince."

The Eastern Pharaoh shook his head. Still in disbelief of what his brother had done. Taking a final swig of his tonic, Prince rose to his feet, gripping the Ring of Set.

Sithis and Prince in a rhythmic sync marched out of the door together.

Xoxoxoxo

It seemed anyone that was someone had gathered in the courtyard. Attempting to ignore the coup and quickly advance to the order of business, everyone stood in total silence, keeping their thoughts and opinions to themselves as the Supreme and the Eastern Pharaoh stepped into the courtyard together in perfect harmony.

The sakura-pink moonlight poured over the land and granted the palace a crimson glow, a bloody palace that resembled a colossal ruby.

Eva had been overrun with confusion of everything she had witnessed tonight. Everyone else seemed to understand it all while she was alone in the dark. Coincidentally, she stood beside a reliable source of information, "Teddy."

"Holla?" Teddy turned to her.

Eva flexed her eyebrows, still trying to decode the meaning of 'holla', "What happened in there exactly? What's happening now?"

"The brothers' grim, playa," Teddy began, "The story of those two is a strange one. Prince was a commander that the last king entrusted the kingdom to on the low,"

(The Low?) Eva shook her head, trying to understand.

"But the king's son found out about it and murdered his pops and took the crown. Then he tried to sell Prince into slavery to the forsaken continent. Carlito found out, launched a coup and they overthrew the king. Technically, based off the law of the land since it was Carlito's blade that ended the king's life it should be him that holds the crown but the people supported the former king's choice and thought that Prince should be the rightful leader. Carlito gave the crown to his brother and they were kinda co-kings, playa."

"Yeah," Eva nodded, "I get that part but why would Carlito snap like that and try to take over everything. From what I heard Carlito has his own kingdoms and everything. Why take this one?"

"Wish I knew playa." Teddy shook his head, "Greed? I don't know. It's understandable but-"

"Not really." Eva shook his head. "I thought they were brothers and really close."

"Well, Prince's drinking all the time rubs some people the wrong way but, aside from that I dunno, playa."

"Okay." Eva nodded, as the double-doors of the pharaoh's balcony that overlooked the courtyard opened.

xoxoxoxo

Sasha stepped onto the balcony, raising the Golden Scepter of the Supreme high and as soon as she stopped the sound of a horn pierced the sky. Howling to the moon like a lone wolf.

Eva glanced around as the low rumble of tribal drums filled the air.

Prince and Sithis parted ways, performing a sacred dance that had been rehearsed countless times. Eva watched as Prince, carrying the weight of the pharaoh, the weight of betrayal in his heart, she watched as he dropped, spun, the Ring of Set kissing the blades of grass.

Sithis spun and leaned backwards, it looked like he would fall at any moment, then it was if an invisible had caught him and the invisible arms were carrying him as mirror reflected the moonlight, focusing a laser of crimson light to the western woods.

"What is this?" Eva breathed.

"The Lunar Cry." Teddy whispered.

It seemed like the forest trees shook, trembled and then, Eva nearly leapt out of her skin. It seemed like they were moving because they actually were moving.

"What's happening?" Eva shuddered.

"They're Sudowudo and Torterra, relax."

"Torterra?"

The pokemon before her eyes were unlike anything she could imagine. The sudowudo resembled trees and weren't that unusual. The Torterra however reminded her of giant tortoises with trees and rocks on their shells.

"Torterra, playa, the continent pokemon, sometimes small pokemon gather to make nests on torterras back. Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground a gigantic Torterra lives."

"Interesting," Eva nodded as Prince continued his dance. The pharaoh kicked a cloud of dirt into the sky. Spinning and turning with precision until he raised the ring in the center of the courtyard.

As a Torterra kneeled, its tree lowered unmasking a small mountain where a massive diamond protruded from beneath the summit.

The moonlight reflected off the mirror and rocketed to the diamond which absorbed the light. The mountain beamed crimson.

"Here they come," Mark groaned, lightly patting Eva on the back.

Eva watched as every soul in the courtyard kneeled.

"Get down, playa," Teddy cautioned.

"Huh," Eva gasped falling to her knees as something fired across the courtyard, nearly hitting her. Then another-and-another-and-another sailed over her head. Eva glanced up, watching as Prince and Sithis continued their dance, weaving and effortlessly dodging the incoming projectiles from the forests.

White silk thread. Lines-and-lines of white silk thread were over her head.

(What's going on?) Eva wondered until she saw the source of the thread. Crawling across the thread were dozens of Spinarak and Ariados. The spider-like pokemon scurried, weaved and painted across their webbing, sculpting a sacred image that could only be discerned from the heavens.

Eva paused, watching in disbelief. Prince and Sithis were both at the center of the web, encased in the Ariados' webbing.

Then, the Ariados and Spinarak scattered, fleeing the web.

"And here we go," Mark held his breath.

Sasha lowered the scepter.

The web exploded into flames, a burning image that could only be read from the sky.

Eva gasped, unsure of what to do, sweat rolled out of every pore of her body. The world above her head was ablaze, one wrong movement and she'd be lit on fire. Before she could panic, Mark's massive sweat-soaked arm coiled around her and pinned her into the grass.

Prince and Sithis? Would they be okay? Were they being sacrificed? What was going on? Eva wondered.

A moment later, the flame evanesced and the weight came off Eva. The crimson glow had left the kingdom and had been replaced with the shine of seven colors. A rainbow of colors.

Eva glanced up and her widened as she watched something mindblowing eloquently descend from the sky.

Huge, feathers a prominent gold-and-red, the colors of the Eastern Empire, a white underside and tail feathers tipped with green, a giant beak and crest of feathers crowning its head.

"Ho-Oh, playa," Teddy explained without being asked, "Legends say that this pokemon flies across the sky continuously. It's said that those that see and bear Ho-Oh's feathers are promised eternal happiness."

Eva couldn't speak; she was just in awe of what she was witnessing. Her eyes watched as the phoenix-like creature descended to the center of the web, its talons open.

(They're burning?!) Eva gawked, staring at the single flame at the center of the web.

Ho-Oh quietly closed its talons and Eva watched as the red-orange fire was vacuumed into the talons of the phoenix. It then flapped its wings, sending sharp blasts of wind over the courtyard as it ascended into the sky.

"The Sacred Fire." Teddy explained. "Only the Sacred Fire can repair The Seal."

"The Seal?"

"Teddy," Mark grunted, glaring at the old man.

"Right, playa," Teddy shook his head, "I'm talking too much."

Mark nodded, watching as a rainbow crowned the sky night sky.

(A rainbow in the night?) Eva awed as Ho-Oh disappeared into the heavens.

xoxoxoxo

Once the ceremony concluded the tone and energy of the eastern empire immediately shifted. The first thing that Eva witnessed was Sasha returning the Golden Scepter to Sithis; Prince stomped back to the dining table eyes boiling with anger and sorrow. The pharaoh hadn't said a word to anyone; he would occasionally raise his hand, signaling for a refill.

Sasha, who was usually as dominant as a pit-bull, sat silently beside her husband. Attempting to comfort him in such a depressing and confusing time.

Sithis on-the-other-hand marched in-and-out of the door, sitting, eating, coming and going.

(What was going on?) Eve wondered.

Occasionally, Teddy or Mark would glance at Sasha, silently asking her if now was a good time to speak with the troubled pharaoh. She would either shake her head or glare at them, indicating no.

Eva quietly speared the vegetables with a fork and chewed them.

"Damn," Mark hissed with a flare of anger under his breath. Mark lowered his fork and knife, sitting them beside his massive steak, standing to his feet and bowing to Sasha before leaving the dinner table.

(What's his deal?) Eva wondered. Following Mark's example, Eva rose, bowing to Sasha.

The Queen ignored her.

Eva said nothing, following Mark out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

"Damn," Mark snapped. He was now beyond an earshot of Prince, Sasha and the on-the-go Sithis, "This shit is all fucked up now."

The World's Strongest Man paced back-and-forth in the master chef's office.

Nicole Bass also carried a gaze of confusion and sorrow in her eyes. "I can only imagine what the pharaoh must be going through," she sat behind her desk, smoking a joint of herbs from the Far East.

"As if having outsiders in the empire ain't stressing him enough," Mark shook his head when a gentle knock interrupted the two. Without an entrance, the doors cracked open and Eva gently stepped inside.

"Hi," Eva gently smiled.

"Whatchu doin here?" Mark turned to her.

Eva flinched, absorbing the sight of the master chef. Nicole Bass was unlike anything she had ever laid eyes on. "Umm," Eva gulped, "I, uhh, I came to talk to you, Mark."

The desk shook was a loud boom; Nicole was on her feet, "You're playing me, Mark? How could you?!"

"No, no," Eva waved her hands innocently, "Nothing like that."

Mark blinked. God had answered his prayers. "Ya see," he cleared his throat, glancing at both ladies, "I'm whole lotta man and I got a whole lotta love to give, Nicole…I told you from the get-go, it's sexual baby, huuaaaaa-" he sang until Eva interrupted.

"No, it's not." Eva cut in. "it's called friends-"

"With benefits." Mark quickly added.

Nicole's eyes blinked from Mark to Eva and an overwhelming sense of dread clouded the master chef's heart. Of course he had played her. Of course he had used her. What man would want to be with her? She was garbage compared to a radiant beauty like Eva. How could anyone compete with a woman that looked like Eva Marie? Nicole wondered hopelessly.

Eva spotted the water blooming in the eyes of Nicole, the pain and sorrow of betrayal piercing the heart of the master chef. "Mark, please stop-"

Nicole shook her head. "No. It's okay." Wiping her eyes, "it's the truth…why should I be sad at the truth. I'm ugly," she confessed, "don't look at me," shielding her face and stomping out of the room as her eyes bled tears.

"Phew," Mark sighed with relief, "I'm safe."

Eva turned to Mark, "What are you doing? You're not going after her?"

"Hell nah!" Mark shouted, "I just dodged a bullet thanks to you!"

"How can you be so shallow, Mark?" Eva thought shaking her head in disbelief, "What happened to your whole, 'its sexual baby'?"

Mark innocently shrugged, "There are some levels that even I won't go. She is the point of return that no man can go."

Eva understood what he meant. Nicole Bass was a different level ugly but that should not be used as an excuse to play games with her heart.

"Look, baby, you came to talk to this big chocolate man," Mark pulled his dreads back, "So, baby, tell Sexual Chocolate your needs," in full mack-daddy mode.

Eva's face twisted, "First, I need you to come back to reality. Second, don't call me baby, I'm not your baby."

"Not yet," Mark smiled, "You gotta give me some time."

Eva shook her head, "That's it, I'm telling her you're in love with her," heading for the door.

"Please, no!" Mark dove on the ground, grabbing Eva's foot, "I'm sorry, I was just playing."

Eva exhaled, "What's going to happen to Prince's brother?"

Mark gathered himself and stood. "That isn't up to Prince or Sasha."

"But this is their kingdom."

"Carlito and Kadessa attacked the Supreme Pharaoh," Mark explained, "Their fate is now up to Sithis."

"So there's nothing Prince can do to save his brother?"

"No." Mark exhaled, "but even if did have the power to save his brother still he couldn't and likely wouldn't."

"They're brothers. Why wouldn't he save him?"

"Because he's the pharaoh and as pharaoh he can't do that."

"I don't understand."

"Look," Mark sighed, "being a leader isn't just barking orders at people. There's much more to it than that Eva. In this instance, if a lion allows itself to be attacked and the hyenas watch it do nothing what do you think the hyenas and jackals will do? They'll perceive that lion to be weak and they'll move in."

Eva tried to wrap her mind around the analogy. "So if he saved Carlito he would appear weak? What kind of logic is that?"

"The logic of a leader. You see, Sasha being a leader, understands that. Now, a role player doesn't understand that at all. Prince may be the pharaoh now but the law of our land still holds. He who can slay a God becomes a God."

"Prince didn't kill the last pharaoh though, Carlito did. So how do the people feel about Carlito?"

"You'd have to ask Teddy about that." Mark admitted. "I know how I feel about him."

"How?"

"As of now, he's a backstabbing greedy traitor that deserves everything that's coming to him but the Carlito I used to know was a guy that wore his heart on his sleeve and was young, impulsive and didn't look at the angle of all things the way his brother does. Carlito has the heart of a soldier; Prince has the mind of a general though."

"Hmmmm?"

"Well, if you don't fight you're just waiting to be killed. Carlito would say that alot. This is chess, the shit isn't checkers, Prince would say that a lot more."

Eva could only smile hearing quotes from each brother. Did Carlito ever get to fulfill his dream of being a soldier?

"You'd have to ask Teddy about that. I think he kinda did but not completely. He loves his brother and still looks to him but at the same time this kingdom is his as much as it is Prince's. Prince don't deny that and has even offered him that crown a thousand times…"

"And he refused?"

"No, he didn't." Mark shook his head as another entered the room, "She did though."

Eva spun around. A petite woman with long dark hair that fell past her shoulder stood in the doorway with Nicole behind her.

Mark sank into a bow, "Queen Persephone, should I inform the pharaoh of your arrival?"

Persephone/AJ stared back at Mark, "You know him better than I do. I don't know, should you?"

Mark gently elbowed Eva, indicating that she should bow.

Eva obliged.

"And you are?"

"The whore that stole my man." Nicole muttered.

"I'm Natalie Eva Marie, an emissary from Rome."

"I see," AJ smiled, "So that's why Prince was so drunk in our kingdom. You're very beautiful."

"Thanks." Eva nodded, and then she spotted it in AJ's eyes. Fear.

Despite it all, AJ was still being very courteous and very careful with her words and actions.

"Mark," AJ breathed, "I need to speak with Prince immediately. There's something he has to know about Carlito. Lord Sithis can not know of my arrival here."

Mark thought for a second, "Shit," he hissed, "Knowing Sithis he'd torture you in front of Carlito just to break Carlito but if I'm here he wouldn't dare harm me or else Prince and Sasha would-"

"Exactly." AJ nodded, "I hate to keep a man so big away from his food." She joked.

Eva was a bit confused; AJ's ability to still joke and kid around in a perilous situation was something she'd never seen before.

"Don't worry." Nicole nodded, "He'll be well fed."

Eva gave Mark a worried glance.

"I think," Eva raised her hand, "I'll find a way to tell them."

"You?" AJ chuckled, "You really think Prince is going to talk to you?"

Eva nodded confidently, "I know he will."

Mark, Nicole and AJ all leaned back in shock. What was making this girl so sure of herself? Prince despised white people of the forsaken continent. That was a known fact. What made this woman so confident she can breach the mental armor of the pharaoh especially at a moment when he would more than likely have her head for even looking at him?

"I promise…I'll bring the pharaoh to you, Queen Persephone." Eva smiled.

xoxoxoxo


	221. Chapter 202 Pretty Casket 10

While Prince sat rooted in his chair staring at his chilling dinner, Sasha carefully collected the cubed-morsel of flavored tofu and chewed it. While she wished she knew the perfect thing to say that would alter her pharaoh's conscious, it was beyond her control and it was on him as a man to pick himself back up. He was a man, after all. He should not need motivation to destroy an enemy that had been revealed to him.

As Sasha raised her fork a second time she paused and glanced at her pharaoh, "Prince…"

The pharaoh said nothing.

Sithis had returned to the dinner table already and sat at the helm, dining on a plate of oysters. His cold eyes trained on the couple.

"Prince," she called again.

Prince turned to his wife and massaged his forehead, "What?"

"Do you need anything?"

Prince turned away, "Another drink."

Sasha rolled her eyes. All the alcohol in the world wouldn't rescue him from the truths of reality. His brother had betrayed him. All the same, it was Prince's decision to make. Sasha shook her head, raising her hand and signaling for another glass.

Sasha despised this side of the pharaoh. The quiet, sullen, brooding Prince was a shell of the stoic, poised, powerful Prince. It was a pathetic sight in her eyes to see a man that could be the most dominant general and one of the greatest people she had ever met could be reduced to a zombie. He has flipped to the other side of the coin. The opposite of the man he usually was.

"Excuse me." A voice called to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt—"

Sasha glanced over her shoulder and nearly leapt out of her skin at the sight of Eva Marie. The bitch was still defiantly wearing that red dress. "Are you-" Sasha's blood boiled in her arteries.

"Sasha," Sithis' voice overruled the infuriated Goddess, "that dress is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen on a woman. It would be an injustice to not see her wear it tonight. I have extended my personal request that she wear it, for my personal appreciation."

Sasha spun, glaring at Sithis, "This isn't about your appreciation, Supreme; this is about the way I run my kingdom."

Sithis placed his fork on the table and reached for his scepter, "Tonight…," clutching his scepter, "would be a terrible time to mistake my hospitality for weakness." He cautioned. "I am not in the finest mood right now. Having a subordinate attempt to overthrow you does make one feel a bit…edgy."

"And having a retarded bitch that can't follow simple instruction does make a queen feel a bit undermined in her own home."

"The dress," Sithis tapped his scepter on the floor, "stays."

"Not in my kingdom. Not around my people."

"I said-" Sithis began to repeat when a sudden clatter shook the silverware on the table.

Prince had slammed his fist onto the table out of anger. The Dragon King's attention turned to Sithis, "…Sithis," his voice low and shaking, "Sasha, stop, just stop it!"

Neither of them backed down from one-another.

Prince exhaled. Eyes still locked onto Sithis, "This is our house. You don't make the rules here."

Sithis smiled, "Is that so?"

"You keep talking about the mood you're in and how it's a bad idea to push you. Well, maybe it's a bad idea to push us…especially me right now."

"Is that a threat, pharaoh?" Sithis seemed amused.

"Keep pushing and see," Prince nodded. The two pharaohs stared at eachother for a moment.

Sasha smiled proudly like a sibling that had won an argument.

Then, Prince turned to her, "If I hear one more thing about that damn dress on a night like this…"

"You'll do what?" Sasha snapped back at him.

Prince clenched his teeth together, feeling like he'd explode at any moment. Why was it that now, of all possible times, did it seem like everyone around him was poking and prodding at him as if he were a cadaver in autopsy? With all the stress and pain in his heart the world just couldn't seem to leave him alone for a moment. Maybe, it'd be better if he did snap and burn the kingdom to the ground. Then, he could free Carlito, give the heavy crown to his brother and fly off to the Far East and live in peace on his own land with no responsibility at all.

Then, her voice was all he heard, "Pharaoh Prince," Eva sidestepped into his eyesight, "Mark sent me. He said needs to see you."

"Mark sent you?" Sasha scoffed, seeing through the obvious lie. "Why would he send you? You're the number one person in the kingdom that Prince would probably never see?"

"Not exactly," Eva smiled, "Prince and I actually had a great conversation under the moonlight earlier-"

Sasha's chair shook as the Queen leaned forward, and then she leered at Prince who seemed frozen with surprise. "What is she talking about?" Sasha demanded.

"Hehe," Sithis chuckled, crossing his arms and watching the drama unfold.

"Nothing." Prince replied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Sasha snapped, staring into her pharaoh's eyes. "Is she cute to you?"

Prince stared at his wife, forcing himself to stare at her feet as the red rose dangled behind her like a ripe strawberry.

"Your dick must be getting really hard looking at her, huh?" Sasha taunted, "You daydreaming about her breasts, squeezing her tits, do you want to fuck her? Treat her like a new toy?" Sasha accused, "Don't even sit here and think you're about to play me."

What was Sasha doing? Prince's inebriated mind wondered. What did Sasha want from him? A lie? A confession? What did she want from him? The vermin, what did she want from him?

Mark! Prince thought, seeing a pathway to freedom. He needed Mark. He needed the presence of friend and a buffer between Sasha and Sithis' dueling egos and the burden of his brother's looming execution but what would Sasha think if he left that room with Eva?

"I've seen the way you've been looking at her." Sasha droned on. "You know what, I'm sick of you too!" She snapped.

Prince shook his head. (Fuck it.) He thought standing. "Lead the way." He nodded to Eva.

"There you go," Sasha shouted as he left the room, "Running away again. Be a man! Why do you always run away?" She shouted as the guards sighed, moving into their rehearsed positions. Arguments between Almighty Isis and Pharaoh Mohammad were an everyday thing to witness. For those that lived and served in the kingdom, the arguments had become almost boring. Isis' insecurities over the fidelity of her pharaoh or the pharaoh's own trust issues that been crafted by a lifestyle of dealing with snakes, backstabbers and conspirers attempting to overthrow him for his power.

Any other woman would have likely been slapped across the face for speaking so harshly and with such disrespect to a pharaoh but Sasha was a Goddess, he could not raise his hand against her or even he would incur the wrath of the heavens and the Medjai. So to prevent any commotion or escalation between the constantly warring couple Teddy and Mark had choreographed simple defensive formations that forced space amongst the couple to allow both time to cool off OR for Prince to drink enough alcohol until he passed out and could not be awoken by a petty Queen that lost all strength to continue arguing.

As he left the room with Eva, Prince felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and Sasha felt the weight placed on hers.

What was happening? Was she losing control of her pharaoh? What was that bitch doing? Was she trying to steal her crown? Emissary or not, that bitch had to go. Should Sasha cancel her blooming relationship with the Roman's to protect her crown? What if it was nothing? What if Sasha was just being paranoid but what if Prince really was attracted to Eva and cheating with her? Sasha had heard the story of what had happened down in the Latin region earlier in the day. Was Prince attracted to white women now? Was he same as all the other pharaohs? Once he had money and power, once he finally got on he was going to leave her for a white girl? No, Prince wasn't like that or was he? Sasha's mind swam in a whirlpool of dread. What would she do?

Sithis looked on curiously; Eva Marie of Rome, this mysterious beauty seemed to be the kryptonite he'd been yearning for.

xoxoxoxo

Eva felt the oxygen in her lungs bottle up as she strode down the corridor with the pharaoh by her side. The soldiers immediately shifted to attention before being waved off, "As you were," in a deadly whisper by the passing pharaoh.

What was going on? Eva inquired. Eva was already aware of Carlito's betrayal and that alone was more than enough to pierce the heart of any man. Prince's anger and foul mood were beyond understandable.

"Pharaoh," Eva suddenly stopped.

"Huh," Prince sighed. He looked exasperated. "What is it now?" He irritably growled.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I know that right now I'm the last person you want to be around."

Prince's face wrinkled. He snorted, "Just take me to Mark. You've done nothing to anger me until just now."

"Oh," she breathed tenderly, "Well, I apologize for that as well."

Prince stared at her, impatience quaking through his body. Then, clarity came to him. What if Sasha was right? If Mark really wanted to talk to Prince, why would he send the one person Prince would likely ignore? Could this be an assassination attempt? His brother had already attempted to murder him. Was this woman a backup plan?

What was he thinking? Eva wondered. "Before we go to Mark there's something you have to know."

"What?" Prince impatiently snarled.

There was no way Prince was taking another step unless she told him the truth. He was already a drunk ticking time-bomb that could explode at any moment. Was telling him the truth now a good idea? How would he handle the news? With anger or reason?

Once Prince impatiently crossed his arms and glanced at the ceiling, Eva knew she had no choice. "Mark couldn't come because," dropping her voice to a whisper, "He has to protect someone very important right now. AJ-"

Prince's eyes narrowed into slits of fury.

"She's here to see you." Eva explained.

"You must be joking."

Eva shook her head. "Mark is guarding her because he knows what Sithis would do. He'd use her to hurt your brother."

Then, Prince's face transformed into one of empathy. Unless she was apart of the coup attempt AJ was on the brink of losing everything if Carlito was executed, her husband, her throne, her kingdom, her power. "So he sent you?"

"There was no one else he could send. And if your wife came it would have been of no consequence since she and AJ are on good terms. Sasha would convince you to hear AJ out."

"What makes you think Sasha and AJ like eachother?"

"Teddy told me the history of your kingdom and about how you felt about your brother's marriage."

Just what Prince needed；another problem.

How would he provide asylum to AJ? Without a doubt, Sithis would send patrols to hunt her down in the morning. (Damn you, brother.) Prince thought bitterly. Carlito had forced Prince into a position that the pharaoh was not yet ready for.

If Sithis found out that Prince was harboring and aiding AJ, Sithis would likely see it as an orchestrated attempt to overthrow him by both brothers. Sithis would want Prince's head as well. (Damn you, brother.) Prince thought, the blood in his heart bubbling with anger.

He couldn't stand still. The only way to go was forward.

"They're in the master chef's quarters."

Prince paused, running his fingers through his dreadlocks. "I've never been there. "Take me to them." Prince insisted.

"Follow me." Eva began to step forward, then, "but," she paused, "Isn't it disrespectful if I walk in front of you?"

Prince thought for a moment, "…direct me then," stepping in front of her.

"Well," Eva shrugged, "I barely know the place myself. I only know where a few places are and I can't see over you," using her hand to measure how much taller the pharaoh was compared to her.

Prince then understood the simple geometry of it all. The corridor was much too narrow for them to walk as they had been walking.

"Walk beside me then," Prince instructed.

"How?" Eva asked, already knowing the answer.

Prince swallowed his pride. As of right now, this situation wasn't about his emotions or personal feelings. His brother's life, the fate of his kingdom and his own life were on the line.

The pharaoh outstretched his arm, curling it like a hook, offering his arm like a gentleman.

Eva tried to hide her reddening face, "S-So," she stammered, "You don't mind walking with an ugly girl on your arm?"

"Stop wasting time." Prince hissed, "Besides if you were ugly you would not be standing beside me at all."

Eva linked her arm with the pharaoh's, chaining the two together, a timid smile on her face.

"Where do we go?" Prince asked.

"It's right after we pass The Statue of Beatrix"

Prince paused for a moment. Hearing the name Beatrix stirred emotions deep in his heart, "How do you know that name?" Before she could answer, "Teddy, told you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Eva answered as the two walked together in harmony.

The soldiers they passed gasped, eyes wide in shock. Their pharaoh that was known for loathing the sight of the forsaken was now walking arm-in-arm with one.

"Why are we walking?" Eva asked. If the situation was so code-red why weren't they running?

"Because, this is chess not checkers. Even now, I don't which of the men guarding this palace belong to me and which ones belong to Sithis."

Eva glanced at the pharaoh, a bit confused.

"If I show panic, then everyone will wonder why…"

"You can't just use the 'I was drunk' excuse." Eva advised.

"Perhaps, I will, in the future." Prince admitted as the approached a statue carved out of white-gold and rubies. It was a magnificent piece of art that had to take eons to carve with such precision.

The statue resembled a dark cat standing on two feet with red feathers on its rear, its hand's and feet were long sharp claws, on its forehead and chest there were canary yellow oval markings, ruby red eyes with eyelash-like markings.

Eva remembered Teddy's explanation, "That's a Sneasel, playa, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Very vicious in nature, it won't stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving. Smart and sneaky, it hides in the cover of darkness and seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs from other pokemon for food while its parents are away. It can extend and retract its claws instantly during an attack."

The pokemon seemed extremely powerful but what shocked Eva the most was the reverence that Prince seemed to have for this particular Sneasel.

Prince unlinked his arm from Eva and kneeled to the statue, not saying a word. Was he praying? What was he doing?

As far as she knew, the Pharaoh's team of pokemon featured:

His Charizard and most powerful pokemon, Melbu

A Milotic codenamed Meru

A Scizor codenamed Lloyd, the Reaper

A Pangoro codenamed Heavy

And a Ditto codenamed Kirby

The sixth pokemon was still a mystery but from Teddy had told her, Edea was not the sixth pokemon and judging from what Prince was doing now.

The pharaoh rose, reattached his arm to Eva's, "Let's go." He said.

Eva nodded, suddenly noticing that behind The Statue of Beatrix, there were several others she hadn't seen, all carved out of white-gold as well.

(Why are these statues carved out of white gold?) Eva wondered, surveying the statues behind the Sneasel. Her eyes could only make out a few of the statues, a Torterra, an Alakazam and more that her eyes couldn't quite decipher under the moonlight.

At the front of the hall of heroes statues of Prince and Sasha's pokemon were displayed. Sasha's Dragonite and Prince's Charizard were at the forefront surrounded by their other main fighters and carved from pure gold but the pokemon here were carved out of white gold. Why? Eva wondered, staring into the ruby-red eyes of Beatrix, the Sneasel before leading Prince through a set of double-doors and onto a small bridge that connected the dining hall to the kitchen. They were almost there.

Xoxoxoxo


	222. Chapter 203 Pretty Casket 11

Pretty Casket

As a child, what was currently occurring was mission impossible yet as an adult it was an everyday requirement to accomplish nearly anything, waiting.

AJ sat in the master chef's chair, a makeshift throne, arms crossed and a cold sweat trailing down her cheek. Where was Eva? Could she really make this happen?

AJ turned to Mark, "Is he drunk right now?"

Mark shrugged at the rhetorical question, "We both know the answer to that, Your Highness."

Nicole stood across the room, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She'd been dead silent the entire time.

"Why does he drink so much anyway?" AJ asked curiously.

"I think the real question is," Nicole growled with her raspy voice, "How does he still function?"

"He drink cuz he feel he have to." Mark began, "the booze helps him forget the demons that haunt him."

AJ stared at Mark with a curious look on her faces, "Demons? Well, Carlito sometimes says I might be crazy and need therapy but rarely talks about his brother in a negative way. Do you know something we don't?"

Mark paused, pondering whether now was the time or not to reveal such a thing to forsaken.

Xoxoxoxo

Suddenly, she felt something bubble in her chest. Then, the bubble burst and the pressure rocketed to her head.

"Aah," Sasha gasped, sitting up, her body feeling crispy and blistered. The blood in her body quivered as they struggled to adapt to her awakened status.

"Welcome home, Almighty Isis," a deep voice greeted.

Sasha blinked at the coal-black skinned man in front of her. His head was shaven. He sported a thin gray goatee and wore a gold-and-black patterned shirt

"Where am I? Sasha glanced around.

"Mauritania, Almighty, Atlantic Coastal Desert."

The first thing she noticed was there wasn't a ripple of pain her body. She was healthy. She had been healed.

?!

Sasha paused; there was something in her hand. Something tiny and hard.

?!

A bullet?

(That bitch really shot me?!) Sasha thought, squeezing the warm round in her hand. (Mauritania? How long was I knocked out?)

Sasha could hear the hum of an engine as the confident voice of Jay-Z spoke over a rattling snare drum through the speakers. She could feel a plush softness beneath her. She inhaled the faint aroma of marijuana that had been trapped in an enclosed environment. She was inside a car, lying down in the backseat.

She stared outside the windows at a rusty-brown and orange world and a cloudless celestial-blue sky. The world around her was a desert.

"Where are we going?" Sasha asked.

The bald dark skinned smiled, "To your kingdom, Almighty."

"Who are you?"

"We are," He spoke as the driver and passenger glanced at her, "your Medjai, Almighty."

Then, her eyes burned. The flashing lights returned.

Xoxoxoxo

Sasha blinked. She stared at the pale-faced Supreme Pharaoh. She was at the table of the Eastern Palace again.

"Well?" Sithis asked flatly.

Sasha paused, searching the depths of her mind for the topic of discussion. What had Sithis and Sasha been talking about again?

Then, a memory returned to her, the searing memory and the emotion of indignity of watching 'the bitch in the red dress' slink out of her dining room with her man.

"I think I'm going to skin that bitch alive for her insolence," Sasha snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Wait a minute!" Teddy Long stepped forward, dressed in his gold-and-black patterned robes, "Now hold on, playa,"

Sasha glared at him.

"Ahem—Almighty Playa," he quickly corrected with a bow.

Sasha stared down the advisor and the blockade of guards. "You will not trap me inside my own dining room."

"We're not doing that, Almighty Playa," Teddy cautioned, "We're-"

"Out of the way!" Sasha snapped, shoving Teddy aside and marching forward.

The guards nervously parted, allowing the Goddess through.

"Y'all didn't even try to stop her?" Teddy gawked.

The guards could only shrug. Sacred law barred any mortal man from touching the Goddess unless she permitted it or else his arms would have to be amputated and cremated for penance.

Sithis watched with interest as Sasha hurried through the valley of guards, following the warm trail of Eva and Prince. When she felt lost a quick, 'Where are they?' to the nearest guard or staff member led her in the right direction.

(You're going down, bitch!) Sasha concentrated. She pictured the visage of one of her most trusted companion. 'Can you meet me in the courtyard now?' The Goddess telepathically asked.

'What's wrong? You sound pissed.'

'Nothing we can't fix.'

'I'm on my way.'

There was more at risk than a mere wife's grudge between a homewrecker. There were trade agreements. Peace treaties all on the line. Would Sasha really act rash and reckless to prove a point? Yeah, it was Sasha she more than likely would.

What if the trade and treaties were affected? (So fucking what!) Sasha arrogantly thought.

Prince never desired anything with the forsaken vermin anyway. Only the North, West and Sithis would complain.

Besides, they were the mighty eastern empire and if Italy didn't want to business they would make them do business. It was just that simple in the mind of Sasha. No army stood a chance against the dragon's of the east.

Sasha passed the ruby-red eyes of Beatrix, the Sneasel's statue and stared at the master chef's quarters in the courtyard.

(Nicole Bass' quarters? Why would Mark take him there?) Sasha questioned as the Goddess stepped out into the night.

"Almighty?" A voice called from the garden. "I came as soon as you called." A large young woman with butter-pecan brown skin and shoulder-length curly dark hair approached Sasha. She wore a purple-and-black lace dress.

She had followed the rules unlike Eva.

"Nia," Sasha greeted, "Prince and Mark are in there with that white bitch."

"Two big black men and one white woman." Nia gawked, "That sounds like a-"

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Alternate reality. Prince with a white woman, you can't be serious."

Sasha didn't bother saying another word. The Goddess stomped across the pathway and toward the master chef's quarters.

xoxoxoxo

"One," she planted her foot, "two," she outstretched her arm, "three!" she spun around, delivering a hard spinning back-fist into the bark of a tree. "Let's try again, Raichu, a new style for your Mega Punch."

"Rai," the orange atomic mouse, planted its foot, following a similar motion before launching a spinning back fist and landing a blow on the tree.

This spinning back-fist could serve as a way for Nia to take advantage of Raichu's momentum and hit a pokemon that dodged the first swing.

"Creative, yes." He nodded in approval. "But there's no way we'll ever retake the thrones unless we get stronger."

Nia turned to her tribesmen. They were all watching her and the other women of the tribe train. The men's body were all stamped and covered with tattoos. Long dark hair, bearded and extremely well built physically.

"Well done," the tribal leader nodded, stepping forward. He was stocky with neck-length blond hair and a goatee, "but next time…do it…for The Rock…do it….for da people…," Rikishi continued on.

Nia nodded, "I will, sire."

"The Eastern Throne will one day belong to The Samoan Dynasty again."

Nia downcast her eyes, saying nothing to neither support nor oppose the perspective of the cheering.

In Nia, and many others's opinion, Chief Maivia had already made it clear who belonged on the throne and at the moment it wasn't a Samoan's time to reign. That was a decision that the man they still praised and worshipped had made. There was no changing it but due to assassination and coup threats the Samoan tribe had been exiled and banished from all lands occupied by the eastern empire. So now they lived on the edge of the Sahara Desert and the vegetation of the jungles. Barely able to survive without their pokemon.

"Almighty Isis will return to us one day, Nia. And when she does she will take you with her. And then, we can begin our plan to retake the throne and the empire that is our birthright." Rikishi vowed, "You will be queen and Roman," Rikishi turned to the tall long haired Samoan that was still sparring with his two cousins in the distance, "will be king."

Xoxoxoxo

As Nia followed behind Sasha, she patted her own breasts. Ensuring it was still there. The toxic venom that she would spike the Emperor's potion with. This would the vengeance of the empire, the fall of the eastern empire. If the East fell, the rest of the continent would be slim pickings for the forsaken. And the forsaken had already promised the Samoan tribe a prosperous place of royalty in their future empire.

Xoxoxoxo

Before Mark could speak a word, there was a knock on the master chef's door.

Nicole quickly took AJ's hand, leading her into the closet.

"Who is it?" Mark asked.

"It's us." Eva's voice replied through the door.

Mark nodded.


	223. Chapter 204 Pretty Casket 12

As Eva Marie and Prince entered the master chef's office with their arms joined and linked, Mark almost leapt out of his skin. Prince, the fascist Negro-Nazi, was walking arm-in-arm with a white woman and didn't have a sting of disgust in his eyes.

Mark smiled. "A little variety never hurt anyone, Your Highness."

Prince stared flatly at Mark, "You summoned me here to say that nonsense?"

"No," Mark coughed, quickly closing and locking the door, "I am merely a middleman. You were summoned by throne bearer, your highness."

"Who?" Prince asked. He still seemed to have forgotten that he and Eva were attached at the arm.

Eva didn't say a word. If she pulled or yanked her arm away, would he consider it disrespectful? And with Sasha on a warpath she could use either the friendship or impunity of Prince of all people.

"It's clear." Mark called.

The sound of a creaking door sounded.

"You?" Prince gawked as Nicole Bass stepped forward.

And then, AJ strode forward, "I apologize for entering the palace unannounced but as soon as I heard what had happened I had to speak with you immediately."

Prince scoffed, shaking his head, "You made a mistake coming here, vermin," the pharaoh turned away, "seize her," the pharaoh ordered, opening the doors.

Mark and Nicole immediately grasped the arms and shoulders of the Eastern Queen.

"No, Prince, please listen!" AJ shouted.

"You can join your husband in the dungeon." Prince said heartlessly.

Mark sighed. The pharaoh was being very harsh right now but who could blame Prince, AJ's husband had just tried to kill and overthrow him. In Prince's mind, there was nothing worth talking about. He would have to use AJ, a person he hadn't really cared for since Day One as an example to those that conspired against him.

Prince took a step forward, then he felt resistance. A weight that pulled him back and rooted him to that room. His arm.

Prince turned back. Eva Marie hadn't moved from her position, "Pharaoh," she said softly, "This woman knew that by coming here she was placing her life in danger and in your hands."

"And I shall have her life for her husband's betrayal."

Eva bit her lip, "Yes but…maybe you should hear her out first. Why is she here and not fleeing the kingdom? Maybe she has something to say that could be vital. She wouldn't speak to you unless she still had leverage or something to bargain with, would she?"

Prince stared down at the pale-faced forsaken. Her words stirred his mind, "What makes you such an expert?"

"I am…a woman, after all."

Prince exhaled, "Release her." He called reentering the room and closing the doors behind him. "You have a few moments of time before I reconsider feeding your head to the Gyrados in my lake. Why are you here?"

Xoxoxoxo

Present Day

Aboard the Galeos

He crossed his tattooed arms, standing on the far corner of the ship's deck. Clad in a pin-stripe dark blue suit, the Legend Killer ignored every soul that passed him except one.

"Enjoying the party, Randy?" Donald Trump smiled.

"It's interesting…," was all Randy would say.

"You should join us…for this very enlightening and truthful discussion."

"No thanks," Randy shrugged. He wanted no parts in what was about to transpire.

Xoxoxoxo

Donald smugly sat in his seat as a tall elderly white-man with a horseshoe of silver hair and round glasses took the podium. The man spoke, "England, Japan, Canada, France, Russia and Japan all play different games of discrimination. So why in the hell is so much noise made about us? Why are they biased against us?" He asked the hundreds of men and women all seated on the deck of the airship. "I am simply trying to prove to you all that there is nothing unusual we are doing that the so called civilized worlds are not doing. We are simply an honest people that have a clear philosophy of how want to live our own White life."

"Yes!" A tall dark skinned man rose clapping his hands proudly.

Randy shook his head.

"It is our strong conviction," the speaker continued, "therefore, that the Black is the raw material for the White man. So Brothers and Sisters, let us join hands together to fight against this Black devil. I appeal for us all to come out with any creative means of fighting this war. Surely God cannot forsake his own people whom we are. By now every one of us has seen it practically that the Blacks cannot rule themselves. Give them guns and they will kill eachother."

Randy shrugged. (Didn't Europeans do the same thing? What about all the wars fought? Croatia vs. Serbia? The Romans? France? Germany?)

"They are," the speaker continued, "good in nothing but making noise, dancing, marrying many and indulging in sex. Let us all accept that the Black is the symbol of poverty, mental inferiority, laziness and emotional incompetence. Isn't it plausible therefore that the White man is created to rule the black man? Come to think of what would happen if one day you woke on and on the throne sat a nigger! Can you imagine what would happen to our women? Does anyone of you believe that the Black can rule this world?"

(They already did a long time ago though.) Randy thought. (The world has never been perfect but if my ancient memories are right the only place that was screwed up during the time of the pharaohs was Europe because they refused to help or do business with our continent for a long time until the North and Central region forced the other empires to accept Europeans.)

"Hence, we have good reasons to let them all rot in prison, and I think we should be commended for having kept them alive in spite of what we have at hand with which to finish them off. Let us announce a number of new strategies that should be put to use to destroy this nigger bug."

"THE FIRST THING," Trump announced standing up and his eyes wide with pride, "we must do is….we have to build….THE WALL!"

The entire room sat in silence. Frozen by his proposition.

"YES!" The only black man in the room cheered.

"Umm, yeah, okay," the rest of the audience cheered, "A wall."

Trump smiled proudly before sitting down.

"We must conquer the hip-hop world. The world of hip hop is viable source of income. We benefit because our buck-dancing niggers like Souljah Boy Tell Em and Little Yachty are stupid and they continue to trick our other niggers into spending their wealth on gold chains and rims," one spoke to the laughter of the audience.

"Priority number one, we should not by all means allow any more increases of the black population." Another one said.

"We have developed excellent slow killing poisons and fertility destroyers. Our only fear is in case such stuff into their hands as they are bound to start using it against us if you care to think of the many blacks working for us in domestic quarters."

"The old trick of divide and rule is still very valid today. Our experts should work day and night to set the black man against his fellow man. His inferior sense of morals can be exploited beautifully and here is a creature that lacks foresight."

"The professional wrestling world is another one. We can not allow our young White girls to look up to a monkey as their champion. We will ensure that the Negress never wins at a Big 4 PPV and she must be booked to look inferior to our Great White Hope."

"I have a committee working on finding better methods of inciting blacks against each other and encouraging murders among themselves. The days of Little Jon and Crime Mob have long passed. We need new material. Chief Keef also served his purpose."

"As the records show that the Black Man and Woman are dying to go to bed with a White, her is our unique opportunity. Our Sex Mercenary Squad will go out and camouflage with their fighters while doing operations and quietly administering slow killing poison. Iggy Azalea failed us so now we must move on to better options. We are introducing vulnerable and militant black women to white men. We have also received a supply of prostitutes from Europe who are desperate and too keen to take up the appointments."

"In the meantime my beloved White citizens, do not take to heart what the world says, and don't be ashamed of being called racists. I do not mind being called the architect and King of Apartheid. I shall not become a monkey simply because someone has called me a monkey. I will remain your bright white star. Thank you."

Trump clapped his hands together and turned with a smile to his associate. "I've missed a few meetings but you've been to all of them. You and Bill and well, you all have truly outdone yourself," he spoke.

His associate stared into his eyes and only smiled broadly, "Do you still think you're going to win this election Donald?" Hillary asked.

"Of course," Donald smiled, "Everyone knows the power of The Wall."

Hillary's smile fell. She shook her head, walking away.

Randy snorted, shaking his head and going below decks away from the insanity.

xoxoxoxo

The Time of the Pharaohs…

/After Carlito's update/

In a box-shaped chamber carved from igneous stone with all on him. Each pair of eyes was appraising the pharaoh's judgment. Should he forgive the man that had just tried to kill him for his crown? Blood or not, what message would it send to his enemies.

Had Carlito been any other guy he would die, without question.

But if Prince let Carlito live his enemies would watch and they would say, "Pharaoh, that Pharaoh, he's getting soft. He's getting flaky."

"It's getting dark." Prince turned to Mark. "Melbu's out, can you give the torches a bit more light?"

"Yes, pharaoh," Mark bowed, retrieving a pokeball from his side and ignoring Prince's cringe as the royal title rolled off Mark's tongue, "Relight the torches, David."

In a flash, a stocky, chubby, pig-like creature with an orange body and face with brown bands draped around its shoulders hand and ears and gold tufts of curly hair on its chest, wide eyes and a coiled tail.

The pokemon breathed before firing streams of fire at the dying torches and intensifying the golden-orange lighting of the room.

AJ awed in surprise, "What pokemon is that?"

*Pignite, playa, the Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. The more it eats the more powerful it becomes. Its signature move is Heat Crash* Teddy answered, crawling from underneath the desk in the center of the room.

Everyone in the room stared at Teddy with surprise.

"Were you just under my desk?" Nicole gawked.

"How you get in here?" Mark asked, studying the locked door behind the pharaoh.

"Well, playa," Teddy smiled, "I just get in," sidestepping and sashaying to the side of Eva and Prince, "where I fit in…," opening the locked door and preparing to step outside.

"NO!" A sassy voice snapped. "Stay until one of you tell me what in the HELL is going on in my kingdom?!" Sasha shouted, stomping into the room with Nia behind her.

Nia held her breath as she passed the pharaoh. Nia's eyes were locked onto the chalice in the pharaoh's hand, the poison juggled and hidden in the valley between her breasts.

Sasha nodded at AJ, "Hi, girl."

"Hey, girl." AJ perkily smiled. There was a renewed lease on life for AJ. In the Eastern Empire, Sasha as the Almighty Goddess had the final authority and saying on anything. If Sasha commanded the axe to fall on Carlito and AJ then it would happen. If Prince ordered it then Sasha would have to support it. As powerful as the pharaoh was, it's power paled in comparison to that of a living and breathing Goddess.

Sasha's eyes immediately spotted their arms. Eva and Prince were 'attached'. Joined at the hip? They might as well had been holding hands.

(What's happening?) Sasha wondered, her heart on pause from the shock of what she was currently witnessing.

Prince wasn't pulling away? Prince didn't have a hint of disgust on his face. Prince seemed…completely…at ease? His body was linked to the body of what he had labeled with dozens of insults for over a decade.

Everytime the North proposed establishing relations with countries in the northern continent, Prince would always spit on the floor and shout a dozen less than flattering words:

'forsaken'

'inbred swine'

'vermin'

'dirty cavemen'

'molded bread'

'spoiled milk'

'Maggot-skinned whores'

'Neanderthal' but here he stood oblivious and comfortable in the arms of a 'maggot-skinned whore'.

Sasha's shock immediately blossomed into rage.

Everyone in the room flinched as the shockwaves of the slap echoed off the chambers walls.

The clank of steel on stone followed as Prince's chalice clanged onto the ground.

Then, the second slap came, followed by a second one.

Mark raised his hand, ready to restrain the queen, then, he backed away remembering the ancient law of the land.

AJ backed away, a look of fear and shock in her eyes as Sasha coiled her fingers into a fist, punching the pharaoh.

The pharaoh's crown tumbled onto the floor.

"How dare you!" Sasha snarled, swinging, pounding and hammering away.

"Sasha, stop!" Eva shouted, darting forward and tackling the Goddess to the floor.

A resounding gasp filled the room. A gasp that rippled throughout the palace.

Prince unshielded his face and body, his face swollen, lip cut and bleeding. Even his eyes were engulfed in shock and horror.

Sasha lied on the ground, pinned underneath the body of Eva.

In less than a second, Eva was thrown across the room and against the wall by Nia, Mark and Teddy.

(Oh shit!) AJ thought, watching as Eva was manhandled and thrown onto the floor.

"Wait-what are you-" Eva protested as Mark placed his knee into her spine and her hands.

Sasha rose to her feet, her violet locks dishelmed from the scuffle. She stood over Eva, leering down at her, "You're dead, bitch!" Spitting on the restrained emissary before turning around, shooting a glare of death at Prince before hurrying out of the room, "Let's go, Nia."

"What's wrong? Hold on!" Eva shouted in protest as Mark began to haul her out of the room.

"You touched Almighty Isis, playa," Teddy sighed helplessly, "Now; you have to lose every piece of your body that touched her."

"What?!" Eva gawked, "But she was-"

"It is sacred law. You were told our rules when you agreed to walk on our land, playa."

AJ strode forward, "Where are you taking her?"

"The dungeon." Mark answered, throwing Eva over her shoulder.

AJ strode forward, looking at the bleeding pharaoh, "Aren't you going to say or do anything? She's about to die because she wanted to help you! You can't just let her die!"

Prince kneeled down, searching for his chalice. Where had it gone? Had Sasha taken it? Where was it? He shook his head, picking up his crown.

AJ rolled her eyes. Was he drunk again? Great! She thought shaking her head. "You have to do something, Prince. This is your kingdom too. A kingdom you built."

Prince silently turned away, leaving the room.

AJ shook her head, turning to Nicole. "Please escort me to the Goddess' chamber. If I come into contact with the Supreme you are to summon the Goddess immediately."

"Uhhh," Nicole grunted, suddenly noticing that the room had emptied, "Uhhh, i-it would be my honor." She followed behind AJ.

Xoxoxoxo

Tears streaming down her face, she sat on the velvet throne, "He was really cuddling that funky bitch in front of me. No shame, nothing," Sasha sobbed.

Nia sympathetically sighed, "I'm sorry, your highness," outstretching her arms.

"You may," Sasha accepted, allowing Nia to hug and hold her. "He's probably on his way to visit her," wiping her tears away, "I never thought he'd be like them. The Larrell's, Tre's, Corin's and Carlito's, I thought he was different. Men are always distracted by shiny things. Something new, exotic, different. Nia, am I boring?"

"No, of course you're not. Knowing pharaoh he was likely too drunk to realize what he was doing."

"He knew!" Sasha snapped venomously.

"Well," Nia sighed, her arm extending and gently placing the pharaoh's chalice on the table between the two thrones. "I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt," backing out of Sasha's arms, "He's going through a lot right now. His brother's about to be-"

"NO!" Sasha snapped, "I'll have Carlito freed and…and…he'll…and-"

Nia smiled, "You're just going to do it to piss off Prince and Sithis too."

"I don't care!" Sasha shouted, crossing her arms like an angry child. "I'm going to skin that heffa alive and make my cups out of her skull."

"That's cold." Nia thought.

"The nerve of that cavebitch, trying to come into my kingdom and take my man, disrespectful maggot whore."

Nia shook her head, "You sound just like your husband."

"Well, he's not my husband ANYMORE!" Sasha stomped furiously. "I WON'T IT ANYMORE!" She snarled as the door to the throne room opened.

"If that is Sithis, tell him to get the hell out of my kingdom and to go back to the Congo! The ceremony is over! Leave me in peace!" Sasha shouted.

"Sasha," The wise voice of Teddy softly called, "Permission to enter, Almighty?"

Sasha sighed. Thought for a moment then nodded, "Enter."

"Almighty playa, please, just this once, consider giving Eva a pass."

Sasha glared at him, "Are you fucking serious?!" She snatched up Prince's chalice, "Have you been drinking this shit too?!" Slamming the cup on table. "Are you high?! Are you drunk?!"

"Forgive me, Almighty." Teddy immediately apologized. "But, my perspective, and, although it isn't my place," he bowed, choosing his words carefully, the Goddess was in a foul mood and even his head could be on the chopping block too if he said the wrong thing, "but how valuable are the resources that your land could acquire from the Northern Continents? Is killing one woman-"

"Whore!" Sasha snapped, "She is a whore not a woman."

"Err, one whore," Teddy corrected, "really worth jeopardizing all of that?"

"If they won't do business then our dragons will make them!" Sasha snarled.

Teddy bowed.

"Did that two-timing husband of mine put you up to this because he's too big of a coward to come and speak to me himself?!"

"No, almighty."

"Then, where is he?"

Teddy paused, "He's on his way to…The Tomb of the Unknown King."

Sasha's eyes flickered. "Oh no."

Nia flinched. "Why would he go there?! That's Samoan territory!"

Teddy shrugged, "Well, you know how the pharaoh is. He sips some of that," pointing to the chalice, "and he does what he wants, when he wants."

Sasha bit her lip. She KNEW why he was going there but was truly ready to defy Sithis? Or was he about to retain it just to spite her or for clarity of all of the chains of events unfolding around him?

The Samoan's likely had no idea what really nested in The Tomb of the Unknown King, did they?

Prince had strategically banished them to that land. He knew they would fight tooth and nail to keep their land from anyone and anything. He had tricked them into being guard dogs of 1 of his 6 Pretty Caskets.

Sasha rose, closing her eyes and focusing. There was only way to know for certain if he was truly planning to visit 1 of his Pretty Caskets.

(Melbu.) Sasha thought. Her ears could hear the whistle of wind, the cold kiss of the sky. Melbu was airborne, Sasha could telepathically feel it. Electricity, excitement. The fire-lizard was excited. Prince had to be with her.

(Sithis?!) Sasha thought. If Sithis discovered what Prince was doing-he can't-Sasha had to protect her pharaoh.

"Nia," Sasha stood, the anger in her heart seemed to evaporate. "Quietly go to The Tomb of the Unknown King. Take Mark and…," Sasha exhaled, "Take Carlito and Persephone with you."

Teddy gasped, "You're going to defy the Supreme, almighty?"

"He may be the supreme pharaoh but…well; I'm not a pharaoh, am I?" Sasha smiled, "His laws don't apply to me and he's not stupid enough to try anything here."

Teddy nodded, "But, almighty, what about-"

"Keep that bitch alive." Sasha stared at the mirror across from her. Eva? Why her? Why not me? Sasha thought staring at herself. Was she not beautiful to her man anymore? Boring? Too sassy? What had she awoken within the pharaoh to make him want to unlock his pretty caskets?

"Keep her alive…actually," Sasha thought, "Take her with you. Field trip."

Nia gawked, "You want me to responsible for three political prisoners?"

"No, I don't but you're the only person that knows that territory. You'll have Mark with you and Teddy too."

"Me, Almighty?" Teddy gawked.

"Yes, I can't have you here." Sasha nodded. "You're vulnerable to Sithis' power and he'll learn what's going on."

Teddy nodded.

"Holy shit!" Nia gawked, a look of excitement and terror in her eyes, "Are you guys about to do what I think you're about to do?"

Sasha bit her lip, "I don't know. We have to wait and see what the pharaoh does."

Teddy bowed. If Prince unlocked all six caskets it would only mean one thing, The East was about to takeover all of the kingdoms.


	224. Chapter 205 Hollow Victory

Hollow Victory

*And the winner and champion of the Grand Prix is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town*

As the judge raised his gloved hand and the cameraphone light show commenced Ash couldn't help but feel hollow inside. He'd defeated some of the best pokemon trainers in the world but not all of them.

Where were the Swords? Where was Sasha? Where was Prince? Where was Randy Orton? A lot of the top competitors in the world didn't even compete.

As Ash stood atop the pedestal, trophy cradled between his fingertips. He'd end up putting it in a box later that day and mailing it to his mother in the Pallet Town, Florida.

As Ash stood there with his hand raised in victory there was a face in the crowd smiling at him, proud of him. Her long red hair was usually styled in a ponytail to repress her sexiness but today she wore it long and it fell to her shoulders. She wore thigh-length shorts in the Brazilian weather and a California T-Shirt, "You still owe me a bike, Ash." Misty smiled at him.

Ash smiled, giving her a thumbs up as Vince McMahon power-walked on the stage, presenting him with a check for the prize money.

xoxoxoxo

An hour later after photographs and autographs, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Misty explored Saffron City until they found a small barbecue restaurant to celebrate his victory.

Brock and Dawn chatted excitedly about upcoming Contests and Ash's victory.

While Ash sipped a victory beer, Misty sat across the wooden table, eyeing him. "What is it, Misty?" Ash asked curiously, "Look, if you want a bike I'll gladly buy you one now that I have the money."

"That's not it, Ash," Misty admitted.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in Misty's lap.

"Then what is it?" Ash asked."

Misty flipped her carrot-top orange locks, "You've really matured, Ash."

"So have you." Ash smiled.

Misty blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah, you have more pimples than I do. OW!" Ash groaned as Misty kicked him underneath the table. "What was that for?"

Misty turned away from him and irritably folded her arms.

"Pika," Pikachu turned away from Ash too, disappointed by how clueless it's trainer was.

"What? We both have a zit or two! It's part of growing up! You didn't have to kick me!"

Misty shook her head. "I came all the way from Cerulean to see you and the best thing you can do is talk about a zit on my face! The only reason you even won that competition is because none of the swords were here! Ash Ketchum, I am so done with you!" She shouted, stomping out of the restaurant.

Brock turned to Ash, "You gonna go after her?"

"Why?" Ash shrugged, "It's not my fault she has a pimple."

Brock shook his head. "I'll go find her," standing, "Ash, one day, you'll understand why she came all this way for you and why she didn't wear a ponytail today and why she really never cared about you destroying her bike."

"Huh?" Ash groaned with confusion as Brock marched out of the restaurant after her with Pikachu following

(Swords?) Ash thought bitterly. What if Misty was right? What if he really wasn't the best? He had to find the Swords. He had to prove that he was the best in the world but where could he find them now that they'd fled America and hadn't been seen for weeks.

(Swords?) He repeated as May stared at him. "What did Brock mean, May?"

May shook her head, "I'm not saying a word, Ash. You should already know."

"Already know what?"

May said nothing.

"Women," Ash sighed


	225. Chapter 206 The LionESS Tamer

Blood boiling in his body, he strode up the crimson steps of the spiral staircase and shoved open the golden doors to the Chamber of the Goddess. There she sat on the throne. Her hair dishelmed and haggard from fits of anger and the tears her eyes had bled over him.

By her side, her friend stood. Plump, baby-faced with the heart of a concrete angel, "What do you want?" she asked.

Prince stared into the maple-brown eyes of Nia, "Leave us."

Nia stared into the honey-brown eyes of the pharaoh. She waited for the Goddess to object and overrule the pharaoh but not a word of protest escaped her lips.

Submitting to the word of the pharaoh, Nia bowed with a sting of disdain to him and then with a smile to Sasha, "Excuse me, Almighty," before exiting through the doors.

They were alone now.

Prince boldly stepped forward, blood still oozing from his shattered lip. "What's your problem?"

"YOU!" Sasha snapped, slapping his chalice, knocking it over and spilling the toxic liquid onto the rug, "I HATE YOU! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Jumping to her feet and throwing another punch at him.

Prince raised his forearms, once again attempting to shield himself.

As she swung, pummeling at him, Prince shed his shield seizing his arms and pulling her into his arms, "Shut up." He whispered with the stoic and guile.

As tears poured from the corner of her eyes, she did. She didn't have a word to say in his arms. In his arms, finally, she felt at peace. She felt…safe.

"I don't wanna hear you say that shit again." Prince exhaled, his hand riding up her spine and to her neck.

Sasha couldn't help the warmth she felt in his arms. "Don't be so jealous."

"I am NOT jealous!"

Prince smiled at her softly, "I hope not. Jealous of what? Eva?"

"Oh, so you know her name?! You don't care about me anymore." Burying her eyes in his robe, "you think she's"

"Did I say that? Or did you say that?"

"Its how you feel! I know how men are! All you want to do is put your thing in everything! Even if a eel is comfortable in its cave it's always curious about a new one."

"Good thing I'm not an eel then."

Sasha opened her mouth to argue then she was silenced, his lips covered hers. Sasha didn't bite, didn't fight she collapsed and surrendered in his arms. Her elbow rode up his sternum to his clavicle. Her fingertips probed his dreadlocks and her arm hooked around his neck, holding onto his strong muscular body.

(Soooo….gooooonnnnneee.) Sasha thought, closing her eyes as he gently lowered her onto the rug.

On top of her, he was a titan towering over a timid rabbit. He felt…in control for the first time.

As he kissed her he closed his eyes, he didn't need to see her. He'd spent every waking moment of his life with her for the last decade. Every crease in her skin, every strand of hair on her hand, every pint of makeup, every pore that leaked sweat, he could picture it all.

"I hate you!" She mouthed between the kisses as his hand drove up her stomach and onto her breasts, softly kneading them.

(God!) Sasha gasped, trying to contain the spasms of ecstasy that rippled through her body with every soft squeeze as he kissed her. It was so…instantaneous. So…automatic.

Neither Sasha nor Prince had to say a word, exchange a glance or give a signal. Their bodies were in perfect sync as they took off eachother's clothes. An act they'd performed thousands of times to perfection.

She couldn't help but giggle as his lips, tongue and teeth gently gnawed and nibbled on her throat and then on her neck and collarbone. A lion gently plucking meat from the jugular of the tiny rabbit that it'd pounced on.

The HBIC (Head-Bitch-In-Charge), pampered Goddess had been transformed into a prisoner of war. A prisoner of her addiction to Prince? When his lips trailed down her collarbone and his teeth softly gripped her nipple while his tongue pleased her she couldn't help but surrender to the overwhelming pleasure he gave her.

(You like it? You know you do? Right?) He silently interrogated her as his tongue and the pressure of his body intoxicated her.

With every move he made, every act he performed his eyes were always on his audience, her! Was it pleasing her? Boring her? Should he harder? Faster? Slower? Could he be better? Gentler?

(Just…don't stop.) Were three words orbiting Sasha's mind as hand trailed down her hips and thighs. "Do you love me?"

Prince was as silent as a sniper as his hand traversed her knee and began to explore the warmth of her inner thigh.

Sasha shuddered as his fingertips explored the warmth. She bit her lip, wishing she could hide how wet she was from him. Wishing she could hide just how much power he had over her, the power to control her highs and lows like the conductor of an orchestra with a single glance or word.

Something had taken over him. He needed her right now. There was something within him. Enraged, hyper, thirsting and craving to be inside of her since he'd began his dinner but he had to take his time. He knew what she liked and he was knowledgeable on how Sasha preferred making love to him.

Prince smiled sinisterly as he watched her bit her lips. He would torture her into submission. He would force a Goddess to kneel and beg to him. With every kiss and lick his clotted lip seared with agony but he ignored it and pressed on, planting a kiss on her belly button and planting kiss-prints on her hips thighs as he inched closer to her warming core.

As he loomed closer to the ripe peach of her tree, Sasha closed her eyes, ready to receive the apology he was ready to donate to her. Sorry? Of course he was sorry for disrespecting his Goddess. And then, as he kissed and nibbled around her peach, Sasha waited-and-waited-and-waited as he continued to toy with her. For a moment, she thought she could hear him snickering and chuckling at how impatient she was becoming. Sasha gritted her teeth and eagerly bucked her hips ready for him to awaken her body.

Prince could help but smile as he tongue inched closer-and-closer, the delicate blend of Vileplume petal soap, Sunflora nectar lotion and the natural aroma of her encouraged him to charge, to blitz her with his tongue and to hammer her until she passed out from the pleasure of it all but he took disciplined his mind and emotions to go slow, to tempt her like a rabbit in the eyes of a rabbit.

FINALLY, she'd had enough! Sasha locked her legs around his neck and placed her hands on his head guiding his tongue over peach.

With every moan that escaped her lips, Prince could only smile. This was what Sasha preferred, the illusion of control. Always the commander of the bedroom even if the reality was that Prince was the general of the bedroom.

Prince felt like a guitarist plucking at the strings of an instrument the further away from the core he went the lower and darker the notes and the closer he got to the higher and more emotional the notes sounded. He experimented on her using his tongue with the precision of a surgeon.

He began, his tongue flapping back and forth rapidly like the whirling barrel of a machine gun, then he slowed his pace to test how she would react, his eyes always on the sole member of his audience, ensuring she was enjoying the show he was giving her. A moment later, his hands found their way back to her breasts, his fingertips gently squeezing her tender nipples as he continued to entertain himself with each flick of his tongue and each twitch and moan that her body emitted. He traced to entertain himself as he wrote the alphabet over her sex.

A, her body twitched a hard moan escaped her lips

B, she breathed. Her body able to absorb it all with ease.

C, Nothing.

D, she breathed.

E, a swift twitch but not a sound.

Back to A, she moaned and twitched. A again, and again, and again.

Sasha's body felt like it was on fire with each stroke of his tongue.

He could taste her. He could taste the natural nectar her body was producing as it continued to heat her core hotter than a furnace. Her nectar tasted like the dragonfruit of Singapore.

Without a word, Sasha released her leg-lock from his neck and stared deeply into his eyes, silently telling him that she wanted it.

The rehearsed courtship of the couple continued as Sasha sat up, preparing to mount her stallion and ride him like a pony.

As Prince rolled over, licking his lips and staring into her eyes and checking his audience. Both of her eyes told him that she was grateful and more than entertained and satisfied with what he had already given but she craved more.

As she planted kisses on his lips, her perky nipples ticking his chest and her soaked peach, moist and raining droplets down his shaft.

"Iemini indihi maleti newi? (Why are you so mean?)" Prince asked in Amharic, gripping his rod and tickling the juicy peach and teasing her.

"Ine bet`ami newi yemiwedachihu silehone newi! Anite ineni maleti madiregi. (Because I love you so much! You make me mean.)" Sasha grunted, reaching back gripping his shaft and guiding it deep into her.

Prince's jaw dropped as he plunged into intense warmth that snuggled around wrapped around his shaft. A sponge of warm honey wrapped around his warm and began to massage it as Sasha gritted her teeth, her body adjusting to him. The syrup-like moist fueled him; he sharply bucked his hips, stabbing deep into her.

"Ow," She grunted sharply, leering down at him as she placed her hands on his chest and held him down. This was how he was once she placed him inside her. He was an uncontrollable demon until she soothed him softly and silently. She craned his head, raising his lips to her breasts as she gently began to slide him in and out of her, pleasuring her body.

Then, Prince's competitive fire took over. He stood, carrying her across the room and slamming her against the wall. Helpless as a deer in a lion's den, Sasha's jaw dropped open as thrust deep inside her again-and-again-and-again.

ROAR!

Prince jolted awake. He'd passed out during the flight from the night of boozing. Between the wings of his most trusted confidant, "We're here already?" Prince yawned, checking the harness wrapped around his hips. He then dug beneath his robes, adjusting his shaft that had grown hard as a cinderblock from the throneroom memory/fantasy.

Melbu nodded softly.

Prince scanned the dark silver sand beneath them. He could already see campfires lit from the tribes of Samoans. Could already feel their eyes on him? He could see flashes of light. They were summoning pokemon. He could hear the soft drum of bodies shifting into battle formations.

Prince checked the belt of pokeballs beneath his robe. He had Melbu and his other five ready.

"Let's go."

"Grooooooorrarrrr!" Melbu roared spiraling to land in the Samoan Territories near the Tomb of the Unknown King.


	226. Chapter 207 Pretty Casket 13

Present Day, Zion

"Imagine a life where every morsel of food turned to ashes in your mouth,

Imagine a life where every drop of liquid became a misty vapor on your tongue,

Imagine a world where you could penetrate as much pleasurable company conceivable but no matter how much you did you could never climax,

Imagine your body starving to death but not dying,

Dying of thirst, weak and dehydrated with migraine headaches everyday,

That is only a ten percent of the curse we generals have to carry," Giannis exhaled, opening the cabinet and retrieving the kitchen knife, "Cursed for doing our duty as generals, cursed for following the orders of the Supreme but betraying the Goddess."

Nikki blinked, oblivious to any reason or sound Giannis (Wade Barrett) made.

"I've waited," Barrett smiled, tucking Nikki's dark brown locks behind her ear, "a long time to be free and the only way to be free is release your soul from Hell. The Hell of a Queen is to be trapped in the body of a mortal."

The Crystal Palace of Zion was no longer crowded with Sithis' Death Squads. It had long been evacuated and now the island functioned like a colony of ants. Each soldier pulled their weight almost machine-like under the spell of Sithis' mind control. The Palace was only reserved for the Supreme Pharaoh, his generals, the Swords companions and elite guards.

Nikki sat in the dining room. Leftover dressing from a Caesar salad on the plate before her, dinner had ended less than an hour ago, yet Nikki remained in the dining room. She tended to do this everyday.

This was merely the soul of the Queen of Kemet's soul stirring. Dinner with a glass of wine was one of the Queen's favorite daily pastimes. It was one of the few times where she and her family could be together happily and free from the politics and stress of governing and caring for an entire empire.

"I've suffered for centuries, trying to find Alicia but all that I know is that for some reason Alicia gravitates to you. Now, I can't kill you…yet," Barrett seethed. "Ya see, the boss wants you alive. If you die…then your pharaoh won't come for him. You'd think murdering a man's grandmother would be enough but no, we still need you, Nikki." Barrett then glanced across the room, "And you," his eyes on the seated Kaitlyn.

Barrett smiled, his mind dreaming of the face of Alicia, "Angels singing in monasteries…I can hear them now," he articulated as the fantasy of him carrying Alicia down the aisle, "I would bear this hell and let you live if I could just be with Alicia one more time."

"This will only hurt a bit," Wade cautioned to the zombie queens, from the jacket of his suit he dropped a pokeball on the ground, "Pablo, sketch."

In a blur, the Smeargle appeared in front of the dining table.

"Pablo, Electro Ball!"

As the golden flash sparked through the room, Wade held his breath, allowing the pressure to build in his lungs. Waiting for his body to give out, waiting to collapse, waiting to die, then nothing came. Even without breathing, his body lingered on.

When Nikki and Kaitlyn both tumbled to the ground unconscious, he checked their pulses. "Mohammed," Barrett sighed, "You son-of-a-bitch," he hissed, remembering the Electro Ball from the Electrike called Raiden. Prince had revealed that voltage was the means of freeing others from Sithis' mind control. Prince had given Barrett just what he needed to find Alicia.

"You expect me to keep this a secret?" An accented voice coughed from the doors to the dining room.

Barrett didn't have to turn around to identify the voice. "Serfius (Jeff), at this point, what can he do to me? Kill me?"

Hardy shrugged, "Yeah that would suck. You go through all this trouble to find your girlfriend and right when you find her Sithis chooses to off you. That would definitely suck dude."

"I'd wait for her in heaven then." Barrett smiled.

"You mean hell, right?"

"Whenever," Barrett shrugged, "Wherever."

"That's very romantic," Jeff yawned. "So, I know you've got something to offer me for my silence."

"I honestly don't give a rat's ass for your silence." Barrett admitted.

"Okay, then," Jeff smiled, "I'll just go tell Sithis you're freeing the prisoners-" turning the knob of the door.

"Wait!" Barrett snapped.

Jeff smiled.

"What do you want from me, Jeff?"

"My brother…we left him broken so long ago. Sithis knows the location but won't tell me. He tells me to forget about Matt but that's my brother. I have to see him again."

"Honestly, Sithis is right. It's probably better you don't see Matt again."

Jeff stared at him, "If you want my silence…you'll promise to tell me where Matt is once this is done."

Barrett nodded, "You've got my word."

Jeff smiled. "Good, then get them out of here."

Barrett turned to his Smeargle, "Pablo, Sketch, Teleport!"

xoxoxoxoxo

At the crown of the Crystal Palace, Lord Sithis, the Supreme Pharaoh sat alone, his eyes piercing through the crystal windows and staring down at Zion. The rising sun illuminated the city. The Supreme Pharaoh watched with a calm stillness as the workers began to stir awake and began their daily errands that would only aid the genesis of the resurrection of the pharaoh.

"Bayley," Sithis breathed, his mind remembering the image of the girl. "Bayley," He repeated as he exhaled a plume of silver smoke into the air. Beside his throne, two cadavers were on the ground. The corpses of two children, skin rotten and decayed.

"Bayley," The Supreme Pharaoh thought darkly.

xoxoxoxo

The Time of the Pharaohs…

Congo, The Supreme Palace

One year prior to Prince's journey to the Tomb of the Unknown King

The Supreme Palace was shockingly smaller than the other six but what it lacked in size it more than made up for with quality and scenery.

"How many times have you been here?" Nikki, wearing a jade green and gold dress imported from the Asiatic lands controlled by the east.

"Only once," Sasha responded, clad in the crimson and gold of the eastern empire, "Just for my second wedding."

"I can understand why." Nikki thought standing on the cliffs in the jungles overlooking the palace.

"Aipom, Aipom," the violet simians smiled at them, dancing in the trees and toying with the Queen and Goddess.

"This place really creeps me out." Nikki admitted, looking at the massive, simplistic, platinum dome-shaped palace with a seven stars and a crescent moon atop it. Each star was perfectly aligned with a statue that encircled the perimeter of the palace, each statue unique from the other.

Each statue was carved with precision to resemble each current pharaoh that was seated on a throne

Tre

Liz

Corin

Prince

Larrell

Carlito

Sithis

Each star represented a pharaoh. The moon represented something that only the supreme pharaoh was knowledgeable.

"So how's the man of the house?" Nikki asked curiously.

"FUCK THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasha snapped.

Nikki flinched as Sasha continued on, "He's drunk already! I hate him!" Nikki could only smile. "Well, I can just feel the love and connection with you guys."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

Nikki smiled, remembering their arrival.

xoxoxoxo

"Sup, nigga," Larrell nodded, with Nikki by his side, to Prince as he climbed off his Charizard.

"Sup, nigga," Prince nodded, shaking hands and embracing his fellow pharaoh.

"Where's Sasha?" Larrell asked, noticing Prince had flown into the palace alone.

"TO HELL WITH THAT WOMAN!" Prince snapped marching off.

xoxoxoxo

That's how Prince and Sasha always were. Even when it seemed like they were at war they were still ready to fight and die for their rocky relationship and the love of what they had built their kingdom into.

"Sooooo," Nikki smiled, "any idea what this 'gathering' is all about?"

Sasha scoffed, "You really don't know?"

"I don't bother with the male politics. Just boys being boys, flexing their muscles or showing off their new toys and mistresses."

Sasha gawked, "You let Larrell have mistresses?!"

Nikki went silent.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Prince better not even think about it. He ain't that drunk. We're here because this is Sithis' engagement party."

xoxoxoxo

Sithis smiled at the circle of pharaohs and the collection of kings in his chamber.

Prince wore a trinity of thick gold chains around his neck and a crimson and gold robe the likes of which Sithis had never seen.

"That's a kimono, playa, from the Far East," The Eastern Royal Advisor had reported when questioned about it. Teddy rarely left Prince's side during these occasions. Prince, being intoxicated for majority of the time was not one to mince words at all. So, following the knowledge of Almighty Isis, Teddy was to accompany Prince to majority of meetings to translate the drunken banter of the pharaoh so that he didn't ruffle the wrong feathers.

Each pharaoh, king, shaman and tribal leader donned their various pattern of colors and gathered.

Sithis stood, clapping his hands together, "Thank you all for acknowledging my summon for this special occasion."

"Like we had a fucking choice," Prince drunkenly muttered.

Sithis' eyes raked over his audience and shot daggers at the inebriated pharaoh.

"Uhhh," Teddy rose, "Thank you for allowing us to be here on this special day, Supreme Playa," Teddy translated and bowed.

Sithis waved his hand, signaling a pass.

"Now, this isn't a decision I can easily make on my own," Sithis smiled, "After all, this woman is going to inherit the entire empire of the cradle of civilization and will become The Source of infinite knowledge and power. So we must choose wisely."

Carlito flexed his eyebrows, "We? You want us to choose your wife for you?"

"Of course, it's only fair that you all choose the woman that you bow to and be bound by our ancient laws to obey." Sithis sportingly replied.

"So now this wannabe nigga swirling," Prince muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sithis snapped.

The other pharaohs shrugged apologetically. It was typical Prince. Prince didn't harbor an ounce of respect for Sithis as the Supreme Pharaoh. He saw no validity to a pale white faced pharaoh and thought Sithis' reign was an abomination and never hesitated to take subtle shots at the Supreme. This was nothing new.

Carlito shook his head, standing, "The East," he spoke sternly, glaring at his drunk brother, "apologizes. No disrespect, Supreme."

Sithis waved, trying his best to ignore Prince, the Supreme Pharaoh spun around, "Bring them in."

The doors to the chamber opened with delicate strides four women entered the chamber. No, not women, they were too young to be women. Girls? Young girls entered the chamber. Their young faces dotted and decorated with layers of makeup to hide their faces that were beginning to break out due to puberty. Their blossoming breasts were pushed up and the innocence in their eyes was inescapable.

"What the fuck is this?!" Prince cursed, looking at the girls with disgust.

Sithis glared at Eastern Pharaoh.

"These are candidates for my hand in marriage." Sithis replied.

"Do you remember how old you are?!"

"Prince!" Liz snapped. She was the sole female pharaoh in the room and regardless of how repulsed she felt by what stood before her, it was Sithis' turf. His kingdom. His rules. Prince had to be careful.

"As a matter of fact I do, Prince. What's your point?" Sithis retorted.

"Prince," Larrell cautioned, placing a hand on Prince's shoulder.

"How old are they?" Prince asked. "You," pointing to the first girl. She was petite with honey-brown tanned skin, shoulder-length mahogany brown hair, full lips and the doe eyes of reindeer. Atop of her head she wore rabbit ears and on the rear of her dress a cotton tail was planted, "what's your name?"

"Grande, Ariana Grande," she answered.

"How old are you?" Prince asked.

"Twenty two." She answered.

The room flinched.

Prince's inquiry was understandable. She looked like she was twelve.

Sithis smiled smugly.

"Okay, well," Prince drunkenly cocked his head, "You're cute then," he nodded, sidestepping to the next girl, "You?"

Carlito, Liz and Larrell collectively face-palmed as Prince's drunken interrogation continued.

The second girl was petite as well and looked no older than fifteen. She had long dark hair, the cute cheeks of a chipmunk and pouted lips and wore nightshade violet eyeliner.

"What's your name?"

"Gomez," She replied just as she and the other girls had been trained to respond, "Selena Gomez."

"How old are you?"

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?!" Sithis snarled.

"As pharaoh of the east-"

"Bro," Carlito cautioned.

"AND THE EAST," Prince elevated his voice and tone, "has its reputation to consider. We don't prey on innocent girls to be sex toys."

Sithis stepped forward a look of death and fury in his eyes, "I must plant my seed in fertile soil," he responded innocently.

Carlito stood slack-jawed beside his brother. He patted his brother on the shoulder, "Not this one," Carlito reached forward taking one girl by the hand and pulling her close to him.

"Greedy are we?" Sithis smiled, "What would Persephone think? Better yet, what would Big Brother think if you took that one to bed with you."

Prince shook his head, "It's different. Carlito's just reached adulthood. You're nearly fifty trying to marry and impregnate women that look like they're twelve."

"Excuse me," One hand shot in the air. A man with chocolate brown skin stood, he wore sunglasses and had a pencil-thin mustache and goatee.

"Who the hell are you?" Carlito stared at the man.

"This is the pied piper of-"

"I didn't ask all that," Carlito shook his head, "You're not a pharaoh. So why are you interrupting a conversation amongst pharaohs?"

"I'm Kell's. R. Kelly," He introduced. "I just wanted to call dibs on that one if Lord Sithis didn't want her," pointing to Ariana Grande. "I've got plans for her. I'm gonna pee on you. Drip, drip, drip—"

With a resounding boom, R. Kelly lay on the ground, unconscious. "Sick fucker," Carlito hissed, shaking his fist as his knuckles seared with pain.

A ripple of shock filled the chamber.

"So I take it I won't receive the East's blessing." Sithis smiled.

"You're a smart man but a sick bastard." Prince responded.

"I've decided," Sithis smiled as the two brothers began to leave the room with the youngest looking girl in Carlito's hands, "I will marry her," pointing to the girl that held Carlito held.

Carlito shook his head, "Not this one."

"Oh, yes, that one." Sithis smiled, "You WILL bring her to me or," Sithis turned to his guards, "My men will bring me the head of Persephone."

Carlito glared at him, "You know what, pale-face, you just fucked yourself. You threaten me you're d-"

"Carlito!" Larrell interrupted.

"No, fuck this shit," Prince agreed.

"I understand that," Larrell pacified, "But think about it,"

"He's right, playa," Teddy reasoned, "This ain't our turf; we've got no authority here."

Prince glanced down at the pokeball beneath his robes. His mind weighing the damage Melbu could do.

"Give it up, playa, live to fight another day, playa." Teddy advised.

Sithis smiled triumphantly at them.

The East didn't have a move to make. In the Congo, everything was a checkmate for the Supreme.

Prince turned to Carlito. The choice was on the younger brother. The one that held this young girl's freedom in his hands.

"What's your name?" Carlito asked.

"Bayley," She answered.

"That's all."

"Yeah, just Bayley," She smiled perkily.

"How old are you?"

"I'm old enough." She smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll make sure that no matter happens I always take of everyone. Promise," she smiled.

Prince shook his head. She was so young and innocent and about to plunged into a world backstabbing and deception that would taint her soul.

Carlito sighed; thinking of AJ, the kingdoms and territories his portion of the empire had built. Thought of the hard work and decisions. Was it all worth throwing away just because he disagreed with Sithis' pedophilia?

Carlito released her, watching her walk away.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled walking into the arms of her fiancé.

"Now," Sithis smiled, waving away Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez and third nameless jailbait, "if you'll join us in the dining hall, we'll be having white cake and champagne with our queens to celebrate."

The Eastern Pharaohs glared at smug Supreme as he strode out of the room to a sea of applause.

"Piece of shit." Carlito hissed throwing a kick into the ribs of R. Kelly as the pharaohs made their way into the dining hall.

"Calm down, playa," Teddy coached Prince as they hurried to the celebratory gathering.

A wave of sand exploded across the terrain as Melbu landed. "Groarr," The orange scaled lizard growled threateningly at the surrounding militia.

An ounce of fear rippled through Roman's blood as he stared into the fierce eyes of the Charizard, its crystal blue sapphires glowing in the darkness.

When the pharaoh fearlessly dismounted and stood on the sand, surprise and shock rippled through the small group of warriors

Prince's eyes surveyed the crowd of men and the pokemon standing beside them, "I am…," he slurred, stumbling and catching his balance, "actually," holding up a finger to halt the crowd, "It doesn't matter who I am…," he raised his eyes, staring at the nearest Samoan.

"We know who you are!" Jimmy shouted from behind Roman.

"Good," Prince smiled and nodded, "That saves us some time. Now," he coughed, "Who's in charge here?"

The entire group turned to Roman, staring at the anointed king.

Shedding the weight of their expectations, Roman strode forward, staring down the inebriated monarch, "I am."

"Fitting," Prince drunkenly grinned, "A member of the High Chief's bloodline an-"

Skipping the bullshit, Roman asked, "Why are you here?"

Prince's face twisted. He immediately noticed the lack of respect in Roman's voice. The way the leader of these people spoke to him without properly addressing him, interrupting him. "I am here because I want to be here." Prince announced, "I am here because this is my land that I have allowed you to have despite the insolence you have shown me."

"You must really believe you're God Almighty."

"I don't believe that," Prince scoffed with a sly smile, "You look in my eyes and you already know that what you are doing now is suicide. Insulting God,"

Roman gagged, spitting in the sand at the foot of Prince, "God, huh?" Roman mocked.

A roar churned in Melbu's throat. The Charizard was restraining herself. Awaiting the order to attack and turn Roman and the Samoans into a pile of ashes.

Prince calmly raised his hand, signaling for her to remain tranquil but ready. "I did not come here to take your lives. I am going to The Tomb of the Unknown King," pointing to the monolithic structure half a football field away from them.

The Tomb of the Unknown King was a semi-submerged stone structure buried beneath the sand. It was overgrown with moss and ferns despite being within a desert, perhaps because it was less than a mile from the jungles. The Tomb of the Unknown King was the burial place of the continent's last supreme pharaoh. The tomb remained nameless due to an ancient belief that calling a dead king by his name brings bad luck. The emperor was entombed to be forgotten in name and later in memory.

On the cold nights, the Samoans retreated into the tombs for shelter.

Roman shook his head, "That's not going to happen. Come back during the day."

"If I say it's going to happen," Prince stated firmly, "Then it will happen."

Roman held his breath. He couldn't back down from the pharaoh; it would make him appear weak in front of his people. Prince could not entire the tomb now, for there were many women, children, ill and wounded resting within the tomb at these cold hours.

"Melbu," Prince called.

The dragon roared, hissing at the encroaching Samoans. "Get ready," the pharaoh took a step forward.

Roman exhaled, standing rooted in place, his fingers coiling into fists as Prince advanced.

"Move," Prince ordered, "Or—

Suddenly, a large rock splashed into the sand at Prince's feet. "What the—"

"Don't take another step!" Rikishi shouted, advancing forward with two large men by his side. Both large with feral, curly black afros and thick beards. Afa and Sika strode forward, their pokemon stood by their sides.

Both of the pokemon were humanoid and wore white martial arts uniforms. One was deep red the other oblong-blue

*Throh, the Judo pokemon. Throh is driven by an irresistible urge to throw larger opponents. A wild Throh uses vines to make a belt, which increases its power when tightened, playa*

And

*Sawk, the Karate pokemon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Sawk train high up in the mountains by punching trees and rocks and the sounds can be heard from far away, playa*

Prince spun around, "Teddy," spotting the bald high priest behind him.

Teddy Long, Persephone, Nia Jax, Mark Henry and Eva all stood in the sand behind Prince.

"When did you all get here?"

The Samoans looked equally baffled by the sudden appearance of five people.

"How does he always do that?!" Jimmy asked.

"How do you know he always does that?" Jey asked.

"Cuz I follow the story that's why! I'm not a criminal. I can read, nigga."

"Shut up and listen!"

Everyone turned to Teddy, "Well, playa, me and my partna here," motioning the pokemon beside him, "always travel in style."

Prince studied the creature. It had vacant white eyes, a dopey look on its face as it had been shot up with heroin five minutes prior a pink body and thick shell on its tail.

*Slowbro, playa, the Hermit Crab pokemon, playa. Slowbro are able to use powerful Psychic attacks but generally prefers to avoid conflict. Lives lazily by the sea. When a slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into a Slowbro. If the Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts back into an ordinary Slowpoke. It's even lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison.*

"So your Slowpoke finally evolved?" Roman asked.

"Earlier today, playa," Teddy smiled, turning to Prince, "Eva and I went fishing and I'll tell you that girl just seemed to know the perfect place to find fish and well, this happened."

"That still doesn't explain how you got here." Prince underscored.

"I'll show ya, playa." Teddy smiled, placing a hand on his Slowbro's head. In a flash of silver light, Teddy vanished, disappearing and reappearing at the entrance of the Tomb of the Unknown King.

"Teleport." Prince and Roman said together.

"I didn't know Slowbro could use teleport." Roman gawked in surprise.

"Well," Teddy smiled, as he vanished and reappeared at Prince's side, "There are a lot of things that this pokemon can do that you don't know about, playa."

Afa and Sika glared at Prince.

"With all due respect to the High Chief," Teddy nodded, "if you raise another finger against the pharaoh I will have no choice but to use force. The pharaoh has nicely requested passage to the Tomb of the Unknown King and you are bound by law to obey the pharaoh. Disobeying the pharaoh has consequences."

"But," Rikishi spoke up, "We do it…for the Rock…we do it…for…da people."

"The Rock betrayed your people." Prince snorted, "He murdered the High Chief out of jealousy and took the throne against the High Chief's wishes for your people. Why do you revere him?"

The Samoans glared at Prince.

"I am sorry, pharaoh, but we cannot allow you entrance." Rikishi replied, "There are women, children, wounded and ill in the tombs, seeing you would only upset them."

"Your Highness," Teddy spoke, "Please proceed."

Prince nodded, "Melbu, return," recalling the Charizard and stepping forward.

A myriad of emotions stirred inside of Nia. Here she was, in the belly of her people. Here Prince was one step closer to conquering and dominating the world all he had to do was encroach on the privacy and comfort of her people. Again. He'd done it. He'd exiled them and left them with nothing. What would he do once he had absolute power?

The poison between her breasts was useless now.

"It's time," Rikishi nodded to Roman.

Roman clutched his pokeball, "Malietoa, go!"

In a flash a pokemon resembling a gray rhinoceros stepped on the field. It walked on its hind legs and

*Rhydon, the drill pokemon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power. Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. Rhydon has a horn that serves as drill that can crush uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. Even direct cannon fire doesn't leave a scratch on its armor-like hide, playa*

"We can't allow you to enter!" Nia suddenly shouted, throwing a pokeball. In a flash, her Raichu appeared.

"Nia?" Mark backed away in surprise, "I'm sorry," she whispered, crossing the battlefield and standing alongside Roman and the Wild Samoans, "These are my people. And you," pointing to Prince, "tried to destroy us…you are unfit to rule, drunk all the time! A drunkard as the pharaoh, you are an embarrassment to the throne!"

One person stood at the entrance, three people stood in the sand beside the speaker, their eyes wide with shock.

Nia Jax stared across the sand at Prince.

Prince stared at the pokemon surrounded him, all of various types but as he clutched the pokeball that contained Melbu, he didn't have a hint of anxiety in his heart. The Rhydon could be a problem for Melbu but everything else would be a fairly simple battle for him.

"Your Highness!" Mark stepped forward, "We got dis!" Throwing a pokeball, "Eddie Kendricks, go!"

In a flash of light, a rotund, plush pokemon with pink and white fur with a curly tuft of hair on its head and watery blue eyes appeared, carrying the namesake of the falsetto Temptation.

(He's not gonna use David Ruffin this time, finally.) Prince nodded.

*Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Its fur is the ultimate in luxuriousness. Sleeping alongside a Wigglytuff is simply divine. Its body expands seemingly without end when it inhales*

"How cute!" Every woman cooed.

Mark winked at Prince, "its sexual baby—"

"TUUUUUUUUUUFFFF!" Eddie, the Wigglytuff began crooning.

"And I wanna give it all to ya-"

"Can that bullshit!" Roman interrupted.

AJ strode forward, clutching her pokeball, "You've fought enough battles, Prince, let us have this one!" In a blur a golden fox appeared on the battlefield.

*Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. The evolved form of Vulpix. Each of its tails contains a different mystical power. It is said to live a thousand years, playa.*

"Yes," Eva nodded, looking into his eyes, "We can handle this." Eva clutched a pokeball, staring at it, "Please…understand me…," she whispered throwing it, "Rule the sky!"

In a flash a Skarmory appeared.

"You?" Prince blinked, "Fighting for me?"

Eva nodded with a sincere smile as the steel winged pterodactyl took to the sky. Prince immediately noticed the scar on the left eye of the Skarmory. Prince knew this Skarmory. He knew who the Skarmory once belonged to.

(Kadessa's Skarmory? How did Eva get it? How did she get a pokemon that powerful without anyone knowing?)

Roman (Rhydon), Afa (Sawk), Sika (Throh) and Nia (Raichu) all stood among eachother.

Teddy (Slowbro), AJ (Ninetales), Eva Marie (Skarmory) and Mark (Wigglytuff) stared down their opposition.

Prince nodded, advancing forward.

"No!" Rikishi snapped, blocking Prince's path, "You ain't going nowhere. Listen to me! Do it…for da Rock…do it…for da people."

Prince shook his head, "Move, before I make you."

Rikishi gripped his pokeball, "I'll duel you myself, pharaoh. As the High Chief of the exiled Samoans, DUEL!"

Prince shook his head, "You must really not value your life. You're no match for me. I decline! Move," Prince ordered.

Rikishi glared at Prince, he had to stall the pharaoh. He had to. The plan was proceeding perfectly despite the unpredicted elements everything was in motion.

It was almost time…


	227. Chapter 208 FIVE

FIVE

Present Day…

The skies over the Atlantic Ocean

The classical notes of Beethoven and Mozart blanketed the ears of the guests. Their bodies wrapped in the finest fabrics that had been woven into the uniform business suit. Each man and woman wore business attire, the typical black tie, slacks, white shirt and jacket.

In the Captain's Quarters, four men sat comfortably. Unlike the myriad of guests that wore black-and-white the four men were dressed in all-white. Their slacks, shoes, shirt, jacket and ties were all pearl white.

Unheralded, the captain of the ship, Donald entered the room with his bodyguard, the Apex Predator behind him.

Orton grudgingly squeezed his muscular frame into a suit. It reminded him of his Evolution days.

"Son, you are about to be in the presence of the most powerful men in the world. You have to be dressed for this occasion." Trump had smiled, "You call yourself the legend killer. Well, my boy, there are no greater legends than the Rothchilds, Rockefellers, Du Ponts, Morgans and-"

Randy didn't need to hear another word. He darted to his quarters and changed immediately.

The Five Families were on board The Galeos?!

Something huge was about to happen and Randy was never one for surprises.

The Captain's Quarters were a small network of rooms located inside the superstructure of the ship. It resembled a deluxe hotel suite at the Shangri-La more than anything.

Carpeted floors, a plush bed, plasma television set, tiny statues of lions and a giant painting of a swastika hung over the bed.

(Real low key.) Orton thought sarcastically as Trump led Randy to the couch across the room where four elderly men sat.

"What is he doing here?" One of the elderly men croaked, motioning to Orton.

Donald smiled, "He has to get his cherry popped at some point."

"Is he your successor?"

"Yes, indeed, he is," Donald smiled, "Should anything happen to me…he will ensure that we build," his eyes lighting up like diamonds, "the wall," his arm outstretched to the ceiling with delight.

The four men all exchanged puzzled glances before funneling their gazes onto Randy.

"I take it," one of the elderly men coughed, "I require no introduction." Time had eroded his face yet his visage was not one that reflected wisdom or knowledge but one that displayed tranquility with an obscured tenacity behind the mask. He had a short comb-over of gray hair and beady eyes.

"Mr. Bush." Randy nodded.

George Bush smiled at the Apex Predator, "Well this is a pleasant surprise. A former world champion is among us. Has he finished The Trials, Donald?"

Donald jolted as if he'd been zapped, "No," coming back to reality, "he hasn't. Not yet."

(The Trials?) Orton narrowed his eyes.

"Randy Orton," one of the men with a thick accent smiled, nodding at the mysterious youth before him, "From vat my sources tell me you've caught yourself quite a dose of nigger love."

Randy paused.

"I assure you-" Donald began.

"Now, hold on," A wiry thin man with a horseshoe of gray hair spoke, "she is connected to The Swords, right?"

Orton paused, selecting his words very carefully. "Mr. Rockefeller, I've only done the same thing a lot of members do behind closed doors."

Rockefeller nodded, "Point taken."

"You `ave to be careful zo," a man with oily black hair, a toothbrush mustache and a thick accent spoke, "nigger love is a powerful emotion," pointing to Randy, "ees like a black `ole in space zat sucks up all ze light in a man's heart and can be very toxic."

"I am always only focused on what my mission is, Monsieur Du Pont."

"Speaking of the Swords," John Rothchilds, the fourth man who was extremely large, fat, clean-shaven with a booming voice turned to Donald, "Where are they now?"

"Well," Donald smiled, "That is why Randy is here. Randy is the best at tracking these things. I, in these days, find myself preoccupied with many new challenges and issues while I wait for that baboon to get out of my house. That monkey served his purpose, now it's time for the world to see the power of the Aryan man oncemore."

(They see it everyday though.) Randy thought dismissively.

"Where are The Swords?" John demanded.

Randy scanned the room; his eyes quickly found a map on the far wall, "Anyone got a sharpie or thumbtacks?" He asked, collecting a small marker from Donald.

"New York was an amazing plan, Donald." George smiled, "using a bounty and the NWO to divide The Swords worked to perfection."

"What are you talking about you simpleton?!" Rothchilds snapped, glaring at Bush. "The Swords reunited on that nigger island three days after the bounty! What are you talking about you simple-minded rat?! This is why nobody respects white people no more! You were a terrible president and screwed up everything for us before! You're a disgrace to the five families!"

George jumped to his feet and with tears in his eyes stomped out of the room.

"John?" Donald sighed. "You know how sensitive George is!"

"Well someone had to say it!" John snapped, "He's always saying stupid things! Why did we make him president?! He can barely even read!"

(That's cold.) Randy thought. "Ahem," Randy uncapped the sharpie, "using various media sources, particularly open source reporting has shown us that majority of The Swords are still on Zion being held under Sithis' mind control," drawing a dark X over the unmarked island in the Atlantic.

"There have been a few sightings of Melbu, here," Orton pointed to Okinawa, Japan.

"Are we certain that it's Melbu and not some other Charizard?" Rockefeller asked.

"No, there has been no confirmation that it is Melbu but if we cross-reference the history of the Eastern Empire it shows us that-"

"Asia was a large part of Pharaoh Mohammed's expansion." Du Pont nodded. "Eet makes sense zat he would return to his proxy-kingdom."

"Plus there are various YouTube video all over social media from weeks ago of Prince carrying an unconscious woman flying westbound so though we can't confirm it's him, I think it's pretty safe to assume."

"A nigger," Rockefeller chuckled, "carrying an unconscious bitch."

"We could spin that and ruin just like we did that uppity monkey, Bill Cosby."

The entire room nodded, "Yes, the black man is becoming the face of all of the negative things we've been doing at frat parties for decades," Trump smiled.

Randy awkwardly glanced at Trump, "You used to drug chicks?"

"Not intentionally," Trump shrugged, "I mean, when you're a guy like me all you have to is just walk right up to em and grab em by the pussy," he chuckled, "Isn't that what you did to that one nigger-gal you like so much….erm…what's her name…Jojo?"

"Mojo Jojo?" George reentered the room, "That's the name of that monkey that those powderpuff girl things are always fighting. Your protégé is having sex with a stuffed animal?"

Rothchilds slapped his knees with frustration, "George, your speaking privileges have been revoked. Don't say anything for the next five minutes."

"I was just coming back in the room," George defended, "I didn't know what,"

"FIVE MINUTES!" Rothchilds said flatly.

George crossed his arms in front of his chest like a child in detention and pursed his lips.

Yawning, Rockefeller, stroking his mustache asked, "Where are the others?"

"Carlito's location has been confirmed. Saffron City. He's also there with Bayley and AJ Lee." Randy reported.

"And Sasha?!" Rothchilds snapped immediately, "We all know that she is greatest threat to us right now! Where is she?"

"That," Randy sighed, "We don't know yet."

"Well, someone does!" Rothchilds growled, "Someone has to know something. Which direction was she going in?"

"The last we saw of her, she had been shot down over the Atlantic after battling Kadessa. She could be dead for all we know." Randy shrugged.

"The Goddess within her has reawakened. The Pharaoh's are searching for their sarcophaguses now, those ugly caskets that unlock their true power. If Sasha would have been killed the soul of Goddess would have been released into the heavens again. We'd have known it. There have been no celestial or cosmic changes with the sky at all."

"What about the hurricanes on the eastern coast of America?" George asked.

"I SAID FIVE MINUTES! What in the hell does a hurricane have to do with the Goddess' soul returning to the sky? You imbecile!"

George shook his head and sat silently.

"Sasha is the number one priority!" Rothchilds declared, "She must be found and she must be put down permanently."

"What about Larrell?" George asked.

Rothchilds glared at Bush.

"Larrell," Du Pont interjected, "is no threat to us at all," Du Pont smiled, "Ze Cash Money Monkey already sold his soul to his," chuckling, "it never ceases to surprise me how stupid those monkeys are. Selling his soul for a one-night-stand with a washed up has been and a voman who has been ran through by half of the locker room."

Rothchilds chuckled, "Finally, George, there's someone stupider than you. You can have your speaking privileges back. What bitch did he sell his soul for?"

"Caitlyn."

"Who?"

"Caitlyn."

Randy shook his head, "I think I smashed too a long time ago."

"Wow," George Bush mused, "that was a big dense to sell his soul for her especially if he isn't going to date her or she isn't going to have any value to him besides ass. Especially since he already had Nicki and a billion dollars in the bank and could bought a random girl and made her get cosmetic surgery to look like Caitlyn then nail her. Well, I have to meet this guy."

Rothchilds glared at George. "And just why would you want to meet someone dumber than you?"

"I don't think he's dumb." George analyzed. "Maybe, just maybe there's more to him sacrificing his soul to us than we actually know."

Rothchilds shook his head, "Birds of a feather, I guess," his gaze returning to Randy, "Show us where the other pharaohs are."

Randy nodded, triangulating the positions of Corin, Tre and finally Liz.

"Take that off the map," Rothchilds demanded, pointing to the thumbtack in Atlantis, "She is of no threat to us. "

"Remove everything except Sasha!" George shouted.

Rothchilds glared at Bush, "Sit your stupid behind down! Sasha isn't EVEN on the map! We don't know where she is! How is he going to take down someone that isn't even on the map! YOU IDIOT!"

George stood, eyes watering and ran out of the room.

"John?" Donald sighed.

"Simple minded idiot!" Rothchilds breathed.

The meeting continued….

xoxoxoxoxo


	228. Chapter 209 Care For You

"Care For You"

Admiration, cheers and just the overwhelming emotion that inflated her heart and soul as his fist was raised in the air at the core of the stadium in Rio.

"Asshole," She sobbed, hiding her eyes behind her hands as tears slithered from them. How could Ash be this cold to her? All the times they had lived and died in eachother's arms throughout his journey over the past year. He'd grown from being a boy to now a powerful young man. One of the most talented pokemon trainers in the world but even more important he was a good man with a kind and pure heart.

A heart that she had coveted since day one when he had destroyed her bike at the start of his journey.

"Misty," the stoic understanding voice of Brock called, "Hey," he said softly as he approached the park bench where she sat.

Wiping her eyes, "Hey, Brock," turning to the approaching Pewter City Gym Leader.

"Don't mind Ash," Brock defended as Pikachu climbed into the lap of Misty.

Misty shook her head, "Ash is just being Ash," she sighed, looking down into the dark eyes of Pikachu, "And you're just being you, how have you been Pikachu?"

"Pika," The electric mouse smiled, affectionately snuggling its canary yellow coat against Misty before climbing onto her shoulder.

"You're not exhausted at all from all of that battling?" Misty flinched with surprise as Pikachu reached across her face and mopped up a stray tear, "Thanks."

"Pika," the mouse chirped energetically.

"Ash is a competitor, Misty. Sometimes too competitive." Brock sighed.

"I know," Misty nodded, "I saw it in his eyes when they gave him that trophy. I felt it from you too, Pikachu," turning to the mouse, "You don't want that trophy do you."

The mouse shook its head, "Pika," the mouse agreed.

"This tournament was a slaughter. A cake-walk for Ash." Brock mused, "All because they weren't here."

"The Swords didn't show up." Misty clarified.

"No, they didn't. It was a big fuss about it." Brock folded his arms across his chest, "So many people were asking for refunds and threatening to sue the WPL and Donald Trump for making so that they weren't there."

"Was it really Trump's fault?"

"It kind of was. That bounty forced them to stay away from populated cities. At least that's what my gut tells me."

"What did you think of them? You've battled them right?"

"I have," Brock nodded.

"Which one do you think would give Ash the hardest time?"

"All of them to be honest."

"I agree," Misty smiled, "I've only battled them in team battles," Pikachu turned its head, staring at the park entrance behind Misty, "Never one-on-one."

"I'm sorry, Misty." Ash's voice invaded the conversation. "Brock," he nodded, "Pikachu."

The original fantastic four of pokemon stood in the park together, eyes surveying one another.

"Where's Dawn?" Brock asked.

"At the pokemon center," Ash answered, "She's a bit mad at me now," he smiled wryly, "and I can't blame her to be honest, I uhh," his face reddening.

Brock smiled, the young sparrow was beginning to use his wings. "Hey, Pikachu, let's go and uhhh," creating a scapegoat, "stargaze, find Nemo or uhh…find zapdos."

Pikachu gave Brock a puzzled look before nodding and understanding.

A moment after Brock and Pikachu departed, Ash removed his cap and scratched his head, unsure of what to say to Misty. Here she was. After all this time she had traveled from Cerulean City, California to Saffron City, Brazil just to see him and he had been more obsessed with winning a meaningless tournament than spending anytime with her.

"I'm such an idiot," Ash admitted.

"Sometimes, you are." Misty agreed. "But," she stood, "We still love you for who you are."

"Love?" Ash paused, turning to her.

As Misty's cheeks reddened, Ash took a step forward. "I almost forgot something."

"Forgot what?"

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets. Nervously fidgeting, "Well, I didn't forget. I just didn't have time to-"

"Forget what, Ash?"

Ash withdrew a small box from pocket. It was the size of a biscuit, covered with sapphire-blue fabric. "Happy belated birthday."

Misty smiled, "Oh no," she shyly backed away. "I forgot…I forgot to get you something for your birthday, Ash, I-"

"No, you didn't," he shook his head, "You being here is more than enough. Seeing your eyes is worth more than anything."

Misty felt like her heart was going to stop as he took one step closer to her and offered the small jewelry box to her. "What is it?"

"Open it."

It was a necklace crafted from gold with three tiny stones dangling from it like fruit on the branch of a tree.

A ruby, a sapphire and an emerald.

"It's beautiful, Ash."

"Well, you're twenty-one, you can gamble now. Don't lose it," Ash jested.

Misty's smile became a flat frown, "You really think I would do something like that?"

"I mean, Las Vegas is pretty close to Cerulean City. Come on," He groaned once he noticed Misty's expression, "I was just joking."

"Is that what you're going to do when you turn twenty-one next year?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest." Ash replied.

"Well, thank you," Misty smiled. She blinked, leaning forward and quickly pecking him on the cheek.

Ash froze. Had Misty just….kissed him? He stared at her face, she was…smiling at him. Was she serious? She had just kissed him.

"Misty, uhh," Ash paused, "I called my mom and-"

Misty glared at him, "You're honestly thinking about your mom right now?!"

"No, but," Ash sighed, "Please listen Misty. I really…have always felt a lot for you."

Misty nodded, reaching forward to take his hand, then, she hesitated and withdrew. It was his move now, not hers.

Then, he did it. He took her hand and without hesitation he placed his lips onto hers and backed away.

Misty gawked. He did like her. She pressed forward wanting more.

"I'm leaving."

Misty stopped, "What?"

"I called my mom. My grandfather…is really sick right now. He doesn't have much time left so….I have to go see him."

"Oh," Misty's heart faltered, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ash."

Ash nodded, "She said…I have to go now…it's very important that I leave immediately to see him before its too late. She and Professor Oak said something about my destiny. I don't know about all of that stuff but…tomorrow morning…I'll be on a plane…on my way to Japan."

"Oh," Misty smiled, "Well, I'll be waiting for you when you get to America, I'll be at LAX. That's your family, Ash. You should go."

Ash nodded. "I'm telling you this because…tonight…I really want to," staring into her eyes, "But…I can't because…if we really…ya know," he sighed, "I don't know if I could leave tomorrow."

Misty downcast her eyes, "Ash…I understand…I'll be here…waiting for you."

Ash shook his head, "Will you? I can't ask that of you, Misty."

"You're not." She shook her head, "I'm telling you. Just don't go crazy over there on your journey okay."

"Okay," Ash smiled, "It's a promise."

"I'll treasure this necklace, Ash." Misty smiled.

"Well, I still have a few hours before I'm going to bed so…do you like mixed martial arts," holding up tickets to a show.

"With you, I do, Ash." Misty smiled, taking his hand as they exited the park.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo


	229. Chapter 210 Redeemer

The Redeemer

It's been awhile…

I need to see you…

Please…meet me now…

This will be my last request…

Before…it's too late…

Midnight

From the divine image overlooked the favelas of Rio de Janeiro, it waited.

Atop a dark pedestal, arms spread and open and ready to receive and guide the souls of the lost and the damned, Christ the Redeemer kept its watchful eye over the chaos and beauty of Brazil.

With a hearty yawn from exhaustion, she climbed from within the statue. It had been late, she had been in the arms of her lover but the voice had called to her, beckoning her to come here. It had tore her from her dream, An abortion from peace and bliss

As she stealthily made her way the Tijuca Forest and through the tourist attraction, Bayley did not feel fearful or anxious, she felt completely at ease because she knew The Voice that had awoken her.

She poked her head out of the shoulder of the statue and looked down. Beneath the thirty meter iconic landmark, under a midnight sky, the glow of thousands of lights illuminated the earth like fireflies trapped under a dark pond.

"Beautiful," she breathed, stepping out and onto the shoulder of Christ. "So…have you been waiting long?" she turned to the lone figure that stood at the elbow with uncanny cat-like balance.

"Not exactly."

After checking her watch, Bayley said, "It's midnight."

"How fitting that we would meet here." It said, taking a step forward. "Bayley, you don't recognize me…do you?"

"Sure, I do." Bayley merrily smiled, "Why are you hiding over there like you're the man in the box that Alice in chains sung about? Get over here, Mewtwo," she waved with a smile.

Mewtwo paused, "I was trying to be…more suspenseful."

"Come on," Bayley drawled, "Anyone with a brain knows that it has to be you. Hearing voices, meet me at the most random location at night, anyone could piece together that it's you."

"Well, uhhh, it could have been Sithis." Mewtwo crossed its arms as it strode closer to Bayley.

"Yeah but," Bayley shrugged, "That just isn't Sithis' style. He's not really cloak-and-dagger about stuff like this."

"True." Mewtwo agreed.

Bayley smiled at Mewtwo, "Before all of this happened…I would have wet myself at the thought of coming up here," she admitted as she looked down at the ground that was over hundred feet below, "But not anymore," she outstretched her arms and smiled at Mewtwo.

"Bayley?"

The naïve lass closed her eyes and tumbled backwards. She had fallen off the shoulder of the statue.

"Bayley?!" Mewtwo thrust its paws forward, ready to use its telepathic ability but then it happened.

From Bayley's body a pair of translucent wings exploded, ethereal wings crafted from particles of matter itself. The wings of energy unraveled and open, gathering the wind and guiding Bayley skyward.

"It has already begun." Mewtwo nodded.

"Yup." Bayley smiled, holding up two fingers of peace.

"Wait, have you always known?"

"No," Bayley admitted, her wings flapped, pressing her high into the sky. She glided to the top of Christ head.

Mewtwo floated in the air, inches away from her. "It wasn't until everything that happened in Zion did I start to figure everything out."

"But why Zion? Sasha's casket was there. Yours was not."

"His love for me, it reawakened when he saw me there."

"Hmmmm…had he never seen you prior to that? I believe he had."

"Yeah but for whatever reason his love didn't reawaken."

"It could be because he hadn't reawakened his abilities until Zion as well."

"Probably." Bayley agreed, smiling down at the favelas. "So have you chosen your master yet?"

"Yes. I made that decision a long time ago, Bayley."

"Who?" Bayley smiled, "Wait, wait," she thought for a moment, "I'm going to guess…Sasha!"

"No." Mewtwo declined.

"Prince, he's easily the best on the battlefield. You, Melbu, Lloyd, Meru, Raiden and Kirby, Prince would unstoppable." Bayley smiled.

"And that is exactly why I did not select Prince."

"Carlito?"

"No."

"Larrell or Nikki?"

"No."

"Liz?" Bayley suggested.

"No. I have decided to return to my original master. Lord Sithis. Do you remember the first time we met, Bayley?"

"You were a lot cuter back then." Bayley sat, her leather jacket swaying in the unbridled breeze. "Smaller," closing her eyes and reminiscing.

Xoxoxoxo

"Oh my, how cute!" The thirteen year old teen squealed. A tiny, pink cat-like creature floated in the air of the night, triangular blue eyes.

*Mew, Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all pokemon so it can learn and use every technique. Because of this many scientists believe it is the ancestor of all pokemon. It is capable of making itself invisible at all, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. It is so rare that is still said to be a mirage by many. Highly intelligent, playa*

The prepubescent queen turned to copper skinned bald man in her chamber, "What are you doing here, Teddy? Shouldn't you be in the Eastern Kingdom?"

"It's a full time job being the ancient Pokedex because we didn't have that kinda technology back then, playa."

"YOU!" A low rumbling voice grunted from the entrance of the Empress' chamber, "Get out of here before I report you for trespassing."

"Relax, Andre," Bayley cooed soothingly to her giant protector, "Give us a hug," she smiled.

"Bayley, Highness," Andre the Giant groaned, "How can I protect you if you're so nice to everyone all the time."

"Teddy doesn't mean any harm," Bayley affectionately hugged her bodyguard, "He's just doing his job."

"A job for the eastern empire that your husband, our emperor is currently having trouble with, your pharaoh," pointing to Teddy, "is causing a lot of trouble."

Teddy shrugged, "Hey playa, without him causing trouble our control over this world wouldn't be what it is right now. Live by the sword, die by the sword. Y'all can't ask the east to be aggressive and conquer and then when ya insult him and treat him like a fool in front of the other kings ask him to be a calm puppy dog. Those aren't puppies; those are Doberman and Pitbulls you're dealing with playa."

"Well," Bayley smiled, "I'm not worried about any of that," she crossed the room and dove forward, tackling her Mew to the floor and hugging it, "It's so soft and cute I want you to be with me forever." Hugging it.

"Highness, please be careful, it is a newborn."

"Meeee," the cat cooed.

"Ohhhh, you're so cute, I'll be your friend forever."

"And so it shall be," the cold voice of Sithis pierced the chamber. Appearing from nowhere, the Supreme smiled with a hearty look of appreciation as his bride hugged her new pet.

"Oh, Kunta," she breathed, hurrying across the room and pulling her husband into her arms, "I love it so much! Thank you so much."

Teddy blinked, "Kunta? That's your first name?"

"Do you have a problem with that?!" Sithis snarled.

"No, nope, nah, playa," raising his hands in submission. "It's just not everyday you see someone with a white-face named-"

"I AM AN ALBINO!" Sithis stomped angrily. "I am as black as you are! Insolent eastern fool!"

"Calm down, Kunta-poo," Bayley smiled, "Today is our day, our one year anniversary! Let's enjoy it, you, me and our new friend."

"Mew," the cat cooed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"After the kingdoms fell, I," Mewtwo breathed, "waited in Guyana, for centuries for your soul to return to us. I followed your orders, my lord. I have kept your dream and your promises alive. And now, I want to fulfill the promise you made to me that. To always be by your side forever."

Bayley smiled, "Of course, but you said Sithis was your master."

"You…are the bride of Sithis. In our culture, the woman is mightier than the man. The woman is the portal that is the maker of man and the one soul that civilizes and controls their egos and prevents bloodshed. Men are only figureheads in our culture while it women that hold the true power. That is prevalent among all of the kingdoms. Sasha, Almighty Isis reigns over the Eastern Empire with Prince as its pharaoh. The Queens were seen as Goddess that bestowed their blessings amongst the people. We live in a white man's world where women are treated under the European model where women are seen as lesser than men. It is because of that model that Mohammed saw them as the way he did. Even amongst the animal kingdom, animals all follow their mothers, the women and not their fathers. The forsaken saw to distance themselves from nature and the natural order of things and now that has been passed down through the generations and become the status quo of today."

Bayley's body shuddered. "I…remember…I…remember everything…they kingdoms…burning…only the east remained. The pyramids, the nose of the sphinx, the sinking of Atlantis by you and the other mew, the western empire being raped and pillaged, the south surrendering but Sasha kept fighting and Ethiopia never fell. After their defeated the Italians, she disappeared after drinking the poison of an arbok from her pharaoh's chalice, suicide was a passage to meet her love in the sky of the afterlife. I remember, Bayley gawked, I watched it all. Mohammed was right…the forsaken were not to be trusted. We were wrong. I remember, watching it all happen. I remember making love to him for the first time." Bayley placed a hand over her angelic heart, "I remember trying to relax but…I just could seem to keep still, praying that he was my true love and that he wouldn't just throw me away and forget me. How gentle he was to me but so demanding and controlling to others, how good he made me feel." Bayley smiled, "Kunta," she breathed.

"With all that he's done…do you still love him?"

"Yes," Bayley nodded.

"But that pharaoh, he has your heart too."

Bayley nodded, "Yes."

"You and Finn were together as youths. You were torn from Atlantis. Away from Finn. It is from that anger the demon awoke but Lord Sithis refused to allow you to be in contact with him. His love for you caused him to defect to the forsaken. How do you feel about Finn, your forbidden lover?"

Bayley smiled, "I don't know. This is all too much at one time."

"I understand, Empress."

xoxoxoxo

As the wind kissed his silver dreadlocks, Sithis turned to his Queen. The neo goddess of the world carved by the eastern empires war machine, the wealth of the west, the diplomacy of the north and the nourishment of the south. "It is written in these stars that You are the ruler of this world. Everything that the light of the sun touches belongs to you."

"The other pharaohs won't ever accept it, Prince will-"

"Prince is drunkard!" Sithis seethed, "It is not him you need to appeal to…for it is not men that govern this world…it is women but as you shall learn…it is done in a more subtle way."

"Mew," the cat purred on her shoulder.

Atop Christ the Redeemer, Bayley clutched her pokeball. "Not yet," she breathed, "There's still one more thing I need you to do." Reaching forward and pulling her longtime friend into a deep hug.

"What is it?"

"Atlantis." Bayley said, "Once that is done then we can be together again."

"Yes." Mewtwo agreed.

"Did he always know that you would choose me over the others?"

Mewtwo evanesced into the air of the night, "Yes, Kunta always knew."


	230. Chapter 211 Down Low

The Down Low

Present Day…

FOX News Studio…

Bright lights shined down onto her pale skin and golden blonde locks. Tomi stared into the lens of the camera like a laser. There was a spark of anger in her soul, she gassed up, placing a fire beneath the kettle and allowing it to boil before she snapped, "Your husband was a drug dealer! For fourteen years he sold crack cocaine and poisoned your community! The Black Community! So how dare you accuse white people for every single problem that black people have! And after selling crack your husband decided to become a puppet in the music industry. The same industry that you are apart of that makes music that glorifies misogyny, gun violence, degrading women and drugs. How dare you Beyonce! How dare you open support the Four Swords. HLG Tech is a racist corporation that refuses to employ hardworking and qualified Americans simply because they are white and instead continues to give handouts to people on the premise that they are black. You claim to not be racists but you are openly supporting a corporation that is racists by appearing in their new ad campaign and saying that the owners are fine businessmen and women. How is it good for business that they are passing up people who are more than qualified and college educated with degrees and hiring high school dropouts and felons instead?!"

"CUT!" The director clapped, "That was golden, Tomi, absolutely gold."

The blond exhaled, trying to release her anger. "Thanks, I honestly do think its bullshit that only 5% of HLG Tech is white and yet its one of the top ten corporations in the world."

The director crossed his arms, he was middle-aged chubby, dark-skinned with a horseshoe of gray of hair a thick beard. "Well, that is the way it is. They have shifted the paradigm and that makes a lot of our viewers uncomfortable. Particularly the Trump Supporters that were arrested for arson at one of the factories in Texas last week."

Tomi plucked up her glass of water and sipped it, "Yes, that story was huge, Ruckus."

"Yes," Ruckus nodded, "I'll tell ya what, those monkeys and their corporation can kiss my black ass but I do have to give em some credit especially that one boy Larrell Lewis, he sees the light. He understands what kinda women he need to be with, him and Trey, if ain't white, it ain't right," Ruckus smiled, "Now…the other ones, Carlito needs to throw aside them taco-eating wetbacks and get himself a pure white gal, Prince, we gotta cut the head of the snake and get rid of that weave-wearing orangutan that he keep simpin' ova and get him closer and closer to that Eva girl."

"She's as Mexican as she is Italian though." One of the shows producers underscored. "We need to get footage of Prince and also Carlito with a pure, white as snow white girl in some way shape or form, but how?"

Tomi cringed, "I can't believe you guys seriously want one of us to lower ourselves by getting in to bed with one of those two."

"This is chess not checkers, Tomi," Uncle Ruckus pointed out. "Think about the impact it'll have on dem young nigger boys out there," rubbing his hands together like Birdman, "The Swords are as big a beacon of hope to black people as Obama ever was but their appeal is primarily towards the youth. The elders don't care for Prince living his life in excess and drinking all the time but they support the fact that a lot of his businesses are employing minorities. Carlito is reckless but he still isn't dating a white girl yet so they give him a lot of love. Liz, we almost had her with that Ambrose boy til that peckerwood screwed up. We have to get her next to one of ours."

The entire station stared at Ruckus.

('Ours?') Tomi thought, shaking her head.

"Who's a good white boy we can try to put around her?" Snapping his fingers, "That Robin Thicke boy, call him or…get Timberlake on the line."

"Well, we have to find her first." Tomi yawned, sipping her water.

"Yeah, tha's right," Ruckus nodded, "When the black community sees their idols in the arms of white people it will destroy their hope again, hahahahahahahahahha," Ruckus continued to laugh and coon, "another one bites to dust. We got Kanye, Jordan and soon we'll have all the Swords and keep the cycle going! Praise White Jesus and the White Man!" Ruckus smiled with pride.

"I'm going for a smoke," Tomi yawned, excusing herself from the set. She strode down the blue-tiled narrow corridor, passing the makeup artists, unlocking and entering her dressing room.

She swiftly shut and locked the door; this was her sanctuary away from it all. She flicked on the light, withdrew a cigarette, lit up and collapsed into her chair and stared at them. The faces she had grown up worshipping and coveting.

Tomi sucked on the cancer stick, cradling it between her lips and lifting the earbuds of her smartphone into her ears and pressing play.

*10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…..1,* a collection of young men counted down.

The dimly lit room shined light on the posters on the walls of her dressing room and the open secret of Fox News.

*Injection fellas,* the deep voiced bass finger advised the group before the group crooned, *Uuhhhhhh….ahhhhh...ooooouuuuuuuuaaaaahhhh*

Tomi slowly nodded her head, her eyes on her autographed Boyz II Men poster.

Tomi inhaled, nodding to the rhythm of the song. Nathan was always her favorite member of the group. He had a smooth sexiness to her that made her melt whenever she heard his voice.

She took a hard drag on her cigarette as the song

*Nine o'clock!* Ginuwine's voice boomed, *Home alone*

She mouthed the words to 'So Anxious' as her traces over every crevice of the 90s R&B heartthrob's body. He was the sexiest man on the planet to her when she was younger. She remembered hiding her posters of Ginuwine and Usher from her family. Tomi remembered taping posters of N' Sync over them and peeling them back at night and whispering the melodies to their songs on the way to school.

Tomi remembered sneaking to the urban side of town and singing Lil Jon and the accidental slip of the word nigga while she rapped amongst her 'black friends' and how they just laughed it off and continued to have fun together.

"Ginuwine," she whispered, her eyes picturing his thick juicy lips, pomaded hair and his coconut skin, all within reach of her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Tomi, five minutes, we gon destroy these niggas with this one, hahahahahahaha," Ruckus' cackled.

"Okay!" Tomi nodded, quickly shutting off the light and hiding her secret smart phone. She scurried out of the room, quickly locking. She stopped in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and wiping the sweat from her throat and forehead, listening to Boyz II Men and Ginuwine always seemed to have that affect on her.

Then, clunk, Tomi stumbled backwards and tumbled onto the ground.

"Golly, what the hell?" A dorky voice gawked, "Oh no," he groaned with his robotic voice, "I am so sorry, excuse me." The man that kneeled down and pulled her up was massive, his skin dark as coffee, head shaven with a neatly trimmed goatee beneath his thin lips, he wore a crisp navy blue suit and a gold tie. "Let me help you," he offered.

"Oh my God, if I'm late my boss, Uncle Ruckus is going to have a fit with a capital F." She gawked.

"I know that feeling," He nodded.

"Tomi Lauren," she introduced, outstretching her hand with a smile.

"Bobby Lashley," she replied, gently shaking her hand

"You're so sweet," Tomi smiled, "And cute too…in a Cam Newton kind of way. Are you new here?"

"Yes, it's my first day here." Bobby Lashley smiled. "I just moved here bringing my hopes and dreams."

"Doesn't the big city feel a bit…big and lonely sometimes?" Tomi asked, the lyrics of Boyz II Men and Ginuwine still orbiting her psyche as she mouthed the words, "If you ever need a friend…I can be one."

"Thanks." Bobby Lashley smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ruckus gawked, "What do you think you're doing, Tomi? Get away from that nigger! You, baboon, get out of here before I call the police and send you to where you belong!"

Lashley stared at Ruckus, "Excuse me? You're the one that hired me."

"Oh yeah," Ruckus chuckled, "That's right. You're that heavy lifting sambo we need for the equipment."

"Oh, you're a real Hercules," Tomi smiled, lightly jabbing Bobby's biceps.

Ruckus reached out, prying Tomi away from Bobby, "More like Niggales; we need you on set now, Tomi."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, Bobby," Tomi waved delicately before hurrying down the corridor.

"Don't you start getting' uppity, boy!" Ruckus warned, "Y'all damn niggas get around one white women and lose y'all minds, that's the problem with you people, I give the nigga an inch he takes the whole mile." Ruckus mumbled more to himself than anyone as he walked down the passageway.

Bobby shrugged, stepping forward before tapping the face of his watch and whispering into it, "…HQ…I'm in."


	231. Chapter 212 Meru

Meru

Pink ruffled skirt, pink scarf, black blouse, long navy-blue hair that cascaded past her shoulder and her eyes were sharp and blue denoting her Asian heritage, "Will he…like me?" Dawn wondered as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"You're still at it, Dawn?" Brock chuckled as he entered the hotel room with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Urggh," Dawn groaned, "I'm just a really big fan of Meru. That Milotic is so beautiful. I can't wait to see it. You've met him, what's Prince like?"

"Well, uhhh," Brock scratched his head, "It's not easy to say."

"I know he drinks a lot but he seems so cool when I see him on TV."

"Well, uhh," Brock scratched his head, "He doesn't mince words but he is a man of honor. That's the most I can say and he's a genius when it comes to battle."

"Ohhh," May downcast her eyes, "So that means, he and Ash are going to battle."

"Well, given their personalities neither is going to back down from the other." Brock deduced.

"You've battled both of them. Who do you think has the advantage?"

"There's no guarantee we're going to see them battle."

"Oh it's going to happen. I just want to see that Milotic and hopefully I get a chance to see Eva Marie in the flesh. She was amazing in our…exhibition match."

"The dream you keep talking about."

"Yeah, it felt so real. Eva, she's the ultimate competition for me. Her style and her pokemon. I really need to meet her face-to-face and going to Okinawa is a perfect chance to see her, finally. I know Piplup is really looking forward to meeting her Horsea."

"Is it a coincidence both you and Eva's first pokemon are water types?" Brock noted.

"Maybe," Dawn smiled, "Are you already packed Brock?"

"I'm always packed and ready to go. Comes from traveling with Ash for so long."

"Will he and Misty…ya know?"

Brock flinched, "You're thinking those funny thoughts aren't you?"

"Pika, pika," Pikachu cheered.

Dawn sighed, "Everyone is hooking up. Everyone seems to have someone. Everyone except me."

Brock sighed, "And me."

"Yeah," Dawn sighed.

"Dawn," Brock hesitated, "Have you ever thought about,"

"Thought about what?"

"Ya know, errr," Brock scratched his head, "I mean, I know you've never really had feelings like that for Ash but have you ever-"

"Oh no!" Dawn backed away, "I mean, no offense but, Brock, you and me are just…no, just…eww, no offense."

Brock shrugged, "Yeah, I gotcha," he smiled, "Can't blame a guy for trying though."

Dawn shook her head and stared at herself in the mirror.

"We've got thirty hour flight, you're not going to look the same once we reach Narita and then have to fly to Okinawa, Dawn."

Dawn sighed, "I just…I really want him to like me."

Brock smiled, "Red. Wear some red or pink and you'll catch his eye."

"Red or pink? What makes you so sure?"

Brock tapped his forehead, "A little trick I had to teach someone back in Pewter City to catch his eye. Well, I'm heading out."

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"I've," stretching his arms, "Got a date."

"A date?" Dawn gawked, "Who would date you? I mean," reselecting her words, "I mean, who wouldn't date you?"

Brock shook his head, "It's fine, I'll see you guys in the morning," he smiled pulling his jacket on, "Later, Pikachu."

"Pika, pi," the mouse cheered, happy to see Brock on his quest for an unadulterated slice of delight.

"What do you think Pikachu? If he doesn't like he won't show me his Milotic or even entertain the idea of trading it to me."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu responded.

"I really want Meru but what can I offer him?" Dawn thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.


	232. Chapter 213 Platoon

The Time of the Pharaohs

The Tomb of the Unknown King

Just one choice changed the entire scope of an empire. The decision of the High Chief still haunted Rikishi, the tribal leader of the Samoans to that very day.

"(Mohammed) Prince," The High Chief smiled, "He is the best to rule."

Rikishi's jaw dropped.

"Does my decision surprise you?"

"You will choose another over your own blood? Your tribe?"

The High Chief shook his head, "If all it takes to lead is having a certain skin color or bloodline then this world is doomed to never experience prosperity.

Rikishi shook his head. "I don't know about this, High Chief—"

"I have never asked for your knowledge on this matter, Rikishi. All I ask of you is that you understand why Prince has to be the one to lead our people."

"Our…people?" Rikishi mouthed a sting of disgust on his tongue. "He's a low-class soldier…what makes him more capable than a prince in the bloodline of pharaohs."

"You've just answered your own question," The High Chief nodded. "Prince grew up from nothing and his heart is an echo of the silence that the underprivileged common people of our kingdom experience everyday. Our bloodline has grown up too privileged. Elders like ourselves still remember how hard it was and how hard we fought to get to where we are now but if our bloodline continues this dynasty then it is inevitable that everything will fall. The North will take our land by offering finances, equality and diplomacy but this empire can not be one of tranquility. We are always surrounded by our enemies to the east and north across the waters and as the King of Kings has shown us we are highly vulnerable."

"Please, High Chief," Rikishi shrugged, "reconsider, pharaoh, your son is an excellent choice to take the throne and-"

"He is not and that…is a mark on how poor of a father, a mentor and a man I was to him." The High Chief nodded. "Please understand my decision."

Rikishi shook his head, "I am sorry, High Chief but I can not and I will not accept you turning your back on our people. Please excuse me." He bowed before turning away and marching out of the throne room.

Xoxoxoxoxo

As he stared into the caramel brown eyes of the pharaohs in the dark shadow of the Tomb of the Unknown King, Rikishi clinched his teeth together, his Samoan Pride boiling in his heart as the pharaoh breathed the command, "Call them off, Rikishi."

Rikishi held his tongue.

Prince raised his arm, "Stand fast!" He shouted at Mark more than anyone else.

Eva and AJ both turned to Teddy and Mark, attempting to understand the pharaoh's command.

Mark whispered to AJ, "Don't attack, not unless they make a move."

Rikishi shook his head, "Not a chance, Prince, you made a big mistake coming on here during the Lunar Cry."

On cue, Nia pointed to the sky, "Raichu, Flash!"

The chubby mouse bounced into the air, encapsulating the electricity in its body before unleashing it in an explosion of electricity that creating a blinding glow that radiated the sands of the desolate territory.

"Shit," Mark hissed as the light faded and a voice screamed.

"RECALL YOUR POKEMON!"

Eva spun around in shock as dozens, possibly over a hundred pokemon stood ready, vines, flames, jets of water, electricity, rocks and dark power trained on them from the hills that surrounded the group.

"RECALL THEM!" The voice shouted again.

"STAND FAST!" Prince ordered, scurrying away from the smiling Rikishi and standing beside his small squad of backup.

Mark grunted as Nia, Roman, Afa and Sika backed away with a sinister smile on their faces.

"It's a fuckin' trap," Mark shook his head.

"You have only one way of walking out of this alive." Rikishi glared at Prince, "You and your crew recall your pokemon and place your pokeballs in the sand and bestow the crown of pharaoh upon myself or young Roman."

"No way," AJ shook her head.

Prince held his tongue for a moment, his mind weighing the gravity of every decision he could make. "Rikishi, we, you, me and Mark, all still mourn her sacrifice on that day. You know what happened that day. So you look me in the eye and you already know what I'm going to do."

Rikishi ignored the puzzled glances of his tribe and nodded at Prince, "Very well, think about, no one has to die here, Prince."

"You men and women following Rikishi," Prince shouted, "You're under oath to serve the word of the High Chief have you forgotten that?! I never asked for this crown but I guess I'm the only one here that truly follows the High Chief here! What you're doing is mutiny to the High Chief-"

"YOU CALL IT WHAT YOU WANT!" Rikishi snapped, beating his chest with pride, "You banished us here and forced us to be this way, Prince!"

Prince glanced over his shoulder. Mark, AJ, Teddy and Eva were all sweating. "Stand fast!" He repeated.

"Prince, I'm going to ask you one last time to recall your pokemon and to return the crown to the Samoan bloodline."

"I will not."

"Oh my god," Mark gawked, staring at the Garchomps on the horizon.

AJ was speechless and thoughtless of the situation around her. A moment ago they were in complete control and now they were a small group of grunts on a suicide mission.

Nia glared at Prince then turned to Roman, "Let's do it."

Roman nodded, "Let's take what is rightfully ours."


	233. Chapter 214 Tomb of the Unknown King

Chapter 215 The Tomb of the Unknown King

Roman took a step forward and as he raised his finger and mouthed the words, "Malietoa, Horn—" Out of the corner of his eye, Mark captured the swift movement and spun around, "Eddie, Double—"

The deserted exploded into sonic mountain of curses, orders, shouts and screams as every trainer screamed.

Speechless, Prince darted forward and dived forward, tackling 'her' into the sand and pinning her to the ground. His body covering and shielding 'her' and blinding flashes of light erupted and the booming explosions drowned out the cries of agony. There wasn't a clunk or a sound as the bodies dropped into the sand, only the ringing in Nia's ears and the sting that lingered in her eyes as the blinding lights faded. She unshielded her eyes moments later and surveyed the aftermath of the onslaught of the ambush.

In the sand, dozens of bodies lay. Not a single movement from a single one.

"Oh," Nia gasped, feeling the oxygen trapped in her lungs as she stared into the ambitious eyes of Roman.

Roman with a sharp look of satisfaction advanced forward with his overzealous cousins, The Usos, hurrying forward, "Check 'em…," He ordered.

Nia's eyes scanned the aftermath, Mark Henry's massive figure lay face-down partially buried beneath the bloody sand beside his Wiggytuff and Teddy Long and an unconscious Slowbro.

After lifting his fingers from their throats, Jimmy and Jey stood, saying nothing and moved on to the others which only meant one thing, Mark and Teddy had not survived the ambush.

Nia felt nothing upon decoding the status of the two supporting cast members; her focus was on the main character, the drunken pharaoh. Was he dead? Alive? Comatose?

Jimmy and Jey looked at the immobile body of the pharaoh, gripping his shoulders and rolling Prince over into the sand.

Eva shuddered, still alive and frozen with fear of the twins towering over her.

"We got a live one!" Jimmy called.

"Which one?" Roman hurried across the sand, his eyes inspected Eva, examining her then trailing up the sand to her unconscious Skarmory, "If she moves…kill her…right now…this one is no threat to us," he said before stepping away. "The pharaoh, is he alive?"

Jimmy nodded, kneeling over Prince and lowering his fingers to the pharaoh's throat, "…yeah, this bastard just will not die…"

"And the queen," Nia pointed to the unconscious AJ.

Jey nodded, "…Yup," with a wry smile on his face, "these royal bastards just won't die."

Roman retrieved a dagger from his belt, "they will," tossing the dagger across the desert sky into the hands of Nia, make sure they're dead."

Eva was frozen. What should she do? She couldn't just them kill Prince? Or AJ? Would she be next?

What did the Samoans have planned? Why did they want her alive? Ransom or rape her?

Nia strode forward, a chokehold on the dagger as she rose it and with a gallant cry slammed it down for the jugular of Queen Persephone. When it stabbed something hard, Nia waited for the blood to spurt into the sky like a geyser, figuring she had hit the windpipe of the Queen.

When her elbow snapped back like a rubberband and the dagger flipped backwards into the dark sand, Nia heard a voice.

"You will do no such thing."

"Shit!" Roman cursed, stomping in the sand.

"Bring the pharaoh, bring the queen, bring…'the girl' to us….bring 'the forsaken girl'…bring the one called 'Eva' to use now…the one tricked by the serpent…NOW!"

Roman shook his head with frustration, "You heard them…" turning to Jimmy and Jey.

The twins exchanged glances, unsure of what to do.

"Eva…Eve…"Rikishi stepped forward, staring at the strawberry-headed lass, "Go forward and…do it…for da Rock…" he caught his breath "…do it…for…da people…"

Nia and Roman shook their heads, "Whatever, we'll take them," Nia snorted, reaching down and grabbing Eva by the arm, "MOVE!" she growled pulling Eva to her feet and pushing her in the direction of the submerged structure, "Get inside!"

"What's happening?" Eva watched Roman and the Usos raise the unconscious Prince and AJ into the air.

A tear rolled down Eva's cheek as the windswept sands buried the bodies of Mark Henry and Teddy…the Medjai and the royal advisor whose loyalty to the crown had forced them to make the ultimate sacrifice.

(Teddy…Mark…) Eva thought as the blood was squeezed from her heart, "Goodbye," she whispered as the light of the moon faded and was eclipsed by the darkness as she was shoved into the subterranean fortress named The Tomb of the Unknown King.

Xoxoxoxoxo


	234. Chapter 215 The Red Queen

Chapter 216 Pretty Casket 14 "The Red Queen?"

(I should run…but to where?) Eva thought as she felt the cold steel of a dagger against her spine. Nia had lightly dragged the knife over Eva's spleen, reminding the Italian emissary of her dilemma.

"Keep moving." Nia instructed.

"I can't see." Eva complained, placing her hands against the wall for balance, guidance and affirmation that she wasn't already dead. Her fingers stroked hard surfaces that were likely rocks which had been molded into large rectangular bricks.

They weren't traveling down a staircase. They were traversing a declining slope that twisted into spiraled through an abyss of darkness.

"Keep moving," Nia shoved Eva forward.

So Eva did. She carefully walked through the pitch-black darkness. She could not see a thing, could not hear a thing.

Eva could only feel the stone walls around her that grew warmer with each step she took. Wherever the Samoans were marching them, it was warm.

After walking for what felt like forever, Eva's pupils tightened with excitement as a faint glow of light shined in the distance.

Her stride became longer and faster. Wherever they were taking her, Eva was in as much a rush as they were to get there after wandering in the darkness for so long.

Once Eva finally broke through the dark corridor and stepped into the light, she marveled at the image that met her eyes.

The Tomb of the Unknown King was not simply a mere ten foot deep grave where a sarcophagus was buried. The Tomb of the Unknown King was an underground city that stretched for miles.

"Steelix!" The low grunt of a massive, serpentine creature with large glowing violet eyes grunted at them.

"Ahh," a voice entered the mind of the startled flaming-haired lass, "we've been expecting you, Eva."

"Me?" Eva flinched. "Where are you?"

The Steelix leaned closer, "Look at me…" the metallic snake growled.

"You're a…pokemon?" Eva backed away.

The Steelix eased away, "…For now…"

"For now?" Eva repeated.

The Steelix craned its head and stared at the unconscious Prince, "The pharaoh is here."

Roman approached the creature, "There had better be something in this for our people. The pharaoh would be dead if we did not spare him."

The Steelix stared at Roman, "Rest assured, your people will be rewarded for their…'cooperation'," The Steelix's gaze slid over to the Usos who shouldered the unconscious Prince, "Now, Malakai is waiting, bring the pharaoh," the Steelix turned to Nia, "And the queens."

"Queens?" Nia indignantly scoffed.

The Steelix looked at the unconscious AJ and then at Eva Marie, "Queens," it repeated.

Then, the violet glow vanished from its eyes. The Steelix's eyes were now a cherry red. It blinked before diving off the cliff into the valley below and tunneling deeper underground.

(Queen?) Eva gawked. (Me?) Eva turned to Roman and Nia, "What was it talking about?"

Nia glared at Eva, a stab of jealousy in her heart as she shoved Eva forward, "MOVE!"

Xoxoxoxoxo


	235. Chapter 216 Late Goodbye

Chapter 217 "Late Goodbye"

*He may be the champion and…first of all, congratulations to him* Skip Bayless took a deep breath *but WHAT EXACTLY is this no-name kid from Pallet Town the champion of?*

*WPL Champion* Shannon Sharpe reaffirmed

*Did he defeat Melbu? Did he take down Frahma? Did he defeat Roman Reigns who is the number one ranked trainer in the world?*

*Which is nonsense!*

*Regardless, nonsense or truth, Ash Ketchum is not the champion until he takes the crown from Sasha Banks who would mop the floor with him in her sleep! Ash Ketchum is the Buster Douglas of WPL. He is the Soldier Man, am I saying it right?*

*Souljah Boy*

*Soldier Boy,* Skip Bayless repeated, *A one-hit wonder that when he faces above .500 competition he will crumble and throw in the towel-*

*That sounds like your Cowboys, Skip*

*I'm not talking about the Cowboys. I'm talking about-*

Ash shook his head and switched off the television.

(Idiot.) Ash thought darkly as he stared at the pitch-black screen of the powerless television in his hotel room. The analysts and critics were really slicing beneath his skin like razorblades.

But were they wrong? Ash had defeated no one notable on his path to the championship. It wasn't Ash's fault that neither Prince nor Sasha were at the tournament. He WANTED to challenge and defeat them but it just didn't happen for reasons beyond his control.

Still, it haunted him to be called a paper-champion, a transitional champion, not in the same league as Prince, Sasha or ROMAN REIGNS!

(To hell with Reigns?!) Frustration compounding in Ash's head. (How had Roman Reigns been ranked higher than fifty when he barely battled anyone? It was beyond obvious that Vince McMahon was really trying to push Roman as a top guy even though he was nowhere near the level of the true juggernauts in the WPL (World-Wide Pokemon League).

Then, there was a soft tap on the door.

"Yeah," Ash called, waiting to hear a voice. "I wonder who that is, huh, Pikachu." Glancing over his shoulder at the snoozing mouse.

(Damn, you've had a long day buddy. You deserve some rest.) He thought as he stood and studied his slumbering companion.

The soft knock at the door echoed again.

"Coming," Ash thought as he stretched out. Wearing nothing more than a T-Shirt and comfortable shorts, Ash crossed the room his mind beginning to drift and wonder into the rhetoric of sports analysts. There was no way that analysts could be racially biased in the sport of pokemon…or could they?

It was obvious based on the volume of footage that Prince and Sasha were the favorites to meet in the finals of the tournament but why was it that those always seemed to be the chosen ones that ESPN and other sports outlets wanted to shine a spotlight on? Where were the other trainers? Primarily, the Asian trainers that worked just as hard, if not, more.

(American media?) Ash sighed as he leaned forward and closed one eyes and peered through the peephole.

In America, everything was painted in black and white with a hint of Hispanic here and there and a sprinkle of Native American Indians from time-to-time but rarely the issues of Asian Americans ever highlighted or underscored. Was it because the Asian communities within America had little to no issues? Not exactly, a lot of the same issues that plagued others also plagued the community that Ash grew up in as well. Growing up Japanese-American was a highly confusing time for a young man in Florida.

Ash held his breath as the ivory-white face of Misty filtered through the glass.

Aqua-blue doe eyes, her hair freefell to her neck. In her eyes there was a strange and powerful shine to them tonight. She seemed irritated or maybe angry about something.

Her carrot-orange hair swayed in the night breeze. She had also changed clothes from earlier that day.

Instead of the T-shirt, shorts and VANS she had slipped into something more comfortable.

Misty wore a cotton pink bathrobe over what were likely her pajamas.

(It is late.) Ash yawned, checking his watch and noticing how beautiful she looked.

(What does she want?) Ash wondered. (Is she here to say goodbye? Or to spend time with Pikachu?) Unlocking the door, "Hey, Misty-" Ash smiled, "I-"

Misty shot forward like a bullet, snared her arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto hers.

Ash stumbled backwards as Misty slammed him against the wall. "Mis—"

"Shut up, Ash!" Misty snapped, pulling the door closed behind her and slipping out of her slippers.

"Misty," Ash breathed as she took his hand and guided his hand beneath her robe, "Touch me…here, Ash," guiding his hand up her flat stomach and closer to her breasts.

The faint odor of tequila perfumed her lips. "Misty, have you been drinking?"

Misty glared at Ash, "Do you think I'm drunk?!" She snapped defensively.

"I didn't say you were drunk," Ash clarified.

"You implied it!"

"No, I didn't," Ash shook his head, "I just asked have you-"

She shoved him against the wall so hard, the door behind her rattled, "Ash Ketchum," shoving him again, "you don't want me! YOU DON'T WANT ME!"

Ash sighed, "Misty, I- - -"

"You're an idiot, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted, "We said goodbye in Viridian…you, me and Brock…and…you never…you never came back…you just…you didn't care and now here I am and all you can do is be…

"Misty-"

"You are so-" She shook her head, "Don't you understand, Ash?!"

And then, the most trusted voice in Ash's life spoke, "pika."

The young man from Pallet Town glanced at his first companion. The electric mouse yawned, shook its head, jolts of electricity burst from its cheek as it walked between the two and pointed to the front door.

"What are you saying, Pikachu?" Ash asked kneeling down.

Misty did not have to ask. Pikachu's message was clear. Misty opened the door.

"Pika, pika," the pokemon squeaked an appreciative thanks before glaring at it's trainer. Sparks burst from its cheeks, threateningly before it turned and began to hurry down the hall.

"Did Pikachu just…" Ash attempted to dissect and understand the situation as Misty locked the door. "Leave us in this room all by ourselves."

"I drank because," Misty exhaled and sat at the foot of the bed, "I've been through so much with someone…I care so much for him…I traveled half across the world to be with him and all he can think about on this day is what some old big-mouthed white people that have never been on the battlefield have to say. That man that I love just doesn't care about me." Misty downcast her eyes and stared at the carpet.

"Who is he?!" Ash snapped, "That guy deserves a beating! What a self-absorbed jerk!" Ash declared, his fingers coiling into fists.

Misty shook her head, suffering in silence.

"Who is he, Misty?! Me and Brock will find him and we'll-"

"He's you," Misty shook her head; "He has always been you, Ash. Why don't you understand that?!"

Ash carefully sat beside her.

"Why don't you want me?!" Misty stomped on the ground. "Is there another girl? Or are you that obsessed with yourself that you can't see me at all?"

"It's not like that." Ash sympathetically whispered, "Misty, I-"

"I must be Isis," Misty admitted.

"You mean that terrorist group?"

"The ancient Goddess…she chased her pharaoh and loved him with all her heart. She loved the world and her people so much that she hated how the lighter skinned albinos were being hated and discriminated against so she found a way to help people live in harmony together by inviting an emissary from Italy. Her pharaoh, her husband, her love fell in love with that emissary. Isis, became enraged and infuriated one night when she found the two kissing in her throne room. So became so angry that one night while the pharaoh slept that she herself cut out the pharaoh's tongue and-"

Ash flinched, not understanding why Misty was telling him this.

"The pharaoh was powerless and unable to control the army of dragons and so the kingdoms fell to Europe. Isis watched her pharaoh burn and committed suicide just to join him in the sky. Forever in love with him despite his flaws. Am I her? Maybe I am her and maybe you are him! Will I just keep chasing you regardless of how bad you are and how much you cheat my feelings for?"

"Bad?" Ash questioned. "Cheat your feelings?"

Misty shook her head. "Forget it. I should have never come here." She stood, "Goodbye, Ash Ketchum, have a nice life, I hope I never see you again." She stood, walking for the front door.

Suddenly, it snapped inside him. Ash leapt to his feet running and grabbing her by the arm, "Don't go, Misty."

"Why stay?" She asked, her heart sinking into her stomach like the titanic.

It awakened within him. He pulled her back! A bit too strong perhaps, Misty stumbled, tripping and falling onto the mattress.

"I—I-," Ash paused, "I'm sorry, I-"

Misty just looked up at him, her eyes wide with anticipation. This is what she had waited all these years for and here he was being a choir boy again. She waited, praying that his instincts would guide him.

"I-" Ash bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry, Misty, but I-I don't know if I can-"

Misty stared at the bulge in Ash's shorts. Why was he so insecure and second guessing himself? He was twenty. Surely, he had already had sex before. Right?

(Is he?) Misty thought as her foot slipped up his ankles slowly. He shuddered.

(He is. Maybe?) She knew he would have to guide him to her nectar. (What will he think?) She wondered, swiftly sliding off her bathrobe and the straps of her dress and revealing her breasts to him.

Ash's eyes widened at the women that he stared down at. He was breathless, speechless. How could he tell her that he hadn't been in a vagina since the day that he came out of one? He couldn't. If he told her then it would likely be game over.

(I've never did this before but…) Ash held his breath. (Be cool, Ash. Be cool, be cool.) He told himself. (Am I…big enough?) He wondered, his mind doing cartwheels as it painted imagery of who Misty's former partners had been. Were they Asian? Black? White? Hispanic? Arab? Female? A butch dyke or a sweet lesbian? A tranny? What if Misty had—

Then, he felt her legs on his hips, pulling him closer-and-closer to her.

Ash's mind returned to his memories of porn. He had to last long. Not too fast. Not too slow. At least twenty minutes he told himself, glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

(What's he doing?) Misty wondered as his eyes trailed up the bed and then back to her.

(A spider? What was he looking at? Is he some creep now and trying to film this?)

"Misty," Ash hesitantly breathed, "I don't have-"

Misty dug into the pocket of her bathrobe and retrieved the one thing that Ash 'claimed' he did not have.

"Oh, uhh-"

"Don't mention it," Misty smiled.

Ash felt the wind caught in his lungs. Misty wanted him. She had came prepared for him but what if he let her down? Would she still be his friend? Could they be friends after all of this? Ash couldn't help but feel confused as she stared into his eyes.

Ash nervously turned away biting and tearing the wrapper away. (Just like practice.) Ash thought as he turned away and carefully 'equipped' his soldier.

Misty stared at ceiling. Waiting-and-waiting-and-waiting-and-waiting-and-waiting. What was he doing? Praying to Allah?!

(Did I put it on right…or am I just small?) Ash wondered darkly as he stared at the top of his equipment which still had a bit of space on top.

Misty smiled at him. She was ready.

Ash smiled back. He wasn't.

He rolled on top of her, staring into her cerulean blue eyes and placing a gentle and nervous kiss on her lips as his soldier prepared to storm beaches of Normandy.


	236. Chapter 217 Fatty

Chapter 219 "Fatty"

How good did it feel?

How connected did she feel to him?

How…how much…

Misty opened her eyes and felt the cool softness of an empty bed.

Ash was gone.

She sat up, immediately checking the clock It was still early, too early for him to have already left for the airport. Where was he? Misty wondered as cold chill of loneliness cooled her skin.

(Ash?) Staring at the rectangular traveling case in the dark corner of the room. (Was this a mistake?) Laying back down and staring at the ceiling as memories of last night returned to her.

(No. This was all just right. Knowing him…he's probably training. He really wants to beat The Swords.)

Xoxoxoxo

"Tired?" Ash asked, staring down his squad of six: Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Glalie and Hawlucha.

When Ash awoke, only two things orbited his mind. One, finally he had done. Two, defeat the Swords. Get stronger. He immediately put on his clothes, so focused that he'd forgotten to shower and hurried to the training center of the hotel.

"Let's get back to getting better, guys." Ash ordered after a quick five-minute break.

The pokemon all nodded.

"Good." Ash nodded, "We're going to have to work extra hard if we wanna beat the swords."

"The Swords?" A voice interrupted. "Your pokemon are good and it's easy to see why you won the tournament-"

Ash faced the training center entrance and gazed at a young woman with long hazel-brown hair pulled into a crescent-moon shaped ponytail. She wore a lime green headband, green sweater and yellow sweat pants, sporting the colors of the Brazilian flag.

"—But you're going to my a lot more practice if you're even thinking about competing against The Swords." Bayley smiled, "especially Prince or Sasha."

Ash curtly responded with, "What makes you such an expert?" sounding a bit ruder than he intended to.

Bayley only smiled at him, "Because I have battled both of them and I've actually defeated both of them."

Ash smiled. This was the perfect opportunity for him to test his pokemon out. If this girl was telling the truth then she would serve as the perfect measuring stick.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, WPL Champion of the World and I challenge you….uhhh…uhhh, what's your name again?"

"Bayley," she smiled, dashing across the floor and outstretching her arms with a smile.

Ash hesitantly backed away, "Hey, I'm trying to battle you. What are you doing?"

Bayley politely smiled, "Give us a hug."

"A hug?" Ash twisted his face, "Why do you want to hug the person you're about to battle?"

"Pika, pika," Pikachu smiled, leaping into Bayley's arms and being pulled into a soft hug.

"What are you doing, Pikachu?!" Ash snapped. He watched as Glalie and Hawlucha also embraced and hugged the friendly lass. "Traitors…" Ash muttered as his pokemon returned to his side.

"Okay," Bayley held up a peace-sign with two fingers, "Ready to lose?" she smiled.

"Lose?" Ash studied her smile. What was with this girl? She was so strange. Hugging her opponent before battling and now giving a peace sign before battling, was she on drugs or some form of medication? Ash wondered as Bayley stepped back and withdrew a pokeball from her pocket. "I don't care if you've beaten the Swords. As far as I'm concerned until they battle me they are overrated. Let's make this a one-on-one battle so I can get back to training."

Bayley smiled, "Okay," holding up the peace sign.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash commanded.

"Pika…chu," the electric mouse crossed its arms and stepped off the battlefield.

"What are you doing, Pikachu? Get in there and battle."

"Chuuuu," the mouse shook its head.

Ash shook his head, "Fine then." He turned to his remaining five, "Glalie, go."

The floating ice pokemon hovered to Pikachu's side, also refusing to battle Bayley.

"What's going on?" Ash breathed. "Enough! Charizard," Ash pointed, "Let's get her!"

"Ruuuuaaarrr!" The flaming lizard roared, flapping its wings and standing on the battlefield.

"Good," Ash smiled, "Now, I can't lose."

"This should be easy," Bayley enlarged the pokeball and after a wind-up she said, "Fatty, Go!"

Ash's lips spread into a smile as a Snorlax appeared on the other side of the field. "Wow, a Snorlax, I've got one of those t-WHAT?!" Ash gawked as Bayley ran onto the field and wrapped her arms around the blue and pudgy pokemon.

(She's hugging in the middle of a battle? This girl has to be crazy! There's no way she defeated The Swords. She must be lying. Well, I'll make this quick and easy.) Ash pointed to the Snorlax, "Charizard, Seismic Toss!"

The flaming lizard took off, gliding across the battlefield, arms outstretched and ready to snatch the Snorlax out of its trainer's arms.

Bayley patted the belly of her Snorlax, "You've lost weight, I've gotta make sure to find some more donuts for you tomorrow."

"Snor," The blue and tan bear yawned.

(Is she mocking me? This girl can't be serious! Why isn't she leaving the battlefield?!)

Bayley then yelped, suddenly, realizing a Charizard was closing in.

"Hehehehe," Ash smiled as the Charizard outstretched its claws. Then, Ash heard something, an eerie low hiss.

Suddenly, his Charizard landed. It stood on the battlefield, eyes fixed on Bayley.

"Charizard, what are you doing?!" Ash shouted, "Seismic Toss! Seismic Toss!" He repeated.

Bayley held up two fingers and smiled at the flaming lizard, "your scales are smooth but not like Melbu's, well, I know just the thing to make you feel healthier and stronger…a member of my family also has a Charizard, ya see, you should see her. I mean, you're kinda a Charizard…and Melbu, you two have a lot in common and-"

"HEY!" Ash snapped, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Running onto the battlefield. "You're cheating or doing something fishy! Why won't my pokemon battle you?! What are you doing to them?!"

"Nothing," Bayley smiled, "They're my friends too, Ash Ketchum." She turned to Charizard, "Isn't that right?"

Charizard turned its back to Bayley, flapping its wings and flying to the side of the battlefield, ignoring her.

"Well," Bayley shrugged, "Maybe we're not best friends but we've learned how to get along."

"Enough!" Ash snapped, turning to his two remaining pokemon, "Sceptile, let's get that Snorlax!"

"Scept-" The lizard hissed, darting onto the battlefield.

"Wow," Bayley smiled, "A friend of mine has a Sceptile too. Yours is so fast too. A bit faster than Corin's." Bayley noted, "You're awesome, Sceptile." Bayley smiled, holding up a sign of peace.

"Whatever," Ash shook his head, "Sceptile, Leaf Blade," he pointed, "Huh?"

"Sceptile," the lizard had also retreated to the sidelines.

"What is going on?" Ash stomped on the ground angrily, "Why won't you battle?!"

"Hey, Snorlax, you've defeated five pokemon without lifting a finger," Bayley smiled, "High-five," she applauded, "Hahahaha, Snorlax got you boys shook!" Bayley joked, "Hahahahaha!"

"I'll teach you to laugh at me and my pokemon," Ash snarled, "Greninja, you're my last hope! Get em!"

"Started from da bottom, now we're here," Bayley Harlem-shaked with her Snorlax, "Started from da bottom, now da whole team-"

"GET SERIOUS AND BATTLE!" Ash shouted, "No more peace signs! Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Ash couldn't help but smile as the ninjistu-frog leapt into the sky and converted its energy into a sharp star of aquatic energy.

"Okay," Bayley leapt backwards and pointed, "Let's make this six to zero, Fatty."

"Snorlax," the bear agreed.

The Greninja twisted in the air, launching its attack with extra force.

"Fatty, you can take that attack." Bayley confidently nodded.

"No way," Ash gawked as the Shuriken slammed into the stomach of the Snorlax and exploded into a shower of rain.

The Snorlax rubbed its belly and stared at the Greninja as if to say, is that it?

(Darn, Snorlax has so much vitality it's going to take a lot more to take this pokemon out.) Ash noted.

"Fatty, Body Slam!"

"Greninja dodge it." Ash called, watching as the Greninja easily side-stepped the incoming Snorlax.

"Your Snorlax is too slow to catch my Greninja." Ash smirked.

Bayley stood across the field, a firm smile on her face.

"Snorlax, keep using Body Slam!"

Ash shook his head, watching as his Greninja easily dodged and sidestepped the attacks. What was Bayley doing? Why was she missing on purpose? Then, Ash watched as his Greninja stumbled and tripped.

"Oh no!" Ash gawked as Greninja was nearly hit.

Then, Ash's jaw dropped. The body slams were destroying the footing and making the floor uneven and taking away Greninja's ability to use footspeed. It would no longer be able to dodge or run on a cracked and jagged surface at high-speeds.

(A wise strategy.) Ash admitted, "But we can still win this. Greninja, Night Slash!" The frog planted its foot, ready to jump, and then cringed. "Darn, the footing!" Ash grunted, understanding the splinters and cracks were making it difficult and painful for Greninja to jump or use its mobility.

"Now, Snorlax, use Rest!"

(Rest?) Ash cocked his head. (Why is she using that move now? Snorlax has barely taken any damage. Why is she healing her Snorlax?)

"Snorlax, Sleep Talk!" Bayley smiled.

"Snor," the bear's body began to glow silver.

"What's happening?" Ash watched.

Then, the silver glow became orange and from the Snorlax's body a bolt of lightning fired.

"A thunderbolt? Greninja, get down, quick!"

The Greninja dove for cover, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Sleep Talk makes every attack a possibility. Snorlax can essentially use any and every attack while it sleeps." Bayley educated.

(Someone, we've got to go on the offensive…but how when Greninja can't run or jump?)

"You can't win this battle, Ash," Bayley confidently raised a peace sign.

"That's enough!" A voice shouted.

Ash and Bayley both turned to the door. A young man with caramel-brown skin, oily-black hair and sharp brown eyes stood in the doorway. "Stop wasting time," Carlito entered the training area. "Just call it or draw already."

Ash stared at the young man. He was tall, lanky and wore jeans, a T-Shirt and a gold watch on his wrist.

Bayley lowered her arms and pouted, "But I was about to win," puckering her lips like a child that had been told to come home early from the playground, "And Fatty hasn't even woken up yet."

Carlito shrugged, "Best to just call it. Calling another Sleep Talk could be dangerous. What if your Snorlax uses Explosion or Self-Destruct?"

"Hmmmmmm," Bayley scratched her head, "I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"Mind your own business," Ash snapped, "This is our battle."

Carlito shook his head, "This isn't a battle. It's a slaughter," he corrected, "his other pokemon won't battle you and you've destroyed the footing so neither pokemon can get close to the other and Greninja has to close distance to attack and so does Snorlax, besides its Hyper Beam and any other attacks you may have taught it. This battle will be like watching a game of golf, long and boring if it goes on."

"So I win," Bayley smiled, sticking her tongue out at Ash.

"No you didn't, your boyfriend jumped in and-"

"Boyfriend?" Another voice intruded. A woman with long shoulder-length dark brown hair entered the training center. "Is that true? Are you with her?"

Bayley blinked at Eve Torres, "Erm, is it?" turning to Carlito.

"Uhhh, well," Carlito scratched his head.

"HEY!" Ash snapped, "What gives?! What about our battle?"

"Am I your girlfriend, Carlito?" Bayley asked.

"Is she?" Eve asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Urrgh!" Ash growled when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let's see how he gets out of this one." Brock whispered.

"Where did you come from?" Ash asked.

"I've been trying to talk to her all day," pointing to Eve, "Isn't she sexy?" rubbing his hands together like Birdman

"I guess." Ash shrugged.

Brock elbowed Ash, "Everything good with Misty?"

Ash flinched, "Erm…yeah," his face going red, "It's really good."

"Pikachu told me-" Brock began before reality hit Ash.

He interrupted Brock unable to contain his excitement, "I FINALLY GOT LAID! WOOOOOOOOO!"

The entire room stared at Ash.

Snorlax jolted awake, eyeing the young man from Pallet Town.

"Okay," Brock smiled, "I'm jealous, no one ever sleeps with me."

"Really?" Bayley smiled, "Give us a hug, good for you!"

Ash shrugged, "Well," thinking it over.

"If he won't, I will." Brock invited opening his arms.

"Ummm, sure," Bayley innocently smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"See, give peace a chance, Ash," Bayley smiled, "Carlito's right, we don't have to battle anymore. Thanks, Carlito," Turning over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Eve Torres gasped, "Where'd he go?"

Brock turned to the door which was slowly closing. "Smart move. Very wise move on his part, regrouping and finding a good answer. I should use that one."

"Like you'll ever get a chance to," Eve Torres rolled her eyes, leaving the training center.

xoxoxoxoxo

"So you've really battled Prince and Sasha?" Ash asked five minutes later.

"Well, not exactly," Bayley admitted, "Kinda but not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only sparred with them. I've never had a full on battle with them but I'll tell you this. Your pokemon are very good but if you want to beat Prince you really do have to be very mindful of the environment and the surroundings."

"Huh?"

"Prince uses everything as a weapon. A blade of grass, dirt, water, the wind, he finds a way to use every and anything against you and most people aren't able to even tactically think fast enough to keep up with him on the battlefield. He's always five moves ahead of you in battle. You'd have to watch him battle a powerful trainer to really see it."

"And Sasha?"

"Sasha is a monster on the battlefield. That's all I can say. She's not as tactical and strategic as Prince but she doesn't need to be. Her pokemon can easily overpower almost anyone."

"Hmmm? And that one guy, Carlito, what about him? Have you battled him before?"

A smile of ecstasy crossed Bayley's lips, "Yeah," nodding and smiling as her mind reminisced on a blissful memory with Carlito, "I mean, no, not really. Carlito prefers his training to be in secret."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to train to get better."

"That's all you can do."

"Hey, Ash," Brock interrupted, "You might want to get some sleep. We've got to get to the airport tomorrow."

"You're right, Brock. Well," turning to May, "It was nice meeting you, Bayley."

"You too." Bayley smiled, "Now…will you give us a hug?"

Ash shrugged, "Sure." Pulling Bayley into his arms.

Then, the doors to the training center opened.

She stood transfixed, seeing her lover in the arms of another.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Bayley asked.

Misty's eyes widened, "GO TO HELL, ASH KETCHUM!" Throwing her cell phone at him "I HATE YOU!" Running off with tears in her eyes.

"Misty, wait!" Ash shouted, hurrying after her.


	237. Chapter 218 The One I Gave My Heart To

Chapter 220 "The One I Gave My Heart To"

Ash tore through the hotel in search of Misty.

It was late so the corridors were deserted but still there was no sign of her.

Was she in his room?

Was she even dressed to wander off?

Ash couldn't remember. He was so focused on the battle that all he could remember was the heartbreak in her eyes as she launched the cell phone at him before storming off. Everything had happened too fast for him to comprehend or believe that any of it was real.

(Misty?) Ash panted. (Where did you go?!) Surveying the lobby.

xoxoxoxo

When Misty's toothbrush clattered onto the floor, she stared at it, shook her head, ignored it and simply zipped her suitcase. (To hell with all of this! I'm out of here!) She thought, wiping the tears from her eyes and marching through the hotel room.

She pulled a pair of sunglasses to hide her bloodshot eyes, pulled her hair into her signature ponytail, slipped on her VANs, extended the handle of her suitcase and opened the door.

"Hi," the bubbly brunette bitch was standing in her path with a smile.

Misty's fury began to boil at the sight of her.

Bayley opened her arms, "Give us a hug," she smiled.

Misty dropped her suitcase and charged.

Xoxoxoxo

He sat on the sands of the Rodrigo de Freitas Lagoon under the moonlight. A lagoon connected to the Atlantic Ocean that allowed sea water to enter by a canal along the edge of Jardim de Alah, a local park.

At the moment, it was a sanctuary to Carlito. He cradled one knee and glanced at the clear water and turned to his most trusted companion, "Ty," turning to the Typhlosion that napped by his side, "What am I doing, man?"

The echidna's blazing fur was retracted, obscuring the two under the blanket of darkness. "I figured the others would come here eventually. At some point, they'll need their Marsh Badges if they want to go forward, right? The only problem is that there are thousand problems happening with Sithis, Trump and all of this eastern kingdom shit, ya know.

The Typhlosion was silent. Its magma-red eyes were calm, tranquil, not a care in the world.

"So you think I shouldn't worry so much about all that?"

The Typhlosion nodded and motioned to the stars in the sky.

"I couldn't face them." Carlito shrugged, "Bayley, Eve-"

"Sion," The echidna grunted with a casual shrug, "Sion," and stepped away from its trainer.

(Is Typhlosion saying I'm on my own with that subject?) Carlito wondered. Then a wry smile crossed his face, "I guess you're right," Carlito sighed, slipping his shoe off and dipping his toes in the cold water. The water chilled him yet at the same time it felt good to feel something different.

"Oh," A voice intruded, "I'm sorry," the soft voice backed away, "I didn't mean to interrupt," she spoke in a whisper.

"Huh?" Carlito glanced over his shoulder. There was a young woman standing behind him, in her arms she cradled a tiny penguin-like pokemon, a Piplup, she wore a pink skirt, coal-black blouse and sheep-skin boots and had shoulder-length midnight-blue hair that resembled the dark waters of an ocean under the night sky. "Nah," slipping his foot out of the water, "its okay." He turned to his Typhlosion, "can you give us a little light? So it's not so scary."

"Tai," the echidna nodded, inhaling and summoning its scarf of flames that illuminated the lagoon.

"No, I wasn't scared, I-" Dawn shyly waved.

"A black man at the lake in the middle of the night and a tiny Asian girl just wandering there, I'd be a little scared too." Carlito shrugged.

"No, I-" Dawn paused, unsure of how to respond.

"A Piplup?" Carlito examined the tiny cute penguin.

"Piplup, Piplup," the creature chirped.

"Yeah," Dawn nervously nodded, "A tour guide brought me here during my first days here and Piplup really likes swimming in this lagoon. A lot of water pokemon do actually, maybe because of the blend of the ocean water."

Carlito nodded, "why hadn't I thought of that?"

xoxoxoxo

Moments later, the two sat side-by-side at the lake with their toes in the water while Dawn's Piplup and Carlito's Samurott waded in the lagoon together.

*Samurott, the formidable pokemon, protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well*

"You said you've had your Piplup for awhile now. So why hasn't it evolved?" Carlito asked.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't want it to evolve. Piplup is the form that's best suited for contests."

"So you're a coordinator?"

"Yup, the best." Dawn bragged.

Carlito stared at the moon. "One day, I'll be able to call myself the best. WPL champion."

"Did you battle in the tournament?"

"No," Carlito shook his head, "I was a little tied up with…," he paused, "Life, ya know."

"Oh," Dawn shrugged, "That's a shame. Judging by your Samurott, you may have been powerful enough to make it a bit more entertaining it was. Watching Ash just tear through the tournament got boring and predictable really quick."

"I've heard," Carlito nodded. "Well, he's lucky I wasn't in that tournament."

Dawn smiled, "You're confident you can beat him?"

"Confident?" Carlito smiled, "He's not ready." Ash was on the verge of losing to Bayley in battle. Bayley had become very sharp from sparring with Prince and Sasha and had learned a lot of tricks to control the flow of battle. Ash was powerful but suffered from being untested against true competition. Ash had never been forced to adapt to actual pressure. Carlito would crush him in battle.

"Well," Dawn paused, unsure whether to reveal it or not, "Ash is actually a friend of mine and if you want to challenge him then-"

"Beating him isn't even worth my time, to be honest." Carlito shrugged. "Right now, I just need to focus on improving and…finding my way."

"Your way?"

Carlito nodded, "I guess that's what I'm out here searching for."

"…I know how you feel." Dawn nodded.

"I just miss the way things were sometimes. Traveling with the others that were with me but-"

"It can never go back to being that way," Dawn spoke, "So here you are trying to fit all the pieces together that you feel like you lost."

Carlito turned to her, "You really do understand."

"Well," Dawn sighed, "I'm kind of going through the same thing. Ya see, two of my friends that I'm traveling with are leaving tomorrow. I kind of wanted to go but…I can go to Japan anytime and South America, how many chances am I ever going to get to be down here, ya know. So…I'm staying."

Carlito studied the brooding in the night, "So you're not here because you can't sleep." He thought for a second, "Have you told them yet?"

Dawn shook her head, "No."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do, to be honest." Carlito admitted, "I could just wait here forever. Get old, buy a farm, live off the land, and watch the world go to hell-"

"Well," Dawn smiled, "Where's the fun in that?"

"To hell with the fun, I'm just trying to live," Carlito smiled wryly, clutching a pebble and skipping the rock across the water.

He chuckled as his Samurott poked its head out of the water and stared at him. "Sorry," Carlito smiled. "Well, it won't get lonely; I'll have my pokemon with me."

"And love?" Dawn turned to him. "What about love?"

Carlito sighed, "I don't know honestly."

"Sorry," Dawn asked, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah," Carlito shrugged, "Love sucks sometimes, ya know. Sometimes I think love is just an illusion."

"What do you mean?"

Carlito chuckled, "To hell if I know."

Dawn smiled sitting under the moonlight beside this stranger. "What if…this is the start of something special?"

Carlito flinched, "I've got enough girl drama as it is-"

"Not like that," Dawn jested, "Besides…I'm," she hesitated, "I mean-" she paused unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Che and Castro? Motorcycle journey of Latin America?" Carlito filled in the blank

Bayley smiled at him, "Maybe."

"Maybe." Carlito shrugged watching as the Piplup balanced itself on the Samurott's helmet-like shell. "Yeah, maybe."

"So what's your girl drama?" Dawn asked curiously as the Typhlosion's scarf of fire retracted and it sat beside her and placed its head in her lap, "Maybe I can help."

After explaining it all, Dawn merely nodded. "Wow…she is good," Dawn blinked.

"What do you mean?" Carlito asked.

"She likes you but she's playing you hot-and-cold right now."

"Who? Bayley?" Carlito asked.

"Well, you say you slept with her and she never said a word about it afterward. Didn't even eat breakfast with you afterwards she went to go train. She's good. Very…good." Dawn nodded with admiration.

"She used me?"

"Not exactly." Dawn clarified, "She's just evolved from a maturity standpoint. She understands that at your age men can't control their 'peckers' and she accepts it and isn't going to invest that much emotion into you until she sees a valid reason to."

"That does sound wise." Carlito admitted.

"So, if you like this other girl. The Eve girl, just admit it. It sounds like that if the AJ girl is casually being around then she likely doesn't have a problem with you being with other women and apparently Bayley doesn't either. Eve is the only one you can't be certain about. If you want to keep all them in your good graces you should give the satisfaction to Eve and if the others stay then they'll stay."

"Women are just…," Carlito exhaled, "confusing."

"Not exactly, well," Dawn thought for a minute, "Yeah, we are."

"Thanks," Carlito admitted, "It's nice to have someone to talk to about it even if you are a complete stranger its better than no one or…" pointing to his Typhlosion, "you."

The Typhlosion shrugged at his trainer's sardonic sense of humor. Typhlosion was a pokemon, there was no way it could coach him on romance. Both knew this.

"See, we're a tag team," Dawn smiled meekly.

"Hardys."

"Dudleys."

"Edge and Christian."

"Motor city Machine Guns."

"Too Cool."

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"Grandmaster Sexay," Carlito answered.

"Deal," Dawn smiled, "As long as I get to do The Worm."

"The worst wrestling move ever."

"It got the crowd hype and it was an automatic TKO on playstation."

Carlito shook his head, "If you get hit with The Worm you deserve to be TKOed."

"Tai."

"Rott."

"Piplup."

The pokemon all nodded in agreement.

"So true," Dawn agreed, staring at the moonlight, "Che and Castro."

"Che and Castro." They agreed.

xoxoxoxoxo

After searching in the darkness for nearly a half an hour and asking a dozen cab drivers, Ash simply asked the front desk for Misty's room number, hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door and within seconds the door was open.

"Hey, Ash," Bayley smiled, opening her arms and pulling him into a hug. Before Ash could angrily shove her off of him, he spotted Misty watching it all with a smile.

"Ash," Misty smiled, "Bayley just explained everything and-" she turned to Bayley, "Thank you for coming."

"Hey," Bayley shrugged innocently, "that's what I do. Peace and love, have fun you two," she smiled, hurrying down the hall.

Ash blinked, Bayley didn't seem to be walking. Her walk was different; there was a strange rhythm to it, almost like she was dancing on life itself. What was with this woman? There was something special about her.

"Are you going to come in?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, hurrying inside and closing the door behind him.

xoxoxoxoxo

"So what happens now?" Ash asked, staring at the clock. It was almost 5:00 he'd be on a plane to Japan in less than five hours and on his way to airport in 2 hours.

"If this is going to be last time I see you for awhile, we may as well make the most of it, right?" Misty smiled.

"Yeah," Ash asked, "but maybe this time…let's," he exhaled, hoping she didn't find him corny or cheesy for suggesting this, "make a different memory," handing her the cell phone that she had thrown and slipping the volume higher.

Misty could only go red and smile as he offered his hand to her. Did he want to…dance with her?

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" Misty asked.

Ash paused, searching his mind, "Yes, I do," he lied.

"You had two left feet."

"Yeah," Ash chuckled, "How about now?"

"You still do," she grimaced as he kicked her ankle but she could only smile.

As the song ended, she pulled him into a deep kiss. "I wish I could go with you, Ash."

"You can." Ash nodded, "I have enough money and-"

"No, I can't." Misty shook her head, "I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader, I can't just-"

"Brock did."

"Yeah, but Brock is clinically insane about nurses and women in uniform-"

"Aren't you clinically insane about me?"

"I am but…"

"But what?" Ash asked, "Do you want us to work or not?"

Misty sighed, "It's not as simple as you make it sound, Ash."

"Why?" Ash sighed, "It sounds simple enough. Come with me and be with me or stay over here and we make this long-distance and struggle to make this work."

"It won't make any difference whether I'm here or there." Misty admitted. "Your goal to be the best will always drive you. Until you reach that goal I'll always be second to that. It's best if I just get out of the way and-"

"Wait, you're blaming me for this?"

"Not in a bad way, Ash," Misty sighed. "I love you for being that way. I just…don't know if I handle it now after all that we did last night and all that we're about to do."

"I really do need to sleep, Misty."

"You're going to be on an airplane for 30 hours you'll have plenty of time to sleep. For these last two hours, please…just be mine."

Ash bit his lip. It still didn't settle the matter. Why was Misty moving so erratically and 0 to 100? Did she even know what she was doing or wanted?

There was no time to waste. Two hours. Ash sighed, Misty was right. He did have 30 hours to sleep. For now, she was all that he would think about.

Xoxoxoxoxo


	238. Chapter 219 Deshi Basara I

Chapter 221 – "Deshi Basara (Rise!)" part 1

Sasha stared at herself in the polished glass, "Damn," fixing her dishelmed hair and redressing herself.

xoxoxoxo

"Oh wow," her eyes scanned the dining room of the Eastern Palace.

The ceiling of the palace transformed from cloudy into a sunny sky crowned with a rainbow and white clouds sailing across the oceanic mirror.

Bayley twirled with fervor, "It's even more beautiful then you said!" Glancing at her husband. "I want one."

Sithis chuckled, "If you desire a special ceiling for the dining chamber then it shall be arranged."

"Really?" Bayley happily embraced her husband, planting a kiss on his placid skin, "I love you."

Bayley's attention was enticed by footsteps as Sasha returned to the dining chamber. "Sasha!"

"Bayley?!"

"Ohhhhh," Bayley giggled as Sasha stumbled, "I know that walk," Bayley gushed.

Sithis' studied the unbalanced Isis. What had happened to her? Had she gotten as drunk as her pharaoh always seemed to be? Why was she walking like a crab in the sand? Side-to-side? He wondered as Bayley reached out and took the Goddess' hand.

The was a sudden gasp of horror among the soldiers then, Sasha smiled and waved them off announcing, "Bayley is the Supreme Empress of this World, it is fine," glancing at the soldiers who immediately seemed to relax as the larger-than-life rulers embraced eachother. "When did you get here? You missed the Lunar Cry Ceremony."

"This dress," Sasha marveled, inspecting the exotic garment, "you have to tell me where you got this from."

The dress Bayley wore a lace jade-green dress adorned with gold. The bottom had been trimmed to prevent the Supreme Empress from tripping and also to allow Bayley easier movement for all of the jumps, cartwheels or whatever else that came to Bayley's adolescent mind.

"A gift from Ezra," Bayley twirled, "In Atlantis, there's this really great designer named Rico that made it for our anniversary."

"Five years, right?"

Bayley nodded.

"Did you get my gift?"

"Uh huh," Bayley nodded, "they were beautiful. I think you said they were called Shisa, right? Where are they from again?"

"Okinawa. One of the colonies in the Far East. The Shisa protect us from evil spirits."

"Sounds like a Childs' fairy tale." Sithis sneered.

Sasha had originally thought the same thing but Prince had become obsessed and invested in the half-lion, half-dog creature. So obsessed that at the entrance of the throne room, bedroom and his own personal quarters two of the statues stood an eternal watch to shelter the monarchs.

"Now," Sithis cleared his throat, "Has that drunkard passed out by now?"

Sasha turned to Sithis, a hint of malice in her eyes when she responded, "Probably. Why?"

"Because…I have a proposition for you."

Sasha thought for a moment. "A proposition that you don't want my husband to know of?"

"Yes." Sithis stated.

Sasha quickly cross-examined the situation. "So that's why you're still here."

Bayley's late arrival was no coincidence. Prince disapproved of Sithis' relationship with a girl so young and was very vocal about it.

Prince was also on his way to unlock the Pretty Caskets with the others. Perhaps this proposition would stall the Supreme.

"Everyone," Sasha waved her hand, "Leave us."

The soldiers and kitchen staff quickly filed out of the chamber.

Sasha, still stumbling, sashayed to her gold and crimson throne and with a sigh of sorrow she stroked the empty seat beside her. (Prince? Melbu?) Wondering where exactly they were and what they were doing?

Xoxoxoxo


	239. Chapter 220 Deshi Basara II

Chapter 222 – "Deshi Basara Part 2"

A warm hand on Prince's cheek awoke the pharaoh. He nearly leapt out of his skin at the eyes looking over him.

Golden-brown with black stripes like the fur of a tiger, they stared at him under the red-wine lights.

"If you weren't a pharaoh," a sultry voice spoke, "If you weren't a pharaoh,"

It echoed. "I'd keep you…as a pet," then it faintly came again, "…a pet."

What stared at Prince was a humanoid figure with sierra-brown skin the color of maple syrup, thick juicy lips that reminded Prince of ripe plums under the red lights, ramen-curly black hair with strands of gold.

Jet-black tribal tattoos and markings decorated the shoulders, chest, rib cage and waist of the creature that looked over the pharaoh.

It wore a see-through mesh dress that revealed it's round supple breasts. Three gold bands dangled around the throat of the creature.

The voice that echoed in the silence.

Prince stared at the Nephilim.

The first thing Prince did was pat his sternum.

(!)

Then, he patted his waist.

(!)

"Melbu?" He muttered.

"Your pokemon are with Malakai," She crossed her arms. "With Malakai,"

"Malakai." Prince exhaled and shook his head.

"Malakai," she climbed onto Prince's lap, straddling him. "Malakai."

"Fuck," Prince muttered.

"Malakai's waited a looooooong time…looooooong time…to collect on what you agreed upon…agreed upon. It's time for you to repay your debt…" Her fingers pushing his dreadlocks behind his ears, "repay your debt." The Nephilim leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on the bridge of the pharaoh's nose, "But while you wait patiently like a good boy, good boy, I'm going to entertain myself, entertain myself," the sharp canines in her mouth a hue of pink under the light as she smiled seductively.

"How did I get here?"

"Malakai had you brought here…brought here."

Prince plugged that hole in his memory. "What's your name?"

"I'm Riri," the Nephilim introduced. "Riri."

"Malakai's kid sister, Rihanna." Prince remembered, staring through the mesh at the ripe flesh in front of his eyes.

"I hoped that you'd remember," She smiled, "remember."

"Remembering is what makes this so weird." Prince admitted, "You were a little girl last time I saw you."

Riri leaned forward, tenderly licking his cheek, "I'm not a little girl anymore…anymore. "

Prince's wrist began to shake, "Drink," glancing up at her. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Riri rolled her eyes. Then, she removed her top, "Obviously," gesturing to her breasts. "Obviously."

Prince sighed, "You know what I mean."

Riri pinned the pharaoh to the satin sheets and with a simple reach behind the mattress she retrieved a glass bottle, "You'll never change…never change." She smiled, "So predictable, did you really think I wouldn't know the first thing that you'd ask for? Ask for?"

Prince reached but Riri recoiled, holding the bottle over her head and playing keep-a-way with the immobile pharaoh.

"It's yours…it's yours," She said in a rhythmic singing voice, "One kiss…one kiss…and it's yours…its yours."

(Shit.) Prince thought as Riri uncorked the bottle of wine and poured a drop of it onto her tongue.

Like a vampire sampling a dab of blood, she stared at the pharaoh with an ecstatic sense of triumph in her eyes.

The pharaoh's hands continued to quake. He needed that bottle. He had to have it.

"I see it…see it" Riri taunted, "All that darkness in your soul…your soul…it's coming back…coming back."

Prince shut his eyes, concentrating, trying to forget, and trying to focus his thoughts on something positive, anything except the darkness."

Cold steel, screams, 'her' smile, cold, the fall, cold, 'her' smile, the screams, the fall, 'HER' smile, sub-zero, freezing cold.

Prince sat up, leaning forward his lips searching the wind for Riri.

With a sinister smile, Riri leaned forward and her lips enveloped the pharaoh's.

Prince's groaned in agony.

Riri's tiger eyes brimmed with a violet glow. Crimson began to ooze from her pupils and swallow the brown and black color, drowning it in a blood-red.

Prince shook, trying to pull away. Riri overcome with satisfaction and power gripped him, holding onto him, trapping him in her kiss.

Prince could feel his energy leaving him. His vitality was being drained away from the succubus-like kiss of the Nephilim.

Riri couldn't stop herself. She felt like a child given a single bite of ice-cream. She wanted more. The taste of a pharaoh's energy was intoxicating and more powerful than any drug imaginable for a Nephilim. She held on, drinking it down, swallowing his potent vigor.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A stern voice shouted. "ENOUGH!"

Riri gave one last hard suckle before pulling away. She stared into the pharaoh's eyes; the typical caramel-glow had faded and become dark soulless marbles, his lips feebly quivered, his body and hands rippled like a pond disturbed by a stone.

"YOU'VE NEARLY KILLED HIM!" The speaker strode forward, placing a hand on the faint heart of the Prince. "KILLED HIM!"

"A fair exchange isn't a robbery," Riri smiled, climbing off the pharaoh and leaving the open wine bottle into the quivering hand of the damaged pharaoh, "a robbery," strutting out of the room.

Prince panted like he'd just ran a marathon. His arms felt so weak he wouldn't be able to lift a slice of bread, let alone the wine bottle. His entire body felt like a vessel of mush.

"Breathe, breathe," the speaker had copper-brown skin, bronze-brown eyes and wore golden butterfly earrings, strawberry-red lipstick and a black shawl over her body. The speaker had long shoulder length chocolate-brown hair.

"M-M-Madam…Cynthia," Prince panted, staring into the eyes of Madam Cynthia G, the Nephilim Seer.

"Rest," Cynthia's voice echoed, "rest."

Prince's hand trembled, choking the bottom of the glass bottom, struggling to lift it to his lips.

Cold, so cold, 'her', smile, cold, screams, cold, the fall

He had to forget. He needed to forget.

Then, the thick tangy taste of wine rolled down his tongue and into his throat.

"Slowly," Cynthia cautioned, pouring the wine into his mouth.

The pharaoh coughed, nearly choking before breathing a sigh of relief as the alcohol invaded his body, fogging the dark memories that haunted his soul.

"Rest, rest," Cynthia coached, "Soon…Malakai will see you, see you, rest pharaoh, pharaoh."

xoxoxoxo


	240. Chapter 221 Deshi Basara III We Major

Chapter 223 – "Deshi Basara 3" We Major

A maggot-faced forsaken would only spoil his appetite and a Halfling would which created the image of two forsaken naked and mating would cause vomit or spontaneous combustion. Prince had said before barring Nicki from the Lunar Cry ceremony.

Prince's constant bullying was always done behind-the-back of Sasha. The Almighty Goddess would have put the racist pharaoh in his face had she been present. To prevent confusion and strife, Nicki remained in her quarters.

Perhaps because she was the most used to receiving biased treatment from Prince.

Why was he so racist? She wondered.

Had a white cat clawed his face as a child? A white rat must have been him and given him rabies? Had he been papercut by white parchment or had molded white bread given him a stomachache?

Prince's hatred was incomprehensible.

Yet, Carlito didn't seem to have any issues with non-black people. Carlito loved all people which meant that it couldn't have been a family upbringing that had caused Prince to loathe non-black people so much.

Sasha was not full-black, yet Prince loved her with all his heart which Nicki found quite ironic.

"Highness," the respected title echoed through the corridor as Nicki passed the scores of soldiers and Medjai outside of the dining chamber.

Wearing a lace black dress with a bottle of red wine in her hand, the Queen of the North nodded to the soldier guarding the door. "Lord Sithis requested my audience."

xoxoxoxo

Sasha clutched her cup of tea and, with a grimace of discomfort, crossed her legs, "Interesting?"

Bayley smiled at Sasha's soreness.

Sithis gave Sasha a puzzled look until the door opened and the Northern Queen strode to the side of the Queen, "Do you mind?" Nicki gestured to Prince's empty throne.

Sithis coyly smiled as Nicki began to slide onto the pharaoh's throne until Sasha shook her head, "That's my man's throne. You take that up with him," pointing to the Northern Queen's smaller throne.

"Loyalty over royalty." Bayley cheered, "I miss Prince and his chalice where is he?"

Sithis' face twisted into a flat glare as Nicki rolled her eyes and took a seat on the Northern Throne. Any stab of disrespect aimed at the Eastern Pharaoh filled Sithis' heart with glee. Still, despite his drunkenness and erratic tantrums, Sasha loved and demanded that others respect her pharaoh and enforced her own personal rule. The only person that would respect her man was her. Everyone else had to fall in line.

"Hi, Bayley." Nicki greeted. "I love that dress."

Bayley leaned on Sithis' chest and snuggled with him. "Rico made it."

"Hmmm," Nicki glanced at the ceiling, spotting a few gray clouds streaking over the sunshine, "I may have to pay Rico a visit before the years' end."

"I guess everyone knows about this Rico except me." Sasha exhaled. "One of you guys are going to have to introduce me." She thought for a moment, "Does Ezra know him? Maybe I'll ask her."

"Ezra is the reason why we are here." Sithis interrupted, raising his golden scepter and pointing it at the center of the table.

"Tamen's murder has," A plume of platinum smoke shot out of the scepter and funneled into a kaleidoscopic tornado that bended and coiled into the image of a young woman with highlighted black hair. Her face was buried in her hands as she wept beside the sealed casket of the fallen king, "taken a heavier toll on Ezra than I could have possibly predicted."

Nicki exhaled, studying the looks of concern on the faces of each Queen and then the emotionless stoic glow in Sithis' eyes as the Supreme continued, "Gold production," the image on the table twisted into a market of merchants, "has greatly fallen over the years and the Western Empire-"

"If you can call it that," Nicki crossed her arms, "Sorry," She raised her hand and plucked up a goblet and began to herself a glass of fine, "for interrupting."

"You already know what Prince is going to say," Sasha smiled, "I don't see," mimicking the deep tyrannical voice of the Eastern Pharaoh, "why the East should give a fuck?"

Bayley giggled, "Yeah that does sound like Prince."

Sithis turned to Bayley and gave a gentle smile.

"Sorry, baby." She smiled, sipping her tea.

"In that drunken cesspool of a brain," Sithis began, "Even Prince will understand why this is a problem for the East and all of our empires. A long time ago before everyone decided to aggressively expand their territories overseas it would not have created a significant problem but now that so many outside continents and lands rely on gold and our resources and the Atlantic Fleet to transport these materials it is everyone's problem."

Sasha nodded, "Point taken."

The smoke rolled into an image of Sasha, Nicki and Bayley standing side-by-side. "I would like to create a political envoy that will bring the Western Empire back to prominence. This envoy will be the three of you."

Nicki looked at Sithis, "We have out own issues in the North. Why do we have to take care of the West's issues? Refugees from civil wars, economics, trade routes, ship hijackings, pirates, political coups everyday, we have more than our own trouble."

"Us too." Sasha shrugged. "Let that fool Trey take care of his own responsibilities."

"The people of the West do not respect his rule. He is seen merely as a figurehead with no true power except getting high and burying his seed in white women."

Nicki gestured to the empty thrones, "I don't see the South here."

"I am sure we are all aware of the South's precarious situation and why they have not been able to attend this discussion."

"Or any," Sasha plucked a glass from the table and filled it wine and sipped, "Let's talk…business," clicking her tongue and sitting her glass down. "What's in it for the East?"

Sithis stared at Sasha. "Your rule and image will spread amongst the people and-"

"Moral victories is for minor coaches," Sasha quoted, "And you should already know…" her eyes scanning the palace of gold and crimson around her, "We're major! So what's in it for-"

"You will do," Sithis spoke flatly, "As you are told. Know your place, Sasha."

Sasha giggled, "Oh, I am more than knowledgeable of my place Sithis. Are you? Your rules and your laws do not apply to a Nephilim Goddess, do they? So you should learn your place, human." Sasha sipped her wine, "So make me an offer…or get the hell out of my kingdom."

Nicki held her breath. Sasha's boldness always took her breath away.

"What if?" Bayley twiddled her thumbs, "We said that we'd give the eastern kingdom ownership of some of the gold that the west produces."

"Then I'd be very, very compelled to say yes." Sasha smiled at Bayley.

"And the North?" Nicki chimed in, "The East wants gold. We want diamonds."

Bayley turned to her husband, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Besides," She smiled, "The west needs an authority figure there to keep it from turning into a playground of violence and warlords, with the three of us working together there will be brains, power and muscle all on the same team. The east are bloodthirsty warmongers, hide your kids, hide your wives," Bayley joked as Sasha looked on with disdain, "What? That's how the West sees you guys. Big bullies that always pick on nations that you know don't stand a chance. When you show up there everyone will know that they need to be on their p's and q's. When Nicki shows up there the merchants will calm down because they know the trade routes the North will open up and when I get there I'll spread nothing but smiles and hugs to everyone. We're an unbeatable combination."

"Smiles and hugs?" Sasha hissed, having another pint of wine, "Those clowns had best believe if they gotta out of line I will dust their asses."

"I know that's right." Nicki agreed.

"So do we have an accord?" Sithis asked as the smoke returned to his scepter.

Sasha, Nicki and Bayley all smiled at eachother. "We have an accord."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Sasha smiled, "It's going to suck crossing the Sahara again."

"It'll be fun." Bayley smiled, "We'll make a party out of it," the young Empress cheered, "Maybe we'll pay Ezra a visit to just to see how she's doing."

"Maybe." Nicki agreed, "We will."

xoxoxoxo


	241. Chapter 222 No Church In The Wild

Chapter 224 – "No Church in the Wild"

Watching strength return to the pharaoh's body was like watching a balloon inflate or air being injected into a tire. Slowly, Prince sat up and coughed, reaching for the open bottle of wine.

"You need to breathe," sliding the bottle out of his grasp, "pharaoh, pharaoh." Madam Cynthia G smiled as the pharaoh collapsed onto the soft pillow and massaged his forehead.

"Shit," Prince cursed trying to nurse his migraine.

"It's been, it's been," Cynthia spoke, "Ten years, ten years," Her voice echoing, the signature of a Nephilim.

"You haven't aged a day," Prince looked at the stone wall, "Rihanna…she's grown."

"Is Rihanna what you really want to ask me about, pharaoh, pharaoh?"

Prince inhaled, "no," gritting his teeth, he fought the agonizing hangover and sat up. "You told me," scooting backwards and leaning against the stone wall, "ten years ago," he coughed, massaging his forehead and pulling his dreadlocks back into a tucking them beneath the collar of his robes in an attempt to tame them, "that the forsaken would be the downfall of my kingdom."

"Yes, I did, I did."

"Is that still true?"

Cynthia paused and examined the pharaoh. She reached forward and took his hand.

An intense heat coiled around Prince's wrist and flooded his entire body. The touch of a Nephilim felt like a sitting in a hot bath.

Cynthia scrutinized the palm of the pharaoh's hand, reading it, "The one that is causing you to question these things, these things," her fingertips tracing the contours and crevices of his hand, "is a bridge, a bridge, to eternal bliss for you, a pathway to the true nature of your heart, your heart."

Prince struggled to comprehend the words of the clairvoyant seer.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, realizing that she would have to simply decode the message for the pharaoh whose mind was either too lazy to do so or too inebriated or perhaps still recovering from the kiss of a succubus. "Some people are just meant to be with one another, meant to be with one another. It doesn't matter how much you fight, you fight. It doesn't matter how many times you deny it, deny it. Eva Marie is the only woman that can truly make you happy, happy."

"Bullshit!" Prince tore his hand from her. "That forsaken maggot-whore!" He hissed, massaging his forehead.

Cynthia nodded, "I agree. I don't want to see another one of our pharaohs without a black woman on his arm ever again, ever again. However, I am only reading what's in your heart, your heart. I'm not stating my personal opinion, opinion." Reaching forward and taking his hand to continue her reading, Cynthia said, "Your lover, lover, however, is the only one whom it is written in the stars, written in the stars, for you to eternally be bound to, bound to-"

(Sasha.) Prince concluded.

"She is the only one that will embody you, embody you, with the power, power, that will give you the world, give you the world, you will be ruler of this world and unchallenged by all, unchallenged by all. You will be the most powerful trainer, most powerful trainer, of all time with her by your side, by your side. Even the Supreme Pharaoh will not be able to defeat you with her by your side, by your side."

Prince leaned backwards, his back against the wall as the warmth of the Nephilim left his body.

"It all depends, depends, on what you desire, desire, pharaoh, pharaoh." Madam Cynthia offered the bottle of wine, "Do you value love, value love, or do you value absolute power, absolute power? The choice is yours, yours."

Prince shook his head, raising the bottle to his lips.

(True love or absolute power? What would anyone choose?) "What would you do?"

Cynthia shook her head, "Black men choosing white women is becoming an epidemic, epidemic," she sighed, "and they are usually making it about something superficial that a white woman is doing that black woman is not, is not.

Yet, I've never heard a white woman give a meaningful reason for wanting to be with a black man, black man. White women never list black men as good fathers, good fathers, good providers, marriage material or good spiritual connection, spiritual connection, I've never heard those reasons quoted as a reason for them wanting to be with black men, black men.

Interracial dating gives zero profit for black people, people, it only boosts our status and self-esteem, self-esteem, so that we can stand out and look different from the pack, the pack."

"So you would choose Sasha if you were me?"

Cynthia's lips became a flat line, "Look at the forsaken, forsaken," rolling her eyes, "they have sex with farm animals, farm animals. Pigs, pigs, horses, horses, disgusting inbred filth, inbred filth. If they are capable of having sex with animals so willingly, willingly, what does that say about how they view us, view us."

"How do they view us?"

"The albinoid trash only views us animals, animals. Giant monkeys that are only good for sex, sex. Whites always look to blacks for our superior athleticism and lovemaking, lovemaking. We're circus animals to them, merely entertainment and sexual objects in their world, their world.

You are a pharaoh, a demi-god in the eyes of the people. How is being with a forsaken going to elevate your social or economic situation.

Over 87% of the albinoid woman wants the black man for sex, sex. Black men, men, however, are stupid、stupid. They think sex and love are interchangeable, interchangeable. A teenage boy, boy, can stare at a rock, rock, and want to have sex with it, with it.

A pharaoh that bows to the whims of an albinoid is no good to his people, his people. Being with Eva only reflects your low self-esteem, self-esteem. How can black people have strong self-esteem if their leaders are crawling into bed with their natural enemy, enemy?"

"Enemy?"

"But…if your self-esteem is low and seek validation, validation, then you should crawl into bed with her because I believe the low self-esteem of some black men and the modern white woman's goal intersects and connects perfectly but ask yourself, ask yourself. Why do you want to lower yourself to them, to them? Why do you want to be an equal human, human, when you can be a God, God?"

Prince swallowed the last drop of wine and watched as the Nephilim Seer stood with a smile and sashayed out of the room.

(Why be a king when you can be a God?) Prince thought, his mind tracing the shapes of Sasha on his wall. The outline of her face and the lips he kissed every night before she would claw at him and scratch him on a bad day and the lips that twisted into a warm smile on a good day, her flowing burgundy hair and petite-frame the shape of her legs and thighs.

He would be a living, breathing walking God that could not be defeated with Sasha by his side.

(A simple kind of life?) Prince could take five bags of gold and move to a private island to be left alone forever.

He and Eva? A possibility he had never considered.

He and an albinoid maggot? He felt a sour taste in his mouth at the thought.

Then, Prince thought of Eva as purely Eva, not as a white woman.

He thought of how watching Mark slam her to the ground made him feel.

How willing she was to fight for him?

Her personality that seemed to mesh with his so effortlessly.

His mind penciled her shape onto the stone wall. Her magma-red hair, perfectly-shaped body and the quiescent smile that she always seemed to carry.

(What's a king to a God?)

(Nothing.)

(What's a God to a non believer?)

(Nothing.)


	242. Chapter 223 Lost In Australia

"Lost in Australia"

"Sydney, Australia?" Larrell said shocked.

"Yes, you are in Australia" the nurse says.

"Damn, talk about a change of fate"

"What do you mean mate"

"Um….nothing. Is it safe to leave now?"

"Let's see what the doctor says sir"

"All right"

After about a 20 minute wait, the doctor came in.

"Oh wow you're finally awake"

Larrell looked at the doctor. She had long flowing blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She had a curvy body with nice perky boobs under her nursing outfit and from the side, Rell could tell she had a booty.

(So this is what Australian women look like? Well I guess Prince was right) he said to himself.

"How are you doing Mr. Jon Stewart?"

(Jon Stewart? Oh must be an alias name)

"I'm doing fine, ma'am"

"That's good"

"Excuse me, when can I leave?"

"Why are you in such a hurry sir?"

"I gotta find my friends and I don't know how long that is going to take"

"OK. Do you have their cell phone numbers?"

"No, that's why I need to go"

"OK I understand. Well let me finish my analysis and then we will let you go"

"All right"

After about 30 minutes, Larrell was let out of the hospital and walked out of the hospital.

"Now, what the hell do I do? I gotta find Nikki and Kaitlyn then somehow get back in contact with at least one of the Swords members. First find Nikki and Kaitlyn but where to start?

"Lonely Queen"

Meanwhile in Melbourne….

"Damn Kaitlyn, am I ever going to see Rell again" Nikki says.

"I'm sure you will" she says.

"I'm still wondering how we got out of Zion alive"

"If I remember correctly, Giannis used an ElectroBall on us and freed us from Sithis's mind control and then sent us here" Kaitlyn says.

"Damn, can I ask you a question Kaitlyn?" Nikki says.

"What?"

"Why in the blue hell did you follow Rell here? You haven't done anything of real importance since you arrived? What's your purpose for real?" Kaitlyn sighed. (Should she tell Nikki the truth or just stay quiet)

"Give me an answer Kaitlyn or I will leave you here in this foreign country by yourself!"

"You sure you want the truth" Kaitlyn says.

"Yes"

"OK the truth is I'm here to pay a debt"

"To who?"

"Your boyfriend"

"Why"

"Because….because I was the one who recruited Rell to the Illumanti"

"What? You BITCH" Nikki said, running towards Kaitlyn and tackling her down. She landed a couple of slaps to her before Kaitlyn overpowered her.

"Let me explain"

"Get off me you are on your own bitch"

"Look, Nikki you need my help because neither of us can make it without the other so calm down and let me explain everything"

Nikki thought about it and said, "Fine I need an ally without Lana for now"

"OK"

Kaitlyn let go of Nikki and then she said, "Here's how it all began…."


	243. Chapter 224 Australia Chronicles

"Over & Over Again"

(Flashback)

Larrell was just wrapping up a business meeting with his cabinet. They were discussing what to do about the situation regarding the West Kindgom. Nerfitti (Nikki) had left on a visit to the East in order to meet with Sasha and Bayley. Larrell was sitting at the head of the table when his ambassador from France; Celeste (Kaitlyn) came into the room.

"How was the meeting" Celeste asked.

"It was alright babe. We are still unsure about what to do regarding the West. It is a very complicated situation and my queen has pretty much been in the East trying to come up with a strategy."

"Damn, has the South said anything about it?"

"Mums the word for them"

"Shit, well I hope you guys can strike a deal because the West is starting to fall into anarchy. Does the West even have a queen?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes, they do but due to Trey's desire to just smoke weed and chase white women, she has little to no authority. The people don't even acknowledge her authority and see other rulers who visit the West as more important than her. I feel bad for the girl, she has it hard plus she is one of the "forsaken" so that only makes it worse."

Kaitlyn looked down in shame at the mention of that word.

"Trust me babygirl. Regardless of what Muhammed (Prince) says, you are a human and deserve love like anyone else."

Kaitlyn smiled and gave Rell a kiss before she left out his meeting area.

"I love that woman" Larrell says. "I love Nerfitti (Nikki) too but there is another...one that I have keep close to my heart. Nerfitti and Celeste know about each other but I don't know how they would react to her. How would they take it if they knew I was secretly seeing her. The Northern King having an affair with the Western queen. Trey doesn't love her, he just sees her as a sex object. She needs a real man...she needs me. I still remember the time when she came all the way from the West to see me and we made love on the beach by the Nile at night. That feeling of her sweet nectar on my lips, I'll never forget. The tightness of her pussy against my dick. That night I'll never forget….it replays in my head over and over again. Does it feel weird keeping this secret away from Nikki and Kaitlyn? Yeah but I don't know if they don't wanna know about as I call her "The Hope".


	244. Chapter 225 Magna Carta

Chapter 225 – "Magna Carta"

Dressed in tight blue-jeans, a red shirt, round sunglasses, her long dark brown tresses draping over her shoulders to her breasts, Nicki stared out at the long plain of grass and sighed helplessly. Where were they? Where were they supposed to go? What were they supposed to do?

Nicki turned to Kaitlyn both with a panic and fear in their eyes.

They were in the middle of nowhere on a plain without a soul in sight.

"Okay," Nicki breathed, "Let's not panic."

"We have no idea where the hell we are." Kaitlyn patted down her jeans, "I don't have any money. Do you?"

Nicki patted the pockets of her jeans. "No-"

"I think now's a good time to panic."

"But," Nicki withdrew a pokeball, "I have this, Butterfree, go!" In a flash, the butterfly fluttered in front of its trainer. Happy to be free to fly after a long hibernation period inside its pokeball. "Butterfree, just fly and take us to where there are people."

Nicki and Kaitlyn watched as the Butterfree glided over the meadow and elevated higher-and-higher.

Nicki's eyes rose, following her longtime companion. Then a beam of sunlight broke through the clouds and hit her eyes.

The flash hit her eyes.

The Flash.

Then, the memories began to return to her.

The lights.

The flashing lights…

xoxoxoxo

On an arid day in the deserts when the sun was so hot the wind shivered like a mirage, two dark triangles descended from the heavens.

"Send the Air Corp to escort them," Giannis (Barrett) immediately ordered a nearby soldier after lowering a pair of ancient binoculars, "you," turning to the second soldier, "send a messenger to inform the Queen that the eastern empire is here."

xoxoxoxo

Like a child trying to hold onto a gallon of milk, the container was slowly slipping out of their grasp before dropping onto the ground with a soft boom. Melbu, the Charizard, and Frahma, the Dragonite, landed on the sand sending a wave of the orange powder into the air.

The Kemet Air Corp had already formed a perimeter around the landing zone of the Eastern Royalty.

After climbing off the back of Frahma, Sasha, her lavender locks penned into a delicate bun, turned to Advisor Theodore, "Teddy, what are those?" Pointing to the pokemon that accompanied the welcoming committee.

Each airman wore his full dress uniform and beside each of them there was a uniform pokemon that each airman had.

It was a large vulture-like pokemon with a pink neck and head bare of any feathers. Its body was covered with brown tufts of feathers and shaggy brown wings.

"Almighty playa," Teddy grunted, climbing off of Melbu's back, "Those are…

*Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokemon. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky, attacking weakened pokemon using its sharp, powerful claws and beak. It builds its nest out of bones it collects. Its favorite food is Cubone, * Almighty Playa"

"They all have the same pokemon." Prince mused. The Eastern Pharaoh's long dreadlocks were pulled into a ponytail and his thick beard had been trimmed and groomed for this occasion.

"The Northern Military is built for self-defense only." Sasha reminded him. "It makes sense that their Air Corp would be constructed completely different from ours."

"Yeah," Prince nodded, digging in his robes and retrieving his flask, "it does," taking a sip.

Almighty Isis, Mohammed and their advisor all donned the gold-and-crimson colors of the east.

When the diplomats stepped forward, the airmen shifted and a horn sounded as Nicki, Queen of the North arrived at the landing zone. Guided forward with Giannis (Barrett) at her side, the Queen of the Northern Empire smiled at her longtime friend Sasha, "Nice flight?"

"No," Sasha rolled her eyes, "We could've been here sooner but we had to slow down for Melbu to keep up."

The Charizard growled irritably.

Prince shook his head, raising the flask to his lips.

"Prince," Nicki smiled, "Starting early," her face twisting with disappointment.

"Always." The pharaoh nonchalantly replied, turning away from her.

Teddy sighed, "Queen, playa, on behalf of the Eastern Empire," accepting Nicki's hand and placing a soft kiss on the enormous ruby on her hand, "we thank you for hospitality."

Prince snickered, sipping whatever was in his flask.

Nicki rolled her eyes. She tried her best to ignore Prince's stuck-up attitude towards her.

"Prince!" Sasha hissed at her husband. "Try to behave," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Nicki watched as the pharaoh capped his flask, stowed it away, wiped his mouth and turned to Nicki.

(Sasha.) Nicki could only admire how in control Sasha always seemed of her relationship. (I wish I could be like you.) She thought as she stared at Sasha.

"Where is Larrell?" Prince asked as politely as possible.

Nikki's fingers coiled into fists at the sound of his name, "…He's…busy handling political matters."

xoxoxoxoxo

Larrell gave a soft push before arching his back, rolling over and collapsing onto soft sheets and grunting, "oh shit," in a whisper.

"By the Gods," the woman beside him panted, sitting up and examining the leftover essence that he had left on her navel, "That's a lot."

Larrell stared at the ceiling, catching his breath, "Well," he panted, "It's been awhile," he explained.

"Yes," Kaitlyn leaned over, her dark and curly blond locked were painted ultra-blue under the filtered light as she kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'm going to take a shower."

Larrell nodded, breathing and staring at the ceiling as she crawled out of the bed and headed to the makeshift shower of the pharaoh's private residence.

(What a time to be alive?) Larrell thought watching the light of the blue sky shine across Kaitlyn's thick-and-toned body as she pulled the door closed.

How long had it been since he'd last seen Kaitlyn? Probably two seasons had passed on the forsaken continent since they had last been together. Now was a perfect time to celebrate the diplomacy between the Northern Empire and the country of France. Celesta Bonin or Kaitlyn was from Poissy and had been sent as an emissary from France. Almost immediately she had captured the pharaoh's eye and been invited for an extended stay.

The entire continent of Ethiopia (Africa), including the Eastern Empire, was more than willing to negotiate with the French after sampling baguette, pain de campagne, faluche, brioche and an assortment of pastries. Today, all of the pharaohs would arrive to greet emissaries, not just from French but from other countries of the forsaken continent of Europe as well.

Sasha, after tasting a new and extremely delectable dessert known only to her as 'cheesecake' brought the hammer down on her pharaoh he would be on his best behavior for the emissaries. He would be silent as a grave in the presence of the outsiders and would not dismantle any trade negotiation with the emissary in any way whatsoever.

Larrell had taken the opportunity to deny rumors that Prince was racist fascist that loathed the people of the forsaken continent. He had merely used the usual excuse for Prince's behavior, "Oh, he had just had a bit too much to drink," to smooth things over. Then, to ease and relax the mind of Kaitlyn they had dined on oysters before celebrating their reunion with a maelstrom of lovemaking at his private quarters.

As he heard the gargle of Wartortle, his most trusted companion, he couldn't help but feel envious of his pokemon. Wartortle was getting a full-view of a nude Kaitlyn as it showered her with volumes of fresh water.

This would be a very taxing day on Larrell mentally. There were a thousand wildcards sitting at the negotiating table today. Trey would likely be stoned and obsessed with every female from the forsaken continent. Prince would likely be drunk. Hopefully, Sasha could tame him long enough for them to sign the trade agreements. Carlito was always a wildcard. Corin was a safe bet to just go with the flow. Ezra was still an emotional wreck over the murder of her husband Tamen.

(And it's up to me to hold it all together…again.) Larrell sighed.

Sithis would not be attending the meeting, stating that he had more serious matters to attend tom.

(It's all on me.) Larrell thought as he made his way to the warm shower to join Kaitlyn.

xoxoxoxo

In the shade of an umbrella, Nicki chewed her freshly chopped lettuce. Her skin had tanned to the point of her skin being almost as dark as Prince's under the Egyptian sun.

Nicki, Sasha and Prince sat on the patio together. Nicki shook her head, watching Prince glare at the waitress as his dish was brought to him.

He stared at the ivory skin of the waitress. Ivory skin that had tanned under the sun, painted a bronze-gold by the sunlight.

"You have to be joking," the pharaoh snorted.

Sasha softly hammered the table, "Prince?" Glaring at her husband.

"I refuse to eat this." Prince crossed his arms.

The waitress curtly turned to Nicki.

Nicki lowered her eyes, doing her best to ignore the childish pharaoh.

"You have a maggot bring food…to me?"

"You could starve." Nicki suggested.

"It looks like you should start soon." Prince sniped.

Nicki paused, her eyes wide as marbles after hearing the snide comment of the pharaoh. Was that why Larrell preferred to be with 'her'? Had Nicki gained weight?

Nicki reached down, softly patting her stomach, had she gotten fat?

As Nicki's eyes began to water, Sasha turned to Prince. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"As a matter of fact I am," The pharaoh stretched his arms and stood, "Maybe there is a God and there is a place on this planet that I can be free of these white devils!"

"Her skin is almost as dark as yours," Sasha combated.

"The devil presents itself as a friend never as an enemy. Of course a maggot would want to grow to resemble a butterfly that eats the sweet nectar of the world instead of what it naturally becomes, a fly that only devours-"

"ENOUGH!" Nicki shouted, punching the table and startling everyone. "You insult me one more time in my palace and-"

"You'll do what?" Prince jested, "Write me a letter? Debate me?" Prince chuckled, "The East would crush you in less than a day." Shaking his head, "You Northerners and your politics," arrogantly strutting towards the bar.

"I should have his drink poisoned." Nicki said curtly.

"I agree." Sasha nodded, "I'll handle him, don't worry about it."

"How?"

"No sex for…3 days and he'll be on his knees apologizing to you, guaranteed." Sasha winked.

"Only three days?"

"One day without sex is like an eternity for him and all of the pharaohs from what I hear. He'll be knocking on your door later and apologizing." Sasha vowed.

Nicki sighed, wishing she could punish her husband by withholding sex but her situation and Sasha's were completely different. Sasha was an untouchable goddess and blessed to have the same face as the people she ruled over. Nicki was an outsider, a mortal and seen as an opportunist. Just someone that had gotten lucky and claimed the pharaoh's heart before the next girl could.

When Sasha spoke her word was the law. When Nicki spoke there were usually crickets chirping and snickers from either the people or a nearby warlord or mayor.

Nicki wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know what," turning to Sasha, "I could use a glass of wine."

Sasha turned to the waiter.

"No," Nicki declined, "I think I'll go to the bar." Making a bee-line for Prince.

(Oh shit.) Sasha thought watching the Queen of the North stomp towards the bar to confront the drunken pharaoh.


	245. Chapter 226 Magna Carta II

Chapter 225 – "Magna Carta 2"

The Lotus was the palace's full bar that was always stocked with aged wine, cold beer and fresh spirits. It was the common haunt for off-duty soldiers but occasionally a diplomat, handmaid or chef would be found passed out at one of the tables.

At the moment, the bar was vacant except for the arrival of Nicki and a certain other royal member who was sitting at the bar.

"—can't believe it!" Prince gawked, "This is GENIUS!" He shouted. His eyes were glued to something at the counter.

Nicki wiped her eyes oncemore and approached the astounded pharaoh.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He shouted, pacing back-and-forth. The pharaoh looked flustered or perhaps frustrated. "DAMNIT!" He snarled.

Nicki gave him a puzzled look. Had he finally breaking point and was having a moment of clarity?

Nicki hesitated, should she really speak to him and try to yank him out of this emotional tailspin? Or she could allow him to suffer as an act of vengeance. "What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"The North is actually good for something!" Prince admitted. His eyes were wide with admiration as he turned back to the bar counter. Not even looking at the person he was responding to.

"Ya see," Prince plucked a pokeball from his belt and dropped it behind the counter.

After a moment the soft chirp of "Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

Sounded again-and-again as multiple Ditto began to converse.

"And?" Nicki asked.

Prince pointed to the menu on the counter. He was still stuck on the front page.

"Don't tell you can't read." Nicki drawled.

"How dare-" Prince turned around, finally facing the speaker. "Oh," the look of glee faded from his face into one of disgust, "What would you know?" His eyes fixated back on the menu.

Nicki smiled. She knew what had gotten Prince so excited. It was a concept that made Lotus one of the greatest bars in the palace.

All of the bartenders and staff at The Lotus were Ditto.

Nicki waited-and-waited, then, she glanced over her shoulder. Sasha was nowhere in sight. Was she coming? Was she going to backup Nicki? It didn't look like it. Sasha seemed determine to let Nicki fight this battle alone. Why?

Prince stared at the page. He grabbed a nearby quill and on the parchment he sliced a dark check into the box labeled diplomat.

Nicki nodded, already knowing the next selection the pharaoh would make. Slash, he had checked full bar.

Nicki crossed her arms as Prince checked a few more boxes before reaching the last and most interesting boxes.

The Dream Girl/ Dream Guy measurements.

The trainers of the ditto were local aristocrats that had little of no time to actually train the pokemon. Nicki had managed to convince them to lend their Ditto to the castle under the pretense of 'training'. At the castle the ditto would be able to train and grow stronger each day. After a period of time the Ditto typically would lay eggs. Those eggs then hatched and spawned the Ditto behind the counter of The Lotus today. A staff of Ditto all owned, trained and maintained by the castle's caretaker whom Nicki had her own opinions about.

(Hold on.) Nicki raised her hand, (Don't even get me started on that creep. We'll get to him later…okay, promise? Okay. Back to the chapter.) Nicki watched as Prince checked the final boxes which were simple enough for any man to understand.

A customer could choose the height, weight, bust size, hip size, hair-length and color, leg length, etc. that bust suited his/her personal needs. To make things easier if it were a particular actress, model or public figure that the customer desired they only had to write the name down or sketch a picture, only few figures were off-limits.

In a flash of silver light, Nicki watched as a dozen Ditto began to rearrange their cells. She watched their bodies stretch to a petite size, long hair, lips and,

"WHAT IN THE-" Prince shouted with rage. "I know the devil is real!"

Nicki covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

The Ditto had all transformed into beautiful women the only problem was the Ditto weren't as well trained as Prince's Ditto so instead of their skin being honey brown, chocolate or mocha brown the skin color of nearly all of the Ditto was white as snow.

"I know the devil is real! I know the devil is real!" Prince repeated shaking his head. Prince looked at 'Kirby' his personal Ditto which had fulfilled the task and had skin tree-bark brown skin, a mane of fluffy black curls, sexy lips and a very stacked body. "Dear God, Kirby, away from those heathens before they corrupt you!"

Nicki couldn't help but beginning to laugh.

"You albinoid witch!" Prince snapped, pointing at Nicki, "You have tricked me. You maggot-people are nothing but good-for-nothing tricksters. You are giving these ditto the devils training!"

"The devil?" Nicki stared at Prince, "Now you've really had too much to drink."

"I haven't had a drop in this place! Is there no hope for this world when a man has drink amongst these, these," motioning to the transformed Ditto, "abominations!"

"A glass of red wine," Nicki waved to the nearest topless ditto. "You know, Prince, you seem to only person focused on everyone's skin color."

"Because I know the devil is real, I know the devil is real." He repeated.

"If I," Nicki examined herself, "If I am the devil then what are you?"

"God." Prince shouted.

Nicki shook her head. "You should definitely go find your wife. You've had too much to drink if you honestly believe that."

Prince curtly slid his robes back as he sat back down, "I will leave when I am ready 'blanca maggot'."

Nicki glared at Prince, "Do you feel better about yourself? Why? Why are you always so mean to me? I've never said or done anything wrong to you."

"You breathing the same air as me is more than enough an insult."

The glass of wine was placed on the counter. "Thank you," Nicki whispered before training her eyes onto the pharaoh. "This is the problem," cross-referencing the bodies of Ditto with Nicki's body, "this is everything you will never have. You albinoid people look upon us with scorn and jealousy and attempt to mimic everything that makes us great."

"Get over yourself." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"You have a backside so flat the walls are jealous."

Nicki's lips became a flat line. "Watch it." She warned.

"You have thing little bird lips that are good for…nothing really in the eyes of a man." The pharaoh's eyes still fixed onto the Ditto.

Nicki had to admit, the Ditto were white but they possessed all of the features common to black women. Wide hips, thick lips and asses, well developed legs and breasts.

"You can't clone our genetics, no," Prince shook his head.

"Well," Nicki hopelessly sighed, "Maybe, we'll evolve as you say into butterflies."

"White women evolving?" Prince blinked, "Is that all you've got?"

"Excuse me?"

"I do not hate you, Nicki." Prince scoffed. "Honestly, any pharaoh would beg to marry you."

"What?" Nicki's eyes widened, completely caught off guard by the pharaoh's swift change of heart.

"I mean, if Sasha let me make love to any whore I desired then, well, I'd build statues and pyramids for her."

Nicki's eyes narrowed. Prince had paid her a back-handed compliment.

"White women evolving?" Prince chuckled, "Wouldn't that be a strange thing to see," he turned to his Ditto. Kirby clutched two bottles, unsure of exactly how to mix the two until one of the White Ditto stood beside it and began to help it.

"At the end of the day no matter how much you hate me or a white person hates you and your people…we need eachother to survive." Nicki sipped her wine.

"Hehehehehe," Prince chuckled, "Black people needing white people, hehehehehehe, I never thought I'd see the day that a queen became a jester. Our continent is ripe with life and yours is ripe with death and disease. Why exactly do we need the death, warring, whoring and diseases that your people will bring into our world?"

Nicki paused.

"All we have to do is sit back and calmly watch the forsaken maggots wipe themselves out one-by-one. They'd do this world a favor by simply not existing. The forsaken will bring nothing but rape, pain, misery and be a plague upon our world."

"We're no different from eachother. Just the color of our skin."

"I know you've been married into this empire so you have lived amongst black men. Men that can walk under the sun created by God, can your people do the same? You just ate lunch under an umbrella. I believe God has marked you as unfit to live in this world when the very thing that provides life to the entire planet scars and kills you. Cold, cloudiness and cannibalism and living in caves like animals is the forsaken had survived and the big dumb North and West decided to send Moors to the forsaken continent."

Nicki rested her chin on her fist. Listening to Prince was one of the more irritating than a child wearing wet shoes and twisting them until they squealed. Then, Nicki played her signature move. She had heard the chime. Perhaps, Prince had not.

"Excuse me," Nicki smiled, sauntering away.

"Have a little more fight in you!" Prince shouted behind her as she departed to the ladies room. He turned back to the waitresses, "God, it stinks in here," he muttered, "all of this maggot skin is ruining my-"

"Hi," A kind voice smiled, sitting directly beside him."

Prince backed away. Nicki had not left. Now she was sitting mere inches from him, "I'll have your head if you touch me! How dare-"

"Ohh," 'Nicki' nodded, "Who pissed in your breakfast?" Sliding one seat away.

Prince seemed startled. What had happened to Nicki? He studied the woman. Her clothes were different but beside that she looked exactly the same. What had happened to her? She seemed…different.

"Hey," 'Nicki' turned to the startled pharaoh, "Have you seen someone that looks like me around here?"

"I know the devil is real, I know the devil is real." The bewildered pharaoh repeated.

Nicki stood in the shadows watching the bar. Brie was handling the situation as expected.

"Well," Brie shrugged, "While I'm waiting," shooting the astounded pharaoh a strange glance, "You need to lighten up. Time for…Brie Mode!"

"Brie Mode?" Prince's face twisted. "What is this sorcery? This Brie Mode? What is it?!"

"Well," Brie turned to topless waitress, "It starts with a shot, then another shot, then another shot, then a few glasses. Think you can out drink this little girl?"

"Think?" Prince chuckled, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Na-ah," Brie shook her head and pointed to the nearby wall.

"What?" Prince snapped.

The waitresses also pointed to the wall.

On the wall there was a sign that read.

"Do not drag rank, titles, political jargon into The Lotus. We are sanctuary away from you difficult lives. In this bar, all are equal."

Prince blinked.

"So here," Brie clarified, "I'm just an innocent little girl getting a drink and you're just a biiiiiiig boy whose the lonely guy at the bar. Think you can out-drink this little girl."

Prince stared at her, "What happened to you?"

"Too slow," Brie smiled, plucking up her first shot and swallowing it. "Woo! Give me another! How much has this boy had to drink?"

The Ditto formed a bagel with its hand indicating zero.

"Give me a drink." Prince snapped, not about to be outdone by 'Nicki'. Nicki had challenged the wrong man to a drinking contest.

As Brie pounded through the alcohol her eyes scanned the room, wondering where could her sister possibly be. The bathroom perhaps. Whatever? Brie would entertain herself with a pharaoh stripped of his power for now.

"Brie MODE!" She shouted as she took the third shot.

xoxoxoxoxo


	246. Chapter 227 The Calm

Chapter 226 – "The Calm"

The group sat in silence the entire cab ride. Ash clutched Misty's hand, unsure of how much he would relish or relent this moment in the future. His eyes scanned the cloudy sky. For what? Anything, he guessed. He then turned to Misty.

(Damn, I'm going to miss you, Misty.) Ash thought to himself. (Can this work? Will this work? Yeah, it will.) He returned his eyes to the sky. He watched the distant dark silhouette of an airplane climbing into the air.

xoxoxoxo

Brock sat in the passenger seat, his jaw propped up on his fist and his eyes closed in meditation. The coach of the pack was calm but in his heart the rumbles of envy quaked.

(Everyone has someone…except me.) Brock shook his head. (Why?) Opening his eyes and looking at the red light in front of them. (Do I not deserve to be loved? Don't I deserve to be happy too?) His gaze elevated to the rear-view mirror. (Ash and Misty! I mean, I'm not angry about it but I just feel-) Brock tore his eyes away from the sight. (Am I…jealous…of Ash? Why? They deserve eachother but what about what I deserve? Jenny? Joy? What girl? Where are you?) His eyes on the grey sky. (Come as you are.) Brock crafted into a nocturne. (And I swear that I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun.) Praying his eyes and hers were watching the same sky. Where was she? Where was the perfect girl that was meant for him?

xoxoxoxo

Pressed against the far-side of the taxi with Piplup snoozing in her lap, Dawn leaned against the window and stared at the back of the drivers head.

The low hum of the engine and smooth motion rocked the penguin to sleep. If only it had done the same for her. Maybe then she wouldn't have to think so much.

Dawn was at a crossroads.

(What should I do? Stay with Ash and Brock or stay in Brazil and go on that motorcycle journey around South America with Carlito?)

Going to Japan would be fine but she had been over a dozen times to visit family over the holidays. Returning to her family's motherland wasn't as grand a spectacle for her as it may have been for others. However, there was comfort in being with two men that she had journeyed with.

Dawn knew Ash and his obsessive nature with wanting to be the very best, that no one ever was.

Dawn knew Brock and his tendency to be a helpless romantic but a highly intelligent coach.

She barely knew Carlito who seemed okay but still a bit guarded at times. Staying with him was a crap-shoot at a casino.

Both offers were extremely tempting for the young lass. Solace in comfort or the adrenaline rush of adventure.

When the roar of a jet-engine caught Dawn's ear, shockwaves of anxiety rippled through her body. It was almost time for her to make a decision.

xoxoxoxo

(Did I make the right decision?) Misty thought as she leaned against his shoulder. Her nostrils breathed in the stale odor of tobacco and the faint traces of her essence that lingered upon her mate. (Ash…we'll make it work out…won't we?)

Misty glanced down at the Pikachu in her lap. What if she just threw it all away and left with Brock and Ash? No, she couldn't. Misty had a lot more obligations than just being a gym leader in Cerulean City, a lot more. She squeezed Ash's hand, "Ash," she whispered.

He turned to her, "Misty?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens next…we'll make this work."

"We'll make it work, Misty," Ash nodded, "That's a promise."

Ash paused for a second. "Where is all this coming from all of a sudden?"

Misty shook her head, "It's nothing. Just promise me we'll be together no matter what."

"We will." Ash vowed.

"Here we are!" Brock announced from the passenger seat.

Then taxi slowed to a stop at the entrance of the terminal gate that led to the sky-taxi that would glide over the winds of the pacific.

Dawn stared at the wall of automatic glass-doors surrounded by dozens of people waiting in line with suitcases. Each person had a different face. Some were old while others were young. Some wore business suits and ties while most wore shorts, T-shirts and flip-flops.

"Let's go." Brock called after paying the driver and the clunk of the trunk opening entered their ears.

Dawn was the first person out of the taxi; she quickly hurried to the rear of the vehicle, "Aaaaah!"

Ash and Brock jolted in their seats, hurrying out, "Dawn! What's wrong?!" Both simultaneously shouted, hurrying out of the taxi.

xoxoxoxo

Ash clenched his teeth together staring at a group of men standing at the back of the car.

Two large men stood together, the smaller wore a tattered green tonic and a white sheep mask over his face. The largest of them all wore a black sheep's mask over his face and dung-brown trousers, combat boots. Another man with long straggly black hair and a thick beard clutched Dawn's arm, his eyes focused intently on Ash, Brock and the Pikachu beside them.

At the forefront there stood a man wearing an ultra blue Hawaiian shirt, white trousers and alligator skin shoes. He had a thick brown beard and wore a straw hat over long tangled brown hair.

By his side, wielding all three luggage bags, wearing ripped blue jeans, a dingy T-shirt and windbreaker stood a short pecan-brown skinned man with a five o'clock shadow, round spectacles and a low coat Caesar of black hair.

"Let her go!" Brock demanded.

Bray Wyatt spoke, "Step aside, blackie," pointing at Brock, "you're not the one we want and neither is this piece of flesh," smiling at Dawn, "However," raising one finger, "the boys could use a little bit of rewarding for all that we have done to serve the Dark Lord."

"THE Dark Lord!" Trey adlibbed.

"Dark Lord?" Ash gave the group of five a puzzled look. "I don't care about any of that. Let's get them Pikachu!"

"Pika," The electric mouse's cheeks jolted.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The mouse leapt in the air, "Pika," gathering its energy, "chu," firing a ray of voltage at the Wyatt Family.

(!)

"What?" Ash gawked.

Watching as the voltage slammed and rolled off an invisible wall before being absorbed into the concrete floor.

"Do you really think Lord Sithis would not know your every move, Ash Ketchum?"

"They don't know!" Trey adlibbed.

"Your electricity won't work against us."

"Out of business like ComEd." Trey adlibbed.

"It seems our intelligence was correct," Bray smiled.

"I-N-T-E-L," Trey spelled, "metal gear solid, busting out of jail!"

Bray Wyatt pointed, "The Dark Lord thanks you for your help, Misty."

Ash and Brock glanced over their shoulder, watching the orange-haired lass exit the taxi. "I'm sorry, Ash," tears burning her eyes, "…I had…no choice…"

"Misty?" Ash sighed, watching as she stepped behind the Wyatt's.

"And now," Wyatt smiled at Ash and Brock, "you can surrender…"

"We can do this easy way or the hard way," Trey adlibbed. "The choice is yours," Trey added, "What's it going to be?"

Brock and Ash, immediately reached for their pokeballs.

Bray smiled, "We wouldn't have it any other way. Right, boys?" Outstretching his arms.

The Wyatt's nodded collectively.

"No other way, boss," Trey nodded in agreement as Luke Harper released Dawn.

"Damn it," Ash groaned staring at the five trainers they would have to battle.

*All passengers to Narita, Tokyo please proceed to the boarding platform*

"Damn. We don't have much time, Ash!" Brock deduced.

"Champion, let me and my family show you a new way to bleed."

xoxoxoxo


	247. Chapter 228 New Way To Bleed

Chapter 227 – "The New Way to Bleed"

After a guttural roar, the long metallic snack toppled onto the center of the road.

"Steelix," Brock gaped, "return," recalling his final pokemon. "I'm sorry, Ash. He's just…too powerful."

Ash glanced over his shoulder at Dawn. She was also out of useable pokemon.

Ash returned his gaze to his competition. The Eater of Worlds stood gallantly with his arms outstretched and a Cheshire grin on his face behind a creature with a striped round head, sallow pupil-less eyes and purple flames burning above its body.

*Chandelure, the luring pokemon, it uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents. It absorbs a spirit, which it burns. The spirits burned up in its ominous flames lose their way and wander this world forever.*

"Greninja," Ash nodded to his only remaining pokemon.

The midnight-blue frog nodded, ready to summon any ounce of remaining strength it had to finish the fight.

Unfortunately, Greninja faced down overwhelming odds.

A Chandelure (Bray), Flaafy (Rowan), Mr. Mime (Harper), Ursaring (Strowman) and a Wurmple (Trey).

*Now boarding the flight to Narita, Tokyo*

(Damnit!) Ash grimaced.

"He's mine, boys," Bray smiled, "Help yourself to the spoils."

Ash watched as the supporting cast's pokemon were all engulfed by and vanished in cranberry-red light. As Bray stared him down, Ash watched as the other Wyatt's crossed the battlefield while still protected by Mr. Mime's barriers.

"Stay back!" Brock warned, pulling Dawn behind him.

Trey smiled, "Give up the white meat and we'll spare you."

Brock glared at the incoming four guys, "She's Asian, not white."

"Do you really think it matters to us?"

"Dawn, run!" Brock shouted, charging forward.

Braun Strowman effortlessly reached forward, grabbing Brock with one arm and holding him at bay before with a single blow, clubbing Brock over the head and knocking out the Pewter Gym Leader, "too easy," Harper declared as the Brock slumped forward unconscious.

"No," Dawn gasped, bolting through the doors and into the airport.

"Find her." Trey commanded as Strowman slung Brock over his shoulder with ease and the Wyatts entered the airport.

"Pikachu," Ash gawked as the mouse took off after her. Then, Ash's attention returned to Wyatt and the carrot-haired woman behind the Eater of Worlds, Misty. His lover that had betrayed him.

Why? Why had she done it?

"What do you guys want?" Ash shouted.

"It doesn't matter what we want." Bray spoke, "What matters is Lord Sithis' plan and the role that each of us must play in it."

"Sithis?" Ash shook his head, "I don't know any Sithis! Who is this guy?"

Bray pointed at the exhausted Greninja, "Chandelure, use confuse ray!"

After a glow of energy, a silver ball of light shot across the taxi stand.

"Greninja, dodge and use Water Shuriken."

The frog jumped into the air, contorting and twisting its body. The silver ball of energy sailed past it and into the sky like a white balloon released by a wayward child. The Greninja's tailspin halted in mid-air and a swirl of electric-blue energy united into a giant aquatic star that it then hurled at the stiff Chandelure.

"Chandelure, Minimize!"

The Chandelure was engulfed by its violet flames. The fireball shrank into a tiny ember and once the fire faded into a dark smoke, the Chandelure appeared the size of a marble.

The giant shuriken missed its target, slamming into the ground and exploding into a shower of water.

"Now I've got you." Bray smirked, watching the Greninja plummet from the sky. While falling, the creature wouldn't have as much control of its body. "Chandelure, Will O' Wisp!"

"Greninja, try to dodge it!"

The frog struggled, trying to contort its body to gain some form of control.

After a quick glow, the haunted chandelier shot a purple fireball that hit its target.

"Oh no!" Ash gawked as the Greninja crashed onto the sidewalk, clearly in pain. It immediately pushed itself to its feet. The scales of its arms had darkened. It had been burned.

(Darn, burn reduces speed, power and it whittles away energy the longer the battle goes on.) Spotting a second burn on the leg of his Greninja. (Greninja still has the speed advantage but by how much?)

Like a shark smelling blood in the water, "Chandelure, Night Shade," Bray ordered.

"We've got to do something." Ash thought, his fingers coiling into fists of anger.

Thump, thump, Ash could feel his heart racing.

Greninja stared at the tiny Chandelure. The ghost pokemon's body glowed violet, brimming with dark energy as it prepared its attack. The Greninja's braced itself, "Gre…"thump, thump

"We have to win." Ash muttered.

thump

thump

thump

thump

Greninja stared into the void eyes of the Chandelure.

"We have to win."

thump

thump

thump

thump

The Chandelure shot a beam of pitch-black light across the taxi stand.

Then, in a strange explosion of sapphire-blue energy, a cloak of water surrounded the Greninja. The cloak acted almost like a barrier of sorts, easily deflecting the nightshade attack.

Bray smiled.

"Now," Ash spoke, his eyes glowing. "Greninja, Water Pulse."

The glowing frog formed an X over its body and with a snap of its arms it cast away its water-cloak, throwing a wall of water at the Chandelure.

When the wall of water slammed into his Chandelure, Bray smiled.

The haunted ornament steadied itself, trying to regain its balance. With a wicked grin, "Chandelure, finish it with another Nightshade."

"Greninja, now use Cut!"

The Greninja, ignoring the burns or impervious to the pain by the rush of adrenaline in its body leapt forward, gripping a spear of water energy and before the Chandelier could move it cut it down with a single swipe.

Once the Chandelier tumbled forward, Bray did not move. His smile did not falter, he raised his pokeball. "It appears you are everything that the Dark Lord said you would be."

Ash glared at Bray, "Give me one good reason," he growled. The Greninja held its sharp blade of water threateningly.

"I could battle finish you with the other five pokemon on my belt," Bray lifted his shirt revealing a belt full of pokeballs, "regardless of this hidden power that you have there is no way that your Greninja can defeat a team of five in its condition."

Ash watched as the frog's knees began to buckle. Bray was right but there was more at stake than just a win or loss. Dawn? Brock?

"Call off your men!" Ash demanded.

"No." Bray smiled, "You have no leverage to request anything, boy."

"You just lost."

Bray shook his head. "The Dark Lord had no interest in me winning this battle, boy."

Ash paused. (Did he…lose on purpose?) Ash quickly replayed the battle in his mind. Bray could have easily won the battle if that was goal. He had numbers. Five-on-one was what he had before with his family surrounding him. Even now, if Bray were to summon more pokemon Greninja wouldn't be able to realistically defeat all of them unless they were low tier pokemon but judging by the confidence and poise of Wyatt, Ash was more than certain that Wyatt had not battled using his most powerful fighters.

"If victory is what you desired from this battle then I shall give it to you." Bray glanced skyward. Staring at the tiny invisible drones that were filming the footage of the battle for the WPL. "I surrender, Ash Ketchum is the winner," spreading his arms. "Satisfied with a forfeit?" Smiling at Ash.

There it was again. That hollow feeling. The feeling that even with a victory attached to his record that it still meant nothing.

Then, the glow faded from Greninja. The creature slumped forward, dropping its arm and catching itself and panting.

"Greninja, return." Ash ordered. "What is all of this? And Misty, how could you-"

"What you have to understand, boy," Bray chuckled, "Is that no matter what you do…there is no victory to be had here…not for you…your late night conquest of the flesh was merely by design of Lord Sithis."

Fury bubbled inside of Ash. "Why?"

Bray turned to Misty. "Would you like to tell him…or shall I?"

Misty downcast her eyes.

"You see, Ash Ketchum," Bray began, "Your flight to Narita left Galeao International Airport five hours ago."

"Five hours?" Ash blinked. "No, it didn't it's not even ten yet," checking his watch. "And they just announced that it hasn't left over the intercom."

Bray chuckled, "Check your phone."

Ash retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. Just as Ash said, it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. Bray must have been out of his mind. "You don't know what you're talking abo-"

"I'm sorry, Ash." Misty lamented.

"Look harder, boy."

It was cloudy making it difficult to perceive the time today. Could Bray have been right? Ash opened social media and quickly skimmed through the posts. Sports games were already on in America which meant that it was the afternoon on the East Coast since no games began until either the afternoon or night.

(What?) Ash checked the settings and quickly realized that the time on his clocks had been manually readjusted to be five hours backwards.

"But Brock, the taxi, the hotel and-"

"All readjusted." Bray smiled.

Ash stared through the glass doors. The times of the clocks in the airport matched his watch and phone perfectly. "How?"

Bray smiled sinisterly, his eyes surveying the world around him. "HAIL…SITHIS!"

"HAIL SITHIS!" A resounding chant exploded from the airport.

Ash's eyes widened as the travelers waiting on taxis raised their fists in unison. The staff of the airport, clerks, merchants, passersby, taxi drivers, everyone in sight were all chanting, "HAIL SITHIS!"

(What does that mean?) Ash wondered. He was still ignorant and unaware that the Dark Lord had taken over the entire airport and everyone in the vicinity likely under the spell of his probes.

"You will now board the plane, boy," Wyatt smiled, "Or," hundreds of people, an army marching behind Bray, "We will make you!"

"My friends. Dawn and Brock-"

"Are already onboard."

Ash gulped, "Misty! I need to talk to her. Just for a minute."

"I don't think the girl wants to do much talking."

"Please!"

Bray turned away, "You have five minutes to be on that plane, boy." Bray smiled, watching as the army of people circled Ash, trapping him in a horde of flesh and giving no way of possibly escaping.

"Misty?" Ash shook his head, "Why?"

"Oh Ash," Misty breathed, "…please…understand…I had…no choice…"

"Why?"

"America has changed a lot since you've left." Misty wiped her eyes, "At first, they thought it was just another virus. West Nile, Ebola, that type of thing, people were passing and collapsing from exhaustion everyday because their bodies refused to sleep and then in less than a week everyone became soulless zombies. Sithis had them all under his spell. The probes, they put them in your ear and…," Misty shook her head, "he controls you."

"Who is this Sithis guy?"

"No one has ever seen him but he's being hunted by the government and so far they haven't been able to find him."

"This just means everyone they've sent hasn't come back."

Misty nodded, "He has my sisters Ash!"

Ash blinked.

"At the aquarium, they were underwater, faces against the glass," Misty wiped her eyes, "even as their faces turned blue…there was nothing I could do and then, he offered me a choice. To come here and…do all of this or…he would drown them in front of me."

"How did you do all of this?"

"I didn't," Misty admitted, "I just changed you and Brock's watches and phones."

"But Dawn-"

"I wasn't able to get to her phone." Misty admitted.

(So Dawn knew we'd missed the flight. Why didn't she say anything?) Ash wondered. "Is Dawn with Sithis too?"

"Don't you understand Ash? Everyone is!" Misty declared. "The entire staff at the hotel! The taxi drivers! The airport! The coliseum staff! The reporters! He's taking over everything! And he just gets more and more power every second!"

"Why was it so important that I did not get on that flight?"

"He never told me why." Misty admitted. "Please understand."

"So everything last night was a lie?"

Misty's eyes watered, "How could you say that to me?! You really believe that I don't love-"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Ash admitted, "I trusted you and you stabbed me, Brock and Pikachu in the back. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The entire hotel was being watched!" Misty shouted, "They watched every move I made! If I could've, I-"

Ash shook his head, "Goodbye, Misty." Turning on heel and marching through the glass doors.

She stood on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her cheeks, "…forgive me…"

Ash exhaled, seating himself by the unconscious Brock, Dawn and Pikachu in the first-class cabin.

As the door to the plane closed Bray smiled at the young trainer, "Follow the buzzards, boy."

Ash stared out the window, his heart bleeding in his chest at the thought of everything he just couldn't seem to escape.

She had betrayed him. Lied to him and used him. A new way to bleed, Wyatt certainly had made good on his word, Ash thought as the engine hummed to life.


	248. Chapter 229 Lotus II

Chapter 229 – "The Lotus II"

Eyes closed and glass raised, Brie swung her hips left-and-right to the booming drum that echoed throughout The Lotus.

Prince's almond-brown eyes raised her from her toes to her crown of soil-brown hair.

"Brie Mode!" She declared with a smile, "don't be such a lazy bum, Prince, get up here," she waved, "C'mon, show me how they do it over East," reaching for him. She stumbled, nearly falling until the waitress' caught and balanced her.

Prince thought for a moment. (Should I-) "You know, you're fun to hang with when you drink."

"Yes, I am." Brie smiled, climbing off the counter, "Yes, I am," grabbing the collar of his robes and pulling, "C'mon, show me."

(Maybe this is why Larrell married her.) The Eastern Pharaoh still had no idea that he was drinking with Brie and not Nicki. Being that it was ancient times there was no cosmetic surgery and breast enhancements so during the time of the pharaohs the two resembled eachother perfectly.

Or perhaps it was the whiskey in his liver that poisoned his mind. Whatever the reason, hanging with 'Nicki' was a lot more fun than it had ever been.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Brie leaned on the counter and began studying the facial expressions of the pharaoh. "You weren't so shy earlier when you were yelling your bullshit at me." Brie spoke with a mocking tone.

"Hehe," Prince chuckled, "You know," slapping the counter, "You are something else, woman. You're alright…for a forsaken."

"I'm not forsaken." Brie replied flatly.

She raised her hand, ordering another drink. "I'm just as African as you are. I was born in Atlantis. My mother migrated from the forsaken continent to Atlantis and my father the west during the Great Voyages."

The chime of the entry bell heralded the arrival of a new patron.

(Sasha perhaps.) Prince thought until two frames filled the seats between himself and Brie.

Brie watched the metamorphosis of the pharaoh's face when the towering ivory skinned sat beside him and greeted him with a hearty, "Oy, fella"

(Fella-) Prince glared at the-the-the-walking piece of waste that ocean had cast back. The man's skin was pale as ashes. He had spiky ginger-orange hair, a handlebar mustache, thick eyebrows and wore a brown-leather jacket, giant silver crucifix around his neck, calf-length boots built for frigid weather and tan trousers.

The fashion-sense of the forsaken was deplorable.

"The nerve-" Prince spat.

"Ahem," Brie tapped the counter before pointing to the sign on the wall and reminding Prince to not throw his weight around in the establishment.

"Ee's still the as ever, yeah?" A familiar voice beside the large man spoke.

Becky Lynch, likely serving as an emissary for Ireland sat beside the large man, she spoke with Brie with a sense of familiarity. The two had met before at some time or some point.

"So," the squeal of the scarring wood filled the establishment as the large pale man leaned forward, "Ey, fella, that bird," motioning to Brie, "she 'ors?"

Prince glared at the pale man.

"Me apologies," the pale man nodded, "I've 'eard a lot bou' 'ou from ol' Becky 'ere. She says 'or qui' a character."

"She isn't lying." Prince agreed with a flick of disgust on his tongue.

"Oh, 'oo can' be tha' bad fella. Me, I'm the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus," He introduced with a nod.

"And I'm," he thought of fully introducing himself but thought better of it, "Just a guy trying to stay drunk," Prince admitted. Just listening to their thick accents was making his head spin. Trying to decipher what they were saying was quite a mind-job.

"So what'll I call yer?" a large foaming pitcher of beer was placed in front of him.

"Arsehole," Becky suggested, "Oo can call 'im arsehole."

"Tha's a wee bit harsh, Becky." Sheamus flinched as the lotus' bell chimed again. "Ee can' be all tha' bad, right."

Prince sat his glass down, covering his eyes. "I know the devil is real, I know the devil is real," he muttered.

"Is yer mate gon be alright'?" Sheamus asked Brie.

A new voice interjected, "He'll be just fine," it assured him with a thick accent, "He's just really shy around strangers," the groan of a chair being pulled between Prince and Sheamus filled the room, "It's been far too long. You haven't forgotten my voice, have you, Prince."

Prince nodded, "I'd recognize that voice anywhere." He sat up staring into the crystal-blue eyes of Paige.

Without and invitation, Paige sat on the lap of the pharaoh and pulled him into a hug before planting a friendly kiss on his cheek.

Becky Lynch, Brie and Nicki's eyes widened with shock as they watched the pharaoh's facial expressions begin to soften.

"How've you been you big oaf?" Paige asked, staring into his eyes.

"Another day in paradise," Prince smiled at her, "Is Corin here too?"

"Ah ah," Brie snapped her fingers and pointed to Paige. "You already know what's going to happen if Sasha comes in here and sees that and we do not need her going off today."

Prince sighed.

Paige rolled her eyes, "He's busy looking at Larrell's art collection," sliding off Prince's lap and into her chair, "You know how 'worldly' he wants to be. He was pissed about you expanding in the Far East."

"He was?"

"More jealous than anything," Paige admitted, "He's really into the art style of one of the people from that area. Word is that another pharaoh wasn't too happy about you getting there first but what the hell," slapping her knees, "Let's all have a drink."

"Aye," Everyone agreed.

Becky studied the situation. Prince seemed completely at ease around Paige. Why? Before her and Sheamus had arrived, Prince seemed comfortable around Brie as well. Why? Why not her and Sheamus?

Becky no longer felt hostility or anger towards Prince. Now, Becky felt intrigued by him. What was it about those two that seemed to relax him?

"Oh," Paige smiled, "And Nicki, you can come out now."

"I was wonderin' wha' she was doin' over 'ere." Sheamus scratched his chin as Nicki stepped from behind one of the pillars.

"What?" Prince gawked. His eyes shifted from Brie, who meekly waved at him from her seat to Nicki was standing in front of him with a nervous smile on her face. "What is this?"

Paige patted Prince on the back, "They're twins, silly."

"You have a sister?"

Nicki folded her arms, "Your racist rhetoric isn't the only thing about you that's stupid." Crossing the bar and sitting beside Brie.

Prince shook his head. His dreadlocks swinging as he repeated, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening," in a whisper. He had come to the bar to be left alone and free from being around white-people now he was being surrounded by them. Was there no place sacred in the world?


	249. Chapter 230 Lotus III

Chapter 230 – "The Lotus III"

"I know the devil is real, I know the devil is real," Prince muttered under his breath while clutching a glass of whiskey.

"The devil is very real," Paige smiled, nuzzling him playfully, "and she likes you," staring into the pharaoh's almond-brown eyes. "Ohhh, Prince," she sighed, "it never would have worked between us," shaking her head.

Sheamus flinched, "Oo really fancy 'im, doncha?"

"Prince and I," Paige sat up with her innocent smile, "have a platonic relationship."

"Platonic, eh?"

"No different than you," gesturing to Sheamus, "and Becky."

"Oi," Sheamus chuckled, "I wish aour relationship were tha' level o' platonic," elbowing Becky.

"An' tha's why ee'tel always be a'wish." Becky elbowed back.

Prince and Paige were very flirty with eachother. Flirty to the point one would assume the two had slept together. Then again, that was Paige's personality. Extremely warm and flirty with anyone she was comfortable with.

"So what's life like sitting on the Southern Throne?" Nicki asked.

"Dreadfully boring to be honest." Paige smiled, plucking the cherry from her spirit and taking a sip. "We just sit down and listen to the issues of the people all day. And all Corin's does is nod and say one out of four things, 'Interesting', 'Whatever', 'Okay' or 'See that it's taken care of'," She mimicked, "Then he leaves and just stares at Far East art for the rest of the day."

"No wonder you're so horny." Brie pointed out.

"Stop it," Paige sassed, "You make me sound like a nymph."

"Paige," Prince injected, "you are a nymph."

Paige cast her eyes to the brown ceiling in thought for a moment. "…Who would know?" She smiled at Prince.

Becky watched Prince turn away.

Becky noticed Paige's confidence.

(Did they…?) Becky questioned.

"You're right," Prince admitted, "It never would have worked."

Paige smiled.

(…maybe…they did…but…)

Maybe Prince did not loathe white people after all.

Then why, why was he always so hostile towards Becky and now Sheamus?

Why was Paige given special treatment?

Becky watched a weak smile spread across the pharaoh's face as Paige leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Something that made him chuckle.

Nicki cleared her throat, "Guess who's still married."

"Oh," Paige shrugged, "Corin has multiple wives. He really doesn't care what I do."

"She wasn't talking about you." Brie clarified.

"Mind your own business." Prince hissed with a flick of acid on his tongue. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Brie," Nicki folded her arms across her chests, "If Sasha was here watching do you think she would think Prince kissing and touching on Paige like that was right?"

Brie shook her head, "I don't think so, Nicki. I think Sasha would go on a warpath again."

"I think so too."

"Yeah." The twins agreed.

Paige giggled, "Please, you gals need to calm down; it really isn't all that serious."

Then Nicki said, "Remember what happened last time? The Summit Meeting?"

Paige remembered well. While Prince was planting a kiss on her hand to pay respect to the Southern Throne, Paige had leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead and Sasha had tackled Paige, knocking over the cake.

"Oh yeah," Paige nodded, "Well. Sasha and I will eventually learn to work it out. Prince and I are just friends."

"Exactly." Prince nodded, "Worry about your own failing marriage, Nicki."

Nicki glared at Prince. He sniped her with a bullet that sailed over the heads of everyone else in the bar.

Most were aware of Larrell's promiscuity and womanizing ways but few knew just how much it was affecting Nicki.

Before Nicki could retort, the bell chimed.

Without a word to anyone, Kaitlyn, dressed in a pink dress, approached the counter and signaled one of the bartenders. The topless waitresses surprised her. Her attention and blame immediately turned to the causes for this, the two men at the bar. One who chuckled alongside a ginger-haired woman. The other had a bored look on his face and long dreadlocks.

When the barmaid approached the counter Kaitlyn said, "Un verre de merlot."

The barmaid gave the woman a puzzled glance, the pokemon was unable to comprehend the language that the woman spoke in.

Nicki smiled sinisterly. "I guess she can't speak properly because she got more than a mouthful."

Brie cringed, "That's cold, Nicki."

"Well it's true." Nicki hissed, "A slut in clothes. Now I've seen it all."

Kaitlyn then paused, trying to gather the bit of the language that she had learned. How was she supposed to order or do anything in Egypt without Larrell by her side? Where was he? She wondered.

xoxoxoxo


	250. Chapter 231 Birdcages

Chapter 232 – "Birdcages"

"Are you okay?"

It was the first question that AJ was asked as soon as she opened her eyes.

She pushed her dishelmed maple-brown tresses out of her eyes and sat up. AJ was lying on a cold steel floor.

"Where are we?" AJ sat up, turning to the only person beside her.

Eva's fingers coiled around the cold steel bars of the cage. "I wish I knew." She admitted.

AJ peered through the bars of the tiny cage they were inside and gawked. The ground was at least twenty feet below them. She watched scores of Shaft-shaped brown creatures with beetle black eyes and cherry-red noses sift through the soil.

(Diglett and Dugtrio? What are they doing?)

Like a birdcage hooked to the ceiling, the two were trapped like canaries.

"No, no," AJ shook her head, grabbing and shaking the bars. "No, no, NO!" She shouted.

Eva downcast her eyes as the cage trembled.

AJ dropped to her knees grabbing a fistful of her hair. (How did I let all of this happen?!) She asked herself. (I just wanted to save Carlito and then I end up getting dragged into a suicide mission. Why did this happen? Why couldn't Carlito just be happy with what we had?! Why did he have to be so greedy? Why did I marry him? Why did I-)

"Hey," Eva interrupted AJ's brooding. "I've got…," staring at the top of the cage and the long steel chain that the cage dangled from, "an idea."

xoxoxoxo

(Shit.) Roman shook his head, rattling the bars of the cage. "What the hell did they lock us up for?" Spinning around and staring at the meditating Samoan Chief Rikishi.

Rikishi sat in the center of the cage, legs crossed and eyes closed in concentration.

Nia leaned against the bars of the cage and sighed. What had they done? What would happen to them now? Why had she been so blind? She'd followed the order to attack without any hesitation and now they had angered the Nephilim. Did Rikishi know that the pharaoh had made a 'blood pact' with the Nephilim that made him untouchable? Perhaps not because if Rikishi knew there was no way he would have concocted assassination scheme-after-assassination scheme or supported Roman's blitzkrieg attack on the pharaoh's entourage. "Did you know this would happen?" Nia asked turning to Rikishi.

"Jim," Roman called the name of his absent cousins, "and Jey, where are they?"

Rikishi spoke calmly, "Jimmy, Jey, Afa and Sika are likely being transported to Tanzania as 'apologies' to Almighty Isis to even the score for what we have done."

Roman shook his head with frustration and headbutted the bars of the cage. "Fuck!" He snarled as the impact of his cousin's inevitable execution dawned on his conscious.

"We murdered a royal advisor and a military commander." Rikishi explained. "And blood must have blood."

Nia slumped to the floor and covered her eyes as she wept. "Sasha won't just kill them." Nia realized. "She'll use Chakra Torture on them until they die. She'll make sure they suffer for days before she finally executes them." Being so close to Sasha, Nia had learned a lot of the tendencies of the Goddess. Sasha was more vengeful than a Ninetales. For the murder of her most trusted confidant Theodore and a Medjai, the kidnapping and attempted murder of her husband and overall disrespect of the flag of the eastern empire Sasha will publicly show her vengeance to the world. "She'll create a circus out of it." Nia lamented.

"Take…solace," Rikishi nodded, "They did it…for da Rock…they did it…for da…people…"

"Sasha will start a manhunt." Nia thought, wiping our eyes. "Their people were murdered on our land. She'll hunt down and kill every last one of our people as soon as she finds out."

"We should have killed Prince when we had the chance!" Roman snarled.

"No." Rikishi disagreed. "Prince…is respected…by…da people...Sasha is loved by…da people…da people…wouldn't have been forgiving for us killing him. Prince gave…," he paused, "da people…everything and more. He expanded the empire a hundred fold and united all the warlords under one flag and ended the tribal wars and bickering. He did what all the pharaohs before him could not do. Da people," pausing, "respect him."

Thinking of the fate of his cousins and family, Roman balled his fingers into fists. "FUCK!" Slamming his fist into floor of the cage. The hiss o dirt bouncing and rolling off the ceiling drew everyone's eye as the soil from the ceiling showered down the sides of the cage.

(Huh?) Roman surveyed the surrounded area. They were a little over twenty feet in the air and dangling over a pile of dirt that was being carved up by Diglett and Dugtrio.

Roman raises his foot and stomped.

More dirt fell from the heavens.

(How much do we all weigh together?) Roman looked at Nia. Then, he looked at Rikishi, then he thought about his own size. (This cage can't support all of our weight. But could we survive that fall?)

"I've got an idea." Roman turned to Nia and Rikishi.

After listening to Roman's plan, Nia shook her head, "How do we know the Nephilim aren't going to let us out of here?"

"We've got no way of knowing that." Roman combated. "Once Sasha finds out do you really think she's going to just settle for my cousins and the Afa and Sika? No, she's going to want the head of the traitor and the man that ordered the attack and most of the leader of the tribe. All three of us are going to get a taste of the special torture you talked about."

Nia sighed. Roman was right. They had no choice. Make an attempt to escape or wait to die.

"What about our pokemon?"

"We can't find them if we die here, Nia. Getting out of this cage is our first priority."

Nia sighed, "Let's do it."

Roman then turned to Rikishi, "You in?"

Rikishi exhaled, standing and looking at Roman and Nia, "I will do it…for da Rock…," he paused, "I will do it…for…da people…I'll do it for…"

"Okay, okay," Roman interrupted, "On three, one….Two….Three!"


	251. Chapter 232 Those Were The Days

Chapter 231 – "Those Were the Days"

After regaining his strength, Prince finally sat up and lowered the glass bottle onto the stone floor.

"You're healthy, healthy." Cynthia's eyes inspected his face and body.

"Yeah," Prince inhaled, holding his breath for a moment and massaging his sternum. There was a slight tightness in his chest.

"Don't push yourself, yourself," Cynthia's voice reverberated.

"Yeah, yeah," the accented voice of Riri intruded. She stepped in the doorway wearing loose garments that revealed her flesh to his eyes. Strips of lace flowed over the mesh she wore. "I only got a taste of your honey, honey. Later, later," Riri seductively licked her lips, "I'll want the whole beehive, beehive."

Prince was still trying to catch his breath when Riri said, "Malakai will see you now, see you now. Follow me, Prince, Prince." She turned, her round curves painted apple red under the lights as she stepped away.

"Don't keep Malakai waiting, waiting," Cynthia cautioned.

Prince pushed himself to his feet, leaning against the walls; he tightened his dress robes and followed the shadow of Rihanna.

xoxoxoxoxo

As the gold-and-crimson drew zero interest from the dozens of Nephilim that Prince passed in the catacombs.

"Hey, hey," One butter-pecan brown skinned Nephilim with thick lips, curly dark locks waved with a smile.

The stone room that he'd awoken in had been composed of rock and metal.

The rest of the catacombs were as well but the flooring had changed to being straw tatami. (Hmmm…how did they find out about tatami?) Prince wondered. The Nephilim had adapted a tradition from the Far East.

Two women lied on the tatami floor, their hands caressing eachother's bodies, their eyes watching as the pharaoh passed.

Word had spread of just how insatiable the energy of a pharaoh was and now every Nephilim it seemed wanted a piece of the pie.

Riri fired an ominous threatening glare at each Nephilim they passed, marking him as hers. Prince's energy belonged to only her.

"Hahaha," a young boy with a curly dark afro of hair chuckled as he fastened a headlock on another boy.

The younger boy lowered his body, lifting and rolling across the tatami floor with his elder brother.

Prince smiled at the display.

(Carlito?) Prince reminisced of the days he and his brother wrestled in the house. (Those were the days.)

Behind the wrestling boys, nested in a warm straw chair with a broad smile of pride on his face that revealed the sharp canines in his mouth sat the man of the hour.

Riri stopped, turning to the sitting man in the shadows.

"Vice Captain, captain," Riri nodded, "The Pharaoh of the Eastern Empire, empire, as you requested, requested."

"Dismissed, dismissed."

Riri nodded, "See you around, around," she smiled, softly spanking the Pharaoh on her way out of the chamber.

Prince stared at the glowing red pupils in the darkness, "Malakai, it's been a long time."

"Let us not stand on ceremony, ceremony, pharaoh, pharaoh." The Vice Captain stood.

"Noah, Noah, James, James, go play in your room."

The two boys released one another before racing out of the chamber, shoving and pushing eachother on the way.

"What do you want from me, Malakai?"

"It's been ten years, ten years, Prince, Prince." He stepped into the light.

"It's time that you repay your 'Blood Debt', 'Blood Debt', to us Nephilim for all that we've done for you, done for you."


	252. Chapter 233 Malakai

Chapter 233 – Malakai

Long black serpentine-dreadlocks with blond highlights trailed past his shoulders and back to his obliques. His pupils held a faint magma-red glow. A few tribal dark tattoos decorated his forehead and cheeks. Hershey-dark skin, a thick mustache with diamond plates over the fangs in his mouth.

He was a lot taller than Prince and held a vast frame of muscle on his body. Around his neck and on his wrists he wore pure gold and thick diamond earrings in his pointed ears. In the shadows of darkness, his red eyes would glow; the gold and diamonds would seem to shine making him resemble a walking image of Anubis.

"Allow the expansion of your empire, empire and in return my people would no longer have to, have to," he surveyed the world around them, "rot in these catacombs, catacombs. You were supposed expand the eastern empire and conquer the tiny southern kingdom, southern kingdom."

"I did."

"Yes, you did conquer the tribal warlords in the southern region, southern region. But you never found it in your heart to eliminate the pharaoh, eliminate the pharaoh. And return the throne of Johannesburg, Johannesburg, to us Nephilim, Nephilim." Malakai stared into Prince's almond brown eyes, "While you were conquering, conquering, it was us that made all of those rebel camps and assassins disappear, disappear, and protect you and your wife, your wife."

"But Sithis-"

"No excuses, excuses," Malakai hissed. "I was demoted, demoted, because I supported a pharaoh that forgot to honor his blood pact, pact," from the recesses of the darkness a creature with magma red eyes paced back-and-forth, its eyes intently watching Prince. Golden circles and rings glowed in the shadows.

"I haven't forgotten my pact." Prince said. "But you can not take the throne of South Africa. I understand that you yearn to live above ground again but from what I understand you need…"

"I know what my people need, need." Malakai interrupted. "And right now we need you to make good on your promises, promises."

"I won't order the death of a pharaoh."

"Then you shall die here, die here."

"But…I will give you a kingdom, a kingdom."

From the darkness, the creature stepped forward. It was the size of a large dog cat. It had black fur with golden rings and doe fiery-red eyes.

"An Umbreon." Prince nodded.

"Anuba, Anuba," Malakai kneeled, scratching the ears of his companion, "thinks that it is wise, wise, that we listen to your proposition, proposition."

Prince stared into the red eyes of the Umbreon. "Where is my entourage?"

"In the dungeons, dungeons. Sadly, sadly, your friend Mark/Ohded and your advisor were both murdered during the ambush by the Samoans, the samoans."

"Damnit!" Prince hissed, slapping the concrete floor. Prince exhaled, trying to focus. He had to suppress his emotions, for now. He had to focus on getting out of this predicament first. He would find a way to avenge the fallen later. "So…," Prince explored his memories. Who else was there? Who was he forgetting? "AJ…and Eva…so they're in the dungeon?"

"For now, for now."

"We Nephilim, Nephilim, have been used, used, and never been repaid, repaid, by the pharaohs, pharaohs. It was your Supreme that came to us for a young bride, young bride, long ago."

Prince blinked his eyes. "That girl? She is a Nephilim? Impossible!"

"Sithis wanted a girl that could not be easily assassinated, assassinated. He sought the purity of a young soul to reign beside him, beside him."

"Purity?"

"You are too young to understand, to understand. You see an older man with a young girl that is half his age and think of him as a predator, predator.

You see him as disgusting, disgusting, but the mind of a young girl is ripe and hasn't been corrupted, corrupted, or impregnated by the stresses of life, stresses of life.

Young girls believe in true love, true love, but once a girl becomes a woman, becomes a woman, they curse love and chase gold, curse love and chase gold.

And also something deathproof, deathproof."

Prince nodded, "Your regenerative abilities make you nearly impossible to kill. The ability to discard dying organs and regenerate them multiple times makes you almost immortal. That girl can not be a Nephilim," remembering the girls skin. "Her skin wasn't dark enough to make resemble the descendant of an angel and she also bore none of the sacred markings on her skin."

"Bayleidayasharou is a Halfling, Halfling, and she will live for eons, live for eons, just as and the rest of my coven, coven, have."

"I'm curious, how many hearts have you had?"

"Nine, nine." Malakai answered.

Prince nodded. So Malakai had been alive at least or over 900 years.

"Tell me, pharaoh, what is it that you have to offer me, offer me?"

Prince thought for a moment. Malakai had called off the attack. It had been Malakai that had ordered the Samoans to bring him and the others alive and not dead. Malakai desired something.

"Well, well, let me ask you a question, question? Does Sasha know about your bride in the Far East, bride in the Far East?

Prince paused. He doubted Sasha knew but if Sasha knew would she understand and accept that Prince had to take a bride that resembled the image of the people. It was the easiest way to quell the hostility of the people.

"And do you realistically believe that Sasha hasn't journeyed to the Far East herself and found a new pet to play with, play with?"

Prince blood boiled at the accusation.

"Hahaha," Malakai chuckled, "I have watched you humans for centuries and none of your learn from your history, your history. Humans only act in their own self-interest, self-interest, fickle and selfish creatures, selfish creatures."

"Even if your accusation against my wife were true-"

"It is far from an accusation, accusation. You left her alone and obeying her own desire she found something to fill the void that you left in her soul, her soul."

"Do you care about my bedroom or do you want your kingdom?"

The Umbreon stepped forward, nose inches from the pharaoh. "I'm listening, listening."

"There is an island in the Far East." Prince began, "There, the temperature is tropical but not as grueling as this continent. It's also ripe with minerals."

Malakai rolled his eyes pointing the gold, metal and diamonds all around him.

"And," Prince continued, "It's an island. Meaning…its surrounded by water. Salt…water," Prince emphasized.

Malakai leaned forward, extremely interested.

"You will show me…on a map where it is, where it is."

Prince kneeled down, "I'll draw you one right now but first," his hand beginning to quake.

"Right, right," Malakai rolled his eyes and patted the head of his Umbreon, "Anuba, please see to it that Riri brings our guest a drink and ask her to not…spike it."

(Spike it? What does that mean?)

The Umbreon nodded before galloping out of the room.

"Wherever it is, we Nephilim will need a home, a home."

"What if I built you a pyramid?" Prince suggested.

Malakai smiled. "You are truly ready to give up the Far East, Far East?"

"Not all of it," Prince shook his head. "Just this island. This island is all you need. It's large enough for the Nephilim to live in peace."

"Is there something that you are not telling me, not telling me?"

"No." Prince said as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder and a cold bottle of wine was placed by his side. Without a word, Riri sauntered outside of the chamber with the Umbreon by her side.

Prince quickly opened the bottle and greedily sucked a few drops down.

"You, you, will have no say or no rights to that island, that island. You will not be pharaoh to the people of that island, that island."

Prince stared at Malakai, "How will you reign?"

"From the shadows, shadows, with a figurehead in place, place, just like my nemesis has down with the throne of the southern kingdom, southern kingdom."

"Here we go," Prince sighed as Malakai's eyes became slits of anger.

"I will select the most powerful pokemon trainer of the island to rule the people as my pharaoh. The pharaoh of the Nephilim, I will decorate his body with gold and from the pyramid we shall call him The Golden Pharaoh, pharaoh."

"Who answers to me?"

"No, no." Malakai disagreed. "This pharaoh is autonomous. This pharaoh does not answer to you. This pharaoh does not answer to your Supreme. This pharaoh's power will be endowed to him by us Nephilim. He will bow and answer only to one of Nephilim blood, Nephilim blood."

Prince shook his head, "No."

"Then, then," Malakai stared at Prince, "You renege on your blood pact and die."

"Wait a minute!" Prince said quickly.

"You don't have any room to negotiate, pharaoh." Malakai smiled, "Accept the offer, the offer." Sliding a scroll of parchment and quill to Prince, "Draw me a map, a map, to present to the captain, the captain."

Prince nodded, "There's also one more thing."

"What?"

"My sarcophagus that's here. I want to open it."

Malakai flinched, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Then, the Supreme has to be informed, informed."

"What if," Prince smiled, "You didn't tell him?"

"That's not up to me, up to me. I am merely the Vice-Captain, Vice-Captain. The key to your pretty casket is with the captain," Malakai said with a stain of disdain on his tongue.

"Who is?"

"Me." Riri placed a hand on Prince's shoulder, nodding to her brother, "So you want to open your pretty casket?"

"Sarcophagus," Prince corrected.

"At the end of the day it's just a pretty casket to die in, die in." Riri smiled. She looked down at the map Prince had drawn. "What's this?" Looking at her brother.

"Our new home, new home."

Riri looked into Prince's brown eyes, "So you're finally repaying your blood pact, blood pact? And you're finally not scared of all that power you have, power you have?"

Prince turned away, "I was never scared of it. I just didn't need it at the time," taking a hard sip from the bottle.

"So why do you need it now, need it now?" Riri asked curiously.

"Too many new faces, too many hidden agendas, too many lies, I can't read the angles."

"Maybe you should lay of the alcohol, alcohol."

"I need the key, Riri."

She smiled, "That's going to cost you," placing a finger on his lips, "highly."

"It doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me."

"You're right," Riri held up a hexagon shaped block, "this thing is yours but it's in my hands, my hands. So you'll have to play nicely if you want it, want it."

Malakai rolled his eyes, "I'll present this map to the council, the council. Also," Malakai froze, inhaling and sniffing the air, "The prisoners have escaped, have escaped, they should arrive in this chamber in less than a minute, less than a minute."

"I know, I know," Riri smiled, "I smelled them awhile ago, awhile ago."

"Perhaps they are worthy, are worthy. Just as Madam Cynthia predicted, predicted." Malakai gathered the parchment, careful to not mesh the ink and walked out of the chamber.

"What do you want from me, Riri?"

"Another heart," Riri smiled, "So that means I need to use your body, your body, to fertilize my dormant seeds in my body so that I can have an eighth heart waiting in this body when I need it but given that you have the potency of a pharaoh I wonder how many hearts your energy will allow me to produce."

"I can't do that right now, Riri. I have to return to my kingdom soon before Sithis suspects anything."

Riri glanced at the rows of pokeballs lined up against the wall, "How exactly do you plan on returning without your pokemon, without your pokemon? As my brother has constantly reminded you, reminded you, you're in no position to negotiate anything, negotiate anything."

Prince quickly changed the subject. "You're not sending guards to catch the prisoners?"

"I wanted them to escape, escape." Riri smiled. "Its time we put an end to all of this madness."

On cue, the thunder of footsteps heralded the arrival of a panting Roman, Nia and Rikishi.

Rikishi dropped to his knees, clutching his chest.

At the sight of Riri, Roman paused, "The Nephilim Captain?"

"Hi, hi," Riri smiled lovingly.

"So now that you are all here, all here, I, I, because you boys are too stupid, too stupid, to settle this, settle this, am going to tell you how this ends, this ends.

Pharaoh, your brother has land far out west. Islands that are warm and tropical, tropical, you will give those islands to the samoans. Rikishi, Rikishi," her voice echoed, "You have three days to harvest food. You will cross the lawless western territories and use a Wailord to travel to your new home and you will never return to this continent again. That is how this ends, this ends."

Prince blinked at Riri. Once again, Prince had to accept he had no room to negotiate or leverage his interests in the situation. Declining would result in his death either by blood pact or from Riri herself.

Roman and the Samoans were in no position to negotiate. Neither of them could physically dominate a Nephilim.

What if there were resources or rare pokemon on the islands? Prince had no idea that his brother had conquered any islands out west. He knew of the south western continent but not of any islands.

Prince nodded, "Agreed."

Rikishi turned to Roman, "We accept."

"Good, good," Riri smiled, "Now get out, get out."

The Samoans nodded.

"But," Nia pointed to the balls on the wall, "Our pokemon."

"OUT!" Riri shouted.

The Samoans quickly spun around and exited the room. They slowed, pausing and slipping out of the path of two new intruders to the conversation.

Panting Eva and AJ entered the room.

"Prince?" Eva gasped.

"Eva," Prince looked at her.

"And AJ," AJ waved at Prince.

Riri spun around and leaned towards Eva, she inhaled, catching the scent of the girl. "You?" Riri hissed, "I…how dare you…" Riri hissed.

Eva backed away, "What did I do?"

Riri's hand widened and she bared her sharp fingernails, her eyes on the throat of Eva.

"WAIT!" Prince sighed

Riri turned to Prince, "…I can't…not right now…Riri…but in the future…I'll do it."

Riri glared at Eva, "Why does this vermin mean so much to you?"

Prince's mind reflected on Cynthia G's words to him,

"The one that is causing you to question these things, these things is a bridge, a bridge, to eternal bliss for you, a pathway to the true nature of your heart, your heart.

Some people are just meant to be with one another, meant to be with one another. It doesn't matter how much you fight, you fight. It doesn't matter how many times you deny it, deny it. Eva Marie is the only woman that can truly make you happy, happy."

Prince shook his head, "I don't want another life to be lost today because of me." He lied.

Riri hissed at Eva.

"If you kill her…no deal." Prince said flatly.

Riri thought of the situation. Was Prince really in a position to negotiate anything to her? She could easily just overpower and kill Eva and if Prince didn't want to give it to her then she would take it from him, just like she had done many times before.

Eva stared at Riri, unsure of what to make of the hostility.

Riri licked her lips, savoring the taste of the last time she had tasted the pharaoh's energy. The taste of him lingered this time. She felt more satisfied even hours later. She had savagely taken his energy by force times before but this time it was different.

How long would this feeling last? How long would she still taste his essence on her lips?

Perhaps taking his body by force would dilute the energy and he surrendering and giving himself to her enhanced the energy and power she would inherit from him.

"Seal it," Riri smiled, "with a single kiss, kiss" turning to Prince, "Right now…and the vermin shall live, shall live."

Prince shivered.

Eva turned to him.

AJ gave Prince a puzzled glance. "I'm telling Sasha."

"Shut up, AJ." Prince sighed, stepping forward.

"I won't bite, not this time, not this time." Riri crossed her heart, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Prince's body began to shiver.

"Are you cold, love, love?"

Prince said nothing.

"Scared, scared?"

Prince said nothing.

Riri traced his dreadlocks with her fingers, "What a man you've become, you've become. A fine man, fine man." She leaned forward, her tongue licking his pursed lips.

Eva held her breath. Her eyes narrowing into a glare as she watched Eva take Prince's hands and guide them over her breasts, "Like this, this," she teased, smiling at Eva as she continued to coach Prince on how she personally wanted to be kissed.

"And this," guiding his other hand over her ass, "harder, harder," she smiled, forcing him to squeeze.

Eva turned away.

"NO!" Riri hissed, "She must watch, must watch."

Eva shook her head, "What does it matter if I watch or not?" Eva retorted.

"Mind your tongue, albinoid." A voice entered the chamber. "You will watch or you will die." Madam Cynthia stood before Eva's eyes, "Turn around and watch, watch. You both mean nothing to eachother, nothing to eachother. Right?"

"Right." Eva nodded.

"Right?" Cynthia looked at Prince.

"…Right." The pharaoh agreed.

Cynthia stepped in front of Eva, watching the eyes of the Italian, "Watch, watch."

Eva trained her eyes on Riri. She watched as the Nephilim Captain leaned forward and placed her lips against Prince's.

Riri then backed away a flick of anger in her eyes, "Open your fucking mouth, mouth!" She snapped, leaning forward and kissing him again.

"Mmmmm," Riri smiled decadently as she guided his hands to the pressure she wanted on her breasts and ass. Then, she backed away, leaving the octagon shaped device in Prince's hand, "I'm going to enjoy the day you keep all of your promises, pharaoh. As of you now, your body belongs to me, me," Shooting a triumphant glare at Eva.

Eva crossly folded her arms, "I thought he was already married."

"She can have his heart," Riri shrugged, "But that body belongs to me, to me." Riri smiled.

Cynthia stared into the eyes of Eva. So it was true. She then turned to Prince, "Are you ready?"

Prince strode past Malakai's chair, collecting his belt of pokeballs and the necklace that housed Melbu, "Yes."

"Rihanna," Cynthia hissed, "Don't you have somewhere else to be, to be?"

"It's our little secret, secret," Rihanna smiled at Prince, "See you around, love, love."

Prince clutched the key in his hand. It was time.

Cynthia took Prince's hand, "Follow me."

Prince nodded at AJ and Eva and collectively the three followed Madam Cynthia deeper into the catacombs.

Behind them, the Umbreon Anuba watched and followed them deeper into the subterranean fortress.

It was time for Prince to reclaim the power that he had long sealed away.

What would he do with all that power once he had it back?

Would he keep his word to Nephilim or betray them?

Seek out Sasha's clandestine lover in the Far East?

Claim the kingdoms all for his own? Anuba strode down the halls; magma red eyes glowing in the darkness and anxious to watch it all unfold.


	253. Chapter 234 Wolfpac 1 The Lotus

Wolfpack Arc Part 1

The Lotus...

Celeste (Kaitlyn) slammed her eyes shut as her mind swam down the stream of memories she'd crafted with the young Pharaoh of the Northern Empire.

'I had a vision…a vision of my nails in a kitchen'

The tension in The Lotus had snowballed and become thicker than oil. Nicki sat adjacent to Celeste (Kaitlyn), her gaze shooting daggers of hatred at the Frenchie.

'scratching countertops, I was screaming…"

Rich gold manacles squeezing his biceps, thick gold bracers on his wrists, a thick mustache crowned Larrell's upper lip, a sapphire blue-and-gold cloak draped from his left shoulder

Larrell cradled the gold crown cradled under his arm as he entered The Lotus and with a simple wave of his hand he said, "…a glass of wine…merlot for Madam Kaitlyn," to which the Ditto Waitress' bowed and tended to.

'My back arched like a cat, my position couldn't stop you were hitting it…'

A smug smile graced his lips, "Topless waitresses," examining the bar, "Let me guess…," studying each person with a drink in their hand, "this is Paige's idea?"

'and I….'

Paige smiled, "A splitting-image," she confessed, "you know I love to compare sizes," gently patting her breasts and enviously batting her eyes at the waitresses.

Dodging the 'booby' trap Paige had set, "It's good to see you. It's been too long," Larrell crossed the bar and leaned over the shoulder of Nicki, "Hey," he said in a soft voice, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek, "How was-"

Nicki crossed her arms and leaned out of range of his lips, "How was the sex you and that whore," motioning to Kaitlyn, "had?"

'shouldn't cry…'

"Nicki, what are you-"

"Stop it, Larrell! Everyone knows! Do you like making our marriage look like a joke?!"

"It is a joke!" Prince drunkenly interjected.

"Prince, shut the fuck up!" Everyone snapped at the drunken pharaoh as the couple continued.

"It's not like that, Nicki," Larrell shook his head, "You know that you are the love of my life."

Brie, sitting beside her sister, downcasted her eyes and silently shook her head.

"Really?" Nicki hissed, "So what did you do last night? Huh?"

'but I love it…'

Larrell stood frozen. "Did you fuck all night before you told her I was the love of your life?!"

Enraged, Nicki kicked the barstool over, pushing Larrell and stomping towards the exit with her glass of wine in hand but not before whirling around and with a glare of stabbing the liquid in her glass towards the Eastern Pharaoh.

Sheamus winced watching as the black and gold robes of Prince were splashed and soaked with Nicki's wine.

"The fuck?!" Prince shuddered, getting to his feet as Nicki dropped her glass and stormed out of The Lotus.

With a ninety degrees of malice, Prince turned to Larrell, "learn how control to your bitch!" He snapped.

Larrell's face twisted, "Bitch?" The sunken spirit of the pharaoh suddenly elevated to one of pride, "Look, we're not in your kingdom right now. Watch, who you insult, especially my queen." Larrell replied crossly.

Prince wiped the wine from his chin and glared at the exit. "You've let these forsaken take you. You'd allow a forsaken to pour her drink on a pharaoh? A pharaoh? What will this world become with you leading people? We'll be worshipping these white-devils in the future if you lead our people."

"You were being an asshole," Sasha said as she entered The Lotus, "again," she added.

"My fault?" Prince scoffed, "How is Larrell being unable to control his dick my fault?"

Kaitlyn glanced around the bar, her mind muddled in confusion. She stared intently at Larrell, hoping the pharaoh would explain to her what had happened. Kaitlyn had expected Nicki to not aim her glass of wine at Prince but at Kaitlyn herself. What had happened?

Sasha crossed her arms, "Baby," rolling her eyes, "You can head back if you want I-"

"What?" Prince innocently shrugged, "It was just getting good here."

Larrell gave Sasha a pleading gaze, silently begging her to find a way to convince Prince to leave with what Nicki had just done the situation was only doomed to end in some argument or drunken quarrel if Prince stayed any longer.

Sasha's go to move would be to surround Prince with as many random white people as possible. However, in Kemet, there weren't many around and doing that with Prince as angry as he currently was would only lead to more trouble. He was looking to take his frustration out on whoever was in his path at the moment.

Prince's eyes drifted across the bar and were locked onto the lonely girl at the bar, Kaitlyn, "So this is the prize you dropped that bitch for."

Larrell bit his tongue; anger boiling in him as Prince drunkenly ignored the pharaoh's warning.

Prince with a smile on his face stumbled around the bar his eyes carefully inspecting every inch of Kaitlyn's body.

"Dark hair," Prince smiled, his eyes tracing over her raven tresses.

Prince's eyes navigated lower, inspecting her bust and rear, "She's a bit more developed than the average forsaken whore you tend to plow in to."

Brie facepalmed, trying her best to remain silent.

Sheamus casually continued sipping his beer, a fly on the wall as the water on the stove continued to heat up and reach its boiling point.

"If she weren't a random white bitch she wouldn't look half bad, to be honest."

Kaitlyn turned to Larrell, searching for clarity.

"That's it," Larrell snapped, "It's time for you to go, Prince. Sleep off that hangover," reaching for the pharaoh's arm.

Prince smiled, the pharaoh had taken the bait, as soon as Prince felt a grip on his arm, he snatched away, spinning around aggressively and freezing.

Sasha stared back at her pharaoh, it had been her that had grabbed him. "Prince, let's go!" She said sternly.

Prince rolled his eyes, "To hell with this place. I didn't wanna come here anyway."

Larrell held his tongue as Prince shook his head and walked out of The Lotus.

Paige blinked, silently watching as the Eastern Pharaoh removed the pokeball from his neck.

"You're going back to Tanzania right?" Sasha asked as Prince climbed onto the back of Melbu.

"Maybe," The pharaoh drunkenly replied, "What d'you care?" He slurred patting the neck of the Charizard.

"Take care of him." Sasha whispered patting the cheek of the lizard.

Melbu nodded and with a hard flap of its wings the flame dragon exploded into the sky and glided eastbound.

"Crisis averted," Sasha sighed reentering the bar, "Now," looking at Larrell, "I'm not a marriage counselor but you need to go to check on your wife."

Larrell shook his head, "She'll be fine, she just-"

"Larrell?" Brie called, hoping her voice could also call a bit of sense into the pharaoh.

Larrell sighed, glancing at Paige, Becky and even Kaitlyn who each nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, "I'll see if she's ready for your meeting. Bayley should be here soon. She was visiting the art collection."

Sasha nodded as the pharaoh prepared to exit the Lotus, "And…you should take her with you," motioning to Kaitlyn, "or at least keep her away from anywhere Nicki may or may not end up."

Larrell nodded, "Good idea. Celeste," he called, "(we should go and take a look at the pond I imported)," he invited, escorting her out of the Lotus.

Brie stepped forward, placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder, "Thanks, Sasha. I don't know what's gotten into Larrell. He's usually a bit more…careful about-"

"Just men being men," Sasha sighed, "Boys with toys."

"Right?" Paige nodded.

Sasha then scanned the bar of topless waitresses, "Okay, seriously, I am not about to drink or have a meeting in a place like this. Change," she called to the Ditto, "Please."

"Ditto!" The waitresses squeaked in unison.


	254. Chapter 235 Wolfpac 2

Wolfpack Part II

It took awhile but after a bit of time Nicki reentered The Lotus. Her arms were crossed and chin rose smugly. Nicki surveyed the bar. Prince and Kaitlyn were nowhere in sight.

"I am so tired of this shit." Nicki muttered as she sat down with a sigh.

Brie wrapped her sister in her embrace, "It'll be okay," the twin said soothingly.

The Queen's gathered around Nicki, all lending shoulders of support.

"I am," Nicki rubbed her eyes, "I don't know. Am I a bad queen?"

"No!" A cheerful voice called patting Nicki on the shoulder, "Cheer up!" Bayley squeaked.

"Where did you come from?" Paige checked the entrance door. She hadn't notice Bayley entering the bar at all.

Bayley shrugged, "from thin air, of course," Bayley admitted. "Wow, we're really going to have our meeting in a bar just like the boys do!"

All of the women turned to the waitresses that had all transformed into topless oiled up men.

"Anudda pint," Sheamus ordered."

"What are you still doing here?" Brie asked.

Sheamus shrugged, "Wha' else is 'ere ta do?"

"Well, you can be a lady with us too!" Bayley suggested with a smile.

Sheamus shrugged, "Long as there's beer."

"Cool!" The Supreme Queen smiled. "Let's start our meeting with a glass!"

And like that, the attention and energy meteorically shifted.

xoxoxoxo

The demons still tugged at the heartstrings of Nicki as the meeting progressed deeper-and-deeper to the root issues.

"The West is turning into Babylon and Sodom day-by-day," Sasha reiterated. "There's next to no order in that region and yes," Sasha nodded, "I know that our kingdoms have more than their fair share of issues to deal with but if we don't deal with the west now then eventually its bound to spill over into our countries whether it's a civil war, refugees, trade or the economy plummeting. Not to mention the west controls the largest fleet in the world."

Brie nodded, "Well, our men can more than handle what's going on with our empires, well," glancing at Sasha, "Most of our men. Knowing Prince he'll get drunk and want to set fire to everything."

Bayley giggled, "Yeah, but different strokes for different folks. He's gotta do what he's gotta do. So, this is what we're proposing…an Honor Guard. All of us will go to together. A group therapy session for Ezra."

Nicki folded her arms across her chest, "I know Ezra's going through a lot right now but just discarding her responsibilities and-"

"Running Atlantis was never her responsibility. She had duties but never was given complete control." Paige explained, "Tamen handled majority of the duties so she's lost at the wheel. So her running the entire western region has to be way too much for her."

"So 'oo es the westa'n reeda?" Becky asked.

"Trey," Brie coughed.

Bayley smiled, "That's where we come in. Our Supreme Pharaoh is tired of there not being a definitive answer to that and we want to honor all of the trade agreements we made."

Sasha blinked. (What trade agreements?) The Eastern Queen wondered. What could the Europeans have that Sithis could want so badly?

"En eel oo go to Atlantis?" Becky asked as Sheamus continued to sip his beer.

"Immediately." Bayley answered. "Of course, we each need to time to ready ourselves for such a task. How many days does everyone need?"

"How long are we staying?"

"As long as it takes to get the West back on track."

"We'd have to let our husbands know of course."

"How much time do you need?"

"None." Nicki responded, "It's not like he cares anyway," she darkly whispered to herself.

"I have a lot of obligations that I have to entrust to the proper people. I'll need a few days. At least three," Sasha answered.

"Give me a day," Paige answered.

"I'm already packed," Bayley happily smiled.

Becky nodded, "I'll be sure to pass the word to our kingdoms that the situation is being handled."

"Thank you." Bayley smiled, "Don't worry, we'll handle everything. Shouldn't take too long."

Becky nodded. She then jabbed Sheamus in the shoulder, "Ee're done 'ere. Le's go!"

The Irishman quickly gulped down the last of his beer before following the ginger lass out of the bar with Queen's behind him.

Xoxoxoxo

As the Salamence took to the sky and made its way North, Sasha turned to Bayley, "Trading with the Europeans. What exactly are we trading them?"

"Grass pokemon to help with their rural development." Bayley answered.

"And what are we getting in return?"

"Ice pokemon." Bayley answered.

"Why do we need ice pokemon? What can an ice pokemon do in a tropical climate? Can they even survive here?"

Bayley shrugged, "Beats me. Ask Sithis why he wants them."

(The dragons.) Sasha immediately realized. (He wants a way to counter our army or maybe even the divine dragon of Madagascar, maybe.)

Bayley turned to Brie, "Are you coming too, Brie?"

"It's not like I'm doing anything else." Brie answered.

"YAY!" Bayley cheered. "I can't wait to go shopping in Atlantis! We're going to have a blast!"

Sasha crossed her arms, "It's not a vacation, Bayley."

"I know but…we've gotta have fun sometime, right?"

"No boys, no drama, no tears, no sports, no sweating, biting fingernails and leaving them on the table, farting and burping and not caring or just being hairy for no reason!" Bayley whooped.

"What a simple take on life you have." Nicki examined.

"I know right." Bayley agreed.

"Well, let's get some dinner. We'll plan our trip to Atlantis. Ezra should be excited to see us." Sasha smiled, "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has." Bayley nodded.


	255. Chapter 236 Wolfpac 3

Wolfpack Part III

A massive pyramid composed of crystal stood at the heart of the city, towering over. The land mass the pyramid stood on was an eight-sided polygon dotted with skyscrapers and crystal towers that long bridges stretched from. The bridges extended for miles-and-miles over the Atlantic waters and connected the Atlantic Palace to the eight different sectors of the kingdom, each sector, including the palace, sheltering a specific duty vital to the functions of the Atlantic metropolis.

Economics, Education, Entertainment, Labor, Law, Politics, Religion, Sex and War

Eight giant islands connected to a colossal crystal pyramid that housed majestic castle at its core. This was indeed Atlantis.

As she flew in on the back of Icarus, her Aerodactyl, Bayley watched as hundreds of ships passed eachother. Fishermen and converse coming-and-going and spinning and endless loop of clockwork that fueled the markets of the apicultural bastion.

Days had gone by and despite being the first Queen ready to leave, Bayley was the last to arrive. With an honorguard of Medjai closely behind her, Bayley landed on the a barren square of land that served as a soccer field for the children of Atlantic aristocracy, less than a mile outside of the palace.

"My lady," the Atlantic Medjai, wearing blue and gold robes spoke, "Lady Ezra welcomes you all," he bowed to the queens, "she apologizes for not greeting you in person. She has been ill these past few days."

Bayley nodded, "Please…take us to her."

"Right this way," The medjai bowed, leading them to a carriage, linked to Donphan.

"Wow," Nicki smiled at the black armored elephant-like creatures, "I've never seen those. What are they?"

*Donphan, playa, the armor pokemon. With its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for clearing rocks and mud slides that block mountain trails. The length of its tusks indicates its rank in the herd.* Teddy smiled.

Sasha glanced at her bald advisor.

"Hey," Bayley gawked, "Didn't you…oh wait, that's right, all of this is happening before the whole casket-"

"Huh?" Nicki gawked.

"Oh nothing," Bayley smiled, "What am I saying? Let's go." Bayley smiled, climbing into the caravan.

"Black armor," Sasha thought aloud, "Prince would love one of these."

"Well," Nicki yawned, "If he played a bit more nicely you'd have one."

"True," Sasha agreed.

"Is he back yet?" Brie asked. "Does anyone know where he went? I heard he never returned to the East."

"Wherever he is, he's safe." Sasha nodded confidently, "Melbu would've come back and let us know had anything happened to him."

"He's probably passed out at a bar somewhere." Nicki said scathingly.

Sasha rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to twist the knife in Nicki's heart. Nicki had her own marital issues to worry about rather than criticizing Prince's alcoholism.

The Donphan caravan ride was a lot smoother than Bayley thought it'd be. Today, a quiescent breeze fluttered across the open air and gently brushed their skin as they crossed a small bridge that linked them to the center of the crystal palace.

"Look," Bayley pointed with glee as golden lights pulsated in the water beneath them.

"ChimChou, playa," Teddy nodded, "They lay their eggs throughout this region. It's what makes Atlantis' waters light up at night so much."

"Wow, I wanna see." Bayley cooed.

xoxoxoxo

"Majesty," The Medjai called moments later as the carriage slowed to a stop, "We have arrived."

Bayley accepted the hand on the Medjai and stepped onto the cobblestone road and turned to the Grand Palace, "Wow!" She gawked at what laid before her.

Dozens of massive statues depicting water pokemon lined the road leading the entrance of the palace entrance.

"Baldy Teddy, are you a scribe?" Bayley asked, her long coffee-brown locks cascading onto her shoulders. A departure from her signature ponytail.

"I can be, Supreme Playa."

"Then copy this," Bayley smiled.

"You're going to rip-off Atlantis' design. Really, Bayley?" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Kunta-poo has no taste on how to make a palace look awesome. This could help give him some ideas." Bayley smiled.

"Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Nicki added before turning to the waiting Medjai, "Do we have to walk?" Nicki hissed irritably.

"Yes, your majesty," The Medjai bowed, "Unfortunately, the carriage would damage the organic path to the entrance.

"Organic?" Brie's eyes widened with delight. The slimmer slim hurried out the carriage and quickly inspected the road. The cobblestone road led an eerie patch of soil.

(Why is that there?) Sasha wandered, her black silk dress swaying like a leaf in the wind as she stepped onto the road.

As the Queens approached the patch of dirt there was a sudden squeak that surprised them, "…Meeeeew…" a tiny pink cat from above as its physical body tore the realm and entered existence.

Bayley placed her hands on her hips and stared at the creature, "Really? Did you follow me all the way here?"

"Mew," the creature nodded.

"That thing just can't live without you." Sasha intuitively added.

"Well, I missed you too, Mew." Bayley smiled, softly high-fiving the cat.

"One moment, your highness," The Medjai warned as they reached the patch of dirt. The warrior retrieved a small flute from its pocket and began to play soothing notes that from it. "Shall we go? Quickly," the medjai added.

"Why did you do that just now?" Nicki asked as they hurried over the patch of dirt.

"The castle guardians slumber below." The Medjai explained. "The only way to directly enter the grand palace is to be accompanied by someone that knows the songs that pass each obstacle that protects the palace."

(Why didn't we think of that?) Sasha brooded as they finally reached the large double door entrance to the palace.

Xoxoxoxo

Bayley awed with each step they took in the palace. There were so many intricate details in each fiber of it she was certain Teddy wouldn't be able to record it all. With her Mew following closely behind, Bayley locked arms with Sasha, following closely behind the Eastern Goddess as they ascended a set of small carpeted staircases and stepped through a pair of doors.

"Now presenting, the Queens of Ethiopia," the medjai announced as the women entered the chamber.

Bayley was frozen at what stood before her. It was the copper-skinned beautiful queen whose hair color changed like the direction of the wind.

Instead, a very large man with ivory skin, long shoulder-length auburn hair, a goatee dressed in red-and-black robes stood before them.

Behind the tall man, translucent oiled up man with slicked back blond hair stared at himself in the mirror and flexed his muscles.

"Who are you? Where's Ezra?"

"I'll answer your questions." The man bowed respectfully, "I am Minister Nash. Since the passing of the late Lord Tamen, Queen Ezra has fallen ill and been unable to tend to her duties so the people of Atlantis elected a," he snapped his fingers then scratched his head, "what's the word I'm looking for?"

A strange man stood in the back, flexing in front of a mirror.

Then a deep voice added, "Senate. They elected," a tall man with greasy black hair, also donning red-and-black entered the chamber carrying a goblet filled with wine in one hand, "us," standing beside Nash.

The man stood in the back flexing in the mirror.

Sasha rolled her eyes at the drunkard, "And you are?"

He leaned forward drunkenly, "…'ey yo!"

The man stood in the back flexing in the mirror.

"This is," Minister Nash stepped forward, taking the goblet from the inebriated man, "Vice-Minister Hall, he's returning from a…" Nash thought for a moment, "Ballet in the entertainment district," he smiled weakly.

"A ballet in the middle of the day?" Sasha crossed her arms, seeing through the spiraling web of lies. She'd dealt with compulsive deceit for years being married to a bonafide alcoholic.

The man stood in the back flexing in the mirror.

"Yeah, uhh," Hall scratched his head, "You should've seen the girls, Kevin," Hall smiled, "They were all beautiful and had great…"

"A-hem," Brie cleared her throat.

"Moves, they moved very well," Hall quickly smiled.

The man stood in the back flexing in the mirror.

Beside Sasha, the medjai shuddered, his fingers coiling into tight fists.

"Well, someone is a little hot and bothered," Bayley smiled at the frustrated Medjai.

Minister Nash measured the Medjai looking him up-and-down, "Sting, where are your colors? You're one of us, right?"

The Medjai downcast his eyes.

The man stood in the back flexing in the mirror.

"What is he doing?" Nicki pointed to the man in the back.

"Don't mind Minister Luger," The Medjai called Sting shook his head, "he does that."

"All day?" Bayley asked, "Does he do anything else?"

"Nope." Sting shook his head, "He just flexes in the mirror…all day."

"Oh," Nicki shrugged. "So," turning the Sting, "These are the guys that are running Atlantis while Ezra is sick. No wonder it's going to shit."

"Viva la raza, me llamo K-Dawg!" A stocky pecan-skinned bald man with a red bandana tied around his head cried out entering the chamber dressed in red-and-black cloaks.

"And what does he do?"

"That's all," Sting shrugged, "He's a hype man that speaks a lot of Spanish."

"Oh!" Bayley yawned, "Really? Can you take us to see Ezra now?"

"The Queen doesn't want to be disturbed," Nash injected.

"Really?" Sasha scoffed, "Not by you, probably. She's going to love seeing her girls, though." Turning to Sting. "Take us to Ezra

"'Ey yo, wait a minute," Hall croaked, "You can't do that. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm The Boss," Sasha said flatly, "And we are going to see Ezra now."

Hall was frozen unable to say a word as the Queens were led down the hall.

"You gon let her talk to you like that, dawg?" Konnan asked.

Hall shrugged, taking his drink and continuing, watching as the Queens made their way to the royal chamber.

Xoxoxoxo

"The Wolfpack." Sting breathed, "That's what the people call them now. Once upon a time they were the Senate that helped lead this nation. Now they're nothing more than a pack of wolves that look out for their own self-interests."

"Have you talked to Ezra about this?"

"I am a Medjai; it isn't my place to say such things." Sting bowed. "Maybe she'll listen to you though."

The ladies stopped in front of a violet door encrusted with diamonds.

"Please, speak knowledge to my Queen. She needs you now more than ever," Sting bowed, his surfer blond hair gleaming under the light.

"We will," Bayley smiled as she pushed the door open.


	256. Chapter 237 Wolfpac 4

Wolfpack IV

The Atlantis Monarch's private chamber was a melancholic yet beautiful sight to behold. From wall-to-wall the room was bathed in a glow of jasmine-violet light.

A trio of insect pokemon with wings fluttered through the air.

"Yuck, bugs," Nicki sheepishly squeaked, hiding behind Sasha.

The Boss rolled her eyes and turned to Teddy, "They're beautiful, what are they?"

Teddy stepped forward, "That one, Boss Playa," pointing to the larger one with orange wings, "is *Mothim, the Moth pokemon. It loves honey of flowers and steals honey collected by Combee* "and that one," pointing to the one with large optical patterned wings, "Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon. The pattern on this Pokemon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat* "and the last one," pointing to the honey-gold one, *Ribbonbee, the Bee Fly Pokemon, it rolls up its pollen into puffs, playa. It makes many different varieties, some used as food others used in battle*

"Disgusting," Nicki gagged.

"I think they're cute." Bayley cooed.

"Meeew," the cat on her shoulder agreed.

Bayley stepped past the canopy bed to a small desk where a woman with dark hair with streaks of lavender sat, the top of the table was littered with eyeliner and cigarettes.

"Found you Ezra!" Bayley pointed with a smile, "Why are you hiding over here?"

"And why are you in a room with these nasty…things?" Nicki shuddered.

Ezra (Liz) sighed, pulling out a square-shaped crystal sphere, "Well," she took a deep-breath, "I've had a lot on my mind lately," Liz spun around her typically brown eyes flashed a hue of violet and by Liz's side, her Meganium, the large evergreen pokemon with a floral throat and large doe brown eyes sat with a look of anxiety in its pupils as Liz began to reveal the issues that plagued her soul.

Xoxoxoxo

Flustered, "Can you please put those things in their balls already?!" Nicki snapped.

Sasha leaned away, "Wow, for someone who likes to wear silk you hate bugs."

"They're just," Nicki searched her mind for the word, "Ewww."

"They're not going anywhere, Nicki. Sorry but I need them." Liz responded. "And I can't recall them because they don't belong to me."

"Then whose are they?" Bayley asked.

Suddenly, a horn blared, "Oooouuuuhhhhh, Queen Ezra!" A gallant voice shouted from behind the door. "Don't you dare…be sour…clap for your court jesters and FEEL DA POWAAAA!"

Sasha gave Liz a puzzled glance, "What in the world is going on?"

"It's a New Day, yes it is!" A voice shouted heralding drums and a blaring horn.

The entrance door to the chamber burst open and standing in the doorframe were three chocolate-brown men, each a different shape and size. All three men were dressed in cobalt-blue and sugar pink with Kool-Aid smiles on their faces as they swung and gyrated their hips playfully.

"What in the fuck?" Nicki gawked as the larger one began to prance around the room like a doe in the forest.

Liz smiled weakly as the medium-sized one with dreadlocks skipped and hopped playfully in a circle around the chamber as the Vivillon followed him.

The larger of the three placed a hand behind his head, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he grinded on the footboard of the canopy bed as the Mothim hovered above him.

The smaller of the three fired bursts of woodwind melodies from the trombone in his hands as the Ribbonbee landed softly on his head.

As the blare of the horn slowly evanesced, the smaller of the three spoke, "Now, Ezra Almighty, we know you've been stressed a lot lately," he nodded glumly, "It must be very taxing on your soul to know that if you do not select a new husband in less than fourteen days then you will be forced to relinquish your crown to the Senate."

(What?!) Bayley gawked, studying the face of Liz. When the Queen offered now words of protest and downcast her eyes shamefully it became crystal clear that three jesters words were sincere.

Paige scratched her head, "The Wolfpack? Just how did they manage to make that happen?"

The smaller member, Xavier leaned close to her, "It's a secret. Not a huge one but an open secret that all Atlantians know."

"You mind sharing it with me?" Paige asked.

"Perhaps, later." Xavier smiled, "In private."

Paige nodded.

Xavier cleared his throat and regrouped back to the other two.

"So we know," Big E, the larger of the three, spoke, "you've been researching all of the possible candidates for your hand in marriage. And we wanted to know…just who are you going to choose?"

"Who?" Kofi repeated.

"Who?" Woods relayed.

"Who?" They echoed again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again, "Who?" and again.

"STOP IT!" Sasha snapped.

Liz smiled weakly. "Actually, that's what me and the queens were about to talk about but…," Liz exhaled, "Thanks for saving us time and explaining the situation."

"No problem, your highness," Xavier bowed.

"Candidates? Really, you have to get married or you lose your crown? I don't believe it."

"That's why Sting quit the Senate and returned to being a Medjai." Kofi explained. "It didn't sit well with Sting that the Wolfpack would hijack the crown and create laws that marginalized the Queen's power. Liz would keep her crown but would be a paper ruler. The true power would belong to them."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Liz shrugged, "I haven't been the best leader for the people."

"You've been going through hell, Liz." Nicki empathized, "I'm sure the people understand that."

"Not really," Big E added, "People in Atlantis are about two things," holding up his fingers, "Gold…and partying. As far as someones feelings and being empathetic, well, that's not really apart of our culture. It's a ruthless and cold city."

"Dog eat dog." Kofi added.

"Woof," Woods barked.

"Woof," Kofi added.

"Woof?" They echoed again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again, "Woof!" and again.

"DAMN you guys are annoying!" Nicki snapped.

"Nah," Bayley shook her head, "I think they're kinda funny."

"So," The New Day leaned in, "Who's the candidate of the day?"

Liz shook her head, "I don't know if this is a proposal or a declaration of war to the guy from yesterday." Liz yawned sitting the square-shaped sphere down.

Liz lightly tapped it and a beam of silver light shot from it. The image of a large chestnut-brown skinned man with a thin goatee man wearing a red hat and white shirt hovered in the air. With a frustrated grimace on his face and his arms crossed the man spoke in a gruff roar, "Queen Ezra, together we takin this over. That's why he might say he's the prince of Africanism. Don't worry, Liz!

I'ma deal with Papa Smurf! I'ma deal with that dirty nigga! I'ma handle that albino!"

Bayley turned to Liz, "Err, wasn't he supposed to be an uplifting positive guy?"

"Shhh? He goin in!" Kofi chuckled.

"He still lives in his mama house! What kinda grown man! He looks like tattoo from phantasy island! He call himself the general! I'm da prince! The general answers to da prince! I call da shots!"

Sasha facepalmed, shaking her head.

"Speak yo speech, nigga! Speak yo speech! Speak yo speech! Speak yo speech! Speak yo speech! Speak yo speech! Speak yo speech!"

"Is this supposed to be a marriage proposal?" Brie asked.

"You ain't no scholar! I'm published nigga! What platform you got?!"

"Are all the proposals this crazy? I can see why you aren't remarried yet." Sasha shook her head, "I don't blame you."

Then, the large man raised a device to his ear, "Nah! I got this…I got this," speaking to someone on the device, "I can handle this on my own I-"

Suddenly, the device rang to life.

"He was fake talking to some goons trying to look tough!" Kofi chickled, "This is hilarious!"

"So that Papa Smurf," the hologram Dr. Umar continued, "ain't gon work," lowering the device and trying to pretend he didn't get caught. "I look down to Queen unlike you because you"re a Napoleon midget ni-"

Liz tapped the device, shutting it down.

"Did he send that to the right person?" Nicki shook her head.

Liz sighed, "I'm doomed."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Well," Kofi cleared his throat and leaned closer to the ear of Liz, "You can hold your head high with pride and take pleasure in knowing that Atlantis isn't the only kingdom having problems-"

Liz massaged her temples; "Trey being a hot-mess isn't news to anyone at this point," attempting to soothe a developing migraine.

"Kofi isn't talking about a Western kingdom, your majesty." Big E inserted, "He's talking about the Eastern Kingdom."

"Prince can be a drunken idiot at times." Liz glanced at Sasha, "No offence."

Sasha folded her arms, "Prince can be a retarded, self-centred, selfish, drunken idiot ass ALL the time," she corrected, "and none taken," she smiled at Liz. "But Prince isn't why the East is messed up right now."

"Then who?" Liz asked curiously. "Carlito?"

"Nope." Sasha shook her head, "Look, girls," she sighed, "I'm exhausted just thinking about it," Sasha finally remembered the bald encyclopaedia among them, "Teddy," she yawned, "Can you clue everyone in?"

"No problem, Boss-Playa," Teddy politely bowed before stepping forward, "A few months ago the Samoans led a coup against the throne. Prince, thought it was funny and rather than order the execution of the Samoans, Prince fired himself."

"WHAT?!" Liz scoffed, "You can't be serious."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Serious as a heart attack, royal-playa." Teddy nodded. "He gave the crown to Rikishi and gave The Samoans two seasons to reign."

Nicki shook her head, "He really is an idiot."

"Not exactly." Paige cocked her head, "What Prince did was actually ingenious if you really think about it."

Teddy nodded. The ancient soul seemed caught off guard but happy that someone else in the room was thinking on a different level.

Nicki shot a glare at Paige as the glampire elaborated, "The Samoans may have authority over the soldiers in the army but only one person can control the army of dragons-"

"Prince," The New Day sang.

"And The Samoans that are reigning have little experience in handling the stuff that Prince handles everyday so of course they're going to make a thousand mistakes and six months isn't enough time for them to turn around their mistakes or put out any fires they start. So in time the people are going to want one person back on the throne."

"Priiiiiiiiince," the New Day harmonized.

"He's calling their bluff while at the same time making anyone in the empire think twice about assassinating him and taking the throne from him and-"

"Oh please, Paige," Nicki snorted, "It's amazing to me how comfortable you are Sasha when you've got another woman gushing over your man right in front of you."

Sasha exhaled and rolled her eyes at Nicki, "Why don't you-"

"Have a cup of tea!" Bayley interrupted with a hearty smile, "Come on!" She cheered galvanizing the group, "Life sucks so much for Liz right now! How about we go shopping! Get some fresh air and if we see a guy with big booty I'm going to grab it!"

The group all turned to Bayley giving her a puzzled stare.

"Now why would you just grab a guy's butt?" Brie asked curiously.

"I mean," Bayley shrugged, "Being royalty has its perks. Me being me I just walk right up and grab 'em by the-"

"Hold on," Liz raised her hands, "So if Prince technically isn't the pharaoh does that mean that Sasha isn't a Queen?"

Sasha smiled, turning to Teddy.

"Well, royal-playa," Teddy smiled, "Boss Playa is above the power of a Queen and a Pharaoh and always will be."

"Right." Liz understood now. "So she's Queen regardless of who sits on the throne."

Teddy nodded.

"So even if Prince gave away his power he would still have power because Sasha could overrule anything the Samoans did anyway."

"Like I said," Paige nodded, "It was a chess move, an ingenious one."

Suddenly, there was a soft tap on the door before it opened.

Then, arms extended smoothly, Scott Hall tip-toed into the room, a toothpick between his lips and a glass of wine in one hand, "…'Ey yo!"

"Is that the only thing you ever say?" Nicki glared at Hall.

"Whoa, slow down sugar tits-"

Nicki's anger flared, "What did you say?!"

"Let us," A large arm extended in front of the intoxicated Hall as Kevin Nash stepped forward, "Calm our tongues. My apologies, your highness," he sank into a very low bow before nodded to Konnan and Luger who emerged and carried Hall out of the room.

"You should keep that dog on a tighter leash." Nicki snarled scathingly.

"I shall, your majesty."

"Woof," the New Day began, "Woof! WOOF! WOOF WOOF! WOO-" until Liz snapped her fingers and silenced the trio with a fierce glare. The Atlantic Queen turned to Nash, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my queen but…we have a serious problem."

Liz blinked, "Is it…him?" with a glint of fear in her eyes.

Nash nodded, "Yes, everything will be a lot more complicated because he has returned."

xoxoxoxo


	257. Chapter 238 Kevin Nash vs Sasha

Piqued with interest, the foreign queens all turned to Liz and awaited an explanation.

"Anything we can do to help?" Sasha asked.

"Just stay out of the way." Nash responded, "You being here is what stirred the pot on this situation in the first place."

"Ugh," Sasha scoffed rolling her eyes, "Excuse you," glaring at the giant, "If you ran this territory properly I wouldn't have to be here," pointing at him, "so watch what you say."

Nash rolled his eyes back at Sasha, "Whatever, I'm not your husband. I don't have time to argue with a little girl."

"Little girl?" Sasha snarled.

"Uh oh," Teddy backed away, ducking for cover.

"Sasha-" Bayley meekly attempted to intervene but to no avail.

"Little girl?" Rolling her eyes and withdrawing a pokeball from her bag, "Is that a challenge, you ugly moron?"

"Like I said," Nash shrugged, "I don't have time to play with little girls."

"OOOOOH!" Big E moaned, leaning on Nash's shoulder, "What will the population say when they hear that you ran away from a girl in battle?"

"She challenged you and by walking away she'll take your manhood." Kofi reasoned.

"You have to battle her." Xavier nodded.

"He won't battle me." Sasha shook her head, "He'll just get his ass kicked. He knows it," Sasha turned to Teddy, "Teddy, is there a jar nearby. I want you to find two tiny sunflower seeds and then label the jar, property of Sasha…Nash's Balls."

Kevin froze, "Your highness," glancing at Liz, "Please…the others are waiting," as he drew a pokeball from his robe.

Liz sighed, "Just when it was getting good," she stood, "Two things," holding up her fingers, "Leave my room. You're not tearing this place up and…don't go to hard on him," patting Sasha on the shoulder as she exited the room.

Xoxoxoxo

The group quickly relocated to a small pond in the castle's courtyard. Under the setting sun Nash said, "Let's make this one-on-one, I've got better shit to do."

"Even if it was six-on-six it would only take a minute," Sasha scoffed, "You're no match for me…little girl." She taunted.

"Girl?"

"I've taken your balls already," Sasha explained, "So I guess that makes you a lady."

Nash shook his head, "Quick and painless," throwing his ball and summoning his pokemon.

It resembled a massive ogre with a large round red nose, dark eyes, beige-brown skin with purple bands on its arm, chest and back. It had two arms and in each arm it carried thick concrete pillars.

Teddy stepped in front of the group and began his explanation, *Conkeldurr, the Muscular pokemon, it is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2000 years ago. Rather than rely on force, they master moves that utilize the centrifugal force of spinning concrete.*

"It doesn't matter." Sasha shook her head, "Rinoa, I choose you," unleashing the creature within her ball.

In a flash, a dark-blue raven-like bird with crimson feathers and a puffed-out chest appeared on the carpeted floor.

Nicki narrowed her eyes. (Why would Sasha choose that?)

*Honchkrow, the Big Boss pokemon. If one utters a deep cry, and more than a hundred Murkkrow will gather quickly. For this, it is called 'Summoner of the Night'. It makes its Murkkrow cronies bring it food. It is merciless by nature. It idles its time away, grooming itself in its nest*

Nicki turned to Teddy, "Rinoa?"

Teddy smiled, "Wait 'til you see the power of Prince's Squall, playa."

"Squall?"

Paige smiled, "Prince's Riolu."

Kevin Nash stomped into the grass, "Conkeldurr, Hammer Arm!"

The ogre lifted its pillars high, ready to slam them down and deliver a skull-splitting blow.

Sasha smirked, "Use Thunder Wave!"

The raven spread its wings and lemon-yellow electric ripples pulsated through the air.

"Shit." Nash hissed as the Conkeldurr's legs and elbows began to tremble. Then, the ogre's muscles seized up. Shackled and frozen by paralysis.

(It's over.) Nicki thought.

"Rinoa, use Fly!" The raven folded its wings and dive-bombed into the Conkeldurr. A thick boom and a cloud of soil and dust proclaimed the conclusion of the battle.

"You win some, you lose some." Nash yawned, recalling his Conkeldurr.

"Against me," Sasha recalled her Honchkrow, "You win none, you just lose."

"I have more pressing business," Nash said, turning on heel and leaving.

"Loser." Sasha snorted, following Nash deeper into the palace.

They strode across the translucent blue marble floors, passing various paintings on the way to the palace dining chamber.

Liz stood face-to-face with a man that was of average height with tanned ivory skin, a thin goatee, neck-length dark floppy brown hair. He wore blue pants and a black vest

Kevin Nash strode forward and nodded to the young man.

"And this is?" Sasha sassily asked.

The man stared into the Eastern Goddess' eyes, "My name is AJ Styles. I am the younger brother of King Tamen and I am the true heir to the throne of Atlantis."

Everyone in the room stared at him.

AJ did not blink.

The first pair of eyes he looked in was the coffee brown pupils of the curious goddess, "Why are you all in my kingdom?" He asked.

Sasha crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Because you haven't been doing a good job managing 'your' kingdom." She answered.

Liz downcast her eyes shamefully.

"You're right," AJ nodded, "I haven't. After your brother-in-law murdered my brother I had a choice to either take over or to honour my brother's vows and allow his wife to reign in peace. I chose the latter and everything's going to hell with this bozo," pointing at Nash, "running the show."

Teddy quietly stood behind the group, carefully jotting down notes and bullet points to record the historical information.

"How did you get your position anyway?" AJ turned to Liz, "Don't tell me you're sleeping with him."

"NO!" Liz sighed, "Fuck," She hissed, "I can't believe you would even think that about me," rolling her eyes and walking away.

The Queens all shot daggers at AJ before pursuing the morose Queen.

AJ was rooted in place and glaring at Nash, "You're writing a lot of laws."

"People need laws."

"Just not you and your posse, right?"

"We're people too." Nash smiled innocently. "We're just special."

Styles shook his head, "I should've taken the throne in the first place."

"Maybe," Nash smirked, "But you see…that's the difference between me and you. Don't get mad, AJ, you can't do anything. Who died and made you king?" Nash taunted, "Sucks, huh?"

AJ's fingers began to coil into fists.

"But hey," Nash lightly patted AJ on the shoulder, "Maybe when all this is over…you can come work for me, boy."

Before AJ could raise his fist another hand lightly patted him on the shoulder, "Well, while all this is going on you can show me around your kingdom." Bayley smiled, "It's my first time here and I have no idea where anything is and Liz is being emo.

AJ glared at the exiting Nash before nodding to the petite Bayley, "Shopping isn't really my thing. You'd be better off waiting on Liz. I don't have the time to go shopping."

"For the Supreme Pharaoh's Queen, I think you'll make time."

AJ bit his lower lip.

"The West isn't supplying us with enough gold.

No gold means we have no way of paying the Forsaken.

This means no trade.

This means no Ice Pokemon.

This provokes The King of Kings.

Which means the East can maintain its leverage over all of the kingdom's when it wants to.

This means a lot of headaches for my husband.

This means a lot of headaches for anyone living in the western region."

AJ followed everything she was saying. The Queen's arrival in the west was about one thing, money. Re-establishing the flow of commerce and fixing the deteriorating economic situation of the West.

but maybe if I," Bayley smiled, "Being a good wife with great foresight gave my husband a recommendation and say, How about AJ Styles?

He is technically heir to the throne.

He's also white which will make the Forsaken more comfortable.

Well, the words of a wife can be very influential on her husband."

AJ stared at Bayley, "Shoes or skirts?" He asked, guiding her out of the castle.


	258. Chapter 239 Wolfpac 5

V Devils Advocate

Altantis' largest shopping district was located on the Northeastern Island. Upon exiting the sandy shores of Summer Island, Bayley and AJ crossed a wide road of traffic and stepped onto a long cobblestone road that led to large gateless castle.

"Your shopping district is inside a castle?" Bayley gawked.

"Why not?" AJ shrugged. "It was an unused fort that was just collecting dust. Hadn't been used since the ancient wars so Tamen figured why let the merchants goods and all have to deal with rain and weather and why not use a castle that's just sitting there so—" AJ suddenly sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about Tamen," Bayley sheepishly squeaked.

"Thanks," AJ nodded, "I just…I wish I knew why," the two began their trek towards the castle,"ya know. Why did Carlito do what he did? Why did he murder my brother? I want answers."

"Does Sasha being here bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"She's the Eastern Queen and Carlito is apart of that family." Bayley underscored.

AJ shook his head, "Carlito's a grown man. I'm not going to flip out on Sasha over something that's not her fault. The same goes with Prince. Prince didn't murder my brother. Carlito did," he explained as they stepped through the gateless entrance to the castle.

Left-and-right shops and stores had been set-up in the various rooms of the castle. It was like a street market but a lot more organized, more aesthetically pleasing and uninhibited by the weather.

"I think the merchants and vendors called this place a 'mall'."

"Mall?" Bayley cross-examined the strange word. "Hmmm?"

Xoxoxoxo

After nearly an hour of careful consideration, Bayley had finally decided that she would buy coloring books, crayons, barrettes for her hair and bikinis specially designed from the petals of Bellosom for summer weather.

The merchant smiled warmly when Bayley laid the trinkets of gold on the counter.

"And where would you like these items delivered?"

"Well," Bayley scratched her head nervously, "It's pretty far. I can pay extra."

"No extra payment is necessary, madam. We'll deliver anywhere on this planet."

"Errr, okay," Bayley shrugged nervously, "Congo, the Imperial Palace."

"The Imperial Palace," The merchant chuckled, "You can't be serious. Who are you the—" then, the merchant looked up and carefully studied the face of his customer.

"Oh my god," He gasped, "I'm so sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me," he bowed.

"Nah," Bayley calmly shook her head, "it's cool just—"

"No, no, no," the merchant raised his hands in submission, "Take whatever you want. You have a fabulous figure for whatever you desire to touch."

"Thanks," Bayley nodded meekly, "But you can relax. I honestly don't want people to be afraid of me like this."

"Well," AJ massaged his neck, "Your husband can be a pretty scary guy."

"Nah," Bayley disagreed, "He's a teddy bear. A big softie," She gushed, pulling the nervous merchant into a hug.

"For you, maybe. He's a prick to everyone else."

"It comes with the job of having to keep the egos of pharaohs, ancient goddesses and queens in line for the good of the people as a whole."

"I guess."

"Thank you, your highness," The merchant bowed, backing away. "Hey!" He snapped, suddenly, clapping his hands together. "Expedite this, ASAP!" Clapping his hands together.

From the back of the shop a small creature emerged. It had cherry-red and milk-white feathers with a large tail slung over its shoulder.

"Is that a pokemon?" Bayley gushed, "It's so cute. What is it?"

*Delibird, the Delivery Pokemon, although it naturally prefers colder places the Delibird in Atlantis seem to be able to withstand the heat to a certain extent. It carries food in its rolled up tail. There are tales of lost people who were saved by the food it had*

"Who said that?" AJ spun around and stared at a mountain of a man. He was the largest man that AJ had ever laid eyes on. He had a thin goatee, his head was shaved bald, ivory-white skin had tanned under the continents unfiltered sun and a tree-thick chunky body.

"Big Show!" Bayley lightly jabbed the large man, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Big Show shrugged, "Teddy can't be everywhere at once and seeing as to how I'm your bodyguard I thought I'd be your ancient times Pokedex."

"Yeah, but," AJ scratched his head, "Teddy being bookish and a historian and all, I get that but you, you're the big brutish type that chokeslams everyone and—"

"Look," Big Show sighed, "I am the ultimate Keep Getting' Dem Checks guy. I can be a face today and a heel tomorrow and then a face the next day, I'm sure I can be Bayley's encyclopaedia and her bodyguard."

Bayley and AJ both nodded and accepted that WWE's terrible booking of Big Show made little to no sense so why should his historical role make sense. "Hmmm," they agreed resuming.

Bayley and AJ watched as the Delibird expertly wrapped the gifts and carefully placed them in its tail all in less than a minute before stepping onto the balcony outside and with a single wing the bird leapt off the ledge and began to fly southbound.

"I thought Delibird could only be far away. Word is they live in a place beyond the Forsaken Continent a place so cold that even the ocean is frozen."

"That is true." AJ nodded, "But this is Atlantis. The city that never sleeps. Everyone from everywhere is here."

Xoxoxoxo

While AJ and Bayley shopped, Paige sat in the coffee shop across from them. Her eyes fixed on the young flamboyantly dressed Xavier Woods across from her, "So what is this not-so secret that you wanted to tell me about?"

"That honestly isn't something that I can give all the details about." Woods lightly pulled on the curls at the back of his head, "But there's a guy that everyone knows but everyone's forgotten. He has a record of just about everything and he'll be able to tell us."

"Who is that?" Paige asked, sipping her latte as a man with dark eyebrow-length sandy brown hair with a thin goatee and wearing a leather jacket approached the table.

"Here he is now," Woods smiled as the man pulled up a chair and sat beside Xavier. "Queen of the Southern Empire, Paige meet Brad Maddox."

The two politely nodded to eachother.

Dropping her voice, "So what's this information you have for me?"

Maddox lowered his voice, "You really wanna know?"

"Well, yes," Paige's voice a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Cross your heart and hope to—"

"We get it, man!" Woods snapped.

"This whole dismantling of the West isn't a coincidence at all." Paige mused, sipping her coffee.

"It isn't but to speak publicly on the dominos that are falling could mean the gallows for all of us, well, just the two of us," pointing to himself and Xavier, "There's a place a bit more private where maybe the three of us could…get to know eachother a bit better."

"And just where is this place?" Paige asked curiously.

"Not far from here." Maddox smiled. "Here's," pulling out a napkin and scribbling on it, "Directions. I hope to see you there." Maddox said before swiftly leaving the table.

"That was…" Paige searched for the word, "…a bit creepy."

"He's creepy," Xavier nodded, "But if you wanna know about anything going on in Atlantis, he's the guy to talk to and his information isn't free."

"So he wants gold?" Paige asked.

"I don't think gold is what he's after." Xavier nodded. "He loves recording things, I hear."

"Recording things?" Paige glanced at the address. It was a small hotel up the road. "This is so sleazy," she yawned. "Seriously? Record me? Record me doing what exactly?"

"I have no idea but I doubt he wants to record my black ass doing anything."

"Anyway, you wanted information." Woods shrugged, "I've given you that information and fulfilled my royal duties so I'll just—"

"Not yet, please, go with me. I am not meeting that creep alone."

Xavier sighed, "But," he whined, "The guys and I were going to play some games and—"

Paige stared at Woods, "Please."

"Alright, alright," Woods waved, "Sheesh. So we're going?"

"I think so." Paige nodded.

"Well," a dark voice invaded the conversation, "Let's consider this." A tall man wearing a pinstripe suit stepped forward and stood over the table, "How badly do you want to know the secret of the Western Throne, Paige? Woods, you've craved Paige's attention since the moment you laid eyes on her," the dark-haired and goateed man spoke, "and now you are both in a position to fulfil eachother's desire. Maddox is nothing more than a mere stepping stone to get what it is you want."

"So," Paige studied the man, "You're saying we should go?"

The man outstretched his arms, "I'm not telling you…what you don't already know." He smiled, backing away.

Paige turned to Woods, "Xavier—"

"Yes, your majesty."

Paige rolled her eyes at the title he'd suddenly remembered to use, "Do you wanna snog me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do…you…," she spoke slowly and precisely, "Want to…fuck…me?"

Xavier Woods paused, glancing around the room for guidance. He had never had a woman ask him so bluntly at point-blank range.

Then, behind her the dark-suited man shrugged and smiled, laughing maniacally.

"Yes." The answer finally escaped Xavier's lips, "I mean you're a beautiful woman and what guy wouldn't want to—"

"Let's go." Paige said, sitting the coffee down, taking Xavier's hand and pulling him out of the coffee shop.

With a sinister smile on his face, the dark suited devil's advocate rubbed his hands together and chuckled.


	259. Chapter 240 Wolfpac 6 The Secret Place

VI The Secret Place

While the other queens placed hands of comfort on the shoulders of Liz, Nicki wandered the castle alone. The Queen of Kemet was lost and ensnared in an abyss of insecurity created by Larrell's infidelity.

(What do they have that I don't?) Nicki pondered as her eyes traced over the vividly colored murals on the ceilings, lots of blue-blue skies with rich rolling gold-tinged clouds.

Nicki pictured Celeste Bonin's face. Then, she imagined wielding a hammer over her head before slamming the gavel into the whore's face.

(The nerve of that bitch!) Nicki's pride erupting. (She came into my country, ate my food, slept in my beds and fucked my husband!)

Slam, the sound of Celeste's cheekbone snapping. The blood that oozed from the gash was as dark as the wine in Nicki's glass. Celeste quivered as her body struggled for life.

The body beneath Nicki began to static and blur. The body transformed into a different woman with a smaller shape, curlier hair. Then, it changed again into a different woman. Then another…and another…shifting into illustrations of the myriads of women that Larrell had been unfaithful with.

(What do they have that I don't?) Nicki repeated the question.

But Nicki already knew the answer. It was a hard truth to face for the Queen but she understood that the pharaoh desired the one thing that she could not offer him.

Breasts. Full, rich and ripe with the natural supplement that nourished the future of this world.

Every man had a limb that sexually aroused him more than others. Whether it was a particular skin tone, wide hips, the sharp slanted eyes of the far-east, round bottom or large breasts.

Larrell fell into the breast category. A category that Nicki as well as her twin sister Brie were severely lacking in.

(He is a man.) Nicki rubbed her eyes trying to stem the tears. (It's his nature to want to cheat and want more…right?)

Then, a voice called to her, "Hey…hey," the voice was low, raspy and slurred like homeless drunk, "I know you!" it shouted excitedly, "You're that beautiful queen from a place far, far, far away, right?"

(Beautiful?) Nicki elevated her head and turned to the speaker.

He was an average height man with a five o'clock shadow goatee founded from not shaving at all; he had tangled unkempt brown hair, a confused expression in his wide doofie eyes. He wore a jacket that buttoned-up incorrectly.

(This guy?) Nicki blinked at the man. (In the royal palace? He must be a peasant that snuck in.) She figured.

"Ya know," he leaned forward, "Between you and your sister I've always thought you were the prettiest," he smiled.

"Erm," Nicki leaned away, "Thanks," glancing over her shoulder, "guard!" she cried.

The man backed away with a glint of fear in his eyes as a nearby medjai strode forward.

"Arrest this peasant." Nicki pointed to the young man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, your majesty." The Medjai declined.

"And why not?"

"This isn't a peasant, your majesty." The Medjai quickly bowed politely, "Sir," the Medjai said with a hint of distaste on his tongue, "Eugene lives here and isn't trespassing."

"This guy…is royalty…?" Nicki nearly laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Eugene cut the guard off, "My Uncle Eric said that he'd bring me here one day and…I'd be with the Wolfpack, and, duh, duh, dun, dun, dun, doon, doon, doon," the childlike man sang before continuing, "meet all the princesses and all the queens and all the kings and all the pharaohs and-"

"Okay," Nicki shook her head, "Whatever…"

"Uncle Eric also said there was a secret place here where dreams could come true if you wished hard enough."

"That sounds like a child's fairy tale, uhhh," Nicki scratched her head, "Whatever your name is again-"

Eugene then glared at Nicki. "IT'S NOT A FAIRY TALE! IT'S TRUE!" He said sternly.

Nicki flinched.

"I am SPECIAL!" Eugene declared stomping his feet.

"Yes, you are!" Nicki nodded in agreement.

"I am SPECIAL!" Eugene shouted.

"Okay," Nicki turned to useless guard, "Calm down."

"Sorry," Eugene smiled, his tone softening, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was practicing my heel turn," he snickered, "And I think I was really good at it because there are a lot of good guys that have to be bad guys sometimes but they just never do it and all I want to do is see them be a thug-a-nomics guy again and there's a guy wearing armor who used powerbomb guys and BOOM and I want to see him do that and I want to-"

"You want a lot of things, err, whatever your name is."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded giddily, "But what do you want Queen Nicki? I know you're a Queen and all but I think there has to be something you want and if you had that thing and I could take you to the secret place maybe you could wish for it and you wouldn't be so sad anymore and maybe you could play with me and we could eat ice cream and we could be a tag team AND-"

"Tag team?"

"Yeah, like Matt and Lita."

"Who?"

"They're in the future. I saw it all in the secret place."

"Whatever."

"What do you want Queen Nicki? If you could wish for anything right now what would you wish for?"

"Bigger boobs." Nicki muttered under her breath.

"Huh-" Eugene cocked his head. "Well," he smiled, "come on…I'll take you to the secret place."

Nicki shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'll have him take me."

The Medjai shook his head, "I have no idea what he's talking about, your majesty. I'm sorry."

Nicki shook her head. She wasn't going anywhere with Eugene. No way. There was no way he was telling the truth.

"Come on, Nicki!" The childlike Eugene reached out taking her hand before having it slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Nicki snapped, "You've probably been picking your nose with that hand!"

"HAVE NOT!" Eugene sassed crossed his arms. "Well, maybe a little," he admitted, "But you didn't see me eat my boogers!"

"This is ridiculous." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Ridiculous," a dark voice called from across the room, "Yes," A tall man wearing a pinstripe suit smiled at Nicki, "But is Eugene lying?"

"HEY!" Eugene pointed and smiled, "Sean O'Haire, I know you, Ooooh, ooh," raising his hand, "I know the answer."

What was he wearing? Nicki wondered. He was dressed unlike anyone she had ever seen.

The suited man continued, "Eugene…has the mind of a child. While most children will tell little white lies here and there to bolster their image a tale as tall as the one Eugene is spinning would only serve one purpose…to keep him out of trouble. Is he in any trouble with you?"

"No." Nicki replied.

"What does Eugene have to gain?"

"He gets to walk and be around me and brag to his other retar-" Nicki stopped herself, "I mean, special friends about being with me or he might even try to attack me?"

"It's a risk but what do you have to gain Nicki or better yet…what do you have to lose?"

Nicki thought for a moment.

"If Eugene is telling the truth you can save your marriage and maintain power of your kingdom and possibly gain quite a bit of favour and power over others as well. You'd finally stand apart from your sister and have all you've ever wanted."

"So…," Nicki paused, "I should go with Eugene?"

"Nicki," O'Haire shrugged, "I'm not telling you…what you don't already know."

Nicki turned to Eugene, "Okay, let's go but no funny business."

"Okay," Eugene goofily nodded, "Follow me," hurrying through the palace.

With a sinister smile on his face, the dark suited devil's advocate rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

Xoxoxoxo

It was difficult to label Atlantis a tropical paradise due to the skyscrapers, pyramids, castles and temples that gave it the feel of a metropolitan city. It was difficult to label it a metropolis due to the tropical heat, the loose fashions, blue collar work ethic and ruthlessness of the inhabitants gave it a polymerization of a port city filled with booze, cathouses and spear ranges for fishermen and sailors.

All Sasha knew was that it was a hardworking city filled with people that loved their booze and towns filled flocks of birds with broken wings.

Sasha was determined to make sure that Liz did not become one of the masses. Another bird with broken wings. Sasha was determined to watch Liz fly again. "Just get married." Sasha shrugged, "At this point, the who part doesn't matter. Retaining your crown is what matters the most. You can't just give away your crown like this-"

Liz looked over the manicured grass at the small morsels of fish that littered the pond. She watched the Magikarp tear through the tranquil water scooping the food into their mouths. "I don't have the dragon in my heart. I'm not like you and Prince." Liz admitted, "I don't even know if I'm one of them," pointing to the Magikarp.

Sasha immediately recalled the story of the koi fish that was able to swim to the top of a waterfall. Upon reaching the top the koi fish evolved into a dragon.

"You don't have to be a dragon to have power, Liz." Sasha shook her head, "You control the sea and water is majority of our world. You have power and you're about to lose it if you don't get married soon."

"But the king wields so much power; a guy can marry me and further take away my power-"

"Not if," Sasha smiled, "you make a few changes to the rules."

"Changes?"

"IF the Wolfpack is doing then why can't you?" Sasha shrugged.

"I-" Liz began to retort when suddenly, the squat bald Teddy Long stepped between the two with a soft, "Pardon me, your highness."

"What is it Teddy?" Sasha asked.

"There is a situation, Almighty Playa."

The Boss stared at the blank sky and exhaled. The Goddess was sharpening her mind. Once again, it was time for her to go to work. "I'll have to take a rain check," she smiled politely at Liz as she stood.

Liz nodded and smiled, "No biggie, you have an empire to run. I understand. I'll see you back at the palace when you're done."

"Titus is waiting for us in the Garden, Almighty." Teddy said.

"I am sorry, Almighty, I know how much you want to spend time with-"

"How bad is the situation?" Sasha cut him off.

"I haven't been fully apprised, but I don't have a good feeling." Teddy admitted, as the Magikarp pond evanesced behind the two, "To my knowledge no pharaoh has ever been rerouted on a morning off." Teddy shrugged as he led her to two waiting Steelix.

Sasha climbed onto the back of the metallic snake, clutching the grooves between the stones and positioning her head behind the wide neck of the Steelix to shield her from the dirt and debris. She'd done this dozens of times before but it never got easier. "Let's go." Sasha held her breath as the Steelix nosedived underground.

Xoxoxoxo

"We're likely going to have to reschedule our day." Sasha thought aloud as the two climbed off the backs of the Steelix. "What do we have?" The two hurried down a concrete underground staircase.

From memory Teddy recalled, "National Wildlife Benefit at 1300, tour of the Atlantic campus at 1530 and your speech for the Women's Agents tonight."

"Okay," Sasha sighed, "Cancel what you have to, but I want to give that speech. Announce the new clean energy proposal," Sasha added as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

A candlelit fork road which left them with three possible directions to proceed, a large bald dark-skinned man with a bald head wearing the crimson-and-gold of the East nodded to Sasha and Teddy, "I'm not sure you're going to have time for any of that, Almighty."

Sasha smiled at the familiar face, "Titus."

"I'll take care of it," Teddy bowed out as Sasha ventured deeper into the bunker.

"What's this about, Titus?"

"We have a domestic terrorist alert."

"How serious?" Sasha asked

"Very." He responded gravely, as he pushed and held open the door.

"Has my husband been informed?" Sasha asked as she entered a large octagon shaped room filled with a large concrete roundtable, maps and a display board.

"Yes."

"Who else?"

There are representatives from all branches of the military and the royal guard、the current Regent and the Madagascar pharaoh as well-" Titus answered as Sasha stood over the pharaoh's golden chair at the head of the table.

Already seated at the table were Regent Rikishi, Carlito, pharaoh of Madagascar with his wife AJ, Kadessa (Sky Captain of the Air Corps), Mark (General of the Army), Lashley (Admiral of the Royal Navy and Marine Forces) and a handful of other top ranked political officials.

Sasha held her breath as she sat down, doing her best to avoid eye-contact with Carlito. She did however nod to AJ politely.

Whereas Carlito could always be nice and sometimes humble, Sasha was never certain on how the young pharaoh's pride reacted to situations such as these where a woman was put above him. Prince was usually too drunk to care but Sasha could never fully gauge how Carlito truly felt about a Goddess being positioned higher than a pharaoh.

"What I'm about to tell you, Almighty," Titus began is triple-sourced, and while crucial details remain unknown, we believe this information to have extremely high credibility."

Sasha waved, "Go on."

"There is an Electrode under terrorist control on Eastern Imperial soil."

"My god!" AJ gawked.

*Electrode, the Ball Pokemon, playa, "Highly concentrated electric energy causes this pokemon to explode unpredictably. Also known as 'The Bomb Ball'* Teddy smiled before hurrying off.

Electrode had become very popular in recent years due to their ability to easily be disguised as pokeballs and were constantly being used in the constant never-ending wars on the Forsaken continent as mines and explosives. In contrast on the motherland, Electrodes energy were being used as sources of energy to help enhance and make the lives of inhabitants prosper. The pokemon however always remained under heavy guard and inventory especially after an unfortunate incident years ago.

Sasha inhaled and stared at Titus poker-faced, "Where?"

"Antananarivo, Madagascar,"

A flare of anger crossed Carlito's eyes but the pharaoh contained himself.

"…it gets worse." Titus added, "This…Electrode…is going to go off today and was been coated with chemical and biological weapons."

"How do we know this?" Sasha asked immediately.

Titus strode forward and placed a photograph on the display board, "Three years ago there was an attempted assassination against your husband by-"

"X Pac, hired by the Samoans, I remember." Sasha resisted the urge to glare at Rikishi, "The suicide bombing with a Voltorb. Thirteen dead, twenty-six injured."

Titus nodded, "Well, that attack was only to give us the assumption that X-Pac was killed.

"He wasn't?"

"No."

"This image," Titus pinned a second photo onto the board, "was taken four days ago in Lyon, France."

The image showed Sean Waltman, also known as X-Pac, wearing his signature black bandana over his long greasy black hair standing alongside a chubby pale man with long blue hair and dressed in blue. "We had the man in the park, The Blue Meanie, under surveillance and it was just a coincidence that we caught the very-much-alive X-Pac in the image. When we grabbed The Blue Meanie we tried to extract everything we could out of him. About fifty minutes ago he broke and confessed…that for the last two years, X-Pac has been preparing for today's attack in Madagascar

Why didn't you pick up X-Pac at the same time as you did Meanie?" AJ asked.

"This image wasn't analyzed until after the two separated." Titus quickly explained.

"Who controls X-Pac?" Sasha inquired.

"A relatively new splinter group that goes by the name of D-Generation X?" Titus said.

"Government affiliation?" Sasha asked.

"Officially," Titus spoke slowly, "they're not recognized by any of the Forsaken continent-"

"Unofficially?" Sasha pressed.

Titus picked up a small piece of parchment and carefully handed it to Sasha. Sasha glanced over the parchment before passing it to AJ and Carlito, "Ready a messenger to deliver directly to The Red Queen." Sasha stated.

"Right aw-" Titus nodded beginning to head off when

"Any suggestions on how we are going to deal with this situation?" Rikishi asked

"We will first evacuate all women and children to somewhere safe, there's no telling when the electrode will go off." AJ spoke her eyes on her husband

"There's no time for all of that. This needs to be taken care of immediately. Carlito shook his head.

"Enough I'll take care of it." Sasha said

"No, Isis, I got this." Carlito said

"Then what's your plan?" Sasha asked

Everyone's eyes shot to Carlito

"We will show strength in response to this threat, no disrespect Goddess but you and my brother are covered, yes, this is all of our problem but the helm of the heat falls on me and my wife therefore we will deal with this." Carlito said

"Kadessa" Carlito called

"My lord" Kadessa said standing

"I need you in the sky, this bomb can be apart of a much bigger attack, we will be ready."

"Yes." Kaddesa nodded

"And...the people?" Rikishi asked

"Will be fine." Carlito assured.

"Carlito may we have a word in private?"

"Sure." Carlito said rising from his chair and walking with Sasha into the hall.

"I hope you have a solid way of dealing with this because this affects my kingdom if this bomb goes of on our soil."

"I'm aware of that, I'm going personally to defuse the bomb and as a precaution Wobbufet will be deployed so that if it does go off there will be no damage.

"Are you sure Wobbufet will be able to handle that amount of power?" Sasha asked

"Yes. In theory if the electrode goes off, Wobbufet will act as a sponge absorb the blast and become the electrode itself, in the meantime I will have a recon team find out where that thing came from and give it back to them." Carlito explained.

"So you're not 100% sure it will work." Sasha scoffed

"Got to do something, its the only thing I can think of but I assure you I got this." Carlito said

"You better." Sasha said.

When the two returned, Sasha examined each leader in the room.

Rikishi appeared nervous and anxious. Carlito seemed determined. AJ looked to her husband for answers and to lead.

Sasha then turned to Rikishi, "Regent, what do you think we should do since you have authority and are the leader of the people."

Rikishi cleared his throat. "I think Carlito might have a great plan but…" Rikishi paused, "I think we should do it….for the rock…we should do it…for…da people…do it for-"

"Okay," Carlito interrupted, "We're doing it everyone." He then turned to Sasha, "We'll handle the issue."

Sasha smiled at Rikishi, "Are you okay with that, fearless leader?"

Rikishi stared at Carlito. Rikishi knew in his heart that if Carlito's plan failed that Rikishi, who held power as an interim pharaoh or Regent, would be the one that the world would crucify while Carlito escaped unscathed. Yet, this was Carlito's chance to prove himself and any success would bolster Carlito's image and the trust of the population in their leadership. It was a win-win situation for everyone involved except the Samoans.

"Carlito," Rikishi sighed, "I will personally speak to the King of Kings about this."

Carlito rolled his eyes, "What are you going to say to him? Are you going to send him a bill for the damage? I highly doubt he's going to care what you have to say. You want to send a messenger to him while he's sending bombs to us?"

Sasha smiled proudly at the young ruler as she stood, "I'll leave you guys to it," as she crossed the room, "But," she added before exiting, "if this plan doesn't work or if things get too bad…I will take over and handle it."

Carlito nodded, "I got this."

Sasha smiled, "Let's hope so." She smiled before departing the room.

Xoxoxoxo

As Sasha proceeded down the hallway, Teddy walked alongside her on the way back to the Steelix. "You're really letting Carlito handle it, Almighty Playa?"

Sasha smiled, "He has to get his cherry popped one day and this is a good chance for him to get more experience as a leader. Especially since Prince is gone."

"That's some heavy knowledge, playa." Teddy agreed. "Pharaoh can be a bit of a control freak at times and it can sometimes make it hard for Carlito to grow into his own as a leader."

Sasha sighed as the two ascended the candlelit staircase, "Am I doing the right thing, Teddy?"

Teddy outstretched his hand and gently pushed open the door to the tunnel where the Steelix waited. "Yes and no but it is the best decision."

Sasha groaned as she climbed on the back of the Steelix, "Explain."

"Carlito can't win in this situation." Teddy exhaled glumly. "The plan is proceeding as expected…minus Carlito stepping up and taking the reins. You should tell him, Almighty Playa."

"No," Sasha shook his head, "It will only create more problems between Prince and Carlito. Carlito will get angry that we chose Madagascar to be the target and think that we're doing it to make him look bad."

"His ego," Teddy nodded, "Plus being young. Why not tell AJ? She'd understand."

Sasha shook her head, "I don't know her enough to know if she can be trusted. All this stays between the five of us. You, me, my husband, Melbu and Frahma," she sighed, realizing the two guests to the conversation, "and these two Steelix. You can keep a secret, can't you?"

"Steel-IX!" The two growled.

"Good." Sasha smiled.

"It's your call, Almighty Playa, but letting Carlito know that we hired DX and gave them this Electrode to embarrass Rikishi could help-"

"Enough," Sasha hissed sharply. "I have made my decision but…you could always speak to my husband about it, Teddy, if you can find whatever bar he's passed out in."

Teddy shook his head, "That's a bit harsh, if you don't mind me saying, Almighty. We both know the real reason why pharaoh has to drink so much."

Sasha shrugged with a smile, "I tease him because I love him."

"The alcohol suppresses the dragon within him． He has to be drunk all the time, Almighty Playa."

Sasha smiled, "So the plan with the Empire is proceeding now onto phase two," Petting the jaw of the Steelix, "Let's go," tucking her head behind the neck of the metal snake.

Teddy nodded as the snakes shot skyward and began to wriggle through the underground tunnels, leaving The Garden.


	260. Chapter 241 Wolfpac 7

VII Where There's Smoke

Shopping with Bayley had been a simple yet time-consuming task.

AJ Styles couldn't help but sigh as the two re-entered the palace gates together.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, AJ." Bayley chirped happily. "I got some really cute stuff."

Styles yawned, "Just don't forget your end of-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bayley yawned, "Don't be such an eager beaver," she teased as they passed a roving Medjai.

The walls of the entrance hall were twin rectangular fish tanks. Flooding the hallway with a glow of electric-blue

The kingdom was beautiful but as fragile as a blooming rose.

(A metaphor for the reality of things.) Styles thought as a pair of Goldeen glided through the water behind Bayley.

"Good, you're back." A voice called from the climax of the hall.

The highlights in Liz's raven hair had a platinum shine under the glow of the fish tanks. The Atlantic Queen, flanked by two Medjai, strode forward. "I've been looking for you, AJ."

"Really?" Styles blinked. "Well, it took you long enough to start. It just stinks you wait until everything is going south to come and find me."

"AJ," Liz sighed, "I need to talk to you…in private."

"Ooooooooh," Bayley cooed, "I can take a hint." She smiled, slipping past the Medjai and exiting the hallway.

Liz nodded to the Medjai, "Leave us."

A moment later, AJ Styles stood face-to-face with his brother's window with only the Goldeen and Seaking watching.

"This isn't easy to say," Liz admitted, "But I've given it some thought and…," Liz paused to gather her courage, "AJ…will you marry me?"

Styles nearly choked on his saliva. "What?"

"It is the only way to preserve the crown. If I marry some other bozo who knows what he'll do." Liz explained, "But you understand. You will do the right thing, AJ. You always do."

Styles shook his head, "I don't know what to say Liz."

Liz downcast her eyes, "It's okay, just forget I asked. I'll-"

"Liz," Styles interrupted, "I didn't say no," he reminded her. Styles sighed and stared at the Goldeen behind the glass. "I know it's for the best. I just don't know if I can do it."

Liz leaned forward, "Do you think this is going to be easy for me?"

Styles cocked his head. "You make it seem that way. Going to all these summits and meetings and sleeping under the same roof with the man that murdered my brother-"

"I have to!" Liz nearly shouted. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Liz, I-"

"No!" Liz shouted unable to contain herself. "Just forget it, AJ! I wish I didn't even think to ask you!"Tears blooming in her eyes. "The Wolfpack can have all this! This crown is all that's left of Tamen's legacy and if you don't care about it then why am I sitting her crying my eyes out caring about it and trying to save it!"

"Liz!" Styles roared, reaching out and catching her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I just-"

"NO!" Liz snatched her arm away. "I'm leaving and-"

"Liz, you can't leave. The people need you and," Styles sighed, "Look, just," he looked around the hallway for answers, "My answer isn't no. Yeah, no, I don't know just…just give me time to think about this."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"Tonight." Styles sighed, "I'll give you an answer tonight."

Liz rolled her eyes as the Phenomenal One exhaled and departed from the palace.

xoxoxoxo

Carlito stood on the balcony of the palace, overlooking lush trees and waterfalls.

AJ joined him.

"I'm proud of you, you're finally acting like the ruler I knew you were."

Carlito kissed his wife's forehead.

Things don't get better because you want them to. Starting right now we live in the real. And the real is we...,I have to stop waiting on my brother and Sasha to bail me out of everything and be a man. Carlito said

"But what if it doesn't work, what if you don't get there in enough..." AJ started

"It will work, it has to." Carlito said in a calm voice

AJ smiled. The leadership radiating from Carlito was astounding, uplifting.

Three distinct whistles sounded from below the balcony. Carlito looked diwn into the foyer where Kadessa stood.

"We're ready." Kadessa said

"Alright, let's go." Carlito said.

The fast clanking of steel resonating from the acoustics of the palace walls.

I need to see the pharaoh!

"He's not here." AJ informed

My lady this is important! The knight in armor said.

"Remove your helmet and tell me your name." AJ commanded

"The knight took of the helmet revealing a young Irish man with flowing chocolate locks. "I am Drew McIntyre and I have a message for the pharaoh.

"What is it?" AJ asked

"Turn back." McIntyre said

"What's that mean?" Aj said

Exactly what it means, why I have no idea but my lady the Irish kingdom has an alliance with you kingdom, an we will honor that.

"Thank you Drew for relaying the message but who exactly told you to relay this message?" AJ asked suspicions

"The King of Kings."

"How much time do we have?" Carlito said into the communicator.

"Could blow any minute n with it."

"What about the sky?" Carlito asked standing several feet from the electrode

"All clear nothing in sight."

"Alright I'm gonna try and defuse it now. " Carlito said cutting the call.

The electrode rocked from side to side, sparks clapping around it.

"Wobbuffet! Carlito said summoning the blue blob.

"Wob." Wobbufett said saluting his master.

"Stand by big blue this thing goes off I want you to soak it up and hold it.

"Wob." Wobbufet nodded

Carlito picked up the electrode and examined the bomb carefully.

The electrode sparked and shook more furiously and began to turn into a ball of light.

Carlito with a might grip on it twisted his right hand which was on the head of the Electrode clockwise and his left which was on the bottom counterclockwise, opening the electrode like a lid on a jar.

The inside of the Electrode was made of wires.

(What now?") Carlito thought

Carlito tapped his ear.

Kadessa come in.

There was no answer

Kadessa come in! Carlito tried again.

Carlito looked in the sky Kadessa was gone.

"Fuck it." Carlito said throwing the electrode on the ground.

The electrode was completely emmited in light. It was exploding

Carlito shut his eyes and reached inside the electrode just as it was about to go and ripped them out.

The bomb let out a loud bang but nothing happened.

Carlito opened his and the electrode lay at feet defused.

Carlito looked at his hand, the wires had sliced his hand open.

"You shouldn't have done that?" A man with a bandana around his head with a handful of soldiers said.

Xpac, and who are you goons supposed to be? Carlito asked

Shouldn't have done that, he wouldn't like it. Xpac said

"Who's he" Carlito asked

The Savior." Xpac answered

Well, tell your Savior I appreciate him dropping bombs on my property." Carlito said pointing to the defused Electrode.

"Your property? you mean his property." Xpac said

"He got papers or a deed saying this is his?" Carlito said

"None are needed." Xpac said

Look I am a fair guy and maybe we can settle this like civilized people.

"Ok, come get you bomb and take it home with you." Carlito said

Ha real funny but we are home.

Carlito summoned his thyplosion, and Samurott.

"Easy big guy no need to get hostile." Xpac said

Let me make you, one final offer, you give us, you still keep everything the palace. Everything, tge only difference is you won't be in Charg anymore. You give us everything you got and you get to live.

"The sounds good, but yeah..." Carlito said raising his hands in submission.

That deal's not gonna work for me. Carlito said lowering his hands

Fact is I was about to ask for all of your stuff, onky I don't have to kill any of you, anymore that is. Carlito said

In an instant Thyplosion and Samurott charged the Xpac and the army.

The men tried to fight off the two but was slain.

"We're done here." Carlito said turning to leave.

Thyplosion grabbed it's master's shoulder and handed him a amulet.

It was the Eastern amulet.

"It was a setup." Carlito said realizing who was really responsible for the bomb.

Sasha and his own brother.

xoxoxoxo

"Nothing But Time"

Teddy straightened his freshly pressed robes in the mirror and sighed, "How do I look, playa?"

"Aaaa-bra," the pokemon croaked, nodding its approval.

Teddy shook his head. Unsure of how he would deliver the news to Sasha. The immortal Goddess rarely handled bad news well.

"Return, playa," Teddy raised his pokeball and recalled the seer.

"Damn," he exhaled before he stepped out of the Atlantic Palace guestroom and hurried through the palace with a neatly rolled parchment in his hand that had just been delivered by a Skarmory.

xoxoxoxo

"You're a murderer, Sasha!"

Sasha rolled her eyes, propping her chin on her fist as the rant continued.

"We've seen you kill way too many people, Sasha," He shrieked, leaning forward and thrusting a fingertip into the shoulder of Sasha.

Swift as the wind, the Medjai shot across the room and seized Golddust by the throat and choke slammed Golddust on the nearby table.

With a scowl on her face, Sasha snatched her bottle of wine from the nearby ice bucket, "Cancel that bitch," Sasha ordered, pouring the liquor on Golddust, "I'll buy another one!" Sasha snorted, sitting down calmly as the Medjai grabbed Golddust, pulling him out of the room.

"I hate YOU!" Golddust shrieked, "I HATE YOU, SASHA!"

Teddy sighed deeply as he stepped forward, "Immortal Playa," clearing his throat, "A message from Lady Persephone (AJ)-"

"Read it." Sasha snapped immediately.

Teddy examined the fresh ears in the room, "That problem that our friends were having. Well, it's been taken care of-"

"WHAT?!" Sasha leapt to her feet, glaring at Teddy.

"They defused the bomb."

Sasha slapped her hand to her forehead, "GRRRRRRR!" She growled, pacing back-and-forth in the room, "Those fools!"

(You should've told AJ or Carlito.) Teddy thought, holding his tongue.

"Does Prince know?" Sasha sighed.

"I'm not sure, Immortal Playa."

"FIND OUT!" She snapped.

Golddust had made a grave mistake which he would likely pay for with his life. He had touched the Immortal Goddess Isis.

Throughout all their lives the people of the Eastern Empire had been taught since birth about the life of Almighty Isis.

1) According the Eastern Literature, Almighty Isis was born in a lodge on the sacred mountain. The flight of Ho-oh heralded her birth as winter immediately turned to spring; rainbows stretched across the heavens and a bright star miraculously appeared in the sky.

2) Almighty Isis wrote one thousand five hundred books, created a documentary and produced six full concert operas during a three year period of meditation in Kemet

3) Almighty Isis can control the weather with her mood alone

4) Almighty Isis invented the hamburger

5) Almighty Isis is a fashion guru whose outfits and designs are copied worldwide.

6) Almighty Isis doesn't poop

7) Almighty Isis only eats rice of uniform length, filed by beautiful women harvested from the sacred mountain

8) Almighty Isis is the world's greatest golfer. She shot a -38 under par game while the rest of the world shot +19 and scored 11 holes in one in her very first game before retiring to allow the rest of the world a chance to be great.

9) Almighty Isis is the world's greatest basketball player. She slammed down a reverse between the legs windmill dunk jumping from the three-point line. She then retired from dunking to allow the rest of the world a chance to be great.

10) A single smile from Almighty Queen Isis grants you seven extra days of life and vitality.

All these and many more legends were taught to the inhabitants of the Eastern Empire since birth and to challenge a single legend provoked harsh penalties. Punishments that Golddust were about to endure.

The only way to know for certain if Madagascar had contacted Prince was to personally go to Madagascar and ask the only three people who would know, AJ, Carlito and Kadessa.

Teddy drew a pokeball from beneath his robes and in a quick flash a large brontosaurus-like pokemon with a brown body wrapped in massive green leaves on its chest and forehead with a tong neck. And leaf-like wings on its back.

"It's gotten smaller over here in this western atmosphere." Sasha called from behind Teddy.

The advisor flinched. He had no idea she had followed him. Why? Was she angry at how he had delivered his message? Was she going to punish him too?

"What is this called again?" Sasha asked as two bulky Medjai stood behind her.

"Erm, err, *Tropius, Almighty Playa, the Fruit Pokemon. Tropius can fly through the air by flapping the leaves on its back. The bunch of fruit that grows around its neck is deliciously sweet and are popular with children and pokemon. It grows stronger in bright sunlight*

Sasha nodded, "I shall return in two days," Sasha opened her pokeball, summoning the marigold dragon, Frahma. She quickly climbed on the back of the dragon.

"Almighty Playa," Teddy pardoned, "If the other queen's ask of your whereabouts what do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I am home taking care of a few things and I shall return in two days."

Teddy and the Medjai bowed as Dragonite shot into the sky with a sudden boom and rocketed through the heavens faster than any bird imaginable.

(No bodyguards?) Teddy noted. Where was Sasha going? Why didn't she take any protection with her? Was she going to a place that she wanted no one to know about?

Teddy nodded to the frozen Medjai, "I'll leave you gentlemen to it then," climbing onto the back of his Tropius. "To Madagascar, Playa," Teddy smiled.

"Couldn't you just teleport with that psychic pokemon you have?" One Medjai called.

"I could," Teddy agreed, "But why am I letting all the other playas have fun flying? It's been awhile since I've done this," he smiled, gripping the leaves as the Tropius raised its leaves and began to flap. "Slow and steady, playa, slow and steady, just this one time-" he smiled.

The advisor was sin the no rush. To the entire world Sasha and Prince's whereabouts were unknown but to their most trusted confidant it was not. "I've got nothing but time, playa…" Teddy smiled.


	261. Chapter 242 Nice Guys Finish

"Nice Guys Finish Last"

Neck length blond hair pulled into a ponytail, sun-tanned skin, chubby and overweight wearing black-and gold robes.

The first day that Prince had ceremoniously resigned as pharaoh of the eastern empire had been a beautiful one at first but within an hour it had nearly transformed into a nightmare.

Every two seconds there was someone calling his name, Minister Rikishi this, Minister Rikishi that. There were a thousand problems that had to be tended to and solving one problem merely created ten more. To make matters worse there was only so much time in one day, plus politics, assassinations, inspections, executions, laws, calculating the economy, long meetings, family time, mistresses and sleep were hard to juggle day-to-day.

Having a great dinner however was the one thing that Rikishi always fitted into his schedule.

Rikishi sat down stared at his thick juicy steak, mashed potatoes, beans, three cheeseburgers, sausages, five glazed doughnuts, three cherry pies, a milkshake, chicken breast smothered in gravy, spicy curry rice and a salad.

After inhaling the delicious aroma of food, Rikishi plucked up his knife and fork and carefully penetrated the meat of the steak ready to taste it when-

"Minister Rikishi," A familiar called.

Rikishi sighed, "What is it now?"

Jimmy, a younger descendant in Rikishi's bloodline strode forward, "Good news," the young Uso smiled, "We just received word from our informant. Madagascar… that bomb threat, Carlito took care of it. Crisis averted."

A thick smile spread across Rikishi's face, "Splendid," he nodded.

"Should we send a thank you to Carlito?"

"No." Rikishi shook his head, slicing off a piece of steak.

"Should we announce the situation to the people?"

"No."

"Then what should we do?" Jimmy shrugged.

"Wait," Rikishi's eyes widened as he had an epiphany, "I've got it." He nodded, "We should send a thank you to Carlito," Rikishi smiled, "And then, we should announce the situation and to build rapport and get support I'll take credit for defusing the bomb. Yes, I am brilliant. Jimmy," Rikishi called, "Set the stage, get the press ready, I'll be addressing Carlito and…the people…"

Jimmy gave his elder the side-eye.

"I…," Rikishi lamented, "I'll do it…for da Rock…I must do it…for da people…I must…"

Jimmy shook his head, walking away and leaving the hopeless Prime Minister to his patented soliloquy.

"Orange"

The Far East

To Teddy it was no secret where the true rules of the eastern empire were. To others it may have been a mystery. It may have not been. Perhaps it was an open secret.

Sasha however had flown to pocket of islands in the Far East. Strips of land that wished to remain autonomous and free from flying under the banner of the golden pharaoh. Having a good relationship with the Immortal Almighty Isis had easily swerved Prince's eyes away from the land and as a result the Golden Pharaoh had also set his sights on other conquests.

Sasha had not come to a quaint villa in Phnom Penh for the cuisine, sightseeing or political reasons. Carlito defusing the Electrode had triggered a fit of stress and anxiety within the queen and only one thing could eliminate that stress.

Sasha sat in a neatly crafted wooden chair. Her trinkets, bangles and earrings spread across the table.

(Are we doing the right thing?) She wondered as she thought of the crumbling Empire of Atlantis, the chaos in the north and the nonchalant laziness of the south. (Why is it always on the shoulders of the east to baby-sit every other kingdom?) She thought. (Why not just take them all at this point?)

Then, she felt comfortable warmth around her neck. His hands, his powerful hands delicately twined around her neck.

Sasha closed her eyes, losing herself in his touch. "I've missed you…"

He gently tucked her lavender hair behind her ear and planted a soft kiss on her neck enticing a giggle from her lips.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"A little bit," Sasha nodded. "I've just…got a lot on my mind now." Her eyes traced over his tanned skin, straight black hair, sharp eyes, thin goatee, "Mikaze," Sasha asked, "What would you do if you had four sisters and no matter how badly you wanted them to grow up and take care of their own houses you always seemed to get dragged into babysitting and taking care of their houses?"

The young man named Mikaze blinked, "Huh? I don't know." He admitted, "I guess I've never thought about things like that."

"Forget it," Sasha exhaled.

Mikaze pulled Sasha into his arms, "You don't need to think about all that royal stuff over here. All you need to think about is us right now."

Sasha smiled, "I wish it was that easy."

"It is…that easy." Mikaze held her a bit tighter. "I'm right here. That's waaaaaaaay over there."

When he placed a kiss on her cheek, her demeanour didn't change. Sasha still maintained her laser focus on the politics of the East.

"Ya know what," Mikaze exhaled, "Whatever," getting to his feet and fishing for his clothes outside of the bed.

"Mikaze, don't—"

"No," Mikaze shook his head in frustration.

"Do you cheat on me Mikaze?"

"Hell yes I've had a girl or two is that a damn problem?"

"I'm going to tell you this one time, Mikaze.

What I don't know…well, I don't know but if I get to know those things. They will get you and whatever bitch you've been laying with killed if I get to know them." Sasha hissed.

"You know what Sasha, think about this instead of your stupid crown, and I'll say it just this once!"

"Go ahead

"We could have a good life together! A real good life! You move here! We'd have a place of our own! But you didn't want it, Sasha," Mikaze shouted in frustration, "So all we've got now is just one Orange Islands!

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't have time for this sh-"

"You can count on your hands how many times we've been together in the last three years. You want to kill me for needing something that I hardly get!" Mikaze shook his head, "You have NO IDEA how bad it gets, Sasha! I'm not you, Sasha. I can't make off a few tropical island fucks once or twice a year. I don't have castle to run to or a spouse to fuck me every night because of the leash you keep me on!"

Sasha glared at him.

"You're just a selfish spoiled-" Mikaze shook his head, biting his tongue; "I wish I knew how to quit you."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU!" Sasha shot back. "Why don't you just let me be? It's because of you, Mikaze, that I'm like this, I'm a goddess that feels like a nobody, no matter how much I fight I can't get anywhere. I'm trapped because of you." She cried out with tears in her eyes.

The two stared at eachother locked in a stalemate of frustration.

"Leave Prince and be with me." Mikaze said flatly, "Because I can't keep doing this that much longer Sasha. I can't and I won't."

Sasha downcast her eyes.

"Do you want him or do you want me?" Mikaze asked. "If you go back everything is about to fall about. You see it. The writing is on the wall. Everything will fall. If you stay with me you'll be safe. Stay with me. Leave all that shit and stay with me Sasha."

"Prince won't just let me go."

"I'll fight for you." Mikaze clutched the pokeball beside his pillow. "I'll duel him and I'll beat him for you." Gripping his secret weapon to penetrate the pharaoh's defences.


	262. Chapter 243 Wolfpac 8

xoxoxoxo

(What should I do?) AJ stared down at the tombstone that marked the final resting place of his brother Tamil's body. Shaking his head, "idiot," AJ thought bitterly as he raised the beer to his lips.

Silence.

"We both know what happens if I do it." Rolling his eyes, "IF," he emphasized, "I marry Liz...," shaking his head, "shit," he sighed, "IF," he repeated, "I do this then-" He outstretched his arms, "it's just the same shit you had to deal wit anyway. Her on a throne is as ridiculous as Trey on one." Styles took another strong swig of beer. "What would you do, bro?" His eyes began to water. "Me marry your girl?" Styles shook his head. "How did we get here?" Styles sighed, sipping the beer. (What should I do?) He downcasted his eyes as the wind blew.

xoxoxoxo

With butterflies in her stomach, Nikki followed Eugene down a concrete staircase that soon transformed into a steep slope that led into a narrow and dark cave.

Nikki hesitated, not wanting to enter such a place with a stranger.

"C'mon!" Eugene merrily waved.

Nikki dug under her dress and clutched the pokeball that contained her most trusted companion. If Eugene tried anything he would soon regret it.

"Coming," Nikki called before taking a deep breath and descending into the cavern.

xoxoxoxo

Nikki shrieked in fear as the ground suddenly vanished.

She tumbled, twisting in the darkness like an autumn leaf.

Then, she heard a hard splash and felt a cold wetness blanket her skin and wash over her face. She had landed in a pool of water.

Nikki felt a strange rush of adrenaline zip through her body as she paddled her feet and swayed her arms to stay afloat, "Eu-gene," she coughed.

Nikki's eyes scanned the darkness. Fear and panic pressured her skull. It was pitch-black.

Then, honey-gold rays of light erupted from beneath her and filled the darkness with light.

Suddenly, a group of small baby-blue creatures floated to the surface. They had wide sallow eyes and twin antennnae protruding from their foreheads that flashed and illuminated the grotto with golden light.

"Wha-" Although shocked to see them, Nikki faintly remembered the sea creatures.

From one of the corners of the grotto, Teddy began his briefing, *Chimchou, playa, the Angler pokemon, have the ability to conduct electrical currents from their two tentacles which flow positive from one end and negative to the other. Chinchou can also communicate underwater by flashing its tentacles*

"How do you know where to be?" Nikki asked curiously.

"I've got connections, playa." Teddy nodded, placing a hand on the shoulder of his Abra before vanishing in a flash of silver light.

Where was Eugene? Maybe he couldn't swim. Did he drown?

"Nikki!" Eugene called from a below. "

Down here!" He waved. His image rippling with the waves.

He was speaking clearly to her from underwater. How?

Suddenly, the Chimchou dived beneath the surface becoming submerged fireflies in the grotto.

Nikki took a deep breath, clapped her hands together and sank beneath the water's surface.

When she opened her eyes, Nikki only saw a distorted image of ultra-blue that stung her foggy porcelain, red and brown mixed into Nikki's vision guided her deeper.

Her arms stroked through the water until she felt a soft pop in her ears and a sudden warmth on her face.

"You made it!" Eugene cheered as Nikki climbed into the strange bubble.

Nikki's dress and hair were sopping wet. She stood on a plateau of white sand where a colony of Chimchou were resting beside the eggs of their unknown siblings. Outside of the magical bubble, blue fish-like pokemon brandishing the ChimChou's glowing antennae circled the bubble.

Nikki rolled her eyes, waiting for Teddy to mysteriously appear and explain but he never came.

Instead a strong voice called from the other side of the bubble, "Are you here to find your 'glow'?"

"My glow?" Nikki glanced around confused.

Eugene quietly nodded.

"Yes," Nikki took the hint, "I'm here to find my glow."

A chocolate-skinned woman with long raven-black hair peeled open.

The head of the fish-like ChimChou evolution stuck it's head inside the bubble, allowing the woman to step inside, "Let's see if you're worthy of it." Gripping a pokeball. "A two pokemon duel. You'll get your glow...only if you win."

Nikki withdrew a pokeball, "Lets do it."

"Naomi, wait!" Eugene waved his arms. "You didn't battle me. Why are you battling Nikki?"

Naomi turned to Eugene, "Your heart is pure. Her heart, on the other hand, I feel a great evil deep in her heart."

"Evil?" Eugene gawked, backing away as the two women tossed their pokeballs to the center of the bubble.

xoxoxoxo

"That's enough." Naomi sighed as her Lanturn evanescenced in the cherry-red light of her pokeball. "Corrupt or not, you've beaten me."

"You were awesome." Nikki smiled at the Butterfree on her shoulder.

Naomi plucked a pokeball surrounded by a mysterious violet energy from the belt on her waist. "Are you ready?"

What was about to happen? Nikki anxiously wondered but the goofy smile on Eugene's face helped her relax. "I'm ready."

Naomi opened the glowing pokeball, "Feel the glow."

Nikki shielded her eyes as she and Eugene were engulfed by the strange light.

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

(What should I do?) AJ Styles asked himself as he sat down at the table. "Thank you," he nodded as a pitcher of foaming golden-brown beer was placed in front of him and the palace waittress filled his glass.

"You look stressed." Bayley noted from across the table.

"It isn't everyday you have the choice to marry your sister-in-law or watch your family lose it's status." Styles groaned.

"Well," Bayley sat her glass of apple juice decorated with a rollercoaster-like crazy-straw down, "I think, the hard part for you is that there isn't a wrong answer to this problem."

Styles eyes lingered on the childlike Empress of God's Continent.

Bayley held out one hand, "If you marry her, you preserve your family's legacy and you have the Supreme supporting and backing your reign." She then held out the other hand, balancing the options like Libra scales as she spoke, "if you say no then you're letting Liz take responsibility for everything she and Tamil did and abandoning the throne and well," Bayley shrugged, "who wants to spend their reign cleaning up the mess of the person before you?"

"Obama." A distant voice coughed.

"Huh?" Styles glanced around, "Damn, I must be drunk." He admitted. "Now I'm hearing stuff."

"Or maybe," Bayley scooped up her apple juice, "it's a random piece of dialogue to illustrate the opinion of the creator. Oh, forget it." Bayley smiled before sucking down a pint of apple juice when suddenly another sat was pulled up at the table.

Nikki signalled the waittress, "A glass of your finest red wine." Sitting at the table.

"Hi, Nikki," Bayley cheerfully waved.

Nikki took one look at Bayley's and sighed, "Really, Bayley?"

"Really, really." The Empress retorted.

"One of these days," Nikki smiled as a glass of crimson wine was placed in her hand, "I'm going to have to see you drunk."

"I thought you hated being around drunk people."

Nikki shook her head, "No, drunks are entertaining. Prince is just an asshole all the time."

"Whoa!" Bayley gawked at Nikki. How had she not noticed it until now? Nikki, who in recent memory wore an A Cup, sat at the table with a large set of breasts. "H-H-How did you-" Bayley stuttered.

Nikki sipped her wine. "I found my glow."

Bayley scratched her head, unsure of what Nikki meant.

(Wait til Larrell sees me now.) Nikki smiled.


	263. Chapter 244 Ishtar Arc Black Skinhead

"Blkk Sknnhead"

Prior to Wolfpack…

His hair was a metaphoric representation of his personality. The sides of his head were shaved low. The top-and-back was long raven black and pulled into a frizzy ponytail. He had a thin aristocratic moustache and slim goatee on his chin.

Shinsuke Nakamura, donning a crimson and gold kimono, the maverick stood out from the other royal guard samurai who wore the uniform colors of lavender and black.

The individualist warrior stood with his head craned low in respect as the golden pharaoh spoke, "Shinsuke, tell me, why have you discarded my traditional kimono in favor of the colors of a foreign nation?"

"Emperor," still leaving his eyes on the floor, "My time in Ethiopia has forced me to grow as a warrior and a man. I did not change my kimono to disrespect you, Emperor. I wear these colors to represent the growth and changes I have undergone after spending so much time outside of this land."

The Golden Pharaoh (Emperor of Japan) stepped into the light. He was young with spiky black hair, almond brown eyes. His skin had tanned under the Kyoto sun and wore violet and black robes, "Tell me," Emperor Satoshi (Ash) spoke, "What happened in Ethiopia?"

Shinsuke kneeled.

xoxoxoxo

After Shinsuke was selected to travel to Ethiopia as an emissary, the first thing he decided was his means of travel. Travelling by air was the best option but would be far too easy. Travelling by water would take much too long but would be more scenic.

It had taken him less than a second to decide that he would fly past India then skydive into the water then ride across the waves on his way to Antananarivo, Madagascar.

"(Honto? Omae wa Madagascar hitori iki tai?) Are you sure you want to go to Madagascar alone?" Funaki

Shinsuke shrugged, "I never said I wanted to travel alone," he smiled wryly as he tossed and caught a pokeball, "You guys are just too boring."

Funaki frowned and looked at the man beside him. Taka Michinoku was squat, wiry and thin with short spiky black hair. He merely scratched his chin, nodded and said, "INDEED!"

"You guys are getting old," Shinsuke yawned as he juggled the two pokeballs, "Forgetting how to have fun. Just the same old boring flight isn't my style."

"This isn't a vacation, Shinsuke." Funaki growled sternly. "When we go over there you aren't just representing yourself. We're representing The Emperor and this land. We can't be animals and cowboys over there. We can't embarrass The Emperor in front of the pharaohs, Shinsuke."

"Ey," Shinsuke sighed, catching the pokeballs and clipping them on his belt, "You worry too much. You keep doin' that you're goin' to have yourself a heart attack." Lightly jabbing the higher-ranked samurai. "Don't worry."

As the mid-tier samurai departed, Funaki could only shake his head and pray that Shinsuke didn't screw up this mission.

xoxoxoxo

"Aaaah, fuck," Prince snarled, rolling over in the sand. The tangerine-orange clumps of dust rained off his sequoia-brown skin and onto the earth as he rested his face on his wrists, "I just gave up the crown yesterday and I still gotta work, fuck," he glanced up at his corked bottle of rum.

Upon relinquishing his duties as commander-in-chief of the armies of the eastern empire, Pharaoh Mohammed (Prince) and Almighty Queen Isis (Sasha) departed on the backs of their dragons, Melbu and Frahma, to the south-eastern island of Madagascar.

While still technically territory of the Eastern Empire, the kingdom of Madagascar was governed under the umbrella of Imhotep (Carlito) and Persephone (AJ's) sovereignty and not Prime Minister Rikishi. It was the perfect getaway for Prince and Sasha to escape any fallout and potential retaliation from the bitter Samoans that had just acquired temporary power.

Prince, long dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail, trimmed goatee lay in the sand and lounging beside him wearing a crimson-and-gold bikini and sunglasses under the hot sun was Sasha. "You made this bed, baby, you gotta lay in it."

"Grrr," Prince mumbled in his wrists.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "you already knew before you dropped the crown that the Far East emissaries and everyone else visit us after the new year verify their position in the empire and to tell us how much gold they'll need to proceed with your expansion and Kyoto always wants more than any of them."

"Grrrr," Prince groaned again. "Can't Rikishi's fat-ass deal with this shit? He wanted the crown; he can have the responsibilities that come with it."

Sasha stifled a giggle. Prince was behaving like a five year old that didn't want to clean his room. "The Far East only respects your reign. They don't honor Rikishi as pharaoh because the Golden Pharaoh refuses to acknowledge Rikishi. They'll only do business with you. You knew that when you gave up the crown," she smiled, "aaaaand," she added, "That gives us exactly what we planned on. The people noticed that. They'll gossip in every bar in Tanzania about how nobody in the empire respects Rikishi and the more they talk the faster Rikishi will fall."

"Grrr," Prince reached forward, plucking the rum from the sand as he rolled over, uncorked the bottle and took a swig, "This…wow," He coughed, "Carlito taking those Spanish lands out west turned out to be a good idea after all. Especially since he got all of this stuff," Prince smiled as a shadow stretched the sand beside him.

"Kinda early," Persephone (AJ) winced at the sight of Prince drinking, "Don't you think?"

"Not for him." Sasha covered, patting a spot on the sand beside her. "Good breakfast?"

"Everyday," AJ crossed the private beach, donning a coal-black and silver lined bikini. Black-and-silver the colors of the Madagascar portion of the empire. "How was yours?"

"Workin' on it now." Prince lifted the bottle and took another swig.

"Mashed Tropius fruit, eggs and milk," Sasha smiled, "I just needed a bit of time in the sun to work on my good side before the emissaries get here."

"EXCUSE ME!" An ear-splitting voice screeched, stomping across the sand. "EXCUSE ME!"

A mature woman with neck-length jet-black hair, sharp eyebrows, buck-teeth, a square jaw stepped onto the sand wearing a leopard-dotted bikini and exposing a body that had ballooned and eroded with age and carelessness. "I SAID EXCUSE ME!"

Prince glanced up, glaring at the intruding woman wearing diamond-shaped earrings and a gold necklace with word Cougar spelled across her sternum.

Sasha unplugged her ears, "Yeah, excuse you," She turned to AJ, "Who is she? A friend of yours?"

AJ cocked her head. Before she could reply the intruder answered, "I am Vickie Guerrero and you put your tanning lotion away because those emissaries from the Far East that you keep going on-and-on about. They're already here. HAHAHAHAHAHA," She chuckled evilly.

Sasha ignored Vicki and stared at AJ for an explanation.

"Don't ask me," AJ shrugged hopelessly. "Ask Carlito why she's still here."

"Why are you even on the beach? It looks like the last time you walked on the sand in that the tide wouldn't even come in," Prince chuckled.

Vickie glared at the drunken pharaoh and frowned. "UUUUUUuuaaaaaarggggggggghHhhhhh!" She let out an ear-splitting scream, causing Prince to drop his bottle into the sand.

"Ey, what the fuck?!" Prince snapped, jumping to his feet. "Good God," He snarled, "Damnit!" Glaring at Vickie. "You overweight fat walrus! I should have your forsaken tongue ripped out you fat whale!" He then turned to AJ with a look of acid in his chocolate-brown eyes, "I will never understand why Carlito married you, you-," holding his tongue, "you-"

"PRINCE!" Sasha snapped, leaping out of the sand and between the innocent AJ and her husband, "You," she said in a whisper, "Need to go," she gently clutched his hand, "Take a deep breath, gather yourself," and so he did, "and remember…this is not our land…and AJ is the last person you want to piss off right now because without this land…the only other place we can go is the Far East and right now if you want to keep that safety net then you need to get dressed, grab a bottle and meet those emissaries. I'll be right behind you…okay."

Prince inhaled deeply and nodded, "Fine." He then softened his glance at AJ but said nothing. Prince then turned to Vickie, "Skip the beans and rice, Moby and dump the lumps!" Snatching up the spilled bottle of rum before marching into the palace.

"Asshole." Sasha hissed as Prince walked away.

"Typical-" AJ rolled her eyes.

"UUUUUauuaaaaaarggggh!" Vickie screamed in fury again.

"Will you stop it already, Vickie?!" AJ snapped.

"Where does he think he's going?!" Vickie snarled, pursuing the pharaoh, "EXCUSE ME!" Chasing him, "I SAID EXCUSE ME!"

"I'm sorry, AJ," Sasha sighed hopelessly.

"No, it's okay." AJ smiled, "Maybe Prince will strangle her and I won't have to deal with her anymore."

"Why is she here anyway?"

"Only Carlito can answer that." AJ shrugged.


	264. Chapte 245 Ishtar 1

"Really, playa?" Teddy shook his head with disapproval as Prince stumbled through the palace covered with flakes of sand, shirtless wearing only trunks and sandals.

"What?!" Prince snapped. "I'm not a politician anymore. Talk to my wife." He shooed away as he hurried through the palace. "You fools are screwing with my mojo too early today."

Teddy shook his head. Appearances were pivotal. What message would Prince send the emissaries when he showed up shirtless and drunk after a morning on the beach?

"You're representing the East, playa." Teddy countered.

"I represent me," Prince corrected, "anybody that knows me knows I love my liquor and I love chilling but I get shit done. Now, I am no longer responsible for anything here I don't have to get shit done. Simple addition." Prince shrugged before taking a strong swig and finishing off the last of the rum. "Sooooooo," Prince coughed, "when do these parasites arrive?"

"Well, playa," Teddy gulped, "they've been waiting for you for a good minute. They're right over there." Teddy pointed across the pond of fish that bisected the main hall.

Prince stared at the dozens of men and women assembled together waiting for him.

"Early birds, eh." Prince yawned drunkenly as he stepped into the pond, splashing water as he took an impromptu shortcut to the waiting party.

The entire main hall stared at him shock.

("Talk about throwing your weight around.") Funaki muttered. ("He's a pharaoh. A deity to these people. No one is going to say a thing to him.")

Taka nodded, "INDEED!"

Beside them under the canopy of an umbreall that veiled his skin from the merciless sun, The Golden Pharaoh Satoshi stood, "Ohayo (Good morning)." He greeted.

Prince nodded, "Tenkoku ni ira shei masen (welcome to paradise)," Prince drunkenly slurred.

"This island is beautiful." Ash awkwardly smiled. Sure, he had seen Prince intoxicated thousands of times but never this early in the morning.

"(What's he tryimg to escape from?) Funaki whispered. ("Being married during the Ishtar festival must really suck.")

Taka nodded, "INDEED!"

"(Ohayo minna)Hey everybody," A sweet voice greeted, "welcome to our home." AJ smiled.

They all blinked at AJ.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Thanks to Larrell I do."

Prince popped himself in the head as he remembered Larrell's omnilinguistic ability and his ability to share that talent with those he saw fit for a limited period of time.

"Prince is just enjoying his vacation but wanted to greet you all in person," AJ shielded, winking at Teddy.

The advisor clapped Prince on the shoulder, "There's a cute waittress with a fresh bottle of rum for you this way."

"Right," Prince smiled waving at Ash, "We'll talk later."

"Okay," Ash waved as Teddy led Prince out of the main hall.

AJ breathed a sigh of relief. She'd just successfully performed damage control on a FUBAR situation, "I'll show you to your rooms. My husband will be with you shortly."


	265. Chapter 245 Ishtar 2

xoxoxoxo

"Ummm," Ash found himself fumbling over his words. He was overthrown by the simplistic beauty of AJ.

He surveyed the guest room. It was generously sized and fit for a king. The canopy bed covered in jasmine-violet thread sheets was a nice touch.

"A couple of people around the palace were talking about a festival going on in the city. The Ishtar festival, I think." Ash scratched his head. "What's that all about?"

AJ smirked, "Well," her cheeks blushing, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Ash nodded, ears perked and listening intently. "Yeah?"

"Ishtar," suppresing a giggle, "is the annual fertility and l-l-l-love festival."

"Sex festival?" Ash gawked before feeling a soft jab in his chest. She'd punched him.

"Stop making it soooo weird." AJ giggled nervously.

"I'm not." Ash defended. "So you basically have a whole day where everyone just makes out and has sex with eachother?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah, it's-" She crossed her arms and began to fidget.

"Huh?" Ash scratched his head

AJ smiled awkwardly, spun around and began to sheepishly giggle. Then, she whirled around, glaring at the golden pharaoh, "Stop making it so weird, Ash!" She accused.

"I'm not!" He defended, "you're the one that started acting cr-"

Suddenly, she said in a threatening voice, "what did you say?"

"Creepy." Ash finished his sentence.

AJ smiled, "Okay," she laughed meekly.

"Huh?" Ash scratched his head. "That's odd," he thought aloud, "Why'd you get all weird when you were talking about fertility and se-"

Then, AJ proceeded to smile sinisterly while rubbing her hands together.

"Huh? What are you acting all creepy again for?" He inquired, "I was only tslking about fertility and sex and-"

Suddenly, AJ dove into the bed and hid under the thread sheets. "Hehehehehehehehe," she snickered, hiding her face.

"Why is she being so creepy?" Ash rolled his eyes, "Maaaan," he sighed, "This lady is cra-"

A voice whispered in Ash's ear, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Ash backed away in fear. AJ had suddenly appeared behind him, holding a butcher knife. "Wha-I didn't-I-"

"Okay," AJ giggled, pocketing the knife. "Well," patting and fixing her hair. "Any other questions"?

"No," Ash shook his head nervously. "I think I'm good. Ya know, guy stuff. I'll just ask Carlito."

"Don't even think about recruiting my man for one of your," Then AJ hesitated, turning away from Ash and hiding her face as she said the word, "mandingo parties"

"A mandingo party? What's that?" Turning the word over in his mind. "Oh yo mean those orgies with a bunch of guys and girls having sex, right?"

"Muahahahaha!" AJ laughed maniacally

"What in the-" Ash shook his head as AJ hid under his sheets again. "Thanks for the info, AJ," He bowed politely, "I'm just gonna go and-"

"EXCUSE ME!" A shrieking voice cried as Vickie entered the room. "I said EXCUSE ME!" She stared at Ash, "is this yours?" Vickie held out a tiny yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"Heeeey," Ash smiled as the pikachu leapt out of Vickie's arms and climbed onto his shoulder, "where did you go, buddy?"

"Your pikachu proved very valuable to me," Vickie declared holding up a piece of parchment, "it managed to steal this invitation for me. Now after years of not having any finally I'll be able to get laid and find a man that appreciates my beauty. Muahahahaha!"

Ash turned to AJ, who was hiding under the sheets again and Vickie who was excited as she stared at the invitation to an afternoon mandingo party. "Girls are weird." Ash concluded, leaving the room.

"Chuuu," the mouse squeaked in agreement.

xoxoxoxo


	266. Chapter 246 Ishtar 3

"Return," Shinsuke ordered. He watched as Seaking, the aquatic royalty, was absorbed by the cherry red beacon of his ball.

Shinsuke stood on the shores of Madagascar Fresh out of the ocean. His robes soaked from the knees down.

(Maybe I should've just flown.) Shinsuke admitted. (But...I'm only following orders.)

When Shinsuke turned around, he wasn't surprised to find his chaperone waiting.

Teddy stood on the sand, robes sagging off his shoulders and exposing his shoulders and bird-chest to the afternoon sun. "Nice voyage, playa?"

Shinsuke's mind faltered momentarily as he searched his chambers of memory for the language, "Yeah, a long and wet one."

"Well, playa," Teddy smiled, "It's Ishtar and you're in for quite a few of those, playa."

"You think so, huh?"

"Best believe you gonna get some play." Teddy assured him. "Well, times a wastin' lets get goin', playa."

Teddy led Shinsuke off the sand and to a nearby road where a carriage driven by Tauros waited.

After having a seat, Shinsuke yawned and outstretched his arms. He made himself comfortable and propped his feet up on the armrest.

Teddy nodded, "You've always been an anomaly, playa."

"So you're certain these girls will be interested in a guy like me?" Shinsuke asked curiously.

"You're an exotic flavor, playa. And girls love the new guy. Why not?"

Shinsuke crossed his arms. Was it just his own doubts and insecurity creating the obstacle he foresaw or was he merely being realistic?

"I'm an anomaly." Shinsuke admitted. "But I can't escape the stereotype."

"Stereotype?" Teddy wrinkled his face as the carriage hit a speed bump. "What are you talkin' about, playa?"

Shinsuke stared at the untamed wilderness around them. "Ya know," Shinsuke shrugged, holding up his pinky finger, "that I'm this way and you're," Shinsuke punched the air, "ya know?"

Teddy understood what Shinsuke was eluding to. The stereotype that asian men weren't as endowed as other men.

Teddy shook his head, "ohhhh, you youngbloods, playa."

"I'm not saying I am." Shinsuke defended, "But it is a stereotype."

"No guy is the largest out there, playa. You use the equipment you got to get the job done. Besides, each girl is different. Not every chick is trying to get piped out by a Steelix-sized guy."

Shinsuke chuckled, "bullshit."

"Well, err, that last part, yeah," Teddy smiled, "but the first part is true. It's a freaky deeky world we live in, playa. Some kitties wanna be tied up, some only wanna wear kneepads and give you that special attention, some want you to touch or kiss a certain body part constantly. Once you perfect yo game then you ain't gotta worry about what artillery you rollin' with."

Shinsuke cocked his head, "I've never seen you with any girl except Sasha though. Were you a huge player in your youth?"

"No," Teddy admitted, "I was THE playa," he boasted proudly. "Who do you think the East got it's swag from?"

Shinsuke gave Teddy an amused look. It took alot of restraint and willpower for Shinsuke to not repeat the word bullshit again.

"Hypothetically speaking," Shinsuke spoke, "I find it hard to believe a girl that's used to riding an Arbok is going to settle for a Diglett."

"You'd be surprised. Curiosity killed the cat, playa." Teddy noted. "And well, there always Vickie if you get too lonely."

"Vickie? Who's that?"

"Oh, you'll see." Teddy stifled a laugh.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Teddy asked, "Are we still having that same problem in the far east?"

Shinsuke nodded, "Pharaoh Satoshi (Ash) will explain everything once he sits down with Pharaoh Mohammed (Prince) and Sasha."

Teddy sighed, "it could get ugly, playa. They don't take bad news well."

"We've heard and-well, it's Ishtar," changing the subject as the thick trees transformed into rows of houses and streets filled with packs of women strutting and groups of men flexing, cracking jokes and drinking bottles of liquor, "I think I'll test your theory. Wanna bet?"

"I don't gamble my gold, playa."

"You're as entertaining as Taka." Shinsuke yawned. "Then, how about we gamble...a favor."

"A favor?"

"Whatever the winner wants. As long as it isn't something too weird."

Teddy scratched his head, "What's the wager?"

"If you're right and I get some action then-"

"Hold on, hold on just a minute, playa. As the GM of snackdown I make the matches and tonight I'm going to put you in the main event in a eight man tag team match against-"

Shinsuke gave Teddy a perplexed stare, "You must really be losing it."

Teddy blinked his eyes, "I guess I am. I don't know what that was. One on one with da undertaker," he mumbled to himself. Teddy shook his head, "That's not gon work. You can win without trying and a favor from me is worth more than that."

"What do you suggest?"

Teddy retrieved three energy spheres from his pocket. Each sphere displayed a different woman's face. "Each of these girls don't discriminate and will give you a shot if your game is on point but you have to make one of them come back for more."

"So," Shinsuke verified, "I have to get one of them to sleep with me not once but twice."

"You can't initiate the second meeting. She's gotta come to you."

"That's a no-go. I can't win in that situation. Girls play games."

"True," Teddy sat and thought for a moment. "She has to initiate the second act. Meaning you can't directly say or do anything to get her outta them drawers the second ride."

"She has to rape me?"

"If you put it down right. One of them might."

"How would you know? You're not setting me up with a loose girl the whole cities ran through, are you?"

"Nah, playa. These three ain't easy. They ain't hos."

"What's her name?" Shinsuke held up a sphere.

"Oh, Jacqueline, Little Jackie, she's-"

Suddenly, from outside the carriage a man screamed, "MAAAAAAN, THAT MOTHERFUCKER! That's Jeff Jarrett's ho!" A dark skinned man wearing gray robes and a black bandana snapped.

Teddy stared at the loudmouth New Jack and shook his head before turning back to Shinsuke, "ignore that, playa."

Shinsuke crossed his arms, "And the other two?"

"This is Jojo and this is Layla."

Shinsuke inspected the two pictures, "They're cute."

"Is it a bet?" Teddy asked as the houses became street markets. They wee getting closer to the palace.

"Now my terms." Shinsuke thought for only a second. "You have to get at least three in one day and one of them has to be younger than you. Maybe ten years or more. Nothing creepy tho."

"I ain't R. Kelly, playa. And yes, even in ancient times he was doing that too so alright, we got ourself a wager." Outstretching his hand.

"Deal." Shinsuke confirmed, shaking his hand as the carriage stopped in front of the palace.


	267. Chapter 247 Ishtar 4

Using her fork, Sasha stabbed the tomato and shoveled salad into her mouth. She sat in her private dining chamber. A small room guarded by a single Medjai. Tropical plants stood in each corner and a painting of a Rapiddash dashing across the rings of saturn hung on the wall overlooking the ebony table where the immortal goddess ate her early lunch with her guest from the Far East.

"Asuka," Sasha finally spoke. "How do you like Madagascar?"

Asuka took a moment to disect the question. It had been awhile since she'd heard a language foreign from her mother tongue. "It is beautiful...I like here." She struggled with the language but only drew a amile from Sasha.

"Hungry?" Sasha motioned to Asuka's untouched plate of food and water.

"I am sorry." Asuka bowed. "I am..." Searching for the appropriate word. "Nerbus."

Sasha wrinkled her face, trying to understand. "Oh, you mean nervous," she clarified. "Why?"

"This," Asuka held out a neatly folded piece of parchment addressed to her husband, "I..."

Sasha sat down her fork and outstretched her hand. "Give that to me."

Asuka carefully placed the parchment into Sasha's hand.

In less than a second, Sasha unfolded and began reading the letter addressed to her husband.

"I am sorry." Asuka sank into a low bow.

Sasha folded and pocketed the letter. "Tell Ash to wait."

"Wait?" Asuka thought for a moment "Matte (Wait)?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "This isn't working. Guard!"

Asuka flinched when the bulky Medjai entered the room.

"Is Pharaoh Larrell around?" Sasha asked.

"Almighty, he just passed by a second ago." The Medjai answered.

"Find him."

The Medjai bowed and hurried out of the room.

Asuka's eyes were wide with shock and anxiety. What was going on? Was Sasha angry? Why did she call the guard? What did she say to the guard? Where did the guard go? Reinforcements? To execute Pharaoh Satoshi?

A minute later, a man Asuka hadnever met before entered the chamber. He had dark-chocolate skin, wore half-moon spectacles and didn't wear the crimson and gold colored robes of the east.

"Hey Sasha," Larrell smiled casually at Sasha.

"Hey Rell," Sasha greeted. "I thought you were going to give all of our visitors your linguist pass."

Larrell blinked. "I must've missed one." Larrell stepped forward. He stood face-to-face with Asuka, "This is going to feel a bit weird."

Asuka dumbfoundedly stared at Larrell. Suddenly, Asuka felt a strange pressure on the left side of her head. The pressure shifted to the right side. Then, the center of her head began itch as if there were ants under her skin. Then, a cold stab followed by a shower of warmth washed over her brain.

"Shit!" Asuka swore, massaging her forehead. " What did you-" Asuka covered his mouth in shock. "Atashi wa kanpeki na ego hanashi dekiru (I can speak perfect English)," she gawked in her native tongue.

"Thank you, Larrell." Sasha nodded.

"Not a problem." Larrell smiled, hurrying out the door.

"Asuka," Sasha held up the letter, "about the opium...tell Ash I said to wait. Don't say anything to Prince until after Ishtar."

(Why not?) Asuka wondered. Was the Eastern as carefree and nonchalant as their pharaoh projected himself to be? Or was the Far East merely an afterthought to the colossal nation.

Asuka nodded. "I shall."

Sasha gestured to the untouched pllate. "You've had a long journey. You're not hungry?"

"My apologies." She breathed. Asuka plucked her fork from its napkin and started on her herbal chicken salad. "Wow," she covered her lips as a fresh synthesis of spice and sweetness invaded her mouth and smothered her tastebuds, "It's great."

"The dressing was mixed from the nwctar of Budew." Sasha smiled, "A madagascar delicacy."

Momentarily, the two sat in silence and chewed their veggies. "Be careful," Sasha warned, "you're going to be a rare commodity for Ishtar. There aren't many girls from the Far East. You're like a Mew to these men."

"Really?" It was difficult for Asuka, a small-town girl from a homogeneous island nation, to fathom being coveted.

"You'll see." Sasha shrugged. "You're going to referee and judgeca few fights tonight."

"I'm still not sure what Ishtar is." Asuka admitted. "And how it works."

Sasha pinched the handle of her teacup. "There isn't much to explain. There are hundreds of parties. Women are painted different colors and hidden in a maze. Whatever guy finds her, if she agrees to it they do the horizontal-hula and-" Sasha shrugged, "there are other variations but that's the basic one. Then there's the ladder match where the men fight and have to climb a ladder to retrieve the key to a girls room. The elimination chamber which can be pretty brutal or worse the inferno match where you have to set your opponent on fire to enter the talonflame nest where the woman waits. Ishtar is a fun festival but the competitive nature and stupidity of boys have turned alot of it into an almost ridiculous bloodsport." After sipping her tea, Sasha stared at Asuka. "Why? You see someone you like?"

Asuka paused, "...No one but you, Sasha."

The Goddess laughed while Asuka chewed a crouton and gazed at a picture on the wall behind Sasha.

Frahma, the Dragonite toured the sky beside a creature she had yet to see in person. Black with a blue-flamed mustache and tail.

(Melbu?) Asuka thought. The black dragon had spellbound and mystified. There was a unique power and sexiness to the dark dragon. Even if it belonged to another, the dragon still intrigued her. Like a moth to a flame. She thought of the pharaoh.

xoxoxoxo


	268. Chapter 248 Ishtar 5

(The nerve of that asshole! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!) Vickie seethed as she stomped through halls of the palace like a bat out of hell.

(Where is that drunk piece of shit?) Vickie turned her head, looking left-and-right for a trace of Prince. A drop of rum or drool on the ground, maybe.

Suddenly, she realized she was alone in a long hallway where almost every fiber of the walls were covered by paintings. (Carlito and AJ must really be into art.)

(Where am I?) Vickie wondered. She spun around, seeking a path back to humanity.

Vickie shrieked as a wave of fear flooded her heart and radiated in her throat.

A plump violet ghost-like creature with a cheshire grin, large eyes stood in front of her. "Gen-gaaa" the plump ghost chuckled.

"E-e-excuse," she stammered.

Suddenly, the Gengar sank into the floor, disappearing.

Where did it go? What did it want? Should she run?

Then, she heard a smooth whisper in her mind, ("Gen-gar")

Vickie took off, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

Then, it reappeared in her path again, "Gen-gaaa," it uttered, approaching her.

"What do you want from me?" Vickie cowered.

The ghost thrust its palms towards Vickie and as it's eyes glowed scarlet.

"Wha-" Vickie suddenly felt a srtrange bubble in her chest.

(Hyp-)The bubble rocketed into her throat and to her head (-nosis) and with a sudden *pop* she was asleep.

xoxoxoxo

Serenaded by a chorus of pianos, Vickie wore a heavenly smile on her face as she twirled in the wind.

("Mamacita, I've missed you...") a familiar voice that provoked tears from her eyes spoke.

Vickie blinked and stared at the Gengar. The ghost clutched her hands and stepped rhythmically in a well-rehearsed tango. She didn't shudder or feel frightened. The hands of the Gengar carried a familiar warmth.

She closed her eyes again.

("Lo siento") The familiar voice said again. ("I never wanted it to be this way, mami.")

Tears bled from the corners of her eyes. It was him.

"I...miss...I miss you, XXXXX." Vickie sobbed. "Without you, I have-I am...nothing."

The Gengar backed away, staring at her.

("Mami, you have everything.")

xoxoxoxo

After a sudden gasp, Vickie jerked awake, sitting up and staring at a tiny yellow mouse at her feet.

"Chu," it squeaked at her.

Wiping her eyes, "excuse me," she snapped at the creature.

Was what had just happened just a dream? It had be.

XXXXX?

It couldn't have been him. It couldn't!

Vickie looked around. The Gengar was gone.

"Pika," the mouse looked oblivious.

Shaking her head, Vickie stood. "Just a dream. It was just a dream." She said to herself as the mouse climbed onto her shoulder. "You want to come with me?"

"Chu."

"Muahahaha, of course you do. With you by my side, finding a man will be much easier." Vickie marched down the hall.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." She repeated. The Gengar still in the back of her mind.

xoxoxoxo


	269. Chapter 249 Ishtar 6

Ishtar

"Splashes in the Pond"

Hearing the flood of applause, cheers and whistles of approval from the people moved Ash. He gulped, watched as Sasha smiled and clapped her hands. He then watched Prince holster a bottle of rum in his armpit and applaud.

"Yes," an unfamiliar deep voice croaked. It was the first time Ash had laid eyes on the large chubby man with neck-length blond hair and butter-pecan brown skin, "He did it…," Rikishi paused, "…for da Rock…," Rikishi smiled as AJ and Carlito stepped between the burgundy curtains and re-entered the private villas den, "You did it…for…da people…."

"Rikishi," AJ smiled throwing her arms around Rikishi's belly, "you made it," hugging his belly first and then him, drawing a chuckle from everyone.

"Of course," The Regent nodded, "I came here…for da Rock…I came….for da people…."

Prince shook his head, taking a swig of rum from his bottle and rolling his eyes.

Rikishi rudely passed the pharaoh and bowed his head to Sasha, "May I…," he asked offered, extending his hand.

Sasha nodded, extending her hand and allowing him to plant a kiss of respect on it.

"May your blessing rain down on our people for eternity, Immortal Isis," Rikishi humbly bowed.

"And they shall," Sasha smiled as Rikishi backed away. "How are things?"

"Challenging," Rikishi admitted, "But myself and my administration are adjusting to the hectic schedule. Prince made it all seem so easy. Maybe I should drink as much as he does," Rikishi chuckled.

Then an explosion shook Ash's eardrums. No, not an explosion, drums. The sonic resonations were becoming the heartbeat of Ishtar. Ash could hear the splash of wine and alcohol, the giggles of women, the bravado of the men. Kush had the entire island smelling like teen spirit already.

"OOOOH!" Funaki gawked as a stream of fire shot into the sky with a swift whoosh. "What was that?"

"They're lighting up already!" AJ smiled, twining her arms around her husband's neck.

"INDEED!" Take agreed.

Ash had to admit that he was very surprised by the spectacle of it all. The beauty of Madagascar as a tropical metropolis was a wonder to witness but a festival of this calibre piqued his curiosity. How did it all work? He wondered.

Ash glanced through the curtains at round pond in the center of the square. He could faintly make out glints of pink hearts dancing in the sky before splashing in the water. Pink hearts soaring through the air and arcing from one side of the pond the next. "What is that?" Ash pointed.

Teddy long appeared beside him, *Luvdisc, playa, the Rendezvous Pokemon,*

"Wha—a pokemon?" Ash gasped.

Teddy nodded and continued, *it lives in warm seas. It's said that any couple finding this pokemon is blessed with eternal love. During breeding season, they congregate at coral reefs, turning the water pink.*

"They don't have these where you're from, Ash?" AJ inquired.

"No," Ash admitted, "It's my first time seeing them. I'd like to get a better look at them." Unable to take his eyes off the leaping heart-shaped fish.

Then, across the pond his spotted a glint of crystal blue. Had it been the water? Then, flecks of sandy-brown hair danced in the wind. Ash shook his head. Was the second-hand smoke causing him to hallucinate? No. The sun-tanned face stared back at him. A girl with neck-length cinnamon brown hair, crystal blue eyes dressed in pink and red stood by the pond of Luvdisc, smiling at him under the starlight. Who was she?

"No problem," Carlito nodded to the Pharaoh of the Far East, "Enjoy yourself."

Ash stared at the girl through the curtains, unable to take his eyes off of her. Who was she?

"Piii-ka," the curious squeak of his Pikachu pulled him back to reality.

"Right," Ash nodded, "Thanks, let's go have a look Pikachu."

"Pika," the mouse squeaked as Ash exited the villa.

Asuka suddenly spoke, "I have a question. I understand why the men are excited about this festival but why are the women so motivated to participate?"

Rikishi strode forward before Carlito or AJ could, "That's a great question…they do it….for da Rock…they do it….for da people…"

Prince rolled his eyes, "Will you go eat a donut or something? Why are you even here? I left Ethiopia to get away from you."

"Hey," Rikishi raised his hands innocently, "No hard feelings, Prince…I came here…for da Rock…I came here…for da people…"

Sasha shook her head, "He's here because as Regent he has to be here just like you've had to be here for the opening ceremony each year in the past, remember?"

"No," Prince admitted, "I don't remember things so well, to be honest."

"Obviously," Sasha sighed helplessly.

"The women are motivated," Carlito finally spoke, "both spiritually and financially to participate in Ishtar."

"A child conceived during this time will receive the blessing of the Gods." Carlito explain, "And our government will also financially invest in that child."

"So," Taka scratched his head, "How much do you have to pay per year because of this?"

"Not much," Carlito admitted, "There are a few hormones and pheromones added to stimulate us sexually but-"

"I've got it!" Funaki snapped like a bolt of lightning, "You're giving them herbs that suppress fertility to keep them from getting pregnant."

"INDEED!" Taka nodded.

"Not exactly," AJ smiled, "We don't want that. Madagascar needs more children otherwise our economy and workforce would collapse. We don't suppress fertility but the herbs we use give the most powerful," suddenly, she became giddy and began to hide her face, "sperm initiative and protect the egg from weak genes."

Carlito bit his lower lip, a bit embarrassed by AJ being weird.

"So a man with the most powerful genetics has the highest likelihood of getting a woman pregnant while a man with weak genetics does not." Funaki scratched. "Powerful genetics…that would have them?"

"Those genetics come in many different forms whether physically or through intelligence. A powerful soldier, scholars, athletes, leaders, artists and inventors, anyone with those epigenetic abilities has a high chance of producing a child."

"So the bottom feeders with weak genetics have no chance?"

"They still have fun though."

"I do not understand why a woman would participate in such an event or how her family could even condone such a thing." Asuka crossed her arms.

"It's not just a mindless orgy where women are having sex with a thousand guys, playa."

AJ bolted to the window and hid behind the curtain.

Carlito shook his head.

"At the end of the day," Teddy explained, "Game recognize game and a lot of guys get shot down. The average woman during Ishtar gets a dozen free gifts from men. Some couples and marriages even happen as a result of it, playa."

Asuka still looked on with disapproval at the event. "You would marry a woman you met at sex festival?"

"It's not about sex." Prince sighed. "Sex is apart of it but it's not all this festival is about."

"Then, please explain to me what other things happen during Ishtar."

The entire room went silent.

"I rest my case." Asuka sighed, "I'm going to bed." She marched out of the room, shooting a glare at Prince on her way out.

"Must be that time of the month, eh," Prince shrugged drunkenly.

"Oh, shut up," Sasha folded her arms across her chest. "Come on, I wanna see the Luvdisc," grabbing Prince by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

Funaki turned to Taka, "Based off the information…this means that…WE…have a chance," he smiled.

"INDEED!" Taka nodded.

The two hurried out of the villa and into the festival.

"Heeeheeheehee," AJ giggled behind the curtain.

Carlito nervously glanced around the room. "You guys going out too," nodding at Teddy and Shinsuke who were both silent the entire time.

Teddy smiled at Shinsuke, daring him.

"Yeah," Shinsuke nodded, sipping wine, "I'm…how do you say…pre-gaming."

"Oh you won't have to worry about it. You got flavor," Carlito remarked.

"Flavor?"

"Swag? Style? I'm not sure what to call it but most Far East boys don't have it but you do. You'll do just fine."

"Told you so." Teddy smiled when suddenly, a strange smooth saxophone hummed and violet lights blanketed the room and heralded the entrance of a woman.

A woman with long raven-black hair, golden-brown skin, doe eyes, wearing black silk robes with golden rings that exposed her shoulders approached Teddy. "Hello, Teddy."

Shinsuke's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the woman.

She extended her coal-black polished fingernails and poked Teddy's sternum, "I've been waiting all night for you, Teddy…"

"Wha—" Shinsuke gawked. "Who is she?"

"Aksana," She introduced before returning her attention to Teddy and awaiting a response.

"Well, err," Teddy stammered, "I, ummm, I've been busy."

"In my country…our women have the responsibility to give men that work hard a massage…" Aksana smiled.

"That sounds like a-"

Carlito nodded, guiding the retired player.

"Great idea, Aksana." Teddy smiled.

"Shall we?" Taking his arm.

"How?" Shinsuke gawked as Teddy and Aksana began to leave the room.

"Don't hate the playa," Teddy smiled, "Hate the game. Holla holla." He smiled leaving the room.

"No," Shinsuke shook his head, "There is no way I'm losing!" Gulping down his wine and making a bee-line to the festival.

Carlito surveyed the room. There was only one person left. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm here," Rikishi stood, "For da Rock…I'm here…for da people…I'm-"

"Get out!" Carlito snapped, "I want some time with my wife."

"Okay," Rikishi grabbed door, "But…" turning back to Carlito, "I'm leaving…for da rock…I'm leaving…for da people…I'm-"

"GET OUT!" AJ and Carlito both shouted.

"Okay." Rikishi whispered, closing the door behind him.

A soft breeze fluttered through the open window. "You're still hiding?" Carlito asked, lowering the lights.

"Maybe…I'm not giving myself to you…maybe I won't you to take me!"

Carlito blinked. She didn't have to tell him twice. He charged.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie shouted, entering the room.

Carlito's heart sank.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!"

AJ shook her head, walking from behind the curtain. "What do you want?"

Vickie held up a flyer, "Is there a Mandingo party here?!"

Carlito gestured to the room, "Do you see a Mandingo Party in here? Do you see a bunch of guys in here huddled around one chick? Do you see condom wrappers? Do you see a fat chick with low self esteem in the corner waiting for her turn? Do you? No you don't! So get the fuck out, Vickie!" Throwing her out the room and slamming the door.

AJ sighed, "You shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"Sorry," Carlito smiled, "I get mean when I'm horny," he admitted.

AJ sheepishly hid her smile, hiding behind the curtains again.

Carlito smiled, "Where were we?" He whispered.

xoxoxoxo


	270. Chapter 250 Ishtar 7

Ishtar

"Luvdisc Pond"

"Aaaahhh," Sasha sighed, closing her eyes and just letting it all go in the security of her husband's arms. His arms felt like a fortress to her. A chamber of warmth or meadow of chocolate violets she could lose herself in for eternity.

The couple sat on a wooden bench watching pairs of Luvdisc swim in tandem through the clear liquid.

"They are beautiful." Prince admitted, tightening his embrace and resting his chin on her head. "Maybe I'll ask Carlito if we bring some home with us."

"Yeah but," Sasha moaned, "They're only beautiful to us because we don't see them everyday. If we bring them back with us we'll take them for granted. Seeing them here is the best thing."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Prince nodded, watching as the dual hearts painted the water sugar-pink. He lifted his bottle rum, "Oh shit, I'm out. I need a refill."

Sasha sat up and studied her husband's face, "You also look really tired."

"Nah," Prince shook his head, "I'm not tired, just a little tipsy."

Sasha gave Prince a nagging look, "You're tired." She translated.

"I just…" Prince sighed, "I don't wanna end your night too. I know there are more things you wanna see." He admitted.

Sasha thought for a moment, "How long have we been married?"

(Oh shit.) Prince thought. Why would she ask him that? "Forever." He answered.

Sasha placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him angrily. He had better not have forgotten the exact number of years.

"I get your point." Prince nodded, attempting to dodge the question. "I should trust you."

"Yes, you should." Sasha nodded, "Besides no man here is going to interest me at all."

"I'm not worried about you being interested in them." Prince rolled his eyes, "Its them being interested in you that makes me worry. You surrounded by all these guys that are drunk and high and-"

"These niggas ain't that crazy." Sasha rolled her eyes. "If they touch or so much as look at me the wrong way they already know what it is. I'm the boss."

"Besides," Sasha patted her waist, "I have Frahma with me."

"You just can't wait to get rid of me." Prince yawned.

"Don't say it like that." Sasha downcast her eyes.

"I'm just playing," Prince shook his head.

"Sometimes it doesn't sound like you are."

"Well," Prince yawned, "you gotta develop a better sense of humor."

"Or maybe you're just going to be a dirty old man and sit in your room and jerk off to naughty magazines." Sasha teased.

"I'm not Teddy." Prince quickly replied.

"I highly doubt Teddy needs to do that tonight." Sasha smiled, thinking of her gift to her most trusted advisor.

"Well, old men are some of the best pimps so I guess you're right." Prince yawned. "Wake me up when you get in." Planting a kiss on her lips before walking away.

"You hurry and get something to drink." She said sternly.

"Yeah," Prince nonchalantly waved, "A nightcap." He stumbled and disappeared into the sea of people.

(What do I do now?) Sasha wondered, glancing around until her eyes spotted Ash. He had been coyly standing on the other side of the fountain but now he seemed to have gathered his courage as he approached the girl that had smiled at him through the curtains of the villa window.

xoxoxoxo

Against the backdrop of the Luvdisc splashes, Ask took a step forward, "Hey."

The brown-haired girl tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hey," she responded shyly.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked.

"No, do I know you?" She replied.

"Then why are you smiling?" Ash asked curiously.

The girl coyly turned away, "I don't know," but continued to smile.

Suddenly, Pikachu hopped between the two, "Pika," it squeaked at the girl.

"Wow, a Pikachu." She marvelled.

"Hey," the girl smiled, "you should meet my pokemon," opening a pokeball.

A small fox with pale yellow fur, large dark orange eyes, a black nose and a fluffy orange-tipped tail appeared.

"Another new pokemon?" Ash gawked. "What is it?"

Walking by with Aksana on his arm, Teddy called to Ash, *Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon, Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs* before being swallowed by the crowd.

"Wow, it's cool." Ash smiled.

"Your Pikachu is cool too."

The two awkwardly smiled at eachother. Two reindeer caught in the headlights.

What should he say? She'd smiled at him, right? So why should he have to say anything? Was she just some weird crazy chick? Ash wondered.

Serena bit her lip. She felt unsure of how to lead the conversation. He was pretty cute but seemed guarded and unsure of himself.

Then, a sleazy voice cut through their silence, "Heeeeelllloooooo, laaadies!" Val Venis stepped forward, towel wrapped around his waist, "I mean…lady," leaning closer to Serena.

"Ehhh, hello," She replied nervously.

Ash's face twisted with envy.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Val gestured to Ash.

"Uhh," Serena hesitated.

"Well," Val cut her off, "The Big Valbowski is having a party in the villa…," he pointed north, "That way…look for the House of Balloons. I hope," licking his own fingertips, "to see you there," placing a flyer in her hand before vanishing in the crowd.

"House of Balloons?" Serena repeated nervously, staring at the flyer. A black-and-white image of a girl passed out in a bathtub surrounded by balloons.

"Doesn't look very fun." Ash cocked his head after inspecting the cover. "Who would want to go to a party just to pass out in a bathtub?"

"Well," Serena smiled, "I've come this far. Why not?"

"Where exactly are you from?" Ash asked, "Oh, sorry, I'm Ash," he introduced.

"I'm Serena."

"Uhhh," Ash hesitated, "So…what type of pokemon is your Fennekin? It looks amazing."

"Really, you think so?" Serena smiled, "Fennekin is a fire type but as it grows it has psychic powers too."

"Wow, that's cool." Ash smiled, as Pikachu hopped into his shoulder.

"So," Serena smiled, glancing at the flyer, "The House of Balloons?"

"Huh?"

"You're going too, aren't you?"

Ash flinched. He wasn't certain that she was going but now that she'd confirmed it perhaps he would go too. "Yeah." Ash nodded.

"We can…," Serena chose her words carefully, "Talk more…you can…tell me all about Pikachu and your journey."

Ash nodded nervously as Serena smiled and began to trek north towards the House of Balloons.

"She's cute, huh?" A voice smiled, softly elbowing Ash in the ribs. Ash turned and smiled at Sasha.

"Uhhh, yeah." Ash nodded nervously.

"Sooooooo pick your balls up, put them back in your pants and go get her," gently pushing Ash forward.

Ash hesitated, "Sasha," he grunted in protest.

"Look here, Ash Ketchum," Sasha's eyes sharpened, "I'm the Boss, and you WILL go to the House of Balloons and you WILL spend more time with that girl! Do I make myself clear?"

"Uhhh," Ash hesitated.

"Pika," the Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu?" Ash gawked. "Traitor," he groaned miserably.

"Thank you, Pikachu. You make sure he does what he needs to do otherwise, you will answer to me."

"Pi-kaaa-chu," the mouse smiled happily.

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu," Ash mumbled sarcastically downcasting his eyes and hopelessly walking North towards the House of Balloons.

He really didn't want to go in the first place. Now, he had no choice otherwise he would have to answer to The Boss. What was he supposed to say to Serena? She didn't seem that interested in him. She seemed more interested in that sleazy guy with a towel. He didn't stand a chance.

(This is a losing battle.) Ash thought hopelessly on his way to the House of Balloons.


	271. Chapter 251 Pretty Casket Do We Not

Pretty Casket

"Do We Not Bleed?"

"Asshole," Nikki shoved open the doors to the nearest guestroom and throwing herself on the closest couch. She fumbled her face into her hands and wiped her tears.

Usually there was a time limit to Prince's drunken signifying but this time Sasha wasn't there. He'd gone too far this time.

"What's wrong, playa?" Teddy coughed, turning around.

"Teddy?" Nikki wept, looking up.

Teddy stood over her holding a paintbrush and an easel. He seemed to be in the middle of an image.

"I'm sorry," wiping her eyes, "I didn't mean-mean to," she sobbed.

Teddy set the easel and brush down, "What happened?" studying Nikki's face.

"I just don't get why," Nikki shook her head with frustration, "Why does he hate he me? He's always after me! He's such an asshole to me all the time-"

Teddy shook his head, "Well, I'm not agreeing with the term you label him with, playa, but that's your prerogative, but he is who he is."

"Where's Sasha?"

"Shopping."

Nikki looked over her shoulder, waiting for the door to open. Where was Larrell? Did he care that his wife was hurting? Was he cursing out Prince? Why wasn't he here with her?

"Why does he feel that way about people that don't have dark skin? I just don't get it."

Teddy sighed, "That's open for interpretation, playa. The teaching of the pharaoh and our people are very different from what those on the Forsaken Lands are taught after they digested and bastardized the technology and information that the Moors brought to them."

"Different in what way?" Nikki sat up. She felt suddenly curious, "Because even if your teachings are different it doesn't explain why everyone else is cool but he's the only person that has to act like an ass to me."

"Well, playa," Teddy thought for a moment, "Think about the sun," pointing to the ceiling, "Tell me what you think about it."

"Provides us with light and heat and all the planets orbit around it. Without it, we die."

Teddy shrugged, "There you go. Our beliefs and teachings are different."

"How?"

"You might want a pot of tea and some parchment, playa. This is going to be a long one."

"Try me." Nikki shrugged.

Teddy longingly stared at his painting then shook his head probably wondering what he had just gotten himself into. "You," pointing to Nikki, and the sun are one. Our physical bodies are composed of millions of cells. The life of each cell comes directly from the sun."

Nikki blinked, sceptical but fascinated.

"We are therefore a part of the sun, and we cannot in fact be separated from it. In the allegory of Solomon's temple, the little temple is the human body made in the image of the Sun/Ra. The ancient wise men knew this and called the sun the lord of the temple. The pineal gland-3rd is solar-masculine and pituitary is lunar-feminine,

"Hold on," Nikki interrupted, "pineal gland…pitu-," she struggled with the new vocabulary.

"Parts of the brain."

"Okay." Nikki nodded, "Sorry," she waved for him to continue.

"Black holes become stars which is important because it has to do with seven forms of matter. The Mind of God condenses some of itself into magnetism. In this stage, the magnet, or, the black hole, cannot be detected. However, its affects on all the physical entities around it can be. This is because everything that enters its vicinity appears to disappear and be sucked in

In reality, these things are not sucked in, instead, they are pulled toward the star by magnetic attraction, or, the pull of 'gravity'," twisting his face with displeasure as mumbled, "gravity does not really exist. On this planet, gravity is mostly the application of the earth's atmospheric pressure on the body, which is why, once you leave the atmosphere, gravity is not found. It is about magnetism."

"In any case," Teddy sighed, "to continue, because the star has not yet condensed further from its magnetic phase into its electric phase, and thus into light, and thus into Ether, which is required in order for light to be observed. Just as sound waves require air to travel, light requires space, or ether, all the entities drawn toward the star suddenly become invisible because there is no light in the blackness of outer space for these entities to be seen. In other words, these magnetic stars form an area of complete blackness around themselves until their process nears completion."

"Sorry to interrupt again," Nikki blurted, "But what does the sky have to do with Prince being such a dick to non-black people?"

"A LOT!" Teddy nodded and so he continued, "Eventually, playa, as condensation continues and ether is exerted, then the light of the star becomes visible. In the case of a planet created before the star, the light then emits electrical waves to that planet. In all other cases where the planets come after the sun, the sun begins to rotate on its axis as it continues to condense further, and it throws off gases, formed by the ether, out into space, though they only go as far as the star's magnetic pull will allow.

Although the process is quite violent, eventually," Teddy sighed, "these gases reach stability away from the star and condense further into liquids and solids, forming planets. The star, in the meantime, eventually stabilizes and stops condensing, and also stops throwing off gases. At this point, the entire star system becomes stable, although, for a time, the planets are still forming.

554 million tons of hydrogen change into 550 millions tons of Helium per second, chaos," Teddy smiled, "the light of the sun gave to itself, genesis and god said let there be light out of chaos.

Melanin, a substance produced in the Penial gland of the brain…"and Jacob came to the place, 'Peniel,' for he had seen God, the sun, face-to-face. Genesis 32:20," Teddy smiled, "melanin allows, after progressing into a substance called DMT, for a rather unique journey."

"Whoa?" Nikki massaged her temple, so much talk of science, astrology and religion was making her head spin.

"The mind of our ancestors created everything out of the First Magnetic Law of Attraction, or The Golden Rule or just plain ol Karma, playa, which attracts like to like. They condensed their mind in this specific way in order to lay the foundations/provide the base of compounds which would use to start things over, to run society and hence the world, once again. And there in lies the difference between Ethiopian and Forsaken European science. It was no a Random set of events; it was a Master Plan, albeit with unplanned experiments. But all the experiments, though Random, still constitute and follow a Balanced Order."

"So because of our sciences are different…he hates me?" Nikki shook her head. "Then why is he no nice to Paige then?"

The door to the room opened, "Hey," Brie hurried inside, nodding to Teddy before turning to her sister, "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit better now. Prince is just an asshole all the time."

"I was explaining why, playa." Teddy smiled.

"Really," Brie sat down on the couch, "I've got to hear this," ignoring Nikki shaking her head in protest.

Nikki knew Teddy was speaking a lot of knowledge but it was TOO MUCH knowledge for one sitting and so much of it was scientific and alchemic mumbo-jumbo that would just go over her head. She preferred a much more simple explanation. Tell her Prince was abused as a child and a white bird called him ugly or something not a long scroll explaining creation, the stars and Cosmos and how the Europeans have bastardized their science to suit their own needs. Why hate Nikki? Nikki had adopted the beliefs of Kemet.

"If you were to study the atom under a microscope, you would see that the electrons actually orbit its nucleus in exactly the same manner in which planets orbit a star. In the same way that the magnetic pull of our sun can trap other planets, rocks, into its orbit, the nucleus can do the same to other electrons.

Every given atom can be found to be in the same structure as a given solar (star) system, the only difference between the two is size. The reason scientists will never find the smallest particle of which matter is composed is because if the solar system is an atom, then atoms themselves are made of atoms. If the earth is an electron, then electrons themselves are made of electrons.

"Wow," Brie smiled, "I've honestly never thought of that."

Nikki rolled her eyes, trying to stay awake. She focused her eyes on the unfinished artwork of Teddy. All she could make out were a set of dark decadent eyes, honey-brown skin, dark hair and smooth waterfall in the distance. (A woman?)

"Alchemically the soul/sun is gold, masculine, a high conductor of electricity and silver, lunar is feminine. The snake, kundalini energy, symbolizes a current of undying energy.

We have these gold and silver snakes within our Chakra body, etheric body or electric body, our true self, playa. The Caduceus (the staff of Tehuti and the rod that Moses held) is you. In meditation envision spirals/snakes of light."

"Whoa, whoa," Brie smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, try to meditate now, playa? Look around you now

(Snakes?) Brie thought confused. Then, she noticed them. They'd always been with her for as long as she could remember. They were something that European science couldn't explain. The floating snakes that twisted and coiled before her eyes every second of the day. "I never thought about any of this." She gawked. Even when she closed her eyes, they were always there.

"The kingdom of Heaven is within you. There are so many stars ready to burst in us and get our shine on, playa. Tehuti is assigned to Chokmah or the Son of God on the Tree of Life, as is Yehoshua, Vishnu, Krishna, Chenrezi, etcetera," Teddy continued on, ignoring the snoozing Nikki, "but Chokmah's planetary attribute is actually Uranus, which governs the sexual glands. The planetary attribute of Mercury is related to Hod and Netzach. But the Roman God Mercury/Gemini the messenger, Tehuti or Hermes would still be assigned to Chokmah. So the God, and the planetary attribute though being related; are different in this aspect.

"Who what?"

"You've seen paintings and statues of Hermes? What does he always carry playa?"

Brie thought for a moment, "Oh!" She nodded, understanding.

Nikki snored softly as Teddy continued.

"The Gods created this universe through Alchemy and we left Eden by not practicing it, because of our lust. So we have to re-enter Eden through the door we left it through; sex."

"What?"

"You have to understand the symbolism of the Flaming Sword or the Spinal Column and the Cherubim or Binah, the Holy Spirit.

"And yes, it is indeed the Bronze Serpent of Moses who was a Kemetian priest by the way, that healed the Israelites, the Initiates, in the wilderness or the polluted psyche full of defects and egos. Sooooo," Teddy rubbed his head, "There you have it, playa, there are male and female aspects of Creative Power of the Holy Spirit and the destructive power of the tempting serpent of Eden. Any 'Initiate' of a real religion or Yoga has to defeat 'Lucifer' and utilize the Force as to move onward and upward. And," Teddy pointed to Nikki, "I see her sleeping but she probably doesn't understand the ceremonial headdress of the Kemet pharaohs. She and her husband wear it but probably don't full understand it.

Brie's face flattened at the sight of her sister asleep.

"The Kemetian (Egyptian) Shekemu or 'Pharaohs' had to have the Serpent/Kundalini Power activated in order to rule the land; and this was displayed on their forehead. They had to be a Malachim or King of Nature."

"I had no idea." Brie admitted.

"Well," Teddy shrugged, "That's probably enough for today, playa."

"There's more?" She asked as he reached for his easel.

"Yes?" Teddy nodded, "But these ancient teaching are strictly for pharaohs and not for those that aren't of the throne."

"Please," Brie smiled, "I have to get smarter before I get dumber during a Brie Mode session."

Teddy cocked his head and continued, "Sirius was the energy source for the sun. The energy emitted from our solar plexus chakra is what gives the sun its color and temperature. This is why we have a 'sol' or sun. In essence, the sun and earth radiate as "spherical black bodies" as do all objects in the cosmos. Hence why its always been called the universe. YOU-niverse!" He repeated.

The Sun draws in the stellar influence and transmits them into our Solar System. The planets, in turn, then emanate a composite energy within our Solar System. Each Planet's energy or vibratory pattern is unique and influences other planetary bodies and forces within each planets sphere of influence or…magnetism. This is the basis of Astrology. The moon is the focal point of power upon the earth because the moon absorbs, condenses and channels all of these forces which are then carried to our planet upon the Lunar Light Spectrum."

"Prince believes that the Forsaken are retarded and stupid to see people of darker skin as their enemy because of the Forsaken do as they usually do which is rape pillage and destroy everything they lay their eyes upon they would only destroy life throughout the cosmos."

"Huh?"

"This plane of existence cannot exist without the soul of the black man to transmit energy to our planet and the sun. Yet, the Forsaken secretly plot to destroy us. That is what Prince has been taught to believe."

"What does Nikki have to do with all of that?" Brie asked.

"You have a more humble demeanour, Brie. You do kill animals or slaughter pokemon. Even your husband, Daniel has shown himself to be the opposite of the usual savage Forsaken in many different and unique ways. It's difficult to say why he doesn't like Nikki, perhaps it's for no reason at all, playa. People don't always need a reason to dislike a person."

"I know but," Brie sighed, "It really does bother Nikki. She just wants peace with him."

"I'm sure one day she'll find a way to earn his respect but just walking on the arm of her husband and demanding wine and respect isn't the way to get respect from a guy that went to the forsaken continent, nearly died on it, came back and was nearly sold into slavery to that continent but became a pharaoh of an empire. Still, Nikki should just be herself. If Prince doesn't like it then, well, she should just move on. You can't please everybody, playa." Picking up his easel and returning to his easel.

"That's it?" Brie asked, "There's nothing more."

"Actually there's a lot more but I'm feeling as tired as Nikki," Teddy chuckled, "You gotta remember playa, I have to teach these things everyday to the pharaoh and his closest advisors."

"Right?" Brie turned her eyes on the painting, "Who is she?"

"The One." Teddy smiled.

"Does she have a name?"

Teddy thought for a moment, "I think I'll just call her…Aksana."

"That's an exotic name." Brie nodded, "Well, have fun and thanks, I learned a lot."

"No problem, playa." Teddy smiled as Brie abandoned the sleeping Nikki.


	272. Chapter 252 Good Coaching

Ishtar

"Good Coaching"

Sasha watched Ash disappear in the crowd. (Go get her.) She thought. When she turned around to return to the bench she found Trey sitting on the wooden couch. His fingers interlaced and his eyes on the pond.

"Hey, Trey." Sasha smiled, "I never thought you of all people would be alone tonight."

Trey shook his head bitterly, "Man…fuck you guys, to hell with all of you."

Sasha hissed, "D-Did you just," staring at the stars, "crawl from under a rock," glaring at Trey, "because I'm the boss and I will bury you under a boulder if you disrespect me again!"

Trey backed away, raising his hands innocently, "Sorry, Beiber voice. It's just the guys…they tried to set me up with a tranny."

Sasha nearly choked on her spit trying not to laugh. "Really? Was the tranny at least hot?"

"Hell NO!" Trey snapped immediately.

Sasha shook her head, "you were probably being creepy again."

"I'm not creepy," Trey shook his head, "you can't prove it. You can't-"

Sasha yawned, "I'm too old for this shit so yes, you're right…I can't," she shrugged, "I can just point out that Taka and Funaki are getting laid right now and you're sitting here watching Luvdisc hump eachother which is pretty pathetic."

"You're one to talk," Trey smirked coolly, "You're here by yourself too watching the same Luvdisc hump."

"Yeah, but I don't have a boner watching fish have sex with eachother," pointing to Trey's crotch.

"NO!" Trey shook his head, crossing his legs, "You can't prove it, Sasha."

She rolled her eyes, "This is going nowhere," giving up and beginning to walk away. "You know what Trey if you stopped talking about dildos and creepy stuff like that and just chilled out you'd get some action. You're a decent guy once all that weird stuff is on mute."

Trey snorted, "Says the married chick that can't do anything for me."

Sasha stopped.

"I mean look at me compared to the others," Trey sighed, "Larrell is smart and witty, Prince is tall and handsome, Carlito is a bit hostile but handsome too. Me, I'm short and,"

"Also handsome when you want to be." Sasha complimented, "But sitting here moping is so high-school. You're an man. You're supposed to take what you want!"

"Like a rapist?"

"NO!" Sasha snapped, "Stop being a retard, Trey!"

"Sorry, Beiber voice."

Sasha rolled her eyes, Trey was a hopeless case. When would he ever learn? She wondered.

As she began to walk away, Trey suddenly snapped, "Hey!"

Sasha froze, shocked and overthrown by his sudden boldness.

Trey inhaled, stepping forward slowly and snapping his fingers with each step. He stepped in front of Sasha, still snapping his fingers in rhythm with the drums.

(Sasha?) He thought, circling the Goddess like a shark.

What is this crazy nigga doing? Sasha crossed her arms watching his every move.

Trey held his breath, "I want you to…"

Sasha held her fingertips to his lips, "Of course you do but what about-"

"Screw him!" Trey sneered, "He should be in jail for leaving your fine ass out here all alone."

Sasha smiled, "He should, shouldn't he?"

"Damn, right." Trey nodded, "I'm taking you out for a night on the town and allowing you to experience what it's like to be with a real man!" Offering his arm.

Is he serious? Sasha thought. She measured the confidence in his eyes. He was as serious as a heart attack. (This could be fun and…) Sasha's mind drifted to the voice of a man she detested (What do you have to lose?) She shrugged, taking his arm, "Lead the way."

Trey smiled as proud as peacock. He had one-upped Prince. Finally, Trey had Sasha this was going to be an amazing night. He was going to convert Sasha to Treyism. Prince wouldn't know what hit him and even if he did the pharaoh would likely be too drunk to care. Shame on Prince for abandoning such a fine woman. From this point on… (She's mine.) Trey thought leading Sasha through the square.


	273. Chapter 253 Often

Ishtar

Often

Chin in his chest, Ash sighed and marched up to the house of balloons. The House of Balloons was a pearl-white house with a square shaped foundation and an obtuse triangle crowning it. Typical houses in Ash's eyes, the dark windows of the residence were filled with silver smoke.

What was happening inside? Ash wondered as he approached the door. "Get ready, Pikachu." He warned.

"Pi," the mouse nodded.

Ash cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Then it occurred to Ash that if there was a party inside that no one would likely hear the door.

"Stupid me, huh?" Ash thought, pulling the door open.

Smoke poured out of the entrance as Ash entered. An eerie aroma filled Ash's nostrils as he entered the House of Balloons. The entire house was filled with an eerie midnight blue light. Strange electronic music and bass shook the walls and floor.

"Good music, huh, Pikachu?" Ash noted as he passed a guy that had pinned a woman against the wall and was sucking on her neck. Ash immediately thought of Serena, where was she? He wondered when he felt a hand gently caress his leg. Ash glanced down, there was a girl sitting on the floor with a joint between her lips, she had twisted dark hair and dark skin that glowed navy-blue under the light. "Hehehe," Ash nervously stepped away from the smiling girl as he poked his head in the nearby room. There was no sign of Serena so he continued on.

Cheers assaulted Ash's eardrums as the electro music changed, "Serena!" He called but his voice was drowned out by the quaking bass. It was useless. He had no choice but to find her with his eyes.

It took him several minutes of poking his head in room-after-room. He passed several girls, all that seemed interested in him but his priority was Serena.

"What is this?" Ash wondered, suddenly beginning to feel strange. The second hand smoke from the hot-boxed house was beginning to affect him.

"Pi, ka, piiiii," the Pikachu seemed to chatting and squeaking a bit more than usual. "piiiii."

Finally, Ash poked his head in a large room on the second floor and found Serena nestled in a circle of people sitting on a brown sofa.

"There she is." Ash smiled, entering the room. "Serena!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Serena turned, faintly hearing him, "Hey," she waved. She sat calmly with a plastic red cup in her hands and an irremovable smile on her face.

"Having fun?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Serena smiled, "I kind of am. It's a lot better now that you're here." She reached across the table and placed a pink hat on her head.

"Really?" Ash searched for a seat on the sofa. He felt strange but unafraid. What was happening to him? He wondered as a lazy smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The couch felt comfortable, very comfortable. Ash leaned back, turning to his time-tested battle buddy and smiled, "This wasn't a bad idea, was it Pikachu?"

"Chu," the mouse lazily smiled at the ceiling.

"I love this place." Serena gushed, her cheeks going red. "There's nothing like it back at home."

"Oh yeah," Ash smiled, "I've been meaning to ask…where are you from?"

"Not from here," Serena giggled.

"But you speak the language. I figured you were."

"Not originally," Serena shook her head, "I was born on the Forsaken continent but my family moved to Atlantis when I was very little."

"Oh," Ash nodded, "So…you came all the way from Atlantis? Why?"

"It almost felt like…I had to be here. Destiny maybe? I know it sounds silly but I really feel like I was supposed to be here."

"I know what you mean." Ash nodded, "I think it was destiny for me to be here too."

Serena smiled, "Do you think that—"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." She shyly turned away.

Suddenly, Ash noticed a spark of jolts in Pikachu's cheeks.

"Oh," he jumped into action, "maybe meeting you was apart of that destiny for me."

"Really?" Serena smiled.

"I mean, had I been standing or sitting at a different angle or the light been just a little different."

"Yeah," Serena nodded.

The two stared at eachother awkwardly. Pikachu's cheeks jolted threateningly.

"What was my mission again?" Struggling to remember. "What did Sasha say I had to do?" He thought aloud.

"Mission? Sasha?" Serena repeated. "Oh, the Boss, Sasha. Yeah, I love her! Wait!" Serena sat up, "You know Sasha?!"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "We're good friends."

"What do you mean a mission?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well," Ash sighed, unsure of why he felt so unguarded and comfortable, "Sasha saw us talking and…," he glanced at Pikachu, "It wasn't rocket science that I like you, I guess."

Serena's face went scarlet, "Really?"

"Uhh, yeah," he shrugged, "I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean, yeah, I do and well, I was just nervous because I didn't know what to say and Sasha being Sasha gave me the mission to come here and talk to you."

Serena shook her head, "So…you had to basically be threatened to come and see me?"

Pikachu facepalmed and shook its head.

"Well," Serena stood, "It was nice meeting you, Ash." Leaving the couch.

"Hey," Ash groaned, "Serena, wait a second, I—"

"Serena," a soft voice called, "you want some more," holding out a freshly rolled joint.

Serena stared at it, and then back at Ash, "Yeah," she nodded, taking the joint, "Thanks, Abel."

"Abel?" Ash stood and stared at the man named Abel. He was of average height with a thin beard, short spiky black hair, copper skin and dressed in all black.

Serena smiled, taking Abel's hand. "Do you have a girlfriend, Abel?"

"No." He answered nonchalantly as she raised the joint to her lips and he lit it.

"Do you do this everyday?" Serena smiled as the herbs began to placate her cerebrum.

"I do this often." Abel answered, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

(Wha?) Ash thought, his pride scarred as Serena abandoned him for another man in the blink of an eye.

Pikachu's cheeks jolted.

"It wasn't my fault, Pikachu. Serena just wants to be a—"

"CHU!" The mouse roared, sending a wave of lightning at its master and shocking him.

xoxoxoxoxo


	274. Chapter 254 Losing Battle

Ishtar

A Losing Battle

"Thanks, Pikachu. There's no way I'm just going to let this Abel guy beat me," pulling his fingers into a tight fist. "Pikachu," Ash pointed to the staircase leading to the attic, "Let's go upstairs." Pikachu's electricity had voided Ash's high.

The mouse cheered, "Pi-ka!" climbing onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash marched up the staircase, "Is everyone in this house high?" He asked himself, stepping over a couple sitting at the center of the stairs.

"Wha-" Ash dropped to his knees and patted his sternum.

He felt a soft burn in his throat. With each step he took the harder it became to breathe. "I won't quit," Ash pulled himself up with the handrail and continued up the stairs.

The attic was the epicentre of the House of Balloons. In each corner of the attic, various grass pokemon had been gathered and were piling their leaves in front of Slugma who spat a small stream of flames that burned the green and generated the THC-laden smoke that flooded the air.

"So they're using pokemon to get everyone high." Ash concluded.

His eyes quickly found Serena sitting in the center of the attic, drifting to sleep in the arms of the mysterious Abel. "YOU!" Ash marched up to him, "Give Serena back to me."

Abel blinked at the young man, "Give her back? I don't think she was ever yours, man."

"She's MY GIRL!" Ash shouted.

"Whoa, whoa," Serena, awoken by Ash's shouting, sat up, "I don't remember ever saying I was anybody's girl." Glaring at Ash, "And you seem to be married to Sasha since she's the only reason you're here. You came here because of her, not because you really liked me."

Abel shrugged, "There you go."

Ash's blood began to boil. The smugness of Abel was pissing him off. He stepped across the attic, "Let's go," grabbing Serena's arm and dragging her to the staircase.

"NO! ASH! LET ME GO!" Serena protested. "ASH-"

Suddenly, Ash felt gravity come against him as he was shoved backwards and onto the ground. Pikachu rolled off his shoulders and rose in full alert, body and cheeks ready to counter.

Ash glanced up, a handful of men were standing over him. "Who are you guys?"

One of the men was lanky with black dreadlocks with gold highlights; he wore dark sunglasses and a hat on his head and responded, "Idon'kno'if'she'real'wan'be'wit'you'."

Ash gave the man a puzzled look. Was he talking or just mumbling? Ash watched as Abel crossed the room and shook hands with the mumbling man, "Hey, Future," Abel greeted.

"Wa'sup'this'man'tryna'take'shawty'on'some'Ronnie'from'da'playas'club'tip?" Future asked.

"Is he a pokemon?" Ash wondered. Because there was no way this guy was speaking a human language.

Abel and Future shook their heads.

"Look," Abel sighed, turning to Ash, "The girl's made her choice. Now when she wants you-"

Ash glared at Serena.

"You can have her, man." Abel shrugged, "We're just hanging out. No big deal."

Serena turned away from Ash, not wanting to look at him.

Ash then looked back at Abel, Future and the platoon of goons behind them.

This was a losing battle just as Ash had predicted from the start but what caught Ash's eyes weren't on the large bulky goons behind Future and Abel but a beautiful woman among them.

She seemed a bit more mature than everyone at the party. Sunkissed golden-brown skin, long hazel-brown hair that trailed past her shoulders with a stacked body of wide hips and a bulging bust. She seemed to be the cougar that Vickie dreamed of being.

"Yeah'LarsaPippen'wanna'hang'with'the'squad'and'get'a'bit'of'crew'love." Future smiled.

Abel took a moment to dissect the sentence then nodded, smiling at the beautiful woman behind Future, "Let me introduce you two," leading the woman to Serena, "This is Serena," gesturing to the suddenly cheerful girl, "and this is-"

"Larsa," The woman smiled.

xoxoxoxo

Ash's heart sank as he slowly descended the stairs.

Defeated.

What could he do?

If Serena wanted to hang with them there was no way he could force her to be with him?

Girls are stupid! Ash thought bitterly. "Now Sasha's going to kill me." Ash sighed hopelessly as he stepped onto the first floor. "Let's just go back to the palace, Pikachu."

"Chu," Pikachu sighed just as hopeless as Ash.

"HEY!" A voice called from the staircase. An extremely tall man with a cropped afro and a giant, no, colossal nose, hurried down the staircase, "I saw what happened kid."

"And?" Ash sighed.

"I've got to get Larsa back." The giant-nosed man declared, "But I can't do it alone."

"If there's anything I've learned from this," Ash sighed, "It's that women are crazy. We're better off waiting until tomorrow."

"By tomorrow it will be too late." The giant-nosed man declared, "By that time she'll have been passed around and," his body shaking with anger, "given all of her love to that entire crew of assholes and, and-"

Ash shrugged, "It's not my problem. Sorry. Besides I can't force Serena to be with me."

"No you can't." The giant-nosed man agreed. "But you can put those guys in a position to not be with her."

"Why would I do that?" Ash shrugged. "She wants to be with them."

"Are you a sheep or a wolf?" The giant-nosed man asked when suddenly a pokemon stood tall on his shoulder.

Ash blinked, fascinated by the creature. It was metallic blue and resembled an Easter Island head with a gigantic triangular red arrow-head shaped nose.

Through the smoke, Teddy said, *Nosepass, the Compass pokemon, Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about. It uses powerful magnetism.*

"A Nosepass," Ash gawked.

"Are you a sheep or a wolf?!" The giant-nosed man repeated.

"Uhhh," Ash scratched his head, not understanding.

"We're doing," holding up a finger of authority, "what we have to do." The giant-nosed man clarified, "You can't be a good guy all the time. The good guys die first. To protect the sheep you've got to catch the wolf and it takes a wolf to catch a wolf. Do you understand?"

"Err, no!" Ash admitted.

"I SAID TO PROTECT THE SHEEP YOU'VE GOT TO CATCH THE MOTHERFUCKIN WOLF!" The giant-nosed man repeated louder.

"Okay, calm down," Ash nervously backed away.

"Let's go get our women," The giant-nosed man declared.

"NO

"You're not?"

"No, she's made her choice!"

Suddenly, the giant-nosed man raised and pointed his pokeball at Ash's head, "Yeah, right, if I was dealer right now you'd be dead. You turn down shit in the streets and chief brings you a crisply folded flag. You know what you can't be in my unit. Get out of my car and go back to the valley, rookie."

"Car?" Ash studied the man. He must be high! Ash thought watching the giant-nosed man mumble to himself in the corner. "What should we do Pikachu?" Ash asked as the mouse began to converse with the Nosepass before turning back to Ash and nodding. "You want to help them, Pikachu."

The mouse nodded.

Ash rolled his eyes, "I just wanna go to bed."

"Chuuu!" The mouse's cheeks jolted.

"Okay," Ash winced, "Okay, I'll help."

The giant-nosed man nodded and extended his hand, "I'm Scottie."

"Ash." The two shook hands.

"Okay," Scottie Pippen declared, "Let's go get our women back."

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, marching up the stairs with Pikachu and Nosepass behind.


	275. Chapter 255 Tre Day 1

Trey Day 1 (The World Is Yours…)

Sasha was surprised by Trey's newfound confidence. He sat coolly at a spiral table watching the immortal goddess finish a fresh plate of oysters. "Are you comfortable?" Trey asked.

"Yes," Sasha smiled, "As a matter of fact, I am. You're good at this."

"No, not good." Trey smiled, "I'm the best at it."

Sasha's eyes widened with astonishment. "Wow," Sasha marvelled. "I should coach soccer if I can motivate someone that easily." She thought aloud.

How had Trey gotten so confident? Then, the answer zapped Sasha like a bolt of lightning. (My ability.) Sasha thought of 'Queen's Special'. (It can affect humans too. Interesting.) She smiled, savoring the final taste of the oyster on her tongue.

If Sasha's theory was true it would be indeed very interesting.

"I have a question." Trey suddenly said, "Why did you say yes?"

Sasha sipped her water, "To be honest," sitting the glass down, "because I'm bored."

Trey smiled, "This is the first time in awhile that it's just been you and me."

"Oh really?"

"I think so," Trey scratched his chin, "most of the times we see eachother its political meetings and pharaoh business."

"Right." Sasha agreed. "Sure you wanna be seen sitting with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to that dumb…what's it called…," snapping her fingers, "mantra that you had. 'I love white girl, no dark girl', something like that."

Trey snorted, shaking his head, "I was just joking or maybe, just maybe, you're the exception to the rule."

"I hope not." Sasha rolled her eyes.

Trey cocked his head, "I was just playing."

"That's why Prince doesn't talk to you." Sasha smiled, "It makes sense."

"Like I care." Trey shrugged, "Prince was an asshole to Nattie, Godlotte-"

"Godlotte?" Sasha repeated.

Trey continued, "Briesus, Nikki and Mommy Steph. I don't care what he thinks."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "And that's why the western empire is so poor and screwed up now, Trey. Only one empire is leading our continent forward. Only one empire matters." Sasha smiled.

"All empires matter." Trey countered.

"Because none of the others could survive on their own. If we broke away you'd all be sewing the Forsaken's sandals and shucking and jiving for them." Sasha smiled, "At least that's what Prince thinks about the others. He thinks you all worship their, and I quote, 'cave whores' and are doormats for the King of Kings."

Trey coughed, "He said that?"

Sasha gave Trey a surprised glance, "Yeah, at every single meeting, every single time."

"I must've been high. I don't remember." Trey admitted.

"'Cave whores'," Trey repeated, "That guy has no chill."

"You honestly don't remember?" Sasha scoffed, "Larrell and Carlito almost fought Prince last time. You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah," Trey nodded, "Now I do." Trey chuckled, "That whole thing was hilarious to me. When he told Nikki and AJ to go back their caves and to pick the lice bugs out of their hair. 'What human being has bugs that grow in their hair? Why don't you both go back to your caves and molest children you cave whores'," Trey mimicked, "Yeah, I remember, Mark Henry and the Medjai had to hold Carlito and Larrell back last time." Trey shook his head, "Yeah, that's why Nattie stopped coming to these meetings. She just doesn't want to deal with Prince's bullshit."

"I can understand that." Sasha giggled.

"Don't you sometimes get sick of it? Prince's bullshit, I mean?" Trey asked.

Sasha chewed her lower-lip, "That's between me and him," she smiled.

"You're no fun."

"Hey," Sasha shrugged, "You invited me. You're supposed to be showing me a good time."

"I am." Trey admitted. Trey paused for a second, in his mind he knew the next question could either make or break him and if he offended Sasha it would only create a maelstrom of peril between himself and Prince. "I was going to ask how does Prince manage to get it up since he drinks so much?"

Sasha gawked, "You are…the first man to ask that. Usually the Queens ask that question. Most guys don't care about whether another man's dick can function or not."

"Well, I'm not most guys." Trey shrugged coolly. "You look beautiful Sasha."

"Of course I do," She smiled arrogantly, "I'm the boss, I always look good."

"It doesn't turn you on when a man gives you a compliment?"

Sasha shrugged, "It depends on the man."

"What else turns you on?" Trey asked curiously.

"Trey?" Sasha shook her head. "I don't think I've had enough wine to allow that type of talk."

"Are you a white wine kind of girl?"

Sasha furrowed her face, "What makes you think that?"

"Just a guess." Trey smiled, "Which kind do you like?"

"Rose." Sasha answered with a smile.

Suddenly, Trey stood and took Sasha's hand, "you ready to go?"

"Way to take charge, Trey?" Sasha smiled, allowing him to guide her to her feet.

"I'm going to make this," examining Sasha's body, "mine!" Pulling her close

Sasha backed away, lightly pushing Trey away. "Easy…don't go counting your chickens before they hatch."

Trey smiled at Sasha, his confidence was shooting through the stratosphere. As he looked at her soft chocolate skin, he knew that without a doubt in his mind that tonight she would belong to him and no other.

When Trey gently squeezed her hand, Sasha quickly waved softly to the distant Medjai, silently informing him that it was fine.

(Where do I take her?) Trey wondered.

All around the square various buildings had been transformed into 'love hotels' for the Ishtar Festival giving each potential couple a place to `consummate their courtship`

Tonight was the night. In his heart, Trey just knew it was but how did proceed from Phase One, which was to take Sasha out on a date, to Phase Two which was to convince Sasha to let him take her home.

The palace was not an option. Prince would be far too close and just his presence would hinder Trey's efforts to promote a tryst with the Goddess.

Every love hotel was occupied with lines already wrapping around the square. Where would he take her? For a moment, it seemed like a lost cause until…

Sasha leaned forward, "I know little place nearby…wanna go?"

Trey smiled. "Lead the way."

xoxoxoxo

Stumbling through the sea of people, Prince finally found himself near the bar in the lobby of a love hotel near the palace. Prince felt a sharp stab on pain in the center of his head followed by a burning sensation in his throat. He wasn't stumbling anymore either. The alcohol was wearing off.

(There!) Prince spotted the barkeep and hurried forward.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand slip beneath his robes and stroke his chest, "I've been waiting for you…for you…" the words the rolled out of her juicy lips that had been painted a dark shade of blueberry echoed.

Prince drunkenly turned to the petite Nephilim, her chocolate skin of her hands and wrist decorated with unique tribal tattoos. A jolt of fear crackled through Prince's body at the sight of her,

Rihanna, the Nephilim princess, slumped forward, "Hold me…me…" she locked her arms around his neck. Her shoulder-length dark hair billowed in the atmosphere, almost dancing in the air.

Prince nervously glanced around. This was the last thing he needed. If the wrong person saw this and got word to Sasha his life would become a mess.

"You know how much I've missed you, Prince…Prince," gently licking his atoms-apple before gnawing on his throat.

Prince gently backed away but Rihanna held on tighter, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasn't going anywhere. "Shame on you…you…to keep me waiting…waiting…for so long…so long."

"Riri," Prince grunted, trying to pry her legs from his torso.

"Oohh," she moaned, "that feels good…feels good…I like it when you're rough with me…rough with me," she giggled.

"This isn't the time." Prince grunted, feeling a strange sensation in his chest. He was running out of time. He needed a drink. FAST!

Prince stared through Rihanna's dancing locks at the barkeep. The barkeep scrambled this way-and-that, back-and-forth like a pendulum trying to fulfil the hundreds of orders from patrons.

"Ohh," Rihanna moaned, burying her face into Prince's collarbone, "you make me feel…feel," she whispered into his chocolate skin, "so high…high…so gone…gone."

"Fuck!" Prince hissed as the draconic fury began to awaken within him.

Rihanna relinquished the lock around his neck and delved between her breasts and withdrew a thin flask that smelled of tequila, "Is this what you need…you need?"

Prince reached for it but Rihanna quickly slipped it between her breasts and smiled seductively, "Take it from me…from me…" she winked at nearby Medjai that was curiously watching the exchange.

"FUCK!" Prince snarled.

She leaned backwards, thrusting her perky breasts into the air, "Take my clothes off…clothes off…take me…take me…," Rihanna teased. "You need me…need me," her fingertips trailing up her ribs, "But then again…again…you've always needed me…needed me," her hands softly squeezing her breasts as she smiled at Prince, "Take it…take it…don't you need it…need it?"

Prince's eyes flashed a deep scarlet; he could feel a strange itch in them. Around him, he could spot glints of crystals appearing out of thin-air. (Oh no!) He thought as the sound of his heartbeat filled his ears. His heart was speeding into overdrive. Soon it would be too late. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Prince snarled, grabbing Rihanna's blouse and tearing it.

"Yes…yes," she hissed, pressing her breasts together to hold the flask. Prince greedily reached for it.

In a swift motion, faster than eye, Rihanna had twisted the cap off and poured the remaining tequila into her mouth. Rihanna smiled at him with a mouthful of scorching tequila, daring him to take the alcohol from her lips.

Prince dove forward, his lips slamming into hers as he hungrily extracted the tequila from her mouth.

Rihanna locked her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he kissed and sucked away, draining the tequila from her mouth and tongue.

A moment later, the fire in his eyes faded and his heart began to slow. He studied the world around him, he didn't feel drained or weak at all, "you didn't?"

Rihanna shook her head, "Tonight…tonight," glancing down at her exposed stomach, "you…you…will give me pleasure…give me pleasure…"

Prince didn't know why but for some reason the word no didn't enter his mind at all. His lips automatically moved and he replied, "Tonight…I will give you pleasure…tonight…I'll make you feel good."

Rihanna smiled, "That's better…better." Her legs opened and she stood calmly on the ground and stared at him.

(What's happening to me?) Prince wondered. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Rihanna.

"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…the world."

"I will." Prince automatically said.

(What? No?! Sasha?) Prince thought unable to turn to his head.

"I've got a little place nearby…nearby…" Rihanna took his hand, "Let's go."

Prince automatically nodded, following her like a zombie.

Xoxoxoxo

The Medjai in the far corner shook his head. "Well, it seems that Prince or Rihanna didn't recognize me." He spoke to himself. "Looks like that Nephilim nympho dosed Prince with a love potion using Luvdisc eggs and tequila. He'll be under her spell all night…which gives enough for me to ensure no one ever forgets the name of…" the Medjai suddenly began to stoke and rub his own stomach, "….Golddust." Beneath the disguise of a Medjai, Golddust ventured deeper into the festival.


	276. Chapter 256 SUTRONGU SUTAIRU

Present Day

Okinawa, Japan

A bullet casing and two playing cards, an eight of cloves and an ace of spades, were the only clues Prince had been left with as he drove through the night.

Still inebriated and behind the wheel of a vehicle, no problem for Prince he had long adapted to operating while in an intoxicated state of mind.

"Prince," a thickly accented voice called from the passenger seat, "yoo cood jus' doo-rive to the house-"

Prince blinked. "Was it that obvious?"

Shinsuke nodded, "I 'ave see that same house," pointing to a pink house on the corner with a triangular roof, "maybe…seven times."

"Shit." Prince sighed, disappointed in himself. Had he been sober perhaps he would have chosen to alter his routes to make it not so obvious.

"I understand," Nakamura spoke, "you want to be careful. You are protecting yoooself or maybe you are protecting somefing more important zan yoooself."

Prince shook his head, trying to not to allow the emotions to overtake him. So much was on his mind. Melbu? His most trusted companion. He felt naked without her by his side. Eva? Was she okay? His brother? Was he safe? Sasha? Did she escape or was she a pawn of Sithis' now?

Suddenly, Prince floored the brakes. Slamming the car slowed to a hard stop.

Prince inhaled deeply, throwing the door open and hopped out of the car, slamming the door. He walked down the deserted road, eyes scanning the darkness between the rows of trees.

"Where are you?" Prince drunkenly muttered, staring at the black woods.

The soft thump of the passenger's door slamming echoed across the lonely road. Shinsuke cautiously approached. "Are you alright?"

Prince turned on heel, glaring at Nakamura, "How the fuck can you be so calm?" Prince asked, his fingers coiling into fists, "You're not gonna get us," shaking his head and defensively raising his fists.

Shinsuke raised his hands innocently, "I do not understand."

Then, Prince swung. His fist cutting through the wind. He stumbled, struggling to regain his balance after narrowly missing Shinsuke's face.

"I am not your enemy." Shinsuke pleaded his case after side-stepping the haymaker but it fell on deaf ears.

Shinsuke stepped back, avoiding a second punch, then sidestepped a third as the pharaoh continued his drunken barrage fueled by paranoia, fear, alcohol and emotion.

Prince panted, struggling to catch his breath as he missed another punch. "Come on, Sithis…" he shouted at Shinsuke, "Finish me! Stop being a pussy and finish me!"

Shinsuke sighed, "私はこれをする必要はなかった(I wish I didn't have to do this)." Shaking his head, "STRONG STYLE," he whispered as Prince raised his fist.

Prince swung again, slipping and barely standing.

Shinsuke charged raising his knee and knocking Prince unconscious with the Boma Ye/Kinshasa.

Shinsuke sighed, shaking his head at the unconscious pharaoh. He kneeled down, grabbing and dragging Prince back to the car and after a moment pulling and lifting he had Prince asleep in the backseat of the car.

"あなたが彼女を保護していることを理解しています。(I understand you are protecting her.) しかし、あなたは時間を無駄にしています。(But you are doing is wasting time.)" Shinsuke closing the driver's door and shifting the car into drive. "私は私たちをエバに追いやります。(I will take us to Eva.)


	277. Chapter 257 Destiny Bond

xoxoxoxoxo

Prince blinked and instantly felt a surge of pain above his ear. "Shit," Prince grimaced massaging his temple and examining his surroundings.

Prince lay on a soft beige couch. A long white table bisected the space between the soft beige couch Prince was laying on and an entertainment center that held a large flat-screen television as its nucleus. An oval-shaped tatami mat was spread across the floor of the room. Light-blue and white striped wallpaper stretched across the walls.

Prince instantly recognized the room. He was in the safe house. (How did I get back here?) Searching his murky memory for answers. (EVA?!) Prince quickly rolled off the couch and hurried through the house. He threw open the door and hurried up the small spiral staircase and pushed open the door and there she was.

Eva lay in the bed, her eyes shut, fiery red locks smothered beneath her head and neck. Dressed in a T-Shirt and sweat pants.

Prince massaged his skull, happy to watch the rise-and-fall of her chest. She was breathing. She was still alive. (What's going on?) Prince wondered, staring at Nakamura, who stood beside Eva.

"I think you overdid it, Shinsuke," A deep rolling voice sighed from beside Eva.

Prince looked from Shinsuke to the large man standing beside Eva. The large man was in his mid-forties with fading gray hair, coffee-brown skin a plush goatee and square spectacles. He wore slacks and a white shirt. Mr. Griffin stared at the young man that he affectionately looked at as a nephew and nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live," Prince massaged his cranium and approached the comatose Eva, "I got your text, Unc."

Mr. Griffin was one of Prince's closest confidants and possessed numerous skills and had always been the one person that kept the enigmatic pharaoh grounded and stable in his most unstable moments. At that moment, Mr. Griffin was the only person he could trust that could travel to Okinawa and not be tracked by Sithis. Though Prince viewed Mr. Griffin as an uncle the two did not possess any blood ties.

"Is she okay?" Prince asked.

Mr. Griffin shook his head,"No, she's-" but then Prince interrupted and shouted at Shinsuke. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Prince snarled.

"I…think," Nakamura fumbled over his English for a moment, "I made it very clear. That I am not your enemy."

"By knocking me out on the side of the road?"

"You were out of control. You were acting crazy. You were wasting time. I had to hurry and bring you to Eva." Shinsuke defended.

"You-" Prince began but then Mr. Griffin interrupted.

"Prince, look," gesturing to Eva.

Suddenly, Eva's cheeks radiated a warm cherry red glow. The rosy light radiated throughout her body and a gentle smile spread across her lips.

"What's going on?"

Mr. Griffin crossed his arms. "Eva lives because of you. Your presence keeps her alive. You leaving her is like taking the battery out of a car or a remote. Her power and abilities were granted to her through your love. As a human she can no longer survive but with her abilities her body can continue on…as long as your remain by her side."

"So I have to stay close her forever?" Prince sneered with frustration. "Will she ever be back to normal?"

"Well," Mr. Griffin sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see. You were gone for awhile, Prince. A good eight hours. So you don't have to stay with her every second of the day but being gone for more than, I'd say six hours isn't a good idea."

Prince thought for a second, "Shit," rubbing his skull. The migraine was making brooding a chore for him.

"I thought you'd be experienced with migraines." Shinsuke chuckled, "Being hungover all the time."

Prince shot a glare at Shinsuke, "Quit talking like you know me. You don't know shit."

"It is no secret that you like alcohol." Shinsuke pointed out.

Prince shook his head and turned to Mr. Griffin, "Why is this fool here?" pointing to Shinsuke.

"I told you," Shinsuke stepped forward and answered, "I am here to resurrect the Golden Pharaoh. We have to go to Yonaguni."

"We, what is all of this we talk?" Prince shook his head. "I barely know you and you kicked my head in a few hours ago. We've got no pokemon, no weapons and half the world hunting us and-"

"Yonaguni might be our only option, Prince." Mr. Griffin deduced. "Shinsuke told me what happened. He also said the only person that could track the people that took your pokemon is on Yonaguni."

"How exactly are we supposed to get to Yonaguni? All of my pokemon are gone. All of his are gone." Prince asked.

"That's true," Mr. Griffin coughed, " but you still have options." He picked up Eva's Louis Vuitton purse and handed it to Prince.

Prince unzipped it and stared a pokeballs. "Eva's pokemon?" Prince shook his head. "We truly are screwed. None of these pokemon are trained for battle. These are contest pokemon. They're cheerleaders not warriors."

"What is it you used to always say about champions, Prince?" Mr. Griffin asked. "Champions always…"

"Adapt and adjust," Prince whispered downcasting his eyes and planting a deep kiss on the warm forehead of Eva.

"You cannot stay here too long. The locals will get suspicious and two big black men stand out."

"Finally we agree on something." Prince sighed. "But answer this question…if you knew where Eva was then why didn't you just come here in the first place?"

"Eva is not important to me." Shinsuke answered. "You are. Eva Marie cannot awaken the Golden Pharaoh. You can. I do not care what happens to her. She is not my responsibility. My responsibility is the Golden Pharaoh."

Prince nodded, "So no new friends," he sighed. "Which way is Yonaguni?"

"Southwest." Nakamura replied.

Prince turned to Mr. Griffin, who was kneeling to carry Eva, "Unc, I'll carry her." Taking Eva in his arms and standing, Prince turned to Nakamura.

"I'll drive." Shinsuke raised his hand, walking down the staircase.

Mr. Griffin nodded, hurrying to gather food and other materials for the journey. "Prince, we'll be fine. I know you guys have lost your pokemon but…I haven't lost mine."

"Huh?" Prince blinked, "Didn't you say you weren't getting involved in pokemon, Unc?"

"It's almost impossible not to in this world. There are too many benefits to having one."

"So what kind of pokemon do you have, Unc?"

"You'll see," Mr. Griffin smiled.

The blare of a horn ripped them from their conversation. "Does that asshole want the whole world to know we're here?!" Prince snarled.

"Let's go." Mr. Griffin suggested, holding open the door.

Prince looked at the comatose Eva then glanced at the bag of pokeballs. His rental warriors for the foreseeable future. "Damn," He shook his head, "Just my luck. Yeah, let's go, Unc." Following his uncle to the car.


	278. Chapter 258 Ishtar The Potion

Ishtar

Stumbling through the sea of people, Prince finally found himself near the bar in the lobby of a love hotel near the palace. Prince felt a sharp stab on pain in the center of his head followed by a burning sensation in his throat. He wasn't stumbling anymore either. The alcohol was wearing off.

(There!) Prince spotted the barkeep and hurried forward.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand slip beneath his robes and stroke his chest, "I've been waiting for you…for you…" the words the rolled out of her juicy lips that had been painted a dark shade of blueberry echoed.

Prince drunkenly turned to the petite Nephilim, her chocolate skin of her hands and wrist decorated with unique tribal tattoos. A jolt of fear crackled through Prince's body at the sight of her,

Rihanna, the Nephilim princess, slumped forward, "Hold me…me…" she locked her arms around his neck. Her shoulder-length dark hair billowed in the atmosphere, almost dancing in the air.

Prince nervously glanced around. This was the last thing he needed. If the wrong person saw this and got word to Sasha his life would become a mess.

"You know how much I've missed you, Prince…Prince," gently licking his atoms-apple before gnawing on his throat.

Prince gently backed away but Rihanna held on tighter, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasn't going anywhere. "Shame on you…you…to keep me waiting…waiting…for so long…so long."

"Riri," Prince grunted, trying to pry her legs from his torso.

"Oohh," she moaned, "that feels good…feels good…I like it when you're rough with me…rough with me," she giggled.

"This isn't the time." Prince grunted, feeling a strange sensation in his chest. He was running out of time. He needed a drink. FAST!

Prince stared through Rihanna's dancing locks at the barkeep. The barkeep scrambled this way-and-that, back-and-forth like a pendulum trying to fulfil the hundreds of orders from patrons.

"Ohh," Rihanna moaned, burying her face into Prince's collarbone, "you make me feel…feel," she whispered into his chocolate skin, "so high…high…so gone…gone."

"Fuck!" Prince hissed as the draconic fury began to awaken within him.

Rihanna relinquished the lock around his neck and delved between her breasts and withdrew a thin flask that smelled of tequila, "Is this what you need…you need?"

Prince reached for it but Rihanna quickly slipped it between her breasts and smiled seductively, "Take it from me…from me…" she winked at nearby Medjai that was curiously watching the exchange.

"FUCK!" Prince snarled.

She leaned backwards, thrusting her perky breasts into the air, "Take my clothes off…clothes off…take me…take me…," Rihanna teased. "You need me…need me," her fingertips trailing up her ribs, "But then again…again…you've always needed me…needed me," her hands softly squeezing her breasts as she smiled at Prince, "Take it…take it…don't you need it…need it?"

Prince's eyes flashed a deep scarlet; he could feel a strange itch in them. Around him, he could spot glints of crystals appearing out of thin-air. (Oh no!) He thought as the sound of his heartbeat filled his ears. His heart was speeding into overdrive. Soon it would be too late. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Prince snarled, grabbing Rihanna's blouse and tearing it.

"Yes…yes," she hissed, pressing her breasts together to hold the flask. Prince greedily reached for it.

In a swift motion, faster than eye, Rihanna had twisted the cap off and poured the remaining tequila into her mouth. Rihanna smiled at him with a mouthful of scorching tequila, daring him to take the alcohol from her lips.

Prince dove forward, his lips slamming into hers as he hungrily extracted the tequila from her mouth.

Rihanna locked her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he kissed and sucked away, draining the tequila from her mouth and tongue.

A moment later, the fire in his eyes faded and his heart began to slow. He studied the world around him, he didn't feel drained or weak at all, "you didn't?"

Rihanna shook her head, "Tonight…tonight," glancing down at her exposed stomach, "you…you…will give me pleasure…give me pleasure…"

Prince didn't know why but for some reason the word no didn't enter his mind at all. His lips automatically moved and he replied, "Tonight…I will give you pleasure…tonight…I'll make you feel good."

Rihanna smiled, "That's better…better." Her legs opened and she stood calmly on the ground and stared at him.

(What's happening to me?) Prince wondered. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Rihanna.

"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…the world."

"I will." Prince automatically said.

(What? No?! Sasha?) Prince thought unable to turn to his head.

"I've got a little place nearby…nearby…" Rihanna took his hand, "Let's go."

Prince automatically nodded, following her like a zombie.

Xoxoxoxo

The Medjai in the far corner shook his head. "Well, it seems that Prince or Rihanna didn't recognize me." He spoke to himself. "Looks like that Nephilim nympho dosed Prince with a love potion using Luvdisc eggs and tequila. He'll be under her spell all night…which gives enough for me to ensure no one ever forgets the name of…" the Medjai suddenly began to stoke and rub his own stomach, "….Golddust." Beneath the disguise of a Medjai, Golddust ventured deeper into the festival.


	279. Chapter 259 Ishtar Tre Day 2

Trey Day 2 (Ebony and Ivory)

Ishtar

Sasha crossed her legs and turned to the man sitting beside her in the Donphan taxi.

Trey, proud as a peacock, arm around the goddess, stared at the sky with a smile on his face. He'd done it. He had taken Prince's prized treasure, the ultimate vengeance for years of Prince tormenting and insulting Natalya.

"Your highness," the driver carefully turned around, "we have arrived," gesturing to a small house.

(He must really be stoked.) Sasha thought. (Of course he is. He gets to spend the night with me.) She thought coolly.

The entire ride away from Antananarivo had been eerie. The crowds had thinned to a quiet deserted residential area. Yet, Trey had never said a word. He was completely calm the entire time and didn't ask a single question.

(Queen's Presence.) Sasha smiled, realizing her ability had subconsciously fuelled his confidence to a meteoric level. His confidence was so high that he feared nothing. He displayed the same confidence that would motivate a soldier to charge into battle and relentlessly fight an enemy

The single-story home was walnut-brown and built from brick which was highly unusual. Yet, Trey didn't say a word. Sasha took his hand, "Let's go," leading him to the front door.

xoxoxoxo

The floor of the entire house was carpeted but the walls were painted pearl-white and bare. Not a single picture hung from them.

Trey's eyes searched the home for a bed, a couch, anything to pin Sasha to and begin but there was no furniture in the living room. Where had Sasha brought him?

Suddenly, Sasha called out, "Guys?! I'm here! I brought a friend!"

Trey turned to Sasha, a bit or nervousness crept into his mind.

There were other people here?

For what?

A party?

Why?

Then, suddenly all of his worries vanished.

What did it matter who was here? It didn't. Sasha was his tonight and nothing was going to get in his way. For the night, she belonged to him. He thought.

Then, footsteps thumped from deeper in the house. "Cool," a female's voice called, "this is going to be a lot more fun."

The door in front of them opened and a tall woman with tanned ivory skin, long slender legs, neck-length silver-blond hair that fell past her shoulders and crystal doe blue eyes dressed in strawberry-red robes stepped out of the room and extended her arms to hug Sasha, then she paused, "W-wait," she giggled, "your commando deathsquad isn't going to chop my arm off right?" Searching the room for a lurking Medjai.

"No," Sasha giggled throwing her arms around Cameron Diaz and pulling her into a hug. It's just us. This is Trey," gesturing to the smiling pharaoh.

"Hi, Trey." She smiled, kindly winking at him.

(Two girls?) Trey thought, his heart about to explode in his chest. His mind began to do cartwheels and jumping-jacks. (There is a God!) Trey thought glancing between the two beauties in front of him.

(Hell yeah.) Trey thought, rubbing his hands together like Birdman.

Arms around eachother, the two women approached Trey. "Do you think she's cute?" Sasha asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Trey answered.

Diaz smiled.

Was Sasha serious? Was she really about to do this? Then, the thoughts disappeared again. Of course she was. He was Trey. He was a pharaoh. He was the man. He deserved this type of treatment.

Sasha took one of his hands. Diaz took the other.

In a whisper, both ladies said, "Let's go…," leading him deeper into the house.

xoxoxoxo

They led him into large square room with billowing porcelain curtains falling from the ceiling to the floor. An open bottle of wine and three glasses were on a nearby glass table. Two of the glasses were already filled the other two seemed unused.

"Would you like a drink?" Diaz gestured toward the bottle of rose wine.

"No thank you." Trey shook his head as the ladies released him and plucked up their glasses.

"To tonight," they toasted, linking their arms and sipping their wine.

Trey sat on the bed, glancing at the two before rolling on the mattress and staring at the ceiling. (I am the luckiest man alive!) He thought proudly, glancing at the two beauties. Ebony and Ivory.

Why was Sasha doing all of this? Trey wondered. Then the thought vanished. Who the fuck cares?! This was all for him and he deserved it!

"So this is what a pharaoh gets from a Goddess?" Trey smiled.

Sasha smiled at him, "I take care of my man." She said proudly. "Every night."

Trey shook his head, Prince was a lucky man but tonight Trey would get a sample of everything that Prince got to experience daily when he wasn't inebriated.

"I didn't know if you'd gotten my letter." Diaz smiled at Sasha.

"Teddy delivered it yesterday." Sasha smiled, "It's been too long."

"I'm surprised you could get away."

"Well," Sasha shrugged, "So am I. I didn't exactly plan tonight but…" winking at Trey, "there are exceptions to the rules and well, he's a man now. He deserves this."

"He's cute," Diaz nodded, "But…-"

"But?" Sasha smiled, already knowing the next question.

"How good is he?" Diaz asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know." Sasha admitted, "This is my first time with him."

Trey sat in the bed, soaking up the conversation like a sponge. Their excitement and giggles only encouraged him. He could feel himself solidifying with every word they spoke. They anticipation was overflowing. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted them now.

"Trey?" Sasha called, "Let's get one thing straight before we start," slipping the robe down her shoulder and exposing her arm.

"Okay." He sat up.

"I'm The Boss!" She reiterated, "And you will not do anything to me unless I say so. Okay?"

Trey nodded, "Okay," smiling.

"Good." Sasha smiled, disrobing alongside Diaz.

(HELL YEAH!) Trey's eyes beamed at the two as he rose to his feet and slipped his robes off.

He strode forward, arms extended to take them both.

"Whoa, whoa," Sasha shook her head, "Wait," holding up her hand and stopping him, "You have to choose."

"Choose?" Trey glanced at both women.

"Which one of us do you want more?" Diaz asked, her fingertips toying with Sasha's burgundy hair.

"Don't be greedy, Trey." Sasha smiled, "choose? Me or Cameron?"

Trey Choice:

A. Sasha

B. Cameron

C. Be greedy and take both

"Sasha." Trey smiled, "I choose you."

The Immortal Goddess smiled, "Really?" Climbing on top of him. "Whatever happened to 'I Love White Girl No Dark Girl'?" Throwing her arms around his neck.

Trey opened his mouth, "there are exceptions to the rules and well, you're a woman now."

Sasha smiled at Cameron and then focused her eyes back on Trey.

"Mind if I watch?" Cameron asked plucking up her glass of wine gesturing to the chair.

Trey Choice:

A. Yes

B. No

C. Film it if you want to.

"Uhh," Trey shrugged, "Yeah. Sorry. It's just…," looking at Sasha then at Cameron. "I kinda want this to be just me and Sasha."

Cameron blinked, bewildered. "Okay." She smiled, "Have fun you two." Walking out of the room and closing the door.

Sasha smiled down at him, "It's just us now."

"That's all I want for tonight." Trey admitted. "It may sound corny," he admitted, "But I didn't ask her out, I asked you. I want you."

Sasha couldn't help but feel her soul blossom. No wonder Natalya loved Trey so much. He could be romantic when he wanted to be and when confident he knew how to make a woman feel good about herself.

Sasha leaned forward, her lips inches from his.

Trey could feel his mind and soul going into overdrive. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. He sat up, joining their lips into a quick kiss. He felt her soft on his.

Then, Sasha backed away, staring down at him. There wasn't a scowl on frown on her face but a look of guilt in her eyes. She was thinking of Prince, her husband, who was likely passed out drunk somewhere.

(NO!) Trey thought, his confidence soaring. (I can't let her think about him now.)

Trey Choice:

A Ask her is she okay

B Attack! Roll on top and undress her

C Kiss her again.

"Are you okay?" Trey asked.

Sasha surveyed the room for a moment. Trying her best to push Prince out of her mind. She had to, just for this moment. She nodded, "Yeah," she breathed.

Trey sat up, placing his hands on her hips and leaning in for a second kiss.

Sasha nervously returned his kisses.

He didn't feel so guilty about Natalya. Natalya had her share of boy-toys, side niggas, from Atlantis that she clandestinely would meet.

Natalya also 'allowed' Trey to have certain women and even encouraged it at times. So he felt no guilt or shame as he kissed the lips of another woman because he and his wife had an open relationship.

She felt Trey's hands on her back, supporting her as he planted kisses on her neck. She couldn't help but giggle, she was always ticklish there, as his lips travelled to her sternum. His hands drifted lower until they found their way on her ass, softly squeezing it with each kiss.

(Trey?) Sasha thought as her body became invaded with warmth. Warmth that she had only felt from a single man, Prince. She'd never fathomed it was possible for another man to make her feel this way.

She felt his hand curl from around her back onto her breast, softly squeezing them.

Her moans and the dirty words she whispered only encouraged Trey as he continued.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. It was faint but gradually it began to grow. Through the walls it began to resonate.

"Lala….lalalalala!"

Trey sat up, glancing around confused.

"Lala…lalalalalala!"

Then, there was a booming knock on the door.

"SASHA!" A hoarse voice shouted through the door.

Sasha rolled her eyes, leaping off the bed, infuriated. "IDIOT!" Throwing the door open wearing only her bra and panties.

"Huh?" Trey rolled out of bed and followed Sasha to the door.

A man wearing tattered robes, he looked homeless and smelled of urine and booze. "SASHA!" He shouted.

"Ezel!" Sasha snapped, "Why are you here?"

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, SASHA!" He shouted loud enough to shake the brick house, he stared at Sasha's jet black bra, "Let me suck ya tittie for two dollars!"

"WHAT?" Sasha snapped infuriated.

"C'mon, Sasha," reaching for her, "I don't smoke no more, boss!"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, and then she glanced at Cameron who stood behind Ezel holding a half empty glass of wine.

"I tried to stop him." Diaz shrugged innocently.

"Get the hell out of here!" Sasha snapped.

"Hey!" Ezel chuckled pointing at Trey, "That doesn't look like Prince!" Laughing loudly, "So Sasha creep, cuz don't know what Sasha do, nobody else s'posed to knooooow, oooh so Sasha creep, oooooo aaa oooohh aaa ooohh aahhhh!" He sang loudly.

(Damn!) Trey thought, glaring at the crackhead. (He's going to distract her after I already warmed her up.)

"Ezel," Sasha snapped her fingers, "Listen up you crackhead, I'm The Boss!"

Sasha snapped.

Suddenly, Ezel became completely silent and stood completely still, listening to every word she said.

"Why are you here?"

"I got some information about a bit of creepin', Boss!" Ezel reported. "Involving Rihanna-"

The name was a flashpoint in Trey's mind. It was no secret who Rihanna constantly chased and wanted more than anything. Ezel couldn't say the second name or Sasha would immediately become territorial and leave.

Trey Choice

A Punch Ezel in the face

B Grab Ezel and throw him out of the house

C Let him finish

Trey shook his head. Sasha obviously knew who the guy was. If Ezel was about to reveal something spicy about Rihanna chasing down and finally getting ahold of Prince then perhaps it would fuel the fire that Trey had already started.

"Rihanna and-" Ezel looked around the room, "Hey, why is everything in here white? Even this bitch behind me is white!" Pointing at Diaz.

"Bitch?!" Diaz gawked.

"Ezel, apologize!" Sasha snapped.

"Right," Ezel bowed turning to Cameron Diaz, "I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

Diaz crossed her arms and continued glaring at Ezel.

"So uhh, about Rihanna and-"

"Excuse you," Sasha snapped, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Ezel went silent.

"Good," Sasha nodded, "Now…you may speak. What the hell is it?"

"Yeah, Boss." Ezel nodded, "So Rihanna was in the hotel with-" then Ezel scratched his head again. "Err-" he surveyed the room again. "Why is everything in here white?" He repeated.

Sasha clapped her hand on her forehead.

Pointing at Diaz. "Even this bitch behind me is white!"

Cameron shot forward, diving for him. Ezel took off, running out of the house.

"Idiot!" Sasha snarled slamming the door and shaking her head.

Trey smiled. For once, crack was a good thing. He walked behind Sasha placing his hand on her stomach, "Where were we?" planting kisses on her neck as he guided her back to bed.

Each touch and kiss seemed to unshackle her, to free her because with each moment that passed Sasha began take more-and-more control until once again she sat ontop of Trey, straddling his hips. She leaned forward and unclipped her bra, exposing her dark ripe nipples, and carelessly tossed the bra across the room.

Trey's thumbs tugged on her panties, prying the lock to the gateway to the Holy Grail.

Planting a kiss on Trey's cheek, her violet hair raining down on his face until she expertly pulled it back and wrapped it around her neck. Even at that point, she was hesitating, staring in his eyes. Was she daring him to make a move?

Trey Choice:

A Ask permission to undress her

B Be Bold. DO IT! UNDRESS HER!

C Give her full control

Suddenly, the curtains peeled back, exposing the walls. Trey's eyes widened with shock. Shackles, foreign objects and various sex toys lined the walls of the room.

What was going on? What were they going to do? Then, the thoughts disappeared. They're goinjg to show me a good time, no, a great time. I deserve this he thought.


	280. Chapter 260 Ishtar Party Monster

Party Monster

Heart drumming against his breastbone and a trail of sweat streaking down his cheek, Ash paused at the top of the staircase.

"Just give me a sec, Scottie" Ash panted, grabbing his knees.

Scottie stood beside Ash, energized, determined and focused his eyes on the door atop the staircase.

Suddenly, the NBA champion sighed, "Oh no," hurrying up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Ash gawked, watching Scottie kneel down in front of the door and retrieve something.

"We're too late." Scottie sighed, holding up a pair of flip-flops.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "What…I don't get it?"

"He about to catch a fade." Scottie snarled, tossing the shoes aside and nearly hitting Ash.

"Hey, watch it, Scottie. I'm on your side, remember. I just don't understand why you're so upset over a pair of flip-flops."

"Gucci!" Scottie snarled. "Those are Gucci flip-flops."

"Erm," scratching his head, Ash shrugged, "So," looking to Pikachu, "flip-flops are flip-flops, right, Pikachu?"

"NO!" Scottie roared, "Do you not get it?! You really don't understand what a pair of Gucci flip-flops at the door means?"

"Ummm," Ash gnawed on his lower-lip, "Is this a 'black' thing?"

"Nah," Scottie shook his head. Maybe it was unfair for Scottie to believe that a foreigner would understand the language of urban culture. Gucci flip-flops at the door were a signal that man's significant other was currently having an affair with another man.

Ash nodded, "Ohh," turning to Scottie, "No way! Not Serena."

Scottie flinched, "What?"

"One of the readers just read to me what that means. That is the lamest thing I can think of! Who thought of that?!" Ash marched up the stairs, "If your affair is a secret then why tell on yourself. What kind of a guy kisses and tells?! That really makes me mad!"

Scottie nodded silently sending a prayer of thanks to the readers, (Thank you for saving this fool. He can be beyond dense sometimes. Thanks guys.) "You ready?" Scottie asked, turning to his Nosepass.

"NOOOSE," the Easter Isle sculpture nodded.

"Let's go!" Ash shoved the door open.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Leading the squad, Scottie and Nosepass hurried inside with Ash and Pikachu closely behind.

Comfortably relaxing on the couch, her head tilted back in ecstasy as Future planted kisses on her throat was Larsa with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"You MOTHERFUCKA!" Scottie snarled, stomping forward.

Suddenly, a wall of men dressed in black wearing jackets stamped with a logo that read XO in white blockaded the tryst.

Scottie stepped back, unsure of what to do.

Ash stepped forward, "We'll handle this," nodding to Pikachu, "Give em a taste of your Thunderbolt!"

The mouse leapt in the air, "Pi-ka," its body sparking momentarily, "CHUUU!" before unleashing a stream of yellow energy that fried the entire militia and dropped them to their knees.

"Thanks," Scottie nodded, hurrying past the unconscious henchmen. "Larsa!" Scottie called from across the 707 Glass tables, "What are you doing?"

The mature woman rolled her eyes in dissatisfaction, "Enjoying the company of a real man."

"This clown!" Scottie scoffed, "Are you serious?"

At that tone, the man known as Future glanced up, his eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, "eefYoungMetrodon'trus'you'I'mashootya!"

"Huh?" Ash scratched his head, turning to Scottie for a translation. Apparently, even Larrell's ability couldn't even translate what the man was saying.

Then, Ash's attention was pulled in another direction. Adjacent to the Future and Larsa, Serena comfortably lay in the arms of the mysterious man named Abel.

Ash stepped forward, "Serena!" He called, drawing the blonde's awareness to him, "I'm back."

Serena looked at Ash with astonishment but didn't speak a word.

"And you," pointing to Abel, "I challenge you to a battle."

Abel, casually blinked and carefully slid himself from under Serena and stood, "A battle?" Gently massaged his stubble beard. "For what?"

"For Serena!" Ash underscored.

"PI-KA!" The mouse supported.

Abel yawned, not appearing to be amused in the least. "…You really wanna have a battle over a girl that doesn't belong to me or you?"

But Abel's wisdom fell on deaf ears, "Let's go!" Ash demanded as Pikachu's cheeks jolted.

"Tch," Abel shook his head, "No thanks," turning his back to Ash.

"You're not getting away." Ash growled, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt him!"

"Pi-ka-CHU!" Sending a stream of lighting in the direction of Abel.

Then, out of nowhere, the lightning was intercepted by an armless tiny light-blue pokemon with a large head.

"A Wooper?" Ash gawked watching Pikachu's electricity bounce off the ground-type pokemon.

"Thanks, Wooper," Abel mouthed before staring down Ash, "I don't have time for this," He yawned coolly, "Wigglytuff," turning to a large fluffy pink rabbit-like creature with large blue eyes, "Sing."

The Wigglytuff smiled giddily and as soon as Abel exited the room, the creature began, "Wiiiiiii-gully-tuuuuuuuuf-wigallllllyyyyyyyyyyy-tufff!"

Ash's eyes felt like anvils and within seconds he and everyone in the attic slumped to the floor into a lucid dream.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ugh," Ash groaned, pushing himself off the dusty floor and finding his Pikachu snoozing beside him. He slowly stood and surveyed the attic; Serena was sleeping soundly on the couch.

Scottie Pippen, Future and Larsa were all stirring awake. They had likely awoken moments before Ash had.

Future was on his feet, a pokeball in hand. "Yougottalottaneeeeeervetorunuponme, nigga," The rapper mumbled, "KrokorokGO!"

A reptilian pokemon with a tan body, black stripes, a long tail and a black stripe over its eye that resembled sunglasses stood in the attack and stared down Scotties awakening Nosepass.

Ash yawned, looking around, "What is that thing?"

*Well, playa* Teddy entered the attic, smoking a thick joint with Aksana by his side *Playa, this is Krokorok, the desert croc pokemon. They live in groups. The protective membrane on their eyes let them see through sandstorms and sense the heat of objects allowing it to see through the dark. A female is usually the leader of the group and the males will gather food.* Teddy explained, "That's all, holla." Before exiting the attic with his lady.

"Imamakedafirs'moveonyou,ol'assnigga," Future mumbled, "Krokorokhitdatol'assniggawityomudslapattack!"

The pokemon turned around staring at its master in confusion.

"Scottie!" Ash called, "his pokemon can't understand him either! Attack now!

"Right!" Scottie smiled, "Nosepass, Tackle!"

The Easter Isle Statue shot forward and launched itself into the body of the Krokorok.

Ash stood in awe as the Krokorok tumbled over in defeat. "That's it, really?"

"Yeah," Scottie cheered, "We won, Nosepass."

"NOOOOSE!" the statue nodded.

"Not much of a victory," Ash mumbled under his breath.

"Chu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Scottie triumphantly marched past the defeated Future, "Larsa, baby, please come home with me."

"No, I'm done with you."

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Should we watch this?"

"Chu." Pikachu nodded.

"You're right. I might learn something." Ash continued to observe.

"I don't need you anymore, Scottie!" Larsa snapped, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

Scottie dropped to his knees, shaking his head as Larsa stepped past him and took Future's hand. "I'm with Future now."

"Ahem," Teddy Long re-entered the attic, "Forgot to do something, playa."

"Scottie Pippen, by order of the Former Pharaoh of the Eastern Empire for services that will be rendered in the uniform of a Chicago Bull and also being one of the ugliest human beings imaginable but still able to pull bad-ass bitches and to quote the great Nas, 'you think you getting girls now because of yo looks,' end quote from Ether, the pharaoh presents you with ten thousand pounds of gold."

Scottie still sat on his knees, oblivious to fortune he'd just been awarded for a dozen things he had not yet accomplished yet.

"I just…," Scottie sobbed, "What's the use of having all that money if I don't have-"

"Me!" Larsa smiled, kneeling beside Scottie and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Let's make it work, baby."

Scottie blinked, "You really mean it, baby."

"Yes!" Larsa smiled, gesturing for Teddy to hand over the royal document that guaranteed Scottie the fortune.

"Golddigger," Teddy muttered, placing it in Larsa's hands before walking away.

"What about him?" Scottie pointed at Future.

"Oh, to hell with him!" Larsa waved, "I was just bored and you don't give me enough attention, baby. But we can fix it."

"Okay," Scottie smiled, "Let's go home."

"Okay," Larsa smiled.

As they walked away, hand-in-hand, Ash turned to Pikachu, "Is that how all women are Pikachu? All they want is our money?"

"Pi-ka," The mouse shrugged, thankful it wasn't a human.

"Wha-happened?" Serena yawned, awakening.

Ash held his breath and approached the awakening beauty.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the corner of the attic, Future smiled as he read aloud a crumpled up piece of paper Larsa had slipped him on her way out.

"I' ." Future chuckled, "ChaseacheckNeverchasenobitch." Before leaving the attic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoo

"Serena," Ash stood over the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you ditched me for some strange guy and locked yourself in an attic full of drugs and a dozen other big black dudes."

"What does them being black have to do with it?" Serena asked curiously.

Ash began to blush with embarrassment. Suddenly, realizing how it may have sounded.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, Ash." Serena scoffed.

DOESN'T MEAN SHE DIDN'T BLOW ANY OF THEM!

A strange voice boomed.

"Who said that?" Ash glanced around. No one answered.

"Who said what?" Serena asked curiously.

"It must be all of this weed. The second-hand smoke thing. Maybe I'm just hearing things." Ash concluded.

Nah, nigga, you heard right. She was on her knees getting that work.

Ash glanced around curiously until he felt a tug on his leg. Pikachu was pointing to the door.

"Right," Ash smiled at his companion, "How about we get out of here first?"

"Okay," Serena nodded, following him out of the House of Balloons.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Side-by-side the two walked. Serena with her head held high and Ash nervous with his chin in his chest and hands in his pocket.

They walked, mostly silent until they reached the Luvdisc pond, the ground zero of their relationship.

"So," Ash sighed, "That's Ishtar."

"Not exactly," Serena smiled. "You were brave and strong as a lion when you walked up and challenged Abel. I just wish…you could always be that way."

"Maybe if I was as drunk as Prince always is I could." Ash admitted, "Maybe that's just not my style."

"Walking with me with your hands in your pocket and all doom-and-gloom, is that your style, Ash?"

Ash stood in silence.

"I'm sorry." Serena mouthed.

"No," Ash shook his head, "It's okay because it is true. I am brave when it comes to battles but…this is a little embarrassing…as Pharaoh of my land I have to wonder what it look like if my people found out that I was sleeping with a white woman."

Serena smiled at him, "Is that the only reason?"

"Most of it." Ash lied.

"Okay," Serena shrugged, not believing him. Serena then shrugged, realizing how this would have to work. "Let's try it this way then, Ash," looking into his eyes, "I don't have a date for Ishtar…will you be my date."

Ash was floored, unsure of how to respond. A girl had never asked him out so bluntly before.

As the Luvdisc slinked through the pond trading kisses, Ash smiled at Serena, "How about?" Ash sighed, "We try it this way instead, his face red. "Serena, will you be my date and teach my about Ishtar?"

Serena giggled, taking his hand. "Yes," she smiled, "confidence," she whispered.

The two glanced at the pond, watching the Luvdisc trade kisses and then in syncopation the two had locked lips, a quick sudden kiss under the moonlight near the fluttering crystal blue and pink.

(Ishtar, teach me.) Ash thought.

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded, clapping its hand together and cheering on its companion.


	281. Chapter 261 Ishtar Tre Day 3

Ishtar

Tre Day 3

Sasha raised the glass of wine to her lips and sampled the tangy peach-pink liquid. She triumphantly stared down at the slumbering pharaoh.

Trey lay tangled in the sheets, eyes blissfully shut as his mind cruised the astral plane.

(What have I done?) Sasha questioned. (...No point worrying about it now, right?) She planted a kiss on her fingertips and waved goodbye.

xoxoxo

Sasha nearly slipped when she climbed into the Donphan caravan.

"Shit." She hissed, pushing herself into the seat and taking a deep breath.

Glancing over his shoulder, the driver hesitated, "W-w-will you be returning to the palace, Almighty?" The driver asked.

Sasha nodded nervously, "Yes, take me there," patting her dishelmed hair.

xoxoxo

(Prince?) Sasha lamented as she watched the world around her morph. (I can't believe I-), shaking her head with shame and frustration.

As she watched the scenery transform, the caravan rolled past a series of merchandise, food, alcohol and souvenir stands. Then, it caught her eye. A violet silk dress blanketed with rhinestones.

(I've gotta have that!) "Driver, stop!" She snapped before hurrying off the caravan and to the merchandise stand.

xoxoxo

The small shop was the size of a small school bus. Two aisles of dresses and garments composed of exotic fabric that Sasha had never seen.

Sasha eyed a scarlet and lime green dress. As she inspected the garment the words, "viva la raza" rolled off her tongue.

"Hmmmm?" Sasha mused.

"Can I help you with something?" A man with dark hair wearing glasses asked.

"Where is this fabric from?" Sasha's fingertips stroked the scarlet dress.

"Cambodia, my home." The man answered.

"Cambodia?" Sasha muttered. She attempted to recall where she had heard the name before. Then, Sasha took a closer look at the gentleman. He was slightly taller than she was and a drastic change from Prince, who towered over her. His hair was black but straight and not locked like Prince's. Prince's skin was tawny-brown while this man's skin was more of a honey-brown. He also had a sweet smile that emitted sincerity and innocence. Prince's smile in contrast reflected confidence and a dominating swagger. The men were so unlike the other. "What's your name?" She finally asked.

"Mikaze," He replied, flashing his sincere smile.


	282. Chapter 262 Kill Switch

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean…

"Another meeting?" Roman groaned irritably as he entered the Galeos' War Room.

"Yup," Randy Orton yawned, stretched his arms and sitting in a cranberry-red armchair.

Roman paused before he sat in his armchair. There was a new face at the roundtable. A face that seemed very familiar to Roman. Where had he seen this man before?

The man was plump and obese with caramel-brown skin, his head and face shaven with thin crescent eyebrows. He wore a pink shirt, charcoal blazer and slacks over his chubby body.

"Gentlemen," Trump cleared his throat before standing and turning to his two knights, "I'd like to introduce you to the latest member of our team."

"Latest?" The plump man scoffed, "I've been with you since Day One."

"Hehehe," Trump chuckled, "That is true. Well, you're new to my two warriors and my right-hand man," gesturing to Orton.

Randy crossed his arms, not impressed with the man before him. "I know who you are," he shook his head, "You're Jason Whitlock."

"Guilty as charged." Whitlock smiled happily.

Reigns facepalmed and shook his head. It was becoming more-and-more odd to Roman that 99% of the crew of the Galeos were either white supremacists or self-hating black people that had crossed over and sold out their people. What did that make Roman? He thought for a moment.

"Now," Trump smiled, "How soon before we drop anchor in Atlantis?"

Steve Harvey entered the room right on cue, "Three hours, massa'!" He smiled proud as a peacock.

"Excellent," Trump smiled, "So in three hours we will begin our operation."

"Which is?" Randy asked curiously.

"To exterminate the Swords and the **Pretty Caskets** located around the globe." Trump smiled happily. "Once the Swords are gone then I'll be able to achieve my ultimate goal," his eyes lit up and reached for the heavens to grab the imaginary brass ring.

"Here he goes," Randy muttered under his breath.

"Once they are gone then….," Trump mouthed with passion, "…we will build…the wall."

Roman yawned, "So what's the plan?"

"I'll take care of that, fellas." Whitlock nodded, he then immediately turned to Trump, "If that's alright with you, massa'."

Trump nodded with a proud smile, his mind still daydreaming on the day that his wall was finally built.

"I will flush the swords out of hiding." Whitlock smiled. "Myself and the media have already creating a media campaign that will force them out of hiding or have the public ready to give away their location."

"Another bounty?" Roman yawned.

"No." Whitlock smiled.

"Spit it out." Orton groaned irritably.

"We've hired actors and given them cosmetic surgery to resembled all of the Swords. We will make The Swords out to be misogynistic, sexist pigs and homophobic and turn the world against them."

"It won't work." Orton sighed, "Social media ruined that. A lot of people have opinions. Being sexist and openly racist actually helped him get elected," pointing to Trump.

But Whitlock didn't listen, he continued on. "We also have to destroy Big Baller Brand."

"What does a loudmouth idiot like Lavar Ball have to do with the Swords?" Orton yawned, already poking holes in the operation.

Whitlock slammed his fist on the table, "That monkey had the nerve to threaten that sweet white woman. How dare that nigger!"

Roman and Orton exchanged confused glances.

"Kristine Leahy is a bubbleheaded idiot. She makes Tomi Lahren look like Albert Einstein." Orton shook his head. "Did anyone really sit down and come up with an actual plan?"

Trump reached for the stars his lips mouthing the words, "The wall."

"Okay," Roman shrugged, "Meeting adjourned." Patting Randy on the shoulder and walking out of the war room.

"HEY!" Whitlock snapped, "you baby-head ass nigger. Get your ass back here! Massa' Trump didn't dismiss you yet!" Chasing after the Samoan.

Roman glanced at the out-of-shape Whitlock, his arm cocked and ready to give Whitlock a superman punch but Roman sighed, shaking his head. "Don't get lipstick on your massa's ball." Roman advised.

Orton chuckled, "Try not to use too much teeth." He advised following Roman out of the war room as Donald Trump smiled and repeated, "the wall," with more passion than Marvin Gaye.

"We're surrounded by idiots." Orton sighed, "So look, one good thing the boss did was give the mission at least. Hunt down and eliminate all of the swords."

"Right." Roman nodded, scratching his head nervously. "But where do we start?"

"The only one we've got a legit lead on right now is Prince. He's somewhere over in Japan. Okinawa area." Orton scratched his chin.

"Best to let sleeping dogs lie." Roman advised. "We're going to need a lot more firepower to take Prince down."

"Not with the intel that just came in." Randy smirked, retrieving a report from his pocket.

"What's that? Where'd you get it?"

"From the war room just now." Randy confessed, "It was on the bosses desk. So apparently our little suicide squad finally succeeded at something." Randy smiled.

"The Bullet Club." Roman nodded, "and the Aces and Eights. They actually got the job done?"

"According to this," Randy looked over the report, "they have Melbu and all of Prince's pokemon. He's defenseless and now is the perfect time to strike."

"Why not just give the Bullet Club the order to finish him off?"

"It's already been given but tracking Prince isn't easy. The Bullet Club would've taken him out already but there were too many witnesses around."

"Since when do those guys care about witnesses?"

"Since Prince started rolling with Nakamura." Orton explained. "Nakamura was the problem. If a bunch of white boys wanna beat a black man's head in, no problem, use white privilege and get off but over on Japanese soil killing a Japanese would be an even bigger issue. So they chose to disarm Prince and take him out at the most opportune time."

"Would you have done the same?"

"No, that fucker would be dead." Orton shook his head.

"So you want me to go?" Roman deduced.

Orton nodded. "Once we drop anchor, you can use Braviary and fly to shore and catch a flight. The Bullet Club is reliable but I don't trust the Aces and Eights to handle this. They always seem to screw things up somehow."

"Prince is at his most vulnerable state. Makes sense to get him while we have the chance to." Roman nodded, "No problem. What are you going to do?"

"Me," Randy smiled, "the viper needs a jungle to hunt in. The Boss gave me one mission and one order only."

"Sasha."

Randy nodded.

"Roger that." Roman yawned, his mind on the unfortunate irony that it would be him that would put down the pharaoh. The same pharaoh that exiled his people. The same pharaoh that had taken his woman from him. The same pharaoh that had originally been his enemy but had later became a valuable comrade. Now, once again, they were enemies.


	283. Chapter 263 Grown Man Talk

Season V

Chapter 283 "Grown Man Talk"

Hopefully, everything would go well and they would not be attacked or spotted or pulled over by race soldiers with badges.

No, this wasn't Amerikkka where Ervin had been bred and raised. This was Japan. An intriguing island in the Far East held under the spell cast upon it by the exotic gifts of rifles, bullets, bombs, vanity and Hollywood movies laid in its lap by snow-white skin, blue eyes and blond hair.

Ervin personally never held any grudge or beef with Asians. He also held no illusions with them. In his mind, the culture of anime and gaming had blinded many black youth to the reality of the war in which they lived in. Asians were neither friend nor foe to blacks. ＮNor friend or foe to whites. Asians were merely playing both sides. They cheered the leading horse in the race and ignored the losing one. This was beyond evident during the initial Obama election when Japan cheered and sang ten Hail Mary's for the charismatic leader that presented change and chanted Yes, We Can but upon Donald Trump's election the Japanese had altered Obama's name and began to call him Obaka, a slang term meaning big idiot. It was a strange thing how they easily and publicly critique American leaders but were silent about their own leaders.

"So," Shinsuke exhaled as the car slowed down to obey a red light, "How long have you…known him?" Gesturing to the sleeping Prince, slumped over the comatose Eva Marie, in the backseat.

(We are so screwed if the police pull us over.) Ervin thought. Looking at image of an unconscious white woman with a big black man slumped over her and how it would appear to the police.

"I've honestly lost count of how many years it's been." Ervin pried off his glasses and wiped the lenses with his shirt.

"Is he…always so…" Nakamura took his hands off the wheel and began to drunkenly sway back-and-forth.

Ervin chuckled, not wanting to offer a sincere answer, "He's been through a lot."

"So, da," Shinsuke nodded, placing his fingers back on the wheel, "Well, what's your story? Please…tell me your story. Why are you here?"

Ervin thought for a moment, "Well, no one has ever asked that…" Ervin inhaled, "Well, it all started after the party…"

Xoxoxoxoxo

/Flashback to Season 1 Chapter 6/

"Tyson Kidd loses SO many manpoints," Mr. Griffin shook his head laughing as Natalya walked out with three husky men behind her.

The atmosphere of the party was truly surreal but Ervin could not help but feel a bit out of place. Everyone around him was so young and full of energy. Although Ervin didn't consider himself an old man he wasn't exactly a spring chicken either.

Ervin turned to his left watching a group of people 'dab' a dance he didn't quite understand and across the room a twerk team was assembling. Songs he didn't sing and dances he didn't dance.

(What am I doing here?) Ervin wondered watched as Larrell was dragged away by a girl that Ervin had never seen before.

Ervin stared at his whiskey-and-coke and sighed.

Prince, Larrell and the others had just hit the power ball with their new invention, the pokeball, and were overnight billionaire playboys now.

Prince had left with, Sasha, the woman of his dreams moments ago; Larrell had been kidnapped by a strange girl seconds ago. In his heart, he was proud of the two young men that he called nephews but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy and wonder… (What about me? What now?) After the party what was next for him?

(Back to West Virginia?) He thought .darkly of the typical groundhog day of driving past the buildings that were painted shades of brown or white, the never-ending spiral of gossip and see-sawing racial tension.

"Every dog has his day." Ervin whispered taking a sip from his cup when he felt a light brush against his shoulder.

"Sorry," a soft voice whispered.

Ervin nodded to the speaker and then nearly choked on his whiskey. The woman that was slowly progressing away from him had sunkissed tan skin, long black hair that trailed down her spine with cranberry red highlights, she wore a dark violet, ninja-esque swimsuit, elbow-length leather gloves and knee-length boots. Victoria, also known as Tara treaded away dressed as Elizabeth Braddock or a character Ervin fondly remembered as Psylocke.

Ervin only thought for a split-second before he strode behind her. (You can't win if you don't play.) "No problem," He called to her, "you really pulled off Psylocke." He complimented.

Victoria stopped and smiled, "Really? You think so. You're about the only person that's noticed. I don't think most of them know who Psylocke is."

"Well," Ervin cleared his throat, "We're a bit more…," he avoided saying the word older, "knowledgeable about the X-Men than they are."

"Right?" She smiled, "We are." She then inspected Ervin who was wearing only casual street clothes. The tall, large, bearded chocolate man in front of her seemed to have completely ignored the theme of a costume party. "So where's your costume?"

"I'm Luke Cage." Ervin lied immediately.

Victoria nodded. "Good one."

"Well, I got my invitation last minute." Ervin admitted, "And since Batman, Iron Man were already taken-"

"Well, let me ask you this if you had more time who would you have dressed as?" Victoria asked curiously.

"T'challa." Ervin smiled.

"The Black Panther." Victoria smiled, "one of the most underrated comic characters that represents the dream of a lot of black men."

Ervin bit his lower lip. Victoria was being a bit presumptuous to make that claim about black even if it was somewhat true. "Sadly," Ervin sighed, "most black men would rather be Bruce Wayne."

Victoria thought for a moment, "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, they'd rather be a rich white man with one company rather than a wealthy black man that has his own country." Ervin admitted. "So who do Latino's want to be?"

"I don't know. Green Lantern probably. Or maybe it's the same as brothas to a degree. Batman or Iron Man." Victoria answered.

Ervin thought for a moment. Black typically complained about being poorly represented in the media but in the comic world were there any real prominent Hispanic, Arab or Asian heroes? "I never thought about it before but Bane is probably the most famous Latino character in comics and he's a villain. The other Latinos are stand-ins for other characters that were already popular. Like the Miles Morales Spiderman, the Reyes Ghostrider or Green Lantern."

"Yeah," Victoria sighed, sipping her drink.

(Oh shit.) Ervin thought. (Stop talking about comics. Change the subject.)

"Hey! Victoria!" A gentle voice called from beside the pool, "It's your turn to pick." A woman with dark-caramel brown skin, diamond-sharp eyes an impeccable physique, neck-length silver hair, wore a black leather body suit and cape waved. Even under the guise of Storm, Ervin immediately recognized his kryptonite, Krystal Marshall.

Known as the Halle Berry of wrestling and the definition of classy yet sassy.

(Damn, she's beautiful.) Ervin thought, truly regretting not dressing as T'challa right now. He watched the two women make their way to the bowl of watches. His eyes on the Phoenix Blue Benson in the cup and praying that it was plucked out.

Both ladies reached into their bowl, their fingers tangling and searching the bowl.

Xoxoxoxo

"And…," Shinsuke paused, "Who did you 'play' with that night?"

Ervin smiled, "Well, that's a story I'll finish another day." He smiled warmly.

"Sounds like fun." Shinsuke nodded. "I wish I was there. So what happened next?"

"After the party…I went home and one day I was sitting down watching the New Japan G1 Classic ironically enough it was one of your old matches come to think of it." Ervin scratched his chin, "When someone rang my doorbell and I'm wondering who in the hell is at my door so early and well there was this brotha on the doorstep wearing a suit carrying a package. Looked creepy, real mafia like and he was like, this is from Prince and well, to make a long story short, Prince wrote me a long letter saying that expanding black enterprise was what he wanted to do beyond just living off the pokeball he was starting other companies and planned to use whites as figureheads during meetings while he sat behind the scenes and counted the money."

Nakamura nodded, "Smart but…why?"

"Because a lot of rich white people don't like doing business with," Unc caught himself, pausing before he said it, "people that look like us."

"Forgive me for saying this but," Shinsuke sighed, "Why is America so stupid? Money is money."

"No," Ervin nodded, "You're right. A lot of us think the same thing. Well, Prince was jumpstarting this small media company and made me the CEO and he signed the letter with I'm like Test in the Ruthless Aggression era going after Stacey Keibler, I won't take no for an answer. You're the man at Griff Media, G Media. And well, I now own a chain of theatres and my company helps with social media and has a lot of stake in streaming services."

"Su ge!" Nakamura's eyes widened.

"Then after all the drama in New York I finally got an email from Prince asking me to fly over here and well, here I am." Ervin explained.

Shinsuke turned to Ervin. "If we have to fight, can you?"

Ervin lifted a pokeball. "Yeah.""What do you have?"

Ervin thought for a second, "It came to me while I was in Bluefield. I don't know if it was destiny or not. I don't too much believe in all that but there it was. Waiting outside of my house and staring me. My first pokemon. It didn't fight. It just came with me like it had found a long lost parent."

"Odd?" Shinsuke nodded. "Jakarra?"

Ervin paused. "The brother of T'Challa?"

"Is that your pokemon's name?" Shinsuke asked.

"How did you know?" Ervin asked.

Shinsuke smiled, "Just a…lucky guess," as they approached the ocean on the horizon. "We're almost there." Shinsuke reported. "Time to wake up Prince."

Xoxoxoxo


	284. Chapter 264 Warm Trail

Chapter 284 "Warm Trail"

At 0420AM the phone rang and on the other end of the phone the growling voice of Vincent Kennedy McMahon issued the trio of Nia Jax, Asuka and Becky Lynch their second order.

"Find Prince and get him to Yonaguni Island."

So the girls quickly departed Tokyo and flew to Okinawa. Finding the trail of the Eastern Pharaoh was not that difficult. Asuka merely asked the locals and within a few hours they were behind the wheel of a car and following the warm trail of Prince, Shinsuke and Ervin.

"So, tell me this," Becky mused from the passenger seat. "We're gon' fin' Prince and convince him to go wit' ers ta a strange islan', righ'? How are we gon' do tha' exactly?"

"You heard Vince." Nia replied from the backseat. "Prince is likely heading there anyway. All we have to do is find him and tag alone."

"Well, ef ee's already 'eadin' there then why oo ee 'ave ter be with 'em, makes no sense ter me."

"Orders are orders," Nia crossed her arms.

Becky rolled her eyes and turned to Asuka who sat quietly in the driver's seat. "This coul' be a favor for Trump. Vince and Trump are pals, righ'? What do oo think?"

Asuka blinked, her mind trying to absorb and process the question that was being asked. After careful thought, Asuka merely said, "Orders," and kept her eyes focused on the road ahead.

Becky shook her and head leaned back in her seat. Her eyes on the cloudy gray sky and glancing through the light drizzle of rain that peppered the windshield.

Suddenly, Nia leaned forward, "Is that him?" She pointed to a midnight blue Honda Civic Sedan.

All three women's eyes scanned the backseat where a very tall man sat. The driver and passenger seat were filled with two unknown men.

"Bodyguards?" Becky speculated.

"Get next to them." Nia pointed.

Asuka was already ahead of the curb. The cranberry-red Nissan Pulsar rolled up beside the Honda and with a single glance of Prince in the backseat yawning as if he had just awoken, "There ee es." Becky smiled.

"Good." Asuka nodded while Nia picked up the phone and dialled.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Inside the Honda…

"What time is it?" Prince yawned.

Ervin spun around, "Just now one," handing Prince a water bottle.

Then, a horn blared outside the car.

The three men immediately turned right and watched as the window of a Nissan rolled down. Smiling from the passenger seat, Becky called, "'Ey, pull ova!"

Shinsuke nodded and slowly began to switch his foot to the brakes.

"No," Prince shook his head, "Don't do it! They could be pawns of Sithis. How else did Becky get off that island?"

"What?" Ervin gave Prince a puzzled look. Shinsuke and Ervin didn't have any knowledge of the events that had transpired on Zion.

"I don't have time to explain but we can't trust them." Prince said sternly.

"If," Shinsuke weighed in, "we run…they will follow. If they are with the enemy, they will call reinforcements."

"They could already be calling them." Prince snapped.

"I don't see any of them on a phone." Ervin reported.

"That's not how Sithis works. Their eyes are his eyes." Prince relayed.

"Well," Shinsuke continued, "If that is true then we need to turn off his eyes before we escape."

"He's right," Ervin nodded.

Prince shook his head. Not liking the idea one bit as the Honda pulled over.

Prince stared at the pokeballs in Eva's purse. Untrained amateurs that had never seen battle before. If the situation did escalate into a battle against Sithis there was no way he could win. He couldn't protect Eva or even himself with these pokemon.

xoxoxoxo


	285. Chapter 265 Friend or Foe

Chapter 285 "Friend or Foe"

(Melbu?) Prince thought, stepping outside of the car, pokeball in hand while Eva slept peacefully in the backseat. How he yearned for his most trusted companion in this uncertain time.

(I wish I had Raiden.) Prince thought as Asuka, Nia and Becky Lynch approached the gap between the two vehicles. With Raiden, his Electrike, Prince could use Charge Beam to ensure the women were not possessed.

Ervin and Shinsuke glanced back at Prince who remained beside the vehicle, forever protective of Eva Marie. "Are they…married?" Shinsuke asked curiously.

"Not that I know of." Ervin replied standing in front of the three.

"Hi," Becky waved with a smile at the distant Prince. She then turned to a familiar face, "Shinsuke."

"Hello," Nakamura lightly bowed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Prince called from the car, getting to the point.

Ervin turned to Prince. He understood that the young man was anxious but if not drawing attention was Prince's goal he could be a tad bit quieter especially if the plan was to knock these three out and hurry and escape before anyone noticed.

Asuka looked at Shinsuke, "Atashi-tachi wa omae to tomoni Yonaguni ni iku yo ni meiji raremashita (We were ordered to go with you to Yonaguni)."

"Dare ni yotte (By who)?"

"Vince." Asuka responded.

Prince stood at the car, his mind decoding the oriental language he had been baptised in for so many years. He shook his head, "Vince to Trump tomadachi da (Vince and Trump are friends)," not trusting the situation.

"Oo're worried ee're with Sithis, righ'?" Becky spoke up. "Well, las' I checked Trump and Sithis aren' exactly friends." Her dormant Japanese ability surfacing upon hearing the word tomadachi, which meant friend.

"Now, hold up," Ervin shook his head, "Prince told me a little bit about this Sithis guy. Who exactly is he?"

"Es a lon' story." Becky shrugged.

"Well, we've got time." Ervin said.

"If they are not with Sithis then they are fine." Shinsuke

"There's only one way to know." Prince shook his head. "Does anyone have an electric pokemon?"

"I do." Nia strode forward, her eyes locked onto Prince. With a soft toss of her pokeball, a Raichu appeared.

"I'm not going anywhere with them until one of them takes a Charge Beam." Prince shook his head.

"Prince, c'mon," Ervin groaned. Prince was being a bit too difficult right now. He loved Prince but Prince was being a bit too uptight. It was already clear to Ervin that the women weren't the enemy. And regardless of what happened the world seemed to know their destination anyway.

"You don't know Sithis, Unc." Prince reminded.

"YET!" Becky smiled encouragingly.

Prince shook his head. He didn't like this idea.

"Let us go now." Asuka suggested.

Shinsuke nodded.

Prince, usually the vocal leader, seemed to have lost his voice amidst all the confusion and new faces in his life. Why does everyone want me to go to Yonaguni? What's there? Feeling a sense of fear fill his soul. "I need a drink." He muttered.

"Here." Asuka tossed a chu-hai at the car. "It should suppress…the dragon."

Prince eyed here suspiciously. The dragon? What did she mean? Prince shook his head, climbing back in the car and just happy to have alcohol.

Becky and Asuka were already making their back to the car. Nia stood like a sentinel, her eyes still locked onto Prince. Staring at the pharaoh.

"Nia, 'oo comin' along?" Becky called.

"Yeah," Nia nodded as the engines started. The large woman returned to the car. Her eyes still taped to the pharaoh as the vehicles continued to the sea.


	286. Chapter 266 Unspoken Word

Chapter 286 "Unspoken Word"

The two cars drove for half an hour longer before they finally reached a tiny hotel on the beach.

Ervin checked in and rented the rooms, a smokescreen to divert attention away that seemed to be working well so far.

And then, they all sat on the tatami mat floor. Everyone exchanging glances as an awkward silence hung in the air.

Prince, still anxious, sat beside the slumbering Eva sipping a bottle of potent sho-chu that burned his taste buds and throat.

Nia sat on the other side of the room, her eyes still locked onto Prince, boring into him.

"Tomorrow," Asuka spoke, trying her limited English, "We go."

The journey to Yonaguni would not be an instant one. Okinawa was an asteroid belt of dozens of islands. Yonaguni was the westernmost one and the farthest one from Japan. An island within the realm of Taiwan and on the brink of Chinese territory.

What's she staring at? Prince thought bitterly, staring back at Nia.

The large woman turned and focused her attention on Asuka who continued.

"Boat," Asuka placed tickets to the ferry on the coffee table. "Pokemon. Attention…too much."

Prince rolled his eyes, "Oretachiwa muishiki-no hakujin no josei o hakonde imasu."

Ervin turned to Prince, "Erm, in English, please."

"I said we're carrying an unconscious white girl around." Prince slurred. "How do we expect to not draw attention?"

"Plan." Asuka smiled.

So the woman had a plan.

"Me." Asuka spoke, "Eva," she pointed, "Alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Prince snapped.

"Prince," Ervin sighed, shaking his head and wanting the young man to calm down.

"Trust…me." Asuka said sincerely.

Prince shook his head. "I ain't trusting anyone. The only reason any of you are here is because…-" he searched for an answer and found it but didn't want to say it. Why acknowledge the truth?

Prince NEEDED each and every one of them.

He no longer had Melbu or his juggernaut team of pokemon to wax and flatten whatever was in his path. He was weak. He had no means of protecting himself.

On the chessboard, he had once the power and abilities of a Queen but now he had been demoted to a king. He could only move one step at a time and had to rely on his knights, rooks, castles and pawns to accomplish his goal.

"Because?" Becky asked.

"Screw you all," Prince thought leaning back and sipping his sho-chu.

Ervin scratched the beard on his chin, "You got a better idea, Prince?"

"I'll figure something else." Prince drawled stubbornly. "I think better when I'm not sober."

"Asuka." Ervin stood, "Do what you gotta do."

Asuka turned to Shinsuke for translation.

"Do-zo," Shinsuke and Becky said together.

Ervin sighed, grabbing Prince by the arm, "Come on."

"Hey, what the-"

"Let's go!" Ervin groaned, dragging Prince out of the room. The pharaoh tossed his bottle of alcohol on the ground struggling against his husky Uncle but it was to no avail as he was dragged out of the hotel and into the night.

Nia looked on, watching like a hawk.

Xoxoxoxo

"Get your hands off me!" Prince snarled.

When Ervin released him, Prince raised his fists.

"Prince, calm down." Ervin ordered, "We have to trust them. YOU have to trust her."

Prince, fists clenched so tightly his fingernails were biting into his skin. He wanted to scream right now.

So angry.

So confused.

So drunk.

So helpless.

He felt like a child that had been torn away from its parents.

Ervin looked at his nephew, trying to understand. Prince was always independent and a bit of a lone-wolf at times but the level of protection he was giving Eva had become ridiculous.

Becky had filled Ervin in about Sithis and based on what Ervin had heard travelling by ferry was the best option that would attract the least amount of attention if they could get Eva onboard without drawing suspicion.

A Japanese escorting Eva would be more trusted than the word of a gai-jin foreigner. It made sense to leave Eva with Asuka but Prince was being ridiculous.

"What's going on, Prince?" Ervin asked. "What's wrong?"

Prince stood in silence, not saying a word. Then, the words came, "It's my fault she's that way, Unc. I couldn't beat The Rock. Sithis-"

"Did that to her," Ervin educated, "What happened wasn't your fault? Becky told me."

"I understand you feel responsible but the only way to make things right or have a chance at getting her back is to trust others."

"In a world where everyone could be a brainwashed drone for Sithis you think we should just let people in?"

"I didn't say that, smart-ass." Ervin countered.

Prince sighed.

Ervin spoke, "Stop blaming yourself and second-guessing yourself, we're going to Yonaguni and we're going to figure this out but we all need you to have your head on straight."

(Melbu?) Prince thought of his Charizard and how much easier everything would be if he still had it. He would need no one and would easily be able to walk alone but what did he have now.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out one of Eva's pokeballs.

"If it were your pokemon, what would you be doing?" Ervin asked already foreseeing a solution to Prince's anger.

"I would be drunk." Prince answered. "And I would be-" Prince nodded and walked away. Heading down the stairs, "Thanks, Unc."

Ervin smiled and nodded. Although Prince didn't say it, Ervin and anyone that knew him already realized what the unspoken word was.

Training.


	287. Chapter 267 Keep Your Friends Close

Chapter 287 "Keep Your Friends Close"

Forearms on the armrests, Bray rocked back-and-forth in the chair with a bored scowl on his face. His eyes examining his two 'prisoners'. Seated on the beds of a twin hotel room, Ash and May chewed away at microwave okonomiyaki.

In the corners of the rooms a member of Brays family stood. Eric Rowan, still wearing his sheep mask watched eerily watched Dawn. The mountain of a man, Braun Strowman was a sentinel that guarded the front door. Luke Harper stood beside the windows to ensure there was no escape. Trey was in the bathroom, watching pornhub to get his fix of white women for the day.

"Are you excited for our voyage tomorrow?" Bray smiled at Ash.

The young trainer glared at Bray, "Whatever gets you clowns out of my life excites me?"

Bray smiled, "We don't want to be here with you either, boy. Lord Sithis merely ordered us here and so here we are. We will be apart of your existence on this plane of life for as long as Lord Sithis commands it."

"Whatever." Ash shook his head. They had reached Okinawa hours and immediately been filed into this beachside hotel only to await the ferry the next morning. It didn't make sense to Ash. Why didn't they just ride their pokemon across the water? And then, it did make sense. Perhaps the Wyatt's didn't have a water pokemon capable of carrying them. Especially a man the size of Braun Strowman.

Ash sat the empty tray down and stood, staring at Bray Wyatt. "I need to train."

Bray smiled at Ash, "So go ahead, train."

"Not here." Ash shook his head. "I need to go outside. My pokemon need air."

"Yeah," Dawn nodded, "Piplup could definitely use some."

"Well, you wouldn't mind if one of us went with you then." Bray smiled.

"I honestly don't care at this point." Ash yawned. "If you wanna follow me then go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

"Hmmm." Bray smiled, "Well, just to make sure, the girl stays." Bray smiles. "And if you're not back here by midnight, well, the boys could use a bit of…'comfort'." He chuckled.

Dawn gave Ash a pleading look, begging him not to leave her.

Ash's conscious pulled and tugged at him. Who knows what they would do to her if he left her alone? But then again, it wasn't like he could stop them from doing anything at the moment if they chose to could he?

"Damn it," Ash hissed sitting on the bed.

"Pika," the mouse patted its owner on the back.

Bray smirked. "TREY! Get out here, boy."

"Yes, massa," Trey hurried out of the bathroom, pants down to his ankles, the screen of his smartphone glowing and dick in hand.

"Pull YOUR PANTS UP!" Bray snapped, "Nobody wants to see that."

"Sorry, Massa," Trey nodded, obliging. "Yes'm Massa?"

"These are going to go for a little walk on the beach. You keep ya eyes on 'em for me, boy."

"Yes'm, Massa." Trey smiled.

"Alright," Bray smiled, "You may go. But remember, the eyes of Sithis are watching you."

"THE ALL-SEEING EYE!" Trey ad-libbed following Ash and Dawn out of the door.

"Whatever." Ash rolled his eyes, "Let's go Pikachu." Heading out the door and stretching. "Time to train."


	288. Chapter 268 the Long Awaited Meeting

Chapter 288 "The Long Awaited Meeting"

It felt good to be in the late afternoon air. The sky was still gray and the mist from the drizzling made it too wet to be comfortable but just to be away from four sweaty, bearded, unwashed men was a blessing for Dawn.

"Where are you going to train, Ash?" Dawn asked as they stepped onto the wet sand.

Ash scanned the nearly deserted beach and in the distance he could make out the silhouette of someone. He could hear him snapping orders and then, the sound of shattering glass as a bottle of alcohol was thrown against nearby rocks in anger.

"Do you think he's a pokemon trainer?" Dawn asked.

"I reckon he's just a drunk." Trey snickered.

"No," Ash shook his head, "He's a trainer," spotting a pokemon in the water. The trainer was tall with maple-syrup brown skin. He wore blue jeans and seemed to have slipped his Jordan's off to feel his toes in the sand. He wore a coal black T-Shirt and had a thick goatee on his chin and unkempt short curly black hair that had sprouted into a miniature afro. He hadn't had a haircut in awhile it seemed.

"Let's train here." Ash smirked, hoping he could tempt the man into possibly battling.

"I'll be over here," Trey snickered, hiding in a nearby bush and reopening pornhub on his smartphone.

"Ewww," Dawn groaned, taking ten steps away.

"What kind of pokemon does that guy have?" Ash wondered taking a step closer and watching.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dawn marveled at the water pokemon in front of the trainer. It was a tiny seahorse-like creature with a single dorsal fin and tightly curled tail with red eyes and blue scales.

"A Horsea?" Dawn opened the Pokedex app on her phone.

*Horsea, a dragon pokemon, in this unique pokemon species, thousands of eggs hatch every spring and then the male raises them himself. Its big and developed fins move rapidly, allowing it to swim backward while still facing forward. Known to shoot down flying bugs with laser-like precision blast of ink*

"Wow! So cute!" Dawn smiled, hurrying across the sand.

"Dawn, wait." Ash cautioned but Dawn was already beside the intoxicated trainer praising the pokemon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"You seem a bit frustrated." Dawn analyzed, studying the timid Horsea.

Prince shook his head, "That's because I am pissed," placing his hand on his hips. "I have to train these pokemon for battle and none of ever been in one before."

"Why?" Ash asked, "Did you just catch them or something?"

"No, they were…leant to me by…"

"Well, this one is really cute." Dawn winked at the seahorse.

"Hor—sea," The pokemon blushed and curtsied, creating a small whirlpool.

"It seems more built for contests not battles, this one is a natural showman." Dawn concluded.

"That's the problem." Prince sighed, opening a beer. "We don't need to win contests we need to be ready for battle."

"Why?" Dawn asked curiously.

Prince eyed the girl, a bit irritated. "Why do you care?"

"Sorry about that." Ash chimed in, "I'm Ash, from Pallet Town." Offering his hand.

"I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town," She smiled politely.

Prince stared at the two strangers. What if they were drones of Sithis? Or what if there were eyes and ears nearby? "I'm…Leo," he lied, "from Long Beach. I'm just here on vacation."

"You look familiar." Ash studied the man's face. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Nah, but I get that a lot." Prince smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm here to train pokemon too." Ash smiled. "How about a battle?"

"No," Prince shook his head, "There's no way I can beat you with the pokemon I have now. It'd be a mismatch. These pokemon aren't trained to fight at all."

"Well, maybe battling is the only way to train them to do that." Dawn underscored.

Prince thought for a moment, He then clutched the pokeballs in his hand. Three pokeballs. They had to get stronger and fast. Perhaps this was the only way. A godsend? "Three-on-three?"

"Let's do it." Ash smiled.


	289. Chapter 269 Exhibition Match I

Chapter 289 "Exhibition Match 1"

(If I use Pikachu this will be too easy.) Ash stared at the water pokemon. (I'll give someone else some exercise.)

"Greninja, go!"

In a flash, the ninja-like frog appeared.

Prince breathed a sigh of relief.

(What's going on? This guy doesn't seem worried at all.) Ash noticed.

Prince looked at Horsea. Maybe there was a chance he could win if he could convince Horsea to fight. Prince had battled and trained with many Greninja in Zion so their breakneck speed and kamikaze-like style wouldn't overwhelm or surprise him at all.

"Horsea," Prince paused. Calling a pokemon by its species rather than by an actual name felt so foreign to him. "Dive underwater and use smokescreen."

The seahorse submerged and moments later plumes of black liquid filled the surface and transformed the transparent water into a tinted tar pit making it nearly impossible for the Greninja to track the Horsea's movements.

Ash stared at Prince. He was playing defensive to make up for his pokemon's lack of experience. "Greninja, you've gotta get in the water. It's the only way you'll be able to find it." Prince was going to use long-range attacks it seemed and keep Greninja from using its close-range attacks.

The frog leapt in the air, diving towards the water.

"Horsea, hurry and use twister."

"Twister?" Ash blinked as suddenly a waterspout appeared. "Oh no! Greninja!" Ash gawked as the aquatic tornado engulfed the amphibian. Stirring and erratically spinning the frog.

Even with inexperience, the Horsea was being guided by the battlefield genius of this 'Leo' who sipped a beer while giving marching orders.

(There has to be a way to break out of that twister.) Ash thought.

"Greninja, focus and use Extrasensory!" Ash ordered.

Within the maelstrom of water the Greninja began to glow violet.

In a split-second, the tornado vanished and with cat-like reflexes the Greninja landed on the sand.

"Horsea, dive deeper and use another smokescreen."

The water became darker as more ink was sprayed to the surface.

Ash smiled, the Horsea was much too deep to stop Greninja from entering the water. "Greninja, use Extrasensory to get closer!"

The frog marched towards the water, and then stumbled. "Oh no, Greninja's dizzy from the twister."

Prince looked at the dizzied Greninja, an opening that would easily be exploited but Horsea surfacing could also make it more difficult to escape whenever Greninja recovered. (It has to learn to fight not run all the time.) "Horsea, surface and use Bubblebeam!"

The seahorse poked its head out and fired a barrage of bubbles that flew like ultra-blue paintballs and slammed into the frog knocking it backwards and off its feet.

(Good.) Prince smiled.

"Greninja," Ash clenched his teeth. There was little Ash could do until Greninja got its bearings. "Use Double Team!"

Instantly, clones of the frog appeared on the beach, hiding the true target in plain sight.

"Shit," Prince hissed. Ash was buying time for Greninja to regroup. (I've got to keep the pressure up.) "Horsea mow them all down with your water gun."

A stream of water fired across the sand like a long aquatic broom and slowly and swept and sliced through the duplicates, erasing them like ketchup under a water faucet.

Then, the stream was reduced a single spurt that dropped into the water.

"Damnit," Prince grimaced. The Horsea had run out of water. It's inexperience in firing a sustained attack was showing.

"Greninja, now's our chance, use Aerial Ace!" The amphibian shot through the sky, shuriken in hand and rocketed towards the seahorse.

"Horsea, dive underwater quick!"

The seahorse splashed itself deep into the water and with a large flop the Greninja followed it into the water.

"Horsea, smokescreen!" Prince shouted, but nothing happened.

Ash smiled. The seahorse had gone too deep and could no longer hear Prince's commands. At that moment, both pokemon were on their own and left with only their experience and instincts to fight with.

The glare in Prince's eyes intensified when the seahorse finally floated to the surface of the water unconscious.

Prince shook his head, "Horsea, return." Recalling the unconscious pokemon. He stared at the pokeball. Unsure of what to say. Horsea had been overmatched from the beginning but had done well. Yet, losing was never an option or something he would praise one of his pokemon for doing.

"Leo!" Dawn called, "Say something nice. Positive reinforcement!" She smiled.

Prince sighed, "Horsea…erm, that was cool. You overachieved." Pocketing the pokeball.

"Wow, you're good. Greninja would've mopped the floor with most pokemon at that low a level."

"Don't patronize me, Ash." Prince took a swig of beer, ready to see what was next. "Let's go!" Tossing the pokeball.

In a flash of light, an Oddish appeared. The tiny plant with egg-plant like skin smiled as it walked on the sand.

Ash nodded, "Greninja, you were awesome, return!" Recalling the frog. "This time, I'll use," Ash launched the pokeball, "Heracross!"

A giant beetle pokemon with a navy-blue exoskeleton stepped onto the sand.

*Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon, though gentle and docile, Heracross possess great strength and power. It can easily throw an object 100 times its weight. Their favorite food is fresh sap of leafy trees.*

Prince eyed the large beetle. This match was going to be a lot tougher than he'd thought.

Ash stared at the timid Oddish. This match would likely play out to be the same old story as the last one. The Oddish's poison abilities could be a threat but Heracross' battle savvy would likely prove too much. (I can't just charge in. He's too smart for that.) Ash thought remembering how Prince had nearly toppled his Greninja moments ago.

(Gotta set it up.) Prince thought. "Oddish, use Growth!"

A burst of lime-green energy surrounded the plant with swelled and became larger.

(I can't let that thing power up.) Ash thought, (But I don't want Heracross to charge into a counter move. I've got no choice though.) "Heracross, Aerial Ace!"

The beetle's wings buzzed to life as it lifted itself off the ground and zeroed in.

(Good!) Prince though. "Oddish, Sweet Scent!" The Oddish opened its petals, spraying a pink mist into the air that smelled like women's perfume and a rose garden.

The Heracross high-on the scent slowed down.

"Gotcha, Oddish, hit it with Stun Spore!" Prince ordered.

"Heracross, dodge it!" Ash cried but the Heracross was swooned by the scent and completely caught off guard by the jade green spray that erupted into the air and washed over its body, paralyzing it.

The beetle lay on the ground, paralyzed and unable to move.

"Oddish, use Toxic!" The plant fired a mud-like liquid onto the fallen beetle badly poisoning it.

"You won one." Ash admitted, "Heracross, Return!" Recalling the beetle. "We'll get you an antidote right after this battle. Good job, buddy." He muttered. "Using Sweet Scent to keep Heracross from dodging was smart."

The Oddish skipped and danced in the sand, giddy that it had one its first battle.

Prince nodded, taking a swig from beer and awaiting Ash's final pokemon.

Ash merely looked on his shoulder, "You wanna get a little exercise buddy?"

"Pi-ka!" The mouse nodded, diving onto the sand, its cheeks jolting with lightning.

The Oddish danced happily.

"Oddish, focus on your opponent. Stop showboating!" Prince snapped but Oddish danced its celebratory dance, unable to contain its excitement.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

In the blink of an eye, lightning zoomed across the sand and zapped the Oddish leaving it in a plume of smoke and unconscious.

Prince shook his head, "Oddish, return!" He then stared at pokeball. "You're not even worth yelling at. Act like you've won before." Coldly pocketing the ball and gripping Eva's final pokeball.

The mystery of what Eva's final pokemon could possibly be angering yet exciting him simultaneously. Oddish's showboating could cost him a match that he could have possibly won. Its strategic ability would have been more than enough to slow down Pikachu and take its speed advantage just as it had done the Heracross.

What pokemon would he be forced to use now?

"Go!" Prince grunted flinging the pokeball.

Then with a resounding neigh of pride, a Ponyta stomped its hooves into the sand. A pokemon with a name that he fondly remembered, "Epona," he smiled.

With no hesitation, Prince called, "Epona, agility!"

Fast as lightning the horse became a blur leaving only trails of flames across the sand.

"You can't beat us with speed," Ash challenged, "Pikachu use your agility too!" The mouse also became an electric blur.

Fire and lightning criss-crossed over the sands leaving the streaks of fire and lightning against the backdrop of the see-sawing waves.

Dawn awed, "Wow, it's beautiful," watched the overlapping streaks of the elements.

(Their speed is even.) Prince noted. "Epona, ember!" The horse waved its tail sending a shower of fire in the direction of the mouse.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!" Vanishing and reappearing the mouse dodged the chunks of flame, leapt in the air flipping, its tail glowing silver as it lowered it like a hammer.

"Epona, use Bounce!"

The horse suddenly dug its hooves into the sand and leapt into the air but not as high as Prince had thought it would.

The Pikachu readjusted in mid-air slamming its tail into the body of the horse and swatting it down into the sand.

"Damn," Prince hissed, "I forgot about the sand." Staring at the empty beer can that had made him careless. The sand has absorbed most of the power and force of the Ponyta's jump. On a normal surface Bounce would have put the horse out of range of most attacks.

The Pikachu stood over the struggling horse.

"Epona, hurry and use Inferno!"

Instantly, the horse's exploded, creating a cloud of fire that engulfed the beach and shot the Pikachu backwards and into the water.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash gawked.

As the smoke wafted into the sky, the Pikachu crawled across the sand, its body covered in burns.

"Inferno," Ash gawked. He had never seen that attack before and had no idea fire pokemon could use such an attack. Then again, he hadn't battled a Ponyta in a long time.

(Pikachu's burned. I've got to end this match quick but if I get close he'll just use Inferno again and there's no way Pikachu can take another move like that.) Ash thought.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. The mouse loyally rocketed across the sand, making a bee-line for the Ponyta.

The crippled horse, barely able to move readied itself. Prince then called for one of the few attacks the Ponyta could use in its weakened state, "Epona, Stomp!"

The horse raised its hooves, ready to ground the charging rodent.

"Pikachu, change direction and hit it with Thunder!" The mouse planted its paw and Euro-Stepped before leaping in the air and firing a colossal bolt of lightning down and onto the immobile horse.

Prince nodded proudly as he recalled the unconscious horse. "Epona, you're the only warrior I have. You did great." Pocketing the pokeball. "You get the W," Prince shrugged nonchalantly.

"Looks like it." Ash smiled. "You battled amazing with pokemon with no battle experience."

"Yeah, only one of one was actually ready for battle." Prince nodded, "Probably because it was raised on a ranch around other of its kind before Eva—" Prince caught himself, "I mean, before I got it."

"Right." Ash nodded, "Well, we should take our pokemon to the pokemon center and get them fixed up."

"Shit." Prince thought, going to the pokemon center could expose him to attention that he didn't need right now. He had to remain hidden and not attract the eyes of Sithis. "I've got stuff to do." Prince said, picking up his Jordan's and hurrying across the sand. "See you around, Ash…Dawn." Prince nodded.

"I'll give you a rematch whenever, Leo." Ash waved.

The tall man said nothing and hurried across the sand and disappeared in the afternoon air.

"He was great at battling. I can't wait until his pokemon get stronger." Ash smiled at Dawn.

"He nearly beat each of your pokemon with almost no experience, plus he looked really drunk." Dawn noted. "You sure you want his pokemon to get stronger. He'd probably cream you if he had stronger pokemon."

"Bring it on!" Ash smiled happily. "Let's head to the pokemon center and get them all fixed up."

"Okay," Dawn smiled.

"Hey, Trey." Ash called, "We're leaving."

"Nasty girl, nasty girl!" Trey moaned and mumbled in the bushes.

"Can we just leave him here?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, let's just go." Ash shrugged, scooping up his Pikachu and walking off the dance.

"You naughty girl. Yeah, nasty girl, yeah! Do it like Randy, yeah, Randy Orton, yeah, you nasty girl!" Trey muttered in the bushes.


	290. Chapter 270 Sometimes You Can't Make It

290 "Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own "

With a sigh of disappointment, Prince opened the hotel room door, slipped off his Jordan's and stumbled to the tatami room.

Eva lay on a cot, sleeping peacefully. Her clothes had been dressed, she now wore ocean-blue dress but surprised Prince even more was Eva's hair. Her hair was no longer flaming red but now its natural jet-black color.

"What did you do to her?" Prince glared at Asuka's, "And where's Unc and Shinsuke?"

"They wen' to da store." Becky answered. "You drank ala' so ee figured oo'd need more alcohol an' we wan' our ice cream too."

Prince bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling a dose of heartburn that brought him to his knees.

"Ryu (The Dragon)," Asuka quipped, hurrying to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of sho-chu. "Drink," forcing the bottle in his hands.

Prince quickly uncapped the bottle and greedily swallowed the liquid. And in mere seconds, the heartburn faded.

"Naze anatawa ryu ni iita (Why did you say dragon?)" Prince coughed, pouring another pint of alcohol down his throat.

Asuka looked at Prince. He truly did not know or remember. Asuka changed the subject. "Black hair. Eva looks normal. Eva looks not like TV Eva."

Prince nodded. So taking the dye out of Eva's hair was a trick to help Eva blend in. Was this Asuka's plan? Then, in the corner of the room, Prince spotted what was likely another piece of Asuka's plan. A wheelchair?

"Why the wheelchair?" Prince asked.

"As of tomorrow, Eva es a narcoleptic like tha' girl on Deuce Bigalow tha' always fell asleep."

Prince facepalmed. "Do you really think people are going to believe that bullshit?"

"I dunno, but how many times 'ave oo seen staff ask for prescriptions or medical documents to let people in places, especially a bus, train or ferry?"

Prince shrugged, "Good point."

"If tha' doesn't work we'll ride our pokemon." Becky explained.

"Speaking of pokemon," Prince paused, "Nah, Nevermind, I'll wait til Unc gets back."

"Oh yeah, he said oo were training. How'd it go?"

Prince sat silently beside Eva.

The three women stared at Prince. Nia was still watching him like a hawk, Becky with a look of concern, Asuka with a gaze of understanding.

"Atashi wa karera o kankoshi ni tsurete uki koto ga dekimasu (I can take them to the nurse. Atashi wa nihonjin da (I am Japanese.) Atashi wa chui o hikanai (I won't draw attention.)"

Prince sighed, almost incapable of publicly admitting that he had been defeated in battle.

"Let's drink," Asuka smiled, motioning for Prince to follow her to the kitchen. After quickly accepting a glass of sho-chu. "Cheers," she smiled taking a sip; she then opened her free hand, awaiting the pokeballs.

Prince sighed, he didn't have a choice. He dug in his pocket dropping the three pokeballs in her hand.

Asuka stared into his eyes, "Trust…me," she nodded. "Modotte kuru (I'll be back!)" She waved at Becky and Nia, exiting the hotel.

Prince sighed, sitting beside Eva.

"Are ya hungry?" Becky asked.

"No." Prince shook his head, his mind still on the final moves of the battle.

Nia sat across from Prince, her eyes still on him. Watching him. Stalking him.

"Ervin said trusting people es hard for yer." Becky spoke, "She said relyin' on others really isn't yer thing but…yer pissed off because now you have to but you don' exactly know how ter do it."

Prince shook his head. "Whatever."

"He also said you'd say that if I said that."

"He's saying a lot of things, isn't he?" Prince yawned crankily.

"Well, of course. We just wanna understand ya." Becky smiled warmly.

"Why?"

"You're intriguing."

"I'm just drunk." Prince took another swig of sho-chu.

"I think yer alrigh'."

"Good for you." Prince sighed, studying the face of the slumbering Eva.

"Oo've got friends, Prince. Good ones that'll help ya." Becky smiled.

"Oh, goody, yippee," Prince yawned nonchalantly.

"You should trust people more," Nia suddenly spoke, "because like it or not everyone needs someone. No one wins the game of life alone regardless of how strong they are. No one makes it alone."

Prince sat in silence.

"Let us take some of the punches for ya." Becky smiled cheerfully. "Sometimes you can't make it…on your own."

Prince stared at the two women, "You're not here because we're friends. You're here because your boss ordered you here."

"Divine intervention," Becky smiled. "We jus' so 'appened to be in the same country at the same time as oo and just so 'appened to get ordered ta be wit' oo. Coincidence or nah, it feels like fate."

Prince had to admit, it was a bit odd and maybe Becky did have a point.

"Besides, we traveled together for awhile before everythin' in Zion." Becky smiled, "Jus' the stakes are 'igher now."

The front opened and inside walked Ervin and Shinsuke carrying food and liquor. So it had not been a lie. The women had been telling Prince the truth all along.

"How'd your training go?" Ervin called to Prince.

"Not good." Prince admitted. "But not bad either. One of them can fight. The other two need a bit more training."

"Better than none can fight." Shinsuke tacked on.

"True." Prince nodded.

"Ice cream!" Becky gravitated toward the bags.

"Where's Asuka?" Shinsuke asked curiously.

"Said she'd be righ' back." Becky reported before returning to Prince and handing him a popsicle, "Well?"

Prince sighed, "Hakuna matata," he mumbled under his breath, unwrapping the popsicle and washing it down with his sho-chu.

"Want one, Nia?" Becky asked.

"No thanks." Nia shook her head. Her eyes still on Prince, watching his every move like a hawk.


	291. Chapter 271 Ryu I

Chapter 291 "Ryu"

The breeze combed through her neck-length auburn hair as the sun began to fall and the moon began to rise.

(Onegai, atashi o shin-jite…Prince. Please, trust me…Prince.) Asuka traded a few bills of yen on the counter for three bottles of Japanese sake and a half-dozen Japanese bentos.

Asuka strode back towards the beach, wearing nothing more than shorts, flip flops and a T-shirt. She fit the mold of a typical mainland tourist that had been attracted to the superficial beaches. A perfect way to deflect attention.

(Shi-na-ke-reba nara-nai. You have to.) Asuka stepped into the elevator.

At the pokemon center, not a single eye was batted. No questions were asked. Nurse Joy simply took the three pokeballs. Asuka sat and decided to play Pac-Man on her phone and within twenty minutes the balls were returned to her with a smile. Swift and undetected just as planned.

(Mohaya hitori de tatakau koto wa dekinai.

You can't fight alone anymore.

Omae wa atashitachi ga hitsuyodesu.

You need us.) She slipped the room key in and pulled the door open.

(Omae wa atashi o hitsuyo to suru. You need me.)

"O-kai-ri," Becky held a cup of tea in the air.

Asuka looked at the scene transpiring before her.

Eva slept soundly on her cot with Prince beside her, wearing a rare smile on his face. Ervin stood on the balcony with a cocktail in one hand, a cigar in the other, OG style. Becky happily clapped her hands together while Shinsuke leapt in the air, a beer can to his lips, pretending it was a microphone, "Oooooh, I'm jes a girl, take a good look at me!" He sang in unison to the Hollywood blond Gwen Stefani's classic No Doubt hit, "checka, checka," Nakamura clicked his tongue as he shuffled awkwardly across the tatami.

Asuka held in her laughter as Shinsuke looked like a strange cross between MC Hammer and PSY at that very moment.

"Ooh, Ooooh," Prince sang sipping his sho-chu, "I've had it up to here," he smiled.

Prince was relaxing. He was finally beginning to bond and trust in them.

Asuka plucked a fresh glass from the cabinet and found a seat beside the silent Nia. This was a chance for Asuka to practice her English.

"I've had it…up to…here!" Becky, Prince and Shinsuke sang collectively as the songs final notes rang out.

"Do you…" Asuka leaned closer to Nia, "like…this song?"

"I do." Nia nodded. "I just don't know it."

"Ahhh," Asuka nodded awkwardly. "So…we…karaoke…tonight?"

Nia nodded grumpily, "Yup."

"Thank you," Shinsuke bowed.

"Who's next?" Becky winked at Prince.

"Nah, not right now," Prince declined, "voice isn't warmed up yet."

Becky glanced at Ervin, who raised his cigar also indicating now wasn't the time.

"Awww, hell," Becky stood, "Guess, es my turn," turning on her phone and searching YouTube.

"I…will sing." Asuka interjected.

The entire room fell silent. All eyes were on Asuka.

Did she just come out of the closet? No, she just said she would sing karaoke. Why was that so strange to everyone?

Asuka opened her phone and scrolled through YouTube, picking a song that most suited the mood of a 'certain someone' in the room. Asuka held her glass to her lips as the unorthodox combination of piano, guitar and drums heralded the genesis of Bon Jovi's Lost Highway.

(I hope my English is okay.) Asuka anxiously thought as she gulped down a bit of liquid courage.

Prince, having never heard the song watched with intrigue as Asuka stood still and very stiffly sang a verse that resonated with him.

"I don't know where I going," she pushed through with her thick accent, "But I know where I been. Now I afraid of go back again…I drive…" her broken English rolling over the guitar licks and drums.

Prince nodded solemnly. (That sounds a lot like how I feel now.) He admitted. (No idea what the future has in store but I'm too scared for things to go back to how they were. I've been through too much to want all of that again. So all I can do now is…keep going.) He thought as the song concluded.

While everyone applauded, eyes searched the room for the next singer. "We should…eat." Asuka suggested.

"Yes, I am famished." Nia stretched her arms and stood.

Prince held his tongue, fighting back the urge to snipe Nia. He just wasn't in the mood to crack jokes or roast anyone.

One-by-one they heated up ton-katsu, a Japanese dish with shredded cabbage, boiled rice and sliced pork loins on top of it all, while a random playlist of music streamed in the background.

"I 'ave one question," Becky swallowed her cabbage, "How does Eva eat? How d'ya feed her?"

"The coma that Eva is in, it's not the same as a normal coma. We don't know what Sithis has done to her. So no, we don't feed her anything but somehow her body is still able to maintain itself."

The three girls and Shinsuke blinked, their eyes shifted from Eva and then back to Prince.

"Eva lives off Prince's energy." Shinsuke revealed.

"Right." Ervin nodded. "Somehow his energy is what keeps her alive. Once he steps too far away her body begins to shut down."

(So that's why he doesn't want to leave her. He already blames himself for her being in this condition and now he doesn't her to die because of him too.) Asuka clipped the pork with her chopsticks and eyed the pharaoh.

Then, there was a soft knock on the front door. "I wonder who that is." Ervin glanced over his shoulder at the entrance.

"I'll get it." Shinsuke volunteered.

"Prince," Asuka whispered, sliding the three pokeballs across the table.

(Sithis?) Prince pocketed the balls, his eyes on Eva Marie and the front door. He had to be ready to run.

Shinsuke opened the door and his eyes were on a petite Japanese girl with shoulder-length navy blue hair and matching eyes, wearing a pink ruffled skirt and black blouse stood in the doorway. "Do you mind turning the music—Leo?!" She gawked spotting the stranger from earlier. "You're staying here too?"

Prince relaxed. "Yeah," he nodded.

"We apologize if the music was too loud." Shinsuke bowed, "We'll keep it a bit lower."

"Hey, Dawn," Ash's voice chimed in, "What'd they say?" turning the corner and looking into the room. "Hey, Leo!" He waved.

Ervin and the others turned to Prince, "Leo?"

"I didn't know who they were so I didn't give them my name, obviously." Prince muttered.

"Hey Ash." Prince nodded.

"Well, we'll just get out of your-" Ash began before the rumble of his stomach echoed through the hotel.

"You guys haven't eaten yet?" Prince approached the door.

"Not yet." Ash admitted, glancing over his shoulder at Braun Strowman who stood around the corner from the doorway.

"Well," Prince looked at Asuka, "We've got a few extra bentos, right?"

Asuka smiled, "Yes."

"Let's make it a party. That way no one complains about there being any noise." Shinsuke suggested. "Come in," Shinsuke gestured.

Ash and Dawn looked at Strowman. The giant man said nothing and leaned against the wall.

"Let's go." Ash smiled entering the room.

"Chu." The mouse on his shoulder smiled.


	292. Chapter 272 Ryu II

Chapter 292 "Ryu 2"

Perched in the hallway and on the corner outside of one of the hotel's penthouse suite stood the massive man, Braun Strowman. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed.

"This way, sir." A gentle voice awkwardly called down the hall. The faint roll of a luggage bag caused Braun's ears to perk up.

A tiny Japanese woman stood in front of him with an awkward smile on her face but she wasn't looking at Braun, her eyes were on the large man making his way down the hall.

Roman Reigns, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail, yawned as he dragged his luggage bag down the hall.

"Humph," Strowman grunted as Roman passed.

Roman stopped, turning to the massive juggernaut and staring him directly in the eye, daring him to make another sound.

Strowman stared at the Samoan Golden Child, waiting for him to make a move. Strowman had been bored all week. Chaperoning Ash, Dawn and dealing with Trey. A good old fashioned fight felt like a great idea at the time.

"Excuse me," the polite clerk smiled, "your room is this way, sir."

Roman snorted, turning away from Strowman and followed the clerk down the hall.

Strowman watched as the Golden Boy vanished around the corner. (Your time is coming, boy.) Strowman thought, closing his eyes.

xoxoxoxo

Dawn couldn't help but feel a bit more comfortable with the seven faces in the room. It was definitely an improvement than being with the Wyatt Family.

'Leo' was a what-you-see-is-what-you-get type of person. At the beach, Dawn had seen a man that loved to drink and train pokemon and here and now she saw a man that loved to drink and train pokemon. Though, he seemed a bit more relaxed. As he sat, he didn't seem as tyrannically tall as he truly was. His maple-syrup melanated skin, curly black hair and thin goatee were just as she'd seen hours ago. He had however changed clothes and wore basketball shorts and a black tank-top.

Shinsuke was the wildest Japanese man Dawn had ever met. He was so confident, flamboyant while simultaneously level-headed.

Nia seemed quiet but cool.

Asuka was awesome.

Becky just seemed to be an overall fun person and gave off nothing but positive vibes.

Ervin was the elder of the group and though he seemed able to be the calm mind of the group at that moment he truly letting loose.

"That woman look like the black Shamu!" Ervin snapped, inciting laughter from nearly everyone.

"Shamu?" Ash glanced around awkwardly. "What is that?"

"Here, look," Prince cackled holding a picture of the old killer whale. "Jabba the Slut, for real, Unc."

"Look," Ervin shouted, "I've had my share of my big women. I don't discriminate but that woman. My lord, Usher could do better. A Joe Blow dude like me, we have our dry spells but that's Usher. Usher had half of Hollywood to bend over and he gave the Black Shamu…THE PENETRATION!"

"Well," Ash chuckled, "some big girls have cute faces."

"And cook well." Prince added.

"Now," Ervin leaned a bit closer, "Nia, you, you have a beautiful face. You look good."

"I know." Nia said confidently.

"So if Usher gave you the penetration, cool, but this one. This-" Ervin shook his head, exasperated at the thought.

Prince smiled, "That fool went from TLC to KFC!" Creating an explosion of laughter.

"You guys are so wrong for that." Nia shook her head, trying to not laugh.

"That motherfucker," Prince continued, "That girl look like Monique in the face…and Big Daddy V from Monday Night Raw in the body," inflaming laughter. "He put his hot potato IN the hot potato!"

"Maybe Usher likes big girls. I have a few friends that are into that." Becky shrugged.

"There's a difference between being into big girls and ugly girls. This broad is bowling ugly plus she's the size of the Jabba the Hutt."

With the loud thunder of laughter, Dawn turned to the sleeping beauty in the tatami room. Ash's Pikachu had found a place on the rising-and-falling stomach of Eva and was resting as well. "Wow, she's still able to sleep through all this?"

"Yeah," Becky scratched her head, "That's our girl, she can sleep through anything. And we mean anything."

Prince, finally spotting the Pikachu, "Hey, nah, she-" jerked forward a bit. Not wanting to the mouse to be close to Eva but Ervin and the others nodded.

"Nah, it's cool." Ervin nodded.

Prince sighed, realizing it was probably best to trust their judgment. So far, they had not steered him wrong.

As the drinks flowed and the food was devoured, Asuka and Shinsuke stared at eachother, their eyes wondering if the other felt or thought the same thing.

"Well," Shinsuke stretched his arms, "I think I will go for a walk."

Asuka smiled, "I too."

"Wooooo," Becky cooed, "you two are getting' alon' rather nicely."

Shinsuke and Asuka departed into the night, leaving the rest alone.

Becky glanced at the lost group. It was up to her. She was the conductor of this train and the captain of this ship. She had to keep ship moving and from sinking. She just wished she had a deck of cards right about now or something that would make this moment a bit more fun.

"Leo," Dawn smiled, "do you mind if I see your Horsea?"

"Leo." Ervin rolled his eyes. "Look, Dawn and Ash…my nephew isn't the most trusting person. His name is Prince. You can stop calling him Leo."

"Prince?" Ash gawked. "Like the weird singer that wears purple all the time?"

"Yup," Ervin nodded, "His mom was a big fan and well, that's his name."

"Really? I think it's a cool name." Ash admitted.

Prince sighed, still a bit uneasy about his uncle revealing something he intended to keep secret.

"Prince?" Ash scratched his chin. Where had he heard that name before?

Dawn smile at Prince. "Well, can I see it?"

"Sure," Prince nodded, his fingertips trying to read the three balls in his pocket. With his pokemon it was much easier. Each ball felt different. Melbu's (Charizard) was always the hottest, Raiden's (Electrike) would give Prince a zap of static electricity, Kirby's (Ditto) was slick and slimy, Lloyd's (Scizor) was the heaviest, Meru's (Milotic) was the coldest and Heavy's (Pancham) was the lightest.

His fingers stroked one that very warm, (Epona) he thought. That left only two balls. Both weighed the same and neither seemed that much more different than the other.

"To hell with it," Prince sighed tossing both balls. "Come on out."

The Oddish and Horsea both appeared.

"Wow, they're both so cute." Dawn kneeled down.

"Tha' 'ey are." Becky smiled at the Oddish. "Es been awhile since I've seen 'em."

Prince scornfully looked down at the two pokemon. They were cheerleaders not soldiers. He took a sip of his cocktail and cradled the pokeball that contained Epona, clearly, his favorite of the three.

"Prince," Dawn pressed, holding the Horsea in her arms, "you only gave your Ponyta a nickname. Why not these two?"

Prince shut his chocolate brown eyes. Once again, he had to digest the fact that someone else needed the Cliff notes version of the story. "These pokemon don't belong to me. They belong to…someone important to me that can't battle anymore."

"Well," Dawn thought, "If that person loves and trusts you with their pokemon then I don't think they would mind you giving your own personal nickname to them."

Prince was silent.

"Don't ya wan' grumpy Prince to give ya a name, Horsea?" Becky asked.

"Hor-sea!" The pokemon smiled happily.

"See, Horsea wants a name, Prince." Dawn smiled. "How about you, Oddish?"

"Odd," The plant smiled.

Prince leaned back and sighed, sipping more of his cocktail. "I think better when I'm not sober," he repeated.

Ash sat rooted in his chair, lost in his thoughts. Prince? Where had he heard that name before? Where had he seen that face before?

Xoxoxoxo

The misty drizzle had stopped leaving the ground wet

Shinsuke and Asuka stood in the warm summer night air, the soft crash of the waves against the sandy shore and the screech of the cicada.

They spoke in their native tongue in the night to one another. "Neither of them know who they really are?"

"Prince knows." Asuka interjected. "The boy however doesn't have a clue."

"I don't think we should tell him."

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Asuka watched the waves sail back-and-forth. "The one thing Prince doesn't understand is the dragon."

Shinsuke nodded, "You can see it too."

"Not only see it. I feel it." Asuka admitted. "Do you think Nia feels it, too?"

"I don't know much about her but she has been strange since she came into contact with Prince." Shinsuke slouched and sat on the stone wall overlooking the sand. "I thought was more because of the crazy history between the pharaoh and the Samoans."

"It could be." Asuka noted.

"I have one question. Whose side are you really on, Asuka?"

Asuka remained silent.

"When the pharaohs came to the Far East our people were split into two sides. The first believed that one of our own should rule the land and saw it as the birthright of the Golden Pharaoh. The second half saw the Golden Pharaoh as merely a pawn and felt the Ethiopians should reign. But since it was impossible for the pharaoh to govern both the motherland and our land, both sides accepted and obeyed the golden pharaoh, the pharaoh that was created as a failsafe to rival the Supreme." Shinsuke stared at Asuka, "There were also the handful that didn't care regardless but…you were in our royal camp so which side were you on?"

"You don't remember?"

"I only have my memories. I remember the side I took. Which side did you?"

"Well, I'll ask the same question. Which side were you on?"

The two stared at eachother, locked in a silent stalemate.

"Hey," Prince interrupted, taking a swig of alcohol.

The inebriated pharaoh stood before them with Ash by his side.

xoxoxoxo

10 minutes prior…

Ash was surprised to not find Braun Strowman waiting outside the room. The Wyatt's usually stalked them everywhere they went.

(Where'd he go?) Ash wondered. Had the Wyatt's gotten orders to leave Ash and Dawn alone or had they been somewhere watching?

Either way, he turned to Prince who stumbled out of the room, bottle of liquor in hand wearing a pair of red-and-black flip flops.

The two strode through the night to the beach

Dawn sat in the room exchanging pleasantries and just enjoying being around normal people.

Prince and Ash, eternally competitive had other plans for the night. Training.

Again? Ervin blinked.

Dawn and the others were accustomed to their travel companion training like a maniac; this was all-new to Ervin.

Xoxoxoxo

.

Shinsuke and Asuka nodded to Ash and Prince. Their eyes on the two destined rulers.

"Late night training." Prince informed them. "You guys game?"

Shinsuke turned to Ash.

Asuka smiled at Prince. "Let's do it."


	293. Chapter 273 Ryu 3

Chapter 293 "Ryu 3"

Ash sighed and allowed himself fall backwards into the sand. "What a night?" He smiled as Pikachu hopped onto his chest.

Prince nodded, sitting on the cold sand and watching the back-and-forth waves. "You battled well?"

"Thanks but it was your counter-moves that got us the victory." Ash complimented. "We make a pretty good team, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Prince raised his bottle of liquor, "Want a drink?"

"No thanks," Ash shook his head, "I've never been much a drinker."

"This life only makes sense if you are one." Prince stared into the dark waters, watching the Horsea masterfully slice through the waves.

"Hey Prince, why'd you give your Horsea that name?" Ash asked curiously.

"No reason, Lenus just came to mind." Prince answered. "So…you have a Charizard?"

"Yeah, Charizard's been with me most of my journey." Ash smiled.

(Melbu…) Prince pondered where Melbu might be currently. Was she eating correctly or training? "Your Charizard's alright."

"Alright?" Ash scoffed. "My Charizard's great!"

(If you say so.) Prince thought, remembering the raw power of Melbu, the sole first-generation Charizard.

"My Charizard's special." Ash smiled. "My Charizard is a first generation Charizard."

Prince glared at Ash, "Quit bullshitting. There's no way. There is only one first-generation Charizard," hoping to didn't sound as angry as he felt, "and isn't yours."

"Wanna bet?" Ash smiled.

(There's no way.) Prince thought. (Melbu is the only one of her kind. There's no way Ash is telling the truth.)

"Charizard, go!" Ash tossed his pokeball.

Prince looked unimpressed as he watched the flaming lizard soar into the sky.

"Charizard, Thunder Punch!"

Prince crossed his arms and watched as bolts of lightning gathered into claws of the fire dragon. The Charizard dove and slammed its fist into the sand, sending a powerful column of electricity into the air.

"It can't be…" Prince shook his head. (But Mewtwo said-) Prince shook his head. (Was Mewtwo wrong? How can there be two generation one Charmander? Only Melbu was supposed to have these hidden abilities. Why does Ash's Charizard have them too?)

"Charizard, return!" Ash watched the flaming dragon disappear in a cherry red glow. "Charizard and I didn't used to get along at all but it took a lot of time and care and now we're pals." Ash explained. Ash then stared at the Horsea in the water, "I think Horsea likes you but…pokemon are a lot like people, Prince. The same way you speak to me isn't the same way you to Shinsuke or Ervin, is it?"

"Hmmm…" Prince meditated on Ash's words.

"Maybe that tough Spartan approach worked with your other pokemon but maybe you have to try something different to get through to Lenus and Quistis." Ash suggested. "Lenus and Quistis? Where have I heard of those names before?" Ash scratched his head. "Maybe there was a legend or some kind of fantasy novel they were in."

Prince stared at Lenus, the timid seahorse stared back.

"Well, I'm heading back. Don't stay out too long. See ya tomorrow." Ash waved.

"Tomorrow?" Prince turned to Ash.

"We're taking the ferry too. Becky said you guys were going to the Yaejima Islands. It should be a fun cruise." Ash smiled.

(Don't these fools understand that everything we do has to be a secret? Do they want the world to know where we are and for Sithis to find us?) Prince shook his head.

Perhaps Ash was right. Getting to know Lenus and Quistis was what Prince needed to do. While Epona could handle the tough military-like doctrine of Prince the others could not. "Champions adjust…" Prince approached the water.


	294. Chapter 274 Ryu 4

Chapter 294 "Ryu 5 Dragon Tonic"

The name Lenus didn't exactly seem fitting at first but it was better than being called Horsea all the time. The pokemon gently cruised to the dark wet sand and stared into the bloodshot coffee-brown eyes of Prince.

Lenus had observed the growth of Melbu, Frahma, Faust, Lloyd and all of the others that had trained with Prince and for the longest time was envious of those pokemon.

Then, Lenus learned that battling and conquering just wasn't its nature. Using its abilities and skills to entertain was more of its forte.

Prince stared back at Lenus, unsure of what to say.

"Hor-sea," Lenus squeaked curiously.

"Look," Prince sighed, "I'm not good with 'feelings' and stuff…but I wanna win and I can't protect Eva without your help."

Lenus nodded. Lenus wanted to win too.

"I have to help you get stronger." Prince spoke, "you and Quistis have to be stronger and the only way we're going to stronger is through training. The training is hard but please…you've gotta do it…we can't protect Eva with the power we have now. Please Lenus…let me train you and I ever do go too far. Let me know."

Lenus cocked its head, "sea?" Unsure of how to communicate Prince was pushing it too hard.

"Your water gun." Prince nodded, "Hit me with your water gun attack. Deal?"

"Hor-sea, hor-sea." The seahorse cheered.

"Ready to head back?" Prince asked.

Lenus shook its head. "Hor-sea!"

Prince blinked. "You wanna train more?"

"Hor-sea." Lenus nodded.

"Lenus, you've got a long swim tomorrow. You'll be swimming alongside the ferry the whole trip to boost your speed and instincts in the water. You're going to need your energy plus I've gotta figure out what you like to eat."

"Hor-sea," the seahorse scanned the darkness and with laser-precision fired several bursts of ink. Prince glanced through the darkness, trying to decode Lenus' message. In the message Lenus had used its ink to draw an image of slim creature with six legs.

"Bugs? You eat bugs?"

"Hor-sea!" The creature smiled.

"Oh," Prince smiled. "So that's why you wanna train. You've been cooped up in your ball so long you want some fresh bugs and there are a lot of them over the water now, right?"

The seahorse nodded.

"Training with you is going to be a lot different than with Melbu and Meru because you are different. I had to learn that." Prince searched his mind. "Now…before we start training…I'm going to need," dropping his empty bottle onto the sand, "a drink."

"Hor-sea," Lenus quickly submerged and returned to the surface spraying a silver liquid into the bottle and filling it.

"Huh?" Prince stared at the now refilled bottle. "What is this?"

Lenus nodded and smiled.

"You want me to drink this?"

Lenus nodded.

Prince lifted the bottle to his lips.

"Sea-sea-sea," Lenus began to panic. It then sprayed ink into the sand, drawing instructions.

Prince scanned the pictures, "shake it, add Quistis' powder and then light it with fire and let it burn for a minute?"

Lenus nodded.

"Okay," Prince nodded, "let's give it try."

He summoned Epona and Quistis and after the directions carefully he mixed small violet buds from the scalp of Quistis into the bottle and then the mane of Epona to light a fire within the bottle. He sat the boiling fluid down in the sand, letting it burn until it became a simmering plume of smoke.

The three pokemon nodded as if they all knew what the secret concoction was. Prince plucked up the bottle wondering if it was perhaps too hot to taste but as he held it, it felt warm not hot. He then raised it to his lips and poured a sip of the liquid onto his tongue.

The flame of Epona had boiled the salt from the water and the poison from the buds and Horsea, the dragon pokemon had shared an ancient essence with the pharaoh.

The taste was vaguely familiar to Prince; it reminded him of kool-aid but had the spicy aftertaste of wasabi and flared his nostrils. He instantly felt calm, not unbalanced or tipsy, just calm and sharper.

"You know what," Staring at the bottle, "this is the beginning of great partnership."

The three pokemon cheered as the pharaoh took another sip of the ancient Dragon Tonic, made from the core of the Kingdra line of water pokemon that in ancient times only inhabited the Far East.


	295. Chapter 275 Ask Larrell

Chapter 295 "Ask Larrell"

When Ash returned to his hotel room, he found it empty. Dawn hadn't returned yet from the party and not a single Wyatt.

Where were they?

What was going on?

Could he just…leave? Return to Pallet Town? Yes, he could but would Sithis follow him? Would Sithis find him?

Ash turned to his Pikachu, "Nobody here, buddy."

"Pika," the mouse scanned the room curiously.

"It's just us." Ash sat on the bed and lied down. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "What am I doing?" Ash wondered, his mind racing past all that had happened.

(Misty…how could you?) Ash closed his eyes picturing her face and the pain on her face. (Brock?) Remembering the face of his longtime friend (I wish I was stronger…I wish I could have saved you. I was…too weak.) Fighting the tears that were burning his eyes.

Ash sat up, wiping his eyes, when an epiphany surfaced. "I'll call home."

xoxoxoxo

Ash knocked on the door of his new friends and smiled at the face of Becky Lynch, who answered.

After she welcomed inside, Ash turned to Becky, "I was wondering," he began nervously, "Could I borrow a phone to call home?"

Becky examined Ash. "Why not use the hotel's phone?"

"Long distance fees." Ash explained. "I have to call Florida."

"Oh," Becky sighed, "Sure." Handing him her phone.

"Thanks," Ash smiled. He opened the phone and after logging in he searched social media and dialed home.

He felt his heart slow as the phone rang and in mere moments he heard the warm voice of his mother say, "Hello?"

"Mom," Ash massaged his scalp, "Hey."

"Have you been well?" Her rosy sweet smile shined through the screen of the phone. His mother's long auburn hair and gentle heart-shaped face radiated an irreplaceable warmth and comfort that he yearned for now.

"Umm hmm," Ash nodded, "Actually, I'm thinking about coming home, Mom. I miss you."

Her smile widened, "Oh, Ash, that's amazing. I can't wait to see you. I'll make your favorite dish and we'll die together."

Ash blinked. He wasn't sure he'd just heard his mother correctly. Maybe she was just talking too fast or maybe he was just exhausted from so much travel in a short period of time. "Erm, okay, mom, so I'm going to book a flight in an hour and I should be there in two days or so."

"Okay," His mother smiled, "just know that I love and I can't wait for you to come home so that we can die."

"Mom, are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I am fine." She smiled as Mr. Mime swept the floors of the house in the background. "For now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ash's mother smiled, "I have more than enough care right now. I don't have to worry about a thing. Mimey is always here and Lord Sithis has a good history of taking care of people's families…he said you can ask Larrell and Larrell will testify to how well he takes care of families and that you should go to Yonaguni.

"Larrell?" Ash searched the room. "Who's that?"

"I have to go now, honey." Ash's mother smiled. "Take care of yourself and make you wear clean you-know-what everyday," before hanging up the phone.

"Ash?" Becky eyed Ash suspiciously. "How do you know Larrell?"

"I don't," Ash admitted, removing the headphones, "My mother mentioned him. She said…Sithis-"

The entire room flinched.

Ash continued, "-has a good history of taking care of people's families and I should ask some guy named Larrell about it."

Becky turned to Shinsuke and Asuka who were both alert and then Ervin.

"We stay put." Ervin said immediately. "That phone wasn't pointed at Eva Marie and Prince isn't here so he has no reason to believe Prince is here. He just knows Ash is here. We stay put and we don't mention a word of this to Prince. He'll just panic."

"That he will." Shinsuke nodded. "He doesn't handle any news dealing with Sithis too well."

"Hold on," Ash interrupted, "What about Larrell's family? Did Sithis take care of them? Who's Larrell?"

Becky downcast her eyes, she was likely the only person in the room that knew the story. "Larrell is one of the Swords."

Ash's eyes widened he was more than familiar with the Swords that he yearned to face in battle.

"After the Swords gained power, Sithis visited Larrell's family…and forced his family to call Larrell and murdered them while they were on the phone talking to him."

"What?" Ash gawked, fear and anxiety in his heart. "Mom!"

"Your mother has likely been possessed by a drone." Nia shook her head. "Sithis won't hurt her as long as you continue your mission. He's using her as leverage to ensure you cooperate.

So that's why the Wyatt's left. They understood that Ash would do whatever he was told regardless. "Damnit," Ash cursed.

He marched back to his hotel room in silence. When he opened the door, a pamphlet lie in Bray Wyatt's empty rocking chair. It was from the tournament in Saffron City. On the front cover of the tournament was tall, handsome man with maple-syrup brown skin and neatly cropped black that wore a leather jacket and jeans alongside a woman with long cranberry red-hair and caramel brown skin.

(Prince.) Ash's eyes widened with realization.

Then, Ash thought for a moment. If Bray Wyatt left the pamphlet in a chair of Prince's profile as a trainer specifically for Ash to see then that could only mean one thing…they knew! Bray knew! Which meant Sithis knew!

They knew Prince was there!

(What should I do?) Ash wondered. (Do I tell them? Do I tell Prince? What do I do?) Ash wondered


	296. Chapter 276 Alliance

Chapter 296 "Alliance?"

Ash hurried out of the door and back to the party but as he raised his fist to knock the voice of Prince said, "Hey, I thought you'd be knocked out right now." The tall chocolate-skinned pharaoh panted.

Ash examined Prince. He didn't seem like the stumbling drunkard that just so happened to be a combat genius that he'd met earlier. Prince felt different somehow but Ash couldn't pinpoint why.

"I got it." Prince slipped the key into the lock and pulled the door open. "After you," Prince invited.

Ash nodded nervously and entered the suite.

The volume had greatly diminished. The once unlimited supply of alcohol and wine had been bled dry. Shinsuke sat facedown at the table unconscious. He'd likely passed out from the potency of the habu sake, Arbok venom produced Japanese sake. Ervin had long taken his leave of the event and was nowhere to be seen.

Ash watched as Prince immediately hurried to Eva's side, planting a kiss on her forehead and laying beside her.

Nia had also gone to be bed it seemed. Dawn giggled tipsily beside Asuka and Becky, the only ones of the group still awake.

Dawn spotted the anxious look on her companion's face, "What is it, Ash?" she asked, "Did…he…send you to get me?"

Ash shook his head. "No." Glancing over his shoulder at the docile and calm Prince. Ervin's words of caution replayed in Ash's head. If Ervin was correct, Prince going nuclear and transforming into a paranoid psychopath was the last thing anyone wanted but they had to know that Sithis was watching them and knew exactly where they were but how could he tell them without letting Prince know. But didn't Prince deserve to know? Why hide it from him? Maybe a hostile hothead is what everyone needed right now? Ash had no idea who Sithis was but the cool, calm and collected approach didn't seem to be working right now.

"The Wyatt's," Ash spoke, "They were here."

Prince's eyes immediately shot to Ash, "Where?"

"I know this is going to sound bad but-" Ash began.

The sound of the bathroom door closing cut Ash off, "We already knew that." Ervin yawned. "It's difficult to hide five grown men that never shower. Especially the smell."

"So you knew-" Dawn began.

"That you were with them." Ervin shrugged. "We didn't know…but we expected it."

"So," Ash blinked his eyes. "Where are the Wyatt's now?"

"Who knows?" Ervin shrugged. "We did nothing but observe and wait for them to make the first move and it just confirms what I always suspected," he turned to Prince, "Sithis…doesn't want to kill you or Eva, Prince."

Prince glared at Ash and Dawn.

"If he wanted you dead they would have stormed this room by now or began planting drones all over this place but they haven't."

"What makes you think they aren't doing that now?" Prince asked.

"Why wait all day just start now?" Ervin asked. "If what Becky told me is true, the drones take time to completely take over a host so they would have started early if they wanted complete control over the island."

Prince looked at Ash, "Are you dogs of Sithis?"

"No," Dawn raised her hand innocently. "We don't know anything about Sithis. We got grabbed in Brazil after the tournament and they forced us to come here."

"Why?" Prince asked.

Asuka pursed her lips. Not saying a word.

"I don't know." Ash admitted. "He just wants us to go to Yonaguni pyramid and if I don't…he's going to kill my mom."

Prince exhaled. It all added up and equaled the typical tactics of Sithis. Using family and loved ones as leverage to accomplish his goal.

"So for whatever reason he wants you and me to be at Yonaguni at the same time." Prince scratched his head. "If its Sithis related then it has to be connected to past in some way. The pharaohs, power...that's all Sithis wants and cares about. We're still safe," Prince sighed, taking a swig of his Draco Tonic, "No need to panic."

Ervin looked astonished at Prince's relaxed attitude.

"Let's get some sleep. We've got a long trip tomorrow." Ervin suggested.

"Yup," Becky stretched her arms, heading for the showers.

"How many beds are left?" Prince asked.

"None." Ervin admitted. "Becky just claimed the last one. There's always the couch."

Prince shook his head. "Some pharaoh, I am," he scoffed, "sleeping on the couch. What has the world come to?"

Asuka glanced at the final bed, shared by both Nia and Becky. No room for her. Where would she sleep? Shinsuke seemed oddly comfortable passed out at the table so no one disturbed him.

Prince watched the confused diva wander in search of a place to lay her head. He sighed, "I can take the floor." He suggested with the yawn of a tired gentlemen.

"No," Asuka declined, "I…I'm…," she tipsily swayed. "Dai-jo-bu (I'm okay.)"

Ash carefully carried Dawn back to their room. As the lights of the room dimmed, Prince quickly faded into a peaceful sleep.

Asuka stumbled, barely able to stand from all of the sake in her liver. The room was spinning, her head was throbbing. She needed to lie down but there were only two places to go. The open space remaining on the large couch or the floor.

Asuka slumped forward, rolling onto the couch and shut her eyes, praying for the whirling room to stop


	297. Chapter 277 Pawns and Queens

Chapter 297 "Pawns and Queens"

When the rainbow-haired vixen, Asuka, opened her eyes she expected a migraine the size of Hokkaido. Instead, she felt a smooth gust of wind breeze through her hair. Sheltering warmth wrapped around her body that wasn't a soft blanket. It was hard, chiseled and reminded her of the shade of a mountain against a relentless sun.

(Huh?) Asuka glanced down at her waist. Prince's arms were wrapped around her. He held her body against his…sheltering and warming her.

Her face flushing cherry-red, Asuka pried his hands from her body and rolled off the couch and stood.

"You are doing a lot to get in his good graces early." Shinsuke smiled from the coffee table, sipping a cup and smiling at Asuka.

Asuka shot a glare at Shinsuke, "It was an accident." She replied in their native tongue.

"Was it, really?" Shinsuke questioned. "We both know what side you are on."

"I am on the same side as you." Asuka strode to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Shinsuke watched Asuka, then closed his eyes, unsure if he should say it or not. "You don't think Ash can beat Prince, do you?"

Asuka shook her head. "I never said that," sampling her coffee and adding a few pinches of cream.

Shinsuke remembered their double-battle last night. Their training and how masterfully Prince was able to conduct pokemon with little to no battle experience. Every movement had a reason. It was a chess game for Prince. Shinsuke remembered the smokescreens, the defensive maneuvers and calculated precision Prince called all of his attacks with. ALL WHILE DRUNK! He was certain Asuka remembered that as well.

Shinsuke then recalled Ash's reliance on speed and a smashmouth style of battle. A game of checkers.

"Are you saying Ash can't develop Prince's mindset over time?" Asuka questioned. "He is a lot younger than Prince is." She noted.

"True," Shinsuke licked the stray coffee that hung onto his mustache. "Do you know what I think? I think…Ash is royalty in some way but…I don't think he is the Golden Pharaoh."

Asuka's eyes widened.

"I still have to question it." Shinsuke shrugged. "The boy has a dragon. So what? Many have dragons now. That doesn't make them a pharaoh."

"Surely you've felt his energy." Asuka countered.

"I have and it doesn't impress me. There is surely something special there." Shinsuke agreed. "But Prince's energy is dominating at times it nearly suffocates you if he isn't careful."

"That's because of the dragon." Asuka countered. "Each pharaoh's energy feels different, Shinsuke."

"How does each feel, Asuka? Since you have been around the others and I have not."

Asuka chewed her fingernails, "I'm not sure how to describe it." She admitted. "With Prince, it is as clear as day. Probably because he's the one I've spent the most time around. It's harder to breathe and focus the more sober he is."

Shinsuke nodded, "I first felt it when we driving." He admitted, "I nearly crashed at first but after awhile I started to get used to it and once he started drinking again everything felt normal again."

"They all feel different in a way." Asuka concluded. "Bray Wyatt…feels like…ants under my skin when I'm near him."

"Bray Wyatt is a pharaoh?" Shinsuke scoffed.

"Trey traded his power to Wyatt in exchange for white women."

Shinsuke shook his head, "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

Asuka nodded. "That's how we knew the Wyatt's were close. I'm not sure how much Ervin knows but Becky and I quickly felt a pharaoh's presence nearby and we remembered that Sasha, Larrell, Carlito, they don't feel like that at all and well, we figured it had to have been Wyatt. Plus, the smell."

Shinsuke nodded. "Speaking of Becky and the others, where are they?" Gesturing to the empty rooms while Prince's primal snores filled the suite.

"I'm going to take a shower," Asuka yawned before retreating to the bathroom.

Shinsuke watched her disappear and wondered what exactly could Asuka be scheming? He'd heard from Becky about what had ALMOST happened in Carolina between Prince and Asuka. It was easy to feel that there was a bit of tension between them. What was it Asuka wanted? Shinsuke wondered. It was bigger than just erotic gratification. Asuka was not a simple woman that thought in such a childish way. Was it all a chess game for her? Shinsuke wondered.

"Even a pawn can become a queen if it somehow makes to the other side." Shinsuke muttered, watching the sleeping Eva Marie.

Was Asuka chasing the same hope?


	298. Chapter 278 What You're Looking For

Chapter 298 "What You're Looking For"

Nia speared a forkful of the diced fruit salad into her mouth, her tongue tracing over the kiwi and banana combination.

"So," Ervin sat across from her, "Prince says that you weren't originally with the group when they started their journey," chewing a strip of bacon.

"I was a late bloomer with the whole pokemon craze." Nia admitted, "So while Sasha, Bayley and the others were off capturing and training their pokemon I was in the ring thinking it was just a fad or a trend that would be gone in a week."

"I honestly thought the same thing too." Ervin admitted. "What made you want to become a trainer? For me, it was a simple choice. Having pokemon saves a ton of money on bills."

Nia nodded in agreement. "Well, after Vince started the WPL up he made it mandatory that everyone on the roster have at least one pokemon. He flew in this professor and I chose my Pikachu," Smiling at the Raichu that sat next to her chewing a bowl full of berries. "Then, after awhile Pikachu became a friend to me. It was nice to have a friend on the road."

Ervin turned to the Poliwrath sitting beside him. He couldn't agree with Nia more.

Nia studied the ring fingers of Ervin, they were naked. "Did you leave anyone behind?"

Ervin glanced up, unsure of what Nia was articulating. "Excuse me?" When she didn't immediately answer Ervin thought for a moment. "…I wish I did." He admitted smoothly, "But I don't have anybody right now."

Nia said nothing but continued her fruit salad.

She didn't need to. Her loneliness on the road had already been confessed when she addressed the previous topic. Nia was lonely on the road primarily due to being single and so many of the women being railroaded onto the journey with Swords after Sithis' attack.

Ervin was intriguing to Nia. Sure, he was older than everyone else but he was not ancient. He was likely ten or so years older than she was. Ervin's style was different. From what Nia had observed he seemed the most like a traditional gentleman to ALL WOMEN not just women he liked. She needed to know more. "How do you feel about Becky?" Nia took a sip of green tea and waited.

"Becky is cool," Ervin gently and carefully broke his toast into four squares, "But she isn't my type."

Nia smiled, "Then what is your type?"

Ervin smiled, "She's a bit young for me."

"Becky's a bit younger than I am though."

"Well, I like to use the old method of….take your age…divide by half…add seven and from that age and up is who you can date." Ervin enlightened.

"Hmmm," Nia thought aloud, "So thirty three divided by two would give me sixteen or seventeen….plus seven…I can date a man that's twenty three and twenty four and up." She nodded, "Makes sense."

"Well, that's only for people that date younger." Ervin clarified. "If only R. Kelly used that logic."

"Yeah," Nia chuckled, "Maybe he would be in trouble all the time. Did you hear the news about him having a brainwashed sex cult across the country?"

"I heard about that and I say…'Why not?'" Ervin shrugged.

Nia gave him a surprised stare.

"The girls are of age and are happy so why all the outrage? Their parents knew from the get-go how R. Kelly got down and still gave their daughters to him. While I'm sure we both agree R. Kelly is a sick pervert in this situation those parents should be thrown in jail not him."

Nia was speechless. It wasn't that she didn't agree with what Ervin was saying; she was moreso surprised and shocked to hear someone take that stance.

"Also," Ervin added, "If you truly want to be real, the only reason R. Kelly is still a free man is because he's only preying on black women. If that video he made would have featured a white girl or any girl of a different race they would have thrown the book at him. If any of the girls in this cult were non-black then they would fire up tiki torches and hunt this guy down but because all the women are black I doubt the media and America will care at all."

"Whoa?" Nia gawked, "What if they were boys though? Do you think America would be outraged if they were boys?"

"Black or white?" Ervin asked.

"Why does it always come down to that?" Nia asked with a twinge of annoyance.

"It's the American Way," Ervin shrugged, sipping his tea.

"Do you think we should have woken Prince and Asuka up?" Nia asked.

"No, I think Shinsuke has the right idea about that situation." Ervin smiled.

"They did look a little cute together," Nia folded her arms across her chest as if wondering when would be the next time a man would put his arm's around her.

"Prince," Ervin sighed, "…if you take one step towards him then he'll take three steps towards you. Prince is loyal to a fault especially to people that care about him but-" Ervin broke off, trying to find the best way to word his opinion, "there's no telling whether she'll wake up or breathe again on her own so," Ervin glanced at his scrambled eggs. "I just don't want to see Prince invest so much of his energy or life into someone that just…might not work out."

"You'd rather him be with Asuka than being a lost puppy to Eva?"

"For several reasons," Ervin admitted, "Asuka is a woman of color, Eva is not."

Nia blinked, once again surprised by Ervin's stance.

"Overall, I just want Prince to be happy regardless of what race the woman is but I would prefer him to be with a woman of color. Particularly, a black woman but if he doesn't find love in that then a woman of color will do."

Nia could see that Ervin was raised old-school but he had gained open-minded. "So you're all about Prince, right now?"

"He is the reason why I am here right now." Ervin chewed a forkful of eggs. "My time will come to worry about my love life."

"They say you find what you're looking for when you stop searching." Nia smiled at Ervin.

"Well," Ervin patted his chest, "I hope 'they'," smiling at Nia, "are right."


	299. Chapter 279 Real Love

Chapter 299 "Real Love"

"Damnit," Becky hissed, glaring at her Bagon and the teeth marks on her forearm that were currently oozing blood. She traded glances from her crimson regret to the adolescent dragon. "D'you see what I 'ave ta deal wit'?" Turning to the young man in the hotel's garden.

"Pi-ka," the electric mouse on the boy's shoulder squeaked.

"Dragons are hardest pokemon to train, Becky." Ash stretched his arms to the sky. "It's no surprise that your Bagon is a bit wild."

"A bit?" Becky gawked, clamping the bleeding puncture wounds and waiting for them to clot.

The dragon turned away from them and looked at the see-sawing waves. It noticed the sand that the hotel overlooked. It stared at the cliff that dangled over the sand. And then, it ran.

"Bagon…NO!" Becky gave chase, following the dragon and trying to stop it from jumping off another cliff again.

"Pikachu," Ash called, "Stop it!"

The mouse leapt in the air, its body surrounding by bolts of lighting as it readied an attack. "Pika-CHU!" The mouse growled firing a bolt of lightning across the garden that crashed into the Bagon.

The dragon froze to a standstill before collapsing facedown into the grass.

"Tanks," Becky clutched her hand and nodded, "Return," recalling the idealistic dragon. "I jes wish I knew wha' ta do wit' my Bagon."

Ash's typically friendly face suddenly became hard and serious, "You ever thought about asking Prince?"

Becky sighed, "I wanna do et on me own."

"I understand." Ash nodded. "But there's nothing wrong with taking shortcuts sometimes. Why make things harder on yourself and waste time. I understand you want to bond with your Pokemon but maybe Prince can make it a bit easier. He's good at training pokemon." Then Ash muttered, "Especially dragons."

"Huh?" Becky hadn't caught the last part of what Ash had said.

"Forget it." Shaking his head. "Excited for the cruise?"

"Yeah, I am." Becky nodded.

Ash stared at the still cloudy sky. Why didn't Prince say anything? Why didn't he treat their battle like it meant something? Was it because he was drunk? Or was Ash just a blip on Prince's radar?

(I have to get stronger.) Ash remembered the mastery of Prince's tactics with pokemon that hadn't been seasoned to battle. What would happen if Prince used his pokemon that were suited to battle?

"I jes," Becky looked at Ash, "I wanna be…the very best…like no one ever was.

To catch them is my big test…to train them is my call"

Ash scratched his head, wondering where he had heard that saying before.

"I don' wanna be lef' behind, ya know." Becky admitted. "I jes dunno where I fit yet. The Prince's, the Sasha's…and Eva's getting' better but…what abou' me, ya know? I wanna be strong too. I wanna battle and be great too."

"Me too." Ash nodded. "I wanna be great too. The way Prince treats me…," Ash shook his head, "Like I'm the same as everyone else. I'm a champion and he just…doesn't care. No one care that I won."

"Won what?"

Ash growled, "Grrrr, that's what makes me so mad. I won that tournament and not a single person knows or cares about it!"

Suddenly, the blare of approaching sirens filled their ears.

"Is that the cops?" Ash spun around.

"I wonder what's going on." Becky gawked watching the incoming squad cars and ambulance.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Asuka placed her hands on her hips and repeated, "There was no noise. I heard nothing."

The officer scribbled down his statement.

"You're sure?""Well, we had all been drinking." Shinsuke admitted. "Our music was on but no, we heard nothing."

The officer pointed to the slumbering Prince and Eva Marie, "What about these two?" He asked as Becky and Ash returned. "Can you wake them up?" The officer asked.

The group all exchanged glances.

"What happened?" Dawn gawked, watching as a large man with long black hair was wheeled out on a stretcher.

Asuka watched as Roman Reigns was carried to the ambulance. Only one thing made explained Roman's current condition. The Wyatts.

"Well," Shinsuke kneeled over the slumbering Prince on the couch. "Time to wake up, Prince," shaking


	300. Chapter 280 The World

300 "The World"

Prince blinked his eyes, trying to shield them from the intense glimmer of the pinpricks of gold that were raining from the sun and onto the sand around him.

"Do you like it?" Eva planted a soft kiss on his hand. She laid in his arms on the white sand of a beach, wearing a pink corset, her jet-lack hair cascading to her spine.

"It's too you." Prince scoffed, his swimming trunks sopping wet but not cold, warm. "It's too flashy for me."

Eva snapped her fingers and instantly, the rain of gold transformed into soft translucent clouds. "How about now?"

"This feels…more real." Prince admitted as the waves encroached onto the sand. "I wish I could stay here with you…forever."

"Don't talk like that." Eva replied darkly. "You could stay…if you really wanted to."

"This isn't reality." Prince shook his head.

"Your reality is overrated." Eva shook her head. "This is my reality now. Here, I can give you the world."

Prince shook his head, "The world is not enough, Eva."

"Why don't you understand?" Eva waved her hand and in an instant a dark figure flew on the horizon.

"Don't do this to me, Eva." Prince snarled angrily at the sight of Melbu.

"You can have her back. You can have anything you want. Whatever you like," Placing her hand on his cheek. "Just stay with me, please. Stay with me. Say you love me…stay with me." She pleaded as the flame lizard landed on the sand beside them.

Prince held her in his arms and stared at his Charizard. "You already know, Eva. Planting a kiss on her forehead, I-"

Prince snapped awake, staring at Shinsuke.

"Prince, sorry," Shinsuke apologized, "The police have question for you."

Prince sighed and sat up, staring at the officer. After giving the same response as Shinsuke the officer then turned to Eva.

"And her?" Pointing to the unconscious brunette.

(Oh no.) Prince thought, already seeing the direction this was inevitably about to go in.

Asuka stepped forward with a small pile of paperwork.

(What is that?) Prince cocked his head as the officer scrolled through it and a moment later returned to her.

"If you remember anything. Give us a call." The officer said before departing.

As soon as the door shut, Prince turned to Asuka, "What is that?" Pointing to the pile of paperwork.

"I told you to trust me." Asuka smiled, "It's a doctor's statement."

"A fake?"

"Of course," Asuka nodded, "But more than enough to get us past anything. I don't believe in leaving important things like this up to chance."

"There was a fight next door?" Prince yawned. "With who?" Prince asked.

"Roman." Becky answered. "They jes carted him out of 'ere."

"Roman?" Prince scratched his head.

"Is something wrong?"

Prince thought for a moment. The last he had heard of Roman Reigns was that the Samoan Golden Boy was with Donald Trump. So why was he here? What had happened?

"Something this important can't be left up to chance." Prince stood.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked.

"To get answers."

"No." Asuka hurried forward, blocking Prince's path. "You can't go out and expose yourself too much."

"She's right." Shinsuke nodded, "You are too important and I thought hiding yourself from Sithis was a priority."

Prince sighed.

"You are not a soldier anymore Prince." Shinsuke explained. "You have to stop thinking like a soldier."

All Prince could do was sigh and sit down.

"What is it you want to know?" Shinsuke asked. "And why?"

"The last we heard of Roman-" Prince began.

"Ee was with Trump." Becky finished. "So 'im bein' 'ere is a bit strange."

Prince nodded, "Exactly. I want to know why he's here. It's strange that so many people are going to Yonaguni Island now of all times."

"Tickets are sold out." Asuka added, "That hasn't happened in nearly a year. It is odd that so many people are gathering there now."

"I want know why Roman is here." Prince asked.

Asuka placed a hand on Prince's shoulder, "Trust me." She said before departing.

"Wha-?" Prince turned to Shinsuke.

"Do not worry." Shinsuke smiled, "She will find your answer. I guarantee it."

Prince looked on. Anxious and still unsure of his new position and mind pondering Eva's proposition.

The world？


	301. Chapter 281 Language Barrier

Chapter 301 "Language Barrier"

Getting access to Roman's room wasn't difficult for Asuka. Their WWE connection was no secret. After she closed the door behind her, Asuka sat down beside Roman's bed where the Samoan Golden Boy was already awake and alert and sitting up in his bed and staring at her.

Asuka stared into his eyes, "What…" she paused trying to gather English ability. "What…happen?"

Roman stared at Asuka. He was taken aback by her visit. He hadn't seen or heard from her since the Swords exodus from New York. Her being in Japan wasn't surprising. She was Japanese, after all, but her being in the exact same place as him was strange. Why was she here? "Did Vince send you?"

The name Vince lingered in Asuka's eardrum, "Yes." She nodded. "What happen?"

"I didn't see anything." Roman shook his head. "I came back to my room and they knocked me out," massaging the back of his skull.

(The Wyatts.) Asuka concluded.

"They took all of my pokemon," Roman hissed angrily. "And they left these," pointing to three items on the table.

Asuka examined the three items. Two cards, an ace of spades and eight of clubs with a empty bullet casing.

(The same as Prince.) Asuka thought. (So it wasn't the Wyatts. But if not, then where are they?)

"Donald Trump." Asuka continued, "You…Trump…friend?"

"No," Roman shook his head, "He offered me a lot of power. I would've been stupid to say no. If someone was going to give you a million dollars for free would you say no? Well, he gave me a lot of powerful pokemon for free. Why say no?"

Asuka attempted to collect her English and then gave up after a few seconds. She had no idea what Roman had just said. The only word she understood was no.

"You…Trump….no…friends?"

"No." Roman shook his head.

"Prince…" Asuka spoke, "You...Prince…you should…talk."

"Prince?" Roman blinked at her. "Do you know where he is?"

"Where…where…" Asuka repeated trying to remember the meeting, "doko…" she smiled, "Yes." She answered.

"Trump is targeting him. He's using a group of guys. Mercenaries…they call themselves…," picking up the cards, "Aces and Eights but there's another group gunning for him…The Bullet Club. Trump sent me here to finish off Prince but…well, fighting Prince…that's not exactly what I had in mind. I had to play my role to get what I wanted and now it seems Trump has sic'ed the dogs on me too. He's had the Bullet Club take my pokemon. Shit," Roman hissed, "Trump…he's planning a lot. So much that the Swords need to know about."

Asuka was lost. She couldn't decipher so much English at one time.

"Chotto matte (Please wait)," She nodded, pulling out her phone and dialing Shinsuke. "Tell Prince," She spoke in her native tongue, "The same people that attacked him also attacked Roman. Roman's on our side and I'm bringing him with me to the boat. Can you bring my luggage? Thanks. I'll meet you there. See you later." She smiled before hanging up and turning to Roman. "We go."

Roman gave her a puzzled look. "Where?"

"To Prince." She answered


	302. Chapter 282 Regina

Chapter 302 "Regina"

It had been awhile since Dawn had stepped onto a boat. The constant back-and-forth swaying befuddled her at first but after a few minutes her equilibrium adapted to her new tipsy environment.

"Can't wait 'til we finally take off." Ash stretched his arms.

"Ash." Dawn stared at the harbor, "We're really doing this? We're really doing what this Sithis guy wants us to do."

"Yup," Ash replied nonchalantly. "Look Dawn," Ash suddenly sighed, "I'm doing what I have to do. Being sad or angry or crying about won't change the situation so…I'm trying to stay positive."

Dawn nodded. "You're better than I am." She admitted, "If I were in your shoes I'd be going crazy."

"I am." Ash turned to Pikachu. "But I have a real friend that's helping me through it."

"Pi-ka," The mouse squeaked.

"I'm sorry, sir," the voice of a sailor echoed, "but you have to finish your beverage before you board."

Ash and Dawn turned and watched as Prince, cleanly-shaven with a fresh haircut rolled his eyes, returned to the harbor and poured the rest of his whiskey down his throat.

Becky, Ervin, Shinsuke and Nia all boarded without a hitch, pushing a wheelchair-bound Eva across the ramp and onto the ship.

"I swear," Prince coughed, discarding the bottle and stepping onto the boat.

"Hey Prince," Dawn waved.

"Hey," Prince smiled at Dawn before turning to nearest waiter and ordering a Bloody Mary. He then turned to Ash, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Ash nodded, "Just ready to get to Yonaguni."

"Yeah," Prince agreed as a glass filled with crimson liquid was placed in his hand, "Want a drink?"

"I'll pass." Ash declined.

"Well," Prince yawned, "Time to start training;" pulling a pokeball out, "Lenus…get some exercise."

In a flash of light, Eva Marie's Horsea appeared in the water alongside the boat.

"He's training even now, Ash," Dawn gawked, turning to Ash.

"I can see that." Ash groaned, sounding annoyed, "I've got eyes and they still work, Dawn." Gripping his pokeball, "Greninja, go! You swim too."

The frog ninja appeared alongside the Horsea and together the two sliced through the water and circled the ship.

Then, Dawn's head began to throb. She massaged her temple and felt a sudden warmth above her lip. Her nose was bleeding. "Oh no," She gawked. "My nose," she then glanced at the others. Shinsuke, Nia, Ervin and Becky were all covering their noses as well as everyone else onboard except Ash and Prince. Ash and Prince were concerned but seemed fine.

"What's happening?" Dawn held her nose and tilted her head back and then…she saw her.

An average sized-woman with neck-length dreadlocks, wearing horn-rimmed glasses with coffee-brown skin wearing calf-length kapri blue jeans, sneakers and a simple shirt stood at the mast of the ship. Beside her a tall humanoid-like green and white creature with red eyes and a fin-like horn extending from its chest stood.

"What's that?" Ash opened up the Pokedex app.

*Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This pokemon will protect its trainer even at the risk of its own life.*

The woman did not wait for an invitation; she turned and stared directly at Ash and Prince, "I've waited a long time to meet other pharaohs."

"Pharaohs?" Ash gawked dumbfounded.

Prince boldly strode forward, "Who are you?"

The woman ignored the question, "I can sense your energy. You both feel like pharaohs but I need to see it," holding out and extending a pokeball.

"A battle?" Prince stared at her. "Are you a dog of Sithis too?"

"If you were a real pharaoh then you would remember who I am." The woman responded, "Battle me…one-one-one. Show me that you really are Mohammed, Pharaoh of the Eastern Empire that conquered Asia and doomed us all."

"Doomed us all?" Prince turned her words over. "What are you talking about?"

"Battle me now." She repeated. "I won't ask again." Her Gardevoir readied itself.

"I'll handle this, Prince. Your pokemon still aren't trained for battle yet. Pikachu and I can handle this." Ash smiled.

"I don't remember Mohammed letting others fight his battles for him." The woman shook her head.

"His name's not Mohammed, its Prince and I'm-"

"Satoshi from the Land of the Rising Sun." The woman replied, "I remember who you all are."

"Then who are you?" Ash asked.

"I do not sense any of Sithis' drones so I'll tell you." The woman nodded, "My name is Regina. I am the true pharaoh of the southern empire."

Prince blinked his eyes, "Bologna," shaking his head, "Corin's the pharaoh."

"I understand this is sudden but Sithis is taking over America. His drones are infecting everyone. It's no longer safe there. I can't hide that much longer. We pharaoh's have to unite and stand together if we're going to take Sithis down."

"You're not a pharaoh," Prince slurred, taking a sip of his Bloody Mary.

"And that's just the way we in The South wanted the world to see us." Regina explained. "Sithis would never accept a female at the helm so we presented Corin as our leader. The reason Corin didn't care about any of the decisions being made was simply because none of the decisions were his responsibility to make."

"So he was a figurehead?"

"Kind of," Regina nodded, "But not exactly. Corin is my nephew and the only male in our family's bloodline so he was the only option we had to present a male ruler to the people while keeping an outsider out."

Ash raised his hand, "Excuse me, guys, what in the world are you guys talking about?"

Prince sighed; remember Ash and Dawn were not up to speed on the ancient roles of the Prince and the Swords.

"I'll explain later." Ervin assured Ash.

Prince turned to Regina, "I don't believe you. Anyone can walk up and say they are a pharaoh. Prove you're a pharaoh."

"Battle me." Regina extended her pokeball.

Prince bit his lower lip. There was no way an Oddish, Horsea or Ponyta stood a chance in battle against a Gardevoir.

"Okay." Asuka called, stepping onto the boat with Roman behind her. "I…will battle you."

Regina nodded to Prince, "Are you ready to witness…the power of pharaoh?"

Her Gardevoir strode forward.


	303. Chapter 283 Wolfpac Finale

Chapter 303 "Wolfpac Finale"

"Well," AJ Styles slammed the shot of tequila down his throat, "psyche yourself up," he muttered to himself and stood.

Everyone in the lotus stared at the prodigal ruler of Atlantis.

"So," Nikki leaned forward, her newly enhanced breasts shining under the light, "are you going to marry Liz?"

Styles sighed, "I'm going to do what's best for the kingdom." He stomped out of The Lotus mouthing, "Thanks."

He strode down the dark hallways of the palace, his vision see-sawing and his head whirling. Styles needed liquid courage to make this decision.

(I have to do this…) AJ thought turning the corner.

Then, BAM

Styles felt a hard blow against his head and himself thrown against the wall. He raised his arms to defend himself and felt another blow. Then another that knocked him to the floor. And then, everything went black.

xoxoxoxo

A throbbing migraine stirred AJ Styles awake. He attempted to stretch his arms and heard the jingle of chains and felt the constriction that bound his body to the sarcophagus behind him. "Wha—"

"I'm sorry, AJ." Liz's voice called from across the room. She stood before him, also chained to a sarcophagus.

"What is this?" Styles asked as Kevin Nash and Scott Hall entered the room.

Hall drunkenly leaned forward, "Ey, yo!"

"Sorry, AJ," Nash crossed his arms smugly.

"Yeah, before you get mad at us," Hall innocently raised his hands, "We're just following the orders of The Leader."

"The Leader?" Style coughed.

Liz glared at the Wolfpac, "I trusted you," she sobbed with tears in her eyes.

"Trust can be misplaced, bitch." A familiar face entered the room. The Eastern Goddess Sasha stared into Liz's contrasting eyes, "You screwed with the wrong one, bitch." High-fiving Nash and Hall, "Good work, boys."

Styles traded glances between Liz and Sasha. He was confused and dumbfounded. What was going on and more importantly…

"Why?" Liz and AJ asked simultaneously.

Sasha glared at Liz, "You made a big mistake the day you embarrassed us! You lied on my husband and tried to frame him for murder and treason. Because of your bullshit you made us, the east, look weak. You made us look spineless! And, well," Sasha shrugged, "Who's the bitch now?"

Liz hung her head low, tears raining from her eyes.

"You're not fit to rule, Liz." Sasha smiled, "As for you," pointing to AJ, "this is business…it's nothing personal…you're just collateral."

AJ shook his head, "Sasha…you can't do this."

"I already have." Sasha shrugged smugly. "But I won't bury you two alone. Your pokemon," pointing to the case filled with his pokeballs beside him, "should keep you company. I'll at least give you that honor."

AJ glanced down at the sea beneath him. "You're burying me alive?"

"You'll sleep with the fishes," Sasha smiled turning to Nash and Hall, "Do it."

The two nodded.

Sasha then strode forward, her arms extended, grabbing the face at Liz, "Look at me," slapping the crying Queen across the face, "Bitch, look at me," slapping her again then clutching chin and staring her into Liz's eyes, "I….," pointing to her chest, "I DID THIS TO YOU!" Sasha shouted, inhaling and spitting in the face of the defeated pharaoh. She the turned to Nash, "Sink them."

The Wolfpack nodded as the Sasha strode out of the room.

AJ stared at Liz, unsure of what to say as both men grabbed the levers that controlled the jettison-sarcophagus.

"Any last words?" Hall looked at the two.

AJ Styles stared at Liz and right before the switch was pulled he said, "…I do."


	304. Chapter 284 Queen Of The South

Chapter 304 "The Pharaoh of the South"

Regina seemed completely disinterested when Asuka's Galvantula appeared on the deck of the ship. The self-proclaimed pharaoh crossed her arms and stared at the yellow spider.

"What is that?" Dawn opened the Pokedex app.

*Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon, Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically-charged thread and electric barriers, its front mandibles can hold down opponents*

"This won't take long." Regina muttered, "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve."

"What?" Prince and Ash gawked as electric-blue lightning exploded from the Gardevoir's body. The lightning transformed into violet flames that engulfed the pokemon and the group watched the silhouette of the creature grow and expand.

The pearl-white gown of the creature became a large wedding dress and its body became almost completely white, only its hair remained green but had shortened and curls had become tighter and its facial spikes had swollen.

"What is that?" Ash gawked trying to use the Pokedex app.

*No data*

"Huh?" The all gawked as the Mega Gardevoir extended its arms, sending a shockwave of energy across the ship that rippled through the sea.

Prince stared at the creature. Somehow, what he was witnessing felt vaguely familiar like an old movie he'd seen long ago but couldn't recall the name of.

"Galvantula, electroweb!" Asuka ordered.

"Gardevoir, teleport and use Hidden Power!"

The Galvantula's silk fired through the blur of the vanishing Gardevoir and sailed over the side of the ship.

The Gardevoir reappeared in the sky, levitating with a dozen mystical balls of energy orbiting it. Then, the balls of energy fired like bullets, one-by-one.

"Galvantula, dodge!" Asuka called.

The spider leapt in the air, avoiding one. Then the second ball came, swatting the spider out of the sky, then the third, fourth, fifth until the Galvantula was blasted overboard and into the water beside the swimming Greninja and Horsea.

"What power?" Ash gawked.

"Gardevoir, return." Regina ordered. The creature stepped back and in a violet glow its upgraded dress and armor vanished.

"What was that?" Prince asked curiously.

"The same power that you and all of the pharaohs have, Prince, mega evolution." Regina explained as Asuka recalled the unconscious Galvantula.

"Only pharaohs?" Ash shook his head, "That's not true. I've battled people that used the same thing."

"Humans have to channel mega evolution using special keystones." Regina explained. "A pharaoh requires no keystone and can mega evolve their pokemon by merely bonding with them spiritually."

"A female pharaoh?" Prince meditated.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Regina smiled. "Sasha was-"

Suddenly, Eva Marie's body twitched, her lips twisting into a grimace of pain and anger.

Prince quickly kneeled, studying her face, checking her pulse and heartbeat. "She's fine, I think."

"Let me have a look," Ervin volunteered.

"Eva Marie is fine." Regina nodded, "She isn't ready to return to reality yet and I don't blame her."

Prince stared at Regina, pondering how she could possibly know so much. "I believe you but I have one question…how did you find me?"

"You're not difficult to find, Prince. You and the others haven't learned to suppress or hide your energy yet, have you?"

"I didn't know there was an energy." Prince admitted, sipping his Bloody Mary.

Regina smiled, "You will never change, will you, Prince?"

"I'll show you later even though its useless because if I was able to sense you then-"

"Sithis has known where I and the others are all along." Prince finished. "So he isn't about to kill me."

"Not yet." Regina replied, "You're no good to him dead. Not until you've opened all of your sarcophaguses."

"All of them? I have more than one?"

"You were pretty paranoid in your previous life." Regina explained. "You had a sarcophagus in each kingdom you held just to ensure you could bring your treasures with you to the next life."

"Is it the treasures that Sithis wants?" Prince asked.

"I believe so but the only one that truly knows is Sithis."

Roman strode forward, "I understand Sithis is a problem but right now he's the least of your worries."

Everyone turned to Roman.

"It's Trump." Roman inhaled, "Prince," he hesitantly looked at Regina, "We have a lot to talk about."


	305. Chapter 285 Kingdom Come & Us Or Them

Chapter 305 "Kingdom Come"

…During the time of the pharaohs

It had been a long and exhausting flight but once Eva stretched her arms all she could say was, "There's no place like home," as she cast her eyes on the city of Rome. The merciless Ethiopian sun had tanned her skin. Her flaming red hair had been twisted into braids.

Eva missed her city. She missed the regal air, markets, fashions and the weather that was more comfortable for her skin.

It had been so long since she had been home. (I wish I had a Dragonite like Sasha.) Eva admitted, remembering the sonic speeds that the creature flew at. (But…I'm grateful to have you.) Turning to her newly evolved Kingdra, "Thanks, Lenus," raising her pokeball and recalling the dragon that had floated across the sea. She planted a soft kiss on her ball, remembering the taste of his lips (Thanks, Mohammed/Prince.) She thought as she marched up to the castle.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of the Black Lands." A man with neck-length golden blond hair, wearing a royal blue robes decorated with diamonds spoke, looking at three men in the room before him. "For we are the kings of this forsaken continent and we must act soon." Ric Flair stood with his Horsemen by his side.

Then, the door opened and after sinking into a bow of respect, Eva advanced forward, "I apologize for interrupting your Highness but after living amongst the people of the Black Lands I beg you to reconsider."

One of the kings stepped forward. He wore a psychedelic robe that displayed a kaleidoscope of colors and spoke in a hoarse growling voice, "Oooh yeah," the Macho Man nodded, "Do you know something that we don't…yeah?"

Eva thought carefully trying to find the best way to properly word it without insulting the kings. "The Eastern Empire and the pharaohs have other interests."

"Now hold on, dude!" A beefy man with a horseshoe of blond hair and a handle bar mustache interrupted, "What exactly are you trying to say, brother?!"

Eva cocked her head.

"I mean, sister!" Hogan corrected.

Eva sighed. Prince had no interest in battling the people of the Forsaken Continent. He saw them as weak and due to the constant in-fighting among the Forsaken Empires he wouldn't have to lift a finger and merely wait for the 'white devils' to tear eachother apart or starve during the harsh winter season.

"The black man wants no quarrel with us." Eva summarized.

"Good!" Hogan nodded, "I guess we can all go home then, brother!"

"Be a man, Hogan!" Randy Savage growled, "Be a man!"

"So…," the smallest man of the four suddenly spoke up, he was shirtless due to the warm weather, exposing his hairy chest. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. "You are asking to watch the Eastern Empire continue to grow while we remain stagnant?" Shawn Michaels asked. "Men with power only want more power and its only a matter of time before they come for us. We should unite and strike now while we still have a chance."

"There will be," A scowling voice called from the entrance, "no attack against the black lands," a large man wear a crown and a skull mask on his face entered the chamber. "In his hands he carried a thread basket filled with skulls stained with the dry blood of his enemies.

"Hunter," Shawn stood, "Took you long enough."

Triple H turned to the smallest king, "I had a bit of hunting to do." Holding up a pokeball, "One I couldn't pass up." Triple H then turned to Eva Marie, "You're back from your assignment." Sitting in his throne, "Tell me…how that shitshow of a kingdom is being ran so well by a drunken idiot is?"

"It isn't ran by just him." Eva reported. "Sasha handles the politics, Prince is in charge of the military and the armies and that's about it, Sasha handles just about everything."

"A woman?" Triple H chuckled. "That drunk doesn't even have the balls to run his own empire," the king of kings laughed.

Ric Flair then questioned, "Tell us about this army. Is it really full of dragons?"

"Yes." Eva nodded, "Thousands of them."

The four kings winced, only Triple H sat stoic at the news.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't attack!" Hogan nodded.

"Be a man, Hogan!" Randy Savage growled, "Be a man!"

"They're breeding them." Triple H concluded, "It's the only way for him to have so many in such a short time. Eva…I want to know where the breeding farm is. Where are they keeping the eggs and how they're doing it?"

"Yes, your highness." She bowed.

"For now," Triple H turned to the four, "We have to find a way to survive the winter. We have little food and a lot of mouths to feed."

"What do you propose we do, brother?" Hogan asked.

"We invite them." Triple H smiled.

Eva shook her head, "Prince will never come."

"But the others will." Triple H countered. "And the others are all we need. The Black Lands are full of food. More food than they know what to do with. I think, we should be very friendly to them."

"You want to use them for their resources?" Randy Savage scratched his head, "Oh, yeah, yeah, NOW THAT is a GOOD IDEA, yeah!"

"What other option do we have besides starving?" Triple H asked, looking to the other kings.

"I'm in." Shawn nodded.

"Me too, brother!" Hogan shouted.

"Ooooh yeah!" Randy Savage growled.

"Naitch?" Triple H turned to the eldest of the group.

Ric Flair paced back-and-forth. In thought, "your cities are starving. Mine is not." He thought selfishly. "But my daughter returned from a trip there and she has told me many things…many things that concern me about this Mohammed/Prince.

"You spent time and lived with a ruler that hated your guts, Eva."

(Not anymore.) Eva thought, remembering his kiss.

"So how do we know that you were given a chance to see enough to give us a real picture of what it is the east is after? Because if he didn't trust you I highly doubt he let you see what their true intentions are."

"Prince is not the one controlling the East. Sasha is." Eva repeated, "And Sasha would love a chance to walk through Rome or Paris. And soon…Sasha may control the Western Empires as well."

Flair looked at Eva, "So Sasha is the one that I need to be friends with. I'm in." He nodded.


	306. Chapter 286 The Secret Keeper

Chapter 306 "The Secret Keeper"

White people as chosen ones with the ability to walk under the sun without worrying? It all sounded so farfetched but the proof had been right before Charlotte's eyes. The merciless sun had not poisoned Eva and put the Italian on her deathbed as it had done so many of their people. All because of a special pokemon but what pokemon was it?

A flock of pidgey soared overhead, flying south to escape the incoming winter that would destroy so many crops and push many to hunt and some to even cannibalism to survive.

(What should I do?) Charlotte asked herself as she returned to the castle.

Xoxoxoxo

Charlotte passed the soldiers, the knights, and marched up the spiral staircase to her father's chambers.

Atop the staircase, Charlotte's eyes absorbed the image of Eva Marie locked into a deep embrace with Queen Elizabeth, the wife of the Macho King.

Queen Elizabeth had brown doe eyes, shoulder-length brown locks, and diamond earrings dangled from her earlobes. She wore pearl-white silk gloves and a sugar-pink dress and a sweet smile. "You should get some rest, dear."

"I will thanks." Eva nodded. As she left, she shot a death-glare at Charlotte before disappearing deeper into the castle.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, wondering just how Eva couldn't seem to understand Charlotte's position.

"Hello, Charlotte," Queen Elizabeth smiled, welcoming the princess with a tight hug. "You look troubled."

Charlotte tilted her head, "I just wish…I knew what to do. I think I do but I really don't.

Elizabeth took Charlotte's hand and guided her to a nearby chair.

Charlotte eloquently poured them both a cup of tea and continued, "There's something out there that could really help our people but it also puts our people in a lot of danger. I want to tell my father about it because-"

"It's something that can save him, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte nodded, tears blooming in her eyes. "He tries to hide his illness from everyone but…everyone knows. The people aren't blind. They can see how sick he's becoming and this one thing could save his life but-" Charlotte sat her tea down and rubbed her eyes. "I just wish I knew what to do." She admitted as Miss Elizabeth pulled Charlotte into her arms and held her.

"The problem is that no answer is wrong here, Charlotte." Elizabeth sermonized, patting Charlotte on the back, "Every choice you make is a correct one. There is no incorrect choice in your situation, Charlotte. You just have to make the decision that you can live with."

"I just don't know which one I could live with, Elizabeth. I want my father to live long enough to see me give birth to children. I want to see his eyes sparkle when he becomes a grandfather but I also don't want the blood of thousands on my hands."

"Blood of thousands?" Elizabeth backed away, "What are you talking about, Charlotte?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte shook her head, "Just forget I said anything."

Elizabeth studied Charlotte's face but backed away. "You'll make the best choice, Charlotte. I just know you will." She smiled, sipping her tea.

The clunk of king's royal chamber heralded the entrance of Brooke. It had been ages since Charlotte had seen the daughter of King Hogan. Brooke had certainly grown and matured over the years. Brooke brandished her father's trademark blond hair that cascaded to her sternum, crystal-blue eyes and button-nose.

Behind her the sound of glasses clinking, music, the laughter and giggles of women and a resounding, "woooooooooo!" echoed off the chamber walls.

"Boys," Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Brooke sat down and joined them. Brooke crossed her arms and visibly pouted.

"It seems everyone is troubled today." Elizabeth turned to Brooke. "What's troubling to you?"

"I am so tired of my dad treating me like a child. I am an adult now!" Brooke hissed. "Him, the guards, everyone!" She snapped, "Everyone treats me like a child! I'm sick of it!"

"In his eyes, you will also be his little girl, Brooke. You will never escape that. It's because he loves you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I already have," Brooke muttered. "I can't wait to leave this place and go back to the Black Lands. At least there they know how to treat a woman."

Elizabeth blinked with bewilderment, "You have been to the Black Lands?"

"Yes!" Brooke nodded as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I'm going back there someday to be with my man."

"Your man?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Yes," Brooke nodded rebelliously. "At least there women are treated like princesses whether they wear a crown or not. Here it's," gesturing to the royal chamber of Flair, "go make dinner, wash dishes and be my whore," rolling her eyes.

"Eva talked about the Black Lands a bit before she left. What's it like there?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"The opposite." Brooke crossed her arms.

"Bullshit." Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder, they say. You and Eva are really overrating your vacations there."

"Sure, we have to cook sometimes but just the style and attitude of the men are very different. My man cooks for me and he'll even help me wash the dishes and he just really wants to take care of me." Brooke explained. "I'm starting to like chocolate men a lot better than-"

"Shhhh!" Elizabeth hissed, glancing over her shoulder as Hulk Hogan marched out the room with a glass of mead in his hand.

"Brooke," He sighed, "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. I just…" Hogan began when a topless woman wrapped her arms around him, "Just a second, darling," he growled at the woman who quickly returned to the chamber.

"WE'RE HAVIN' A PARTY, HULKSTER!" Flair's voice thundered through the castle.

Hogan turned to his daughter, "That just isn't the type of thing I ever want you to be apart of, Brooke."

Brooke snorted, "I'm not a child anymore, Dad. You think I don't know what happens at these meetings you have with other kings? I know!"

Hulk hung his head low with a twinge of shame, "Brooke, look," His voice rising with impatience, "Please, go shopping but this isn't the place for you."

Brooke stomped to her feet and marched down the stairs fuming with anger.

Hogan shook his head, "What am I going to do with her?"

Charlotte studied the situation. She understood Brooke's frustration but she had to side with Hulk in this situation. What father wanted his daughter to watch him be so loose with other women?

"She is growing, Hulk." Elizabeth sighed, "Maybe you should let her spread her wings a bit more."

Then, Charlotte watched as Hogan was shoved backwards.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?!" Hogan snapped at the snarling Randy Savage.

"No," Randy Savage growled, "What is wrong with you?! Talkin' to my WIFE?! You're out of line!"

"No, brother!" Hogan shook his head. "You're out—YOU'RE OUT OF LINE!"

"YOU'RE WAY OUT OF LINE!" Savage shouted back pointing into his face. "Look at you, look at you!" pointing at him, "I see your eyes, you've got lust for Elizabeth!" He accused.

"Randy," Elizabeth pleaded, reaching for the hand of her husband.

"NO!" Randy snapped, tearing his arm away, "Lemme tell you all something about Hulkamania…let me tell you about Macho Madness, YEAH, Macho Madness is punking you, man, YEAH!"

"You're wrong, brother!" Hogan snapped.

"No, you're wrong. You've got jealous eyes because I'm not number three in the mega powers. My kingdom is number one, yeah, and you won't come at like a man because I am the MOST POWERFUL kingdom in this alliance, YEAH! Now you're looking at my wife-"

"No, hold on, wait a minute-"

"You didn't come at me like a man because you can't beat me and you know it!" Randy Savage snapped, "You wanna take what's mine. You've got in your eyes. Lust for my Elizabeth!"

Charlotte fumbled her face into her hands, watching as soldiers and knights surfaced and separated the two quarrelling kings. Eva's words returned to Charlotte's mind at that moment, ("Look at us;" pointing to the brawling men and the scores of people cheering the clash, "we can't sit in the same room without fighting eachother.")

Was Eva right?

"Charlotte," A hand of comfort was placed on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She glanced up into the eyes of her father, "Yes."

"Good," Ric Flair nodded watching the nights and the other Horsemen separate and the carry the two men to separate rooms.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth sighed, following her fuming husband.

"Back to the party," Flair nodded to the Horsemen and Shawn Michaels, "Wooooo!"

As he marched away, Charlotte could only wonder how many more times would he be able to do so. How many more woos did he have left in him as the ultraviolet sun infected his skin and mutated his cells into the cancer that was slowly killing him and so many whites.

"Dad," Charlotte called, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hold on, girls," Ric smiled to the awaiting concubines. He then turned to Charlotte, "what is it, darlin'?"

"Dad…I," Then Charlotte remembered the brawling and Eva's eyes, Brooke's testimony, could it all be true she wondered. Who was good? Who was evil? Charlotte smiled, "I love you, dad. Have fun."

Ric smiled, "I love you too, darlin'." Planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead, "Woooo!" He strutted back to his chamber.

Charlotte sat at the table, sipping her tea and making a silent vow to confirm Eva and Brooke's testimonies before she made a move.


	307. Chapter 287 Voyage

"Voyage"

After the long blare of the ship's horn, it sailed out into the sea.

The entire group stood on the deck of the ship, ears open as Roman began. "Trump is going to pass a bill that bans particular pokemon being owned by certain races of people." Roman revealed. "There's a secret bill that'll be passed by the end of the month. Certain minorities can not own or capture steel, dragon, ghost, electric, water, fire or dual-types that carry those traits."

"Why those types?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Those types are typically more powerful than the rest. For example, bullets and army takes don't affect ghosts or steel types, an angry black man with a powerful dragon would be a bit too much to handle. Trump remembers the damage you," staring at Prince, "were able to do to that chapter of the Klan the day you burned George Zimmerman alive."

Prince drunkenly rolled his eyes, "People still care about that? That was a long time ago. Who am I, OJ?"

"You don't understand the impact that had on America, Prince, especially on white America."

Nia nodded, "I remember. It was a huge deal for awhile."

"Anyway," Roman continued, "they see those types of pokemon dangerous in the hands of Blacks, Hispanics and Arabs."

"What about Asians?" Dawn asked.

"Trump didn't say much about Asians." Roman shrugged, "When they talked, they were primarily focused on blacks and Latinos. Arabs were a side topic to them."

Prince chuckled, "I wonder why."

Regina glared at Prince, "This is all a joke to you?"

Prince glanced at Regina, "I could get angry and punch a wall or scream but what good will that do?"

"I'm not saying act insane." Regina retorted, "You don't seem to be taking what Roman's saying seriously at all. Is it because you think you're too high up in the tax bracket that you think these laws won't affect you or your family?"

"Wow," Prince sipped his Bloody Mary, "I don't recall saying any of that. You might be…what's it called, that thing you're doing…projecting…deflecting, err," he shrugged, "whatever it's called. I didn't say anything like that…you did," pointing at Regina, "Now are we going to hear Roman out or are you going to accuse me of shit I haven't even done yet?"

Regina waved her hand to silently dismiss Prince's verbal counter-punch and turned to Roman.

"There's more," Roman nodded. "A whole lot more but not here," Roman motioned to the WPL drones floating overhead, "The surface has eyes."

The entire group nodded.

"Right," Ervin stepped forward, "How about we have lunch? I'm sure everyone's hungry."

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "That's a great idea."

Ervin motioned to the doors that led them below deck and out of sight and an earshot from the drones.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shrimp salads, fried salmon, mentaiko rice balls and miso soup were more than enough to fill almost everyone's stomach except Roman and Ervin who were eating their third plates to maintain their large size and bulk.

They all sat and learned of the five families that were manipulating and controlling the world and their disdain and targets. They also heard nearly an eight minute report about Trump's plans for…THE WALL!

After Roman finished his report with, "He added electric pokemon to the list at the last minute saying, "We know those niggers hate paying their bills on time"," Roman shook his head.

Prince and Ervin exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. There was a lot of truth to that statement.

"Ash," Shinsuke suddenly said, staring into his eyes, "Has anyone ever told you about the pharaohs?"

"I mean," Ash shrugged, "We learned about them in school. Egypt and all that stuff right."

"Kind of," Asuka pinched a shrimp with her chopsticks, "But the story of the pharaohs is deeper than just the continent of Africa. It extends to Asia as well."

"Really?" Dawn curiously smiled as her Piplup chirped in her lap and stole a few salmon from her plate.

"Long ago, there was a pharaoh who rode the back of a dragon over the skies of the land of the rising sun. From head-to-toe he was dressed in gold and he would descend from the skies and anyone that opposed him turned to ash."

"Turn to Ash?" Dawn repeated, "Are you sure it's Ash then?"

"I..am not." Asuka shook her head. "While his energy is different I still can't be sure."

Shinsuke bit his lower-lip, "it doesn't matter we think now. Once we reach Yonaguni we will learn the truth of who the Golden Pharaoh is."

xoxoxoxoxxoo

After lunch, Ash leaned against the swaying walls of the ship, trying to digest everything he'd heard. Pharaoh's, Africa and Blacks ruling the known world but forsaking the continent of Europe, Prince having been the leader of the Eastern Empire of Ethiopia, dragons, it was all quite a lot to digest in one sitting.

"Hey, Ash," Regina's regal voice called, garnering a smile from Pikachu.

"Hey, Regina."

"Look," Regina sighed, "When I first learned the truth, when I first started to remember all these things it was scary and confusing at first for me too."

Ash sighed, "I just wish I knew what I was supposed to do."

"I know," Regina agreed, "But you can't put that pressure on yourself Ash."

"Thanks, Regina," Ash nodded, "I'll try not to."

"Just keep being you." Regina smiled, extending her arm.

Ash watched as Pikachu quickly climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder.

(Regina can't be that bad.) Ash noted how quickly Pikachu had taken a liking and comfort to her.

xoxoxoxoxo

After lunch, Prince ordered himself a Long Island Iced Tea and stumbled back above deck. He leaned on the railing, peering down at the water and watching Lenus cut through the water alongside the ship. "How are ya, Lenus?" He called drunkenly.

"Hor-Sea, HOR-SEA!" The seahorse sprayed a stream of water at Prince. Signaling him.

"Right," Prince nodded, "It's been awhile, return Lenus." Recalling the seahorse in a cherry red glow. He then stared out at the water, watching as the Greninja struggled to maintain speed. (That fool?) Thinking of Ash. (Guess I'll go get him.) "Hold on, Greninja, I'll go get Ash." Prince sipped his cocktail and spun around and stared at the face of Becky Lynch

"Ya okay?" Becky asked. "Ya kinda jes went off. Ervin was `orried oo'd fall overboard."

"Nah," Prince chuckled, "I've ridden thousands of ships. This is nothing. I've gotta," Prince searched his memory. Just what was he supposed to do, "That's right," he remembered, "Grab Ash and check on Eva."

"Oo really love 'er don'cha?"

Prince sighed, turning to Becky, "I…I don't know…but she's the way she is now because I didn't listen to her. I could've saved her."

"I don' think Eva feels tha' way."

"Well, how would you know?"

"Well, how would oo feel?"

Prince thought for a second, "I guess I wouldn't blame her if we traded places. I'd blame Sithis."

Becky nodded, "I dunno if oo love 'er but it certainly feels like oo do."

"Look, I'm not saying I do…because I don't...I don't know."

"What about Sasha?" Becky asked.

Prince glared at Becky, "Sasha can have fun riding another guy's dick. That's what she always seems to do. I don't have time for her bullshit." He said coldly.

"Ouch," Becky winced, "So…oo and Eva-"

"Look, I don't know. How many times do I have to repeat it, Becky. I…DO..NOT-"

Boom! Then, Prince and Becky were both thrown airborne and slammed onto the hard deck by an invisible force as cold water washed overboard and poured over them.

Whistles and alarms blared as sailors mounted positions.

"What's going on?" Prince glanced around.

The door opened as the rest of the group stormed the deck, pokeballs readied. "Is it Sithis?" Ervin asked.

Then a second loud BOOM sounded, shaking the boat and spraying another wave of water onto the deck. On their backs, everyone stared up as something enormous eclipsed the sunlight. It leapt over the boat like a giant dolphin.

It was a gigantic orca whale-like creature with red markings covering its large deep-blue and white body, it had two enormous sapphire-blue pectoral fins, sharp triangular teeth, a long tattered tail resembled a five pronged pitchfork and sallow-yellow eyes.

"What is that?" Dawn gawked as it soared over the ship before plunging into the sea and creating a powerful wave that punched the tiny ship into a spiral.

She opened the Pokedex app.

*Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokemon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rain and towering tidal waves. It can summon storms that cause sea levels to rise and is said to be the personification of the sea itself. It has the power to control all water. It took to sleep at the bottom of the sea after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon*

"Oh no," Regina gawked. "Kyogre has the power to sink this ship. We won't make it to Yonaguni."

Ice-cold water sprayed them all in the face as the creature's colossal head surfaced, "EEEEEeeeuuuuURRRGGGGGHHHHHHH," emitting an ear-splitting screech.

The entire group looked at eachother. "We fight." Asuka nodded. "We have no choice."


	308. Chapter 288 Stalemate

Stalemate

Ash stared at Kyogre and immediately turned to his most powerful pokemon, "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Ka!" The mouse leapt off his shoulder was the first on the battlefield ready to attack.

Then, with a light tap, his Greninja landed on the deck, standing beside Pikachu. "Greninja?" Ash suddenly remembered that he'd left it out to train in the water, "Are you okay to battle?"

The frog nodded and stared down the legendary pokemon.

(Am I the Golden Pharaoh?) Ash thought. (Well, this will show if I am or if I'm not.) Ash thought remembering Shinsuke's explanation over lunch.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"When the Eastern Empire expanded," Shinsuke began, "Prince and Sasha flew on the backs of their dragons over the skies of Japan together.

Prince felt satisfied to have the land under his power and gloated but Sasha, in all her wisdom, quickly felt that the people did not trust Prince. They felt that their was no way a black man could understand the needs and the struggle of their people so Sasha surmised that the best way to keep the people in check was to allow the Japanese to take care of their own land. She convinced Prince to elevate one of their own to become the ruler of their land."

"Like a shogun?"

"Not exactly." Shinsuke shook his head, "but similar. Think of the current emperor and you may be able to trace it all back to the introduction of the Golden Pharaoh."

"Why Golden?"

"The East offered pure African gold as tribute to show their respect and dedication to the pharaoh and his rule. Sasha also decided that it is best if that pharaoh was awarded with a dragon to showcase his power but it also insured that the East would always hold some form of control over the land, so Prince agreed.

"The people gathered and many contests and competitions were hold to choose the best candidate to present to Prince and Sasha. When it was all said and done only two young men were chosen to present themselves to the Eastern Empire to be chosen their names were, Satoshi and the second was…," Shinsuke scratched his head, attempting to remember.

"Shigeru." Asuka answered, "The second's name was Shigeru. Both young men stated why they deserved the title and battled to a stalemate. The decision was left to Prince and Sasha. Prince selected Shigeru. Sasha selected Satoshi. Another stalemate."

Shinsuke nodded, "So an anonymous election was held and the Pharaoh selected was-"

"Whoa, hold on," Ash scoffed, "So I'm supposed to be one of those two guys?"

"Well, yes." Shinsuke nodded.

Ash shook his head, "You know what, I'm going to take a walk." He stood from the table and walked away from the table.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ash didn't care about legends, reincarnation or history. If it were true then so be it. There was no way he would allow an old story change who he was. "Let's get em, guys," pointing to Kyogre.


	309. Chapter 289 Strength In Numbers

"Strength In Numbers"

"Thank goodness I wear leather." Nia dragged her thick legs through the waist-deep water. "Looks like it's my turn to save you," glaring at Prince, "pharaoh," with a hint of acid on her tongue.

(Her turn?) Prince cocked his head, unsure of what she meant.

Nia stepped onto the battlefield, "Raichu, I choose you!" The pokemon appeared, neck-deep in water.

"Raichu, thun-" Nia began.

"NO!" Prince shouted, "You call that attack you'll electrocute us too."

Nia and Ash gawked, "Then what can we do then," Ash asked. They thought trying to find a use for Pikachu and Raichu in a battle that they would easily dominate but what good were they if they couldn't use their electricity?

"It's smart," Prince shouted, "It flooded the ship on purpose to keep us from using electricity."

Then, a sudden drop of wetness dropped onto Ash's head. Then, a second and a third. Suddenly, the clouds erupted and a downpour of rain started.

Ervin hurled his pokeball, unleashing Jakarra, his Poliwrath.

"No doubt," Regina quickly wiped the lenses of her glasses, "the energy of three pharaohs drew it here to us," summoning her Gardevoir.

"This isn't a combat ship," Prince called out. "Don't expect any help but-"

Then, Becky spotted them across the ship. "Harpoons!"

"No way!" Prince shouted, "If you stick a harpoon in that thing we'll get dragged under with it."

"Maybe," Shinsuke called through the raging downpour, "but it may also be enough to keep it in one place if we have pierce its fins and make it easier to target."

"We're not making it out of this battle fighting fair, Prince!" Ervin hurried to a harpoon.

Prince thought for a moment. It was definitely a risk but right now it was all they had. It wasn't as if Kyogre was just going to leave and go about its merry way. The creature had arrived with one intention and leaving wasn't one of them.

"Let's do it," Ash agreed.

One-by-one, everyone lined behind individual harpoons on the port and starboard sides of the ship. Each harpoon capable of targeting Kyogre locked onto the massive creature.

"FIRE!" They shouted, impaling the creature's fins and body with the sharp projectiles.

The boat jerked and spun, nearly capsizing as the monster struggled against its crucifixion.

Prince coughed, his body soaked wet and cold. "Shit," he coughed, staring at the miles of endless blue around him. He'd been thrown overboard. The boat swung from the thrashing Kyogre, creating a powerful wave that launched Prince farther away from the ship.

"Grab on," Ervin shouted, throwing a lifesaver in the water.

Prince dug in his pocket, trying to get close enough to the lifesaver to summon Eva's Oddish and launch a Stun Spore attack that would stop the Kyogre from thrashing. The cold water became warm and the air around him changed.

Kyogre closed in on Prince, its jaws open, ready to devour the pharaoh. Prince could feel its hot putrid breath, its triangular teeth closing-and-closing.

Then, in a flash of silver-light, Lenus erupted from its pokeball and appeared in the water beside Prince. "Hor-SEA!" The tiny seahorse, slammed into the chest of its trainer, pushing him backwards and out of the mouth of the Kyogre.

"Lenus," Prince coughed, watching the seahorse carry him through the water like a parent carrying its child through the shallow waters of a beach for the first-time.

With a flare of anger in its eyes, Lenus fired spurts of ink into the eyes of Kyogre, blinding it.

Ash smiled, "What a smart Horsea! Thanks Lenus, its blind! Now's our chance."

Ervin pointed, "Jakarra, use Cross Chop!"

"Don't let your guard down," Regina called, "its dangerous now more than ever." Watching marks on the trapped and cornered Kyogre's body suddenly beginning to glow gold.


	310. Chapter 290 Purple Rain

Chapter 289 "Purple Rain"

Then, the clouds exploded and a downpour of rain began to pummel the ferry with mortar-like drops of rain.

Ash shivered, every fiber of his body was sopping wet and the fierce gales were chilling his body.

The mighty Kyogre stretched its giant fins, tossing curtains of water into the air as it roared defiantly at the swarm of pokemon that had surrounded and hammered it into submitting to the power of its Primal Form.

"What just happened?" Ash reached up and pinned his hat to the top of his head to prevent it from being carried away by the whistling gusts of wind.

"Kyogre just used Primal Reversion." Regina explained.

"What the hell is that?" Prince asked.

"A pokemon absorbs the power of nature and uses it increase its power. It's said Primal Reversion restores the true power of a pokemon." Regina explained.

"So this thing just went the pokemon version of Super Saiyan?" Prince translated.

"That's one way of looking at it."

Kyogre flapped its fins, creating a powerful wave that tackled and launched the ferry backwards, snapping the lines of the harpoons and widening the distance between Kyogre and the humans.

The bodies of the trainers were thrown in every direction. Many crashed and collided with parts of the ships hull and superstructure. The pokemon quickly regrouped and hurried to the sides of their injured trainers.

"Pikachu," Ash grimaced, clutching his ribs like a child that had just fallen from the monkey bars, "you okay, buddy?"

"Pi-ka," The electric mouse stared into its trainer's eyes, urging him to sit.

Ash clutching his ribs stood, "We have to finish Kyogre off."

"He's right." Nakamura nodded.

"No," Becky Lynch pointed, "ee don'."

Kyogre had turned left and was roaring wildly at something.

"I don' tink et was ers et was after. I tink ee 'ere jes in es way."

"Gardevoir, Return." Regina called, slowly getting to her feet. "It makes sense now." Lightning tore through the clouds as Kyogre's roar shook the sea and sky.

"Smoke," Asuka pointed at a tiny plume of smoke in the same direction that Kyogre was roaring. The smoke was stretching into the sky.

"A volcano?" Dawn thought.

Then, a second roar shook the heavens.

"That must be Groudon." Regina said with certainty.

"No!" Roman declined, "That can't be. Groudon is with Trump and Trump is all the way near West Africa. There's no way it could be over here."

"Aah," a stoic drawling voice called from the top of the door leading below deck, "But it is." The group spun around and Randy Orton stood on the ship's deck, wearing a jet-black wet-suit.

"Randy?" Roman strode forward, clutching his lower back. "But how? You were supposed to be in Africa."

"According to who?" Randy crossed his arms. "Did you really think I was going to follow the orders of an idiot obsessed with building a wall that isn't going to do a damn thing? I used that imbecile just like I used you."

"What do you mean?" Roman growled.

"I had an old debt that I owed The Bullet Club. Your pokemon paid that debt."

"You!" Roman lurched forward.

"Arbok, Glare attack!" Randy shouted.

Suddenly, a large violet cobra poked its head out from below deck, its eyes glowing scarlet and in an instant, Roman tumbled helplessly to the deck of the ship. Paralyzed.

Regina kneeled beside Roman, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She consoled.

"Hold on," Ash stumbled forward. "What's going on here?"

"None of your business, kid." Randy stared at the clueless trainer from Pallet Town, "but I'll say this to you and all of these new faces here and now. Stay out of my way. Soon, the legendary Rayquaza will awaken," Orton smirked, "Then, finally, **it will begin**."

Randy stood confident as the two titans marched towards eachother.

The roar of Groudon filled the air as the giant creature began its march in the distance.

"Until then," Randy stepped backwards and outstretched his arms.

The Arbok slithered onto the deck beside him while the robotic hum, "Magne-zone!" Echoed from below decks. It floated higher-and-higher and behind it, Eva, unconscious, floated and dropped into the arms of Randy.

"Eva!" Prince shot forward.

"Glare!" Randy ordered, casting a spell of paralysis that froze the pharaoh in his tracks.

"I told you before in New York," Randy stared down at the unconscious Eva, "that power inside you is what calls to me. I need that power…and that I would take the **Power** **of** **Morpheus** when the time came…"

"Morpheus?" Regina gawked.

"Let's get him, Pikachu!" Ash suggested.

"No!" Asuka shook her head.

"We can't risk hitting Eva." Ervin concluded.

"No, you can't." Orton replied smugly. "Soon," Orton smiled as his body began to float from power of his Magnezone. "In Yonaguni, the dragon will come," Vanishing over the horizon with Eva in his arms.

Regina glanced over her shoulder, "Dawn, hurry below. There are some paralyze heals in my bag."

xoxoxoxo

"We have to get to Yonaguni. Fast!" Prince shouted.

"Damn right." Roman agreed.

"Unfortunately," The ship's captain sighed, "That isn't possible. If we approach Kyogre too closely, it could attack us again."

"But Eva-"

Asuka clutched Prince's forearm, "Everyone understands, Prince, but this captain isn't going to risk his life, this ship or the lives of his crew for your girlfriend. You have to understand that."

Prince exhaled, trying his best to not scream.

"More bad news," Shinsuke sighed, "Kyogre took out most of the ship's food supply, including the alcohol."

Prince hung his head low, "You can't be serious."

Ash scratched his chin. "Couldn't we just fly to Yonaguni? Does anyone here have a pokemon that can fly?"

"Go too high and the lightning from Kyogre's ability would put us at risk of being shot down. Plus, it's just too dangerous to approach Kyogre."

"If that Randy guy can do it then why can't we?" Ash pointed out.

"Ee's gotta point." Becky pointed out.

Prince stomped angrily pacing back-and-forth like a child that had been told he couldn't have a piece of candy at the story.

Nia stepped forward, staring at the Eastern pharaoh, shaking her head and with a sharp inhale she shoved him backwards, "Do something!" She snapped. "This isn't the pharaoh I remember."

"Remember?" Regina blinked, had Nia had all of her ancient memories from the start.

"You don't have Melbu or your other pokemon. Okay? You didn't have Melbu when you were sent on a suicide mission to take down the King of Kings but you got it done anyway."

Prince stared at Nia.

"Your girlfriend, lover or whatever, is about to die in a few hours and you're going to just walk back-and-forth and throw a tantrum like a three year old? This is what a pharaoh does huh? One sells his soul for a one night stand with two white women, the other gets jumped in the woods by a gang of hillbillies and loses all of his power over a white woman, the other gets himself captured by Sithis trying to save a white woman and you can't function at all because Orton took your white woman." Nia shook her head, "I mean, honestly, if these are the men that are supposed to start the revolution that changes the world…seriously, I should just go join Sithis if this is who is supposed to lead the new world."

Regina crossed her arms and turned to Nia, nodding in agreement.

"I'd slap you in the face," Nia snarled at Prince, "But at this point is it even worth doing?"

A tense silence hung over the air until Ash stepped forward, "You guys can stay here and argue if you want but I'm going to Yonaguni. I don't know who this Randy guy is but I have to save my mother and the faster the better."

"Then," Shinsuke stepped forward, "We will go with you as well."

Asuka nodded, standing beside Ash and Dawn.

"I have to get in range of Eva, ASAP." Prince strode forward, "The sooner the better. Does anyone have a flying-type?"

Ervin placed a hand on Prince's shoulder, "I've got you."

Then, Prince turned to Nia, staring into the brown eyes of the Gemini. He leaned forward and after a quick sigh, planted a kiss on her cheek, a silent thank you.

Nia twisted her face in confusion.

"Let's go, guys." Ash called, hurrying out of the captain's cabin with the group behind him.


	311. Chapter 291

Chapter 290 "Ishtar: The Fire Rises"

The time of the pharaohs…

You can't rape the willing, they say. Did love potions count?

Not in Rihanna's opinion.

"Die with me… **die with me…** each night… **night…** and be born again with me each morning… **each morning…** "

That night under the darkening twilight, star-dotted sky Rihanna guided Prince to the pearl white sands of Nosy Be Andilana Beach.

In the shadow of the silver moon, Rihanna closed her eyes, gasping as she felt the rush of the Dragon King within her.

Eyes dilated as a junkies, Prince soullessly stared up at the Nephilim Princess.

Rihanna leaned over him like a hawk, planting a deep kiss on his lips and sampling the mango-like flavor of the pharaoh's energy.

Prince was guided by her every whim, "More… **more** ," Rihanna moaned decadently as his hands softly squeezed her breasts before rising to her throat and gently choking her.

She bucked her hips, regaining control of her chocolate stallion.

From the shade of a nearby palm tree, Golddust looked on as Prince rolled ontop of Rihanna, the pharaoh's hips slammed roughly into the wide-eyed Nephilim, pummeling away while Rihanna bit her lips and her nails clawed his back. Golddust smiled.

"If you only knew…knew," Rihanna gasped as beads of sweat rolled down her skin, "It was never supposed to be Sasha… **Sasha** …I was destined to sit atop the throne beside you… **beside** **you** …not her… **not** **her**...," Rihanna blinked at the spellbound Pharaoh. "You will love me, Prince… **love** **me** , Prince…you will feel the same as I do… **same** **as** **I** **do** …" She kissed the absent-minded Pharaoh. "This power… **power** …" Rihanna licked her lips, "will only last me a few days… **a** **few** **days** …but that's more than enough time to set in motion Malakai's plan... **Malakai's** **plan** …" Rihanna planted a kiss on Prince's lips, "Soon… **soon** …you will have to choose… **choose** …the side of the Nephilim or the side of your brother and the other pharaohs… **pharaohs** …make the right choice, my love… **my** **love** …Goodbye, for now… **for** **now** …my love… **my** **love** " Rihanna planted a final kiss on her his lips before ordered, "Sleep well, my angel… **my** **angel** …" before striding off the sands, specks of silver dust raining from her body with each step.

Golddust smiled at the approaching Rihanna, "What a show, Riri!" He applauded with a Cheshire-grin. "Such a pity Prince will not treasure this memory of the first time you two have made love to eachother nor…shall I say…the first time you raped him."

Rihanna downcast her eyes shamefully, "Prince and I will have many nights of making love soon enough… **soon** **enough** …once Malakai starts the fire… **the** **fire** …"

"The fire rises," Golddust giggled. "Do you mind if I begin my business transaction with you victim?"

"Husband… **husband** ," Rihanna corrected flatly. Rihanna glared at the Bizarre One and curtly said, "He's all yours… **yours** …" before marching away furiously.

"Indeed," Golddust tasted his grin and approached the slumbering Prince, "He is," kneeling over the pharaoh.

xoxoxoxoxo

The dark world around Prince was blurry at first. He nearly leapt out of his skin and screamed at the smiling golden face inches from his.

"Hello, poppet," Golddust sneered.

Prince scooted backwards, "You?!" He snapped, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Aaahhhh," Golddust frowned, "You don't look pleased to see me, Prince," his jet-black painted lips twisted into a smile, "Tonight….swwwwwwww," he inhaled deeply, "Prince…I am ready….for my close-up….and after tonight you will never forget the name….swwwwww," stroking his stomach, "…Golddust," he whispered.

"What the fuck, dude?" Prince stood his fingers curled into fists and preparing for a fight. "I need a drink just to look at you."

"Your wife, Sasha, may need more than a few drinks just to not kill you after I tell her your dirty little secret." Golddust snickered.

Prince darted forward, seizing the Golddust by the scruff of his neck. "What are you talking about, you freak?"

Golddust waved his hand and the flap of wings filled the air. Prince watched as one bird flew away from the beach, a second bird, a HootHoot, landed on Golddust's shoulder. "Observe," Golddust smiled.

The HootHoot blinked, firing twin beams of pink light over the sand. Prince watched as the HootHoot from memory projected a scene that shocked Prince. He watched as himself and Rihanna had sex in the sand of Andilana.

"You really sat there and watched the whole thing, you freak?!"

Golddust smiled, "Well, with the things you were doing with Riri, I may have to ask Sasha who's the real freak."

Prince cocked his hand back, ready to punch the Bizarre One.

"Now if I don't arrive at a specific location, my second bird will kindly show Sasha everything that was recorded here but if you play my little game maybe we can get you out of this dilemma." Golddust smiled.

Prince relaxed his grip, "What do you want?"

"Meet me in palace courtyard in two hours…or Sasha gets to…swwwww," rubbing himself, "see your little peep show."

Prince watched as Golddust left Andilana triumphantly


	312. Chapter 292 Deltamanium

Chapter 291 "Ishtar **Deltamanium** "

The palace courtyard was wide and only guarded by a single roving Medjai during the twilight hours. "I just need a bit of fresh air," was Prince's excuse as he stood beside the Magikarp pond and sipped his Draco Tonic. The Medjai ignored Prince's presence and continued his patrol through the manicured lawn and the trimmed hedges.

Prince didn't expect to be bothered at all until a familiar voice called to him, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

Prince turned around and stared into the almond-brown eyes of Sasha.

"I…just needed some air." Prince repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here…" The Medjai spoke, "Because I swwwwww," the Medjai rubbed his chest before casting away the disguise and revealing himself to be Golddust, "asked her here because this is couple's therapy." Golddust interlaced his fingers, "I'm giving you both a chance to air your grievances or tell all of your dark secrets or I," Golddust extended his arms. A HootHoot landed on one shoulder and a Noctowl landed on the other.

Prince and Sasha both looked at eachother, unsure of what to say.

"I don't have anything to hide." Sasha crossed her arms curtly.

Golddust smiled, "Spare me the lies, Sasha, oops," Golddust dropped something onto the lawn.

Prince stared at it, unsure of what it was at first. "Is that a strap-on dildo?"

Sasha turned away, "I don't know what he's talking about."

"The fuck, Sasha, baby," Prince leaned closer to Sasha, "Look, if you were thinking about bringing a friend to the bedroom then-"

"Shut up, Prince!" Sasha shouted angrily.

Prince turned to Golddust with a smile on his face, "Who'd she do? Nikki? AJ? Asuka? Bayley?"

Golddust girlishly replied, "I'll never tell."

"Wait," Sasha turned to Prince, "He said we both have secrets…what are you hiding?! Are you cheating on me?! You are, aren't you?!"

"No," Prince shook his head, "All I do is drink."

"All I do is drink," Golddust mocked, "Well, since no one here wants to be honest. Then let's get down to business. Prince and Sasha, in the great hall there is something that I want. The Ring of Set."

"Why don't you just go and get it?"

"Only a select few can access the chamber that the ring is held in. And you both are apart of those select few. Besides, me stealing it would be too much work. And you two should appreciate that I am here to make your marriage better."

"Whatever," Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Bring me that ring and these two birds can forget all those things that you don't want the other person to see."

"Or," Prince clutched his pokeball, "I could just kill you and-"

"I thought you'd think that but could you kill me faster than my Noctowl or HootHoot can show your wife the things you don't want her to see."

"No, I want to see it!" Sasha demanded. "I'll get your ring but I want to see it."

"Nah, nah," Golddust wagged his finger, "Prince still has a chance to save himself and honor his part of this deal to save your **current** marriage, Prince."

"Current?" Sasha glared at Prince.

"I don't know what this freak is talking about!" Prince raised his hands in innocence. "Look, let's just go get this thing and go. I could just ask Carlito and he'll-"

"NO! Don't do that!" Golddust shook his head. "You can't tell him anything!" Golddust demanded. "Carlito must NOT know that I have this ring. He MUST NOT!"

Prince turned to Sasha. If Sasha learned about his tryst with Rihanna, it wouldn't matter whether he'd been drugged or not, Sasha would kill him without question.

Sasha stared at Prince. If he learned about Sasha's experiment with Trey then Prince would want war with the West and would have all four of the other kingdoms attacking them. He wouldn't care that Trey never penetrated his wife, the fact that Trey was in bed with his wife was more than enough to disgrace Prince. Prince would have Trey killed and would likely find a way to dispose of Sasha. Prince was too unpredictable. He could even get drunk and go insane and possibly firebomb his own kingdom. There were too many factors but none of them were good.

"Let's just get this over with." Prince sighed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The palace was on high-alert the next morning. Every person in the palace and the entire island was searched all for the Ring of Set that had been stolen during the night of the Ishtar celebration.

"This is bad, bro." Carlito shook his head, "Very fucking bad."

Prince sat in silence.

"I just don't know how they did it. Only a few people could have gotten into that room and gotten that ring. All of my surveillance picked up nothing."

(Surveillance.) Sasha blinked. (Golddust must have found a way to disable all of his surveillance. He did, after all, get into the palace as a Medjai without any problems.)

AJ hung her head low, wishing she could tell her husband the truth.

"What is the ring?" Prince asked curiously. "Why is it so important?"

Carlito massaged his temples, frustrated. "You must have been wasted when that ring was given to us the day you took the throne, bro."

"Probably." Prince nodded. "It's been so long I completely forgot about that thing. Why is it so important?"

"My nation is an island. Earth surrounded by the sea. Groudon...and Kyogre personified into a nation. Only one thing keeps Groudon and Kyogre in check and that is Rayquaza, the ruler of the skies."

Prince's eyes immediately became fierce when he heard the name.

"Bro, I still remember the day I slew the scorpion. Your Deathday. I watched my brother die and then brought back to life by Dialga. The day you became the dragon king. You were able to make any dragon bow to your command except one. That dragon was Rayquaza, the only dragon you couldn't tame or command. The Divine Dragon."

Prince glared at his brother, unhappy with being reminded of how powerless he was against the legendary sky dragon." Carlito sighed, "The truth about the Ring of Set is that the three rings throughout the kingdoms are secretly weapons…the Ring of Anubis, the Ring of Set and the Ring of Horus. The Ring of Set is in reality **Deltamanium.** A cosmic metal that controls the dragon. This metal only comes to the earth every seventy-four to seventy-nine years. It falls from a special comet (Halley's Comet), so this precious metal is what controls the dragon and it is during this time that our ancestors managed to create this ring to control it.

Whoever holds that rings controls Rayquaza and can also control the never-ending war between Groudon and Kyogre. I have used Rayquaza's power to make sure the world stayed shaped just the way we have liked to be, brother. And now all of that can easily be undone."

AJ hurried out of the room unsure of how to carry on. She couldn't tell Carlito the truth. The truth that Prince and Sasha had asked her to take the ring to prevent an all-out war between the East and the other four pharaohs.

Sasha placed an arm around AJ, "We had to." Sasha pulled AJ into a hug. "AJ," whispering, "We had no choice."

AJ glared at Sasha, "No…you had to. You and your husband's secrets created this. Now the world has to pay for it."

"We will get the ring back." Sasha vowed. "We will."

Xoxoxoxo

The Forsaken Continent…

The Umbreon paced back-and-forth before Malakai finally said, "Do it… ** _do_** **_it_** …"

Rihanna strode forward and stared at the giant glacier and the dragon encased within it.

(Kyurem.) Rihanna stared at the frozen eyes of the dragon and instantly she felt the rush of the dragon king's power when she said, " ** _Vuek Aok…vuek_** **_aok(_** wake up…wake up) ** _!"_**

The dragon's eyes began to glow a golden and the ice shook as the titan awakened.


	313. Chapter 293 To Niraikana

.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 292 "To Niraikania"

Bullets of rain pelted the group as they glided over the waves, low and nearly touching the water's surface, taking a wide arc to avoid Kyogre.

Dawn gripped her wrists, holding onto Ash as they glided over the water on the back of his Charizard.

Shinsuke and Asuka held onto the legs of Heracross.

Pidgeot rocketed ahead of the pack with Nia, Regina and Becky.

Prince, Roman and Ervin held onto Ervin's Decidueye.

"Fucker," Prince shook his head, glaring at Ash on the back of a Charizard, his eyes bloodshot as the dragon blood intensified from his drought from alcohol.

"You'll get Melbu back." Roman nodded, "Once we wrap up Yonaguni, I'll get you to the Bullet Club."

(Melbu.) Prince said nothing as the three glided closer to Yonaguni.

"I've never seen that pokemon before." Regina opened her Pokedex app and pointed it to the Decidueye that carried Prince, Roman and Ervin.

It resembled a large owl with green and cookie-brown feathers and an orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes and a green leaf-like hoodie that draped over its shoulders.

*Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon, it fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards. Although basically cool and cautious, when it's caught by surprise, it's seized by panic.*

"Hmmm," Becky nodded, "Es cool."

"It is," Nia agreed, "We're almost there."

Regina turned to Nia, "Nia, do you remember the way things were? The time of the pharaohs?"

Nia nodded, "Yeah, I remember everything. It's strange because I've always known ever since I was a child. I remember watching movies alike The Mummy or Cleopatra and just feeling disgusted because I knew the truth and now that I have met the pharaohs and I see how childish and retarded they are I can't help but can't angry because all these years I've believed that it would be them that restored balance to this world but instead they're chasing cars and white women. I don't have anything against white women but historically they've been nothing more than a status symbol that brings down a lot of great men."

"True," Regina nodded.

Becky looked at Nia, "But oo can't blame Eva. Eva esn't like what 'appened wit' Natalya oor Larrell an' Kaitlyn."

"I'm not saying that." Nia retorted. "But Prince and Eva aren't what will make this world great. Prince and Sasha would do that tho."

"'at eef 'ey don' wanna be tagether?"

"At this point, they don't have a choice." Nia shrugged. "This is bigger than both of them."

"Nia," Regina inserted, "Weren't the Samoans against Prince's reign."

"Not exactly." Nia shook her head. "There were some who were greedy and felt that our people should have continued to reign but Rock. Dwayne wasn't ready to lead at that point. He wanted flash and to be a big star. Prince never wanted that he wanted his army and dragons to be the stars. He wanted his queen to be those things not him. When you want to be the star all the time you become what Trump has kinda become."

"Hmmm," Becky cocked her head as the wind carried her carrot-orange locks back.

"I don't agree with Prince being the ruler. Especially, now, but I understand that he isn't what we want but he is what we need. I don't care who inherits the throne afterwards but in order for things to happen the way they need to happen Prince has to be the first to sit on the eastern throne in the modern age."

"So you're not all about Prince being a leader."

"No." Nia answered. "Prince is a necessary evil for what needs to happen with this world."

"Oo've known all along?" Becky questioned.

"It hasn't been easy but I've watched all his and the other pharaoh's moves. The others don't surprise me but the modern Prince does. Mohammed would never have shared his bed with a white woman. He treated them like mosquitoes and here Prince is now losing mind over Eva."

"If I remember correctly," Regina interjected, "Prince and Eva were pretty…ya know…back then."

"Over the course of Eva being around him for years. This modern Prince just accepted her so quickly. I don't think he's strong enough to lead this era."

"Oo is?" Becky asked.

Regina and Nia both fell silent.

"I tink Prince es jes fine," Becky smiled, "Ee jes misses Melbu, tha's all."

Holding onto the legs of the beetle, Shinsuke turned to Asuka, "He feel's more like a pharaoh than the others to me, right now."

Asuka stared at the oncoming island, watching the Pidgeot land, "He just might be the Golden Pharaoh." She agreed as the pokemon landed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

"Did they…," Roman strode forward staring at a small box at the landing point, "know we would be here?" The box was wrapped in gold with black ribbons and a bow atop and scrawled in fancy handwriting was the name _**Roman**_.

As Roman unwrapped the gift the others backed away, worried it could be a bomb or trap of some sort but all that was inside was a small box.

Roman opened the box and inside it there was a single puffy lemon yellow flower. "What the-" and wrapped around the stem of the flower was a single note that read, _**To MY PRINCE**_

"Huh?" Roman handed the flower to Prince.

"You better stop that homo shit, bruh!" Prince swatted the flower down.

"Hey, it said Prince so-"

"Enough," Ash growled, "We're in Yonaguni. Now what?"

"The pyramid," Prince sighed, "Sithis wants us at the pyramid."

"Let's go." Ash strode forward.


	314. Chapter 293-2 Setsuna

Chapter 293 "Setsuna"

An aura of mystery and sophistication clung to the air of Yonaguni-island. The roads were narrow and hills carpeted in jungle-green trees surrounded the group. The sunlight and heat on the island was intense.

"The pyramid is east of here. We should be there in half an hour." Shinsuke reported after checking the GPS of his phone.

Suddenly, a guttural roar filled the air followed by a second one.

The Swords eyes searched the sky for answers.

"Groudon." Dawn shivered.

"Let's go," Ash suggested leading the group forward.

As the large group progressed they drew the attention and eyes of many of the island's inhabitants. Some instantly recognized the group whether they were trainer's that had watched the Grand Prix, WWE or The Swords throughout the media.

Suddenly, Becky Lynch stopped, "Do oo guys 'eel tha'?"

"Feel what?" Prince sipped his Draco tonic.

"I've felt it too." Dawn admitted as a quick tremor shook the island.

"It's probably because of Groudon." Ervin said.

"It's stopped now." Nia noted.

"What are we waiting for?" Ash impatiently growled walking forward.

Then, another tremor rocked the island.

Ash stopped.

The tremors ceased.

Ash strode forward.

The island shook.

"It's you." Prince noted.

"What's happening?" Dawn pondered.

"Only one way to find out. We go forward." Prince suggested walking forward alongside Ash.

Everyone's cell phones chirped to life as news reports flashed on the screens of their phone. The Yonaguni Pyramid was rising from the depths of the ocean. Satellites had captured airborne video of the pyramid surfacing.

"The home of the Golden Pharaoh rises with each step you take, Ash." Shinsuke underscored.

Asuka rolled her eyes but said nothing.

xoxoxoxoxo

The group pressed deeper into a small forest ten minutes from the pyramid the constant encroachment of mosquitoes quickly became a nuisance. They strode forward until Prince stopped, his eyes scanned the woods and instantly he spotted a tiny pokemon carrying a berry.

"What is that?" Prince opened the Pokedex app.

*Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon, Togetic is said to be a Pokemon that brings good fortune. Then the pokemon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person.*

"Pure of heart?" Prince stared at the pokemon. It was dainty and stood on two legs, white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body with a long neck and wings on its back. "We don't have time though." Prince turned away, following the group out of the forest.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The tremors intensified with each step Ash took. The pyramid was rising.

"We're almost there," Shinsuke reported, "And we've got company," pointing to the Togetic that glided through the air, following the group.

"I think…it wants to be with you, Prince." Ervin hinted.

"It's returning to its master." Nia nodded. "Long ago, Prince, you had a Togekiss."

"What?" Prince slurred, "There's no way I would use a pokemon like this."

"Why not?" Ash scratched his head, "It's a powerful pokemon."

"It's so….girly." Prince backed away. "It's not my style."

"Well, you were a much different man back then." Nia reminded him. "That was one of your most powerful pokemon. It is returning to you."

Prince stared at the Togetic, "You really wanna do this?"

The creature nodded.

Prince dug into Eva Marie's purse and extended the pokeball.

The Togetic glided forward, lightly head butting the ball and being absorbed by the cherry-red light.

The ball didn't rock or glow at all. The Togetic quickly accepted Prince and at that moment Prince said, "Setsuna."

"So you do remember some things," Nia nodded, "You're not completely hopeless after all."

Prince stared at the pokeball for a moment, wishing he could remember more.

"We're almost there. Time to finish this." Ash declared, hurrying forward with Pikachu on his shoulder.


	315. Chapter 294 Saint Mary

Chapter 294 "Saint Mary"

"Wow," Dawn awed, kneeling and inspected the web-like golden pattern on the insect's black wings, "a butterfly that didn't get mutated by the meteors."

Ash lowered his arms with disappointment, "Dawn…it's a butterfly," rolling his eyes, "Why is that such a big deal?"

Dawn's eyes widened with astonishment.

Roman crossed his arms, "You act like you've never seen one before."

"Well," Dawn sighed, "I haven't. Not in person." She admitted.

"That's odd." Shinsuke admitted. "I can't believe it."

"It's alright." Dawn stood, "Okay, let's go."

After using a handkerchief to clean her glasses, Regina walked beside Dawn.

Nia walked at the rear of the group, watching carefully. What was Regina up to?

"Don't feel bad, Dawn," Regina spoke softly, "I didn't see a bear until I was twenty."

Dawn smiled politely, "Thanks, Regina, but a bear is life-threatening and I'm sure people go out of their way to avoid seeing them."

"You're right," Regina smiled, placing a hand of comfort on Dawn's shoulder.

Nia's eyes narrowed. Regina had just used her ability. The ability to see the memories of whomever she touched.

Regina stopped for a moment, frozen as her mind and body absorbed the truth's that Dawn had buried deep within her soul.

xoxoxoxo

A little over a year ago, when Dawn was sixteen, she got into trouble. She took the family car without permission. She didn't have a driver's license yet and it was her plan to get the car back before her parents awoke.

Dawn had only wanted to drive for a few hours with her new friends, Amy and Lisa but the worst had happened. They had got into head-on collision on the highway and Dawn ended up in juvenile court.

The judge who heard the case shocked everyone. He let off Amy and Lisa because they had not stolen the car; but he sentenced Dawn to the Saint Mary Home for Girls for the period of one year due to her criminal behavior. He gave a dire warning to Dawn that if she did not behave well at Saint Mary, he would extend her stay until she was eighteen and possibly longer. He said Dawn had been in danger of becoming an addict with her antisocial behavior and possibly a street girl.

Dawn's parents were frantic, begging the judge not to do this. Again-and-again, they argued, as did the lawyers, that they were not pressing charges against Dawn for stealing the car, that this had been a prank and nothing more.

It did no good. Dawn was handcuffed and taken as a prisoner to Saint Mary somewhere in Barrow, Alaska.

All the way there, Dawn sat quiet, numb with fear, while the men and women in the car talked of a "good Christian environment" where Dawn would learn the Bible, and learn how to be "a good girl" and come back to her family "an obedient Christian child."

The 'home' exceeded Dawn's worst fears.

Dawn was met by the minister Dr. Heller and his wife, Mrs. Heller, both of whom were well dressed and smiling and gracious.

But as soon as the police were gone everything changed.

They told Dawn she must admit all the bad things she'd done or Saint Mary wasn't going to be able to help. "You know the things you've done with boys," Mrs. Heller said. "You know what drugs you've used, the kind of music you've been listening to."

Dawn was terrified. She'd never done anything bad with boys and her favorite music was classical. Sure, she did listen to pop, rap and rock music but-. Mrs. Heller shook her head. Dawn denying who and what she had done was bad, said Mrs. Heller.

Dawn was given shapeless ugly clothes to wear and escorted everywhere around the grim buildings by two older students who stood guard over her even when she had to use the bathroom.

The food was unbearable and lessons were reading and copying Bible verses. Dawn was slapped for making eye contact with other girls, "Satan shall not entice the eye and tempt your flesh," or eye contact with other teachers. Even trying to "talk," or for asking questions, Dawn was made to scrub the dining room on her hands and knees for failing to show "the attitude of a good Child of Christ."

When Dawn demanded to call home, or talk to her mom about where she was, she was taken to the dreaded "time-out room," a small closet with one high window, there she was beaten with a leather belt by an old crone-like woman who told her that she better show a change of attitude now and that if she didn't she'd never be allowed a phone call to her family.

"Do you want to be a naughty girl?" asked the woman sorrowfully. "Don't you understand what your parents are trying to do here? Your parents don't want you now because you rebelled, you disappointed them."

Dawn lay on the floor of that room for two days, crying. There was a bucket and a pallet there, nothing else. The floor smelled of bleach and urine. Many times people came in with food for her.

An older girl crouched down and whispered, "Just go along with it. You can't win against these people. And please, eat. If you don't eat, they'll keep giving you the same plate over-and-over until you do eat the food, even if it's rotting."

Dawn was furious. Where was her mother?! Where was her family?! Did they know what was going on?! Did they condone it? Agree with it? Did they care about her or had they discarded for making one single mistake and allowed all the memories of her being an A student and a class-act that measured up to their ridiculous standards?

Dawn felt feverish all over and her system had locked up. Her body ached all over. Without a shower of bath, she felt filthy.

They put a paper sign on her that said **I AM A SLUT** and told her to admit she had used drugs, that she'd listened to satanic music, and that she'd slept with boys.

Over-and-over Dawn repeated that she had not slept with anyone and that she had never done drugs.

The other girls encircled her, screaming at her: "Admit it, admit it!"

"Say it: I am a slut. I am an addict."

Dawn refused.

All she had ever done is a kiss a boy at her school dance.

Dawn found herself pinned to the floor with the other girls sitting on her legs and her arms. Dawn couldn't stop screaming until her mouth filled with vomit, almost choking her.

She was hot all over and the pain in her stomach was unbearable. Her head felt like it was on fire.

"Faker!" One of the girls spat at her.

How long would she have to lie here? "Mom…Dad…please…come get me, please, come get me." She struggled to pray in a whisper as her body shivered. "Please."

Dawn slept but she kept shivering and awakening with a jolt. Her lips were cracked and there was so much pain in her body that she could feel nothing else.

Drifting in-and-out of consciousness, dreaming of her final meal on Earth, a sirloin steak, potato salad and…she heard sirens going off. They were screeching sirens in the distance but drawing closer by the second. Dawn could smell smoke. She could hear the other girls screaming. What was going on?

Right before her, the wall before her broke apart and the ceiling was ripped off and thrown skyward. The entire room was blown apart with chunks of wood, plaster and snowflakes flying all directions. Icy wind swept through the room and the screams around her grew louder-and-louder.

Two figures, one tall and one tiny marched through the smoke toward Dawn with the flickering sirens behind them. The larger one spun around, extending its arm and with a soft grunt, Dawn watched as the squad cars were launched into the air.

The tiny figure strode through the smoke and approached Dawn. A light-blue penguin like creature with a yellow beak stood in front of Dawn, "Pip-lup, Pip-lup," the creature chirped smiled at her.

 _ **"Take it!"**_ The tall dark voice commanded.

Dawn wrapped her arms around the penguin, holding onto it with every fiber of her life.

The dark cold voice pointed to Dawn, _ **"And with your freedom and this power I ask only one thing of you in return…find and protect the one called Ash."**_

It felt like a fishhook had been jammed into Dawn's belly and suddenly the world around Dawn spun and warped away in a kaleidoscope of colors before going black and exploding into a familiar setting.

She was home. What had just happened? Had it all been a dream? Dawn sat up lying at her feet was a single red-and-white ball with a note.

 _ **He's in Florida**_

Regina stared at Dawn. She'd recognized the dark voice. Dawn had been sent by Sithis to follow Ash? Could she be trusted? Regina wondered. Should the group be told? Sadly, at this point, did knowing any of this matter with them five minutes away from the Yonaguni pyramid?


	316. Chapter 295 President 45

Chapter 295 "President 45"

Dressed-up, buttoned-down and all seated at the hexagon-shaped table, the room of politicians stared a giant flat-screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the President of the United States of America, Mr. Donald Trump."

Staring through the lenses of a smartphone's camera lenses, Donald stared back at the room via Skype.

The nerve of Trump to show up to an important meeting via a cell phone and not in person

"Good evening, everyone," Trump smiled, "The Western Coast of Africa is a beautiful sight." Trump stood, "Here take a look at my, how do the blacks say, crib," He chuckled, raising his phone and showing a skyward sight of the Atlantic Ocean, "From here, if you aren't a poor man with no money, like most black people, you can see the lost city of Atlantis through the water but since none of you are on my level you can look up to and aspire to be like me." Trump bragged, walking through the Galeos. "Now, let's go to the kitchen."

The politicians in the room all exchanged glances of astonishment and closeted anger.

How could he use that same meeting to show off his new home rather than discuss the political matters and crisis that were ravaging the country?

"Look at this fridge," Trump gestured to the lines and columns filled with bottles of expensive champagne, "You see, when you're a winner at everything like me you can afford the finer things in life. I have champagne or Moet with my breakfast, my lunch and my dinner because I'm a…," Trump snapped his fingers, "What do the jungle bunnies say?"

Steve Harvey leapt out of a nowhere, "You're A Boss, massa."

"That's right, I'ma Boss." Trump bragged. "And the bottom shelf has all the forty-ounces that my black friends love…like that one blackie that I used to hang with all the time…Obama, yeah, that guy.

"Oh and here's a picture of my wife," Trump smiled, holding up their wedding photo, "Yes, you see many 'haters' love to joke about the fact that my wife once upon a time posed nude but they fail to point out that one hundred percent of all men dream of marrying a porn star and well I did what none of you men could do even if you tried and dedicated your lives to it," Trump laughed, "And every night I get to sample the benefits of all that and whenever I want I can just walk up to her and grab her by the pussy."

The female politicians crossed their arms and glared at the president, astonished at the nerve of him.

"This is only a sample of my jewelry collection. I've got Rolex's that I've never wore," Trump snapped his fingers and pointed to someone off-camera, "what is it that one blackie said on that one record I like?"

Stacey Dash leapt out of the corner, "Got a dope spot, Rollies that don't tick-tock."

"That's the one." Trump smiled.

"And this room," Trump continued.

The entire room of politicians collectively facepalmed as the president continued.

"This is the swimming pool here. I had it carved in the deck." Trump pointed to the Olympic-sized swimming pool. "Yes, you have to see. A man like me is all about business and here," Trump gestured to the pool of tanning bikini-clad blondes tanning near the pool, "we have to unwind from time-to-time but when you win all the time like me I pretty much spend my entire day there in my own personal tanning bed, I'm not trying to be tanned and looking as black as a nig—ahem, nincompoop," Trump clarified. "And this is where the magic happens, my bedroom. And I get wild here," Trump chuckled, showing off his king-sized bed with imported sheets from Persia, "I'm thinking about installing some handlebars here," slapping the wall and smiling, "This is where I let my hair down."

"And this room here is where I keep my cars, it's below decks and some people may ask. Why do you have cars or, what is it you blackies call them," pointing off-camera.

Suddenly, Jason Whitlock leapt onto camera, "Whips, massa! Why do you have whips on yo floating yacht, Massa? And we ain't talkin' bout Amistad!"

The room of politicians sighed and shook their heads.

"Where will you drive them?" Trump smiled. "Well, when you're Trump you don't worry about those things but since none of you are Trump then I don't expect you to understand that."

"Now this Lamborghini-"

"Mr. President!" Someone finally shouted, "With all due respect, there are hurricanes, earthquakes, US military being held hostage by ISIS, abortion laws, your pokemon control bill, healthcare and dozens of other issues to discuss-"

"What about," Trump extended his hand to the sky, "The Wall?!"

Many politicians stood and began to leave the room.

"The hurricanes will never breach," Trump's eyes lit up, "The Wall!"

"Sir," One politician stood, "We've traced that the hurricanes that have terrorized our nation as well as South America and the Caribbean have been caused by the awakening of both Kyogre and Groudon in the Far East."

"Far East?" Trump scoffed, "Well, let those rice monkeys handle it. That has nothing to do with America."

"But sir, all due respect, it has everything to do with America because its causing so much damage to our nation and also Groudon was in your ownership so many South American nations believe that America is intentionally causing these natural disasters and-"

"Tell them," Trump snapped his fingers, "What do you blackies say?"

Charles Barkley leapt in front of the camera, "If you're feeling Froggy…then leapt."

"Tell them that," Trump laughed.

"Also sir, the plan to exterminate the Swords is in play but it can likely take time."

Trump paused. His eyes suddenly focused on the camera. Trump sat, composing himself, "Go on."

"Well, the Swords combined financial worth is an estimated total of 777 trillion dollars. This is how much they're estimated to have in our country alone and doesn't account for off-shore or international accounts or businesses. We cannot assassinate or have them murdered otherwise it would cast a terrible light on our country so we have decided to have them self-destruct one-by-one or have other circumstances eliminate them. The only issue with the Swords is the money. The best way to obtain their funds is to have one of our agents marry them without a prenuptial agreement and for them to either self-destruct or be committed to an institution long-term while our side takes control of their finances and their patent.

Corin was last seen captive and under the control of Sithis on Zion." Raising a photograph, "We doubt he has long. His will however is of no concern. The bank will be able to keep majority of the funds while giving crumbs to the family but not enough to damage us in any way.

The Swords however were wise. It turns out Trey no longer holds his rights to the patent of the pokeball."

"What?" Trump snapped, "He was our Ace in the Hole. When did this happen?"

"Well, in Okinawa," The politician sighed, "Prince met Trey and had a secret meeting with him on one of the beaches. During this meeting, Prince managed to convince Trey to sell his patent to him in exchange for…"

"For what?" Trump asked curiously.

"A Blu-Ray copy of the movie mean girls and lifetime subscription to pornstar Sarah Jay's website."

Trump sighed and turned to Steve Harvey, "Hand me that bottle."

"Here, Massa!" Steve smiled.  
"Thank you, Steve," Donald smiled, before raising the empty bottle of champagne and breaking it over Steve Harvey's head, "That stupid, AAAAHHHH!" Trump screamed.

"THEY SHUDDA NEVER GAVE YOU NIGGAS MONEY!" Cam Newton shouted.

Trump then sighed and stared at the camera, "And the others, we know where Prince and Sasha are, tell me about the others."

"Larrell was last reported to be in Australia and Carlito in South America. Liz was also in Sithis' captivity."

Trump nodded, "Proceed on the plan with Larrell. Carlito we will watch and further devise a plan for him and then…," Trump's eyes lit up, "to keep those taco-eating bitches out of Carlito's grasp we will build…the wall."

"And what of Prince, as far as we know, financially, he is posing the biggest threat because he is spreading his money in so many directions that we can't fully track."

"He is of no threat," Donald smiled, "Eva Marie." Trump smiled, "She can be turned. And the deeper he follows his heart towards her the faster we win. We let the situation with Prince and Eva play out and soon Prince will fall into the lap of a white woman and his money and power will be tied to us, especially in the eyes of his own people."

The politicians in the room all nodded. Trump may have at least one bright idea out of a thousand bad ones.


	317. Chapter 296 compare and contrast

Chapter 296 "Compare and Contrast"

The closer the group advanced towards the Yonaguni Pyramid the thinner and more manicured and developed the foliage and roads became.

Then, Dawn turned to Prince, he'd discarded his shirt minutes ago and his cookie-brown skin was absorbing the faint rays of sunlight that Groudon's power had created. Dawn had one intriguing question, "Hey, Prince," she interrupted him taking a customary swig from his flask, "That Togetic that you caught, is it your Togetic or is it Eva's?"

"Hmmm?" Prince scratched the unshaved whiskers on his chin, "That's a good question. Mine, I think."

"`ell," Becky chimed in, "et was Eva's pokeball."

"But the Togetic was attracted to Prince and caught by Prince." Nia highlighted.

"`eah but," Becky continued, "Wha' bou' Faust? Sasha's Gyrados originally Prince 'ad caugh' an' trained et but et's Sasha's Gyrados."

"Now, hold up," Prince strongly stated, "Faust…is…mine."

Nia shrugged, "Whatever you say, Prince."

An angry scowl crossed the face of Prince. Even now, Prince still hadn't gotten over how Sasha had taken Faust from him.

A swift wind tossed Regina's neck-length curly black hair, "We'll let the Togetic decide once we save Eva," advancing forward, eager to get to the pyramid.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed.

Ash hurried alongside Regina. He was happy to see someone that was just as impatient with the constant stops as he was. "Hey, Regina, I was wondering something."

Regina blinked, wondering if she should tell Ash the truth about Dawn or not.

"I'm here to save my mom; Prince and everyone else are here to save Eva, why exactly are you coming to the pyramid?"

"Ash," Regina continued her trek, "I'm here to-" Then, she stopped, placing a hand over her sternum and dropping to her knees.

"What's wrong, Regi-" Suddenly, Ash felt a surging fire in his heart. He clutched his chest, feeling the pulsating fire in his sternum, so painful that it brought him to his knees.

The group surrounded them, curious of what was wrong.

Then, Prince clutched his chest falling into the dirt in pain.

Tremors shook the ground as the Yonaguni Pyramid, feeding off the energy of the three pharaohs, rose higher from the depths of the Pacific.

Asuka hurried forward, pushing through the trees she stood on a plateau of grass and awed at the sight of the Yonaguni Pyramid in the distance.

The limestone monument was rectangular-shaped and stood nearly thirty meters high. The surfacing city stretched to the horizon and was its own private island that housed a gargantuan rectangular-shaped limestone monument covered in moss, algae and dozens of sea creatures gasping for life and attempting to find their way back into the water.

"Suuu-ge (Unbelievable)!" Shinsuke gawked beside her as the others approached. They watched as not just a pyramid but other ancient pieces of architecture surfaced from the water. An underwater Far Eastern Atlantis was emerging before their eyes.

"This was," Ash choked through the chest pains that tortured his body, "…once mine?"

"No." Nia stated flatly. "You borrowed this land. This land belonged to the East." Smiling at Prince.

Prince eyed Nia, not fully comprehending what she meant. "This pyramid," Prince studied the structure, "It looks…odd," noting that it didn't have the same sharp triangular crown as the others he'd seen. The top of the Yonaguni pyramid was flat and resembled a pagoda.

"I don't know much about the Far East exploits of the Empire," Nia admitted, "But either you left it unfinished out of ego or you allowed the architects to add a touch their culture to the pyramid."

"Me?"

"When will you just accept that you were a great pharaoh and with the knowledge you have in today's society you can be greater than ever?" Nia sighed.

Prince shook his head, "I highly doubt it."

"Why?" Ervin asked.

"According to what everyone's been saying we were kings and ruled the world right. Honestly, look at us now. A black man ruling this world," Prince scoffed, "No fucking way."

Ash turned to Prince, "Rule the world? What do you mean by that? Who cares who rules as long as they make things good for everyone? It doesn't matter if they're black, white or Asian."

Prince chuckled, "I need another drink just hearing that bullshit. Ash, once upon a time, we all thought the same thing. Then, we grew up. I wish skin color, race and all that didn't matter. If I ruled the world, it wouldn't but I'm not the white man making the rules on this. Just let me get my girl, chill on an island, retire, collect my money and ride off into the sunset."

Nia glared at Prince, "You'd let the rest of the world burn just so you could be happy?"

"God willing," Prince took a quick sip of his flask, "Fuck the world."

"You are the Eastern Pharaoh that could change this world but you're just running away. That is not fair to every person of color on this Earth."

"I think it's fair." Prince shrugged indifferently.

"I don't think it's fair." Nia countered.

"You don't think it's fair?"

"I know you and Eva would be happy, Prince, the selfish asshole that you are." Nia shook her head. "But everyone else in the world is struggling just to live a normal life, Prince; we got unarmed men being killed left-and-right, children, women being abducted for CDC experiments in DC for Ebola projects, famine and all of this other shit going on. Are you thinking of us?"

Prince laughed, "I'm thinking of you and everyone else in the world, Nia, about as much as they've ever thought about me when I was broke, starving and had nothing. Me, my girl and my brother are all I've ever had. The rest of this world can reap what it has sewn."

Nia turned to Ash, "What about you? You're the Golden Pharaoh, right? How do you feel about all of this?"

"I mean," Ash shrugged, "I'm here to save my mom, nothing more. I get where Prince is coming from as far as the mission for being here but…if I have the power to make this world a better place then why not do it."

Nia nodded, "No wonder Asian's are conquering Africa as we speak. We just might be better with the leadership we have," glaring at Prince.

"Yup," Prince indifferently agreed, "Just might be."

Nia snarled, "I really wish Sasha was here to punch you in the face."

"OKAY!" Ervin yawned loudly, "Let's get to the pyramid," nipping the argument in the bud.

Prince and Nia glared at eachother as the group advanced forward.

"Wow, this five minute walk is taking forever, huh?" Shinsuke chuckled.

"Yeah," Dawn laughed, "This is going to be the Dragonball Z Goku vs. Freiza fight. Namek's going to explode in five minute but it takes thirty episodes for five minutes to pass in Dragonball Z time."

"That shit was ridiculous." Prince chuckled. "Goku going Super Saiyan for the first time is the only reason people still ride Freiza as the best villain though."

"I know, right." Dawn giggled, "Freiza was good once you add the other pieces, especially Bardock and all of that but I'd even pick Majin Buu over Freiza."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Prince scoffed, "Majin Buu? That thing was so goofy, c'mon. You're picking Buu over Cell and the Androids."

"Cell and the Androids made no sense. They could've easily just taken out Cell way before the Cell Games or Cell could've just blown up Earth. When you really think about it once Cell shows up the story gets better but from the standpoint of a villain or a hero it makes no sense. Vegeta could've taken down Cell or Trunks could have but they just let him get perfect and at that point Goku could have held his own but they go and train forever and come back and hold a Cell Game even though Cell could have just blown up the planet."

"It was the Saiyan blood in him that made him want to fight though." Prince argued.

"That makes no sense though." Dawn pointed out. "All of the Androids had one mission which was to kill Goku. If Cell had all that power and his mission was just to kill Goku then why didn't he just blow up the Earth while Goku was training?"

"Because," Prince scratched his head then fell quiet unable to conjure a concrete answer.

"I rest my case," Dawn smiled as the group pushed forward.

They pressed on when Becky quibbed, "I've gotta question, I mean, Prince seein' as oo're talkin' bout screw tha worl' an' oo and Eva are goin' to live on an' islan' an' spend oor days drankin' wine and makin' babies without the babies-"

"Babies without the babies," Roman repeated, trying to understand what she meant for a moment.

"What eef sometin' 'appens an' oo 'ave a kid in this world? I mean, oo could make it easier an' better nah jes for yer future kids but for every bodies, righ'?"

Nia smiled at Becky until Prince responded, "This world," Prince sighed, "I mean…who truly raises today's kids?"

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"The school system teaches nothing…except how to be an assembly line of workers for the big corporations. I mean, what is our real purpose? And kids," Prince scoffed, "We don't really raise children anymore. We maintain them like pets, like their dogs. We feed them, walk them and we spend ninety-percent of our day at a job that in reality we should only have to spend a few hours at. I mean the world could have kids, go to work for a few hours and then I get to spend time in the woods with my son, teaching him how to find the north star, hunting, fishing and all that, it'd be great but that's not the world we live in."

"Eet could be though, Prince, oo and the others 'ave the power to make it that way."

"I have nothing." Prince shrugged, "just my balls and my drank."

"That's a great idea though," Ash agreed, "And once I'm pharaoh and all this is done if I have the power it might something I think about doing."

As they progressed closer Asuka turned to Ash, "What do you think of feminism?" Looking at both pharaohs.

Ash blinked, "Well, I mean, women have the right to empower themselves." Ash shrugged, "Why not? Let them do what they have to do to get equal pay, respect or whatever. I mean, I'd like my mom to be able to go to work and get paid what she deserves and to not have to deal with men being assholes to her all the time. I'm for it."

Prince snorted, "Feminism is retarded." Prince sighed, "Honestly, women aren't ready for true equality. I mean, would women still get maternity leave if there was true equality. What if, Joe Blow got a raise and Susie didn't but Susie was gone from work for ninety days. What if after birth women had to go back to work in seven days like a lot of men do.

The whole discussion is apples and orange. Its like a pediatrician vs a brain surgeon. I feel the same way about the feminism discussion the way rednecks, I think, feel about black lives matter. If you want more then go out and get more and stop crying for more."

"They're crying because they can't do it by themselves. Men are holding to keys to most of the major corporations." Regina pointed out.

"And women don't own anything? Women own a lot." Prince argued back. "New millennial feminists are selfish because they only want equality when its good for them but still wanna keep the same perks they had before." If you can abort my baby without my consent then I should be able to abort myself from the situation altogether."

"What exactly are you saying?" Ervin asked not following the drunken banter.

"Just women refusing to take responsibility because the system shelter's them."

"You starting to sound like a hater, just a little bit." Roman warned.

"Whatever, I mean, if you make the decision to get drunk and don't know what happened to you at a party then how do you know you were raped? Remember that one football player and the girl that claimed she was raped and the guy could have ended up in jail if he didn't film it?"

"You're talking about a whole different scenario though, Prince."

"I'm just saying, if I get drunk and I wake up and it feels like someone drove a tank through my asshole but I can't remember anything then how do I know I didn't just take a huge shit or Mandingo didn't push my shit in. I don't but that does it make it okay for me to walk around and go Ash pushed my shit in, Roman had his way with me, Ervin-"

"Hey, hey," Ervin backed away, "We get it, Prince. No more of that gay stuff."

"I'm just making a point. If I got drunk and did that all you are sitting in jail because I was irresponsible and couldn't be an adult and take care of myself then—fuck it—I've got it, we men are careless with our bodies and should just carry consent forms." Prince chuckled sipping his Draco Tonic. Women get a lot of perks in this society."

"And men don't?" Asuka combated.

Ash looked to Prince, "I'm just going to let him take the wheel on this."

"I'm not saying we don't but at the end of the day in America it balances itself out somewhat but, from a legal standpoint, women have way more power then men."

"How?"

"Look," Prince sighed, "I'm a black man and can only speak from that point. If you want a white guy's view go find one but honestly. If Becky reported that I sexually assaulted her I would be arrested and thrown in jail with no evidence or investigation at all. If I reported Becky assaulted me then they would laugh at me and gather all of the facts first before even googling her."

"Prince," Ervin sighed, "You're going to a whole different level."

"I'm just saying there's the image of what equality should be and then there's the reality and I don't think women are ready for that." Prince clarified.

"I don't think men are either." Regina added.

"Exactly." Shinsuke agreed. "Neither side truly is but taking small steps is helping."

"Not exactly," Prince sighed, "Look at who's on the forefront of this stuff for women, Beyonce, Amber Rose and Hillary Clinton, c'mon."

"So Beyonce is a bad example?"

"She might be the only good one but it's sad that a lot of this generation of black women only wanna be feminists because of Beyonce."

Nia and Regina turned to Prince.

"I'm not going to argue because there is a lot of truth to that." Regina agreed. "But what's wrong Beyonce being this beacon that inspired them."

"Nothing. I just wish there were more role models."

Ash turned to Prince, "Well, to copycat what everyone keeps saying, Prince, we," patting his chest, "We can change that."

"Ash," Prince sighed, "You know what the hardest part of being a man in this world is…it's realizing that you can't control anything that you love, not the people or the things. If you love it…you have no control over it. I wish I could be happy about this fucked up world like you are."

"Well, you could be." Ash smiled.

"Pi-ka," the mouse chirped.

"But then Prince wouldn't be Prince, would he?"

Prince snorted, following behind Shinsuke and Asuka.

A few moments later, Shinsuke sighed, "Finally, we are here." Standing on the edge of Yonaguni and staring at the massive city.


	318. Chapter 297 matriarchy

Chapter 297 Matriarchy

"A-hem, a-hem, ahem," Corin cleared his throat and closed his eyes as the seamstress delicately placed the royal seal on his robes.

"You look great," Paige sipped a glass of wine in a nearby chair, wearing an oil-black dress.

Corin ignored the comment.

"She's right," Alexa nodded, donning a pink dress with a glass of wine in hand, "You look amazing."

Corin allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his lips.

Then, the doors to the dressing chamber opened. Inside, taking eloquent steps, a strange march that was powerful yet delicate like a peacocks, Regina entered.

The crown of her rolling neck-length afro was covered by a twisting sky-blue and twilight-purple scarf and half-moon spectacles over her brown eyes. Unlike the other women in the central kingdom of the Congo, Regina had chosen to not wear a dress. Instead, Regina wore icy-blue and jasmine-purple striped robes and sandals with golden bangles dangling from her wrists, chandelier-like diamond earrings and from her throat a necklace that carried the platinum pokeball that held her most powerful companion dangled.

Regina placed her hands on her hips and stared into her nephew's eyes, "Are you ready?"

Corin rolled his eyes, "Do I really have to go to this?"

"No," Regina shook her head, "But you're going anyway."

"Tch," Corin smacked his lips and straightened his robes. He donned the royal colors of the south, colors that promoted the vigor and virtue rather than blood, war and imperialism.

"Tell me," Regina closely inspected his robes, his thin goatee, "You have to stop shaving your beard, Corin. The men will respect you more if you allow it to grow."

"Like we care about their respect." Alexa drawled.

Regina glared at the blond pixie, "Alexa…stay in your lane. You are not a ruler, you are merely a woman that shares my nephew's bed and drinks wine…among other things. Keep your mouth shut."

Paige sat her glass down and began to sip her tea, giving Alexa the 'you're-going-to-let-her-talk-to-you-like-that' look.

"Now," Regina stared into Corin's eyes, "When you are asked your opinion on which kingdom should inherit the western empire, what will you say? Repeat it to me again."

Corin closed his eyes and spoke, "There are five kingdoms and out of each of them only one has consistently always produced and that is the South. I show them the scrolls," Corin gestured, "and the numbers and all that-"

"And then what do you say?" Regina asked.

"Gold is what fuels the commerce of any kingdom and empire. What our alliance needs is someone who can be reliable and consistently deliver without any excuses and the South, as of now, is the only empire that has demonstrated that ability for decades."

Regina smiled, "That's m'boy," patting his cheek.

Paige stood, "Highness," nodding respectfully to Regina, "everything would be better if it came from your lips. I think women everywhere are ready to see the true reason why the South is ran so well. We give kingdoms to men and we have thousands of wars in the East and a corrupt Senate in the north and lord knows what Sithis-"

"Silence," Regina said immediately, "…Paige," Regina lowered her voice, "I understand your sentiment," placing her hands on Paige's shoulders, "But it must be this way. We will not insult Sithis within his own kingdom. This castle has ears, Paige," placing a hand on her cheek."

Paige nodded in understanding.

"A male figure atop is easier respected by the other rulers. We know how sexist Prince, Sithis, Trey, and to a degree, Larrell are. Carlito may be the only one I feel isn't sexist but his brother at times sees it as a weakness. This is the climate that we are in. I do not need glory to stroke my ego." Regina explained, "I just need our kingdom to continue to flourish and if we are put in control of the gold and diamond minds of the west and their Naval Fleet imagine the power our Empire would have." Regina then turned to Corin, "You are ready…and so are you," She nodded to Paige, "You," glaring at Alexa, "Need a lesson in manners but…you are also ready. Go now."

Xoxoxoxo

The dressing chamber of the east was bathed in dark scarlet-red light as the combination of piano, piano and cello filled the room with the dark masculine moans of the cello, accompanied by the tension of the screeching violin and the delicate feminine chime of the piano.

Sasha's lips were flat as she spread her fingers and felt her husband trace her body before taking her hand and spinning away from him. A couple's misunderstanding, an argument perhaps.

Prince lazily collapsed in the chair. Sasha twirled spinning and freefalling into his lap; she extended her arms, staring greedily into his eyes. A husband exhausted from the pointless quarrel and a wife craving attention.

Prince rose to his feet, carrying her in the air with his powerful arms and spinning, showing off his love for her to the world.

She carelessly draped herself across his shoulder as he spun. Carrying the weight of the world and their love on his back until she slowly slumped back to her feet and stood by his side.

She stepped away, dissatisfied by her man's conquest. He took her hand, pulling her back and begging to be praised and acknowledged. Sasha crossed her ankles, spinning, taking delicate steps and sitting in the chair, closing her eyes and sleeping, bored with her husband's constant gloating.

Still holding onto her, he pulled her to her feet and raised her left leg high, his hand on her belly, attempting to pry his way to her portal.

Sasha lowered her leg, stepping away as the piano darkened, Prince caught both her arms and they both spun in an endless quarrel displaying the joy and sorrow of their relationship for the world to see until she slowly fell into an abyss of sorrow. The Queen rose hands on her hips, the King kneeled, his arm extended for forgiveness. She stepped away, he caught her arm and again, they spun and returned to eachother, their lips inches apart before they separated. The two side-stepped eachother's advances as the violin intensified and the cello roared, unable to stand the sight of one another.

They took eachother's hands, one final twirl before Sasha fell backwards caught by the arms of her king, eyes on her as the all three instruments hit their final note, a reconciliation of their love.

Teddy stood from the piano, "Wow, playa that was one of the best tangos you two have ever done."

"Thanks, Teddy," Sasha smiled as she adjusted her crimson-and-gold dress.

"Beautiful," Mark Henry nodded.

"No, you're cello work was what really made it beautiful." Sasha complimented while Prince heated up his Draco Tonic.

The violinist strode forward and silently bowed.

"You were wonderful." Sasha smiled, "Shinsuke was right. You're awesome."

"Excuse me," A Medjai bowed to Sasha, "Almighty Queen Isis…there's someone here that requests your audience. The lady has been waiting for quite some time. I did not want to interrupt your pre-meeting dance with the pharaoh. My apologies."

"Who is it?" Sasha asked curiously.

"A young woman named Eve, Almighty Queen." The Medjai answered.

Sasha's face fell with disappointment. "…again," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Almighty Queen."

"That cave dwelling bitch is back again!" Prince snarled furiously.

"Just…," Sasha sighed, "Let her in."

"I'll handle this," Prince sat down with his flask.

"Baby," Sasha lamented.

"You're too soft with her," Prince hissed, "That's why she keeps coming back. This is the eighth time since we've arrived here."

The doors opened.

"This way."

Eve, her long shoulder-length sandy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail entered with a Medjai by her side entered the chamber wearing a red-and-black dress and thick gold earrings.

She stood before Prince, looking to Sasha hesitantly but the Goddess silently disappeared deeper into the chamber.

After rubbing his eyes with exhaustion, the Eastern Pharaoh looked at Eve, "Yeah?" He yawned indifferently.

Eve hesitated before asking, "Have you heard anything from your brother?"

Prince nodded nonchalantly, "…Yeah, he is my brother after all."

Eve sighed, turning away and looking for Sasha but the Goddess was nowhere in sight, "Pharaoh," Eve carefully sat in the chair across from him, "I've been wondering about me and your brother's engagement-"

"Engagement?" Prince rolled his eyes. "I thought it was true love," Prince drunkenly chuckled, "and rings didn't matter."

Eve stared at the Pharaoh intensely, hating every fiber of his presence and the smug way he looked down on her. "Your brother knows I love him."

Prince held back his laughter, "…That's beautiful, Eve. Very beautiful, I can paint a picture with those words," sipping his Draco Tonic, "But seriously, here's the thing…you don't mean shit to me." He scoffed, "You're not my sister or family. He chose AJ…not you. So you're not my or my wife's problem."

"Prince-" She pleaded.

"What?" Prince shrugged. "What the fuck do I owe you?" Prince asked curiously, taking another swig of his drink.

Eve glared at him, silently standing and turning away to leave.

"Eve," Prince called as she left, "You should open your legs for Larrell, Corin or Trey. You're good at that, I hear," he teased, "They're into cave whores like yourself," he chuckled. He coldly shouted after her. "And open that window," he pointed to the nearby Medjai, "It stinks in here because of her."

Eve downcast her teary eyes as she left the chamber in silence.

Sasha shook her head and sighed. She was happy that Prince had put his foot down and made it clear that the Eastern Throne would no longer aid Eve but did he have to be so harsh and cold about it.

"Ready for the meeting?" Prince asked, changing the subject.

"Just…" Sasha sighed, "Let me do the talking. Sithis is already tense about Liz and Styles disappearance."

"Well, the choice is obvious." Prince yawned. "The East should take control of the West. We're the only ones really growing this black empire anyway. Everyone else is just getting fat and inviting cave whores like that to their beds."

"Oh hush," Sasha hissed, "Just let me do the talking."

Prince shrugged, happily sipping his Draco Tonic before fixing the gold and crimson of his robes.


	319. Chapter 298 One Bad Apple

Chapter 298 "One Bad Apple Spoils the Bunch"

The gold lined double-doors parted and with an eloquent stroke the Eastern Goddess, with five bulky Medjai behind her, strode into the chamber that would house the meeting that would determine the fate of the Western Empire.

Sasha was bewildered by the carpet that lied across the floor of the chamber that the meeting was to be held in. The chamber featured a checkered floor of black-and-white squares making the room resemble a chess board. A single large chair sat in the room, rooted to the position of the king and queen, occupying two squares, one black and the other white.

Sasha rolled her eyes at the throne. (If Sithis really expect me to stand this entire meeting then he's got a whole 'nother thing coming.) She thought.

"Hey," Nikki Bella strode into the chamber. She wore and all white dress that was delicately threaded into a flower like pattern that began at her sternum and curled over the crown of her enhanced breasts. "I was worried I would be the only one here early." Nikki smiled. "How have you been holding up?" Outstretching her arms and pulling Sasha into a soft hug.

Sasha sighed, "I just…," she paused, "I don't know what to think, ya know. I mean, we all saw Liz was struggling after what happened to Tamen but…to just disappear and leave her kingdom like that," shaking her head, "I never thought she'd do something like that especially while we were there."

Nikki nodded, "The thing is," she sighed, "I saw Liz that morning. She didn't seem depressed at all. If anything, she seemed happy. Styles was finally going to give her an answer that night. Then, later that day we saw Styles. He was at The Lotus having a few drinks and he was on his way to meet Liz and…they both just disappeared."

Suddenly, AJ entered the chamber, wearing a tight V-cut thigh-length black dress **.** "Maybe they eloped. Ya know, ran away and got married."

"Still," Nikki shook her head, "It just doesn't make sense to me. If this was a depressed version of, let's say Trey, him running away and abandoning his kingdom would make sense. Liz isn't the type to do something like that."

Sasha carefully watched Nikki, "What are you saying, Nikki?"

"I'm saying," Nikki bit her lower-lip, "I really don't know what I'm saying. I'm just saying that it's odd."

"It is," Sasha agreed, "But regardless of what happened this is our situation now."

"You're right." Nikki agreed.

"You know what I think," AJ whispered.

Both women turned to AJ.

"The same thing we think." Sasha smiled. "That Liz rode some good-"

Suddenly, AJ ran away, diving behind the throne and hiding her face.

"AJ," Nikki sighed, "Why do you always have to be so…awkward when we talk about sex?"

AJ ducked lower, hiding her face.

Nikki shook her head, "So, anyway, where's Prince?" Her eyes narrowing as she mentally raised her guard.

"At the bottom of a bottom, of course," Sasha giggled, "Where else would he be?"

"Of course," Nikki nodded.

"And Larrell?"

"Let's," Nikki exhaled, "not discuss that. He's busy with the Senate."

AJ placed a hand of comfort on Nikki's shoulder. "Don't worry, Nikki, we'll handle Prince. Right, Sasha?"

"Yeah," Sasha nodded. "But seriously, girl, when are you going to put your foot down?"

"I'm not like you Sasha. I don't have the entire continent praying to me. I'm not a living Goddess like you. If Prince so much as looks at you wrong then the entire country would try to assassinate him. Me, I'm not..," looking at her tanned ivory skin, "melanated. I can barely stay outside longer than a few hours. The people don't love me the way they love you."

"Still," Sasha pressed, "You can't let him treat you that way."

"He's a pharaoh, Sasha."

"And? Because he's the pharaoh its okay for him to stick his dick in-"

AJ ducked behind the throne.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Stick his dick in," Sasha continued, "any bitch he wants."

"Actually," Trey smiled, sauntering up to the two women, his body permeated the aroma of ganja, "It kinda does mean that, Sasha."

"Of all people," Sasha hissed, "Why are you here?"

"I mean," Trey smiled, "You guys are throwing meetings without me now. That hurts."

"You idiot!" AJ snapped, "We're throwing this meeting because of you. Look at you. You're coming to this meeting high. Are you serious, Trey?"

"If Prince can walk around drunk twenty-four seven then why can't I be high all the time?" Trey countered.

Nikki raised her finger before Sasha could retort, "He does have a point there. I'll admit that."

"No," Sasha shook her head, "He doesn't have any legs to stand on. Prince's responsibilities are all in order. Yours," pointing to Trey, "are a hot mess. Nothing is being run correctly."

"What are you talking about?" Trey chuckled. "Everyone gets their gold and diamonds like they're supposed to."

"Nah," Nikki shook her head, "We don't."

"You don't," Trey blinked, "Well, our shipments all come here. If you're not getting your share then you need to see the man and get your facts straight. I get my end of everything done. Put some respect on my name. All three of y'all," pointing to the three Queens.

Instantly, Sasha's Medjai assembled in front of her, forming a barrier between the women and Trey.

Michael Jai, Sasha's lead stallion, glared at Trey, "You do that again," gripping the hilt of his blade, "and I'll take your hand."

Trey had made the mistake of pointing at Sasha which was considered threatening to the Goddess.

"Whoa?" Trey backed away, "Easy, easy, no offense intended."

"None taken," Sasha tapped the Medjai on the shoulder. She slid between the large men and glared at Trey.

"It's bigger than just gold and diamonds, Trey." Paige entered the chamber, with the nonchalant Corin by her side, wearing a gothic black dress with rhinestones that dangled from it like a chandelier, "What about the warlords occupying-"

"Look," Trey snarled, "There are a lot of things about my empire that you don't understand. I could beat a war-drum and send death squads out and wipe out the warlords and a few innocent people like Prince did or I could bribe and pay the warlords to do their dirt quietly like Larrell does but instead I like to chill and let some things work themselves out."

"You're a pharaoh, Trey." AJ underscored, "You're supposed to make decisions other people can't make and solve problems that no one else can."

"I have."

The three all shook their heads.

"By the way," glancing at Nikki, "Where's Larrell? He still with that French girl?"

Nikki glared at Trey.

"You are out of line, Trey." AJ hissed.

"Oh, so when I say it I'm out of line," Trey raised his arms hysterically, "But when Prince says it then everyone just shrugs it off and-"

"When I say what?" Prince slurred, stumbling into the chamber and staring at Trey. Prince leaned forward, inhaling the weed radiating from Trey. "Are you high? Seriously?"

"You of all people have no room to talk, Prince." Trey pointed out.

"And right now," Prince examined the room, "You of all people have no friends here. So, one ruler of the West disappears and here we are…it'd be a shame if the only other pharaoh went missing too, wouldn't it?"

"Are you threatening me?"

Prince stared at Trey, "You came into the wrong place at the wrong time to be talking shit, Trey. Why are you even here?" Prince scoffed walking away and sitting in the singular throne of the room.

"Baby," Sasha snapped at Prince, "Get up, don't start any shit with this clown or Sithis!"

"Clown?" Trey scoffed, "You're calling me a clown after Ishtar? I'm a clown?!"

"Ishtar," Prince sat up, looking at Sasha and Trey, "What?!" Glaring at Trey.

"Oh, you don't know." Trey smiled, "Well, I guess she's got some explaining to do."

Prince glared at Sasha, "What is this fool talking about?"

"He's just high." Sasha rolled her eyes, crossing the room and sitting beside Prince. She watched as the Medjai moved with her, forming a blockade from Trey. (Good.) She thought.

"You left her at the fountain, Prince," Trey shouted, "and I-"

Prince stood, looking over the Medjai and at Trey. Sasha exhaled and shook her head, her eyes pleading for Trey to say no more but at this point the damage had already been done. Prince would know the truth in moments if he truly wanted to. "And you what?" Prince dared.

"Yeah," Sasha gathered her confidence and stood beside her husband, "You did what?"

Trey stared at the Eastern monarchs. He knew what was coming next. He'd screwed up. Soon, the West would be in flames unless there had to be a way to stop it from happening. A way to take back what he'd said.

With a soft clunk of his staff on the floor, the entire room silenced. Sithis stood in the doorway, clutching his golden staff, his albino-face hidden behind a black mask, cornrow draping past his shoulders. "I was watching to see how this turn of events would play out," eyeing Trey and Prince, "But since you," nodding at Prince, "are obviously drunk, I mean no one with good judgment would sit in my throne, would they?"

Sasha nodded to Sithis, "Our apologies."

"No worries," Bayley giggled by the side of Sithis. She emerged from his side with an ear-to-ear smile that lit up the entire room, "Hey guys," throwing her arms around the hulking Medjai, "Wow, you've been working out, Johnny…Michael, when are you going to get a nice girl?" She then advanced forward, "Sisterhood," hugging all of the queens, "Good news, this west thing is definitely going to turn out good for everyone because-"

"Bayley," Sithis called, "Please…do not spoil my surprise."

"Right?" Bayley nodded, zipping her lips and hurrying to her side, shooing Prince and Sasha away before sitting with her husband.

Prince glared at Sasha and then at Trey, taking note of the awkward glances between the two. Was it something he should know or was Trey just being Trey?

"No chairs are necessary," Sithis explained, "Because this meeting will not take long. Let's begin."


	320. Chapter 299 No Friends

Chapter 299 "No Friends"

Sithis' body was wrapped in rich gold and ocean-blue robes, a black mask covered his albino-white face, golden scepter in one hand and the body of his Queen, Bayley, in the other. The Supreme Pharaoh scanned the standing rulers in his pharaohs.

"Boys," Sasha called to her Stallions, "Go outside and play."

The Medjai all bowed obediently before exiting the room and leaving the pharaohs to business. Sasha then humbly nodded to the Supreme.

Prince stood beside her, glaring in the direction of the Western Pharaoh, Trey. Prince couldn't help but wonder if there was really any truth or gravity to what the stoned pharaoh had just implied moments ago.

Corin respectfully bowed in unison with Paige.

Sithis' gaze lingered on Nikki and AJ, both of whom stood side-by-side, their husbands both absent. "Carlito and Larrell? Where are they?"

Nikki and AJ exchanged glances, waiting for the other to explain their situation before the other could.

"L-Larrell," Nikki tried to not hesitate but her fury and anxiety was forcing her body to shake, "Had important business to attend to?"

Sithis leaned forward, "More important than the fate of our motherland?"

Nikki downcast her eyes, "My apologies," she stated diplomatically. "The situation was one that had to be handled personally by the pharaoh himself."

Sithis exhaled and turned his gaze onto AJ, "And Carlito…what's his excuse?"

AJ bit her lower-lip, "Well," she exhaled, "All due respect, Supreme, but our people have no interest or time to concern ourselves with the issues of the Western Empire. The Ring of Set was stolen from our kingdom and a power that could destroy this world could be unleashed at any moment if it falls into the wrong hands is out there. Carlito feels responsible and is devoting himself to reclaiming the ring. Or to quote him, 'I don't have time to handle Trey and everyone else's bullshit,'" she imitated, "'I've got to get that ring back.'"

Sithis stared at AJ, "It seems the young pharaoh is maturing. Very well," nodding, "Carlito is pardoned from missing this meeting. Larrell, however, is not." Returning his gaze to Nikki, "Soon, I will personally visit Larrell. I pray, he has a good explanation for not attending an important matter."

Nikki bowed respectfully. She glanced at Prince, expecting a snicker or snide comment, but all she saw was the Eastern Pharaoh staring a hole through the Western Pharaoh.

"I have already made my decision." Sithis announced. "My Queen," he gestured to Bayley.

Bayley stood and crossed the room, unrolling and pinning a map that displayed the Western portion of the continent on the wall. Portions of the map were circled in three distinct colors.

"Playing to the strengths of the remaining empires," Bayley explained, "the military and naval forces will fall under control of the East."

Prince smiled.

"But not," Sithis stated strongly, "Tanzania."

"What?" Prince gawked.

"Yeah," Bayley nervously scratched her head, "You have your dragons, Prince. We thought it'd be best if we gave the Naval Fleet to Madagascar."

Prince's eyes flared. "NO!" Throwing his flask on the ground, "This is bullshit!" He declared pointing at Sithis.

The Supreme Pharaoh stood, "I don't like that language."

Prince bit his lower lip. "You give the western fleet to my brother? My brother who-"

"Is more experienced in naval issues," Sasha interrupted, "because he has to command and control an island nation and they have more experience fighting naval battles. It makes sense, baby." Sasha nodded at Bayley, "I support the decision even if my husband can't fully see that it benefits everyone that Carlito and AJ command the fleets."

"And Atlantis' fleet?" Prince asked with a hint of bitterness on his tongue, "You want my brother to command the most powerful fleet in the world too, huh?"

AJ strutted forward, "Who better to do it than us?"

"Good choice," Trey applauded.

Prince glared at the Western Pharaoh.

"Sorry, Beiber voice." Trey croaked.

"The mining and commerce will be controlled by the Southern Empire." Bayley traced her finger over the purple ring that encompassed majority of the western region.

Corin did not flinch or show any excitement or emotion for the decision.

Bayley then pointed to the areas on the map that were circled in white. "These areas are being torn apart by constant war between tribes. This area goes to the North. You guys can easily stop the violence and-"

"Those areas," Sithis interrupted, "Will not go to the North. We will not give the responsibility of handling important issues to an Empire that can not even show up to a meeting. Those areas will be the responsibility of the East."

Prince shook his head. Before he could speak a word, Sasha grabbed her husband's wrist and squeezed his hand. She knew the words that were about to escape his lips. Once again, the East was left to be the janitors of diplomacy. While the South inherited riches and his brother inherited an army, he and Sasha were left with the scraps, to mop up and clean up all of the trash. While they North would have paid the warlords to quell the violence, everyone in the room already knew what the East's method was to quell violence and insubordination.

"Cue the death squads," Trey drawled.

Prince turned to the loudmouthed Western Pharaoh and stared into his eyes. At that moment, Prince could only absorb the image of a long blunt filled to the brim with ganja burning and a porcelain skinned devil with blond hair at the side of the Trey; The current thoughts of the Western Pharaoh.

Prince stared at Trey. He had to force Trey to think about Ishtar. "You and Sasha had a good time during Ishtar didn't you?" Prince muttered, staring into Trey's eyes.

Sasha hurried between the two, blocking Prince's eye contact with Trey.

"Move," Prince snarled, trying to shove Sasha aside. "What is it you don't want me to see?" He asked.

"Prince!" Sithis' voice boomed. "You are violating your pact. You vowed to never use your mind-reading ability on other pharaohs."

"To hell with the pact." Prince hissed, "This son-of-a-bitch is saying he did something with my wife during the Ishtar festival!"

"Be that as it may," Sithis hissed, "Settle it after this meeting, outside of my kingdom."

Trey glanced up to Sithis in confusion, "Supreme, you can't be serious. You're condoning two of your pharaohs fighting eachother."

Sithis raised his finger and pointed at Prince, Corin and then himself, "There are only three pharaohs in this room, Trey."

Trey snorted, "Oh, so it's like that now? Well, you know what," Trey examined the situation, he truly had no friends in that room at that moment, "fuck all of you!" He snarled glaring at Nikki, "Fuck you, Nikki, that's why Larrell cheats on you," he then pointed to AJ Lee, "I barely know you but fuck you too," he then turned to Sasha, "and I would say fuck you but I already did during Ishtar!" He declared.

Before anyone could absorb the sting of Trey's outburst, a loud crash echoed through the room. Sasha had been knocked to the floor. Prince had dove on top of Trey, pinned him to the ground and had began to savagely pummel Trey.

The doors flew open as the Medjai snatched Prince off Trey, bare-hugging and carrying the furious pharaoh away, "YOU'RE A DEADMAN! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE A DEADMAN!" Prince screamed as he was hauled out of the room.

Trey lay on the carpet, his cheeks bruised, blood pooling from his busted lip and shattered nose, his glasses broken and eye swollen. He glanced around, waiting for someone, anyone in the room to help him to his feet. "Huh," Trey coughed, shaking his head. He rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, his crimson blood staining the checkered carpet. Trey first trained his eyes on Corin, "Four Swords, right? What happened to having eachother's backs?"

Corin shook his head, "You fucked up, Trey. Sleeping with another man's wife or even-" Corin sighed and turned to Sasha.

Bayley took Sasha's hands, her eyes wide with shock. "It's not true…Sasha, please, tell me it's not true."

Sasha downcast her eyes, not saying anything.

Sithis strode forward and stared at the bleeding pharaoh. "I," raising the golden scepter, "strip you of your title of pharaoh." A brilliant golden light exploded from the staff, filling the room with blinding light.

From the golden light, a quilin-like creature appeared. It paced its hooves and charged through the body of Trey. Trey dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. Through the light, Sasha watched as the ethereal image of Chan Chu, the three-legged Money Frog was torn from the soul of Trey and sucked into Sithis' scepter.

When the light faded, Sithis glared at Sasha. "As Supreme Pharaoh…I will not interfere in this dispute. This fool," pointing to Trey, "will likely be dead but I doubt Prince will stop at just him."

Sasha bit her lower-lip. She knew that if Prince were to kill Trey then it meant it was likely he would kill her too for betraying him.

"I didn't do anything with him!" Sasha shouted. "Trey didn't want to do anything with me like that. All he wanted was for me to wear a plastic dick and fuck him in the ass and that's all we did!"

Corin shook his head, "What the fuck, Sasha?! I did not need to know that."

"Me either." AJ backed away.

"Me three," Johnny Mundo, the Medjai, backed away, eyeing Trey oddly.

Sithis shook his head, "You're explaining the situation to the wrong crowd, Sasha. It is your husband that needs to know that. I don't know if he'll excuse your…infidelity but…perhaps he will at least be merciful."

Mundo shook his head at Trey, "I can't believe the Almighty Queen let a fool like you touch her."

Trey stood, clutching his stomach and wiping the blood from his mouth, "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, message boy, it happened."

Johnny Mundo shook his head, "I'm going to enjoy listening to Prince torture you." Following Sasha out of the room.

Trey stared at the room full of rulers. He was no longer a ruler. He was the odd-man out. "So that's the way it is, huh?" Looking at Sithis, "You," he shook his head, "You're going to-"

"You told on yourself, Trey." AJ sighed, "I want to feel bad for you but I really don't. At least once Prince kills you; we won't have a war of East against West because it technically won't be one pharaoh killing another."

Trey coughed, fixing his robes. "Larrell cheats and no one bats but I-"

"Have caused more than enough problems for everyone Trey." Nikki interjected, "We could have you killed here but…we'll leave that to Prince."

Suddenly, Trey was seized by his arms by two Medjai.

"Take him into Western territory." Sithis ordered.

Trey shook his head, "This isn't over!" He shouted as he was dragged out of the Congo.


	321. Chapter 300 Sword of the Far East 3

Chapter 300 "The Sword of the Far East" Part 3

(Have you ever felt like no matter what you said or did you just would never belong? Like you were born a maverick and would always be a maverick? A lone wolf? An individual when all you wanted were people around you that understood you and despite your differences you loved eachother and worked toward a single goal while accomplishing your own? Well, maybe I've finally found all that and more.) Kairi thought, clutching onto the ropes of her ship and watching as a fireball soared through the sky and into the water after the submerging Kyogre.

"ANCHORS AWEIGH!" She shouted, holding on tight as her message was relayed by the crew of her ship, **The Albatross**.

Kairi hopped onto the deck of her ship and stared through the turbulent water, hoping her eyes would digest the glow of Primal Kyogre, the treasure that was worth more to her than gold. She would taste true power and true strength the moment she captured the legendary Orca and with its power she would soon conquer and reshape the known world into her own image.

(Well,) She giggled staring at the uncanny glow on the creature's fins. (Who am I? I'm the **Pirate Princess** , some call me Hojo but a lot of people call me **Kairi.** Whatever the world call me now doesn't matter because once I have Kyogre they'll have a thousand names to know me by **Kami, God, Jehovah,** **Poseidon, Zeus** and whatever other **Gods** people want to fight over. I'll be greater than them all with Kyogre on my belt.) Kairi unclipped a pokeball from her belt. (I'll just let Groudon do the dirty work for me and then…Kyogre will be all mine…FINALLY!) She smiled sinisterly.

Kairi paused; she could feel the air around her shift. Someone was standing behind her. Someone too terrified to speak. As they should be! She was the pirate princess and did not handle bad news well.

"SPEAK!" Kairi snapped, refusing to look at the crew member that had drawn the short straw.

"C-C-Captain," He stuttered. "Kyogre h-has shifted the sea floor and is affecting all the pokemon and its making it almost impossible for us to drop anchor."

"HOW?!" Kairi snapped. Her pale-red locks swaying in the howling wind.

The crewman bowed, "My apologies, Captain, we are still trying."

Kairi spun around and stared at her crew member. It was her first-mate and most trusted tomadachi, Tanahashi. "Normally-"

"You'd slap the guy and have a Kingler use Vicegrip on him—"

"But," Kairi interrupted, "since it's you." She smiled coyly, "I'll forgive this…blunder. Just get us to the nearest port, that one!" She pointed to a shore beside the Yonaguni pyramid that was overlooked by cliffs."

"Captain!" Tanahashi bowed, hurrying to the bridge.

Chapter 300 "The Sword of the Far East" Part 4

The Fall

For Pikachu, the pokeball symbolized being unable to move freely or do anything unless it was called out or ordered to do so. The pokeball represented slavery in the eyes of Pikachu. That was something Pikachu never wanted to have to relive ever again.

Pikachu stood in the large rectangular doorway of the pyramid's entrance, the structure mysteriously felt like home. Pikachu felt safer than it ever had.

"I'm sorry!" Ash shouted over the bridge, carefully keeping his distance and dropping his arms in defeat.

Pikachu stared across the bridge at Ash. Then, Pikachu's eyes lit up at the sight behind Ash. It was a young petite woman with ivory-white skin and almond-brown hair that trailed past her shoulders. She wore a long white trench coat and a tricorne-hat atop her head.

(Kairi?) Pikachu took a step forward as Kairi's soft, delicate face came into view. (Kairi!) Pikachu smiled, darting across the bridge. Its heart pounding in its chest with excitement.

Ash blinked and smiled, "I'll never do it again, Pikachu," outstretching his arms to catch the running mouse.

Pikachu jumped over Ash, diving into the arms of Kairi. "Pika, pika, pika, pika-chu, pika," snuggling comfortably against the breasts of Kairi.

"Huh?" Ash spun around, suddenly noticing the trio of people behind him. He immediately spotted the girl.

Suddenly, a strange pressure gathered in Ash's chest. Then, the pressure rocketed through his throat and to his brain.

Ash felt his legs and arm go limp. He felt dizzy.

"ASH!" Dawn shrieked as Ash collapsed into the grass.

Shinsuke and Dawn exchanged confused glances, studying Ash.

"What should we do?" Dawn glanced up at Shinsuke.

"This is bad, the others are already waiting for us and-" Then, Shinsuke felt a strange pressure in his chest that quickly rocketed to his and moments, he slumped forward…unconscious.

Pikachu leapt out of Kairi's arms, "Pika, pika, pi!" Shoving and slapping the cheek and trying to revive its trainer.

Kairi turned to her crew. She was just about to order for them to withdraw when suddenly, she felt the same pressure in her chest and in mere seconds she was unconscious on the ground beside them.

Dawn backed away, her heart pounding in her chest with panic. She glanced at the two concerned crewmen that had arrived with the girl. (What was going on?) Dawn wondered. (Am I next?) She wondered. Then, after a few minutes, she took a step forward, examining each of them.

"Their hearts are still beating. They're breathing," One crewmen reported, "They aren't dead."

"What happened to them?" Dawn wondered as they stared down at the unconscious group.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The Time of the Pharaohs…

Yonaguni, Okinawa

A pearl-white crescent moon graced the black sky tonight.

Ampharos cast its beacon across the sea, guiding fishermen and merchants through the darkness. The electric-pokemon winced when a sudden WHOOSH thundered in its ears followed by a rumbling roar across the sky.

It was a signal. The Eastern Pharaoh had returned.

xoxoxoxoxo

A soft series of knocks heralded the voice of the pharaoh's most-trusted bodyguard. "Pharaoh," Shinsuke spoke.

"Yes!" Two voices responded.

The villages, given the criteria that Prince and Sasha had given, had selected two young men to be groomed to be pharaoh. It was not intended for both of the young men to be pharaohs. The intention was for one to rule as pharaoh. However, Prince and Sasha had gotten into an argument during the selection process and since a decision could not be made both Shigeru (Gary) and Satoshi (Ash) were both co-pharaohs until a decision was finally made by Pharaoh Mohammed (Prince) and the Goddess Sasha.

"Pharaoh Mohammed (Prince) will land on our land soon."

Shigeru (Gary) turned to Ash, "Well, we should make sure the alcohol is stocked."

Satoshi (Ash) nodded in agreement, "Is Sasha with him?"

"We're not sure yet." Shinsuke shrugged, "He's a bit…odd now though. He isn't landing. The dragon is circling the sky and firing flames in every direction."

Ash and Gary both winced.

"Could he be attacking us?" Gary gawked.

"No way! He has no reason to. Why would he do that?" Ash questioned.

"He's probably just drunk." Gary shrugged off.

"But if one of those flames is aimed in the wrong direction it could hurt someone or a lot of people." Ash stood, "I'll personally go to meet him."

"No!" Gary protested. "I'll go!"

"No, I I'll go." They both argued.

"All due respect, pharaohs," Shinsuke interrupted, "What if…you both presented a friendly united front and both of you went?"

The two co-pharaohs glared at eachother and nodded.

"Times a wastin', Ashy boy," Gary hurried out of the room.

"Grrr," Ash grimaced, racing Gary to the exit.

(Shinsuke said that the dragon was shooting flames so Prince is likely riding on the back of Melbu, his Charizard.) Ash thought, opening his pokeball. "Let's go, Charizard!" Summoning and climbing onto the back of his flame lizard.

Gary looked on feeling a tad bit of jealousy as Ash rocketed into the sky. He didn't own a dragon just yet but he did have one of the best flyers. "Fearow, let's get up there!" Climbing onto the back of the bird and taking to the sky. "Let's be careful, be ready to dodge its flamethrower."

xoxoxoxo

The unrelenting wind tossed Ash's hair left-and-right. A strange fear of the unknown rushed through the arteries in Ash's neck to his heart.

(What if he is drunk?) Ash wondered. Prince, drunk and pissed with the power of Melbu was extremely volatile and dangerous. (What's happening?) He wondered as Melbu's roar shook the heavens.

Ash then heard the roar of his own Charizard in response. The streams of flames ceased and Melbu's roar replied.

Then, a hissing dark booming roar, **_"Esearc!"_**

Charizard froze, not flying an inch closer.

"Charizard!" Ash patted the throat of his Charizard. "Charizard, LET'S GO!" But the dragon refused to move.

"Ash," Gary called, flying beside Ash. "What happened?"  
"I don't know. Charizard won't go any closer." Ash responded.

Gary glanced up, "The King of Dragons. Prince, he controls dragons. He probably ordered Charizard to not come closer. Hop on!"

Ash carefully climbed onto the back of Gary's Fearow. "Charizard, Return!" Ash recalled the flame lizard.

"Okay, let's go, Fearow!" Gary ordered. The Fearow chirped, flying harder.

xoxoxoxoxo

When Gary and Ash were finally level with Prince and Melbu, it was hard to breathe. They were so high in the sky that their lungs were in pain. No idea how much longer they would last.

"Fuck em! Fuck em!" Prince cursed, pouring pints of alcohol out and roaring. Melbu spat a long stream of fire in the opposite direction. "Why do you have to be such a BITCH?!" Prince snapped, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE! FUCK YOU!" A guttural blazing stream of fire pierced the clouds.

Ash and Gary exchanged confused glances. "Well, he's not drunk! But something or someone's got him pissed." Gary noted.

"Nine times out of ten, Sasha." Both answered.

"Look at his eyes." Gary gawked.

The whites of Prince's eyes had become a pool of scarlet surrounding his almond-brown pupils.

(The dragon blood within him was taking over.)

"We need to give him something to drink to calm the dragon blood." Gary dug in his pocket and pulled out a tiny flask of sake.

Ash gave Gary a puzzled glance.

"What? I learned from Prince to always keep a bottle handy for…celebratory-"

A fireball streaked past them, nearly grazing them.

"Come on, Fearow, lets get closer." Gary ordered.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Gary called.

Prince turned to them, his blood red eyes glowing in the night. The moonlight painted the pharaoh's almond-brown skin silver and his long dread locks dancing in the wind like snakes.

 ** _"Xishypis! (Slant Eyed Filth!)"_** Prince shouted back Draconian tongue.

Ash and Gary gulped as Prince continued shouting and screaming at them in the tongue and language of dragons. They had no idea of what he was saying.

"He's too far gone." Gary gawked. "Us talking to him isn't going to work at this point."

"It can and it will!" Ash shouted with determination. "Prince!" He shouted. "We aren't your enemy. We're your friends. Melbu! Please!"

Suddenly, the flame ceased and Melbu shamefully hung its head, snorting smoke as a tear trailed down its cheek. Melbu understood and shared her father's anger but moreso his pain. The pain of betrayal.

Sasha had betrayed them not for riches or for anything of note but for Trey. Trey had given her the key to being fearless and understanding the element of freedom but in return she had lost her greatest weapon and lover.

Prince had lost more than just his sanity. He had lost a reason to care. A reason to live. Now he was just a soul trapped in this world. Lonely and waiting to fade away but what more could he do then watch the world burn or even speed up the process?

"Prince," Gary called as the Fearow streaked closer, "We're your friends, here, I brought you a drink." Tossing the small bottle at Prince

 ** _"Xishypis! (Slant Eyed Filth!)"_** Prince caught the bottle and stared at it. **_"Kaiquijidracorey! (This world will submit to me, the dragon king, or it will burn!)"_**

"Go on, Prince," Ash smiled, "Have a drink."

His eyes glowed scarlet. Prince then looked to Melbu.

Melbu grunted softly in agreement with the two. They weren't enemies and like Melbu, peace and a positive outlet was what Prince needed. It was what the world needed.

Prince unscrewed the bottle and poured the sake down his throat.

In mere seconds, the red glow of Prince's eyes began to dampen to just bloodshot.

"There's plenty more at the palace," Gary smiled, "Let's head down. You must be tired from your long journey."

Prince shook his head, "I can't believe that bitch…," He muttered. "I-"

"Let's get your two on the ground. Whatever it is that's troubling you. Forget about it. Let's get another drink." Gary suggested.

Prince nodded.

As the three pharaohs descended from the sky, Ash and Gary both let out sighs of relief. The crisis had been averted…for now.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The samurai stood on full alert as the three pharaohs climbed off the backs of their pokemon. Prince sighed, "I'm not taking another step…not til I get a drink." He panted, his eyes beginning to glow softly.

Before Gary could say a word, a female samurai stepped forward; she carried a bottle of sake filled to the brim.

Prince snorted at the sight of a woman dressed in armor. "Hmmph," Prince chuckled, "What is this fairy disguise?" He chuckled, eyeing the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman glanced up at him and smiled but did not say a word.

Prince's eyes became fierce, "…Who…are…you?" He asked slowly.

The woman continued to smile; she raised the bottle, offering it to him. Then, she spoke two words, "Trust…me." Asuka said sincerely

Prince's eyes continued to redden with each passing second. "Eema (Now)," Prince hissed, "Mo ee kai (One more time)," he spoke in the Far Eastern tongue, "Jibun shee-tsu-mon (My question)," He continued, "da re de su ka (Who are you?)"

Suddenly, a woman rushed forward, "her name is Asuka!" Kairi smiled, "Please forgive her. She's a bit shy."

Ash watched as Kairi spoke to Prince. He watched how with her words the crimson glow in Prince's eyes began to fade a bit.

Prince studied the woman before him. "This one," glaring at Asuka, " ** _Xishypis!"_** rumbled out of his throat. "But you," Prince curiously stroked his beard. "You…are…intriguing. Who are you?"

"Kairi." She smiled, "I am…the girlfriend of the Golden Pharaoh Satoshi (Ash)."

Ash gawked, "Girlfriend?"

Prince turned to Ash, "Is that true?" Advancing on the young man. "Is this your girl?"

Kairi smiled at Ash, Am I? she mouthed at Ash.

Ash nodded, "Yes, she's my girl."

Prince nodded then he turned to Gary, "Why isn't she yours?" Prince hung his head with shame. "She's a keeper. Perhaps I was wrong and I should have agreed with that bitch on something for once." Smiling at Ash. "I like this girl but this one," he glared at Asuka.

Asuka boldly stepped forward, "Trust me." She smiled.

Ash and Gary collectively facepalmed. What was Asuka doing? Was she intentionally trying to anger Prince?

Asuka smiled at Prince and continued to offer the bottle.

"Cooling our tongues," Kairi smiled, plucking the bottle up, "Pharaoh…this is the best sake on this side of the world. It might burn your throat a bit but it's very potent. It was a gift from the west."

"A gift from the west?" Prince snarled. "Are you in talks with those inbred cave dwelling white devils?!"

"We're in talks with them as much as you are." Kairi smiled.

Gary and Ash facepalmed again.

"A week ago, a woman visited us. She came from the water and she asked particularly about you. She said that…she had a gift from that she wanted to make herself just for you." Kairi explained.

"Huh?" Prince stared at Kairi, "This girl? Was it Sasha?"

"No," Kairi shook her head, "She was white with long red hair like fire she said her name was…Eva."

Asuka stepped forward, "Eva said to say to you… **trust me**."

Prince stared at the bottle. "Eva?" Prince shook his head. He then turned to Ash and Gary, "Is this true?"

Both nodded.

"Then," Prince took the bottle. "I'd like to share a drink of this with each and every one of you. Cups?"

Gary turned to Ash, "We're not exactly sure what that is."

"But if we don't drink then he's going to think we're trying to poison him."

"Sure, Prince." Ash nodded.

But before a cup could be passed to the next person, Asuka strode forward again. Blocking Prince's path. "Trust…me…" She politely bowed and pointed to the bottom of the bottle.

Prince raised the bottle and stared at the bottom of it. Carved into it were five letters.

S

(Lenus?) Prince then remembered **Lenus**. Something that not only Sasha knew of. Lenus was something that only himself and Eva likely understood.

"Did she know I would be here? But how?" Prince wondered. Prince shook his head, "You know…there's no need." Prince sighed, "I'll think I'll be selfish with this one."

Prince poured the alcohol down his throat.

Everyone watched as the red vanished completely from his eyes.

"What is this?" Prince coughed.

 **"** Eva said… **Draco…Tonic…from Lenus."**

Prince stared at Asuka, "You know Eva?"

"We…mixed…Draco…together."

"What do you know about dragons?" Prince asked curiously.

Asuka smiled and repeated, "trust me."

Prince smiled. "Ash and Gary…I'd like to invite this one to have dinner with me. She intrigues me…she's got quite a big set of balls."

Asuka smiled at Prince, "More than that, pharaoh."

Prince leaned back, "And quite a mouth when you want to use it."

Kairi gave Prince a curious glance, unsure of whether she should feel offended by that comment or not.

"Melbu, return." Prince nodded, recalling the Charizard. "You have….interesting women here, Ash and Gary." Prince nodded, "Very interesting."

Gary and Ash both bowed solemnly, "Your chamber awaits. Please enjoy yourself, pharaoh."

Prince nodded, "Rise. You aren't regular. You are a pharaoh. Do not bow to me." Prince nodded. "I'd also like to speak to both of you about these talks you're having with those cave demons."

Ash and Gary nodded.


	322. Chapter 300 Sword of the Far East 4

Chapter 300 "The Sword of the Far East" Part 4

(This is going to be a long night.) Ash thought while he changed his robes. He'd exchanged his signature red for violet ones.

Then, a soft knock on the door garnered his attention. "Yes?"

"Pharaoh," the soft voice of Kairi called before sliding open the door. She bowed then lifted her gaze, "Purple suits you."

"Err," examining himself, "I don't think so. It's not my style but I have to wear the royal colors since Prince is here."

"What do you think?" She stood and spun, showing off her violet robes. Kairi smiled at Ash, waiting his judgment.

Ash shrugged indifferently, "They're nice."

Kairi's smile dropped.

"I mean," after noticing her disappointment, "you look…nice."

Kairi shook her head, "You didn't even notice my hair," she sighed.

(What is she talking about? It looks the same to me.) Ash wondered, studying Kairi's brown hair. Then, he spotted it.

Ash strode forward and carefully ran his fingers over the ultra-blue blossom she'd tucked into her hair. Then, he inhaled a heavenly aroma. She'd conditioned her hair in some special way to grant it this divine scent. "Smells good too."

Kairi smiled, "I just…I wanna look good…for you. I mean, I am…your girl, right?" Searching his eyes for the answer.

Ash exhaled. (What have I gotten myself into?) He nodded. "You are my-"

"Ya know, I'd be jealous right now." Gary interrupted, "If I didn't know you were still a virgin, Ash." Gary snickered.

Kairi stared at Ash with bewilderment. She then spun around and glared at Gary, "You're an asshole." She hissed. "I'll see you downstairs, Ash." She called before she exited.

Ash glared at Gary, "What was that?"

Gary innocently glanced around, "The same way it's always been between us." Gary shrugged, "Hmmph…you know Kairi never even batted an eye at you until you got this throne, Ash."

Ash rolled his eyes, "We all grew up together, Gary. I mean I've always kinda liked Kairi."

"But has she always 'kinda liked' you, Ashy Boy." Gary shook his head. "You can't be that naïve to the fact that your crown is the only reason you're getting girls." Gary sighed.

"You're just jealous, Gary."

"No," Gary shook his head, "I'm trying to give you some game but-" Gary shook his head. Talking to puppy love Ash would be a waste of time. He'd have to learn this harsh lesson on his own,"see you at the meeting." Gary waved on his way down the staircase.

xoxoxoxo

When Ash reached the ground floor, he found the usual collection of bodyguards already kneeling and bowing to the presence of Gary.

The samurai refused to look into the eyes of the pharaoh and always looked down when in the presence of the deities.

Gary stood at the center of the tatami matted chamber chatting with Kairi and Asuka.

Asuka, unlike Gary, Ash and Kairi, had chosen to not wear violet robes. Instead, Asuka had dressed herself in crimson red robes with gold trimmings.

(The Eastern Empire colors? Why?) Ash wondered. (What's Asuka planning on doing?) Ash approached the center of the tatami floor, "Asuka?"

"Pharaoh." She bowed respectfully. "Prince wants to speak to me first. Technically, I'm not supposed to speak to you but I thought it best to learn what things should I remain quiet about."

Ash looked at Gary. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her very simply, don't lie but if she feels uncomfortable answering any questions to refer him to us." Gary answered.

"Agreed," Ash answered. "What Gary said." Ash nodded. "Don't lie to him. But if he starts asking questions about the Forsaken just have him ask us about it."

Asuka nodded, "Understood."

Gary nodded, "Dismissed. Just enjoy being with him," Gary smiled, "Prince is a fun guy to party with."

"You're just saying that because he chose you to be pharaoh," Kairi muttered.

"Hey, the guy has good taste and an eye for talent." Gary smiled smugly.

"Sasha chose Ash though." Kairi highlighted, "You think Sasha doesn't have an eye for talent?"

Gary chuckled, "If word is true about her and that Trey guy then obviously not."

Ash coughed, "Careful Gary."

"I'm just saying," Gary raised his hands innocently, "Of all the people you could have chose-"

Kairi sighed, "Okay, you win, Gary."

"I usually do." Gary smiled smugly.

"Well, let's head to the meeting guys." Ash suggested, leading them into the night.


	323. Chapter 300 Communication

Chapter 300 – Sword of the Far East

 **Part 5 Communication**

Prince wanted nothing than peace of mind and had declined sleeping in the royal palace. He wanted no part in the politics or to hear revile or taps called by the nearby military bases or armories. He'd instead chosen to reside in a villa.

Asuka had no trouble finding it. The beach town was located near a beach that was home to Clamperl, Cloyster and Slowbro. It was a heaven to a guy like Prince filled with bars, showgirls, geisha, archery competitions, surfing, sports, martial arts competitions and battle leagues.

Asuka refused having a personal bodyguard and made her way to Prince's villa only to find a single guard at the front door.

Bowing politely to the guard, "The Pharaoh summoned me…where is he?"

"Err," The guard grunted, "He got bored. He's out."

"Out?" Asuka scoffed. "What do you mean 'out'?"

"He left about half an hour ago." The guard reported.

(He just left? Where would he go?) Asuka wondered. (The nerve of that man. Why would he call her and invite their pharaohs out for a meeting and just leave? Was he mocking them? Was he throwing in their face the fact that regardless of what power they held he was still the man regardless?) Asuka shook her head as she walked away.

"Hey?!" A voice called to her. "Are you looking for the pharaoh?" A man in the street with a Donphan carriage called. "I know where to find him…for a price. I just drove him…" He smiled.

Asuka dug in her purse…

xoxoxoxo

The booming drums could be heard nearly half a click away but what enticed Asuka was the neo-combination of sounds she was hearing. Not just the traditional clap of Japanese drums, now there was a strange clap that in rhythm with it followed by a strange addictive electrical sounds and a humming bass.

(He's having a party?) Asuka thought, climbing out of the Donphan carriage and spotting the dark skin of the Medjai dressed in blue and gold standing outside a large warehouse.

(He sent for his own personal guards.) Asuka noted. (That means he doesn't trust anyone here. Does he know the truth?) She wondered as she approached the entrance.

The pharaoh had cleared the entire warehouse of its military equipment and

Under the roof of the beach warehouse, hundreds of people were dancing, playing volleyball, smoking, drinking and dancing.

Asuka was immediately stopped as soon as she approached the tent. She looked at the two large black men and said, "Pharaoh Prince wants to see me. I'm Asuka."

"Asuka?" One man took a closer look nodded and stepped aside, allowing Asuka into the warehouse.

As soon as Asuka entered the tent a man with Asiatic features, olive skin, a slim goatee and slick eyebrow length black hair approached her. He wore the gold.

"You must be Asuka." The Asiatic man bowed politely. "I am… **Tajiri**."

"You speak our language with their accent?" Asuka scoffed.

"I am…from Kemet but my family roots are to our land. I have been **Pharaoh Larrell** 's advisor on Far East matters."

"Kemet?" Asuka looked at the party around her. "So you and these people aren't from Prince's empire."

"No," Tajiri pointed to his blue and gold colors. "The East wears crimson and gold, the North wears royal blue and gold."

Asuka looked astounded at the man. An Asian that could live among the blacks was unheard of. There had been trips and vacations occasionally for military, imperials and the wealthy but she'd never heard of one of theirs actually living comfortably among them especially in a place as expensive as Kemet.

Asuka glanced around the beach warehouse. She saw many of the locals drinking and partying with the black soldiers. On the side of the tent, fresh barbecue was being grilled, cups were being filled and kush fresh from the leaves of Bellosom and Execcutor were being lit.

The Bellosom buds were renowned for relaxation of the body while the Execcutor had a stronger impact on relaxing the mind and in some cases creating psychological effects as well.

"You sure organize quickly." Asuka nodded.  
"Well, most people won't turn down a good party especially when they have tomorrow off from work."

Asuka shrugged. "It is a good party." She then noticed that all of the soldiers around her were speaking in the Japanese tongue and communicating smoothly with the locals.

"I know the pharaohs speak our language but I didn't realize more Ethiopians spoke Japanese."

"We don't," **Tajiri** admitted, "But we were given a gift from the **Pharaoh of the North** just for this assignment. **Pharaoh Larrell** would like to extend his best hospitality and ensure that our people can communicate in this stressful time."

"Stressful?" Asuka motioned to Prince who stood tall and mighty with a half-naked woman grinding on him. "You call this distressful?"

"Pharaoh Prince right now is a…powderkeg. Right now…he's unpredictable. One wrong word or one wrong move and everything in this world could change." Tajiri nodded. "We of the North can't allow your people to do anything in the slightest to trigger him."

"We've only heard rumors about his marital situation," Asuka admitted, "Are they true?"

"No comment." Tajiri responded.

"Well," Asuka watched as Prince began to shower the dancer with liquid, pouring his glass down her top and licking her throat, "no comment needed. That all but confirms it."

Tajiri shrugged. There was really no way of hiding it anymore.

"Ouch." Asuka grunted. "With Trey tho. Ugh?!"

Tajiri could only shrug.

"Well," Asuka looked at herself. Everyone in the party was dressed in shorts and partying in the sand. Prince himself was wearing beach shorts, his diamond earrings and golden rope chain and bracelets glowing under the flames. This party was the opposite of a formal sit-down or engagement, "Maybe now isn't the best time to speak to him." Asuka admitted, looking at her robes.

"Actually," Tajiri motioned to Prince. He had lifted his dancer in the air and buried his face into her cleavage, "Now may be the perfect time for you to speak to him."

Asuka rolled her eyes at the misogyny of the environment. "Seriously?"

"He's not hot or angry. He's festive and happy. He'd probably buy you a Dragonite now if you asked him. I mean, he's celebrating being single and he'll likely forgive you going behind his back and speaking to your royalty if you speak to him now."

"He knows?" Asuka said flatly.

"He knew before he invited you what you would do." Tajiri nodded. "Pharaoh Prince…you can't lie. Not to him."

Asuka watched Prince raised his chalice in the air with a smile on his face as he was passed a thick blunt and the song altered. "Pharaoh Larrell. You said you were with Larrell that you were Northern and that these soldiers are from the North," Asuka noted the gold and blue colors each black soldier wore, "So does that mean Pharaoh Larrell is here as well."

Tajiri only smiled and said, "Follow me." Leading Asuka deeper into the part


	324. Chapter 300 Bad Harmony

Chapter 300 – Sword of the Far East

 **Part 6 Bad Harmony**

As pissed as Asuka was, Ash, Gary and Kairi were that tenfold as they searched the town for Prince. They and many of the other national kingdoms had visited Prince's villa for the meeting only to find him not there.

Unlike Asuka, they didn't have a Donphan carriage waiting to take them to an abandoned military warehouse that had been cleaned out and turned into a pharaoh's personal funhouse with barbecue, weed, women and rough and tumble military men.

"Aaaaah, where could he be?!" Ash snapped.

"Why would he do that?" Kairi whispered, avoiding the eyes of the warlords and kings behind them. No one was in a good mood. Some had made long trips to meet the pharaoh some were still on their way and would only find the villa empty to meet the man that held true reign over their land.

"The guys going through a lot guys, give him a break." Gary sighed.

"Still," Kairi sighed, "It makes us look like pushovers if we allow him to treat us this way."

Kairi had a point.

Gary stopped, "Hold on," he stared at Kairi and Ash, "We are the leaders of these people. He then looked at the warlords and generals. I think that you forgot who we really are." Gary pointed to all the warlords behind them, "A while ago, we were nothing to these guys but Prince and Sasha elevated us to where we are now. And now we're holier than thou?"

Ash leapt forward, "You're only saying that because he chose you!"

"Quit acting like an ex-girlfriend," Gary sighed, "Sasha chose you. Be happy." Gary shrugged, "But this whole shtick of lets all be mad at Prince and this whole fake mutiny thing you're pushing for Kairi. It's not going to work not while I'm standing here." Gary boldly stared at Ash and Kairi. "Don't let a woman put you in a bad situation, Ash." Gary advised, "Especially one that has no knowledge of what it is we're really dealing with. Prince is the King of Dragons! He just hisses and there would an army here burning our entire nation down. Or have you forgotten?! Or were you just a milk maid in your village when the dragons came the first time. That's right! You were!" Gary continued on. "Ash you were just a kid with heart, me I'm just here because who my grandpa is and I don't deny that but sit up here and act like we're just going to find Prince and gang up on him is blasphemous. That man even in death could destroy our entire nation and our people. We're suddenly a bigger threat to him than Sithis? Wake up, Kairi!" Gary snapped. "You're about send your boyfriend up a river without a paddle."

"Isn't that what you want?" Kairi combated. "Ash marches up and gets offed by Prince and you have the throne all to yourself."

"If I wanted that I wouldn't say a word. I'd let you guide him." Gary chuckled.

"I'm not saying we attack him," Kairi defended, "I've never said that but we can't look like we're slaves or pushovers to him."

"Why not?" Gary scoffed. "The reality is that this island belongs to him. And ever since he took over and left us in charge there's been a few skirmishes and battles here and there with you warlords but its been peaceful for all the people and everyone has been eating, right?"

The entire crowd looked around.

"Pushovers?" Gary scoffed. "How? We were killing eachother every second of every day until he showed up with his dragons and burned the warlords that went against him and his ideals for peace and if we're not careful he'll burn us and possibly the world if the rumors about Sasha are true. Now isn't the time to antagonize him is all I'm saying."

Ash stared at Gary. "There's a lot of truth to what you're saying Gary but there's a lot of truth to what Kairi is saying. I understand what you're saying but I also understand what Kairi is saying. We can't just be doormats to anyone."

Gary strode forward and approached an extremely tall warlord with a thick beard. "Please, be honest with us. Why did you come here so quickly when the summon was sent to you."

The warlord didn't have to think about it he answered, "I have a family and I remember what happened during the initial invasion. I watched my idol, the great Hiroki didn't have his tongue cut out. Prince ordered the medjai to rip his tongue out. They tore the man's tongue out in front of his family and then burned him and family alive for opposing him. Though Prince has made our land more peaceful and he's usually a happy, peaceful man that just drinks and is charitable he can also be a violent bully to anyone who crosses him. I respect what Lady Kairi is saying but I think Pharaoh Gary's words are the rules we should play by. Now is not the time to voice our feelings to a guy that could be going through what he's going through."

Gary turned to Kairi, "Kairi? Since you're so against us being doormats and you're saying we need to rise up and voice our displeasure to him. I leave that up to you and you alone but when you go to him…you go alone. You speak for no one here."

"No she doesn't." Ash shook his head, "I'll stand with her."

"Then you will die with her." One warlord stated.

"Then so be it." Ash nodded. "I never asked for all this and I can't live and call myself a leader to our people if I'm just going to bow and be a coward to a tyrant."

"A tyrant?" Gary scoffed. "This land is peaceful because of him."

"Him?" Ash scoffed. "It's peaceful because of us. Black didn't make Japan peaceful. Japanese people made it peaceful by not fighting every five seconds over land and territory."

"By rules created by him." Gary supported.

"So you're okay just being a puppet to blacks?" Ash shook his head.

"It's not like that Ash." Gary sighed, "You're putting your ego ahead of the wellbeing of millions of people. See, this is why he didn't choose you."

Ash's fingers balled into fists.

"Prince may be an alcoholic but he's also a soldier that faced the king to kings in battle and won and went from being a peasant to a king. He's not a guy that was handed anything. He's in a different realm and mindset that we can't comprehend so challenging him now during this emotional moment is a bad move, Ash."

"Well," Kairi stepped between the two, "We have to find him first, right?"

The two pharaohs nodded.

They ventured through the town and after noticing that a lot of the shops and houses were empty. It was after midnight so many people sleeping was normal but to see all of the bars, brothels and hostess bars deserted it raised a few eyebrows and after a quick conversation with one of the owners it become clear where Prince as well as all the hostesses and local partygoers and drunks.

"Looks like we're going to a party." Gary smiled as he climbed into the large Donphan caravan.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Like I said, we're pushovers."

"It's all about perspective, Kairi." Gary yawned. "It could be worse, he could have sicced his army of dragons on the palace, seized it and burned all of us but he didn't he's throwing a party and we're invited."

"Yeah but this is a serious conversation and he's partying," Kairi sighed.

"Prince is Prince," Gary shrugged. "He may be mentally going through hell but he's making the most of a bad situation."

"You sure do know a lot about him," Kairi sighed. "You sure you don't wanna marry him?"

Gary sighed, "I'm just looking at it from his perspective, Kairi. He doesn't see us as the enemy yet."

"But your talks with the Forsaken could change that." One warlord said.

"It won't," Gary shook his head, "IF the right person explains it." Staring at Ash.

"And just who do you think that right person is, Mr. Know It All?"

Gary sighed, "Definitely not me. I'm partying tonight."

Ash turned away. "So I guess it's on me than."

Gary nodded. "You're the right person, Ash. If it came from me. He wouldn't fully believe me because we actually like eachother. He needs to hear the truth from someone he doesn't like and then he'll believe it. This is why even though us reigning together ain't perfect it works, Ashy Boy. You can be a Serious Sally about everything while I just take the situation for what it is and I hope you all do too. Prince is coming here and he's not asking for your wives or your heads. He's just trying to escape what he's going through."

Ash sighed, "Well, whatever he's going through then why take it out on our people."

Gary sighed, shaking his head, "Are these your feelings or are you just being a medium for the people?"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to be?"

"NO!" Gary snapped. "You just don't get it," Gary scoffed. "You don't get it. Leaders aren't just puppets for the people. We make tough decisions for the good of the people. People shouldn't want their leaders to be just like them. The leader shouldn't be the guy you go to the bar and have a drink with, Ashy Boy? He should be higher tier, understand the people but knowledgeable enough to know what's good for them. That's like saying a mother should just a baby candy all day. A baby wants candy but is it healthy for them. She understands the baby wants candy but is it good for them? People want us to rise up on Prince but…is it good for them? U going at him is candy for them but too much of it is unhealthy. Would they celebrate us once his dragons wipe us out though?"

Ash sighed as the carriage rolled on his thoughts deep as they rolled to the beach.


	325. Chapter 300 Draco

Chapter 300 – Sword of the Far East

 **Part 7 Draco**

(This doesn't look good.) Ash thought as they climbed out of the carriage and stepped onto the stand.

Ash and the others looked at the guards, their black skin like dark armor under the moonlight with spears in one hand and pokeballs in the other.

"He's brought his own guards!" One warlord called, "He doesn't trust us." Then, they looked to Gary.

"Would you?" Gary asked, marching up to the guard. He peeked into the warehouse and turned to the guards, "Can I leave these with you guys?" Removing his robes and brandishing only beach shorts.

"Gary?" Ash scoffed, "Really?"

"It's a party. Smell ya later." Gary waved on his way inside.

Ash shook his head. (No wonder we're pushovers.) Ash thought walking up to the guards. "We're here to meet with Pharaoh Mohammed (Prince)."

"You need no introduction Pharaoh," The guard nodded, stepping aside and allowing Ash and the warlords inside.

"You're not going to check us for weapons." One warlord snorted.

The guard chuckled, "Like it matters if you have a weapon or not." The guard turned away dismissively.

Once Ash entered the warehouse he understood the dismissive attitude of the guards.

Yes there was fun and entertainment but wall to wall behind the party soldiers were lined up with spears ready to strike down anyone that got out of line. Medjai all donning blue-and-gold.

"He's brought an army here?" One warlord gawked. "Is he going to take over?"

Kairi glared watching the center of the dance floor where two dancers gyrated on the Eastern Pharaoh.

"These aren't his men though. They're wearing blue-and-gold." Ash noted. "The east usually wears red and gold. I wonder…is there another pharaoh here?" Ash scratched his chin, scanning the crowd to see if another pharaoh was there.


	326. Chapter 300 Belong 2 Me

**Part 8 Draco 2 Belong To Me**

Walking through clubs and parties usually felt like an obstacle course. TOO crowded, spilling ones drink but Asuka knew from what she'd observed from Prince in his prior visits that if her hands were empty that he'd try to serve her tequila and if she refused he might dismiss and never give her a chance to deliver Eva's **secret message.**

A small gap had been cleared out for Prince and his dancer. Asuka paused and took a good look at the dancer. Absorbing every aspect of the qualities that had attracted the pharaoh to this particular woman.

She had doe brown eyes and long brown hair, tanned skin and was wearing barely anything. She was likely a hostess hoping to absorb the seed of the pharaoh.

(Skanks?) Asuka rolled her eyes as she followed Tajiri through the path that had been carved for them.

(This music?) Asuka gave a perplexed gaze trying to find the source of the innovative sounds that were shaking the room. "Where is the music coming from?" She shouted over the music.

"The pokemon." Tajiri spun around and leaned forward, calling over the music. "Only the best." He pointed at a makeshift stage where a group of Wigglytuff, Altaria, Jynx, Kricketune, Primarina and Cinccino rotated and syncopated their voices to create various sounds that she'd never heard before. "Hip Hop and a little Electric EDM. It's the new sound for us in Kemet."

(Hip hop? EDM?) Asuka had to admit that the new sound was intriguing. (Eva?) But right now she had a message to deliver to Prince.

A few steps later, Asuka was standing in front of a group of Medjai who upon seeing Tajiri nodded and allowed her entry into Prince's private circle.

"Prince?" Asuka gave him a warm smile.

Amongst the humming drums the chirping piano from the Kricketune and the razor-like screech.

"Give no fucks yeah; we don't give no fucks, yeah!" The pharaoh screamed. "Fuck up some commas!" He smiled as the dancer leaned close and planted a kiss on his sternum.

The pharaoh was shirtless, beads of sweat rolling down his sleek athletic frame. His long black and golden-streaked dreadlocks hung feral and wild while the man standing across from him was a few frames shorter and stood with a glass in one hand and a dancing woman in the other. He, like Prince, had streaks of gold in his hair, the mark of a pharaoh.

Asuka turned to Tajiri, "Is that…Larrell?"

Tajiri nodded.

Asuka bit her lip. She couldn't convey Eva's message to Prince now. Larrell was the last person that could know about it. No other pharaoh but Prince could know Eva thought as the song shifted.

She watched as Prince and Larrell leaned close to eachother cleaned.

"That girl is a real crowd pleaser, small world all her friends know me! KNOW ME!" They sang festively.

"What is going on?" Asuka scoffed, "They're just going to turn home into their own personal playground?"

Tajiri turned to Asuka, "What you call home could be a wasteland if you offend them, Asuka? They're having fun not causing any problems or threatening anyone. You should relax."

Asuka shook her head. (If Prince only knew what was coming from the forsaken.) She had to give him Eva's message. Prince had to learn about **Kyurem**.

"Hey, Prince?!" Asuka smiled, suddenly was knocked to the ground. Her cheek reddening. One of the Medjai had slapped her.

"Disrespectful, you will address our Pharaoh's as Pharaoh unless you are instructed otherwise." The large white bearded man growled.

Asuka glanced up at him. He was large. A true monster among men.

Larrell quickly patted the chest of the enormous Medjai, "Easy, Braun, no offense given, none taken." Larrell then turned to Asuka and extended his hand, "Asuka is a guest of Prince's, her calling him by name or myself is just fine."

"Yes," Braun Strowman, "pharaoh."

"Sorry about that." Larrell nodded sincerely to Asuka, "The Imperial Guards have to be that way."

"I understand," Asuka sighed with a glint of anger in her eyes as blood pooled from her lower lip. She wrapped her upper lip around the wound and suckled it. "So…is the entire continent on its way here?"

"Not that I know of." Larrell admitted, "But if they were it would be understandable. Nobody wants an army of dragons attacking kingdoms at random."

"What are y'all talking about?" Prince slurred.

"What a crazy asshole you can be." Larrell admitted.

"Oh," Prince nodded, "Yeah, you're right." Prince smiled, he then turned to Asuka, "So…you finally decided to show up."

"Well, you'd have to understand if I got a little lost when I had to find you."

"Well played," Prince nodded.

"Prince, there's something you need to-" Asuka began but Larrell immediately placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You do not have a drink!" Larrell shouted, turning away from Prince, "Let's go find you something."

"I don't drink." Asuka retorted.

"Well, tonight you do." Larrell whispered. "Look, any serious political stuff. Do not and I repeat please do not talk to him about them tonight. Tonight is not the time to say anything to him about anything that doesn't involve this party."

"But its important." Asuka sighed.

"Well, what is it?" Larrell asked curiously.

"I wish I could tell you but its something that I have to tell specifically to Prince and its something he needs to know not tomorrow but he should've known this yesterday. It important."

"Evidently," Larrell sighed, "It's not important enough otherwise you'd tell me or someone else. Asuka, please just sit on it until tomorrow."

Asuka sighed, "But he has to know."

"Asuka, he's not good right now. He's going through a lot. He's not going to make the best decisions. Look how drunk he is."

"He's always like that." Asuka countered.

"Asuka," Larrell sighed, "Please trust me on this. Don't mention anything political or any royal business to him tonight. Just not tonight. It can wait until the morning. Now let's get you something."

"I don't drink." Asuka repeated

"Then get a glass of water but you can't be next to him and not have a glass in your hand." Larrell suggested.

Asuka stepped away from Larrell, "I can go by myself. You should get back to him. Save Prince from himself." She watched as Prince decided to rip a spear out of the hands of a Medjai and launch it into the air.

"Yeah," Larrell chuckled, watching as the weapon luckily slammed into the wall. "Let me head back. If he invited you then that means he wants you around. Don't take to long."

"I won't." Asuka nodded, spotting a strange presence at the bar.

Asuka squeezed through the crowd and found the strange figure standing beside the kegs with a skewer of freshly grilled and sauced ribs. She was petite with kiwi-brown skin, wore cascading golden earrings, cranberry red lipstick with long wavy black hair that sailed past her shoulder. She like Asuka had chosen to wear the colors red and gold to the occasion.

Asuka walked up to the keg and stared at the midnight-black skinned man behind the grill. "Do you have any water?"

The black man laughed, shook his head and continued growling.

"Whose party is this… **is this** ," the mysterious kiwi-skinned woman's question faintly echoed. "It's Prince's… **Prince's** ," The woman shook her head. "Do you honestly… **honesty…** expect there to be water or apple juice at a party meant for him… **meant for him?"**

"You seem to know him very well." Asuka noted.

"Of course I do… **I do**." Riri nodded, finishing her skewer, "He belongs to me… **belongs to me.** " She held out a silver flask, smiled at it before striding into the crowd and disappearing.

Asuka blinked. Once upon a time Sasha would have something to say about that comment but given the current situation it didn't seem like Sasha mattered to him anymore.

xoxoxoxoxo

The people parted like the red sea with every step Ash took, clearing a path for the pharaoh.

(There he is.) Ash didn't take his eyes off Prince. The Eastern Pharaoh seemed to be enjoying himself.

(Do I really want to be a buzz kill?) Ash wondered. Then, he glanced back at Kairi who supportively stood by his side. (But I don't want our people to look like pushovers either. But Gary had a point. The only reason I even have this throne and there's peace in our land right now is Prince.)

Kairi held Ash's arm and squeezed it softly as the music suddenly shifted. It wasn't as hard-hitting and explosive. The music now was soothing, seductive; Ash watched as the Pokemon's vocals cast a spell on the entire room, Kairi suddenly leaned closer to him, melting against his arm. "What is this…music?" Ash asked, watching as the soldiers held their women tightly and began to sway together.

"R and B music." Tajiri answered with a respective bow. "I am Tajiri, advisor to the Northern Pharaoh," he introduced, "and Pharaoh Larrell has a request for you."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"For you to enjoy the party and to wait until afterward for us to address political matters." Tajiri nodded.

Kairi glared at Tajiri, "We're up way past our bedtime. I understand that time is different on your side of the world but we're tired."

Tajiri smiled, "Well, there's an answer to that too. Right this way." Leading them closer to the stage.

Ash and Kairi were baffled when Tajiri led them to a tiny plump creature with pink skin and wings on its back.

"This will help you." Tajiri smiled. "Clefable, moonlight."

"Clefable!" The fairy extended its hands and silver energy ensnared Ash and Kairi.

At first, Ash suddenly became warm and ticklish and then, moments later he felt a shot of adrenaline shoot through his body. He felt wide awake.

"Oh…wow," Ash suddenly had the energy of a five year old riding a sugar high. "What is this?"

"There are many techniques and powers that our land holds." Tajiri smiled.

Kairi stared at the Clefable. "Your people could party non-stop with this kind of power."

"That's the idea." Tajiri smiled innocently.

(Or their soldiers could fight non-stop.) Ash thought as he turned to Kairi. She was so cute to him suddenly. Her smile seemed magnetic and her skin seemed soft as a peach. He wanted her. (What's happening to me?)

Tajiri nodded to Ash, "Pharaoh, I will advise your guests to enjoy themselves. I pray that you do as well." Tajiri smiled before departing.

Ash looked at Kairi. Kairi looked back at him.

(What should I do?) Ash wondered. Then, it felt like Ash's soul and mind were swimming. Backstroking through the waves of R and B.

Kairi leaned into him. It felt good.

Ash scanned the crowd, noting how the blacks were dancing. Couples were linked together, the man's hand on the waist of their woman. (Okay.) Ash thought, carefully placing his hands on Kairi's hips.

The two swayed together off-rhythm.

Kairi smiled shyly. This felt good to her. Strange, yes, but good. Being in Ash's arms. Pushover? Royalty? None of that seemed to matter right now. The spell of the Jynx and Wigglytuff's vocal magic had erased Kairi's anxiety. At that moment, all she wanted was to be close to Ash.

"Kairi. Larrell and the other pharaohs know Prince better than we ever could. We'll trust them on this. When Prince came here he was so angry and unpredictable. Let's just enjoy the night."

Kairi nodded, "Okay," stepping closer and deeper into his arms. "I just want him to respect you. He favors Gary and looks down on you. I just wanted him to know that you're doing your part as pharaoh. It's not just Gary."

Ash nodded, "Thank you. I'll find a way to prove myself to him someday."

"It's been a long time since we danced." Kairi smiled. "Remember that summer all those years ago."

"Yeah, we're still terrible at it." Ash chuckled.

"We can be terrible." Kairi smiled, "As long as we're together."

"I remember that day…before you got on that boat and sailed away for the rest of the year." Ash sighed, "You and Gary." Ash glanced across the dancefloor.

Gary was in the arms of a woman and enjoying himself but Gary's eyes flickered to Kairi, then back to the woman before him and Kairi again.

(What happened between Gary and Kairi? Maybe I don't even want to know. Why would that matter now?) Ash watched as one of the blacks tenderly spun his partner and brought her back to him.

(Okay. Let's give this a try.) Ash took Kairi's hand and carefully lifted it.

Kairi stopped, "What are you-" Then, Kairi spotted a couple spinning on the far-side of the room. (Oh.) She smiled, carefully turning and returning to Ash's arms. They were closer now. His lips were so close she could feel the warmth from his nostrils on her lips.

xoxoxoxoxo

Larrell looked on with a smile on his face. The crisis had been averted for now. He watched the warlords filling their cups with beer, Ash and Gary had discarded their egos and was having a good time. Prince wasn't the emotional roller coaster he'd left the Congo as. He seemed relaxed and for now the world was at peace.

(I have one more card to play.) Larrell raised a glass to Prince and in that instant he spotted the smoky presence of a Nephilim making her way through the crowd. (Riri?) Larrell's eyes widened. The Nephilim Princess had arrived to pluck the vulnerable fruit that Sasha had abandoned. (No!) Larrell stood. (Riri would ruin everything if she…) Then a hand blocked Larrell's path.

Larrell turned to man blocking him.

"Good party." Pharaoh Imhotep (Carlito) smiled. "But why would you invite Riri of all people? I mean, I didn't think you'd pick someone so bold to replace Sasha."

Larrell looked at Carlito. "I didn't invite Riri. She's not the surprise I talked to you about."

"Then what's the surprise?"

"I've only seen one other person effortlessly tame the dragon." Larrell sighed.

"Eva?"

Larrell nodded.

"You're bringing Eva here?" Carlito scoffed. "How?"

"I have a few favors in Rome. Finding Eva wasn't hard. When word got around about what happened Eva didn't want to come at first. She figured she'd stay out of it but once word reach the King of Kings of what could happen to the gold and diamonds of the west…well, Eva didn't really have a choice."

"Eva?" Carlito rolled his eyes.

"I don't see her doing any better than Riri could, to be honest." Carlito admitted.

"You might be right but in this instance the less he thinks of Sasha the better we all are."

"Agreed." Carlito nodded. "Here we go." Carlito and Larrell watched Riri effortlessly move herself past the Medjai and enter Prince's private bubble. "Well, if you thought that was bad…it's about to get even worse." Carlito pointed to the entrance where faintly they could hear the volatile screams of a woman snapping and jawing at the Medjai.

"You will let me in this place or I will have your head! I am the BOSS!" A woman with cranberry violet hair, her neck and arms covered in gold and a red dress on.

Sasha!

(OH SHIT!) Larrell and Carlito both thought hurrying to the entrance.


	327. Chapter 300 Vodka

V **odka**

(Will you like it?) She pulled Prince's favorite dress out of her closet and slipped it on.

(Will you still love me?) She checked her cranberry-violet hair and her makeup in the mirror.

(You will love me.) Sasha picked up the glass bottle of glacial liquid.

The bottle, called vodka, was a gift from the Forsaken Continent. Prince hated the spirit. He once said, _'Forsaken trash, they deserve a liquid that's as unnatural and disgusting as they are. What kind of liquid never freezes? It's an abomination of nature just like they are.'_

(For all that I've done.) Sasha lamented as she poured the vodka down her throat. (I am an abomination.) The bitter taste grated over her tastebuds and dropped into her throat, lingering for a moment.

xoxoxoxoxo

(You belong to me!) Sasha thought as she marched up to the warehouse.

The Medjai formed a blockade, staring awkwardly at the stars as Sasha glared at them, "MOVE!" She snapped.

"Almighty Queen Sasha," The Medjai sheepishly began, "I've-"

"I DON'T CARE! MOVE!" She shouted.

"We've," a second Medjai continued, "been ordered by Pharaoh Larrell to not allow you entrance until he says otherwise."

Sasha glared at the Medjai. "I don't have time for this." Sasha reached inside her handbag. "Frahma, go!"

In a flash, the tangerine-orange dragon appeared at the side of its master. "Last chance," Sasha warned, "Move aside or I'll blast through you!"

The Medjai glanced at eachother, unsure of what to do. Medjai could not raise a weapon against any pharaoh under any circumstance. However, they could not disobey the order of one either and Larrell had ordered them to bar her from entering.

"Frahma, Hyper Beam!" Sasha ordered.

The Dragonite's mouth opened. The Medjai looked on in panic as particles of gold energy began to collect in the dragon's mouth.

"Medjai, stand down!" Larrell shouted over the music. He hurried into the entryway, clearing a path. Larrell raised his hands innocently, "Sasha, please relax."

Frahma closed its mouth and nodded to Sasha. Sasha stared curtly at Larrell and snapped, "You relax!" she then raised her pokeball and recalled her Dragonite. "You might not have to work to keep your marriage together but I do."

Larrell blinked, he was unsure of whether to retort or not.

"Where's Prince?" Sasha surveyed the atmosphere.

"Not here." Larrell said innocently.

"Shit," Sasha hissed, frustration bubbling in her. She grabbed a fistful of her own hair and felt like screaming.

She knew what she did was wrong but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. If she could just see him one more time she knew she could convince him to give her another chance.

"Sasha?" Larrell carefully stepped forward. "Please, you have to give him time to calm down. He needs-"

"He needs his queen!" Sasha spat. "And I need my pharaoh!" Sasha glanced around the room. "I know he's here." Shoving her way into the party.

Larrell hopelessly nodded, motioning for the Medjai to allow her through.

Sasha's eyes swung left-and-right like windshield wipers in search of her husband. Under the lights, her eyes shot daggers at the couples dancing together and stopping with wide-eyes and chatting excitedly about seeing the Eastern Imperial Goddess among them.

What were they saying? Was she dirty? Tainted? A two-timing whore? Was she still their goddess? Where was Prince?

(He better not be in here with some ho.) Sasha thought darkly. (I will kill any bitch in here if they think they can take my man from me.) Then, Sasha felt three warm taps on her shoulder.

(?!) Sasha gawked. No one ever touched her. By law, anyone that laid a finger on the Goddess, without her permission, would be punished by having that hand publicly removed.

Was it Prince? Only the pharaoh was permitted to touch her. Him or anyone else she allowed to. (Prince?) Sasha spun around and stared into the dark and decadent eyes of Riri.

With a sinister grin on her face, Riri smiled, "Hi, Sasha… **Sasha.** " Her voice faintly echoed.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasha scoffed and stared at Rihanna with complete disgust.

"Nice party **…party** ," Riri smiled, "I'm surprised Prince gave you an invite **…invite.** "

"And I'm surprised a slut like you couldn't find a date." Sasha retorted.

"Well **…well** , since you asked **…you asked** ," Riri slowly licked her lips, "Prince is taking me on a date all over the Far East tomorrow **…tomorrow**."

Sasha glared at the Nephilim.

"He said **…said,"** Riri continued, "it'd be a good escape from that dreadful, nagging witch he's wanted to get away from for so long **…so long."**

"If you last until tomorrow," Sasha rolled her eyes, "Riri, I'm not worried about you," shaking her head, "You're just a snack. You'll never satisfy him."

"Oooh… **…oooh,"** Riri cooed soothingly, "don't be so bitter **…so bitter.** You should have known that you and Prince had no future **…no future**. Since we were kids **…we were kids** …he has always belonged to me **…belonged to me…** , Sasha. And you stole him **…you stole him…** from me… **from me."**

"Stole him?" Sasha scoffed. "How did I steal him? He proposed to me. He chose me over you." Sasha stared down the Nephilim Princess. "I was and always will be better." Sasha stated flatly. "The truth hurts."

Riri smiled at Sasha, "You cheated on Prince and fucked Trey **…fucked Trey,** " Riri snickered, "Does that hurt **…that hurt?** "

Then, it happened faster than anyone could have seen.

There was a loud SNAP and Riri was on the floor, clutching her jaw.

"Does that hurt?" Sasha mocked.

Then, Riri darted across the floor, tackling Sasha to the ground.

The music and dancing stopped as the Medjai formed a perimeter blocking anyone from the scuffle.

Larrell motioned to the pokemon, "KEEP GOING! KEEP THE MUSIC GOING!" He ordered. If Prince heard the music stop then he'd likely return to investigate and Sasha was the last person he needed to see right now. Especially, right now!

The confused pokemon resumed their melodies. Off-key and out of sync as the catfight continued.

The Medjai helplessly looked on. By law, they weren't allowed to touch Sasha. Until she was untangled from Riri there was nothing anyone could do. Then, there eyes shuffled to **Larrell** , the only person present that could lie a hand on Sasha.

Braun, the monstrous Medjai looked to Larrell, "Pharaoh, shouldn't you-"

"Hell no," Larrell shook his head as he watched fistfuls of hair being pulled and skin being scratched.

Larrell whispered beneath the obscenities the two women shouted at eachother, "Wise men never get involved in a catfight."

Larrell sighed, "We gotta keep this party going." Larrell nodded to nearby Medjai. "Give them a wall."

The Medjai nodded, summoning a Mr. Mime. The pokemon quickly went to work building walls that cased up the ensuing brawl. The pokemon then used its psychic powers to craft a veil that tinted the walls and covered the catfight from sight.

Larrell peered through the invisible wall and watched as within moments the crowd began to dance and drink again. "Mission accomplished," He sighed watching the catfight endlessly continue.

"What do we do now, sir?" Braun asked.

"We wait until they're separated. You guys pounce on Riri and carry her out of here, ASAP." Larrell instructed.

"And Sasha?"

Larrell hopelessly, "What can we do?"

"Aye, sir." Braun nodded.

xoxoxoxoxo

Carlito, Prince's brother, and most trusted confidant was the only one that could convince Prince to take a break from the party. So while Larrell stalled Sasha's advance, Carlito pulled his brother aside, collected a handful of beers and slipped the intoxicated pharaoh out of the backdoor.

xoxoxoxoxo

They stood in the sand, the cool night breeze stroking Carlito's butter pecan and Prince's almond brown skin under the silver moonlight.

Carlito glanced back at the warehouse. He wondered if everything was going alright. (Well, as alright as it probably could. Larrell is dealing with a very pissed off Sasha, after all.)

"Having fun, bro?" Carlito asked.

"Of course." Prince eyed Carlito curiously. "Why aren't you?"

Carlito waved the question off. "Man, I got a wife."

"You got a dick too." Prince highlighted. "And why waste years on some -"

"Ehhh," Carlito cautioned, "Watch it, bro."

Prince shrugged, "female," choosing his word carefully this time. "Women are fickle and weak minded. They can't do a single productive thing without us."

(Was this really a good idea?) Carlito wondered.

No. It was a terrible idea to remove Prince away from the only thing that was taking his mind off of his marriage but it was their only option at the time to prevent the situation from imploding.

"Maybe you're right but…can't live with em," Carlito replied.

"Can't live without em." The brothers said together.

Carlito sighed, "Look, bro, I want you to have a good time tonight. All that bullshit, just forget about it."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Prince shrugged innocently. "You're the one that dragged me out here away from-—" Prince broke off, snapping his fingers, then scratching his head, "Damn, I can't remember what her name was."

"You never asked her name, bro."

"Oh," Prince nodded, "Right. Yeah, you're right."

Carlito nodded, "We're not supposed to talk to you about it or even ask you about it. But I'm your brother and I've got your back no matter what happens."

"Who gave that order?"

Carlito snorted, "Who else?"

"Sithis?"

"Yup," Carlito nodded. "Normally, I don't agree with it but Sithis has a point on this. If you attack the West then you'll hurt all the gold, diamonds and a lot of the countries resources, bro."

Prince sighed, "Doesn't anyone around here think critically?" Prince rolled his eyes. "If I was some insane drunk loose-cannon that was out of his mind for revenge then why would I fly over here and not just snap and start bombing the west like that?"

Carlito nodded, "Like I said…I'm on your side. I'm just letting you know how the pieces around us are moving."

Prince sipped the beer, "I appreciate it but I can take care of myself."

"No," Carlito shook his head, "you can't. At least, not tonight you can't."

Prince curiously turned to his brother.

Carlito smiled calmly, "I'm not telling you how to handle the situation but Sasha fucked up. I'd say that gives you a pass tonight. If not tonight, then at least for a few days. Well, given it was with that piece of shit…maybe even a year."

Prince darkly hung his head low.

"I'm not just a pharaoh." Carlito sighed, placing a hand on Prince's shoulder. "I'm your brother and I got your back regardless of whatever-"

Then, Carlito felt a sudden tight pull. He felt his body slammed against his brother hard. Then, a hard squeeze around his body.

Prince held his brother in his arms, burying his eyes into his brother's shoulder. Carlito stood while his brother sobbed into his and returned his embrace.

The silence echoed as Prince's tears fell onto his brother's shoulder. Carlito said nothing; he could only imagine the pain Prince was in.

Prince had dedicated, sacrificed and done so much to help build the empire that he and Sasha controlled and she'd betrayed him. After so many years together, so many arguments, fights, compromises and now it all meant nothing.

Then, Prince raised his eyes, sighed, wiped them and nodded, "Thanks, bro. I needed that."

"We all do sometimes." Carlito admitted. Prince had finally bled most of the pain out of him. It wasn't a serum for all the agony Prince was enduring but it was just enough so that Prince could be at peace and know that he wasn't alone. He was always had his brother.

"You know what else I need tonight," Prince smiled.

Carlito smiled, "A wingman?" Carlito shook his head. "Just this one time. If AJ ask anything then I'm going to blame you."

"No!" A voice interrupted the brothers.

The two turned and in the moonlight, dressed in red walking across the sand, tomato red locks dancing in the wind Eva smiled, "Right now, you need me.


	328. Chapter 300 PrEva

Part 10 Draco IV PrEva

Immediately, Carlito turned to his brother and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." He ran his hands over his freshly braided cornrows that extended past his shoulders and nodded to his brothers.

"What are you smiling about?" Prince snarled.

"Eva." Carlito smiled. "Look bruh," Carlito coughed, approaching his brother. "If you really hate Eva so much and you don't like her just because she's white," softly clapping his brother on the shoulder, "if you haven't wetted your beak yet then I'll scoop her up."

"Huh?" Prince curiously glanced at his brother but Carlito's eyes were fixed on Eva.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prince snorted. "Weren't you Mr. Married Man a minute ago?"

"I still am but Eva is…tempting I'd have to admit…,"

Eva placed her hands on her hips and glared at Carlito.

"No offense," Carlito rose his hands innocently, "But…you look good even if my brother is too stubborn and retarded to say it."

Prince crossed his shoulders and sighed, "Whatever."

Carlito waved, "I'll be at the party, bro. Bye, Eva."

"Bye," Eva waved as Carlito disappeared into the warehouse. Eva then sighed and crossed her hands behind her back, the bottom of the scarlet dress billowing with the windswept waters. "So…," She inhaled, "How've you been?"

Prince shrugged, "…I'm cool."

Eva cocked her head, she'd observed the scene of Prince crying on his brother's shoulder moments ago and she'd also heard the rumors of Trey and Sasha. Prince couldn't lie to her or anyone about his pain but yet the dragon king still harbored his pride. "I've missed you…"

Prince snorted, "Why?"

Eva smiled, "Look, Prince," her smile beginning to falter, "I wish I would be speaking to you on a happy occasion but what I didn't come here to just stroke your ego."

"Like I need it from a Forsaken Vermin." Prince hissed

Eva rolled her eyes, "I didn't come this far just to be insulted by you, Prince. I'm here to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" Prince inquired.

Eva shrugged, "You know what…just forget I was even here," she turned away, "If after all we've been through…if even after that kiss…you kissed me goodbye and then you said three words to me…do you remember?"

"I was probably drunk." Prince scoffed.

"So that's it then…," Eva sighed, "Everything you said to me that day was a lie."

"I wouldn't know," Prince sighed, "I was drunk."

Eva strode forward in the sand.

"Where are you going?" Prince called after her.

"To buy Sasha I drink." Eva shook her head. "You are an asshole. Its not wonder she ended up with another man."

Prince's blood began to boil. "What did you say?!" Prince shouted. "You stupid vermin! NO, you didn't! You'd better watch your tongue before I have it ripped out of your head."

Eva continued to walk.

"You think you can talk like that TO ME! You stupid vermin you will be playing checkers with bars of soap. Who the fuck do you think you're talking! I AM THE PHAROAH! I'm THE PHARAOH! I run this world! YOU JUST LIVE IN IT!" He shouted after her. "I will burn you and your kingdom down and spear your head to its gate!" He shouted as she crossed through the sand and entered the warehouse.

Prince shook his head, "That's alright," staring at the see-sawing waves, "That's alright, I can't lose…I NEVER lose…Sasha's nothing but a ho…good riddance…Eva…just a forsaken vermin bitch with a chocolate fetish trying to steal our genes…I can't lose…," Prince said to himself as he raised his glass, "I never lose…I NEVER LOSE…NEVER LOSE," he repeated as he sipped and stared at the dark waves.

xoxoxoxoxo

Eva shook her head as she approached the beefy Medjai and could only smile when Larrell greeted her by placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"How is he?" Larrell asked.

"Being an asshole." Eva rolled her eyes.

"As usual," Carlito smiled, "Don't take it personal. He's a bit more heated than usual."

"I know." Eva sighed.

Larrell glanced at the wall created by Mr. Mime. It was still secure but for how long? If Sasha saw Eva then World War 3 was bound to happen especially because Eva was wearing a red dress.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Larrell offered.

"Sorry," Eva shook her head, "I don't drink."

"How about a cranberry juice?" Carlito offered.

Eva nodded with a smile, "I'd like that."

Carlito gracefully took Eva's hand and as he walked away, Larrell slipped a pokeball into the hands of the Pharaoh of Madagascar and whispered, "That wall won't hold Sasha much longer…build a new wall…keep Eva out of sight."

Carlito nodded, "No problem, brotha," he smiled, escorting Eva to the nearby VIP section.

xoxoxoxoxo

The VIP section was a small corner of the warehouse that had been sealed off by a handful of Medjai. The corner of the warehouse had been equipped with cushioned chairs and a small roundtable to rest drinks and a bowl of pretzels and fresh snacks.

"You must be tired." Carlito noted. "Long journey just to see my brother."

Eva rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter him anymore than he already has been. Sure, I came to see him but he's not the only reason I'm here."

"Hmm," Carlito nodded, "Interesting. So besides him what are you doing here?"

Eva raised her hand and smiled, waving at someone.

Carlito blinked and within moments, Asuka emerged from the crowd. Her cheek still red as she approached the table. "Hey," Eva smiled, pulling Asuka into a soft hug, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." Asuka shook her head. "I'll be alright." Then, Asuka paused. She'd just spoke in a foreign tongue and understood Eva. But how? Wide-eyed she glanced around before Carlito answered.

"Larrell's power. We can communicate without an issue as long as he's around us." Carlito answered.

"Oh," Asuka answered.

"So you're the one my brother's curious about." Carlito scratched his chin. "You must be…Asuka, right?"

"That's right." Asuka responded.

"Well," Eva mused, "Prince is curious but what about you? Are you?"

Carlito shrugged, "I honestly don't know yet. I can see why though. So you two know eachother?"

Eva and Asuka curiously glanced at eachother. "Yeah," they answered together.

Asuka then turned to Eva, "I wasn't able to give him your message."

"Yeah," Eva sighed, "Well, neither was I. He's being a bigger dick than usual tonight."

Carlito nodded, "That he is."

"But," Asuka looked at Carlito, "Maybe Carlito can help us."

Eva stared at Asuka. "We can't involve him in this too."

Carlito strode forward, "I'm already involved. If it involved the Eastern Empire. What is it?"

Asuka strode forward, "Larrell and the other pharaohs can't know about this."

"If it's that important to the point where it involves our land," pointing to Eva, "And yours…then keeping it a secret is near impossible. I won't lie to anyone but I will make sure that whatever it is gets taken care of if it's within my power."

Asuka sighed, "It's a lot to explain but," Asuka pulled out a roll of scrolls, "This…explains everything."

"It's for Prince," Eva sighed, "but…I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you read it. Just get this message to him…we're running out of time and he may be our only hope."

"I'll give it a look." Carlito took the scroll and leaned against the wall, his eyes examining the writing and scanning the makeshift map. "Oh shit!" He gawked. He nodded at Eva and Asuka, "Why haven't we heard anything about this?!"

"The European rulers don't want to appear weak. Especially the King of Kings but…it's beyond our control. They suspect…Prince set it all up and trying to sabotage them."

"No way," Prince has been in our kingdom the entire time until tonight."

"No one else could have awakened Kyurem." Eva shook her head. "I believe you, Carlito, but the evidence makes Prince look guilty."

Asuka nodded, "When Prince wasn't in Ethiopia he was here. The Europeans are going to pull their trade deals off the table from us because they believe that we are collaborating with you and trying to poison and sabotage their land."

"Prince," Carlito shook his head, "Is going to laugh at this. He doesn't want their land. It's called the Forsaken Continent for a reason. It's cold and too difficult to grow almost anything there."

"Kyurem is building an army in the north. It's taken the cities I've highlighted and more as days go on and…its path of destruction is getting closer to us. We can't fight it with our pokemon." Eva sighed, "Rome…London…all the kingdoms will fall to Kyurem…it's only a matter of time unless you help us."

Carlito could only picture the sneer and laughter of Prince upon reading this. "And this isn't supposed to stroke his ego?"

"Look," Eva sighed, "I came here. I risked a lot to get this message to Prince a few times. Sasha…will not allow me to enter the Eastern territories anymore. This was the only way I could get this message to Prince."

"This was your idea?"

"Yes." Eva nodded. "The European kings would rather watch our kingdoms fall and ask for Prince's help. Well, all of the rulers, except one."

"Who?"

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte isn't a ruler," Carlito scoffed.

"She is heir to her father's throne and is looking at the greater good. We can't stop Kyurem…and it looks as though you all were ones who unleashed him in the eyes of our people but…I know you all better than that. Unleashing a dragon and just running away isn't Prince's style at all."

Carlito nodded. "If we wanted your land we would have your land." Carlito sighed, "This is a decision that can't be made spur of the moment. I will speak to my wife about this."

"AJ?" Eva scoffed, "Aren't you going to go to Prince?"

"Now isn't the time."

"THEN WHEN?!" Eva shouted. "You may not care but people are dying while you all are up here partying."

Carlito nodded, "Picture Prince's face right now if you said that to him. People on the forsaken continent are dying…what would he do?"

Eva downcast her eyes. Prince would probably laugh and pour himself a drink and dance at the idea.

"My brother controls the dragons but Sasha controls the armies. She is their goddess…she probably won't speak to me but she will speak with my wife. I will speak to my wife about this matter."

"Thank you." Eva nodded.

Carlito thought for a moment. While Prince had the power to tame Kyurem…he wasn't the only option in taking down the beast. Carlito also had his own trump card to play.


	329. Chapter 300 Brothers of Destruction

Chapter 300 Sword of the Far East

The Brothers of Destruction

Ash curiously watched the dozens of moving pieces among him.

There was Kairi, in his arms wearing her eternal smile.

Sasha and Riri were still sealed behind the tinted barrier that Mr. Mime and the Medjai had crafted.

Prince had vanished.

Larrell was coordinating the lighting, music and nuances to keep the party going.

Carlito had disappeared somewhere in the warehouse with Eva and Asuka.

Was Asuka alright? What were they discussing? Ash doubted Asuka had any sexual interest in any of the pharaohs. Where had they gone? He wondered.

Everything was happening so rapidly it was difficult to keep track.

As the song faded, Kairi exhaled and glanced up at him, "You're doing it again, Ash. You're not just enjoying the moment."

Ash glanced down, "I wish I could, Kairi but someone has to keep track of what's really happening."

Kairi glanced over her shoulder.

Gary stood on the other side of club. The co-pharaoh leaned back and closed his eyes while a petite brunette leaned against him planting kisses on his sternum and neck. Gary seemed to be doing the opposite of Ash. He also seemed to be doing the thing that Kairi complained Ash was not doing, enjoying the moment.

Ash shook his head, "One of us has to look after our home."

Kairi sighed, "I wish Pikachu were here with us."

"Yeah," Ash chuckled, "Pikachu would have just shocked Sasha and Riri and ended that entire thing in less than a second."

Kairi giggled, "Probably." Then, Kairi's eyes surveyed the club. "Where did Asuka go?"

"Eva…the white woman with red hair," Ash explained, "She showed up awhile ago. Asuka went with her to talk to Carlito."

"Carlito?" Kairi paused, "The drunkard's brother?"

Ash nodded. "I wonder what Asuka's saying to him."

Kairi blinked, "You could go and find out, Ash. This is your kingdom."

Ash looked at Gary, then back at Kairi. If he left, how long would it be before Gary approached Kairi? It was an open secret that Gary still liked Kairi.

Ash took her hand, "Let's go see."

"Okay," Kairi smiled as Ash led her deeper into the warehouse.

They walked through the darkness, squeezing pass the dancing couples and blinking to shield their eyes from the flashing lights until they reached a corner of the warehouse that had been sealed off by a blockade of Medjai.

Ash glanced at the sentinels and said, "let me through."

"WE…are sorry, sir, but WE…can not allow you pass." One Medjai responded.

Kairi's face twisted, "See," She sighed, "They treat us like this isn't even our kingdom. They just walk over us."

Ash took a second to collect himself before he continued his quest to enter the V.I.P. area that had been sealed off by the tinted walls of Mr. Mime and a second layer of Medjai. "I am the ruler of this land and I ask that you tell me who gave you the order to not allow me passage?"

The Medjai nodded, "OUR…pharaoh stated that no one is allowed passage."

Kairi glared at Medjai, "If Ash were Prince or Larrell would you have stopped him from entering?"

The Medjai shook his head, "No WE…would not. They are pharaohs."

"So am I." Ash stated. "I am the Golden Pharaoh of this land."

The Medjai inhaled sharply, "Yes, you are, sir. WE…respect your title but…with all due respect, sir, the true pharaohs are from OUR…motherland not an outside land."

"True pharaohs?" Ash thought, "So that means that you all don't see me as a real pharaoh. Is that what you are saying?"

The Medjai bowed respectfully, "MY…apologies, sir but-"

"So me being called a pharaoh is just a title it's not what I actually am in the eyes of you or even a lot of my people." Ash thought feeling a sting of embarrassment, a pint of anger and clarity.

So the only way for Ash to enter the meeting would be escorted by Larrell but why even speak to him?

They didn't see him or Gary as their equals they had just stamped the title of pharaoh on them and used them as mere puppets to control a territory that they couldn't live in on their own. Ash was nothing more than a figurehead and not a true leader of his people.

Kairi glared at the rude Medjai, "What's your name?" She looked the Medjai up-and-down, he was extremely tall with a frame that reminded Kairi of tree trunk. He had neck-length greasy black hair, a stubble-blooming beard that hadn't been groomed in a few days and pecan-brown skin.

"I…have no name." The large man replied. "Pharaoh calls ME…The Great Khali."

"I will speak to your pharaoh." Kairi glared at him, "And I'll see that you are disciplined for disrespecting the ruler of this land."

"There is," Larrell interrupted with a light voice, "No need for that." He smiled at Ash and Kairi. "Khali is merely following orders."

Kairi stared at Larrell. "Your guard dog said that we aren't the same as you. That we aren't true pharaohs."

Larrell blinked, "Did he now?" Glancing at Khali.

Khali bit his lower lip and nodded hesitantly.

Larrell calmly glanced at the Medjai, "Khali…is one of the greatest Medjai there is and one of the reasons why is because of his loyalty."

Ash blinked, "Loyalty?" What did loyalty have to do with Khali discounting Ash's title and position?

"A Medjai is trained to answer only to his pharaoh and acknowledge few people. What would happen if Medjai respected and acknowledged every being on this planet?"

"I don't know." Ash admitted.

"The way of the Medjai is vastly different from the way of the pharaoh. While I understand why you could be offended there really is no reason. If one of your people did not recognize or acknowledge me then I would be understandable that in their eyes I am not their ruler."

(Neither am I.) Ash thought darkly.

"Oftentimes my Queen is not acknowledged by some Medjai and like I am doing now, the miscommunication must be corrected."

Kairi glared at Larrell. His silver tongue truly made her question everything. Were the Medjai 'really' ordered to not allow them passage or had it been a mistake?

The speed and timing that Larrell had arrived was suspicious.

Had the Medjai been planted merely as a tool to delay and stall Ash?

(Why were the Medjai posted up when Asuka, Carlito and Eva were hidden behind Mr. Mime's wall?) Kairi thought.

"Well," Ash sighed, "If you say so." Larrell had the uncanny ability to make you trust his every word.

Larrell calmly placed his arm around Ash's shoulder, gently pulling him away from the influence of Kairi, "What exactly is it that you need, Ash?"

Kairi blinked, unsure of what to say. Larrell had executed it so smoothly that she wasn't sure whether to be offended or not.

Ash wasted no time. "Asuka."

Larrell nodded.

Ash continued, "I'd like a word with my protector."

"Not a problem." Larrell smiled. The Northern pharaoh turned to the blockade of flesh, "Medjai," he called over the music, "Please allow the pharaoh through."

"Yes, your highness," Khali nodded before stepping aside and softly knocking on the tinted wall.

Ash turned to Kairi, "Come on," he smiled, taking her hand and entering the open door.

xoxoxoxoxo

The dark corner of the warehouse was dimly lit by the pyre-flies of the Clefable that danced in the air. With Kairi by his side and Larrell behind him, Ash approached Carlito.

The co-pharaoh of the Ethiopian Empire was tall, wiry muscled with long coiled braids that traced down hi skull and draped to the center of his spine. An interesting contrast. While Prince wore dreadlocks, Carlito wore cornrows.

"Hi," Ash smiled meekly, "I'm Ash, golden pharaoh of this land," offering his hand.

Carlito nodded, "Carlito, pharaoh of the eastern empire. I know who you are."

"Well, that saves us some time, right?" Ash smiled, glancing at Asuka.

Asuka was seated beside Eva Marie. The two were sharing a tropical drink that Ash had never seen before.

The drink looked like a combination of mangos, pineapples and strange substance that was silver and doused in a dark liquid. A new exotic food from the East. What could it be? Ash wondered.

Kairi wasted no time and hurried alongside the women smiling and inviting herself into their conversation.

Ash smiled awkwardly and turned to Carlito. With Kairi there, Ash didn't have to probe Asuka for information. Kairi would easily be able to get what they had come for. All Ash had to do was stall Carlito.

"How's Prince?" Ash asked.

Carlito chuckled, "Prince is Prince, ya know."

"Err," Ash scratched his head, "Not really to be honest. Prince have spoken for a total of…," scratching his head, "Maybe seven minutes our entire lives."

"Well, that's Prince." Carlito shrugged. "He's a good man…a bit misunderstood though."

"So what about you?" Ash asked curiously. "I heard the pharaohs raise some pretty powerful pokemon. I've seen Prince's Charizard. Do you have anything powerful?"

Carlito smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't be able to rule without actual power."

"What do you have?"

Before Carlito could respond, Ash felt a strong tug. Someone had grabbed his hand and was pulling him backwards. "Ash," Kairi smiled, "You've got to try this." Pointing to the strange dish the women had been eating.

"Oh," Carlito smiled, "Yeah, you have to." Pointing to the dishes.

Ash took a hard look at it. A small pink puddle was collecting beneath the silver substance that had been painted dark by the liquid atop it. The fresh mangos and pineapples that crowned it were also doused with the dark liquid. The silver substance was melting.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Eva pointed, "This," pointing to the silver substance that was gradually melting into a pink puddle, "is called ice cream. There are many different types and flavors of it. This type comes from the Snover and Abomasnow in the mountains of our land. It's flavored with chocolate and exotic fruit." Then, Eva downcast her eyes, "I wanted to Prince to try it."

Carlito chuckled, "Just don't tell him it came from the Forsaken Continent."

"That was the idea." Eva admitted. "I wanted to try it. Love it and then maybe he'd realize that my people are worth saving. I know he believes that we are evil and cursed people but…I just want him to pull his head out of his you-know-what and think about the world instead of just one portion of it."

Ash smiled, clutching a spoon and scooping it into his mouth. Ash thought his tastebuds would explode like a Voltorb. Ice cream tasted cold but extremely sweet. Ash suckled the silver substance while chocolate rolled down his tongue only to be trapped in the canyon between his tongue and teeth. It mixed with his saliva and became a pool of chilled chocolate that drifted down his throat.

"Persephone (AJ), my wife, prefers the Froslass flavor."

Kairi turned to Ash, "We have to get some of this. I mean, there are cold regions of our land."

"There are ice pokemon in the Hokkaido region." Ash mused, "But I never knew pokemon could create something like this."

"There's a special process of making it." Eva smiled. "The people in the Russian and Soviet regions of our lands have perfected it."

"See," Larrell smiled, "This is what I've always tried to talk to your brother about Carlito. Ice cream from their continent. Chocolate from your wife's land overseas and fruit from our land created this. How much better would this world be if we all just worked together in peace and harmony?"

"You're preaching to the choir." Carlito nodded. "I understand why my brother thinks the way he does but it doesn't mean I one hundred percent agree with it."

Eva crossed her arms, "Enlighten me. Why does he hate my people so much?"

Carlito sighed, "That's not my story to tell." Carlito admitted, "You'll have to ask him yourself. I'm sorry but…he had his reasons for it. I don't with it but at the same time I understand it. That's my brother and I support him."

"Carlito," Eva called. "What about Kyurem?"

"Kyurem?" Larrell glanced around curiously. "What exactly is Kyurem?"

Eva exhaled, "Kyurem is an ice dragon. It's a pokemon that generates sub-zero energy within its body. Energy so cold that in time it froze itself and waited inside a glacier for one of the legendary heroes to fill in its missing parts of its and guide it to its destiny.

"Destiny?"

"It is said that there are two heroes, one white and one black. Depending on which hero makes Kyurem whole again dictates whether our continent will thrive or perish. The royal chamber of our people believes that the hero that will cause our land to flourish is the white hero but I believe…"

"The hero that leads your people forward is the black hero." Carlito concluded.

"Yes." Eva nodded.

Ash stared at Eva, "You think Prince is the hero?"

"No." Eva shook her head. "Prince hates my people. How exactly would he lead us to prosperity?"

"But at the same time," Larrell thought, "His ability to effortlessly control dragons…"

Eva nodded, "Hero or not, we need him. Someone awakened Kyurem and now it is on a rampage to find one of the heroes. It is gathering and enslaving all of the ice pokemon and creating an army of pokemon that is terrorizing our continent. It wants to find its hero to complete its body and its evolution but that's not even the worst part."

"Let me guess," Carlito sighed, "A gold man showed up."

Eva gawked, "How did you know?"

"I fucking knew it," Carlito hissed, looking at Larrell.

"Golddust." Larrell whispered.

Carlito nodded.

"The man you call Golddust met with our rulers and gave us a theory. There is a man that once ago was burned by the fire of the legendary pokemon Reshiram. Golddust called the man The Demon Kane and Golddust predicted that Kyurem's awakening was the first phase of an ancient Nephilim prophecy. First, Kyurem. The, Reshiram. Then, Zekrom and from Zekrom, The Deadman will walk Earth again and the brothers of destruction will begin A Decade of Destruction by leading a Ministry of Darkness to swallow the light of this world."

"Deadman?" Larrell scratched his head. "Nephilim?" Larrell glanced over his shoulder. "Then, Riri may know something about all this."

"Riri?" Eva cocked her head, "What's Riri?"

"Riri is…," Larrell sealed his lips, unsure of to turn every stone, "A complicated woman."

"Well, I wanna talk to her. Maybe she can help us stop Kyurem." Eva declared.

"That's the problem," Carlito sighed, "There's only one person Riri will talk to, Eva."

"Who?" Eva asked curiously.


	330. Chapter 301 Pool

Chapter 301

Pool

Ash stood, "She'll talk to me."

Everyone gave Ash a blank stare.

Larrell eyes were as wide as marbles. Ash had clearly lost his mind. The boy couldn't be serious.

Ash stared back at all of them. His brown eyes as focused as lasers when he said, "I'd like to meet her."

Carlito and Larrell exchanged bewildered glances. "I don't know if that's the best idea, Ash." Larrell replied. "Riri isn't the type of girl that's going to talk to someone she didn't come here to see." Plus, she wouldn't be in the best of mood after her skirmish with Sasha.

"Because I'm not a pharaoh in her eyes?" Ash sighed, "Or even you guys eyes."

No one answered.

Ash shook his head, "This is my land. I have to be a better leader and I'm going to start now." Ash turned and strode out of the V.I.P. area.

"Oh shit," Carlito sighed.

"I got him." Larrell exhaled, about to follow Ash when he felt an arm grip his wrist.

"Why?" Kairi asked with a smile.

When, Larrell glanced back at her Kairi quickly removed her hand and backed away, "I'm sorry," Kairi inhaled, "But what's wrong with a ruler wanting to speak with a guest on his land. This is his land, after all."

Larrell did not offer an answer. He turned away and continued his pursuit.

Carlito spoke up, "Riri is a Nephilim, that's why. If he so much as tells Riri that he's a pharaoh…he's dead."

Kairi's face twisted with confusion, "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

Asuka bolted out of the V.I.P. section, throwing her way through the crowd in search of her pharaoh.


	331. Chapter 302 Anything You Can Do

Chapter 302

"Anything You Can Do…"

(I'll show them.) Ash thought with a sudden fierceness in his eyes. He was tired of being looked down on. He understood the truth of his royal title. A title that had been brokered by the Elders to prevent the Eastern Empire's dragons from taking the land by force and murdering countless innocents but all the same, he wasn't about to wear a king's crown and be treated like a peasant any longer.

(I'm as good as them. I have to be.) Ash thought, nearly tripping over a spilled drink. Ash regained his balance and made his way through the crowd until he found another corner of the room that had been sealed off by Medjai.

(Someone important has to be here.) Ash figured.

He approached the area and immediately recognized the dark tinted walls of a Mr. Mime. The walls were the same as the last V.I.P. area he'd just left from.

A large beefy Medjai with a thick beard stared at Ash, "Pharaoh Larrell sent word to allow you and your companion passage to all areas," Braun nodded before softly tapping Mr. Mime's tinted wall. "But I'd also like to warn you, it's dangerous in there."

Ash inhaled, his fingers coiling into fists of determination, "I'm ready."

"Once you enter, we can not protect you." Braun cautioned, "Please consider," The Medjai advised.

"You don't have to protect him!" An out-of-breath voice panted, "I will."

Braun snorted smugly, "How? You can barely protect yourself."

Asuka glared at the monster among men, "You caught me off guard. I dare you to try it again."

Strowman's lip twisted into a grin at the sound of a challenge.

"Asuka," Ash whispered, "I'm going in."

"Yes, pharaoh." Asuka bowed, following Ash inside.

"Your funeral." Braun sighed, sealing the wall as Larrell approached.

"Wait…" Larrell panted, "Did they…go in?"

Braun nodded.

"Fuck." Larrell panted.

xoxoxoxoxo

There was little light within the tinted dome that Mr. Mime had crafted to seal Rihanna and Sasha's confrontation from the public eye.

Ash and Asuka slowly entered the arena to find two pokemon panting like rabid dogs, their bodies covered in bruises and scars while their trainer's hair and makeup were dishelmed and a 'hot mess'.

Frahma, Sasha's Dragonite, glared at Zeig, Riri's Garchomp, that looked just as equally exhausted as it.

"Frahma," Sasha exhaled.

"Zeig…Zeig," Riri inhaled.

"Dragon Rush!" Both simultaneously commanded.

Frahma gallantly howled as its body was enveloped by a rocket of sapphire-blue energy.

Zeig roared as a violet missile engulfed its body and the two dragons fired at eachother. Crashing into one another at the center of the battlefield.

"Wow!" Ash gawked at searing pyreflies of energy exploded in every direction. He shielded his eyes from the exploding lights and watched in awe as the dust settled.

Once more, the two dragons stared eachother down, both barely able to move or breathe.

"Asuka," Ash began, "Let's stop this." Ash drew a pokeball from his robe.

"…As you wish." Asuka complied withdrawing a pokeball.

Both tossed their pokeballs and in a flash of silver light two pokemon appeared in the center of the field.

Asuka stared at her Blaziken.

Ash stared at his Goodra.

Both immediately ordered their pokemon to restrain the nearest combatant.

"What are you doing?!" Sasha snarled viciously. "Mind your own business!"

"Sasha," Ash carefully approached, "Don't hurt your pokemon any more. Dragonite can barely stand."

Suddenly, Frahma grunted and let out a primal howl that shook the dome. It seemed more than motivated to continue.

Then, Zeig roared, refusing to back down.

(My goodness!) Ash gawked. It almost seemed that two dragons derived a strange twisted pleasure from fighting one another.

"Why are you two fighting anyway?" Ash asked.

Asuka rolled her eyes, trying not to face palm at the silly question.

"Its obvious...obvious," Rihanna shook her head, "That you chose him…you chose him…and not Prince…not Prince…this boy is as stupid as you…as stupid as you."

"Who are you calling stupid you whore?!" Sasha snapped back.

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to fuck Trey…fuck Trey." Rihanna shot back.

"You know what," Sasha shook her head, "I'm too old for this and unlike you I have class."

"Yeah," Rihanna giggled, "sleeping with Trey…with Trey…that's proof of how classy you are…classy you are."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You know what unlike you…I don't have time to waste." Sasha raised her pokeball, recalling her wounded Dragonite, "Unlike you…I have a husband that needs me." Sasha triumphantly turned on heel and made her way for the exit, "Send me a Jynx to fix my hair and makeup."

"Yes, Almighty Goddess." A nearby Medjai nodded before hurrying off.

"Bitch…bitch" Rihanna hissed darkly, recalling her Garchomp. She turned away from Ash and glared at the nearest Medjai, "Send me a Jynx, now…Jynx, now."

Without a word the Medjai hurried off.

Ash turned to Asuka, "We have to make sure they stay separated. Can you stay with Sasha?"

Asuka nodded, disappearing through the door and following the Eastern Goddess..

(Now's my chance.) Ash thought, approaching the kneeling Nephilim.

He heard the door open the rushed scrambling of a Jynx. The pokemon quickly placed a mirror in Riri's hands and began to pull the Nephilim princess's dishelmed locks back repair all the damage that had been done during the catfight and battle.

"Ehhh," Ash nervously approached, "So you're Riri…I'm Ash," He smiled.

"….," Rihanna paused, studying herself in the mirror.

"I said…," Ash cleared his throat, "I'm Ash and I-"

"What the fuck does that have to do with me…with me?" Rihanna hissed irritably. "You are nothing…you are nothing…to me…to me.""Well," Ash placed his hands on your hips, "You should be careful with that. You're on my land. I'm Ash Ketchum, the Golden Pharaoh of this land."

"Pharaoh…pharaoh?" Riri's eyes lit up. "So you're a pharaoh…pharaoh?"

"That's right." Ash nodded.

Riri spun around; her hair was wild and feral. She looked like a savage tiger that begged him to tame her. Her eyes were dark and hypnotic, her face bruised and blood pooling from her lips and nostrils, Riri was a wounded tiger.

Riri returned the mirror to the nearby Jynx, "So you're…you're," wrapping her arms around Ash's neck, "a pharaoh…pharaoh

"Yes, I am." Ash smiled.

Riri smiled sinisterly, she placed a hand on his cheek and guided his lips to hers, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"No," Ash backed away hesitantly, "My heart…belongs to…another."

Riri smiled, "Do you think I care…think I care?" She pounced on Ash, pinning him against the glass.

Ash had never been with a woman like Riri before. A woman so primal, ferocious and dominating. He had no idea what to do except to accept her gift and to allow her to have her way with him. He felt her tongue massaging his own and then, suddenly, he felt sleepy.

(That feels good.) He thought.

"Hehehehe…hehehehe…," Riri giggled as the pharaoh's knees began to buckle.

(So…good.) Ash thought, beginning to feel sleepy in her arms.

"Huh…HUH!" Riri backed away.

Ash slumped to the floor, lifeless.

Riri clutched her stomach and dropped to her knees, vomiting on the dancefloor. The Jynx hovered over her, holding her hair and patting her on the back.

"…Tastes like...tastes like," Riri panted, "Carrots…carrots…and cat piss…and cat piss…LIAR…LIAR!" She snarled, wiping her mouth, "You are not a true pharaoh…not a true pharaoh!" Rihanna gagged spitting on the immobile Ash.

Ash lay there on the ground. He tried to move but suddenly, he watched his arm burst to life and began to wriggle like a caterpillar. Then, his legs, then his jaw began to tremble. He couldn't stop it. He was shaking-and-shaking-and-shaking-and-shaking. His body couldn't stop shaking. Why couldn't he stop shaking?

Ash felt a cold tear trace down his cheek as his jaw was locked open and his arms and locked began to vibrate.

"Slant-eyed swine…Slant-eyed swine," Riri hissed in a visceral tone reminiscent of Prince as she walked away leaving Ash on the floor.

(NO!) Ash thought as the shaking intensified and the world around him went black.


	332. Chapter 303 Politics as Asual

Larrell overhead the commotion from outside the Dome. "What the hell is going on here?"

He saw Sasha, Asuka walking out the room. They look like they had been through hell and highwater. "Can someone explain to me what happened here?"

Asuka looked at Larrell and said, "Sasha and Rihanna got into a major battle where no one came out the winner and Ash tried to be the hero and save everyone but…."

"But what?" Larrell asked.

"I don't want to talk about it because I don't know the full story" Asuka said.

"OK then...I'm just gonna go inside and see what the deal is" Larrell says.

As Asuka and Sasha walk out the Dome, Larrell goes into the Dome and he sees Rihanna walking out.

"Nice to finally meet you Rell….Rell" Rihanna says slyly to Larrell. "I'm surprised you know my nickname RiRi...only friends call me that" Larrell says.

"Oh I know a lot about you...about you...how you are the politician of the Swords...and how are willing to make deals with enemies...deals with enemies" Rihanna says.

"I do deals for the betterment of the people...not myself" Larrell says.

"Oh we will see about that...about that..." RiRi says. "Hopefully we can get to know each other better...know each other better in the future but right now I got business to handle...business to handle"

Rihanna says. "BTW Rell go attend to Ash….he needs you...he needs you" she says with a mischievous wink then leaves out the dome.

"Oh fuck...Ash tried to be Captain-Save-A-Ho and almost got himself killed" Larrell says to himself. Larrell runs over to Ash and sees him lying unconscious looking barely alive. "Ash...Ash...Ash" Larrell says shaking his head. "You can't fuck around with Rihanna….she will eat you alive LITERALLY"

Ash slowly comes to himself. "I was just trying to prove myself to the other pharaohs and doubters of my abilities that I am a true pharaoh" Ash says rubbing his head.

"I get that man but you shouldn't put your self at risk like that...Rihanna is very dangerous and not to be fucked with unless your ready" Larrell says.

"OK thanks for telling me that….I'll try not to be so naive next time" Ash says. "I also need to see if my girl Kairi is out there waiting for me"

"OK but we all need to make sure you didn't suffer any internal injuries as well" Larrell says. "Let's go dude" Larrell helps Ash to his feet and they walk out together


	333. Chapter 304 Or Nah

Chapter 303

 **"Or nah?"**

"Stupid bitch," Sasha hissed, "I can't stand that bitch." Rolling her eyes as the Jynx redressed her face and hair.

Sasha sat in front of a mirror in the warehouse bathroom with a Jynx beside her and Asuka behind her.

Asuka crossed her arms and shook her head, "Fighting over a man that doesn't belong to me isn't my style. I don't get it."

The Jynx stumbled backwards, nearly tripping when Sasha whirled around and glared at Asuka, "Excuse you! Doesn't belong to me?!"  
Asuka calmly shook her head, "I wasn't talking about you, Sasha."

"Oh," Sasha took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Jyyyynx?" The pokemon cautiously approached the Eastern Goddess and carefully began to tame Sasha's raspberry locks.

"I only have one question." Asuka probed, "Is it true? You and Trey? Is it true?"

Sasha glared at Asuka's reflection, "What the fuck difference does it make?"

Asuka shook her head, "Of all people…Trey?"

"Mind you own business!" Sasha snapped. "Besides he didn't fuck me."

"He didn't?"

"No," Sasha's eyes became sharp daggers as she went on, "Trey's into weird freaky shit, says he likes women dominating him, I took a strap-on and fucked him in the ass until he passed out. He didn't fuck me, I just dominated him."

"You slept with him." Asuka concluded.

"No, I didn't." Sasha denied, "I fucked him in the ass with a strap-on."

"I don't see the difference." Asuka shrugged. "Sex is sex."

"He didn't put his dick in me." Sasha debated, "We barely touched, didn't kiss. How did he fuck me?"

"If, for example, Larrell has anal sex with Kairi, did Kairi have sex with Larrell?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because," Sasha wanted to shake her head but she held still while the Jynx continued to repair the damage Rihanna had done, "I shouldn't have to explain." Sasha turned to the nearby Jynx, "Make me look really nice, okay."

"Jynx." The pokemon politely nodded.

"Wannabe homewrecking bitch is trying to steal my man." Sasha mumbled to herself as the Jynx applied the finishing touches to her hair.

xoxoxoxoxo

(Damnit, Ash!) Kairi thought as she hurried through the dark warehouse in search of her lover.

She approached the Medjai-guarded tinted-wall and spotted the open door.

(Ash.) She thought feeling a ray of hope bloom in her heart.

Suddenly, she a rush of wind behind her as she thrown backwards.

(Ouch!) Kairi thought, she'd landed on her backside and the wind had been knocked out of her. She inhaled and stared at up at the colossal Medjai.

"Pharaohs only!" Braun Strowman crossed his arms.

Kairi stared at the monster among men, "Is Ash in there?"

"I don't answer to you, girl." Strowman replied.

Had Larrell just been blowing smoke the entire time? He'd talked about the world that a Medjai must encapsulate themselves in mentally but being so rude to her and Ash on their own land was embarrassing.

Kairi partly blamed herself for Ash recklessly running off to speak to Riri. Perhaps she had pressed him too hard to step up and assert himself as the ruler of the land. But now as she stared at the monster among men, perhaps it was the right thing for Ash to do. Maybe they had to impose their will on situations more and not be doormats to the African Pharaohs.

"I'll have your head for that." Kairi smiled.

"No," Strowman chuckled, "You won't." He laughed with the blockade of Medjai. "Get lost, girl."

"No, you get lost!" Kairi challenged. "This is my land. My warehouse. My blood. My people. Not yours. Now move!" She ordered.

Strowman shook his head, "No!" He growled.

Kairi stepped back, clutching a pokeball and readying herself.

The Medjai all gripped pokeballs beneath their waists and preparing to counter whatever Kairi threw at them.


	334. Chapter 305 Backlash

Chapter 305

 **"Backlash"**

Sasha strode into the night and crossed the cold white sand, approaching the stumbling figure that overlooked the metronomic waters.

Prince was so inebriated he could barely stand.

Sasha paused; she could feel the heartbreak radiating from him. Her tryst with Trey had ripped his heart from his breasts and stomped on it. She had truly hurt him.

Sasha had caused Prince a pain too deep for time to ever erase.

Should she go to him? She questioned. It had seemed like a good idea before but now it felt like a suicide mission.

"Sasha," Asuka loomed behind her, "Don't," Asuka advised while Sasha tried to hold back her tears.

What could she do?

What could she say to him?

How could she convince him to take her back?

There was nothing she could do.

Sasha for the first time felt defeated.

Then, a second figure stepped onto the sand and stood beside Sasha.

Was it Rihanna? Coming to gloat at Sasha's relationship-suicide?

"Sasha." The familiar voice placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

Sasha's eyes widened. Who had touched her?! No one ever touched her! Sasha turned to Rihanna.

"You've really done a number on him… ** _on_** **_him_** **…** ," Riri smiled, "But don't worry… ** _don't_** **_worry_** **.** I'll take good care of him… ** _take_** **_good_** **_care_** **_of_** **_him_** **."**

Sasha glared at Rihanna, "Take that hand off me before I rip it off"

"I dare you... ** _I_** **_dare_** **_you_** **.** " Riri challenged.

Sasha strangled Rihanna's wrist, her fingernails biting into Rihanna's skin as she leapt to her feet. Sasha felt the sharp tug of her hair being pulled out of her scalp as Rihanna grabbed a fistful of Sasha's raspberry locks and the two tumbled into the sand.

"Here we go again." Asuka helplessly sighed.

"Stop fighting!" A voice shouted at the two.

"Huh?" Asuka glanced at the speaker that was marching across the sand.

" **Mew** ," the voice ordered, "Psychic!"

Asuka looked on as tiny cat-like creature with a long tail floated in the air. Its large blue eyes began to glow a dazzling ultra-blue and a moment later Sasha and Rihanna's bodies were seized by a powerful blue energy.

The blue glow caught Prince's attention. He drunkenly spun around and stared at the two brawling women and watched as Mew's Psychic power untangled Sasha and Rihanna, raised them in the air and sent both flying across the sand in opposite directions before gently laying them in the sand.

"Sorry about that, guys," Bayley sighed, "But now isn't the time for fighting." The Empress of the Known World and wife of the Supreme, Bayley marched across the sand.

"What power?" Asuka gawked as the tiny cat playfully hovered by Bayley's side.

Prince drunkenly stared at the approaching Supreme Ruler, "What do you want?" Glaring at the recovering Sasha across the beach.

"We came to cheer you up." Bayley smiled, elbowing Prince playfully.

"Mew," The cat cooed happily.

"I'm really not in the mood, Bayley." Prince rolled his eyes.

Rihanna pushed herself to her feet, glowering across the sand at Sasha.

"I know," Bayley whispered soothingly, "But I've got news for you."

Prince stared at Sasha. He could see the regret in her face but it didn't matter to him.

Then, he turned to Rihanna.

How good would it feel to take Rihanna now? To lay her body in the sand and force Sasha to watch him make love to her rival? Would Sasha feel as betrayed as he felt?

"We found Trey." Bayley cheered.

Prince's thoughts froze for a moment.

All this time he'd tried his best to blot out any thoughts of Trey or Sasha but the thought of finally having vengeance had resurfaced, "Where?"

"The Shield traced him to **The Forsaken Continent**." Bayley explained, "Why did he go there? Kunta (Sithis) believes that Trey may be going to see an old friend of yours."

"Triple H?" Prince clutched his flask and took a swig.

"Yup." Bayley nodded, taking Prince's flask and having a quick sip, "Ewwww," she cringed, "What's in this? Lighter fluid?"

Prince shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"But you didn't," Bayley pouted, placing her hands on her hips and staring at Prince.

Prince guiltily sighed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Bayley happily smiled.

Asuka curiously looked on, watching the big brother-little sister relationship transpire.

"So Trey's going to run to Triple H for protection?" Prince mused.

"Looks like it. He has a lot of information to trade that Triple H isn't going to turn down."

"That moron knows nothing." Prince slurred, "Let him go. Triple H won't negotiate with him. He's more likely to tie him up and torture him for the information."

"Maybe before," Bayley slyly smiled, "Trey became your enemy. Now, Trips'll likely build a statue for Trey to spite you. Trey is probably Triple H's hero at this point."

Prince felt a fire within boiling his heart. "I'm going to rip both of their heads off."

"Easy," Bayley smiled, "You've got get there first. You should come with me so you can be seven degrees of awesome like I am." She smiled proudly.

Prince studied the Empress.

Bayley wasn't wearing her signature boomerang ponytail today. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders. She also wore a thigh-length silk sapphire-blue dress that displayed a bit of cleavage; she'd painted her nails sky-blue and wore white heeled sandals. She certainly looked at firmer and stronger, "You look good." Prince noted.

"I've been working out," Bayley bragged.

Prince scoffed, "Like you need to."

"I do because if I don't I'm skinny," Bayley giggled. "Look at these abs, watch me flex," She breathed deeply as the Mew lightly patted her flat stomach before floating back onto her shoulder. "But I think you should talk to Eva."

"Traitor." Sasha muttered under her breath, firing daggers of hatred at Bayley.

"If you weren't Sithis' wife… **wife** -" Rihanna hissed angrily.

Prince said nothing.

"First, you should apologize for being such a meany to her." Bayley advised, "Then," Bayley leaned close and whispered, "You should let her take care of you."

"Take care of me?!" The appalled pharaoh snapped. "That forsaken swine?! That cave bred whore?! That-"

Bayley gave Prince a disappointed-grandmother's stare, silencing him. "I have a theory and maybe Eva has it too but…I believe men are the backbone and women are the support to the backbone. So, therefore, you don't want your backbone breaking on you, do you?" She smiled playfully.

Sasha crossed her arms, shivering in the cold wind.

"So," Bayley whispered, "you do anything you can to take care of your man and I think Eva has that same mentality."

Prince gave Bayley a hard stare, "You want me to entertain the nightmare of lying in the arms of some maggot-skinned whore?"

"Language, Prince." Bayley drawled.

Prince shook his head, his eyes burned with fire and disgust at the mere thought of it.

"Well," Bayley twiddled her thumbs, "You did kiss her."

Sasha's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!" She shouted across the beach. So Prince wasn't as innocent as he pretended to be. Who else had he kissed? Sasha wondered.

Rihanna glared at Prince.

"And you did say those magic three words to Eva," Bayley elbowed Prince with a smile.

Prince turned away shamefully. "I was drunk."

"You said…" Bayley teased.

"Stop it, Bayley." Prince hissed.

"I-" Bayley repeated slowly.

"Dr. UMAR disagrees with you, Empress!" A stocky bearded man with coffee-brown skin interrupted. "Dr. UMAR," he shouted, "Doesn't agree with one of pharaohs being with a white woman! Dr. UMAR," arms folded across his chest as he continued, "doesn't want a pharaoh being with a fucking cracker! Dr UMAR-"

"Buuuuuuuut….you didn't have a problem with Larrell being with Nikki," Bayley interrupted, "You didn't say anything about Carlito marrying AJ. You never said anything to Trey at all. And you tried to marry Liz (Ezra) so you could rule Atlantis which is a multi-cultural island full of lots of white people with a lineage of white rulers too."

Umar glared at Bayley, "White supremacy has sought to destroy Dr. UMAR and-"

"Ummm, we're in the time of the pharaohs Umar. White Supremacy doesn't even exist yet." Bayley underscored. "And why are you here in Japan of all places if you're this doctor that helps only black people?"

"See, Bayley, you're just like all the others! Dr. UMAR is disappointed and Dr. UMAR is ashamed." Umar shook his head. "Many of you have sought to destroy Dr. UMAR's credibility. Many of you have taken every opportunity presented to you, to try to destroy the work and image of Dr. UMAR Johnson! Although I am the only, I repeat and I'll say again, I am the only personality in the black consciousness community that can-"

"The only one?" Bayley scratched her head. "But if you're a doctor where did you get your license from?"

"Dr. UMAR doesn't answer questions like that. Stop trying to destroy the name of someone that cares for and gives his life so fully and selflessly to help the community and people that I so love and do so much for! Now you want to say Dr. UMAR don't have a doctorate. That is obviously a lie."

"You still didn't answer the question though." Bayley noted. "Where did you get your doctorate from?"

Umar glared at Bayley.

"Mew," the cat purred, curiously eyeing the plump man.

"Dr. UMAR will not abandon his post! Dr. UMAR will not abandon his agenda!"

"Buuuuuuuut," Bayley scratched her head, "You already did though. You left Africa and you're in Japan."

"Everyone wants to destroy Dr. UMAR!" He barked, "But Dr. UMAR shall overcome and all these coons want to write articles about Dr. UMAR! And now you are resorting to character assassination to try to destroy Dr. UMAR!"

"Buuuut," Bayley scratched her head, "you won't answer any questions. You're destroying your own credibility by not answering the question. Where did you get your doctorate?"

"Dr. UMAR doesn't want to tell you that because Dr. Umar knows that you will just turn that information against Dr. UMAR and attempt to use it to sell lies to poison our brothers and sisters because that is what the white man wants you to do to Dr. UMAR!" He combated.

Suddenly, Prince felt a soft tap on the shoulder, "This looks like it could take awhile," Asuka said as Bayley challenged growing more-and-more frustrated Umar. "You should go talk to Eva."

Prince glared at Asuka, "I'm not going to say a word to that-"

Asuka tightly gripped Prince's wrist. She stared into the pharaoh's almond-brown eyes and said, "…trust me."

Prince stared at Asuka's dark eyes. He could see in her heart that everything she was saying was sincere. He peered and probed through Asuka's thoughts.

This was his opportunity and chance to find Trey and have vengeance but going over to Europe with an army of dragons and starting another war wasn't the best way to go about it.

War was one thing, expensive. And with the western empire in shambles and disarray, now was not the time to start any war.

"SPEAK YO SPEECH, BAYLEY! SPEAK YO SPEECH, BAYLEY! SPEAK YOU SPEECH!" Umar shouted over the sand while Bayley giggled and cuddled her Mew.

Prince shook his head and took a quick sip from his flask, letting the alcohol slowly grill and burn his soul as he headed towards the warehouse.

"Prince," Sasha marched through the sand, "Wait, I-"

Suddenly, the pokeball around Prince's throat opened and in a flash of silver light. Melbu stepped onto the sand in Sasha's path.

"MOVE!" Sasha shouted at the Charizard.

Melbu stared at its mother and glumly shook its head.

Sasha stared into the eyes of the dragon. "Melbu, get out of my way!" She ordered as Prince slowly disappeared in the darkness.

Melbu stared at its mother, silently protesting as its flame cast an orange-glow over Sasha's face.

"Move!" Sasha charged, tackling the lizard.

Melbu, stood, rooted in its spot as Sasha tumbled in the sand.

"Damnit, Melbu!" Sasha sobbed with tears in her eyes. "MOVE!"

The lizard snorted as Sasha raised her fists and hammered its belly furiously, "Move," she cried falling to her knees in the sand. "Prince, I'm sorry, I-" she sobbed onto the cold sand as he disappeared inside the warehouse.

"See, Bayley," Umar pointed at the tear-faced Sasha, "Dr. UMAR knows how to save her but you won't let Dr. UMAR-" he rambled on as Bayley yawned.


	335. Chapter 306 Golden Butterfly Key

Chapter 306

 **"Golden Butterfly Key"**

Prince reentered the warehouse as a polar opposite of how he had left it with Carlito earlier.

Before, Prince was jovial and on cloud nine dancing in the arms of women, his dark dreadlocks swinging in the air while his almond-brown skin and eyes glowed under the light of the pyreflies.

But now, Prince was a bundle of nerves. He'd just left his wife and lover in the dirt and was on his way to apologize to a white devil.

Why? Because he had to.

There were two ways for Prince to get his hands on Trey and take revenge.

The easy way, to travel to the forsaken continent with someone that knew the land well and find Trey using politics and making deals or the hard way which could possibly trigger a war that his empire could not currently afford and create consequences that he wouldn't be able to bear.

The beefy Medjai used their arms to carve an open path with each step the intoxicated pharaoh took. It didn't take long for Carlito to find his stumbling brother, "Hey, man," Carlito sighed, supporting Prince, "You good?"

"Yeah," Prince exhaled, "Have you seen Eva?"

Carlito nodded, "Yeah," he motioned the V.I.P. area in the nearby corner, "She's over there and she's kinda mad at you."

"Yeah, I know." Prince sighed, "Have you seen Bayley yet?"

Carlito blinked, "Bayley? Here?"

"She's out back with Sasha and Riri." Prince explained.

Carlito thought for a minute, "Did she say why she's here? Sithis ain't the type to just let her come over here like that."

"They found Trey. He's on the forsaken continent." Prince revealed.

Carlito stared at his brother, "So…," connecting the dots, "You're gonna use Eva to find Trey?" Carlito concluded, "Look, man," he sighed, "Eva's a good girl, man. I don't agree with how you're about do to her."

Prince scoffed, "A forsaken? You're getting butt-hurt over the 'feelings' of a forsaken," Prince shook his head. "They're born inside caves and are only an eighth of a human. They don't have feelings. They're destructive. Swine, they eat people, brother! People! And you care about the feelings of those white animals?" Prince rolled his eyes. "They are devils. Albinoid devils, brother. Snakes! And you turn your back, they'll stick it in!"

Carlito turned away. "Brother, one day you're going to let go of that. We can't just label people evil because of the color of their skin."

"Silly logic, brother, childish logic," Prince stared at Carlito, "That's like a mouse saying to not label all cats as predators just because they are cats."

"It's not the same thing." Carlito snarled.

"It is." Prince hissed, "That is what they are. That is who they are. Inferior Caucasoid devils, it's in their DNA."

"You forget," Carlito sighed, "Their DNA comes from us. Does that make us animals too?"

"We are God's chosen." Prince hissed. "They are forsaken. It's just that simple."

"Eva's different, bro," Carlito countered, "Even you can see that but more importantly," Carlito softly jabbed his brother in the chest, "You've felt it too," he said before walking away.

Prince watched as Carlito retraced Prince's steps to the sands to find Bayley. He then switched his attention to the V.I.P. corner. He looked past the hulking Medjai and zeroed in on Eva. She was sitting at the table spooning an odd substance Prince had never seen into her mouth.

What should he say to her? Prince wondered.

"First, you should apologize for being such a meany to her." Bayley advised, "Then," Bayley leaned close and whispered, "You should let her take care of you."

Bayley's advice replayed in his mind.

Prince nodded to the Medjai who quickly parted the way and allowed him inside. "Hey," Prince awkwardly greeted.

Eva cut her eyes at the pharaoh and turned away, refusing to acknowledge him.

Prince boldly strode forward and sat beside Eva. "Eva, look, I'm-"

Eva turned her back to him.

Prince gawked. He was revolted. Prince was a pharaoh. NO ONE dared to turn their back to him.

"I'm not talking to you, Prince." Eva stated flatly. "You're drunk, right? Nothing you say matters or means anything to you. So why should it mean anything to me?"

"My words hold power." Prince pressed, "Of course they mean something."

Eva blinked her eyes, "So when you called me a 'stupid vermin', threatened to 'have my tongue ripped out', you really meant that?"

Prince hung his head and inhaled, "I was angry at the time." He reasoned, "And I took it out on you rather than on the person I should have."

"And who is that?" Eva asked, "You know what," she shook her head, "I don't care. You're an asshole. I'm not talking to you." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

As he stared at the shape of her, her long crimson locks, her sleek shoulders, toned arms, sunkissed tan skin and the tight red dress she was wearing. So much red! Red like a priceless ruby.

Prince wanted to touch her, to show her he was sorry for what he said.

(Why?) Prince thought feeling a sense of disgust in his throat. Why did he care about her feelings? She was a Caucasoid devil and the enemy of life itself whom God had created to burn in the light of the sun as punishment while Prince had been given black armor to thrive in it. What was it Prince was feeling?

He sincerely said, "I apologize for the way I acted earlier."

Eva shut her eyes, arms still crossed and in thought. "You know," she sighed, "you can really hurt people." She shook her head. "Does that mean anything to you, Prince?"

Prince silently gazed at the shape of her.

"Doesn't that make you feel like shit?" Eva asked.

Prince didn't respond.

Eva's heart had become cold and numb from all the pain he'd caused her. It was as if Prince had clawed her chest open and amputated her heartstrings with his words.

How could she feel anything for a man that insulted her in such a way?

How could she take him back?

She wanted to forgive Prince but how could she do it and make him understand that she would no longer tolerate him insulting her anymore and she wanted him to return to her the same respect she always gave him.

Perhaps it was instinct but Prince felt possessed and driven to do it, he leaned forward, outstretched his arms and pulled Eva into his embrace.

Eva did not struggle against him.

Eva did not open her eyes. Eva ignored the faint smell of rum and allowed the airy music of the Clefable and the warm arms of Prince to carry her mind to a different zone. The galloping drums were like the hooves of Epona in the spring season that synced with a pulsing hum and the distant echoes of the light vocals of the Kricketune and Bellosom.

She had silently forgiven him and surrendered her quiet war.

(What is this…I'm feeling…) Prince pondered as a bizarre warmth bloomed in his chest, (…for her?)

(Peace?)

"You know," Eva placed her hand on his and stroked the tears from her eyes, "You really hurt me. You really did. When you said those words to me, I believed you."

"I…," Prince hesitated, "I meant those words when I said… **I'll miss you**."

"Did you?" Eva asked in a faint whisper.

"What do you think?" Prince retorted.

Eva inhaled and sat up. "You know what I think." Turning to Prince and staring in his almond-brown eyes. "I think that if Sasha didn't screw up that you'd still be treating me like a dog and not holding me like you just were."

Prince turned away, "It's not that simple, Eva. Sasha is my wife."

"It seems simple to me." Eva nodded, "Simply, she didn't care about being your wife when she decided to go with Trey that night."

Prince shamefully downcast his eyes.

Eva winced; she knew she'd gone too far. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I-"

"No," Prince exhaled sharply, "You're right. It's just something I gotta accept. **Malakai** tried to tell me. I just…I couldn't accept that she'd do me like that after all those years we were together and-" Prince shook his head in disbelief, "Why am I telling you all this?" Disgusted with himself.

Eva scooted closer to Prince and took his hand, "Because you know I'll listen," squeezing his hand, "And you know I," Eva paused, unsure of whether to reopen her heart to him again, "I care for you. I'll take care of you," leaning on his shoulder.

Prince closed his eyes and the rhythm of the music, the warmth of Eva filled him with a sense of comfort and peace.

(Why?) Prince questioned. (Why her?)

They sat in silence for a moment. Not saying a word. Just enjoying the warmth and comfort of eachother's bodies under the pyreflies and permitting their minds to sail across the sea of blissful sonic that the Clefable had created.

As the song faded, Prince turned to Eva. "Eva, I need to go to the Forsaken Continent."

Eva's eyes widened. Her prayers had been answered and she didn't even have to lift a finger. What had happened? "May I ask why?"

Prince licked his lips, "Honestly, I'm going there to find Trey and take my vengeance."

Eva paused, "So that's why. It comes down to being about 'her' again, right?"

"No." Prince shook his head. "For me, Trey will pay for betraying me and disrespecting me. I can't let it go unpunished."

Eva recessed for a second. Should she tell Prince about Kyurem? Would he care? Would he want to help? Probably not. Still, the fact that he was going to the Forsaken Continent was a good sign. There was no point in ruining it.

"Eva," Prince continued, "Will you help me find Trey and settle this score?"

Eva stared at Prince, "Your words mean something. So tell me, no, promise me that you're doing this for you and not for 'her'."

Prince stared into Eva's doe eyes and with conviction said, "This is for me, I can promise you that."

Eva nodded wondering whether she would later regret her next words, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you." Prince pulled Eva into a quick hug.

Eva soaked up his warm embrace. It felt like having a giant teddy bear in her arms, large, warm and safe. He made her feel like that with just his touch, if he only knew. "When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Prince declared. "It won't take long for Sithis to get me immunity from your kings."

"Immunity?" Eva mused for a second. "That's right. You and the King of Kings-"

"There's a lot of bad blood there." Prince summarized.

Eva squeezed his hand, "I'll take care of you," she vowed.

At that moment, Rihanna sauntered up to the table, "No… **no** …," shaking her head, "You won't… **you** **won't** ," glaring at Eva.

Eva shot a glare back at Rihanna.

Prince gazed up at Rihanna. How had she walked past the Medjai so easily? He wondered.

"I will… **I** **will**." Rihanna sat beside Prince and leaned against her betrothed husband and planted a kiss on his neck, "take care of my man… **my** **man.** "

Prince pursed his lips and exhaled. He was bound by his blood pact.

"There do you understand that, cracker bitch… **cracker** **bitch?** "

"Cracker bitch?" Eva repeated. She turned the word over her mind. It was the first time she'd been ever referred to as a cracker. She unsure of what Rihanna meant. "What does that mean?"

"It means get up… **get** **up** ," Rihanna stared in Eva's eyes, "Turn around… **turn** **around** …and get lost… **get** **lost**."

Eva looked to Prince who shook his head and stood.

Rihanna clutched his wrist tightly, "Where are you going… **going**?" She demanded.

"Away." Prince replied.

"You're not going anywhere… **not** **going** **anywhere**." Rihanna stood and shoved him against the wall. She raised her leg and wrapped it around his knee, "You belong to me… **belong** **to** **me** …don't forget that… **forget** **that**." She hissed aggressively, her fingernails softly scratching his rib cage.

Her tribally-marked right hand traced up his torso to his throat and planted a soft kiss on his sternum and allowed her teeth to softly bite his skin.

Prince groaned and softly pried himself from her, "I'm going to the Forsaken Continent tomorrow."

"Yes, you are… **you** **are**." Rihanna smiled, "Not with her, though… **not** **with** **her** …with me… **with** **me**."

Prince glared at Rihanna, "I will go with who I want to go with." Prince challenged.

Eva smiled proudly as Prince stared down the Nephilim Princess.

Rihanna inhaled, licking her lips seductively. She loved watched the Dragon King roar. She loved when the lion staked his claim as king or when Kong thumped his chest, Prince felt so mighty at that moment. The fierceness and anger that lit his eyes burned her up. She wanted him. He was turning her on. She couldn't help but left a soft moan escape her lips as she stared at him under the pyreflies.

Without a word to either woman, Prince turned away and stomped to the large Medjai named Khali and said, "I'm leaving; please tell Carlito, Larrell and the others that I will see them in the morning."

"Aye, sir." Khali nodded as Prince was swallowed by the crowd of people and vanished.

Suddenly, Rihanna turned to Eva. "I don't know what rock you've been living under but I suggest you find your own man… **find your own man**."

Eva stared back at Rihanna, "Funny," Eva smirked, "I was gonna tell you to do the same thing."

"Careful, cracker bitch… **cracker** **bitch** ," Rihanna snarled, "I'm not Sasha… **not** **Sasha**."

Eva was intrigued. All this time she had never seen or heard anything about Rihanna until today so how could Rihanna suddenly be Prince's girl? Yet, when she kissed Prince he didn't exactly protest it. The Medjai also didn't question her at all.

Who was she? Eva wondered.

Something didn't feel right. What was really going on? Eva gathered her bag and stood.

"Bye bitch… **bitch** ," Rihanna waved, picking up the bowl of ice cream and having a spoonful.

(I'm not Sasha either.) Eva told herself as she departed the V.I.P. section.

Who was Rihanna?

What exactly was Eva getting herself into? Eva had no idea.

Eva wasn't about to fight over a man that didn't belong to her. A good part of her liked Prince and cherished him at times but not enough to brawl or fight for him.

On her way out of the warehouse, Eva encountered Carlito, Bayley, Ash, Larrell and Kairi. The five stood together talking seriously and sternly with one another.

"Eva!" Bayley beamed happily, "Hi," Throwing her arms around Eva pulling her into a deep hug. "Long time no see."

Carlito gave Bayley a puzzled look, "I thought you already saw Eva?"

"No," Bayley shook her head, "Larrell told us Eva was coming to see Prince. When I saw Eva in the corner looking wishy-washy and Prince drunk on the beach, I kinda put two-and-two together."

"Which was?" Ash asked curiously.

"Prince was an asshole to her," Bayley answered, "naturally."

"Naturally." Everyone agreed.

Ash couldn't seem to take his eyes off Eva, "Wow, you're really pretty."

"Thanks," Eva nervously smiled as Kairi elbowed Ash.

"What?" Ash innocently shrugged, "She is."

"Well," Eva inhaled, "he's going to the **Forsaken Continent** tomorrow to settle the score."

Bayley smiled, "Good, hopefully he can take care of the **Kyurem** problem while he's at it."

Eva exhaled, "I just…I don't want him to feel like I'm just using him and-"

"Don't worry about it." Carlito sipped his drink. "This is life and at the end of day everyone uses everyone. Prince is using you to find Trey. You're using Prince to take care of Kyurem. Call it even?"

"Wise words." Larrell agreed.

Kairi approached Eva, "You really like him? Don't you."

Eva glanced at Carlito and Larrell but said nothing.

"That's a yes." Larrell nodded. "He's still with Sasha though."

"No," Carlito shook his head. "They may be married but he's not with her. Not after this shit."

"Tell me one thing," Eva held her breath, "Who is Rihanna? Why does she keep saying Prince belongs to her?"

"That's...complicated." Carlito sucked his teeth.

"So it's true then?" Eva asked.

"Not exactly." Carlito shook his head. "It's complicated."

"Even I don't understand it, to be honest." Larrell admitted.

"I just met Rihanna," Ash scratched his head, "And well, she's bad news. That's all I know."

Eva chewed her lower lip. Still unsure.

"So," Eva sighed, "You told me now was the time to come here and according to Prince we're leaving tomorrow but I don't have a bed to sleep in. I-"

"You can stay in my room!" Bayley cheered happily.

"Nah, she can't." Larrell protested. "Isn't Sasha staying in the same room as you?"

"Oh," Bayley gawked, "That's right."

"Here," Carlito dropped a key into Eva's hand, "Take mine. I'm heading back home tonight anyway. Can't keep the wife waiting. Not tonight." Carlito smiled happily.

"Hold on," Larrell decoded the set-up, "Isn't your room," pointing to Carlito, "Right next to...Prince's room?"

Carlito shrugged innocently, "Bye." Before hurrying out of the warehouse.

Eva couldn't take her eyes off the palace room key.

Gold, sleek, butterfly-shaped with three teeth on one side.

"Oh," Ash nodded, "I know that room. We customized that room, right? For two brothers. Carlito and Prince wanted to always be able to walk in and talk to eachother so they're adjoining rooms so one of them could walk into the others room and they could spend time together right?" Ash scratched his chin.

"Why would Carlito give his key to you though? You're not Sasha. Maybe Carlito is planning something or maybe he made a mistake or maybe he wants Eva to visit his brother in the middle of the night tonight. But why would Carlito want Eva to go and see Prince in the middle of the night I wonder?"

Everyone gawked at the level of naivety of Ash.

"Maybe they're going to train pokemon together." Ash smiled happily, "Some pokemon are nocturnal, ya know. Maybe late night training secrets."

"Yeah," Larrell chuckled, "They'll be training a Weedle and a Cloyster tonight maybe."

"A Weedle?" Ash gawked, "I didn't know Prince had a Weedle."

Larrell thought his ribs had cracked from holding in so much laughter.

"So does that mean Eva has a Cloyster?" Ash thought aloud. "But how does a Weedle get Cloyster to open its shell?"

Bayley covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Ash." Kairi giggled. "That's exactly what it means."

"Wow!" Ash smiled, "A Cloyster and Weedle training! I wonder how that works exactly."

Larrell held on. He had no idea how much longer he could contain his laughter.

At that moment, with deep sigh Sasha approached the group.

Everyone became suddenly quiet, except Ash.

"I just don't understand how a Weedle can even challenge a Cloyster. All it can do is a Poison Sting Attack. How can it get a Cloyster to open its shell?"

Sasha eyed Ash curiously, not understanding.

"Let's go, Ash." Kairi suggested, pulling Ash away.

"I mean, you have a lot of water types, right Kairi? How can a Weedle-" Ash continued on.

"Goodnight, guys." Kairi waved.

Larrell glanced around the party. Gary was nowhere to be seen. He'd probably already left some time ago.

"Come on, hon," Bayley placed an arm of comfort around Sasha and walked her out of the warehouse.

Would Bayley tell Sasha what Carlito had done?

Maybe. They were best friends after all, but had Sasha's tryst been too much for anyone to forgive?

Larrell stared at the ceiling and quoting the great Kanye yawned, "...and I wonder..."


	336. Chapter 307 The Black Chapter

Chapter 307

 **"The Black Chapter"**

The soft click of Eva's heels echoed across the limestone walls of the lobby.

Eva pulled the gold butterfly out of her purse and inspected it.

(Prince.) She thought of the warmth he gave her.

(But Rihanna…) Eva remembered the cold chill Rihanna cast onto her.

Was it worth it to sleep in the room adjacent to Prince's?

(I have to rest.) Eva reminded herself. (I didn't accept this room to be close to him. I accepted it because I need a bed to sleep in.)

With a clear conscious, Eva intrepidly approached a nearby staff member. The kimono-clad staff politely bowed and ushered Eva deeper into the palace's pyramid.

Bayley stretched her arms over her head and inhaled before falling backwards onto the soft threaded mattress.

Sasha was in bed beside Bayley, wearing an agonizing expression on her face.

"Mew," the adorable cat purred plopping onto Bayley's stomach and snuggling itself between Bayley's torso and Sasha's kidneys.

Bayley had been speechless the entire Donphan ride. What could she say to Sasha? The woman had lost her husband to another woman. No words could cure the hurt Sasha felt watching Rihanna and Eva rise while she fell.

"We should get some sleep." Bayley suggested. "Tomorrow is a new day."

Sasha said nothing in response.

"Urrghhh," Bayley pouted, "I don't this Sasha. You're mopey and you're-"

Sasha rolled over and buried her face in a pillow. "How am I supposed to be Bayley?"

"I dunno," leaning against her friend, "Strong, powerful, sexy, unapologetic, a boss-"

"I'm demoting myself." Sasha glumly sighed. "Unapologetic? I am sorry. I shouldn't have done it."  
"Then," Bayley tilted her head, "Why did you do it? Let's start with why it happened. What were you thinking?"

Sasha pursed her lips and exhaled, "I don't know. It was just…a once in a lifetime chance. I felt like…you only live once, ya know."

"But really, Sasha?" Bayley placed a hand of support on her friend's shoulder. "What could Trey give you that Prince wasn't giving you?"

"Anal sex."

Bayley backed away, "Oooooookay," She awkwardly giggled.

"What?" Sasha moaned.

"I mean," Bayley contemplated, "Prince is a pretty big guy. Down there," she quickly added, "I wouldn't know but he's tall and does have big hands…and you know what they say about a man with big hands."

"No," Sasha felt a sting of jealousy knowing those hands wouldn't be on her tonight, "What do they say? Tell me."

Bayley paused, "…Damn, you've got big hands." Bayley smiled innocently. "But anal? I could understand not wanting to take a guy that size up the butt."

Sasha blankly stared at Bayley. "I wasn't talking bout him putting his dick in my ass, Bayley."

"Then what were you—OH!" Bayley covered her mouth. "So Trey let you shove a, what exactly, up his ass?"

Sasha let out an ashamed exhale and shook her head, "Yeah," she admitted.

"Wow!" Bayley laughed, "I'm not going to lie. Before, I didn't get it. Why cheat on Prince for Trey of all people but now I can kinda get what you mean by once in a lifetime. Soooooo," Bayley leaned closer, "How was it? Was it good?"

"Bayley," Sasha sulked. "I'd rather forget about the whole experience."

"C'mon," Bayley probed.

Sasha thought for a moment. "It was different. It wasn't bad. It wasn't good. Just different. It's just…," Sasha delved for the proper words, "We're always just these vessels that a man puts his dick inside and has his way with. Just once, I wanted to know what it feels like to be them. To be dominating, powerful and in control. I wanted to see a guy for once know what it feels like to be one of us. What it feels like to be a girl."

Bayley nodded, "I understand but…," tilting her head, "Why Trey? You're a goddess. You could have chosen any man in the world for this."

"It's not the same. There's a difference between being with someone because they legitimately want to be with you and someone that's being ordered and forced to be with you."

"I mean," Bayley shrugged, "We're talking about shoving something a man's ass, we're not talking about getting married. I doubt most men willingly want anything put in their ass. Most of us don't want that either."

"Have you ever done it?" Sasha asked as the mystical Mew floated by her side and eyed its master curiously.

"Mew," the pokemon croaked.

Bayley playfully gnawed her fingernail, "Maybe." She teased with a smile.

"Stop it," Sasha smiled coyly.

Bayley leaned forward, "What about you? Have you ever?"

"Mew?" The cat questioned.

"Just once." Sasha revealed. "We tried it and,"

Bayley curiously leaned forward, rubbing her hands together.

"Prince didn't really like it."

Bayley's eyed widened with shock. "But most guys are crazy about anal?!"

"That's what I thought," Sasha nodded. "I wondered if there was something wrong with me. He just…wasn't interested. He said he barely felt anything and that when he's inside my pussy he feels more."

"Wow," Bayley looked astonished. "Well, you gave him what he asked for. As a wife you did what you were supposed to do."

"Not exactly," Sasha revealed, "Actually…I asked him."

Bayley looked even more shocked.

"It was just something new I wanted to experience and-"

"Did you like it?" Bayley asked. "I've heard some girls like it and some don't."

Sasha nodded, "He was gentle with me." Sasha remembered. "I liked it a lot." Wiping her face and trying to hide her pain. "I just wish he did too."

"When did this happen?" Bayley scratched her head. "You've never mentioned it before."

Sasha hesitated. Bayley was her best friend. She could tell her the truth, right? Or would it show weakness? "Right before Eva came."

Bayley stared at Sasha. "Oh."

"I've never seen Prince look at another woman. Ever! Not since we've been together and a white girl was the last thing I thought would catch his eye and at first," Sasha divulged, "she didn't. Prince hated her and I wasn't worried but as time went on-"

"She started to grow on him," Bayley used her fingers to illustrate, "yeah; he wasn't such a dick to her like he was at first."

"Then, he volunteered to take her home, I just." Sasha shook her head, "It was odd but I didn't think anything of it because Melbu was with them and I-" Sasha disclosed, "I guess I started to feel a bit-"

"Jealous." Bayley filled in the blank.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Worried and we went to Ishtar and-I just…I want him back. I want him to know I'm sorry and I'll never do it again and I'll never hurt him but…maybe it's too late."

The mew floated over Sasha and softly headbutted her.

"It's never too late." Bayley stated, "Just…give it time. Time heals all things."

"I don't know if time can heal this, Bayley." Sasha admitted sadly.

"Mew," the creature quipped.

Eva carefully pulled her crimson locks into a long braid and draped it across her shoulder. Her body was wrapped in a pearl-white thigh-length plush robe.

She heard the door behind her slide open, "Hey, bro, you still up?" Prince yawned as he stumbled into the room. "Oh," he intensely stared at Eva and shook his head with disappointment.

(All women are whores.) Prince thought darkly as his mind began to compute why Eva was wearing only a robe in his brother's room.

(She slept with Carlito?) He thought with a pang of jealousy in his heart. "What are you doing here?" He asked with acid on his tongue.

Eva calmly sat on the bed. "I needed a place to stay. Carlito gave me his room because he's going home to his wife."

Prince's eyes became furious slits. "You're fucking my brother?!"

"It's not like that, Prince!" Eva defended, "He just gave me his room. If you don't believe me you can ask Larrell or the others. They were there." Offering a solid alibi before continuing, "I appreciate Carlito helped me out but I'm not interested in him and I'm not going to fuck someone just to have a bed to sleep in Prince," angrily staring back at him, "What do you think I am?!"

Prince was unsure of how to respond so he turned away and mumbled, "I must be drunk because I'm still here with you."

Eva blinked incredulously and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. What did Prince mean by that? "So do you think being around me is a mistake?"

Prince stared at the golden-brown carpet under his feet and admitted, "I honestly don't know yet."

Eva turned away, "Then why are you here? Just leave. Just go."

Prince glanced up at her. Who was she to tell him where to be? "No." He declared. "You go!"

Eva shook her head. "You're in my room!" She shouted back at me.

"You're in my pyramid!" He snapped.

"Prince, wha-where am I going to go?!" She protested.

"You heard me," Prince snorted, "Now get out!" He slurred.

"No!"

"LISTEN!" He snarled, reaching forward and seizing her arm.

Eva's eyes widened. She didn't seem so defiant now. At that moment, she was terrified.

Prince immediately released her and backed away. In his poisoned mind suppressed childhood nightmares and memories were resurfacing the fear and disgust of being raised in a broken home where watching the family patriarch physically abuse his Madonna was a daily occurrence.

(I'm not like you, father.) Prince turned away and stumbled towards the door.

"Prince!" Eva cautiously called. She was in a bad mood. Likely because of how Rihanna had treated her earlier. Had Carlito offered his room?

But in the end, would her defiance change the pharaoh's mind about going with her to the forsaken continent? Eva could not risk that.

Perhaps she'd find Larrell or Bayley and see if they could find her a different room. It wasn't a big deal. "I'll…," she stood, "go then." She downcast her eyes and began to gather her clothes.

"No," Prince shook his head, "You should stay. Carlito gave you this room. So stay. I'll go."

Eva shook her head. What exactly did he want from her? It was becoming confusing. She was tired and exhausted and there he was, one moment he was telling her to leave the next minute he's telling her to stay. Prince was more baffling than a woman on her period.

Prince had been through a lot in the last few hours. It was understandable he was likely not thinking coherently.

She watched the wounded pharaoh lean against the doorway. His forehead pressed against the wall and his eyes closed in thought. He was an injured lone-wolf with no support to heal.

Eva carefully approached Prince. She was irresolute of what to say or do. All that felt clear was to stay where she was. Stay close to him. Why? She didn't know. Part of her was terrified. Other parts of her felt her heart melting in her chest at the sight of him. One of the most powerful men in existence had been brought to his knees by the cold knife of betrayal.

It was a blade we all feel at some point in our life sometimes from blood family but more often from one who called themselves a friend.

Prince inhaled, softly slapped the wall. (Trey!) He thought with darkness in his heart. Prince spun around and there was Eva, staring at him.

Why?

What was she staring at?

What did she want from him?

"Prince," Eva faltered but gathered her courage, "I'm sorry that all this happened to you. I wish things were different."

Prince stared into her eyes, reading the sincerity of her thoughts.

( ** _$le z# d0%+ 8# * $_** _)_. Prince massaged his temples. He must be drunk. He couldn't read Eva's thoughts.

Why?

As he looked at her angelic face, Prince replied, "Me too and…thanks," not reading any deeper. He was too tired to care how deep Eva's thoughts went.

"Prince," Eva took a step forward, softly leaning against him, "Stay," she whispered.

Prince turned to her. What was she doing? He peered into her eyes again. ( ** _$le z# d0%+ 8# * $_** _)_ His body began to shudder, and then he dropped to his knee and began to pant like he'd just ran a marathon. "Urrgh," clutching his forehead. His brain felt hot as a tea kettle and a stream of crimson blood oozed from his nose.

(What is she?!) Prince furiously thought looking at Eva. Why couldn't he read her mind?

"Oh my god!" Eva gawked, pulling a handkerchief from her bag and holding under Prince's nostrils. As Eva held the cloth to suppress the bleeding the warmth returned to Prince. Momentarily, he felt no pain. For the first time in a long time, he felt that someone truly cared for him.

(NO!) Prince stood, holding the cloth.

Eyes glinting with concern, Eva asked, "Are you okay? I'll get a doctor."

"No," Prince inhaled, "I'll be alright." He nodded. Thanks and…goodnight." Hurrying through the door and slamming it shut.

Eva stared at door. Part of her wanted to go inside and check on him.

Should she?

Would he be mad at her?

Happy to see her?

Passed out?

"No." Eva muttered, shaking her head. Tomorrow was coming with each second. She had to rest.

(Prince?) Eva closed her eyes and wondered if he was okay as she drifted to sleep.

There were two throne rooms within the Yonaguni Pyramid. One throne room was known to all. It was the throne room where the Golden Pharaoh resided. The second throne was hidden deeper within the structure.

That night, Ash passed his and Gary's thrones and leaned against the nearby bookshelf. As he reached behind it, "Piiii-ka," the yawn of his most trusted companion did not alert him nor did it startle him when the mouse leapt onto his shoulder.

He heard the click of the lock and watched as the bookshelf slid aside and revealed a tunnel. He navigated the short, dark and narrow tunnel until he reached a spiral staircase that led to the crown of the pyramid.

At the top of the staircase was large door carved from pure gold. Carved into the door were two criss-crossing mythological pokemon that men had never laid eyes upon.

Warnings of the omen of whatever man would be bold enough to open the door and reveal the secrets inside. There were no latches, bolts or even a keyhole or any means of entry except a wooden knocker attached to the top of the inner sanctum. Ash raised the knocker that resembled the head of the dark god Anubis and knocked three times, he waited, counted to ten, knocked four times, waited and counted to four and knocked one final time. Then, with little to no noise, the vault door slid open.

Ash and Pikachu entered and immediately kneeled; they had been here several times before.

From the shadows a dark creature strode forward. Its fur was pitch black and covered with golden rings and had scarlet red eyes. An Umbreon!

"Ash, my golden pharaoh… **golden** **pharaoh…,"** a large man with serpentine dreadlocks with blond highlights with red pupils that faintly glowed and Hershey-dark skin covered with tribal marked emerged beside the Umbreon, "Tell Anuba and I… **Anuba and I** …what you know… **what** **you** **know**?" Malakai said.


	337. Chapter 308 Only One

Chapter 308

 **"Watch the Throne 1: Only One"**

Present Day…

When Ash, Kairi and Shinsuke suddenly awoke minutes later, Dawn and the Albatross crewmen let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Ash," Dawn kneeled beside the awakening trainer, "What happened?"

"I," Ash felt the splash of raindrops on his face, "…had the wildest dream," sitting up.

Kairi swatted away the concerned hands of her crewmen and stood. She opened the palm of her hand, capturing the rain drops in her grasp, "This rain…its **Kyogre**."

(Her?) Ash stood. He took a strong step towards Kairi. "You…you're Kairi?"

Kairi stared at him, "Ash?"

There was a stiff silence for a minute.

What was Ash feeling right now? As he looked at her face it felt as if his mind and body would explode. He felt wet from the rain and boiling hot from an unseen force.

Ash reached forward, pulling the pirate princess into his arms and hugging her.

The Albatross crewmen flinched, uncertain whether to strike him down or not.

Kairi shuddered for split-second, then, she warmly return his hug and wrapped her hands around his waist tightly.

Dawn looked on curiously. Did Ash know this girl?

"I know you." Ash muttered as her warmth spread across the surface of his body.

"Sorry, Ash," Kairi whispered in his ear, "I'm an ambitious girl," her grip around his waist suddenly tightened, Kairi popped her lips, lifting Ash and slamming him into the dampening clay-like dirt.

"Uff-" Ash coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

Kairi then sprang into the air, "And you," Her body twisted in a nearly-inhuman way, her legs were soaring in the air while her upper body was angled down, she slipped her right arm low and hooked it high.

Her body was reminiscent of a falling crescent moon as she delivered a nasty elbow drop into the chest of Ash.

"Aagh!" Ash grimaced in pain.

"Are small time…" she whispered, "I'm here for Kyogre, Ash, not romance," planting a quick peck on his cheek and standing. Kairi turned to her crewmen, "Okada, Tanahashi, Naito-"

"Captain!" The three stood at ready.

"Find Kyogre!" She ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" The men hurried off in different directions.

"Ash!" Dawn gasped, leaning over him. "Are you okay?"

"Errr, yeah," Ash clutched his stomach and rose to his feet, "Kairi!" He shouted after her.

The Pirate Princess stopped on the horizon.

"Don't run away from me!" Ash hissed after her. "Don't run from what we had and still could have, Kairi."

Kairi took a long hard glance at Ash. "Kyogre, Ash!" Kairi shouted. "That's all that matters to me!" She declared before disappearing over the horizon.

Ash shook his head. "Liar." He hissed with scorn and fury.

"Pi-ka," The mouse nodded angrily, its cheeks buzzing with electricity as it watched Kairi and the pirate crew vanish.

"What happened?" Funaki groaned, getting to his feet.

"Weird dream?" Ash asked.

Funaki nodded.

Dawn gave the men puzzled glances and watched Shinsuke awoke with the same vacant expression.

"We stick with the plan, right?" Shinsuke scratched his head.

Ash blinked, "Yeah, I forgot the teams though. What were they again?"

Dawn exhaled and relayed, "Here they are:

l West | Team A (Ash, Shinsuke, Funaki, Dawn)

l East | Team B (Prince, Ervin, Asuka)

l South | Team C (Regina, Becky, Roman, Nia Jax)

We've got to get in there and stop Sithis and save your mom so we can continue our journey and Prince has to save Eva from that Orton guy, remember?"

"Right." Ash nodded.

"PI-KA," the mouse angrily growled from the bridge, "chuuuuuuuu!" An explosion of lightning erupted from the mouse and engulfed the entire entryway.

First, the sound came. A strange mechanical whirring as the ground began to tremble.

Second, bolts of lightning began to crackle through the pyramid.

Then, from below the depths of the sea to the top of the pyramid, electric lights burst to life firing beams of lavender, silver and red light in every imaginable direction.

"The key to the throne is within Pikachu… ** _within_** **_Pikachu_**." Malakai's words replayed in Ash's mind as he watched the resurrection of the Yonaguni Pyramid

Ash, Dawn, Shinsuke and Funaki was as the entire structure split open life a blossoming rose and from its core a sharp spear-life structure burst through and formed a new apex of the pyramid.

The new top pointed crown of the pyramid was crowned dozens of enormous clear crystals aimed at the heavens.

Electric energy gathered in the crystals before exploding a powerful silver light that fired into heavens, tearing through the stratosphere.

NASA Headquarters, Washington D.C.

"Sir," the analyst gawked, "We're getting a high energy level coming from the Sea of Japan!"

"Nuclear?!" The senior analyst hurried to the display screen.

"No!" The analyst shook her head. "No gamma radiation is being detected whatever energy this is it's something we've never seen before."

The senior NASA analyst sighed, "…get the Administrator and Deputy Administrator on the phone."

"The key to your memories… ** _your_** **_memories_** …and the power of the Golden Pharaoh… ** _Golden_** **_Pharaoh_** …is Kairi… ** _Kairi_** …and my sister… ** _sister_** …they will grant the power of the Golden Pharaoh… ** _Pharaoh_** …there can only be one."

"Only One?" Ash reminded himself as the massive entrance door shook and a loud boom, swung open.

"Pika!" The mouse happily cheered.

"Good job, Pikachu." Ash nodded as the others hurried across the bridge.

"Here we go, Ash." Dawn nodded, "Ready?"

Ash nodded, "There can only be one," he repeated to himself. (Gary? Are you here too?) He wondered as the group entered the Yonaguni pyramid.


	338. Chapter 308 Antechamber

Chapter 308

 **"Watch The Throne II: Antechamber"**

The passageways within the Yonaguni pyramid were long, square-framed and illuminated by electric rods planted into the lower walls and ceiling.

"I thought there'd be candles." Dawn leaned down and studied the glowing rods that radiated a teal glow. "But this? How?" Her voice echoing as if they were in a school gymnasium.

"Pi-ka, pi-ka." The mouse on Ash's shoulder squeaked.

"Pokemon?" Dawn stood on followed Ash deeper into the pyramid. Did the ancients use pokemon as energy sources to power the pyramids?

Suddenly, the hiss of flowing water startled the group. "What's that?" Shinsuke threw an arm of caution in Ash's path.

The group glanced and found the light reflecting off flowing water in a nearby grotto and splashing in its water were a school of a dozen Magikarp.

(The grotto.) Ash paused as chuckling, laughter and dozens of stories funny stories echoed in his mind. "The samurai would come here. They'd relax, drink sake, party in this grotto." Ash reminisced.

The group took a step to proceed forward when suddenly Ash snapped, "NO! Don't go that way!"

Shinsuke and Dawn turned to Ash.

They had come to a forked path. The path forward descended and would move them deeper and likely in better position to rendezvous with the other groups. The other two paths ascended.

"Not that way." Ash shook his head, "The further down we go the more dangerous it is. I just know."

Dawn pried a bit, "What's down there Ash?"

" **The Abyss."** Ash answered. "Each pyramid is designed differently but they have a lot in common too. The bottom of this pyramid is The Abyss. The Abyss is where the lost are trapped. The damned souls are sent there."

"The bottom?" Dawn took a hard look at the map Funaki had drawn up. The eastern entrance passage led directly into the **Abyss.** "Oh no!" She gawked. "That's where the Eastern team is going?"

"We could help them." Shinsuke suggested, "If it's really as dangerous as you say it is."

"It is." Ash nodded, "But we have to think of the south team too."

"He's right." Funaki agreed. "If it really is dangerous down there then I doubt Orton, the Aces and Eights and Bullet Club went that way."

"Where do you think they most likely are?" Shinsuke asked Ash.

Ash looked over the map. "The South team is most likely going to take this path and meet in either the Grand Gallery," pointing the largest room in the center of the structure. "But it's also more than likely the enemy is going to be there because it offers the most room for them. Anyone with numbers isn't going to battle in a narrow or small place where the numbers won't count for anything, right?"

Funaki placed his hands on his hips and thought. "The Aces and Eights aren't the smartest guys but the Bullet Club is. If the Bullet Club and Aces are working together then they likely will be following what the Bullet Club wants."

"The Queen's chamber," the name "Kairi" automatically escaped his lips. Ash pointed to a square-shaped chamber near the top of the pyramid that was fused with a larger square-shaped chamber, "And the pharaoh's chamber," memories of feeling her intense breathing against his cheek, her skin as soft as a peach invaded his psyche, "here."

The map looked like a mess of criss-crossing X's that led to cube and square-shaped corridors to the average person but it made perfect sense to Ash. This was a map of his home.

"The priest's studies are here under the high-priest chamber." Ash briefed. "These are the antechambers," he pointed.

"So," Shinsuke interrupted, "you're predicting the Bullet Club and Aces are waiting to attack the Eastern team in the Grand Gallery?"

"That's where anyone with some sense would go." Funaki concurred.

"But what about Prince, Ervin and Asuka?" Dawn highlighted. "I mean, you said the Aces and Eights are pushovers but they've got numbers and the Bullet Club are the dangerous ones. Do you think Regina, Becky, Roman and Nia have enough firepower to take them on?"

Ash thought for a moment. "I've never seen the Aces and Eights or Bullet Club so I wouldn't know. What do you think Funaki?"

"The Aces and Eights aren't the problem," Funaki reiterated, "but the Bullet Club could be if they're there."

Ash downcast his eyes, "But **Abyss**?"

"Who needs more help?" Dawn asked. "The South Team or East Team and what about Eva?"

"Eva?" Ash blinked.

"Orton has to do some creepy ritual to take her powers, right? Where do you think he would go?" Dawn asked.

Ash thought for a second before pointing to two places, "The high-priest's chamber or the royal chamber's but-" Ash thought. "I don't know how he'd get in either of those places. Only those with the keys can enter those chambers."

"The key?"

"A pharaoh or Pikachu." Ash explained.

"Pi-ka-pi." The mouse nodded.

Decision:

X Help the East Team

 **Y Help the South Team**

Z Help Eva

"Prince, Asuka and Ervin," Ash exhaled, "I don't know if they have enough to make it through the Abyss." Ash thought aloud, "But…I believe in Prince. He'll find a way. He's not going to let anything stop him from saving Eva.

"If that Randy guy was going to kill Eva he would have done it by now. So Prince probably has a bit of time.

"We should help the south team. There's too many variables and they have no idea what they're walking into."

"Which way?" Shinsuke asked.

"This way." Ash led them up the ascending corridor to the right.

"You will be our Golden Pharaoh, Ash… ** _our Golden Pharaoh, Ash_** ," Malakai stared at the young man before him, "Chosen by Malakai, Leader of the Nephilim Tribe… ** _Leader_** **_of_** **_the_** **_Nephilim_** **_Tribe_**. What troubles you… ** _troubles_** **_you_**? Why have you awaken me… ** _awaken_** **_me_**?"

Ash bowed. "Malakai, if this is the new land of the Nephilim then why do I have to take orders from Prince? Why do the Medjai push us around so much? Why don't you do you something? Why don't I have my power yet?"

"The moment the other pharaohs see the level of power that you will have they will destroy you out of fear and jealousy… ** _fear and jealousy_**. Now," Anuba the Umbreon shook its head while Malakai spoke, "Is not the time… ** _not_** **_the_** **_time_**."

Ash furiously shook his head. "I just wish I understood what the plan was and why everything is taking so long. Why do I still have to share the throne with Gary!?"

Malakai inhaled deeply and sat in the golden throne behind him. He propped his chin atop his fist and eyed the ambitious young man while Anuba, the Umbreon sashayed forward and stared into Ash's eyes.

"Hehehe…hehehe," Malakai chuckled. "Huh," Malakai sighed, "You humans… ** _you_** **_humans_** ," shaking his head, "So upset over a little girl… ** _little_** **_girl_**."

Ash stood and stared at Okada. "Kairi isn't just a girl."

Malakai smiled. "If only you kept that same fire when you met Prince… ** _when_** **_you_** **_met_** **_Prince_** , then maybe Gary wouldn't be a factor… ** _Gary wouldn't be a factor._** "

What if Gary was gone? How much easier would it be? Ash always wondered. "Would Kairi still even glance at Gary if he weren't a pharaoh? Kairi? The way she would look at Gary and not Ash always made Ash's blood boil with envy.

"The mother continent… ** _mother_** **_continent_** …will soon fall… ** _soon_** **_fall_** ," Malakai nodded, "All of the dominos are in place… ** _dominos_** **_are_** **_in_** **_place_**. All they need is a soft push… ** _soft_** **_push_** ," Malakai smiled, "And you… ** _you_** …will give it to Prince," Malakai smiled. "Ash… ** _Ash_** ," Anuba gently rolled an empty pokeball that was black-and-white with a golden core to Ash. "Before Prince departs to the Forsaken Continent tomorrow… ** _tomorrow_** …you will give him this pokeball… ** _this_** **_pokeball_**."

Ash plucked up the pokeball at his feet and studied it. "Why?"

"Once this is done… ** _this_** **_is_** **_done_** …you will have your power… ** _your_** **_power_**." Malakai nodded.

Ash nodded.

In a cherry-red flash, Anuba, the Umbreon was sucked into the pokeball.

(Malakai? What are you planning?) Ash wondered, staring at the pokeball.

The group ascended the narrow staircase quietly. Careful to not alert the Aces and Eights or Bullet Club that could be wait to be ambush them.

Ash stepped into the narrow antechamber and nearly leapt out of his skin at the sight of the five people standing in front of the door that led to the Grand Gallery.

Kairi stood in front of the group with her three crewmen behind her but at the very rear wearing cargo pants, boots and a blue shirt with spiky-brown hair, Gary spun around. "Ash?"

"Gary?" Ash blinked. "With Kairi?"

Ash stared into his rivals eyes.

"So…," Gary whispered, "Do you remember everything?"

Ash nodded.

Kairi carefully pried the door open. Within, cackling and laughter could be heard.

"That doesn't sound like the south team." Dawn whispered.

Kairi glanced over her shoulder at the western team and her crewmen.

(I thought Kairi was off to find Kyogre. Was she lying to me? Did you just want to get away from me to be with Gary?) Ash thought darkly.

"Ready, boys?" Kairi whispered.

"Ready for what?" Ash asked.

"Apparently," Gary whispered, "The Aces and Eights found what Kairi's searching for. **The Blue Orb**. That orb is the key to controlling **Kyogre**. They're going to the orb by force."

(So they're on our side.) Ash concluded as the laughter from within the Grand Gallery echoed off the walls.

Kairi turned to her crewmen, Gary, and then the western team. Everyone readied pokeballs and nodded.

"One," Kairi whispered, "Two…," She nodded, throwing the door open and charging inside.


	339. Chapter 309 Bullets In The Wall

Chapter 309

 **"Bullets In The Wall"**

After the fall of Zion…

(Damnit!) Finn sat in his stateroom aboard the Galeos.

The rectangular room was the size of a prison cell. Large enough to only fit a small-bed, shelf for clothes and an oval-shaped desk with a rolling chair.

His entire existence was tiny enough to fit into this room.

(Is this my life now?) Finn pondered as the Galeos drifted away from the warring island and his forbidden lover, Bayley.

(Bayley?) Finn stared at the empty wall of his stateroom and remembered Bayley's smile. It was so child-like, goofy, cute and innocent. He thought of her honey-brown skin, toned body, soft dark hair and her desire to always cuddle with him.

Finn thought of their history and the possibilities of what he and Bayley could have.

Suddenly, there was a soft tap on his door. "Yo!" A throaty voice called from the other side of the door.

Finn sighed, "Yeah?"

"The old man wants to see us," what-sounded-like the voice of **Orton** called from the other side of the door. " **Captain's Mess, five minutes."**

Finn sarcastically yawned, "Oh, goody!" in response.

Once Orton's retreating footsteps faded, Finn sifted through his luggage and fished out a handful of photographs.

One-by-one, he piled his memories of Japan onto the oval-shaped desk. The land of the rising sun was a different world. A lonely world that he'd managed to spawn into a movement that to this day was continuing to spread globally.

(Anderson…Gallows…) His eyes raking over the pictures of his two most loyal comrades. (The Youngbucks, Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga,) Finn smiled as he fastened his ring, middle fingers and thumb together, raising his pinky and index finger. "Too…Sweeeeeeeeeeet," he whispered, making the iconic gesture kiss the collection of photographs before sitting them on the table.

(AJ Styles?) Finn thought. (He did great as my successor.) Finn's mind drifted to the other new members that had been recruited after he'd departed Japan.

(I miss the way things were…before all of this.) Finn held up the pokeball of the only companion he'd had since the meteors fell.

"Zoroark," he whispered to the ball, placing it in the pocket of his leather jacket.

Finn held out a single picture that showed him on crutches during his time in NXT and Bayley in the center of the ring wearing his jacket. He folded that photo and placed it beside Zoroark and stood.

While he walked through the Galeos' P-Ways, Finn remembering the day he, Roman and Orton had been handpicked by Vince to join Trump's WPL league team.

(Why me?) It'd been a little over the week after Sithis had ambushed and stabbed Paige in the middle of the ring and the Swords had saved her and the other divas.

The amount of attention those pokemon battles had gotten had inspired Vince to create the WPL and the first billionaire in line to invest in the global league was none other than presidential candidate Donald Trump.

The reward for Trump's initial investment was his own handpicked team of Vince's top workers that had already established a global brand and footprint. The golden boy, Roman Reigns, the Viper, Randy Orton and the Demon, Finn Balor.

 **The Captain's Mess…**

The Captain's Mess was a cafeteria that the Commander-in-Tweets had personally customized.

A large diamond-shaped table covered in plates and dishes filled to the brim with well-done steak, bowls of shrimp, mashed potatoes, pitchers of cold beer and bottles of wine.

(A feast?) Finn eyed the dinner. (We haven't won anything. Why all this?) Finn inhaled and took a seat at the table. Orton was already carefully slicing through his steak while Trump smiled proudly and lifted a glass of wine in the air. Roman sat with his arms crossed; still not ready to eat apparently.

"Gentlemen," Donald smiled, "Congratulations on a job well-done."

Finn was unsure of what Donald was referring to. But like the others, he appreciatively raised his glass and nodded.

Finn never talked with Randy and Roman how they felt about being the star players on Trump's team. Orton was always calculating and likely had his own reasons rather than just saluting-and-executing Vince's orders. Roman, on the other hand, was the new king of the reviving Samoan Dynasty and was likely just being Vince's loyal terrier.

"Thanks to your efforts today," Trump sat his glass down, "soon we will build…," his eyes lighting up like stars, "…THE WALL!" He smiled broadly.

"Here he goes…," Randy muttered between mouthfuls of steak.

Roman spooned potatoes into his mouth and shook his head, "So, boys, any idea what he's talking about?"

Finn shook his head. "Sithis took the island. The Swords and Mansa Munsa's legacy. We just let Sithis take trillions of dollars. An island to grow his army and now the 'enemy'," Finn rolled his eyes, "is protected by an army of brainwashed zombies. I don't know," he sighed, "How exactly is this victory?"

Trump smiled, "Every step that we can come closer to **the wall** is a victory!"

Finn shook his head. (And the internet smarks think Vince is an idiot! Boy, they have NO idea!)

Trump flashed a toothy-grin, "I can see," taking a slow sip of his chardonnay, "that the three of you lack faith in **the wall**."

None of the three men said a word.

"Well," Donald sat his glass down, "Never fear," he clapped his hands together.

Suddenly, the chamber darkened and the diamond-shaped table began to glow.

The core of the table became a tiny blue speck. The speck swelled and gradually became large until it stretched across the entire table.

Green began to blossom at various points of the table and stretch into shapes. The image on the table turned to a massive landmass everyone immediately recognized.

"America?" Finn guessed.

"Yes!" Trump's body began to shake with excitement. "Great America that was made great again thanks to Donald J. Trump and **the wall**."

Roman and Randy both rolled their eyes.

"All this time," Donald smiled, "I've been wrong about Pokemon until now. Pokemon are the future of our country."

"They are?" Roman sarcastically gawked as he began to cut into his steak.

"That is why they should only belong to the best." Trump smiled, "The Elite," he declared, "and Sithis conquering Zion is the first step in me proving that to America and also the rest of the world."

"I'm curious on just how exactly that is." Orton admitted.

"A large percentage of the residents of Zion," Trump cleared his throat, "Were inhabitants from the following places, Florida, Alabama, South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia and Cuba.

Did either of you find it odd when the news reported large-scale prison breaks from each of those places earlier this year?"

Finn turned to Roman and Orton. All three appeared clueless.

"I don't watch the news, to be honest." Roman admitted.

"Yeah," Randy nodded, "Plus with the WWE schedule and all that was going on I barely paid attention."

"During that same time period there was a lot of Wailord activity reported in those regions. My analytical team concluded that it was Sithis using the Wailords to transport the prisoners to Zion. In order to attract their pharaoh, The Rock, and their goddess, Sasha, they first had to build a kingdom so Sithis used 'our method' and employed prison labor and now he is still doing the same." Trump explained.

Roman blinked. It started to make sense to him. Sithis had been very quiet for awhile. Ever since the confrontation in Pewter City and the escape over the mountains due to the protection of four legendary pokemon, Sithis had withdrawn his forces and had not been aggressively attacking the Swords despite having the overwhelming power he possessed. Sithis had been pursuing other interests and building an empire.

"There are so many injustices. Sithis has enslaved those people and their pokemon and given them powerful pokemon and he is using them to spread their influence through America."

"Enslaving people?" Randy scoffed, "Using prison labor? Isn't that what America does too?"

Trump glared, "We are making America great again and when America was great America was white!" Trump declared, "Oh," the president's eyes lit up with glee, "it was ivory and milk in glass containers brought straight to the front door every morning by the milk man!" His tone shifted. "Okay? That's when America was great! When nig-ahem," clearing his throat, "knew their fucking place and did what the fuck they were told!"

Roman, Randy and Finn all glared at the president.

"And that is what they will do, like it or not," Donald rubbed his hands together before clapping them. "After Sithis overruns South America,"

"And what," Roman interrupted, "Makes you think Sithis will go straight to South America and not directly to America?"

"Resources." Trump said with smile. "In order to build a force powerful enough to dominate he will need manpower and resources. Zion is perfectly positioned between, North America, South America and Africa. It's easier for him to dominate shit-hole countries than to attack our great America."

"Or do you mean, Africa has the most resources but will draw the most attention," Finn translated, "Because America and Europe feed off of African resources, right? We get it."

Trump ignored Finn's translation and continued, "Once the people see the danger of Sithis," Trump smiled, "The hordes of zombies, then everyone will support **the wall** and once Sithis is forced to use force then the **Pokemon Control Act** will pass with no resistance."

"Pokemon Control Act?" Finn scratched his head, "What?"

"Only the master-race will be deemed mentally and emotionally stable enough to capture and own all types of pokemon while others will happily cuddle up with a Raticate or Bidoof," Trump smiled, "All of the Steelix, Skarmory, dragons and electric pokemon will belong to us."

"Others?" Roman grunted, glaring at Trump.

"What?" Trump gawked innocently. "You expect us to standby and allow monkeys and beaners to walk around with dragons?! Did you not see what that one monkey and his jungle bunny girlfriends alone has done with just two dragons?! Imagine if every black had dragons or worse steel types!"

"That is such bullocks," Finn scoffed, "You've got to be joking. If we, as whites, are the master-race then explain why eight of the top ten trainers in the world are non-white."

"Because the pokemon are animals and animals have an easier time communicating with animals." Trump retorted.

"That's it!" Finn stood. "I'm out of here."

Donald glared at Finn, "You should sit and listen to the rest of the plan. It gets better."

"Make America great again?" Finn scoffed. "I'm happy I'm not American! I'm Irish!" Finn boasted. "Fellas," he nodded to Roman and Randy, "It's been fun," Turning away and walking out of the room.

"Balor!" Trump shouted after him. "I am President of the FREE WORLD! YOU WILL SIT AND LISTEN TO HOW I WILL BUILD THE WALL!"

"To hell with your wall!" Finn shouted back, "Maybe I plan on putting a lot of bullets in it!" Finn announced.

Popping the collar of his leather jacket, Finn stood on the iron deck of the Galeos and looked at the sea of clouds in the distance and the sinking sun at the rear/aft of the ship.

For a second, Finn had to contemplate was he making a mistake or not? The unlimited financial resources, access to expensive technology, loyalty to Vince, future opportunities.

Why worry about what Trump was planning? It didn't hurt Finn as a white man but it was wrong. It was wrong and affected a lot of people that were friends of Finn's.

(Bayley.) Finn thought. Were her family in Trump's mind from a shit-hole country and did not possess the mental capacity that a white person did? Trump was wrong.

Finn opened a pokeball and in a flash of blinding silver light, a **Fearow** appeared.

What was more important? Financial and business success or Finn's soul, morality, pride and happiness.

At that moment, there were only two places Finn desired to be. Wherever Bayley was and, "Japan, where it all started." Finn decided.

The **Fearow** nodded and began to glide away, carrying Finn out of the Atlantic and west towards the land of the rising sun.


	340. Chapter 309 Aces and Eights

Chapter 309

 **"The Aces and Eights"**

Pokeballs ready and at the rear of the suicide squad, Ash, Shinsuke, Funaki and Dawn charged into the grand gallery. Immediately, they were met by the shifting gazes of a dozen men all dressed in black.

They rushed down a descending staircase and stood before a group of men dressed in black vests, jeans and combat boots. The group of men resembled a biker gang in the eyes of Ash.

The grand gallery was a massive chamber that enticed thousands of memories from the depths of Ash's soul. The carpeted ground was flooded with gold trinkets, coins, treasure, jade, ancient relics, antiques and priceless jewels.

There were eight men on the frontline staring them down with five or six behind them. The men in the rear were not wearing vests but black T-Shirts and hoodies.

In the hands of each of the men in black were pokeballs. They too were ready for battle.

(Wait) Ash's mind began to analyze everything as his eyes scanned the grand gallery. (How do we even know these guys are our enemy? Sithis didn't order us to do anything except to be here. He never said take out a bunch of guys. He just said to be here but…they are against Prince and my friends so…but wait, are Prince and the Swords my friends? Or are we just allies at the moment?)

" **Swanna,** battle stations!" Kairi ordered, throwing her pokeball and in a flash of light a pearl white swan with a blue underbelly and a long beak appeared. Kairi's eyes were focused squarely on the men in the rear and the blue orb in their possession. She was ready to make a move without hesitation or being provoked.

"Hey!" A stocky tanned man with a goatee wearing black sunglasses strode forward. "You're just throwing your pokemon out there trying to battle us?! The Aces and Eights," he chuckled, "Well, go ahead because you know who I am? I'm Teflon," thumping his chest, "I'm Teflon Tazz!" He bragged.

" **Swanna,** use Water Gun on that idiot!"

The Swan opened its beak and fired a bullet-like spray that blasted the bragadocious man backwards and into the wall of the grand gallery.

When the blast ceased, the man slumped forward, unconscious on the ground.

(Well, that was easy.) Ash asked.

The next member strode forward, "Bidoof, Go!"

The buck-toothed chipmunk stared down the Swanna.

Kairi confidently smiled, "Your move."

The large bulky bearded man stared her down, "Bidoof, use-" he paused and looked around. "Use-"

The Bidoof turned to him, awaiting orders.

"Use-"

"Use what?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Mike Knox admitted, "I never actually learned Bidoof's attacks. We usually just gang up on guys and, oh wait; I never even taught it anything. Oh shit!" Turning away and running out of the gallery.

(Did he just…give up?) Ash looked on astonished.

The member of the Aces and Eights strode forward to challenge Kairi.

A man with scraggly blond hair tossed a pokeball, "Zigzagoon, use tackle!" The fuzzy raccoon shot forward and easily missed the Swanna that flew over it.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!"

The swan flew an unorthodox loop in the sky, barrel-rolled and slammed into the off-balance raccoon, knocking it unconscious and landing gracefully.

"NO!" The defeated blond man snarled, "You can't do this me! I am…A BRISCO! You can't do this to…A BRISCO! I am…A BRISCO! And as…A BRISCO…I will-"

Then a loud thud echoed through the grand gallery and the entire room was surprised to see Kairi, standing over the now unconscious Brisco that she'd just superkicked in the family jewels.

"I guess it's my turn to put you down," a larger man with spiky blond hair strode forward. He boldly marched to the center of the chamber and raised his hand in the air.

Ash and the others watched a microphone mysteriously dropped out of the air and into his hands.

"Tonight," the large spiky-haired blond began, "I weigh in at 233 pounds, I am 6 foot 6 tall and my name is Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr…..Kennnnnneeeedddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He shouted.

"Erm, I'm not the biggest wrestling fan," Dawn interrupted, "But couldn't WWE sue you for saying that because they own that name?"

Ken paused and thought for a second then dropped the microphone and darted out of the pyramid.

(Another bites to dust, I guess.) Ash thought, shaking his head.

Kairi stared down the remaining four men in biker vests. One strode forward; he was stocky, light-skinned with a short cut Caesar. "I am…Aces and Eights and no matter what you do, I WILL NEVER EVER…WALK ALONE!" He declared, holding his arms out and jabbing all of the remaining members in the chest.

"The hell?" One of the members behind him grimaced.

(Really?!) Ash gawked, watching the other three members of the group pounce on the D'Lo Brown and began to stomp him before ripping his vest off and tossing it aside. (And then there were three.) Shaking his head.

Then, Garrett Bischoff strode forward, "Raticate, use Super Fang!" The rodent dove for the Swanna but like its predecessors easily missed.

"Aerial Ace!" Kairi ordered.

It was a rerun of Swanna's battle against Zigzagoon and mere moments the Raticate was defeated.

The final two members strode forward, "Enough of this bullshit," The white stocky one declared.

"Oh, testify, brother!" The stocky dark-skinned one nodded.

"May as well give ours a workout, Hariyama, Go!"

"Sudowoodo, go!" D-Von ordered.

In flashes of light, one pokemon declared. Sudowoodo, a tree-like pokemon that was a tribute to the tables that their signature weapon had been crafted from and a stocky sumo-like pokemon with deceptive agility appeared.

"To hell with this outfit, bro." Bubby Ray tore his vest off.

D-Von nodded, tearing his vest off and tossing it on the ground.

Kairi glanced over her shoulder and immediately her back-up stepped forward.

Gary stood by her side, "Don't get cocky because you swatted a few flies, Kairi." He chuckled.

"Flies?" Kairi scoffed, "I just stepped on a few ants, that's all."

"Well, these look more like spiders."

"Spiders can be stepped on too, Gary." Kairi smiled.

"I thought you had arachnophobia."

Kairi smiled, "You remember that?"

"Of course, I do." Gary smiled.

"HEY!" Bubba Ray snapped, "What the fuck?! This isn't the love connection!"

"OH TESTIFY!" D-Von agreed.

"Well, make a move then." Gary dared. " **Nidoqueen,** go!"

From the rear of the grand gallery with the blue orb in the palm of his hand, Finn Balor, leader of the Bullet Club, stood watching as the battle continued. The Bullet Club had watched the demise of the Aces and Eights and seen the strength of only one member of the Swords but Finn was still unimpressed.


	341. Chapter 309 4 Life

Chapter 309

 **"4 Life"**

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Those were the first thoughts that entered Finn's mind when he landed in Tokyo. The glowing neon signs, bright lights, crowded streets, nonstop chattering and giggling women, intoxicated men cracking jokes and play-fighting in the street or on the sidewalks.

Not a single thing had really changed.

(Thank goodness, things are the same as they ever were.) Finn smiled, raising a beer. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The group of men sitting at the table with him cheered before taking deep swigs of alcohol.

"So…did I miss anything, boys?" Finn asked looking at the other two men had long hair that fell past their shoulders. They were a lot smaller than the other two powerhouses.

The Young Bucks, Gallows and Anderson.

"Not much, really." **Matthew Jackson** admitted, "Same old shit to be honest."

"Well, I have a really hot Asian wife!" **Karl Anderson** declared.

The entire table chuckled.

The group was nested in the booth of a **yakiniku** restaurant. The square-shaped booth a large cooking oven burning in the center with slabs of raw beef, chicken, pork, turkey and fresh vegetables in front of them.

The men each spread their meat across onto the steel and patiently watched the red meat began to darken.

"I missed you guys," Finn admitted, "So much that I had to come back and see you and ask…what if we all got back together."

"What do you mean what if?" **Nicholas Massie** scoffed. "Isn't that what we're doing here and now?"

"I hope so," Finn sighed, "But the world has changed. Its not just tour buses, airports, body slams and beers for us anymore. Pokemon have changed the game forever."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"By the way," Finn scratched his chin curiously, "I've got," drawing the pokeball from his pocket, "I've got a Zoroark. Anyone else got a pokemon."

Each man at the table laid a pokeball on the table.

"Tomorrow, at first light," Finn began, "I will begin a new journey. A journey that will craft a new world. I hope you all will join me but first…I need to see where your hearts are. We all have different opinions on the direction this world is going on and how we would like to see it go so…tell me yours and if we're like minded and you want to ride with us…then fine. If we have mentally grown apart then…no hard-feelings. We're still friends but I can't have that on this journey. We will have a lot of enemies with what The Bullet Club wants to usher into this new world and I can't let individual bullocks tear us apart. We'll end up like The Swords are now."

"It's a shame, really," **Gallows** nodded, "Trillionaires with the ability to change the entire world with ease and they just couldn't get on the same page about simple and small stuff."

"Well," Finn shrugged, "It's a bit more complex than that when you dig up the history. Let's just say when you're chained by destiny to this person that is a self-destructive pot head who won't stop sharing his bed with the enemy then its tough to build anything. And well, Trey, despite being a thorn in their side was still a friend to them so cutting him out caused a lot of mixed emotions and rifts between the members. And, you also got look at how young they were when they came into all the success, money, cars and girls. It's a lot to digest. Most people can't handle it as well as they did. Well, most of them."

"You did your homework on them."

"Well, Trump did." Finn shrugged, "I just read the files. A lot of bullocks really but you trim the fat and get what you need. But anyway-" Holding his hands up, "moving on…tell me what you guys think. Where should this world go?"

"Just give me money, beer and pussy and I don't give a shit." Gallows chuckled.

"I mean, I would like to see things get better. Not this pussified world now."

"What both of them said."

"I mean, we have nothing to fear. Trump's president, right." Another one drawled sarcastically. "That retard is probably going to start world war 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 all at the same time at this rate."

"I've heard enough," Finn gripped his cooked beef with a pair of chopsticks and lowered them on his plate. He then gripped the rest of the meat and served each man a sizzling slice and said, "Even though we were apart, we're still mentally together. You wanna do it, guys? One more time. Bullet Club?"

The men raised the too sweet sign, "Fo Life!" They all pledged before raising the sizzling meat to their tongues.


	342. Chapter 309 Too Sweet

Chapter 309

 **"Too Sweet"**

Gary and Kairi both looked on in surprise as their pokemon both panted, their bodies covered in scars and wounds while the Dudleyz Sudowoodo and Hariyama seemed to barely have exhausted any energy in handling their pokemon.

None of the attacks the two were throwing at the pokemon seemed to do anything.

For every Aerial Ace that Kairi ordered to attack the Hariyama's weakness, the Sudowoodo would create a Rock Slide.

For every Thrash or Mega Punch Gary's Nidoqueen launched at the Sudowoodo, the Hariyama would intercept with a Counter or Vital Throw.

The Dudleyz experience of actually battling as a team was easily an advantage even against higher-leveled pokemon.

Then, suddenly the Bullet Club behind the two strode forward.

"There's more of 'em on the way." Finn announced staring at the screen of his smart phone. "Wipe them out before the others arrive."

"Not a problem," Anderson responded as Finn disappeared deeper into the pyramid with the blue orb.

"No!" Kairi hissed as the Bullet Club all tossed pokeballs and summoned their own set of pokemon.

In front of each member, a pokemon appeared:

Anderson - Primeape

Gallows - Toxicroak

Matthew - Venomoth

Nicholas - Dustox

Dawn unlocked her arms and watched Piplup hurry onto the battlefield. Before Ash could make a decision to battle or not, Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and stood beside Piplup. Shinsuke, Funaki, Naito and Tanahashi all released pokemon. They had the numbers. 8 vs 6.

Then, the Southern entrance to the Grand Gallery slid open and Team C (Regina, Becky, Roman, Nia Jax) charged in and in flashes of light their pokemon stepped onto the field.

Regina – Gardevoire

Becky – Bagon

Roman – Rhyperion

Nia – Raichu

The good guys now had twice the numbers of the opposition. 12 vs 6. The Dudleyz turned to eachother, "D-VON!" Bubba Ray screamed, shoving his brother.

D-Von ludicrously glanced around before asking, "What?"

Bubba paused and screamed, "GET the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Both men recalled their pokemon and hurried out of the pyramid, leaving the Bullet club.

12 vs 4 were beyond unfair but this was war and the lives of too many of their friends were on the line to carry.

"Let's get em!" Kairi declared as the group charged.


	343. Chapter 309 Deal With the Devil

**Chapter 309**

 **"Deal With The Devil"**

It had been a long time since anyone had ever seen Randy Orton donning a pin-striped Armani suit but this evening called for it. While nested in the executive suite of the Shangri-La Hotel in Tokyo, the clock struck 9 and at that moment there was a knock on the door.

(Right on time.)

When the suited-and-booted Orton answered the door of the suite he was greeted with the sharp quip of, "Long time no see, old chap," as Finn dressed in jeans and a leather jacket before entering, "Nice digs, you've found yourself in," he admitted in a wry smile.

Without a word, Randy closed the door and turned his attention to Finn.

"I'd ask how life aboard the Galeos has been treatin' yer but the answer is clearly obvious."

"You would know. You were there too…once." Orton replied curtly. "But this isn't a social call, Finn, its business. Please, have a seat," gesturing to the nearby soft couch where two men wearing black vests sat.

"Mate," Finn nodded awkwardly sitting beside the two gentlemen.

Orton laid a photograph on the table. "The mission, all six of Prince's pokemon, you bring them to me in five days. Right now, he's in Okinawa. He thinks he's in hiding. Possibly from the Dark Lord but everyone on the planet knows where he is."

"Still with that same red-head chick." The chunky Bubba Ray cleared his throat. "We know but….lets talk about the bottom line and you said half a million for this."

"That's right." Orton nodded. "Half a million dollars. Disarm the Dragon King. How you do that? I honestly do not know or care how you do it, just get it done."

Finn leaned forward, "Where do we come in?"

"I am hiring the Bullet Club not because of our friendship, Finn but because I know that you are reliable and that you will ensure that this gets done."

The Dudleyz stared at Randy, "You don't trust us to do this job?" Bubba crossed his arms.

Orton stared at the two brothers, "I've never worked with you. We have no history. The Bullet Club is my insurance. If you don't get this job done this is the face of the man who's going to make sure that you are put down and now he knows your faces and who you are," Orton smiled, "It's also to make sure you aren't running to the Swords discussing our arrangement."

"And why would we do that?" D-Von scoffed, "We appreciate this job."

Bubba nodded, "We'll get the job done."

"Good, you get this done," Orton approached the briefcases on the table in front of them, "and you will get the rest of your money," popping open the briefcases and displaying rows of crisp green bills. "That's only fifty grand for each of you. You have five days to make the other 450,000 dollars."

Finn stared at Randy. "What are you trying to do, Randy?"

"To disarm the pharaoh."

"You know what I'm talking about." Finn stared at Randy.

"Not sure I do." Randy snorted, "Nor do I care. You want this job or not?"

Finn inhaled as mind sped down the two highways. Getting involved in a plot to attack one of the pharaohs would brand him an enemy of the Swords.

Bayley was a friend of the Swords and, based on the ancient memories in their souls, would side with Prince was like an older brother to her in this situation. If any of The Swords ever found out that Finn was involved in attacking Prince then it could ruin his chances with Bayley.

However, the pressures of leading the club were beginning to drown Finn. The bills were piling up day-by-day. Food, transportation, rent, bills and big money jobs were hard to come by.

Financially, Finn and the club needed this. They soldiers remained by his side but only out of loyalty. As great as it was to have them again how happy was the club. How happy would they be when their dream of reuniting was brought to ruin by reality? Running a renegade club with ideals to change and dominate the known world wasn't cheap.

"I'm in." Finn nodded.

"Good," Randy closed the briefcases. "You can show yourselves out and contact me when you're done." The Viper vanished deeper into the suite leaving the three men alone.

Bubba Ray glanced up, "So you're…our babysitter?"

"Somethin' like tha', I guess."

Bubba glared at Finn, "We don't need your help. Stay out of way."

"Hold on, brother," D-Von raised a hand, "We could make this whole thing easier and smoother if we work together."

"We don't need his-" Bubba opened his mouth to protest but D-Von cut him off, "We do," D-Von nodded. "How are we going to take down Prince and steal all of his pokemon? Going against Prince with just force is a suicide mission, brother."

Bubba held his tongue for a moment and turned to Finn, "What would you suggest?"

"Sleep." Finn answered. "I would use a pokemon to put him to sleep and then take the pokeballs off his belt and get out of dodge before he woke up and realized what was going on."

"I like that idea." D-Von nodded. "He won't see our faces and he'll never even know we did it. We get the job done. We get the money and then we're good."

"Just one problem," Bubba sighed, "Anyone here have a pokemon that can put him to sleep?"

Finn thought for a moment. (Matthew's Venomoth.) "I know a guy that has one."

"So that's the plan." Bubba nodded. "Your guy lends us the Venomoth. We jump him, take his pokemon and get our money."

"Fifty thousand." Finn stated flatly. "Renting my mate's Venomoth isn't free. The price is fifty-thousand or you can try your luck battling, Prince."

"Hold on," D-Von shook his head, "You do realize that if we don't get this done that you and your boys don't get paid either."

"Nothing free in this world, mate." Finn shrugged. "Fifty thousand."

Bubba and D-Von looked at eachother. "Thirty?"

"Thirty-five?" Finn countered.

"Deal." The Dudleyz agreed. The brother's hands were like cranes as they lifted and dropped thirty-five thousand dollars into Finn's briefcase.

"We do this tomorrow, after midnight, agree?"

The Dudleyz nodded, "See you in Okinawa."

The fateful night that Prince and Shinsuke had been attacked and Prince's pokemon stolen, Finn had used his connection to **Yujiro Takahashi,** the Tokyo Pimp, to easily ascertain the whereabouts of the pharaoh of the east.

That night, the Dudleyz had met with Finn outside of the izakaya. Finn had been surprised to see that the Dudleyz had decided to bring their entire group of men as backup.

"Backup?" Finn scoffed shaking his head. "Awful tough to hide in plain sight when you've travelling with a platoon to jump one guy," he highlighted, "Why not just one or two of you guys, yeh?"

"Look," Bubba muttered, "We're here now let's just get this done."

Finn could only shake his head. **Chapter 192** had been awhile ago, after all. It was almost **4 AM in Nara** and now he fully understood why Randy wanted to the Bullet Club to insure that the job got done. The Aces and Eights had no idea what they were doing at all.

As soon as Prince stumbled out of the bar, clutching the pokeball that contained Melbu and ready to strike down Kenzo Suzuki the order was given by Matthew, "Sleep Powder."

Finn watched as the Venomoth sprinkled crystal blue spores over the heads of Prince, Nakamura, Suzuki and Yokozuna.

When all four men collapsed the Aces and Eights charged, quickly taking everything they could. "Ch-ching," Brisco smiled, "Got the balls, let's go." The Aces and Eights hurried into the darkness with the Bullet Club behind them.

Finn sighed, what he was about to do needed to be done. It was the only way Bayley would forgive him. As he and Matthew followed the Aces and Eights away from the scene, Finn turned a nearby car dark car and nodded before hurrying off.

 **Inside the car…**

"Is Finn really sure about this?" Pulling a small box filled with bullet casings out of the glove box. "I mean, why lead Prince to us when we could just get away without him knowing? The whole idea sounds crazy to me." Pulling a ski-mask over his face.

Gallows turned to the man in the passenger seat, "Kenny, these last few months you and others have joined have been a bit rocky but you'll see. Finn will make this happen for us all." Hiding his face beneath a ski-mask and holding out playing cards, the eight of clovers and the Ace of Spades.

Kenny looked at Gallows. "You know him better than me but," Omega shrugged, "I just…I don't get this. We could get this money and just go. Why are we planting evidence? We want him to find us? That's insane."

"This is chess, Kenny, not checkers." Gallows inhaled, "Let's do this." Hurrying to the unconscious men and planting the evidence.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Finn hissed watching as the shadow of Melbu disappeared towards the East. He opened his phone and with a hearty sigh dialled his old friend, Randy and waited.

The group had been walking through the woods when Brisco and Garrett Bischoff began to fight over Melbu's pokeball. The through wrestled and in the process opened the ball, freeing the blazing lizard. The dragon looked down upon the group of strangers before opening its wings and taking to the sky.

"Randy, it's done." Finn exhaled, "But there's one issue. The dragon, Melbu, it got away."

Randy paused on the other end, "Is it going back to Prince?"

Finn shook his head, "No. It flew west."

"West?" Randy scratched his chin. Melbu would fly west. Taiwan and China were the closest countries in that vicinity but those countries were far beyond the control of Sithis and Trump there was also a lot of land for Melbu to land undetected.

Was this a contingency plan Prince and Melbu had planned long ago? Melbu's instincts? Or was this what Randy suspected? Melbu would not go to the side of her father but instead would make its way to her mother, Sasha who had last been seen on the continent of Africa.

"Meet me inside the Yonaguni Pyramid in a few days." Randy instructed. "You'll get your money." Randy exhaled before hanging up. Randy exhaled and looked across the room, "It's done…just like you asked." He pocketed the phone and awaited a reply.

She sat at the dining table, plucking the tail and legs off the last shrimp on her plate. "What flew west?"

Randy did not hesitate to answer. "Melbu. I would predict is going to Sasha's side. So Prince is defenceless and so is Eva."

"Are you hungry, Randy?" She asked.

"Not really." Randy admitted.

"Please, you've served us well this entire time. Please, join me."

Randy nodded and strode through the suite and sat across from her. When he lifted a shrimp across the table and dangled it in front of his lips, the Viper opened his mouth and accepted it, "Delicious."

"It will taste a lot better when I finally reclaim my throne," Riri smiled. "You've been a great knight to me, Randy. You've played all of them, Trump, Vince, Sithis, The Swords, everyone. You've played and pimped them all…for me? A good knight."

Randy obediently bowed.

"It's nearly time for me to make my move." Rihanna smiled.

The dominoes were gradually being set-up for her to claim what was rightfully hers.

Her birthright, her kingdom and her destiny.

A destiny that Sasha had stolen from Riri lifetimes ago.


	344. Chapter 309 Omega

p style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Chapter 309/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Omega"/span/strong/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"With a pincer attack, the Swords pokemon charged at the Bullet Club. In a wild melee, Anderson and Gallows Primeape and Toxicroak wildly threw punches and poison jabs at everything within range, the Venomoth and Dustox glided out of range and began to spray violet Psybeams while barely dodging bolts of lightning from Nia's Raichu./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Oww," Becky cried, tearing her hand out of the jaws of her defiant Bagon. "Darn it," Becky hissed, raising her pokeball and recalling the dragon./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Even after all this time, the dragon still re3fused to obey her./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Roman's Rhyperior carried its bulky body towards the wild Primeape and Toxicroak, horns ready to attack. Asuka's Swanna marched into the Fray alongside Gary's Nidoqueen, Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Ash's Pikachu leapt alongside Nia's Raichu the two began launching bolts of lightning at the Venomoth and Dustox. Now able to focus on a single one, Nia's Raichu nailed the Venomoth. The Dustox was unable to dodge two blast of lightning at once and quickly became overwhelmed and the two bug pokemon quickly fell./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Then, Regina's Gardevoir glided forward firing a powerful Psychic attack that lifted both the Primeape and Toxicroak in the air and launched them into the limestone walls of the pyramid./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""It's all over." Kairi glared at the Young Bucks, Gallows and Anderson, "Move aside or we'll blast through you."/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Don't party just yet!" A voice called from behind the group. A young man with neck-length curly brown hair wearing a black trench coat strode forward. By his side were two large men wearing black-and-white face paint and beside them was a tall man with slicked back silver blond hair and a sinister grin on his face./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Good job, boys," Omega smirked, "It was nice of your pokemon to sacrifice just to distract them."/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Now," Cody Rhodes smiled, "You're all going to be destroyed here and now," clutching his pokeball while the fallen pokemon were withdrawn and the Young Bucks and Gallows and Anderson summoned another line of pokemon for battle./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gallows - Medicham/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Anderson - Zangoose/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Matthew – Mightyena/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Nicolas – Golbat/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Kenny Omega – Ditto/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Cody Rhodes – Aegislash/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Guerrillas of Destiny – Graveler and Machoke/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Kenny Omega's eyes scanned the room for the most suitable host for his Ditto to copy. His gaze lingered on Regina's Gardevoir, Kenny pointed, "Transform!" In a flash of silver energy, the Ditto stretched and became a doppelganger of the Gardevoir./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Now that it's a bit more, fair," Kenny Omega chuckled, "Let's get it on."/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The grand gallery exploded into an all-out war of pandemonium. Unable to hear their commands of their trainers over the constant blasts, bangs, booms, cursing and shouting, the pokemon glanced at around in confusion at first. Then, the pokemon shifted into primal extent and began to battle as best they could./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Regina – Gardevoire/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Becky – Bagon/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Roman – Rhyperion/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Nia – Raichu/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Kairi – Swanna/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gary - Nidoqueen/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Shinsuke – Magmar/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Dawn - Piplup/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"vs./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gallows - Hippowdon/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Anderson - Zangoose/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Matthew – Mightyena/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Nicolas – Golbat/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Kenny Omega – Ditto/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Cody Rhodes – Medicham/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Guerrillas of Destiny – Graveler and Machoke/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"(Eight-on-eight.) Ash counted. Kenny was right. Finally, the battle was even. The Bullet Club their entire team with the exception of Finn. The Swords were still missing key members of their team./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"(Prince?) Ash blinked. (The Abyss?) The thought of the place sent chills down Ash's spine./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Two of the teams had arrived while one was still missing./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"(I'm going after them.) Ash decided. "Pikachu, let's go help the others."/span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"The mouse leapt on his shoulder./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Ash?!" Dawn called after him but Ash had already left the grand gallery. He ran through the corridor and took a deep breath, trying to forget the dark place he was going. He hurried down the descending staircase as fast as he could. He didn't want to hesitate and risk changing his mind./span/p  
p style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Ash hurried into the Abyss to save Prince and the others./span/p 


	345. Chapter 309 The Abyss

**Chapter 309**

 **"The Abyss"**

Black-and-white VAN sneakers pounding the limestone deck, arms swinging, the claws of Pikachu digging into his neck, with caution thrown to the wind Ash flew down the staircase before he could second-guess his decision.

Finally, he reached a flat and level chamber. The ground was cloaked by a silver mist that hovered through the giant chamber before him making the space almost indiscernible.

Ash felt his heart thundering in his chest as he stared at the only chamber of the Yonaguni Pyramid he had never stepped foot in or dared to even imagine entering.

 **The Abyss**

Pikachu gulped, clinging onto Ash tightly.

"Well," Ash panted, trying to catch his breath, "…We're here now buddy."

"Chu," Pikachu coughed, turning away from the mist.

"Oh no," Ash quickly stepped aside, plucked Pikachu off his shoulder and examined his companion, "Is that fog making you sick?"

"Chuuu," The mouse cheeks began to jolt with electricity. Then, with a soft pop Pikachu shut its eyes.

"OH!" Ash shouted, "Pikachu!" Shaking his companion. "Pikachu!" But the mouse wouldn't awaken. He quickly placed his ear over the mousse chest.

(Thud…thud…thump) Ash inhaled and nodded. It was faint but Ash could still hear a heartbeat.

"Thank goodness. Just hold on, Pikachu," scooping up the mouse, "I'll save you from whatever it is that just happened." Ash lifted his foot, about to head back to the grand gallery to find Regina who seemed to have a means of healing almost any ailment.

 _"Where are you going, Ash?"_

He stopped and spun around, no one was there. "What in the—" he mouthed, "Who's there? Show yourself."

 _Its time for you to make a decision, Ash. Save Pikachu…or save your friends?_

"If you're the one that did this Pikachu, you're going to sorry when I get my hands on you. Prince is more than strong enough to beat whatever dirty tricks you're using." Ash shouted at the mist.

Suddenly, the mist darkened. "Is he now?" A sultry woman with tanned kiwi-brown skin, long flowing jet-black hair, wicked tawny brown eyes wearing a V-spliced dress that was darker than black strode forward.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"You still haven't regained your memories fully, Pharaoh." The woman noted, "As expected."

"I don't have time for this!" Ash snapped, "What did you do to Pikachu?!"

"I…," she smiled, "did not do anything. That's giving me a tad bit too much credit, Pharaoh." The woman paused and took a single step forward, stopping at the edge of the silver mist that carpeted the floor. **"The Abyss** is a home, no, a prison for lost souls, Pharaoh…but," she smiled, "you already knew that, did you not?"

Ash stared at her, "Who are you?"

With a smile the woman said, " **Catrina** , and I am the only chance you have of saving your friends. The living can not survive long inside **The Abyss**. Your Pikachu has a smaller lung capacity than you do so it immediately has fallen ill."

"So Pikachu will be fine?" Ash asked.

"Yes, if it doesn't breathe in **the sorrow** that **The Abyss** creates. The sorrow manifests itself as this mist. The Sorrow of the souls that just want to be free again." Catrina explained.

"You said you can help me save my friends." Ash reminded, "Why help me?"

"You and your Pikachu are the key to any soul being freed from **The Abyss**. If I help you save your friends do you promise to free me and a friend of my choosing that has been trapped down here for centuries?"

"I'm not promising anything." Ash shook his head, "There's a reason you were put down here. You either have a good heart and soul and will help me do what's right or you're just using me to-"

Suddenly, a loud bang, followed by a soft groan echoed through **The Abyss**.

"The spirits within **The Abyss** have been bored and are a bit cranky. Most are not as inviting and helpful as I am being to you now. I can only imagine what hell the poltergeists are giving your friends at the moment and remember, the living can only survive in **The Abyss** for so long, Pharaoh. Make a choice."

 **A – Promise to free Catrina and her "friend"**

B – Try to negotiate with Catrina

C – Return to the grand chamber

Ash exhaled, he had to think about more than just himself. What if he said no and the others were unable to make it out? Could Ash live with that on his conscious? "Okay, I promise," extending his hand.

Catrina's face twisted into a Cheshire grin, "If I could shake your hand," she extended her arm. Ash gasped as her transparent flesh slipped through his hands and began to evaporate into plumes of smoke, instantly, Ash's hand felt like it had been dipped into a pool of ice water, "I would," withdrawing her evanescing arm. Catrina took a step backwards and in a mere second, her hand regenerated, "…but my soul is still trapped here. As a pharaoh, your word is more than enough to bind you to me. I shall help you free your friends from the Abyss."

"Deal," Ash massaged his chilled hand, "and can we not do that again?"

Catrina smiled and innocently cocked her head. Was she happy to inflict a small moment of torture upon the Pharaoh? "Now, for your Pikachu. You have to put it in its pokeball."

Ash cringed, "Pikachu will never forgive me for that. It hates being in its pokeball and-"

"Pikachu won't last more than five minutes in **The Abyss** , you have at least an hour, maybe two, to get in and get out." Catrina explained.

Ash stared at Pikachu, "I…I can't do it," remembering how rebellious Pikachu had been before they'd even entered the pyramid, "I can't put Pikachu in its ball."

Catrina rolled her eyes, "Fine…I will." She extended her arm; her eyes glowed lava-red.

Ash felt a hard tug on his belt and the first pokeball he'd ever received floated in the air.

"Return." Catrina commanded. In a glow of cherry-red light, Pikachu was swallowed into the pokeball.

"What did you?" Ash gawked.

"If you want to save Prince, Asuka and Ervin from **The Monster** and **The Man of 1,000 Deaths** we have to hurry." Catrina sighed, "I apologize, Pharaoh, but now at least Pikachu doesn't have to be mad at you. It can be pissed at me."

Ash exhaled as the pokeball shot forward and clipped itself onto his belt. "How did you do that?" He asked stepping into the mist.

Catrina blinked, "That is a long story that is better explained once this is all over, Ash. Now, let's find your friends."

Ash studied the wispy form of Catrina. She could be leading him into a trap but if her motive was to be free from The Abyss then she would keep her word and help him. What choice did either have?

Ash wanted to help his friends.

Catrina wanted her freedom.

Neither could accomplish their mission without the other.

Ash inhaled and suddenly, his vision began to blur. "Oh no," blinking his eyes, "I can't see."

"Your body is just adjusting to **the sorrow** ," Glancing back at Ash, "It takes a minute or two, you'll be fine. Just stay close to me." Catrina sauntered forward, leading Ash deeper into **The Abyss,** "Your friends are this way."

Moments later, Ash felt the muscles in his forearms began to tighten and bulge. Then, his pectoral muscles tightened, then, his calf muscles. What was happening to him?

The spell of dizziness faded and now **The Abyss** became clear to him. The Abyss was dark catacombs. Its floors, ceilings and walls were constructed from cold, hard, dark stone and blanketed with the silver mist of the sorrow of imprisoned souls of the damned.

Ash advanced through a massive rectangular space that carried a putrid odor. The stench was so horrid that it strangled his nostrils and turned his stomach.

Catrina was unphased by the smell of death and nonchalantly led Ash forward until she suddenly thrust her ethereal in his path and hissed, "Stop."

Ash eyed her suspiciously. "You have to find a way to cross this chasm and go through that door." Pointing at a stone door before his eyes where fading and eroded paint depicted a smiling skull.

(Chasm?) Ash stretched his leg forward and lowered his foot. There was no ground before him. A trap that the thick mist would lead a wayward wanderer to. (How can I cross?) Ash wondered, watching as Catrina's wispy body carelessly floated over the mist to the other side. She stood beside the door, waiting for him.

"Sceptile." Ash stepped back and opened his pokeball, "Use Vine Whip, make a bridge to get a across." The large green gecko fired three long vines across, created a whippy, rubber-like bridge. "Thanks," Ash nodded, leaping on top of the vines and hurrying across. He took a step, then, one of the vines snapped, nearly causing Ash to lose balance. "Oh no," Ash gawked, "the mist…its poisoning Sceptile. Just hold on!"

"Hurry, Ash!" Catrina hissed.

Ash gathered himself and darted across the chasm, quickly spun around, "Sceptile, return." He snapped, quickly recalling the collapsing pokemon. "Thanks so much, buddy, now take a good rest."

"Are you done?" Catrina snorted, "We can't waste time. Open the door."

Ash eyed her suspiciously. Outside of The Abyss, Catrina had been a lot nicer. Now, she'd become extremely bossy and impatient. Could Ash trust her? At this point, what choice did he have?

Ash studied the door and almost instantly a faint whisper filled his ears, _(only those with the_

 **Pharaoh's crest** may enter.)

"Pharaoh's crest?" Ash repeated.

"You are the pharaoh." Catrina reminded, "Just touch the damn door." She sighed, hovering forward and gliding through the wall and leaving Ash by himself on the tiny landing.

(Here goes.) Ash sighed, reaching forward and placing his hand on the skull stamped door. Violet energy emanated from the door and then, the stone door slid sideways, revealing a large circular chamber.

Ash felt a soft pang in his lungs. The mist was growing thicker the deeper he ventured into **The Abyss**. At the center of the spherical chamber there was a giant statue of the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh, its wings spread and the concrete eyes of the statue glaring at Ash like a laser.

As Ash's lungs burned, he heard the faint whisper again, _the way forward will be revealed once the lord of the skies is facing the sun._

"The sun?" Ash coughed, striding forward and examining the chamber. Surrounding the statue there were five doors. North, South, East, West and the door Ash had just entered the chamber. Atop each door, the image of a sun of sun had been faintly carved. Each carving was identical.

"What is this?" Ash coughed as the fire in his lungs intensified.

"A test that the pharaoh designed to guard his most powerful secrets," Catrina pointed to the belly of the statue of Ho-Oh where glyphs were carved. "Can you read it?"

Ash stared at the unfamiliar glyphs. He'd never seen them before in his life but somehow he knew what each meant.

"I exist only when there is light but direct light will kill me. What am I?"

Ash blinked, "What in the hell is this? Is this…," he paused, "A riddle?" Ash coughed, "How am I supposed to know this?!"

Catrina leaned forward, "Think Ash. Think hard. You designed these riddles. Try to remember. Riddles were the past-time of the Golden Pharaoh."

"Then, there's no way I'm the Golden Pharaoh then. I hate riddles. So does Gary. There's no way we would make a room full of riddles that poisons and suffocates people and pokemon."

"There is," Catrina nodded, "If there was something so powerful that if it fell into the wrong hands and you had to ensure that only you could get to it."

Ash didn't have time to think of this. His lungs were on fire, his head was beginning to ache and his body had began to tremble. How much time did he have left?

"Think Ash," Catrina coached, "Think hard."

Ash repeated the riddle to himself, "I exist only where there is light but direct light will kill me." Ash shook his head, "What the hell does that even mean? What can exist where there is light but if we put light on it then it dies?" Dropping to his knees and clutching his chest in agony.

"A shadow." Catrina answered. "The answer is a shadow."

Ash thought, "Yeah, that…," he coughed, "sounds right but how does it help us?"

Suddenly, before Ash's eyes, the mist on the floor began to collect and unite and a large silver cloud. The cloud darkened, twisting and molding into the form of dark bird with a canary yellow beak, "MurkROW," it cawed, flapping its wings and gliding to the eastern door and perching itself atop the sun carving.

Ash blinked, the burn in his legs began to dampen. He felt a bit healthier and not as dizzy. A lot of the mist in the room was gone but a lot of it still lingered over the stone floor.

"So we just have to turn this Ho-Oh and make it face that door but," Ash leaned against the statue trying to turn it, "how? The thing weighs a ton."

Catrina folded her arms across her chest, "Your pokemon may be strong enough to turn the statue."

"Yeah, but," Ash sighed, "They'll get poisoned like Pikachu and Sceptile."

Catrina shook her head, "You're wasting time, pharaoh. The more time you waste the more the sorrow poisons you."

"Damnit," Ash hissed, "Heracross, go!"

The large Herculean beetle appeared and instantly dropped to its knees, "Heracross, please, let's hurry and turn this statue so it faces that door."

The beetle nodded, clutching the statue. Together with Ash, the two spun the Ho-Oh until its eyes faced the Eastern sun.

The Heracross coughed, dropping to its knees.

"No, Heracross, not you too!" Ash leaned next to the collapsing beetle, "Oh no, return." Recalling it, "Thanks buddy. I'll get you out of here as soon as I can and get you fixed up."

Without a word, Catrina glided through the now open Eastern door.

Ash stepped inside a new chamber. It was a tiny square shaped space with a descending staircase that led deeper. Ash followed the wispy form of Catrina down the stairs and as he did the faint whisper filled his mind again, ( _The blood, history of greed and hatred that the pharaohs created were buried in_ ** _the abyss_** ). Ash closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't have time to ponder his words. His lungs didn't feel like they were on fire like before but they still burned from the mist of the sorrow.

Ash stepped off the descending staircase and onto a small square-shaped landing.

There were no statues in this small only a door and nothing else in sight.

Ash strode forward, placing his hand on the fading smiling skull but the door did not open.

"Now what?" Ash coughed.

"Let's look around," Catrina suggested, "There must be some way inside."

Ash inhaled, walking around and staring at the stone walls. Nothing. He shook his head after the third lap he'd done, "Find anything yet?"

"No." Catrina shook his head.

"There's no way, I'm the Gold-" As soon as Ash began, his foot hit something.

Something not level with the floor.

Something small but heavy.

Something hidden by the mist.

Ash dropped to his knees, his hands scouring the floor until finally he clutched something cold as ice and lifted it above the fog, "Oh shit," Ash flinched, backing away in horror, "Is that-" Ash gagged, trying not to vomit.

Catrina rolled her eyes, "It's our only way forward."

Ash shook his head. "This is sick. I didn't design this place. No way." Ash held his breath, kneeling down. His face twisted in disgust as he lifted the hand that had been sliced from its owner above the mist.

"Look," Catrina pointed at the hand, "It's not a human hand," she shook her head, "its made from stone, look," focusing on the back of the hand where words were carved:

"I am not alive but I have 5 fingers. What am I?"

Ash shook his head. "Is the answer this hand? That's the answer, right."

Nothing happened.

"Damn, what kind of riddle is that? What's something dead that has five fingers?" Ash pouted.

"Look at this," Catrina motioned to a painted door. There was circular hole at the center. The key to the door is in that hand. "Maybe you can yank it out."

"Huh?" Ash forced himself to look at the hand. The fist of the hand was shut tight, as if never let go of the key in its grasp. It was the hand of a statue possibly, so why was it so creepy for Ash to look at? He wondered. Ash dug his fingers around the webs of the hand and pinched tightly, trying to pry the rusted key from the statue but it was no use. "It won't budge." Ash coughed as the mist of the sorrow continued to invade his lungs.

"Think then, Ash," Catrina suggested, "What's not alive but has five fingers?"

Ash blinked and smiled, "I've got it," Ash shook his head, "It's a glove."

Catrina nodded, "That makes sense."

The mist collected and shaped until it formed the body of an Ampharos. The Ampharos nodded to Ash, shining a beacon of light high to the top of the chamber. The light illuminated glass vial that was wedged into the ceiling, hidden from the naked eye by the darkness.

"It's too high to reach." Ash sighed.

"Only a flying pokemon can reach it, Ash." Catrina noted.

"Not again," Ash sighed. He'd already lost three of his pokemon and now he only had three left.

"We're running out of time, pharaoh." Catrina reminded.

"Pidgeot, hurry, take the vial out of the ceiling." Ash summoned the bird.

It quickly faltered in the mist, losing its balance and nearly tumbling to the ground but it steadied itself and shot high, grasping the vial in its beak.

"C'mon, Pidgeot," Ash cheerleaded as the bird yanked and pulled before finally tearing the vial out of the groove with a hard yank. It steadied itself gliding down onto Ash's shoulder and dropping the vial into Ash's hand. "Thanks, Pidgeot, return." Quickly recalling the bird before it could succumb to the mist of the sorrow.

Ash stared at the vial; it was filled with a clear liquid and labeled chemical. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Ash wondered.

"Use it." Catrina advised. "Use it on the hand."

Ash carefully placed the stone hand on the ground, unscrewed the vial and poured the liquid onto the stone hand and watched the stone melt until plumes of smoke, leaving only a gold amulet.

"Good." Catrina smiled.

Ash bent down to take the key.

"NO!" Catrina snapped, "That chemical has to be hot and could burn your fingers off. You need a way to clean or cool it."

Ash shook his head, "No. I'm tired of sacrificing my pokemon."

"It's the only forward, Ash. We can't turn back now."

Ash exhaled, "Greninja, quick, use Water Gun on the amulet." Ash kept the pokeball in his hand and watched as the frog unleashed bursts of water on the amulet, spraying the amulet.

"Okay," Ash bent down to take the coin, "AAAH!" He screamed, backing away. It was still blazing hot.

"Greninja, try again."

The frog wobbled, spaghetti-legged from the poison of the mist but it held on, firing a powerful stream at the amulet. Then, with a final squirt of liquid the frog stumbled forward and collapsed.

"Greninja, return." Ash ordered, recalling the unconscious frog. "Thank you, let's hurry and get out of here." Ash panted, clutching the cooled amulet and placing into the door that slid open.

"We're almost there." Catrina informed as they progressed through a narrow corridor.

The mist had gotten so thick that Ash could barely breathe.

"This is the last challenge; I believe," Catrina sighed as the corridor opened to a giant cave that stretched for what seemed forever, "the sea of sorrow." She gestured to an ocean of mist that stretched on what felt like forever.

Ash felt his lungs beginning to burn again and a stabbing pain in his throat that felt like a shot of tequila.

"I have to cross this?" Ash coughed, "No riddles or funny business?"

"I don't see anything." Catrina shrugged, floating over the dark water.

Ash glanced down at the black water. Beneath it, wispy forms of sunken faces and hands reached for him but were unable to break the waters surface.

(Is this ocean the source of this mist?) Ash wondered.

There was only one way across. Ash realized.

His only remaining pokemon, "Charizard," Prince tossed the final pokeball, summoning his fire lizard and climbing on its back, "Let's get to the other side of this ocean, Charizard. As fast as you can," Ash coughed.

The lizard grunted, flapping its wings and taking off over the mist.

Ash held on, trusting his Charizard as it followed Catrina over the Sea of Sorrow. Then, the faint whisper entered his mind again, ( _The mother continent…_ _ **mother**_ _**continent**_ _…will soon fall…_ _ **soon**_ _**fall**_ _. All of the dominos are in place…_ _ **dominos**_ _**are**_ _**in**_ _**place**_ _. All they need is a soft push…_ _ **soft**_ _**push**_ _.)_

(Where have I heard that before?) Ash wondered.

Ash felt a sudden shake, like turbulence on an airplane ride. The mist was beginning to affect his Charizard, "How much father?!" Ash called to Catrina.

Catrina glanced over her shoulder, "Almost there."

The faint whisper continued, ( _you will give him this pokeball…_ _ **this**_ _**pokeball**_ _. Once this is done…_ _ **this**_ _**is**_ _**done**_ _…you will have your power…_ _ **your**_ _**power**_ _.)_

"Whoa?!" Ash gawked as they shot towards a large stone wall composed of golden bricks with the smiling skull at its center.

Catrina harmlessly glided through the obstacle but Ash and Charizard were trapped on the other side.

Ash stared at the golden wall, "Damnit!" He cursed, "Catrina!" He called but received no response.

Had she set him up? Was it all a trap from the beginning?

All of his pokemon were infected with the mist of the damned. Ash had no way out of the abyss?

The smiling skull began to glow and the faint whisper filled Ash's mind again:

"I am always coming, but I never arrive. What am I?"

"No!" Ash shook his head as his Charizard snorted, flying a doughnut pattern to stay afloat. Charizard could barely fly. It would collapse at any moment.

(Not another riddle! Not now!) Ash wanted to scream.

What could Ash do? He had to answer correctly and fast.

It was like a light switched had been turned on. Ash instantly knew the answer. He quickly said, "Tomorrow."

The glowing skull faded to black. The giant lock spun and with long growl, the two walls parted.

"As hard as you can, Charizard!" Ash shouted as the nauseas lizard glided over the waves, inches above the water.

"We're almost there." Ash pointed to the long strip of land where Catrina stood waiting for them. Then, suddenly, Charizard eyelids began to drop.

"Oh no," Ash gawked, holding on his Charizard crashed onto the misty stone floor.

"Charizard, return," recalling the fallen lizard, "you got us across, buddy, thank you," Ash muttered to the pokeball.

Catrina pointed to the door in front of them, "This is the last door. Your friends are in the chamber behind it but…so is **The Monster** and **The Man of 1,000 Deaths.** "

Ash approached the final door and the faint whisper filled his mind one more time:

"What do the poor have, the rich need and if you eat it you will die?"

"You and these riddles, Ash." Kairi exhaled shaking her head.

Ash crossed his arms and leaned against the walls of the pyramid as the rays of sunlight washed over his face. "They keep me sharp." He revealed.

"You used to hate riddles, puzzles and stuff like that." Kairi mused, "What changed?"

"I don't know." Ash scratched his head, "Maybe I just…grew up. So what do you think the answer is?"

"How would I know?" Kairi shrugged as the tweeting birds crooned to the rising sun.

"This one was tricky the first time _**'he'**_ asked me too." Ash admitted. "The answer is-"

Once again, the lightbulb in Ash's mind switched on and Ash spoke:

"The answer is… _nothing…_ the poor have _nothing_ , the rich need _nothing_ and if we eat _nothing_ we will die."

The mist vacuumed into a single plume of smoke, forming a dark cloud.

From the cloud, a single being emerged.

It was catlike, jet-black with glowing golden rings over its cat like body with crimson-red eyes.

The Umbreon stared at Ash.

(Anuba?) Ash thought as the Umbreon nodded, gesturing for him to follow it through the final door.

Catrina smiled at Ash, "Are you ready, pharaoh?"

Ash gulped, striding forward and following the dark cat into the final chamber.


End file.
